


Mobile Fighter Evangelion

by Ultra_Sonic_007



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Also Maya has a twin brother because reasons, BEST DAD GENDO INCOMING, F/M, I replaced Shigeru Aoba with Two-Hands Revy let's see if anyone notices, I tried to give them a happy ending but man it's a lot of work, If Asuka doesn't give you diabetes by the end of this then I'm doing it wrong, Not a crossover despite the name, Pen-Pen being a Gundam Pilot is totally not crack I swear, Pilot relationships are a slow burn, Some elements of Black Lagoon snuck in, The Team Fortress 2 cameos will make sense once the story gets to Australia, The reason why Gendo is Best Dad is kind of screwed up though but spoilers~, this is what happens when you explain the giant robot to Shinji before telling him to get into it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 395,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Sonic_007/pseuds/Ultra_Sonic_007
Summary: "Are you ready to help save the world?" said Gendo, holding his hand forward, a small smile on his face. "Yes," answered Shinji, his face sporting an equally sheepish smile. "I'm ready." Without hesitation, he clutched his father's hand. (AU fic, if this doesn't make it apparent already.)
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	1. Episode 1 - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I began Mobile Fighter Evangelion back in 2010, inspired during the heyday of Gregg Landsman's Nobody Dies. I would post snippets on SpaceBattles, then the final version on FF.Net. Since then, the story has died twice: once in 2012, where it wasn't touched until March 2015...and then again in October 2015, where it wasn't touched until earlier in May of 2016.
> 
> What started this story?
> 
> Believe it or not...it was a Dark Horse ad, years ago, featuring this image: https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/Eva_Ad_3939.jpg
> 
> Long ago (as a young lad when Pokemon was first popular in America, during the era of Red/Blue), I caught notice of advertisements for the Evangelion manga on the back of a Pokemon comic. It featured this iconic image of Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Langley Sohryu standing side-by-side, with Unit-01's face looming in the background.
> 
> The image codified my perception of their personalities, thinking of it as a standard, if popular, Giant Robot anime. Shinji as the Goku-esque Determinator, Rei as the snarky and icy-cold Drill Sergeant McNasty, and Asuka as the innocent, happy-go-lucky comic relief.
> 
> Imagine my shock when I saw the anime years later. To say I was waaaay off is an understatement.
> 
> But it all led to this: an AU story with some twists on the characters, plenty of shout-outs, lots of action, elements of Black Lagoon and Team Fortress 2, Ritsuko as a Mad Scientist in the vein of Dr. Weird, a Gendo who is actually a somewhat decent father, and Pen-Pen piloting a Gundam.
> 
> Brief shout-outs to Gregg Landsman (for the one who inspired me to begin with), along with SpaceBattlers AmIADream and K9TheFirst for their help long ago in story ideas. The names of characters Tomoe, Alicia, and Annette Ikari - the fanon uncle, aunt, and cousin of Shinji Ikari - are used with permission from Gregg Landsman (though their takes are different from their Nobody Dies incarnation). Likewise, Dr. Mondschein and the premise of NERV-Alaska is used with permission from AmIADream.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Cause it's been one heck of a ride.

/September 15, 2015/  
  
/Test Chamber AGTT, NERV-1, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"Initiate activation system, Phase Two!"  
  
"Pilot link-up initiated. Synapse inserted, nerve junctions connected!"  
  
"All circuits are online; all nerve links check out normal!"  
  
"Preparing for 3rd stage connection; nearing absolute borderline!"  
  
"Zero-point-seven…zero-point-five…zero-point-three…zero-point-one…"  
  
The calm, periodic beeping suddenly transformed into a roaring klaxon. The orderly build-up of lights and sound reversed in a chaotic fashion, inciting panic.  
  
"IMPULSES ARE FLOWING BACKWARDS!"  
  
The sound of wrenching metal.  
  
"WE HAVE REJECTION OF THE CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM!"  
  
"The emergency shut-down signal's been ignored! UNIT-00'S MOVING ON ITS OWN!"  
  
Professor Gendo Ikari resisted the urge to call the tech an idiot. He could see the Evangelion moving just _fine_ , thank you very much.  
  
A crash of male and female voices echoed through the monitoring station around him, the pale halogen lights contrasting with the flashing yellows, reds, and greens of the equipment. Through the reinforced safety glass, the same shade of orange as his glasses, he could see the equally-orange Unit-00 breaking free of its restraints.  
  
An animalistic roar echoed through the white test chamber, the Evangelion gripping its head as if stricken by a migraine.  
  
To be fair though, given the exact mechanical, biological, and metaphysical processes occurring, he couldn't blame the titanic weapon of war.  
  
Hydraulics and timed explosives propelled the power plug from the Evangelion's back, whereupon it crashed onto the floor.  
  
The beast still moved.  
  
"Thirty seconds of battery power remaining!"  
  
"It's gone berserk! Get away from the windows!"  
  
As if in response to what little time it had left, the Evangelion smashed its fist into the reinforced glass. Simultaneously, a long white cylinder rocketed out of the back of the Evangelion's neck, rockets slamming into the corner where it futilely tried to escape. Unmindful of this, the orange giant continued to attack.  
  
"The Entry Plug has been jettisoned!"  
  
"The Evangelion's still moving!"  
  
The titan's red eye seemed to focus on everyone in the room.  
  
The techs and scientists backed away; Gendo remained stalwart.  
  
Until he stepped aside, right as the metallic fist crashed into the monitoring station. Unit-00's roars were _painfully_ loud, Gendo casually noted. "Rather feisty, aren't you?"  
  
Suddenly, the titan retreated, hands clutching its head before it began to ram the wall repeatedly. The cyclops's eye began to fracture as it continued to headbutt the wall, over and over and _over_ and _**OVER**_ -  
  
"Ibuki! Start the bakelite suppression system!"  
  
"Yes senpai!"  
  
"Ibuki, get me a preliminary diagnostic of the First Child's condition!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Red streams of synthetic polymer guzzled out of the walls, encasing the mad beast in a rapidly-solidifying plastic.  
  
Then, in a sudden fit of silence, Unit-00 stopped.  
  
"Power's out."  
  
Gendo Ikari quietly looked out the window at the cylinder sitting listlessly on the floor. "What's the pilot's condition?"  
  
"Shaken up, sir; we've got some simple fractures on the left side, but she seems to be conscious otherwise."  
  
Without saying another word, Gendo reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out what looked like a large pistol of sorts, save for the presence of a reel containing yards of a polymer-based tether and a metallic plate was attached to the barrel. With the pull of the trigger, it shot the plate out at high speed towards the ceiling, tether trailing behind. A loud _clunk_ echoed through the air as it clung to the metal tile.  
  
Gendo calmly swung out the window, his weight causing the tether to lengthen. As he lowered himself to the floor, he took note of the sounds emanating from the Entry Plug. It sounded akin to…frustrated pounding.  
  
With a simple flip of a switch (where the safety lock would normally be, by the trigger), the plate demagnetized and fell, right as Gendo's feet touched the ground. Holding the Mag-Gun above his head, the Professor calmly let the tether reel the plate in with an audible _snap_ and _click_ before advancing towards the cylinder.  
  
_BANG. BANG. BANG._  
  
A white-clad foot kicked the door open. Sounds of muffled grunting could be heard as the pilot gingerly extracted herself from the Entry Plug. Clothed in a skintight bodysuit of white, the girl ignored the streams of orange fluid in her blue hair before quietly standing up, heavily favoring her left leg. The girl's red eyes, calm and cool – despite the growls of pain that rumbled through her throat – focused immediately on the Professor.  
  
Then she saluted. "Sir! Apologies for the failed activation, sir!"  
  
"…" Gendo sighed, his eyes hidden by his orange shades. "It's not your fault. We didn't anticipate Unit-00's…visceral reaction." He brought a hand up to his ear, pressing a switch on a hidden earpiece. "Akagi."  
  
" **Sir?** "  
  
"Get medical attention for the Sergeant."  
  
" **On it sir!** "  
  
Grunting (and sounding rather irritated), Gendo looked down at Rei. Still standing, despite the obvious pain. "At ease."  
  
"Yes sir!" Rei calmly lied down, letting her broken limbs splay out along the white floor. The smell of bakelite mixed with LCL, giving the air a pungent, industrial odor. "…permission to speak freely, sir?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
"Sir…the Third Angel is predicted to appear in less than two weeks."  
  
"Reminding me of information I _already_ know doesn't tell me what _you_ want to know, Sergeant."  
  
"Acknowledged sir, but…what if my body does not heal in time?"  
  
"For now, you wait for medics. The situation is under control, as always." With that, Gendo turned on his heels, his navy blue cloak fluttering behind him as he walked towards the personnel door at the bottom of the test chamber. Looking back one last time at Unit-00's immobile form, he pressed his earpiece.  
  
"Fuyutsuki."  
  
" **Yes Professor?** "  
  
"…we have a situation."  
  
"… **have we lost control?** "  
  
"No. We have less than I'd like though."  
  
" **Is something wrong with the First Child?** "  
  
"She won't be able to pilot effectively in time for the Third Angel." As he spoke, Gendo entered the personnel door, setting foot into the small elevator that would return him to the monitoring station.  
  
" **That's…not good.** "  
  
"Fortunately, I have a back-up plan."  
  
" **You've told me about your back-up plan. You've never wanted to use it.** "  
  
"You were simply allowing an old student to indulge in some fantasy. In reality, he and I both knew that this day would come, when he would return to Tokyo-3."  
  
" **You just wish that the reunion would have been delayed.** "  
  
"Forgive a man for wanting his son to enjoy his last days of peace."  
  
A hearty laugh. " **It always pleases me to hear you getting parental. Reminds me that you're still human.** "  
  
"Just send the message. It should already be programmed with what I have to say."  
  
" **Yes sir, Professor.** "  
  
Having said that, Gendo remained silent as he stared the clear windows of the elevator. As it ascended, his piercing eyes took in Rei Ayanami being attended to by a pair of medics. Looming behind her was Unit-00, the hardened bakelite making it seem like a dreaded behemoth imprisoned against its will.  
  
How true that was. "Well Yui…it seems like we'll be seeing our son sooner than I thought.

xxxx

(Cue _A Cruel Angel's Thesis_ )

_**Ultra Sonic 007 presents…** _

(The image of three Evangelions – one blue, one violet, one red – appears in the background)

_**A Dreaming Landsman-K9 Production...** _

(In front of each Evangelion, respectfully, is a stern, frowning Rei Ayanami, a determined, stalwart Shinji Ikari, and a grinning, skipping Asuka Langley Sohryu)

_**Evangelion: The NORMAL Giant Robot Anime…** _

(The Pilots and the Evangelions flash and vanish, replaced by the Giant of Light before everything dims to black…)

xxxx  
  
**Episode 1: Reunion**  
  
xxxx

/Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
Sweltering. To anyone who had lived in Japan during the 20th century, they would have complained about another hot summer day.  
  
Now, thanks to Second Impact, no one could make the distinction between one day or another. _Every_ day was just as hot as the last.  
  
People had gotten used to it. Just as Japan had gotten used to the idea of the original Tokyo being a submerged ruin, courtesy of a nuclear bomb on this date fifteen years ago. They had gotten used to the idea of having an active military, defending their territorial waters and stabilizing chaotic situations throughout the regions of Asia and Oceania. They had gotten used to the idea of the United Nations, following the Impact Wars, exerting greater control over the affairs of the world's nations.  
  
However, they had _not_ gotten used to the idea of seeing a massive military mobilization on their homeland itself.  
  
The Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Force. The largest branch of the Japanese military under the command of the Defense Ministry, the JSSDF was capable of engaging in high-risk combat scenarios. They ranked among the elite military units of the world, and almost all of its members had gone on tours of duty during the Impact Wars. Hardened, capable, and deadly.  
  
Right now, a contingent of tanks and Heavy Fighter Jet-VTOLs were facing the shimmering blue sea, awaiting the monstrosity that sonar indicated was on its way here. The 7th Air Wing, hosted out of the Edo Memorial Air Base (located at the new shoreline where the Ibaraki Airport used to be), hovered in position. Armed with a combination of air-to-ground and air-to-air missiles (because, really, why take chances?), well over one-hundred-and-fifty HFJ-VTOLs awaited the Angel. Stationed along the various road ways by the sea were lines of tanks, staggered in two rows so as to enable for evasive maneuvering. Stationary artillery cannons and mobile rocket platforms were all on standby.  
  
This didn't even begin to cover the defenses of Tokyo-3; this was just the first line.  
  
Silently, patiently, they waited.  
  
The blue skies, mirrored by the glittering ocean water, belied the slaughter that was about to occur.  
  
The titan emerged from the deep, its form shrouded by a geyser.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Various holograms seemed to hover in the air, presenting a detailed and real-time (for the most part; satellites were scarcer than they were prior to the Impact Wars, so their usage was heavily regulated by the United Nations) look at the battlefield. Approximately six miles of fortified land sat between Tokyo-3 and the expected point of contact. It went without saying that much of the JSSDF brass was eager to stop it before it got to Tokyo-3.  
  
A fool's dare.  
  
Gendo couldn't help but wonder if the various generals and admirals sitting above him ever tired of cleaning their relatively superfluous medals. Their presence here was, to be frank, a distraction; conventional weapons wouldn't do a thing to an Angel.  
  
Yet they still tried. "I will offer you one last chance, gentlemen. Cede control of this operation to NERV, and you can leave us to our duty."  
  
A slight widening of the nostrils, shifting of the shoulders, narrowed eyes…they were visibly frustrated by the shot at their pride. Understandable; all of them had served with honor and conviction during the Impact Wars. Needless to say, they were quite galled by the perceived slight against the JSSDF. "And we will not cede control of this operation unless ordered so by either the Defense Minister or the Prime Minister. **Only** then; until that happens, this is an SSDF operation." An elderly man – eyes holding no small measure of contempt for the civilian that _dared_ to bark so loudly – scowled, the angry look offsetting the pristine green of his uniform. "We'd rather trust that which has proven itself in battle instead of an experimental **toy**."  
  
Yes, quite galled indeed.  
  
However, that they dared to think they could sit upon their pedestals and cast a condescending eye upon NERV (upon _his_ work, _HIS_ territory) was in itself rather galling. "Very well then. I was under the impression that veterans of the Impact Wars had misgivings about casually throwing away soldiers' lives. I suppose even I can make mistakes."  
  
The angry mutterings and scornful glares did little to appease Gendo. He simply turned around, facing the images being broadcast from the shores at the sea. The cool air of the Operations Deck was rife with tension, especially given the energy readings coming from the Angel that was now approaching the mainland.  
  
Alas, he already knew the ending to this story; if it were an actual book for sale, he would've parted with it for free. Perhaps a single Yen, at best. "Fuyutsuki, I'll be seeing to more important things. Contact me when these 'gentlemen' acquiesce."  
  
"Of course Professor," remarked NERV's Sub-Director.  
  
Gendo calmly departed the Operations Deck, heading towards the chambers containing Evangelion Unit-01. It wasn't long before he could hear shouts of indignation and disbelief by the JSSDF officers behind him; apparently, their first line of tanks had already been vaporized. However, he had more important things to ponder.  
  
For one thing, what was he going to do when he saw his son? And how dramatic would he have to be?  
  
_Hmm. Perhaps I'll check on the Sergeant first._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Nagano-Hakone Line, Outskirts of Tokyo-3/  
  
" **A national emergency has been declared in the Kanto and Chūbu Regions as of 12:30 PM. All citizens are to remain at their designated shelter until the emergency has been lifted.** "  
  
_And I'm the only one who's actually trying to get closer._  
  
Ironic. The high-speed rail, designed and invented to ferry thousands upon thousands people at once and as fast as possible across Japan, held only one passenger, one who didn't mind if the train took a little bit longer reaching his destination.  
  
No, no, that wouldn't quite be the _literal_ meaning of irony; he could imagine his Aunt Alicia lecturing him now on why it was important to have clarity and focus in one's choice of words. She had been a good teacher; a bit overzealous, sure, but good nonetheless. Then Uncle Tomoe, self-described champion of common sense, would harp on Alicia for hanging on to the literal meaning of irony when everyone _else_ understood what he meant. His aunt and uncle would then get into a protracted argument that his cousin Annette would describe as 'entirely silly' before dragging him outside to go scavenger hunting with the neighbors and-  
  
He shook his head, clearing away the fond memories. _Look at me. I'm about to see my father again and I'm fantasizing about my old home_. Then again, the only time he saw the man on a continual basis was whenever _that_ day rolled around.  
  
The day his mother had died.  
  
"Seven years," muttered the boy, gazing outside the windows of the cabin. As the only passenger on the automated rail, he looked rather small. It didn't help that he seemed overdressed for the occasion; a light blue shirt was matched with a finely pressed navy blue suit, the latter of which _clearly_ made for someone with a larger frame. Black leather shoes and a matching belt would have made him look sharp and distinctive, were it not for his somewhat lanky build. Brown hair – on the verge between a casual and a messy bowl cut – framed a rather feminine face.  
  
Yes, Shinji Ikari had often been mistaken as a girl. Much to his irritation and the amusement of his cousin. Fortunately, if his father's old childhood pictures had been any indication, it wouldn't be long until he finally got some facial hair.  
  
… _am I really thinking about facial hair at a time like this?_ Shinji plopped back in the chair, groaning due to the futility of it all. His thoughts had been like this for the past few days, ever since he had gotten the message from his father.  
  
At least his father was just as 'eccentric' as ever.  
  
xxxx  
  
/September 16, 2015/  
  
/Outskirts of Okayama-2/  
  
One man's misfortune is another man's chance.  
  
If one were cynical, one could call the household of Tomoe and Alicia Ikari a chance that had been the misfortune of thousands.  
  
Following Second Impact, the regions of Chūgoku, Shikoku, and Kyūshū had taken a beating by three tsunamis and at least four earthquakes. Most of the survivors had retreated further inland, where the Japanese government had shored up their presence, thus ensuring some measure of safety from the societal breakdown that had gripped most of the world's nations. It wasn't until July of 2004 that the government had stabilized enough to reassert control over the entirety of the Japanese mainland.  
  
Tomoe Ikari, smelling a good bargain in real estate, had moved his family from a cluttered Tokyo-2 to the open regions outside of what had once been Okayama (now Okayama-1 under the standard nomenclature). The climate had already been quite warm prior to Impact, so the climactic changes that had gripped Japan were simply more of the same for denizens of Okayama-2. There had even been enough land to maintain some white peach trees and  
grape vines, near the mountainous regions north of Okayama-1. Add in the booming industry of scuba tours – the coastal portions of Okayama-1 were completely submerged after an earthquake had split the city in twain – and Okayama-2 was a relatively wonderful place to be.  
  
Which was why Gendo had entrusted his in-laws to the care of his son.  
  
At least Annette had had a playmate to boss around.  
  
"Come _**on**_ , Shinji-kun! We're losing daylight here!"  
  
"You could HELP more," groaned Shinji as he tried to pull a wagon laden with rusted junk, broken antiques, and waterlogged knick-knacks. The dirt road that led towards Okayama-1 was not conducive to the large red wagon, but the main roads were still too busy. All in all, it was just another afternoon in the ruins of a world before Impact. "Aunt Alicia's getting tired of all the stuff piling up in the shed."  
  
Annette sighed in a theatrical manner, annoyed by the implication that her collection was nothing but **junk**. "It's history! They're the remains of what life was like Pre-Impact, and I for one am not going to throw it away."  
  
"She didn't say anything about throwing it away though."  
  
"The intent's _obvious_."  
  
"…how?"  
  
"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I've lived with you and Aunt Alicia for the last seven years. I think I know at least a little."  
  
Annette actually _laughed_ at that. Her laughter could get surprisingly deep for someone with such a thin build, but beneath the features inherited by her Caucasian mother, the blonde had a rough and gruff approach to life that her father had made his trademark. Given what Uncle Tomoe looked like, that was no surprise (honestly, Shinji was STILL surprised that his cousin wasn't taller, given how much of a giant Tomoe was). "Silly _silly_ boy, you'll never understand women. No man has EVER understood women, _nor shall they!_ "  
  
In a manner that would make Tomoe Ikari proud, Shinji just rolled his eyes, used to his cousin's boisterous acting. Being the best actress in the school's theater club would do that to a girl. "Whatever."  
  
"Mah, you're so boring," muttered Annette. "Ah well…" She laced her hands behind her head, fingers fiddling with her ponytail as thoughts turned to dinner. "So Shinji-kun…what do you think mom's making for dinner?" There was still a good kilometer to go until they reached their home, and the sun was already calling it a day. Soon the stars would take their shift. "I hope she doesn't make nattō…I'd prefer sashimi, wouldn't you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Annette turned around, seeing that Shinji had stopped. Something in the sky had caught his attention: a bright white star.  
  
A star that was…getting closer?  
  
Uh oh.  
  
The projectile _**roared**_ overhead, slamming into ground amidst a thicket of trees. The collision kicked up dust and sound, the shockwave causing their ribs to quiver. A brief moment of terror gripped them, wondering if another war had decided to come knocking.  
  
Moments passed, and nothing but silence answered their fear.  
  
"…Annette?"  
  
"Yes Shinji-kun?"  
  
"…what was that?"  
  
"…I don't know… _let's find out!_ "  
  
Shinji groaned.  
  
The two of them quietly snuck off of the dirt path, following the trench that the apparent meteorite had made. "I wonder if we can somehow drag it to the house…"  
  
"…that's the one thing you're wondering about?"  
  
Annette shot Shinji a dirty look. "No sense of fantasy? No sense of adventure? _No sense of daring-do?_ "  
  
"…adventure's fine if you're properly prepared. I mean, would you jump off a bridge without a bungee cord? Or a cliff without a parachute?"  
  
"…"  
  
"So there."  
  
"Shut up Shinji-kun," grumbled Annette as they finally reached the fallen projectile. The possibilities of what it could be were narrowed immediately by the spherical perfection of the object. "…a probe? A satellite? AWESOME."  
  
The dust settled more, and another feature became visible: a red leaf.  
  
Shinji's eyes widened. He'd recognize that logo anywhere. "NERV?"  
  
" **Vocal profile recognized: Ikari, Shinji,** " chirped the sphere, causing both children to jump. The voice was bubbly and cheerful, like that of a prepubescent girl. Or Annette when she had first tried drama as a ten-year-old. " **You are the recipient of an automated message from NERV. Since potentially-classified material is contained in this message, the medium of suborbital rail gun was used for delivery, to prevent possible interception by unwanted parties.** "  
  
Shinji and Annette stared. "…sub…orbital… _rail gun_?" The blonde turned towards her cousin. "Did I hear that right?"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"…is this your father's doing?"  
  
"Probably." He actually wasn't surprised; this seemed to be fairly standard for his father. "I think the main reason he did it like this was so he could get my attention."  
  
" **If damage to person or property was dealt by this message receptacle, the appropriate form for filing a damages claim to NERV can be found in the compartment labeled 'A' beneath the projector.** "  
  
"…have I bothered to tell you that your dad's _insane?_ "  
  
"No, but Uncle Tomoe tells me that enough for the two of you, so you're covered."  
  
" **Begin message.** "  
  
The orb cracked open in a seamless manner, revealing a lens that emitted a blue light. The projected hologram took on a familiar form that Annette boggled at. "Shinji…is that-?"  
  
" _Hello…Shinji._ "  
  
"Father…" Shinji was honestly aghast at the sight of the blue-tinted image of his father, clad in his familiar cloak and shades. The image brought back both fond and painful memories.  
  
" _The time has come for us to fulfill our promises to each other._ " The image flickered, replaced by that of a long-haired woman in a jacket and a short dress suit that went down to her thighs. On her head was a beret, and a cross dangled from her necklace. " _This is Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi. She will be the one to pick you up upon your arrival to Tokyo-3. Open Compartment 'B'._ "  
  
Shinji immediately did so, seeing a number of paper forms inside, along with twenty thousand yen and a NERV badge. A badge with his photo on it, surprisingly. "…huh…?" _Didn't I have this photo taken at the amusement park three months ago?_  
  
The image of Misato flickered back to that of Gendo's. " _Follow the instructions on the paper forms and you should make it to Tokyo-3 with little difficulty._ " The man paused, as if hesitant. " _I look forward to seeing you in person._ "  
  
"…father…" Shinji looked at the materials in his hands, mind numb with disbelief. Seven years.  
  
Seven years since he had been left here by his father. Seven years of peace. Seven years with a loving and supportive family.  
  
The anticipation of seeing his father again was almost overwhelmed by the anxiety of the inevitable meeting and what this message entailed for him. _I'm going back…so it's finally happening._  
  
The Angels were coming.  
  
" _Before you leave…_ " continued Gendo, as if remembering something. " _Tell Alicia and Tomoe that I said thank you._ "  
  
"You know, for a crazy person, he's actually kind of considerate," remarked Annette, feeling a little better despite the impromptu message from the heavens. True, she had seen the man a few times, but only whenever he made his annual visit to whisk Shinji away to Tokyo-3 for a few days. Given everything her dad had had to say about the man, she'd expected someone a little more…insane.  
  
" _Because of my gratitude for their hard work, I'm giving you a head start._ "  
  
Shinji and Annette blinked.  
  
" _Personally, I've always felt that Tomoe's yard could use a crater. I feel that they add…character. He could tell the neighbors that Third Impact happened on his property, but was beaten back by his bare hands. Everyone will be awed. Men will bow before him and women will flock to him. The sheer jealousy that Alicia will feel will prompt her to give him the romantic night to end all romantic nights._ "  
  
Shinji and Annette blinked some more.  
  
" _So really, I'm doing him a favor._ "  
  
Shinji sighed as Annette's eye twitched. NOW her dad's complaints made sense.  
  
" _You have thirty seconds. Good luck._ "  
  
The image of Gendo was replaced with a hologram of a timer set to thirty.  
  
Shinji and Annette stared.  
  
Twenty-nine.  
  
They bolted.  
  
The only other sound that could be heard when the pod exploded was that of Annette cursing Gendo Ikari as the shockwave sent the two cousins tumbling.  
  
_Well, at least he hasn't changed_ , thought Shinji as he tried to pry Annette out of the ground.  
  
That could only be a good thing, right?  
  
xxxx  
  
… _hopefully._ Uncle Tomoe had NOT been of the same opinion, unsurprisingly.  
  
" **Now arriving at Tokyo-3 Station.** "  
  
Shinji fidgeted in his seat, realizing that the train was about to stop. _This is it_. The young teenager quietly got out of his seat, his trepidation increasing as quickly as the rail was slowing down. _This is what you've been waiting for…_  
  
Yet, it had also been something he had dreaded. He had NO clue as to what exactly he was going to fight; only that they were of the same class of creatures as the one that had caused Second Impact. _Going up against something like **that** …I'll have help though,_ rationalized the boy. An entire city's worth of defensive weaponry behind him, along with the genius and tactical assistance of NERV.  
  
His _father_ would be there.  
  
_I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…_  
  
He thought of his mother's smiling face.  
  
With that thought, Shinji stood just a little bit taller, those few centimeters making a world of difference as he looked resolutely at the doors.  
  
_I won't run away_.  
  
The doors opened, and Shinji stepped foot into Tokyo-3.  
  
**SCREEEEEEEECH!**  
  
"GAH!" yelped Shinji, his somewhat-stirring growth in confidence taking a back seat to shock, surprise, and any other emotion that fell under ' _What just happened?_ '  
  
A blazing red motorcycle had screeched to a halt on the concrete platform. With a frame of sleek red polymer, glistening metal, and smooth curves, the bike was a man-made beast. The growling of the engine certainly gave off that impression.  
  
It also complimented the biker's red jacket. She glanced at him over black shades, long purple hair framing a face that could pull off the ultimate ' _come hither_ ' look. "Shinji Ikari, I presume?"  
  
"Er…yes…" The hologram he had seen in the message was practically identical. At least the image now had color. "Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi?"  
  
"Please, call me Misato!" The woman shifted forward on the black leather seat, a long, slender leg providing balance for the still vehicle. "Get behind me and hang on tight, okay?"  
  
Shinji blinked in response to the order, still somewhat perplexed (and mesmerized, if you were to ask him for an honest opinion) by this downright beautiful woman's sudden appearance. "Um…okay…" Shinji carefully sat down on the seat, gingerly wrapping his arms around the Lieutenant Colonel's torso. "Like this?"  
  
"Mm-hmm! You can feel me up if you want to."  
  
Shinji recognized that playful tone. He had heard it time after time from Annette, and it meant only one thing: Katsuragi was deliberately trying to get a rise out of him. He could have resisted. _Could have_ being the operative phrase, given that Misato was as hot as a pistol, and none too shy about flaunting it. " _ **Grk!**_ "  
  
Misato giggled as she revved the bike. "Ah, boys. So easy." The wheels screeched as she spun about, redirecting the motorcycle out of the Tokyo-3 Station. "So Shinji, I take it your trip here went smoothly?"  
  
"Well, um…" Shinji gulped, trying to regain his composure. Thoughts of his uncle helped. "Uncle Tomoe was really upset by my father's message…at least, the way it got there." That was the understatement of the century. "But we all talked about it, and…well, I _had_ to come. Then we took care of the transfer papers to the school here in Tokyo-3, I said goodbye to friends and acquaintances…and I left on Friday night."  
  
"Two nights ago, huh?" Misato frowned as she veered onto the main highway, the city of Tokyo-3 looming in the background. "You sure got through the Tokyo-2 checkpoints pretty quickly."  
  
"It was the NERV badge my father sent me."  
  
"Well, that explains it."  
  
"It doesn't explain how he got my picture for it."  
  
"Doesn't he have photos of you?"  
  
"It's a photo that was taken at Okayama Land three months ago."  
  
"…"  
  
"I'll just chalk it up to my father being…well, my _father_."  
  
"That's pretty much how I get by." Misato tilted her head, briefly looking back at her passenger. _Kind of smaller than I'd thought he'd be._ Then again, she shouldn't judge a book by its cover; Professor Gendo Ikari, despite his… _quirks_ …was the Supreme Commander of the world's only defense against the Angels. You couldn't get to that position without cunning, savvy, and a fair bit of deviousness. _If this little guy's remotely like him, it's gonna get real interesting around here_. "So, you know why you're here?"  
  
"…yes."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm here to pilot Evangelion Unit-01…to fight the Angels."  
  
Misato frowned, resisting the urge to do a double-take. That the boy knew that much wasn't much of a surprise (after all, Professor Ikari would have to be a REAL bastard to not even give his own son an inkling of what to expect); rather, it was how _casual_ he talked about it. "And you're… _okay_ with this?"  
  
Shinji resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head. "Well, I don't know exactly what I'm getting into, to be honest…" Old times and memories of halcyon days came to mind. "My father and I…we both made a promise to each other. That's all there is to it."  
  
_Sure_ , thought Misato, suspicion visible on her features. _I wonder how much he actually knows about Project E?_ Not that she knew everything herself, but the kid's behavior was tamer than she had expected it to be.  
  
The road suddenly began to vibrate. Moments later, it rumbled again. "Misato…did you feel that?"  
  
"Well kid, if you know why you're here, you better get a good look at what you're about to fight." Misato brought the bike to a halt, staring at the nearby mountain range to the east. VTOLs could be seen hovering over the expanse, firing enough munitions to level Tokyo-1 all over again.  
  
Their target calmly stepped beyond the mountains, as if oblivious to the missiles being fired at it.  
  
It was humanoid in shape, yet bearing no characteristics that could be deemed 'human'. Its body was forest green in color, and easily over twenty stories tall. It had long, lanky arms that went past the knees, ending in three segmented talons. Spiky protrusions of bone could be seen all over its form, seeming to mimic ribs and shoulder blades. Thick carapaces of the same bone-colored material covered the hips and shoulders, as if it were armor. Singular lances protruded from the elbows, sharp enough to impale VTOLs (which they were doing, coincidentally). The face was a simple white mask with eyeholes; the only distinguishing feature was the sharp beak extending from the bottom, which gave off the impression of a bird's skull as a child would perceive it. However, the most eye-catching characteristic was the giant red orb lodged into the monster's sternum.  
  
Shinji gaped at the sheer size of the behemoth. "That's…the Angel?"  
  
"The Third Angel," remarked Misato, thoughts spinning as she tried to recall their current position. _Only a few miles away from the nearest Geofront access junction…but we're between the Angel and Tokyo-3._ "It's going to be coming our way."  
  
Shinji didn't really have anything to say, given that he was still staring at the giant. So this was what his parents had prepared for: fighting monsters that seemed far more intimidating than Gojira could ever hope to be. "Er…shouldn't we be going now…?"  
  
The Angel blinked owlishly at the VTOLs before turning towards the duo. The eyeholes on the face seemed to contract upon seeing them.  
  
"Misato…?"  
  
It was actually _looking_ at them.  
  
"Um…"  
  
A yellow light seemed to emerge out of nowhere, illuminating the space about the Third Angel. With the faintest of motions, the titan leapt into the air, a strange moan warbling throughout the outskirts of Tokyo-3.  
  
" _FLOOR IT!_ "  
  
Misato twisted the handlebar, the bike's engine snarling as she drove _towards_ the Angel.  
  
"Misato, WRONG WAY!"  
  
"Let me drive Shinji," growled Misato as the Third Angel got closer and _closer_ -  
  
" _ **MISATO!**_ "  
  
The duo barely avoided the Angel's feet. The roadway crumbled under its weight, forcing Misato to weave back and forth to avoid the new pitfalls. Not to be deterred, the Angel aimed its palms at the ground.  
  
_**KREEN!**_  
  
With a high-pitched shriek, violet lances erupted from the Angel's palms, trying to impale Shinji and Misato.  
  
" **Gah** , _**MISATO!**_ " Shinji's eyes darted back and forth between the lances, feeling as though lightning was trying to strike them. One mishap and they would be pulverized. Though, to be honest, Misato's absolutely _insane driving_ was almost as bad. "WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?!_ "  
  
"Keeping us alive." Misato immediately veered to the right, ducking into an alleyway.  
  
Less than a second later, the Angel's lances impacted the foundations of the buildings on both sides, causing them to crumble inwards. Shinji screamed as the alleyway began to collapse.  
  
Misato quickly pressed a blue button by the acceleration handle, prompting an injection of nitrous oxide into the intake valve.  
  
**FWOOM**.  
  
Misato and Shinji shot out of the alleyway like a bullet, barely avoiding being crushed by the collapsing buildings. However, the sheer speed meant that, even with countersteering, Misato couldn't turn too quickly without wiping out. She was slowly curving towards the nearest building, prompting Shinji to scream for dear life.  
  
Misato only smirked as her left thumb hovered over a red button. "Hang on tight and lean forward!" She pressed it.  
  
The frame of the motorcycle, situated over the front wheel, suddenly opened up to reveal a pair of small thrusters that extended to the sides by two feet each. Misato twisted the right handlebar, manipulating the axle that the thrusters were situated on until they were aiming towards the ground.  
  
Shinji, meanwhile, couldn't help but stare at the looming wall. " _ **MISATO?**_ "  
  
She pressed the red button again.  
  
With a furious howl, the thrusters ignited, _lifting_ the front of the motorcycle into the air. At that precise moment, Misato leaned to the left, allowing the front wheel to come in contact with the side of the wall. With uncanny precision, the Lieutenant Colonel twisted the right handlebar just as the back wheel came into contact with the wall, causing the thrusters to press the wheels AGAINST the building's rock-hard surface. As she was doing this, she pressed the blue button again with her left hand, injecting more N2O into the engine.  
  
_**FWOOOM!**_  
  
The combination of these factors – sufficient thrust to press the bike against the building, leaning forward to reduce air resistance, and enough speed to propel the bike forward despite gravity and friction – was what enabled Misato Katsuragi to figuratively and _literally_ drive Shinji up a wall.  
  
The young boy couldn't help but boggle as the motorcycle neared the edge of the building's side. At the moment, they were over fifteen stories high. " _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh **crap oh crap oh CRAAAAA-!**_ "  
  
Misato held the red button down, causing the thrusters to disengage and recede. Right as the bike went airborne, she pressed a yellow button that sat underneath the blue and red ones.  
  
From the compartment behind the leather seat, twin rods extended above their heads, each one expanding out by ten yards. Instantaneously, rigid wings comprised of a durable red polymer splayed out, catching the wind and enabling them to glide.  
  
Shinji was understandably bewildered. _I'm gliding. On a motorcycle_.  
  
The Third Angel, meanwhile, was once again beset by the JSSDF, its attention now on the artillery cannons peppering it from the south. With its former targets no longer within sight, it focused on the immediate threat (if the JSSDF could even be called a 'threat').  
  
Shinji, heart pounding like a jackhammer, quietly looked at the Third Angel's shrinking form as it waded into the JSSDF's defensive lines. Then he looked at the large wings that had suddenly sprouted out of the back of the motorcycle. Then he gazed down at the ground, idly noting that they were slowly descending.  
  
Then he turned towards Misato. "…did you have this bike custom-made?"  
  
"Yep!" Misato flashed Shinji a happy grin. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"  
  
"…sure, yeah…" _And now I know why my dad hired you_ , dryly thought Shinji, dreading the idea of NERV being populated by people just as crazy as his father or the Lieutenant Colonel. "Can we get back on the ground now?"  
  
"Sure thing, Shinji, we're almost…there…" Misato's voice died off, her jaw going slack as if she had seen something horrible.  
  
Confused, Shinji turned his head, noticing that the VTOLs were retreating from the Angel as it neared the artillery cannons, disappearing beyond the mountain range. "Why are they leaving…?"  
  
" _ **No**_ …they're using an _N2 mine!_ " Misato swiftly pried handgrips out from a compartment beneath the handlebars. With a push of the left grip and a pull of the right, the wings promptly tilted, causing them to turn towards the nearest evacuated building.  
  
"Uh…Misato, what are you-?"  
  
Shinji wisely shut up when Misato pulled an Uzi out of her jacket.  
  
_**Batabatabatabatabata!**_  
  
Nine millimeter rounds shattered the glass window on the sixth floor, revealing an opening into an office complex. With a press of the yellow button, the wings on Misato's bike began to recede, prompting an immediate downward acceleration. Granted, it didn't matter, because they had been gliding towards the seventh floor anyway. As Shinji's stomach nearly dropped out, the motorcycle fell through the opening to the sixth floor, the wings _just_ fitting through as they came to a stop amongst a row of empty cubicles. The motorcycle's engine calmed to a quiet purr, barely audible over Shinji's panicked breathing.  
  
"Alright! Timed it perfectly!" exclaimed Misato with a grin.  
  
" _Yeah…perfect timing…_ " groaned Shinji, wearily leaning back against the seat.  
  
That's when the building rumbled, computers and papers falling over. The rest of the glass behind them shattered; even though they were on the wrong side of the building to see the blast of the N2 mine, the ambient light from the explosion was still visible. The shockwave from the blast roiled through the air, knocking out windows and tossing cars as far as the eye could see. Fortunately, Tokyo-3 proper was still several miles away, and was untouched by the blast.  
  
Not that Shinji knew that; at the moment, he was busy performing some cost-benefit analysis in his head. He quickly concluded that piloting the Evangelion to fight the Third Angel couldn't _**possibly**_ be as harrowing as Misato's driving.  
  
"Well Shinji-kun, we're in the clear! Let's hurry up and get you to NERV!" After an affectionate pat of her red warhorse, Misato revved the engine and slowly drove through the building.  
  
After everything that had just occurred, driving down the emergency stairwell to get to the first floor was downright anticlimactic.  
  
Shinji did not mind at all.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
" **Professor Ikari**."  
  
"Yes Fuyutsuki?"  
  
" **Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi has just arrived with the Third Child.** "  
  
"Excellent."  
  
" **We've also received official confirmation from the Defense Ministry that the SSDF is relieved of command. The operation is now under NERV's total control.** "  
  
"Also excellent. What's the status of the Third Angel?"  
  
" **The N2 mine managed to slow it down, but it's already regenerating from the damage. The MAGI are predicting it'll be fully healed within the hour.** "  
  
" _Most_ excellent. Make sure the defensive armaments are set to the Delta configuration."  
  
" **Yes sir.** "  
  
Sergeant Rei Ayanami watched quietly as the Professor removed his hand from the ear piece. The room was spotless and without blemish, befitting a high-quality medical facility. She was not one to complain, but the presence of white – on the tiles, on the walls, on the ceiling, on the medical equipment, on the curtains – seemed a bit excessive even to her. Professor Ikari's predominately navy blue uniform stood out like a sore thumb by comparison. "Were the SSDF able to damage the Third Angel?"  
  
Gendo quietly stood up from his chair, shaking his head as he did. "No damage that was permanent, or even meaningful." All the better for NERV. "Fortunately, the Third Child has just arrived. I'll be going to greet him now."  
  
"Understood sir," answered Rei as the Professor departed, leaving her alone in the sterile room. The medical diagnosis she had received following the failed Activation Experiment had been relatively pleasant: on her left side, she had suffered closed fractures in the radius, ulna, femur, tibia, and ribs seven through ten. Rounding it off was some substantial bruising on the torso. On the surface, it seemed quite serious.  
  
She would be able to pilot within a few weeks.  
  
Still, that would put the onus of humanity's survival on an untested Pilot: the Third Child. Shinji Ikari, the Professor's only child.  
  
_Hmm. Is he capable?_  
  
Curiosity was an odd creature, being one that didn't show up often for the young teenager. However, when it did, Sergeant Ayanami had a habit of becoming incredibly obstinate. As a result, it wasn't entirely unexpected when the young girl decided to call the medical staff.  
  
One press of the call button and a few seconds later, a feminine voice crackled over the speakers. " **Can we help you Sergeant?** "  
  
"Nurse?"  
  
" **Yes ma'am?** "  
  
"Bring me my crutches."  
  
"… **why? You're not cleared to leave your room, and we haven't received word from Professor Ikari, Dr. Fuyutsuki, Dr. Akagi, or-** "  
  
"I will see to it that you and your entire department are selected for Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's Obstacle Course when the next review period begins." Her cool and nigh-emotionless tone made the threat doubly serious. Then again, _ANY_ threat involving Misato Katsuragi tended to be serious.  
  
The nurse's response was a foregone conclusion. " **…I'll be right down.** "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Tram Line 7, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
Shinji Ikari never tired of seeing the Geofront.  
  
As a young child, he had marveled at how 'the buildings float in the sky!' As he had grown, his perceptions had changed; he had gone from asking how they had moved a whole city underground to simply enjoying the scenery for its own sake. At the moment, artificial sunlight was gleaming down from massive lamps, casting the entire Geofront in a sunset it couldn't experience. The civilian portions of Tokyo-3 were hanging from the ceiling, a marvel of engineering. Tram lines snaked along the edge of the spherical cavern, eventually trailing away and converging en route towards NERV headquarters. Amidst the large lake and temperate forest was a sprawling facility, its focal point the large, almost translucent pyramid that seemed to merge seamlessly with an identically-shaped indent into the ground. The reflective surface of NERV 's primary complex caught Shinji's gaze, as it always had.  
  
_Back here again…_  
  
Soon. He would see his father soon.  
  
"So, you've actually been down in the Geofront before?"  
  
Shinji turned towards Misato, regarding her inquisitive gaze with a nod. "I mean, I told you that I know about Unit-01."  
  
"But have you _seen_ it?"  
  
The motorized platform they stood on suddenly entered the primary tram junction, which was situated in the tall administrative complex that stood nearby the pyramid. The warm glow of the faux-sunset was replaced by the harsh light and cool, synthetic environment of NERV-1.  
  
It certainly fit the sudden shift in the mood. "Yes. I have."  
  
Misato was, to be frank, surprised. Given the secrecy involved in running NERV – in particular with regards to the Evangelions themselves – she was surprised that Professor Ikari had actually let a child see so much (that Shinji was his son was beside the point). "…huh."  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"Your father goes to great lengths to keep anything related to NERV classified."  
  
"Well…it was kind of unavoidable for me." Shinji felt a brief twinge. A titan of purple; a brown-haired woman's vacant stare; a clenched fist holding him in the air. "Besides, if I'm going to fight the Angels, it kind of helps to know how I'm going to do it."  
  
Misato nodded, acknowledging the boy's point. "True that. We'd have to be real jackasses to just put you on the spot with no warning."  
  
The tram slowed to a stop, the particular platform locking into place as the gateway opened up into a large corridor tinted with shades of green and gray. Red arrows pointed in both directions, offering guidance to newcomers. Unfortunately, none of them were pointing in the direction Misato wanted to go to. _Well this is just great_. She pulled a white parchment out of her jacket; it was a map of a particular subsection of NERV-1. Not that Misato was up to the task of reading the gibberish her friend called kanji. _Seriously Ritsuko, how hard is it to write directions?_  
  
Shinji took off to the left.  
  
… _okay, now he apparently feels adventurous_. "It's a bad idea to go exploring; this place is EASY to get lost in." She had personal experience with this matter.  
  
"Don't worry Misato. I know the way." Shinji continued walking.  
  
Perplexed, Misato took off after the boy, slowing her pace as she caught up. "Really?"  
  
Shinji only nodded. He couldn't forget even if he tried.  
  
Sure enough, it only took several minutes for Shinji to arrive at an elevator, Misato right behind him. It had taken a few turns through NERV's labyrinthine structure, plus a trip down an escalator, but Shinji had gotten them to a place Misato recognized. _Guess he really has been here._ "Good for you Shinji!"  
  
Shinji wordlessly pressed a combination of buttons, signaling the location he wanted the multi-directional elevator to take him. With an electronic hum, the elevator began to descend.  
  
The anxiety was becoming oppressive. The sheer tension was visible in the rigidity of his stance; Misato could spot it from a mile away. "You're gonna grow old if you don't loosen up. Just relax and take it easy!"  
  
Shinji was not particularly receptive. His nerves were simply too on edge. _Soon. Soon._  
  
The elevator came to a halt, signaling that someone was about to get on.  
  
Needless to say, Shinji's unease once more took a backseat to bewilderment as another woman abruptly dropped in. However, this time it was a woman wearing a white lab coat over a blue wetsuit, her hair obviously dyed blonde. The bangs still dripped with red fluid, which only drew more attention to what could only be described as a cybernetic monocle fixed over her right eye. That being said, Shinji, pubescent teen that he was, noted that she was also quite pretty.  
  
He would've complimented her on her looks, had she not been busy ranting at an invisible person.  
  
"No, I was just IN the coolant pool."  
  
As the elevator door closed, Shinji calmly edged away from the blonde. Misato simply smiled, as if getting an old joke.  
  
"You know very well that the mixture needs to be regularly filtered of contaminants!" The blonde blinked before snarling. " _No_ , this is _**not**_ the time to test out a new variant…I don't CARE if it's more efficient by volume, it doesn't mesh well with the current mix! We have an operation that's about to begin, and I'd rather we save the experimentation for a more opportune time." Her left eye – which Shinji could now see was dull green in color, like moss – suddenly narrowed. "Repeat that." Seconds later, she growled. "I'm well aware of the condition my lab is in. But I'm not _in_ there, **am I**?"  
  
Moments passed. Shinji had backed up as far as he could without breaking out of the elevator. Misato was still smiling.  
  
The woman suddenly shifted to the side, her whole body shuddering as she yelled, " **Stop telling me to** _ **DO**_ **things!** Or I _WILL_ do them! And _then_ …" Her face split open in a smirk that most would call _deranged_. "THEN, we shall discover _who_ will regret it _**more! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ "  
  
The woman noticeably calmed down as she pressed a button inside her wireless earpiece. "How bothersome."  
  
"MAGI-00 giving you a hard time?" joked Misato, eyes twinkling with delight.  
  
"Don't get me started Misato," droned the woman, her eyes falling upon a rather frightened boy. "Ah, so this is the Third Child?" She nonchalantly held her hand out. "Greetings. I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, current head of Project E."  
  
Shinji stared.  
  
"And since I know you're going to ask eventually, no, I am _not_ bipolar."  
  
Shinji felt like weeping. _Why father? Why do you hire people like this?_  
  
Ritsuko promptly ignored Shinji's cringing form. "So Misato, your opinion?"  
  
"Well, he's actually aware of Unit 01…I'm not aware of any actual piloting experience though."  
  
The doctor snorted as the elevator came to a halt. "Of _course_ not, we'd have records on that sort of thing if he had. We're operating with a blank slate here, so I can only operate off of your opinion."  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel rolled her eyes, used to her friend's eccentricities. "Let's see then. Well, the report from Marduk seemed to be optimistic about his chances…oh, and I kinda put him through the ringer on the way here." Misato scratched the back of her head as Shinji twitched, the reflexive action nearly making him fall over. "I can't wait till you view the surveillance logs!"  
  
"Splendid, superb." Dr. Akagi briefly reviewed a few new digital files via the apparatus over her right eye. "Well, the Type-B equipment has been fully implemented, though we won't know its effectiveness until we have a live combat test…" The doctor began muttering to herself, as though conducting a debate concerning the various ways Unit-01 could go haywire. It was at that point that she noticed Shinji walking ahead. "Hm?"  
  
"He seems to know the way," remarked Misato as she followed him. The overall tint of the room was a violet red, due to the presence of the _massive_ tank of coolant situated to the side. An escalator stretched up towards another terminal. "Anyway, I think the little guy has what it takes!" Besides, they didn't have a choice either way, given Rei's injuries.  
  
Dr. Akagi hummed thoughtfully, bringing a hand up to her earpiece. "Ibuki…regarding Unit-01's activation: what are the probabilities being reported by the MAGI?" A pause. "There's a chance it could work?" Another pause, followed by widening eyes. "Repeat that?" A lot of blinking. " _HOW_ many zeroes?" Ritsuko promptly turned towards Misato. " **FOOL!** _It'll NEVER work!_ "  
  
"Since when have the MAGI been right about anything?" Before Ritsuko could go on a rant, Misato added, "About _me_."  
  
Ritsuko's silence said it all. The MAGI had all concluded various times that Misato's very existence was a statistical impossibility. Her 'driving' feats had been analyzed and deemed physically impossible.  
  
Misato counted it as a victory.  
  
Shinji ignored the banter of the two women behind him, his eyes focused mostly on the tank of coolant. Through its transparent walls, he could make out the murky outline of an arm. _There it is._  
  
The escalator came to an end; Shinji calmly stepped toward the nearest door, swiping his NERV ID badge through the adjacent card reader. That the door opened was no surprise.  
  
After all, he could remember his father doing the same thing many times.  
  
_This is it_.  
  
Without waiting for Misato or Dr. Akagi, the boy calmly stepped into the breach.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Outskirts of Tokyo-3/  
  
Where?  
  
Where?  
  
_Where?_  
  
The entity that humanity had dubbed 'the Third Angel' gazed upon the mass of metal and rock that was known as Tokyo-3. Senses extended, seeing and perceiving on levels beyond those of any organism on Earth.  
  
Unfortunately, it was experiencing an approximation to what humans called 'interference'. The contours upon which the essences of the universe circulated curved around a sphere underneath the city, unable to permeate it. Vague sparks of energy leaked through the sphere, imperceptible by the denizens of this world. Even so, the Third Angel knew that it was seeing what amounted to an incomplete picture; were the Angel whole, it would have undoubtedly seen the truth of what lied within.  
  
That there was interference at all, however, indicated technology of its Creator and His Kind.  
  
A voice rang out across the ether, unknowable to all save the Third Angel.  
  
**Ah, Sachiel. You have [awoken/risen/manifested].**  
  
The Third Angel paused. **MY [NAME/TITLE/IDENTITY] IS [INDECIPHERABLE].  
  
Humanity is incapable of pronouncing our true [name/title/identity]; Sachiel is the closest approximation that they have for [INDECIPHERABLE]. Likewise, the Lilim have christened their [Creator/Mother/Source], [INDECIPHERABLE], as LILITH.  
  
I UNDERSTAND, [INDECIPHERABLE]. CAN YOU [PERCEIVE/FEEL/EXPERIENCE] WHAT I [PERCEIVE/FEEL/EXPERIENCE]?  
  
Somewhat. My current form is rather limited in function.  
  
IS [INDECIPHERABLE] HERE?  
  
Yes. From what I have been able to ascertain, She has been locked away by the Lilim, deep within Her [vessel/home/shield], [INDECIPHERABLE]. They call it the Black Moon.**  
  
That certainly explained the 'interference'; the 'Black Moon' would undoubtedly avert the sight of one as incomplete as Sachiel. **CAN SHE PROVIDE THE LOCATION OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]?  
  
Of that I am certain. The Lilim have managed to hide Him quite well; She will undoubtedly have the answers we seek.**  
  
The Third Angel, Sachiel, audibly acknowledged his kin's words. To all others who heard it, the sound flowed like a river of a thousand whispers. **I SHALL LOOSE HER BINDINGS AND OBTAIN THE ANSWERS WE SEEK.  
  
The Lilim will try and stop you.  
  
WHY?  
  
I am not sure. Their reasoning still eludes me.**  
  
The Third Angel suddenly noticed various shifts in the contours about him. Focusing on the local region of space-time, the Third Angel noted that nearby concentrations of energy were changing in form and structure; the Lilim were preparing to strike.  
  
Sachiel's eyes _glowed_.  
  
**THEN I SHALL [BREAK/END/ANNIHILATE/SUNDER] ALL WHO STAND AGAINST ME.**  
  
Violet energy erupted from a missile battery in the form of a giant cross, brightening the twilight sky of Tokyo-3.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Sir! Missile Battery A-7 has been annihilated!"  
  
Sub-Director Kozou Fuyutsuki scowled at the readout. Group A – mostly comprised of chemically-propelled projectile weapons – of the MAGI-controlled defenses were already attacking the Angel, to little effect other than gaining its attention. The Delta configuration was programmed to unleash its full potential only when an Evangelion was active in the field.  
  
Unit-01 was still conspicuously absent.  
  
_Damn it Gendo, I know you have a taste for the theatric, but could you hurry it up with your son?_ Running a hand through his thick, combed-back hair of smoky gray, Fuyutsuki tried to think of a more fruitful way of keeping the Angel occupied. _Hmm._  
  
Inspiration hit. Somewhat-worrisome inspiration, but inspiration nonetheless. "No time like the present..."  
  
The Sub-Director, clad in a neatly pressed brown uniform, was often the picture of sanity and stability around NERV. After all, Professor Ikari's eccentric nature was well-documented, as were those of Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi. Needless to say, it provided NERV's employees (and various governments around the world, for that matter) some measure of ease that there was a level-headed _adult_ in NERV's command structure.  
  
So when Fuyutsuki issued his next command, almost all of the bridge technicians blanched.  
  
"I did not stutter, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
"But, we haven't tested them in live combat before! Dr. Akagi only just _recently_ concluded a successful synchronization test with the Primary Coordinator, but we have no clue how he'll perform! He hasn't even had any simulated combat exercises yet!"  
  
"I have documented evidence from Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi dictating otherwise, Lieutenant Hyuga."  
  
"Sir, are we really counting _arcades?_ "  
  
"Your objections are duly noted Lieutenant, but we're out of options. Plus, given what I've seen in person, I have faith in his ability." Ignoring Lieutenant Hyuga's exasperated gasp, Fuyutsuki turned to a brown-haired woman sitting in front of the MAGI terminal. "Lieutenant Ibuki, is the system operational?"  
  
"Yes sir! We're ready to go at any time."  
  
Fuyutsuki smirked as he stepped forward, eyeing the one of the smaller monitors in the MAGI terminal. Blinking on the screen in red was the symbol 'P2'. Bringing a hand to his earpiece, the Sub-Director said, "Pen-Pen…are you ready?"  
  
" _ **Wark.**_ "  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Fuyutsuki gazed once more at the primary screen, eyeing the Third Angel as it destroyed a group of stationary mortars. "It's time to put Dr. Akagi's system to the test. If you will, Lieutenant Ibuki."  
  
"Yes sir!" The woman quickly typed in the activation code. The 'P2' flashed green. " _LAUNCHING GUNDAMS!_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Lymph Node-A, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
" **BEHOLD!** Mankind's ultimate fighting machine: the synthetic life-form, _Evangelion Unit-01!_ "  
  
Even though time passed and things changed, Shinji was grateful that some constants existed. One of them was his father.  
  
The other was the visage of Evangelion Unit-01, still menacing after all these years.  
  
The only part of the Evangelion that was visible was the head, clad in an indigo helmet fashioned after that of a samurai: two ridges spanned from the back of the head towards the front, fanning out and forming thick plates by the jaw. Protruding from the forehead was a similarly-colored horn that had a green ring about its base; thin and sharp, it looked perfectly capable of goring a battleship. The actual maw of the colossus was colored cornflower blue, the jaws shaped to form a monstrous scowl. That the head itself was over fifteen feet in diameter didn't help, adding to the impression that it would gobble you up at a moment's notice. The rest of Unit-01 was submerged under the red coolant, save for the massive shoulder pylons. However, even they were locked into place within specially-crafted slots in the wall; all in all, given the hydraulic arms that were fixed upon its shoulders, the Evangelion looked more like a sealed beast than a weapon of war.  
  
Shinji wasn't thinking about any of that.  
  
Nor was he paying attention to Dr. Akagi, who had launched into a boisterous speech espousing the scientific virtues ("Capable of generating, with a sufficiently high sync ratio, the metaphysical construct that can render an Angel vulnerable to conventional weapons!") and vices ("That we decided on _**bipeds**_ is still vexing, but in the end, Square Cube SHALL BE **VINDICATED!** _ **HAHAHAHAHA!**_ ") of the Evangelion.  
  
Neither was he enjoying the show alongside Misato, who was also observing the orange-clad technicians scurrying about in the rafters about the chamber, finishing up on preliminary maintenance.  
  
Instead, his focus was exclusively on the eyes of Unit-01, cream-colored shards amidst black metal, bearing blank pupils that seemed to be looking _directly_ at him. As they always did.  
  
No matter how many times he had seen Unit-01 face-to-face, _she_ would always look at him.  
  
Misato noted Shinji's intense stare. "You okay? I mean, I know it looks kind of freaky, but it won't bite." When Shinji didn't respond, the Lieutenant Colonel became worried. "Hey Ritsuko, I think he crashed."  
  
Immediately falling out of her tirade, the female scientist tapped the side of her cybernetic monocle, turning away from Misato and towards Shinji. "Then allow me to press **RESTART!** " A bright red flash erupted from the monocle.  
  
" _ **GAH!**_ " yelped Shinji as he faltered, nearly blinded by the flash. For some reason, the rapidly-disappearing spots floating across his vision were shaped like tacos and ears of corn. "What was _that_ for?"  
  
"To get your attention! We have no time for blue screens of death! _That_ …can come **LATER!** "  
  
Shinji stared incredulously at Misato, who simply mouthed 'roll with it!'  
  
Dr. Akagi immediately calmed down, seemingly unaware of her idiosyncratic demeanor. "At any rate, we don't have much time." A few tremors shook the chamber, indicative of the battle taking place above. "We have to get Unit-01 moving."  
  
"I know, it's just…" Shinji straightened up, looking back at Unit-01's face. "…it's just been a long time."  
  
" _ **It has**._"  
  
_That voice._ Shinji quickly looked up, eyes gazing upon a well-lit balcony. There was a cloaked figure, silhouetted by the light…but the voice was unmistakable. "…father…?"  
  
At that moment, all of the lights in the room turned off, plummeting them into nigh-total darkness. "WAH! What the-? What happened to the lights?" yelped Shinji.  
  
Moments later, they clicked back on.  
  
" _ **AH!**_ " shrieked Shinji as he fell backwards, startled by the fact that his father was standing right in front of him. "Bu-bu-bu-what the, how… _wha_ …?"  
  
Gendo Ikari mentally smirked. _Impression made._ Mission accomplished!  
  
Misato immediately stood at attention. "Hello Professor Ikari! I've escorted the Third Child as promised."  
  
"Excellent work Katsuragi. I _highly_ suggest that you head to the Operations Deck and take command of our defense systems. Likewise for you, Dr. Akagi; on the way down, I received word that Fuyutsuki had authorized use of the P2 System." Gendo's tone in no way resembled a 'suggestion'; this was a nicely-worded order.  
  
Misato didn't care, quite frankly. "Awesome! Time to see my little guy in action!" The Lieutenant Colonel nonchalantly gave Shinji a vigorous pat on the back. "Good luck; see you up top!"  
  
As Misato ran out of the chamber, Dr. Akagi followed as well, lips contorted into a haughty smirk. _Ah, the P2 System. Time to see how the Angel copes with sheer, unadulterated GENIUS!_  
  
Shinji and Gendo were alone. Father and son. A _mountain_ of baggage not of their own making. So to speak.  
  
"It is…good to see you again, son."  
  
Shinji calmly got to his feet, taking in his father's appearance. The uniform was the same as ever; navy blue khakis and jacket with golden buttons, overlaying a red turtleneck sweater. The cloak – likewise the same shade of blue – was draped over his shoulders, tied together by a golden chain. Polished black dress shoes gave him a hint of class, whereas the yellow trimming along the rim of the cloak called attention to the most defining characteristic of his uniform.  
  
Save for the glasses, that is; tinted orange, they had a tendency of preventing one from seeing what Gendo Ikari was thinking. Combined with the brown hair that framed his face, distinctive eyebrows, and a sturdy facial structure, the impression one got from looking at the Supreme Commander of NERV was one of power and hidden danger.  
  
That is, until he did something completely insane. Then you had no idea what to think.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but marvel at how little the man had changed. "…still the same…"  
  
"And yet much has changed," replied Gendo, looking at the various technicians scurrying around, trying to look as busy as possible for their boss. "I'm glad that you chose to come."  
  
"Well…we both made a promise to each other, didn't we?" Memories of one last fateful meeting, where their destinies were set in stone. "We knew this day would come, didn't we?"  
  
"Yes. I had hoped your days of peace would be longer…but mankind no longer has time. The Angels have returned to finish what they started."  
  
Shinji thought of the beast that he had seen on the way to NERV. Tall, impervious, and frighteningly powerful. That it had survived the N2 Mine spoke volumes. "And I'm going to be the one to face it…"  
  
"Can you handle it?"  
  
That was the key question, wasn't it? All of his anxiety and nervousness came back with a roar, rooting him to the spot. The Angels: the ones responsible for Second Impact. On the other hand, there was Evangelion Unit-01. _My mother's greatest invention…the sword that will defeat the Angels…and the shield that will protect humanity_. He focused once more on Unit-01's eyes, which were staring directly at him. "…well…you always said that she made it with me in mind…isn't that right?" A light smile tugged at his lips. "Mother."  
  
The Evangelion gave a small murmur of approval, which sounded like a dull roar echoing through the chamber.  
  
"Father…have you-?"  
  
"No," answered Gendo, already knowing the answer to Shinji's question. "We're no closer to retrieving her than we were last year."  
  
Shinji nodded, feeling somewhat morose by the revelation. "I see…" He scratched the back of his head, trying to banish the awkwardness of the whole topic. The subject of his mother was, needless to say, _extremely_ touchy.  
  
Gendo turned his gaze to Unit-01, his shades and self-control hiding the deep longing he felt. "For now, we can only fight the Angels. Once this is all over…we will meet her again."  
  
That would have to be enough for now. It was an odd thing, to be trusted with the fate of mankind, to be trusted to use the very weapon that had taken his mother's life. Yet, remnants of his mother remained, in the form of the pseudo-sapient consciousness of the Evangelion itself; she would always be beside him in battle. His father would always be here, alongside NERV.  
  
He had accepted the reality of how things were years ago. Facing that reality _now_ , however?  
  
… _I think I can handle it._  
  
" _Your advice is appreciated. Now leave me be._ "  
  
Shinji and Gendo turned. An argument was slowly approaching from one of the corridors.  
  
" _Sergeant Ayanami, just hold on-!_ "  
  
" _Just let me see the new arrival._ "  
  
" _But your wounds will reopen and-!_ "  
  
" _I won't have any qualms reporting you for insubordination!_ "  
  
Shinji blinked. Gendo arched an eyebrow out of curiosity.  
  
That's when a girl walked out onto the catwalk, outpacing her exasperated medic. Her left side was bandaged heavily, her arm free only to grab the crutch that she used for assistance with her walking. Her right side was relatively unmarred; under the tan military fatigues was a white bodysuit of sorts...but what caught Shinji's attention were the blue hair and the red eye that was left uncovered. It was an exotic combination that he hadn't seen before, and it certainly didn't seem artificial in any way.  
  
If he were asked, he would've said that she was quite pretty.  
  
Judging by the stern glare, however, she wasn't that happy. She stood stoically in front of him, taking in his appearance with a single perceptive gaze. "...so you are the Professor's son." Her voice was cold, laced with casual scorn. Her disposition screamed 'I am superior to you'.  
  
Shinji tried his hardest not to flinch. "Yes."  
  
She calmly grabbed his chin, tilting his this way and about. She poked and prodded, examining his limbs with her free hand in a methodic and analytic fashion. All the while, she muttered words like 'scrawny', 'lack of sufficient musculature', and 'what was Marduk thinking? ' It was as though he were a slab of meat being haggled over at a market. Even in her cool, emotionally-bereft tone of voice, the whole process was somewhat denigrating. And rather  
annoying. "Miss, I'm-"  
  
"YOU will be quiet," quietly snapped the blue-haired girl. "What experience have you had with the Evangelion? How many virtual simulations have you engaged in? How much combat training have you had personally?"  
  
Shinji blinked at the sudden interrogation. "Well, I've known about Evangelion for a long time...but I've never actually been inside of it, but-"  
  
"You _must_ be joking." The girl shook her head, clearly in disbelief. She turned towards Gendo, who had been watching the scene in silence, a spectator to yet another comedy produced by NERV. "Professor Ikari sir, I MUST protest. We can't send out a pilot with no experience."  
  
"You are too injured to pilot effectively. Ergo, Shinji will be the pilot."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
_**BBRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE.**_  
  
Shinji impulsively recoiled at the sound of the air horn being blown in the girl's face. To her credit, she didn't even budge; she just utterly stopped, as if unplugged.  
  
Gendo Ikari calmly placed the air horn back within the folds of his cloak. " **Lesson #1** Shinji: to grab everyone's attention, you must be at least 40 decibels louder than everyone else in the room."  
  
"Y...Yes sir," reflexively replied Shinji, too bewildered by what had just occurred.  
  
_**BOOM!**_  
  
Another blast from the Angel rocked Tokyo-3 above. The explosion's vibrations caused the overhead light fixtures to quiver. Moments later, the cables holding them up snapped under the tension.  
  
Shinji impulsively pulled the blue-haired girl towards the ground, propping himself between her and the lights. Gendo did not move.  
  
A flash of white light. The sound of wrenching metal. The reinforced halogens against something thick and unyielding.  
  
Shinji opened an eye...and boggled. The arm of Unit-01, attached to broken cables and pipes, had blocked the lights. They had been mere feet away from crashing upon himself, the girl, and Gendo. "W-Whoa..." _Mother…was that you?_  
  
One of the technicians yelped in shock. "T-T-The Eva activated itself! It broke out of the right arm restraint!"  
  
A small smile flashed across Gendo's face. _As expected...moving for his sake, hm?_  
  
The medic stared from afar, his jaw slack with shock. You didn't work at NERV long enough without knowing how certain things worked. What the Evangelion had just done was _clearly **impossible**_. "It...moved...without a pilot..."  
  
"It seems that the Angel's begun to break through the armored layers." _Hopefully the P2 System can keep it sufficiently occupied long enough to prepare Unit-01_. Gendo calmly looked down at the girl, who looked none too happy at being impulsively 'protected' by Shinji. "Sergeant Ayanami: this boy will be the Pilot. Understood?"  
  
Shinji looked down at the now-named Ayanami; the girl said nothing as she quietly separated herself from him. Standing up with a fair bit of difficulty, the blue-haired girl looked down at him with disapproval…and, oddly enough, some measure of curiosity. "Sir. Yes sir." With crutch in hand, she quietly walked back towards the medic.  
  
Shinji stared at her as she stoically walked away, confused and honestly bewildered (this was getting to be a pattern with the woman of NERV, he briefly noted) by Ayanami's reaction to his mere presence. _That was…odd._  
  
Did their first meeting have to end like this?  
  
"Ayanami!"  
  
The girl stopped. "That's SERGEANT Ayanami." She looked back at Shinji, who – despite being on the ground – looked at her with resolve that she did not expect. "What is it?"  
  
Shinji inhaled. "I...knew what was awaiting me here. I've known for a long time that coming back here meant I'd have to fight!" Shinji willed up his determination. He had acknowledged this for years; despite his fear, despite his misgivings regarding Unit-01, despite the pain that would undoubtedly be waiting for him…he had no choice but to move forward.  
  
There was no other way. " **I didn't come just to run away!** So don't worry!"  
  
Ayanami stared impassively.  
  
Then she kept on walking, seemingly unimpressed. "Speeches won't defeat the Angel." Once again in the company of the medic, the Sergeant left the chamber.  
  
Shinji exhaled, feeling exhausted after everything that had happened…and he hadn't even gotten into the Evangelion yet. _I won't run away...I won't run away...I won't-_  
  
A hand gloved in white came into his field of vision.  
  
Shinji gazed up at Gendo, who was looking down at him with a small smile on his face. "Are you ready to help save the world?"  
  
He had survived a first encounter with the Third Angel. He had survived Misato Katsuragi's driving. He had survived the bipolar (NOTHING would convince him that she wasn't bipolar, _nothing!_ ) Ritsuko Akagi and a chilly Sergeant Ayanami.  
  
He had been saved from certain death by the machine of war that now housed what little remained of his mother.  
  
Yet, in spite of all that, it was _that_ single statement that helped steel Shinji's spine. Even if he had no choice but to go forward into the unknown, it was so much easier to do so with someone by his side. "Yes," answered Shinji without hesitation, his face sporting an equally sheepish smile. "I'm ready."  
  
Without hesitation, he clutched his father's hand.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
**Episode 2: CRASH COURSE (Angel Attack)**  
  
xxxx


	2. Episode 2 - CRASH COURSE (Angel Attack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari is introduced to the Bridge Bunnies and to combat in Unit-01. Things go slightly better than canon.

/September 20, 2015/  
  
/Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
The Third Angel's eyes glowed.  
  
_**CHYOOOM!**_  
  
Another cross of energy brightened the sky of Tokyo-3, tearing through layers upon layers of armor beneath the streets. Only a few more before the vessel of the Lilim's [Creator/Mother/Source] was open to it.  
  
The resting place of the Angel's [Creator/Father/Source] would soon be known.  
  
**Boom!**  
  
An explosion blossomed meters away from Sachiel, warded off by a translucent shield of orange hexagons. The Lilim's attempts at diverting it from its current objective were [odd/curious/frustrating/admirable], but the overall futility was apparent.  
  
Even so, the newest weapon that they were utilizing was…intriguing. It observed twenty entities that were, using the Lilim's local coordinate frame, approximately twenty-feet tall with corresponding Lilim proportions. Of particular interest were the tendrils of energy connected to each entity, moving about the universal contours and converging at some point deep within the 'Black Moon'.  
  
Each tendril was a genuine [telepathic/neurological/spiritual] connection; all of the entities were being controlled by a singular [intelligence/coordinator].  
  
Curious.  
  
Sachiel raised its arm, aiming a lance at the nearest entity.  
  
_**KREEEN!**_  
  
The entity was already dozens of yards away from the impact zone.  
  
The Third Angel [observed/sensed/felt] the various entities about him, acknowledging the numerous vantage points they possessed, despite their confinement to relatively few planes of existence. With a singular [intelligence/coordinator], multiple viewpoints enabled reflexes and movements that bordered on precognition.  
  
Fascinating.  
  
Even so, their weaponry wasn't enough to pierce the Light of its Soul.  
  
It was at that moment where the Third Angel was introduced to the Lilim concept known as 'the feint'.  
  
_**KRACKOOM!**_  
  
A tungsten projectile weighing one hundred pounds slammed into Sachiel's protective shield at Mach 10, immediately shattering upon contact. Although the orange hexagons managed to block the actual shell, the _sheer_ kinetic force bled through the phase space generated by the Angel.  
  
The Third Angel was knocked over onto the street.  
  
Needless to say, Sachiel was [bewildered/surprised/shocked/annoyed] by the Lilim.  
  
Meanwhile, the perpetrator of the attack – a mounted rail gun – receded into Mt. Hakone, its task completed. The P2 System had brought it enough time to fire without retaliation.  
  
Speaking of the P2 System, the mecha it controlled were preparing for another assault.  
  
Twenty mecha were moving in a harmonized yet asynchronous fashion, their forms thick and blocky. The torso and legs of the robots were white in color, with the arms and pauldrons bearing a shade of deep purple. The yellow trimming about the large feet matched the color of the triangular breastplate. The head, although humanoid in shape and proportion, lacked all human features save for twin eyes of green set against black metal. A white mask with grills covered the face, while a red helmet protected the head; a green orb was situated on the forehead, from which protruded two diagonal spikes of red. All in all, the aesthetic of the robots seemed to evoke samurai.  
  
Samurai, however, didn't quack.  
  
" _ **Wark**_." As one, the twenty mecha took to the air, thrusters emerging from their backs. As one, they fired grenades from their rifles. As one, they scattered, planning for another assault as the Third Angel vanished in a cloud of smoke and fire.  
  
For their first sortie against an Angel, the P2 System and the Defender Gundams were doing exceptionally well.  
  
_**CHYOOOM!**_  
  
The violet crucifix that annihilated an entire block – and one of the mecha – revealed that they weren't enough.  
  
" _ **Wark!**_ " The sound being emitted by the Defender Gundams' speakers evoked one feeling: irritation. This was not an enemy that could be defeated on their own.  
  
" **We hear you loud and clear Pen-Pen!** " Misato's voice echoed through to the Primary Coordinator of the P2 System. " **The Evangelion's on its way!** "  
  
" _ **Wark.**_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
**Episode 2: CRASH COURSE (Angel Attack)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Provided that the Professor doesn't get too dramatic," remarked Fuyutsuki, standing stoically behind the Operations Director. The man had a tendency to go overboard when he wanted to make an impression.  
  
The Ops-Director turned on her heel, flashing a cocksure smile at her superior. "Don't worry Sub-Director, we'll keep the Angel occupied as long as we can. Besides, Pen-Pen's doing fabulously."  
  
"And _**they**_ said Gundams were a waste of time! Impractical, a waste of resources!" Dr. Akagi cackled madly. Crackling electricity would have made for a very appropriate background at the moment. "Well WHO'S ONE CAN SHORT OF A SIX-PACK **NOW?** "  
  
"That would be you, senpai!"  
  
"Indeed! _**Fufufufufufuu!**_ " Clearing her throat, Dr. Akagi turned towards Misato, seemingly unaware of Lieutenant Ibuki's insult. Not that it was an actual insult; for Dr. Akagi, affirmation was affirmation. Regardless of how _quirky_. "At any rate, we've seen that sufficient physical force can make it through an Angel's AT-Field, but I wouldn't want to risk losing the Hakone rail gun for another shot." That the rail gun didn't actually penetrate the Angel's shield at such close range went unsaid; no need to induce even more panic.  
  
Misato grinned as she looked at the various holographic readouts in the air above her; the region containing Tokyo-3 was a mass of green topographical curves, evoking rough representations of Tokyo-3, the mountains of the Hakone region, and Lake Ashi itself. Various technicolor lights denoted their various defensive armaments, their current ammo levels, and their structural integrity. The rapidly-moving violet dots signified the Defender Gundams under control of the P2 System. The large red orb signified the Third Angel, accompanied by charts detailing its energy readings.  
  
Needless to say, they were quite massive.  
  
"Okay then." Misato looked down upon the various technicians monitoring the individual components of Tokyo-3's defenses, NERV's primary support systems, and the MAGI themselves. There were at least a hundred of them, looking like tan-clad drones. Meanwhile, right in front of her were four terminals, serving as the locus of all information, coordinated and headed by four individuals, each one bearing the rank of Lieutenant. At the moment, there were only three; the fourth was busy attending to the activation of Evangelion Unit-01. "Aoba, Hyuga; make sure that Groups B and D fire in a staggered manner! Keep the Angel's focus divided!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Ibuki, keep an eye on the P2 System's uplink. I don't want Pen-Pen losing contact with any of his Gundams! Be ready to transfer over when Unit-01 launches."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
Misato turned towards Dr. Akagi, who had yet to change out of her wetsuit. "Ritsuko, make sure Miyata gets back to the bridge once Unit-01's been fully prepped. I want him at his terminal by the time we launch!"  
  
The depraved doctor sighed. "Don't worry, he's always punctual. Besides, if he isn't…" Ritsuko suddenly smirked, in a positively manic fashion. " _He'll be on KP duty for my cat, **RANDALL!**_ "  
  
Lieutenant Ibuki impulsively twitched. _Hurry up Miyata-kun!_  
  
xxxx  
  
"You've already been introduced to these people." The screen flashed, revealing Misato. "Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi: Operations Director and Acting Chief of Section 2." A second flash revealed the blue-haired girl from before. "Sergeant Rei Ayanami, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-00." Another flash revealed Ritsuko, this time wearing a blue blouse and black skirt under her lab coat instead of a wetsuit. "Doctor Ritsuko Akagi: Head of Project E and Chief of NERV's Technical Branch. She's the primary overseer of the MAGI."  
  
"The MAGI?"  
  
"The supercomputers that regulate almost all of our day-to-day operations; they also run the municipal government of Tokyo-3 and administer all public services." The image shifted to that of three green squares situated around a red square. The three blocks on the perimeter bore the titles **MAGI-01: MELCHIOR** , **MAGI-02: BALTHASAR** , and **MAGI-03: CASPER**. The central block simply read **MAGI-00: HEROD**. "They reduce the amount of manpower needed to operate NERV-1."  
  
Shinji nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Gendo – holding a customized PDA that he had pulled out of his cloak – was standing beside Shinji, waiting for the various technicians to finish calibrating the Entry Plug for Unit-01. At the moment, he was introducing his son to his new coworkers. Well, the important ones, at any rate. "This is Kozou Fuyutsuki: Sub-Director of NERV-1 and my Second-in-Command. You might remember him with less wrinkles."  
  
Shinji looked at the PDA, recalling the sight of Fuyutsuki from his youth, before he had been sent away. "He looks a lot older now…"  
  
"This job can be quite stressful." Another flash. This revealed a woman with a slim face and long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Bearing a mellow smile and black eyes, the woman seemed rather unassuming compared to Misato, Dr. Akagi, and Rei. The uniform she wore probably helped: slim white pants and a tan jacket with orange stripes along the shoulders and a blue, triangular stone over the zipper. A black undershirt could be under the collar's opening. The uniform itself left relatively little to the imagination in terms of body structure; along with some nice…assets (not up to par with Misato or Ritsuko, if Shinji had to be honest), her lithe limbs bore some muscle tone. "This is Lieutenant Shiori Aoba: Tactical Officer and Second-in-Command of Section 2."  
  
"What is Section 2?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Do you recall seeing men in black suits around Tokyo-3? Even as a child?"  
  
"Yes…are _they_ Section 2?"  
  
"Decoys. Though they do provide security, the rank-and-file of Section 2 are dressed in an anonymous fashion. They're tasked with protecting the integrity of our facilities."  
  
A blink of confusion. "Then…why have the men in black?"  
  
"Give people what they're looking for, and they won't see the bat coming to the back of their head."  
  
"…that's…an _interesting_ metaphor."  
  
"I know." There was another flash, this time revealing a young man. The only significant differences from Shiori Aoba's uniform were the looser pants, colored tan instead of white, whilst the brown boots were thicker and had a smaller heel. His chocolate-brown hair was slicked back in the photo, ending in well-trimmed spikes. He wore horn-rimmed glasses with maroon frames, the color closely matching his dark auburn eyes. His lips were shifted into a light smile, looking for all the world like a sensible, well-mannered guy. The kind of guy you wouldn't expect NERV to hire. "Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga: Communications and Logistics Officer."  
  
"He looks like a nice guy."  
  
"He is. He doesn't have any significant quirks or psychological issues. Makes me wonder why I hired him."  
  
Shinji was almost too afraid to ask. Almost. "…so, why did you?"  
  
xxxx  
  
/March, 2011/  
  
/Warehouse, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
Professor Ikari looked silently at the large parcels that sat within the Geofront warehouse, filled to the brim with vital components for the monthly refurbishment of the MAGI mainframes, munitions, various minerals and electronic gear for Project E, _ludicrous_ amounts of bottled water, packets of instant ramen, one machete, and a _Shiro Sagisu_ CD. The variety of materials and the actual quantity were quite impressive.  
  
He turned his gaze to the prospective employee beside him. Makoto Hyuga's overall lack of quirks or exploitable personality flaws had been…disappointing, but _this_ performance almost made up for it. "All this for less than one million yen, hmm?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Curious. It seems you weren't boasting."  
  
"Well sir, if I may say so, it not only comes down to bargaining and wheeling and dealing, but it involves your presence! It involves investing yourself in the deal, and that goes a long way. Connections help…but so does a smile."  
  
"I see. You're hired."  
  
xxxx  
  
/September 20, 2015/  
  
Gendo decided to be honest. "He's good at haggling."  
  
Shinji didn't quite know what to make of that answer.  
  
Ignoring his son's bewilderment, Gendo continued with the introductions. With another flash, the PDA revealed another woman. This one was far more petite than Shiori Aoba, her rounder face bearing a happy smile. Her dark brown eyes matched the color of her thick hair; her hair reached down to the back of the neck, whilst her bangs curled over the forehead, parting right above the left eye. Her figure, albeit feminine in nature, was very slim; despite wearing the same uniform as Shiori (with the exception of the boots, which mirrored Hyuga's), she didn't quite fill it out as _much_ , so to speak. "Lieutenant Maya Ibuki: Computer Science Officer and Sub-Director of NERV's Technical Branch."  
  
" _Calibration's done!_ "  
  
Both father and son looked up to see a pair of slim, white-clad legs dangling out of the Entry Plug. Shinji briefly smiled at the sound of the voice, which was smooth and quite delicate in nature. Perhaps another female coworker? Hopefully one less _insane_ than the others he had personally met already?  
  
"Well done Lieutenant Ibuki," acknowledged Gendo.  
  
_Ibuki? Is this Maya?_  
  
As the Lieutenant stepped out of the Entry Plug, Shinji took in her appearance; same uniform, same feminine build. She seemed a little less curvy than the picture on the PDA had indicated, but photos were photos. Besides, the difference was rather minuscule to begin with-  
  
"Shinji." The boy' is thoughts were interrupted by Gendo, who was motioning toward the approaching Lieutenant. "This is Lieutenant **Miyata** Ibuki: Chief of Engineering and Vice-Director of NERV's Technical Branch."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you!" said Miyata, acting as pleasant as could be.  
  
Shinji stared.  
  
He looked back at the picture of Maya Ibuki. Then he looked back at Miyata Ibuki. Back to Maya's picture. Back to Miyata. Maya. Miyata. "…uh…"  
  
"Before you ask, we're twins."  
  
"Oh." Shinji, having hit his Weirdness Quotient for the day, deciding to risk going further. "…then what's with the uniform?" He had noticed the pattern with the pictures; the tight white pants seemed to be for female officers. However, the brown boots – similar to Hyuga's and Maya's – had no discernible pattern to their use.  
  
Miyata sighed remorsefully, as if used to such confusion. "One of my job requirements as Vice-Director of the Technical Branch, I have to say."  
  
Shinji resisted the urge to ask about what kind of place the Technical Branch was. Then he recalled a particular detail. "Wait…Vice-Director? Then if Maya's the Sub-Director…" Shinji groaned, feeling a ludicrous explanation coming on.  
  
"Akagi-senpai pretty much made the positions up out of whole cloth so she could claim Maya and myself as assistants." Miyata shrugged, having accepted his situation a long time ago. "It's been a rewarding experience so far!"  
  
_Dr. Akagi's assistants?_ He looked back and forth between Miyata and Maya's picture, trying to visualize such cheerful-looking people assisting that madwoman. Then he recalled another detail. "If Dr. Akagi is the Chief of the Technical Branch…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"…she makes you wear those pants?"  
  
Another sigh. Miyata seemed used to this line of questioning. "Well, Akagi-senpai insisted. The pants are standard-issue for the women, whilst the boots are standard-issue for the men."  
  
"…why?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
xxxx  
  
/June 2011/  
  
/Ritsuko's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Dr. Ritsuko Akagi stared intently at the two new employees in front of her. Both of them had been transferred over to the Technical Branch. _Maya Ibuki and Miyata Ibuki_. Looking back and forth between the identical twins – each clad in the uniform tailored for their respective sex – Ritsuko recalled various details from their resume. "So…Maya prefers software and Miyata prefers hardware, hmm?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" answered the Ibuki Twins. Miyata added, "I specialize in electrical engineering in particular, ma'am!"  
  
"Got it, got it…" Ritsuko mulled over the possibilities that these two presented her. Able assistants, each one clearly capable in their field. They had potential, that they did. "Hmm." The Head of Project E turned on her heel and left the lab.  
  
Maya and Miyata blinked. Finally, the former groaned. "You shouldn't have added that at the end…"  
  
"I like being helpful."  
  
"She's read our resumes, she _knows_ what we specialize in. Why annoy her with information she's already been given?"  
  
"Because it shows initiative!"  
  
"Or she could be angry that you tried to shoehorn yourself into your preferred field despite being a rookie."  
  
"Now you're just nitpicking, sis."  
  
"Well bro, rookies should know to keep their heads down!"  
  
Dr. Akagi was back. The twins looked at the objects that she held in her hands; namely, a pair of standard-issue boots for male employees and the white, standard-issue pants for female employees. "You will wear these," ordered Ritsuko, handing the boots to Maya. "And _you_ will wear these." She handed the pants to Miyata.  
  
Miyata and Maya blinked, somewhat intrigued (and confused) by the demand. "Uh…" Maya raised her hand. "Dr. Akagi-?"  
  
"You _will_ do this. Or else!" Their new boss suddenly grinned in a manner that was both delightful and genuinely creepy. "Yes, ' _or else_ ', my new guinea pigs. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN **DEATH BY** _ **RANDALL!**_ "  
  
The Ibuki Twins looked toward each other with fear, a sense of doom smothering all of their good cheer.  
  
xxxx  
  
/September 20, 2015/  
  
"…and you work for her _because_ …?"  
  
Miyata casually shrugged off Shinji's incredulity. "We got used to it. After all, we ARE working on the cutting edge here at NERV. Besides, the pay's good…though, people still get the two of us mixed up on occasion." 'Occasion' meaning every single day. The two twins looked so alike that it was frightening; the mere word 'twin' was not enough to do justice to their similarity. Miyata had lost count of how many times a guy had hit on him; Maya likewise had lost how many times a girl had hit on her. The rough count by now was in the 400s.  
  
"Father." Shinji turned towards Gendo, feeling a bit of empathy for Miyata; after all, he knew what it was like to be dealing with a somewhat overbearing female ( _coughAnnettecough_ ). Although to be fair, his cousin had had the advantage of being demonstrably _sane_. "Can't you order Dr. Akagi to let them wear the normal uniforms?" True, he certainly did sympathize for them; they were assistants with a patently bipolar scientist. However, no man should have to wear such tight pants. Even if they did fit disturbingly well.  
  
"Both Lieutenants Ibuki and Ibuki are used to the requirements placed upon them by Dr. Akagi. Better to keep her satisfied than to have her complaining." Gendo decided to be honest again, if only to reinforce his image as a somewhat loony individual. "Besides, I find it amusing."  
  
Shinji and Miyata stared at the Professor  
  
"You _know_ it is."  
  
Shinji and Miyata turned toward each other. Finally...  
  
"Well…kind of," sheepishly admitted Shinji.  
  
"A little," muttered Miyata.  
  
"At any rate, we have an Angel to fight."  
  
"Right Professor!" Miyata, stirred out of his self-admonishment session, quickly pulled out a headset from a bag in his jacket: small, elliptical pods that bore various points and indentations on a single side were banded together by a thin strip. "Here, hold still."  
  
Shinji blinked as Lieutenant Ibuki placed the headset on and affixed the gray pods to his head, briefly wincing at the chill of the cool metal on his skin. "What are these?"  
  
"A10 nerve connectors."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They help synchronize the Pilot with the Evangelion. They serve as an interface between your cranial nerves and the nervous system of the Evangelion!" helpfully explained Miyata.  
  
'Helpfully' being a relative term, of course. "Huh?"  
  
"Essentially, you move the Evangelion by 'thinking' at it," elaborated Gendo.  
  
"Oh. That sounds…pretty cool, actually." A giant robot that moved according to his thoughts? Regardless of how insane NERV seemed to be, that was straight-up awesome. Annette would be _seething_ with jealousy when she found out. "Is there anything else I need to know?"  
  
"The Entry Plug will be flooded with LCL to assist with piloting."  
  
Shinji glanced at Miyata. "LCL?"  
  
" **L** ink **C** onnect **L** iquid! A hyper-oxygenated liquid that fills the entire Entry Plug, providing the medium by which your thoughts interface with the nervous system of the Evangelion. It also serves as a buffer for the Pilot itself, sort of like CSF for a human brain!"  
  
Shinji stared. "…uh…"  
  
"What Lieutenant Ibuki is saying is that LCL is a cushioning liquid that you can breathe."  
  
Shinji turned toward his father. "Why not just use…you know, _air?_ "  
  
"The theoretical capabilities of an Evangelion include speeds beyond that of Mach 1." Gendo pushed his shades up with his index and middle finger, simply for the sake of the dramatic image. "Notwithstanding the high probability of getting into close-quarters combat with the Angels, the Pilot being reduced to a sack of boneless flesh from simply _moving the Evangelion_ is not something we want happening. Hence the LCL: it provides protection for the Pilot. Besides, as Lieutenant Ibuki said, it is the primary means by which your mind connects to the Evangelion."  
  
"…I see." Shinji mentally chewed on the idea. _So LCL is a liquid I can breathe, it apparently 'connects' me to the Evangelion…and it also keeps me from being turned to paste if I get hit._ Shinji was understandably pleased at the idea of not dying from a single blow. Or from actually moving the mecha. "…neat."  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Miyata. "Akagi-senpai wanted to call it something else though, but the Professor settled on Link Connect Liquid."  
  
"It accurately describes the function of the material. I.E. it sounds scientific." And despite all images to the contrary, Gendo WAS a scientist with a Ph.D in metaphysical biology. It was practically required that he say something scientific every once in a while. "Besides, Dr. Akagi's objections weren't sufficient to overrule my decision." Her lamentations regarding the ' _outage of fanboys over an incorrect acronym_ ' and the ' _foolish defiance of death and rebirth_ ' had been summarily dismissed.  
  
Besides; he liked Tang, and LCL was _most definitely **not**_ Tang, no matter how much Dr. Akagi insisted otherwise. Alas, there was no time to muse on such things. "Lieutenant Ibuki, get to your terminal."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" Miyata promptly slapped Shinji on the back before taking off. "Good luck Ikari-kun!"  
  
Shinji watched as Miyata took off (wincing, sure that there was now an imprint in his back) before turning to his father. "You've hired the craziest people I've ever seen."  
  
"And they're the best at what they do. As I'm sure you can attest, they also made for the most unique welcoming committee of all time. I win no matter how you look at it." Gendo Ikari helped Shinji situate himself into the Entry Plug; the inside of it was rather bare, possessing only a bulky seat for the Pilot to sit in. Thick handles were situated above the slots where the legs would go; for all intents and purposes, it bore a greater resemblance to an arcade machine than a cockpit for a machine of war. "Take a seat."  
  
Shinji obediently set foot into the Entry Plug, positioning himself into the seat. Given the sheer size difference, it suddenly seemed silly for him to be in there. "So…what now?"  
  
"We'll be with you every step of the way." Gendo grabbed onto the hatch of the Entry Plug, staring intently at his son, trying not to imagine the cylinder as an elaborate coffin. "I'll see you again."  
  
Shinji gulped, suddenly feeling the anxiety return. With no more weirdness, no more insanity, no more strange employees…there was only the impending battle against the Angel. "…s…so will I."  
  
What else could be said? To say anything else would fracture all the confidence he had built up to that point.  
  
Professor Ikari nodded before shutting the hatch, locking it into place with a twist and a click of the handle. The sound of the hatch being shut echoed with a telling finality, one that he wholeheartedly ignored. There was no time to dwell on how dangerous this was.  
  
He watched briefly as the hydraulic arm transferred the Entry Plug away, taking it towards Unit-01. _Keep him safe Yui._  
  
With a flap of his cloak, Gendo Ikari turned and departed for the Operations Deck.  
  
xxxx  
  
_Just calm down._  
  
Shinji Ikari was unsuccessful at getting his heart to stop pounding.  
  
Not that one could blame him, given that he was about to go into battle against an _**Angel**_.  
  
_Just calm down!_  
  
" **Coolant has now been leaked!** "  
  
Shinji yelped at the sudden voice breaking through the Entry Plug's speakers.  
  
" **Preliminary hardware specs read normal!** "  
  
Another voice.  
  
" **Cage now in position for docking!** "  
  
Were those technicians? Had they decided to let Shinji in on the whole activation process?  
  
" **Signal terminator has been ejected. Now inserting the Entry Plug!** "  
  
Though Shinji felt the physical movement of the Entry Plug, he couldn't see what was happening; Unit-01's armor had shifted away, revealing an insertion point for the Plug near the back of the neck. Once the hydraulic arm had inserted the Plug, Unit-01's external hardware took care of the rest, screwing the Plug deeply into its spine. Shinji was unaware of this twisting; the actual innards of the Entry Plug were built within a swivel, which the outer shell of the Entry Plug used to twist around without disturbing the Pilot. After the insertion was completed, the swivel locked into place.  
  
" **Plug, locked in place!** "  
  
Shinji gulped as the Plug shifted once more, unaware of the Evangelion's armor locking back over it.  
  
" **Connecting Unit-01!** "  
  
Shinji recognized that voice. _Ibuki-san?_ The red lights suddenly shifted colors, changing to yellow and blue and green and back again before settling on fluorescent light. The polished surface of the Entry Plug nearly glowed under the bright light.  
  
" **Shinji-kun!** "  
  
Shinji blinked. "Er, Misato-san?"  
  
" **Were you told about LCL?** "  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am."  
  
" **Oh good! Try and get it all in a single gulp! Holding your breath just makes it worse. Just ask Rei!** "  
  
"Er…"  
  
" **Filling the Entry Plug.** "  
  
Shinji had no time to ponder how similar that voice sounded to Miyata Ibuki before a liquid, colored a strange fusion of orange and amber, began to fill the cockpit. Shinji, despite knowing he wouldn't drown, couldn't help but impulsively hold his breath. _This is crazy, this is crazy, this is so freakin' CRAZY!_  
  
" **Just breathe the LCL Shinji,** " admonished Dr. Akagi in a very matter-of-fact tone. " **It'll be better to just get it over with.** "  
  
_Don't breathe it in don't breathe it in don't breathe it in-!_  
  
" _BLARGH!_ "  
  
Shinji grimaced at the odd taste in his mouth, almost forgetting the fact that he wasn't drowning. "This stuff…tastes _icky_ …"  
  
Ritsuko grumbled dramatically. " **I told you that we should've put orange flavoring in there!** _ **But would anyone LISTEN?**_ "  
  
" **Akagi-senpai, we still haven't developed a compound that can do that without negatively altering the chemical properties of LCL.** "  
  
" **Good point Maya!** "  
  
" **I'm Miyata.** "  
  
" **YOU'RE STILL JUST AS PRETTY!** " roared Ritsuko.  
  
" **Thank you for the compliment senpai!** "  
  
" **Shut up Maya!** "  
  
There was distinct sound of a young woman's whimper. It was a dead-on impression of a wounded puppy.  
  
Suddenly, the odd taste of LCL didn't really bother Shinji. He didn't know whether to be grateful for the distracting antics of Dr. Akagi…or to lament the fact that he was entrusting his life to people like her.  
  
" **Enough with the peanut gallery!** " roared Misato. " **Continue the activation process.** "  
  
" **Connecting main power!** " Klaxons wailed and yellow lights flashed as a mobile hydraulic platform connected Unit-01 to the Geofront's main power grid. The actual link, oddly enough, resembled the handle of a gas pump, with the pump itself inserted into the Evangelion's back. " **All circuits are transmitting!** "  
  
Miyata's voice echoed once more. " **Connecting secondary contacts!** "  
  
An electrical current rushed through the LCL, initiating an instantaneous phase shift. Shinji stared in stunned silence as the liquid suddenly took on the properties of air: just as transparent, just as thin, and just as resistant (i.e. not very). Were it not for the bubbles that leaked from his mouth, he wouldn't have known he was submerged. "Whoa…"  
  
Then the acid trip began. So to speak.  
  
Shinji's eyes dazzled as sparks and pinpoints of light danced throughout the Entry Plug. The metal walls of the Plug shifted to an endless rainbow before mutating into a forest-green web of lines and curves that seemed to go on forever; at last, a wormhole of red encompassed the Plug before all went dark. Moments later, Shinji saw a familiar room; it was the chamber that Unit-01 was situated in.  
  
" **A10 nerve connectors are stable! Setting Language Interface for Japanese!** "  
  
Maya's voice initiated another brief flashback to just minutes before. _The A10 nerve connectors…Miyata-san said they connect me to the Evangelion._ The vantage point was unfamiliar, but the angle and position said it all. _I'm looking through the eyes of Unit-01…_  
  
Cool.  
  
" **All preliminary contacts are stable! Performance is nominal!** "  
  
With adequate power and a connection established, the presence of Unit-01 finally made itself known.  
  
Shinji Ikari felt a strange warmth encompass him. It wasn't uncomfortable or peculiar; heck, it wasn't even physical. It was emotional, to be ironically precise; an unexplainable but loving tenderness that eased his anxiety and made his heart sing with joy. It was an instinctive reaction that Shinji could never recall feeling. However, he knew intellectually that most children experienced this at some point in there life.  
  
A mother's love.  
  
_Mother…_  
  
Shinji smiled as the remnants of Yui Ikari synchronized with his mind, intent on only one thing.  
  
Protecting her baby.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Bi-directional circuits are open," stated Miyata, his eyes watching two wave patterns slowly syncing up. "Synchronization ratio is holding at… _fifty- nine-point-eight percent._ "  
  
It was akin to a rookie baseball player getting two home runs at his first two times at bat. Wonderful, yet wildly improbable. Dr. Akagi stared in astonishment at the screens, watching as the various nerve connections listed themselves. "Amazing…"  
  
"Harmonics are normal," muttered Maya, eyes wide with surprise. "No disturbances and no mental contamination whatsoever."  
  
"It seems that we can proceed then!" Ritsuko turned towards Misato. "The Evangelion is ready to deploy!"  
  
"Right!" Misato Katsuragi turned towards Shiori Aoba's terminal. "Okay Lieutenant Aoba, there are a number of possible points of entry in downtown Tokyo-3. Where should we deploy him?"  
  
Shiori looked thoughtfully at the numbered grid representing the region about Tokyo-3. Speaking in a husky yet feminine voice, she answered, "I'd wager either Duct 4B by the shopping district or Duct 2A, right near the rocket platform. Either choice gives him some distance from the Third Angel, while allowing him freedom to move-"  
  
"Belay that order. Deploy Unit-01 to Duct 22G."  
  
Misato and Shiori turned towards Professor Ikari, confusion in their eyes. "But sir..." Misato looked at the grid. "That deploys him on the base of Mt. Hakone. That's rather far away, isn't it?"  
  
"He needs a brief tutorial on operating Unit-01; emerging on the surface right in front of the Angel is counterproductive in that regard. That being said, the Ducts of the 22nd Ring are the ones farthest from Tokyo-3 that still possess access by roadway." Staring impassively at the image of the Third Angel taking out another Defender Gundam, he finished, "Until the Third Child is capable of freely manipulating Unit-01's AT-Field, I'd rather he not sink into the ground with every step." After all, being over one-hundred and forty feet tall and weighing well over three thousand _**tons**_ , an Evangelion without use of the AT-Field was simply too massive to walk upon surfaces that weren't heavily reinforced.  
  
"SOMEONE STILL RESPECTS PHYSICS!" exclaimed Dr. Akagi, her monocle projecting the image of celebratory fireworks. "But given this crew, that shall be rectified shortly. PROBABLY BY _**ME!** AHAHAHAHA!_"  
  
"Understood sir." Misato, ignoring Ritsuko's abrupt mood swing, quickly opened a communications link to the Entry Plug of Unit-01. On the holographic grid hanging in the air, an image appeared of Shinji, sitting in silence with a small smile on his face. _He sure seems awfully cheerful. Maybe the Professor's good with pep talks?_ "Shinji!"  
  
The Third Child was visibly startled, as if awoken out of a pleasant daydream. " **Er, uh, yes ma'am?** "  
  
"We're going to deploy you outside of Tokyo-3, so you can get used to moving the Eva."  
  
" **Eva? Is that shorthand for Evangelion?** "  
  
" _Indeed!_ The ultimate 'screw you' by mankind is also acceptable."  
  
Shinji stared at Dr. Akagi. " **…okay…** "  
  
"BEGIN LAUNCH SEQUENCE!" roared Misato.  
  
Makoto Hyuga monitored the various affirmations by the technicians in Lymph Node-A, checking off the list as it went. "Primary lock bolts and umbilical bridge have been removed! Secondary lock bolts are now removed, as are the primary and secondary restraints. Removing tertiary lock bolts; batteries are being reported as fully charged!"  
  
"My terminal reads the same. Unit-01 is ready to move!" stated Miyata.  
  
Maya performed one last systems check. "All systems are go. Now moving Unit-01 to the launch pad."  
  
Misato smiled. _Like a well-oiled machine_.  
  
Shinji suddenly blinked as he felt movement; the Evangelion's Cage – the thick support apparatus that it was currently locked to – was being transported by rail. " **What's going on?** "  
  
"Unit-01 is being moved the Launch Bay. The catapult is magnetically-propelled, so you'll be up on the surface in no time!" explained Misato.  
  
Shinji frowned at the phrase ' _magnetically-propelled_ '. It brought to mind memories of his father's…unconventional method of delivering a message. " **That sounds…like it'll be fast.** "  
  
"Just think of it as the world's fastest roller coaster. You could hold your hands up and scream if you'd like."  
  
Shinji stared pointedly in response to Gendo's suggestion. " **I'll…consider it.** " Unit-01 slowed to a halt, sliding into one of the multiple launch pads. The Cage locked into place as a magnetic charge built up; the various gates blocking the path to Duct 22G began opening.  
  
"Launch pad is clear, and all gates are open. Unit-01 is ready for launch!" Misato turned towards her superiors. "By your command, Professor."  
  
Kozou sighed as he took in the image of Shinji, steeling himself for what was to come, obviously emboldened by the presence within Unit-01. "Are you truly ready for this, Gendo?"  
  
"Of course Fuyutsuki. If we don't defeat the Angels, we **have** no future." Gendo smirked as he pushed his shades back up. _Now for the dramatic proclamation._ All the practice would be worth it; with his right arm extending forward – palm spread out – and the other thrusting backward, his cloak splayed open as if caught by a gust of wind. Perfect for a scene that was sure to be repeated again and again. " _LAUNCH THE EVANGELION!_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Launch Bay, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Shinji Ikari felt a brief sensation of clamps releasing his feet before a blanket as heavy as an anvil began smothering him. That, coupled with the unpleasant sensation of his organs flattening themselves, was what he was feeling. " _GAH!_ "  
  
The magnetic rail that Unit-01 was affixed to ran along the surface of the Geofront's outer shell, tracing a great circle before branching off through a tunnel at one of the various rail junctions. Moments later, the Evangelion emerged into the open air, coming to a halt at the base of Mount Hakone. "Ergh…some roller coaster…" Shaking his head to clear his vision, Shinji looked around…and gaped. "Whoa…"  
  
The night sky shimmered with stars, though their light was dimmed by the ambience of Tokyo-3 and the towns and cities throughout the region. From his perspective, the massive spotlights lighting the roadway ahead of him seemed positively puny, like gum balls to a grown-up. Speaking of grown-up…  
  
He was _tall_.  
  
A square suddenly popped up in Shinji's vision, once again revealing Misato. " **You okay up there?** "  
  
"If that was a roller coaster, I want my money back."  
  
" **Sorry Shinji-kun, no refunds!** "  
  
Shinji groaned at Misato's joke.  
  
" **Releasing the safety locks on the right arm!** " Miyata Ibuki's voice echoed through the Entry Plug. " **Okay Ikari-kun, trying moving your right arm. The handlebars are sort of like…placebos, shall we say; they don't actually control the Evangelion, but they give you the illusion of control, which is critical. Remember, 'think' at it!** "  
  
Shinji promptly did so, part of his mind still basking in the aura of unadulterated affection that permeated the Entry Plug. Although he unconsciously manipulated the right handlebar to move the hand, it helped bridge the connection to his conscious mind. 'I _think_ to move the hand' is all fine and dandy, but the actual motions made it concrete. After all, it was only natural to assume 'Move the right handlebar' translated to 'The right hand shall move'.  
  
Lo and behold, it did. A tentative flexing of the wrist, a wiggling of the fingers, a raising of the elbow.  
  
Shinji looked with awe at the arm; to those observing the Evangelion, it looked as if Unit-01 was inspecting its own arm. A fist of purple with cornflower blue fingers and orange knuckles changed to a black arm with bright green strips; a ring of green about the bicep signaled another change to purple before meeting the shoulder, which bore the massive rectangular pylons – colored black with bright green tips – that had been seen earlier in the main chamber. "It's moving…"  
  
Shinji thought about looking down, and so he did. The Evangelion's torso was entirely black, with a cornflower blue plates over the pectroals and purple locks holding them in place. The rest of the torso was protected by three V-shaped pieces of indigo metal that wrapped around the torso, with the lowest covering the waist much like a codpiece. The legs themselves were of equally human proportions, monoliths of violet metal with orange kneecaps and green plating over the feet.  
  
A singular question came to mind. "What's with all the purple?"  
  
" **Because it's one of the colors that signifies death,** " answered Gendo.  
  
"…then why not use white?" After all, that was the _de facto_ color that symbolized death in Japanese culture.  
  
" **Already claimed by the Mark 06, and the possible option of red has also been claimed by Unit-02.** "  
  
"The what? Are you saying there are _other_ Evangelions? Why aren't they here?"  
  
" **Because the other Units are having finishing touches put on them, and we had no guarantee as to where the Angel would strike. Besides, purple is a perfectly manly color, if that's what you're concerned about.** "  
  
"What the-? That's not why I…" Shinji sighed. He wasn't going to get a meaningful answer at this rate. "Never mind."  
  
" **Release all safety locks!** " commanded Misato.  
  
At her behest, the Evangelion was released. Shinji blinked at the sudden feeling of gravity taking hold of him; it was as though his limbs were heavier, _thicker_. "Ergh…" _Don't fall don't fall…stand straight, stand straight!_ After a few precarious moments, the Evangelion seemed to regain its balance. "Whew…"  
  
" **Good work! Now, while you get the feel for moving around, let's introduce you to the weaponry!** " Misato looked off-camera. " **Lieutenant Hyuga, what weapons do we have available for Unit-01?** "  
  
" **At the moment, one Progressive Knife and the Mark II Handgun.** "  
  
" **Excellent!** " Misato looked back towards Shinji. " **Okay Shinji-kun, until we get the time for a proper demonstration of the Evangelion's systems, we'll be remotely opening your weapon compartments. In your left shoulder is the prog-knife, and in the right is the Mark II; let's start with the left.** "  
  
At that moment, Shinji felt a slight tingle on his left shoulder; simultaneously, the left pylon flipped open, revealing a simple square handle. The boy tilted his head to see the handle, humming thoughtfully as he reached up with his right hand and pulled it out with a loud _**click**_. "Huh…" Looking at the blade, it looked like a Bowie knife, save for the fact that the blade itself was nearly twenty feet in length. "What's special about the knife?"  
  
" **It's a progressive knife! When activated, it vibrates at an incredibly high frequency, so much so that it can cut molecules!** "  
  
Shinji blinked at Miyata's explanation. "That's…really sharp."  
  
Miyata chuckled. " **I know!** "  
  
Shinji thought about flipping the knife around in his hand, switching from a forward hammer grip to a regular reverse grip and back again. The Evangelion simultaneously performed these actions flawlessly.  
  
" **Er…** " Misato gulped, apparently watching Unit-01 through a camera outside Duct 22G. " **Shinji-kun…be careful with the prog-knife, try not to drop it-!** "  
  
Shinji tossed it into the air. Flipping over and over, it slowly fell back down…being caught in a reverse grip. The teenager frowned at the sensation in his hand; despite the fact that the prog-knife easily weighed thousands of pounds, it only felt as if he were holding a 'human-sized' Bowie knife. "This is wild…"  
  
" **Um…wow.** " Misato's flabbergasted expression was a sight to see. " **That…wasn't bad, actually. You sure are good with a knife, Shinji-kun!** "  
  
Shinji chuckled nervously. "Well…I have had _some_ practice…"  
  
" **Oh?** "  
  
xxxx  
  
/May 2013/  
  
/Shoreline, Ruins of Okayama-1/  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
"What's wrong Annette?"  
  
" **LANDSHARK!** "  
  
"… _WHAT?_ "  
  
"Quick, grab the machete!"  
  
"What! _WHY ME?_ "  
  
The beast _**roared**_ , and the children screamed.  
  
xxxx  
  
/September 20, 2015/  
  
The ensuing silence, oddly enough, was rather deafening.  
  
Shinji chuckled. "Yeah, that sort of thing tended to happen…"  
  
"… **okay, I must admit that I was wrong; you're** _ **definitely**_ **the son of Professor Ikari.** " Misato grinned in a manner befitting an imp." **When this is over, I am hearing the rest of that story!** "  
  
Shinji slumped, groaning as he pondered whether or not to be proud that he was called his father's son.  
  
_**CHYOOOM!**_  
  
The sound jolted Shinji out of his introspection, forcing him to gaze beyond the foothills of Mt. Hakone. Tokyo-3 was barely out of his line of sight; the massive violet cross was not.  
  
Misato scowled. " **…okay, we're gonna have to improvise. Hyuga, lay out a path to Duct 15E. Maya, relay it to Unit-01!** "  
  
" **Roger!** "  
  
Moments later, Shinji blinked as a trail of orange appeared, superimposed over the road towards Tokyo-3. "Huh?"  
  
" **This trail will lead you to another Duct where you can hook up to another umbilical cable. You'll need the extra length if you're going to engage the Angel.** " It seemed as if Misato were looking directly into Shinji's eyes through the video link. " **The defenses of Tokyo-3 will be aiding you, and the Defender Gundams under the command of the P2 System will also be pitching in.** "  
  
"…you have Gundams too?"  
  
" **We're NERV.** "  
  
Strangely enough, that explained it all. Using mobile weapons that had been denigrated by most militaries seemed like a quintessential 'Gendo' move.  
  
" **All I can ask is that you don't die, okay?** "  
  
"U-Understood, Misato-san…" Shinji gulped. _'Don't die.' Nice thought._ A reassuring caress seemed to envelope him, easing his fear. _I'll be okay…I'll be okay…I won't run away…_  
  
" **Allow me to add one more order for when you meet the Angel.** "  
  
Shinji looked up, seeing his father's face in the video grid. His hands were folded in front of his face, hiding all features. In particular, the lights of the Operations Deck were reflecting off of his orange shades, making him look like a stereotypical evildoer from an old anime. "Er…yes father?"  
  
"...kick its ass."  
  
Shinji impulsively snickered; after having lived with Aunt Alicia and Uncle Tomoe for so long, a parental figure saying something so juvenile was downright hilarious. It certainly lightened the mood. "Yes sir!" Gripping the handles tightly, Shinji steeled himself for the upcoming battle. "I'm moving out!"  
  
With a lumbering stride, the Evangelion advanced.  
  
xxxx  
  
**CURIOUS**.  
  
The [intelligence/coordinator] was withdrawing the remaining entities. In all probability, it was acting in [conjunction/accord/synchronicity] with the entity that had just emerged from the 'Black Moon'.  
  
The most [peculiar/fascinating] thing was that this entity lived on multiple planes of existence. **HOW INTRIGUING. HAVE YOU LILIM MANAGED TO [CRAFT/BIRTH/MANIFEST] AN ENTITY [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO ME?**  
  
The entity was approaching slowly; although of a much larger scale than the previous [nuisances/pests/trivialities], the most intriguing facet was how _much_ of the entity was present in Sachiel's multi-dimensional perception. The sheer amount of [energy/essence/life] that the creature exuded was actually pressing [down/against/upon] the lattice that the universal contours traveled over.  
  
**PERHAPS YOU HAVE [APPROPRIATED/STOLEN/LEARNED] THE TECHNOLOGY OF YOUR [CREATOR/MOTHER/SOURCE].** Such an enterprising species, if that were the case.  
  
Suddenly, the entity began to speed up. Briefly localizing its senses to the lesser perceptions of the Lilim, the entity appeared to Sachiel as a violet giant, now running at high speed.  
  
**THERE IS TO BE A CONFRONTATION THEN. I SHALL [BREAK/END/ANNIHILATE/SUNDER] YOU AS WELL.**  
  
The entity was there, but now was _here_. The Light of its Soul suddenly felt a [foreigner/intruder/attacker] infringe upon it. A strange sense of ethereal violation came upon Sachiel before an uppercut sent it airborne.  
  
**[INDECIPHERABLE] CREATURE! YOU DARE [ABRIDGE/DEADEN/BREACH] THE LIGHT OF MY SOUL?**  
  
The Third Angel landed on its feet. A litany of oaths dedicated to the destruction of this newcomer and its [creator/source/inventor] manifested as a piercing howl that rattled Tokyo-3, right before its eyes glowed.  
  
_**CHYOOOM!**_  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji Ikari had never quite gotten over his misgivings regarding this whole idea.  
  
Though he had known about the eventual return of the Angels, and why he – and _he_ in particular – had to fight, the doubt and fear had dug in, clawing out a spot in the back of his thoughts. Even when his father and his new coworkers had distracted him with their various quirks and inanities, it had remained like a stubborn weed. Even the warm presence of his mother within Unit-01 hadn't completely smothered it.  
  
That weed blossomed and grew the moment a cross of energy impacted Unit-01 in the chest.  
  
" _AAAAAAGH!_ " A burning sensation gripped his chest, coupled with a distinctly weightless feeling as Unit-01 sailed through the air. The Evangelion landed on its back and slid; in perfect synchronization, Shinji felt a dull scrape across his back. _That hurt…that hurt…_  
  
" **SHINJI-KUN!** " screamed Misato. " **GET UP!** "  
  
_That really hurt…_  
  
The Third Angel was upon him, holding him in the air with both hands. The beast's elongated fingers wrapped around his wrists, and began to **pull**.  
  
… _but…_  
  
Unit-01 seemed to murmur as the Angel's arms flexed. The limbs bulged, as if spontaneously _growing_ muscles.  
  
… _I've been hurt before!_  
  
Unit-01 curled both legs upward.  
  
**POW!**  
  
A thrust kick with both feet sent Sachiel flying.  
  
Shinji grimaced as Unit-01 wobbled on its feet; even though the strength and power of the Angel would've annihilated any human, the Evangelion seemed to shrug it off relatively quickly. To Shinji, the pain, though great, was not as bad as he had expected it to be. True, he would later question ( _vociferously_ ) his father on the wisdom of having the Pilot experience the Evangelion's pain. He would also question whether or not the Evangelion actually qualified as a 'giant robot'.  
  
Now? He was marveling at the fact that he had sent a giant monster flying. _I can do this…I can do this… **I can do this!**_  
  
Unit-01 clutched the progressive knife tightly before charging.  
  
The Third Angel was getting back to its feet right as Unit-01 slammed into it, stabbing at the giant red sphere embedded into the Angel. The Angel let loose a dull growl, as though irritated by his efforts. A distinct smell of ozone lingered as the space about the otherworldly beast shifted.  
  
An orange field of concentric hexagons flashed, blasting the Evangelion backwards.  
  
" **It's an AT Field!** "  
  
Shinji had no time to ponder Ritsuko's proclamation. All he knew was that it was in the way. _I won't run away…I didn't come here just to run away…!_ With a frustrated howl, the Evangelion pounded on the seemingly impenetrable wall.  
  
let  
  
Shinji grimaced as he tried to pierce the AT Field with his prog-knife. It wasn't even budging!  
  
me  
  
The warmth was returning. Shinji kept pressing forward, confidence surging in synchronicity with the growing presence of his mother's remnants.  
  
help  
  
" **Sync ratio is rising!** " The voice of Maya didn't quite register. " **It's at SEVENTY PERCENT!** "  
  
YOU  
  
The phase space of the Angel's AT Field wobbled and weakened; the progressive knife slid right through.  
  
The Angel's ensuing warble indicated, for lack of a better term, absolute shock.  
  
Wasting no time, the Angel moved forward, clutching Unit-01's head with both hands. With a foreboding sound, both lances retracted.  
  
**BOOM!**  
  
The Third Angel's upper body vanished in a flash of fire and smoke as the remaining Defender Gundams opened fire, bearing rocket launchers proportional to their size. At the same time, various artillery cannons and rocket platforms opened fire, showering the Angel with a sample of mankind's deadly arsenal.  
  
Taking the opportunity, Unit-01 stabbed the Angel's wrists with the prog-knife.  
  
Misato's voice suddenly rang out. " **Opening the right pylon! Grab the Mark II!** "  
  
Shinji reached up with his left hand, pulling out a large matte-gray pistol by the grip. It looked similar in design to a Desert Eagle (not that Shinji would know), save for the fact that each bullet was the size of a large sedan. _I've never really fired a handgun before…_  
  
Then again, he was really close; aiming wasn't really an issue, right?  
  
_…always a first time for everything!_  
  
Shinji pressed the handgun against the large red sphere and pulled the trigger.  
  
**Bang!**  
  
The large projectile bounced off of the sphere. _Am I doing anything?_  
  
yes  
  
" **That's the Angel's core! Keep hitting it!** " yelled Misato.  
  
don't worry  
  
"Roger!" Shinji aimed and pulled the trigger again.  
  
**Bang!**  
  
The shrill titter that emanated from the Angel was a sick parody of a human's scream. With a lumbering twist of its torso, the beast retracted its arms, the prog-knife sliding out of the wrists with an audible _splurch_ as purple blood leaked from shredded flesh.  
  
The Angel's eyes _glowed_ -  
  
**POW!**  
  
Unit-01's fist smashed into the Angel's face, halting its attempted attack with the energy cross. Not to be deterred, the creature raised both arms and aimed them at the mecha's chest.  
  
_**KREEEN!**_  
  
Twin lances of violet slammed into Unit-01, cracking the breastplate. To Shinji, it felt as if someone had just thrown baseballs at point-blank speed at his ribs.  
  
It only made him **roar**. "My _cousin_ hits harder than you!" Unit-01 stabbed the prog-knife into the Angel's mask, embedding it deep into the flesh.  
  
The Third Angel responded by smacking Unit-01 in the face with the back of its hand, sending the Evangelion into a nearby office building.  
  
Shinji grimaced, almost unmindful of the dull pain simmering across his face. The pain seemed fresher, sharper; on the other hand, the entire _experience_ of piloting was that much clearer, that much more in focus. The ever-present maternal warmth, by this point, had completely inundated the Entry Plug. _I won't run away…I won't turn back…_  
  
i'm here for you  
  
_I…_  
  
The Angel advanced, only for the Defender Gundams to strike at its legs in conjunction with another barrage of mortar fire.  
  
don't be afraid  
  
_Won't…_  
  
Unit-01's eyes _glowed_.  
  
Someone was screaming. " _ **Sync ratio at EIGHTY PERCENT!**_ "  
  
_LOSE!_  
  
The Evangelion's right hand curled into a fist before _smashing_ into the red core. The shockwave from the sheer force of the blow caused the windows on the nearby buildings to shatter.  
  
It also created a spider-web of cracks in the Angel's core.  
  
Without hesitation, Shinji raised the Mark II handgun towards the core.  
  
**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**  
  
The core cracked and splintered into hundreds of pieces, remnants flowing out as a crimson tide before a bright white light emerged from within.  
  
" **Energy readings are spiking!** "Misato's voice was panicked. " **GET OUT OF THERE!** "  
  
xxxx  
  
**[INCONCEIVABLE/IMPOSSIBLE/ASTONISHING].**  
  
Sachiel's very essence was [compromised/fractured/defiled]. There was no longer any way to maintain a [stable/complete] form.  
  
**You have been defeated. [Unfortunate/Distressing/Alas].**  
  
Sachiel recognized the [voice/presence/mind] as that of its kin. **[INDECIPHERABLE], LISTEN TO ME. THE LILIM HAVE A [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] THAT IS [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO US.  
  
I will endeavor to inform the others when they [awaken/rise/manifest].  
  
MY CURRENT FORM IS [COLLAPSING/IMPLODING/SHIFTING]. THE RELEASE OF ENERGY MIGHT DESTROY THIS [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY].  
  
Do not be afraid, [INDECIPHERABLE]. Your soul will return to our [Creator/Father/Source]; you will be [INDECIPHERABLE].  
  
I WELCOME [PEACE/ABSOLUTION/SLEEP]; IT IS MY [WISH/DESIRE/GOAL] THAT ONE OF YOU AWAKEN [INDECIPHERABLE] FROM WHEREVER THE LILIM HAVE [BOUND/VEILED/SUPPRESSED] HIM.  
  
Worry not. It is only a matter of time before we are [one/complete/united]. Until then…be at peace.**  
  
Sachiel acknowledged its defeat. However, in death, it found solace.  
  
The Angel's limbs became slack, wrapping around and constricting Unit-01 in a deadly embrace as its core ignited.  
  
_**DOOOOOOM!**_  
  
A green crucifix brightened the night sky, marking the grave of the Third Angel.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Blue Pattern's gone; the Angel's been completely destroyed."  
  
The entire bridge crew stared in stunned silence as the screen on the holographic grid was blanketed with white light.  
  
"What's the status of Unit-01?" Misato stood over Maya's shoulder, eyes twitching with worry. "Is Shinji-kun okay?"  
  
"The MAGI are still inconclusive. There's still too much ambient energy from the Third Angel to get a clear reading," replied Maya, voice thick with concern. After all, she had just witnessed the possible death of the Third Child.  
  
Misato grimaced. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't! "…Pen-Pen, can you get a clear visual?"  
  
" _ **Wark.**_ "  
  
"…nothing yet, huh?" Misato felt an odd twinge grip her heart. _This can't be how it ends, is it?_  
  
Further behind, Gendo and Kozou calmly watched the suddenly solemn proceedings. The Sub-Director murmured, "Do you think he's okay?"  
  
Gendo was quiet.  
  
xxxx  
  
it'll be okay  
  
Silence.  
  
xxxx  
  
"Of course." Gendo thought it was interesting, how worried everyone seemed to be. For him, the outcome was a foregone conclusion. "There was never a doubt in my mind."  
  
xxxx  
  
don't worry…  
  
Stirring.  
  
xxxx  
  
"After all, _she_ would never let him die. Not if she could help it."  
  
xxxx  
  
you are NOT alone  
  
A pained groan.  
  
At last, he awoke.  
  
xxxx  
  
"We've got vital signs from the Entry Plug!" Miyata was downright ebullient. " _He's alive!_ "  
  
A cheer went up throughout the Operations Deck. The image finally cleared, revealing a kneeling Unit-01, arms crossed over its head. The armor of the mighty mecha was charred and cracked, as though a bomb had gone off right in front of it. Which, to be truthful, was a suitable explanation for what had just happened.  
  
"Put the Pilot on screen!" ordered Misato, a confident and happy grin on her face. _The Angel was defeated! They CAN be defeated! And our rookie didn't even die!_ Her evening was looking better and better.  
  
Moments later, a video screen of Unit-01's Entry Plug appeared on the grid, revealing a somewhat bewildered and weary-looking Shinji Ikari. "So Shinji-kun, how're you doing up there?"  
  
"… **I feel…tired…** "  
  
"To be expected. You just beat the Third Angel after all!"  
  
" **I…I did?** " Shinji blinked, as though suddenly waking up from a dream. " **That…all happened?** "  
  
"Yep! You're a bona-fide hero!"  
  
Another round of cheers erupted from the technicians and the various officers, prompting Shinji to nervously chuckle. " **Well…thanks…I mean…** " The Third Child yawned as the combat-induced adrenaline rush faded. Coupled with a downright exhausting day, he was on the verge of passing out. " **…I had to do it…had to fight…** " The boy's words drifted off into an incomprehensible slur, sleep finally taking him. The Evangelion's eyes immediately dimmed as the sync ratio plummeted.  
  
Dr. Akagi smirked. "An enterprising specimen! He's done… _marvelously_ well. There shall be _**SCIENCE**_ to do!"  
  
"Give the kid a break before you traumatize him," reprimanded Misato. "Aoba, have a medical team extract the Third Child. Hyuga, you're in charge of retrieving Unit-01." The Lieutenant Colonel ruffled her hair before walking towards the exit. "Everyone else is free to do whatever. _I'm_ going to prepare a victory party for our new Pilot!"  
  
Gendo and Kozou stared as the Operations Director departed with a skip in her step. Fuyutsuki couldn't help but smile. "She seems to have taken quite a liking to your boy."  
  
"That's why I've decided that she'll be Shinji's caretaker."  
  
Kozou stared at his old pupil's face, expression hidden by folded hands. "Why Katsuragi?"  
  
"My duties as Supreme Commander of NERV require long hours. You know this; I don't think he'll appreciate being alone at my relatively empty apartment. It's not like I won't visit."  
  
"No, I mean, why _her_?"  
  
"You are equally busy, Aoba is too axe-crazy, Dr. Akagi is too liable to experiment on him, and the Twins are sycophants to the person liable to experiment on him."  
  
"What about Lieutenant Hyuga? He's rather well-adjusted amongst the senior staff."  
  
"He's too normal."  
  
Kozou Fuyutsuki resisted the urge to sigh.  
  
"Katsuragi is capable of being a mostly-responsible caretaker, and her life is just crazy enough to help Shinji acclimate to his new line of work."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Gendo chuckled in response, all the while watching the holographic grid; the primary maintenance crews began to converge on Unit-01. "I _know_ so. This is only the beginning."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Sergeant Rei Ayanami was somewhat conflicted as to her current opinion of the Third Child. Although confined to her room in the Medical Ward, she had been able to witness Unit-01's battle via the wall-mounted television, which transmitted a large, open view of the Operations Deck. Not only had she witnessed the bridge crew's actions during a full-scale operation, but she had been able to see the video feed of Unit-01's battle against the Third Angel.  
  
All in all, she had to say that he was…adequate. There was certainly potential, but he needed a lot of polish.  
  
_I will have to inquire as to whether the Professor will let me train him._  
  
After all, it wouldn't do to have an Evangelion Pilot be unprepared. The Angels to come would not be so easily defeated.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
**Episode 3: Welcome to Tokyo-3 (Memories, Changed and Unchanged)**  
  
xxxx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And down goes Sachiel.
> 
> Interestingly enough, other than a show title (Superior Defender Gundam Force), there's never actually been a mobile suit unit (at least at the time this was originally written) called a 'Defender Gundam', which you'd think would have been taken by now. Better for Pen-Pen, then!
> 
> (Amazing how explaining things will help the pilot of your giant mom-robot.)


	3. Episode 3 - Welcome to Tokyo-3 (Memories, Changed and Unchanged)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji meets Pen-Pen & Ritsuko's cat; recalls a rather harrowing story involving a landshark; and has more face-to-face time with his father than he did in the entirety of the original show.

Bits and pieces, flickering out and rematerializing just as quickly.  
  
A strange creature, wreaking havoc.  
  
my dear boy  
  
A purple titan.  
  
you did so well  
  
Pain…but it wasn't overwhelming.  
  
your father must be proud  
  
Victory. The cheers of so many, fading in and out.  
  
i know i am  
  
Darkness.  
  
i'll be waiting for you  
  
The voice and the darkness faded away.  
  
xxxx  
  
/September 21, 2015/  
  
/Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Shinji Ikari opened his eyes.  
  
"Urgh…" A dull ache had taken residence in his chest, his face felt a little sore, and his skin felt tad bit sensitive. Given that he had just gone mano-a-mano with a monster straight out of a kaiju film, it could have been a lot worse. _Where am I? What time is it?_ The window beside the bed he was lying on revealed a clear blue sky, so it was obviously daytime.  
  
Slowly sitting up, Shinji noted that the white shirt and blue shorts that he was wearing were his. Several boxes lied at the foot of the single-size platform bed, noting that they were his. _That's my stuff from Okayama-2._ Was this his father's place? It certainly didn't look like it; it was much too small, and the colors were wrong; the walls were cream-colored, and the floors were covered by green tatami mats. _No, this isn't my old room. Where **am** I?_  
  
Shinji turned towards the door…and paled. "…uh…"  
  
" _Meow._ "  
  
xxxx  
  
 _ **"WAAAAAAAGH!**_ "  
  
Misato Katsuragi blinked as Shinji Ikari _bolted_ out of his new room, skidding to a halt by the table she sat at. "MISATO-SAN! THERE'S…A…" The panicked child's words trailed off as his eyes fell upon the erect-crested penguin sitting at the other end of the table. A penguin that was reading a newspaper. "… **bwuh?** "  
  
Misato giggled. "Glad you're finally up. Anyhow, that's Pen-Pen!"  
  
Shinji stared, noting the twin crests of red plumage running diagonally up the two-foot-tall penguin's brow. Turquoise eyes stared quizzically at Shinji, standing out against disks of white feathers. A pointed orange beak was currently nibbling on an anchovy, whilst three claws(!) were extended from each flipper, somehow gripping the paper. The legs, torso, and the front of the arms were white, whilst dark blue feathers covered the rest of his body. Although he bore brown, three-toed webbed feet, the penguin was currently wearing bunny slippers. Last but not least, a strange silver device was strapped to his back, wrapped around his shoulders and tethered by a buckle that bore the title 'PEN^2'.  
  
Shinji kept on staring.  
  
Pen-Pen swallowed the anchovy and let off a casual quack before turning back to the paper.  
  
"So, what was with the screaming?"  
  
Shinji turned towards Misato, noting that she was sipping from a can of Yebisu beer, wearing nothing but short-cut denim shorts and a tight-fitting yellow tank top that left absolutely _**nothing**_ to the imagination. "Uh…there was a… _cat_ , but it was-!"  
  
Loud footsteps were head as metallic feet clambered into the kitchen. Shinji slowly turned, skin paling at the sight before him.  
  
The metallic beast was eight feet tall, with proportions similar to those of a silverback gorilla: long, thick arms and shorter legs, save for the fact that the arms – easily seven-feet each in length – were able to prop the monstrosity upright. Large feet and odd, segmented hands suggested an attempt to add humanoid features, save for the fact that the feet were thicker than a phonebook and the hands consisted of black disks – varying in diameter from half a centimeter to one inch – that overlapped each other continuously. Given the large, hunched torso, the gleaming steel that the beast was made of, and the whirring noise emanating with every movement, it perfectly resembled an engine of destruction.  
  
That effect was offset and yet simultaneously _heightened_ by the fact that the head was that of an orange tabby cat; it seemed as if someone had built the robotic shell around the cat, leaving only a hole in the neck for the cat's head to pop out. Wide green eyes looked curiously at Shinji.  
  
Needless to say, he was _FREAKED OUT_. " _What… **what is that?**_ "  
  
"Oh, that's just Ritsky's cat! He's named Randall!"  
  
Shinji's head whipped around. Misato was being incredibly nonchalant about the fact that they had an _eight-foot-tall robot controlled by a CAT_ in the kitchen! "…Dr. Akagi's cat?" Well, **that** explained a bit. "Randall…" Memories emerged from yesterday, from when he had met Miyata Ibuki. In particular, how Miyata had recalled his initial meeting with Dr. Akagi. "This…is _that_ Randall?"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
Definitely _not_ what Shinji had expected.  
  
"He kinda comes and goes as he pleases, but he's harmless!" reassured Misato, finding Shinji's reaction absolutely humorous.  
  
The young teenager slowly turned back towards 'Randall', who had opened up a small slot on the left forearm to reveal a keyboard. The disks on the right hand shifted and tightened up, becoming smaller fingers that enabled greater dexterity.  
  
After typing some keys, a digitized voice echoed out from Randall's robotic torso. "GREETINGS FRESH MEAT. A PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE."  
  
Shinji promptly fainted.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 3: Welcome to Tokyo-3 (Memories, Changed and Unchanged)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Gendo Ikari was a rather big fan of symbolism. Entire ideas and philosophies, summarized in a single picture. Symbols could also take on other forms; moods, actions, personalities. Even names could be symbols.  
  
Hence the name 'Keter', Hebrew for 'crown'. It was in this dark chamber, laden with hologram projectors, where the crown of the world convened, so to speak. It was a place where men, possessing great wealth, privilege, and power, gathered to discuss events far above the understanding of mortal men.  
  
Grandiose verbiage to be sure, but it was certainly more interesting to think of it in those terms. Simply calling it the _n_ -th meeting of the Human Instrumentality Committee didn't have the same charm.  
  
" _Gendo Ikari, you do realize that repairs cost money, yes?_ "  
  
That, and it mitigated the fact that he had to deal with the relentless henpecking by its members over supposed setbacks and so-called 'questionable' decisions. True, the Committee, _officially_ , was a sanctioned UN body designated to the oversight of NERV and its activities, but every man in this meeting knew that it was a farce. Such was the power at the fingertips of the men on the Committee.  
  
" _Along with the development costs for Unit-00, plus the amount of destruction wreaked on Tokyo-3's defenses, we're concerned about your ability to use funds efficiently._"  
  
Gendo quietly gazed at the projected images of the men about him; including him, there were six people in the meeting, the projectors situated to give the impression that they were all sitting at a rectangular table. Gendo's seat was emanating white light, as was that of the seat across the table. To his left, in a clockwise manner, the seats bore the colors blue and yellow, with the seats on the right similarly bearing green and red. Clad in dark business suits tinted by the light of their respective seats, the four to the left and right of Gendo continued their 'interrogation', as they probably thought of it. As if. It was all a show for those who didn't know any better, one he had to put up with, much to his annoyance.  
  
" _Have you read the preliminary costs for repairing Tokyo-3?_ " Green, a black man with short hair, glasses, and a bushy mustache, was Marvin Cleveland, the representative of America. " _It's in the billions of dollars Mr. Ikari! These sort of expenditures can't become a regular occurrence._ "  
  
" _News of the Third Angel's attack is already starting to spread._ " Yellow, a somewhat scrawny man with swept-back brown hair, an unsettlingly long nose, and a laughably large bald spot was Augustin Fourier, representative of France. The ever-present sniveling tone didn't help Gendo's perception of him. " _Despite the fact that Second Impact's true nature is public knowledge, it's always prudent to try and prevent the masses from panicking._ "  
  
" _We can only hope NERV is up to the task,_ " remarked Blue, a large man with a stout chin, long nose, and long sideburns that fell just short of Go Nagai. He was Stanley Morrison, representative of the United Kingdom. " _I have my doubts, given your well-documented…eccentricities._ "  
  
Gendo, hands folded in front of his face, calmly replied, "It's been taken care of."  
  
" _There's also the issue with the Pilot_." Red, a solid man with slim brown hair and piercing blue eyes, was the representative of Russia. " _We've learned that you used your own son to control Unit-01. Although the results were relatively favorable, accusations of nepotism aren't what NERV needs at this stage._ " Unlike the more low-key members of the Committee, Russia's representative was somewhat more famous, having been the country's former President from 2000 to 2008. Since he had kept Russia in a stable state (relative to most of the world) during Second Impact, the Impact Wars, and the rebuilding years that had followed, he had some high degree of popularity. Or notoriety, depending on who you were.  
  
Not that Gendo cared. "The Marduk Report on the Third Child is a matter of public record. As per NERV's charter with the UN, we have no input on the selection of the Pilots." Ha. What a farce. "You know this as well as I do, _Mr._ Putin."  
  
Vladimir narrowed his eyes. " _It is something that you should keep in mind._ "  
  
"I'll consider it."  
  
" _At any rate, the tasks of defeating the Angels and maintaining the Evangelions are not your only responsibilities,_ " admonished Putin, who was reading from a rather familiar report:

  
**TOP SECRET**

Human Instrumentality Project

United Nations Supreme Council

Seventeenth Interim Report

_Human Instrumentality Committee_

  
It was the most recent report by the Committee regarding the Human Instrumentality Project, ostensibly a scientific endeavor dedicated to humankind's evolution, officially sanctioned by the UN.  
  
" _Indeed. The Human Instrumentality Project should be your top priority,_ " concurred Fourier. " _Given the desperate circumstances that the world faces, that Project might be the only hope for all mankind._ "  
  
Gendo ignored the French representative, focusing his eyes upon the man sitting at the opposite end of the table, whose seat was also in white. Clad in a thick brown jacket and wearing a red and white visor that wrapped around his head, looking like a highly-advanced headset for the uninitiated. In all actuality, it enabled the elderly man to see. Such a disadvantage evoked images of weakness, but it was nothing but a feint.  
  
Despite his graying hair and advanced age, he was the real kingmaker: Keel Lorenz, representative of Germany and Chairman of the Committee. " _In any event, there is no excuse for the delay in the Project._ "  
  
Gendo was silent. _Here comes the expected threat._  
  
" _We may consider adjusting the budget._ "  
  
Such words would normally strike fear in the heart of any UN agency or bureaucratic body. Despite the need for funds, Gendo was unmoved by the threat.  
  
" _The rest of the meeting does not concern you_ ," said Cleveland. Morrison added, " _Your presence was… appreciated._"  
  
As one, the projectors for the French, Russian, British, and American representatives winked out, leaving only Gendo and Chairman Keel.  
  
The latter's small chuckle was indicative of the shift in mood, now that they were no longer in the 'official' meeting. " _Pretenses are a tiresome game, aren't they Ikari?_ "  
  
"A necessary evil."  
  
Keel's lips contorted into a familiar frown. " _Despite the restrictions we must endure, our objections are not to be dismissed. After all, we can no longer turn back after this point._ "  
  
"I know," replied Gendo, already knowing of how it all would end once the Angels were defeated. "Mankind has no time left."  
  
Chairman Keel's hologram winked out, leaving Gendo on his own.  
  
These meetings were so bothersome. Ineffectual sniping for the sake of the official report; on the other hand, they provided the Committee ample opportunity to try and make him slip up, to have him show weakness.  
  
Vexing, but well-played on their part.  
  
Grimacing, the Supreme Commander of NERV stood up, heading towards the single elevator that connected Keter to his main office.  
  
Speaking of which, one point that had to be made regarding the office of Gendo Ikari was that it was downright _massive_. His office encompassed the majority of the top floor of the NERV pyramid, with three sides of the room exposed by window to the Geofront. Being ninety feet wide, seventy feet long, and fifteen feet _high_ , Gendo's office could properly be called cavernous. The sheer sparseness of the room lent to that feeling; the only visible furniture was a black desk and a single leather chair.  
  
An elevator platform descended from the ceiling, dropping Gendo by the desk before locking back into place. The Supreme Commander looked at the black ceiling of his office; upon it was a massive diagram of the Tree of Life, a symbol of the Jewish Kabbalah that described the path by which the universe was created. Looking down, he noted that the black floor bore various equations and schematics detailing the intricacies of S2 Theory. All in all, the spartan nature of the office and its esoteric diagrams evoked feelings of isolation, emptiness, and paranoia on part of anyone who visited.  
  
 _Hmm. I don't think I'm scheduled to terrify anyone today_.  
  
Gendo pressed a blue button underneath his desk.  
  
Promptly, the Tree of Life vanished, the built-in ceiling display now showing the head of an orange tabby sticking out of the ceiling, complete with the large caption ' **RANDALL IS WATCHING YOU** '. On the floor was a large picture of himself pointing in a manner akin to America's Uncle Sam recruitment poster; the caption beneath it read ' **I WANT** _ **YOU**_ TO MAKE ME A SANDWICH'.  
  
 _Better._  
  
Gendo sat down behind his desk, still feeling a little irritated by his meeting with the Committee. Thus, it was time to engage in a rather cathartic ritual that, according to Fuyutsuki, was 'delightfully disturbing'. Or disturbingly delightful. Either one worked.  
  
Gendo pressed a different button underneath his desk, this one colored violet, for it sounded similar to _violence_.  
  
The ceiling above his desk opened up, and a retractable claw descended, holding a diorama that depicted the five members of the Human Instrumentality Committee in a five-to-one scale. As the claw receded, Gendo stared at the figurines, each one crafted from clay and colored with _exact_ detail. Stanley Morrison, Marvin Cleveland, Augustin Fourier, Vladimir Putin, and Keel Lorenz seemed to be glaring at him.  
  
Gendo pressed the violet button again.  
  
 _ **THWOMP!**_  
  
A giant anvil had fallen from the ceiling and onto the desk. Gears whirred as the anvil receded, pulled up by a thick chain of steel links. The clay figurines had been smashed into tiny pieces.  
  
"Oh _no!_ " yelled Gendo in an overtly melodramatic fashion, standing up as though he were shocked into movement. "The Committee! They've been crushed! Oh, how **TERRIBLE!** _Taken down before their time! **TRULY**_ , THEY WERE THE _FINEST_ MINDS OF THEIR GENERATION!"  
  
The Professor sat in his chair, immediately calming down.  
  
With one last press of the violet button, the top of his desk tilted over, causing the clay remnants to slide into a hole that had opened up in the floor; the red glow and wavering air indicated that the hole led to an incinerator. After a few seconds, everything in the office was as it once was; a perfectly normal desk, no pieces of clay, no holes in the floor or ceiling, and no over-the-top acting.  
  
The only difference was that Gendo Ikari was smirking.  
  
Then he pulled out various acquisition forms from his desk drawers and went about his business, once more sporting a stoic expression.  
  
Just another day at NERV.  
  
xxxx  
  
"And you didn't have this with you yesterday _because_ …?"  
  
"I can't do much if I have to deal with the sidecar. Besides, you're a boy, I figured you'd _enjoy_ being next to a mature, beautiful woman."  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes at the word 'mature', leaning back into the red sidecar that had been attached to the side of Misato's motorcycle via a rigid frame that latched onto the underside of the bike. Since the Lieutenant Colonel had given her word not to do any more stunts (notwithstanding another Angel attack, he thought with a brief twinge), the boy felt safe enough to observe his surroundings.  
  
Yesterday, Tokyo-3 had been an empty tomb, with the only activity coming from remotely-controlled Gundams and defensive platforms. Even whilst fighting the Third Angel, the utter lack of any human presence had rendered the whole city false, nothing more than a cardboard background for two titans in a kaiju movie. There was nothing real, nothing of note to justify its existence.  
  
Now, the whole place was _teeming_ with noise. The klaxons of construction vehicles combined to form a dissonant harmony, a perfect accompaniment for the legion of maintenance workers attending to the repair of Tokyo-3. Cranes lifted debris and new munitions alike, whilst massive trucks ferried materials and waste to and fro through the city. Shinji marveled at the sight of new artillery shells the size of cars; it only served as a stark reminder of just what he had faced last night. "That reminds me…" Shinji turned a curious eye towards Misato. "I'm still trying to figure this out; why in the world is your _penguin_ the controller of those Gundams?"  
  
Misato giggled as the wind ruffled through her hair, the feeling of speed and freedom making her whimsical. "He's capable of controlling them all in a simultaneous yet asynchronous manner. The only other possible Primary Coordinator would be any of the MAGI, but we need them in battle for operating the city defenses, analyzing the Angels, and monitoring the Evangelions themselves."  
  
Shinji resisted the urge to twitch. "That still doesn't explain why a _**penguin**_ can do it _._ Can't a human do it? Like, Dr. Akagi, or…I don't know, you?"  
  
Misato shrugged. "Our brains can't handle the strain. We'd need some pretty heavy neurosurgery to be able to do it, and it would kinda render the person…well, lobotomized for the most part. At least, that's what Ritsky told me."  
  
"… _so how come a PENGUIN can do it?_ "  
  
"Because Pen-Pen's _special_."  
  
Shinji's expression was perfectly deadpan. _I'll just chalk it up to Second Impact. Yes, that's the ticket._  
  
Misato suddenly flashed Shinji a wicked grin. "Speaking of 'special', I want to hear about your landshark story."  
  
Shoulders slumped as Shinji groaned. _I completely forgot about that._ "It's really no big deal…"  
  
Misato's finger reached for the nitrous button.  
  
" _Okay okay OKAY! **I'll talk!**_ "  
  
"That's a good boy!"  
  
xxxx  
  
/May, 2013/  
  
/Shoreline, Ruins of Okayama-1/  
  
Shinji Ikari was a person that one could call adequate in an academic sense.  
  
Sure, he obtained good grades, but his attention was hard to capture unless the topic personally interested him. School was a necessity, but he was not one who loved knowledge to the point that it became more than a means to an end. No; for him to _want_ to learn something, it had to be something that he _needed_ to know about.  
  
For example, how to play the cello. He had needed to join a club at school, and the Music Club had interested him the most. To ensure his position in the club, he had taken up playing the cello. That he had a preference for the sound of string instruments and a fondness for classical music were just additional benefits. Another example was learning how to cook; his Aunt Alicia was capable of whipping up some tasty delicacies with only a few ingredients, and he wanted to know how to be self-sufficient if ever he lived on his own. The 'Calculus of Cooking', as she had termed it, triumphed over 'Microwave Math' any day of the week (he could still remember Uncle Tomoe shaking his head and wondering how his wife came up with such corny phrases. That is, right before she threatened him with nothing but instant meals for a month, which was usually enough to cow the whole family).  
  
Given Annette's hunger for exploration, Shinji had needed to learn survival techniques. Fortunately, his Uncle had been a veritable fountain of knowledge, recalling facts and details from his time as a policeman in Pre-Impact Kyoto. With that knowledge came an understanding of self-defense; in particular, how to use a blade.  
  
Right now, Shinji was indebted for learning that much. He was also grateful that his Uncle's lessons resulted in a passable familiarity with the local flora and fauna.  
  
Fauna such as landsharks.  
  
"Well, _NOW_ what?"  
  
Shinji turned a twitching eye towards his cousin, his sarcasm mode at full power. "I don't know, maybe next time we can go exploring Australia. At least we'll be killed quickly!"  
  
"Stop being a pessimist and start thinking! _**I**_ am!"  
  
The two bickering cousins were currently situated upon the steel framework of a collapsed office building, the beams providing a sufficiently safe haven from their current predator: a twelve-foot long bronze hammerhead with features that anyone Pre-Impact would have boggled at. For one, this hammerhead had two pairs of legs extending from its side, muscular appendages with clawed feet that could retract into the body whilst swimming. Also of note was the fact that 'hammerhead' was now a far more appropriate title, given the bony carapace covering the creature's titular feature.  
  
Another minor detail: actual lungs that accompanied the gills.  
  
Second Impact had done some _strange_ things to the animal kingdom. Humans had been physiologically unaffected by the energy released during Impact, but most animals had endured some strange alteration or another, the effects becoming more prominent the closer one got to the South Pole. It was the reason why Canada's national animal was now the platypus, why Brazil's fishing industry was now the world's primary exporter of giant shrimp and squid, why honey badgers were now an apex predator in Africa, and why Australia no longer existed as a nation.  
  
Shinji didn't really care about any of those details. Right now, he was just waiting for the landshark – as all such mutated specimens were colloquially called, regardless if they were a hammerhead or a tiger shark or a great white – to leave. "It can't stay out of the water forever; once it leaves to cool down, we'll make a break for it."  
  
Annette sighed, legs dangling off of their impromptu sanctuary. "And how long will that be?"  
  
"I…don't know."  
  
 **BANG!**  
  
The steel beam jolted, launching Annette off of their safe haven. The girl landed awkwardly on her ankle, eliciting a pained yelp. The landshark, having just rammed the framework with its bony head, calmly stalked its weakened prey.  
  
Shinji gaped, eyes wide as the hammerhead approached the limping Annette. _Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP. What to do, what to do, think, THINK!_ Trying to climb down wouldn't get him to her fast enough, the landshark would be upon her by then. _Do something, she's down there, do something, she's gonna die, do something do something DO SOMETHING!_  
  
Shinji stared at the machete in his hand.  
  
 _DO SOMETHING OR SHE'LL **DIE**!_  
  
Annette paled as the hammerhead approached her, the flat maw open to reveal rows of sharp teeth. "Down sharky… _nice_ sharky…be a good boy now, be a good boy. I mean, I don't taste good, I really don't!"  
  
The landshark _snarled_. Annette gulped.  
  
" **YAAAAAAAARGH!** "  
  
The twelve-year-old Shinji landed on the landshark's back, roaring as his machete pierced through the soft flesh behind the hammerhead's helmet.  
  
Landsharks being landsharks, it thrashed about, sending Shinji tumbling onto the ground. Blood and ichor oozed from the wound, causing the beast to gurgle. It could heal more easily in the water, but it wasn't leaving without a meal. The hammerhead stomped towards the reeling preteen-  
  
 **POW!**  
  
The hammerhead snorted as a large rock slammed into its head. It turned towards the wounded Annette, who was holding up a small steel rod. "Come on you dumb brute! I may not taste good, but I bet _he_ tastes even _**worse!**_ No muscle, nothing but gristle!"  
  
 _Geez Annette, thanks for the support_. Inwardly, he knew Annette was just trying to distract the hammerhead, but still! "Annette, get out of here!"  
  
"Or else _what?_ My ankle's busted!" Annette was putting on a very brave face despite her fear. "Besides, no way am I leaving you behind."  
  
The landshark snarled before turning back towards Shinji, who held the machete forward in a steady stance. A derisive snort was all Shinji got before the predator spun, smacking him aside with its hardy tail.  
  
"GAH!" Shinji groaned as he rolled, clutching at his ribs. "Ow… _ow…_ "  
  
Sensing weakness, the landshark charged. Annette's eyes widened. " **SHINJI!** "  
  
The young boy growled as he clenched tightly on the machete, eyes narrowing as he held the blade forward. _I can't die here._ Memories of a purple titan. _I won't die here._ Memories of a promise. _NOT YET!_  
  
The landshark leapt as Shinji thrust forward with both arms.  
  
xx  
  
/Three Hours Later/  
  
Knock knock.  
  
The creaking door opened to reveal a giant of a man: at six feet and eight inches, Tomoe Ikari was a strong man, with a natural build and a thick musculature. Clad in plain clothes, bald as an egg, and bearing a thick black handlebar mustache, the tanned Tomoe looked like someone who wrestled bears for a living.  
  
Needless to say, quiet appraisal was all he could do with the sight before him: his nephew covered in blood, holding an equally as bloody machete in his right hand, while his daughter waved cheerfully from atop the corpse of a landshark in their red wagon.  
  
Shinji gulped under that piercing stare. "Um…hello Uncle Tomoe. Sorry we're late."  
  
"It was just another adventure for us!" boasted Annette, who was obviously favoring her left leg. "Once again, humanity shows its dominance over the worst that nature can throw at it!"  
  
Tomoe ignored Shinji's exasperated expression and Annette's obvious attempt to deflect his ire, focusing instead on the hammerhead. It had apparently been stabbed in the head behind the protective helmet of bone, barely missing both the brain and the spinal cord; the fatal wound seemed to be the open cut from mouth to fin, practically gutting the beast. Glancing at the machete, the tall man grunted before focusing on Shinji. "This your doing, boy?"  
  
Shinji had gotten used to fidgeting whenever his Uncle looked right at him. Given their current condition, he could easily envision Tomoe ripping them a new one. "Um…yes sir?"  
  
Tomoe looked once more at the hammerhead's corpse. "Okay kids, you're grounded from exploring for a month. Also…" The rugged man gave Shinji a rough pat on the head. "Good for you." That being said, Tomoe wrapped his arms around the landshark's body and hoisted it over his shoulders, showing little effort despite the fact that it weighed over three hundred pounds. " **HONEY!** Clear off the kitchen table. We're having sushi tonight!"  
  
The two simply stared at Tomoe's retreating back before following him into the house, trudging as the excitement of the day took its toll.  
  
Needless to say, there was plenty of screaming and ranting by Alicia when she saw their condition.  
  
xxxx  
  
/September 21, 2015/  
  
"…your uncle sounds like quite a character!"  
  
Shinji shrugged. "He just wanted to make sure I grew up to be strong…"  
  
Misato giggled; Shinji's tone, coupled with the way he had framed the story, indicated the respect he had for his uncle. "I'm glad you had people who cared." Now it was time for good old-fashioned ribbing. "Anyway, what a story! You were such a big, _strong_ man." A wistful grin bloomed on her face. "Reminds me of an old friend…"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My old boyfriend. We kind of split up due to our jobs, but he was a good man." _Come to think of it, when's the last time I spoke to him? Is he still at NERV-2?_ "Don't think I've ever met anyone else who could hope to measure up…"  
  
Shinji couldn't help but smile at Misato's nostalgic tone. Whoever this boyfriend of hers had to have been quite the person to make her so obviously happy. At that moment, his mind decided to bring up the notion that anyone that _MISATO_ found attractive had to be as off their rocker as almost everyone else at NERV. _Huh…maybe it's a good thing I'll never meet him._ "So, uh…what did this guy do to 'measure' up?"  
  
" _Ooo~ooh?_ " That playful tone immediately notified Shinji that he had said the **wrong thing**. "Hmm, curious to see how you can become my _**boyfriend**_? I never knew you were so… _adventurous_."  
  
Shinji blushed. _She's just trying to bait me she's just trying to bait me don't fall for it don't show her that you're embarrassed!_ "Guh…" _Damn it!_ "Er, not really, I was just curious! That's all!" The young teen groaned; why did Misato have to do that?  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel, having scratched her itch to tease, decided to relent. "Simple: he had to win Pen-Pen's approval."  
  
Shinji stared, as if struck dumb by the statement. "…that's _it?_ "  
  
"It's not easy."  
  
"...why? How hard could it be?"  
  
"Like I said, Pen-Pen's **special**."  
  
The Third Child decided it was time to save his sanity and stop asking questions.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
" **Your son is here to see you.** "  
  
"What is his physical condition?"  
  
" **He's been travelling with the Lieutenant Colonel, sir.** "  
  
That explained a bit. "Very well. Send him in." The Professor sighed as he returned the extending claw to the folds of his cloak. _Perhaps the boy merits a break._  
  
The double doors to Keter opened, revealing a somewhat weary-looking Shinji Ikari, but one who didn't seem THAT distressed. _Hmm. He would have been able to handle the Claw relatively well._ Gendo briefly entertained the thought of firing his secretary, but then relented; she was obviously concerned about the new hero of NERV, and wanted to give the boy a break. _Very well. There will be other times to use the Claw._ "Shinji."  
  
"…father." The doors shut behind Shinji with a telling echo, once again plunging the office into the dim ambience that Gendo naturally preferred. Looking up and down at the image macros, the boy couldn't help but sigh. "You have a weird office."  
  
"It depends on my mood."  
  
The boy had no response, too focused on actually reaching his father's desk. It seemed so far away, yet only seconds passed before he was standing right there. Only a few feet separated him from his father; just a few short feet. _So close…yet so distant._ Even now, it still seemed so surreal, as though yesterday had been an incredibly vivid dream. He knew better though; the city was real. Misato was real. This place was real.  
  
The warmth of his mother…that had been real.  
  
So was the fact that his father was sitting right before him.  
  
The Supreme Commander of NERV quietly stood up; despite the fact he was relatively diminutive compared to Uncle Tomoe, the man carried a strange edge that had always made him seem somewhat…intimidating, regardless of how much his quirks mitigated that. "You know…those glasses make you look creepy, even though you're not." Most of the time.  
  
"I'm told that I'm a man of many contradictions. I've made it work for me." The Professor quietly gazed out the windows, subtly making sure all cameras had been turned off. With a quiet press of a switch inside his pocket, all of Keter was sealed from electronic surveillance.  
  
After all, he had an image to uphold.  
  
Gendo walked around his desk, staring at Shinji all the while. He quietly took off his orange shades, pocketing them within his cloak; any outside observer would have marveled at the similarities between father and son. His blue eyes met those of his son, still guarded even now. Habits were hard to break, after all.  
  
So it was with fairly little aplomb that he knelt down to Shinji's level and wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders, a gesture filled with so much paternal affection that anyone watching would've boggled at the fact that the Professor was doing it.  
  
Shinji, however, responded in kind, hugging his father around the neck.  
  
Gendo mentally sighed. This was…pleasant. Despite the unfortunate circumstances that had plagued their family, this mitigated the pain. Somewhat; after all, the fate of all mankind would be decided within the year. _Oh well. Fortune favors the bold._ " **Lesson #2** : If you're going to cultivate an aloof image of any kind, keep all hints of physical affection behind closed doors, for such actions lessen your stature in the eyes of people who don't know any better."  
  
Shinji couldn't help but smile as he hugged tighter. "I missed you too, father."  
  
A brief moment. That was all Gendo could afford.  
  
That's what he told himself as he quietly stood back up, returning his glasses to his face. "I'm sure you have questions," stated Gendo as he subtly turned all surveillance back on. It wouldn't do to have the Committee (once they inevitably managed to get their hands on the security footage) question him as to why he had _dared_ to turn off his security cameras for less than thirty seconds. Yes, how _dare_ he. "I shall endeavor to answer them to the best of my ability."  
  
The teenager followed his father over towards the impressive windows, looking over the entirety of the pristine Geofront. "Well…for one, how come I woke up at Misato's place?"  
  
"You were drifting in and out of consciousness last night after being retrieved from Unit-01, due to fatigue and general stress resulting from synchronization. Fortunately, the medical staff concluded that you had no lasting injuries, so I released you to Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's care for the evening."  
  
"…why not our house?"  
  
Gendo didn't even feel the urge to twinge, for he knew this question would be coming. "Unfortunately Shinji, circumstances haven't changed. My duties as the Supreme Commander of NERV require my attention, and the threats haven't abated in the slightest. Need I remind you of…last year?"  
  
Shinji didn't bother to raise an objection, knowing _exactly_ what his father was talking about. "Mother's…tenth ' _anniversary_ '." He practically spat the word out, the very essence of it leaving a wretched taste on his tongue. "No….I haven't forgotten."  
  
"It is still something that NERV will have to deal with, despite our security measures. Having you live in my house would just be an unneeded risk; after all, nothing will prevent me from visiting when I find the time." That seemed to abate his son's fear, judging by the loosening of the shoulders. "For the record, you will be living with Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened in alarm. " _M-M-M-Misato-san?_ "  
  
"She is a perfectly capable maternal figure, and is quite responsible. She is a notable marksman, and _why_ are you looking at me like that?" Gendo noted Shinji's incredulous stare, trying to divine why exactly he was so terrified of the prospect of living with Misato. "Although she can be a bit of a lush, she's vastly preferable to Dr. Akagi or Lieutenant Aoba." Shinji was still staring. "If safety is something you're worried about, don't worry. Misato on her own is enough, but that penguin of hers is overkill. You'll be fine."  
  
This was becoming a disturbingly regular pattern for Shinji. "Seriously, what's so special about the penguin? He reads newspapers, he's given control over Gundams…I mean, _**why?**_ "  
  
The Professor, prone to offering nonsensical answers or non-sequiturs, settled for shrugging. "You'll have to ask the Lieutenant Colonel. Besides, that penguin was one of the reasons I hired her."  
  
"…"  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
Shinji facepalmed.  
  
"Any other questions?"  
  
Shinji sighed, feeling a little off put by the abrupt mood whiplash that was his father. "Well…" _What else was I going to talk to him about?_ "Um…well, what am I going to do now? You know, like day-to-day stuff; am I going to get more training?"  
  
"Very good questions. In short, you will report to Dr. Akagi's Laboratory after this meeting to have your Plug Suit created. Don't worry, the Lieutenant Colonel will be accompanying you, so stop panicking."  
  
Shinji blinked, unaware that he had been fidgeting. "Er, right."  
  
"Secondly, you will then be given a brief tour of NERV's facilities. Third, you will be free for the rest of the day; however, starting tomorrow, you will be going to the local junior high school to continue your education and to retain some semblance of a relatively normal life."  
  
"My life isn't exactly what one would call _normal_."  
  
"Hence 'relatively' normal," explained Gendo. "Also starting tomorrow, you will put into a training program to familiarize yourself with tactics, strategy, close quarters combat, and firearms. You will be assisted by Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, Lieutenant Aoba, and Sergeant Ayanami."  
  
Shinji blinked, suddenly reminded of another thought that had been resting in the back of his head since last night. "Oh, that reminds me!" Memories of the blue-haired girl, cold disposition and stern red eyes…it spoke of how hectic the prior day had been that he had forgotten such a distinctive character. "Ayanami-san…where is she?"  
  
"Currently at school. Most likely informing your classmates as to your arrival tomorrow."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Class 2-A, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
"The Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 will be attending this class beginning tomorrow. Much like myself, he will be attending for the purposes of socializing with his peers and establishing a means by which he can identify with the city he is now duty-bound to protect. Despite his deceptively passive disposition, he is capable of killing Angels, a feat that no modern military can claim. Therefore, due to his importance, I will have to ask that all of you treat him with the courtesy due his station."  
  
Every student stared at Rei Ayanami, her exotic appearance in the school uniform somewhat marred by the fact that most of her left side was bandaged.  
  
"If you do not, then I will have to enact disciplinary measures." Rei Ayanami's right hand was holding a thick metal pole from the gymnasium, which she suddenly placed into her mouth.  
  
Those who had known Rei Ayanami for the last few years suddenly flinched, knowing that she was about do something unforgettable and utterly horrifying.  
  
 _ **CRUNCH.**_  
  
They weren't disappointed.  
  
Rei Ayanami calmly bit the metal pole in half, her teeth audibly _grinding_ through steel. Everyone stared with morbid fascination as the normally reserved girl spat out a glob of chewed up metal, which now appeared to have the consistency of chewing gum.  
  
The students were quiet.  
  
"I'm glad we've reached an understanding." Rei turned and bowed towards a girl with pigtails. "Thank you for letting me speak, Representative Horaki."  
  
"Y…You're welcome."  
  
Her task completed, Rei Ayanami bowed once to the class teacher (who did not seem bothered by the display in the least) before hobbling back to her seat.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"…are you sure it's a good idea for me to be known as…a Pilot?"  
  
"The student population knows that Rei is an Evangelion Pilot under the employ of NERV. She's handled it well enough."  
  
"But then everybody's just going to want to be friends with me because I pilot a giant robot. How am I going to make actual friends like that?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll be happy to be your lackey."  
  
Shinji stared.  
  
"Besides, the moment you introduce yourself to your class, they'll most likely have second thoughts. Those who still have the courage-slash-audacity to approach you afterward? They might be worth looking in to."  
  
A feeling of dread percolated throughout Shinji's body. _I don't want to know. I don't want to know._ Alas, he had to know. "…why?"  
  
"You will be introducing yourself as Shinji _**Ikari**_ , no?"  
  
That's when it clicked. "They'll know that I'm your son."  
  
"Most people will automatically make that assumption: 'He pilots the Evangelion for NERV, has the surname of Ikari, which _happens_ to be the surname of NERV's Supreme Commander'…get the picture?"  
  
Shinji sighed, deciding to drop the point. "I guess I'll just wait and see…" There was still one thing that bothered him though. "…just for the record, **why** would they know you?"  
  
Gendo chuckled as turned around, heading back towards his desk. "I make an effort to introduce myself to those who move to Tokyo-3; a simple gesture to the people we'll be protecting from the Angels. Unfortunately, since I'm usually busy handling affairs here at NERV, I often have to settle for a postcard." The Professor reached into one of the drawers, pulling out several of the aforementioned postcards. "Take a gander."  
  
Shinji quietly took the postcards, flipping through each one. As he did, his expression became more and more baffled, as if simultaneously stunned and surprised by what he was seeing. The message on each one was the same: _Welcome to Tokyo-3!_ Sincerely, Professor Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV. Short and to the point; it even included his father's signature.  
  
However, what was of real notice were the pictures that accompanied the message; on one was the image of his father standing stoically atop a cliff, waves crashing about in the background as the setting sun transformed him into a mere silhouette. On another, he was literally holding Earth in the palm of his hand. Another picture was of Gendo chokeslamming Gamera. They seemed to become more and more bizarre: Gendo smashing the moon into the sun with a baseball bat, Gendo engaging in fisticuffs with an anthropomorphic swarm of American Giant Hornets, Gendo playing Mahjong with a man that looked suspiciously like the Prime Minister of Japan, and so on and so forth. The last image was relatively innocuous: Gendo eating a simple sandwich, complete with a sound-effect bubble that read 'OM NOM NOM NOM'.  
  
For all of the oddness and hilarity – intentional or not – of the pictures, they completely clashed with the single disclaimer that was included on the back of every single postcard:

  
_If you received this message,_

**THEN I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE**

  
Shinji glanced up, staring intently at his father, demanding an explanation with but a look.  
  
" **Lesson #3** , Shinji: Make your first impression count, because you rarely get the chance for another."  
  
"You know…being your son isn't easy."  
  
"Every person, for at least one moment in their life, is of the opinion that being the child of _their_ parents isn't easy. At least **I** make things interesting."  
  
Shinji couldn't really argue that point. However, in thinking of how his future classmates would react to his presence, he wondered how they had treated Rei. This led to other questions. "Um…what about Ayanami-san?"  
  
"What about the Sergeant?"  
  
"Well, what's her story? I mean…you say she's an Evangelion Pilot, and she acted as if I was some newcomer…" Shinji mulled over her behavior the previous night, with a particular focus on her impromptu 'inspection'. "How long has she been here? I've known about your work for most of my life, and I've never seen her before."  
  
Now came the tricky part. Gendo had foreseen such a question eventually arising; inevitable, really. Rei Ayanami was too distinctive a character, and his son would undoubtedly be curious as to where in the world someone like her had come from. After all, given that he was going to be fighting alongside her, it was only natural for him to ask questions. The only problem was how much to reveal. "There are some…aspects of Rei Ayanami's upbringing that are classified information. The details of the Sergeant's life are hers to tell, not mine. If you want to know, she's the one to ask."  
  
The fact that Shinji didn't bother to slump – having received no useful answer – indicated how surprised he was that his father was actually being _respectful_ of someone's privacy. "Okay…"  
  
"What I _will_ tell you is that, at the moment, I am considered the Sergeant's legal guardian. Currently, she is under the employ of NERV and has a military rank to go with it, but the legal loopholes regarding those distinctions are handled by me." _Three…two…one…_  
  
"Why her?" Shinji felt a rare moment of frustration. "Why did she get to stay behind why _**I**_ was sent away? What's so special about her?" True, his father had had very justifiable reasons for sending him away. Many of those reasons were ones that he agreed with! _Why?_ His mind conjured up her bandaged form. _Why?_ "Isn't she in just as much danger as me?"  
  
"Yes. Unlike you, she can take care of herself." Shinji opened his mouth to retort. "And in this instance, I'm referring to one's capacity to survive in combat against multiple armed opponents."  
  
Shinji stared quietly at his father, not quite mollified by the man's belief in Rei's ability to protect herself. "Then…why was she injured so badly when I saw her?"  
  
Gendo pressed a gray button under the desk, causing a portion of the sleek black top to flip over, revealing a computer monitor. The Professor's fingers tapped against the touch screen as he navigated through folder after folder until he got to camera footage logged in on September 15. "I believe this will answer your question." He opened the file and turned the monitor about its swivel so that his son could watch.  
  
Shinji watched in silence as the silent footage played: it was of an orange mecha, standing inside a sterile white chamber. An Entry Plug was inserted into it; less than a minute passed before red lights flashed and the Evangelion went berserk. The boy's eyes focused in particular on the sight of the cylindrical plug rocketing out of Unit-00's neck, ramming haphazardly into the ceiling before plummeting to the floor with what looked like a resounding thud.  
  
"The initial jolt knocked her out of her seat. For the most part, she was bouncing back and forth inside of the Entry Plug before coming to a complete stop." The Professor decided not to mention how Rei had been mentally…' _unbalanced_ ' whilst synchronized with the berserker Unit-00. Theoretically and in practice, a sudden, discontinuous drop in one's sync ratio played havoc with one's senses; especially so when the Evangelion itself was out of control. Hence why the Sergeant had been unable to remain in her seat in spite of the turbulence. "Were it not for the LCL, Sergeant Ayanami would most likely be comatose as we speak."  
  
The teenager frowned, leaning onto the desk with both hands. "Okay…okay…I see…"  
  
"At the latest, it'll be tomorrow when you see why Sergeant Ayanami is more than capable of protecting herself. However, there were…various issues involved with her upbringing that made public life unsuitable for her. As for the other details…you'll have to get them from her." The Professor silently pulled an unopened bottle of root beer out of his cloak, twisting the top off with his teeth before taking a big gulp. He had mostly placated his son, but there was still some lingering doubt. _What else is there to say…?_ "Shinji…listen." Gendo leaned forward, eyes looking directly into his son's. "I know my actions seem…off-the-cuff every now and then."  
  
Shinji arched an eyebrow. "Only _now and then_?"  
  
Gendo shrugged. "Everything I do…I do for a reason. Sure, the severity of those reasons varies depending on the nature of the action…for example, you." The man pointed at his son. "I prepared you for the reality of being a Pilot because no one else can synchronize with Evangelion Unit-01, for reasons you're aware of. On the other extreme, take this bottle of root beer." Gendo took another swig. "I had it with me in case I got thirsty."  
  
"…that's not really that big of a deal."  
  
"My point is that **NOTHING** I do is without meaning. The actions I took with regard to you were done so you could have some semblance of a happy childhood, safe from the dangers that my position as Supreme Commander of NERV entails. The actions I took with regard to Rei Ayanami, on the other hand, were different because her _circumstances_ were different." With a calm sigh, laden with a hint of remorse so subtle that few would be able to catch it, Gendo Ikari reached across his desk and patted his son's clenched hand. "Never think for even a _**second**_ that I could ever replace you."  
  
The young child looked right into his father's eyes, trying to divine how truthful he was being. Given his eccentric ways, it was hard to tell when he was being serious or not…and yet, the sheer solemnity of the man's words was plain as day.  
  
At last, the tension left Shinji's shoulders, and his hands relaxed. "I...I understand."  
  
The Professor leaned back into his chair, mentally cheering that he had dodged a bullet. Granted, his face showed no indication of this, but that was beside the point. "Anything else?"  
  
The boy, still coming to terms with the information regarding Rei Ayanami, recalled a rather pertinent observation from the fight with the Third Angel. It was even topical, since they had just talked about her injuries. "The Evangelion," muttered Shinji, still trying to regain clarity of thought. "I can't recall if I showed it…but it really hurt when I fought the Angel…why does the Pilot feel the pain…?"  
  
"Quite simple. Pain is a part of life. It is the body's warning system. It signifies that something _has gone wrong_." Gendo reached into his cloak and pulled out a small switchblade. "In my youth, I got into a tussle or two." Or three. Or a hundred. "I often endured a great deal of pain…but it was how I knew my limits. Without pain, I would have simply wailed through everything, ignorant of a fatal stab wound that would cause me to bleed out. Without pain, I would have fought in ways detrimental to my survival. Etcetera, etcetera." With a casual flick, the switchblade snapped shut. "The Evangelions function similarly."  
  
"…I get it." Shinji grimaced, rubbing at the sore spots on his chest. "It's still troublesome to deal with."  
  
"A lesson without pain is meaningless, be it the physical pain of experience or the mental pain of having it drilled into your head over and over and over again."  
  
The boy sighed. "I guess…"  
  
 _Hmm. We're treading murky water here. Time to reroute the conversation._ "Now, given the stipulations of NERV's charter with the UN, I'm required to employ you if you're going to be a Pilot. As a result, you will be receiving a monthly stipend on the order of five hundred thousand yen."  
  
"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN?"  
  
 _Much better._ "Did I stutter?" Gendo pulled open a drawer, browsing through various application files, seemingly oblivious to the sight of his son's flabbergasted features. "More than enough to live with some modicum of comfort, and I think your occupational hazards are more than enough to merit it. Given that the Lieutenant Colonel will be your primary caretaker, almost all of your salary will be, quote-unquote, 'spending money'."  
  
"I…I mean, wow." Pre-Impact, the average salary varied anywhere between two hundred thousand yen to nearly _**six**_ hundred thousand; even in spite of the shellacking that Second Impact had wrought upon the world economy, five hundred thousand yen was STILL a lot of money. "I really don't know what to say."  
  
"Simply put, don't flaunt it. That's **Lesson #4** : freely advertised wealth attracts unwanted pests."  
  
Shinji nodded, knowing that the situation at school was already going to be awkward enough without other complications.  
  
"Now, for the sake of completion, you'll have to sign this." Gendo slipped forward a small contract, several pages in length. "If only to give the legal department a little more work."  
  
The boy stared quietly at the contract, rife with fine print and bullet points. "…you don't have anything weird here, do you?"  
  
"Elaborate."  
  
"Well, you know…by signing this, I give away legal ownership of my organs. Or maybe I'll be obligated to ride with Misato on her bike _whenever_ she wants." A frightful shiver passed through his spine. "Stuff like that."  
  
"Not at all." Gendo pulled out another contract that looked similar to the one in Shinji's hands. "However, _THIS_ contract does have 'stuff like that'."  
  
"…" The boy sighed, wondering why he had expected anything different. " _Why…?_ "  
  
"This contract is for potential employees who are…questionable, to say the least." Probable government agents. People with links to the paparazzi. Spies of any order. People who were really _really_ annoying. "Among other things, signing _this_ contract mandates that Dr. Akagi be your primary physician, a feature absent from yours."  
  
The relief in Shinji's eyes was palpable.  
  
Gendo slid forward a pen. His child looked at contract again…no. Not a child. Shinji was about to take part in a war for the sake of humanity's future. He was a child in form, but not quite in mind; no one remains a child after getting a glimpse of the world's cruelty.  
  
For most of the world's denizens, childhood was a luxury Post-Impact.  
  
 _Amends will be made_ , swore Gendo as his son looked quietly at the pen. _The future foreseen by the Committee will not come to pass._  
  
"Okay." Shinji pressed the pen into the parchment. _I've had years to think about this…and now I'm here. I've already defeated an Angel…and there'll be more coming._ In a way, this would officially mark a new beginning. _Well…here goes._ "And…done." He pushed the contract back to his father, a timid smile on his face.  
  
Gendo smirked. "Welcome to NERV."  
  
Shinji's smile widened. "Does this mean I have to call you 'Boss' at work?"  
  
"Professor will do just fine." The man calmly reviewed the document, adding, "As your primary caretaker, the Lieutenant Colonel will also review this contract and sign it as well, but it's mostly a formality." Gendo stood up and walked around, gesturing Shinji towards the door. "Speaking of Katsuragi, she'll now accompany you to Dr. Akagi's Lab where you'll be fitted for your Plug Suit."  
  
"That reminds me, what is that?"  
  
"Your uniform for piloting. Dr. Akagi will explain in more detail."  
  
Shinji nodded as he turned towards the doors of Keter, under the impression that everything was taken care of-  
  
"Shinji."  
  
The boy paused, turning back towards his father, who was looking…pensive? Solemn? "Yes…?"  
  
"Most people would say I had no business asking you to promise what you did." After all, the boy had been so young, not even ten years old. Alas, circumstances were what they were, and wishing didn't change anything. "In spite of everything that's happened…it doesn't change the fact that you did something very noble yesterday. You made me proud."  
  
Shinji's chest swelled with pride as he resisted the urge to wobble, struck hard by the sudden praise. _Don't cry, don't cry, that's your father standing right there, don't CRY._ "Th…thank you."  
  
Gendo smiled as he reached into his cloak, pulling out a small black sphere. "You're dismissed." He summarily slammed the sphere into the ground.  
  
Smoke accompanied a blinding flash.  
  
" **GAH!** " shrieked Shinji, caught off-guard by the sudden assault. The boy winced at the smell of sulfur, rubbing at his nose to try and ease the sting. As his eyes opened – teary from the flash, smoke, and the father-son moment – he noticed that his father was no longer there.  
  
He had simply vanished.  
  
Shinji sniffled, rubbing at his eyes as he digested everything that he and his father had just discussed…all the while marveling that the man was fundamentally the same: revealing moments of parental affection that were masked by an endless sequence of eccentricities. To be honest, he was still unsure exactly _why_ his father acted that way; nonetheless, he could tell that the man cared.  
  
 _Still…_  
  
Shinji looked up and down at the image macros, chuckling at both. "So weird…" With a content grin, the Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 turned and walked outside, where Misato was waiting.  
  
"Soooooo…how'd it go?"  
  
"Well, I had a few questions for him…"  
  
Their voices trailed away as the doors to Keter closed.  
  
Moments later, Gendo peeked out from behind his desk, noting that no one else was in Keter. Wordlessly, the Professor sat back in his chair and pulled out more forms. After making a note to have Shinji's contract delivered to Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, he alternated between filing various requisition forms to the UN and idly drawing sketches of potential Evangelion armaments.  
  
What he really wanted to do right now was think and meditate; he wanted to fully register the fact that there was no turning back from this point. Alas, there was work to do.  
  
His only hope was that his son's contract didn't turn out to be a premature death sentence.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"…wow."  
  
"Big, isn't it?"  
  
Shinji nodded dumbly in response to Misato, staring at the expanse before him. Maintenance workers in orange, lower-level technicians in beige, and the three head honchos in white lab coats, so to speak. Whole rows of computer terminals sat on the gray-tiled floors, monitoring the various experiments being conducted in the lab. Parts from Unit-01's armor were sitting on a large conveyor belt, which itself was connected to NERV-1's Parcel Transit System. At the moment, Miyata was overseeing an examination of the damaged breastplate. Maya was analyzing the data that had been collected during the entirety of the battle with the Third Angel. Elsewhere in the lab, sterile chambers housed odd bits and pieces, each being scanned by large devices. Overseeing these chambers was Ritsuko Akagi herself, alternating between observing the data being received from the scanners and personally examining a shard of violet crystal with her cybernetic monocle.  
  
All of that, in and of itself, was just a small _section_ of the lab; further out into the distance, one could see more computer terminals, large metallic cylinders, and complex-looking machinery. Walls of light blue and white halogen lights gave the setting an antiseptic feel that clashed with the industrial aesthetic of some of the machinery. The lab itself seemed to stretch out forever, though it might have just been a trick of perception. Surely.  
  
Shinji tried to keep his nerves about him as he followed Misato further into the lab towards Dr. Akagi, hoping that the creation of this 'plug suit' would be…gentle.  
  
"Hey, Ritsky!"  
  
Dr. Akagi promptly ignored Misato's call as her cybernetic monocle – the center of which seemed to extend forward in a manner similar to a microscope – focused on the crystalline fragment. "Hmm…" She jotted down a few notes on a notepad that was absolutely riddled with ink. Shinji took a brief glance at the paper; there were various mathematical equations laden with question marks, with annotations stating 'Possible variant of the wave equation?', 'Frequency does **not** vary depending on method of observation. Explore!', and 'Curse you Heisenberg!', the latter of which was crossed out and replaced with 'HA! Suck on it Heisenberg!' There were also other questions and notes on the paper, among which were 'Exotic matter? Compare samples with those of Evangelion.', 'Atomic and molecular structure: similar to those of ADAM within acceptable error.', 'Memo to myself: MINE FOR BRAINS!', 'Submit request for acquisition of a new Freeman device', 'Annihilation contained/minimized/nullified by AT field?', 'Send samples to NERV-Alaska; see what Dr. Mondschein can cook up', 'Sample 3-AM-1: matter and antimatter interacting without annihilation? PARADOX!', and 'Matter and antimatter annihilation in Sample 3-M-4: subsequent decay defies laws of conservation? _**ARRRRRGH**_.' The rest of the paper consisted of seemingly random doodles that Shinji had no hope of deciphering.  
  
"Hey. Ritsuko!"  
  
Ritsuko grumbled. "You sure picked a wonderful time to visit." She pulled a brown briar pipe out of her lab pocket, using the other hand to pull out a small tin of shredded tobacco strips. She lightly packed the strips into the chamber of the pipe, placing the bit into her mouth. Her monocle, visualizing the pipe's placement relative to Ritsuko's face, initiated an automated program: namely, a small stem extending from the side of the monocle, emitting a soft flame over the pipe bowl. With a few puffs, the tobacco was lit. After lightly packing it in further with a calloused index finger, the monocle stem emitted another soft flame, lighting it up more. After the monocle reverted to its normal configuration, Ritsuko leaned back in her chair, sighing with content. "Well, I needed a break anyway."  
  
Misato looked at the violet shard, recognizing it as a remnant of the Third Angel's lances. "Examining the Angel's remains?"  
  
"From what little we were able to cull, yes. It does my mind WONDERS to be observing something that violates multiple facets of what we colloquially call ' _the laws of physics_ '." The sarcasm was as thick as the tobacco smoke.  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel giggled. "So…just another day at work?"  
  
"Pretty much." The currently-laconic doctor looked at her friend and the new Pilot, recalling why they were here. "Here for the kid's Plug Suit, huh? Follow me."  
  
As the duo followed Ritsuko further into the lab, Shinji asked, "Um, Dr. Akagi…what _is_ a Plug Suit, exactly?"  
  
"A skintight bodysuit that's fitted personally for each Pilot. Its purpose is to minimize interference while inside the Entry Plug. Since LCL is the medium through which the Pilot synchronizes with the Evangelion, we want to reduce the amount of surface area that the LCL has to cover." The doctor paused in front of a large cylinder, with pipes leading to a number of small vats embedded into the wall. "Insert explanation about fluid dynamics, and that pretty much covers it."  
  
"Don't forget the equipment that monitors their vitals and supplies emergency medical aid!" chimed Misato.  
  
"That too."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are, Dr. Akagi."  
  
"Very well then." Ritsuko took another puff of her pipe before initiating the system. The double doors opened up, revealing a shadowy chamber.  
  
Shinji stared, eyes straining. "Uh…"  
  
Lights flickered, revealing metallic hands, hoses, and what appeared to be large egg beaters.  
  
Shinji gulped.  
  
Ritsuko pressed a red button. "Activating."  
  
As one, the hands whirred to life, grabbing Shinji and dragging him into the chamber.  
  
"AH! _**HEY!**_ " The doors shut behind him, leaving Misato and Ritsuko outside. Shinji's screams could still be heard, albeit muffled. " _Dr. Akagi, what's going on-ah! My clothes! They're taking off my clothes!_ " Outside, Shinji's clothes dropped out of a chute, neatly folded. " _M-M-M-Misato-san, make it stop!_ "  
  
As she gathered Shinji's clothes, Misato stared pointedly at Ritsuko. "Is this normal?"  
  
"Normal procedure." Ritsuko took a deep whiff of the tobacco. "The problem is…" She keyed in another sequence into the machine's console before bellowing, " _THE BOY'S SIMPLY BEING A **PANSY!**_ " Two of the vats rumbled, emptying gallons of what appeared to be a blue and black _substance_ of some kind. "You've beaten an Angel! **Surely** this isn't too much for you."  
  
" _AAAH! THIS STUFF'S COLD!_ "  
  
"Unless you think it's _tougher_ than the Angel."  
  
" _GACK! Now it's hot! W-W-Wait, don't touch that, don't-!_ "  
  
"If _that's_ the case… _THEN **BEWARE** , FOR **I** HAVE BECOME A **BADASS**! **AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ "  
  
Shinji's girlish shriek nearly echoed out through the entirety of the lab.  
  
One minute later, the doors opened. Out of it stepped a frazzled looking Shinji, body covered from the neck down in a form-fitting bodysuit. With the exception of the sides, the arms on down to the wrist, the torso, and the soles of the feet, the entire bodysuit was blue in color; the aforementioned portions were pure black. However, the only thing worth looking at right now was the deranged expression on Shinji's face.  
  
Ritsuko scoffed. "Rei Ayanami didn't even scream when she got hers made. You've no room to complain."  
  
Shinji twitched.  
  
Misato glanced at her friend. "You _do_ know you're talking about _Rei_ , right?"  
  
"My point still stands!"  
  
Shinji twitched again. _Just count to ten. Don't do anything rash. Father won't appreciate it if you maim one of his scientists._ Oh, who was he kidding? There were probably at least a dozen hidden death machines somewhere in the lab dedicated to the doctor's personal safety. Ritsuko struck him as the kind of person to have such things. _If you do anything, Randall will probably do something horrible._ The thought of the orange tabby in the giant mecha was enough to calm him. Just a little. "…was there… _any_ other way of doing that?"  
  
Ritsuko shrugged. "Yeah. This one was the most efficient though."  
  
Shinji stared.  
  
"What? It is. The material used to form the Plug Suit hardens relatively quickly when heated, so the machine is automated in such a way that incorporates your full range of motion into the suit. It's not like I programmed the machine to do that for the heck of it."  
  
"…would you blame me if I thought otherwise?"  
  
"Not at all. **BECAUSE I** _ **DID! FUFUFUFUFUFU!**_ " As Ritsuko walked away, alternating between smoking and chortling, Shinji resisted the urge to hit her.  
  
"Down Shinji, be nice," muttered Misato, noticing Shinji's twitching hands. "Ritsuko's just being…Ritsuko."  
  
"That's…really not an excuse. I mean, I know my father has a tendency to attract… _odd_ people, but this is a little much! I mean…" The Third Child looked back at the…' _Plug Suit Maker_ ', shivering at the mere sight of it. "There's eccentric, and then there's _mentally insane_."  
  
Misato chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of her head. "Well…Ritsky wasn't always like this. She's gotten more and more…" Unhinged? Deranged? Crazy? "… _excitable_ as time's gone by."  
  
"…again, I ask, are you _**sure**_ she's not bipolar?"  
  
The head of Project E huffed angrily as she glanced back at Shinji. "I believe I already told you that I'm not."  
  
"B-B-But what's with all of the… _craziness?_ You shift between mild-mannered and full-blown nuts at the drop of a hat!"  
  
"And that's not a symptom of being bipolar." The doctor shook her head, disappointed at the boy's lack of knowledge. "Despite what appears to be a popular conception, bipolar disorder isn't about mood swings. In general, you have situations where someone suffering from bipolar disorder endures manic episodes, usually alongside periods of abnormal depression." Ritsuko sighed, a cloud of smoke fluttering through the air. "Although symptoms vary from person to person, my little 'mood swings', as you might term them, aren't actually manic episodes as they pertain to bipolar disorder. Trust me; I've gotten the professional opinion of some of Japan's best psychiatrists."  
  
"…then… _what_ the heck is it?"  
  
Ritsuko chuckled. "They classified me…" The doctor suddenly pumped her fist. "AS **UNCLASSIFIABLE! _HOHOHAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!_** "  
  
Shinji blinked.  
  
"Anyhow, you're all done if you want to leave. You're going to have to leave the Plug Suit here so we can add the finishing touches. It hasn't been vacuum-sealed yet, so you should be able to pry it off with little difficulty. Go and use the bathroom if you need privacy; just make a left by the vending machines." Ritsuko turned away, head wreathed by gray clouds. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to studying the remains of an utter abomination. **FOR** _ **SCIENCE!**_ "  
  
The Third Child looked pointedly at Misato.  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged. "If it helps, Ritsky's usually working in the Geofront…and you won't _have_ to meet her that often."  
  
"I'll take what I can get," grumbled Shinji as he took his clothes from Misato and headed off to the bathroom. _Geez…Annette was an angel compared to this bunch…er…or maybe it's this bunch that's an **A** ngel compared to her? Gah, never mind…_  
  
xxxx  
  
As the sun set over Tokyo-3, Shinji Ikari briefly reflected over the day. _I woke up in my new…'home', I guess…I talked with my father...and then came Dr. Akagi._ Shinji scowled.  
  
"Getting angry?"  
  
Shinji turned towards Misato, who was slowly driving her motorcycle along a road bordering the mountains. "Just hoping I never have to run into Dr. Akagi again. _Ever_."  
  
The purple-haired woman giggled. "You'll get used to her."  
  
"I'm **used** to my _father_. SHE is something entirely different." The boy grumbled as he leaned back into the sidecar, arms filled with a number of groceries. The tour of NERV-1 that Misato had taken him on after meeting Dr. Akagi had been nothing short of pleasant. The multi-layered Operations Deck, the well-stocked break rooms, the maintenance chambers crewed by Section 3, the Medical Wing staffed by Section 4, and the barracks for Section 2 (well, the parts of it that were suitable for children; the Interrogation blocks were probably a good place to leave out) had comprised the entirety of the tour. After that, they had made a quick stop at the convenience store for food, juice, beer, and toiletries before making the drive back to Misato's apartment. "So, how long until we get to your place?"  
  
"I'm taking the long way. I wanna show you something _cool_."  
  
The Third Child blinked. "…you're not going to drive up a building again, are you?"  
  
Misato playfully scowled. "Oh come on, are you ever gonna let me live that down? I saved your life, you know!"  
  
"And I defeated the Third Angel, so I think that counts as saving your life…and everyone else's."  
  
"Ah, but if **I** hadn't saved you, then you wouldn't have been able to save everyone else, so by proxy, _**I**_ saved everyone else!"  
  
"…uh, well…"  
  
" **Ha!** I win!"  
  
Shinji grumbled. "You're just like my cousin." _Except crazier._  
  
"Aaaaand we're here!"  
  
The bike slowed to a stop on the shoulder of the road; Shinji pulled himself out of the sidecar and walked over to the guardrail. The sun was now a wavering disc of orange and yellow, slowly inching towards the horizon. The city was eerily silent now that the maintenance crews had turned in; with nothing but the unmanned defensive platforms standing, Tokyo-3 was once again evoking the image of an empty tomb.  
  
However, Shinji knew what was about to happen. _I remember this ridge._ "My father took me here once…he wanted to show me what he was creating…"  
  
Misato was looking at her watch, seemingly unmindful of Shinji's nostalgia. "Three, two, one…now."  
  
The image of the tomb was broke by wailing sirens. All over Tokyo-3, gates embedded into the ground opened up.  
  
Within the armored layers of the Geofront's shell, a complex system of hydraulic machinery activated. Groups of gigantic pistons pushed against each other, propelling fluid in a reaction that caused a system of rails to rise from the sheer pressure.  
  
All of this was unseen.  
  
What Shinji and Misato could see were buildings and skyscrapers rising into the air. Upon reaching their apex, heavy slabs of metal would lock into place, preventing the rails from moving and easing the pressure off of the hydraulic system. This feat of engineering brought chills to the Lieutenant Colonel, who often appreciated how technology could triumph over nature. For Shinji, the sight was both nostalgic and comforting.  
  
Nostalgic because he could remember his reaction when his father had shown him this sight: awe, and unabashed pride in what the man had brought forth.  
  
Comforting because it reminded him of his purpose. In spite of how vexing various members of NERV were bound to be, this city would always hearken to the reality of his situation: that he was one of the few people that this city could depend on to destroy the Angels. Such a responsibility was daunting, but it was one he was ready for.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
"Tokyo-3…" Shinji turned towards Misato, a small smile on her face as she spoke. "A fortress city, built for defeating the Angels." The sirens went silent, right as the sun slipped beneath the mountains. "No matter what happens, never forget that this is the city that _you_ saved."  
  
"…I know, Misato-san." No matter how weird things could become (coughRitsukocough), or how dangerous his new life could be…he would persevere. For Tokyo-3, the city he had been born in, back when it had still been known only as Hakone. For his father, who had turned this city into mankind's last defense against the Angels. For everyone who lived here.  
  
"HOORAY. MY PLAYGROUND IS BACK."  
  
" **GAAH!** " Shinji nearly toppled over the railing from sheer shock; standing right behind them was none other than Randall, in all his eight-foot glory. " _H-H-How did you sneak up on us!_ "  
  
The tabby's head tilted, as if confused. Then he typed in a message. "I AM A CAT."  
  
"…that's not an answer."  
  
"I AM A CAT."  
  
"Just let it rest Shinji-kun," said Misato as she scratched Randall's head. "You leave my place in working order?"  
  
"YES. THE FEATHERED ONE WOULD BE ANGRY IF I DID NOT."  
  
 _Feathered one? Does he mean Pen-Pen?_ Shinji paled; even the cat in the mecha was wary of the penguin? _Just…what in the **world?**_  
  
"Well, you're probably gonna go play, so you behave now!" Misato scratched behind Randall's ears, giggling as the cat petted her back with his giant hand.  
  
Randall turned towards Shinji, who was stock still.  
  
… _what is he doing?_  
  
The boy impulsively yelped as Randall's right hand landed on his head…and lightly scratched him. "Uh…wha…?"  
  
The hand retracted, typing a single word into the left forearm. "SCRATCH."  
  
"…huh?"  
  
"He wants you to scratch his head."  
  
"…uh…okay…" _It's just a cat. They like being scratched. Even ones who pilot robots._ "…nice Randall…good boy Randall…" The boy's hand gingerly settled behind the orange tabby's ear, slowly scratching.  
  
Randall's ensuing purr eased Shinji's fear.  
  
"THANK YOU. GOOD DAY, FAST LADY AND FRESH MEAT."  
  
 _Aaaaand we're back to fear._ Did Randall really have to call him 'fresh meat'?  
  
Fortunately, any further consideration of that idea ended as Randall leapt over the guardrail, sliding down the cliff side into the forests below. Shinji stared at the spot where Randall had been before turning towards Misato, who now had a teasing grin on her face. "…pardon me for asking, but 'fast lady'?"  
  
"He likes to race against me sometimes."  
  
"…I see." In one long, heavy, relieved yet exasperated sigh, Shinji summed up his entire day. "Can we go home now?"  
  
Misato couldn't help but smile happily at the fact that Shinji was already referring to her place as 'home'. "Sure thing Shinji."  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 4: School Days (Meet the Team)**  
  
xxxx  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a brief aside: my hypothetical intro song for MFE has been, of all things, "Cha la Head Cha la": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHnfX1RmZX8
> 
> Somehow, it just fits...in my mind, at least. 
> 
> Also, for some reason I made Russia's SEELE representative an actual person (namely, fictional Vladimir Putin). I think it had something to do with the fact that Stephen Colbert was the Prime Minister of some country in Nobody Dies?
> 
> Oh well. :V
> 
> /also  
> //as you may have noticed  
> ///Gendo has significantly more chill than he did in canon


	4. School Days (Meet the Team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji experiences NERV's propaganda (starring Gendo Ikari), as well as a school faculty which is decidedly more colorful than expected. There's also unexpected nerd rage over Gundam terminology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things get even crazier.

/September 22, 2015/  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Shinji Ikari fastened his shoelaces and stood up, quietly gauging his appearance. A simple button-up collared shirt, short-sleeved, complete with a brown belt fastening black slacks. One could barely see the dark blue undershirt, not that it made for much of an effect. Still, it was a simple look, with its own economical aesthetic that he could appreciate. _Simple. Simple is nice. Simple is different._ Given how crazy his life was, and how much craz _ier_ it was about to get, he'd take simplicity anywhere he could.  
  
Misato's apartment was another example. It was fairly standard: one master bedroom – Misato's, which sat across the hall from his – and two guest rooms accompanied a single combination wash room/bathroom; the actual apartment itself was b-shaped, with the rooms situated along the vertical stem, while the living room and walk-through kitchen were situated along the main body. The creamy yellow wallpaper, the violet tile floors, and the beige carpets evoked an altogether pleasant feeling, despite how jarring the image of the huge, heavy-duty refrigerators was.  
  
Speaking of jarring, Pen-Pen was sitting on one of the two green sofas, eating from a bowl of leftover tuna rolls whilst watching the morning news.  
  
… _this is going to take some getting used to._  
  
Shinji glanced at the sliding door to Misato's room, upon which was posted the sign 'Misato's Throne Room: No Commoners Allowed!'. Sufficiently cowed by a warning from 'fast lady', as Randall had put it, Shinji settled for knocking on the door. "Misato-san…I'm off to school now."  
  
A noise echoed from the bedroom; it _could have_ been a yawn, had it not also sounded like the growling of a pack of bears.  
  
Shinji nervously chuckled. "Um…good bye…"  
  
" _Mmrr…have fun Shinji-kun…mya…_ "  
  
Seconds passed, and the moaning reduced to a steady snooze.  
  
 _Maybe she'd be more cheerful if she didn't drink so much._  
  
In the dictionary, Misato Katsuragi's picture would be next to the word 'dichotomy'. She was a carefree daredevil on her motorcycle, a cool and flexible Operations Director, and, sometimes, a calm and understanding individual. Last night had showed another facet of the Klein bottle that was her personality (a description that Misato proudly claimed was Ritsuko's idea, as she had told him at dinner; the ensuing explanation of how it was a non-orientable surface with no 'inside' or 'outside' had only served to remind him that Misato, despite her usually jubilant demeanor, had quite the brain to go with her looks): that being her attention to detail whilst cooking.  
  
Shinji had to admit, her precision as a chef was nothing short of impressive. Given that he had spent the last several years with his Aunt Alicia, that was _saying_ something. The sushi tray she had lovingly crafted (and that was no exaggeration; the smile she bore when taking a pile of ingredients and transforming them into a four-star entrée was nothing short of euphoric) had been exquisite, and downright delicious…at least, _his_ serving had been so.  
  
He couldn't speak for Misato, who had proceeded to pour a whole cup of _**instant**_ curry onto her sushi and devour it with gusto, accompanied by two cans of Yebisu beer.  
  
His aunt would have indicted Misato with culinary homicide.  
  
 _Everything here is so weird_. Despite the cleanliness of Misato's apartment, her room – from what little he had managed to glimpse last night – was the pigsty of pigsties. _What kind of life does she lead? She's definitely an alcoholic, she coats her delicious cooking with junk food, and…and the penguin! Seriously, what's up with the penguin?_  
  
The boy sighed as he grabbed some of the leftover yellowtail rolls for breakfast; he wanted to get a good tour of the school, so he wanted to get there early. "Well…Pen-Pen." Shinji forced a smile onto his face, hoping it would eventually become natural. "I'm off."  
  
"Wark." Pen-Pen didn't bother turning, still watching the morning news. Shinji took a single glance…and paused. The image of Unit-01 fighting the Third Angel served as the headline image for the female anchor.  
  
" **-and after the city returned to its standard configuration, NERV released a single video for Internet release. According to the UN, this is not the official report submitted to the Security Council, but is rather something released for the public in general. Cue the tape.** "  
  
The screen darkened. When it came back, Shinji nearly collapsed from shock. "Uh…buh… _wha?_ "  
  
His father was in front of a running shower, wearing only a gray towel around his waist…and, of course, his orange shades. Most people would have been impressed by the lean yet muscular physique, but Shinji was too busy wondering _what in the world is father was **doing!**_  
  
And then, heaven help him, his father spoke.  
  
" **Hello ladies. Look at your man. Now look at me. Now back at your man, now** _ **back to me**_ **. Sadly, he isn't me. But if your man quit his job to sign up with NERV, then** _ **he too**_ **could be a part of the organization that just saved the world. Look down.** " Gendo looked down, right as the scenery fell away to reveal the Tokyo-3 skyline. Simultaneously, his cloak slammed into him from off-screen; when it flared open, it was tied around his neck, and he was clad in his normal uniform (which included pants, thank goodness). " **Back up. Where are you?** " The wind blew, and the towel went flying away. " **You're on top of one of Tokyo-3's defense platforms,** _ **with the man YOUR man could be working for**_ **. Look at your hand.** " He reached into his cloak. " **Back at me.** " He withdrew his hand, holding a Desert Eagle pistol. " **I have it. It's a human-scale variant of the handgun that was used to kill the Angel.** " He tossed the handgun up. " **Look again.** " A handheld PDA of sorts landed in his hand. " **The handgun is** _ **now a VIDEO MONTAGE**_ **.** "  
  
Gendo pressed the PDA's screen against the camera lens. Select footage from Unit-01's battle with the Third Angel played; in particular, the clips used were of Unit-01's initial uppercut that sent the Angel flying, the Evangelion's thrust kick that freed it from Sachiel's clutches, the firing of the Mark II handgun against the core, and the final punch that finally cracked the Angel's core. Accompanying this montage was a screaming death metal tune; as the guitars growled and the drums pounded, red text blinked on and off, saying 'DISCLAIMER: _**YEAAAAAAAAAH!**_ '.  
  
Just as suddenly as it had begun, the PDA was pulled away, revealing Gendo Ikari once more. His cloak was fluttering in the wind, and the sound of an engine could be heard. " **Join NERV today, and not only would you be working for the organization that just saved the world, but** _ **I would be your boss**_ **. And really, isn't that what everyone wants?** " The camera panned back, revealing that Gendo was in fact standing _on top_ of Misato's motorcycle. _**In motion**_. Despite the speed, he was utterly implacable, not even budging or tilting. The windswept purple hair indicated that Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi was, in fact, the driver. " **I'm standing on top of a motorcycle being driven by a hot woman.** " The camera stopped moving, still following the motorcycle as it sped off into the distance. The logo of NERV – a bisected leaf of red with the word NERV underneath, complete with a small caption that read 'SAVING THE WORLD FROM ALL WHO THREATEN IT' – appeared, accompanied by a [whistling jingle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAj01fYE4yg).  
  
The screen darkened, and the black-haired news anchor came back on. " **The video already has over one million views. Most people would be surprised that such an eccentric individual would be in charge of a paramilitary organization chartered by the UN to protect the world…but for us here in Tokyo-3, it's business as usual for Professor Gendo Ikari. This is Trisha Takanawa, we'll be back after the break.** " The news cut to a commercial.  
  
Shinji was still staring.  
  
He glanced over at Pen-Pen, who made a motion that could only be described as a shrug.  
  
Sighing, Shinji trudged out of the apartment, knowing full well that normalcy had just said goodbye.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 4: School Days (Meet the Team)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Rooftop, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
"Lieutenant Aoba; I've got my eye on Junior. He's nearing the school now."  
  
" _Roger that Lowrie. Blow the whistle if anything… **untoward** happens, get my drift?_"  
  
"Sure thing boss. Mind giving the Lieutenant Colonel my regards whenever she starts her shift?"  
  
" _You have to ask?_ "  
  
A chuckle emanated from the man's mouth, his face shrouded with stubble. "I guess not. Lowrie out."  
  
Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School sat atop a blocky hillside near the mountains surrounding the city; the school itself was three stories, a mass of gray concrete and reflective windows. Directly adjacent to the main building was a domed auditorium, which housed the school gymnasium and other rooms used for extracurricular activities. Concrete stairs led to the field at the bottom of hill, where the majority of the outdoor sports were conducted. All in all, it was a fairly standard educational facility.  
  
Save for the fact that the entirety of its faculty was staffed by Section 2.  
  
Right now, the school's teacher in earth science, astronomy, and archery was looking through a pair of binoculars, watching the children stream in from Tokyo-3 proper. Wearing brown leather boots, dark gray pants, and a red shirt, the 6'0" man certainly stood out compared to the monotony of the school uniforms. His left hand – clad in a fingerless glove – adjusted the lens, focusing in on the approaching form of Shinji Ikari. "Huh…lad's scrawnier than I thought he'd be…" _Guess he don't take too much after his old man…not sure if that's a good thing._  
  
The boy paused, blinking. All of a sudden, he started squinting.  
  
"Huh…wonder what's got Junior spooked…" The man's accent wasn't that thick, but it was definitely either English or Australian.  
  
The boy tilted his head…and that's when Lowrie noticed that the boy was staring in his direction.  
  
"…I think he sees me."  
  
The boy tentatively waved, as if unsure what else to do, before continuing on.  
  
"Yes, yes he does," muttered the man, chuckling as he lowered the binoculars. He readjusted his slouch hat – light brown, with a black band – and put on his reflective sunglasses, the black frames pressing against his brown sideburns. "Guess the lad'll be more interesting than I thought." Glancing down at his watch, the Section 2 agent noted the time. "Well, time for class."  
  
xxxx  
  
… _who in the world was watching me?_  
  
Shinji Ikari figured he'd find out sooner or later. It was probably some person hired by his dad to keep an eye on him. Hopefully. _Just don't think about it, and you'll be fine_.  
  
The hallways were fairly well-kept; steel lockers painted turquoise, with green walls and reflective, light-gray marble rounding out the somewhat bland aesthetic. The large windows and various posters – mostly dealing with announcements, personal fliers, and educational material – helped in keeping the environment from seeming completely drab.  
  
However, it was the relative emptiness of the school that did it for him. A number of the classrooms were utterly _empty_ ; a number of the doors even had papers taped onto them, redirecting students to other homerooms. _What's with this place…?_  
  
It only took a few minutes before he found Class 2-A. "Year 2, Group A…" _Well, here goes nothing_.  
  
Into the breach.  
  
There were about thirty desks; each one prefabricated and complete with a built-in computer system. The chalkboard was clean at the moment, and the teacher's desk was quite spartan in nature; the only distinctive features were a built-in laptop and an old-fashioned globe, with various countries marked in red. There were several students milling around, biding their time before class began. Several guys were chatting about various topics of interest, while  
cliques of girls dotted various portions of the classroom.  
  
Speaking of the girls, their uniforms consisted of a teal skirt that dipped right above the knees, with thick, similarly-colored suspenders wrapping over a white blouse. A red ribbon, wrapped in the fashion of a bowtie, hung below the collar, and black leather shoes stood out against long white socks. All in all, it served to draw a great deal of focus to their legs.  
  
Not that Shinji didn't appreciate the view, but he also couldn't help but think of Annette's reaction. _She'd probably get all huffy about the uniform design while slyly showing off._ His cousin's exotic features, being a mixture of Caucasian and Japanese, had garnered quite a following at his old school. _Maybe things might be a little more normal here_.  
  
Yeah. Sure.  
  
That's when he noticed Rei Ayanami sitting near the front of the class, silent and dutifully awaiting the beginning of the class. Before he could approach her, he was interrupted by a freckle-faced girl, whose brown pigtails and chocolate-colored eyes gave off one impression: cute. Well, if it weren't for the stoic way her lips were contorted. "You're new….you wouldn't happen to be…" Her voice lowered, almost to a whisper. " _Ikari_ , right?"  
  
"Um…" The conspiratorial way she was looking around was unnerving. "…yes?"  
  
"…I'm Hikari Horaki, the Class Representative. I like to keep things orderly and organized. I am most definitely _aware_ of what the Commander of NERV is like. And if you're anything like him, I will warn you only once: step lightly. I won't tolerate _ANY_ shenanigans." A distinct hardness crept into her tone, promising pain and retribution unlike any seen in a thousand generations. " **Understood?** "  
  
 _Good GODS, she's terrifying_. "Um…yes ma'am. No trouble from me."  
  
The Class Representative lightly smiled, allowing her iron-fisted aura to recede. "Good. I'll arrange for someone to give you a tour of the school when classes let out." As Hikari walked away, Shinji dazedly sat in an empty seat beside his fellow Pilot, wondering what in the world _**that**_ had been about.  
  
"The Class Representative has always been a stickler for rules and regulations."  
  
Shinji turned towards Rei, who had offered an answer to a question he hadn't even asked. Not that he didn't appreciate it. "She's…good at it."  
  
"Indeed. I taught her well."  
  
A distinct chill crept down Shinji's spine.  
  
"However, like the others, she is sometimes unsettled by my attempts at reinforcing her authority." The Sergeant spoke fluently and calmly, unperturbed by the fact that her left side was still covered in bandages. "Given that she has been charged with maintaining order and civility in Class 2-A, it is only logical that I ensure that her authority is respected."  
  
"…seems like you're pretty big on rules and regulations yourself."  
  
"In any hierarchical collective command structure, it is imperative that rules are followed and those with authority are obeyed."  
  
Shinji couldn't help but think of Rei's actions two days ago, right before he had gone out to face the Angel. "You know, you didn't have much of a problem questioning my father's decision to have me pilot."  
  
Rei's icy stare reminded Shinji that he wasn't dealing with Annette or Misato anymore. "Um…not that I wouldn't be asking questions in YOUR place-"  
  
"Technically, it is not insubordination to question one's orders if you find them to be…unsound. I ultimately obeyed Professor Ikari's orders." Her gaze softened; not to imply that it lost its intimidating quality. Instead of an icy stare, it was now _**calculating**_.  
  
 _She's plotting something_. Shinji resisted the urge to move to a different desk.  
  
"I will admit that your performance was…adequate. However, there is room for improvement. I will see to it that whatever potential you have is maximized."  
  
Shinji blinked, wondering if he just been insulted _and_ complimented at the same time. "Uh…thanks…"  
  
The bell suddenly rung, signifying that it was time for class to begin. Most of the students of Class 2-A were now in their seats, ready to begin the day.  
  
"Ladies. Gentlemen."  
  
Shinji turned towards the door, and he knew that he was looking at the teacher. He was fairly tall; easily six inches taller than Misato, just short of six feet. He was a sharp dresser as well; clad in a redwood business suit with a burgundy tie and a white shirt underneath the jacket. The black Oxford shoes glistened with polish, and their color matched the slim gloves on his hands. The man's face, freshly shaven, was lean, possessing defined cheekbones and a sharp nose. Short black hair slicked back over his head, and narrow blue eyes gazed over the entire classroom.  
  
That's when those eyes settled on him.  
  
The Third Child couldn't help but gulp; the teacher was staring at him so _intently_. Whereas Rei's stare was inherently disconcerting, it was as if the man discovered everything about him with just a glance.  
  
" **STAND! BOW! SIT!** "  
  
Shinji was snapped out of his reverie by the impulsive motion. Without realizing it, he had performed those actions subconsciously, acceding to Hikari's orders without hesitation. _Wait, what just happened?_  
  
The teacher spoke again, in a cultured voice that had some sort of accent that Shinji couldn't quite identify; perhaps French? "Well, though we've had to consolidate classes for the time being, it seems we have a _legitimately_ new student. I am Henshin Obimura, teacher of Economics and Literature at this facility. Introduce yourself."  
  
"Um, yes sir." Shinji quietly stood up, _feeling_ the stares of the entire class on his back.  
  
Needless to say, after Ayanami's 'announcement' the previous day, they were highly curious as to who the son of Ikari would be.  
  
A majority of them hoped he would have been somewhat more outlandish. This kid looked…disappointingly _ordinary_.  
  
However, the kanji didn't lie: the kid was none other than **Shinji Ikari**.  
  
"My name is Shinji Ikari." The boy bowed once. "I'm glad to be here; please take care of me." It was a polite greeting, one that appealed to the seniority of students who had been here longer. _This should at least ease their fears_.  
  
Everyone was staring, silent…and quite frankly, unsure what to make of the newcomer.  
  
… _maybe._  
  
That's when one kid bravely stood up, quietly advancing without pause. He was freckle-faced boy with large glasses and tussled, messy brown hair. Aside from the red undershirt and the somewhat lanky frame, he looked exactly like the other students.  
  
Save for the fact that he seemed to have an exact copy of his father's orange glasses.  
  
… _wait, what?_  
  
Shinji stared as the kid held them up, preparing to put them over his face. He would've objected further, had he not noticed his father's autograph over the left lens.  
  
 _Wait, WHAT?_  
  
His rather stern appearance regarding this discovery, coupled with the shades that had just been placed over his eyes, resulted in Shinji sporting the expression colloquially known as the 'Gendo Face'.  
  
The connection was finally made in the minds of everyone else: this was the son of Gendo Ikari.  
  
The _son_ of Gendo Ikari. The son of _Gendo Ikari_.  
  
Most of the class nervously backed away into their seats. A few girls began to swoon.  
  
The kid who had brought up the shades took them back, his face sporting the biggest grin in the world.  
  
… _what the…_  
  
"Kensuke Aida." Horaki's voice rang out like a tolling funeral bell. " _ **SIT.**_ "  
  
Having accomplished whatever nebulous goal he had had in mind, the kid – Kensuke, apparently – promptly sat back down.  
  
Shinji, understandably, was dazed. "…what."  
  
"If you'll have a seat, Mr. Ikari." Shinji turned towards the teacher, who now had a lit cigarette hanging between his fingers. "Then we can begin our lessons."  
  
"Er, yes sir!" Shinji quickly sat back down, wondering what in the world had just happened.  
  
All the while, unbeknownst to Shinji, a boy sitting further to the back – clad in a dark tracksuit with white highlights – was staring intently at his back.  
  
Mr. Obimura looked one last time at Shinji – idly wondering what hidden depths the son of NERV's Commander possessed – before turning to the chalkboard. "Now class, we have finished our survey of macroeconomics, and we will now transition to a survey of microeconomics…"  
  
xxxx  
  
Needless to say, Shinji's first day at school was considerably…odd.  
  
The faculty became progressively weirder.  
  
xxxx  
  
"And so the Tokugawa Shogunate, despite the pressures and troubles associated with their policy of exclusion, managed to maintain their isolation for more than two centuries. With certain exceptions, such as Dejima."  
  
 _Well, this is nice_. Shinji quietly typed down notes as the history teacher continued on. The teacher seemed relatively normal, if possessing a boisterous tone. At 5'9", the teacher – who, to Shinji's confusion, had the name of John Doe – _looked_ imposing, what with his thick brow, stubbly face, blocky features, piercing blue eyes, and blond hair fashioned into a crew cut. The military boots didn't mesh well with the khakis and the red shirt, which did little to hide his muscular physique. In spite of that, the man was a lively teacher, constantly moving about and making gestures as he emphasized his points.  
  
"This period of isolation would come to an end. The growing reach of Western countries into the Asian mainland eventually reached Japan, seeking entry into untapped markets. Though initially denied, Matthew Perry, a Commodore of the United States Navy, employed the use of military power to display what would happen if the Shogunate did not enter negotiations."  
  
Yes, this man was much more amiable compared to his homeroom teacher.  
  
"The four ships under Perry's command would become known as the Black Ships, not only due to the fact that the older vessels were colored black, but because of the turmoil their entry to Japan instigated. They were the _Mississippi_ , the _Plymouth_ , the _Saratoga_ , and the _Arizona_!"  
  
Suddenly, above the chalkboard, a large monitor lit up, displaying the word " **IGNORE** " in red. Shinji stared, surprised and confused by the message. _Huh?_  
  
"However, the _Arizona_ was sunk by a kamikaze samurai, resulting in a declaration of war by the United States against Japan! In retaliation for the attack, Commodore Perry joined up with Lieutenant Colonel Jimmy Doolittle of the United States Air Force to stage a bombing run against Edo!"  
  
 _Wait, Air Force? War?_ Wasn't this supposed to be the nineteenth century?  
  
"Mr. Doe will sometimes go off on a tangent."  
  
Shinji turned towards Rei, who was studiously working on a different assignment. As it turned out, so was the rest of the class. "Huh?"  
  
"Similar events, people, or places will often mesh together for Mr. Doe, even if they occur in entirely different times or contexts. If he begins to diverge, the MAGI monitoring this classroom will notify the students, so that they know to ignore him until he returns to the original lesson plan."  
  
"…this happens often, I take it?"  
  
"Every day, yes."  
  
Shinji groaned as he rested his head on his desk. _Urgh…_  
  
" _ **MAGGOTS!**_ PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
Shinji nearly yelped as he jolted in his seat.  
  
"Now, where was I…ah yes, July 14, 1853, when Commodore Perry arrived with the _Mississippi_ , the _Plymouth_ , the _Saratoga_ , and the _Susquehanna_!"  
  
The monitor winked off, and everyone else started paying attention.  
  
The Third Child sighed.  
  
xxxx  
  
The teacher of Languages was… _BIG_.  
  
In terms of height, Aleksander Kasparov wasn't that much taller than Mr. Obimura or Mr. Doe; only about 6'2". This was only because of his short – almost comically short – legs. However, once you got above the waist, you saw a man who could lift an SUV. With thick arms, giant hands, and a barrel-shaped torso, Mr. Kasparov looked capable of snapping a desk with his pinky. His head was completely bald; with a protruding chin, flat facial features,  
and thick stubble, he looked someone who could wrestle Uncle Tomoe to a standstill.  
  
His thick Russian accent only heightened his appearance as a strongman.  
  
So Shinji was genuinely surprised at how fluent he was in Japanese and English.  
  
"And so children, recall English sentence structure as follows: the particular format for the English language is 'Subject-Verb-Object'. As you know, Japanese is classified as 'Subject-Object-Verb'. I will write up some example sentences to demonstrate key differences in the languages."  
  
As Mr. Kasparov looked for his personal chalk – which was roughly an inch in diameter to accommodate his large fingers – Shinji looked quizzically towards Rei.  
  
Rei calmly typed a private message to his desk computer.  
  
 _/Rei-Ayanami: You have a question?  
/Shinji-Ikari: He's…an interesting choice for a Language teacher.  
/Rei-Ayanami: His physical appearance belies his eloquence.  
/Shinji-Ikari: I guess so._  
  
"Oh my gosh, who touched _Tanya?_ "  
  
Shinji looked up at Mr. Kasparov, who was looking with shock at his white chalk. Then his ocean-blue eyes gazed upon the students. "All right… **WHO TOUCHED MY** _ **CHALK?**_ "  
  
No one said a word.  
  
The Russian sniffed. "Придурковатые дети. Держу пари, что это был командирский сынок."  
  
As he went on writing, Shinji typed one more message to Rei.  
  
 _/Shinji-Ikari: Is he paranoid about his things?  
/Rei-Ayanami: No. He is able to tell if someone has messed with his personal items.  
/Shinji-Ikari: …oh. How come no one spoke up?  
/Rei-Ayanami: There is no need. He will review the video logs and find out later.  
/Shinji-Ikari: …I see._  
  
The Third Child sighed – an increasingly common reaction – as he began jotting down Mr. Kasparov's notes. _Can the teachers get any stranger?_  
  
xxxx  
  
"All right class, we hae here a ball that's shot from a gre _nede_ launcher at grun level."  
  
… _apparently they can._  
  
A black, one-eyed Scotsman.  
  
"The _an_ gle is at _sixty_ deh _grees_ up from the grun, with i _ni_ tial vehlocity of forty-five miles peh hour! A _ssu_ min' no air resistance, the force a'gravity, and a frictionless _sur_ face, ye hae ta answer the following questions: what's the _max_ imum height of the ball while airborne; when will it land, and how far a _way_."  
  
The uniform – red shirt and khakis with brown boots – did not draw nearly as much attention as the small black afro, the black eyepatch over the left eye, and his toothy grin. The maniacal, if somewhat affable, look in his one brown eye did _not_ help.  
  
Tavish DeGroot, teacher of Physics and assistant teacher of Chemistry, looked out over his class, having just drawn out the appropriate diagram for the problem. "Now lads and lassies: ye got _five minutes_."  
  
Everyone began writing down as much as they could.  
  
Shinji was still trying to deal with the fact that his Physics teacher was a black, one-eyed Scotsman…who, judging by the fact he had just pulled out a big brown bottle of cider, was an alcoholic.  
  
… _at least P.E.'s next._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Gymnasium, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
" **Okay you SISSIES!** Prepare for warm-ups, on the double!"  
  
Shinji didn't quite care that Mr. Doe was one of the instructors for Physical Education (in retrospect, he seemed far more suited for this position than History teacher). He just saw it as an opportunity to work up a sweat. _Everything will be much easier if I'm too tired to care._  
  
The uniforms were fairly simple: white shirts and blue gym shorts, with the girls wearing red bloomers instead. Much to Shinji's surprise, all of the grades of the school were present, from seventh grade on up to ninth grade. The boys were on one side of the gym, with a wide expanse of gray marble floors separating the boys from the girls. This was how Shinji was able to see Rei Ayanami, who had somehow gotten into her gym uniform despite the excessive bandages. _How can she do anything with only her right hand and right leg?_  
  
"First up, PUSHUPS! Give me THIRTY!"  
  
As everyone ensued with their pushups, Shinji couldn't help but note that Rei was doing hers just fine with one arm. _I guess that makes sense; one-handed pushups wouldn't be that hard._ The rest of the calisthenics went similarly, with Rei altering her routine due to her constrained limbs. After ten minutes, Mr. Doe concluded their aerobics.  
  
Shinji didn't know whether to be impressed or frightened by how Rei showed no signs of exertion. She wasn't even sweating.  
  
"Okay ladies, you get to the swimming pool and do whatever it is little girls do! That is an order!" As the girls began to head to their locker room, he looked at the boys."And _you_ maggots, you're with ol' Tommy outside! GET TO IT!"  
  
A chorus of groans echoed through the gymnasium, prompting Shinji to wonder who 'Tommy' was, and why most of the boys were worried.  
  
"Yeah yeah, make a guy feel welcome."  
  
The loud, boisterous voice, with an accent rather unfamiliar to Shinji, was unmistakably _gaijin_.  
  
He looked at the newcomer, a man standing at 5'7"; despite the lean musculature visible through the tight red shirt and the gray pants, his face was downright _boyish_. The dark blue cap – which bore a stylized letter _B_ that overlaid a pair of red socks – covered messy brown hair, and his gray eyes exuded a cocksure aura that seemed stereotypically American.  
  
The young man was also resting an aluminum baseball bat over his shoulder.  
  
"Anywho, I'll take em' from here you old-timer."  
  
"You show some respect for your _**superiors**_ , MR. PATRICK!"  
  
The man – apparently Tommy Patrick – rolled his eyes. "Don't you have lifeguard duty?"  
  
The militaristic John Doe grumbled as he turned on his heels and stomped away, leaving the boys with the other Physical Education teacher. Boys who, for the most part, were looking rather frightened.  
  
Tommy jerked his thumb towards the double doors leading outside. "To the track!"  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji's lungs burned.  
  
"Come _ooon_ , you guys oughta be good at this by now!"  
  
He kept his legs pumping, if only because this was what he had wanted. _Just keep going…just keep going…just keep going…!_  
  
For a young child of fourteen, he was in relatively good condition. The constant explorations of Okayama-1 and hearty meals courtesy of his aunt and uncle had given him a solid core, with a surprising amount of endurance despite his somewhat scrawny frame. True, he wouldn't make first string for most sports teams; but if there was one thing he could do, it was that he kept going and going and _going_.  
  
"Droppin' like flies, you're **killin'** me!"  
  
That said, Tommy Patrick was _fast_. His relatively long legs were pumping at high speed, moving so quickly it seemed as if they barely touched the ground.  
  
He wasn't even _breathing_ hard, and he had been running nonstop for nearly ten minutes!  
  
"You've all got less than a minute left! It's just ten laps, what's the big deal?"  
  
For a track that was four hundred meters long, that translated to roughly two and a half miles in under ten minutes. Which meant nearly seven meters a second on average.  
  
Needless to say, few of the adolescents could keep that pace up for long. Most couldn't get there at all. There was no way to do it in the time allotted.  
  
Shinji kept on running. _Keep going…keep going…keep GOING…!_  
  
"Aaaaand TIME'S UP!"  
  
Almost every boy that was still standing came to a stop. Shinji began to tumble, aiming for the grass as he collapsed. The strangely sweet smell of the earth coupled with the feathery touch of the grass provided a soothing effect to counter Shinji's aching legs and his pounding heart.  
  
Tommy Patrick grinned at the sight of the boys, almost all of whom were panting for dear life. "Well, looks like you've all worked up a sweat. You're free to do whatever!"  
  
Needless to say, few worked up the energy to do anything. It would take several minutes for most of the children to get back on their feet and move on to enjoying what free time they had left in P.E.  
  
Shinji spent the rest of P.E. lying on the field, enjoying the sweet oblivion of fatigue.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Cafeteria, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
Lunch was turning out to be far more pleasant.  
  
Shinji had quickly gotten over the fact that Mr. Kasparov was the primary server; he seemed happy enough to fulfill that role.  
  
He still wondered who the other chef was, and why he could occasionally see gouts of flame burst from the vents connected to the kitchen.  
  
 _Less thinking, more eating._  
  
The available courses for today consisted of a rather robust sandwich (or 'sandvich', as Mr. Kasparov had insisted) laden with cold cuts, lettuce, cheddar, and tomatoes with an olive on top, with sides of steamed rice, sliced applies, and biscuits. It was certainly a far cry from traditional Japanese cuisine, but it was very tasty nonetheless.  
  
Judging by how a majority of students had brought their own lunches, they preferred home cooking.  
  
There were tables inside the cafeteria and outside on a large veranda; some students went further, opting to sit on the grass or underneath the trees that bordered the school grounds. Most people gathered with their circle of friends or a particular clique, content with talking as much as they were eating. From his position, he could see Rei sitting nearby Hikari and several other students of varying ages; judging by conversations he had overheard in the lunch line, it was a gathering of Rei and the Class Representatives from each class.  
  
Although the thought of Rei hanging out with the elected arbiters of classroom order made him shudder, he was mostly pleased with how his fellow Pilot, despite her 'issues' (as his father had termed them, whatever they may be), had been able to cultivate some social relationships.  
  
 _As for me…?_  
  
Shinji looked around, noticing that the table he was sitting at was completely empty.  
  
 _Well, I guess it's to be expected._ His father's reputation was a rather effective ward, but he didn't let that bother him. _It won't be long until they realize I'm actually normal_. Either that, or someone would feel motivated enough to come talk to the 'giant robot pilot'. Nevertheless, he'd eventually settle into a niche and obtain his own circle of friends and acquaintances.  
  
In his peripheral vision, he noticed someone setting a tray down. _Speaking of which_. He looked up to offer a friendly greeting…and paused at the sight of a bespectacled face. "Uh…"  
  
Kensuke Aida was grinning. "So, you're the Supreme Commander's son, eh?"  
  
"…yes…?" He felt that had been made apparent during homeroom.  
  
Then, gods help him, Kensuke quietly _**squeed**_. "That's so _COOL._ "  
  
If it hadn't been clear before, it was now. _My father…has fanboys?_  
  
Sensing an opening to continue, Kensuke immediately asked, "I mean, your dad's not only the leader of NERV – _**NERV**_ – but he's got like the coolest stuff! You get the feeling he's one of us, with how he acts."  
  
"…one of us?"  
  
"What, do I need to paint a picture? Every single TIME he does anything, it's for the sake of being _awesome_."  
  
"…"  
  
Kensuke looked oddly disappointed. "Don't tell me you and your dad don't get along."  
  
"Well, no, we're pretty okay." Somehow, Shinji _knew_ that the thought of him not getting along with his father would be very upsetting to Kensuke. He didn't know whether to be disturbed by that or not. "I mean, his work is important, and I understand that he's usually busy, so I don't hold that against him…"  
  
" _Buu~uut?_ "  
  
"…he's just a **little** weird."  
  
"You just don't know how good you've got it."  
  
Shinji's pointed stare would've skewered the boy if it could. "I'm not even going to try and explain how troublesome he can be, since you seem a little…enamored. I mean, I love him, but sometimes he's… _difficult_."  
  
Kensuke shrugged, chalking it up to the grass being greener and all that. "Well, I guess the child of every celebrity feels that way now and then. But hey, he makes things _**interesting!**_ "  
  
… _my father said the exact same thing to me yesterday._ Disregarding the frightening image of Kensuke getting pointers from Gendo, Shinji pressed on with another query. "So…what's with the autographed glasses?"  
  
"Oh, these?" Kensuke pulled out the orange shades, holding up for Shinji to get a better look at them. As it turned out, his father's autograph was actually ENGRAVED into the left lens. "They came in the mail!"  
  
"…why?"  
  
"Well, interesting story there…ya see, couple years back, I'm just at a café with my old man, mindin' my own business…and I see him, ordering a sandwich: the Supreme Commander of NERV." The 'Gendotaku' pocketed the shades, smiling at the memory. "My dad works in NERV as a liaison between some of the Section 3 maintenance crews and the research labs at Section 1."  
  
Shinji briefly recalled facets of yesterday's tour of NERV; his main exposure to Section 1 had been Dr. Akagi's lab.  
  
"And boy, does he have a lot of stories! Especially about the Chief of Section 1, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Some of the stuff I hear is just unbelievable!"  
  
" _You don't say_ ," droned Shinji, completely unsurprised by the idea.  
  
"But anyhow, those two are talkin' about some minor issues, supply lines, worker complaints, that sort of thing…and as I'm eating my lunch, their conversation drifts over to the P2 System. And I start hearing stuff about 'Defender Gundams'!" A sudden scowl crossed the boy's face, as though he had suddenly seen his sworn enemy. "And so _help_ me, I had myself a little rant _right then and there!_ "  
  
"…why?"  
  
"You know what a Gundam is, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah. They're a highly-advanced type of military vehicle. After Japan unveiled a prototype in 2001, a lot of countries tried to field their own…but they really weren't worth the cost. At least as far as I recall." That had been one of the major issues regarding the technology; despite their morale- boosting nature and unbelievable potential, there were major kinks to work out. For one, how to control them: was an artificial intelligence more efficient, or was a single pilot ideal; if so, should the pilot control it remotely? Control issues directly tied in with size; was it better to go for a smaller, more mobile version, or go all out for size and heavy firepower? Each one had its issues: for smaller sizes, there was the issue of adequate protection for the pilot and miniaturizing the technology used by the Gundams. It was easier to construct and armor a larger model, but then the Square-Cube Law came into play; too large, and the Gundam wouldn't be able to walk. These technical issues, coupled with the amount of money it took to construct a single mech, made the Gundams – as currently designed – adequate only for defensive engagements. In a Post-Impact world that required swift, surgical strikes, this was unacceptable.  
  
Needless to say, the brief love affair lasted for only a few years, when everyone played 'follow the leader' with Japan for a change. By 2006, research and development continued, but not with the same fervor as before. For the price of a single Gundam, one could obtain conventional units in far greater numbers.  
  
Why yes, this was a lot of information to digest. No, it wasn't odd that Shinji knew all of this; it was fairly common knowledge to those who've had any involvement with the armed forces. Given that Shinji's father was Gendo Ikari, he was fairly up to date on the current state of the world's militaries.  
  
"In general, yes, but tell me something…" He pulled out a tiny figurine from his pockets: it was a red, white, blue, and yellow mech, holding a large gun. "What's this?"  
  
"That's the first Gundam: the Prototype." Japan's very first Gundam had been fashioned in a manner similar to the iconic RX-78, in homage to Japan's cultural history.  
  
"Very good." He pulled out another figurine, this one a green mech; its head, unlike the more humanoid one of the Prototype, was thick and squat, with a single red eye. "And this?"  
  
"Uh…" Shinji wracked his brain. "I think that's the Chinese Prototype Gundam."  
  
" **WRONG!** "  
  
Shinji actually yelped at Kensuke's sudden outburst.  
  
"This is _not_ a Gundam. It does _NOT_ meet the design specifications to be of the same class! It more closely resembles a Zaku than anything else! No, the general term is MOBILE SUIT, no matter **WHAT** _**ANYONE**_ ELSE SAYS!"  
  
Shinji couldn't help but pale at Kensuke's wrathful rant. "Easy now, _easy…_ "  
  
The young mecha geek visibly calmed down, nibbling on his sandwich. "Sorry. One of my pet peeves."  
  
The very name of the Prototype had been simply 'Gundam'. The rest of the world's militaries, upon its public unveiling, would also christen their mechs as 'Gundams', albeit with different titles. In the eyes of the world's militaries, the word 'Gundam' denoted nothing more than a particular vehicle, just like the words 'tank' and 'fighter jet'.  
  
As Kensuke had just demonstrated, this had not pleased the fanboys.  
  
Shinji quickly tried to get Kensuke away from such a topic. "So…you were ranting at my father?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, not ranting _AT_ him, just ranting about the whole Gundam thing. And you know what?" Kensuke leaned towards Shinji in a conspiratorial manner. " _HE ACTUALLY AGREED._ "  
  
"…about what?"  
  
"That it was a freakin' shame about how Japan's cultural heritage has been trod upon! A Gundam is a Gundam, period! He even said he would take make sure the designs were altered by the time production of the Defender Gundams was finalized!" Kensuke leaned back, bearing a downright _ecstatic_ smile. "Sure, my dad gave me a stern talking to when we got back home, but I had gotten my point made with my dad's BOSS! It was the coolest thing ever…and then like, a few days later, my dad got a notice in the mail about a raise! And it included the autographed shades! We both went ballistic!" The Gendotaku took a quick bite of a biscuit, relishing his old memories. "It was the greatest week ever."  
  
"…how come your dad got the raise?"  
  
Kensuke preened. "Well, among other things, the notice said something about 'raising such a fine young man'."  
  
 _And that sounds just like my dad_. "Well, that was…interesting."  
  
The boy stared sullenly at Shinji. "You don't sound that interested."  
  
"No no, it's not that!" _Boy, it would be just my luck to upset someone on my first day._ "I _was_ curious about how you got the shades…" _And I'm still freaked out by it_. "…but I guess I'm not the type to get that upset about a…well, 'non-Gundam' being called a Gundam."  
  
"…are you sure you're the son of Gendo Ikari?"  
  
Shinji's stare was flatter than a pancake. "You know, you're not the first person to ask me that question since I've been here."  
  
"Oh? Then I'm not the only one who wonders!" Kensuke leaned forward, resting on his elbows. It was time for an interrogation. "You're a new student here, and Rei Ayanami's been coming around for the last couple of years…which tells me that if _any_ of this stuff is new to you, then you haven't been in Tokyo-3 for long."  
  
Here was the bait. It was part of how social interaction occurred; with rare exceptions, people interacted with others for the sake of obtaining something of value. For Kensuke, it was quite apparent that he wanted to interact with Shinji solely because his father was Gendo Ikari. That was just fine; Shinji was interacting back because he wanted to find a place of his own within the school. It seemed rather crude to look at the situation in such terms, but – given time – this mutual exchange could bloom into an actual friendship. At least, that's what Shinji was hoping for; everyone had hidden depths. _Besides, it's not like adulation of my father is the end-all, be-all of his existence. Hopefully._ "Well, I _used_ to live here in Hakone…but for the past several years, I've lived with my aunt, uncle, and cousin in Okayama-2."  
  
Kensuke was piqued by interest. "That so? Tell me more!"  
  
For the rest of the lunch period, Shinji did just that: regale Kensuke regarding his time in Okayama-2, from the strictness of his Aunt Alicia, to the strength of his Uncle Tomoe, to the thrill-seeking ways of his cousin Annette.  
  
Yes, he even told him about the landshark.  
  
Kensuke promptly exclaimed, "Yep, you're DEFINITELY the son of Gendo Ikari!"  
  
Shinji wondered if fate was having a joke at his expense. "The last person I told that story to said the exact same thing."  
  
At that instant, the bell rang, signaling the official end of the lunch period. As Kensuke stood up with his tray, the bespectacled boy grinned happily. "Well, this was fun! See you in class, Ikari."  
  
"Uh, sure!" As Kensuke walked off, Shinji smiled lightly; that had been relatively productive. _He seems nice…his priorities are a little weird, but he's nice._  
  
That's when Shinji noticed a horde of girls grab Kensuke's arm and drag him out of the cafeteria.  
  
… _okay…_  
  
It wouldn't be until later that Shinji found out that it had been a group of Gendo fangirls, wanting the inside scoop from Kensuke about what the son of Ikari was like.  
  
He would be torn between being flattered and _extremely_ creeped out…but that's another story.  
  
xxxx  
  
"Okay class, y'all have ten minutes to solve this system of linear equations. Shouldn't take you that long."  
  
Compared to the physics teacher, the teacher of mathematics and engineering was downright normal.  
  
Which wasn't saying much, given that he was tinkering with what looked like an automated chalkboard writer.  
  
Dell Conagher, clad in gray overalls, a red shirt, black rubber boots, and opaque safety goggles, was a fairly cheerful fellow. Utterly bald, Mr. Conagher was by far the shortest of the teachers that Shinji had seen, standing at 5'5". However, the plethora of tools and pouches hanging from his belt cemented his image as a man who built, constructed, and…well, 'engineered'.  
  
The yellow hardhat also helped, though Shinji couldn't help but wonder why he was wearing it in the classroom.  
  
"And when y'all are finished, I'll introduce ya to a nifty little tool called 'matrices', and exactly _how_ they can be applied to such systems."  
  
 _Ahh…this is nice._  
  
xxxx  
  
"MMPH MMPH mmMMmm MMPH mmMMmmMMPH MMPH mMmMmmph."  
  
" **WE NOW CONTINUE OUR DISCUSSION OF INSULATORS.** "  
  
… _what_.  
  
The chemistry professor was clad in a red bodysuit that fit him rather snugly. Or her. Shinji couldn't tell; the pudgy, 5'6" figure was of indeterminate gender. The black gloves, boots, and formfitting gas mask – complete with opaque goggles – did not help. Even the name – Shinobu Heisen – was gender-neutral.  
  
Speaking of the gas mask, it completely muffled the professor's words.  
  
"MMPH mmph mmMMmmph MMmmmmmMMMPH."  
  
Fortunately, the MAGI observing the classroom was helpful enough to provide a translation on the monitor overhanging the chalkboard.  
  
" **RECALL BRIEFLY EXAMPLES OF CONDUCTORS.** "  
  
Shinji quickly sent a message to a person that he figured would have some information about…Heisen-sensei.  
  
 _/Shinji_Ikari: Kensuke.  
/Kensuke_Aida: wats up? C_C  
/Shinji_Ikari: I don't know how to ask this, but…_  
  
Shinji entered the uncompleted query, trying to think of how to politely ask his question. Fortunately, Kensuke was quick to the take.  
  
 _/Kensuke_Aida: confused by the teach? :3  
/Shinji_Ikari: Basically.  
/Kensuke_Aida: lololol ur not the only 1.   
/Shinji_Ikari: Huh?  
/Kensuke_Aida: some students have a running bet as to whether fire-sensei's a boy or a girl. :V  
/Shinji_Ikari: Fire-sensei?  
/Kensuke_Aida: the teach is 1 of the cooks. did ya see all the fire during lunch? tat's why ^_~  
/Shinji_Ikari: …and the suit?  
/Kensuke_Aida: currently, leading theory is that fire-sensei's an alien. :O_  
  
Shinji resisted the urge to facepalm.  
  
xxxx  
  
Biology was slightly less bewildering. If only because the professor was not as demented as Dr. Akagi.  
  
To be honest though, the large bone saw attached to his belt was slightly disconcerting.  
  
"And now cless, heving finished our look et ze circulatory system, ve turn to ze skeletal system."  
  
Ludwig Riemann was a rather tall figure at 5'10", but what drew the most attention was the white doctor's coat that he wore, coattails draping over the back of his shins. Gray pants were tucked into black boots, and his hands were covered with red surgical gloves. With a long face, narrow cheekbones, and beady blue eyes, his image as a mad doctor was slightly mitigated by the small eyeglasses – which gave him an oddly pacifying effect – and the well-combed brown hair. The graying sideburns added an air of maturity to the man, who was obviously of German descent.  
  
"It iss fortunate zat ve haff cadewerss loaned from ze hospital. Perfect for hendss-on lessonss!"  
  
A large chart detailing the anatomy of the human skeletal system hung on the chalkboard, but that wasn't what got the student's attentions: it was the ice chest sitting by Mr. Riemann's desk, from which he pulled out a carefully wrapped human leg.  
  
Needless to say, the bone saw was put to good use…so to speak.  
  
Shinji had never been more grateful for the fact that his adventures with Annette had inured him to the sight of blood, because he was sure he'd be vomiting otherwise.  
  
xxxx  
  
"And that class concludes our basic overview of the solar system," said David Lowrie, hands closing an astronomy textbook.  
  
Right on cue, the bell rang, signifying the end of class, and the end of school in particular. Hikari immediately took control.  
  
" **STAND! BOW! DISMISSED!** "  
  
Everyone stood and bowed as one. Shinji couldn't help but marvel at how Hikari's orders seemed to induce absolute obedience.  
  
As everyone began to file out, Shinji leaned back in his chair, feeling relieved that the day was FINALLY OVER. _But I'll have to come back tomorrow…_  
  
Oh well. At least he had some measure of what to expect from now on.  
  
He turned briefly towards Mr. Lowrie, the teacher of astronomy and earth science. Shinji had recognized him as the man from the roof earlier that morning, but hadn't bothered to ask what he had been doing. No, Shinji was thinking about the schoolwork that was about to be piled onto him. _So much to catch up on, but so little time…_  
  
"You kids have yourselves a good day now," commented the Australian as he left the classroom.  
  
Shinji decided to get up and pack away his books, wondering what he was going to be doing for the rest of the afternoon. _My father said something about a training program…with Misato-san, Lieutenant Aoba, and Sergeant Ayanami…maybe I should look for Ayanami-san?_  
  
A shadow fell over his desk.  
  
Shinji looked up, seeing a tall, dark-haired boy in a navy blue tracksuit. Brown eyes were staring intently at him. "Uh…can I help you?"  
  
The boy spoke in a gruff tone, in a way that revealed his Osakan heritage. "Name's Suzuhara. Toji Suzuhara."  
  
"…I'm Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Yeah yeah, you introduced yourself today." Toji's look was appraising, as though he were taking Shinji's measure. "You're not what I'd expect the son of Ikari to be like…or a giant robot pilot for that matter."  
  
Shinji tried REALLY hard not to pale. _Oh no, please NOT another fanboy…_  
  
"Eh…it is what it is, I guess." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Little sister wants an autograph."  
  
Shinji blinked. "…huh?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"Er, no, but-"  
  
"Then go ahead and do it."  
  
Shinji numbly took the pen and paper, jotting down his signature. "Um…who should I make it out to?"  
  
Toji frowned, trying to recall his sister's exact wording. "Well…eh, just write it out to Ai Suzuhara."  
  
"…okay." _Weird. Am I going to have to do this often?_ Somehow, Shinji had never quite connected celebrity status with being a Pilot of Unit-01. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." Pocketing the paper, the boy suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, one more thing."  
  
Suzuhara quickly grabbed Shinji by his shirt collar, lifting him into the air. The new student gaped – momentarily marveling at Toji's strength – before yelling, "H-h-hey! _What gives?_ "  
  
"Not that I'm ungrateful for you destroying that monster or anything…but next time, try and keep your fighting out of the city. You see the news clip of the fight?"  
  
"The one with my father in the shower?"  
  
" _Yes_ ," droned Toji, eyebrow twitching. "Well, you kicked the Angel right into my family's apartment building."  
  
" _ **WHA?**_ " Shinji's mind boggled. "B-but there should've only been defensive platforms standing!" That's what Misato-san had said! "They were unmanned!"  
  
"Yep, but my dad says that NERV has a thing about maximizing available space. Section 3 employees live in apartment blocks that have some of those defensive platforms on top. You know, so they don't have to travel far for maintenance and stuff." Toji gave Shinji a wry grin, though the irritation in his eyes was palpable. "Guess what part of NERV my old man works for?"  
  
A lead weight began to settle in Shinji's stomach. "…Section 3?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"…sorry." Shinji hadn't even known. Had…had his actions killed anyone?  
  
"Eh, it could've been worse. Everyone was in the shelters outside the city, so I'll just let ya off with a warning." With that having been said, Toji set Shinji down on his feet. "Aside from that…I think you did pretty good. My old man's not _that_ annoyed…least we had everything insured."  
  
It eased Shinji's fears, though it didn't make him feel any better about wrecking Suzuhara's home. "Still…sorry." _Would Misato-san have told me? Would father?_ He would have to find out; the lives of others were dependent upon him in more ways than one. The thought of anyone's death being by his hands… _sickened_ him.  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to keep apologizing. Just make sure to keep the ass-kicking AWAY from Tokyo-3, got it?"  
  
Shinji nodded, suddenly wanting to leave and get to whatever training Misato-san had in mind. _I have to get better at Piloting_. For so many years, he had waited to fulfill the promise to his father. _I didn't come this far to have people die by my hands_.  
  
"Ikari."  
  
Shinji turned towards the door, where Rei Ayanami was standing with steel crutches in hand. "Er, hello Ayanami-san."  
  
"I have one last meeting with the Class Representatives. You will meet me at the front of the school in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Er…yes ma'am."  
  
Sergeant Ayanami promptly left.  
  
Shinji shivered at the thought of Ayanami-san meeting the Class Representatives again. _She must be their ringleader or something._  
  
"She gone?"  
  
Shinji blinked, turning to find Toji Suzuhara hiding under a desk. _Huh?_ "Er…yes."  
  
The jock sighed with relief, standing up with an annoyed grunt. "Geez, that girl terrifies me." He sent another glance towards Shinji, mentally comparing the two Pilots. "You know, you're _**nothing**_ like the Commander of NERV or that other Pilot."  
  
"What's wrong with Ayanami-san?"  
  
Toji grimaced as an uncomfortable memory came to mind. "Well, we kinda got off on the wrong foot…"  
  
xxxx  
  
/April 11, 2012/  
  
/Class 2-G, Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School/  
  
With the creation of NERV in 2010, the Hakone region underwent a truly massive redevelopment campaign, all to prepare for an upcoming war against the kin of the First Angel. The sheer number of new employees being hired by NERV had necessitated the construction of brand new schooling facilities for their families.  
  
Case in point: to supplement the schools already in existence, Tokyo-3 Municipal Elementary School, Middle School, Junior High School, and High School had been opened in March of 2011, just one month prior to the beginning of the new school year.  
  
Toji Suzuhara had been one of the many children attending these new facilities, primarily geared toward the offspring of NERV employees. He was in the fifth grade at Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School, located near the shores of Lake Ashi.  
  
Right now, clad in blue pants and a jacket with a white shirt – the boys' uniform for the Middle School – Toji was lazing about, waiting for homeroom to start.  
  
"Mr. Suzuhara!"  
  
Toji glanced over at the Class Representative, hands on her hips. However, the pink jacket, white blouse, blue skirt, and blue ribbon tie did not make her intimidating. The twin pigtails did not help. In all honesty, Toji just didn't find her frightening. "What is it, Class Rep?"  
  
"You forgot to deliver the bulletins again!"  
  
Toji grumbled with annoyance. "Man, those things are a waste of time. Why not just put them on the desks and let them get it?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to deliver them to the students' homes! The teacher said so!"  
  
Toji snorted. "Teacher's pet."  
  
Hikari flushed, angry at the boy's disobedience. "Now Toji-!"  
  
"Suzuhara."  
  
The boy and girl paused, turning towards one of the newer students. Toji's eyes narrowed. _Ayanami._  
  
The blue-haired girl was… _ **weird**_. She was new to the school, and her behavior suggested that she was from some backwoods corner of the globe. However, the fact that she had her own Section 2 escort to and from school revealed her connection to NERV. In all honesty, the rather emotionless girl was annoying to Toji, constantly asking everyone questions with **obvious** answers. To be fair, she mostly kept to herself when not asking questions, so at least she wasn't _always_ annoying like a certain Class Rep.  
  
However, it seemed like Ms. Blue Hair had something to say. "What do you want?"  
  
"Although my knowledge of social customs and school etiquette is still insufficient, I am well aware of the significance of authority. I am also aware that those in authority must be obeyed when they give you orders."  
  
Toji stared right back at Rei. "Your point?"  
  
"If you continue to disobey the Class Representative, then I will step in and assist." To emphasize her point, Rei pulled out a spoon, which she promptly bent with both hands.  
  
Toji snorted. "That supposed to impress me?"  
  
Saying nothing else, Rei went to her seat.  
  
xx  
  
A few hours later, it was time for P.E. Wednesday was essentially a free day, so the boys and girls were doing as they pleased. Case in point, Toji and a number of boys were conducting an impromptu baseball game.  
  
As Toji stood at shortstop, waiting for the next kid to come the plate, his eyes trailed towards a certain blue-haired girl, standing near a pile of bats. _What's she doing?_  
  
Rei picked up a bat of solid aluminum, grabbing an end with each hand.  
  
She casually bent it in half.  
  
Toji blinked, staring as Rei calmly walked away. _What the…?_  
  
He completely missed the ground ball that flew between his legs, much to the chagrin of his teammates.  
  
xx  
  
The end of the school day.  
  
Toji Suzuhara was in an oddly contemplative mood as he walked home, wondering what in the world Rei's behavior had been about that day…no, screw that! _How the heck did she bend a baseball bat in half? She's just a GIRL!_  
  
Blue hair.  
  
Toji looked across the street, seeing none other than Rei Ayanami standing by a street lamp. Her Seciton 2 escort was nowhere to be seen. _Is she following me?_  
  
The young girl placed her left hand onto the cool metal, wrapping her right hand around the other side.  
  
… _what is she doing?_  
  
A groan of metal echoed through the air as Ayanami bent the street lamp over, the steel seemingly as pliable as putty.  
  
Toji's jaw dropped. _No…NO WAY._  
  
Rei Ayanami stared quietly at the young jock before walking away.  
  
Toji impulsively gulped. Suddenly, he couldn't get home fast enough.  
  
xx  
  
That night.  
  
Toji was sleeping soundly in his bed, the strangeness of the day already fading from his mind.  
  
"Suzuhara."  
  
Toji's eyes fluttered open, quickly adjusting to the lack of light. " _Hurgh_ …what's going on…who's there?" He looked up, seeing a girl, blue hair visible in the moonlight shining through his window. " _WHA? **AYANA-!**_ "  
  
A petite hand clamped over his mouth, silencing any noise he might've made. The girl's grip was as strong as iron, stronger than any he had ever felt. "If you talk, things will become unpleasant. Understand?"  
  
Toji fearfully nodded in response to the emotionless girl. Rei Ayanami quietly removed her hand, her red eyes commanding all attention from the frightened preteen.  
  
That's when Rei grabbed Toji's right forearm with both hands.  
  
Needless to say, Toji's immediate thoughts were of the spoon, the bat, and the street lamp. _She's not…she's not…SHE'S NOT…!_  
  
"Will you obey the Class Representative?"  
  
Toji acceded to Rei's demands.  
  
"Then we will have no problems." The blue-haired girl released Toji's arm, turning towards his window.  
  
After everything that had happened, the boy had not expected the girl to open the window and leap off of the ledge.  
  
Toji's eyes followed her, watching the schoolgirl jump from rooftop-to-rooftop with the ease of an acrobat.  
  
He quickly ran to the bathroom before he could soil himself from fear.  
  
xxxx  
  
/September 22, 2015/  
  
/Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
Shinji's skin was several shades paler. His father's words regarding Ayanami's ability to protect herself suddenly rang true.  
  
"Needless to say, I had no choice but to shape up. I've poked and prodded every now and then, getting a victory when I can…" Toji sagged, his masculinity feeling threatened by the memory of an eleven-year old girl capable of breaking his arm. "But you know, that girl's just not someone to mess around with." Glancing at Shinji, the jock cracked a grin. "To be honest, I'm glad **you're** easier to deal with."  
  
"…"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"…I have to go train with Ayanami-san this afternoon."  
  
Toji stared, face slack at this admission.  
  
He then saluted the assuredly-doomed Pilot. "Well, it was nice knowing you."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Professor Gendo Ikari watched as his son finished conversing with Suzuhara's boy, silently recalling the incident spoken of. The Sergeant had always been somewhat…enthusiastic, in ensuring the stability of any command structure.  
  
For the past hour, the Supreme Commander of NERV had been browsing and viewing security footage from throughout Tokyo-3, monitoring his son's activities. He had watched his son's reaction to the commercial, his trek to school, various snippets from his classes, and the entirety of his conversations with Aida and Suzuhara.  
  
A message suddenly came from the MAGI monitoring the municipal schools, flashing onto his monitor.  
  
 **HEROD:** He's not as hopeless as you are.  
  
The Professor quietly pulled some peanuts out of a can within his cloak, an audible _snap_ echoing through his office as he chewed. Let the barbs come; he was well aware of his own limits. Of his own deficiencies.  
  
Even so…  
  
He calmly pressed his earpiece. "Tomoe Ikari." Like with the rest of the earpieces issued to NERV Employees, the phrase triggered a searching algorithm in the MAGI. A name would often be enough, though phone numbers and nicknames were also acceptable, provided that the phrases were synchronized with a particular person. For example, if one had said ' _Fuyutsuki_ ', the MAGI would connect the earpiece with Fuyutsuki's. If one had said ' _Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's Home_ ', it would have connected the earpiece with the mainline telephone at Katsuragi's apartment.  
  
If one had said ' _867-5309_ ', they would've gotten a preprogrammed insult from MAGI-00 telling the caller to stop wasting time.  
  
Here, ' _Tomoe Ikari_ ' connected Gendo's earpiece with a secure line that went from his office to none other than Tomoe's home in Okayama-2.  
  
" **Hello! Ikari Residence.** "  
  
"Hello Alicia."  
  
" **...hello Gendo.** "  
  
As if on cue, there was the awkwardness. Not that he could blame her; Yui's 'passing' had heavily strained relations between Gendo and Tomoe, and that naturally spread to Tomoe's immediate family. If Annette's opinion of Gendo was ' _he's crazy_ ', and Alicia's was ' _he's unsettling_ ', then Tomoe's was unfit to print.  
  
Still, he was quite capable of being cordial. "Is Tomoe there?"  
  
"… **hold on a second.** " There was an audible thump as the phone was placed down on a table, with Alicia's voice fading away as she called for her husband.  
  
Moments later, someone picked it up. " **Er…this is Shinji's dad, right?** "  
  
Female, but younger than Alicia. "Ah. This is Annette, I assume?"  
  
" **Well, I overheard that you were on the phone. I've got a question: how is that boring cousin of mine doing? I haven't even heard from him since he left. It's like he didn't even appreciate everything I went through to help him man up!** "  
  
Through the bluster and arrogance, Gendo could see her blatant concern for Shinji. "Well-"  
  
" **ANNETTE! Off the phone.** "  
  
" **Gah! Er, yes sir, tou-san!** "  
  
The shuffling of hands. A deep snort. " **What do you want Gendo? Have your schemes finally ended up killing Yui's boy?** "  
  
Gendo chuckled. "Not in the slightest. You've always been so… _antagonistic_." The Professor's tone didn't waver one iota. "My son has faith in my work. Surely it's not beyond you."  
  
" **Unfortunately, children can be blind to their parents' faults.** "  
  
"I can't deny that. But no, that's not why I'm calling. Put it on speakerphone."  
  
" **Why?** "  
  
"My message is for all of you."  
  
Silence, followed by an irritated grunt. A distinct crackle of static signified the change to speakerphone. " **Okay Gendo, what is that you want?** "  
  
" **Is it about Shinji?** "  
  
" **Come on, tell us what's up with Shinji-kun!** "  
  
The worry they expressed for the boy's well-being was quite encouraging. If the footage from Shinji's first day at school hadn't been enough, this was; he had made the right choice all those years ago. "Tomoe. Alicia. Even you Annette. You all…did an exceptional job raising Shinji. I'm grateful."  
  
The silence was practically golden. He could just picture Tomoe's flustered face, having to deal with a legitimate compliment from Gendo. _A point for me._  
  
"… **when can we talk with Shinji?** "  
  
"That's why I called. I was going to give you his contact information."  
  
"… **really?** " Alicia seemed honestly surprised. " **That's awfully considerate of you.** "  
  
"Shinji would inevitably want to contact you. I'm just saving time." He promptly relayed Misato Katsuragi's mailing address and phone number to a still-stunned Tomoe, Alicia, and Annette. "Any questions?"  
  
"… **YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!** " screamed Annette. " **I mean, you deliver that message to Shinji by a RAIL GUN, complete with a** _ **self-destruct**_ **message…but then you offer words of thanks, and now this?** _ **START MAKING SENSE!**_ "  
  
Gendo smirked at Annette's outburst. "Here's a free life lesson: to live is to be predictable and unpredictable at the same time."  
  
"… **THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE** _ **EITHER!**_ "  
  
"Have your father explain it." With a click, Gendo cut the connection.  
  
"It seems your fondness for cryptic fortune cookie phrases hasn't faded."  
  
The Professor turned towards his Sub-Director, who was walking towards his desk with a relaxed gait. In the man's hands was a rather thick folder. "Unlike fortune cookies, the probability of my lessons being useful is one."  
  
Kozou Fuyutsuki chuckled. The little changes were truly amazing to behold; though the Supreme Commander didn't seem that different outwardly, Fuyutsuki could fully appreciate the changes. "You've been rather lively since your son's returned."  
  
"For purely understandable reasons. He's one of the more important elements of the Scenario." Plus, it was heartening to see that the boy had grown into an upstanding young man. "So," continued Gendo, eyes on the folder in Fuyutsuki's hands. "Is that it?"  
  
"Yes." Fuyutsuki handed the folder to the Supreme Commander. "Well, from what we've been able to glean, that is."  
  
The Professor opened the manila folder, looking at the red title on the first page.

  
**INTERNAL NERV-1 REPORT**

_NIPPON HEAVY INDUSTRIAL SYSTEMS_

**[JET ALONE PROJECT]**

  
" _Jet Alone_ …" Gendo smirked. "Going forth in solitude, expecting to be a pillar of strength…how foolish."  
  
After all, man was at his weakest when he was alone.  
  
xxxx  
  
/En Route to Ayanami's Apartment, Tokyo-3/  
  
Shinji Ikari had wanted to help Rei Ayanami walk home. Alas, she had insisted she was fine with her crutches. So he was stuck following her.  
  
"My offer still stands."  
  
"I would rather you save your strength and stamina for training."  
  
Lather, rinse, repeat. Shinji couldn't help but press on, if only because of how stubborn Ayanami-san was being. "It's not like it'll hurt you or anything."  
  
"I am capable of moving on my own. Your assistance is not needed."  
  
"…fine." The boy sighed, quietly turning his attention to their surroundings. They were nearing a line of apartment buildings, around a dozen in row; he briefly conjured up the image of someone flicking them over like dominoes. Then he imagined his father building a giant hand to do just that and _I should stop this line of thought RIGHT now_. "So…Ayanami-san…"  
  
"Though Ayanami-san is acceptable, I prefer being referred to by rank."  
  
"Er…okay then… _Sergeant_ Ayanami, right?" Hearing no reprimand, Shinji continued. "So…what's it been like, living here in Tokyo-3 for the past several years?"  
  
"We have been preparing for the return of the Angels."  
  
"…well, I know that, but what about you?"  
  
Rei had been informed by the Professor that his son would likely ask questions. He had also clarified what she could reveal and what she _absolutely_ could _**NOT**_ reveal. Furthermore, he had made it very clear that revealing unclassified information was _her_ prerogative.  
  
Like with any loophole, the Sergeant would exploit it mercilessly. This boy was not worthy. Not yet. "Has Supreme Commander Ikari informed you of anything in particular?"  
  
"Well, he's your legal guardian, and you've been living in the Geofront for most of your life…but father told me that anything else I learn is up to you."  
  
"And it will stay that way until I am convinced of your worth. Until then, I will not elaborate on the details of my existence."  
  
 _Geez, so cold_. Ayanami's demeanor was odd; for one who carried herself so calmly and detachedly, she wasn't making any secret of her doubts regarding his capability as a Pilot. _Maybe she was expecting someone like my father_.  
  
Rei came to a stop in front of an apartment elevator. As the two stepped inside, Ayanami pressed various floor buttons in a finite sequence. A card reader popped out from one of the walls, through which the Sergeant swiped her NERV ID.  
  
Moments later, the elevator began to descend. Shinji quickly noted that there was no 'basement floors' for the apartment. "Uh…Sergeant Ayanami…?"  
  
"This elevator is taking us to my personalized training course down in the Geofront. We will be meeting Lieutenant Aoba there, as well as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi and her team."  
  
"…Misato-san's 'team'?"  
  
"Associates of hers. They will also assist in training you."  
  
Knowing Misato, her team was going to be comprised entirely of the insane and eccentric.  
  
Minutes passed in silence, Shinji unwilling to further question the Sergeant. He would eventually get answers…besides, the gulf she had imposed about herself was clear enough to see.  
  
 _Ding_.  
  
[The elevator doors opened…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDM2qukzKwg)  
  
"Well now, glad to see ya!" exclaimed David Lowrie. "And here we were starting to think you might've chickened out!"  
  
Shinji Ikari, oddly enough, did not react with surprise, with shock, with despair, or even with irritation.  
  
No, he reacted with simple acceptance. _And I was completely right_.  
  
Rei Ayanami calmly hobbled out of the elevator, taking her place by the side of Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. Gathered in front of the elevator doors were Misato, Shiori Aoba…and the nine teachers Shinji had met earlier that day.  
  
"Shinji-kun, glad you could make it!"  
  
"Misato-san…what are my teachers doing here?"  
  
"Well, they're here to help train you of course!" Misato gestured dramatically towards her cohorts. "Meet the team! Starting with the **Sniper**!"  
  
Mr. Lowrie tipped his hat as a form of courtesy.  
  
"The **Spy**!"  
  
Henshin Obimura calmly took a drag on his cigarette.  
  
"The **Scout**!"  
  
"Yo, you better be ready kid!" boasted Tommy Patrick.  
  
"The **Soldier**!"  
  
"You better be ready for **HELL** , baby-face!" snarled John Doe, an infantry helmet sitting on his head.  
  
"The **Engineer**!"  
  
Dell Conagher gave a light wave, wrench in hand.  
  
"The **Pyro**!"  
  
"MMMRRRRRMMMPHHH!" roared Shinobu Heisen.  
  
"The **Heavy**!"  
  
Aleksander Kasparov chuckled darkly as he cracked his meaty knuckles.  
  
"The **Demoman**!"  
  
Tavish DeGroot was too busy inhaling the alcohol from his bottle of scrumpy to reply.  
  
"The **Medic**!"  
  
Ludwig Riemann smiled as held up a large first-aid kit. "Don't vorry, I'll be here to help vith _any_ inchuriess!"  
  
"The **Cute Bruiser**!"  
  
Sergeant Ayanami arched an eyebrow. "I thought my codename was simply 'Sergeant', Lieutenant Colonel-"  
  
"The **Lunatic**!"  
  
Lieutenant Aoba shrugged, hands resting on the holsters holding her two handguns. "What can I say?" The brown-haired woman's mellow smile contorted into a twisted grin. "The lady knows me."  
  
"And last but not least, I'm the **Boss**." Misato stood proudly, arms crossed over her chest. "Shinji Ikari, we're here to whip you into shape!"  
  
Shinji Ikari simply stared.  
  
Had this occurred earlier in the day, he might've been sufficiently freaked out enough to consider making a break for it.  
  
Now, he simply settled for sighing while he mustered up his conviction. "Let's just get started."  
  
Misato grinned. "THAT'S the spirit!"  
  
xxxx  
  
/The Atlantic Ocean/  
  
Somewhere, deep down, a long-dormant orb stirred.  
  
Energy began to shift, and matter reordered itself in a manner befitting the one about to emerge.  
  
 **Ah, you are [awakening/rising/manifesting].**  
  
… **YES. I AM I. I AM [INDECIPHERABLE].** The soul, the very essence of the entity reached out across the ether, and comprehended. **THE LILIM WOULD [KNOW/PERCEIVE/COMPREHEND] [INDECIPHERABLE] AS…SHAMSHEL.  
  
Indeed. Welcome, Shamshel.**  
  
… **ONE OF US HAS ALREADY [FALLEN/RETURNED].  
  
Yes.  
  
I MUST [LEARN/PERCEIVE/EXAMINE] THAT WHICH OUR [EQUAL/KIN/BROTHER] [PERCEIVED/FELT/EXPERIENCED].  
  
Worry not. You will know all that Sachiel knew.**  
  
And thus did the Fourth Angel emerge into new life.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 5: TRIAL (To Be a Pilot)**  
  
xxxx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendo Ikari, doing a riff on the Man Your Man Could Smell Like? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> I'm not exactly sure **when** the decision to make the Team Fortress 2 characters into the school faculty became a concrete one; I had envisioned Misato going on an adventure in Australia instead of going comatose like she did in canon, and at some point the thought of Saxton Hale being her mentor came to mind. 
> 
> After that point, I couldn't let it go.


	5. Episode 5 - TRIAL (To Be a Pilot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji undergoes TRAINING (the all-caps are important). Meanwhile, we get a glimpse at Mana Kirishima, Mayumi Yamagishi and...Naoko Akagi.

Flashes of memory.  
  
 _A callused hand penned down notes and personal thoughts in various languages…it was a journal, of sorts. A way of passing time as he observed the evolving civilizations of the Lilim._  
  
Who are you?  
  
 _Multiple scrolls. All stored in ceramic jars, as per local customs. Travelling was done less and less as he opted for a more in-depth observation of social, cultural, and religious norms. The sincerity and intensity with which these creatures pondered the origin of man, life, and the universe itself was truly fascinating._  
  
I know you.  
  
 _A city in flames. Warring kingdoms and empires fighting for various reasons not of his concern. He had to flee the city without drawing too much attention; after all, it would be the height of folly to unduly influence the experiment._  
  
How do I know you…  
  
 _A shame though. The individuals and groups he had interacted with on a daily basis had provided a great change of pace. For such a base and underdeveloped species, the Lilim were…intriguing._  
  
…when I do not know myself?  
  
 _The passage of time. Somewhere else. Far from where he had been before. Travelling with a caravan through some desert, as per standard procedure. Blending in was essential; as per the social norm, he took the opportunity to cleanse himself in the stream._  
  
Who am I?  
  
 _Red eyes were reflected by the water._  
  
I tire of this uncertainty! I _TIRE_ OF THIS **VOID!**  
  
 _ **I WANT TO BE WHOLE AGAIN!**_  
  
xx  
  
 **[INDECIPHERABLE].  
  
Hmm?  
  
YOU WERE [DISTURBED/AWAY/VACANT].  
  
My sincerest apologies. My current [nature/form/existence] is often…vexing.  
  
YOU MERELY DESIRE WHAT WE ALL DESIRE: [COMPLEMENTATION/UNITY/TRUTH].  
  
Ah, if only I could join you.  
  
[FEAR/DESPAIR] NOT, MY [EQUAL/KIN/BROTHER]. I WILL OBTAIN THE LOCATION OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE].  
  
I [pray/wish/desire] that LILITH will provide.**  
  
There was nothing more to be said, as the mind and soul of Shamshel's [equal/kin/brother] receded into the ether.  
  
The Fourth Angel continued on its journey towards Tokyo-3.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 5: TRIAL (To Be a Pilot)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Gendo Ikari closed the folder detailing the Jet Alone Project of NHIS. There was…potential. _This will need to be addressed._ Multiple plots were swirling in his mind, combining and separating at various points, ultimately forming into a cohesive plan. _Hmm…this could work…_  
  
He would need to speak with the Old Men.  
  
But first…  
  
He quietly activated the touch-screen monitor on his desk, initiating a phone call to NERV-2 in Berlin-2, Germany. In particular, the office of the Commander of NERV-2.  
  
Moments passed before a face came to the screen: a middle-aged man, fairly trim for his position. His dusty brown hair – showing signs of baldness on the forehead – was neatly combed, and there were visages of gray along the sideburns. The man's brown eyes widened slightly at the impromptu call. " **Supreme Commander Ikari?** "  
  
"Commander Langley."  
  
Pieter Langley frowned, most likely because he was jumping to conclusions. " **You're not requesting Unit-02 already, are you? After only one Angel?** "  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
The man's relief was palpable. " **I see…then pardon me for asking why you're calling?** "  
  
"I need you to run a standard inspection of the Mark 06."  
  
"… **why? That's not scheduled for another two weeks.** "  
  
"Because _I_ have a plan that requires you to do it posthaste."  
  
The Commander of NERV-2 grimaced at the phrase. " **And that's exactly what I was afraid of.** "  
  
Professor Ikari chuckled. "You're quite the pessimist."  
  
" **My concern is that it involves calling in the Chairman's ward for the required sync tests.** " Pieter Langley leaned back in his chair, giving a greater view of the wooden panels covering his office's walls. " **That boy makes me…uneasy**."  
  
"If you say so." Not that Gendo disagreed; it was certainly right for the Commander of NERV-2 to be disturbed by Keel Lorenz's ward. Just not for the same reasons he was thinking of. "Has he been inappropriate with your daughters?"  
  
Pieter snorted. " **The Fourth Child would be six feet under if he had done that. No, it's nothing of that nature…he's just so reclusive.** "  
  
 _The Chairman can be blamed for that_. For reasons completely understandable to Lorenz, of course.  
  
After all, Kaworu Nagisa, the Fourth Child, bore a… _significant_ role in the Scenario. "Nonetheless, I want the Mark 06 to undergo an inspection."  
  
" **The Committee will be suspicious.** "  
  
"Not in particular. You've ordered impromptu inspections of Unit-02 and the Mark 06 before. Once more won't be any different."  
  
" **Only because they were done at YOUR request.** "  
  
Gendo smirked; over the past few years, he had made a habit out of calling the various NERV branches and request for them to examine the Evangelions, almost always at a moment's notice. Even NERV-1 had not been spared. "Of course."  
  
"… **let me get this straight.** " Pieter groaned, feeling a headache coming on. " **You got me into this habit just so nobody would find it odd that I'd call for a sudden inspection.** "  
  
Gendo was silent. There was nothing to add to that which was obvious.  
  
Pieter sighed. " **Fine, I'll see to it that it's taken care of.** "  
  
"Much obliged, Commander Langley." He mentally began collating the necessary information for his plan. He would need Dr. Akagi to start preparing.  
  
" **Is there anything else you need? I'm sure the technical staff here would** _ **love**_ **to be inconvenienced by the Commander who has a habit of ordering random inspections.** "  
  
"It's not my fault you're unable to cultivate a positive reputation. That lies entirely on your shoulders."  
  
"…"  
  
"By the way, how are the children?"  
  
Relieved to be on another topic that wasn't tainted by Ikari's eccentric nature, Pieter replied, " **Well, they've both been okay. Mari's a little irritated that '** _ **big sister's not playing with me!**_ **' It's been like this since the Third Angel's attack.** "  
  
"Your eldest has been reviewing the classified report, I take it."  
  
Pieter shrugged. " **Asuka's a Pilot, and she's going to be deployed.** " The man muttered something that sounded like ' _eventually_ '. " **She's been taking notes and imagining various scenarios where anything might happen: lack of ammunition, damaged limbs, low gravity, the Moon being on a collision course with Tokyo-3...** "  
  
Gendo smirked. "She sounds…eager."  
  
" **Well, she's been preparing for years…and your son's performance only made her that much more excited. How is that boy of yours, by the way?** "  
  
The Professor reached into his cloak, calmly pulling out a large pocketwatch that possessed both an analogue _and_ digital clock. "At the moment?"  
  
xxxx  
  
" **RUN** _ **YOU MAGGOT!**_ "  
  
Shinji's limbs felt like they were about to fall off. The weights strapped to his wrists and ankles – each one weighing seven pounds – were a direct cause for this sensation.  
  
"You're almost there! Time for another hot one!"  
  
 _PSSSSH_.  
  
" _ **GAH!**_ " shrieked Shinji as scalding water fell on his back, propelling him to run even faster, despite his protesting muscles.  
  
Mr. Doe, the Soldier, continued to shout demoralizing statements in his ear. Mr. Patrick, the Scout, was compelling Shinji to run faster by pouring hot water from a tea can onto him.  
  
In Shinji's admittedly-not-quite-expert opinion, _they were NOT **HELPING**_.  
  
The finish line!  
  
Shinji collapsed face-first onto the grass.  
  
Misato, the Boss, leaned down towards the Third Child. "Well, I think that's enough physical conditioning for one day, don't you think?"  
  
Shinji's groan said enough.  
  
xxxx  
  
"…he's probably trying to find a happy place," finished Gendo.  
  
"… **I see.** "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Ayanami's Training Ground, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
Shinji Ikari grimaced as Ludwigg Riemann, the Medic, wiped a chilled ointment across his bare back. "Cold…"  
  
"It vill redusse irritation in de skin and rechuwenate you!" exclaimed the Medic as kneaded the blue paste into Shinji's skin. "Look on ze bright site; no more exercisse today!"  
  
 _Thank the gods for small favors_ , thought Shinji as he looked around at this 'training ground'. Ayanami's elevator ran along the edge of the Geofront, so the training ground was in a rather isolated location. Large, rocky cliffs bordered the entire expanse, save for a large, temperate mixed forest due south. The cliffs surrounded large grasslands dotted with boulders and large rock formations, and a number of bunkers; nearby the elevator was a small, two-story barracks, to house equipment and training gear. All in all, the training ground accompanied a territory roughly one thousand yards in diameter.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but wonder, if this _was_ indeed Ayanami's own training ground, how she used it all.  
  
"And ve are done!"  
  
Shinji gingerly stood up, silently grateful that the Scout hadn't exactly _doused_ him with water; he was feeling burnt out as it was, pun not intended. "Thank you sir."  
  
"It vas nosing! Vait a few minutess before you put on your shirt." exclaimed the Medic as he turned towards the Boss. "He is all yours!"  
  
Shinji stood up from the large rock he was sitting on, turning towards Misato. "Well Shinji-kun, you ready?"  
  
"What are we doing now?" asked the boy, quietly looking around for where the others were. After his 'warm-up run', the other members of Misato's 'team' had vacated to other parts of the training ground, leaving the Medic to tend to Shinji's back.  
  
"Weapons training!"  
  
"…like what? Knives? Guns?"  
  
Misato grinned. "Well, I figured you could use a little bit more of a break before handling anything with a kick, so we're going to start you off with Heavy and Lunatic!"  
  
"…sounds like _fun_ ," droned the Pilot of Unit-01.  
  
The two ended up by a large target range of sorts; a long slab of metal one hundred yards long bearing numerous slots and ditches. Lieutenant Shiori Aoba was working on a small terminal sticking up from the ground, whilst Aleksander Kasparov was hunched over a large crate, the open lid all but obscuring him from view. A large tripod – its metal legs five inches thick – was set up in front of the range, though it wasn't supporting anything.  
  
"Hey, Lunatic!"  
  
Aoba turned around, eyes first settling on Shinji. "Hmm…" She leered. "Not that scrawny for a fourteen-year-old."  
  
Shinji flushed. _It's been a few minutes, right? Right!_ He quickly put his shirt back on.  
  
Aoba snickered. "Ah, I've forgotten how easy it is to pick on kids…"  
  
"Well, given the people we normally have to deal with, of _course_ it's easy to get under his skin," remarked Misato, her tone not-so-subtly warning the Lieutenant to take it easy. They didn't want to traumatize Shinji, after all.  
  
At least, not _too_ much.  
  
Shiori shrugged. "I guess so." She pressed several more keys in the terminal, putting the finishing touches for the boy's target practice. "Gotta get my kicks somehow. Haven't been able to calm down since the Angel attacked."  
  
"You _could_ always practice with your band."  
  
"Gotta be in the mood, Boss," retorted Shiori as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter and a carton of cigarettes. "Besides, I've had to prepare for our newest victim!"  
  
Shinji couldn't help but notice Shiori's pointed stare in his direction.  
  
The wiggling eyebrows were a pretty clear indicator that she was being humorous.  
  
It still brought him no comfort. "So…" Redirect the topic of conversation! "What exactly am I going to be shooting?"  
  
"Glad you asked!" Shiori glanced over at the Heavy. "Hey! Big guy! Let's get Sasha set up!"  
  
Shinji blinked. _Wait, Sasha?_  
  
Shinji's answer came in the form of Mr. Kasparov walking towards the, muscular arms clutching one of the largest weapons he had ever seen in human hands. It was nothing less than a _minigun_ , with six sturdy barrels and a large white ammo drum affixed to the underside. From barrel to grip, 'Sasha' was almost as tall as he was.  
  
The large _thud_ that sounded as Heavy locked it down on the tripod made Shinji shiver from the sheer size of it. "Um…that's a big gun…" _This_ wouldn't have any kick? Seriously?  
  
"That is Sasha for you. Fortunately, I _like_ them big!" joked the Heavy, which got a smirk from Misato and a bawdy laugh from Aoba who were in on the dirty joke. "She is capable of firing _these_ -" From the pocket of his black vest, Mr. Kasparov pulled out a cartridge that seemed to scream 'You think I'm a fifty-caliber? I'm sorry, I don't play with _LITTLE GIRLS_ '. Or something to that effect. "-custom-tool cartridges. She is also capable of shooting ten thousand rounds _per minute_."  
  
Shinji blinked.  
  
Aoba leaned towards his ear and whispered, " _Your whole monthly salary? Gone. In less than a SECOND_."  
  
The Third Child was torn between appreciating the sheer firepower and balking at the waste. "That…seems needlessly expensive."  
  
"Tell that to targets!" chortled the Heavy as he pocketed the round. "But we are here to PRACTICE! Only dummy rounds, for working on aim!"  
  
"…am I missing something?" Shinji looked once more at the gigantic minigun. It seemed to be taunting him. "When am I going to be using this?"  
  
Misato was immediately there, holding a schematic in her hands. It detailed a weapon similar in form and structure to 'Sasha'. The key difference? Numerous images of an Evangelion holding it. "Practice for when you use the Eva-scale model."  
  
"I call her _Olga_ ," interjected the Heavy, a grin on his face.  
  
The Third Child stared, noting that the schematics detailed, among other things, bullets the size of minivans. "…that's…" _Cool? Impractical? Somewhat terrifying?_ "…neat."  
  
"Ain't it though!" agreed Aoba as she finished locking the minigun onto the tripod. "Now kid, you've got to hold this switch on the top handle to rotate the barrels, and the trigger's on the right handle. Come and get into position, and just aim and shoot!"  
  
Shinji warily stepped up to the tripod, resting his hands where Aoba had showed him. He lightly flinched as the Lieutenant pushed some plugs into his ears; it was an action that Aoba, Misato, and Mr. Kasparov repeated on themselves.  
  
"Aaa~aand here we GO!"  
  
With a press of a button, Shiori Aoba activated the target range. From the slits and trenches emerged large cardboard targets fashioned after the Third Angel, classic kaiju, odd polygons, and what seemed to be an old man with a visor.  
  
Shinji took aim at the one shaped like the Third Angel. _Okay. Rotate barrels._ A distinct _whirr_ echoed through the air as the six barrels began to spin. _And…firing_.  
  
Even with the earplugs, 'Sasha' sounded thunderous.  
  
On a side note, she was _hard to aim_. Even with the tripod, the minigun sent visible tremors through Shinji's arms, causing him to strafe a number of targets before he impulsively released the weapon. The boy absentmindedly looked at his hands, almost unsure that they were still there due to numbness.  
  
" _Square your shoulders and get a firm grip! KEEP FIRING!_ "  
  
The fact that he somehow heard Lieutenant Aoba's shout through the earplugs knocked the Third Child out of his stupor. "Okay…" He warily took hold of the handles, taking aim at some strange fractal shape; mathematicians would call it a crude approximation of the Mandelbrot set.  
  
 _Whirr… **BARRABAARABAARABAARABAARABAARA!**_  
  
Several more targets went down before Shinji released Sasha, mutely flexing his fingers. _Can't get a good grip._ As he reflected on this dilemma, he barely managed to catch a disgusted groan.  
  
" _Oh for cryin' out loud, we're gonna be here all day!_ "  
  
Before Shinji could turn around, a pair of slim yet callused hands grabbed the back of his wrists and planted them on the handles. The body pressing up against his back was… _decidedly_ feminine. The breasts pressing against the back of his neck were quite effective at distracting him from the numbness of his hands. " _…uh…_ " he moaned, hormones conflicting with his sense of propriety.  
  
Aoba used her right hand to briefly remove Shinji's earplug, allowing him to hear her voice. Her low, husky voice. "You listenin'?"  
  
A nervous gulp. "…yes."  
  
Aoba grinned. "Good."  
  
Misato rolled her eyes at the sight of Shiori practically spooning the Third Child. She didn't know whether to feel annoyed that Aoba was still trying to get under Shinji's skin, or to compliment her on coming up with a surefire way to help Shinji with firing the minigun. Since this involved the Professor's son, she decided to let Aoba do her thing.  
  
Plus, the latter option came with a greater opportunity for humor.  
  
The Heavy, boisterous fellow that he was, decided to play along. "You must be careful! Greater _precision_ is needed to handle two women! It is fortunate Sasha doesn't mind _**sharing!**_ "  
  
 _Oh GODS_ , thought Shinji as his face became as red as a tomato.  
  
Lieutenant Aoba leaned closer to Shinji's right ear, a wicked grin on her face. "Do you realize the stuff you've accomplished already?"  
  
"Er…" _Think about what Annette would do if she saw you in this position._ Yes; angry cousin translated to peaceful thoughts! All was right in the world! "Well…I helped kill an Angel…"  
  
"And what _are_ the Angels?"  
  
"…uh…one of them was responsible for Second Impact."  
  
"Exactly. So powerful, so invulnerable, that in the past, they would've been called _gods_." In all actuality, some cults had sprung up once the truth of Second Impact had been unveiled in 2002; needless to say, given cults like the Light of the Divine, the Angelic Acolytes, Heaven's Eyes, and so forth, the Abrahamic faiths were given more than enough reasons to criticize the popular 'Angel' terminology used by the UN and NERV. But that only reinforced Aoba's point. "And two days ago, you _killed_ one."  
  
"…well, I suppo-"  
  
"And _**stop**_ right there." Shiori tilted Shinji's face so at least one of his eyes could see hers. "That little mentality of yours bugs me. You 'suppose' that you killed an Angel? No. You DID kill it. Say it."  
  
"…I…killed an Angel?"  
  
"Again."  
  
"I killed an Angel."  
  
"With **gusto!** "  
  
"I _killed_ an _Angel!_ "  
  
"…eh, it's a work in progress." Shiori leaned just a _lii~iitle_ bit closer, pressing just a _lii~iitle_ harder against him. Her black eyes seemed to twinkle with a strange kind of playfully chaotic madness. "Live it up a little. You've got a death dealer in your hands! Shout like a madman, let the world know that it is now your _BITCH!_ "  
  
Shinji blinked. "…uh…"  
  
"And **GOING** _ **LOUD!**_ " Before Shinji knew what was going on, the ear plug was back in and Aoba's hands were pressing down on his. The handles were down, Sasha was roaring, and more targets were going down.  
  
" _YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH! COME ON KID! SCREAM!_ "  
  
Shinji flinched at the numbing rumble of Sasha and the boisterous howls of Lieutenant Aoba, audible over the deafening gunfire in spite of the ear plugs. _Just go along, just go along, just do what the crazy lady says!_ "Yaaaaah!"  
  
" _LOUDER!_ "  
  
"YAAAAAAAH!"  
  
" _I SAID **LOUDER** DAMN IT!_"  
  
" **RAAAAAAAAAA!** " howled Shinji. Aoba was still lightly guiding his aim, providing stability, but Shinji was slowly – but steadily – taking control. It was odd; mindlessly screaming made it harder for the boy to think about other things (' _Why is this woman pressed up against me so **tightly**?_' or ' _I can't feel my hands!_ ', or even ' _NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!_ '), which immediately made his 'lesson' in handling a minigun easier to handle.  
  
Since shouting at the top of your lungs was apparently contagious, it didn't take long before Misato and Aleksander were huddled beside the two, howling and bellowing like the best of them. It was a very touching sight, really.  
  
Alas, the necessity of ammunition brought the fun to an end as Sasha petered off. The Boss, the Heavy, and the Lunatic all stepped back as Shinji exhaled, throat raw from all the shouting. "So," said Aoba as she plucked the plugs from her ears. "Not so bad, eh?"  
  
Honestly? Shinji couldn't say no. "No…it wasn't."  
  
Right out of nowhere, Mr. Kasparov was tackled by Randall.  
  
Shinji nearly jumped at the sudden shift in the mood, mostly because _the giant robot-piloting cat had come out of NOWHERE!_  
  
It must be noted that Misato and Shiori were less concerned about this new development, given that it wasn't hard for Randall to be stealthy when he wanted to be.  
  
Alexsander was concerned least of all. "SO! You have come for **REMATCH!** _**YAAAAGH!**_ "  
  
It was this scene that the Sniper came upon five minutes later: the Heavy riding Randall like a mechanical bull, the Lieutenant Colonel and her Second-in-Command making bets on how long it would take for Randall to shake him off (and more importantly, _how_ Randall would do it), and Shinji staring dumbly at the whole scene.  
  
Poor kid looked shell-shocked. "So, Junior," interjected David Lowrie as he put a hand on the Pilot's shoulder. "You look like they put you through the ringer."  
  
"…it's just…" Shinji blinked, still trying to transition from his adrenaline high that was 'handling Sasha' (oh goody now he suddenly remembered Mr. Kasparov's innuendo) to the utter confusion that was… _this_. Wasn't he supposed to be training? "…so… _random_ …"  
  
"Ah. I know the feeling. You'll get used to it. Everyone does eventually." He calmly led the boy along, heading for another section of Ayanami's Training Ground. "Let's get going. After workin' with _that_ bunch, I have an inkling that you'll appreciate something that's far more… _efficient_."  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, far above the Geofront, a familiar rail gun was protruding from Mount Hakone. Alarms blared as personnel cleared the area.  
  
No, there was no Angel about to attack. This was simply a case of overnight delivery. Authority had already been obtained from the proper channels; besides, it wasn't that uncommon a sight.  
  
A high-pitched crack split the air, and the sphere was beyond line of sight in an instant.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"And…done." Maya Ibuki watched the screen on the terminal, depicting a curve tracing about Earth's atmosphere before converging at a destination along the 159th longitude, somewhere between the 69th and 68th latitude. "The samples are en route to NERV-Alaska." The use of the rail gun within Mt. Hakone seemed somewhat excessive, but the fact that it involved samples of the Third Angel meant that conventional delivery methods were unsuitable: after all, Angelic material fetched…exorbitant prices on the black market. Besides, given that they had obtained authority from the Defense Ministry and the UN, there was really no reason _not_ to use it. "How many layers do you think will survive the landing?"  
  
" **Hmm…given the latest model? I think about five.** "  
  
"Out of ten, hmm?" So many redundancies. Then again, the core of the pod – wherein the samples were stored – would be experiencing the smoothest possible ride available, so there was little to complain in that regard. "So, how are the repairs of Unit-01 coming along?"  
  
" **We're currently replacing the breastplate. The preliminary repairs should be done by tonight, but it's going to take at least a week to run a full diagnostic. How about the plug suit?** "  
  
"Just putting on the finishing touches." Maya turned her attention back to one of the transparent chambers, wherein the Third Child's plug suit was held open by mechanical hands, whilst others were surgically attaching the necessary equipment.  
  
"… **is Akagi-senpai still gone?** "  
  
"…yes." Maya sighed, leaning back in her chair. Dr. Akagi had been performing 'maintenance' on MAGI-00 since morning. With BALTHASAR, MELCHIOR, and CASPER, it wouldn't have been an issue. But with HEROD? It was very likely that senpai was going to be…unstable. "Miyata-kun, does the rest of the armor refitting need your direct supervision? You _KNOW_ we're going to have to cheer her up whenever she gets back."  
  
" **Just let me finish refitting the primary armor plating. It shouldn't take more than-** "  
  
" _IBUKI!_ "  
  
Maya blanched. "…she's back."  
  
"… **I'm on my way**." Miyata cut the connection to Maya's earpiece.  
  
 _Okay Maya, you can do it. Just…keep her distracted!_ The Lieutenant slowly turned, preparing to see a furious Dr. Akagi and why was there a folder in her face? "Er…"  
  
"Once you're done with the plug suit, I need you to compile the information in this folder," ordered Dr. Akagi, mouth clamped around a lit cigar. "And once that brother of yours gets back here, I want him to report to me."  
  
 _B-b-brother?_ Dr. Akagi was actually differentiating between her and Miyata! _Not good, not good!_ "Um…so senpai, how was maintenance of MAGI-00?"  
  
A rather sharp look nearly made Maya cringe before Ritsuko sighed. "We were interrupted before we could conclude. MAGI-00 and I will have to finish our discussion at a later date." The doctor turned on her heel, heading towards a deeper part of the lab.  
  
Maya stared, feeling a flutter of hope. "What happened?"  
  
Ritsuko looked over her shoulder. "The Commander had an assignment for me to carry out. And so here I am. _**NOW GET BUSY, SLAVE!**_ **WE HAVE WORK TO DO!** " With that final comment, Dr. Akagi stomped off, muttering in a somewhat maniacal fashion.  
  
Maya kept staring.  
  
Then she slumped to the ground, sighing with sweet relief. _THANK YOU PROFESSOR!_ If there was one thing that could get Dr. Akagi back on track, it was an assignment that was not part of the doctor's usual duties/hobbies. If nothing else, it preoccupied her and kept her in her 'normal' mindset. After all, Dr. Akagi's insanity was predictable; whenever she had to work with MAGI-00 for an extended period of time, senpai would get angry, morose ...she was liable to enter any _number_ of volatile emotional states.  
  
Yes, insanity was safe.  
  
Feeling somewhat better now that the crisis was averted, Maya looked down at the folder in her hands, feeling the weathered paper and wondering how old it was.  
  


**INTERNAL GEHIRN REPORT**

_ARTIFICIAL EVOLUTION LABORATORY_

**-PROJECT NEPHILIM-**

  
Maya blinked, now aware of why the folder felt so old.  
  
GEHIRN: the organization that had preceded NERV.  
  
 _No wonder the Commander needed to talk to MAGI-00_ , thought Maya as she tucked the folder under arm. If there was anything about GEHIRN that the Commander didn't know, HEROD would know.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Corpus Callosum, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
The corpus callosum, in the human brain, was a bundle of neural fibers that connected the left and right hemispheres of the brain, assisting in communication between the left and right cerebral hemispheres.  
  
Fitting that it would be here, right underneath the Operations Deck, where the cores of the four MAGI laid, constantly communicating within and without as they administered the functions of NERV-1 and Tokyo-3.  
  
" _I've given you plenty of information. You can deduce the rest for yourself._ "  
  
Gendo Ikari stood stoically in the darkened room, lit only by the central tube that contained MAGI-00's core, suspended in LCL. The other three MAGI's cores were shut tight, arranged in a triangular pattern about MAGI-00.  
  
"You were in GEHIRN long before I was. You were in direct control of Project Nephilim upon its official inception. You spoke with every single client. I want your _personal_ opinion, HEROD."  
  
A humorless laugh, feminine yet devoid of any womanly charm. " _Don't be so formal. It's just the two of us._ " The core of the MAGI leaned further down; what was once a woman's body was mostly mangled from the torso down, replaced and supplemented with cybernetic instruments dedicated to life support. From the back of the intact skull protruded a number of cables, injected directly into her brain. In spite of this, her arms remained whole, which allowed her to press against the tube. What was left of her burgundy hair floated listlessly in the LCL, framing a beautiful face that served as naught but a reminder of what she had once been. " _I don't think your wife would mind at all._ "  
  
Gendo did not twitch. "You know as well as I do that my wife tried to foster good relationships with her coworkers. With that in mind, I'll oblige you…Naoko."  
  
The core of MAGI-00 chuckled, her voice echoing through the speakers affixed to the walls. " _That's much better._ " The former head of Project-E leaned back, showing no shame at the fact that what remained of her upper torso was bare. " _So…elaborate on your suspicions._ "  
  
"Given what we know of the Jet Alone, the potential pilots are going to be from Group 2-S."  
  
" _Ah…Class S of the second generation._ " A wistful smile adorned Naoko's face. " _Such a good crop…the culmination of so much hard work…_ "  
  
"Of the twenty different cells in Group 2-S, the SSDF commissioned nine of them."  
  
" _Cells seven through fifteen. If you know this much, why come to me?_ "  
  
"I want a second opinion. The public unveiling of the Jet Alone will be in two weeks. I want _specifics_."  
  
Naoko floated back, arms crossed in a conceited manner. " _ **Well** , asking me like that won't get you anywhere. Shouldn't a man know to be respectful to a woman? So brutish…so uncultured…_" The core of MAGI-00 gave a sultry smile. " _I think I'm up to task of civilizing you._ "  
  
Gendo didn't miss a beat. He was used to Naoko's games. "You act as if I'll ever forget why you bear the title of HEROD."  
  
A brief flash of pain. That was all Naoko was willing to reveal beyond her mask of indignation. " _Hmph._ "  
  
The Professor quietly pulled a bottle of what appeared to be red wine and a bottle of water from within his cloak. Naoko arched an eyebrow. " _Pinot noir?_ "  
  
Gendo nonchalantly pulled open two funnels from the terminal upon which MAGI-00's tube sat.  
  
As Naoko watched Gendo pour one drink down each funnel, she grabbed two synthetic tubes from the mass of equipment protruding from her torso; she clamped down on one, sucking down large quantities of water to wash the taste of LCL from her mouth. Afterward, she immediately slipped the other one through her lips, taking a tentative sip.  
  
Her disappointment was tempered only by the fact that she had expected it. " _Grape juice again…_ " After all, given the various drugs and chemicals needed to keep her alive, even minute levels of alcohol could disrupt her life support measures. " _Such a tease._ "  
  
Gendo quietly pocketed the half-empty bottles into his cloak; despite the opaque lenses, she could tell that there was an expectant look in his eyes.  
  
 _Typical_. Naoko sighed; there was no use stretching things out further. " _Of the nine cells commissioned by the SSDF from Class 2-S…if there were going to be any potential pilots for the Jet Alone, it would be the subjects of Cell Twelve._ "  
  
Group 2-S: Cell 12. Gendo immediately recalled the file summary of the two subjects in that group. "Kirishima and Yamagishi."  
  
" _Yes_."  
  
"Very good. That'll be all for now." With that said, Gendo Ikari turned on his heel, departing from Corpus Callosum.  
  
Naoko watched quietly as the Supreme Commander left, leaving her alone. Just her and the three supercomputers that she had created. " _Still so cold..._ "  
  
Not that she could blame him.  
  
The core of HEROD scowled as she pounded her tube once, her body rigid with frustration. _Damn it_. She took another long sip of the remaining grape juice, mentally flinching at how its sweet savor was ruined by the bloody aftertaste of LCL. " _Damn it all._ "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Ayanami's Training Grounds, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
 _KRAKOOM!_  
  
Another large hole appeared in the target, punctured by a high-velocity shell.  
  
The Sniper nodded appreciatively. "You're not doing too bad for a rookie."  
  
"Thanks…" grumbled Shinji, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Even with the strap-on pad wrapped over his arm, the kick from the sniper rifle was going to leave some heavy bruising. It probably didn't help that Mr. Lowrie had ordered him (not asked, not requested, _ordered_ ) to fire it once with no padding. All so he could understand the magnitude of the power at his fingertips. And then to make him understand how much more powerful the Evangelion was compared to a mere rifle.  
  
Well, mission accomplished! "The Evangelion's durable enough to absorb the recoil, isn't it?"  
  
The Australian made some thoughtful noses, seemingly giving some thought to Shinji's question. "From what I know, yes. That doesn't mean there _WON'T_ be any recoil; even in a gigantic mecha, you're still going to have to realign with the target after every shot. You hear me now?"  
  
"Yes. I understand." This was nicer. Something that actually seemed like 'training'.  
  
"Now Junior, let's see if you can hit _that_ target." Mr. Lowrie pointed towards a rather large outcropping of rocks that stood a hundred yards away, upon which stood a large bull's-eye target.  
  
"…that's a long way."  
  
"At least it isn't shooting back at you. You're not gonna have that luxury out in the field."  
  
"I guess so," replied Shinji as looked into the scope and tried to hold his aim steady.  
  
Meanwhile, from atop a rather large outcropping of rocks and boulders to the west, Sergeant Rei Ayanami watched as her newest…coworker…tried to take out the target. 'Try' being the operative word. _His relative aptitude in Unit-01 doesn't necessarily translate to aptitude in his human form_. The blue-haired girl lightly flexed her left hand's fingers about her single crutch; she had taken the opportunity during Shinji's… _calisthenics_ …to change into her standard white plug suit with tan fatigues. They were far more suitable attire for training. _His training should be more intense than this_. She briefly recalled her memories of the day's prior events, along with what she had witnessed of Shinji's 'heavy weapons' training with the Lieutenant Colonel, Lieutenant Aoba, and Mr. Kasparov. _Why isn't it?_  
  
"You are being overly critical."  
  
The Sergeant lightly tilted her red eyes, taking note of Henshin Obimura, standing there with a lit cigarette betwixt his fingers. "Pardon?"  
  
The Spy remarked, "Your expression is rather intent. You feel that there should be less lollygagging and more focus in the boy's training."  
  
Ayanami didn't bother to correct Mr. Obimura. "Though I am aware that my training regimen would be ill-suited for Ikari, the tasks that will be demanded of him require a routine more rigid than what I've seen today."  
  
The debonair Frenchman chuckled. "Anything else?"  
  
Rei's eyes slightly narrowed as she sensed the opportunity to voice her concerns. "Although the eccentricities of your colleagues are well- documented, it seemed somewhat…forced, today."  
  
"Oh?" The Spy couldn't help but mentally smirk; with the exception of Lowrie, the rest of his 'teammates' would, in a more civilized town, be blocked from any teaching duties whatsoever, simply because their 'quirks' would be deemed subversive and distracting in an educational environment. Of course, his and Lowrie's backgrounds would quickly have them barred from teaching either, regardless of their expertise in certain subjects. But that was beside the point. "Do elaborate."  
  
"Mr. Doe goes on tangents every class, though their historical inaccuracy varies from day to day. Mr. Kasparov will occasionally rant regarding his possessions. Mr. DeGroot will sometimes defy the active prohibition against alcohol on school grounds. Mr. Patrick will, on occasion, thoroughly exhaust his students. Mr. Conagher has a penchant for tuning his constructs during a lesson." Rei didn't bother saying anything regarding the teaching format of the Pyro's class. Shinobu Heisen's condition _would_ have made such a structure unavoidable, had it not been for the fact that Heisen was capable of clear speech. The Pyro just chose not to, for reasons that the Sergeant still found curious. "Mr. Riemann has been known to alter the scheduled lesson plan to make room for more dissections." She continued to list her observations in a clinical manner, with no hints of an accusatory tone whatsoever. The matter didn't warrant it, after all. "For all of those occasions to occur simultaneously on Ikari's first day? Somewhat improbable."  
  
"It certainly sounds improbable, true…is there anything else?"  
  
Sergeant Ayanami briefly considered whether her next observation would be construed as being paranoid. Being considered paranoid by someone was only problematic if that 'someone' had a direct line with one's superiors. _Hmm._ The first-years and third-years of the school were taught by other faculty members (who were, suffice to say, relatively normal compared to the second-year teachers); in the case of absent faculty, substitutes could usually be obtained to teach. As per school protocol, homerooms were merged or split along grade levels if the student-to-teacher ratio tilted one way or another, but that didn't ease Ayanami's suspicions. "That a high number of students would be absent is understandable; I cannot fault their decision to stay home so soon after an Angel attack. I also understand that some of the faculty might have been frightened by the appearance of the Third Angel. However, I find it highly unlikely that, with the exception of you and your teammates, _almost the entire faculty would be absent_."  
  
The Spy smirked as he took a draw, letting smoke waft through the air of the Geofront. "Very observant, Sergeant Ayanami. Yes; most of the first-year and third-year faculty were essentially told to take the rest of the week off, by order of the Supreme Commander."  
  
Rei's eyes widened a fraction. _Professor Ikari ordered the other teachers to go on leave?_ The connections were starting to form. Ikari had come to what would appear to a newcomer as a rather desolate school, given how many homerooms had to be reorganized in the wake of so many absences; that would only make the second-year teachers' behavior all the more…peculiar."…am I correct in assuming that your teammates' behavior today in class was also an order? As well as the seemingly-lax behavior of your teammates during today's training exercise?"  
  
"Very good. I must commend you on your attention to detail." Not that some of his teammates – the Boss included – needed an excuse to have a little fun with their work. "Now, Sergeant…" Mr. Obimura took on a bit of a lecturing air as sniper fire echoed from the plains below. "Why would Gendo Ikari enact such measures?"  
  
The answer was patent. "The only new variable that would explain the Professor's orders is his son…I can only surmise that he is testing Ikari in some manner."  
  
The Spy nodded, briefly noting that Shinji's target had finally been chipped. "Essentially. By next week, the boy's training will have fallen into a far more orthodox routine, and the school will have settled back into its usual schedule."  
  
The Sergeant briefly puzzled over this, trying to ascertain what manner of test this could possibly be. "What attributes of Ikari's are being tested?"  
  
"Well, think of it this way…if the boy doesn't run after his first week here, everything after this will be _easy_ by comparison."  
  
Rei quietly thought about it. _His training regimen is only going to become more strenuous, and his academic work will not decrease in relative difficulty…and the arrival of more Angels will only complicate matters._ "I'm afraid I don't follow."  
  
The economics teacher couldn't help but sigh. _Alas, there are some things that your attention to detail still miss_. Despite the young girl's keen intellect and focus, she lacked the necessary emotional and social background to actually catch the undertone of various things. _Still, if what the Boss says is true, she used to be worse_. "Well, I'm sure it'll make sense in time…" The man's voice trailed off as his eyes focused on the proceedings below. The Sniper was showing his kukri knife to Shinji. "Hmph," sneered Mr. Obimura. "The boy won't learn anything using a bludgeon." The Spy casually whipped out his butterfly knife, expertly handling the blade in his right hand. "If you'll excuse me, Sergeant."  
  
Rei Ayanami calmly watched as Mr. Obimura deftly descended, heading towards Shinji and the Sniper. _Hmm…this will merit some thought._  
  
It would have to wait, however; her turn with Ikari was approaching.  
  
With that in mind, Rei calmly pulled her crutch out of her left hand with her right, balancing delicately on her good right foot. She observed the tilt and layout of the rocks beneath her…and jumped.  
  
She landed on her right foot, bending her ankle and knee so as to enable her jump to the next lowest rock. Another landing on one foot, followed by another, with her left side barely moving as she went airborne. Finally, at the last boulder, she applied extra pressure with toes, bending forward as she performed a single flip. The world went upside-down and back again as she landed on the ground, compensating for the force by bending far enough forward on her right leg so that she could extend her left leg far enough back to avoid it colliding with the ground. With her right arm extended out – crutch included for stability – and the slight set to her jaw due to mild tremors of pain, she looked very much like a crippled bird.  
  
 _My balance is starting to return_.  
  
Briefly satisfied by her body's progress, Sergeant Rei Ayanami stood tall, grasping her crutch in her left hand before hobbling off to another section of her training grounds.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Alpha Site, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/  
  
By 2015, flooded coastal cities had become the new norm for the Japanese.  
  
Tokyo. Yokohama. Chiba. Fukuyama. Shizuoka. Okayama. Even Hiroshima.  
  
Osaka was no exception.  
  
Osaka-2 resided further inland, north of the foothills of Mt. Ikoma; the remnants of Osaka-1 were submerged, save for the skyscrapers. It was always a strangely fitting scene to witness; no other monument or memorial could evoke the reality of what had been lost. At least, not as _well_ as a city swamped by the sea could.  
  
However, any memorial could have…ulterior uses.  
  
One skyscraper stood tall, looking decidedly more fortified against the elements than the decrepit remains of Osaka-1. A large roadway of steel and concrete connected this building with the dry shores to the north. The gateways into this building were marked by the logo of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems: a white hexagon, over which were imprinted curved red letters spelling 'NHIS'.  
  
This was one of the many branches of the R&D arm of NHIS: Alpha Site.  
  
Deep within this refitted skyscraper, the finishing touches were being put on NHIS's magnum opus.  
  
In one room, a small group of technicians monitored the activities in the adjacent chamber, connected by a large window of reinforced glass. Within this chamber, one could see a crude robotic limb protruding from the wall, ending in a decidedly humanoid hand.  
  
One technician, fully embracing the concept of someone married to their job, looked like he hadn't shaved in days. A metal nametag bearing the words 'Dr. Tomino' could be seen pinned to his blue shirt, which looked in dire need of washing. Alas, there were more important things to do: right now, he was slipping his bare right arm into what casual observers would term 'the longest, tightest glove ever'. Crafted out of a black material that looked like a cross between spandex and latex, the gauntlet's elbow had a number of cables connecting it to a nearby computer terminal. "Okay ladies and gentlemen…commencing test of _**MTS** version 7.81_."  
  
A flurry of activity erupted as the technicians commenced the test. "Activating dummy arm."  
  
An electrical impulse flashed through the layers of the gauntlet; almost instantaneously, the movements of the robotic arm mirrored those of the gauntlet. A twitch of the fingers, a shift of the arm, a flex of the wrist; Dr. Tomino's movements were mirrored perfectly by those of the robotic arm. "Reaction times?"  
  
"Lag between dummy arm and test limb comes to four milliseconds."  
  
Dr. Tomino smiled; that was one-tenth faster than the previous version. "Commence phase two."  
  
Inside the chamber, a portion of the floor receded, allowing a hydraulic lift to ascend. Upon it sat a large block of rubble, obtained from Osaka-1.  
  
Tentatively, Tomino reached forward, watching as the test limb moved over the concrete block. Ever so gently, he opened his hand – an action repeated by the robot arm – and reached down, as if to grab the block itself.  
  
As the test limb grabbed onto the rubble, Dr. Tomino found himself unable to make a fist. To any technician looking, it was as if the dummy arm was holding onto an invisible block. "How is the tactile layer performing?"  
  
"Sensors are in perfect one-to-one correspondence. Performance is nominal."  
  
 _Good._ The bald doctor clenched harder, actively trying to make a fist. Little by little, his hand constricted, mirroring the test limb as its powerful hydraulics compressed and crushed the concrete block. Finally, the rubble was unceremoniously pulverized, leaving nothing but dust and pebbles. "Commence phase three."  
  
The lift in the chamber descended; when it returned one minute later, a glass sphere sat upon it. As before, Tomino manipulated the dummy arm until the test limb grasped the orb. The man could feel the resistance in his hands; it was as though _his_ hand was that of the test limb's, as though _**he**_ were grabbing a glass orb. "Sensitivity?"  
  
"Optimal."  
  
Dr. Tomino couldn't help but grin. This was, after all, the culmination of over three years of work and research. "Excellent. Deactivate the dummy arm."  
  
"Deactivating."  
  
The connections between the dummy arm and the test limb were terminated; as Tomino retracted himself from the dummy arm, the doors to the room slid open. "Dr. Tomino!"  
  
The bald doctor turned around, grinning at the sight of a younger man with combed black hair and an immaculate charcoal gray suit. "Doing your rounds again, Tokita-san?"  
  
Shiro Tokita chuckled as he looked at Tomino's team of technicians before settling on the sight of the dummy arm. "Well, we _do_ have our big demonstration in less than a month, and the board has pinned the reputation of NHIS on Jet Alone. "  
  
Tomino smirked. "Feh, even if that clunker of yours doesn't replace the Evangelions, the advancements we've made in the pursuit of this project will keep the company afloat."  
  
Ignoring the light-hearted jab at the Jet Alone, Tokita remarked, "You sound quite proud."  
  
"Damn right I am. We've just concluded the preliminary testing of Version 7.81 of the **Mobile Trace System**. The results are the best we've had; at our current schedule, we can upload the software to the main unit and the pilot suits in four days."  
  
 _So we're that close to completing the final tests_. It was almost here. There were a number of long-time employees of NHIS involved in the Jet Alone Project, but Tokita had been there since the beginning. By now, he had come to view the eponymous robot as his baby. So to speak. "Glad to hear it." Turning on his heel, Tokita gave off a friendly wave. "Keep up the good work! I'm off to complete my rounds."  
  
"Say hi to the girls for us!" shouted Dr. Tomino.  
  
Shiro Tokita smiled as he walked through the halls of Alpha Site. NERV had had a practical stranglehold over global defense spending since 2010; despite the 'necessity' of their existence as vanguard against the Angels, no one would complain if they got knocked down by a peg. Or two. Or a hundred.  
  
 _If I can arrange things properly…we'll show our superiority to the Evas. Directly_.  
  
Yes; things were looking bright for the Jet Alone Project.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Ayanami's Training Grounds, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
Shinji Ikari grimaced as the grenade bounced haphazardly off of the cliff, falling well short of the hanging target, suspending in air by thick metal rods extending from the rocks. "Missed again."  
  
"Ah, ye shouldn't _beat_ yeself up, laddy!" exclaimed Tavish DeGroot, watching as the grenade was shot out of the sky by one of the Engineer's sentries before it could hit the ground. "It takes _time_ ta get ye _in_ stincts up and runnin'!" The Demoman grabbed the grenade launcher from Shinji, firing it once. "Be _sides_ , this lehsson was aboot _geh_ ttin' intra _duced_ ta a simple _con_ cept."  
  
One grenade bounced of a small outcropping jutting from the cliff, bouncing high above the clay target…right into a precariously perched boulder.  
  
 **KaBOOM!**  
  
The boulder fell, taking the target with it. Shinji blinked as the black cyclops grinned. " _Us_ in' the ehn _viron_ ment ta ye advantage."  
  
"I understand." Shinji bowed, grateful for the idea, and altogether intrigued by the concept. He turned towards Dell Conagher, who was tinkering with a strange-looking rifle. "Conagher-san?  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"Um…what now?"  
  
"Well kiddo, I don't quite have _all_ of the human-scale variants of the Evangelion arsenal complete yet," replied the Engineer, eyes hidden by his goggles. "See, this here is a miniaturized version of the Eva-scaled assault rifle, which is big enough for Godzilla to use. My primary focus with you is something that is essential: on-the-spot maintenance. Jams, equipment failures, that sort of thing…and I want ya to become familiar with Unit-01 first before we do any of that. We clear?"  
  
Shinji nodded, mentally joyful at the prospect of his workload being lessened, even if it was just a little.  
  
"MMPH."  
  
The three turned, seeing the Pyro standing there. Shinobu Heisen nodded towards Shinji, motioning for him to follow.  
  
"Er…okay." Shinji bowed once to both the Demoman and the Engineer. "Thank you DeGroot-san, the Conagher-san." The boy turned on his heel and followed the Pyro, leaving the two behind.  
  
Tavish chuckled. "Any _hints_ as ta _who_ the lad's gonna train with _ne_ xt?"  
  
"Lemme load up my equipment; I don't wanna miss this."  
  
Meanwhile, the Pyro and Shinji were headed south, towards large groups of rocks grouped together to form rings and other geometric shapes; the grass was becoming noticeably thinner as they advanced. "So…Heisen-san?"  
  
"Mmph! MMMPHmmmph."  
  
Shinji let his head sag. "I guess I shouldn't have bothered…"  
  
A muffled chuckle could be heard right as the Pyro reached up, turning a hidden switch underneath the mask; an audible _click_ was heard. " **Sorry. I sometimes forget to turn it off when I'm not on the school grounds.** "  
  
Shinji nearly fell over. "Y-Y-You can _TALK?_ "  
  
" **I was talking before, wasn't I?** " remarked the Pyro. The voice was scratchy, almost mechanical; even now, the Pyro's gender couldn't be discerned. " **I just keep my muffler on when I'm teaching.** "  
  
"…why?"  
  
" **It amuses me.** "  
  
"…"  
  
" **Hey, you kids still learn. Besides, it's nice to have a healthy dose of weird.** "  
  
"…"  
  
The Pyro chuckled. " **You kids will understand one day.** " If nothing else, the Pyro's teaching style would make for…vivid memories. " **Well, here we are.** "  
  
Shinji came to a stop, noting that they within a portion of the field surrounded by a twenty-six-meter circle of boulders; there was a small metal trench encircling the large patch of dirt within, but there was little else of note.  
  
Except, of course, for Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Ayanami-san?" The Third Child stared; he hadn't seen the blue-haired Pilot since the training session had begun after school. Her crutches lied on the ground, and she was standing with her right side oriented towards him, her injured side facing the other way. Clutched in her hand were two large wooden rods: bo staves.  
  
"Ikari." Rei thrust her right hand forward, releasing one of the staves. Shinji awkwardly caught it, confused by the resolute character in her eyes. "Prepare yourself."  
  
"…for what?" Shinji turned back towards the Pyro, who was now standing beyond the trench. "What's going on?"  
  
" **Don't mind me.** " The Pyro flipped open a hatch atop one of the boulders, revealing a large valve. As Shinobu turned it, diminutive pipes built into the bottom of the trench began expelling gas into the air. " **I'm just here to keep you from escaping from Cute Bruiser.** "  
  
Shinji blanched. Rei didn't bother correcting the Pyro as to her proper title; she had resigned to the inevitable.  
  
" **Besides…** " The Pyro produced a match, seemingly from nowhere. " **I have a name to live up to.** " Shinobu scratched the match against the surface of a boulder and dropped it.  
  
 _FWOOSH!_  
  
A loud roar echoed about as the gas jets came alight, forming a large wall of fire that was easily ten feet tall. Shinji yelped, quickly backing away from the flames. _This is crazy…this is crazy…_  
  
"Ikari."  
  
The Third Child turned around again, now facing Ayanami once again. She stood stoically in the center of the ring of fire, seemingly unperturbed by the flames that surrounded them. "This is crazy…"  
  
"Your training with me is simple: your sole objective is to knock me off of my feet. Once you have accomplished this, we will be done."  
  
Shinji boggled; half of her body was wrapped in bandages! It was a miracle that she was even standing without her crutches! "…this is _CRAZY!_ "  
  
"You have been given your objective." Rei effortlessly twirled the staff in her hand, as if unconcerned with the possibility of Shinji exacerbating her current injuries. It was as if…it wasn't even a concern. "Come."  
  
The young boy grimaced; Rei had given him an objective, but…how could he take this seriously? Even in spite of Toji's experiences and his father's assurances to the contrary, he still couldn't bring himself to fully acknowledge Ayanami as a threat in her current condition. _I'll just…be quick about it._ He could just knock her off-balance; a simple charge would do it, right? _I'm sorry if this hurts, Ayanami-san._  
  
Shinji sprinted, holding his staff forward with both hands. He would bowl her over, end this insanity, and apologize profusely once Heisen-san extinguished the flames.  
  
 _KLACK!_  
  
Of course, things couldn't always go according to plan. _No…way…_  
  
Rei Ayanami had stopped him in his tracks.  
  
 _She…_  
  
With one hand gripped tightly around her staff, she had blocked Shinji's own staff, completely halting his charge. It had been like running into a brick wall.  
  
… _hasn't even budged…_  
  
With a deceptively swift move, Rei thrust her staff into Shinji's stomach before knocking his legs out from under him. The Third Child gasped as he landed hard on his torso.  
  
Rei looked entirely unimpressed. "Ikari. You now have an easier objective." She twirled her staff again, resting it on her shoulders. "Our training will end if you can move me from where I stand."  
  
Shinji gulped.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Pilot Chambers, Alpha Site, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/  
  
"Kirishima-san!"  
  
Hikari Kirishima didn't bother turning to greet Shiro Tokita. A rather lithe woman with lustrous brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, Hikari's primary purpose at Alpha Site was to serve as the JSSDF's official overseer for Group 2-S: Cell Twelve of GEHIRN's Project Nephilim. From her perspective, the whole business with the Jet Alone Project was tantamount to a 'whose is bigger' contest with NERV.  
  
True, she could see the value of having an alternative to NERV in fighting the Angels, but the implicit and explicit support of the JSSDF in NHIS's endeavor was foolhardy. Especially if the Jet Alone wasn't up to snuff.  
  
Why yes, she was taking this out on Tokita, knowing full well it was unfair. She didn't care.  
  
Tokita sighed as he entered the fairly nondescript room; it was originally a storage room, so much of the space was unused. Three corners of the room were rather decked out with furniture, electronics, and bookshelves; they served as the temporary living quarters for Kirishima and the two nephilim under her command. The other corner was laden with metal weights and large blocks; some made of rock, some made of synthetic materials; the only other door in the room led to a large restroom, complete with baths and showers.  
  
A number of the blocks were broken. Some had holes shaped like human fists.  
  
"I see the girls have been busy." Tokita glanced over at Hikari. "I wish you'd tell Mana to take it easy on the equipment."  
  
"You can't blame me! The stuff's too damn fragile!"  
  
Tokita looked upward; a pale-skinned girl with short silver hair was doing pull-ups with one hand, using one of the thick metal supports along the ceiling as the bar. In her free hand was a dumbbell labeled ' **200 lbs** '. Clad in nothing but red jogging shorts and a sports bra, Mana Kirishima was busy working off excess energy.  
  
Tokita could empathize with her impatience. Or was it eagerness? "Well, the request I sent for titanium and tungsten blocks was denied. The official reason was that they did not think the threat of injury was worth it."  
  
Mana scoffed, dropping and flipping before landing on her feet, not the least bit concerned about the thirty-foot plunge. Her body had the proportions of a fourteen-year old girl, though her lithe and limber musculature spoke of great athleticism with no loss of her feminine curves. "You think they'd know better by now."  
  
Tokita shrugged, as if to say it was out of his hands. "Where's Mayumi?"  
  
"Re-dying her hair." Mana turned towards the restroom door and inhaled. "SIS! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"  
  
A voice echoed out of the restroom. "… _coming!_ "  
  
Moments passed before the door burst open, revealing another pale-skinned girl of similar frame and build to Mana; however, she bore long straight hair going down to the middle of her back, with the bangs cut straight above her brow. Though it was colored black, the hints of blue that peeked through was evidence of an incomplete dye job. She was in the middle of putting in her last contact lens; after she was done, her natural red eyes bore a brown color. To complete her self-imposed transformation, she put on eyeglasses with black rims.  
  
Neither the contact lenses nor the glasses aided her sight; her vision was 20/4 as it was. However, she preferred this look.  
  
To the casual observer, Mana Kirishima was alien, a humanoid figure that bore too many subtle differences to be considered truly human. Mayumi Yamagishi, on the other hand, seemed like a normal teenager who didn't get enough sun.  
  
Both of them were capable of superhuman feats.  
  
Both of them were the pilots delegated by the JSSDF for the Jet Alone Project.  
  
Tokita smiled. "Hello Mayumi."  
  
"Hello, Tokita-san." While Mana's voice always seemed to carry a brash undertone, Mayumi's could be described as 'polite'. "Is there something we can do for you?"  
  
"I was just making my rounds, doing a check up on the status of the other departments." The man's smile turned into a full-blown grin; the excitement was visibly getting to him. "The final adjustments are almost complete; all that's left is to have you girls do a full test of the latest version of the Mobile Trace System."  
  
"Sweet," replied Mana, fully anxious to get going. She had been at this damned facility for too long as it was. "Was starting to get bored; when's the test?"  
  
"0700. I trust you'll be punctual." Tokita glanced at Hikari Kirishima, who was subtly telling him to leave with her gaze. "I know that your overseer isn't exactly enthused with Jet Alone, but I want to extend my thanks to the two of you for helping us reach this point."  
  
Mana shrugged, indifferent to the man's thanks. Mayumi bowed courteously. "We're glad to serve, Tokita-san."  
  
Shiro turned on his heel, stopping beside Hikari Kirishima. The woman's stoic stare somehow evoked enough fury to intimidate a mad bull. "It certainly wouldn't kill you to be more supportive."  
  
"I'm as supportive as I need to be. What I don't need is _you_ undermining my authority, Shiro Tokita."  
  
Tokita resisted the urge to sigh; his efforts at obtaining the woman's support – further getting into the good graces of the two pilots – had been nothing but ineffective. He would've tried more overt measures at winning her support, but they were unlikely to work; she had been a Sergeant First Class in the army wing of the JSSDF, a position she had earned during the Impact Wars. She had been given plenty of opportunity to advance in the ranks, but she had always elected to remain a Sergeant First Class, in direct command of a platoon.  
  
That is, until she had been reassigned to Nephilim Oversight.  
  
 _Oh well. I've tried my best_. "Of course, Kirishima-san." He bowed once to both Mana and Mayumi before departing.  
  
Hikari Kirishima frowned before turning towards the two nephilim. "I shouldn't have to remind you two that he only cares about your usefulness to the Jet Alone Project."  
  
"So?" remarked Mana. "We do our job, and it won't matter how much he cares."  
  
"I don't know, I think he cares a _little_ ," interjected Mayumi, looking intently at the patches of blue hair that were still visible. "I mean, Tokita-san's been very accommodating."  
  
Hikari sighed, marveling at how the two nephilim were so…fundamentally different from each other. "Regardless, try to remember the consequences of this demonstration: you _can't_ afford to screw up."  
  
"Roger!" saluted Mana and Mayumi.  
  
 _Or else the SSDF will make the two of you scapegoats_. That, more than anything else, was why Hikari Kirishima was opposed to the Japanese military's involvement with this project: because it could very easily backfire, and it would be _her_ girls that would get the shaft.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Ayanami's Training Grounds, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
Rei Ayanami was officially recognized as a Sergeant in NERV's paramilitary structure. As per NERV's charter with the UN, this rank was recognized by the JSSDF due to the fact that she had served for the mandated amount of time – no less than one month, no more than three – in an appropriate branch of the Japanese military.  
  
As per Professor Ikari's 'suggestion', she had served in the army branch of the JSSDF.  
  
By sheer coincidence, her period of service had coincided with the Mexican Campaign of 2010, where UN forces had gathered to obliterate the multinational terrorist organization _El Baile de la Muerte_. The forces involved were culled from America, Canada, Britain, Japan, and France.  
  
To summarize, Sergeant Ayanami had actual experience on the field of battle.  
  
Landsharks don't quite compare.  
  
 _SMACK!_  
  
Shinji grimaced as he was sent into the ground, his shoulder bearing another sizeable bruise. Despite the sheer power that the Sergeant was capable of, her control over herself was ironclad. None of her blows would leave significant injuries…but they _were_ punishing enough to make the Third Child grimace.  
  
With her silhouette wreathed by flames, her stoic demeanor, and piercing red eyes, the supposed 'Cute Bruiser' looked like a demon.  
  
"Perhaps my expectations were too high." Rei intentionally spoke with a cadence of irritation. If she had to beat the point into the boy's head, then so be it. "I thought you were aware of the situation."  
  
"… _situation_ …?" groaned Shinji as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"The Angels. The Evangelions. Are you unaware of how serious this upcoming war is?"  
  
"I'm aware!"  
  
"Then why aren't you acting like it?"  
  
Shinji boggled, even as he subconsciously gripped his bo staff. "Huh?"  
  
"There are a number of ways in which you could've ended this fight. You have yet to ascertain any of them." Rei casually twirled her staff, eyes never leaving Ikari's own. "Or perhaps you are unwilling?" The brief grimace on the Third's face gave her an answer. "You are aware of how to obtain victory, yet decline to do so…" A minor glare, just enough to show her displeasure. "Disappointing."  
  
 _Oh great, now what did I do?_ Shinji wiped the beading sweat from his forehead; even with the size of the impromptu arena, the heat of the flames was sweltering…and yet somehow, Rei's expression still gave him a chill. Partially because she was right; he had often contemplated shifting behind her and attacking her injured limbs…but he couldn't bring himself to do so.  
  
I mean, come on! Her instructions had been tantamount to an open invitation to strike her wounds! He couldn't bring himself to do that, even _if_ he was unlikely to further damage her. It just…wasn't proper!  
  
"Incompetence can be remedied with a sufficient degree of training," continued the Sergeant, interrupting Shinji's thoughts. "A mentality lacking the will to do what is necessary…is not so simple."  
  
"What are you _talking_ about? Start making sense!" yelled Shinji, growing frustrated by Ayanami's cryptic mannerisms and condemning tone.  
  
"For what reason do you ignore such a simple method of completing your objective? You could've ended our session quickly."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"And yet you haven't."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Would you be equally unwilling to strike an Angel with a similar weakness?"  
  
"…what."  
  
"It is a legitimate question. These sessions are meant to condition and prepare you for piloting the Evangelion. Your reactions here will provide an indication of how you'll react in battle against the Angels."  
  
… _what_. Shinji couldn't help being so incredulous. Was Ayanami really drawing a parallel between this 'spar' and an actual Angel battle? "…but…it's not the same."  
  
The Sergeant frowned; although it was slight, Shinji thought that she actually looked _offended_. "It is a reasonable facsimile."  
  
"NO IT'S **NOT!** " shouted Shinji, frustrated by how deliberately obtuse the girl was being. She _had_ to be deliberate; she couldn't seriously be thinking that this situation was the same as an Angel battle…  
  
"Do you presume to know what it means to be a Pilot?" asked Ayanami, genuinely curious as to what Ikari's answer was. Her opinion of his mental faculties had fallen, since he apparently couldn't see the similarities between this sparring session and a battle with an Angel. Even so…she wanted to hear his thoughts. "Do you _believe_ that you know what it means to be a Pilot?"  
  
"…well…" Shinji considered the craziness he had dealt with all day; not just with training, but with school as well. Was he expected to deal with that every single _day_? It was possible…hopefully it wasn't true, but Shinji wouldn't be surprised. Anything his father was involved in had a tendency to get crazy. Were Pilots expected to handle Tokyo-3 with no qualms? _Maybe…but that's not it_. At least, it wasn't all of it. "I don't know what you think a Pilot is supposed to be. I won't ask either…because I might not agree."  
  
Rei arched an eyebrow. _What does he mean by that?_ All Pilots endured the same trials and tribulations. Thus, they would have to share _some_ qualities; was Ikari really that daft to think otherwise?  
  
"However…what I told you before is still true." Shinji clenched his bo staff tightly, staring resolutely at the First Child. "I didn't come here just to run away." His nostrils twitched and his legs flexed. "I can promise you that much!" A frustrated growl emerged from Shinji's throat as he charged forward, body protesting at the sudden movement. " _ **I WON'T RUN AWAY!**_ "  
  
The Sergeant quietly acknowledged the boy's words, almost uncaring of his charge. His words had some merit, true…but they most certainly weren't enough. Even common infantry knew that it was pointless to run (unless it involved a tactical retreat, but that was neither here nor there) when facing the enemy…and grunts as a whole were hardly suitable for piloting the Evangelions. "Admirable…" She focused on Ikari, who was preparing a thrust. "…but inadequate."  
  
The thrust was parried. In a seamless move, the Sergeant repositioned her staff at the crook of Shinji's jaw, applying just enough force to flip him over. The young boy gasped as he landed on his side, cringing as Ayanami lightly rested the tip of her pole over his Adam's apple. "If you try to behave similarly as you have done with me, you won't last against the Angels."  
  
Shinji was still, trying to regain his breath. "Most likely..." His blue eyes settled on Ayanami's, oddly lucid despite the beating he had just endured. "…but you're not an Angel, Sergeant Ayanami."  
  
Rei couldn't help but blink; of _course_ she wasn't an Angel. _How is that relevant?_ thought the blue-haired Sergeant, trying to ascertain why Ikari believed this to be significant. For all intents and purposes, she was the enemy; Ikari should be acting the same way-?  
  
"That will be enough for now, Sergeant."  
  
Those words were accompanied by the dimming of flames; both Shinji and Rei glanced towards the faux boulder. Standing there, gloved hand gripping the valve, was none other than Gendo Ikari. Misato and the rest of her team had gathered around the arena, having used the terrain to get a better view of Shinji's beatdown at Ayanami's hands…but they were invisible as far as the Pilots were concerned.  
  
Rei retracted her bo staff, standing at attention. "Sir!"  
  
"At ease, Sergeant." Gendo quietly walked into the ring, gazing quietly at the bedraggled form of his son. After a few moments, he turned towards Misato. "You know Lieutenant Colonel, when I arranged for you to train Shinji, this isn't quite what I had in mind."  
  
Misato Katsuragi nervously smiled. "Eheheheh…is that so, Professor Ikari?"  
  
Gendo shrugged. "Not that the idea of a climactic spar in the middle of a ring of fire is disagreeable, but I was expecting something different for my son's first training session."  
  
Shinji could practically hear Handel's Hallelujah chorus echo through his head. Being a cello player, a former music club member (and most likely soon-to-be, once he got around to investigating the school clubs), and an enthusiast for classical music, this was entirely justified. After all, this was absolute _proof_ that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, that only better things awaited him. The somewhat bashful looks on the faces of Misato and her team members only cemented the fact that almost everything that had happened today was _wrong!_ It was one of the most glorious realizations ever.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, was rather perturbed. She had not expected the Professor to be displeased with her training methodology; despite his personal approval of the idea, it was apparently ill-suited for the Third Child. Ergo, it was partially her fault – since the Lieutenant Colonel and her team were also the target of the Supreme Commander's ire – that training had gone awry. _This must be rectified_. "My apologies sir. I did not intend for Ikari's training session to-"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Sergeant," interrupted Gendo, halting the girl's self-recrimination. "It was a simple mishap. I'll see to it that the training sessions are restructured; in the meantime, you're all dismissed." He pulled a water bottle out of his cloak and handed it to his son; as Shinji greedily sucked down on the water, the Professor calmly pulled a small plastic bag out of his cloak and opened it.  
  
Moments later, Randall – having been hiding behind the nearest boulder – pounced into the open, coming to a submissive halt in front of Gendo. The Supreme Commander waved the bag in place as he spoke. "You want the catnip, yes?"  
  
Randall's purring said it all.  
  
"Take me and my son back to headquarters, and you will have some."  
  
Randall obediently grabbed Gendo with one arm and Shinji in the other before vaulting off towards NERV HQ on both legs. Rei watched them depart with some measure of remorse, if only because she was still disappointed by her inability to satisfy the Supreme Commander.  
  
Once Randall and his 'passengers' out of sight, Misato turned towards her team members, her bashful look replaced with a satisfied smirk. "All right then! Mission accomplished!"  
  
Remorse was replaced by confusion. Rei Ayanami's eyes widened a fraction at the suddenly ebullient men and women. _Wait…why are they so pleased?_  
  
"I tell ya, Ikari's not one to cross," admitted the Sniper, a wary tone in his voice. "He got the kid's reaction and mentality down _pat_. Even if the lad wasn't planning on leaving before, there's no _way_ he'll leave now."  
  
 _The Professor said that the training session did not go according to plan_.  
  
The Scout laughed. "Gotta tell ya, the kid's got spunk. Didn't matter how much Cute Bruiser here kept pounding him, he kept on goin'!"  
  
 _So why are they celebrating?_  
  
"Speak for yourself," grumbled Shiori Aoba, her apparent cheer from earlier gone. "He could keep on going, but it wasn't until his little spar with the Sergeant that I saw _anything_ resembling a spine. For a while there, I thought he might've been a eunuch."  
  
Misato rolled her eyes, her expression both exasperated yet good-natured. "You probably don't remember, but even teenagers can be _**shy**_. I mean, you practically stuffed his head into your boobs; he looked like he was about to pass out!"  
  
"I'm not saying that I didn't appreciate the opportunity to freak him out," replied Lunatic, holding her hands up in defense. "I don't know. I guess I might've been expecting something closer to his old man."  
  
 _Why are they acting so cavalier about our failure?_  
  
The Spy took a small puff on his cigarette, still feeling antsy after his earlier scuffle with Lowrie. "The boy's mental state will only improve once the 'scholastic situation' returns to normal next week. For all his eccentricities, Gendo Ikari is a master manipulator."  
  
"It has suddenly occurred to me!" exclaimed the Heavy. "Just imagine if little boy had met **OLD BOSS**."  
  
A rowdy chorus of whoops and hollers erupted from Misato and her team, save for Shiori and the Soldier. Shiori because she was not technically part of 'Misato's team'; her association with Misato was through Section 2. The Soldier, on the other hand, was stoic, calmly saying, "The little maggot would not have survived."  
  
He meant this in all seriousness.  
  
The Engineer was quick to agree. "Man, that's a good point. For a kid like that, meeting Hale would've been like meeting an Angel, face-to-face!"  
  
"I vould not haff enough suppliess for such a zing!" exclaimed the Medic, a fond smile on his face.  
  
 _Why do they seem so **satisfied** about our failure?_  
  
Misato wiped a happy tear from her eye, fond nostalgia currently gripping her. "Yeah, good times…well, all this craziness has made me hungry AND thirsty." With a dramatic finger jab into the air, the Boss exclaimed, "You know what _**that**_ means!"  
  
"TO _DA_ BARS!" roared the Demoman as he took off running towards the nearest surface lift, a joyous bounce to his steps.  
  
The Pyro let off an irritated grunt before following Tavish DeGroot, shouting, " **Now wait up you crazy Scotsman, it's my turn to pick where we eat!** "  
  
Lieutenant Aoba and the rest of Misato's team began to follow, carrying on their own conversations as they did. Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi briefly turned around and gave the Sergeant a jaunty salute. "Thanks a bunch for your help, Rei! You were absolutely _perfect!_ "  
  
It was to Rei Ayanami's credit that she didn't falter or let her jaw drop. She instead saluted her superior officer – almost on impulse – and remained silent as the woman turned around, following the others as they set out to go bar hopping. Soon, the Sergeant was the only one standing in the training grounds, still as a statue.  
  
Needless to say, her outward stoicism did not match her confounded thoughts. "I…do not understand." She would have to speak with the Supreme Commander at the nearest opportunity; apparently, the Operations Director, her team, _and_ the Tactical Officer had gone completely insane. _Unless…_  
  
Rei frowned; she recalled her discussion with Mr. Obimura earlier. Perhaps the Professor's actions were themselves another test for Ikari. That would also explain the somewhat contradictory behavior of the Lieutenant Colonel and her team; once the Third Child was gone, there would be no need to keep up the act. _But if this is true, how was Ikari being tested?_ Furthermore, _what_ was being tested? The Sergeant was having difficulty trying to solve this conundrum.  
  
She settled for departing the training grounds, heading for NERV HQ. _I will simply ask the Professor. He will have a definitive answer._  
  
In the end, no matter what, Gendo Ikari had all the answers.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Shinji Ikari collapsed onto his bed, now clad in a blue T-shirt and gray shorts. No one could fault him for this, after the day he had experienced. "Mmmrgh…"  
  
His father's 'rescue' had easily been the highlight of the day. Following a very minor debriefing – which he had _highly_ appreciated – Shinji had been escorted home by Section 2 agents, and left to his own devices. In other circumstances, he might've tried to spend some more time with his father…but not now. He was _spent_.  
  
So Shinji had proceeded to relax; after bathing and washing up, he prepared some homemade tempura – following a particular recipe of his Aunt Alicia's – and winded down by playing his cello. All things told, it was quite a pedestrian way to end a crazy day.  
  
Shinji was just fine with that.  
  
… _maybe things will get better_. His father's words had indicated as much; even now, he was still trying to digest everything that had happened. The whole day had had a… _surreal_ quality. As he mused on everything - the school, the 'teachers', Kensuke and Toji, the training – his thoughts drifted toward the First Child. _Rei…Ayanami…_  
  
What was with her? What exactly was her…perspective, so to speak? For that matter, why was she _so freaking_ **strong?** _Strange…she's so strange._ He recalled his father's words from yesterday, regarding her…upbringing. _What was life like for her?_  
  
Time was simultaneously fluid and murky as Shinji meditated on this matter; his thoughts drifted and followed no particular pattern, his exhaustion not aiding him at all. Active thinking transitioned to sleepy dreams…well, almost.  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
The boy recognized Misato's voice. He didn't know the time, and he had no idea what she was up to. After today, he was _not interested_ in finding out. _Don't move…don't move…_  
  
"Hey…I know today was kinda crazy…" Her voice echoed from the door, lacking the boisterous quality that Shinji had already come to associate with her. "My team and I probably seem a little strange, but we all meant well."  
  
Shinji didn't doubt that; their intentions had obviously been good. Their _execution_ , however…  
  
"I know our training wasn't exactly normal…but even with everything that's happening, you're still going forward." Beat. "Keep that feeling close…don't _lose_ it…and I know you'll do fine." There was a brief, feminine giggle, as though the Lieutenant Colonel knew the answer to some mysterious question that only she knew. "Just remember that we're all proud of you."  
  
The door slid shut. The bedroom was shrouded in darkness, leaving Shinji to himself and his thoughts.  
  
Thoughts that were now more confused than before. There was now another facet to add to Misato's personality: kindhearted and uplifting. He really had no idea what to make of her. On top of Ayanami's behavior, this only served to confuse him further.  
  
 _Man, Annette was right,_ thought Shinji as he decided to save his thinking for another day. _I'll never understand girls._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Rooftop of Ayanami's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
 _12:57 AM_.  
  
Sergeant Rei Ayanami stared quietly at the moon above, the light reflecting off of her red irises. She was as still as a statue, contemplating and thinking about the Supreme Commander's words. At the same time, she was keeping track of the time, down to the precise second. She would need to get to bed soon, so her body could properly rejuvenate.  
  
 _12:58 AM._  
  
Yet…her mind was in no mood to rest.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Three Hours Ago/  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"That is quite an accusation, Sergeant," remarked Sub-Director Fuyutsuki.  
  
"I do not want to believe that the Lieutenant Colonel and her team have slipped in their mental faculties either," replied Rei Ayanami, not at all bothered by the cavernous expanse of the Professor's office. She had always been…curious about the images on the ceiling and floor, but they were irrelevant to both the Supreme Commander's job _and_ her inquiry. "That is why I wish to know more of what your plan for today was. With all due respect, Professor."  
  
Gendo Ikari was sitting at his desk, hands folded over his mouth; combined with his orange shades, they hid his expression entirely. Kozou Fuyutsuki, standing stoically beside the Supreme Commander, was equally grim-faced. In a sense, it gave off the impression that they were arbiters, calmly passing judgment on her.  
  
The effect was slightly ruined by the open box of chocolate Pocky near the Professor's elbow, but that was just Gendo being Gendo.  
  
"Not all people are like you, Rei," spoke Gendo. "You are very straight-forward, and your life is arranged in that manner. In some sense, it gives you an advantage; you do not falter in your duties, and you devote the entirety of your being to them."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Rei, feeling a small measure of pride at the Supreme Commander's words. It was…good, to know that she excelled at her duty.  
  
"However, life is rarely straight-forward. _People_ are rarely straight-forward. In such scenarios, one must act in befitting manner. Case in point: my son." Gendo took a brief bite of Pocky, giving Ayanami time to ponder his words before continuing. "Despite our promises to each other, there is still a possibility that he might get…cold feet, so to speak. So Shinji's first day at school _and_ his first day of training were arranged in a suitable manner to rectify this."  
  
"How so? Pilot Ikari did not seem particularly pleased or enthused by the events of the day. Why would he be encouraged to stay?"  
  
"Despite our time apart…I know my son. In particular, I know how he views _me_."  
  
Ayanami briefly noticed a subtle contortion in the Sub-Director's features, something that was impossible for human eyes to catch; it was a testament to both Kozou Fuyutsuki's control and Rei Ayanami's senses. He seemed…upset, or perhaps disappointed. _Have I done something wrong? Or perhaps he is…displeased with the Professor?_ It would not be an unfamiliar occurrence for the Sub-Director to exhibit irritation with the Supreme Commander, though she could never understand why.  
  
"The way in which I ended today's training was to serve as the boy's lifejacket. Even though he's well aware of my own eccentric behavior, I'm a known quantity. Tokyo-3, thus far, has been one bizarre event after another." Gendo paused for dramatic effect. "My son is now convinced that I will make things 'easier' for him. _**That**_ , Sergeant Ayanami, is why I ordered the Lieutenant Colonel and her team to act in such a manner, why I had most of the school faculty absent; now, not even the Angels will be enough to make him leave."  
  
"…if you say so, Professor," replied Rei, still not quite sure what to make of the Professor's answer. True, it _was_ a sufficient explanation for the day's events – and it reassured her that Katsuragi and her team were _not_ guilty of insubordination – but it still left one thing unanswered. "Why was I not informed of this plan?"  
  
Gendo chuckled, as if amused by the question. "Because I know _you_ , Sergeant Ayanami. The plan was more effective with you in the dark; 'need to know', so to speak. You performed quite well."  
  
"I understand." So the Professor _wasn't_ disappointed with her. That was a relief.  
  
"Is there anything else, Ayanami?" quietly inquired Fuyutsuki.  
  
"I have no further questions, sir."  
  
Gendo nodded. "Then you may be dismissed, Sergeant."  
  
The young girl saluted. "Sir!" She gripped at her crutches and turned around, heading towards the door.  
  
However, Gendo wasn't _quite_ done. "Rei."  
  
The girl paused, bewildered by the Supreme Commander. Hadn't she been dismissed? "Sir?"  
  
"What's your opinion of the Third Child?"  
  
… _how should I respond?_ There were a number of dimensions to the Third Child; physical attributes, mentality, his performance during training, his reaction to the events of the day…they were a number of things she could say. "…he…is in need of more work. I do not have a conclusive opinion yet."  
  
"…very well then. That is all."  
  
"…yes sir." Sergeant Ayanami hobbled out, her confusion now returning for entirely different reasons.  
  
xxxx  
  
 _1:00 AM._  
  
Sergeant Ayanami headed towards the rooftop access door; there would be time to ponder the Professor's words tomorrow…as well as the confusing nature of the Third Child. _Patience, Ayanami; there is no rush. You have plenty of time_.  
  
xxxx  
  
/The Next Day/  
  
/September 23, 2015/  
  
/Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
It had taken some time. Shamshel recalled how Sachiel had encountered immediate resistance upon its [awakening/rising/manifestation] in these waters. During that event, which had taken close to an hour and half in the Lilim timescale, the Light of Sachiel's Soul had been [bright/encompassing/visible]. Somehow, the Lilim had known.  
  
[Armed/fortified/sustained] with the [knowledge/experiences/perceptions] of the Third Angel and [INDECIPHERABLE], the Fourth Angel elected to [quell/suppress/hide] the Light of its Soul. Perhaps the [creations/children/progeny] of LILITH would be unable to mount their considerable defenses this time around.  
  
 **I AM HERE.  
  
May you be [successful/triumphant] in finding LILITH.**  
  
The Fourth Angel emerged from the waters of Sagami Bay, unleashing the [shield/veil/warmth] that was the Light of its Soul. It was twice as long as Sachiel had been tall, and its body was serpentine in nature. Bony appendages could be seen in pairs along the torso, sharing characteristics of both ribs and centipede legs. The front of the Angel expanded like a cobra's hood, with two black 'eyespots' donning the back. Right at the junction between the hood and the body, there was a pair of limbs that seemed like a series of triangles, joined at the vertices and shrinking indefinitely in area with each new triangle. However, there was one feature that Fourth shared with the Third: a beaked, bony mask nestled in the space between the hood and the body, and a giant red core situated in the torso beneath the mask.  
  
Shamshel took to the air towards Tokyo-3.  
  
Simultaneously, alarms blew.  
  
xxxx  
  
/NERV-1, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
Klaxons wailed and lights flashed as the MAGI detected the AT Field. The voice of HEROD echoed through the speakers, rousing NERV into action.  
  
" **ALERT! An AT Field has been detected! Blood pattern has been confirmed as type Blue; the Fourth Angel is en route to Tokyo-3!** "  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 6: ENEMIES (The One who Endures)**  
  
xxxx  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a mental image of what Asuka's father Pieter looks like, consider Liam Neeson as he appeared in the movie "Taken." And hey, Asuka has a little sister named "Mari", apparently...?
> 
> Nah, probably not a big deal.
> 
> Anyhow...Shinji got the full bucket of crazy on his first day, to proverbially inoculate him. By comparison, anything that comes after this will be simple by comparison!
> 
> Gendo: "All according to keikaku."
> 
> Fuyutsuki: "That meme has been dead and buried for years now."
> 
> Gendo: "You can't forget the classics."
> 
> /also  
> //Naoko's fate may be considered worse than canon  
> ///depending on your interpretation


	6. Episode 6 - ENEMIES (One Who Endures)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji fights Shamshel; certain parties react to the outcome. More world-building occurs, and we get a glimpse at the family of the Second Child.

The mind of [INDECIPHERABLE] calmly [recognized/perceived/monitored] the events being experienced by Shamshel. **Let us see how the Lilim fare.**  
  
 _ **SO; OUR [EQUALS/KIN/SIBLINGS] ARE [AWAKENING/RISING/MANIFESTING].**_  
  
[INDECIPHERABLE] mentally chuckled at the booming voice, which had abruptly [manifested/emerged/roared] from the void. **I see they have released you from your imposed sleep, [INDECIPHERABLE].**  
  
 _ **THEY HAVE CONCLUDED THEIR CURRENT EXPERIMENT. THEY CONTINUE TO [REFINE/DISTILL/AUGMENT] THE…[HYBRIDS/LESSERS].**_  
  
 **You sound [displeased/irritated].**  
  
 _ **I PERMIT THEIR [FOOLISHNESS/HUBRIS/FUMBLING] ONLY BECAUSE YOU PERMIT IT, FOR THE [WILL/MENTALITY/MEMORIES] OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] LIE WITH YOU.**_  
  
 **It is still incomplete. What I** _ **do**_ **[remember/possess] of ADAM's [will/mentality/memories] leads me to believe that He possessed some measure of…[interest/fascination/curiosity] regarding the Lilim.**  
  
 _ **THE ETERNAL [CONFLICT/SCHISM/SEPARATION] OF THE FRUIT OF KNOWLEDGE AND THE FRUIT OF LIFE STILL PERSISTS. I AM AWARE OF THIS MUCH; WAS OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] OF A DIFFERENT OPINION?**_  
  
 **I cannot say. Not at this point in time.**  
  
 _ **DID HE [INTERACT/SPEAK/COOPERATE] WITH [INDECIPHERABLE]?**_  
  
 **I believe so. The Lilim of SEELE seem to be of the opinion that ADAM and LILITH were, at the very least, mutually diplomatic.** The mere idea somehow unnerved both Angels; it was simultaneously [tantalizing/exciting] and [horrifying/chilling]. Incomplete as they were, they did not know why.  
  
 _ **SEELE**_. The thunderous voice let loose an amused chuckle across the ether. _**THEY MEDDLE WITH THAT WHICH THEY DO NOT UNDERSTAND. THEY BELIEVE US TO BE [CONTAINED/IMPRISONED/ENSLAVED].**_  
  
 **Regardless of how much control they believe to have over us, we must [cooperate/coexist] for the immediate future. The location of our [Creator/Father/Source] is still hidden, unknown. Until we ascertain the whereabouts of ADAM, we must work on their level. Remember…they've already felled one of us.**  
  
… _ **SO BE IT, TABRIS. I WILL CONTINUE TO PLAY ALONG WITH THE LILIM'S [GAMES/MACHINATIONS/SCHEMES].**_  
  
 **Do not worry, Zeruel. Once we find ADAM, we can end this charade.**  
  
A raucous sound erupted, rife with anticipation. _**I EXPECT NOTHING LESS.**_  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 6: ENEMIES (One Who Endures)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
The sliding door slammed into the frame.  
  
"SHINJI! WAKE UP! AN ANGEL'S HERE!"  
  
Shinji Ikari resisted the urge to twitch as he heard Misato dash back into her room. _I still feel so sore…_  
  
Apparently, the Angels weren't that understanding, since it had been less than three days total since the last attack. Were they going to attack this frequently?  
  
… _I can't worry about that now_. There was no point to it; fretting about things he couldn't change would only make things worse. _Focus only on what you can do now…focus on why you're here_. Piloting the Evangelion. Stopping the Angels.  
  
Preventing Third Impact.  
  
Despite the injuries to his body, his spirit was willing enough to make up for it.  
  
A minute later, Misato burst back into Shinji's room, clad in the same uniform she had worn the day he had arrived in Tokyo-3 – a red jacket and a brown dress that went down to her thighs. "You ready?"  
  
Shinji settled for nodding, not quite trusting his voice at the moment.  
  
Misato smiled, pleased at the boy's determination. "Good boy." She grabbed him by the hand and yanked him forward, heading towards the wall beside the kitchen refrigerator. Shinji barely had time to make note of the current time – 6:21 AM – before Misato spoke. "Pen-Pen's already headed down into the Geofront, so he'll be able to buy us some time with the P2 System." She flipped open a panel along the side of the refrigerator, revealing a keypad. After inputting the code, a brief chime sounded before the wall slid open, revealing a cylindrical elevator…with the key difference of several strap-in vests.  
  
"Okay Shinji, buckle up and hang on tight!"  
  
The Third Child obediently did so; not quite understanding the purpose of the vests, but still too tired to question or argue. "Okay Misato-san…what now-?"  
  
"Just try and enjoy the ride!" exclaimed the Lieutenant Colonel as she slammed a big red button on the elevator panel. Moments later, the doors slid shut, and magnetic rails practically _shot_ the elevator down into the Geofront.  
  
If nothing else, Shinji was _definitely_ awake by the time the ride ended twelve seconds later, if only because of his screaming on the way down.  
  
xxxx  
  
The Fourth Angel was somewhat [intrigued/disappointed/amused] by the defenses of the Lilim. Patchwork collections of potential energy, arranged in layered grids and defensive patterns, stood between it and the Black Moon. Potential energy shifted in form as the Angel approached, unleashed by the Lilim.  
  
The serpentine Shamshel, flying serenely above the hills of Japan, was untouched. The Light of its Soul would permit no [intrusion/pain/malevolence] against its form.  
  
 **THESE [DEFENSES/WEAPONS/TOYS] ARE NOT WHAT FELLED [INDECIPHERABLE].** Explosions blossomed in midair about the Angel's body, never touching, never harming. **WHERE IS THE [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO US?**  
  
As the red serpent proceeded towards Tokyo-3, no expense was deemed too high to stop its approach. Missiles, rockets, armor-piercing shells…all were shrugged off.  
  
It was at this point that the Defender Gundams emerged.  
  
A majority of them proceeded to open fire upon the Angel from afar, whilst a small group of a dozen mecha towed a steel cable. It was a kilometer long and one foot thick; clutching it tightly, this small squad of Gundams shot forward, weaving about and around the seemingly oblivious Angel. The idea was solid; once the Angel was ensnared, dozens of Gundams would grab hold of both ends and attempt to drag it down.  
  
If only.  
  
 **A [WORTHLESS/CURIOUS/QUEER] GESTURE.**  
  
Sparks flashed from the tip of the Angel's twin limbs, the series of triangles lighting up pink. Within a second, paper-thin ribbons of light emerged, lashing out at the cable and slicing it to pieces.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Well, that's a new one," dryly remarked Fuyutsuki.  
  
Gendo was silent at the sight being transmitted to the Operations Deck; an energy weapon for melee combat. Razor sharp. "It would most likely take an AT Field to withstand that." Having said that, the Professor turned his attention towards the technicians and operations crew further below; they were in a tizzy.  
  
And rightly so; never in their darkest nightmares had they believed another Angel would attack mere days after the Third. The refurbishing of the city's rearmaments had not been finished, and the repairs to Unit-01 were nowhere near complete. Section 3 was a warzone, with maintenance working as quickly as possible to attach supplemental plating to Unit-01's armor. Dr. Akagi was shouting up a storm, teeth clenched tightly on a cigar. The chaos fed itself, seeming to grow over time as desperation gripped NERV-1.  
  
Naturally, the Supreme Commander felt that he needed to break the tension.  
  
With utmost casualness, he cycled through the files on his terminal, opened up his private playlist, and selected a song to play over the intercom.  
  
" **AIN'T NOTHING BUT TUTTI FRUITY! GET ON THE FLOOR, IF YOU GOT THAT BOOTY!** "  
  
Every single employee in the Geofront came to a screeching halt, their panic swept aside by sheer bewilderment.  
  
Gendo cut the song and took his opportunity, speaking into the terminal's open mic. " **Enough with this panic!** " His voice carried throughout NERV-1; it was calm, and authoritative." **The Fourth Angel is coming, and we're the only ones who can stop it. I need everyone to be at their best for this operation.** " A dramatic pause. " **Now,** _ **to your stations!**_ "  
  
Orders were orders. The command structure was in place, and a sense of ease set in. Everyone went about their tasks in a more controlled fashion, intent and focus in their every move.  
  
Kozou looked wryly at his old protégé. "Not that I'm complaining…but _booty music?_ Seriously?"  
  
The Professor shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"  
  
xxxx  
  
"…what was that?"  
  
"Booty music!"  
  
"…my father?"  
  
"Got it in one!"  
  
Shinji sighed.  
  
Further down in the depths of NERV-1, Misato was escorting Shinji to the locker rooms. "Okay, according to Ritsky's alert message, there should be a techie waiting for us with your Plug Suit."  
  
Shinji impulsively shuddered at the memory of how he had gotten his…'measurements'. He passively grunted in affirmation to hide his discomfort. In the back of his head, he wondered if he should be feeling more apprehensive about how this was the _second_ time in less than a week that he was being asked to not only pilot a giant war machine, but to _**use**_ it against a gigantic creature not of this world.  
  
The rest of him roared that he was still too weary from yesterday, and that it was best to NOT wonder.  
  
Finally, a rather unassuming man – clad in the standard beige uniform of NERV – waved them down. "Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, ma'am!"  
  
"You have the package?"  
  
The Section-1 techie reached down towards the nearby bench, opening a plastic parcel and pulling out what Shinji could only assume was the 'Plug Suit'.  
  
… _that thing is way too big for me._  
  
He recognized the blue material, which now bore colored strips of black paint along the sides and arms, the bottom of the soles, and the sternum. Odd, form-fitting machinery had been welded to the upper body, slick white metal countered by strange, angular protrusions along the ribs.  
  
However, it wasn't his size. Not even close.  
  
Misato grabbed the Plug Suit around the neck collar, stretching it out by at least a meter. "Feet first through the neck." She handed it to Shinji and reoriented him towards the men's locker room. "Take off your clothes before putting it on." Right before the door closed behind him, Misato added, "that _includes_ the underwear!"  
  
Even through the metal door, she could still hear Shinji's impulsive 'grk'.  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel turned towards the techie and promptly dismissed him. Moments later, the Supreme Commander's voice spoke through her hidden earpiece. " **Katsuragi.** "  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
" **Is the First Child en route to Unit-01?** "  
  
"He's putting on his Plug Suit now sir. We should be ready in five minutes!"  
  
" **Be quick about it. The Angel's already within one mile of Tokyo-3.** "  
  
"Understood, Professor!"  
  
It was at that moment that Shinji trudged out of locker room, looking absolutely ridiculous; the Plug Suit was all wrinkled, with multiple folds sagging out along his frame. "You know, I should feel more upset that I went through all that hassle with Dr. Akagi for _**this**_. How is this supposed to help me pilot?"  
  
Misato smiled, having seen how Rei's Plug Suit functioned. Without saying a word, she grabbed Shinji's right wrist, holding it up in front of his face. There was a small, circular switch of sorts. "Twist," She twisted it three-hundred and sixty degrees clockwise. "Push," She depressed it by about an inch with her index finger. "Then twist back." Two pi radians counter-clockwise. "And that's how you do it; repeat the process if you want to get it off."  
  
Before Shinji could say anything, a distinct _whirr_ could be heard from the machinery along his torso.  
  
 _Zhuup!_  
  
"GACK!" Shinji yelped as the folds flattened, the synthetic material seemingly shrinking to meld with his form. What had once felt like obtrusive plastic now felt like spandex…or perhaps a slimmer version of the leotard that his cousin had made him wear once for a school play. "It's…weird…" It was tight, yes, but not intrusively so; it was so form-fitting that the Plug Suit might as well have not been there at all. "I mean…" He flexed his arms and legs, getting a feel for the material. Surprisingly, despite how tight it was, it didn't strain against his body.  
  
An accurate term to describe the Plug Suit would be 'second skin'.  
  
"Now you need to get to the Evangelion." Misato affixed the A10 nerve connectors on his head, simultaneously pushing him into the locker room. "There's an access elevator that connects the locker rooms to various levels. It'll take you right to the Entry Plug!" Given that there was no one else in the men's locker room, Misato's nonchalance didn't bother him. The child watched as the purple-haired officer accessed a wall-mounted touchscreen, accessing one of the few pre-selected options: Lymph Node-A. "Get a move on, we're on a tight schedule!"  
  
Right after Misato practically shoved him into the elevator, she gave him one last hug from behind. "Good luck, Shinji-kun."  
  
The doors shut quietly, leaving Shinji to stare at the floor, still utterly vexed by Misato's mannerisms. _Even in the middle of an alert, she still has time for a hug_. It was…comforting, he supposed.  
  
...and why was he actually bothering to question it?  
  
A groan slipped past the boy's lips as he leaned against the elevator doors, still feeling the exhaustion from yesterday's training. _Would I be more prone to panicking if I wasn't tired?_  
  
It _was_ something to think about. Could it be…had his father planned this…?  
  
xxxx  
  
Gendo Ikari did not sneeze, despite the folklore revolving around the idea of sneezing when someone talked about you (colloquially called the 'Quantum Sternutation Effect' by Dr. Akagi). After all, he was the Supreme Commander of NERV; somewhere, every minute of every day, SOMEONE was talking about him.  
  
By now, he was immune to QSE.  
  
xxxx  
  
… _nah. There's suspicion, and then there's paranoia._  
  
Then again, there was a fine line between suspicion and paranoia.  
  
The elevator doors opened, revealing the vast chamber within which Unit-01 stood. Emptied of the red coolant, Shinji could see how far down the room extended. The various technicians of Section-3 were rapidly vacating the area, having been forced to abandon their repairs due to the Angel's arrival. There were various sections still showing scorch marks from the Third Angel's kamikaze attack; portions that had needed to be removed (such as the cracked breastplate) had been replaced by gray armor that looked somewhat bulkier than Unit-01's normal, customized shell. All in all, it gave the Evangelion a rather…derelict look.  
  
That a giant mecha/cyborg/robot/whatever could look destitute was oddly impressive.  
  
Shinji walked towards the gantry that led to the Entry Plug, almost moving on auto pilot. It helped, being able to move without having to think about what was about to happen. Which was odd; the more he thought about it objectively, the more he should've been concerned. He was about to face another Angel! Unit-01 was still undergoing repairs! Tokyo-3's defenses were nowhere near full strength after the last Angel's attack!  
  
So why was he so damned _calm?_  
  
The Entry Plug swiveled into place. LCL filled the plug, and lights flashed as the neural connections between Shinji and the Evangelion were activated.  
  
And then there was peace.  
  
A warm blanket seemed to smother Shinji...a light reminder of benevolent comfort before receding slightly. Instead of covering him, it now seemed to hover over his shoulders, as if to say ' _I will always be right behind you_ '.  
  
In that instant, Shinji realized why he hadn't been panicking: this feeling.  
  
On a subconscious level, he had understood that this is what was waiting for him. It was hard to describe; he couldn't hear any words…more like sensations or feelings from whatever was left of his mother in the core of the Evangelion.  
  
Nonetheless, it was endlessly reassuring.  
  
i'm here  
  
 _I know_.  
  
just making sure you know  
  
What reason did he have to fear?  
  
" **Sync ratio at sixty-two percent!** "  
  
Shinji impulsively gripped the controls. "I'm ready!"  
  
" **Begin launch sequence!** "  
  
The distinct sensation of movement throbbed through Unit-01's body as it moved to the launch pad, and Shinji's by proxy. They seemed more acute now that he wore the plug suit.  
  
Locks gripped onto the Evangelion's legs, prompting Shinji to grit his teeth.  
  
As before, Gendo theatrically roared, " _ **LAUNCH THE EVANGELION!**_ "  
  
And the battle was joined.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Shelter 19A, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Kensuke Aida moaned, feeling absolutely miserable. "I wanna see it…"  
  
"Man, shut up," muttered Toji Suzuhara, huddled beside his friend in the corner of the shelter.  
  
The shelters of Tokyo-3 were designed to maximize space: essentially metallic cubes buried underground, the shelters were staggered throughout the outskirts of the city, connected to various junctions throughout Tokyo-3 proper by tunnels and magnetic rail cars that operated through the third and fourth armor layers of the Geofront. For those already living on the outer edges of the city, a safe house was never more than a short walk away. For those who lived in downtown Tokyo-3 – i.e. those whose homes actually retreated into the Geofront – their shelters were the retracted buildings, though they had the option of evacuating to the sanctuaries outside the city like everyone else.  
  
Personally, Toji preferred shelters outside the city. He just got the jitters thinking about the fact that his shelter was suspended in the air by…well, by science.  
  
Kensuke preferred shelters outside the city because he was less likely to be stepped on if he snuck out of a safe house in the downtown area.  
  
Fortunately, there were plenty of shelters, so the feeling was akin to being stuck in a busy airport instead of being stuck in a can of sardines. The warm lighting and choice of colors – blue walls with white ceilings and green floors – helped in easing the mood of the shelter's current inhabitants.  
  
The presence of at least four suited Section 2 personnel for each shelter also helped in preventing panic.  
  
Toji palmed his forehead, trying to ignore his friend's whining. "Sometimes I wonder about you."  
  
"But the Evangelion's about to fight an Angel! I. WANT. TO. **SEEEEEE.** "  
  
"Okay then, how ya gonna get out?" grumbled Toji. "They've got two of those NERV agents at the door-"  
  
"Section 2."  
  
"Whatever. They're always standing at attention there. Then beyond them is another pair of doors, which only open inward during an emergency. Then there's _another_ pair of doors beyond that that are monitored by those computers that run the city!"  
  
"MAGI."  
  
" _Whatever_. Basically, your only way of getting out is when the battle's over."  
  
The bespectacled Gendotaku whimpered.  
  
"Man, stop whining." The one saving grace for Toji was that his father had been working at NERV at the time the alert had gone out – so he was safer than practically everyone here – and that his sister was currently mingling with her friends elsewhere in the shelter, happily passing away the time. _So long as Ai has friends to play with, don't matter what's happening…she'll barely notice it._ "If you really want to film the giant robot duking it out with the Angel, ya shouldn't even come to the shelter."  
  
"…but I came here with my mom. If I tried to go elsewhere during an alert like this, I'd be…like, grounded _forever!_ "  
  
Toji gave the boy a wry grin. "Then sucks to be you."  
  
Kensuke groaned out of exasperation as he slumped down, calmly paying attention to the sounds of battle above. His eyes briefly flickered towards the pair of doors on the other side of the shelter. "Man…why'd they have to build the restrooms in here…?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If they hadn't built them in here, I could've asked for permission to go take a leak…and then it would be a dash for freedom!"  
  
"Yes, because building a restroom _outside the shelter_ is **genius!** " Toji shot his friend an exasperated glare. "Seriously dude, that's retarded. What kind of moron would design a shelter like that?"  
  
" _ **ACHOO!**_ "  
  
Toji and Kensuke flinched as the mustachioed man next to them sneezed. "You okay, Anno-sensei?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"Yes boys, I am fine," mumbled the homeroom teacher of Year 1, Group E. "Damn allergies…"  
  
Needless to say, not everyone was immune to QSE.  
  
Toji and Kensuke returned to their silent ruminations, ever aware of the colossal conflict occurring outside. "…say Toji."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think Ikari's gonna be okay out there?"  
  
Toji briefly thought about the boy named Shinji. Mostly unassuming, a little apologetic…but he _had_ bravely gone off to face the horrific beast that was Ayanami.  
  
Okay, maybe 'bravely' was stretching it, but at least he hadn't run away like any sane person would. "We can only hope. I just hope he doesn't break my apartment again."  
  
"How altruistic of you."  
  
"What? I'm serious! We still haven't gotten the furniture back into place yet!"  
  
xxxx  
  
Shamshel [sensed/felt/perceived] Unit-01 before it reached the surface. **AT LAST.** The Light of the [weapon/creature/entity]'s Soul was quite substantial. **I WILL [BREAK/END/SUNDER/ANNIHILATE] YOU AND PROCEED TO YOUR [CREATOR/MOTHER/SOURCE].** The defenses of the Lilim had abruptly ceased moments ago, as if in preparation for the arrival of their creation.  
  
According to the local coordinate frame, the Fourth Angel had approximately four seconds to surmise the abilities of the Lilim's creation. It was enough time for Shamshel to [see/perceive/know] the Light of the Evangelion's Soul…to a certain extent. Its identity was muddled…mixed, nonsingular.  
  
Curious. **A [FRACTURED/INCOMPLETE/IMPURE] SOUL? OR PERHAPS A SYNTHESIS OF MANY?**  
  
It told the Angel enough, certainly: the [weapon/creature/entity] did not possess true mastery over the Light of its Soul.  
  
 **A [TEST/TRIAL/EXPERIMENT] SHALL COMMENCE.** Yes; that would do nicely.  
  
Three seconds until the arrival of the Evangelion.  
  
A ribbon of pink light lashed out, slicing through the foundations of the nearest skyscraper. Before it toppled over, the Angel's [limb/extension/hand] wrapped around the structure, looking rather gentle while doing so. Shamshel diverted the Light of its Soul, blanketing the building in a protective [coating/sheath/shell] of energy.  
  
At that moment, the defenses of Tokyo-3 roared once more, unleashing bullets and rockets upon the serpentine form of the Fourth Angel.  
  
Even with the Light of its Soul divided so, none of the armaments were capable of breaking through.  
  
One second until the arrival of the Evangelion.  
  
Quietly and calmly, the Fourth Angel's tentacle of energy snapped forward, flinging the skyscraper towards the outskirts of Tokyo-3. At such speed, the stress from shear alone would have destroyed the structure.  
  
Clad in the Light of Shamshel's Soul, this was no issue.  
  
Thus, Unit-01 emerged onto the surface just in time for a fifty-story skyscraper to smash into it at a speed of two hundred miles an hour.  
  
An audible _snap_ echoed through the city. The Evangelion – still locked into the launch platform that had just been broken by the sheer stress of the collision – fell to the ground, buried by the Angel's impromptu projectile.  
  
A strange noise fluttered through the air, an odd hiss reverberating through a watery crypt. Melchior, Balthasar, and Casper would conclude that it was a side-effect of how the Fourth Angel's AT Field interacted with their plane of reality.  
  
Herod would conclude that the Angel was laughing.  
  
The sound abruptly ceased as the rubble burst forward, revealing a rising Unit-01. Battered though it was, the Evangelion was far from finished. The [weapon/creature/entity]'s eyes flashed moments before it slung a large piece of debris into the air.  
  
A field of orange hexagons flashed into view, blocking what was left of the skyscraper.  
  
The Evangelion had already delved into Tokyo-3, evading Shamshel's line of sight. Simultaneously, the defenses of the Lilim reactivated, peppering Shamshel with artillery, bullets, and rockets.  
  
 **[POINTLESS/FUTILE/LAUGHABLE].**  
  
The ribbons of light lashed out, effortlessly slicing through the buildings standing between it and the Evangelion.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"…you know, there's nothing stopping the Angel from tearing apart Tokyo-3," remarked Fuyutsuki, his dry tone masking his worry. They couldn't afford to have the city destroyed; the finances of restoring Tokyo-3's defenses notwithstanding, it would be a black mark on NERV's (largely self-professed) reputation as the 'sole protector of mankind against the Angels'.  
  
Gendo grunted in affirmation.  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi quickly opened a communications link with Unit-01's Entry Plug. "Shinji-kun!"  
  
" **Misato-san? What-GAH!** " On the main screens, Unit-01 had just nearly been impaled by the Fourth Angel's ribbon, which was now slicing through the buildings standing between it and the Evangelion. " **What do I do?** "  
  
"…long-range isn't going to do anything as long as the AT-Field of the Angel is still up." Misato inhaled, going over several plans in moments. "We need you to get into close quarters with the Angel."  
  
" **But what about those ribbon things?** "  
  
"Your AT-Field will provide some measure of protection," remarked Dr. Akagi, cigar smoke lingering about her face. "In any event, once the Eva's AT-Field counteracts that of the Angel, we'll be able to use conventional weaponry."  
  
"And to help you out, we're sending you a new toy." The Operations Director turned towards the four Lieutenants manning the main consoles. "Aoba, set the defenses in Groups C and D to Beta configuration. Draw the Angel's attention away from Unit-01!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Hyuga!" A smirk impulsively came to Misato's face. "Send up the progressive machete. Activate the communications beacon at Duct 12D so Shinji can get his new weapon!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Dr. Akagi chuckled, eyes darting from one screen to the next, taking in all information about the battle at a glance. " _Yeeeees_ …a _**magnificent**_ plan! The Fourth Angel may be long and of _impressive girth_ , but we shall show that it's not **size** that counts, **but how you** _ **use**_ **it!** _ **NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**_ "  
  
The Ibuki Twins briefly stared at their immediate superior. "…"  
  
Misato just _looked_ at her old friend. "Er…Ritsuko?"  
  
"What? We're utilizing the power of phallic symbolism to shame the Angel into submission!"  
  
"…no. We're using the progressive machete because it can cause more damage than the progressive knife, and because Shinji hasn't had enough training with firearms."  
  
"Ah, that does make sense." The blonde doctor took a long huff on the cigar, letting ashes fall to the floor. "… _ **IGNORE ME!**_ "  
  
" **Okay, I have the machete!** "  
  
This gave Misato a perfect excuse to ignore Ritsuko. "Okay Shinji-kun…you're going to have to attack. Get up close and personal, don't hold back!"  
  
" **Yes ma'am…okay…I'm moving out!** "  
  
Shiori Aoba couldn't help but grin at the sight of Unit-01 darting between the defensive platforms, progressive-machete clenched tightly in its right hand. _You actually showed some spine against Ayanami yesterday…let's see if you've still got it_.  
  
The Fourth Angel stood tall amidst the defenses of Tokyo-3, AT-Field impervious to the artillery shells being fired at it. Twice as tall as Unit-01, the serpentine beast seemed unperturbed by NERV's armaments.  
  
That's when Shinji broke out of cover, charging towards the fourth Angel.  
  
The Angel's limb lashed out at high speed. The Evangelion's left arm snapped up, as if out of impulse.  
  
The pink ribbon impaled the Evangelion's left arm through the bicep, continuing on through the shoulder and beyond, cutting through the umbilical cable.  
  
Shinji's scream echoed through the speakers as his vitals spiked.  
  
"SHINJI!" screamed Misato. "What's his current sync ratio?"  
  
"Sixty-eight percent!" exclaimed Miyata. While not at a perfect one-to-one correspondence between a human's senses and that of the Eva, such an injury would still translate to a fair amount of mentally-induced agony.  
  
"Unit-01's AT-Field…it's interacting with that of the Angel! The phase space is collapsing!" yelled Maya.  
  
On the screens above, they saw Unit-01's eyes glow, coinciding with a growing growl from Shinji. The Evangelion's impaled arm flexed, the left hand actually _gripping_ the pink ribbon…and yanked with all its might.  
  
The Fourth Angel was pulled down, its colossal form toppling over like a massive tree. With a mighty roar, Shinji swung the progressive-machete, _slicing_ through the Angel's limb at the base. A thunderous sound erupted as the Angel crashed into the ground, cracks spreading from the impact site.  
  
"Ha! Kickass!" exclaimed Aoba as the serpent's pink ribbon dissipated, the Angel's 'arm' now flailing uselessly on the city street.  
  
That's when the Angel wrapped itself around the Evangelion with a sudden swiftness, as if it were a giant boa constrictor. The bony appendages along its underside latched onto Unit-01's face as the Angel's body began to compress. Shinji yelped as the sudden pressure forced him to drop the progressive-machete; warnings flashed over the screens as the Third Child struggled against the ever-increasing force of the Angel's constriction.  
  
"…crap," growled Aoba.  
  
"PSI is increasing rapidly! MAGI speculate that we have less than a minute until Unit-01 is crushed!" yelled Maya.  
  
Dr. Akagi quickly ascertained some of the readings before turning to the Operations Director. "Misato, Unit-01's AT-Field is still canceling out the Angel's!"  
  
Misato nodded. _Gut check time._ "Aoba, direct Groups C and E to attack the Angel! Concentrate fire _away_ from Unit-01!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Pen-Pen, _get that Angel **off** of Shinji!_"  
  
" _ **Wark.**_ "  
  
On-screen, the command staff of NERV witnessed the Angel's head becoming lost in a flurry of artillery and rockets. The carmine-colored flesh of the creature bled and ruptured under the onslaught, even as its lone remaining limb lashed out, slicing through dozens of defense platforms. "Groups B and C are being cut down! They're now at thirty percent capacity! Twenty!" shouted Hyuga.  
  
Misato gritted her teeth, noting that Shinji only had four minutes left before the Evangelion's batteries ran dry. _Come on…!_  
  
xxxx  
  
Pen-Pen calmly conducted his task with seamless grace. Dozens of Defender Gundams darted to and fro, peppering the prone Angel with bullets and explosive grenades. At the same time, he was directing the Gundams to blast away at a particular region of the Angel's body, around where Unit-01's arm was bound.  
  
The ribbon lashed out. The penguin saw it coming through dozens of viewpoints, prompting his units to dodge accordingly. Foot by foot, the Angel's flesh gave way under the P2 System's coordinated assault, revealing more and more of the Evangelion.  
  
A critical point was reached.  
  
The Evangelion suddenly lurched, finally attaining enough leverage to grab at the Angel's serpentine body. The purple giant's legs flexed and shifted against the cracked pavement, gaining purchase as its hands slowly uncoiled the weakening Angel.  
  
The roar of a young child burst over the intercoms as Unit-01 threw the beast into the air.  
  
Pen-Pen let out a pleased trill. "Wark!"  
  
xxxx  
  
" **Good boy, Pen-Pen! You okay Shinji-kun?** "  
  
"I'm…okay…Misato-san…" gasped Shinji, feeling decidedly **not** okay. Suffocation, constriction…it was as if a hand had wrapped around him and kept on _squeezing_ and _**squeezing**_. Had it not been for Pen-Pen's sudden intervention (oh wow he was thinking casually about the fact that the penguin was piloting Gundams. Progress! Or apathy due to pain. Maybe the latter)-  
  
don't think about it  
  
His ribs felt sore. It hurt to breathe; were they broken? All on top of a pounding headache…  
  
you're alive  
  
"…I'm still alive," breathed the Third Child, the sensation of pain giving way to the omnipresent warmth in the Entry Plug. He briefly took note of the large timer imposed over his vision, reading '2:09:51', and rapidly decreasing.  
  
they're here for you  
  
" **Well, we can't afford to let up. The Angel's not down yet!** " Misato's voice took on a somewhat…anxious tone. The grin on her face only made it more obvious. " **Time for the knockout blow! Hyuga, send up the minigun to Duct 8D! Maya, relay a path to Unit-01!** "  
  
" **Roger!** "  
  
The trail of orange light superimposed itself over the shattered roadway, leading a few blocks away.  
  
" **Okay Shinji-kun, get going. I know you don't have a lot of experience with firearms yet, but I don't want to risk another close encounter like that. Once you get to Duct 8D, make sure to reconnect Unit-01 to the power grid!** "  
  
The severed power cord still flailing from his back was ejected automatically, landing on the pavement with a thud. Shinji ran as quickly as he dared, ignoring the brief hitches along his side. ' _Minigun'…are they talking about…?_  
  
The side of Duct 8D slide away, revealing a massive minigun with a gray ammo drum and gunmetal gray barrels. _Ah…that's right._ He recalled yesterday's training with Misato, Lieutenant Aoba, and Mr. Kasparov. _Olga._ After connecting Unit-01 to a new umbilical cable (with a great deal of fumbling), he carefully unlatched the humongous weapon, holding it like he had held Sasha yesterday. Fortunately, piloting a giant cyborg made it easier to hold. And carry, for that matter.  
  
" **The Angel's AT-Field is shifting!** " screamed Maya, the suddenness causing Shinji to jolt.  
  
" **Shinji-kun, LOOK OUT!** "  
  
At Misato's warning, Shinji impulsively turned around. The Fourth Angel now stood tall, its elongated body now marred and bleeding from NERV's coordinated defenses. Strangely enough, it looked…furious, despite the lack of any expressions.  
  
The Angel's lone limb twitched and jerked before lashing out towards his face.  
  
… _so quick…_  
  
His perception slowed. Looking back, he wouldn't recall his thought processes during this moment, nor would he remember the moment lasting so long. However, the future could take care of itself; right now, in the present, Shinji's mind – long accustomed to insanity and lunacy due to the influences of his father and his upbringing – acted on impulse.  
  
He could barely hear Miyata's shocked shout; 'Eighty-five…something.' Probably his sync ratio. Maybe that was supposed to be impressive.  
  
All he would be able to say was that at one moment, the Angel was on the verge of decapitating him.  
  
The next, a searing sensation soared from his mouth, driving away all distraction and leaving only a burning focus on the Fourth Angel.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Quite frankly, this was a turn no one had expected.  
  
"…did he just stop the Angel's attack with his _mouth?_ " muttered Miyata, eyes glued to the screens.  
  
Misato nodded in the affirmative, dumbfounded at the sight of Unit-01's jaws clamped down on the tip of the Angel's razor-sharp limb. Despite the efforts of the Angel, it could not wrench away, nor could it cut through the Evangelion's mouth. Shinji's pained growls echoed over the speakers…but he still held fast.  
  
Professor Ikari calmly remarked, "Well. That's certainly using your teeth."  
  
Shiori Aoba couldn't help but cackle.  
  
Dr. Akagi quickly looked towards Maya and Miyata's consoles, her cigar now at half-length. "…the interactivity of their AT-Fields is well over the critical limit. The phase space is still down! **Now's our chance!** "  
  
Misato snapped out of her reverie, immediately roaring, "SHINJI-KUN! _**OPEN FIRE!**_ "  
  
The Evangelion's fingers moved as Shinji's had the previous day during training. A press of the top trigger caused the six barrels to rotate, a droning rumble echoing through the air. The Angel continued its thrashing, trying to free itself from Unit-01's vice-like bite.  
  
The Evangelion pressed down on Olga's right handle.  
  
Hot metal spewed from six blazing barrels. The Fourth Angel could do nothing as it was eviscerated by a storm of bullets the size of minivans.  
  
xxxx  
  
Shamshel fell.  
  
Bereft of its primary [weapons/identity/self-expression], the Angel could only retreat into the [warmth/veil/shield] of the Light of its Soul, in the aims of [healing/regenerating/purifying] its current [nature/form/existence].  
  
Given how the Lilim's creature continued to advance, that seemed…unlikely.  
  
 _ **YOUR [ARROGANCE/HUBRIS/NONCHALANCE] WAS YOUR DOWNFALL.**_  
  
The thunderous voice erupted across the ether, drawing Shamshel's attention. **ANOTHER [EQUAL/KIN/SIBLING]?  
  
Yes Shamshel. Zeruel has been [awake/risen/manifest] almost as long as I. However, like me, Zeruel's current [nature/form/existence] has…limits. Conditions.**  
  
 _ **YOU THOUGHT TO SUCCEED WHERE SACHIEL FAILED. NOW YOU WILL SERVE ONLY AS ANOTHER [KILL/VICTIM/TROPHY] FOR THE LILIM.**_  
  
 **I ONLY HAVE MYSELF TO BLAME. WHAT I FACED TODAY WAS NOT WHAT SACHIEL FACED. THE LILIM ARE [RESOURCEFUL/CRAFTY/DEVIOUS], AND THE ONE THAT IS [EQUAL/COMPARABLE/CONGRUENT] TO US IS STRONGER THAN WHEN IT FACED MY PREDECESSOR.  
  
These [weapons/creatures/entities]…are called 'Evangelions' by the Lilim. Even now, my knowledge about their true [nature/essence] is limited, for they are each individual, and thus [separate/unique/mysterious].  
  
THERE ARE MORE?** Shamshel's limbs slowly regenerated, even as the Lilim's purple giant stood tall over its form. **MORE THAN THIS ONE?  
  
Yes.**  
  
 _ **WE WILL HAVE TO TAKE MEASURES ON BEHALF OF OUR [EQUALS/KIN/SIBLINGS].**_  
  
 **WHEN THEY [AWAKEN/RISE/MANIFEST], THEY WILL BEAR DIFFERENT ASPECTS OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]. EVEN NOW, I SENSE THAT YOU, [INDECIPHERABLE], ARE OF GREATER MIGHT THAN I.**  
  
 _ **IT IS INCONSEQUENTIAL. I WILL MOVE WHEN I SEE FIT TO DO SO. YOUR [EXPERIENCES/KNOWLEDGE/PERCEPTIONS] WILL ONLY MAKE OUR TASK ALL THE EASIER.**_  
  
The…'Evangelion'…withdrew a blade from its shoulder. It was the blade used against Sachiel.  
  
 **MAY YOU BE MORE SUCCESSFUL THAN I.**  
  
The Light of the Evangelion's Soul [abridged/deadened/breached] that of Shamshel's, despite the Angel's efforts. The beaked, bony mask of Shamshel seemed to stare at Unit-01 with a measure of [acceptance/acquiescence/regret].  
  
There was nothing it could do now.  
  
 **You fought well, Shamshel…be at peace.**  
  
The blade pierced Shamshel's core, brutally severing the Angel's [mind/senses/awareness] from Tabris and Zeruel.  
  
 **Our sibling is gone. All that Shamshel was will now return to the body of ADAM.**  
  
 _ **THERE WILL BE MORE CHANCES.**_  
  
 **Indeed.**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Maya Ibuki kept a keen eye on the readouts as Unit-01 pierced the Angel's core with its progressive-knife. "AT-Field is diminishing…Pattern Blue has vanished! The Angel has been destroyed!"  
  
Raucous cheers erupted throughout the Operations Deck, and for good reason. Not only had they defeated another Angel, but they had done so despite the fact that Tokyo-3 had not been at full operational capacity. Despite the massive damage inflicted by the Angel, they would live to fight another day.  
  
The Supreme Commander calmly stood and departed the Operations Deck, tapping his earpiece as Fuyutsuki followed. "Katsuragi."  
  
" **Sir?** "  
  
"See to it that Shinji is delivered posthaste to Section 4. Unit-01 received quite a beating, and his sync ratio was…fairly high."  
  
" **Loud and clear, Professor!** "  
  
"Very good. You and the rest of NERV performed excellently today."  
  
" **Just doing our job, sir!** "  
  
"Continue to do so, and we'll survive this war." Gendo cut the link, still moving with purpose towards the nearest elevator that led to his office's floor. "Fuyutsuki…your opinion?"  
  
The wizened man shrugged, a small smile on his face. "I have a fair number of opinions. Which one would you like?"  
  
"I'm not…particularly choosy."  
  
"Well, we're going to have a metric ton of paperwork to deal with regarding all of the damage done. It's possible that people will panic if they believe that another Angel attack is impending. We'll have to project an image of unwavering strength and confidence if we don't want people to flee Tokyo-3. We need Unit-00 repaired ASAP, because I don't think it's a good idea to have only one working Evangelion. We'll have to negotiate with the Defense Ministry, the UN, and the German government if we're going to get another Evangelion delivered, because I don't think two Evangelions are enough anymore. Your son is quite…tenacious, but I find his high sync ratio to be unsettling, _especially_ given his lack of experience. The sheer amount of collateral damage from the battle will be giving NHIS a wonderful window to unveil their Jet Alone Project. I'd like a cup of coffee, I haven't had breakfast, and you're still certifiably insane."  
  
"Complaints are not opinions."  
  
The old teacher chuckled. "If you insist, Ikari. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'll need to arrange a meeting with the old men regarding NHIS's impending demonstration." It was a shame that he couldn't personally congratulate his son for his fairly dramatic victory. "But first, I have a video to make." As he entered the elevator, he turned back towards Fuyutsuki. "Notify me if any difficulties emerge."  
  
"Of course, Professor."  
  
As the doors slid shut, Gendo Ikari rest lightly on his heels, mind winding back to the battle. _Eighty-five percent sync ratio…and it's only his second sortie_. True, they had projected the Third Child to eventually reach this level…but so soon?  
  
Perhaps Yui _really_ missed her son.  
  
 _At this rate, his sync ratio will soon rival that of the Second Child._ He would have to send the battle data to Pieter; his daughter would undoubtedly be interested in the footage of Unit-01 in combat with the Fourth Angel. Speaking of which… "Akagi."  
  
" **Sir?** " answered Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
"I take it you've already begun preparations for the cleanup?"  
  
" **Yes sir; Katsuragi's already directing Shinji on how to get back into the Geofront. Once Unit-01's cleared the surface, I'll send up the retrieval teams.** "  
  
"Try and extract as much material as you can. Our top priority is the core; it's…surprisingly intact."  
  
" **My cigar's practically drenched from salivation. Once I get my hands on it…the world. Will.** _ **TREMBLE!**_ **And possibly quiver.** "  
  
"Just try to keep occupational hazards to a minimum."  
  
There was a defeated sigh. " **Fine…if you** _ **insist**_ **. But I promise** _ **NOTHING!**_ "  
  
"Then I have nothing to worry about. Carry on."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Langley Residence, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
NERV's organizational nomenclature was dependent on two things: the ability to properly maintain and field an Evangelion, followed by order of construction. Since the branch in Tokyo-3 was the oldest – having originally been used as the primary facility for GEHIRN – it was dubbed NERV-1. The branch in Alaska, dedicated to weapons research and development, did not possess the infrastructure to maintain and field an Evangelion, so it was simply called NERV-Alaska.  
  
Thus, we have NERV-2.  
  
Germany's role in world affairs had grown following Second Impact, in no small part due to three things: the continued downsizing of the United Kingdom's global influence due to the flooding wrought by Impact, the rapid growth of its military during the Impact Wars, and the fact that it was the home country of GEHIRN, the predecessor of NERV. The organization had been established by the UN in the late 20th century, tasked with cutting edge research into the fields of metaphysical biology, cybernetics, autonomic computing, and, following the Katsuragi Expedition, Angelic biology. Through a number of public fronts such as the Artificial Evolution Laboratory, Sovereign Systems, and Rommel-Fujikawa Incorporated, the findings of this body had filtered into the public sphere slowly but surely. Shortly before the dissolution  
of GEHIRN and its subsequent reformulation as NERV, its German headquarters in Braunschweig – to the west of Berlin and east of Hannover, high enough in elevation to have escaped the floods – had been converted into a large, cylindrical arcology that covered the whole city. Soon after NERV's existence had been made public, the German government – having, due to the flooding of Berlin, used Leipzig and then Dresden as temporary capitals – had designated Braunschweig as Berlin-2, the new capital of Germany.  
  
Needless to say, it had its ups and downs for Pieter Langley. For one, the arcology was largely self-sufficient in terms of food, and water was in close enough proximity to Berlin-2 for supply to not be an issue. The presence of the German government meant that it wasn't… _too_ difficult to acquire enough resources for any particular project that needed to be done.  
  
On the other hand, it meant that politicians and bureaucrats were in close proximity. People who had to _justify_ their expenditures to the voting public. Quite frankly, tensions had been getting high before the sudden emergence of the Third Angel. Complaints would go down even further once news about the Fourth Angel's attack became public knowledge.  
  
 _I wish I could handle politicians the way Ikari does._ Truly, it was a sad day when any aspect of that madman seemed admirable.  
  
The brown-haired Commander of NERV-2 pushed those thoughts aside as he exited the elevator leading up to his home. His residence was essentially a modest penthouse standing atop one of the various skyscrapers reserved for NERV employees. It offered quite a view of Berlin- 2; German architecture from before the 21st century interspersed with modern aesthetics, offering a cultural mish-mash that was simultaneously jarring yet welcoming in its distinctiveness. There was still a soul to be found in this place, a unique character that Tokyo-3, for all its modernity and significance, lacked. Large lamps strapped to the roof of the arcology would emit artificial sunlight, and the arcology bore various slits that could open up to reveal the sky. The major landmarks that were within Pieter's immediate sight were the main offices  
of NERV-2 – a large cube of solid gray that bore NERV's logo in red – and the towering Hydroponics and Aeroponics facilities. Even so, they were joined by the lights of countless other buildings, blanketing Berlin-2 in a wondrous light show.  
  
After all, it was about one in the morning.  
  
Commander Langley yawned as he entered his home, the creamy colors and warm lights offering a semblance of comfort after today. _First there was the inspection of Unit-02, Unit-05, and the Mark 06…which got me in a handle with the technical staff…then there were the meetings with our liaisons to the Bundestag…oh Gott, and then the maintenance of the MAGI!_  
  
"Hi papa."  
  
Langley stopped in his mental review, hands frozen around the buttons of his forest green jacket. His eyes fell upon the young eight-year old girl sitting at the wooden dinner table. "Mari Langley-Sohryu," grumbled Pieter; tired as he was, he was _never_ too tired to put on his 'Daddy' voice. "Why aren't you in bed? You have school in the morning."  
  
Mari looked at her father with tired blue eyes, her large turtle shell glasses resting limply on her nose. Hair the color of milk-chocolate hung limply on her shoulders, deprived of the ribbons and bands she wore during the day. Her pink pajamas were rather loose for her size, making the four-foot girl seem smaller than she was. The fact that her head was drooping made her seem even more diminished. "Cause big sister's still awake."  
  
"…I believe I know why." His mental review of the day inadvertently resumed. _And to top it all off, we receive word less than three hours ago that Tokyo-3 is under attack by the Fourth Angel_. THAT bit of news had sent NERV-2 into a tizzy, prompting practically everyone to work overtime. They had been greatly relieved to hear of Unit-01's triumph; furthermore, the battle data that had been sent over would keep a number of the scientists working well into the morning. Pieter had opted to return home to get some sleep...and because he had received word that a copy of the battle data had been sent to the Second Child's computer. "What does that have to do with you being awake?"  
  
"…cause she said we would have ice cream. And then she got this message on her computer, and then she got this weird look on her face and said that she had to do some work!" Mari's brief exclamation seemed to exhaust her, as she took a deep yawn moments later. "Ska's been weird…"  
  
Pieter impulsively smiled at Mari's nickname for his firstborn daughter. "How has Asuka been weird?" He took a seat beside his little girl, wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulder. "Why don't you tell papa all about it?"  
  
"…she's…just weird, now," replied Mari. Even had she not been on the verge of falling asleep, she would've found no other word to describe Asuka's mannerisms as of late. "Big sister hasn't had as much time to play as she used to…I...I can sorta understand that. It's about her job, right?" Mari looked right into her father's eyes. "You know, where you work?"  
  
"That's one part, yes." It had occurred sometime in March; word had spread from _somewhere_ that the Angels would return by the end of the year…by September at the earliest. Pieter had never found out the source of this rumor, only that _EVERYONE_ took it seriously; NERV-1, the Human Instrumentality Committee, the UN…there had been little else to do but step up the training of the three Pilots currently stationed at NERV-2. Since the appearance of the Third Angel, Asuka's schedule had only gotten busier. "But that's not all, is there?"  
  
Mari's bottom lip stuck out in the most _adorable_ pout. "She's different now. She's always been really happy, and kind, and super smart, and...bouncy!" She impulsively smiled at the thought of her big sister's happy-go-lucky mannerisms before returning to her pout. "But she's been doing…weird stuff for two days now."  
  
Pieter nodded. When Asuka had received the battle data for the Third Angel, she had spent all of her free time in her room, drawing up plans, schemes, tactics, and strategies for combat against the Angels. She had extrapolated how battles would have gone differently had the Third Angel's powers been _ever-so-slightly_ different: greater strength, longer reach, faster regeneration…the girl had been remarkably thorough. With detailed information about how an Evangelion operated in live combat, she had even envisioned what would happen in scenarios beyond that of an Angel attack. Though she did not yet have the mathematical knowledge to actually describe her planned movements, her intuition was uncanny. Pieter would swear up and down that his little girl would have had a college degree by now… that is, had she not been so hell-bent on going through school 'the normal way'. "She has been real busy…and for good reason. You've heard the news about what happened in Japan on Sunday, right?"  
  
Mari nodded. "I watch the news too, papa. Even if it does get boring."  
  
The man chuckled. "How could learning about what's happening in the world around us be boring?"  
  
"Cause they talk about so much bad stuff! I don't like it. I want them to do stories on…on, you know, the birthday party that Angela had last week! Or how we plan on exploring space! Or how NERV's making vegetables taste better! You know, the important stuff!"  
  
 _Oh, how I envy you, Mari._ Still, Pieter wouldn't put it past Ikari to have that crazy blonde scientist of his grow a strain of asparagus that tasted like smoked ribs. "Well, it seems like you know about what happened…about how the Third Angel attacked Tokyo-3." Mari nodded. She wasn't going to ask about why they called such gigantic beasts 'Angels', since she had asked that question umpteen times before and had received the same answer every time: ' _they're not **ACTUAL** angels, they're just **called** 'Angels_'.' Which always made her ask why they would call them Angels if they weren't angels, but that was another story. "Ska keeps going on about how she has to fight them one day."  
  
"She's been preparing for this for over eight years now. We've had _many_ talks about this before." The elder Langley ruffled the younger's hair, causing her to squirm in her seat. "We all knew this was coming eventually."  
  
Mari harrumphed. "Why now though? Why did the Angels have to come now? If they keep coming, big sister's gonna keep being weird, and I don't want her to be weird! It's wrong!"  
  
Pieter sighed. This was going nowhere; Mari would eventually wind herself up in a tizzy, then it would take a long time to calm her down enough before she would get into bed. "Alright then Mari, how about this; I'm going to go see Asuka and see if I can get her to bed. Then I'll come back out and help you get to bed. Then tomorrow before school, we can all have a big breakfast together and talk about this further. Sound like a plan?"  
  
The young girl nodded excitedly. Papa was an important man, after all; if he really needed something done, then it would be done! After all, big sister still listened to him. "Okay." Mari then squealed as her father nuzzled against her cheek, planting a quick kiss. " _Papa!_ "  
  
"Now you wait right here," remarked Pieter as he stood up, heading down the hall towards Asuka's room. Her white door had a single paper taped on it, with a warning by Asuka.  
  


**KOMMANDOZENTRALE: IN SESSION**

_Please be so kind as to not disturb me._

_Danke!_ ^_^

  
Pieter chuckled at Asuka's mixed use of both German and English. "A 'command center', huh?" Without a second thought, he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Papers.  
  
Papers EVERYWHERE.  
  
"My word…" The Commander of NERV-2 boggled at how much more work Asuka had done. Diagrams, sketches, battle plans…the walls and the floor were practically covered. At the end of the room was a large desk, upon which sat a PC; the monitor was showcasing a still image of Unit-01 slicing through the Fourth Angel's limb.  
  
Sitting at the desk was none other than the fourteen year-old Asuka Langley Sohryu, out like a light. Her athletic frame was covered by slim yellow pajamas, and her glorious mane of red hair – inherited directly from her mother – was sprawled over her face. A light snore fluttered through her nose, a calming sound that belied the chaotic mess that was her room.  
  
Pieter Langley resisted the urge to laugh. "You girls are going to be the death of me…" At six feet and two inches, he was still plenty strong enough to gently lift the 5'4" girl from her chair. With practiced ease, he gently set her down into her bed, her body sinking into the sky blue comforter.  
  
Asuka's lips twitched. "…kaboom…and then I'll stomp…on its head…"  
  
 _You get em' Asuka_. Pieter smiled before departing.  
  
Less than a minute later, he returned with Mari slumped over his shoulders. In that brief time apart, the Sandman had apparently made a quick stop.  
  
He probably could've taken Mari to her own room…but quite frankly, Pieter thought that she needed this; events were now cascading into something altogether different, and things were only going to change even more as time passed.  
  
He had to do what he could to let them enjoy childhood while it was possible.  
  
Pieter slowly set Mari down beside Asuka, stepping back and looking at his two sleeping daughters.  
  
His eyes watered as they unconsciously embraced each other…for he knew that, soon enough, he wouldn't be able to witness this scene for a long time coming.  
  
The Commander of NERV-2 looked briefly towards the framed picture that hung on the wall above Asuka's dresser: there was himself – looking somewhat trimmer than now – with a seven-year old Asuka alongside a long-haired redheaded woman that held an infant Mari.  
  
It was one of the last family photos that had all four of them.  
  
… _it didn't have to be you. It could have been anyone else._ Pieter briefly let his face sag as he turned off the computer and the lights in Asuka's room. _I've tried my hardest, Liebling…but they need you more than they need me._  
  
Alas, regrets and wishes would accomplish nothing.  
  
So it was with a grim heart that the father left his two daughters to their dreams, knowing that their mostly idyllic life was about to come to an abrupt end.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"Rrrgh…" gurgled Misato, slumping through her front door. "Tired…"  
  
Paperwork! Observations! Dealing with whiny bureaucrats! Truly, more horrid foes than the Angels. _At least Ritsky seems to be having fun_. The blonde had executed her task with aplomb, delivering the Fourth Angel's remains to the Geofront where Section 1 could pore over it at their heart's content. The most significant remnant was the pierced red core of the Angel, which was still mostly intact. Even now, past 11 PM, the Head of Project E was still cracking away. _When she gets going, she REALLY gets going._  
  
Alas, poor Maya and Miyata; she knew them well.  
  
"Wark."  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel visibly brightened at the sight of Pen-Pen sitting on the couch, watching a documentary on the status of the Middle East post-Second Impact. "Hey there buddy…you did awesome today!"  
  
The warm-water penguin seemed to shrug. "Wark?"  
  
"Oh, Shinji-kun? He'll be staying in the Geofront for the time being." There was a slight downer; the boy was being ordered to stay for the next couple of days with Section 4 to ascertain the depth of his injuries. Though he hadn't been at a one hundred percent synchronization with Unit-01, his ratio had been high enough to leave traces of damage to his body that bore some similarity to the actual injuries on the Evangelion. _Poor kid got pierced through the arm._ Given that there was really no prior cases to compare injuries like this to – that is, injuries experienced through the nervous system of a non-human creature – Misato really couldn't fault NERV's medical staff for not taking any chances.  
  
It was something to admire, really; despite appearances, the boy really was quite extraordinary. _Only been here for three days, and already he's killed two Angels._  
  
That was when she noticed the blinking phone beside her microwave. "A message?"  
  
Click.  
  
" **YOU HAVE EIGHT NEW MESSAGES.** "  
  
Misato balked. "Eight?"  
  
Beep.  
  
" **FIRST MESSAGE.** "  
  
" **Shinji, this is Aunt Alicia.** "  
  
" **And Annette!** "  
  
Misato blinked, the gears in her head turning. _Alicia, Annette…the people he's been living with for the past several years._ She recalled the information portfolio on the family of Yui's brother. Apparently, Supreme Commander Ikari had given them the phone number to her home. _How thoughtful!_ she thought with a small smile.  
  
" **We were given this number by your father, Shinji.** "  
  
" **By the way, have I forgotten to tell you that your dad makes** _ **no sense**_ **, on top of being crazy?** "  
  
" **Now now Annette. Listen Shinji, we know you're probably going to be busy for a long time coming…but just know that we'll always be here if you need to talk.** "  
  
" **Seriously, if you start feeling as crazy as your old man, call us! We'll cure you.** "  
  
" **Annette!** "  
  
Misato couldn't help but giggle at the scolding Alicia began to deliver before the message hit the time limit. _They sound so warm…they obviously care for him a lot_. It was a comforting thing to witness: a family that actually loved their own.  
  
" **NEXT MESSAGE.** "  
  
" **Boy. I don't know when you'll be getting this message, but just know that I'm still here too.** "  
  
 _This must be Tomoe Ikari_.  
  
" **I know you'll be lacking good role models while you're there, so call me if you need actual answers to the tough questions. Also, if you end up dating anyone, call us. My wife and daughter will give you the hints you need to survive.** "  
  
Misato actually laughed. The man sounded so gruff!  
  
" **NEXT MESSAGE.** "  
  
" **Kid…we've gotten word about the Angel that attacked this morning. I haven't been able to get any confirmation about your condition. Call us when you can.** "  
  
Misato's jovial mood began to dim.  
  
" **NEXT MESSAGE.** "  
  
" **Shinji, this is your aunt. Please…call us as soon as you can. We're really getting worried.** "  
  
" **NEXT MESSAGE.** "  
  
" **Baka-Shinji, stop playing up the drama! I had to deal with all of your old buddies at school asking about you. The news about the Angel attack has already spread everywhere, and they won't stop bugging me! If you have** _ **any**_ **sympathy for your beloved cousin, you'll call me so I can tell them to stop worrying.** "  
  
Annette, for all her bluster, was trying to mask her own worry. Misato could hear it as plain as day.  
  
" **NEXT MESSAGE**."  
  
There was a frustrated sigh from Annette. " **Fine. I just** _ **know**_ **you're snickering, listening to this. Well, I got a list of people from school andour usual hangouts who wanted me to let you know that they're thinking about you. And** _ **not in that way**_ **, cause I know you're secretly perving out about all this attention! Well…here it goes.** "  
  
This message – along with the seventh and the eighth – were all spent by Annette listing off people that Shinji had either been friends with at his old school or wherever he tended to frequent. It was…quite a long list.  
  
The entire Music Club. A majority of the Student Council and the Newspaper Club. A good number of people from the sports clubs such as the Kendo Club, Karate Club, Tennis Club, Football Club, Amefuto Club, and Cheerleader Club. A whole score of unaffiliated students and some teachers. A small number of 'fellow explorers of Okayama-1', as well as a host of people from local businesses such as the convenience store, auto shop, and boxing gym.  
  
So many people. Misato couldn't claim to know how many of them were actual friends of Shinji, or had just been compelled to call out of courtesy.  
  
So many people that had been a part of Shinji's life.  
  
 _And we had to take him away from that life to fight a war…because no one else can pilot Unit-01._  
  
Misato clenched her fists, silently cursing the Angels for everything they had done…reviling them for everything they had destroyed… _ **hating**_ them for everything that they had taken away. "Damn it all."  
  
" **END OF MESSAGES.** "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Three Days Later/  
  
/September 26, 2015/  
  
/Data Analysis Room-G, Alpha Site, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/  
  
"Gotta say, NERV knows how to do a finishing blow."  
  
"Indeed, Mana," remarked Shiro Tokita.  
  
It had taken some time for NHIS to obtain the battle data concerning NERV's defeat of the Third and Fourth Angels. Their request for the first battle had still been under review when the Fourth Angel had abruptly attacked Tokyo-3, prompting a request for THAT battle data as well. It hadn't been until late last night that they had finally gotten both sets from the Defense Ministry.  
  
Cue hours and hours of poring over footage and logistical data by the Alpha Site analysts. Their report had been compiled and delivered to Tokita, who had then showed it to the Jet Alone Pilots. They had just concluded a thorough study of Unit-01's final attack against the Fourth Angel.  
  
"The fact that an Evangelion can neutralize an Angel's protective barrier – this 'AT-Field' – is a big plus on NERV's part," commented Mayumi, eyes trailing over the costs of repairing Tokyo-3's defense grid. "…I have to say, the collateral damage caused is…significant."  
  
"That gives us a great advantage," said Tokita, a grin adorning his face as he thought of the possibilities. A working alternative to Evangelion would only be more palatable if it could do the job without destroying half a city in the process.  
  
Hikari Kirishiama mentally grimaced before pointedly saying, "I'm so glad you find joy in tax dollars being wasted so frivolously."  
  
"I can certainly vouch for their effectiveness once the Angel's AT-Field is neutralized, but they seem to be little more than distractions otherwise." Tokita stepped up towards the wall, which was laden with various monitors. "I have to say, those Gundams of theirs performed extraordinarily well…" That had been one of the main findings of the NHIS analysts; apparently, NERV had a force of customized Gundams that fought and acted with uncanny coordination. "But even they are nothing without an Evangelion."  
  
Mana leaned back into her folding chair, absentmindedly scratching her red shirt. "So what do your eggheads say? Will the Jet Alone be able to break through an AT-Field?"  
  
"We still don't have sufficient data to make a definitive answer; we can only make observations. The rail gun used against the Third Angel and the seeming effectiveness of NERV's 'progressive blades' are a positive indicator though."  
  
Mayumi twirled a finger through her dyed hair as she commented, "What we would need is a live combat test against a being capable of utilizing an AT-Field. I can't imagine how we could accomplish such a thing, however."  
  
A ringtone suddenly echoed through the darkened room, prompting the three ladies to turn towards the lone man. "Hmm…" Shiro's eyes scrutinized the caller ID. "This is from the Board…" He flipped the top open. "Hello sir?"  
  
The two nephilim and their JSSDF handler watched in silence as the man's eyes increasingly widened, jaw dropping with shock.  
  
Needless to say, Hikari Kirishima was immediately suspicious.  
  
"Of course sir. You can count on us." The moment he hung up, his face split into the widest grin that they had ever seen.  
  
Hikari Kirishima was now _incredibly_ suspicious. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this."  
  
"The Board of Directors has informed me that the Human Instrumentality Committee just had a unanimous vote in the affirmative; my request was granted by the UN and the Japanese government!"  
  
Mayumi arched a dyed eyebrow. "Request?"  
  
Shiro Tokita chuckled, reveling in his mirth. "My request for the Jet Alone to face an Evangelion during our debut demonstration."  
  
Tokita's position as one of the heads of the Jet Alone Project had required him to get well-acquainted with the two nephilim Pilots and – by proxy – their JSSDF overseer. Thus, it was easy for him to predict their reaction.  
  
Mana Kirishima: Slight disbelief, followed by barely-fettered enthusiasm accompanied with a savage grin.  
  
Mayumi Yamagishi: A small measure of shock, followed by an apprehensive frown.  
  
Hikari Kirishima: A subtle glare, followed by a disapproving snort.  
  
With the exception of the elder Kirishima's snort – she had instead opted for a quiet growl – he had gotten them all right.  
  
"Well hell, this has gotten interesting!" exclaimed Mana, leaning back into her chair with a satisfied expression. "That kid Ikari may have some chops, but he won't stand a chance against us."  
  
"…how realistic will this demonstration be?" asked Mayumi, readjusting her glasses by force of habit. "Our demonstration will involve a live combat test? Won't the data be worthless if the Evangelion doesn't fight to…" The long-haired nephilim gulped. " _Kill?_ "  
  
"Oh, I don't imagine that the Evangelion will go 'too' hard on us. I don't think they believe that Jet Alone will be capable of breaching an AT- Field." Tokita clenched his fist, grinning at the thought of putting all of the doubters in their place. "We may not have the mandate of NERV, nor the trillions in funding, but we have ingenuity, cunning, and the will to never surrender!"  
  
Mana rolled her eyes while Mayumi giggled; Mr. Tokita had the habit of getting rather hot-blooded regarding his 'baby'.  
  
"Spare us your theatrics," grumbled Hikari. "This is no cause for celebration; I _know_ you've heard all the stories about NERV. They would _**never**_ allow an Evangelion to be used like this unless they had assured a favorable outcome." The former Sergeant First Class resisted the urge to grit her teeth; this man's idiocy was going to get her girls killed! "You're landing Mana and Mayumi right into a trap, and _you know it_."  
  
Shiro Tokita stared openly at Hikari Kirishima…before he chuckled. "I know you don't think highly of me, but give me _some_ credit. I _**know**_ NERV wouldn't agree to this if they didn't have a guaranteed advantage."  
  
Hikari's eyes widened. "Then _**why**_ -?"  
  
"Because that's the nature of the business we're in. We're creating a weapon that will prevent the end of the world!" Shiro stepped back, glancing towards the image of the Fourth Angel, casually flicking a severed skyscraper towards NERV's violet Evangelion. Such terrifying power, wielded with such casual ease. "The Angels… **one** of them had enough power to annihilate Antarctica in a single stroke! The UN has maintained for years that more will come, and they're finally here! Those people trust NERV to stop them. They trust NERV to safely handle all aspects of Angelic research. They _trust_ **NERV** to safeguard the _**Sword of Uriel!**_ " Shiro turned back towards Hikari, an oddly lucid look in his eyes. "You know full well what that means."  
  
Hikari Kirishima grimaced. "Yes." The Sword of Uriel; according to the official UN report regarding the Katsuragi Expedition, it was an artifact of Angelic origin. She calmly recited information that had been burned into her mind, like it had been for practically everyone on Earth. "It draws the Angels towards Tokyo-3, where it's now kept under lock and key by NERV…because its properties are almost identical to those of the Lance of Longinus."  
  
The Lance of Longinus. The term given to the weapon that had been used by ADAM to cause Second Impact.  
  
The thought of what would happen if the Angels obtained the Sword of Uriel…it brought most people to their knees.  
  
"I refuse to let one organization be the sole guardians of our planet's fate. If _**they**_ fail… _then it's over_. I _**refuse**_ to sit back and do **nothing!** " The man suddenly grinned, turning towards the two nephilim, who had been watching the conversation in silence. "I trust Mana and Mayumi to do their best. They've trained for this moment; they _know_ the stakes. This is our chance to _break_ NERV's monopoly on the protection of our world!" Chuckling, Tokita leaned against the wall, feeling slightly giddy over the sudden speech. "We all knew this venture wouldn't be without risks…but the reason we're all still here is because we're too damn stubborn."  
  
"Seriously ya old broad, the man's got a point," remarked Mana, cracking her knuckles. Say what you will about Tokita, but there was no denying his dedication. "Stop being so flighty and let us do our thing, okay?"  
  
Mayumi nodded. "Yes. This is what we've been preparing for." She smoothly got to her feet, stepping over towards Hikari and giving her a reassuring pat on the back. "Please mother…don't worry."  
  
Hikari Kirishima stared into Mayumi's contact-covered eyes. Then she turned towards Mana. Then Tokita. "…it would be impossible for me not to worry." Finally, she exhaled, letting the tension leave her shoulders. "Hmph. 'Too damn stubborn' indeed."  
  
"That's the spirit!" jauntily exclaimed Tokita. He then turned towards one of the computers situated beneath the monitors, which had a variety of audio and video files ready to play. Among them was the latest bit of 'propaganda' released by Gendo Ikari. "Still…despite our overall objective, I do have some measure of respect for NERV's Supreme Commander." He clicked 'Play', stepping back as one of the monitors showed the video file. "I mean, who else would have the stones to release a video like this?"  
  
The monitor showed a mountain of a man – in a large warehouse of some sort – walking towards the camera, hefting a _gigantic_ minigun. He lowered the heavy weapon onto a box, sitting down behind it; bald and tough, his Russian features were only magnified by his accent. " **They call me 'the Heavy'.** " He then rested a meaty hand on the grip of the minigun. " **And** _ **this**_ **…is a** _ **heavy weapon**_ **. My darling Sasha.** "  
  
Mayumi blinked. "Sasha?"  
  
"The guy named his gun?" asked Mana, a curious look in her eyes.  
  
Tokita shrugged. He could understand the idea of naming something that was of great value to you, inanimate or otherwise. "Some do, some don't."  
  
On the monitor, the…'Heavy'…ran a hand over the barrels, spouting off statistics as he went. " **She weighs one hundred-fifty kilograms and fires twenty thousand-yen custom-tool cartridges at ten thousand rounds per** _ **minute**_ **.** " The heavyset man leaned closer to the camera, a chilling gleam in his eyes. " **It costs forty** _ **million**_ **yen to fire this weapon…for** _ **TWELVE SECONDS.**_ "  
  
Hikari Kirishima twitched. "Is he actually _bragging_ about that much waste? Just think of how many soldiers could be fully equipped for that amount of money."  
  
" **Now Sasha? She is big girl.** " The Heavy suddenly stood up, walking towards the left of the camera's field of vision. " **But** _ **OLGA…**_ " It slowly followed him, tracking back to get a good view of the massive minigun that filled up the majority of the warehouse. A single cartridge also sat on the ground, itself the size of a large minivan. " **SHE is** _ **biggest**_ **girl.** "  
  
Mana chuckled at the sight of how puny the Russian looked next to the Evangelion-scale minigun; the word 'ant' seemed appropriate.  
  
" **Olga weighs over five hundred tons** _ **alone**_ **, and each round weighs two tons and costs over two hundred thousand yen!** " The Heavy chuckled, patting the side of…'Olga'. " **Angels think they so big, so tough….probably think they can outsmart us, too.** " The Heavy shrugged. " **Maybe…maybe.** " With a devious grin on his face, he leaned against the humongous round. " **We have yet to meet one that can outsmart** _ **bullet.**_ "  
  
The audio suddenly shifted over to the sound of a minigun whirring to life, followed a moment later by the video. Now the monitor showed the Heavy standing atop a skyscraper, watching a battle somewhere off-screen. " **Yeaaaah!** _ **Waaaaargh!**_ " The camera swept around, settling behind the Heavy as he cheered and roared in a boisterous manner. " _ **AAAAH HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA!**_ " The camera pulled back further, revealing that he was, in fact, watching Unit-01 eviscerate the Fourth Angel with Olga. " _ **CRY SOME MOOORRREEE!**_ " The image immediately blanked out.  
  
Mayumi's first thought was that the cleanness of the digital manipulation – getting the image of the Russian atop a skyscraper to mesh so crisply with security footage of the battle – was quite impressive. Her second thought was that it was quite possible, given NERV's reputation, that this 'Heavy' person actually _had_ watched the entire battle in person.  
  
Her third thought – and the scariest one – was that the first and second possibilities were both equally probable.  
  
One second after the screen had gone black, they heard the Heavy chuckle before rhetorically asking, " **I wonder if Angel cries?** "  
  
A sequence of four images blew by, [each one accompanied by a single note on a trumpet and a drum riff.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3853FW88kHQ) In order, they were Unit-01 emerging from rubble, Unit-01 slicing off the Angel's limb, Unit-01 throwing the Fourth Angel into the air, and Unit-01 stabbing the Angel's core. The musical number drew to a close with five similar beats in quick succession, accompanied by NERV's signature logo against a white background…with the sole exception that the caption underneath the bisected leaf now read 'WE MAKE ANGELS CRY'.  
  
The monitor went blank.  
  
Hikari Kirishima scoffed. "They have a lot of gall, treating this whole situation so lightly."  
  
"I don't know, I kinda liked it," remarked Mana.  
  
"It helps preserve NERV's image as mankind's sole protector against the Angels. Even the casual release of monetary information like that brings with it the implicit statement that all of NERV's funding was well-spent," added Mayumi.  
  
Shiro Tokita merely grinned. "Besides, you have to give credit to a paramilitary organization with a sense of humor." _Not like that'll stop us from showing them up._ The man sighed with content, his gaze set firmly towards the future. _As mighty as Evangelion is, the Jet Alone is the **pinnacle** of the summit. We WILL not fail!_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
" _The Committee has just officially adjourned. We were unanimously in favor of granting NHIS's request._ "  
  
"This is an opportunity that we cannot let slip by," remarked Gendo Ikari, hands tented in front of his face. At the moment, only he and Keel Lorenz were present, illuminated by white light in this dark, ominous room. "Given the… _channels_ that we both tend to frequent, the Committee knows as much, if not _more_ , than _I_ do about what the Jet Alone _**is**_."  
  
If nothing else, Keel Lorenz was practical. Outsiders would look upon the Instrumentality Committee's decision as one of many possibilities: an offer made in good faith towards NERV's fellow arms developer, a cocksure boast about NERV's superiority over NHIS's 'supposed' alternative, and so on and so forth. No; this was for something much more valuable than a mere anti-Angel weapon. " _At long last, we have found the key to the locked door. This demonstration will finally provide a lead as to who stole the Modular Technology from the White Moon._ "  
  
The theft of all information regarding the Modular Technology had been a rather nasty thorn in the side of the Committee and Gendo Ikari since before Second Impact. To think it would suddenly arise now, in the hands of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems…  
  
" _Do not make light of this chance, Ikari._ "  
  
"Perish the thought, Chairman Keel," replied Gendo. "One way or another, NERV will have the upper hand by the end of the demonstration."  
  
Lorenz's expression tightened ever so slightly. " _Which brings to mind the question of which Evangelion to send._ "  
  
"Unit-01 is still under repair, and we need at least one Evangelion to remain here in the event of an Angel attack. The First Child is still healing, and has yet to successfully synchronize with Unit-00. The Second Child's fighting style is ill-suited for this demonstration, and the Fifth Child's fighting style will…most likely alienate any potential supporters of NERV. To fully judge the potential of this 'Jet Alone', while still keeping NERV's superiority unchallenged…we must use the Fourth Child."  
  
" _The Committee had come to the same conclusion._ "  
  
Gendo resisted the urge to snark about how Putin would have preferred utterly crushing NHIS's upstart project, but even he knew that the Committee's Russian representative realized the value of this demonstration. "A lot of eyes will be watching. Given how soon the Fourth Angel attacked after the Third, people will be questioning NERV's ability."  
  
" _That is why you are the Supreme Commander of NERV. For all of your…oddities…you are capable and unflappable in the face of criticism.  
Furthermore, you always see the big picture._"  
  
'Big picture'. Such a benign way of referring to the Scenario. "There was a great potential for panic after the Fourth Angel's attack. Humanity cannot hope to survive if the Angels attack with such regularity."  
  
" _That issue has been attended to. Suffice it to say, the Committee believes that it will be some time until the Fifth Angel manifests._ "  
  
 _In other words, you've heckled your pet Nephilim for answers_. A shame that they didn't have a reliable timeframe for when the Angels would arrive. In essence, they had one year; according to the Fourth Child, that was an upper bound on the amount of time it would take for all of the Angels to manifest. Anything beyond that – how many at a time, the frequency of their arrivals – was guesswork.  
  
It was a precarious game that they were playing.  
  
" _Oh, and one more thing._ "  
  
Gendo resisted the urge to twitch.  
  
" _The Committee also had a vote regarding what to do with the Fourth Angel's remains. Although we have faith in the capabilities of Dr. Akagi and her subordinates, we don't believe it would be prudent to overtax the resources of NERV-1. Therefore, we voted unanimously to have you send approximately forty percent of the remains to the Fourth Branch in Nevada. Among these remains to be sent will be the Angel's core and its S2 Organ._ "  
  
Gendo's pinky toe twitched.  
  
" _I suggest you start preparing for the demonstration, Ikari._ " With that said, the Chairman's hologram flickered off, leaving Gendo on his own.  
  
"And so it continues," murmured the Professor, calmly getting up from his seat and descending the stairs to his office.  
  
Less than a minute later, the sound of a flamethrower torching an effigy of Keel Lorenz echoed through Keter.  
  
xxxx  
  
/The Next Day/  
  
/September 27, 2015/  
  
/Ikari Residence, Outskirts of Okayama-2, Japan/  
  
Alicia Ikari calmly sipped the broth from a wooden spoon. "Hmm…needs a little more salt."  
  
The blonde-haired Caucasian, standing five feet and six inches in height, cemented the dichotomy that was the Ikari household. Her husband was fourteen inches taller, for one thing.  
  
He became commanding when it regarded matters dealing with the personal safety and wellbeing of his family, whereas she was the one who had the task of being the calm, peaceful one. In contrast, the things that Tomoe dubbed 'impractical' – home décor, everyone's personal wardrobes, mundane school projects that he termed 'utter wastes of time', the dinner menu, and so on – were in her domain, which suited her just fine. She would get her way regardless, as Tomoe had learned years ago.  
  
Granted, they both butted heads when it came to the family's finances, but that was par for the course for most households.  
  
Whereas Tomoe looked like he had been carved from a mountain, Alicia moved and gave off the impression of a cuddly kitty cat…until she gouged your eyes out.  
  
Metaphorically speaking.  
  
In the end, she was the one who provided order in the household during most circumstances, serving as the leash for her husband, who in turn provided help leashing their rowdy daughter.  
  
Which is why she had tried her hardest not to whirl herself into a frenzy over Shinji, because Tomoe himself was barely hanging on, and Annette…well, she had barely been able to concentrate on her school work over the past few days.  
  
First, there had been the attack of the Angel on the 20th, an event that had shocked the entire world. After fifteen years, the Angels had finally returned; what footage had filtered out to the public – chief among them the video made featuring Gendo Ikari, whose flippant attitude had irritated Tomoe something fierce – had stirred massive public interest. Pundits and commentators volleyed their words back and forth, with most of NERV's stalwart defenders feeling smug in their vindication (after all, they had maintained the necessity of NERV for _years_ , in spite of the fact that no Angels had appeared after Impact). Debate about what would be coming next had been the order of the day.  
  
In the world of Tomoe, Alicia, and Annette, their concern had only been for Shinji. Their attempts to contact him after being provided the number for his current residence – unknowing that Shinji had been out training for the first time with Misato's team – had proven fruitless. Attempts at calling him after word of the Fourth Angel's attack had proven equally futile.  
  
Annette was visibly beginning to lose her ability to maintain composure, whilst Tomoe – despite his apparently calm disposition – was showing signs of snapping. If nothing changed, her husband was likely to purchase a flight to Tokyo-3 and proceed to beat the living daylights out of Shinji's father.  
  
'Just a little longer', she had tried to assure them. They had practically raised the boy for half of his life; they knew how tough he could be when it came down to it. Furthermore, despite Tomoe and Gendo's mutual animosity, Alicia knew that the man cared for his son…and wouldn't let him die so soon.  
  
At least, that's what she kept telling herself.  
  
 _Just a little longer_.  
  
 **RII~ING!**  
  
Alicia's hand impulsively snapped down onto the cordless phone by the stove. The sheer timing of the phone with her thoughts made her rather anxious. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Alicia answered. "Hello, Ikari Residence."  
  
" **Oh…Aunt Alicia?** "  
  
Alicia gripped the countertop for support; her knees had gone weak with relief. _He's okay…he's okay…he's okay._ "Oh Shinji, we've been so worried about you! We've called, we've left messages…why haven't you called back?"  
  
" **I'm sorry…** " The boy sounded somewhat hesitant. " **I just got out of hospital at NERV, but it wasn't really that bad! They just wanted to keep me for observation, and please don't cry Aunt Alicia, please don't cry!** "  
  
Alicia Ikari had been struck by the sniffles for a variety of reasons. One: sheer joy. He was alive! Two: her dear nephew had been in a hospital? For how long? Three: self-recrimination, for impulsively thinking that his inability to call back had somehow been his fault. It continued on, necessitating Alicia to deeply exhale. "I'm just happy. We've all been worried over here."  
  
" **I'm really sorry…** " The boy briefly chuckled. It was a very reassuring sound for Alicia to hear. " **Let me guess; Uncle Tomoe is barely saying anything for fear of doing something irrational, Annette's trying to** _ **not**_ **look like she's worried, and you're on the verge of pulling your hair out trying to keep them calm?** "  
  
"See, this is why I'm so upset that you've left. You helped provide stability!"  
  
Shinji chuckled again, recognizing the joke for what it was. " **Well, I did live with you all for a long time…** "  
  
"Alicia."  
  
The blonde turned towards her husband, who had apparently overheard the conversation. "It's Shinji, dear."  
  
"I know. Let me speak to him real quick while you take care of the food."  
  
Alicia blinked. Then she paled. How long had she turned away from the stove? "Oh…" She turned, seeing broth and sauces bubbling over from the pots on the stove. "… _no!_ " She thrust the wireless phone into her husband's hands before activating 'Mrs. Clean Mode'.  
  
Tomoe calmly held the phone against his ear. "Boy."  
  
" **Oh, Uncle Tomoe! I heard Aunt Alicia scream; is she all right?** "  
  
"Just dealing with the stove," said Tomoe, his tone nearly as stoic as he was. "There are a lot of things that can be said, but you arrived at this point in your life of your own free will…so I can only ask this: _do you regret any of it?_ "  
  
A loaded question if there ever was one. Tomoe was highly cognizant of Shinji's current reality; not only had he set foot into a war against strange, god-like beings…but he now had himself mired in a world of political intrigue and betrayal. NERV had enemies both Angelic and human, and Shinji would be right in the thick of it.  
  
Only one week since the boy had arrived in Tokyo-3, and already so much had occurred.  
  
Was he willing to keep on going?  
  
Finally, there was an answer.  
  
"… **no sir. I don't regret coming. I can hope for things to get better, but I know that this is only the beginning…so no. I don't regret anything.** "  
  
Silence.  
  
Then Tomoe let loose a grunt in affirmation. "Then there's nothing else for me say." The muscular man resisted the urge to grin. Shinji would make for quite a man one day…if he survived whatever his father had planned for him. He held the phone over to his wife, who had finally gotten things settled by the stove. "Here."  
  
Alicia blinked as her husband exited the kitchen. "Um…don't you want to talk to-?"  
  
"Already said everything we needed to say. I'm satisfied."  
  
Alicia stared at her husband's back before rolling her eyes. _Men_.  
  
Tomoe returned to the living room, eyes fixed upon a weathered spot on the white ceiling. Given his height, it was rather simple for him to catch his daughter's attention with a well-timed rap of his knuckles.  
  
 **BAM.**  
  
Moments later, Annette's voiced filtered through the ceiling, muffled by the insulation." _What is it daddy?_ "  
  
"Shinji's on the phone," replied Tomoe, speaking aloud without shouting. Even without yelling, his massive frame was a natural amplifier.  
  
Footsteps thundered from above as Annette charged down the stairs, stumbling and fumbling as she skidded into the kitchen. Moments later, he could his wife's surprised yelp, followed by his daughter shouting into the phone. " _Baka-Shinji! How dare you toy with our emotions so callously?_ "  
  
Tomoe shook his head as he sat down into a soft green chair, returning his attention to the hardcover book he had left on the armrest, its front cover bearing the image of the First Angel…as a chibi.  
  
A giant white chibi gleefully punching the continent of Antarctica on a globe.  
  
As if that weren't enough to offend people…the title font was in Comic Sans.

  
**SECOND IMPACT: THE BOOK**

_An Irreverent Look at the Worst Disaster in the History of Humanity_

Keel Lorenz

  
It sounded like an odd book for a noted philanthropist like Lorenz to write. It was an honestly humorous yet scathing tract against the various people and groups that the German humanitarian – with cited evidence – blamed for the massive escalation of the Impact Wars. Amidst the lampooning was a sobering yet soulful look at the sheer damage wrought by the First Angel, with plenty of attention called to the universal suffering of all involved. The overarching theme was a constant push for mankind's continued evolution, to move beyond the petty issues that exacerbated Impact's horrors, to present a unified front against whatever challenges the future would bring.  
  
For such an ultimately uplifting book – published in early 2004 – Tomoe had to wonder; what had pushed his sister into calling the author…a 'complete monster'?  
  
 _And to think this man has oversight over NERV._  
  
Tomoe Ikari grimaced, not for the first time wondering if Shinji would ever understand what he had gotten himself into.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Six Days Later/  
  
/October 3, 2015/  
  
/Outskirts of Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
On a rather sunny Saturday afternoon, Shinji Ikari was feeling downright pleasant.  
  
His first whole, contiguous week of school at Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High had concluded earlier at noon, and his opinion of the place had risen considerably when he had started back on Monday.  
  
For one, everyone had actually returned! The student body had returned to its standard size; it had been heartening to see crowded hallways and nonempty classrooms. There was, granted, a great big deal made of his piloting; Kensuke had gone into a 'fangasm' (as the boy had so 'helpfully' termed it) when NERV had released the video featuring Mr. Kasparov. Toji had congratulated him on not breaking his apartment even more.  
  
Sarcasm aside, Shinji was now on a casual speaking basis with both boys, and was beginning to make acquaintances with other students. There was still some surprise from other people about how he didn't make much of his 'job', but that would fade with time. Plus, Class Representative Horaki seemed to appreciate his generally tidy nature, so that was always a good thing.  
  
Ayanami had been giving him these _odd_ looks though, ever since the Fourth Angel had been defeated. The feeling he experienced when this happened was usually akin to being a mannequin in a display window, so he could only hope that this was just a…phase, of hers. Still, overall, things were going well with regards to the student body.  
  
Secondly… _NORMAL FACULTY_. Almost all of the teachers for his year were basically cuckoo, so the sight of other faculty members in professional dress brought a sense of solace.  
  
Third, his own year's teachers had been well-behaved!  
  
Well, mostly. Heisen-san persisted in teaching with the muffler on, and DeGroot-san somehow kept sneaking alcohol into his classroom, but that was absolutely _minor_ compared to everything else. Compared to his first day, this last week of classes had been **heavenly**.  
  
Fourth, his training over the past week had taken a turn for the conventional. First there were stretches, followed by endurance running. While resting, he would have to come up with a strategy that would defeat the Third or the Fourth Angel, given certain initial conditions; in other words, he would have to come up with new ways to defeat Angels he had already beaten. After some sprints, he would then have target practice with various firearms. To conclude the day, he alternated between practicing with blades, sparring (NOT with Sergeant Ayanami, fortunately), or more cardiovascular exercises. Sure, it could still be exhausting, but everything was staggered out evenly enough to the point where he wouldn't collapse.  
  
Plus, Misato and her team had behaved a lot more professionally since his father's intervention, which was always a plus. He'd take sanity where he could get it.  
  
Fifth, he had actually been getting a formal look at the workings of the Evangelion, courtesy of one of the Ibukis. Dr. Akagi's time was divided between the Fourth Angel's remains and complaining to his father about how she had had to ship off the ' _most interesting morsels of formerly malicious meat_ ' to NERV-4 in Nevada.  
  
Either way, Shinji was happy to avoid meeting Dr. Akagi whenever possible.  
  
So far, all he had been doing with regards to Unit-01 was to get a look at the various safety features with the Entry Plug and his Plug Suit, accompanied by a basic understanding of how the Evangelion 'should' function during live operations.  
  
Key word being 'should'.  
  
Were it not for the presence of his mother, the 'should' would be a lot more troubling.  
  
Shinji inhaled deeply of the autumn air, looking over Tokyo-3 from a rather scenic vista. Available by a number of walkways near the school, Shinji – having nothing scheduled for the afternoon – had availed himself of the opportunity to get a better look at his old hometown.  
  
With the exception of the city of Tokyo-3 – along with all of the fortifications and infrastructure that came with it – the natural scenery was still mostly unchanged. Lake Ashi still sat quietly, a mirror of the sky on earth. The city was nestled between a multitude of mountains, providing a varied view that somehow meshed together into a cohesive, picturesque whole.  
  
Sure, the sounds of construction and maintenance on the defensive platforms still echoed through the air, but at least all of the gooey bits from the Fourth Angel had been removed.  
  
 _Things…are actually looking up._ Sure, there would inevitably be another Angel attack, but his current situation in Tokyo-3 was on the upswing after a hectic return to his old home. "Yeah…things are looking up…"  
  
"FRESH MEAT."  
  
" **GAH!** " yelped Shinji, whirling around to see Randall perched on a log. "R-R-Randall?"  
  
The tabby looked quizzically at him.  
  
Ah yes. Randall. Dr. Akagi's cat had been out of sight and out of mind for the past week.  
  
Shinji hadn't minded at all. "Erm…what…can I do…for you?"  
  
The cat dutifully typed into the keyboard on his left arm. "FAST LADY SAYS THAT MAMA DEMANDS DINNER WITH YOU TONIGHT AT MAMA'S HOUSE. YOU WILL RETURN HOME TO GET READY."  
  
"…"  
  
"SEE YOU TONIGHT, FRESH MEAT." With that said, Randall lumbered off before breaking into a sprint, off to frolic as cats were wont to do.  
  
Shinji Ikari, meanwhile, felt his good mood began to dissolve. "Mama?" Randall was Dr. Akagi's cat, which meant…dinner with Dr. Akagi?  
  
At Dr. Akagi's house?  
  
AND MISATO AGREED?  
  
"…I'm dead," groaned the boy who had survived battle with two Angels. Just when things were going so well…  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 7: Hospitality (A book never shows what it says)**  
  
xxxx  
  
(And here's an omake that expands on the exact people that wished him well from Okayama-2.)  
  
xxxx  
  
This message – along with the seventh and the eighth – were all spent by Annette listing off people that Shinji had either been friends with at his old school or wherever he tended to frequent. It was…quite a long list.  
  
Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, Yui, Miu, Haruko, and everyone else from the Music Club. Chiffon, Itsuki, Mamori, and Aizen from the Student Council. Tsukune, Kurumu, Kazumi, and Mamimi of the Newspaper Club. Kenshin, Iori, and Yahiko from the Kendo Club. Ranma, Makoto, Yusuke, and Sanosuke of the Karate Club. Eiji and Takashi of the Tennis Club. Sena, Monta, and Kurita of the Amefuto Club. Tsubasa of the Football Club. Suzuna, Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami of the Cheerleader Club. There were even some teachers who had wanted to offer their condolences: Onizuka, Kimura, Negi, Segata, and Nozomu.  
  
Annette went on to list people with no particular affiliation at the school: Naota, Kafuka, Matoi, Nami, Yuki, Kuwabara, Sakaki, Kagura, Kyon, Yomi, Osaka, Ami, Chiyo, Tomo, Usagi, Setsuna, Yuna, Tenma, Itachi, and Kurama.  
  
It continued with people beyond school. Simon, Harima, Kamina, and Haruhi from the ' _Explorers of Okayama-1_ ', as they had termed themselves. Kamon from the convenience store nearby the school. Tetsuo, Kaneda, and Renton from the family-owned auto shop on the border between Okayama-1 and Okayama-2. Takamura, Ippo, and Kamogawa from the local boxing gym that Tomoe apparently frequented.  
  
So many people.  
  
xx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly who Shinji's old classmates consisted of is noncanon, since Okayama-2 is a relative nonfactor as far as the story goes…but in this nebulous anime school that was Okayama-2, Shinji was a background character.
> 
> Anyhow, I did poke a bit of fun at the canon show with the whole scene involving Kensuke and Toji...because seriously, how much of a design flaw is it that the restrooms are **outside** the shelter meant to keep people in place during an Angel attack?? Craziness, that's what that is.


	7. Episode 7 - Hospitality (A book never shows what it says)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji has dinner at Dr. Akagi's place, along with Misato, Rei, and the Ibuki Twins. There's a lot of exposition.

/Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Ritsuko Akagi took a brief whiff from a cigarette, the stench of nicotine, tar, and tobacco roiling through her nostrils. "Okay." She quietly turned towards one of the various glass chambers in her lab, within which sat a small cube of crimson flesh. Unlike most of the other ones, this one was open; in Ritsuko's gloved hands was held a small gray device, its midsection ridged and glowing orange. The device ended in three thin prongs, humming with energy. "Commencing Graviton Effect Test-Number-Three on Sample 4-G-4."  
  
A sudden spark in the lobe!  
  
"[Now… _ **FLOAT FOR ME!**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDUxc6MLXoM)"  
  
What looked like orange electricity crackled along the front of the device, which now emitted a subtle drone as the piece of Angelic biomass began to levitate. Delightful songs about the power of flight, gliding, and floating in general danced through the doctor's ears as she kept a thumb on the trigger. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again; Freeman, _bless_ your degree in theoretical physics!"  
  
The Katsuragi Expedition, despite its inherent secrecy, had been a multinational effort. Vast repositories of information had been uncovered…among them a confirmation regarding the existence of gravitons, the theoretical particle that 'carried' the physical force of gravity. The entire universe, apparently, was enmeshed in a field of gravitons, with mass corresponding proportionally to the amount of gravitons in any given region of space-time.  
  
The method by which gravitons could be observed had also been derived; via the use of a particular particle that did not exist naturally on Earth, but _did_ exist in mostly plentiful quantities within the White Moon of ADAM, usually as blocks of orange, semi-hard gel. Dubbed Kleinium after one of the American researchers there, it was discovered that Kleinium, if exposed to a positive charge, would emit a shade of visible light corresponding to the concentration of gravitons within a sphere of radius _r_ , where the length of _r_ – in meters – was proportional to the number of coulombs present in the material.  
  
If exposed to a negative charge, on the other hand, it actively _repelled_ gravitons. The greater the charge, the greater the repulsion, to the point that the Kleinium would stay practically stationary if dropped in midair.  
  
It wasn't an extraordinary find; after all, it wasn't ordinary, not even a little bit extra. It was a _stupendous_ find!  
  
Unfortunately, 'mostly plentiful quantities' had been a relative term; only twenty-five kilograms had been extracted and shipped out to various physics labs around the world before Second Impact had occurred.  
  
In 2005, one Master's student at MIT in America had earned his PhD in applied theoretical physics – which, yes, sounds like an oxymoron, but it really isn't – by not only synthesizing Kleinium, but also devising a means by which to transmit the 'anti-gravity field' emitted by negatively-charged Kleinium to objects at a distance. The enterprising man, after being hired by a scientific research institute based in New Mexico, had had his synthesis process patented, along with the design of his 'Kleinium-induced field transmitter'.  
  
These transmitters were called Freeman devices after their inventor.  
  
It was still rather expensive to synthesize Kleinium, but most research labs needed but a few grams to utilize their Freeman devices; however, if more Kleinium was used, then less of a charge was needed.  
  
Either way, Ritsuko usually preferred to call these transmitters Freeman devices, as was proper. On occasion, if the mood struck her, she thought of it as a gravity gun.  
  
Like right now! "Oh yeah, you know you love it. You're so _dirty!_ So dirty that you _wallow_ in **sewage** to get cleaner!" All the while, the internal CPU of the Freeman device was analyzing the properties of the field emitted by the negatively-charged Kleinium, wirelessly transmitting the data to a nearby computer terminal.  
  
Satisfied, the blonde calmly lowered the device, the piece of Shamshel's corpse now resting back on the pedestal in the chamber. The chamber was practically _**seething**_ with jealousy; after all, it couldn't float, even if she fired the gravity gun at it. _Truly, tis' a horrible fate to be bolted down to the ground._ "Concluding Graviton Effect Test-Number-Three on Sample 4-G-4." The good doctor turned towards her terminal, analyzing the information collected by the Freeman device. "Hmm…how interesting." _The rate at which gravitons disperse actually **varies** between samples of congruent size, regardless of what scanning processes they've undergone previously…again, contradicting prior observations regarding the use of the Freeman device on normal matter._ "Again, Angels decide to mock everything. WITH GUSTO!"  
  
Another spark. The thought of AT-Fields casually screwing over the laws of physics in all its X-Rated glory made the doctor cackle. "For Angels, they're quite _**naughty!**_ Abominable. Yet _KINKY! **BOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**_ "  
  
… _I need a break_.  
  
Dr. Akagi sighed as she put down the Freeman device, glancing at the time being displayed on her cybernetic monocle. "Hmm. 2:57 PM…how much can I get done before I go home?"  
  
Ideas. Formulations. Metaphysical shenanigans!  
  
"Let's compare combustive properties next."  
  
Fire was also good.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 7: Hospitality (A book never shows what it says)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Rei Ayanami's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Spartan. Empty. Practical. Easy to clean. Lacking in personality.  
  
Those were all valid terms to describe Rei Ayanami's apartment; a rather simple domicile – a kitchen that connected to the washroom, with one large room serving as both the bedroom and living room – spoke of someone who was not prone to expressing themselves. Or perhaps Ayanami was merely a neat freak.  
  
She was both and yet neither.  
  
Rei Ayanami was Rei Ayanami.  
  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
So why was she in such an introspective mood as of late?  
  
The Sergeant looked around her apartment, noting various things with her eyes.  
  
The beige carpet underneath her bare toes. _Beige. The color for standard NERV uniforms. Compared to other colors, it makes no impression. Indistinctive._ The walls, bearing white paint. _White. Not a color, yet every color at once. Nothingness. Endless possibilities_. Her bed, with a box spring and a mattress that bore naught but a single cover and pillow. Blankets were unnecessary; she was never cold. _A bed. Where humans sleep, so as to revitalize their bodily functions. Supposedly an object of comfort. Supposedly where one dreams_. That was an interesting thought. _Dreams. Do humans dream the same as I? Do the thoughts that I have qualify as dreams? Is it possible to dream incorrectly? Is there such a thing as dreaming incorrectly? If one has no memory of a dream, then can it be called a dream?_  
  
Her nature being what it was, pondering these questions was not odd in the slightest.  
  
The Sergeant turned towards a small bureau standing in the corner; sturdily built yet lacking in decoration. Opening the doors, she took a look at the various uniforms of both JSSDF and NERV issue. _Military uniforms. Some designed for combat. Some not. Each one carries with it a specific image, a specific meaning. They are already defined, regardless of who wears them._ Her eyes turned to the few medals that sat on the shelf. _Signs of service. Proof for others who would not take my word at face-value. Yet their inherent meaning can be different depending on who you are. Why?_ She could recall a number of fellow soldiers from the Mexican Campaign of 2010. Most wore them with pride. Some showed expressions of disbelief, indifference, or humility. A few had thrown them away, all but cursing them. _These medals are made uniformly, and are not made specifically for any individual, and yet they can be treated differently all the same._  
  
Ayanami closed the doors of the bureau, reflecting on the fragmented nature of humanity. Each person was an individual, and thus mysterious. However, there was still the fascination and desire to belong to something greater, to aspire for something beyond the self.  
  
A paradox.  
  
The young girl turned towards the large mirror that stood atop her small dresser. She was currently wearing a white undershirt and similarly-colored undergarments. _Clothes. As many varieties as there are people. Providing cover and protection. Serving as a means of self-expression. Showing that one belongs to certain groups. Some have their own identity, others do not. People can provide their own sense of identity, or none at all._ Rei was mostly indifferent to the subject of clothing; her school-mandated uniform, military fatigues, and Plug Suit were sufficient for all of her daily purposes. Her current choice of clothing was a compromise between three things: her acknowledgment of social constructs regarding nudity if someone were to arrive at her household, her desire for some measure of cover over her body's structural weak points, her preference for less constricting clothing, and her personal comfort, in the sense that she preferred less clothing to more clothing in noncombat situations.  
  
Even in situations of minor importance, she encountered paradoxes. Was it the nature of humanity to be living conundrums?  
  
Her sight fell upon her hair. _Blue. The color of the sky. The color of the ocean. The favorite color of many. Supposedly a calming color. The color of my hair. The color that disturbs those around me_. She had witnessed some of her academic peers state that blue was their favorite color. On certain occasions, some of them had died their hair in various shades of blue, usually resulting in some measure of excited clamor. Not so for when she had first begun her tenure at schools; her blue hair – upon discovery that it was natural – had been a subject of caution and wariness. By now, it was accepted as just Rei Ayanami being Rei Ayanami. However, it had always been a source of curiosity for her; apparently, even colors could bring different reactions depending on their source, regardless of how favored they were.  
  
Another paradox.  
  
She focused on the reflection of her eyes. _Red. The color of my eyes. The color of blood_. A brief twinge as she recalled the taste of LCL, how similar it smelled to the fluid that leaked from the newly dead. _Somehow…an unpleasant color_. Red had various connotations, often relating to warnings and alerts. Even so, blood was a part of life, a necessity…and yet it was also uncomfortable to look at.  
  
A paradox? Did humans even consider these to be paradoxes?  
  
She had not pondered questions like these for a long time.  
  
The source of her reflective mood hinged on her injuries…or the lack thereof. She looked intently at her reflection, analyzing the left side of her body. Unbandaged. Unmarred. Without blemish. _My body. The vessel of my soul. That which people perceive as the appearance of Rei Ayanami._ She should not have healed this quickly; true, her body healed faster than that of any human, but her prognosis had been off by a whole week. Maturation was a possible explanation, but the fatigue and wounds she endured over the course of her standard training routine did not fade away any quicker than they usually did.  
  
She certainly hadn't accessed… _ **that**_. The last time she had done so had rendered her comatose.  
  
So what was the new variable?  
  
 _The Angels…? No…Ikari_.  
  
Shinji Ikari, son of the Supreme Commander.  
  
He was…odd. His performance against the Fourth Angel had been…satisfactory. The hesitation he had shown during his first spar against her had never appeared. _Why? Why hesitate against me?_  
  
That would be something to consider later. There was now the matter of Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's order: to be at Dr. Akagi's residence at Seventeen-Forty-Five hours for dinner. Though curious as to the nature of the Lieutenant Colonel's decision, an order was an order.  
  
The question is: what would be socially acceptable to wear?  
  
Rei pondered on the fact that the Operations Director had said that the Third Child would be there, while also acknowledging that the boy had exhibited…curiosity. Curiosity about her strength, curiosity about her origins.  
  
Curiosity about Rei Ayanami.  
  
 _Is the Rei Ayanami that he sees the same Rei Ayanami seen by Professor Ikari? By the Lieutenant Colonel? By Dr. Akagi? By Toji Suzuhara? By Hikari Horaki?_  
  
He had defeated two Angels. He had not run away, despite her misgivings about his aptitude.  
  
The First Child turned back towards her bureau. Perhaps the Third had attained the right to learn a little more about his teammate, about his fellow Pilot.  
  
xxxx  
  
It was almost a quarter to six in the evening.  
  
"Gosh Shinji-kun, you're acting so…skittish!"  
  
"Please be quiet Misato-san," politely asked Shinji as he held a hand over his ear, the other one wrapped tightly around the cell phone issued to him by Misato. Given his relative proximity to the school and to the Geofront access junctions, he had felt no real need to use it as of yet.  
  
Now? He was inside the sidecar to Misato's motorcycle. Misato's motorcycle was en route to Ritsuko Akagi's apartment complex. Shinji was currently talking to his father, trying to obtain mercy. Or asylum. Or something! "Come on father, I've done enough to earn one favor, haven't I?"  
  
" **You're not even fifteen and your monthly salary is half a** _ **million**_ **yen.** "  
  
"But I've saved the world twice!"  
  
" **Yes. Saving the world is a privilege. Especially when done with an Evangelion, since it's just like saving the world with a giant robot, except cooler.** "  
  
"… _what?_ "  
  
" **I have no reason to order the Lieutenant Colonel to** _ **not**_ **take you to dinner at Dr. Akagi's.** "  
  
"Father. It's…it's Dr. _Akagi!_ You _**know**_ what she's like!"  
  
" **And that's precisely why you're going.** "  
  
Shinji grimaced. "…you're…so cruel."  
  
" **Lesson #5: If you** _ **do**_ **get the chance to make a second impression, make sure your book has plenty of pictures instead of walls of barely-legible text.** "  
  
"… _what does that mean?_ "  
  
" **You'll see.** "  
  
A prompt 'click' signaled Shinji that his father had hung up. "…bah."  
  
"Trust me Shinji-kun, you'll have a great time!"  
  
"You'll forgive me if I'm not excited," grumbled the Third Child. Given that his personal experiences with the Chief of Section 1 had been…somewhat unpleasant, he felt that his reactions were justified. _Well, I'm going anyway. Might as well suck it up._  
  
The ride continued in relative silence – well, as silent it _could_ get when sitting in a motorcycle's open sidecar – until they arrived at the apartment complex where Ritsuko Akagi lived on the first floor.  
  
Surprisingly, Maya and Miyata Ibuki were both waiting outside the door to her first-floor apartment, clad in casual clothing. Shinji nearly did a double-take; he had already gotten used to the two being practically interchangeable at NERV. Maya wore a blue, knee-length sundress over a white blouse, whilst Miyata wore blue jeans and a red T-shirt. On Maya's feet were white sandals; Miyata, on the other hand, wore gray sneakers.  
  
Maya's clothing emphasized that she was, in fact, a girl. Miyata's emphasized the fact that he was a guy.  
  
Shinji briefly wondered how much they appreciated their off-time from NERV.  
  
"Ah, Lieutenant Colonel!" exclaimed the Ibukis as they snapped a salute.  
  
"Mah, we're all off-duty," replied Misato with a casual wave of her hand. "No need to be so formal."  
  
"If you insist, ma'am." Miyata then turned towards Shinji, giving him a friendly handshake. "And a pleasure to see you in better circumstances, Ikari-kun!"  
  
"Thanks, Miyata-san." Shinji then gave a polite bow to Maya. "Hello to you too, Maya-san."  
  
Maya smiled as she bowed back. "It seems that living with Misato-san hasn't ruined your manners."  
  
"Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?" fumed Misato, giving an exaggerated glare at the female half of the twins.  
  
"Well, we can only go by what your teammates say," remarked Miyata with a shrug.  
  
As Misato proceeded to list the creative ways in which she was going to get back at the members of her team, Shinji couldn't help but notice how much more… _vibrant_ the Ibukis were. During the few times had seen them personally at NERV, they had carried themselves with a great deal of self-control. Their self-control would lessen if they were not within the vicinity of Dr. Akagi, for they would become more expressive and less…twitchy.  
  
It made him wonder. "Um…Maya-san? Miyata-san?" Having captured the attention of the Ibuki Twins, Shinji continued, "Well, I was curious; why are two here?" The quizzical stares sent in his direction prompted him to explain. "What I'm saying is, well…you don't seem to enjoy how Dr. Akagi treats you at work."  
  
Maya shrugged. "It's something we got used to."  
  
"Senpai still hasn't realized that I've hemmed my pants yet," added Miyata, giving Shinji a conspiratorial wink.  
  
… _right._ "Um, okay. But even so, I thought only Misato-san and myself were invited."  
  
Maya and Miyata both grinned before the latter explained. "Well, this event usually occurs once every three weeks, and it's usually just for the two of us."  
  
Shinji blinked. "Just the two of you?"  
  
"Yep! Trust us Ikari-san, it _really_ makes up for it," finished the female twin.  
  
 _Okay…maybe father and Misato-san were on to something_. After all, if the Ibukis were acting _this_ positively about dinner at Dr. Akagi's, then perhaps-  
  
"Ah, hello Rei-chan!"  
  
Shinji's musings were interrupted by Misato's greeting. _Wait. Rei's coming to join us?_ On impulse, the Third Child turned to face the approaching First Child…and paused. _What…is she wearing?_  
  
Rei Ayanami calmly strode towards the group of four, clad in a black ceremonial dress uniform that was part and parcel for officers of the JSSDF. The skirt came down below her knees, and her feet were clad in black, pointed-toe shoes, the leather polished to a gleaming shine. Her lapels were neatly ironed, and the whole uniform fit slimly against her frame. Over her left breast were several military ribbons, each one a cavalcade of colors that seemed…out of place with someone like Ayanami. Stitched into the fabric of her left sleeve was the appropriate insignia of a Sergeant: a single star above an arrow pointing upward.  
  
Shinji thought that the uniform as a whole fit the girl well. _Very_ well. "Ayanami-san?"  
  
"What are you in your dress uniform for, Ayanami-san?" asked Maya.  
  
"I determined this to be the most proper outfit I had on hand for the occasion."  
  
Shinji looked around; the Ibuki Twins were dressed casually, Misato was in that short brown dress uniform that she seemed to favor, and he was in the navy blue suit he had worn the day of his arrival in Tokyo-3 (it had taken FOREVER to get the smell of LCL out). It was somewhat…obvious that Ayanami was overdressed relative to everyone else. Just as he was about to ponder why Ayanami hadn't picked clothing more befitting a casual dinner invitation, the boy was struck by the fact that the girl was wearing a ceremonial dress uniform.  
  
A dress uniform for military officers of the JSSDF.  
  
 _What the?_ Shinji was understandably stunned by this realization; why in the world did Ayanami have a military dress uniform? _Is she actually older than me?_  
  
Before Shinji could deliberate on this further, his eyes flickered towards the Ibuki Twins as they suddenly stepped towards the front door. "Well, it's a quarter till' six," said Maya as Miyata rapped the door with his knuckles.  
  
Right after the front door opened, Shinji's jaw dropped out of sheer shock.  
  
The Ibuki Twins in casual clothing had been an unusual sight.  
  
Rei Ayanami in a ceremonial dress uniform had made for a bewildering combination.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi – _DOCTOR AKAGI_ – in a sky blue _**kimono**_ with a salmon-colored obi was simply earth-shattering. The serene expression on her face, which was bereft of her ubiquitous cybernetic monocle, only made the visual that much more jarring.  
  
"Well, we have ourselves a full crowd tonight," said the blonde woman, a calm smile on her face. "Please, come in and I'll prepare dinner."  
  
As the Ibuki Twins and Rei followed Ritsuko into the house, Misato shot her flabbergasted ward a smug grin that said 'I _told_ you so'.  
  
Shinji blinked dazedly as Misato nudged him into the apartment, wondering if this is what his father had been talking about when had said 'second impression'.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Osaka-1, Japan/  
  
"Quite a sight, ain't it sis?"  
  
Mayumi Yamagishi solemnly nodded. "Indeed it is."  
  
Mana Kirishima cocked an eyebrow. "You sound sad."  
  
"Well…" Mayumi readjusted her faux glasses, taking in the sight of Osaka-1's ruins. The two nephilim, clad in the gray bodysuits used for training purposes, stood atop one of the skyscrapers that had still remained standing after Second Impact. There was a particular cluster of the derelict towers standing in the vicinity of Alpha Site, with others dotting the waters here and there. The setting sun cast a bloody tint on the sea, granting a darker color to Mayumi's thoughts. "…it's a little depressing."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"There were a lot of people here...and these buildings look kind of…sad." The girl ran a hand through her hair, dyed the color of ravens. "To stay standing without being used…"  
  
The more forward of the two – apparent in the way she carried herself, in how casually she advertised her nephilim traits – rolled her eyes. "And what? Should they be destroyed?" She looked slyly at her fellow hybrid, adding, "You saying that 'useless things shouldn't exist', eh?"  
  
Oddly enough, Mayumi's first reaction was to smile sadly, recognizing Mana's bait for what it was. "I know where you're trying to take this. I'll be quick to remind you that a building has no will of its own."  
  
"…"  
  
"I win."  
  
"Shut up, Mayumi," lightheartedly grumbled Mana.  
  
To a casual observer, this banter would be seen as evidence of strong relationship between siblings.  
  
They would miss the undertone that indicated the dichotomy of their viewpoints on…certain matters.  
  
"I think it's a little funny though. The people of Japan did their damnedest to earthquake-proof their cities, had policies in place to deal with tsunamis. Even if their cities crumbled, they'd group together and rebuild." That had been the vaunted Japanese ethic; individuals conforming towards a common purpose when the situation called for it. "But the moment the bombs go off?" Mana slapped her hands together, mouthing a sound akin to shattering glass. "They collapsed like everyone else did."  
  
"They also rebounded quickly…well, more so than others." Suffice to say, the First World nations had been the first to get back on their feet following the Impact Wars. Several others had followed suit within the ensuing years. Others…hadn't. "I still maintain that it's impressive that we've come as far as we have in fifteen years."  
  
Mana snorted. "Eh, if things go to crap against the Angels, and Third Impact happens? It'll all come crashing down again." Her red eyes, taking in the sight of old Osaka, glinted in the sunset. The ruins of Osaka-1 did not evoke feelings of depression, sadness, or regret. No; all it did was serve as an example of how frail it all was. "They're all so damn frail."  
  
Mayumi gazed at her sister knowingly, a wry smile on her face. "Are we any different?"  
  
Mana chuckled, reaching down and grabbing a small piece of detritus. As she let it settle in her hand, her eyes focused on a skyscraper that stood about…seventy yards away. "And Mana Kirishima _winds up for the **pitch…!**_ " The oblong piece of rubble practically flew, curving back and forth on the way to its destination.  
  
From Mana and Mayumi's perspective, they only heard a muted tinkle after the debris shattered the window on the fiftieth floor. "Way I see it, sis?" Mana shot a cocky smirk at her fellow nephilim. "If things go to hell in a handbasket? Humanity's gonna be at each other's throats in what little time they have left. Us? We'll be surviving _loo~oong_ after they do."  
  
Mayumi shook her head; if nothing else, Mana's cocksure attitude was morbidly amusing. "Come on. It's almost time for the final test of the Mobile Trace System. We don't want to keep Tokita-san waiting."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," grumbled Mana as she flexed her legs. "I'm startin' to get antsy, waiting for this demonstration."  
  
Mayumi lightly laughed at her sister's impatience. "You're _always_ antsy."  
  
The two nephilim continued with their good-natured ribbing as they hopped from rooftop to rooftop, casually showcasing their superhuman power for any who happened to be watching.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Ritsuko Akagi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
The current term describing Shinji Ikari's mood was 'bewildered', with a side order of 'pleasantly surprised'.  
  
They were situated around a short dinner table, kneeling in a traditional style; Misato sat between Shinji and Rei on one side, whilst Ritsuko Akagi sat between the twins on the opposite side. The décor, with its earthen colors and antique design, evoked images of a home from the Edo period of Japan. Ritsuko had calmly and diligently served cups of tea and sake (needless to say, Shinji and Rei's sake cups had been quickly pilfered by Misato), before presenting bowls of miso soup, bowls of steamed rice, and gyoza filled with pork and vegetables.  
  
You can probably imagine the boy's reaction upon learning that everything had been homemade.  
  
The dinner conversation had been somewhat colloquial amongst the four adults present, with Shinji and Rei being mostly silent; Shinji because he was still rather shell-shocked and Rei because…she was Rei.  
  
It was too much. The boy was practically going crazy from the contradictions at play here. "Um…Dr. Akagi?"  
  
"Please Shinji-san, I'd prefer not to be called by my title while I'm off-duty. Ritsuko would be fine."  
  
"Um…okay, Ritsuko-san." The politeness was also jarring. Politeness had _NEVER_ been a priority for Dr. Akagi. "Well…this is probably gonna sound rude, but-"  
  
"No, I don't have dissociative identity disorder. 'Unclassifiable', remember?"  
  
Shinji threw his hands into the air. "But this is just so… _weird!_ And my father's Gendo Ikari, so I'm a pretty good authority on what's weird and what's not!"  
  
"Welcome to the club, Ikari-kun," remarked Miyata as he took a sip of his sake.  
  
Maya finished chewing on her gyoza before adding, "After we became senpai's assistants, we _HAD_ resigned ourselves to a grisly fate…fortunately for us, she insisted on us having dinner with her whenever she had the opportunity."  
  
"I swear, I honestly don't know how you two put up with me," lamented the kimono-clad Ritsuko as she gracefully sipped from her cup of tea. "My actions would constitute harassment in any other working environment."  
  
Maya laughed it off; whether it was forced or not, Shinji couldn't tell. "At least none of it's permanent."  
  
The Head of Project E rolled her eyes at Maya's attempt to cheer her up. "A broken leg isn't permanent either; it still hurts."  
  
"…so, why this?" Seriously, Shinji needed an answer, pronto; the strangeness of the whole scenario was driving him batty!  
  
Ritsuko smiled as she leaned back on her feet, her expression wistful. "It was…a culmination of factors that led to my current psychosis. Needless to say, when I get involved with my work…when I get involved with matters of an Angelic nature, or with Project E, or the MAGI…" A tiny spark. "My brain…it's like it gets struck by lightning." Another spark. " **GREASED** LIGHTNING, _BABY!_ "  
  
A simultaneous cry of 'senpai' and 'ma'am' rang out as the Ibuki Twins place their hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. The blonde shook her head, blinking rapidly before sighing. "Yes. Like that."  
  
"…okay." Shinji's placid expression was rather efficient at hiding his thoughts. Which, by the way, were somewhere along the lines of ' _Crazy lady crazy lady crazy lady crazy lady!_ '. "But…how? I mean, why?"  
  
"The factors that led to this particular state of mind…" Ritsuko ignored Misato's sniggers at the pun. "…are varied and rather intricate. Unlike many other mental disorders involving alter egos or split personalities, my memory is unaffected."  
  
"That sounds…awful." Remembering your actions as…well, a mad scientist? To remember perfectly how you were so unlike _yourself_? It was somewhat maddening to contemplate.  
  
Ritsuko shrugged. "I'm touched by your concern, Shinji-san. Fortunately, there are some benefits…for one, I can remember who to apologize to. And _how_ to apologize, depending on my actions at the time." This was no joke, either. Not that Shinji could tell, given how casually she was talking. "Plus, when I'm…under the _influence_ , so to speak, I can formulate ideas that I would have no _hope_ of conjuring normally."  
  
"And no, Shinji, this is not an excuse for you to take drugs," interjected Misato.  
  
Shinji shot his guardian a pointed glare. "…I wasn't thinking that."  
  
"Just being responsible," remarked the Lieutenant Colonel, a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"At any rate, this was one of the reasons I wanted Misato to bring you over for dinner." Ritsuko drank some more of her tea, basking in the warmth that inundated her body. "To clear the air between us. To reassure you that my actions towards you up to this point were not…malicious in origin."  
  
The Third Child nodded, feeling rather uplifted. Everything had been relatively normal thus far, the food was good, and nothing had blown up! "Well, thank you Ritsuko-san. I've really enjoyed dinner so far, and…what?" Shinji blinked; Ritsuko now had an amused smile on her face, while the Ibuki Twins were trying their hardest to not laugh. "What's so funny? Why are…?" The boy, having grown up experiencing the likes of both Gendo and Annette, was immediately suspicious. Slowly, knowingly, the boy turned around.  
  
Randall was sitting right there, giant robotic body and all.  
  
Shinji could only sigh out of exasperation. "How in the world are you so quiet?"  
  
"I AM A CAT."  
  
Ritsuko giggled. _Femininely._ "There's my baby boy; Maya, Miyata, could you please extract him? I know that we just put him back in yesterday, but I think one more day won't hurt."  
  
"Yes, senpai!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
As Randall calmly strode away for the table, Shinji arched an eyebrow. "Extract?"  
  
"You see Shinji-san, I have to periodically let Randall out of his robotic avatar, so as to prevent muscular atrophy. It also gives him a chance to…well, be a cat. The usual schedule is one week in, one week out, with the change occurring every Friday."  
  
That certainly explained why Shinji hadn't seen hide nor hair of Randall the past week; the cat had actually been a cat! "Ah. I see."  
  
Maya and Miyata diligently unlocked the front panels along the torso, which then extended out from the main body. The entirety of Randall's body could now be seen, restrained by cushioned straps; the fur on the back – from the neck down to just past the shoulder blades – was shaved clean, revealing odd nodes arranged along the spine. Segmented cables were attached to these nodes, apparently serving as the means by which Randall controlled the robotic suit. Slowly and meticulously, all eight cables were removed, revealing an incredibly thin spike at the tip.  
  
Shinji briefly twitched at the thought of spikes connecting with his spinal cord, sending a brief shiver over his skin. "So, Ritsuko-san, what are those things on his back?"  
  
"I call them command nodes; they're based off of GEHIRN's research into cybernetic augmentation. They provide the means by which the feline nervous system interacts with the software of the robotic suit. The software for each of Randall's robotic vessels has to be programmed individually, but after years of working on it, it's become a relatively simple process."  
  
Shinji held up a hand. "Hold on…you said 'each'. As in, he has more than one body."  
  
Ritsuko nodded with a wide smile. "Of course! Randall got his first robot prosthetic when he was very young. Once he reached physical maturity about six years ago, I was able to outfit him with robotic shells of various types and sizes."  
  
"…like what?" asked Shinji.  
  
xxxx  
  
/May, 2009/  
  
/Primary Research Facility, GEHIRN, Geofront, Hakone, Japan/  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screeched a male technician as dozens of GEHIRN staff fled one of the facility's many laboratories.  
  
The reason why they fled soon appeared by the lab doors: an orange tabby.  
  
Specifically, an orange tabby clad in a metallic harness, from which extended four segmented tentacles – each one capable of extending over ten feet – that ended in three-pronged claws. The bottom two appendages were used for walking, whilst the top two were playfully juggling a brown-haired scientist, who had long since passed out.  
  
Following the cat was none other than a younger Ritsuko Akagi, as blonde as ever, as boisterous as ever. " **Yes!** _SHAKE IT!_ **SHAKE IT LIKE A 7.0 ON THE RICHTER SCALE!** _ **BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!**_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
Ritsuko's grin now sported teeth. "Aah…showed that smug Dr. Molina who was boss. Hm hm hm hm…hoohoohoo… _ **BOHOHOHO-!**_ "  
  
Maya and Miyata snapped their fingers in front of the blonde woman's face.  
  
Dr. Akagi immediately blinked. "Ah yes, sorry about that. I was just reliving a…fond memory."  
  
"…I see," muttered Shinji, now fully aware that Ritsuko-san could transition into Dr. Akagi at the drop of a hat. His paranoia was still justified!  
  
Randall then made his presence known as he shook his fur and gleefully scratched at his ears with his feet. Shinji quietly marveled at how Randall proceeded to rub against everyone at the table…and simultaneously, he wondered _why_. "Is there any particular reason for the…robot bodies?"  
  
"A whim on my part," glibly replied Ritsuko. "In any case, Randall isn't one of the reasons I invited you here tonight. What I wanted to do was gauge your…'understanding' of certain… _events._ "  
  
"Huh?" Shinji blinked at the sudden shift in the conversation, away from Randall and his augmentations. "Er, okay."  
  
"Tell me Shinji-san, how much do you know about Second Impact?"  
  
The mood turned stoic as everyone turned their focus towards Shinji. Even Rei, who had been relatively uninvolved with the discussion thus far, turned a keen eye towards the Third Child.  
  
"…again, my father is Gendo Ikari." Shinji spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The UN had declared the truth of Second Impact to the public over a decade ago, and his father was charged with defeating the ones who would initiate Third Impact. Suffice to say, Shinji knew more than most did about Second Impact.  
  
"Humor me."  
  
Shinji sighed. "Okay Ritsuko-san…" The boy took a sip of his tea before continuing. "There was an expedition to Antarctica that was launched in 1999, with approval from the UN." As he spoke, his mind began to substitute images to go along with the tale. He was now envisioning several ships unloading supplies onto the chilled Antarctic wastes. "Satellite scans had detected a strange spherical structure buried in the ice near the South Pole, and a multi-national coalition had been formed to unearth it in secret." A large spherical expanse, rife with strange architecture and humming with power. "The ensuing excavation revealed a facility of alien origin." A white giant, sitting calmly in a complex throne of machinery and electronics; a silent sentinel over its domain. "They discovered a creature that seemed alive, yet would not respond to any prompt. It was…named ADAM." Scientists and technicians in bodysuits and parkas, carefully tinkering with the alien artifacts. "Research ensued in the hopes of advancing humanity's understanding in all fields of knowledge." A familiar man, keeping a calm eye over all proceedings. "My father was one of the chief supervisors on behalf of the UN. He…always said that he owed the position to the influence of my mother's name."  
  
Gendo Ikari had never been shy about admitting to Shinji that the name 'Ikari' had so much more influence than his original name 'Rokubungi'. The man had likened it to being branded by Yui.  
  
"And?" interjected Ritsuko, knocking the boy from his thoughts. "What happened next?"  
  
"Oh. Um…well, things proceeded like that for a while. Due to the alien technology present, security and secrecy was paramount. It was to the point that all of the chief supervisors had to personally ferry the results of the expedition's findings out of Antarctica, since wireless communication couldn't be trusted." A helicopter taking off from the research site; onboard was Gendo Ikari, carrying a casket full of compact disks and hard drives. From there, he would land at an improvised airport that had been built near Antarctica's shore. A military cargo plane would serve as his transportation back to Japan. "Things continued like that for a while…then came the Tenth of September, 2000."  
  
Ritsuko's eyes twinkled. "Oh? What's so special about that day?"  
  
"…there was report of the discovery of another alien, deeper within the alien facility." A large tank – dozens of meters high – within which lay another white giant, this one bearing a purple mask. "This new creature was named LILITH. My father, as per his job description, left Antarctica to deliver the reports concerning LILITH, along with the usual cache of extracted data." Shinji's throat stalled as he thought of what came next; the day where everything changed. "Three days later…"  
  
A white giant…stirring.  
  
"…ADAM awoke…"  
  
Four wings of amber light, extending high above Antarctica.  
  
In a single flash, the facility – along with the entire continent – was annihilated.  
  
"…and initiated Second Impact."  
  
It was impossible for Shinji to speak of such an event lightly, given the sheer magnitude of its scope and power. The people around him were also rather quiet, as if engaging in a spontaneous moment of silence.  
  
"Well, that certainly is a nice summary of events," remarked Ritsuko, using a hand to scratch Randall's chin as she spoke. "You seem to have a thorough understanding of why the secrecy was necessary, along with some of the less general details." The blonde suddenly smiled. "Unfortunately, you're also incorrect about a number of things."  
  
This…hadn't been an expected response. "Huh?"  
  
Misato giggled at Shinji's flabbergasted expression; it was so adorable! "She's right, Shinji-kun. Even though the UN conducted an official 'investigation' of the events leading up to Second Impact, there were a few details that…skipped notice."  
  
The Third Child frowned at Misato's word choice. "You mean covered up, right?"  
  
"It is highly probable that the Supreme Commander did not want to risk NERV's operational integrity so soon." This was the most that Rei had spoken the entire evening. "Now that you have shown a willingness to remain a Pilot despite the inherent difficulties involved, you have been cleared to receive classified information."  
  
"…I guess," muttered Shinji, feeling somewhat peeved at how his father had decided to keep certain truths hidden. Still, it wasn't as though he could blame the man; on the contrary, he understood the need for secrecy.  
  
Last year.  
  
A grave that was no longer empty.  
  
Fire. Smoke. Thunder.  
  
Blood.  
  
The boy mentally grimaced at the memory, remembering the painful lesson it had taught him. "…I understand."  
  
Maya blinked. "You sure?"  
  
Shinji nodded, prompting Miyata to chuckle. "Man, you're quick to adapt, aren't ya?"  
  
"He is the son of Professor Ikari. It is only natural to assume that he may possess…hidden depths."  
  
It was a somewhat odd compliment, but the fact that Rei had said it prompted everyone to turn their head. Misato had turned so fast that her hair smacked Shinji in the face. Despite the taste of deep purple keratin, Shinji couldn't help but marvel. _Did I hear that right?_  
  
"…so, moving on to the topic at hand…" Dr. Akagi cleared her throat, trying to regain control of the conversation. "The official reports _do_ mention the discovery of a second creature called LILITH, yes. However, everything else you've heard is falsified. For one, LILITH was _not discovered_ in the White Moon, the place where humanity found ADAM. There was data found concerning another entity comparable to the First Angel; after some preliminary satellite scans, we discovered – in late 1999 – a facility congruent in size and shape to that of the White Moon, [**underneath** Hakone.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kz9YGRg2QZ4)"  
  
The answer was already there; it just needed the proper question to unveil itself. "The… _Geofront?_ "  
  
Maya smiled. "That's right! It was called the Black Moon when discovered, because of the color of the outer shell, and to differentiate it from the White Moon facility in Antarctica."  
  
"The technology obtained in Antarctica gave humanity a huge boost scientifically, but we'd be hard-pressed to create something like the GEOFRONT in a matter of decades, let alone a few years," admitted Miyata, his engineering background giving him insight into the sheer time, effort, and resources that would be involved in constructing such a monstrosity. "The Geofront was a perfect sphere when it was discovered, with a diameter of _precisely_ thirteen-point-seventy-five kilometers. When Hakone was being refurbished to be a fortress, the top was shaved off to serve as the foundation for the city of Tokyo-3…and the city's only about one-point-five kilometers long at its widest." The male Ibuki leaned back, briefly dizzying himself over the dimensions involved. "We're only utilizing a fraction of the Black Moon as it is."  
  
"Tell me Shinji-san, how do you think we got that ecosystem down here? The mountains, the hills, the cliffs, the forests, the lake?" queried Dr. Akagi. "After all, if we're trying to turn Hakone into a fortress city, what would be the point? Why, when the resources involved could be better spent elsewhere?"  
  
Shinji frowned, putting his mind to the test. If nothing else, he had grown to appreciate that which was practical, especially since anything 'practical' was an uncommon presence in his life. So it made him wonder; for what practical reasons would such an endeavor be undertaken? "Well, the Geofront is the last line of defense, right? If…something goes wrong, it can be sealed up to protect those inside…but you'd run out of oxygen eventually, right?"  
  
Misato grinned, giving the Third Child an impromptu noogie. "Kid's got a brain on him!"  
  
"That _IS_ a plausible guess, yes…" She looked down at Randall – who was now lightly gnawing on her knuckles – before smiling…sadly? "The truth is…it was already there."  
  
"…what?" Shinji shook his head, brain still trying to register that new piece of information. " _What?_ "  
  
"The ecosystem was already in place," explained Maya. "Those lamps attached to the 'roof' of the Geofront? Already there; every single test we've been able to run cannot distinguish between the light provided by those lamps and the actual solar radiation that gets through our atmosphere. The lamps' intensity was even in-sync with the rising and setting of the sun for our geographic position, which is why the investigation still operated on a diurnal cycle."  
  
"But…" The implications were there. "That's…" They were _very_ troubling.  
  
"The facility that is NERV-1? Some of it's new, but most of it was refurbished from buildings and structures already in place," continued Ritsuko, wondering how deep down the rabbit hole the Third Child was descending. "The initial investigations of the Black Moon revealed self-contained chambers that perfectly mimicked biomes all over Earth. Meanwhile, data caches found at the White Moon revealed recorded logs of numerous events throughout history, going back _millions of years_...and that _**includes**_ human history."  
  
Shinji Ikari was grateful that he was sitting down; his legs would have given out otherwise. Everything that had happened over the course of his short life had engendered an important lesson, one hammered repeatedly by both his father and uncle: 'given any event, what are the consequences of that event?'  
  
Right now, the consequences of this information provided _very_ frightening possibilities about the nature of the creature called 'Angel'.  
"Millions of years…?"  
  
"ADAM, the First Angel. LILITH, the Second Angel." Ritsuko leaned her elbows against the table, her gaze firm and unrelenting. "From what information we've gathered…they've been on Earth for a long time. Since before the time of homo sapiens. And they've been **studying** us, _with no one the wiser_."  
  
That…certainly put a new spin on things.  
  
It was generally accepted by the public that the First Angel had been entombed for a long time within the Antarctic wastes. After all, for such a large structure to be completely buried underneath the ice with no one noticing, it had to have been there for hundreds and hundreds of years, right? As far as the UN investigation had revealed, ADAM had been dead to the world…until it awoke.  
  
But to hear that ADAM had been awake? To learn that it had been _watching? **Observing?**_  
  
The technology present had already spoken of great intelligence that was far beyond humanity's. But this? This spoke of a creature that had been recording and observing the events of the world, content with leaving things alone.  
  
What had been the catalyst? What would cause such a powerful entity to change course and annihilate an entire continent? "What…what changed? ADAM…could the First Angel communicate?"  
  
Ritsuko shrugged. "ADAM never tried, as far as we know. I would…" The blonde twitched for a few moments, visibly shuddering before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "…I would imagine that it could, given how much information it had about us."  
  
"Then why? Why did it initiate Second Impact?"  
  
"The generally-accepted opinion by the _public_ is that the discovery of the Second Angel was the primary factor, given that only three days elapsed between the time it was found and Second Impact…but _you_ know otherwise, don't you?" Ritsuko's smile was soft yet forlorn, a seeming indication that she knew all too well what the boy was instinctively feeling. "Since LILITH was discovered months before ADAM…we don't know. We just don't know why ADAM caused Second Impact."  
  
Shinji sat in silence, still trying to wrap his head around everything he had just learned. His previous mental imagery, culled from the reports of the UN's investigation and from the words of his own father, would have to be reevaluated. One thing in particular stuck out. "Where is LILITH now?"  
  
"The most secure section of NERV-1 is called Terminal Dogma," answered Misato, her tone subdued. "At the very bottom of Terminal Dogma is LILITH. Secured. Unmoving. As supposedly comatose as we thought ADAM was."  
  
Shinji had a mental vision of the masked giant, sitting stoically in a throne similar to that of ADAM. "And…we've just _left_ it there?"  
  
"There's really nothing that we can do, Shinji-san," lightly admonished Dr. Akagi. "After Second Impact occurred, the biome chambers deep inside the Black Moon were locked down without our prompting. Although Terminal Dogma is the deepest part of NERV itself, the facilities of the Black Moon go down **much** further…and they were locked down as well. It was as if the Second Angel was telling us to stay away…and for the most part, we have." A spark. "We…" Ritsuko grit her teeth; the seriousness of this conversation did not warrant deranged nattering! "We…"  
  
Miyata patted Ritsuko on the back whilst Maya held a cup of tea in front of her face.  
  
"Ah. Thank you." Ritsuko took a sip, once again retaining control. "We were just doing as humans are wont to do: to expand our reach further and further, demanding to know all the truths of the universe, even though we can barely understand them." A bitter chuckle bubbled past her lips. "It's all so _ludicrous_ …the Angels coming now, only parts of a greater whole, yet capable of ending the world all on their own." The doctor began to hyperventilate, slowly but surely. "It would've been so much easier if those two had just crashed here, or if they had been truly comatose, or even sleeping in death's grip, but _no!_ They were watching! **Watching!** All the power of the gods, all the intelligence of man, controlled by a will _beyond our understanding!_ " Hands impulsively gripped the edge of the table. "So far beyond us, yet we think we can control them, and _**GODS** , **we're still trying!**_ WHY WERE THEY WATCHING US?"  
  
Even Maya and Miyata – having dedicated themselves to keeping their senpai under control for the evening – were cowed by Ritsuko's intensity. Randall, seemingly disturbed by the blonde's emotional outpouring, hopped onto the table in front of her, adjusting the placement of his hind legs. Although Rei was unmoving and Misato kept a stony gaze on her friend, Shinji was feeling the uncomfortable urge to flee from the suddenly unhinged woman.  
  
"Studying us? For what? For what _purpose?_ There is a reason, there's **always** a reason, even if we can't explain it, even if it's _**irrational**_ , there's _ALWAYS_ a reason." A serene look suddenly came over the doctor's face, like a cloud briefly blocking out the searing light of the sun. "I've pondered these questions a lot…and I always think back to the time I first pondered them, when I became involved with my dear _mother's_ work." A spiteful snort. "Always looking, always _judging_ …like I was some fool for letting it get to me." The serene look began to crack. " _How could it **not?**_ The sheer scale of Project E, the gains we've made for the sake of protecting mankind, to prevent a Third Impact…and we still don't know why it all started…were we truly so wrong…?" The woman's tone became despondent, spiraling downward and falling like rain. "We just wanted to _learn_ …we're practically infants in the eyes of the universe… _what did we do wrong…?_ " Her low laughter was downright acidic. "Heh. Maybe we were guilty of breaking a law that we didn't even know existed. Makes as much sense as _anything_ else!" Her eyes went wide, and her lips spread into a full-blown grin. " **THAT'S ALL ANY OF IT AMOUNTS TO!** Scurrying about, practically _living on borrowed time_ , hoping that we can survive using the cannibalized remnants of creatures _WE STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND._ " She suddenly went quiet; the calm before the storm. "And so I figured…might as well make a show of it! Might as well **laugh!** MIGHT AS WELL PLAY UP THE MAD SCIENTIST ANGLE! _**BECAUSE IT WON'T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN THE END!**_ "  
  
Shinji was literally too terrified to move, even as he subconsciously cursed himself for not bringing his pocket knife.  
  
It was just so _unnerving_ to have a crazy woman looking **right at you**.  
  
" **WELL?** _ **ISN'T IT HILARIOUS?**_ " The woman was practically screaming by now. " _ **ISN'T IT HYSTERICAL?!**_ "  
  
Randall leapt, headbutting his owner on the chin.  
  
The blonde blinked, suddenly struck from her reverie by the cat's unorthodox method of getting attention. "Oh..." She looked down at the orange tabby, her expression melancholy yet relieved. "How in the world do you put up me?"  
  
Randall's response was to meow and purr as he rolled onto his back.  
  
It was at this point that Maya stood up. "You've had a long day senpai. Let's get you to bed."  
  
"Yes…that sounds nice…" The blonde was slowly helped to her feet, held at the arms by the Ibuki Twins. "Forgive my inhospitality Shinji-san…but I feel tired…" The two assistants quietly led the morose doctor deeper into the house, followed quietly by Randall.  
  
Shinji was still staring at the spot Ritsuko was sitting at, still trying to understand what had just happened.  
  
"Well. That actually went quite well!"  
  
The glare that Shinji sent Misato was downright caustic. " **MISATO-SAN!** " he yelled in an offended tone.  
  
"Shinji-kun, do you think I would joke about this?" Misato nonchalantly took another sip of her sake. "I'm dead serious when I tell you that she's been a lot worse than this."  
  
"But…that was…it's just…!"  
  
"Second Impact screwed a lot of people over, Shinji." The drop of the '-kun' made Shinji stop his rambling. "All the lives lost, all of the damage done…and yet to the Angels, it might not amount to _anything._ " A brief flicker of fury leaked through her voice before it was brutally suppressed. "The true nature of the First and Second Angels remains classified for a lot of reasons…but you just saw one of them. Because some people just wouldn't be able to handle it."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Corpus Callosum, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"How unsightly."  
  
The mind of Naoko Akagi had been very capable of multitasking as a human.  
  
Augmented to operate a MAGI system, that very same mind was able to multitask with a degree of efficiency, magnitude, and speed beyond any living human. At this very instant, she was simultaneously overseeing a number of processes and events.  
  
The coolant from the Lymph Nodes was being cycled out and replaced with a more efficient mixture that she had designed.  
  
As the sun set, she offered conditional agreements to the other three MAGI regarding the proper distribution of electricity on the city's power grid.  
  
She was collating the data gathered from research on the Third and Fourth Angel, analyzing any and all similarities and differences. Another cycle was currently going over reports sent from NERV-Alaska regarding the progress made on weaponizing the samples culled from the Third Angel.  
  
Various cycles were dedicated to observation of the news – televised and digital – gauging public opinion on NERV's performance against the Angels, along with all potential critics. Two cycles were set into a point-counterpoint system so as to determine the actual validity of criticisms, with a third cycle moderating.  
  
One cycle was continuing work on a mod for some popular first-person-shooter, to be eventually released under the alias 'f0rSCI3NCE'. It was a simple hobby to pass the time.  
  
Most of her conscious attention, however, was on surveillance footage from Ritsuko Akagi's apartment.  
  
It was standard operating procedure to have the homes of NERV personnel bugged, but Ritsuko had practically covered her entire apartment with monitoring devices. A few would call it paranoia, but the blonde had out and out told her that it was simply a chance.  
  
A chance to actually watch over her, 'like a mother should', as Ritsuko had phrased it.  
  
 _My daughter can be exceptionally cruel_ , wryly thought HEROD as Ritsuko's assistants guided her to her bedroom. "I suppose your little psychosis will make the boy sympathize with you, but it was poor form to lose your control like that."  
  
Control. Self-discipline. Perspective.  
  
Naoko Akagi had long ago considered the ramifications of the discoveries made in the White Moon and the Black Moon. She had proceeded to continue on ahead, adapting to the new reality without complaint. After all, what was the point of fretting over that which was beyond your control? For the time being, the intentions of the First and Second Angel were irrelevant; there was only the protection of humanity, no matter the cost.  
  
It was odd; for all of the hidden fear and anguish that her daughter seemed to experience regarding the Angels, Naoko had likened them to fire. True, they still didn't fully understand the physical and metaphysical properties of Angelic-derived materials (which included all technology attained in that manner, biological or otherwise), but they knew enough to utilize them effectively.  
  
 _And unlike the intellectual infants that discovered fire, we now have the capacity to contain them._ It was only a matter of keeping their tools up to date.  
  
One particular cycle caught her attention with the mental equivalent of an alert message. Within seconds, MAGI-00 was analyzing two different data sets: the first being Shinji's sync ratios from the battles against the Third and Fourth Angels, with the second being a chronologically-ordered report of Rei's medical progress. By all accounts, the young girl had healed faster than predicted, _without_ use of her…other talents.  
  
There was a rather simple explanation.  
  
The core of HEROD chuckled bitterly. "Metaphysical biology…the science of the soul..." Yes, the explanation was all too simple. "I wonder if the boy's presence will make Unit-00 less…ornery." The scientist closed the two data sets, turning her conscious attention towards security footage of Lymph Node-E, where technicians from Section 1 and Section 3 were running a diagnostic on the orange Evangelion. "Either way, you'll get your way regardless…won't you...? Yui."  
  
The woman's bitter ruminations gave way to the scientist's focus as Naoko returned her attention to her duties and projects, briefly reviewing all ongoing processes before the mother's…'concern' brought her conscious attention back to the home of Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Ritsuko Akagi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"Is Ritsuko-san okay?" asked Shinji as Maya and Miyata walked back into the dining room.  
  
"Senpai will be okay," remarked Maya, a sad smile on her face. "We've grown accustomed to her mood swings, and we're usually able to get a handle on her before she…starts breaking things."  
  
"A lot of the assistants in Section 1 call them the 'Cheer Squad'," helpfully added Misato.  
  
'Helpfully' being relative, given how Miyata's eyebrow twitched. "Ah…I was hoping Ikari-kun wouldn't find that out for at least a little while longer." Not that being tasked with cheering up their boss wasn't a privilege, but it sounded so…demeaning!  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi."  
  
Rei's calm voice cut through the uneasy atmosphere with decisive precision. The Chief of Section 2 turned her gaze towards the young girl, asking, "You need something, Rei?"  
  
"I believe it would be prudent to inform Pilot Ikari about Project Nephilim."  
  
This statement elicited a round of blinking from the three adults in the room, prompting Shinji to blink himself. "Huh? Project…Nephilim?"  
  
"Sergeant Ayanami…you sure?" asked Miyata, a look of unease on his face.  
  
Naturally, his worried expression drew Shinji's focus. _What's…going on? Why are they so concerned?_  
  
"With the impending Jet Alone demonstration, it would be…practical."  
  
Misato suddenly snapped her fingers. "Ah, that's right!" The Lieutenant Colonel turned towards the Third Child, a nervous grin on her face. "I was gonna bring it up earlier, but with all that happened…so Shinji-kun, you ever heard of NHIS?"  
  
"…um…isn't that Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems?" NHIS: a major defense contractor and scientific research institute, with its headquarters based in Tokyo-2. "What about them?"  
  
"One week from now, Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems is unveiling an anti-Angel weapon that's currently codenamed 'Jet Alone'. The demonstration will be taking place on the outskirts of Tokyo-1, and a bunch of bigwigs are gonna be there; military officials, politicians…" Misato sighed out of irritation. "Of course, given the nature of the event, NERV needs to send a representative…and that's me."  
  
"…Jet Alone…" Shinji let the name roll around his tongue a few times, trying to get a grasp of the concept. An anti-Angel weapon, not designed by NERV? "Will…it actually do anything? I mean, is there actually a chance it could be effective against the Angels?"  
  
Misato shrugged. "Beats me. We won't know until the demonstration occurs…but I do know a couple of things." The Lieutenant Colonel poured herself some more sake, appreciative that Ritsuko had gone for the good stuff. "It'll be a Gundam of some kind…nothing quite like any they've made before, I'm certain. It'll also be piloted by two people…and the pilots are both nephilim."  
  
"Um…" Shinji nervously scratched the back of his head. "Is that a term I'm supposed to know?"  
  
Miyata laughed as Maya helpfully explained, "Well, not _exactly_. Anyone with sufficiently high ranking in the military would know…and it doesn't technically involve the Evangelions, so I guess your father didn't say anything."  
  
Shinji sighed. _More secrets._ However necessary they were, it was still annoying.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, knew exactly why the Supreme Commander had kept it a secret. It was…comforting…and yet…why did she feel a slight sense of trepidation? _How odd._  
  
"So…[Project Nephilim.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HULf18Lg2wo)" Misato leaned back, giving one last glance at Rei before taking the proverbial dive into the deep. "It was 2005. Research into the technology obtained from the Black Moon and the White Moon had reached new levels, moving beyond the anti-Angel weapon we now call Evangelion. There was the lingering question if an Eva, being created from genetic material cloned from the First and Second Angels, could even be controlled by purely human pilots."  
  
"It was for that reason, among others, that GEHIRN initiated the project," continued Miyata. The man inhaled deeply, as though mentally preparing himself for his next statement.  
  
Shinji felt…strangely anxious. _Why are they so nervous?_ This talk of 'purely human' pilots…and the use of Angelic genetic material…wait. Were they…?  
  
Miyata looked Shinji dead in the eye. "Ikari-kun. The project's goal was to create viable hybrids. Human…and Angel. These hybrids are called nephilim."  
  
The Third Child blinked. He had long gotten used to the knowledge that Evangelions were gigantic cyborgs whose bodies were Angelic in nature. To be honest…it wasn't that surprising, per se, that GEHIRN – and, by proxy, its successor NERV – would seek _alternate_ applications. "I…I see." Still, there was a degree of inhumanity to it; how did…'nephilim' think? How different from humanity were they? How much was Angel and how much was human? And…why was Ayanami looking right at him?  
  
 _What is…she thinking?_ It was a thought that Shinji had often had concerning the Sergeant, particularly during and following the first training session. Her skewed perspective, her freakish strength, her…oh.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Things fell into place.  
  
Ayanami's attitude. Ayanami's power. Why his father had said there were 'issues' with her upbringing. Why Misato and the Ibukis had reacted nervously at Ayanami's request. Her blue hair. Her red eyes.  
  
"I get it." Shinji looked into those red eyes, as if searching for anything similar to the two Angels that had perished by his hand. " _You're_ a nephilim."  
  
"Yes," stoically replied the First Child, revealing nothing of her reaction towards his realization.  
  
The Angels. The four that had appeared thus far had been…otherworldly. What human features they possessed had been paradoxically _inhuman_ ; even the pictures that Shinji had seen of ADAM and LILITH – despite their humanoid appearance – were striking in their alien essence.  
  
Everything about them was beyond humanity in power and presence.  
  
"Shinji-kun?" Misato asked, her guarded expression – oddly enough – revealing how worried she was about his reaction.  
  
Shinji did not reply. He was mentally juxtaposing the Angels…with Ayanami.  
  
The first time he had met her. Despite her injuries, she had wanted to pilot Unit-01. Even though she had bluntly made her opinion of his potential known – right in front of his _father_ , no less – she had wanted to defeat the Angels just as much as anyone else.  
  
His first day at school, where he had seen her as a fellow student. Where he had seen her conversing with the other Class Representatives at lunch. Looking for all intents and purposes like just another girl. A very pretty one, at that.  
  
Here, now, where she was staring at him with such _intensity_. It was…humbling, to realize just how much revealing this mattered to her, even if she didn't show it…okay, maybe he was overreaching just a _tad_. "A lot of things make more sense now." Shinji inhaled, gathering his conviction. Regardless of the nervousness that made him scratch the back of his neck. "Well…I can't really speak for any other nephilim, but you're just another girl as far as I can tell." He paused before briefly chuckling. "You know, except with super-strength."  
  
The Ibukis visibly sighed with relief while Misato squealed. "Aw, you hear that Rei? Such a gentlemen!" She wrapped her arm around the boy's neck – inadvertently (or perhaps purposefully) mashing his face against her bosom – and gave him a friendly noogie. "He's a keeper!"  
  
"MMRPGH!" screamed Shinji as he tried to pull himself away.  
  
Rei Ayanami kept on staring, revealing nothing. However, she was in the midst of analyzing her mental reaction. _I feel…relieved. This is…a pleasant feeling. Why?_ The blue-haired nephilim settled for sipping more of her tea before standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right outside on the veranda."  
  
Shinji – having finally extricated himself from Misato – watched as Rei stepped out of the dining room, her military uniform bringing another question to mind. "How old is Rei?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Shinji turned his gaze towards Misato. "I mean…she has a military uniform. She had some ribbons for time served, and a couple I couldn't recognize." This train of thought changed tracks, taking him to a different, more unsettling location. "But…if that's the case, then why is she in our school, in our year?" Another destination, even more disturbing. "But if Project Nephilim began in 2005…shouldn't she be... _ten years old?_ "  
  
Cue another exchange of looks between the adults. "Well Ikari-kun, we sorta weren't finished talking about Project Nephilim, " muttered Miyata. "We were just glad that you didn't outright freak out about the Sergeant being a nephilim."  
  
"…why would I?"  
  
"Because nephilim are the fusion of humankind with genetic material derived from godlike beings who are now seemingly focused on annihilating us?" offered Maya.  
  
"Within the space of thirty minutes, I've learned that the Second Angel is still alive and aware inside the Geofront, that ADAM and LILITH have been on Earth longer than humanity has, and I've witnessed Ritsuko-san experiencing what most people would call a 'psychotic breakdown'," replied Shinji in a droning monotone. "Compared to all of that, finding out that Rei is part Angel actually _**explains**_ a lot. Plus, I don't think my father would let her go to school if there was a chance of her suddenly flipping out and killing everyone."  
  
Maya and Miyata stared before the former said, "You were right Miyata-kun; he _IS_ quick to adapt."  
  
The Third Child shrugged. Adaptation was something he had become rather adept at, in his personal opinion. How could you not with a father like Gendo or a cousin like Annette? "So…you were saying something about this project?"  
  
"GEHIRN was a UN agency, hidden though it was," continued Misato, her cheeks showing not one bit of flushing due to copious amounts of sake she had already consumed. "When this project officially began, there were…conditions. From GEHIRN's perspective, it was about creating a hybrid being that could hopefully synchronize more easily with an Evangelion, in the event that a human couldn't do it."  
  
Given the circumstances behind why Shinji himself could pilot Unit-01, he wisely decided not to broach the subject. "I'm sensing a 'but'."  
  
Misato grinned bitterly. "Even though the major powers had stopped fighting each other following the Valentine Treaty, wars were still going on all over the world. Terrorists, rogue nations, mercenaries...South America, Africa, the Middle East, and Southeast Asia were still hotspots following the formal 'conclusion' of the Impact Wars. Given the human costs involved in restoring just a _little_ measure of order…and given that GEHIRN still possessed a monopoly on research into Angelic technology at the time…"  
  
Shinji quickly drew a conclusion, his expression growing dark. "They wanted weapons."  
  
"Specifically, soldiers. Something that UN forces could use in combat with causing excessive environmental damage."  
  
"The process of creating nephilim…wasn't easy at first," stated Maya, eyes downcast as she recalled words from Ritsuko. "Senpai was working here before all aspects of nephilim creation were handed over to NERV-Lyon and NERV-5 following GEHIRN's formal dissolution. After all, her mother was involved in the project from the beginning, along with the Professor and…your mother."  
  
"My mom?" Shinji blinked out of surprise. "I…didn't know." Anything involving his mother, as a general rule of thumb, was open for (mostly awkward) discussion with his father. The man had never shied away from talking about her, their work at GEHIRN, and the insight she had possessed regarding the nature of the Angels and the Evangelion. _Was this project that much of a secret?_  
  
"Yui Ikari, Gendo Ikari, and Naoko Akagi. They were the three members of GEHIRN who initially began research into the possibilities of genetically engineering hybrids, although it was Akagi-senpai's mother who took effective command of the project upon its official inception in 2005," added Miyata. "At first, it was small stuff, like cell cultures. What they discovered though was amazing; although the First and Second Angels were made of exotic matter that defies the conventional laws of physics, a thorough examination of their DNA – at least, the Angelic _equivalent_ of DNA – revealed a sequencing pattern that was _ninety-nine-point-nine-eight_ percent **similar** to human DNA."  
  
"...huh?" Now the Third Child was well and _truly_ confused. "They're that similar…and yet they're made of…I mean… _ **huh?**_ "  
  
Misato giggled. "Aw, he _can_ be flummoxed!"  
  
Maya smiled. "It's okay Ikari-san. The formal study of Angelic DNA is titled 'crystalline DNA theory', and that field is still in its infancy, relatively speaking. However, this similarity was invaluable; it increased the probability of any hybrids surviving." Her smile quietly vanished. "Eventually, they moved beyond working with cells and tissue, and moved on to human embryos." When Ritsuko had gotten to this part…the sheer _emptiness_ on her senpai's face…Maya sighed, bringing herself back to the present. "The first generation of nephilim…well, they were like Unit-00, in a sense. Proofs of the concept. Test models. Where the breeding, cloning, and aging techniques they had researched were refined and perfected. Once that was done, the second generation of Project Nephilim began. It was at that point that one of those 'conditions' came into play."  
  
Shinji felt a strange chill inhabit his gut; the grim look on Maya's face was unsettling. "What condition was that?"  
  
"Once GEHIRN perfected the process of creating nephilim, they could no longer create new ones at will; they now had a finite limit on the number of nephilim they could have on hand for the purposes of research. Anything beyond that?" Miyata absent-mindedly nibbled on a lukewarm piece of gyoza. "Commissions only."  
  
"Commissions?"  
  
"Member nations of the UN, if they attained approval from the Security Council, could commission GEHIRN for the creation of nephilim for their own military forces, provided that they provide the embryos. Once the embryos were attained, GEHIRN would then splice them with genetic material from the First or Second Angel. Cloning would ensue, followed by artificial aging to anywhere between the ages of six and eight. Anything beyond that would result in…'instability'." Misato chucked down the rest of her sake in one gulp.  
  
"Wait…I…I don't understand…" Oh, Shinji understood, all right. He just didn't want to. "Child soldiers? But…that's illegal! It's a war crime! How  
could-?"  
  
"Using child soldiers is a war crime if they're _humans_ , Shinji," muttered Misato, a dark look settling on her face. "Nephilim were unlike anything ever seen before. They could lift cars! They could project fields that could repel bullets! Crush objects at a distance! No one cared that they looked like children…because using them for special operations would save the lives of hundreds of soldiers, maybe even thousands. For them, the decision was easy." The Operations Director grimaced as she poured more sake. "It doesn't matter anyway…from a legal standpoint, nephilim are the property of whoever commissioned their creation. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."  
  
Shinji was silent, his expression blank.  
  
Then he stood up, walking away from the dinner table. "Excuse me."  
  
"Ikari-kun?" Miyata frowned, a worried expression on his face. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to talk with Ayanami-san."  
  
xxxx  
  
The sun had since slipped beneath the horizon, its tremendous radiance giving way to the weaker light of the moon and stars. The blue-haired nephilim found the nighttime glow…soothing, compared to the brilliance of day.  
  
It brought comfort, even though she couldn't exactly pinpoint why.  
  
 _Why did I find relief in Pilot Ikari's reaction?_ Although the existence of nephilim was still a well-kept secret – all instances of their military successes were off the record – Rei knew the range of opinions regarding her…kin, she supposed would be a proper term. Most were ambivalent, declaring them a necessary evil. Others were…less charitable.  
  
Regardless, she was aware of her purpose in life.  
  
She sensed the presence of Pilot Ikari before he even opened the door to the veranda. His footsteps were slow, but not tentative. He was here with purpose, regardless of his instinctive wariness regarding her abilities.  
  
Yes; he had defied her initial expectations. Perhaps that was why she was feeling so…odd, around him. Her objections to the Professor regarding his piloting aptitude had been rendered pointless. However, what she was feeling was not embarrassment, nor was it shame; those were feelings she associated with disappointing the Supreme Commander, and that was not what she was feeling.  
  
So…why?  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
Rei glanced at the Third Child, who was looking at the darkening sky, eyes focused on the stars. "You will need to be more specific."  
  
"…growing up. I'm…curious, is all."  
  
He had far more to ask; the nephilim could tell that much. About what was still indeterminate. "There are many facets regarding my growth. Please be more specific."  
  
The Third Child sighed out of obvious irritation.  
  
It was though he had expected her to know what he wanted to ask about. Such an expectation was…commonplace in the daily interaction amongst students at the school, from what she had noticed. Despite her small ring of… _compatriots_ amongst the Class Representatives, she still had not mastered this art. _Perhaps I should offer suggestions._ "Are you curious about how I was acclimated to the outside world? Are you curious about how the Supreme Commander saw to my upbringing? Are you curious about my nature as a nephilim?" Before she could say anything else, the boy spoke up.  
  
"Your…time in the military."  
  
Ah. Her dress uniform. A fairly innocuous thing to ask about. "What about it?"  
  
"Why do you have that uniform?"  
  
 _Now_ the boy was being daft on purpose. She was sure of it. "Because I served in the military," she said with a wary stare.  
  
"I know, but that's…" The Third Child sighed, this time out of frustration. "I'm trying to think of what to say."  
  
"What is there to think about? I have this dress uniform because I served in the SSDF."  
  
"That." The boy seemed to hang on to a particular part of her phrase. "The SSDF. Where did you serve?" His eyes fell upon her military ribbons. "I recognize a few of those…one of them is for the Military Medal of Honor." Following Second Impact, Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution had been amended, removing the prohibition against waging war, enabling Japan to once again use the threat of force – implied and actual – to settle international disputes. Upon the organization of the Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Force, a number of older military decorations had returned, including the Military Medal of Honor. "For meritorious service above and beyond the call of duty."  
  
For some reason, the Third Child sounded upset. _This decoration was for exceptional service. Being the son of the Supreme Commander of NERV, one would assume that he would be impressed._ Apparently not. "Yes. This ribbon is for the Military Medal of Honor." Perhaps he was simply wondering how she had come to earn it. "Awarded for rescuing multiple squads under heavy enemy fire and for killing Rosarita Cisneros, thus forcing the terrorist organization _El Baile de la Muerte_ to unconditionally surrender."  
  
"Rosarita…" Shinji paled. "You mean…Roberta the Bloodhound…?" It was a name that had captured the attention of the entire world for a good portion of 2010. Her organization – El Baile de la Muerte, i.e. The Dance of Death – had carved a bloody swathe from Colombia through Central America and into Mexico. Everyone had been astounded by the lengths she had gone to exact vengeance upon the Mexican and Central American warlords that had killed the head of the prestigious Lovelace family. Her carnage had served as a clarion call for revolution throughout Central and South America, sparking another series of wars that had required intervention by the UN on behalf of its member nations. Eventually, attention had turned towards Mexico, where the Bloodhound had gone hunting for the warlords that had gone into hiding. The very government of Mexico, entrenched as it was in corruption, had fallen into chaos…and it had been left to the UN to restore order.  
  
The Mexican Campaign – concluding the Central American Wars of 2010 – had been hard-fought and surprisingly bloody, given that it involved a single terrorist organization – albeit a large and well-armed one, with many of its members being soldiers of various nations from Central America and South America that had fallen under Roberta's thrall – against a UN coalition consisting of American, Canadian, French, British, and Japanese forces. The last conflict of the war – the Battle for Mexico City – had quickly gained notoriety as one of history's most famous battles.  
  
"And you…you were _there_?"  
  
"Yes." Ikari's body was suddenly full of tension. "You are…displeased."  
  
"It's just…" The boy grit his teeth, trying to keep a lid on his anger. "...how…" He seemed to be maintain some measure of self-control. "How old are you?"  
  
Among all the questions she had expected, that had not been one of them. So much so that she actually replied, "Pardon?"  
  
"Your age. How old are you?"  
  
"…this body is of the second generation of Project Nephilim, physically less than ten years old. However, assuming you mean how old I am physiologically, I am fourteen years old." Did she need to add another qualifier? _Perhaps._ "Like you." There; that should do it.  
  
"…so you were only nine years old when you served in the military…?"  
  
Rei did not miss the cold tone in his voice, as though he were…in disbelief. "Yes."  
  
"…why…" The boy was looking truly despondent now. She had answered his questions satisfactorily, hadn't she? "Why were you there…?"  
  
 _He desires more background information._ Very well; he had earned this much. "As per NERV's charter, all employees who are of legal age are required to serve for no less than one month in a military contingent recognized by the UN. The mandated time for the period of service is no longer than three months, although they can gain an extension with permission from the Commander of their respective NERV facility. Being a nephilim, the laws are different for me, so I was able to serve in the SSDF for two months. My period of service happened to coincide with the entirety of the Mexican Campaign."  
  
"That doesn't tell me _why!_ " The Third Child was shouting now, his eyes bearing a strange emotion that Rei couldn't quite quantify.  
  
She would later learn that it was the look of one who had been betrayed.  
  
"I served in the SSDF because the Supreme Commander ordered me to."  
  
"…that's…" His voice was trembling. "That's _**it?**_ "  
  
"Yes. For the purpose of fully developing my inherent abilities as a nephilim, so I could learn how to control the power at my command. It was necessary."  
  
" _THERE'S NOTHING_ **NECESSARY** _ABOUT SENDING A **KID** INTO A **WARZONE!**_ " roared the Third Child, his sudden outburst actually surprising the Sergeant.  
  
She hadn't expected him to be so…upset. _Why is he upset?_ It was actually quite irritating; for all intents and purposes, she had accomplished her goals over the course of the Mexican Campaign. The Supreme Commander _himself_ had congratulated her on her accomplishments. Why didn't his son have the same perspective? "Are you questioning your father's judgment?"  
  
The boy looked at her as if she had gone insane. "What 'judgment'? **Of course I am!** " Ikari's teeth grit together, his eyes beginning to shimmer with unshed tears. "No excuse… _no excuse_ …I don't care what his reasons were! He was _**wrong**_ to send you there!"  
  
In an instant, her hand was wrapped around his collar.  
  
In the next, his back was on the ground, her foot applying twenty pounds of pressure to his chest.  
  
She hadn't felt this heated in a while. Not since the day Ikari had arrived in Tokyo-3.  
  
It felt…invigorating. " _Say that again._ "  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji Ikari had gone through a bit of a loop tonight, to say the least.  
  
He usually tried his best to be the even-headed one, to try and go about things in a reasonable manner. For example, his father's work; he had long been aware that the work of NERV was highly-classified, due to the Angelic technology involved. He had long been aware that his father was viewed with suspicion and paranoia by many people for a variety of reasons.  
  
He had even been aware that some were willing to kill his father because of his position.  
  
Nonetheless, his father had never hidden the importance of the task given NERV, nor had he tried he tried to hide how heavy the burden of being an Evangelion Pilot would be.  
  
Saving the world from Third Impact, after all, was no small task.  
  
Still…Evangelion wasn't the end-all, be-all of NERV.  
  
 _Child soldiers_.  
  
If there was one thing that Shinji's uncle had tried to do during his seven years in Okayama, it was to instill conviction. ' _You know my opinion on what the idiot father of yours is doing, so I won't even try to convince you otherwise. You will be thrust into an adult's world at such a young age…and you will have to make decisions. Painful ones. Above all else…I can only ask that you do what is **right**.'_  
  
Tomoe had reiterated that lesson many times over.  
  
Protect the weak. Help the innocent. Do what is just. Condemn that which is evil. Have the courage and conviction to do all these things, no matter how afraid you were.  
  
Tomoe had been a policeman in Kyoto before Impact, and he had passed on the lessons he had learned to his nephew.  
  
At this moment, Shinji questioned if Tomoe's attitude about his father had been…entirely unjustified.  
  
 _Child soldiers!_  
  
It didn't matter that nephilim had super powers. It didn't matter what their legal status was.  
  
 _How could you, father?!_  
  
The boy's back collided with the ground, and the breath in his lungs was pushed out by a dainty foot pressing against his ribcage.  
  
Shinji Ikari looked up at Rei Ayanami, going still at the look in her red eyes.  
  
Not quite fury...not quite anger…yet it was an expression that he hadn't seen on the Sergeant's face since arriving in Tokyo-3. She was actually showing irritation on her features… but to a greater degree. " _Say that again._ "  
  
Shinji suddenly realized that Rei Ayanami could easily crush him.  
  
Right now, he didn't care. "My father was wrong to send you there."  
  
The blue-haired nephilim's frown became sharper, revealing her obvious displeasure. "Then you are a fool."  
  
"How am I a fool?" screamed Shinji. "Sending a kid to fight in a warzone? That's _ludicrous!_ "  
  
"I am not human. Whatever beliefs you may possess about children being soldiers does not apply."  
  
"Why _**not?**_ " The boy watched as the First Child's eyes narrowed, taking the chance to go further. "You go to school with everyone else. You talk with people…" He remembered that look in her eyes at the dinner table, the relief when he had accepted her nature as a hybrid of human and Angel. "Your body may not be pure human…but you're human in _every way that counts!_ "  
  
For a moment, the blue-haired girl seemed…puzzled, by his words. It quickly passed, however. "Then you would condemn to death the lives of many."  
  
Shinji blinked at the sudden swerve. "…what?"  
  
"Creating nephilim was a reality. GEHIRN was subject to the will of the UN. The potential of nephilim in combat was apparent from the start." Her voice did not waver, did not falter; her opinion on the matter was as resolute as his. "In the Central American Wars, nephilim were used in special operations. Their successes prevented casualties that would have occurred otherwise. Clad in black, we traversed the battlefields like ghosts." The Sergeant increased the pressure on his chest ever-so-slightly. "My actions alone saved at least one hundred men and women. Would you condemn them to death because you feel that it was 'wrong' for me to fight?"  
  
There was hesitation now. The Sergeant had given him a concrete reality; she had personally saved over one hundred soldiers. Would her absence from the field of battle – the absence of nephilim entirely – have resulted in their demise?  
  
Rei, seemingly sensing his uncertainty, pressed forward. "Are you so different from me, Pilot Ikari?"  
  
Shinji's eyes snapped open. "What?"  
  
"You have been aware of Evangelion for many years, even before Marduk selected you as the Third Child. You were aware that an Evangelion needs a child as a pilot. You yourself have partaken of a war of your own choosing, a war against the Angels. So tell me...is it also wrong for _you_ to fight?"  
  
In most scenarios, this would seem like a rather devastating blow. After all, he _was_ participating in a war as an active soldier of sorts. The hypocrisy seemed evident on the surface.  
  
However, Shinji's mind returned to his first day of training. "You're doing it again…"  
  
Rei blinked.  
  
"Just like when you compared our spar…to a battle against an Angel…" Shinji inhaled deeply, trying to ignore how painful Rei's foot was. "It's not the same."  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed. "Elaborate."  
  
"Evangelions…aren't like guns…they can't be used by just anyone," wheezed Shinji. He recalled the day where his father had revealed to him the truth of the Contact Experiment. "Without a soul…the Evangelion can't move…and the soul of the Evangelion can't connect with just anyone…"  
  
"To move the Eva, you must open your heart to it," murmured the First Child on reflex, as if recalling a memory from long ago.  
  
"And I…I was told over and over about the danger. I _knew_ from the beginning what would be awaiting me when I returned to Tokyo-3…but I chose to come anyway." Shinji's gaze hardened. "If my father hadn't ordered you to go…would you have fought anyway?"  
  
The answer was immediate. "If the Supreme Commander had not ordered me to go, then I wouldn't have." Shinji's initial elation was quickly dashed when she added, "I had no desire one way or another regarding that war. My purpose is to pilot Evangelion; following Professor Ikari's orders is pursuant to that purpose."  
  
Somehow, that set Shinji off even further. "Don't give me that…"  
  
"I have faith in your father's work. I believe that he knows what he is doing." She paused, looking oddly at him. "I think that you believe that to. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."  
  
… _okay, she's got me there._ That was the thing; Shinji DID believe in his father. That's why this entire conversation had even gone the way it had…because he didn't want his faith to have been misplaced.  
  
"I am…curious." Shinji turned his attention back to Rei, who was now looking at him with a quizzical stare. "Why is it that you are so offended by the fact that I served in the SSDF?"  
  
Ah. He had been building up this point. "My father once told me…that passing down our sins to the next generation is one of the most despicable things that we can do." It was a phrase that was entirely consistent with Tomoe's own philosophy; each generation had its own problems to deal with. Burdening them with the troubles of their predecessors only compounded their difficulties. "But it's an imperfect world, so sometime's it's unavoidable…I understand that." Shinji breathed with difficulty, his lungs straining against the pressure brought by Ayanami's foot. "But to _willingly_ involve the next generation…?" Shinji wheezed, resisting the urge to cough as he gaze determinedly at the face of his fellow Pilot. "The war against the Angels is for the very survival of humanity…it's different from a mere human war. So…I don't care about the advantages a nephilim has in battle; purposefully involving an innocent child in an adult's war will _never_ be okay. That's a line that should _**never**_ be crossed…and I don't _care_ what my father's reasons were."  
  
The First Child stared at him with a quiet intent, her expression pensive…yet calculating.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she removed her foot and stepped away. "You are...strange, Third Child." With that said, she quietly walked back inside, leaving Shinji alone on the veranda.  
  
… _you're just as strange…Ayanami…_  
  
xxxx  
  
"Tell Dr. Akagi that I was grateful for the invitation. Would it be permissible for me to leave?"  
  
"Sure, go on Rei-chan. Don't forget your drills!"  
  
The First Child briefly shot the now-tipsy Lieutenant Colonel a queer look. "You are aware that I never forget."  
  
"Eh, first time for everythin'."  
  
The Sergeant absorbed Misato's words before calmly saluting her superiors. "Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. Lieutenants Ibuki." The young girl turned on her heel, the long skirt of her dress uniform flowing behind her as she departed from Ritsuko's apartment.  
  
The Ibuki Twins suddenly slumped onto the nearby couch, the tension leaking from their bodies like LCL. "Gah…that was…I mean…"  
  
"I know, Miyata-kun," concurred Maya, knowing full well where her brother's train of thought was going. The trio of adults had been spending the entirety of the last ten to fifteen minutes eavesdropping on the Pilots' conversation from an open window.  
  
The mood had been…strained, to be charitable. "For a moment, I thought that she would have…well, that she might have-"  
  
"She wouldn't have killed the kid," interrupted Misato, who was now pouring what was left of the sake into her tea cup. "It would have made the Professor go ballistic. Sides', Cute Bruiser is prohibited from fatally injuring a fellow NERV employee."  
  
"…I guess, but she actually looked _upset_."  
  
Misato mulled over the male Ibuki's words. Then she sipped her spiked tea. "Eh, she practically lives and breathes self-control. She wouldn't have hurt him."  
  
It was at that moment that Shinji trudged into the dining room, wearily rubbing at his chest. "Where…where'd Ayanami-san go?"  
  
"Decided to leave." Misato shrugged as downed the rest of her beverage, eyeing the bottom with suspicion. "Meh…no more…" She tilted her head towards her charge, flashing a jaunty grin. "So kiddo, ready to go home?"  
  
"…Misato-san, you're in no condition to be driving."  
  
" **WHUT?** " The woman's face, flushed red from both anger and inebriation, leapt to her feet. " **I am** _perfectly_ capable of _**WHOA-** kay_, maybe not." She went down just as quickly, barely catching herself before her face hit the floor.  
  
Maya and Miyata sighed. The former looked over at Shinji and said, "Maybe it would be best if you stayed here for the time being…unless you feel comfortable going home on your own?"  
  
Shinji smiled wearily. "Actually…I was just gonna take a little walk." _I need to…think about things._ "I guess Misato-san can just sleep off her hangover here?"  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," muttered Miyata.  
  
"Heh heh heh…passed out drunk on Ritsky's bed… _just like college!_ " slurred a giggling Misato.  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes before bowing to both of the Ibukis. "Could you give my thanks to Dr. Akagi for the wonderful meal? Tonight was…very revealing."  
  
Both of the Ibukis smiled as they knelt down to pick up the drunken Lieutenant Colonel. "We're just glad that senpai made a…second impression on you," said Maya, a nervous grin on her face.  
  
Shinji settled for waving before departing.  
  
The moment he left, Miyata said, "Dibs on the couch."  
  
"Wha? Come on bro, ladies first!"  
  
"You're my sister, you don't count."  
  
The only sound in the house now was playful bickering as the Ibukis carried their superior to Ritsuko's room.  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji wandered.  
  
His feet seemed to move of their own volition as he took in the sights of Tokyo-3's downtown on a Saturday night. Glowing neon lights, bustling crowds…you wouldn't have thought that two Angels had attacked the city recently. The teeming masses of individuals, going to and fro about Shinji…it provided a distracting background noise.  
  
Oddly enough, it gave him a greater opportunity to mull over what he had to do next. Given what he had learned tonight…there was no choice but to acquire some form of closure.  
  
But how?  
  
That was the one question that occupied his attention for the entirety of his trek. If one term could describe what he was doing, it would be…soul-searching, in a sense.  
  
Through downtown. Past a string of apartments. Onto a forested trail on the outskirts of the city, taking him along the layered mountainside of Owakudani, the air rife with steam from the sulfuric vents of the volcanic mountain. Eventually, he found himself near a grassy field, the bright skyline of Tokyo-3 still within sight.  
  
All of a sudden, he paused, wondering what time it was…and then he sighed, deciding that it didn't really matter.  
  
… _I won't run away._  
  
Shinji Ikari calmly took out his NERV-issued cell phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart.  
  
Unsurprisingly, it only took a few dial tones before he was answered. " **I was wondering when you'd call.** "  
  
The voice of his father, never lacking in fervor. A man who always spoke as if he knew all of the answers.  
  
It was time to test that. "Then you saw…everything?"  
  
" **Surveillance is standard for most NERV employees, and your position is being tracked by Section 2. Your status as a Pilot warrants nothing less.** "  
  
"…so you know why I'm calling then." The boy sniffed, trying to collect his thoughts. What he _wanted_ to do was rant and rave, and ask what his father had been _thinking_. However, all he could muster was "Why?"  
  
" **Among the other reasons that the Sergeant told you, there was one…practical reason.** "  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
So his father told him.  
  
Quite frankly…Shinji didn't know what to think. "…you honestly believe it will come to that?"  
  
" **After the things I've had to deal with in this line of work, it is an utmost certainty in my mind.** "  
  
"That's…pretty depressing."  
  
" **That is why that all I can do is shore up our position. For the foreseeable future, all you have to worry about is defeating the Angels. And doing your school work.** "  
  
The boy couldn't help but snicker at that line; school work was the _least_ of his worries. "Well…still…"  
  
" **You know…I wasn't entirely honest that day. When we discussed your contract.** "  
  
"…what?"  
  
" **The truth is…Rei** _ **was**_ **meant to be your replacement.** " Before the enormity of that statement could knock Shinji to the ground, Gendo added, " **At least, with regards to piloting Evangelion**."  
  
"... _what?_ "  
  
There was a sigh on the other line. It was one of those sighs that Gendo had mastered, in the sense that the remorse was so subtle it was practically invisible. " **Ritsuko Akagi's mother was the one who originally conceived the idea of splicing an Angel's genetic material with human beings. When your mother and I looked at the proposal, do you know what Yui told me?** "  
  
"…what did mother say?"  
  
" **She said…** " Brief hesitation, vanishing in a mere moment. " **...that we had found a way to keep the burden of Eva from our son.** "  
  
Shinji's throat impulsively convulsed. _Don't cry, don't cry, not when you're talking to father, don't cry!_ "I…I see…"  
  
" **We both worked with great…zeal, alongside Naoko Akagi, laying the groundwork for Project Nephilim.** " Another sigh. " **Unfortunately, we soon learned the truth about the Evangelion, about its need for a soul of its own.** "  
  
"To move the Eva, you must open your heart to it," murmured the Third Child, recalling the First Child's statement from earlier that evening.  
  
" **Yes. In the end, Rei Ayanami was created to serve the needs of NERV. The restrictions due to UN supervision on Project Nephilim limited what actions I could take in regards to her treatment. I…tried to do as much as I could.** "  
  
"…I'm still mad at you though. And I _still_ think you were wrong."  
  
His father chuckled. " **Of course I was wrong. There** _ **was**_ **no right decision, so I settled for the most efficient choice. Hopefully, your conversation with Rei will change things.** "  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" **The prism through which Rei views life is inexorably tied to Evangelion, to NERV, to** _ **me**_ **. Putting her into a school has broadened her horizons, but the prism still remains.** " There was another chuckle, dry and laden with self-recrimination. " **Maybe you'll be the one who finally enlightens her to…alternatives in life.** "  
  
It was at that moment that Shinji knew that his father had put a lot of thought into his actions, like he had with everything else in his life. Regardless of how wrong sending Ayanami to fight in a war had been, at least he now knew that his father hadn't made the decision callously. Or maliciously, for that matter. "Do you really think that?"  
  
" **Son, I would jump for joy – figuratively speaking – if Rei were to one day condemn me for what I've done to her.** "  
  
"That's…harsh."  
  
" **I deserve nothing less.** "  
  
After that, there was a long moment of silence. What could Shinji add to that? "…okay then…thank you for answering my questions."  
  
" **I suggest that you get some sleep. You have a busy week ahead of you. Good night son.** "  
  
"Good night father."  
  
Click.  
  
Shinji's gaze turned upward to the stars, becoming lost in the infinite sea. _Man…I'm tired…_  
  
"Yo."  
  
" _GAH!_ " yelped Shinji as he turned on his feet, adrenaline pumping through his system at the sudden interloper. "… _Aida?_ "  
  
"Hey, Ikari!" exclaimed the bespectacled Gendotaku, clad in jungle camouflage.  
  
"…what are you _doing_ here?"  
  
"Foraging, survival training, that kinda thing," he said in a flippant manner, as if it were no big deal. "Now lemme ask YOU the same question; what are _you_ doing here?"  
  
"…going on a walk."  
  
Kensuke blew a raspberry. "LAME. Come up with a better excuse than that! I heard ya talking to your dad."  
  
Shinji impulsively wondered how much Kensuke had overheard until he realized that _his_ part of the conversation had been…lacking in specifics. "Oh..."  
  
"I heard you say something about Eva. Lemme guess: top secret? Classified? Omerta?"  
  
"…yes. My conversation with my father involved classified…stuff."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
… _I really don't have time to deal with this_. As cold as that seemed, Shinji was in no mood for antics of any sort. "Look…I'm sorry if I seem so short with you, but it's been a _long_ night…and I'm really tired." _How the heck am I gonna get back to Misato's apartment?_  
  
"Ah…lost track of time then!" The boy jerked his thumb toward the grassy field, where a small clearing had been patted down. "You can crash in my tent if you're too tired to get back home. I've got a spare sleeping bag."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"…thanks…" Shinji couldn't help but grin. For all his oddities, Kensuke was a genuinely nice guy. "Thanks, Kensuke."  
  
The Gendotaku blinked at the use of his given name before grinning widely. "Any time, Shinji!"  
  
As the two boys walked through the tall grass, the Third Child found solace in the fact that his day would close on a mostly pleasant note.  
  
"You know, if you had a jet pack, you'd be able to get back to your house REALLY quickly."  
  
"…why would I use a jet pack to travel?"  
  
"Because it's a _jet pack!_ I mean, I've seen your old man do it at least TWICE!"  
  
Key word being 'mostly'.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 8: JET ALONE**  
  
xxxx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this episode showcased some additional references to Half-Life (with the Freeman device), but especially Black Lagoon (with Roberta the Bloodhound and El Baile de la Muerte). However, of particular importance is the details unveiled that showcase divergences from canon!NGE with regards to not only the proliferation of nephilim (as the show only had Rei, her clones, and Kaworu as far as Angel-human hybrids go, as far as we're aware), but also with regards to the official explanation of 2nd Impact's cause (as the show's involved a meteor).
> 
> Also, Ritsuko had a quasi-breakdown of sorts.
> 
> But hey, at least people are communicating about their issues! That's a positive change, right?


	8. Episode 8 - JET ALONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The JET ALONE is unveiled; it is decidedly different than the lumbering titan from the original show. It also undergoes a surprise field test against an Evangelion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After building up to it since Episode 4, we finally see the fruit of the Jet Alone Project.

/Two Days Later/  
  
/October 5, 2015/  
  
/Test Chamber ATTG, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Rei Ayanami calmly waited for the critical moment. Technicians from Section 1 and Section 3 spoke in mostly monotone as they checked off familiar items. Initiate activation system, phase one. Nerve junctions starting up. Circuits warming up. Etcetera, etcetera.  
  
The nephilim let the words drown away, letting herself relax…letting her heart open itself to that of the Evangelion.  
  
However, her mind was having…difficulty.  
  
_Ikari. Son of the Supreme Commander. Pilot of Unit-01. A strange individual_.  
  
His opinions regarding her service with the JSSDF had occupied much of her thoughts. They were illogical, inefficient. Nonetheless, his fervor and conviction – even in the face of someone with the power to utterly crush him – had been…admirable. _Yes. Despite my misgivings, he has remained to fight against the Angels._ Only one who had tremendous confidence would do so, right? It was logical.  
  
Right?  
  
" **Initiate activation system, Phase Two!** "  
  
_And yet he showed fear during training, when we engaged in a simple spar._ Did that fear contradict the conviction she had seen? Did one circumstance of fear contradict the existence of courage in another instance?  
  
" **Pilot link-up initiated!** "  
  
_Strange…he is very strange._  
  
who  
  
The soul of Unit-00. It was finally emerging.  
  
me  
  
The last time she had tried to synchronize with the Evangelion, it had violently rejected her.  
  
rage  
  
Yes. Rage was a suitable word.  
  
you…YOU  
  
" **Preparing for third stage connection!** "  
  
_I am Rei Ayanami. You are the soul within Unit-00._  
  
we are pale imitations  
  
_I am I._  
  
you are not the original  
  
_I have never claimed this. I am I._  
  
" **Nearing absolute borderline!** "  
  
Rei's eyes opened, her soul and that of the Evangelion seemingly in conflict. Her eyes fell upon the sealed windows of Chamber ATTG, where she could see a number of individuals.  
  
Dr. Akagi.  
  
she is one to be pitied  
  
The Supreme Commander.  
  
as much a fool as I  
  
Pilot Ikari.  
  
who  
  
_Ikari. The son of Professor Ikari._  
  
shinji  
  
… _yes. That is Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Unit-01._  
  
…so be it  
  
" **We have cleared absolute borderline! Sync ratio is at forty percent!** "  
  
Cheers erupted from the observation chamber.  
  
The soul of Unit-00 receded, acknowledging her presence, her primacy as Pilot. _Thank you_. Rei's eyes focused on the window, zooming in on the Supreme Commander and his son.  
  
Gendo Ikari was stoic as always…but his son was smiling. " **Congratulations, Ayanami-san!** "  
  
_Ah. He must have been told about the last activation attempt._ He was congratulating her for succeeding.  
  
His praise was…agreeable.  
  
xxxx  
  
**Episode 8: JET ALONE**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Three Days Later/  
  
/October 8, 2015/  
  
/Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/  
  
Preparations were underway with great haste.  
  
The prefabricated dome structure had served as the host for many military demonstrations in the years following the Impact War. The plutonium-241 bomb that had leveled Tokyo-1 removed any worries regarding collateral damage, and the radiation level had decreased by more than half since 2000 – since plutonium-241 had a half-life of fourteen years – so more and more of the old capital was becoming usable with every passing year. Plans were already in place to rebuild the city starting in 2030, so defense contractors were making use of the real estate while they still could.  
  
Technicians from NHIS were busy setting up the computer terminals that were needed to monitor the Jet Alone Project. A gas-powered generator was being set up in the 'arena' – a massive field of rubble and ruin – three miles away from the Demonstration Center. Everything was being cleaned immaculately.  
  
NHIS was sparing no expense in making sure the demonstration went as smoothly as possible.  
  
One thing that must be noted, however, is that the company that maintained the Demonstration Center was fairly low-maintenance. In other words, it knew not to ask questions if the client seeking to rent the place out needed to run their own 'inspection'.  
  
So when a small team of NHIS technicians – just one of many that had come over the past few weeks – had arrived to make one last inspection of the electrical system, the company had let them through. After all, their identification checked out, and a prompt call to NHIS had given them all the confirmation they needed.  
  
Even though the badges and identification codes had been forged.  
  
Even though the call had been intercepted in-transit by the Tokyo-3 MAGI, upon which HEROD had perfectly imitated the NHIS representatives.  
  
It's not like the company knew, right?  
  
It wasn't their fault that the team of technicians – all of them belonging to Section 2 – proceeded to discreetly bug the Demonstration Center before declaring the facility 'sufficiently up-to-date for NHIS's demonstration.  
  
For all intents and purposes, the company considered it a glowing endorsement.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Tokita's Office, Alpha Site, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/  
  
This was the office of a workaholic; papers laying about in a chaotic manner, with various empty beverage cans and folders topping everything that could be used as a table. The dim light from a large lamp illuminated various designs on the walls, detailing various aspects of Jet Alone.  
  
Given that this was his work office at Alpha Site – and not the plush, fancy office reserved for meeting VIPs or visiting researchers from other branches of NHIS – Shiro Tokita excused the mess.  
  
Tokita sat in front of his computer, inwardly marveling at the totality of research done over the course of the Jet Alone Project. _Innovation regarding the use of Kleinium. Synthesis of new metals for vital parts. Tactile sensors. New advances in manipulating electromagnetic fields. Innovative applications for ferrofluids. More efficient fuel cells. The Mobile Trace System._ It was hardly an exhaustive list.  
  
Of course, the most important facet of the entire project – the very _lynchpin_ – was the one that would turn everyone's heads.  
  
_Two days._  
  
Mana Kirishima was working herself into a frenzy, casually depopulating the local population of octosharks – a post-Impact order whose members tended to congregate around flooded cities – to pass the time. Mayumi Yamagishi had settled for reviewing the commandprocesses and mechanics of the Jet Alone Project, mostly to distract herself from the fact that she had been ordered to forgo the dye and glasses for the demonstration.  
  
Even Hikari Kirishima had agreed with him on that part; letting the observers know that the pilots were nephilim went a long way towards mollifying the fact they were also children. Nonetheless, it had to be nephilim; normal humans wouldn't be able to utilize the Jet Alone to its utmost effectiveness.  
  
After all, nephilim reacted faster, lasted longer, fought longer. They could keep on going like the proverbial Energizer bunny, to borrow a phrase from one of the American members of the MTS development team.  
  
_Two days_.  
  
Tokita sighed, ruffling his dark hair before turning to his desk. _And to think…this almost never happened._ The man quietly opened a drawer, shuffling aside various manuals and papers before reaching a small switch near the top of the drawer. A small _click_ sounded; he then reached under the desk and reached into the compartment that had opened. In it was a crumpled piece of paper, worn and weathered.  
  
On it was a single typed line.  
  


USE IT WELL

  
Granted, the letter had arrived at the doorstep of his home five years ago with something else; a single flash drive.  
  
On that flash drive had been files. Notes. Diagrams. Schematics. All of them describing a particular technology…and judging by the various references throughout, it had come from the White Moon in Antarctica.  
  
The notes and diagrams had since then transcribed to paper, painstakingly by Tokita's own hand. The original flash drive had been destroyed, but only after copying the data onto another flash drive made by NHIS, with his own security protocols that would render the data useless if accessed in an improper manner. The paper notes were now hidden in a folder, used only for reference; his memory was good enough for most occasions. The folder itself was now hidden, with the location known only to him.  
  
_Five years already…_  
  
The knowledge from his mysterious benefactor's flash drive had enabled him to get approval for this project in the first place. It had been the idea that convinced the Board that the Jet Alone was worth their time and money. Given that this had been shortly after the public announcement regarding the formation of NERV, it provided NHIS a perfect excuse to create their own anti-Angel weapon.  
  
The fuel cell designs and the Mobile Trace System alone would guarantee a successful return on NHIS's investment.  
  
But this…  
  
Tokita had often mused on the irony of it all. During his tenure at NHIS, he had often been called ambitious, or visionary, long before the Jet Alone Project had been a twinkle in his eye. _And yet the idea they praise me most for was practically handed to me._  
  
Oh well. He would never lose sleep over a gift. Especially a gift that worked.  
  
Oh, by the _gods_ , how it worked.  
  
_Just two more days._  
  
The true face of the Jet Alone Project would finally be revealed, and Evangelion would be left in the dust.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Two Days Later/  
  
/October 10, 2015/  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"Okay Shinji, I'll be gone for most of the day, so make sure to report to the Geofront for your afternoon training."  
  
"Um…yes…ma'am?"  
  
In all honesty, it shouldn't have bewildered Shinji that Misato was capable of looking professional.  
  
However, it was an _innocuous_ brand of weirdness, far removed from the insane weirdness that he dealt with on a daily basis. Clad in a navy blue dress uniform – the skirt going down to the calves with slits along the sides just above knee level, with a red collar and cuffs, rounded out by white buttons and similarly-colored trimming over the edges of the uniform – she looked like someone deserving the title of 'Operations Director' in a paramilitary organization.  
  
It seemed that Shinji wasn't the only one who felt flabbergasted, judging by Pen-Pen's shocked expression.  
  
Misato giggled, her nature bleeding through the professional exterior. "Come on Pen-Pen, I don't look _that_ weird."  
  
"…wark."  
  
"Bah, you're just being grumpy."  
  
" _Wark!_ "  
  
"OW OW **OW!** " exclaimed Misato as the penguin pecked at her bare ankles, her feet clad in heeled shoes made of black leather. "Okay, _okay!_ Geez." With a huff, she turned towards Shinji and flashed a brief smile. "Well, take care!"  
  
"Uh…sure." Shinji tentatively waved as Misato opened the front door and departed. "…huh." The Third Child took another bite of toast before turning towards Pen-Pen. "Wasn't that kind of harsh?"  
  
Pen-Pen snorted before gobbling down the last of his sardines. "Wark." With that dismissal, the penguin waddled towards the couch and plopped down, flipping open the daily newspaper toward the Financial section.  
  
… _the sad thing is that I'm getting used to this._  
  
Shinji sighed as he finished his breakfast, eventually departing his current abode and beginning the trek to school. As he walked – moving in and out through the various crowds of people, an image that cemented Tokyo-3 as a bustling city – his thoughts turned to the events throughout the last week. Along with the physical training he had been taking with Misato and her team, it was now supplemented by various tests with the Evangelion.  
  
Tests lasting over an hour, consisting of nothing but him 'thinking' at Unit-01. A thorough look at the layout of the city, so that he could gain an instinctive understanding of where all of the defense platforms and elevator shafts were. Experiments in the 'Pribnow Box', where he tried to synchronize with 'simulation bodies' that bore neural data uploaded from Unit-01.  
  
Quite frankly, the simulation bodies were weird. They were like pseudo-Evangelions, but without a true core, without a true soul of their own. Even with neural data uploaded from Unit-01 – a mental 'frequency', or 'pattern', based off of his mind's interactions with Unit-01 – they only replicated the feel of his mother's soul. It was hollow, empty.  
  
Artificial.  
  
It couldn't hold a candle to the real thing, and for the life of him, he didn't understand why they needed to do it.  
  
Unfortunately, Dr. Akagi's answer to that question was two parts 'scientific mumbo-jumbo' and three parts 'because your father would complain if I used a spoon to get the brains instead'.  
  
Even armed with a more in-depth knowledge regarding her 'condition', she _still_ freaked him out.  
  
Then there was the matter of Ayanami. She had been…oddly subdued, even more so than usual. Her usual interactions with the people in her social circles – namely, NERV personnel and the school's Class Representatives – were shorter, less robust.  
  
_Maybe I've given her something to think about?_  
  
" **SHIN-MAN!** "  
  
"GAH!" yelped Shinji, jumping at the sudden sound. He turned, seeing that it was none other than Toji. "What was _that_ for?"  
  
"Been trying to get your attention for like, a whole _minute_ ," drawled the taller boy. "You were seriously zoning out."  
  
"Oh. Well…I've had a lot to think about lately."  
  
"So do a lot of other people. You got a better excuse?"  
  
"…no?"  
  
Toji sighed out of exasperation. "Whatever."  
  
Shinji and Toji were now on a first-name basis as well, mostly by proxy through Kensuke. Suzuhara was rather gruff, but he had (mostly) gotten over the destruction of his apartment during the battle with the Third Angel. In a way, his adolescent bluster was comforting to be around.  
  
After all, a rough and tumble teenage boy who went out of his way to act as 'the tough guy'? How much more normal than _that_ could you  
get?  
  
As the two neared Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High, they saw a crowd gathered in the school yard out front. "Huh…what's going on there?"  
muttered Toji.  
  
"Toji! Shinji!"  
  
Kensuke waved his hand to grab their attention, his other hand wrapped tightly around a video camera. "Hurry up guys, we've got a potential _situation!_ "  
  
Shinji blinked while Toji's eyes narrowed. Once the duo became a trio, they slid through the crowd of seventh through ninth-graders, eventually reaching the edge of the throng.  
  
Among the things he had expected to see, Shinji did not expect to see Rei standing beside a ninth-grade student, who had apparently decided to just kick back and relax. Given the presence of a ninth grade Class Representative beside the two, this was not appropriate conduct.  
  
"You have been informed repeatedly by Representative Tachikawa regarding your tardiness. You _will_ report to your homeroom."  
  
"Look kid, that octogenarian that teaches my homeroom keeps prattling on about Second Impact. I _ain't going._ "  
  
On the sidelines, Shinji could hear various whispers and mutters about the new student. Judging from what he was hearing, he was one of those whose parents had just been hired by NERV following the battle with the Fourth Angel, necessitating a move to Tokyo-3. _It looks like he's been causing a hassle for his Class Representative_.  
  
"This is gonna be so _sweet_ ," murmured Toji. "Let someone else get reamed for a change!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes as Kensuke continued to roll the camera.  
  
"Ain't my fault my homeroom has a crappy teacher. I'll head back in after the first period's over and done with, okay?"  
  
"Truancy is not tolerated."  
  
The older boy snorted. "Whatever, _kouhai_. I ain't listening to you." Clearly, this was an individual used to getting his way.  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed, causing Shinji to gulp; it was that look of casual scorn, one that he had become very familiar with during his initial arrival to Tokyo-3. _This…won't end well._  
  
The First Child quietly reoriented herself, now standing behind the head of the incalcitrant ninth-grader. Judging by the sleazy grin on his face, he was enjoying the view. "Look baby, not that I don't mind the view, but-"  
  
_CRACK!_  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
The habitual truant's perverted expression had morphed into one of pure shock and fear, judging by how his eyes dilated at the sight of Rei Ayanami's fist embedded one whole foot into the ground.  
  
Ground comprised of concrete, mind you.  
  
The older student looked back up at Ayanami, who was on the verge of outright glaring at him. "You _will_ do as Representative Tachikawa says. Is that understood?"  
  
The young man whimpered.  
  
Rei decided to add some heat to her voice. " _Is that understood?_ "  
  
"YES MA'AM!" screamed the older student as he scrambled to his feet, high-tailing it into the building.  
  
Shinji barely heard Toji mutter 'pansy'.  
  
Rei stood – revealing that her hand was utterly without blemish – turned her attention towards the crowd. "You have five minutes until class begins."  
  
It dispersed almost instantaneously, leaving only Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke.  
  
After Rei acknowledged the gratitude of Representative Tachikawa, she turned her gaze towards the trio. "You should get to your class."  
  
There was the familiar stoicism. _What happened?_ "…it's…well, it's weird to see you raise your voice like that."  
  
"I have come to understand that certain people do not respond well to demands unless your decibel level is sufficiently high," remarked the First Child. Then, almost as an afterthought, she added, "I…dislike those who disregard the inherent command structure. It never ends well."  
  
Shinji arched an eyebrow at her choice of words, silent as Rei walked into the school. _What was that about?_  
  
"Meh. She didn't even put her hands on him. He could've at _least_ tried to take a swing at her!"  
  
"Toji, that just means the guy's _intelligent_."  
  
"He could've at least tried to leave with his pride intact. I mean, look at me; I've managed to get away with not wearing the school uniform!"  
  
"That's just because our Class Rep keeps covering for you."  
  
"Pfft. You're such a comedian Kensuke."  
  
Shinji let the two banter back and forth as they ventured into the school, his mind drifting to the demonstration that Misato was heading to. _The Jet Alone…I wonder what it's like?_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/  
  
The Heavy VTOL's engines dimmed as Misato and her lone Section 2 escort stepped out. "Well, here we are." She glanced at her escort, who was technically her subordinate, given that she was the Chief of Section 2. It was a shame that the demonstration began at one in the afternoon; had it occurred later, she would have been able to bring the Spy and the Engineer as her escorts. _Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Besides, this guy's got a good track record anyway._ "Well Hiruma-san, ready to go?"  
  
The Section 2 agent – clad in the 'MIB' get-up – scratched at his bushy black beard before readjusting his shades. "As always, Katsuragi-oyabun."  
  
The Chief of Section 2 lightly punched her subordinate on the shoulder before they headed towards the entrance. Numerous helicopters were parked on the large heliport outside the Demonstration Center, all no doubt belong to businessmen in the defense industry, UN military officers – JSDF and otherwise – and politicians from Tokyo-2.  
  
Honestly, Misato thought that this was not her kind of avenue. _Bah._ As far as she knew, the Supreme Commander would be busy overseeing the transfer of a new weapon to NERV-1 (which was something he normally left to Lieutenant Hyuga, so it _had_ to be something enormous; maybe it was that new positron rifle developed by NERV-3?), Sub-Director Fuyutsuki was dealing with the paperwork involved in the temporary transfer of the Mark 06 from NERV-2 to NERV-1, and Ritsuko was poring over reports from NERV-Alaska regarding their research on the samples of the Fourth Angel, which had been sent earlier that week.  
  
This left Misato Katsuragi as the lucky one to represent NERV. _Joy._  
  
After being cleared by security, she entered the main hall of the Demonstration Center. Having been here a few times before, she had to say that NHIS's presentation was fairly above-average; large round tables lined the room, each one laden with hors d'oeuvres and bottles of sake and wine. The main podium stood in front of a massive banner, tied to a large divider bearing the colors of the Japanese flag.  
  


**OFFICIAL UNVEILING!**

**THE JET ALONE PROJECT REVEALED!**

_ON BEHALF OF NHIS, WE WELCOME YOU_

  
One other thing that caught Misato's attention was the fact that almost everyone else there was casually ignoring NERV's table.  
  
The message was loud and clear: everyone expected NERV to be shown up by NHIS.  
  
Misato grumpily munched on an eel roll. "We save the world twice, and they _still_ want to see us knocked down a peg. Ungrateful jerks."  
  
"I completely agree, Katsuragi-oyabun."  
  
"They're just upset because NERV's getting a bigger share of the loot."  
  
"Absolutely, Katsuragi-oyabun."  
  
"And your continued brown-nosing's going to get you reassigned as a school janitor when we get back to Tokyo-3."  
  
"Of course, Misato-sama."  
  
Misato's eye twitched.  
  
" **Ladies and gentlemen!** "  
  
_About TIME_ , thought Misato as she gazed at the main podium. A man – no younger than thirty, if she had to guess – with neatly-combed black hair was speaking. _So this is the head of the Jet Alone Project._  
  
" **Thank you for your patience, and thank you all for coming.** " The man spoke with clarity and verve; he wanted the audience _involved_ , even though the main attraction hadn't arrived yet." **We will soon commence with the official demonstration. First of all, I want to offer my gratitude to NERV for graciously allowing us to use an Evangelion for the Jet Alone's first live combat exercise. A round of applause for the lovely representative they've sent!** "  
  
_Damning with faint praise_ , thought Misato, her face schooled into a small smile for the crowd. _Implying that Eva's only good for being a test dummy for your precious Jet Alone._  
  
" **The Evangelion is currently being delivered via aerial transport, and it should arrive within twenty minutes. As for the Jet Alone itself…** " The main theatrically shifted the sleeve of his green bomber jacket, pointing at his watch. " **It…or, I should say,** _ **they**_ **, will be launching from our research facility in Osaka-1 in approximately…thirty seconds.** "  
  
Misato blinked. _They?_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Launch Facility, Alpha Site Annex, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-1, Japan/  
  
" **Beginning the countdown!** "  
  
Technicians scurried to and fro as twin rail guns finished extending from the launch facility; the Alpha Site Annex was situated near the large highway that connected Alpha Site with the mainland, serving as the gateway through which supplies and personnel came arrived at NHIS's research complex.  
  
The most recent additions were the two magnetic rail launchers, built adjacent to the Annex's cargo airport. Affixed to each launcher was a metallic shell fourteen meters in diameter, cylindrical and aerodynamically-shaped.  
  
" **Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen!** "  
  
A magnetic charge began to build up; protective barriers rose from behind the rail guns, reaching upward for several meters and stretching along the ground to protect the facility from the shockwave that would ensue when the locks were released.  
  
" **Six! Five! Four! Three!** "  
  
Everyone went still, eyes affixed on the twin launchers.  
  
" **Two!** "  
  
The hopes of NHIS were lying entirely with the contents inside those shells.  
  
" **One!** "  
  
After so many years of hard work…it was finally time.  
  
" **LAUNCH!** "  
  
A high-pitched crack split the air.  
  
The two spheres _rocketed_ through the sky at over three kilometers a second. Wind resistance and friction were minimized by the shell's design; with four hundred and three kilometers separating Osaka-1 and Tokyo-1, it would take less than three minutes for the twin projectiles to arrive at Tokyo-1.  
  
However, this demonstration called for…theatricality.  
  
Approximately thirty kilometers outside of Tokyo-1, the shells burst open. The honeycomb framework that was providing stability for the contents inside fell away, and the shattered shells harmlessly fell to the countryside below, where a team from NHIS was waiting to retrieve the debris.  
  
Glimmering in the sun, the face of the Jet Alone was revealed.  
  
Twin jets – each bearing similar color schemes, predominately white with solid blue and red mixed in – gleamed in the afternoon sun as the their engines kicked in. Glowing exhaust erupted from twin nozzles as the jets shot off towards Tokyo-1 at Mach 2. At twelve meters long, both jets were similar in design, though their preference for color varied. The fuselage for one was predominately red and white, while the fuselage for the other was predominantly blue and white; by contrast, their wings were of opposite colors. The black cockpits were opaque, revealing nothing of their pilots. A large compartment sat underneath each fuselage, entirely white and curved aerodynamically. Underneath each wing were smooth compartments, containing vital parts for the aircrafts'…other features.  
  
The most eye-catching feature was undoubtedly the pair of sharp, golden prongs emanating behind each cockpit, in a very distinctive V-shape.  
  
They would arrive at the Demonstration Center in less than one minute.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/  
  
" **I'm sure everyone here is aware of the tale by now** ," continued Tokita as two monitors extended from behind the partition bearing the Rising Sun's colors, each one showing a timer counting down to zero. " **The gallant and** _ **illustrious**_ **NERV, tasked by the United Nations to safeguard the Sword of Uriel, to prevent the Angels from using it to cause the Third Impact!** " The man let his grandiose tone dim, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper that was amplified by his microphone. " **It's a very moronic tale, not even worth one yen.** "  
  
Misato twitched.  
  
" **Why should we let our future rest in the hands of an organization with so much power? For all intents and purposes, they're** _ **above**_ **the law, but no one dares say otherwise. After all, it's considered bad form to insult your 'guardian'.** " Tokita gave off a wild grin; the man was clearly enjoying himself. " _ **I**_ **, however, think it's time to EXPAND our horizons!** "  
  
The ceiling began to retract; soon, the entire room was awash in the light of day…and the sound of something approaching in the air. " **Everyone, direct your attention above me.** "  
  
It was at that point that the timer on the monitors hit zero.  
  
A rumbling sound echoed through the air as two colorful fighter jets slowed to a stop above the Demonstration Center, hovering in place with a directed jet thrust. Sounds of awe and curiosity began to emanate from the spectators; Misato, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes. _The Jet Alone is a pair of…fighter jets?_ If so, they were _incredibly small_ ; most fighter jets were over eighteen meters long. _This can't be **all** of it…_  
  
"They are quite colorful, Katsuragi-oyabun."  
  
"Yeah. Colorful," grunted NERV-1's Operations Director.  
  
" **The Japanese have a long and glorious reputation as a people that can come together in times of crises, conforming and acting with a singular will. That spirit is embodied in the Jet Alone Project; tremendous might, wielded by pilots with immaculate teamwork!** " Tokita's grin contorted to a wicked smirk; even if the audience had been a quarter of this size, he would've still relished this chance to reveal the result of so much hard work as theatrically as possible. " **But above all else…we are** _ **versatile**_ **.** " The man dramatically raised his right hand and shouted aloud as he snapped his fingers. " _ **[HENSHIN!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MP8K7r5P9w)**_ "  
  
The two jets _glowed_.  
  
Everyone gasped at the sight; parts began to move about, and the very form began to _shift_. Misato gaped at the sight; a few pieces were moving mechanically, but everything else…it was unbelievable. _How…how are they doing that?_  
  
"Very unconventional, Katsuragi-oyabun."  
  
"Seriously Hiruma-san, shut up."  
  
"Of course, Misato-sama."  
  
Misato twitched at the man's even tone. She was his boss; he should at _least_ act a little afraid, even _if_ his attention was preoccupied by the sight above.  
  
The transformation was complete within seven seconds.  
  
In the place of two fighter jets were two nine-meter tall Gundams, humanoid in fashion and bearing designs similar to Japan's infamous Prototype Gundam. As they descended onto the auditorium beside Tokita, the features became clearer; the heads bore a heavy resemblance to the classical Gundam style, with green eyes, a white facemask and helmet, and two golden prongs stretching up in a outstretched V. The legs were predominately white, as were the arms and shoulders. Both of their humanoid hands were gunmetal gray, possessing impressive articulation. Both Gundams' pauldrons bore red trimming, and their breastplates each possessed a green orb and two golden parts embedded near the sternum.  
  
The similarities ended there, but only in terms of color. For the trimming on the feet, the one to Tokita's left was red, while the one to the right was blue. The one to left had both forearms covered with thick blue vambraces, while the one to the right had only one blue vambrace on its left arm, which was thicker and bore a more complicated design. The breastplate on the left Gundam was solid blue, while the right Gundam's was blazing red. The torso of both Gundams was partly visible underneath the breastplate, and the colors were again switched; red on the left, blue on the right. The one to the left bore oblong blue and red armor on the side of its calves, while the one to the right had no such decoration. The right one _did_ , however, have a long blue staff affixed to its back, an obvious weapon of some kind.  
  
Similar in design and appearance, but bearing contrasting characteristics. Like siblings.  
  
" **Ladies and gentlemen, behold the** _ **true face**_ **of the Jet Alone Project!** " shouted Tokita, now fully in the moment. The two monitors then shifted from the timer to the images of young women; the monitor above the left Gundam showed a lithe, silver-haired girl clad in a black bodysuit; the only major decoration was the Rising Sun on her sternum. The monitor above the right Gundam, on the other hand, showed a girl with long blue hair, her body clad in a similar bodysuit that was white instead of black.  
  
The red eyes and pale skin only made them look more exotic…more dangerous.  
  
" **To your left, we have Pilot Mana Kirishima and the Shining Gundam! To your right, we have Pilot Mayumi Yamagishi and the Rising Gundam!** " He spread his arms out wide, eyes twinkling with unadulterated delight. " **THIS is the culmination of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems'** _ **Jet Alone Project**_ **!** "  
  
Spontaneous applause erupted from the crowd, save for the residents at NERV's table.  
  
Even Misato couldn't help but be impressed by the reveal. _Man's got a sense for drama, I'll give him that._  
  
As the roof closed back over the Demonstration Center, Tokita looked at the crowd, _knowing_ that they were eager for answers. " **While we're waiting for NERV's prized weapon to arrive, I will now take some questions.** "  
  
A flurry of hands rose, and an NHIS secretary carried a wireless microphone to each person. The first person to get it made Misato arch an eyebrow; it was one of the JSSDF officers that had been present at NERV-1 during the Third Angel's attack. "General Sakamura, Strategic Ground Self-Defense Force. What are the armaments for your…Gundams?"  
  
" **I** _ **do**_ **want to keep a number of them a surprise for the demonstration. We do have some conventional weaponry like vulcan cannons, but a majority of the armaments created over the course of the Jet Alone Project are experimental…in fact, I can show you one right now. Mayumi?** "  
  
The Rising Gundam turned towards Tokita as Mayumi's voice echoed out through the mecha's speakers. " **Sir?** "  
  
" **Please activate the Rising Naginata.** "  
  
" **Of course, Tokita-san.** "  
  
With great dexterity and ease, the Rising Gundam removed the blue staff from its back and held it forward as Tokita continued to speak. " **Within the staff is its own fuel cell of our own design, which powers the multitude of devices within. With the press of a button,** " The Rising Gundam pushed one red button along the staff. " **A shaped magnetic field is generated, parallel to the direction of the staff and localized. After all, with regards to other magnetic materials, we don't want our weapon to be** _ **too**_ **attractive.** " Judging by the grin on his face, the pun was intentional.  
  
Somewhere in the audience, Hikari Kirishima's face was meeting her palm.  
  
" **With the ability to generate and manipulate an electromagnetic field like this, certain applications become child's play.** "  
  
As Tokita said that, the Rising Gundam flipped a switch along the staff. Almost instantaneously, a shaft of dark metal – about two meters in length – seemed to phase into existence from the tip of the staff, shifting into place as if made of liquid. This occurred within the blink of an eye. " **We then utilize ferrofluids. The magnetic field generated by the staff is shaped** _ **precisely**_ **so that the ferrofluids congeal to form the blade of the naginata…and the edge of the blade is** _ **molecular**_ **in thickness. When the blade needs to be withdrawn…simply press another button.** " The Rising Gundam then pressed a yellow button near the tip of the staff; instantly, the first magnetic field dissipated whilst another one was generated, this time charged so as to withdraw the ferrofluid back into the staff. With a flip of the switch, the staff closed, locking the ferrofluids in place." **To summarize, the famed progressive weaponry developed by NERV has met its match.** "  
  
A round of applause broke out, causing Misato to bitterly smirk. _Hmph. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that these Gundams were made solely to try and one-up the Evangelions_. Naturally, this was to be expected; few would be upset if NERV's monopoly on defending humanity from the Angels was broken. To break that monopoly, anything made would have to match the Evangelion in at least _some_ aspects.  
  
The microphone was handed to a fairly young man in a gray suit. "Hanzo Yagami, Nippon Heavy Chemical Cooperative. What is powering these Gundams?"  
  
" **Advanced fuel cells of our own design. Much more efficient than all current models. When using the Shining Gundam's most powerful weapon continuously, its fuel cells lasted for over twenty minutes, which in and of itself improves on the Evangelion's power supply by** _ **three hundred percent**_ **. Keep in mind, that's when using its most powerful, energy-intensive weapon,** _ **CONTINUOUSLY.**_ " Tokita let the thought settle in before continuing. " **In an idle state, it took over two weeks of operation before the fuel cells depleted by one quarter. After further testing, we interpolated the results; given the expected amount of activity that would occur during an Angel battle, we estimate that both the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam can fight for seven hours without recharging. And that's an incredibly** _ **conservative**_ **estimate.** "  
  
More excited whispers echoed through the crowd. Misato's nose wrinkled from the slight.  
  
" **Then again, perhaps I'm being too harsh. Might we offer NERV's representative a chance to counter my words?** "  
  
Misato twitched as the NHIS secretary offered her the microphone. With a calm tone, the Lieutenant Colonel replied, "The Evangelions are very power-intensive, true. _However_ , we can afford it; the Angels are drawn to us. WE choose the battlefield. An Evangelion is never far from a power junction, so the issue with its internal power supply is not crippling. We're a strictly anti-Angel weapon; however, since you have to cater to other 'clients', you need to _worry_ about that sort of thing." _Hah! Take that._  
  
In response, Tokita couldn't help but chuckle. " **A calm and logical defense…of inefficiency, that is.** "  
  
Beneath the table, Misato's free hand was clenching madly, desiring a neck to strangle.  
  
It was at that point that Shining Gundam began to…stretch.  
  
No, seriously. It was flexing its arms and rotating its shoulders. Tokita took note and asked, " **Is something wrong Mana?** "  
  
" **I'm bored, and I'm getting the kinks out.** "  
  
"Koushiro Izumi, Pineapple Robotics! Your Gundams seem remarkably… _human_ , in their motions. What kind of control apparatus are your pilots using?"  
  
" **Ah, now** _ **that**_ **is an innovation that can be credited to the Jet Alone Project's Dr. Tomino and his magnificent team of engineers!** " As he spoke, the monitors showed a pair of computer-generated images; on one screen was an image of Shining Gundam, while the other was of Mana Kirishima. Both were standing at ease. " **The means by which our pilots control their Gundams is MTS, the** _ **Mobile Trace System**_ **.** " The monitor showing Mana zoomed in towards the suit, focusing on one section of the suit by the elbow. " **Their bodysuits are lined with thousands of kinetic sensors, and their Gundam's internal programming corresponds to the pilot's movement.** " The image zoomed out as the CG Mana flexed her arm; perfectly mimicking her on the other monitor was the CG Shining Gundam. " **However, there must be a degree  
of interaction with the physical, so the suit is lined with what we call a 'tactile layer'. When in their mecha form, the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam are covered with thousands upon thousands of tactile sensors that translate the physical sensation of touch to the pilot.**" A rock suddenly appeared beside the CG Shining Gundam; it reached down to crush it. " **For example, if there is an obstruction that needs to be removed, then as the Gundam's mechanically-enhanced strength slowly crushes it…** " Mimicking the Gundam was the image of Mana, seemingly crushing an invisible rock. " **…the tactile layer in the pilot's suit becomes charged and constricts, corresponding to the force going against the Gundam's hand.** " Tokita looked back at the audience, smiling as the real Mana did some flexing in the Shining Gundam. " **To be more clear…if the Gundam holds something, the pilot feels the same sensation. If the Gundam walks up an incline, the pilot walks in a similar manner. If the Gundam crushes an Angel with its bare hands…the pilot feels resistance in the same manner.** "  
  
" **It's a perk!** " exclaimed Mana.  
  
_How delightfully psychotic_ , thought Misato, though no small part of her was agreeing with the nephilim's sentiment. To be fair, it was a _very_ innovative control system, which would undoubtedly many applications in various industries.  
  
"Admiral Theodore Cunningham, UN Naval Command." The Englishman spoke quietly as a translator conveyed his words in Japanese. "I am…curious about how your Gundams changed form. It wasn't mechanical…not in the conventional sense. How did they do that?"  
  
"I would like to know that as well," whispered Misato as she took a sip from a sake bottle.  
  
"I believe everyone would, Katsuragi-oyabun."  
  
Misato shot her escort a piercing look. "Seriously. I'm usually game for witty banter, but not now."  
  
"If you insist, Misato-sama."  
  
_That's it. I'm demoting this guy to janitor duty at Shinji's school!_ Yes, this was remarkably petty, and yes, it wasn't 'technically' a demotion. But hey, Chief of Section 2!  
  
Once the translation was finished, Tokita nodded out of understanding. " **Ah yes…the technology that enables** _ **Henshin**_ **.** " Tokita smiled. " **Classified. NHIS copyright. The most important development of the Jet Alone Project, and one I can't divulge in its entirety. Needless to say…you've already seen it in action.** "  
  
Frustrated grumbles rumbled through the crowd.  
  
" **Speaking of action…** " He looked back at his watch. " **It's almost time for the Evangelion to arrive. Let's head up to the Control Room so we can observe the demonstration…ah, one last question from NERV?** "  
  
Misato stared in stunned silence at Hiruma's raised hand. As the Section 2 agent grabbed the microphone from the NHIS secretary, the Lieutenant Colonel quietly growled, " _Hiruma. What are you doing?_ "  
  
Agent Hiruma stood, readjusting his black shades before speaking. "All I have to say…well, one word will suffice. _**Lights**_."  
  
The room was suddenly plunged into darkness.  
  
Panicked shouts suddenly erupted, while the military officers – and security guards – immediately went on edge. The twin Gundams were now the only source of light, the slits on the side of their helmets opening to reveal headlamps. Misato, to her credit, stayed put until her eyes could adjust. Part of her was wishing that they hadn't closed the roof after the two Gundams had arrived; the rest was too busy wondering how in the world her Section 2 agent had gotten suborned. _An infiltrator? A traitor? Or maybe Hiruma was replaced while I wasn't looking?_  
  
A stage light suddenly illuminated the far left part of the auditorium…and standing there was Hiruma.  
  
Misato gaped. _What…is he **doing?**_  
  
As if ignorant of the fact that he had essentially hijacked the debut demonstration of NHIS's brand new weapon, the Section 2 agent casually snapped his fingers.  
  
The stage light then became a strobe light, flashing every fourth of a second and accompanied by a fast-paced drum riff. With each flash, everyone could see the Section 2 agent in greater stages of _undress_ …and then…redress? Was he putting on a new outfit?  
  
The strobe light stopped…and a moment later, the stage light erupted once more, revealing none other than Gendo Ikari – in his standard uniform, cloak and all – standing with his hands outstretched in a theatrical manner, one hand holding the microphone and the other holding a false beard, bushy and black.  
  
Everyone was gobsmacked. Misato, in particular, looked like she was about to faint. _Professor… **Ikari** …?_  
  
The Supreme Commander of NERV calmly spoke into his microphone. "Actually, the demonstration begins _right now_."  
  
The room lightly shook as a rumbling sound reverberated through the walls. Mana impulsively yelled, " **What just happened?** "  
  
"That would be the Mark 06 landing outside in the arena," nonchalantly replied Gendo. "The Fourth Child is waiting for you."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Then the Shining Gundam emitted a delightful cackle. " **HA!** _ **FINALLY!**_ **Come on sis!** " The thrusters on the Gundam's back came alight as Mana rocketed through the roof. The Rising Gundam quickly followed through the hole as Mayumi shouted, " **Wait up Mana!** "  
  
Everyone was still stunned into silence.  
  
"This performance has been brought to you courtesy of NERV. Lights." Every light came back on, allowing the Professor to witness the flabbergasted looks on everyone's faces.  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, in particular, was panicking. Most likely because she had threatened to demote him, thinking him to be a mere Section 2 agent. _Not that I needed more blackmail material on her, but this will provide an amusing story for her peers._  
  
"… **this…is unexpected.** "  
  
Gendo turned towards Shiro Tokita, who was regarding him with a wary eye. " **I certainly did not expect the Supreme Commander of NERV** _ **himself**_ **to crash our unveiling of the Jet Alone Project.** "  
  
"It's not my fault I wasn't invited. The lack of a formal invitation made this necessary."  
  
Tokita couldn't help but chuckle, conscious of the fact that Hikari Kirishima was glaring daggers at him from the audience. _Yes, Kirishima-san, I get it; the fact that he's here is bad news._ " **You're as eccentric as the rumors say.** "  
  
The Professor coolly shrugged as he hopped off of the auditorium. "What can I say? I have a taste for the dramatic." The crowds seemed to part for the strange man, his sudden appearance having made an enormous impact.  
  
Katsuragi, however, did not move.  
  
Probably because her current thoughts were along the lines of _' Oh crap oh crap oh crap I was insulting my boss what do I do WHAT DO I DO'_. Something like that.  
  
The Professor calmly said, "I'm certain that Dr. Akagi will enjoy the sight of you being so flustered."  
  
Misato blinked as the Supreme Commander continued walking.  
  
It was as if he had stopped solely to let her know that she had just been punk'd.  
  
… _gah._ The Lieutenant Colonel sighed wearily as she turned around and followed her boss. The Professor's antics were much less enjoyable when they occurred at your expense.  
  
To be fair, the shocked and indignant looks on practically everyone else's face made up for it.  
  
xxxx  
  
Mana Kirishima was a little disappointed at first. _That's…not Unit-01_.  
  
The design of the Evangelion's armor was mostly identical to Unit-01's, save for the color scheme: predominantly white, with shades of gray – varying between silver and gunmetal – along the abdomen, forearms, shins, and feet. The only visible differences were the long fins along the forearms and the design of the white helmet: it evoked images of a shogun, with its swept-back fins and dark gray facemask. The eyes of the Evangelion were covered by a red visor, making the Evangelion look more robotic than it already did.  
  
Sure, it looked cool, and at over forty-two meters, the Evangelion was almost five times as tall as their Gundams. Still, it wasn't the same one that had killed two Angels.  
  
_Eh, can't always get what you want_. The cockpit of her Gundam was a hollow cavity filled with a liquid gel solution that served as a buffer against the G-forces one would experience while piloting. Mana's body was covered in a metallic frame of thin rods and plates – almost like an exoskeleton, suspended within the gel by steel cables – that provided a stable platform within the cockpit (after all, it wouldn't do for a sudden collision to send her tumbling within the cockpit, resulting in the Gundam itself tumbling). Thick wires ran from small nodes in the bodysuit's back to junctions in the cockpit, providing the means by which the Mobile Trace System interacted between the suit's sensors and the Gundam itself. Her head was encompassed by a black, spherical helmet, through which visual, auditory, and other sensory information was transmitted, along with a steady supply of air from the outside.  
  
From Mana's point of view, it was as though her normal eyesight came with an HUD, displaying her vital statistics and the operational status of her Gundam.  
  
" **Hey!** " shouted Mana, her voice echoing through the Shining Gundam's loudspeakers. " **Could you open a video communication link? I wanna see the guy whose ass I'm about to kick!** "  
  
Moments later, an alert pinged in her field of vision, signifying an incoming transmission. Judging by the fact that the Evangelion was now covered in a blinking red outline, the Shining Gundam's onboard computer was telling her that the transmission originated from the Eva. "How nice of you. Open red channel!"  
  
The onboard CPU recognized her command, and the video link was opened, revealing a boy clad in a purple and black bodysuit, with a strange green orb embedded in the sternum and a pair of odd black ornaments in his silver hair…and he was looking at her with red eyes, lucid and calm. " **Hello there, Gundam pilot.** "  
  
Mana blinked.  
  
Then she cackled. "Heh…okay then…sure, I was bummed out that we wouldn't be facing Unit-01. But to face a fellow nephilim? This just got interesting!"  
  
Over in the Rising Gundam, Mayumi Yamagishi – her long blue hair held fast by the exo-frame to keep it from floating – was analyzing the ground. _No visible crater._ She took note of the gas-powered generator beside the white Evangelion, filled with enough fuel to provide the mecha twenty minutes of power. It was unharmed and without blemish. _Then where did the Evangelion land…?_  
  
That's when she saw it. The ground around the generator now seemed like a plateau; everything beyond a certain radius was depressed. She turned her gaze further away. "Zoom, twenty-x."  
  
Her view magnified by twenty times. _There._  
  
The depression was now apparent, a circular basin with a radius of at least seven hundred yards. _Was the force of the landing distributed…?_ "We have to be cautious, sister."  
  
" **Oh come on, don't be such a downer.** "  
  
The girl sighed at Mana's boisterous manner, right as a transmission came from Tokita. " **Mana. Mayumi. We are now in the Control Room. You may start the demonstration at your leisure.** "  
  
Mana's laugh echoed over the transmission. " **Hah! Then let's get to it! Mayumi, go for long-range!** "  
  
"Understood!" All hesitation departed as the twin nephilim shifted into combat mode. The Rising Gundam's thrusters erupted as it maneuvered to the edge of the battlefield.  
  
The Shining Gundam, meanwhile, flexed and contorted its right hand in a particular manner. The maneuver was recognized by the onboard computer, initiating one of the mecha's attacks. "All right…let's see how strong that AT-Field of yours is!"  
  
The video of the Evangelion pilot revealed that he was smiling. " **You have your own task, and I have mine. For the sake of courtesy, I give you my name: Kaworu Nagisa.** "  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm Mana Kirishima, and I'm the one who's gonna hand your head to you!" The Shining Gundam's thrusters flared as Mana took to the sky. " **SHINING…!** " Then she descended, her right hand outstretched, the Gundam's own palm flashing a brilliant turquoise. " _ **FINGEEER!**_ "  
  
The Mark 06 stood casually, arms crossed as the Shining Gundam descended.  
  
Orange octagons flashed into existence as the Shining Gundam's attack collided with the Evangelion's AT-Field.  
  
Moments passed, yet it seemed like an eternity. Mana Kirishima laughed with glee; the stress against her hand, the feeling of struggle…it was better than she had hoped for! "I could get used to this!"  
  
Alarms suddenly pinged in her field of vision as alerts sounded regarding the structural integrity of the right hand. Although the Shining Gundam was capable of maintaining the Shining Finger for up to a minute before a cooldown period was needed, the stress occurring from both its usage _and_ the force being projected back by the AT-Field was in danger of destroying her hand. _Well damn._  
  
" **Sister, dodge left!** "  
  
Mana reacted instantaneously, ceasing her attack and moving to the side. A mere instant later, a glowing yellow arrow of plasma impacted against the AT-Field, right where Mana had attacked. The ionized matter splashed and erupted, the energy flaring in a fascinating light show.  
  
When the light faded, the Mark 06 was still standing there, as undamaged as before.  
  
From afar, Mayumi grimaced. "The Rising Arrow didn't work." The Rising Gundam lowered its left arm, the barrel within the blue vambrace dimming. "Change of tactics! _Henshin: JET MODE!_ " She curled into a ball within the cockpit as the Rising Gundam reformed around her, transforming into the fighter jet it had originally arrived in. "Mana, Jet Bomb!"  
  
" **Oh, going for** _ **that**_ **one, huh? I'm game! HENSHIN: JET MODE!** "  
  
The Shining Gundam transformed into its jet form and burst off in the opposite direction from Mana, the two transforming mecha now miles apart.  
  
In the midst of the arena, Kaworu Nagisa remained, unmoving as ever. "The Light of my Soul…the AT-Field, they call it," mused the boy to himself. "They try so hard to break through that barrier, yet cringe in fear if their own is threatened…such an interesting species." He turned his head, taking note of the fact that the two jets were now rocketing towards him from opposite sides. He certainly could have done more than just stand here, sure…but his instructions were quite specific.  
  
With that said, the Fourth Child remained unmoving as the two jets converged towards his location. Suddenly, right as they neared him, they curved away in opposite directions as they each dropped a colored orb the size of a human fist: one blue, the other red.  
  
The two orbs crashed together with great precision above the head of the Mark 06, and then Kaworu's vision gave way to fire and light.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Control Room, Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/  
  
" _Ooooh!_ " exclaimed the crowd with great excitement as the Evangelion vanished beneath an explosive cloud of flame, the two Gundams easily outpacing the outburst in their jet forms.  
  
"Structural integrity of both the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam is optimal!"  
  
"Thrusters are holding as expected!"  
  
Shiro Tokita smiled as the NHIS technicians shouted out status updates and results in real time; the telemetry from both Gundams indicated that they were performing well within predicted operational parameters. Even better, both Mana and Mayumi were showcasing fantastic teamwork and coordination, which was to be expected; they had been training together long before the JSSDF had lent their services to the Jet Alone Project.  
  
He had been… _slightly_ worried when the Shining Finger and the Rising Arrow had failed to breach the Evangelion's AT-Field, but the Jet Bomb might have been able to accomplish something.  
  
"An impressive explosion."  
  
_And there's the matter of the…interloper_. Tokita would probably look back on this moment and seethe that NERV's Supreme Commander had not only had the audacity to crash the debut of the Jet Alone, but to stand beside him at the head of the Control Room!  
  
For now, Tokita could only admire the man's nerve, no pun intended. "Yes. Each Gundam contains a limited supply of pellets, each one containing a chemical mixture of our own design. On their own, the mixture within each pellet is quite inert, and the shell holding the chemicals in is incredibly resilient. However…the mixture carried by the Rising Gundam differs from the one carried by the Shining Gundam. The shells of the pellets become quite _pliable_ if they come into contact with each other…and when the chemicals from both Gundams mix together, they combust in the presence of open air."  
  
"To say they 'combust' is an understatement," admitted the Professor. "A chemical explosion with that potency? I dare say that it was something of NHIS's own design."  
  
"And you would be correct." Tokita mentally grinned. The Jet Alone Project itself was the NHIS's favored child, simply because of how many innovations had been made over the course of development. They had spared _no_ expense in creating a weapon that would excel in a variety of combat scenarios.  
  
It was at that moment that the Professor decided to ruin Tokita's fun. "Unfortunately, it wasn't enough."  
  
Moments later, a technician shouted, "We have visibility on the Evangelion!"  
  
Tokita immediately turned toward the multitude of monitors situated at the head of the Control Room, showcasing the battlefield from a variety of vantage points. Sure enough, the dust was clearing…and the white Evangelion was still standing, unharmed. "…this Evangelion…this Mark 06." The head of the Jet Alone Project tried to keep a handle on his emotions, even as he heard the murmurs occurring from the other observers. "Why it, and not Unit-01?"  
  
"A multitude of reasons. For one, it would be the height of folly to remove from Tokyo-3 the only Evangelion with confirmed kills against the Angels. Secondly, the Mark 06 is utilizing…experimental technology, so this demonstration seemed a good opportunity to test them, in spite of the fact that the Pilot has no live combat experience in the Evangelion. However, there is one overarching reason."  
  
Tokita arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Gendo answered without any passion or smugness, as though he were relating an indisputable fact. "In the end, it's simply because your Jet Alone Project wasn't worth our best."  
  
A direct shot at the pride of NHIS. At the pride of the Jet Alone Project's team. At _his_ pride as the head of the Jet Alone Project.  
  
"It seems the explosion destroyed the generator," remarked the Supreme Commander of NERV. Indeed, the Jet Bomb had been unable to breach the AT-Field, but it had reduced the generator providing power to the Evangelion into naught but slag. "You've provided a good show, but your project's worth as an anti-Angel weapon will be less than nothing if you cannot pierce through the Mark 06's AT-Field before its power runs out."  
  
_I can tolerate a shot at my pride…but I won't tolerate you besmirching the result of so much time and effort!_ "How…true." Tokita chuckled, his grin widening as he leaned over a computer terminal, opening a communications link with both Gundams. "Maya. Mayumi. We're going to have to cut this demonstration short."  
  
" **WHAT? We've barely even started!** "  
  
"… **understood, Tokita-san.** "  
  
"But don't think that this means we've surrendered just yet!" Shiro Tokita turned his attention to the observers. " **Ladies and gentlemen!** What you're about to witness is another facet of the Jet Alone Project, one that unleashes the _full potential_ of the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam!" With a wild smile, the man yelled, " _Mana! Mayumi! **GATTAI!**_ "  
  
" **Oh,** _ **hell**_ **yes!** "  
  
" **Understood, Tokita-san!** "  
  
The Rising Jet and the Shining Jet – both hovering side-by-side – quickly transformed back into their Gundam forms. Over the intercom that blared into the Control Room, everyone could hear the two nephilim speaking. " **Ready sis?** "  
  
" **On three! One! Two!** "  
  
Simultaneously, the both roared, " **FUSION SEQUENCE, _ENGAGE!_** "  
  
The onboard computers recognized the synchronized command, and acknowledged that the two Gundams were in close enough proximity for the combination program to initiate. Both machines began to glow, with the Rising Gundam _merging_ with the Shining Gundam from behind. Armor glowed and metal shifted as the two combined, transforming into something new.  
  
Gendo Ikari made a thoughtful hum. "Truly…surprising."  
  
"The Jet Alone is beyond compare," boasted Tokita, his eyes focusing on a monitor displaying the internal cockpits of both pilots. Mana and Mayumi had both curled into a ball to facilitate the change as their cockpits combined; now the internal cavity within the combined mecha was larger, enough to give both of them plenty of space for combat maneuvers. Mayumi took a position near the back, her hands taking position near a small number of waterproof computer terminals that controlled a number of the vehicle's features. Mana herself would be the main pilot, though the two could switch positions at a moment's notice.  
  
When the glow faded, the two nine-meter Gundams had combined into one ten-meter Gundam, bearing features from both the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam. Some noticeable differences were the blue armor plates along the hips, the thick blue vambraces that now bore twin spikes of gold, and a golden band that ran across the blue breastplate. There were now two pairs of golden V-shaped prongs on the helmet, and a pair of white and red metallic 'wings' – if they could even be called that – streamed from the shoulders, easily five meters long.  
  
"The combination of the Rising Gundam and the Shining Gundam! Behold, the _**BURNING GUNDAM!**_ " roared Tokita. "Mana! Mayumi! GO FOR THE FINISHER!"  
  
" **Activating the wings!** " At Mayumi's word, the wings on the Burning Gundam's back suddenly split apart, revealing that they were actually six metal flaps that spread out, their tips forming the vertices of a hexagon.  
  
No one missed the red glow now emanating from these six 'wings'.  
  
" **Are you watching, Kaworu Nagisa?** " yelled Mana as she flexed her right hand in a familiar manner. " **Take a** _ **goo~ood**_ **look at this burning hand! The humiliation of your defeat will only be outmatched by the** _ **glory of our victory!**_ "  
  
Mayumi suddenly said, " **Wings are fully charged!** "  
  
Mana let loose a savage roar as the Burning Gundam's thrusters flared a brilliant blue. " **ERUPTING!** " The Burning Gundam's right hand reared back, the palm now glowing red. " _ **BURNING!**_ " The right hand lanced towards the AT-Field, the vambrace's two golden claws shimmering. " _ **FINGEEER!**_ "  
  
The two vibrating spikes contacted the AT-Field first...and they managed to crack the seemingly impenetrable barrier.  
  
Following through was the hand of the Burning Gundam, unleashing a radiant stream of charged particles. This beam punched through the crack, blazing towards the face of the Mark 06.  
  
_**KABOOM!**_  
  
A faraway skyscraper in Tokyo-1 was obliterated by the beam.  
  
The Mark 06 had leapt to the side, now hundreds of yards away after its sudden dodge of the Burning Gundam's attack.  
  
However, it did not hide the reality; NHIS's Jet Alone Project had created a weapon capable of breaching an AT-Field.  
  
Excited chatter erupted from the observers as Tokita felt his pride soar. _We did it! We…we actually did it!_ "So! The AT-Field has fallen." It was so hard to keep his excitement down!  
  
"Apparently," remarked the Supreme Commander of NERV, his voice surprisingly even-handed.  
  
Tokita chalked it up it to the man trying desperately to save face. _It doesn't matter what he thinks; we've breached the AT-Field. This will vault NHIS to the top; NERV will no longer be the only ones who can defeat the Angels!_  
  
Near the observation windows, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi lowered her binoculars. _Well. Damn._ This had been unexpected! She was inwardly glad about a new anti-Angel weapon, but she also knew that this would upend the political situation involving NERV.  
  
Her eyes flickered towards a brown-haired woman leaning against a nearby wall, her gaze affixed towards the head of the Control Room. The olive green uniform was a clear indication of the SGSDF. _Let's see…a Sergeant First Class, judging by her military badge._ However, the pair of blue wings against a black patch on her shoulder revealed her true purpose here. "Ah…you must be the pilots' overseer?"  
  
The woman's icy gaze turned towards her. "Hmm?"  
  
"That patch means you're in Nephilim Oversight."  
  
"Yes. And?"  
  
_Mah, so stern!_ "Just thought it would be a good idea to see the one responsible for NERV's new competition. Pilot-wise, that is."  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes at Misato's friendly demeanor. "Pardon me for being suspicious. The fact that your… _superior_ is here has me ill-at-ease."  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged. "Understandable." Most employees at NERV-1 had gotten used to Gendo Ikari by now, and could see past his eccentricities; for all his weirdness, the man was scarily competent. "I wonder what would happen if they faced Rei…"  
  
Arching an eyebrow, the Oversight agent suddenly asked, "Who are you, exactly?"  
  
_Ah, breaking the ice!_ "Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi, Operations Director of NERV-1."  
  
The name seemed to trigger recognition. "Ah…the _Road Warrior_."  
  
"…so you know that nickname," muttered Misato, a sheepish smile on her face.  
  
"I was reassigned to Nephilim Oversight before the Central American Wars, but whenever I talked with my old platoon, they would tell me stories about some 'purple-haired she-devil' tearing through enemy blockades in Brazil on a stolen motorcycle."  
  
Misato giggled. "Got me there."  
  
The woman finally smiled, offering a salute. "Hikari Kirishima, former Sergeant First Class of the Strategic Ground Self-Defense Force. Courtesy from one groundpounder to another."  
  
Misato saluted back out of reflex; even though she was of a higher rank than Hikari, they weren't in the same command structure at present. "Well, _technically_ , the reason I had stolen a bike was because my gunship got shot down behind enemy lines."  
  
"…well, I _suppose_ I'll overlook the fact that you're a flygirl."  
  
"At least I'm not navy!"  
  
The two chuckled, briefly reminiscing in old intra-rivalry jokes. It was at that point that the Lieutenant Colonel remarked, "So…'Kirishima'. Are you the mother of Mana-san?"  
  
Hikari's smile faded, her attention returning to the battlefield. "For all intents and purposes, I'm the mother of both."  
  
That facial expression was a subtle hint to drop the subject. "Ah…" She took a casual look around at the observers, cementing a suspicion that she had had since arriving. "If the JSSDF went through the trouble of loaning nephilim to the NHIS, they must be staking a lot in this project."  
  
"It's foolish, if you ask me," grunted Hikari. "If they hadn't actually broken through the Evangelion's AT-Field, the JSSDF would've put the blame on _them_."  
  
"Passing the buck is a favored tactic in any organization with a bureaucracy," quipped Misato.  
  
Before the Oversight agent could reply, everyone's eyes widened as the Mark 06 suddenly _moved_.  
  
One second, it had been standing still.  
  
The next, its hands were wrapped around the Burning Gundam.  
  
Hikari's nostrils flared as she made the immediate conclusion. _The Jet Alone Project has proven itself to be a threat. Now they're going to destroy the prototype! Mayumi! Mana!_  
  
xxxx  
  
Kaworu Nagisa looked quietly at the machine clutched in 'his' hands, a small smile on his face. "You are in quite the predicament now, aren't you?"  
  
Two screens were 'floating' in his Entry Plug; one was showing Mana's face – which was currently letting loose an expletive-laced rant – while the other showed Mayumi's face, set to a stern and calculating expression. It was understandable; the Mark 06's hands were wrapped around the torso of the Burning Gundam, pinning its arms to its sides.  
  
How hard they struggled. When cornered, the creature called 'human' seemed to resort to its base animal self, fighting wildly and beyond reason. Yet such resistance was clothed with pretty words: a second wind, fighting spirit, or the will to never surrender in the face of overwhelming odds.  
  
It was quite intriguing. "Dim as the Light of my Soul was, you still managed to breach it with technology alone. Your machine is truly impressive."  
  
" **Let us go and we'll show you just how** _ **impressive**_ **it is, douchebag!** "  
  
That was another facet that Kaworu had noted in his personal observations; humanity prided itself as a graceful creature, rising above its base instincts. Yet with so many, it did not take much adversity for that eloquence to fade away, leaving only roaring, howling, and talk befitting a gutter. Yet this limit seemed to vary from person to person.  
  
This individuality was fascinating. "As it stands, I have under two minutes of power left. Your machine has demonstrated its ability to breach the 'AT-Field', as the term goes. However, I don't think it will reflect well on you if the battle ends in such a manner."  
  
"… **no. It won't,** " said Mayumi, speaking for the first time since they had been captured. The look in her eyes, however, spoke of conviction; a  
plan had been formed. " **Sister, execute 'Burning Drop'!** "  
  
Mana blinked…before grinning. " **Heh.** _ **That**_ **one, eh? Let's give it a shot!** "  
  
It was at that moment that Kaworu sensed a sudden shift in the nearby area. In his peripheral vision, he noticed that the dust clouds kicked up by their battle suddenly began to disperse in directions counter to the force of gravity. "Ah…you must have Kleinium cores inside your machine."  
  
" **One for each of us,** " replied Mayumi, a small smile on her face. " **Negative charge of the Kleinium cores has reached Level Twelve! Onboard Freeman device has limited radius of effect to sixty yards!** "  
  
" **All right!** " Mana chuckled as she shifted her stance. " **Hope you like flying!** "  
  
The Burning Gundam's thrusters ignited.  
  
Without the force of gravity keeping the Evangelion affixed to the ground, it accompanied the Gundam into the sky. The abrupt acceleration caused Kaworu to jolt as he 'strained' to keep a grip on the flying mecha. "Without the hold of this planet to fight against, your acceleration is truly impressive." Indeed, the thrusters were on for only ten seconds before they stopped, letting momentum take care of the rest; withoutgravity, the only thing that would stop their ascent was friction due to the atmosphere.  
  
Or if the two nephilim inside the Burning Gundam decided to take matters into their own hands.  
  
" **Current elevation, six thousand feet!** "  
  
Mana grinned. " **That sounds about right. Activate Napalm Launcher!** "  
  
At her command, the pauldrons of the Burning Gundam opened up, revealing large black nozzles that extended forward. They aimed towards the Evangelion's hands, controlled by Mayumi herself. " **Target locked!** " exclaimed the blue-haired girl.  
  
Her silver-haired sister bared her teeth and howled. " **FIRE!** "  
  
Streams of fire burst from the nozzles, landed precisely on the hands of the Mark 06. The directed propulsion from the nozzles and their close range was the only reason they landed on target, given the current absence of gravity.  
  
Given Kaworu's high sync ratio, it was only natural that he flinched, his hands flying away from the Burning Gundam.  
  
" **Reducing negative charge to Level Zero!** "  
  
At Mayumi's exclamation, their mecha's thrusters kicked in right as Earth's gravity took hold of them once more.  
  
The Burning Gundam hovered in midair.  
  
The Mark 06, on the other hand, plummeted.  
  
xxxx  
  
Shiro Tokita was almost oblivious to the shocked gasps of the observers.  
  
No, his attention was on the monitor showcasing video footage from the camera inside the Burning Gundam's eyes.  
  
The sight of the Evangelion falling helplessly to the Earth was…more satisfying than it should have been. _So many doubted the Jet Alone…and yet look at we've done this day!_ "Well Ikari, it seems that your Pilot is in a bit of a dilemma."  
  
"Not quite. The Fourth Child won't run out of power until after he lands."  
  
"But a fall from that height would be catastrophic, would it not?" asked Tokita, inwardly shivering at how callous the man was being towards his own pilot.  
  
The sudden smirk that came to the Supreme Commander's face dashed the assumption of heartlessness. "On the contrary; you are just one more person in a long line of fools that have doubted the power of Evangelion."  
  
xxxx  
  
_Such an amazing creature that the Lilim have created_ , thought Kaworu as the Mark 06 dropped like a lead weight. For all intents and purpose, he _himself_ was falling; the sensation of wind against his back, the weightlessness…  
  
It paled in comparison to the richness that was present in his memories, but his human self found it quite invigorating nonetheless.  
  
With a thought, the Evangelion flipped over, as though it were about to belly-flop into a pool. This would hurt far more, however.  
  
It might even be fatal.  
  
_Well, I suppose my little excursion has come to a close_ , thought the silver-haired nephilim as he willed the Evangelion to an upright position, feet now aimed toward the ground.  
  
At about four hundred feet above the battlefield, the Mark 06's fall began to slow.  
  
Inexplicably, and without any visible means of propulsion.  
  
The Evangelion's feet silently set down on the ground, a quiet end to what had seemed like a ferocious finisher.  
  
Kaworu turned his gaze skyward; the girls' mecha had descended as well, now hovering two hundred feet above the Mark 06. "I commend your performance," remarked the Fourth Child, his voice transmitting to the two pilots of the Burning Gundam. "It makes me wonder how you will fare with what is to come."  
  
At that moment, the Entry Plug went dark.  
  
xxxx  
  
The observers were silent at the sight.  
  
First, because they had just seen something that defied explanation; how had the Evangelion slowed its fall? There was no engine, no thrusters, no parachute…nothing! It was a mystery, a conundrum!  
  
Second, as the Mark 06 suddenly slumped on its feet, they realized that the Jet Alone Project – against all odds – had seemed to emerge triumphant against the Evangelion.  
  
" **An interesting maneuver by the Evangelion!** " Everyone turned towards Tokita, who was now walking towards the massive observation window with a microphone in hand. " **Regardless, I believe the conclusion is clear.** " He walked past the crowd, looking at their faces as he spoke. " **The Jet Alone Project's debut resulted in a broken AT-Field; that is the** _ **sole**_ **reason why Angels can hold out against conventional weapons. But we have shown that the Evangelions** _ **are NOT**_ **the only ones who can pierce this barrier!** " He turned towards the window, pointing at the Burning Gundam as it split apart into the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam. " **This is the dawn of a new era in mankind's war against the Angels!** "  
  
Applause broke out as the head of the Jet Alone Project whipped them into a raucous cheer. Most of those invited had come precisely because they had hoped to see a working alternative to NERV; now, they finally had one.  
  
As the ovations began to dim, one slow clap remained.  
  
Slowly, everyone turned towards Gendo Ikari, his opinion of Tokita's boasts made clear by how sarcastically he was clapping. "Bravo. It's been a long time since I've heard such blatant self-promotion. Your pride in the Jet Alone Project has no foundation."  
  
" **The words of a sore loser,** " cheekily remarked Shiro Tokita. " **Are you telling everyone that their eyes have lied to them?** "  
  
"There was a singular purpose behind NERV's participation in this demonstration," remarked Gendo, eyes hidden by his orange shades. "Allow me to remove part of the veil; the AT-Field, despite whatever misconceptions you may have, is variable. Its nature reflects the will of the Evangelion and the Pilot that synchronizes with it. From the beginning, the Fourth Child was ordered to maintain a barrier approximately equivalent in strength and durability to that of the Third Angel's."  
  
Tokita smirked. " **You make my point for me! To hear that the AT-Field pierced by the Burning Gundam was of Angelic caliber only makes our case stronger!** "  
  
"And you are a fool if you think that the Third Angel represents the pinnacle of power for Angels," countered Gendo. It was an interesting contrast; the hot-blooded passion of Tokita and the calm, cool tone of Ikari. "Anyone with a working brain knows that in an actual battle, your 'Jet Alone' would have been crushed the _instant_ it was grabbed by the Mark 06. Those who maintain otherwise are simply deluding themselves."  
  
It was rather telling how quiet the observers were. Despite the personal disgust that the various JSSDF officers had for Gendo Ikari, they couldn't deny his point.  
  
Hikari Kirishima, in particular, was feeling increasingly paranoid. _For all the power that those Gundams possess, the Evangelion never even **tried** to fight back…it could've ended at the very beginning._  
  
Tokita stated the question that was on everyone's mind; he was not one to back down so easily. " **Then tell us why you came then! If you're so convinced about the superiority of Evangelion, then why bother with us?** "  
  
At that question, Gendo did something that sent chills down everyone's spine.  
  
He smirked. "Because I was intrigued. I had to see for myself what all the commotion was about. Had the Jet Alone been… _lacking_ , then it would now be lying in pieces all over the battlefield. As it stands, it can actually be useful." The Supreme Commander of NERV then spoke aloud, delivering a declaration to all present. "NERV will now be appropriating the Jet Alone and all assets from the NHIS that are necessary for operational and maintenance purposes."  
  
A pin dropping would've sounded like a thunderclap. Even the sound from the computers seemed muted in the now all-too-quiet Control Room.  
  
Finally, Mana's voice broke over the speakers. " **Uh…what the hell did that guy just say?** "  
  
" **Yes. I am curious as well,** " said Tokita, his throat finally working again. " **I thought I was hearing the ramblings of a madman. Mind repeating  
yourself, **_**Mr.**_ **Ikari?** "  
  
Gendo reached into his cloak – causing everyone to tense – and pulled out a small sheaf of documents. "This here is a copy of NERV's charter with the United Nations. It possesses all of the official watermarks, along with the signatures of the UN Secretary-General, the UN Ambassadors of every member of the Security Council, the members of the Human Instrumentality Committee, and the head of government for every nation that possesses a NERV-operated facility." He flipped past the first few pages, eventually resting his finger on a particular section. "Read this paragraph, _Mr._ Tokita."  
  
Hikari Kirishima's eyes narrowed as Shiro Tokita took the charter, a confident grin on his face. It felt like there was a lead weight in her stomach…and it only became heavier as Tokita's expression morphed into one of disbelief.  
  
"You…you can't…this is a _joke_ …it _has to be!_ " Tokita's breath was short, his face pale. He quickly flipped to the signatures, noting that they were not just print-outs. _This can't be right_. He looked at the watermarks, the symbols; all of the telltale signs that this was a legitimate charter with the UN were present. _Our lawyers went over **every single word** of the charter to make sure there weren't loopholes like this! How could they have missed this?_  
  
"To summarize, NERV may appropriate whatever resources it needs to successfully defend mankind from the Angels. There is then a two week window after the time of appropriation for the Security Council and the Instrumentality Committee to approve the appropriation. If either one votes to the contrary, then NERV will return all appropriated assets and pay a monetary penalty to the original owner of those assets." The Supreme Commander then swiped the copy of the charter, placing it back into his cloak. "However, I'm _quite_ confident that, after such a _**successful**_ demonstration, the Security Council and the Instrumentality Committee will approve the appropriation."  
  
Tokita felt the world falling out from under his feet; he desperately tried to grab the proverbial lifeboat. "B-but…this is the only working prototype! You _CAN'T_ take it away!"  
  
"You know how to make it now. Make more," glibly replied Gendo.  
  
Tokita knew better than to retort out loud as to why this wasn't possible for the near future. The synthesis of materials needed to create a new working model would take time and money; counting in the amount of time it would take to train a pair of pilots to utilize all of the features that made the Jet Alone so powerful, then it would be at _least_ several months before another working model was ready. "But… but…!"  
  
" **So…you are our new employer?** " remarked Mayumi over the intercom, a cautious tone in her voice.  
  
"Essentially," replied Gendo, the casual way with which he was stealing NHIS's thunder infuriating most of the observers. "Of course, Mr. Tokita and all personnel involved in the Jet Alone Project will be working with NERV for an interim period while our technicians are trained in all aspects of maintaining and operating the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam. After all, a weapon is worthless if you can't use it properly."  
  
_He…he played us._ The dawning realization rooted Tokita to the floor, his face beading with sweat. Anxiety gripped his heart as the reasons behind the man's actions became undeniably clear. _He wants the Jet Alone for himself…he wants to use that technology to augment the Evangelions._ He didn't even need to look at Agent Kirishima to know that she was glaring daggers at him; she had warned him regarding NERV's involvement in this demonstration.  
  
He had acknowledged the warnings, but had felt the risk was worth it if it meant breaking NERV's stranglehold on anti-Angel combat.  
  
Now, the very weapon meant to do that was in NERV's hands. _He played us all for fools…no, it's a trick. It HAS to be!_ The Supreme Commander of NERV wouldn't risk the organization's reputation over a forged charter, so it had to be the real thing. _I'll have to contact the Board, get in touch with our legal department…I can't let this…this, TRAVESTY stand!_  
  
Misato Katsuragi, on the other hand, was trying _very_ hard not to giggle with glee at how completely Gendo Ikari had turned the situation on its head. _Holy crap! Just…holy crap!_ Suddenly, she recalled why Gendo had declined to 'officially' represent NERV at the demonstration.  
  
He had said that he would be busy _overseeing the transfer of a **new weapon**_ to NERV-1.  
  
Misato kept her hands over her face, masking a growing grin. _Professor Ikari, you magnificent bastard!_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
Alarms blared miles away as the Fifth Angel's presence tripped NERV-1's sensors.  
  
Compared to the previous two, it was downright _massive_ ; the crystalline Angel was floating blue octahedron that leisurely advanced towards Tokyo-3, the sides of each triangular face each equaling four hundred feet in length. Thus, the height of each triangle measured precisely two hundred feet times the square root of three in length; therefore, the height of each four-sided pyramid was two hundred feet times the square root of two, meaning that each of the octahedron's diagonals was four hundred feet times the square root of two in length.  
  
The precision of this length was perfect, which would undoubtedly have many engineers and geometers crying foul due to the impossibility of any constructed object having a finite length equaling an irrational number in magnitude.  
  
Human limitations, however, did not apply to Angels.  
  
The surface of the Angel reflected the surroundings, making it appear as a blue-tinted mirror of the world itself. The barrage of bullets and missiles that collided with its AT-Field resulted in a reflection that was awe-inspiringly beautiful in a strange way.  
  
Those who could hear found themselves hearing a strange song; an enchanting humming that repeated every five seconds. Not quite human, not quite artificial…it transcended mere voices.  
  
This Angel possessed a mathematical and aesthetic beauty that the others had not.  
  
It was no less deadly.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Sub-Director Kozou Fuyutsuki's eyes narrowed at the image of the massive Angel heading towards Tokyo-3; it looked like the world's largest gemstone. "Of all the times for the Professor and the Operations Director to be absent…"  
  
"Don't worry sir, we'll handle the load until they get back!" reassured Makoto Hyuga. "Evangelion Unit-01 is now at the launch pad; Unit-00 is  
still starting up!"  
  
"Launch Unit-01 at Duct 9A," ordered Fuyutsuki, keeping an even tone as the technicians and officers went about their duties without complaint. It had been over two weeks since the last Angel attack, and the tension had been stifling to some of the rank-and-file; oddly enough, the actual presence of Angel calmed them down, because it meant that it was time to do their job. "How are you holding up, Shinji?"  
  
" **I'm doing fine, Fuyutsuki-san.** "  
  
"Good. This time, you'll actually have backup from another Evangelion; we'll be deploying Unit-00 on the opposite side of the city so you can attack from both sides. But be careful; we don't know exactly what the Fifth Angel is capable of."  
  
" **Yes sir!** "  
  
"Did you hear that Sergeant Ayanami?"  
  
The blue-haired nephilim's voice calmly came over the speakers. " **Affirmative, Sub-Director Fuyutsuki!** "  
  
"The target is now slowing to over the downtown area! MAGI estimate it'll stop right above the Geofront's pole!" stated Shiori Aoba. "All defenses will now go silent until Unit-01 reaches the surface!"  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. _Well, here goes nothing._ "Launch Eva!"  
  
Needless to say, Fuyutsuki didn't share Gendo's taste for drama, so no dramatic arm gestures from him.  
  
Right as the Evangelion began its magnetically-propelled ascent to the surface, Miyata yelled, "We're detecting a high-energy reaction occurring inside the target!"  
  
"What was that?" demanded the Sub-Director.  
  
"Energy torus is accelerating and massing upon itself. The AT-Field is undergoing a tremendous phase shift!" screamed Maya. At the same time, everyone was treated to the sight of the Fifth Angel's body vertically and horizontally partitioning itself into a series of rotating diamonds, revealing the glowing red core at its center; the shape was almost like that of a Teutonic cross.  
  
Dr. Akagi grimaced as she bit down on her cigarette. "These readings..." They were similar to certain patterns recorded during the Third Angel, except the frequency and magnitude was many orders greater. "Could it be…?" Nostrils flaring, Ritsuko suddenly roared, "Hyuga! Get the blast shield up in front of Duct 9A!"  
  
"Huh-?"  
  
" _ **DO IT OR I'LL FEED YOU TO RANDALL!**_ "  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am, engaging blast shield!" rambled NERV-1's Logistics Officer as the readings from the Fifth Angel reached their peak.  
  
xxxx  
  
Right before Shinji hit the surface, he wondered how Misato and his father were doing in Tokyo-1. _It feels weird…going into battle without hearing the voice of Misato or my father._  
  
you'll be fine  
  
That brief bit of reassurance consoled the Third Child as Unit-01 jolted to a halt at the surface. Right as he did so, his vision was blocked by a thick barrier popping up in front of him. "What the-?"  
  
A high-pitched whine suddenly split the air as ambience of the sun dimmed, drowned out by the brilliant radiance emerging from the Angel. Shinji shivered at the sound; a thunderous howl, accompanied by the wail of its attack.  
  
" **SHINJI! GET AWAY FROM THE DUCT!** "  
  
Fuyutsuki's voice compelled Shinji to action as the magnetic locks on the elevator let go. The Evangelion barely dove down the nearest street before the blast shield – its thick tungsten surface glowing from the heat – melted away.  
  
" **Are you okay?** "  
  
"I'm fine, Fuyutsuki-san!" replied Shinji, his hands clutching the handlebars tightly. "What…what _was_ that?"  
  
" **This Angel can apparently use its AT-Field to focus a directed energy weapon of great intensity. We'll keep you informed whenever it changes!** "  
  
" **ANOTHER SHIFT! The orientation is changing!** "  
  
At Maya's exclamation, Shinji dared to poke his head above the nearest building.  
  
The Fifth Angel was transforming again, expanding and folding in on itself in ways that were physically impossible. By the time it stopped changing, its appearance was akin to a tulip flower in full bloom…pointing downward?  
  
_Oh…_  
  
The high-pitched whine returned.  
  
… _no!_  
  
An instant later, the Fifth Angel fired a crimson beam directly at the ground, the thunderous sound of energy ripping through layer after layer of metal drowning out everything else.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Control Room, Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/  
  
The distinctive chime that sounded from Gendo's earpiece and Misato's cellphone induced them to take action.  
  
As the Lieutenant Colonel bolted out of the room to prepare their VTOL for liftoff, the Supreme Commander immediately declared, "An Angel is now attacking Tokyo-3!" Amidst the sudden flurry of confused shouts and questions, Gendo made a sudden decision. "Pilot Kirishima! Pilot Yamagishi!"  
  
" **Whaddya want?** "  
  
" **Ikari-san?** "  
  
"This is my first order for you; head for Tokyo-3 with all haste and assist NERV in defeating the Angel. The acting commander will be Sub- Director Kozou Fuyutsuki; you _will_ follow his orders. Is that understood?"  
  
"… **you sending us to fight an Angel?** "  
  
"I did not stutter. _Go!_ "  
  
"W-Wait a minute!" exclaimed Tokita, trying to get a handle on the situation. "You can't just _tell_ them to-GRMPH!" His words were cut off by Gendo, courtesy of a Tootsie Roll pop pulled from his cloak.  
  
"Be a good boy and be quiet," admonished Gendo as he turned his attention back to the two nephilim. "I gave you an order! _MOVE OUT!_ "  
  
Unsurprisingly, Mana laughed at the Professor's assertiveness. " **Whatever you say, 'boss'! HENSHIN: JET MODE!** "  
  
" **Understood, Ikari-san! Henshin: Jet Mode!** "  
  
As the two Gundams transformed and shot off towards Hakone, Gendo took one last glance at the observers. "This concludes NHIS's demonstration. Good day to you all." With that said, he stalked off towards the exit, his cloak fluttering behind him.  
  
As outraged shouts and confused grumbles emerged from the crowd, Shiro Tokita dejectedly removed the lollipop from his mouth. This day – which had begun so promisingly – had come crashing down.  
  
NHIS's pride and glory was now in NERV's hands due to a legal loophole that had somehow escaped the notice of the company's legal department, which he felt was highly unlikely. _I'll get to the bottom of this…I won't let it end this way!_  
  
His vision was suddenly taken up by Hikari Kirishima, her eyes sharp like frigid knives.  
  
Tokita sighed; she didn't need to say anything. "I know. I'll try and make it right. Somehow."  
  
The former Sergeant First Class slugged the head of the Jet Alone Project right in the gut. Tokita's eyes bugged out comically as he collapsed to the floor. Kicking him once in the ribs for good measure, Hikari snarled, " _See to it that you do._ "  
  
As the Oversight agent all-but-stomped off – fury present in every single footstep – Tokita wearily sat up from the ground. _Can't say I didn't expect that._ Wincing at the pain in his torso, the man wondered how in the world he was going to explain this to the Board.  
  
xxxx  
  
Out on the battlefield, Kaworu Nagisa – having manually exited the Entry Plug after his power supply expired – stood calmly on the shoulder of the Mark 06 as the two transformed fighter jets disappeared beyond the horizon, heading west-south-west towards Tokyo-3.  
  
His mind expanded and felt great joy in the beautiful song of his [equal/kin/sibling]. **I am so close to you, [INDECIPHERABLE]; your [voice/song/presence] fills me with...happiness, is the term.  
  
I AM THE OPENER OF THE WAY. THAT WHICH REMAINS SEALED AWAY WILL BE [UNLOCKED/BROKEN/RELEASED] BY MY POWER.  
  
Then I bid you good hunting, Ramiel.  
  
I WILL NOT FAIL, TABRIS.**  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
**Episode 9: Thunder and Lightning (It says, "I AM. WHO ARE YOU?")**  
  
  
xxxx

Author's Note: Have a brief omake about Gendo and Shiro Tokita!

xxxx

_Metaphorgotten_

_This is a losing proposition; he can't be serious!_ Tokita put on a cocksure grin. "I sincerely doubt that the Security Council will be willing to let NERV have even more power than it already does. Besides, this is the only working prototype that we have!"

"You know how to make it now. Make more," glibly replied Gendo.

Tokita knew better than to retort out loud as to why this wasn't possible for the near future. The synthesis of materials needed to create a new working model would take time and money; counting in the training needed for the new pilots to utilize all of the features that made the Jet Alone so powerful, it would take at _least_ several months before another working model was ready. "I don't know what you're planning, but it won't fly."

Gendo smirked. "So you think the appropriation will be revoked?"

"I _know_ it will."

"Such confidence would be reassuring if it weren't unfounded," countered Gendo.

Tokita chuckled. "Well the foundation of _my_ confidence is made of solid steel and concrete!"

Gendo's eyes narrowed behind his shades. "The _reality_ of the situation is an earthquake that will utterly **destroy** your foundation."

"But my team's _unending stubbornness_ is the medical helicopter that **evacuates** my confidence from the collapsing building!"

"Which is then shot down by the _forgone conclusion_ with a Stinger missile!"

The sound of a throat clearing stopped the derailing train of metaphors. " **So…are you two done?** " remarked Mayumi over the intercom.

xxxx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Ramiel has elected to take a shortcut into the Geofront. "FORGET DRILLING, I'MA FIRIN' MY LASER."
> 
> Anyhow, Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi have made their official debut, of sorts! Their giant robot - being rather liberally borrowed from the actual G Gundam show - have gone full-tilt Super Robot.
> 
> The JET ALONE, its Pilots, and Shiro Tokita are going to be around for quite a while. :V
> 
> /meanwhile  
> //Gendo's little 'dress-up' routine on stage  
> ///is a shout-out to Haruko's similar bit from FLCL


	9. Episode 9 - Thunder and Lightning (It says, "I AM. WHO ARE YOU?")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji has an unexpected conversation with Ramiel. Meanwhile, Operation Yashima has a slightly different twist to it.

/Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/

Gut reaction. Impulse. Instinct. A sudden urge.

Pick any word, pick any phrase, pick any of their synonyms.

They all perfectly described Shinji Ikari's actions once the Fifth Angel opened fire on the very foundation of Tokyo-3 itself.

Startled shouts erupted over the Entry Plug's speakers as the Evangelion's legs began pumping. Its hand was reaching for the progressive knife in the shoulder as he heard Maya's screams.

There was something about 'armor layers being breached'.

Yes, there were twenty-two of them, if he recalled correctly.

be careful

That too, was a distinctive warning from his mother. This action was probably reckless, but it was born of a justified desperation. The Angel seemed intent on utterly destroying the Geofront itself.

So many people would die.

_I won't allow it._

The Angel would be free to do as it pleased with the devices within the Black Moon. What would it do? What would happen if it met LILITH? What about if it attained the Sword of Uriel itself?

Third Impact.

_I won't allow it!_

The Third Child howled as he leapt towards the Fifth Angel, prog-knife raised.

In a sudden transformation – with a swiftness belying its size – the Fifth Angel reformed into its original octahedron shape, ceasing its attack.

AT-Fields intertwined and cancelled each other out as Shinji landed on one of the upper pyramid's sides, the triangle large enough to completely hold Unit-01.

_CRACK!_

The progressive knife pierced the crystal, producing a small crevice for the Evangelion to grab onto. Shinji quickly grasped it with his free hand and prepared to stab again.

The Fifth Angel let loose a low wail, and another shift began, and why was…everything… _falling…?_

shinji!

The voice of Unit-01 fell on deaf ears as Shinji Ikari fell unconscious, now oblivious to the changing reality around him.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

It was a sight that they had not expected.

Shinji's sudden assault had forced the Fifth Angel to halt its attack, which was a cause of relief for everyone.

However, their respite ended in mere seconds.

"What's…happening…?" muttered Sub-Director Fuyutsuki, his eyes wide at the image being transmitted onto the holographic screens.

The Angel seemed to be folding in on itself continuously, as if _consuming_ Unit-01. Over and over, it folded and shifted inwardly, the image of Unit-01 reflecting onto the surface infinitely many times like a fractal, becoming smaller and smaller with each iteration.

Finally, the Angel reverted to its original form, a floating octahedron.

"No signal! _We've lost contact with Unit-01!_ " yelled Miyata.

But the Evangelion was gone, seemingly devoured by the Fifth Angel.

xxxx

**Episode 9: Thunder and Lightning (It says, "I AM. WHO ARE YOU?")**

xxxx

It had been sixty seconds since Mana and Mayumi had shot off towards Tokyo-3 at the behest of NERV's Supreme Commander.

At Mach 2, and with over eighty-five kilometers separating Tokyo and the Hakone region, it would take them approximately one more minute to arrive at the fortress city.

Plenty of time for the pilot of the Rising Jet to voice her doubts. "Sister…should we really be going off like this?"

" **Whaddya talkin' about? We got an Angel to fight!** "

"I know, but…" The long-haired nephilim sighed; the way with which Gendo Ikari had completely stolen Tokita-san's thunder rubbed her the wrong way. "It just doesn't seem right, leaving Tokita-san and mother behind."

" **They'll catch up eventually. Sides', I can't see him letting his 'baby' go without a fight.** "

"I'm sure," acknowledged Mayumi, the image coming through her helmet showcasing an awe-inspiring horizon; of particular interest was the odd energy signature that her vehicle's sensors detected over twenty kilometers to the west. "It just seems so…unfortunate. Despite his desire to unseat NERV as mankind's only protector against the Angels, he always seemed to view Supreme Commander Ikari in a positive light." Mostly because of how dogged the Supreme Commander was in ensuring that NERV's interests were the world's interests; despite grumbling on the part of various military figures worldwide, Gendo Ikari had never done anything (overtly, at least) to cast NERV as a self-serving organization.

It was one significant reason why his sudden appropriation of the Jet Alone seemed…beyond the norm.

" **Eh, not the first time a human's betrayed someone's expectations. They tend to have a habit of doing that.** "

Mayumi sighed at her sister's comment.

" **Well** _ **hello!**_ **Angel, twelve o'clock!** "

The blue-haired girl's eyes immediately focused on the image she was receiving.

The octahedron – reflecting everything with a beautiful shade of blue – floating over Tokyo-3 was an oddly serene sight to behold. "It's… _pretty_."

" **It's big too. I bet it'll blow up** _ **real**_ **well.** "

As the two jets slowed to a stop - now hovering in the sky above Tokyo-3 – foreign voice suddenly burst over their open channels. " **This is a restricted airspace! identify yourselves and your aircraft immediately!** " It was the voice of an elderly man, yet still vigorous in tone.

Mana was quick to the punch. " **I am Mana Kirishima of the Shining Jet; my fellow comrade is Mayumi Yamagishi of the Rising Jet. We're here at the behest of your boss!** "

"… **ah. So you must be the Jet Alone pilots**."

Mayumi blinked out of surprise. "You _know_ about us?"

" **Professor Ikari and I have been aware of the Jet Alone's existence for some time, as have a lot of other people. Is that relevant?** "

"It's just…you don't seem shocked that we're here."

" **In my many years, I've learned that it's just best to roll with the punches when it comes to Gendo Ikari.** "

Mana's chuckles rumbled over the speakers. " **Sounds like he's always the life of the party!** "

" **I am Sub-Director Kozou Fuyutsuki, acting Commander. I need you two to stay outside of the city until-** "

" **Oh** _ **HELL**_ **no!** " roared Mana, interrupting Fuyutsuki's order. " **We're here to fight Angels, pal! That's what we were sent to do, so don't you** _ **dare**_ **think that you can just sideline us to hog all the glory for yourselves!** "

Mayumi would've facepalmed if she could. "Sister, please show more tact."

"… **allow me to enlighten you as to our current situation** ," replied Fuyutsuki, his tone suddenly frosty. " **The Fifth Angel was boring its way through the armor layers with a powerful beam weapon when Unit-01 attacked. In response, the Angel seemingly…** _ **consumed**_ **the Eva.** "

Mayumi paled. "The Evangelion…was _eaten?_ "

" **The Fifth Angel has yet to resume its attack, so we can only assume that its impromptu absorption of Unit-01 has caused some problems. However, we're not doing** _ **anything**_ **until we have a better idea as to its capabilities.** "

Mana's snort was derisive, but begrudging. " **Feh…** _ **fine**_ **.** "

"We should perform some reconnaissance anyway; as long as the enemy is idle, let's learn as much as possible," offered Mayumi, trying to mollify her sister's irritation. "Henshin: Gundam Mode!"

Mana grunted out of irritation. " **Whatever. HENSHIN: GUNDAM MODE!** "

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

As one of the many cameras within Tokyo-3 transmitted the image of the two jets transforming into Gundams, Kozou Fuyutsuki allowed himself to feel impressed. _The report we had doesn't even come close to the reality._

"Wow…I've never seen a transformation like that before!" exclaimed Miyata, eyes wide with awe. "NHIS really outdid themselves!"

"No kidding…um…" Maya's words droned off as she turned towards Dr. Akagi. "Senpai, you're drooling."

Ritsuko blinked as her vision turned towards her cigarette, which was now smothered in saliva. "Ah. So I am." With a morose sigh, the head of Project E tossed the ruined stick of chemicals into the nearest trash can. "But it was _so_... _BEAUTIFUL!_ Like a poem on epilepsy from a person with narcolepsy!"

"We can admire the transforming machines later; right now, we need to focus on retrieving Unit-01 and destroying the Angel!" authoritatively said the Sub-Director. "Dr. Akagi, can we get _any_ confirmation regarding Unit-01's status?" There was a particular reason for his worry on this matter; unlike the other Evangelions, which were derived from ADAM, Unit-01 was born of LILITH.

Given the current theories regarding the differences between ADAM and LILITH, the thought of the Fifth Angel consuming Unit-01 brought him no peace.

"Well, if you compare sensor readings on the graviton concentration, they're unchanged from when Unit-01 engaged the Angel to now; so Unit-01's mass is _still_ physically present. However, take a gander at this;" Ritsuko leaned over towards Maya's terminal and typed several key shortcuts, pulling up a specific reading. "The nature of the Fifth's AT-Field is unlike what we've observed with the Third and the Fourth; specifically, it seems to be _layered_ ; the standard one outside the Angel, and another one within. But the reason…is still a mystery. _LIKE WHY UNOBTANIUM IS OBTAINABLE!_ "

Fuyutsuki grimaced. "I want a definitive answer."

"Fine, ask the improbable of me! But soon, it will be _improbably more **probable! BOHOHOHOHO!**_ "

Ignoring Ritsuko's sudden bout of rampancy, he turned towards the Tactical Officer's terminal. "Lieutenant Aoba, we need to test the Angel's offensive and defensive capabilities. Have Pen-Pen move into position around the Angel at your discretion."

"Roger!"

As Aoba set about telling Pen-Pen where to set up his Defender Gundams, Hyuga shouted, "Sir! Incoming communication from The Doctor!"

Sighing, Fuyutsuki tapped his earpiece. "Doctor, you are a go."

" **Channels are confirmed secure, Fuyutsuki.** "

"Very well Professor. It hasn't been long since the Angel arrived, but a lot's happened."

" **The Lieutenant Colonel and I will be landing within ten minutes. Summarize as best as possible.** "

"The Fifth Angel's beam tore through nineteen of the twenty-two armor layers. Unit-01 immediately attacked, and was promptly absorbed by the Angel. Since then, there has been no activity, although the Jet Alone has arrived to assist."

" **I see.** " A mere instant of silence – lasting less than a blink of an eye – ensued before Gendo continued, " **I assume that there's no visible signs that a Golgotha Event has been initiated?** "

" _No_. By the love of all that's good," admitted Fuyutsuki. "So far, we've-"

"The MAGI are detecting another alteration in the phase space!"

At Maya's shout, everyone's gaze turned towards the screens; indeed, all eight sides of the Fifth Angel were…budding?

Suddenly, there were eight miniature octahedrons floating beside the original Angel, each one at a scale of thirty-to-one against the Fifth. Simultaneously, the bottom tip of the Angel seemed to glow and extend, morphing into a drill-shaped appendage that descended into the hole made by its beam weapon.

"Judging from initial observations, the MAGI predict that the Angel's going to try and drill the rest of the way into the Geofront! Estimated time until it breaks through is pending!"

Fuyutsuki grimaced at Miyata's report. "Damn it."

" **Something else has gone wrong?** "

"That goes without saying."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari blinked.

"…what?"

_Where am I?_

A blue field, perfectly uniform and without end. Towering pylons of crystal, bearing an inherent symmetry – on multiple levels – and patterns that spiraled off into infinity. Above, a blue sky without bound; on the horizon, clouds of black smoke, spewing lightning and roiling with thunder.

"What is this place…?"

His attention was suddenly captured by a digital timer, now only with two minutes left.

Shinji – lessons from the past week running through his mind – impulsively reached over the edge of his seat and yanked a large, yellow switch. At this, the timer for Unit-01's internal batteries – which now had fifty-five seconds left – suddenly jumped to over one hour. The Evangelion's armor was capable of operating in three different modes; Standard, Diagnostic, and Life Support. 'Standard' was precisely what it seemed to be: the normal mode of operation for the Evangelion. Life Support was for use in emergencies, when the Pilot was not in a position to get out of the Evangelion (for example, if they got stuck underwater after a battle), and had to stay alive long enough for rescue.

Diagnostic Mode – the one Shinji had just triggered – put all systems into a state of low energy consumption to enable a simple check of all systems while still maintaining enough energy for the sensors to work.

Thus, while Shinji couldn't physically move the Evangelion, he could still see, hear, touch, and…smell. Yes.

It smelled like cleanliness.

Not an industrial clean, where all odor and all stains were obliterated by an overpowering mixture of chemicals. Not a fresh-out-of-the-wash clean, where the scent of soap and warm water pervaded the senses.

It was…just clean. An absence of filth, an absence of impurities. It was hard to describe; nonetheless, it was very invigorating.

_I still have no idea where I am, though._ The Third Child wracked his brain, trying to ascertain what had been going on. _The Angel…it was trying to destroy the Geofront…wasn't it? Yes…I attacked, and then…nothing._ The boy looked around with a strange sense of unease. "Is this… _inside_ the Angel?"

A song caressed the air, catching Shinji's attention. It was serene, yet alien, expressed in a tongue that he could not even begin to identify. Before long, he noticed a shimmering pool – seemingly derived and made of the same crystal in the field – floating into the air, coalescing into a perfect sphere.

It was the source of the voice. "Who…who are you?"

The song – more like a hymn, really – continued, shifting and changing, its melody and rhythm beyond anything Shinji's mind could perceive. It was actually painful, trying to decipher what it meant…or was the song itself so far above his comprehension that the mere act of understanding it was harmful?

All of sudden, the cry stopped…and then repeated, this time taking on a different tone.

An apparition appeared in the air, as if in response to the sphere's song. Two red eyes flashed in the sky above, blanketing everything with a searing white light.

"GAH!" screamed Shinji, the radiance burning into his eyes, boring and _clawing into his brain_ -

Two girls; one with white hair and one with red hair.

Twelve monoliths.

A titanic colossus; shackled, yet glowing white.

His father.

The light vanished, leaving Unit-01 and the sphere alone in the expanse. _Wha…what the…what was that?_

The song began again…but this time, there were words to the tune. " **STATEMENT: I AM. QUERY: WHO ARE YOU.** "

Despite the cold, almost clinical phrase, the delivery was melodious, even soulful.

Shinji was still confused nonetheless. "Huh?"

" **STATEMENT: I AM I.** " The sphere rippled, and the song continued. " **QUERY: WHO ARE YOU.** "

xxxx

/Tokyo-3, Japan/

Sergeant Ayanami contemplated.

" **Wark.** "

From upon Mt. Hakone, she watched as a Defender Gundam zoomed towards the Fifth Angel.

Suddenly, the three nearest sentinels shifted, transforming into dishes rimmed with pylons, concentrating their firepower at the Gundam's location.

It dodged before they fired, promptly retreating: saved by the seemingly all-seeing eyes of Pen-Pen.

" **I still find it friggin' hilarious that you have multiple squadrons of customized Gundams piloted by a** _ **single penguin**_ **.** "

" **I find Pen-Pen-san's abilities nothing to laugh at, sister.** "

" **Still funny!** "

There was…the matter of the newcomers to consider. The Jet Alone and its pilots.

She was still compiling an opinion. So far, it was somewhat negative: although Pilot Yamagishi seemed respectable enough, Pilot Kirishima's brash and boisterous demeanor did not speak well for her chances to mesh with NERV's command structure. Then again, Misato had a number of subordinates with similar traits – such as Mr. Kasparov, Mr. Doe, and Mr. DeGroot – who had acclimated well to the command hierarchy. Perhaps she wasn't a lost cause.

" **Geez, how long is this gonna take? That Angel's gonna break through in forty-five minutes!** "

Still, it wouldn't hurt to remind her.

The Sergeant opened up a video channel. "Respond, Pilot Kirishima."

A screen popped up in front of Rei's vision, showcasing the face of Mana Kirishima. " **The Pilot of Unit-00?** " There was an arching of the eyebrows. " **Another nephilim…** " A curling of the lips. " **Well well, isn't** _ **this**_ **a treat?** "

"I understand your frustration, but a plan of action has not yet been decided on." The Supreme Commander and the Operations Director had since returned, and the Lieutenant Colonel had immediately taken command of the situation from the Sub-Director. "As is, the Fifth Angel has been entirely reactionary since its transformation into this new form. We will not attack until everything is prepared."

Kirishima was quiet, staring intently at her through the video screen. Finally, she asked, " **Quick question: what's your name?** "

_Not an unreasonable question_. "I am Sergeant Rei Ayanami, the First Child."

Kirishima stared; Rei's perceptive abilities, fine-tuned as they were, didn't miss the subtle contraction of the Gundam pilot's pupils. After several seconds of silence, the girl chuckled. " **Heh heh…I see…** " Her ensuing grin was wide and manic. " **As you command,** _ **Ayanami**_ **.** " The video screen promptly winked out.

Rei Ayanami's eyes narrowed. She would need to keep an eye out for Kirishima.

Her attention turned towards the Fifth Angel, its eight miniature clones keeping a steadfast guard over the main body as its drill continued to bore through the Geofront's many armor layers. Forty-five minutes to come up with a solution to their dilemma.

It was time that had been given to them by Unit-01 and the Third Child.

It was…odd. Dr. Akagi seemed convinced that the Evangelion still existed somewhere within the Angel's internal AT-Field, and even the Supreme Commander acted as if it were possible to retrieve both Unit-01 _and_ its pilot of them once the Angel had been defeated. She, however, had resigned herself to the possibility that the Third was incapacitated, or possibly dead.

No expense would be spared in retrieving Unit-01, however. It was vital to the Professor's Plan.

Pilot Ikari would certainly be remembered for his sacrifice.

not dead

So why was there this odd twinge in her chest when she thought of him as dead?

NOT dead

Why did she feel this strange flutter at the thought that he would survive?

NOT DEAD

Rei Ayanami sighed. These thoughts seemed to agitate the soul of Unit-00. _Wait for the plan of action. Concentrate on defeating the Angel. Right now, everything else is secondary._

She still felt an occasional pang, regardless.

It was…vexing.

" **Okay ladies, the plan is set!** "

Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's voice provided a welcome distraction. "Awaiting orders, ma'am!"

" **We've cooked up a little something called** _ **Operation Yashima**_ **.** "

" **Ah! The legendary naval battle where Nasu no Yoichi, while on horseback in the sea, shot the fan atop the mast of a Taira clan ship with a single arrow!** " exclaimed Mayumi.

"… **yes! Exactly!** " Misato chuckled. " **Seems we've got a brainiac over here, Ritsky!** "

" **Good! My supply of brains…was running** _ **low! WOHOHOHOHOHO!**_ "

Mayumi was noticeably quieted by Dr. Akagi's outburst.

" **Don't mind senpai** ," reassured Maya. " **So Lieutenant Colonel, the plan?** "

" **Ah, yes!** " Clearing her throat, Misato explained, " **Well, there's a** _ **reason**_ **it's called Operation Yashima…so listen up!** "

xxxx

/Arena, Outside Demonstration Center, Outskirts of Tokyo-1/

Kaworu Nagisa remained quiet as thick, metallic tethers – currently strapped around the shoulders and torso of the Mark 06 – were fastened to the VTOLs hovering overhead. The Evangelion would be airlifted to the nearest JSDF airbase, where a transport would be waiting to ferry both him and the Evangelion back to NERV-2. Though, if the fight against Ramiel went poorly...well, it's not like he would be able to get there in time. Such a shame.

Now, standing upon the giant's shoulder – stalwart and unmoving against the wind – he communed with his…siblings. His kin.

How funny; it was becoming easier to think of them in separate contexts, from different perspectives, instead of describing them with one, all-encompassing [title/identity/characteristic]. To conceive of a singular entity from multiple, disjoint viewpoints…a capacity inherent to the Lilim.

It had once been utterly alien to him. It still was, in a way.

**THE LILIM ARE [CONFOUNDING/STRANGE/ENIGMATIC].**

The voice of Ramiel echoed through his head. **Oh? Enlighten me as to how you came to this conclusion.**

**I HAVE TAKEN WITHIN MYSELF THE [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] THAT FELLED [INDECIPHERABLE] AND [INDECIPHERABLE].**

The nephilim's eyes widened in surprise.

Zeruel was far more vocal. _**FOOL! YOU DARE TO TAKE THE FRUIT OF KNOWLEDGE FOR YOURSELF?**_

**I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING** , replied the Fifth Angel, its melodious song somehow sounding indignant. **TO TAKE THE FRUIT OF KNOWLEDGE...THE VERY IDEA AROUSES AN [INSTINCTIVE/IMPULSIVE/ENDLESS] DREAD.**

**So you have [invited/taken/bound] the Evangelion into your very soul?** The silver-haired boy suddenly chuckled. **So that is why you wanted access to my memories.** It also explained why he hadn't [seen/perceived/understood] the presence of Evangelion Unit-01, like he had with Sachiel or Shamshel.

**I DESIRED [UNDERSTANDING/COMPREHENSION/KNOWLEDGE]. YOUR [EXPERIENCES/KNOWLEDGE/PERCEPTIONS] HAVE MADE THE TASK EASIER…AND YET THE TASK IS [ARDUOUS/CONFUSING/FRIGHTENING].**

_**WHAT USE HAVE YOU FOR FEAR?** _

**WE ARE. YOU ARE [INDECIPHERABLE], AND YOU ARE [INDECIPHERABLE]. I AM [INDECIPHERABLE]. I AM I. THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO SAY; THIS [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] AND THE LILIM WITHIN, HOWEVER…LACK [DEFINITION/IDENTITY/LIFE]. WERE IT NOT FOR YOUR [EXPERIENCES/KNOWLEDGE/PERCEPTIONS], TABRIS, THEN MY ATTEMPTS AT COMMUNICATION WOULD BE FRUITLESS.**

Kaworu smiled as the squadron of VTOLs suddenly lifted the Evangelion into the air, his feet remaining steadfast upon the Mark 06's armored shoulder. **I see. It is a feeling that Zeruel and I have become…accustomed to.**

_**HOW CLOSE ARE YOU TO LILITH?** _

**THE BLACK MOON IS ALMOST OPEN. SOON, I WILL HAVE THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION WE ALL HAVE.**

**Be swift, Ramiel. The Lilim tend to…surprise, if you give them the slightest chance.** He had discovered that earlier in the demonstration; the Burning Gundam had been in his hands, and it wasn't but mere moments later that he was falling from the sky.

Yes; the Lilim were so quick to adapt.

**I WILL SUCCEED.**

xxxx

Shinji Ikari hadn't known where to begin.

After all, it wasn't everyday when an Angel just up and asked who you were.

For one thing, classified information was off the table. Information about NERV, Tokyo-3, Evangelion, his father's work…off the table. That much was clear.

So what had been left?

Tales about growing up in Okayama-2. It provided an insight into who he was without giving away any information that could be considered 'top secret'. His uncle's lessons, his aunt's cooking, his cousin's boisterous ways, his old school's relatively wacky student body… _all_ of those things had been fair game.

"…and that's how I ended up killing a landshark."

It was a win-win!

"So, I've talked about how Uncle Tomoe showed me and Annette how to properly use a Swiss army knife when we got attacked by a giant green pheasant, how Aunt Alicia inadvertently improved my school cafeteria, how Haruko from the Music Club accidentally smacked me in  
the face with her guitar and everything that resulted from that, how Kamina, Simon, and I once got stuck inside the basement of a submerged skyscraper before we managed to drill our way out…and with the landshark, that makes five." Shinji leaned back in his seat, staring intently at the reflective sphere in front of him. "I can keep going if you want me to."

The song returned. " **YOU HAVE SAID MUCH.** "

The Third Child blinked; the Angel's words were now much more fluent than before. _Was it learning how to communicate as I talked?_

" **SO MANY EVENTS YOU SPEAK OF. SO MANY OTHER...'HUMANS', THAT YOU SPEAK OF.** "

_This is actually kind of neat_ , thought Shinji; he was actually communicating with an alien life form! _Kensuke would be freaking out if he were in my shoes._ A brief hope arose in him that maybe – just maybe – he could get the Angel to call off its attack. After all, there was an entire line of thought behind using negotiation and diplomacy in getting what you wanted! Maybe it would work here-

" **INSIGNIFICANT. EVERY SINGLE WORD.** "

… _well, there goes that hope._ Shinji grimaced at the Angel's judgment. "Look, I know I'm just one kid, and you're this…unbelievably powerful creature from beyond, but I told you a lot about myself! Just like you asked!"

" **YOU DID NOT.** "

"Huh?"

" **YOURS IS A PUZZLING EXISTENCE.** " The sphere rippled with each note, the waves colliding in a spontaneous eruption of music. Even as the song continued, the skies around them trembled with thunder and lightning. " **YOU CLAIM THAT YOU HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT YOURSELF. YOU CLAIM THAT YOU ARE 'SHINJI IKARI'. I DO NOT FIND CREDENCE IN YOUR CLAIMS.** "

Shinji scowled, indignant at the Angel's statement. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

" **WHEN I SAY THAT I AM I, IT IS WITH FINALITY. THERE IS NO DOUBT. THERE IS NO CONFUSION. THERE IS NO AMBIGUITY. I** _ **AM**_ **: THE LIGHT OF MY SOUL BEARS NO IMPURITIES.** " The song shifted in tone; sad, and yet pitying. " **YET YOUR SOUL IS…WITHOUT CLARITY. WITHOUT DEFINITION. WITHOUT SUBSTANCE. AND YOUR LIGHT IS SMALL AND WEAK, VISIBLE ONLY DUE TO THE WEAPON YOU NOW CONTROL…AND EVEN ITS SOUL, FRACTURED AND WEAKENED AS IT IS, OVERWHELMS YOURS.** " A lightning bolt crackled in the distance. " **YOU SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU SAY WORD AFTER WORD OF YOUR KIND'S LIMITED VOCABULARY, HOPING TO FILL IN THE VOID OF YOUR OWN SELF WITH SHEER QUANTITY. YOUR SOUL DICTATES OTHERWISE.** "

The son of Gendo Ikari frowned at how casually the Fifth Angel was stating its conclusions. "Am I supposed to worry about what you think? You want to know how I _know_ who I am?" Shinji inhaled, steeling himself before letting loose. "It's because of everyone else! I have people that _I_ care about, and I have people who care about _me!_ " Family. Friends. Through his interactions with them, he had defined himself. Through his experiences, he had come to know who and what he was. Even so, it wasn't set in stone: life would continue to redefine and change him, pushing him to new horizons. "Everything changes eventually…I know that the Shinji Ikari of today might be different from the Shinji Ikari of tomorrow. But that's a part of life!" He glared at the unmoving sphere. "You claim to know so much…but _no one_ knows what tomorrow will bring. _That's_ why I keep on living! To _see_ what tomorrow will bring, to me and to everyone I know and care for!" He gripped the handlebars, wondering how much time he would have left in the Standard configuration. "And to hear you say that everything I've experienced with them is insignificant…it makes me a little upset."

" **IRRELEVANT. YOUR KIN NUMBER IN THE BILLIONS, YET THEIR SOULS ARE SO MUDDLED AND UNCLEAR THAT NOT EVEN THEIR SUM TOTAL COULD EQUAL THE BRILLIANCE OF MINE OR ANY OF MY KIN, INCOMPLETE AS WE ARE.** "

The sky suddenly seemed to darken, and the sphere's song took on a foreboding nature. " **IN THE END, THIS CONVERSATION HAS PROVIDED A GLIMPSE INTO THE MIND OF THOSE WHO WOULD STAND AGAINST US. TABRIS SEEMS INTRIGUED BY YOUR KIND, BUT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE FASCINATION. REGARDLESS, I WILL ATTAIN WHAT WE ALL SEEK. ANYONE WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY WILL BE ANNIHILATED.** "

"I don't think so." On the outside – if that term even fit – of the Angel, it was probably still attacking Tokyo-3. _I have to get out…I have to get back and help them!_ "You won't hurt anyone else."

" **AN UNSUBSTANTIATED CLAIM.** "

A flick of the switch sent Unit-01 into its Standard mode of operation, now with less than thirty seconds of power left.

It would have to do.

"Substantiate _THIS!_ "

Unit-01 slammed its fist into the sphere, the impact shattering the Fifth Angel's avatar and revealing a spiraling tear in the fabric of the air, one that led towards a red orb in the far distance, surrounded by a massive helix of crystal.

The Angel's core.

" **YOUR ACTIONS WILL AVAIL YOU NOTHING.** "

The storms roared and the crystalline realm turned against the Evangelion.

Uncaring, the purple titan leapt into the tear and burst off running towards the core, AT-Field flaring as soul warred against soul.

xxxx

At the precise moment – relatively speaking, since the time flow inside the Fifth Angel was slightly perturbed from that of real world – that Shinji returned Unit-01 to the Standard configuration, Operation Yashima began.

From all over the Hakone region and within Tokyo-3, artillery thundered, rockets fired, missiles launched, and guns of varied caliber roared. A storm of ordnance was unleashed upon the Fifth Angel, hovering serenely above the city as its drill continued tearing through the final armor layer.

The eight miniature octahedrons surrounding the Angel's main body opened fire, shifting and transforming in an instant into forms more suitable for their task. The upper four clones fired upon the sources of the weaponry, destroying vast swathes of Tokyo-3's defenses. The lower four clones concentrated on firing upon the incoming armaments, prioritizing missiles and rockets over artillery shells and bullets.

The sky came alight with smoke and fire, a furious storm of red and gunmetal mixed with the Fifth Angel's crimson beams.

Precisely two seconds after the Angel first responded, Unit-00 was charging. Held in front of it was an improvised shield of sorts, namely one of the tungsten barriers that had tried (and failed) to hold off the Angel's beam weapon from striking Unit-01.

It did not matter to the Sergeant; there was a plan. It was her duty to follow it.

Soon, the two octahedrons closest to her acknowledged her presence, simultaneously attacking her with precision beams. However, with the Angel's power divided like this, the blast shield was holding.

At least, it would hold for about ten more seconds before the beams punctured through, according to Dr. Akagi's prediction.

But, as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi had said, it would be enough.

The Evangelion retracted the progressive knife from a slot in its shoulder, activating it with a simple press. With a practiced, efficient movement, Rei thrust the vibrating blade into the AT-Field, making sure that the AT-Field of Unit-00 was countering the Angel's.

Thankfully, Unit-00's AT-Field was just enough to alter the phase space, allowing the prog-knife to slide through.

The Angel's protective field was now down; Rei – throwing her glowing tungsten shield at one of the octahedrons – focused now on dodging the Angel's defensive attacks, while maintaining her AT-Field at a high enough level to prevent the Fifth from reforming its barrier. Multiple squads of Defender Gundams suddenly appeared from their positions, flying around and about the Angel, firing their rifles and rocket launchers at the miniature octahedrons and the Angel's main body.

Unfortunately, Rei's sync ratio wasn't high enough to sustain it for long; Dr. Akagi had predicted that it would take about thirty seconds – once the Fifth Angel had inevitably thinned out NERV's defensive platforms – before its AT-Field overwhelmed hers. Even with Pen-Pen running interference, the weapons carried by the Defender Gundams weren't powerful enough to distract the Angel from the heavier ordnance coming its way, so it wouldn't be long before its attention would turn to her.

But, as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi had said again, it would be enough.

"Pilot Yamagishi!"

At Rei's shout, the Rising Gundam – its gauntlet glowing brightly – took aim from its position near the shore of Lake Ashi. " **Here I go! RISING ARROW!** "

A modern-day Nasu no Yoichi, with the Angel being the proverbial battleship of Taira.

Though, in all fairness, the drill was a much larger target than a flag atop a ship's mast.

The bolt of charged plasma shot forth, splashing against the Angel's drill near its base. Right as the Rising Arrow hit, Mayumi yelled, " **Pen-Pen-san!** "

Across the lake, near the base of the mountain range, a long, Evangelion-scale rifle sat, aimed towards the city; streaming from its stock was a large power cable, providing the power needed to actually fire. It was a positron rifle – Prototype 20 with a toroidal accelerator – that was normally meant to be used as a shoulder-mounted weapon due to the sheer recoil.

It was surrounded and braced by multiple blocks of dense metals and improvised braces – vehicles, wreckage, and so on – that had been placed by Rei, Mana, Mayumi, and the P2 System over the course of twenty minutes, the task made possible for the Gundams only by the Kleinium cores possessed by the Jet Alone.

As far as positron rifles went, it was good, but not the best; the JSSDF itself was working on a prototype that was capable of unbelievable power. Had there been more time, the Operations Director would have preferred trying to 'appropriate' the JSDF's Automated Positron Rifle, scrounging up the energy needed for it to pierce the Angel – AT-Field and all – in one stroke.

Alas, time was not a luxury they possessed. As is, it was good for one use: the recoil from the first shot would knock the improvised supports aside, preventing any hope of accuracy for the second shot, especially with Unit-00 preoccupied.

But, as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi had said yet again, it would be enough.

**CHYOOM!**

A stream of positrons erupted from the barrel of the white rifle, shimmering blue in the air. The Prototype 20 had been positioned such that its line of sight with the drill was uninterrupted.

Charged positrons crashed against the target zone hit by the Rising Arrow.

A thunderous crack sounded as it punched through the weakened drill, the positron stream continuing on past several skyscrapers before impacting the hills beyond the city, resulting in a spontaneous explosion.

That could be dealt with later. Rei immediately yelled, "Pilot Kirishima!"

" **Yeah yeah, I'm on it!** " groused the disgruntled nephilim. The Shining Gundam was positioned at a spot only one block away from the Angel's position, flanked by two Defender Gundams whose sole task was to forcibly evict the Shining Gundam from the area should the Angel open fire on them.

As for the Shining Gundam itself, its onboard Freeman device projected an anti-gravity field around the Fifth Angel. However, not every graviton was repulsed; the Shining Gundam's single Kleinium core was incapable of repelling all gravitons over such a large volume. It would've been possible with the Burning Gundam; alas, Mana was only capable of reducing the force due to gravity within the area of effect to about a fifteenth of Earth's normal gravitational force.

But, as Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi had said one last time, it would be enough.

" **If you're gonna do something, do it!** " snapped Mana, irritated by her seemingly minor role in Operation Yashima.

Appearances aside, her role was vital; it made the next part possible. "Thank you, Pilot Kirishima." At Rei's behest, the orange Cyclops shifted its legs and twisted its shoulders, getting into position. The Defender Gundams were already evacuating the area, allowing for the Fifth Angel to turn its full attention on the Evangelion…for all the good it would do.

With deadly grace, Evangelion Unit-00's right leg lashed up in a high roundhouse kick, smashing into the reflective surface of the main body.

_**POW!** _

Sound and force rippled through the air as the Fifth Angel was sent flying, one of its sides cracked by Unit-00's foot. True, the Earth's normal gravity took effect immediately once it left the anti-gravity field produced by the Shining Gundam, but the kick had been powerful enough to render that fact irrelevant.

Two seconds later, the massive Angel crashed into one of the mountains surrounding the city, kicking up a cloud of dirt and uprooted flora. The miniature octahedrons trailed after the main body, inexorably drawn toward it. The broken drill, however, remained rooted in the metal foundations of Tokyo-3, seemingly no longer connected with the Angel itself.

"Operation Yashima was successful," said Sergeant Ayanami. The drill had been stopped with less than twenty seconds to spare before it would have broken through into the Geofront.

The Lieutenant Colonel chuckled, a boastful tone in her voice. " **And THAT is why I'm the Operations Director!** "

Rei Ayanami quickly began pulling the drill out of the hole made by the Angel; broken though it was, there was still the possibility that it could be controlled remotely-

" **New reading from the MAGI!** " Maya's voice burst across everyone's speakers. " **The AT-Field…the inner layer's no longer present! The phase space is regenerating rapidly!** "

A small twinge struck Rei's chest. If the Angel was no longer splitting its AT-Field into layers…what did that entail for the one it had consumed? _Pilot Ikari?_

Had he indeed perished after all?

not dead

_Focus. The Angel must be destroyed._

The eight miniature copies of the Angel rejoined the main body as it began levitating; moments passed as it unfolded like a kaleidoscope, changing at a rate that should have been impossible for such a large figure. Eventually, it settled on some bizarre cross of a perfectly symmetrical snowflake and a pyramid, its tip aimed straight at Tokyo-3.

A tip that was now shining, accompanied by a growing cry.

xxxx

At the precise moment – more or less – that the MAGI had sounded their alert, Shinji Ikari was bathed in the red light of the Entry Plug, his vision of the red orb disappearing. " _No…_ "

So close. So close!

The crystalline walls that had been erected by the Angel? Torn through like paper.

The lightning that had flashed from nowhere, streaming into the Evangelion's body? Endured with great duress, yet unable to halt his charge.

The core had been right there. Right there! _I was just about to hit it!_

Indeed, in the strange, bizarre environment that constituted the Angel's interior – its self-reflection? Its soul? Its own sense of identity? – Unit-01 was standing atop the strand of a blue helix, fist reared for a fearsome punch.

A fist that was now no danger, for the Evangelion's limbs had gone slack.

"Not now… _not now_ …!"

The Fifth Angel's voice suddenly flooded the Entry Plug, the power behind it causing Shinji to flinch. " **THE ENERGY RESERVES OF YOUR WEAPON'S…ARMOR…ARE NOW DEPLETED.** " There was no smugness, no boasting. It was a simple statement of fact. " **ONLY THE LEAST AMOUNT OF NECESSARY RESISTANCE WAS OFFERED, ENOUGH TO PREVENT YOU FROM REACHING MY-** " The next word was garbled, a bizarre fusion of so many other words and alien sounds, carrying an inherent meaning beyond Shinji's understanding."- **BEFORE YOUR WEAPON'S SHACKLES RAN OUT OF POWER.** "

Shinji scowled.

" **WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR ACTIONS WOULD AVAIL YOU NOTHING, IT WAS THE TRUTH; I WAS NEVER IN ANY DANGER FROM YOU.** "

_No…it can't end like this!_

" **THE OTHER DEFENDERS ARE…RESOURCEFUL, I WILL ADMIT. BUT NOW, YOU ARE A NONFACTOR; ALL ATTENTION CAN NOW BE FOCUSED ON THE REST OF YOUR KIN.** " The song of the Angel roared with a thunderous finality. " **I WILL OPEN THE WAY. I WILL NOT BE DENIED.** "

Shinji growled with frustration. _I was so close!_ The Angel was now free to turn all of its power against his friends and allies…and here he was, with an empty battery.

Useless.

_No._

Was there nothing that he could do?

_No. I don't believe that!_

Shinji Ikari gripped the controls tightly. "I won't stop…I _can't_ stop…" Clenching his jaw, the young boy howled with fury, his mind focusing intently upon the soul within Unit-01. _I have to do something! I can't let it end here! I WON'T!_

Ba-bump.

_The Angel will kill everyone!_

Ba-bump.

_I WON'T LET IT!_

Ba-bump.

_So help me…_

A stirring of something dark and foreboding, separate from the maternal warmth that still lingered in the Entry Plug.

_HELP ME MOTHER!_

The Entry Plug went dark.

And then Unit-01's eyes glowed.

xxxx

The pitch of the charging beam reached its peak.

And then there was light.

A furious roar erupted as the tip of the Angel exploded outward in a cloud of pink and crimson, the energy flaring into the open. Crystal fragments and red ash fell through the air above Tokyo-3, the display shocking all observers.

" **What the hell?** " exclaimed Mana. " **It just exploded!** "

" **We've got a lock on Unit-01's transponder! Verifying…** " Miyata then exclaimed, " **Confirmed! We've got life signs in the Entry Plug!** "

_He is alive._ Rei Ayanami was grateful that the worried twinge had disappeared; it allowed her to maintain focus on the Fifth Angel, even as Unit-01 hurtled out of the broken tip at high speed, landing in an undignified heap atop one of the defensive platforms.

Naturally, it broke under the force, but it could be replaced.

" **What's the status of the Angel?** " asked the Operations Director.

" **The AT-Field is still present; it's not dead yet!** " replied Dr. Akagi.

As if to answer their question, the Angel's form shifted yet again, now resembling a sea urchin made of blue glass.

The most significant thing, however, was the wail that pierced the air, roiling with pain and wrath.

In the MAGI's internal report – constantly amended and edited live during the course of an operation – HEROD added a footnote stating that it was at this point where the Angel became, quote-unquote, 'pissed off'.

" **Well, I hate to do this after the kid got eaten,** " murmured the Lieutenant Colonel. " **Pen-Pen! We're unlatching the umbilical cord from Duct 7E; get it connected to Unit-01!** "

" **Wark.** "

" **Yamagishi, Kirishima, lighten the load for him!** "

" **Understood, Katsuragi-san.** "

" **Yeah yeah,** " muttered Mana, grumbling under her breath about being nothing more than a proverbial weightlifter.

Rei Ayanami stared stoically at the shifting Angel. "What are your orders, Lieutenant Colonel?"

" **Standby!** "

xxxx

**WHAT HAPPENED?**

The change had been sudden.

The [weapon/creature/entity] called Evangelion had always carried a latent [power/essence/identity], but the [experiences/knowledge/perceptions] of Tabris, Sachiel, and Shamshel had indicated the nature of the [armor/bindings/shackles] that they were clad in: without energy, they would shut down, locking the Evangelion itself in place.

In that state, the Evangelion should have been a nonfactor.

**A MISCALCULATION.**

The power had erupted, so similar and yet alien, so absolute and yet muddled…

**WHAT DID IT DO?**

There was a strange sense of emptiness, an odd…void…

**WHAT DID IT DO?**

Panic. Disbelief. No; it couldn't have been…it couldn't! It didn't!

**WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

Where once was certainty, there was doubt. Where once was integrity, there was weakness. Where once was clarity…there was confusion.

Impossible!

**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!** Ramiel howled into the ether as the full breadth of what had occurred finally came to light. **THE LIGHT OF MY SOUL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!** Its brightness was dimmed, its nature was changed! That which was [INDECIPHERABLE] was no more! **I AM…NOT I! I AM NO LONGER I!** _ **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**_

Ramiel's very identity, its very sense of self, had been knocked askew. The actions of the Evangelion had [abridged/deadened/breached] the soul itself, rendering it…lesser. Its song was muddled, _filthy_ , compared to the heavenly dirge it had once been!

The Fifth Angel had already been cognizant of its incomplete nature, yet had taken comfort in the truth that was its own self-perception. No leeway, no mystery; Ramiel was Ramiel…or, to be more accurate, [INDECIPHERABLE] was [INDECIPHERABLE].

Now even that was denied.

**HOW DARE YOU!**

Fury and rage erupted from the Fifth Angel. Forget LILITH. Forget the Black Moon. These creatures would pay for this atrocity!

**KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!**

Other voices suddenly filtered in from beyond; however, they were distant and unclear. It was most likely Tabris and Zeruel. Perhaps…they wanted to discourage this course of action.

What did they know?

The Lilim would pay for what they had done. This heinous crime merited retribution!

They all deserved to die!

**DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. ALL OF YOU,** _**DIE!** _

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Alarms blared and startled gasps echoed through the cavernous Operations Deck.

"These energy readings…are unbelievable!" Lieutenant Hyuga paled at the calculations of the MAGI. "The MAGI estimate a power generation of at least five million megawatts!"

Those who were quick with numbers paled; a beam with that much power behind it was capable of delivering energy on the order of one kiloton of TNT…per _second_. By way of comparison, the infamous atomic bomb that had destroyed Hiroshima had packed a punch of fifteen kilotons of TNT.

"At its current angle…the beam will destroy most of Tokyo-3 and break through into the Geofront," grimly stated Aoba.

" _ **REI!**_ I don't care _what_ you do," ordered Misato, the sheer gravity of the situation gripping everyone. The Angel was preparing a finishing blow. " _Just KILL that thing!_ "

" **Understood.** "

As Unit-00 charged, Misato opened a communications link to Unit-01's Entry Plug. "Shinji-kun!" The boy seemed…listless. "Hey kid, you okay?" Strange murmurs, illegible whispers. "…Ritsuko. Is there any sign of mental contamination?"

"Insufficient data." Ritsuko impatiently tapped at her monocle, driven mad with curiosity regarding Shinji's time inside the Fifth Angel. "It's quite possible that the experience was more than he could handle, even with the protection given by Eva." As morbid as it sounded, it would be nice to have another crazy person to hang around with.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," retorted Misato as she continued her efforts to rouse Shinji from his stupor.

Above them all, the Supreme Commander and the Sub-Director watched events unfold.

"We don't have anything that could stand up to firepower like that," murmured Fuyutsuki, once again standing in his customary position beside Professor Ikari. The Angel had seemed relatively sedate prior to Unit-01's impromptu return. "What the hell did that boy of yours do?"

"What he does best, I'm sure," responded Gendo, seemingly unaffected by the tension. Even as the screens showed the Fifth Angel folding outward over and over – taking on the appearance of multiple five-pointed stars layered upon each other – the Supreme Commander kept a cool tone. "In a war against beings with power rivaling the gods themselves, a sudden death is not improbable." Then his eyes turned towards Unit-00, which was charging straight towards the Angel. "Even so…I'm old-fashioned enough to actually have faith in those children."

"Unit-01's moving!" exclaimed Miyata. "The umbilical cable has been jettisoned!"

xxxx

Unit-00 moved with a swiftness that Rei Ayanami had long possessed.

Her final task for this operation was to defeat the Angel. There was no question about not reaching it before it fired; there was no choice.

It was her duty.

Seamlessly, she held her prog-knife at the ready, eyes focusing on the glowing core of the Angel. Fittingly, its star-shaped form glowed with the brilliance of the celestial bodies, a beautiful sight that only made its power that much more intimidating. If that beam fired, Tokyo-3 would be totally destroyed.

The glow of the core was blinding. An odd whisper echoed through her head, promising death and vengeance.

_Not today._

Rei thrust the blade into the Angel's core. All defense had been forsaken by the beast, all for the sake of its killing blow. She immediately followed up with a strong punch, the impact shattering the red orb into fragments. Light of various shades of red shimmered from within; without the focus provided by the Angel's will, the energy would release itself in a massive, undirected explosion.

Still deadly, but not as lethal to Tokyo-3.

It could be…contained.

what will you sacrifice?

" **The phase space is vanishing! Energy torus is going critical!** "

Maya's voice was laced with fear. Understandable; this would be painful.

Nonetheless, this was her duty. This was her purpose.

To be shield and sword for NERV.

_For the sake of everyone else, I will sacrifice everything._

" **The sync ratio's jumped! Fifty-five percent!** "

" **REI!** "

Misato's panicked shout went ignored as the core of the Fifth Angel detonated.

Unit-00's hands were held up, an instinctive method of erecting a barrier with the AT-Field. Her sync ratio was just high enough for her to consciously create the barrier…but it was not high enough to hold it off completely.

Force and heat bled through the phase space generated by Unit-00. Rei grit her teeth as the pain of the Evangelion transmitted to her: her hands were bubbling, her limbs aflame. It took seconds for her extremities to go numb. _I cannot falter. I cannot fail._

_I am not allowed to fail._

The burden suddenly seemed…lighter, the burn less intense. Rei did not bother to wonder why, so intent was her resolve on containing the blinding eruption.

Light dimmed. Sound faded.

The First Child let loose an exhausted pant as she let her arms go limp; where the Fifth Angel had once been, there were only shattered fragments of blackened crystal and a demolished mountain, its side now bearing a massive crater. Ash and dust floated through the air, to be dispersed by the wind. A line of ruined land extended to the sides of 'ground zero' before angling outward; Unit-00's AT-Field had only been capable of diverting the explosion just enough for the blast wave to miss Tokyo-3…but that was enough.

The city was safe. The Fifth Angel was destroyed. NERV would survive to fight another day.

"… **well how about that? They did it!** "

Aoba's words caused Rei to blink. ' _They'?_

Tilting her gaze, she suddenly realized why the task of diverting the explosion had become easier: Unit-01 was standing by the side of Unit-00, hands outstretched in a similar manner. "Pilot Ikari?"

Consumed by the Angel, only to somehow escape, injuring the creature in the process. Barely conscious upon his return, yet still standing to fight.

It was not the first time that the Third Child had bewildered her.

It would not be the last, either.

xxxx

**Ramiel is no more.**

_**THE FOOL DESERVED IT.** _

**So harsh, Zeruel…though I must say, I am [perplexed/surprised/worried] by Ramiel's last act.**

_**[INDECIPHERABLE] COULD HAVE DESTROYED LILITH, THE ONE WHO CAN PROVIDE THE LOCATION OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]. HE WARRANTS NO PITY.** _

**I suppose. Still, his…'feelings' regarding the Lilim's actions were understandable. The Light of Ramiel's Soul was…** _**defiled** _ **by the Evangelion; that which was [INDECIPHERABLE] was no more. The sudden [change/degradation/corruption] was more than he could handle.**

Zeruel's mocking laughter boomed through the void. _**THE FOOL WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER SERVED BY FOLLOWING THE LILIM'S EXAMPLE.**_

**Ah…the irony.** The souls of the Lilim were so fragile and weak; as a result, man had an instinctual fear of letting others get closer. However, that loneliness resulted in pain. To remove that pain, Lilim had to open themselves – their souls, to wit – to others…but in doing so, they invited the opportunity for even greater pain. **I believe the Lilim call it the 'Hedgehog's Dilemma'. Yes; in his desire to understand our [enemies/foes/rivals], Ramiel sowed the seeds of his own demise.**

_**I KNOW THAT YOU YOURSELF ARE FASCINATED BY THESE CREATIONS OF LILITH. REMEMBER TABRIS; WE ENDURE THE LIMITATIONS OF OUR CURRENT [FORMS/SHELLS/MASKS] ONLY THROUGH EXPERIENCE, ARMED WITH THE CERTAINTY OF WHAT WE TRULY ARE. DO NOT BECOME SO ENMESHED THAT YOU FORGET.** _

**Perish the thought, my [equal/kin/sibling]. I will observe as long as necessary; once ADAM is found, such desires will be…arbitrary.**

_**WHAT WILL YOU TELL SEELE ABOUT RAMIEL'S ACTIONS? THEY HAD BEEN OF THE BELIEF THAT OUR [EQUALS/KIN/SIBLINGS] WOULD NOT SEEK TO OUTRIGHT DESTROY THE BLACK MOON.** _

Kaworu Nagisa chuckled. **I will tell them…only what is necessary.**

xxxx

/Tokyo-3 Airspace/

A low whistle drifted through the cockpit of the UH-60J Black Hawk. "My my…the Angels certainly leave quite the impression."

The lone pilot took stock of the damage to Hakone from above; ignoring the large crater formed by the Angel's explosion, along with the wedge around which the explosion had flowed, a large number of the city's defensive platforms had been destroyed with pinpoint accuracy by the Fifth's beam weaponry. As far as collateral went, this Angel had been the worst yet.

Still, one couldn't call NERV lazy; even with the coming of night, spotlights were out and construction vehicles were working feverishly to clear debris. The beams of light refracted off of the crystalline remains of the Fifth Angel, casting the city and the surrounding countryside in a blue aurora.

The man chuckled as he scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Alas, if not for errands…" The scene might've made for quite a romantic evening otherwise.

Unfortunately, he was only here to make a delivery.

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"No casualties from the shelters in the retractable buildings?"

Kozou Fuyutsuki nodded. "Fortunately, Operation Yashima stopped the drill before it broke through the final armor layer. I can't speak for what might have happened otherwise, but it's likely that at least one of the skyscrapers would have fallen into the Geofront."

"Hmm. Who should I offer gratitude to for this small miracle?"

"God is always a good choice."

Gendo Ikari smirked. "Sorry, but the Chairman is still only God in his own mind."

The two shared a small laugh at the old in-joke between them before the Sub-Director's expression turned dour.

"The Committee is…curious about the Fifth Angel's actions."

Gendo grunted as he flipped through sheaf after sheaf of paperwork, with Fuyutsuki assisting. The Operations Director was similarly swamped; the damage wrought by the Fifth had been truly extensive this time around, so he had offered to take some of her workload. Out of the kindness and goodness of his heart, you see.

That, and it gave him a legitimate excuse to hold off his meeting with the Instrumentality Committee, for another day at least.

Plenty of time.

"Given the energy readings, that last shot would've punched a hole straight into the Geofront. All of our battle plans have revolved around the Angels needing the Geofront to remain intact."

"The old men will get an answer to that question one way or another; they have channels that will be more fruitful in that regard than I." Namely, the Fourth Child. "Speaking of which…the debut of the Jet Alone Project was quite fascinating."

"So I've heard," dryly remarked Fuyutsuki, deciding not to comment on Gendo's decision to 'crash the party', as it were. "…are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

The Professor smirked. "The Scenario encompasses everything, but the Plan continues on, unseen and unbidden. We did as much as possible to limit the fallout; now it's all a matter of buying enough time."

The Sub-Director saw through the layered dialogue and ambiguous wording. "Of course." Sighing, the elderly man scanned over a number of new contracts. "I must say, you're being quite generous."

"A mere carrot for the others. They will have no true reason _not_ to work for us, especially once their proverbial 'leader' comes aboard. NHIS will complain about the loss of employees, but the Modular Technology is enough of a prize for the old men to intervene for us."

" **Professor Ikari, Shiro Tokita of NHIS is here to see you.** "

_Speak of the devil._ "Send him in."

Tokita strolled into Gendo's cavernous office, eyes locked on the desk. It was an effective way of ignoring the intimidating size and strange designs on the floor and ceiling of Keter.

To be more precise, the anger that infused the man's every step provided an effective deterrent against fear.

"I have to credit your team on its swift arrival. Not more than six hours after the demonstration, and all of them have already arrived in Tokyo-3. You run a tight ship."

"Spare me your _praise_." Tokita practically spat the word out. "You…you humiliated me. You humiliated NHIS. You humiliated my _team!_ You practically stomped on their faces with your appropriation of the Jet Alone." He leaned on the desk, glaring holes into Gendo's orange shades. "I don't know what games you're playing, but I _will_ get to the bottom of this."

"It is a legitimate charter. Blame your legal team for missing the measure regarding appropriation."

"They _didn't_ miss it because it _WASN'T THERE!_ " There was the accusation; that Gendo or NERV had somehow doctored the charter, or had falsified in some manner. A bold claim. "You simply desire enough time to steal the Jet Alone's secrets for yourselves…well it won't work. I know that you desire the technology that enables the Jet Alone to transform and combine…but you won't be able to reverse-engineer it. The only data copy lies in my possession, with an encryption system that can't be beat!" Of course, Tokita didn't mention the paper copies that he himself had produced, but he was the only who knew where they were. He smirked, as if daring the Supreme Commander of NERV to reply. "We'll find a way to overturn this 'appropriation' of yours…and two weeks is nowhere _near_ enough time to replicate the technology on your own."

" **Professor Ikari, Inspector Kaji is here to see you.** "

Gendo, nonplussed by Tokita's words, calmly said, "Send him in."

Tokita turned towards the opening doors of Gendo's office. Walking into the room, briefcase in hand, was a slightly disheveled man who managed to make his tousled appearance - a ruffled blue shirt, with a loose red tie and green khakis, coupled with long brown hair wrapped into a single ponytail – look casual. "Hello, gentlemen! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Inspector," remarked the Professor.

"It has been some time, Kaji-san," added Fuyutsuki. "How are things at NERV-2?"

"Mah, busy as usual. Commander Langley still won't take any time off; a shame to be such a workaholic at his age."

Tokita twitched. " _Excuse_ me…but who are you?"

Ryoji Kaji flashed the Head of the Jet Alone Project a relaxed grin, his turquoise eyes gleaming with intelligence. "Nothing more than a simple deliveryman." He calmly placed the leather briefcase upon Gendo's desk.

Once it was opened, the Supreme Commander of NERV pulled out a folder that was immediately recognizable to Tokita. "That's…" _No._ "That's…" _The paper files!_ "How…" _IMPOSSIBLE!_ "How did-?"

"Your efforts at keeping the folder's location inconspicuous were admirable…but there _is_ such a thing as trying too hard," cheekily said Kaji. Tilting a gaze towards the Professor, he said, "Well, if that's all, I'll be heading back to NERV-2 now. Sayonara!" The Inspector departed with a casual wave of the hand, leaving as abruptly as he had arrived.

Shiro Tokita stood there, dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events. "This…this is information theft!" he sputtered. " _Espionage!_ "

"Given all the trouble you went to hiding these papers, I imagine that no patent has been filed. A curious thing for someone seeking to protect a company secret…unless only a select few others know the details about how the technology works, and I doubt that they know as much as you do. Furthermore, they would all be part of your team; people that your trust to some degree, but not completely." Gendo's tone was final and all-consuming. "You try to keep it as hidden as possible, only because you _know_ its true potential…and how deadly it would be in the wrong hands."

  
The man spoke as if he knew Tokita's very own thought processes. His paranoia regarding the true power behind the Jet Alone was a common joke among members of his team...but it was a well-founded paranoia. "…what are you saying?"

Gendo smirked. "Out of all the possibilities, you had the most potential…and you _did_ 'use it well'. Beyond my wildest imagination, at that."

Those words. _'Use it well'._ Those…words…

The letter. The initial hard drive.

"…it…it was…" Gendo Ikari had sent him the plans all those years ago? "I…I don't even…"

"Despite what the world may think, there is _always_ a method to my madness." The Professor stood up from his chair with a flourish, heading towards a section of the wall…only to tap his feet three times and pirouette, followed by the extraction of a keycard from his cloak that he slid against the wall.

An elevator promptly opened up. "I leave the paperwork to you Fuyutsuki. I'll be occupied for a while." He turned towards Tokita. "I have something to show you, Mr. Tokita."

The man from NHIS grit his teeth out of frustration, his growing confusion sparring with his stubbornness. "You're trying to entrap me…see to it that I 'know too much', that I'll be unable to get away from NERV's clutches…I _know_ how this game goes, Ikari."

"And yet your curiosity is eating at you."

… _damn it._

Shiro Tokita followed Gendo Ikari into the nondescript elevator, asking, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To where the greatest of NERV's secrets are kept: Terminal Dogma."

The sound of the doors sliding shut was fittingly ominous.

xxxx

/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…glurgh…"

Everything felt weird.

"You are awake."

Shinji Ikari blinked, trying to get a fix on his surroundings. The familiar white colors were an immediate clue, even though they seemed uncharacteristically muted. "…ur…"

"Pilot Ikari."

The cobwebs that seemed to inhabit his head slowly drifted away as the Third Child turned his head; sitting beside his bed was none other than Sergeant Ayanami, clad in her favored military fatigues. Noticeably different, however, where the white bandages that wrapped around both of her arms from the shoulder on down. "…wha….what happened…?" His voice sounded slurred. Why was it so hard to talk?

"When the Fifth Angel was killed, the energy it had been building up for its beam weapon was released in an uncontrolled explosion. My AT-Field was able to divert a portion of blast, but the heat and force still managed to leak through. It is fortunate that you were able to assist when you did; without the added strength of Unit-01's AT-Field, Tokyo-3 itself might have been damaged."

"I…um…okay…" Remembering felt like swimming through molasses. Everything he was sensing felt…disconnected, somehow. "I was…inside

the Angel…and then…" Frustration. Something powerful emerged, something…primal. Then there was light, and smoke. "I was…out…?"

"Yes. You broke out of the Fifth Angel after being consumed."

"…and then…" He could barely remember anything from after that; only a single, all-consuming desire to keep moving, to not fall. "I…remember that…I had to do something. Anything." The very idea of falling down had seemed…insulting, for some reason. He turned his gaze towards Ayanami, eyes lingering on her bandaged arms. "Are you…okay?"

"The damage was mostly superficial. The bandages will come off by Monday."

"Oh…okay."

"…I must apologize."

The stupor that stubbornly seemed to cling to him was suddenly whisked away by sheer surprise. "…uh…how come…?"

"There was a time during the battle when I had come to accept that you had died."

Oddly enough, she didn't seem that embarrassed by this apology of hers. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal; then again, Ayanami didn't seem like the type of person to apologize at all, unless it involved a matter involving NERV. Or his father. "Um…that's okay…" The thought of why she apologized brought realization. "That's right…I _was_ eaten! Man, Kensuke's going to freak!"

Ayanami blinked. "…I was under the impression that people were offended if you assumed that they had died."

"Why's that?"

"There were many times where I heard soldiers act in an indignant manner if their fellows assumed that they had fallen in the line of duty, or if they had assumed an injury was more dire than in reality."

Shinji blinked. "…um…" He recalled a few of Tomoe's stories along those lines; heck, there were a number of Impact veterans living in Okayama-2 that were close friends of his uncle, most of whom tended to act in a jocular manner regarding their 'inability to die' in casual conversations. _And she thinks I'm the same way?_

He couldn't help it; the contrast was too stark.

The Third Child laughed.

"…something strikes you as humorous?"

And just like that, the laughter died. Rei was as stoic was ever. "…man Rei, you're too serious."

The First Child arched a blue eyebrow, as if confused about why that would be a bad thing.

It had suddenly occurred to Shinji that he had used her first name casually. Maybe that was why she was confused? _Bah, I'm too tired to think straight._ That was a valid cover for his next words. "You should smile more."

"Why?"

Shinji resisted the urge to groan. "What do you mean 'why'? Do you need a reason?"

"It's only logical that one have a reason to do anything."

The boy recalled the conversation he had had with his father after the dinner at Ritsuko Akagi's home, about how her prism through which she viewed the world was tied to NERV. _He wasn't kidding._ "Well…what makes you happy?"

Rei was silent, her exotic red eyes almost blank. "I am…unsure. There are multiple definitions of happiness."

"…then..." Shinji sighed, cursing his middling nerves. Why was it so hard to think? "Well…what do you enjoy? What satisfies you?"

There was a more immediate answer. "Successfully carrying out my duty. It makes me feel…content."

 _That'll have to do._ "Okay, just think about _that_ feeling, and nothing but that feeling."

Rei frowned, as though actively concentrating on the task given to her.

"And now do like my cousin would sometimes say: let your face be the mirror that…um, reflects your emotions, or something like that." _GODS, why am I so tired? I sound like a moron!_ "…just…" Sighing, the boy settled for defeat. "Just…just smile."

Rei Ayanami stared at him.

Her lips twitched.

Then they curled upward into a smile.

It wasn't big, or overblown. It wasn't a bombastic grin, or full of cheer. It was small, and somewhat dainty.

Yet, combined with her already striking features…it made her look radiant.

Shinji was _not_ too tired to blush. "Yeah…you should do that more often." The lingering fatigue was clawing back, drawing him further down. "It makes you look…cute…" And then he was out.

The moment he lapsed back into a deep sleep, Rei's face returned to a frown, her expression one of confusion. _I look…cute?_

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

 _Paper, paper, and more paper._ Given everything that had been taken away by Second Impact, Fuyutsuki thought it was quite cruel that paperwork had survived.

His eyes flicked towards the wall where the hidden elevator had been. _They've been down there for over two hours now…_

The nigh-invisible doors slid open, and out stepped Gendo Ikari – calm and collected as ever – and Shiro Tokita, the latter looking somewhat paler than before.

It was only natural, given what was down in Terminal Dogma.

"You…you're insane, you know that?" remarked Tokita, looking at the Professor with a cross between bewilderment, disbelief, and awe.

"NERV was tasked to save the world from all who threaten it. I take that duty quite seriously." Turning towards the Sub-Director, he asked, "I see you're as proficient as ever."

Fuyutsuki didn't bother to call Gendo out on the fact that he had purposefully left him here to take care of the rest of the red tape. The Supreme Commander would either act gracious or act smarmy about how his plan gave him a victory no matter the outcome. So he settled for replying, "Is he now aware of what we're dealing with?"

"I'll let him answer."

Tokita swallowed, wiping a sweaty palm on his shoulder. "I…I need to think for a bit. I'll help you, but I need to think about how I can get the rest of my team to stay here without being suspicious…" The man paced for a few moments before the proverbial light bulb clicked on. "Have them go along with the supposed 'hiring', as though confident that the appropriation will be overturned…make them accept the contract, with them having the impression we'll be fleecing NERV of funds before we're whisked back to NHIS…and when the appropriation is _not_ overturned, I'll influence them to stay onboard simply because we can't afford to let NERV have free access to the Jet Alone…yes, yes, _that_ could work…!"

Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow, mildly amused by the man's vocal thought processes. "That's very quick thinking on your part."

"Conviction does a person little good if it takes too long to muster it," countered Tokita. "I've worked with the members of the Jet Alone Project for years; I've come to know them quite well. They will follow my lead, albeit begrudgingly. And I will be just as obstinate."

"Oh?" remarked Gendo. "You would act…antagonistic, even knowing what you know?"

"Don't misunderstand; I _will_ help you. However, even though your actions at the demonstration today were justified…the people on my team will always see your appropriation of Jet Alone Project as heavy-handed and blatantly spiteful. Though they will work with NERV, they will never work _for_ NERV, as it would mean submitting to you." Tokita readjusted his collar, starting to calm down after the revelations he had experienced. "Regardless of your reasons, you all but spat on all the hard work my team did, even if it was all an act. They will never forgive you. Therefore, I won't either."

Kozou Fuyutsuki was mildly impressed by the man's loyalty. _Perhaps Ikari was on to something when he left the Modular Technology in his hands._

Glancing towards Gendo, Tokita continued, "Speaking of which…how secure _are_ your facilities?"

"We've used the excuse of the Fifth Angel's penetration into the armor layers to sweep our systems for the sake of 'system integrity'. We're clean of foreign surveillance for the time being, but SEELE will undoubtedly utilize one of their deep cover agents to reinsert their own eyes into our systems. This will allow MAGI-00 to review and appropriately doctor the security footage with no one the wiser. Since I know you're quick to learn on the job, we won't need to use such measures again."

Shiro Tokita couldn't help but mentally tremble at the high-level game this man seemingly played at all times. Then again, Gendo Ikari was up against a group that could manipulate the UN itself; nothing less than exceptional cunning would suffice.

"Well, I suppose you need to go ahead and speak with your team." Gendo handed four thick folders to Tokita. "These are the contracts for you and every member of the Jet Alone Project; you'll find everything in order." To cap off the meeting, Gendo pulled a can of spray cheese out of his cloak and poured a rather liberal portion into his mouth.

Shiro Tokita quietly took the folders – staring warily at the Supreme Commander of NERV – before departing.

Fuyutsuki sighed. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

The Professor gave a cheesy grin. "I think he'll fit in _just_ fine."

"If you insist." Fuyutsuki moved on to a different matter. "What about our request?"

"After this battle? It won't take them long to grant my request for the transfer. I have my suspicions as to what the old men will ask of in return…but it won't amount to much." Gendo held the can towards Fuyutsuki. "Hungry?"

"I'm not a fan of spray cheese."

"Heathen."

xxxx

/Next Day/

/October 11, 2015/

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

A techno-style jingle came from the TV, accompanied by NERV's red logo against a white background. " **Gendo Ikari here!** " Though the man was not present himself, his voice still came forth, intentionally loud and robust; the image suddenly changed to that of the Fifth Angel. " _ **This**_ **, is an Angel! Eight sides, blue, math-shaped; not very angelic-looking. Probably what** _ **communists**_ **think Angels look like. Speaking of Soviets, its shield is like iron!** " Cue footage of artillery shells exploding against its AT-Field. " **However, iron melts at approximately fifteen-hundred-and-thirty-five degrees Celsius! How to melt such a large object? That is a question that NERV has an answer to:** " The image suddenly showed the barrel of an enormous white rifle. " **Firing a stream of positrons!** " The blue torrent erupted from the weapon; abruptly, the footage cutaway to the Fifth Angel, now situated on a mountainside outside of Tokyo-3, preparing to fire upon the city itself. " **And if all else fails?** " The tip of the Angel suddenly exploded as a purple Evangelion burst forth. " _ **Giant robots!**_ **Because a giant robot always beats iron!** " The image faded away into whiteness, right as NERV's logo – bearing the caption 'NOW YOU'RE THINKING WITH EVAS' – slid in from the side. " **And everything else, for that matter. Gendo Ikari, we're done here!** "

"…your dad makes the best propaganda videos _ever_ ," gushed Kensuke, staring intently at the television.

"Eh, I kinda thought the last one was better," admitted Toji.

Shinji had no comment, since he was still busy nursing the small bump on his head that Toji had given him. The two boys had come over to the apartment around lunchtime – free from school due to it being Sunday – for their own reasons.

Kensuke had come to interrogate Shinji about his time inside the Angel, as expected.

Toji…well, he had come to give Shinji one good lump on the noggin.

Sort of understandable, since the defense platform Unit-01 had landed on after escaping from the Angel – the one that the Evangelion crushed – was the one containing the Suzuhara Residence. Even so, Shinji had been compelled to protest his innocence, citing such things as delirium and near-unconsciousness.

This had not deterred Toji. "I told you that the first time was only to give ya a warning, and I'm a man of my word!" he had said.

Misato, being who she was, had immediately taken off with that line, admonishing Shinji on not being as manly. "Come on Shinji-kun, you should at _least_ be enough of a man to keep your word. One bump's not gonna kill you!"

Naturally, since this involved Misato stepping out of her room to grab a beer, this had gotten Toji and Kensuke into a tizzy regarding her choice of attire, namely the lilac tank top and jean shorts that were cut off at the thighs.

Oh, but Shinji was _on_ to her scheme! He had seen that calculating look in her eye; her clothing and demeanor was just another game to try and get under his skin, to get him to 'loosen up', all by using Toji and Kesnuke as her weapons. _Well I won't fall for it!_

"Seriously dude, what is wrong with you?"

Shinji was brought out of his musing by Toji. "Huh?"

"You live," He pointed over the couch, where Misato was lounging back in her chair, happily sipping from a Yebisu can as she hummed a ditty about 'no more paperwork'. "with a _total babe._ "

"Probability of being a beauty is one!" added Kensuke.

"Who likes to _show off_."

"Clothing reveals ample curves!"

"And she has a penguin that can _smoke cigars_ for a pet!" Toji pointed towards the sliding glass doors that opened up to the terrace; standing outside – calmly watching the floating clouds above – was Pen-Pen, a lit cigar hanging from his claws.

"Immune to lung cancer?" queried Kensuke, readjusting his shades as he whipped out his video camera, recording the penguin in his natural habitat.

"And this is ALL ON TOP of being the pilot of a giant robot that's already killed three Angels!"

Before Shinji could correct Toji (after all, Unit-00 had dealt the killing blow to the Fifth Angel), the bespectacled Gendotaku raised his index finger. "Technically not giant robots in the strictest sense of the term 'giant robot'."

" _Whatever_ ," retorted Toji before turning back towards Shinji. "You've practically got it made; so just do me a favor and _not land on my home again._ "

"You _do_ know I've been ordered to go to psychiatric therapy, right?" Given the uncertainty regarding the condition of his mind after being consumed by the Fifth Angel, Dr. Akagi had ordered at least one therapy session with a psychiatrist. His first trip was scheduled for tomorrow after school.

"Bah, you're tough as nails! You don't need no therapy," trumpeted Toji, holding his chin high. "Now if ya had a broken leg or something, I can understand therapy for that sorta thing…but to just sit there on a couch while some namby-pamby asks you questions about your feelings? Screw that noise!"

Shinji sighed, sending a pleading look at Misato. _Come on, throw me a bone here!_

The woman giggled. "You know Toji-san, I've had to go through some psychiatric therapy in my time."

"You're a lady though! Men are SUPPOSED to be tougher."

"You _do_ know that Ayanami-san can beat everyone of us with one hand tied behind her back," countered Shinji.

"Tougher _emotionally_ Shin-man, _emotionally!_ "

"I don't know…" Kensuke grinned, cupping his chin between his thumb and index finger as though in deep thought. "Ayanami doesn't seem like the kind to get phased by anything…"

Toji whirled towards Kensuke. " _Stop trying to undermine me!_ "

Kensuke ignored Toji's outcry, looking slyly towards Shinji. "By the way, I've been hearing certain _rumors_ about yesterday's battle, about some kind of strange new Gundam. Mind sharing the details?"

Apparently, from what Misato had told him, the Jet Alone had been appropriated for use by NERV, and had been used to battle the Fifth Angel. Not that he had been aware of it. "I was kind of eaten by the Angel before it got here, so I can't say anything."

Kensuke grinned. "So there _was_ one!"

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Shinji-kun, could you get that?"

It was as good an excuse as any to remove himself from the conversation. Shinji got to his feet and headed towards the entry corridor, peering through the peephole on the front door.

The sight of three women – one brown-haired adult, a red-eyed teen with short silver hair, and a bespectacled teen with long black hair – in JSSDF uniforms made him pause. "Uh…Misato-san?"

"What is it?"

"We've got three girls in military uniform at the door."

Naturally, this piqued Toji and Kensuke's interest, judging by how they were now peering around the corner towards the front door.

"Ah, those are our new neighbors! Let em' in!" called out Misato.

Shrugging, Shinji undid the lock and pulled the door open. "Um…yes?"

The oldest of the trio remarked, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi's residence?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Shinji, mentally grimacing at how stern she looked.

"So _you_ must be the Third Child," remarked the silver-haired girl, scrutinizing him with red eyes that seemed uncomfortably familiar. It was just like his first meeting with Rei Ayanami all over again…even down to the disappointment visible in her expression. "For someone who killed two Angels and survived getting eaten by one, you're nothing like I imagined."

"That's quite rude of you, Mana," admonished the long-haired girl. "Don't mind my sister. She has very little tact."

The girl – apparently named Mana – rolled her eyes, prompting Shinji to blink. "Uh…"

 **THUD.**

Shinji turned around at the sound; Kensuke had collapsed to the ground, hand clutching at his heart. "Cute girls…in military uniforms…my greatest weakness…!"

Mana rolled her eyes whilst the long-haired girl settled for giggling. The older woman sighed before turning her brown eyes toward Shinji. "I felt it would be courteous to introduce ourselves to our new… _coworkers_."

"Um…nice to meet you?" _What's going on? And why does she sound so upset?_

"Ah, it's always good to meet new neighbors! Keeps life fresh!" Misato waltzed around the corner, a happy grin on her face and a beer in her hand. "Welcome to Tokyo-3!"

Mana blinked. The long-haired girl muttered "Oh my." The older woman stared, slightly gobsmacked by Misato's wardrobe.

"Oh come on, I'm off-duty! That means kicking back and relaxing!" The Chief of Section 2, Operations Director of NERV-1 and a recognized Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese Strategic Air Self-Defense Force chugged down a Yebisu beer and let loose a loud belch. "Besides, it's my home. I could go nude if I wanted to."

Shinji felt his skin burning with embarrassment. _GODS, she never stops! Not even in front of strangers!_

The older woman's jaw was slack, the long-haired girl looked mortified, while the one named Mana…looked intrigued. "Huh. Actually relaxing when off the job?" She shot a pointed look at the woman behind her. "This lady speaks words of wisdom. Maybe you could learn from her and chill out once in a while."

Mana's advice merited a cold glare. "Cut the sass."

Misato immediately intervened in her usual fashion. "Shinji-kun and friends, allow me to introduce our new neighbors: Sergeant First Class Hikari Kirishima, and her two daughters Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi, pilots of the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam."

Kensuke was immediately on his feet. "Pilots? _Of Gundams?_ Are they _**true**_ Gundams?"

Misato laughed. "I'll let _you_ be the judge of that." She disappeared for a few moments before returning with a few sheets of paper. "Had to make a report of my own observations of the Jet Alone's demonstration. Take a gander!" She shot the elder Kirishima an innocent wink. "And don't worry, there's nothing in there that'll get anyone in trouble."

Hikari twitched.

Kensuke looked at the report with intense fascination. "…legitimate Gundam designs?" He flipped the pages, scanning every word, his eyes growing wider with each passing moment. "…anti-gravity? _Henshin? **GATTAI?**_ " The boy immediately whipped out his video camera. "Cute  
girls in military uniforms who are also GUNDAM PILOTS! Tell me your story, so that I might preserve it for future generations!"

Mana stared, whilst Mayumi fidgeted nervously. They looked…confused by the boy's actions.

Hikari, on the other hand, decided to cut the welcome short. "You'll have the opportunity to get acquainted tomorrow. We have to finish…unpacking. Come on girls." As the older woman walked down the corridor, Mana calmly followed – her eyes lingering on Shinji before breaking away – while Mayumi bowed and waved awkwardly before departing.

Shinji and Toji blinked. Kensuke looked a little silly and somewhat downtrodden, standing there with his rolling video camera.

"Wark."

"You said it Pen-Pen!" agreed Misato; standing beside her was the warm-water penguin, a burning cigar still gripped in his claws. "You try to be nice to people…ah well, they'll warm up eventually." She took another gulp of her beer before waltzing back into the kitchen.

The Third Child felt like leaving the premises. "Misato-san, I'm heading out for a while."

"Make sure to be back by six! It's your turn to make dinner!"

The boy sighed as he walked out of the apartment; curious about his sudden decision, Toji and Kensuke followed. "What's eatin' you, Shin-man?"

"Misato-san…she can be so _embarrassing_. I mean, did you see how she acted in front of our new neighbors! It was mortifying!"

The jock shrugged. "Maybe she just didn't like em' and wanted them to leave. Ain't much of a con, and she has a _lot_ of pros. Verdict: a _lucky bastard_ is what you are!"

The son of Gendo Ikari rolled his eyes at Toji's perverted analysis, turning towards a focused Gundam fanboy. "You okay Kensuke?"

"Pondering about our classes tomorrow. I'm…curious if those two girls will end up in our homeroom."

"The chick with the glasses seemed nice enough, but that girl with the silver hair…" Toji grimaced. "She _seems_ okay, but I don't think I need to tell you why the red eyes freak me out."

Shinji's thoughts drifted back towards the night he had had dinner at Ritsuko Akagi's house, where the existence of nephilim had been revealed to him; in particular, that Rei was a nephilim, as were the two pilots of the Jet Alone Project. _Kirishima-san looked sort of like Rei…but Yamagishi-san looked like a normal girl._ One that needed some sunlight, but a normal girl nevertheless. "Well…from what I've been told by Misato-san, they _are_ like Rei. You know…with the super strength and everything."

Kensuke and Toji boggled.

The former nearly collapsed. "On top of everything else…they're also _superhumans?_ " Had Kensuke been a rocket, he would've already been blasting off to Jupiter.

The latter…simply chuckled. "Oh _really?_ "

Shinji blinked. "Uh…you sound happy."

"Because Shin-man, we troublemakers can recognize one of our own. That Kirishima girl is DEFINITELY a troublemaker. If she can keep Ayanami's attention off of me, I'll be a happy man!"

Shinji Ikari suddenly had a foreboding feeling about tomorrow. _This can only end badly._

xxxx

Elsewhere.

In a dark room, dark monoliths suddenly came into being.

Gunmetal gray, marked with red text and a strange symbol: a spiraling lance with two prongs, crossed over with a thick zweihander. Together, the two weapons sat over a blank mask with two eyeholes, forming a bizarre coat of arms of sorts. However, the text itself sat on the upper  
half of the monoliths:

**SEELE**

 **01**

SOUND ONLY

  
The numbers ran from '01' to '12', for there were twelve in all.

This was where the true power of the world, and its darkness, was concentrated. These were the people who created and engineered the Scenario for Instrumentality.

This was SEELE.

" **The battle against the Fifth Angel cut it closer than I would have liked,** " growled SEELE-11, his voice distorted and modulated to prevent any chance of identification. No one was physically present; every member hailed from all over the world, separated by countries and continents. They had interests to watch over and people to influence in their own circles, which overlapped with those of other members.

However, when it came to oversight of the Scenario, everything else was secondary. " **We were under the impression that the Black Moon was…sacrosanct. Has that changed?** " asked SEELE-08.

" **Tabris has been fairly forthcoming on the matter. When Unit-01 broke free of Ramiel's hold, it damaged the Angel's soul on a fundamental level. Being a creature born of the Tree of Life, adaptation was not its forte,** " explained SEELE-01.

SEELE-03 grumbled. " **I am wary. Tabris has always had his own agenda. He will backstab us given the chance.** "

" **We hold the trump card called ADAM,** " countered SEELE-12. " **He has made no secret of how desperately the Angels desire to reunite with their source. He knows that our research into duplicating the S2 Organ obtained from the Fourth Angel will render the First Angel obsolete for Instrumentality.** "

" **At this current stage, it is more convenient to use ADAM as the catalyst, since there is no guarantee that the S2 Organ can be created artificially** ," remarked SEELE-05. " **It is still mutually beneficial for us** _ **and**_ **Tabris to keep ADAM alive, albeit locked away and hidden from the prying eyes of his kin.** "

" **On a positive note, the Jet Alone demonstration and the ensuing battle provided conclusive proof that NHIS somehow managed to procure the Modular Technology,** " commented SEELE-06.

SEELE-07 chuckled. " **Very impressive, what they've managed to do with it. In proper hands, it will accomplish far more.** "

" **With the Dead Sea Scrolls as our cipher, we are continuously decrypting data gathered from the White Moon and the Black Moon. With the Modular Technology, we will have the means to truly replicate the Lance of Longinus and the Sword of Uriel** ," stated SEELE-10. " **Not the imperfect cudgels that we currently employ.** "

" **And what of Gendo Ikari?** " muttered SEELE-04. " **That fool is always a wildcard. Will he hand over the Modular Technology to us? Or will we need to utilize…more overt measures?** "

" **There will be no need for that,** " reassured SEELE-01. " **He desires another Evangelion to supplement NERV-1.** "

" **If he wants another Evangelion, he will have to send all data regarding the Modular Technology to NERV-3, where it will be decrypted by those who are more in line with our interests. There will be no budging on this issue,** " declared SEELE-02.

SEELE-09 sneered audibly. " **He will not give up the Jet Alone. He will try and reverse-engineer it for himself.** "

" **Let him try. Regardless, this will only amount to bluster and bravado on our part and his; our little agent has already procured Shiro Tokita's flash drive containing the data, and is en route back to NERV-2 as we speak.** " SEELE 01 chuckled; Inspector Kaji was quite the useful little tool, able to slip in and out of places with terrifying ease…and all with a casual grin on his face. A shame that the man was so damned hard to get a read on; he'd be used far more often otherwise. " **We will conduct our verbal sparring as usual, but in the end, Ikari will give up just enough data to satisfy us while being all but completely useless for our plans. With the flash drive, we can circumvent his little games while allowing him to think that he's won. There is some manner of customized encryption that will most likely delete all of the data if the flash drive is accessed incorrectly, but that is a minor matter.** "

SEELE-05 laughed. " **Given enough time to work on it. Fortunately, with the Angels attacking regularly, time is no longer an issue we need to worry about.** " There was a slight pause. " **Did our illustrious thief acquire Tokita's computers as well?** "

" **Too conspicuous. We have an agent inside NHIS that will see to it,** " answered SEELE-10.

" **These last fifteen years have been tense and fraught with uncertainty since Katsuragi betrayed us in Antarctica**." SEELE-06 resisted the urge to snarl; so much of their work had been set back because of that man. " **Fortunately, things have turned out well for us. We are consolidating more and more pawns, and the masses no longer doubt the necessity of NERV's existence. It…** _ **helps**_ **that NERV's Supreme Commander is actually popular.** " He bit out that last sentence, as if personally offended by the fact that he had said it.

SEELE-11 remarked, " **Popular or not, that man is always scheming. As is Tabris. However, I trust that they are contained for the time being.** "

SEELE-01 calmly replied, " **This organization has spent decades paving the way for Instrumentality. The gateway to Heaven has been made known to us; all that remains is to recreate Peter's Key. In that matter, neither Ikari nor the Angels can stop us. The outcome is a foregone conclusion.** "

" **On that note, which Evangelion will we be sending to NERV-1?** " asked SEELE-09.

SEELE-07 snorted. " **Isn't it obvious?** "

xxxx

/Commander Langley's Office, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

The buzzing in his pocket brought Pieter Langley to a halt, mouth set to bite down on a large pork sandwich. "…bah." _My luck to get a call when I'm having lunch._

Retracting the cell phone from his pocket, his irritation faded away when he saw the ID. Now, there was only cold dread.

Sighing, he flipped it open, already knowing what he was about to hear. "Commander Langley speaking."

" **The UN Security Council and the Instrumentality Committee have approved Gendo Ikari's transfer request. After conferring with the Marduk Institute, it has been decided that Evangelion Unit-02 and the Second Child will be reassigned to NERV-1.** "

"Understood. I will begin the preparations immediately." Pieter Langley hung up, sitting silently before looking back at his sandwich.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

 **Episode 10: A Day in the Life I (CHOICES)**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, Shiro Tokita has graduated from being a Single-Episode Character! :V
> 
> (Also, a wild Ryoji Kaji appears!)


	10. Episode 10 - A Day in the Life I (CHOICES)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Slice of Life episode; among other things, Rei spars with Mana and Mayumi, Shinji has a mandatory session with a therapist, and Misato conducts a kidnapping with the assistance of a cat.

/The Next Day/

/October 12, 2015/

/Maintenance Bay B4, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

Kaworu Nagisa watched in contemplation as a number of orange-suited technicians scurried over the form of the Mark 06, analyzing the armor components and determining which ones needed replacement. In particular, the hands were stripped of their armor and dipped into a large container; this container contained a liquid solution that was quite murky, its color a cross between beige and pink. The solution would facilitate the Evangelion's own healing processes; by the end of the day, one wouldn't know that it had been subjected to napalm not more than two days ago.

_Moving about with diligence, focusing intently on their duties. For beings without absolute knowledge of their very selves, their commitment can be…impressive._ The silver-haired nephilim took in the sight of the various artificial lights, the walls of metal and the twisting ventilation; this was but one part of a much larger complex, a veritable cell amidst the greater body.

The Lilim were very…enterprising.

The boy briefly tugged at the high collar of his red jacket; his uniform was not NERV-issue, but it clearly marked him as a member of the Lorenz Estate. The padded shoulders were stout and firm, covered with golden threads. Affixed to these shoulders and the back of the collar was a black crocheted cape, coming down to the middle of his back, with the front lapels converging towards a fixed point beneath the front collar. On the front of the high red collar was the image of a golden falcon, seamlessly merging with the four abstract wings embroidered on the front lapels of the cape. That image – a gold falcon atop four wings – was the heraldic badge of the Lorenz Estate, identifying him as theward of Keel Lorenz himself. To keep the jacket bound around his torso, he wore a slim belt, black with a golden buckle. With the red pants, the white gauntlets, and the white boots rounding out the wardrobe, the young boy looked like a blueblood, an aristocrat of European lore.

In the strictest sense, he _was_ an aristocrat, being one who possessed vast power, superb beyond Lilim reason. Most would think of it in economic, political, or even military terms, seeing as he was the ward of the Instrumentality Committee's Chairman, as well as the Fourth Child of NERV.

In a sense, they were correct. However, few were aware of why he was truly powerful.

Keel Lorenz was one of them. As such, Lorenz tried to keep him…content.

_If I desired it so, my…sibling and I...could destroy this entire city._

Unfortunately, without knowledge of where ADAM was, they had no way of preventing SEELE from carrying out their threat. If the First Angel was destroyed…then all was lost.

All the better that the nephilim did not desire the Lilim's total destruction. Not at this point, at least. After all…they were just so _fascinating._

A sudden weight fell upon his shoulders, forcing Kaworu to brace himself. The long red hair that fell over his face immediately brought to mind one of the most intriguing of the Lilim. "Ah." He titled his neck up; a teenage girl had apparently flipped onto his shoulders and into a handstand. "Hello, Miss Sohryu."

"I _can't_ believe you."

Kaworu arched an eyebrow as the girl flipped off of his shoulders, landing on her bare feet a few meters away. Though clad in red pants and a cream-colored shirt, the girl's most distinctive features were her striking blue eyes, her long and vibrant strawberry blonde hair, and the red A-10 nerve connectors that looked like barrettes to the uninitiated. "Can't believe what?"

"You were in Japan when an Angel was _attacking_ …and you didn't go help?" The girl sighed out of exaggerated irritation. "What are you, chicken or something?"

Kaworu smiled lightly. "By the time the demonstration with the Jet Alone had ended, I was out of power, Miss Sohryu…and it's a rather long walk to Tokyo-3 from Tokyo-1."

"Blah blah blah," retorted Asuka, who was casually doing cartwheels and flips around the boy as a way of occupying herself. Or for burning excess energy. Or perhaps both. "You could've smashed those little Gundams in less than ten seconds. And then _boom!_ You're in Tokyo-3 in less than a minute."

Kaworu knew that she was entirely correct. The Jet Alone could have been crushed in an instant. The trek to Tokyo-3 in the Mark 06 would have taken slightly longer. _Only_ slightly. "Alas, my purpose was not to destroy the Jet Alone, but to ascertain its potential."

"Whatever." The girl sighed as she leaned against a nearby rail, looking at the white giant that was the Mark 06. "I just don't know how it doesn't drive you crazy." When Kaworu looked at her quizzically, she elaborated, "Being there, being able to help…and you didn't take the chance! I would have taken off from the demonstration if I had to. No doubt in my mind!"

Kaworu smiled at Asuka's effusive, yet cheerful tone. "You sound eager. Is the thought of going into battle against the Angels _that_ attractive?"

"Well, I've been preparing for it for most of my life! And piloting Unit-02…" A genuine smile lit up the girl's face; the word 'transformative' seemed appropriate to Kaworu, even though her features had not truly changed. "…well, that's when I'm with my Mama. And I always feel so _happy!_ And that's only when we're doing simulations or sync tests; I can't even _imagine_ what it would be like in an actual battle!" The girl suddenly started doing poses, mimicking the stances of soldiers and martial artists. "Me in battle, alongside Mama, taking down the Angels! Bang, pow, KABOOM!"

"I've never seen you be less than cheerful," remarked the Fourth Child. "It would be an impressive feat to see you in an even happier state."

The Second Child grinned. "You know, it's moments like this that I wonder how in the heck Yomiko's your sister. I mean, you've got 'old people' hair and the same red eyes, but beyond that? You're like, unrelated!"

"Well, Miss Sohryu, although we are both nephilim from the same cell, I don't believe that the definition of 'siblings' carries the same context here."

Asuka sighed out of irritation. "You two grew up together, you two have known each other since you were, well, _born_. It's practically the same for all intents and purposes." Kaworu resisted the urge to say that she was more right than she let on, preferring to let her continue. "But you've always been kind, if a little _loopy_. But her? She's…well, you know." She held up her hands, curling her fingers to form imitation-claws. " _Grrr!_ Sort of like that."

The boy smiled. "Yes; dear Yomiko is simply…distant. It's not as though she behaves that way for malicious reasons."

_**WHAT NEED IS THERE TO EXPRESS MALICE FOR THOSE WHO ARE LESSER? THE LILIM ARE NOT WORTH THE EFFORT.** _

Kaworu mentally chuckled at the true voice of Zeruel that echoed within his mind. **It would certainly make our wait more pleasant if you…'socialized', I believe the term goes.**

_**THE NATURE OF THE LILIM REQUIRES THEM TO [INTERACT/SPEAK/RELATE] AMONG THEMSELVES. OUR NATURE DOES NOT. I DO NOT SEE THE RELEVANCE.** _

**Now now dear 'Yomiko', that's no way to talk to your brother.**

Zeruel snorted, the sound being akin to that of thunder. _**YOU WILL ONLY LOSE MORE OF YOURSELF THE MORE YOU ACT LIKE THEM.**_

Before the nephilim could reply, he was flicked in the forehead by a dainty finger. "Hmm?"

"You were zoning out again."

"Ah." The boy rubbed his head, a small smile on his face. "My sincerest apologies."

"Like I said, _loopy_ ," giggled the Second Child before turning back towards the Evangelion. "I can't wait to meet the other Pilots."

Kaworu nodded. He too was intrigued by what he had read and heard regarding the First Child and the Third Child, the latter in particular. "I'm sure you will have a memorable experience regardless, Miss Sohryu."

"I know!" exclaimed Asuka, already daydreaming about fighting alongside her fellow Pilots and alongside her Mama against the Angels. "It's gonna be a blast!"

xxxx

/Outside Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

When she had been called to come to the school that afternoon, Hikari Kirishima had wondered why.

Her suspicions were validated the moment she saw a hole in the roof of the gymnasium. Judging by the debris on the ground, it had been caused by an explosion of some kind. "Their first day attending school, and already something's blown up."

Sadly, she was not as surprised as she should have been.

xxxx

**Episode 10: A Day in the Life I (CHOICES)**

xxxx

/Waiting Room, Outside Principal's Office, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

"…this was not what I was expecting."

"I am technically her legal guardian. Therefore, in a scenario like this, I must be present."

Hikari Kirishima stared.

On one side of the fairly pedestrian waiting room, her daughters sat side-by-side; Mana looked somewhat pleased, while Mayumi was looking a little withdrawn.

On the other side, Rei Ayanami was as stoic as ever. Gendo Ikari sat beside her, fiddling with some string that he had procured from his cloak. He had already formed a complicated double helix, and was now trying to manipulate the yarn into the shape of NERV's logo.

Before Hikari could even compute the bizarre scene in front of her, a man with a buzz cut stepped out of the principal's office, muttering angrily under his breath. Before passing, he stood at attention before the Supreme Commander. "Sir! This will _not_ happen again!"

"I'm certain that it won't. Try to keep your hidden caches in places less accessible to children."

Mr. Doe saluted – obviously peeved by the fact that he had to relocate his emergency munitions – before departing.

Hikari Kirishima turned towards Gendo. "What was that about?"

"I'm already aware of the events that transpired. I'm simply here as a formality."

A woman's voice suddenly echoed through the intercom. " **Please, come into my office.** "

The three nephilim stood up, Mayumi seeming very out of place with her dyed locks and large eyeglasses. Gendo and Hikari – the latter still feeling rather out of sorts due to the presence of the Supreme Commander and her personal lack of knowledge of the situation – followed in silence. The principal's office was decidedly…spartan. No papers, no photos, no folders, no markings on the wall.

Utterly lifeless. There wasn't even a chair behind the metal desk.

"Where's the principal?"

Not even a second later, a flatscreen monitor extended from behind the desk, attached to a prehensile robotic limb. The screen flashed, the image coalescing into a wireframe model of a human female. The low detail clashed with the immaculate burgundy hair that sprouted from the wireframe's head. " **You are looking at her. So to speak.** "

Hikari stared.

"That would be MAGI-00, codenamed HEROD," explained Gendo. "She serves as head administrator for every school in Tokyo-3."

" **I would present a more detailed model, but they tend to be so…** _ **distracting**_ **to visitors.** " The sultry tone in her voice did not go unnoticed.

Gendo calmly replied, "HEROD also has a functioning sense of humor, unlike the other three MAGI."

The wireframe model put its hands on its hips, a frustrated grunt coming over the speakers.

Hikari finally recovered from her shock to say, "What? The school is administrated by a _computer?_ "

"It's fairly common knowledge that the MAGI at NERV-1 essentially operate the city's municipal government. It was only logical to extend that function to the schools. It helps that HEROD is far more efficient than an entire school staff," concluded Gendo.

" **That, and I don't have a salary.** "

"It's money saved for more worthy things. Like ammunition. As I said: efficient."

"I'm sorry, I'm still having difficulty accepting the fact that this school is run by a supercomputer," muttered Agent Kirishima, her eyes narrowed out of suspicion.

" **Oh, I'm not like the other three. I still have a heart under all of my cold logic. It helps that I'm capable of multitasking.** " The wireframe model tilted its head, as if contemplating something. " **For example, I just finished a discussion with Mr. Suzuhara, Mr. Horaki, and Mr. Kongo at the Municipal Elementary School. It seems that Ai Suzuhara had broken the nose of Kongo-san's son Agon; as it turns out, little Ai-chan was simply defending the honor of Horaki-san's daughter, Nozomi-chan. Apparently, little Agon-kun was making fun of Nozomi-chan's dress. And for Ai-chan, that just would not do.** " The speakers echoed with HEROD's chuckles, seemingly feminine and yet lacking something…fundamental. " **Children. How…** _ **precocious.**_ "

Hikari, Mana, and Mayumi stared.

" **So, let's get to the point, shall we?** "

xxxx

/Jet Alone Facility, Tokyo-3, Japan/

There were a number of bunkers and warehouses throughout the Tokyo-3 Area that could be reconfigured and repurposed to suit whatever NERV's needs were at any particular time: ammo dumps, weapons caches, storage for spare parts, emergency shelter, top-secret bachelor parties…okay, maybe not that last one.

One of those bunkers was now the 'temporary' home of the Jet Alone. Refurbished and reinforced, the buried structure was rife withcomputers and equipment that had been requested by Shiro Tokita, to properly maintain and repair the Jet Alone. Numerous people were moving around and about, distinguished by their colors; the beige of Section 1 technicians, the orange of Section 3 maintenance, and the casual clothing of the Jet Alone Project members.

Tokita had never been much of a stickler for a dress code.

The head of the Jet Alone Project glanced towards the large launcher that was being ferried in through the surface access tunnel. Given how much of it had been assembled already, Tokita surmised that it had been completed off-site…needing only to be attached together and connected to the power grid. It would take no more than a day, perhaps two. It was as if NERV had expected it to be used…

With the two Gundams now standing stalwartly in the bunker, there was no doubt that that had indeed been the case. _Gendo Ikari…you had absolute confidence in your plan to swipe the Jet Alone._

Given the reality that the man faced daily, he had to be.

Tokita sighed as he sat on a desk, located inside one the bunker's many offices. Already it was laced with forms and files regarding the acquisition of materials, invoices for supplies, queries from his team members, correspondence with NHIS…it just went on and on.

The man didn't quite know what to think of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems. After the unexpected delivery of the Modular Technology notes by…'Inspector' Kaji, Tokita had – on a hunch – called an old friend of his within the company to answer some questions.

As it had turned out, NHIS had launched its own internal investigation into the Jet Alone Project. His office had been searched, and his computers had been appropriated.

Such…interesting timing. NHIS had no reason to actually suspect him of any wrongdoing, given how blatant NERV's appropriation had been. Furthermore, Tokita _knew_ that the Board of Directors had already filed a former complaint to the UN, protesting NERV's action. Their legal team was already looking back into the issue regarding NERV's charter. There was no reason to actually investigate the Jet Alone Project itself. Not at this point.

_So…it seems that SEELE has some influence within NHIS._

It was a sufficient explanation. However, this action was worrying; if they had decided to take his computers wholesale…

The man shook his head. _Don't jump to conclusions!_ thundered Tokita's inner scientist. _Focus on what you know. Map out all solutions using available data. Then filter them according to likelihood of unknown variables._ He would have to verify the status of the flash drive. As if that wasn't enough, there was also the matter of...'easing' his team into their new role. Opposition to NERV was heavily ingrained amongst most of the Jet Alone Project members; professionalism would only carry them so far.

Shiro Tokita rubbed his temples. His life had just become far more complicated.

_Hopefully the girls have had a good first day._ That was one potentially bright spot; his two pilots needed a little downtime. _It might do them some good to associate with their peers._

xxxx

/Earlier That Day/

"Okay you _**maggots!**_ It's time to learn how to _not_ fight like little girls!"

The entirety of the female student body ignored Mr. Doe's apparent insult; it was just how he spoke. Besides, the boys had already split away with Mr. Patrick for their physical activities, so there wasn't anyone around that would snicker.

The boisterous man marched back and forth, eyes focusing on the two new students. "Since we have new recruits, I shall explain the Ess-Oh-Pee! It's a cruel, dangerous world out there! So it falls to tough, strong _men_ to take care of the bad guys! However, given the complete lack of testosterone before me, it is my duty to make men out of ALL OF YOU! So as usual, Sergeant Ayanami will serve as my assistant, and we shall continue with the drills that we started last week!" He jutted his chin out, blue eyes gazing over the children before him. "Okay ladies! INTO POSITION! New recruits, stand at attention!"

The gaggle of girls split into groups – separated by grade – and subdivided themselves even further. The two new students – Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi – remained where they stood. The Soldier looked at them with what seemed to be a discerning eye. Finally, he said, "Okay you ladies, I've heard _some_ stories about you, but I won't take stock on rumors! I want results that I can see with my own two eyeballs! So YOU," He jabbed a finger towards the silver-haired girl. "Will spar with my assistant! Your sister will go next!"

The grin on Mana's face was…frighteningly joyous.

Rei Ayanami remained still as Mana advanced toward her, stoic as ever. The blue-haired girl calmly explained, "I am aware that you have had no lessons in our self-defense course, so you may use whatever style you prefer until you are up to speed."

The silver-haired nephilim glanced at the rest of the class; they were practicing some sort of customized martial art. Judging by the stances and the moves being performed – throwing, grappling, punches, redirection – it seemed to be a mixture of aikido, karate, and jiu-jitsu. Objectively, the art had potential…but the vast majority of the girls were novices. "[Hmph.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0OOMLGJEKg)" Mana flashed a smirk at Rei. "Not my style."

Mana was suddenly in Rei's face.

Rei swiftly shifted backwards, constantly moving her feet and torso as Mana launched a plethora of punches, elbow strikes, and kicks at the First Child. The frenzied assault seemed to increase in tempo, with Mana's attacks coming at her in a blur.

Mayumi watched in silence. The Soldier snorted. "I don't see you _hitting_ anything!"

The flow of battle halted as Mana suddenly paused her assault, trying to gauge Rei's form. The blue-haired girl had done nothing but dodge, not even attempting to counter. Judging by the calculating look in Ayanami's eyes, she had already deduced Mana's style: Muay Thai.

Mana smirked, firing a punch to the torso before spinning on her heel, aiming an elbow strike to the temple while preparing a knee to the kidney.

Rei parried the fist, ducked under the elbow, and blocked the knee with her thigh.

By this point, the rest of the class had stopped what they were doing, watching the proceedings with a mixture of awe and fear; after all, given Rei Ayanami's reputation, _anyone_ that could keep up with her was someone to be admired. Or feared. Or both.

Mana paused once more before immediately attacking. Her strikes were _slightly_ slower, but now more precise, more powerful. Rei was now actively blocking and parrying instead of purely avoiding Mana's blows, a realization that put a grin on the silver-haired girl's face.

Another pause.

Then a ferocious charge as Mana went all-out, utilizing her body's capabilities to weave in and out, striking with flying kicks, elbow drops, strong fists, and heel stomps at a frenzied pace. She was attacking from above and below, using multiple angles and moving at speeds impossible for a human.

Through it all, Rei had raised her arms to form a box of sorts, minimizing the windows of attack. Mana's blows were evaded, parried, or outright blocked in a manner that reduced the girl's bone-crushing force. There was no wasted motion, no overextension.

A phrase could come to mind: berserker vs. machine. Even so, Mana's furious speed carried a lethal precision that most people could only dream of.

Then the flow of battle took a different turn. Instead of parrying Mana's right straight, Rei shifted and moved _towards_ Mana, barely dodging the fist. Before the silver-haired nephilim could counter, Ayanami struck with a punch to the abdomen; an instant later, her left foot pushed out against Mana's right, widening her stance.

Weakening her position.

An audible gasp of pain erupted from Mana as Rei's palm strike slammed into her sternum, launching her towards the padded walls on one side of the gym. Kirishima quietly slid onto the ground, sucking in air out of seeming desperation.

Without warning, Rei was on the defensive again, rapidly parrying and evading the storm of spear hands that was Mayumi Yamagishi's attack. The girl's long black hair shifted and twisted with every motion, providing a strange grace that was as beautiful as it was deadly.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun, when Rei gripped both of Mayumi's wrists and kicked her in the abdomen.

One second later, Mayumi was beside her sister against the wall, grimacing.

The other students had slack jaws, all but ignoring Mr. Doe's frustrated demands that they return to their positions. By the end of the day, word would leak out to the boys about the two new students. Accounts would vary regarding their sanity and suicidal tendencies, but they _all_ would mention their fighting capability.

Incidentally, various cell phones were recording this event on the sly. The video would go viral, prompting an international discussion on violence in schools and violence amongst Post-Impact children in general. However, given the fact that the girls were wearing bloomers, the most predominant effect would be a newfound desire by strapping young men worldwide for Amazonian women that could kick their asses. New media would be created to cater to this growing market.

Feminists would be divided as to whether this was a good thing or not.

But that's another story.

The flow of battle took another turn. Mana and Mayumi glanced at each other once; the former flexed her fingers while the latter removed her glasses, setting them against the wall.

In the blink of an eye, they were attacking Rei from two sides. Mana still retained her Muay Thai stances, while Mayumi retained elements of her style, which – judging by appearances and stances – was a fusion of karate and various Chinese martial arts. However, there was a fluidity and a seamless symmetry to their motions as they fought. If Rei tried to block, parry, or dodge an attack by one, the other was waiting with a counter. The two sisters fought as one.

Relentless. Rei moved even more quickly to evade and counter, but Kirishima and Yamagishi were now in their element.

Swift. Their speed seemed to have increased; they were attacking without bothering to communicate, since any move that Kirishima made told Yamagishi _exactly_ what to do next, and vice-versa.

Brutal. They were both nephilim. Their opponent was a nephilim. It was to be expected.

Mayumi tripped Rei with a sweeping kick. As the blue-haired girl's feet went into the air, Mana moved up, her fist reared for a downward punch that would smash Rei's head into the floor.

The flow of battle decided to say 'screw it' and take a hike.

Rei's hands lashed out, gripping Mana's extending arm, the fist mere centimeters away from her face. The blue-haired girl twisted, pushing off with her hands and using Kirishima's motion to _propel_ her away from the two sisters. Right as she landed on her feet, Mayumi was attacking.

**POW!**

Then she wasn't. Rei's fist sent her flying to the opposite side of the gymnasium.

Right as Mana removed her fist from the ground, Ayanami had advanced, her foot slammed into Kirishima's torso and sending her flying. The silver-haired nephilim crashed into a metal door, denting it in the collision.

All told, less than ninety seconds had elapsed since Kirishima first attacked Ayanami.

Mana bit out a frustrated course, pounding the broken door behind her…and then she paused. She turned around, sniffing the air. "That smell…"

The Soldier, who had been watching the entire proceedings with little in the way of disapproval, suddenly looked angry. "YOU THERE! That is a _restricted area!_ Remove yourself from the premises IMMEDIATELY!"

Naturally, Mana ignored her, whipping open the door…and grinning. "HA!" She reached inside, emerging with what looked like an old-fashioned bazooka. "I thought I smelled munitions!" Without hesitation, she took aim at Rei. "Let's see how tough you are!"

Ayanami's eyes narrowed, even as Mayumi yelled. " _Sister!_ You're out of line!"

"Oh come on, this model is ancient; it'll kill her only if she'll let it!" With that said, Mana rested the launcher on her shoulder and squeezed the trigger.

However, Rei's foot had kicked the barrel of the launcher towards the roof. Judging by the shocked expression on Mana's face, the blue-haired nephilim's speed had shocked her.

_SHYOOM!_

The rocket roared towards the ceiling, trailing smoke.

_**KABOOM!** _

The other students shrieked as the rocket exploded, blasting a gigantic hole in the ceiling of the gym. Despite the debris, Mana whistled out of appreciation. "Damn. That rocket had to be a custom model; no way in _hell_ the M9 did that much damage-" The nephilim immediately dropped the rocket launcher as Rei's fist threatened to take her head off. Mana caught the blow and countered with a hook that was also caught.

The two were in a stalemate. Both combatants now had a steely look in their eyes.

Mana chuckled. "Those eyes…you were intending to kill me. I'm flattered."

Before Rei could reply, both nephilim turned towards Mayumi, who had a hand at each of their necks. That she had advanced upon them so silently seemed to shock them, judging by Kirishima and Ayanami's surprised expressions.

"That's enough. It's getting out of hand," cautioned the long-haired nephilim, her eyes looking warily at both the First Child and her sister.

The teacher on duty scowled. " _Disobeying orders!_ Destruction of school property! I should have you maggots _**court-martialed!**_ " The Soldier then barked, "I'll have you lot on KP duty! But first, you are going to the principal's office at 1500 sharp!"

Rei impulsively saluted, keeping a wary eye on Mana. "Yes sir."

xxxx

/Principal's Office, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

The video on the monitor, at the behest of HEROD, paused at the image of Rei saluting. " **This footage was compiled from the various security cameras within the gymnasium. Do you understand why we're having this meeting?** "

Hikari Kirishima's eyebrow was twitching. The urge to glare at her daughters was…considerable. "Yes. I do."

Mana resisted the urge to snort. The situation had escalated a tad, but nothing beyond what they could handle. Regardless, any showing of insubordination now would only backfire.

"However, I have to ask; why in the world does a teacher have military-grade munitions on school grounds?"

"Mr. Doe is a member of Section 2, and thus maintains a number of weapons caches in case he needs to defend the student body from hostile elements," answered Gendo. When Hikari Kirishima opened her mouth to speak, he quickly interjected, "These caches are essentially impossible for normal children to access. Nephilim could break into them, but we knew that Sergeant Ayanami wouldn't disobey the standing orders to leave them be."

The First Child nodded, eliciting a wary stare from Mana.

" **These caches** _ **will**_ **be refurbished in light of this incident. Not that I disagree with a…friendly spar amongst nephilim, far from it. However, the circumstances were far from ideal.** " The avatar of HEROD turned its wireframe face towards the Sergeant. " **Ayanami-san; though you were not the one to initiate hostilities, you were part of the escalation nonetheless.** "

"I understand," acknowledged Rei. "I could have utilized more effective measures to halt Kirishima's offensive, ones with lesser probabilities of collateral damage." Mana's rolling of the eyes was seemingly audible. "My sincerest apologies, Principal HEROD."

_Ass-kisser,_ thought Mana with a barely-concealed scowl.

" **Though you all have various difficulties due to your nature as nephilim, there are standards in place. Ones put in for the sake of those who are less…** _ **gifted**_ **.** " HEROD's gaze shifted between the Professor and Agent Kirishima. " **You girls will be disciplined by your Class Representative in detention for three days, starting tomorrow. Also, I recommend your caretakers counsel you on what constitutes proper behavior around civilians.** " After all, NERV couldn't function as efficiently without its employees; most of those employees had children.

Children whom they believed to be in safe hands, in spite of Gendo Ikari's weirdness.

Children who liked to gossip about all sorts of things. Like rocket launchers being fired indoors.

" **That'll be all for the moment. I trust this won't happen again.** "

"No ma'am," answered Rei, Mana, and Mayumi, each with varying degrees of sincerity.

HEROD's avatar winked out. Almost immediately, Rei Ayanami stood up, moving towards Mana Kirishima with intent. The silver-haired nephilim impulsively tried to rise, even though Mayumi and their overseer held her down by the shoulders.

"Stand down, Pilot Kirishima," crisply remarked the Supreme Commander. "The Sergeant merely has a word of advice for her new coworker."

Mana almost scoffed. Almost. _Please. THIS is the same Rei Ayanami who killed the leader of El Baile de la Muerte?_ She could tolerate the fact that the Sergeant was loyal to NERV; after all, nephilim were created to fight, to wreak havoc and mayhem in ways humans couldn't. They were weapons to be harnessed by whomever wielded them.

And Mana was a damn fine weapon, in her humble opinion.

No; the girl's devotion to NERV wasn't the issue. Rei Ayanami – who, if Mana had to be honest, was an _incredible_ fighter – accepting the remonstrations of a frickin' artificial intelligence wasn't a problem either.

It was her damn _passiveness_ ; Mana could tell that the Sergeant was actually _ashamed_ by her inability to stop the battle sooner (not that most people would be able to tell). Maybe the Evangelion Pilot thought that she was that much better than her. Maybe she simply didn't want to disappoint her superior in any way.

Either way, Mana _might_ have been able to accept that. Her sister did weird stuff like 'act human' all the time.

No; the clincher was the look that Rei Ayanami was giving her right now.

Harsh. Judgmental. Even a slight hint of _**pity**_.

_You think you're better than me?_ Mana's thoughts broiled with rage that didn't quite make it to her face. _You lower yourself like a damn dog! And you DARE THINK YOU'RE **BETTER THAN ME?**_

However, if the occasion called for it, Mana could pull a pretty good poker face; her incensed thoughts didn't translate to her expression, so Rei had no issue with subtly insulting her. "Line of sight."

Mana arched an eyebrow, trying to grasp the meaning of Rei's words. "…and?"

"If you cannot make the connection in light of today's events…then there is nothing left to say." The Sergeant calmly walked away, with the Supreme Commander of NERV following. Without even stopping, the First Child added, "Not to someone who cannot understand the purpose of why we exist."

The silver-haired girl's eyes widened, as though she had just been slapped. _You...you **BITCH!**_

Mayumi tackled Mana to the floor, preempting her sister's retaliation. "Just let it go Mana. _Just let it go!_ "

" _The hell am I supposed to do?_ " roared Mana, struggling against her sister's hold. By this point, Ayanami and Ikari had left the principal's office, seemingly unconcerned with the drama unfolding behind them. "Let her get away with talk like that? _Who the HELL does she think she is? **TELL ME-!**_ "

A specially-crafted syringe plunged into Mana's neck, pumping a customized sedative intravenously into her bloodstream.

Even as Hikari Kirishima was extracting the needle, the furious nephilim was going slack. By the time she finished dressing the wound, Mana was comatose.

Mayumi looked up at their overseer with sorrow. "Mother…she was-"

"I don't care. Mana knows better. She was _trained_ better than this."

"But-!"

"No buts, young lady." Hikari sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wasn't blind to what particular buttons that Rei Ayanami had managed to press. "We'll talk about this later. Pick her up."

Mayumi sighed, gently hefting Mana over her shoulder before following her mother out of the principal's office.

Moments after the door closed, MAGI-00's chuckle echoed from the office's speakers. " **How…** _ **amusing**_ **.** "

xxxx

/Elsewhere in Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari fidgeted in the large brown lounge chair that he was leaning back in, all the while wondering if this whole 'therapy' thing was really necessary. The gossip earlier involving Ayanami, Kirishima, and Yamagishi had only served to remind him of how otherworldly his life had become.

Following school, he had been escorted to a small residence near Mt. Hakone by Misato (whom had immediately departed for NERV-1 afterwards, cursing about paperwork all the way). There had been no one to greet him; however, the sign stating ' _DR. YASUDA_ : ALL APPOINTMENTS, PLEASE ENTER' had prompted Shinji to enter nonetheless.

The front door had opened to reveal a fairly open room, colored in welcoming shades of blue and green. Mounted on the walls were pictures of exotic flowers and various locales the world over, showcasing its owner as one who appreciated the beauty of the world. Even so, with the exception of the lounge chair, an armchair of similar make and color, and small oak tables beside each chair, there was nothing else standing.

There was a white Western-style door with a brass knob leading further into the residence, but Shinji hadn't been inclined to venture in further. _I know I'm a few minutes early, but I thought there'd at least be someone here…_

" _One moment!_ "

Shinji blinked at the voice coming from beyond the back door, muffled by the walls. Seconds later, his therapist came out…carrying a tray with a pot of tea and two small cups. "[Um…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEYdmlGafgw)"

"I was just making some tea in preparation for your arrival, Ikari-san," said the assumed Dr. Yasuda, his tone somewhat calm, possessing a reserved nature that was quite unassuming. As he poured the tea from the cast-iron teapot, he added "I don't think it's a blend that you're used to, so apologies if it's not to your liking."

Shinji didn't really care; his Aunt had given him a culinary upbringing rife with both Japanese and Western cuisine, so he was inured to experiencing odd and unfamiliar tastes. Looking into the small porcelain cup, the boy noted the coloring and the aroma wafting from the simmering liquid. "Black tea?"

"Earl Grey, to be precise." The psychiatrist calmly took a sip, the hot tea slowly trickling down his throat. "I did quite a bit of traveling in my younger days; during my first visit to England, a friendly acquaintance introduced me to Earl Grey. It was such a distinctly _different_ taste, one that's always stayed with me." Especially considering how ubiquitous green tea was in Japan, to the point where it was simply called 'tea'. "Have you ever had that feeling, where an experience so completely changes your perceptions?"

"…that's not very specific," remarked Shinji – _gods, where would I **start?** When I first saw Unit-01? When my father and I were nearly killed last year? When I first saw an Angel?_ – before he took a sip from his cup, noting the differences in smell and aftertaste. Aunt Alicia had occasionally made black tea, but not Earl Grey. "This is very good."

Dr. Yasuda smiled, prompting Shinji to take a better look at the man. Although his hairline was receding, the short black hair was neatly combed and made no attempt to hide his impending baldness. His dark eyes seemed to exude an experienced air; judging by the wrinkles around his eyes, he was no younger than forty-five. Clad in a white collared shirt, salmon-colored tie, and tan slacks, the therapist struck Shinji as a man who acknowledged the importance of propriety, albeit not to the point of obsession. "So…Yasuda-san…?"

"Dr. Yukio Yasuda. You may call me whatever you're most comfortable with."

"…Yasuda-san then."

"Very well."

"So how is this supposed to go? Do I just sit back here while you ask me about my feelings?"

The man chuckled, showing a delightful smile. "I'm afraid I don't have the accent to do the cliché justice."

"…oh." Shinji took another sip of his tea, acknowledging the fact that his therapist seemed to have a sense of humor. _And here I thought things were going to be awkward. Shows what you know, Annette!_ Though, to be fair, that one time she had played a nosy and overbearing psychiatrist for a school play had been utterly _hilarious_ –

"There are a number of things that we can talk about," Shinji was jolted out of his nostalgia by the doctor's suddenly serious tone. "But first… I'm going to be uncharacteristically blunt." Dr. Yasuda pulled open the drawer of the table beside his chair, extracting a manila folder. "Gendo Ikari made it quite clear to me why you're here. I've been told about your experiences with the Fifth Angel, and NERV is concerned about how it could affect your ability to Pilot." He extracted a small sheaf of papers from the folder. "They even went through the trouble of providing me your psychological profile."

_And it all goes back to the Angels._ Not that Shinji had expected anything less; it wasn't often that a human got consumed by an Angel and live to tell about it. Still, the tedium of it all was-

_**RIP.** _

The Third Child's exasperated musings were cut short as the psychiatrist ripped the sheaf in half, placing the shreds on the table. "Uh…"

"However, that is not why I am here. Unless _you_ want it to be." Dr. Yasuda leaned back in his chair, downing the rest of his Earl Grey in one gulp. "Because I'm here to help you in whatever way I can. Be it by talking about whatever's on your mind, or even something as simple as offering a friendly ear for your frustrations. So it would be the _height_ of folly to start off with someone else's preconceptions of who you are; I have the genuine article sitting here. I'll get your _own_ opinion on who Shinji Ikari is."

The young boy was slightly taken aback by the sudden reversal of the proceedings…but he couldn't deny the warm feeling that Dr. Yasuda's proclamation brought. "Thank you."

"Thanks aren't necessary, but since you offer them, I accept," remarked Dr. Yasuda before pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Now, let's get started."

The meeting proceeded in a fairly pedestrian manner; as the good doctor soon made clear, the 'first session' normally served as the 'preparation phase', where initial questions were covered and the therapeutic outline was established. Shinji only had a few questions at this point in time.

For example, how long Dr. Yasuda had been a psychiatrist ("Well, my education was taken care of at the Perelman School of Medicine at the University of Pennsylvania in America…my goodness, that was in 1990. Then I had my residency at John Hopkins, also in America. Starting in 1995, I began my own practice, travelling throughout the world, offering my services, experiencing the wonders of our Earth…but after Impact, I settled back here in Japan. That's the long and short of it, but it's all quite boring, I assure you."), what kind of therapy he specialized in ("The majority of my patients have done well with conversation, but I tailor the therapy to the needs of the patient. But you seem like a bright young man with a lot to say, so I imagine we'll simply be talking for the foreseeable future."), and whether or not he had ever treated Ritsuko Akagi ("No, I can't recall having a patient by the name of Ritsuko Akagi…you seem quite overjoyed about this.").

Needless to say, Shinji Ikari was quite pleased with the therapist chosen for him.

"But enough about me; let's talk about you. And just for the record, I've been cleared by Section 2. All fees for therapy are being handled by NERV. These meetings between you and me are _completely_ confidential. There's _absolutely **nothing**_ that you need to hold back for either your sake or mine."

Cue two minutes of silence.

Dr. Yasuda sat patiently with a small smile on his face. Somehow, that made Shinji fidget uncomfortably, because he had _NO_ idea where to begin. There were simply too many places in his life that would serve as a 'good beginning', so to speak. "Um…"

"Tell you what, Ikari-san," interrupted the therapist, who was jotting down on his notepad. "Let's meet again on Friday afternoon. I want you to start thinking about your life story; 'The Tale of Shinji Ikari', if you catch my meaning. Start crafting it in your mind, because I would like to hear you narrate it. I can already tell that you're a young man who's experienced more than most people do in a lifetime…so it's understandable if you're not ready."

"…thank you, Yasuda-san."

"However, therapy can only work if you participate, so you have to pledge yourself to it! Think long and hard about your story. After all," The wizened therapist smiled cryptically as he poured himself another cup of Earl Grey. "Many authors never know what they're going to end up writing. You are no exception."

Shinji Ikari nodded, wondering just how much he would end up telling this man before all was said and done. "I understand."

xxxx

/Commander Langley's Office, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

"It's finally time, girls."

Pieter Langley resisted the urge to wince at the expressions that emerged on his daughters' faces: barely-constrained excitement on Asuka's, and palpable dread on Mari's.

Then again, it was quite likely that both of them had an inkling of what was going on when he had told them that they wouldn't be going to school today.

"In light of the Fifth Angel's latest attack, NERV-1 requested another Evangelion to supplement their defenses. After some…advice, from the Marduk Institute, it was decided that Unit-02 would be sent." _This is not a death sentence. This is NOT a death sentence._ "Asuka...you and Unit-02 will be shipped out later tonight via a YC-49. It will refuel at NERV-4 before taking off immediately towards Hawaii. There, you will link up with the UN Pacific Fleet; Unit-02 itself will be ferried to Japan on the _USS Harry S. Truman._ From that point on, the estimated time of arrival for the Fleet will be 3:00 PM local time on October the 18th."

Asuka's face contorted into an arguably cute pout. 'Arguably' because Asuka would dispute that 'cute' only applied to little girls, not young women. 'Adorable', 'delightful', or 'charming' were acceptable substitutes. "Wouldn't I get there quicker if I stayed on the YC-49 for the entire trip? I could be there in three days!"

"An excuse for PR, my dear. This will be the third Evangelion to become officially involved in the war effort against the Angels; it would be nigh-impossible to hide the departure of the Pacific Fleet, so they're not even going to bother. Plus, given the high public awareness of NERV's efforts to prevent Third Impact, improving mankind's morale with some shameless spectacle can't hurt." _Admiral Ackerson probably won't appreciate it, though._ The current Commander of the UN Pacific Fleet was somewhat notorious for his feelings about NERV. He had been much quieter about said feelings since the Third Angel's appearance, but Pieter just _knew_ that this would stick in his craw. "Regardless, you'll be in Tokyo-3 within a week."

The Second Child sighed, seemingly irritated by this 'inconvenience'. "Well…I guess I'll manage." She quickly pumped her fists as anticipation bloomed on her features. "I can't _wait!_ "

"Yeah…"

Pieter's eyes had mostly been focused on his youngest; although he knew Asuka would miss them, this was an event she had been undergoing _years_ worth of training for. Little Mari…she was merely a child of eight. How could she be expected to deal with something like this? "My little _Liebling_ …?"

Mari sniffled, visibly struggling not to cry. "I'm okay Papa. Really!" Her smile was big and wide, but it was so empty that it made his heart hurt. "Ska's going to go bye-bye. Because…because this is something she has to do, right? Because no one else can?"

Pieter wearily nodded. "Yes." Mari had been told as much. Perhaps now she was at the age where she could finally conceptualize the prospect, that Asuka was _not_ an Evangelion Pilot simply because 'she wanted to leave, but why would she want to leave us?', and so on. _I can only wonder if this is going to create…abandonment issues._ Which was why the plan currently swirling about in his mind was even under _consideration_.

"Well…I'm a big girl now! Since big sister won't be here, _I'll_ be the big sister! I mean, I won't _have_ a little sister to be the big sister to, but I'm _kind of_ like a big sister to my friends at school, since my grades are the best and stuff, so we can have a lot of sleepovers and I can be the big sister while they're here!" Mari nodded, as if convinced about her new plan of action. "I'll be okay."

Asuka looked down at her little sister; a young girl trying so hard to be brave.

She sighed, kneeling down so she could see eye-to-eye with her sibling. Mari blinked owlishly behind her glasses as her red-haired sister smiled warmly. "Mari, even though I'm going away, that doesn't mean you have to change for me."

"Huh?"

"Those of us who pilot Eva…we do it to protect everyone else. So that they can live in peace. So you don't have to try so hard for _my_ sake." The eldest child suddenly giggled. "Even though you look so _cute_ when you try to act 'all grown-up'."

Mari's cheeks puffed up out of indignation. "Not funny, Ska…"

"Besides, I'm still right here, right? So go ahead and be you! I don't mind."

The young girl frowned, her lip starting to waver. "Are…are you sure? Cause I can be a big girl, I _really_ can!"

Asuka nodded, a knowing smile on her face.

And the dam burst.

" _Why does it have to be you?_ " cried Mari as she leapt onto her sister, wrapping herself around the redhead's neck. As Asuka's lithe arms embraced her, the younger sibling wailed as the tears began to flow. "I know you've been working so hard, but why do _you_ have to be the one to go? You're so much COOLER than Kaka and Yoyo cause those two are so _creepy_ and I know that everyone would be much happier if _they_ left to go fight the Angels because you're so smart and you're an awesome big sister and I don't _want to be the big sister yet **cause you're still bigger than me!**_ "

Pieter watched in silence as Mari's cries descended into inane babble, even as Asuka – a soft smile etched onto her face – calmly cooed and stroked her back. If _this_ didn't paint a vivid enough picture, nothing did.

It didn't make the decision any easier, though. _Kyoko…I hope I know what I'm doing._ He reached up to his earpiece and quietly spoke, trying not to attract his daughters' attention. "Mrs. Hirsch?"

" **Yes sir, Commander Langley?** " piped up the voice of his secretary.

"Is Inspector Ryoji Kaji still sitting outside?"

" **Yes sir.** "

"Send him in."

Moments later, one of the double doors swung open to reveal a somewhat sloppy-looking Japanese man, given his loose tie, five o'clock shadow, and ratty-looking ponytail. "My my, what a sad-looking scene we have here."

Asuka and Mari turned towards the newcomer, with the former's eyes widening in recognition. "Ah!" She immediately switched over to Japanese. "Kaji-san, _where_ have you been?"

"Oh, out and about. I actually _do_ have a job to do, sometimes."

Mari's blue eyes narrowed; her grasp of the spoken Japanese tongue was okay relative to her grasp of German and English (don't ask her to write anything complicated though; kanji were tough!). However, her mind finally recalled who this tousled gentleman was. "You're the _slob!_ "

Pieter resisted the urge to groan. "…Mari, that's very rude to say."

"But Papa, you always say that a man who doesn't take the time to look his best is a slob! Look, his shirt isn't even tucked in all the way!"

"Come on Mari, you're giving Ryoji too much of a hard time." As an Inspector for the United Nations, Ryoji Kaji had a vested interest in keeping an eye on NERV's pilots. Thus far, he had established an amicable relationship with the Langley-Sohryus (Mari's opinion of his neatness notwithstanding), while his attempts with the Nagisas had been…less than successful. Still, the man carried himself with a charisma that Asuka found appealing, especially how he had seemingly taken on the role of 'goofy older brother' or 'eccentric uncle'.

Plus, her Papa seemed to trust him, so what was the harm?

"That's fine. She'll come to understand that people can have their own style." Kaji tried to wave off Mari's opinion of his untidy appearance, not altogether caring about it. After all, his mind was on Tokyo-3; all of his past attempts at getting into contact with the First Child – much _less_ creating a rapport with her – had gone nowhere, and the Third had been living happily with his uncle's family until less than a month ago. Interest in the internal workings of NERV-1 had only grown since the Third Angel's return.

Commander Langley's request provided a perfect excuse to remain in Tokyo-3 for the duration of the Angel War. "Commander Langley, I believe we should inform your girls about my new assignment."

Asuka and Mari blinked, both of them turning towards their father. "Papa?"

"Asuka, although I admire Gendo Ikari's fervor in defeating the Angels, it would bring me peace of mind if someone that I _knew_ and _trusted_ was watching over you. Mr. Kaji here is already going to report to Tokyo-3 to serve as UN's Special Inspector at NERV-1." _A glorified spy, but they don't need to know that._ "Since it's going to be Kaji…" Pieter shifted his gaze towards Mari, focusing on his youngest. "Mari, would you like to go to Japan with your sister?"

"…I can?" Mari looked like she had just been told that Santa Claus had just visited. She looked like she was about to explode with joy.

"Now _understand this_. I want you to THINK about this." Mari's happy smile suddenly faded; Papa's forehead was wrinkled and she couldn't see his eyes very well. _He's being serious!_ "If you go to Tokyo-3 with Asuka and Kaji…then I won't be there for you. Because I still have my responsibilities as the Commander of NERV-2. Your friends will also have to stay behind, because they have families." Mari gulped; Angela, Klaus, Mallory, Jessica…only four out of many friends. _They can't come? Why?_ Her family was certainly willing to split itself up; why couldn't her friends' families do the same? "I know you've been doing well with the Japanese language, but if you go, then you won't find many people who speak German. You'll probably find other children who are also learning English, but it won't be as easy to get along with people. Also, the culture in Japan is…different from ours. It probably won't be as dramatic in Tokyo-3 as it would be elsewhere, but it'll still shock you. Do you realize what you'll be giving up if you go with Asuka?"

Mari was silent.

_At least she's trying._ Pieter had no doubt what his girl's ultimate decision would be. It was only natural that Mari would bond so deeply with Asuka given the lack of a maternal figure in her life. Sure, she spoke in terms of 'sister' and 'sibling'…but the adoration she exhibited seemed to go much further than those terms would imply.

Besides, Mari would swear up and down that Asuka would go crazy without a little sister. After all, _she_ was on the verge of breaking apart at the thought of her big sister leaving! So it was only logical that Asuka felt the same about leaving her little sister.

"It's not gonna be forever, is it Papa?" Pieter's shaking head only encouraged the precocious child. "Then…I'll go! Cause I'll be back when Ska comes back, and by the time I come back, I'll be _bigger_ , so I can show off to everyone else! And since big sister's getting so weird nowadays, I _have_ to make sure she stays normal, or she'll be _super_ -weird when she comes back!"

Pieter couldn't help but chuckle as he focused on his eldest. Though she still had that happy smile, there was a faint twinge of _something_ in those brilliant blue eyes. _Sorrow? Regret? Trust me Asuka, I have plenty to spare for the two of you._ "Now Asuka, I know you have a lot on your mind already. However, I need you to be responsible enough to keep an eye out for your little sister when you're not doing your duty as an Evangelion Pilot. Are we clear?"

The Second Child nodded, giving a jaunty salute. Her expression no longer possessed that subtle taint of grief. "You can count on me, Papa!" It wasn't as though she had to try; she would've missed her little sister regardless, so the knowledge that they wouldn't be separated had her bursting with happiness. "Besides, we'll have Mama with us, and she wouldn't _ever_ let us get hurt!"

"I know," answered Pieter, trying not to let his heartache show.

Mari let loose a whoop of joy as Asuka hoisted her onto her shoulders. Her big sister's hands firmly latched onto her calves. "Okay Mari, we've gotta get ready to leave!"

"How much of my stuff can I take?"

"We'll have to see how much we can fit!"

"Then let's go, Ska! And go _super fast_ like you always do!"

Asuka let loose a mischievous giggle as she bounced on her heels. "That means going at… _ **Eva Speed!**_ " With an exaggerated 'fwoosh', the Second Child burst out of the Commander's office, rocketing down the halls as Mari laughed more heartily than she had in days. Maintenance workers and other NERV-2 staff – long used to the Second Child's energetic nature – expertly dodged as the sisters practically flew through the halls.

Ryoji Kaji shook his head, chuckling good-naturedly at the spectacle. "It always amazes me how happy the Second is. She seems…out of place, in this world of ours."

"It boggles my mind, how she can keep on smiling." Pieter rubbed his temples, sighing with relief. _And so the die has been cast._

"I do have to wonder about the soundness of this plan of yours. Asuka was already going to be at the epicenter of the Angel War; now little Mari's going to be there as well."

"Don't you think I know that? But damn it all, I couldn't stand ruining my little girl's happiness like this. She never got a chance to really _know_ her mother; Gott forbid she lose her sister without any sense of closure." At least this way, Mari and Asuka would be able to make some pleasant memories should the unthinkable happen. _What a screwed-up world we live in._

Kaji sighed theatrically. "I suppose. Being an only child, I can't relate…but it seems like a wonderful thing, the bond between siblings." The UN Inspector suddenly froze.

"Of course, I'm sure you understand what _your_ responsibilities are."

Pieter Langley had shifted in his seat, adopting a different stance. Gone was any semblance of weariness and regret; now there was only coldness and absolute conviction. The Commander's brown eyes – as unyielding as tempered steel – seemed to swallow Kaji whole, drowning him with the utter certainty of ruin. "You accepted the role of guardian to my daughters. I _know_ you won't let anything happen to them that's within your power to prevent. Clear?"

The fear that the man was eliciting from him was overwhelming.

Kaji didn't let any of it show, his face still settled into an easygoing grin. "Have no fear, Commander Langley. No harm will befall your children."

Hilarious. As if Kaji was going to risk arousing the wrath of the infamous Jackal.

xxxx

/Horaki Residence, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Hikari Horaki had a fairly simple routine in her life, one that brokered very little room for surprises.

At school, she was the Class Representative of Year 2, Group A. Her task was to enforce the discipline of the classroom, making sure the teachers weren't being disrespected, and maintaining a general sense of order amongst the student body (in conjunction with the other Class Reps, that is). Her public opinion of gossip was completely negative (though she kept an ear open whenever it was occurring live; sometimes there was a nugget of truth to be found from the nattering cliques), and some would probably have an unfavorable opinion of her regulatory methods. However, she prided herself on never being unreasonable – those who earned her ire actually had it coming – and being mostly fair with the authority her position granted her.

Suzuhara would complain that she picked on him too much, but it wasn't her fault that the boy had a penchant for getting into trouble. At least _his_ troublemaking wasn't malicious. It was kind of…devilishly charming, in a way.

Ahem.

At home, her role was also authoritarian, albeit with a matriarchal twist. Her father Mamoru was busy working at NERV as an administrative assistant for Section-4, usually working longer than twelve hours a day. Her older sister Kodama was usually busy with her work at Hakone University – working on her medical degree, given that that university's medical school was primarily maintained by the doctors and medical technicians of Section-4, and were thus some of the best in the world – and was almost always lethargic whenever she was at home. By contrast, her younger sister Nozomi was a bundle of chaotic energy, paradoxically coupled with a severe timidity around new and unfamiliar people. Nonetheless, she was as good at cooking and cleaning as most eight-year-olds were; as in, not very.

Thus, it was Hikari's job to maintain a clean apartment (Kodama could be pressed into helping, but only when she wasn't sleepy, which wasn't often). Plus, her older sister's cooking skills went no further than preparing packaged food.

Since the middle daughter of the family was a stickler when it came to good cuisine, this simply would not do.

Cooking was a joy for Hikari, and cleaning was a necessary evil. No one had asked for their mother Kasumi to die whilst giving birth to Nozomi, so Hikari had taken to housekeeping with a reserved dignity. Not that she never heckled the rest of the family for not pulling their weight around the house, but still.

Since moving to Tokyo-3, she had also developed a routine involving the emergency shelters. Whenever the Angel alarms were tested, she would dutifully go to the nearest of the designated shelters (by now, she had practically memorized the locations of the shelters closest to their apartment and the schools in the area). Her obedience of NERV's Emergency Protocols had served her well when the Angels had finally returned; instead of potential panic, there was tranquility. Given the performance of the Evangelions, she had faith in NERV's ability to protect the city.

This was the routine of Hikari Horaki. Somewhat monotonous in structure, but the content of her duties was usually varied enough to make life interesting.

Which was why Hikari was utterly flabbergasted when one Rei Ayanami showed up at her front door. "Ayanami-chan?"

"Hello Representative Horaki. May I come in?"

"O-O-Of course! Come on, come on!" Hikari quickly ushered the girl into the apartment, pointing out the location of the indoor slippers for guest. _Why is she here?_

The last time Rei had visited her had been years ago, asking for 'advice' about social interaction.

What had ensued were a number of meetings regarding proper conduct in school; Hikari could remember being flabbergasted about how socially…undeveloped the blue-haired girl had been, particularly for a fifth-grader. The public revelation that she had been effectively 'raised' by NERV – being the First Child, an Evangelion Pilot – had explained a little, but Hikari had always wondered how _anyone_ could tolerate a girl growing up so deprived.

Even so, Hikari had managed to enlighten Rei as to the various realities of public behavior…at least, to some extent. Although Ayanami was clearly no idiot, there still seemed to be some kind of block that prevented her from acting on most of Hikari's advice; the peculiar girl had accepted her words as true, but she hadn't internalized them.

In return, Rei had helped Hikari develop her authoritative muscles, displaying surprisingly mature insights into group psychology and the average person's impulsive responses to any number of disciplinary measures. By and large, Hikari had Rei to thank for her continued success as the Class Representative.

In no small part because anyone would tell you that as 'bad' as Hikari was as the Class Rep, Rei would've been a LOT worse, given how strict her views on authority were.

After their lessons had ceased, Rei had stopped visiting. In the end, Hikari had made what she would call a friend on the best days, and an eccentric acquaintance on the rest. Rei still insisted on behaving in a cool and detached manner, continually referring to her by her title as the Class Representative (even though that title had effectively no weight outside of the school).

So the blue-haired girl's sudden appearance was startling, to say the least. "I was just about to start cooking dinner."

"Do you require assistance?"

"Well…you can measure the ingredients I need." Rei was nothing if not precise. Every action she took was never done without care or forethought. It was yet another facet of the girl who baffled Hikari so; her lack of knowledge in various key areas, her blue hair (which was confirmed as natural the very first time Rei changed for gym; it hadn't taken long for word to spread), her red eyes, and superhuman strength contributed to an otherworldly, almost alien nature that all but cemented her status as an eternal social pariah.

Given what had occurred in the gym earlier that day, Hikari wondered if Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi would be subjected to the same fate. _Which reminds me; I'm supposed to discipline all three of them for their misconduct. How in the world am I gonna pull THAT off?_

"What do I need to measure?"

Hikari reached into a cabinet and pulled out some bottles, a few empty glass bowls, and a couple of bags. "One cup of flour, one-hundred-and-eighty milliliters of dashi stock, and ten milliliters of cooking oil. Mix the batter and dashi, leave the oil separate once you measure it. I'm making okonomiyaki and miso soup tonight."

"Understood." Rei pursued her task diligently, taking care not to spill one drop.

Hikari was grateful for the girl's highly-trained sense of control, given how much damage she could do without meaning if she were the careless type. Looking around the kitchen and the adjacent rooms, the apartment looked clean, albeit lived-in. At the moment, her father was still at work, Kodama was currently napping, and Nozomi was out playing with a few of her friends; they were alone. "So Rei, what exactly brings you here?"

As the middle Horaki daughter went to the pantry to restock their miso from the covered crock pot, Rei was trying to ascertain whether or not she was precisely at the hash-mark labeled '1 Cup' on the glass. After several moments of silence, the First Child finally answered, "I was informed yesterday that my smile makes me look cute. Since you are well-versed in social interactions, I came for a second opinion."

Remember that whole 'social pariah' thing?

Newcomers to a school would initially think of Rei as an exotic, curious beauty…but her reputation and behavior would eventually mark her as an oddity. Her cool demeanor and somewhat aloof temperament would then all but mark her off as a potential love interest to the bevy of teens drowning in their newly-discovered hormones.

So the knowledge that someone had actually had the guts to say that Rei looked _cute_ shocked Hikari so much that she nearly dropped the bowl of miso she was refilling. She whirled around towards her visitor, face paling to the point that her freckles looked like fresh tattoos. " _W-W-W-What?_ "

"Have I said something inappropriate?"

"No! Not at all! I was just…surprised, is all." _Someone called Rei cute?_ "Who…who said this to you?"

"It was Pilot Ikari."

Hikari blinked. _The son of Gendo Ikari?_ Oh goodness.

This was…unprecedented. Had the relative newcomer done what none before had dared? Had he begun an attempt to crack the icy barrier that was Rei Ayanami? "That's…very interesting." It was FAR more than interesting. Various topics and questions swirled around in the ClassRepresentative's head. _What to ask, what to ask, what to ask?_ She now found herself entertaining the idea of engaging Rei in a particular style of conversation that had never been a possibility before.

Namely, girl talk. "You know what? The rest of my family won't be ready to eat for a while." She quickly put the miso into the fridge before practically dragging Rei towards the dinner table. "I want to hear all the details."

Rei arched an eyebrow; she couldn't recall ever seeing the Class Representative act so excited over something so trivial. "Is being called 'cute' significant enough to warrant this reaction?"

Hikari sighed. Oh, how much she still had to learn.

xxxx

/Target Range Alpha-4, Section-2 Barracks, NERV-1, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Makoto Hyuga often thought about his current job and the people he worked with. Suffice it to say, he was arguably the most normal individual of NERV-1's command staff. For a certain value of normal.

"Look alive, boys!"

_**BOOM!** _

Still, there was always common ground to be found in any paramilitary organization.

One such instance was a need for target practice.

Hyuga glanced over his shoulder, looking at the other people currently using the fairly nondescript shooting range (the Alpha range-class was completely bare-bones, built purely for functionality and ease of use; if you wanted to practice shooting in simulated environments such as mountain, forest, or urban, well that's what range-classes Beta through Lambda were for). Four of 'Misato's Team' were here: Henshin Obimura, Dell Conagher, Tavish DeGroot, and David Lowrie. Lieutenant Shiori Aoba was also present, having had – in her own words – ' _nothing better to do right now_ '. It was an opportunity to associate with coworkers in a more relaxed environment.

Well, as relaxed as a shooting range rife with the Engineer's improvised weaponry could be.

Aoba whistled as she lowered the odd-looking grenade launcher, which looked like it had been compiled out of parts from a scrap heap. "Not bad." The bull's eye target had been completely obliterated. "A bit of a kick, but nothing to write home about."

Dell sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. "Then that means those little springs ain't enough to absorb the recoil." The Texan sighed, moving back over towards a pile of miscellaneous parts from various machines, around which were at least a half-dozen more of his 'improvised' weaponry. "Gonna have to see if I can rustle up something else…"

"If you want–"

" _Firing!_ "

_KRAKOOM!_

Lieutenant Hyuga briefly winced at the sudden interruption by the Sniper's rifle. "If you want Conagher-san, there _are_ a number of defense contractors that I could get some scrap from. It would only take a few phone calls." He wasn't the Logistics Officer of NERV-1 for nothing.

"Not that I'm hurtin' for supplies, but I'd appreciate it El-Tee. And haven't I told ya to call me Dell? Those honorifics of yours are too fancy for a fella like me."

Tavish bellowed, nearly choking on his whisky. "Ye didn't mind I _ka_ ri's laddy callin' ye 'Conagher-san'."

"That's cause he's a kid showin' respect for his elders, and I ain't gonna disrespect him by sayin' otherwise."

"Even though he shoulders a duty that few could bear," remarked the Spy, who calmly looked through the scope of an FN SCAR-L (not a weapon that Obimura expected to ever personally carry, but he believed in being prepared for any eventuality) before letting loose a three-round burst. All three shots peppered the central eye of the target. "From what I've seen in class and in training, I'm not sure the boy even _needs_ to see a therapist."

Makoto Hyuga frowned; the scuttlebutt had made mention of the fact that the Third Child had been ordered to see a psychiatrist due to what had happened during the battle with the Fifth Angel. "Well, he _was_ eaten by an Angel. We don't know what that might have done to his mind."

"He was given a clean bill of health by Akagi, wasn't he?" remarked Aoba.

The Engineer winced. "I don't mean to disrespect the lady, but the Doc…well, the engine's runnin', but she drives on the wrong side of the highway too often for my liking, you get my saying?"

A round of nods was his answer. Ritsuko Akagi's lunacy was always a favorite topic of discussion if the mood turned morbid. She was certainly qualified, _gods_ was she qualified; in many regards, the woman was an absolute genius. Nevertheless, her 'unclassifiable' disorder had the tendency to rub people the wrong way, causing them to cast doubts on her abilities.

"I don't care mehself ta be honest," replied the Demoman, who was in the midst of recalibrating his grenade launcher's sights. "Tha' blonde lass is smart even _when_ she's actin' _loo_ ny. Behsides, we're _all_ a little _cra_ zy."

"It's not like Dr. Akagi was the only one to examine him. Didn't Riemann-san also clear Ikari-san?" asked Hyuga, referring to the Medic.

Mr. Lowrie snorted. "That man's just as demented in his own way." There was a long story about how Ludwig Riemann had lost his medical license, and had come to Australia to try and get another one under a false alias…while running an illegal practice at the same time, because he ' _didn't vant hiss skillss to degrade_ '. In a twisted sense, Second Impact had removed that thorny issue from the doctor's side, since there had been a lot more worrisome things to deal with at the time. But that was a story that everyone there already knew, so there was no need to bring it up. "I really don't think the kid's screwed up in the head; he's a lot more well-adjusted than you'd think. Personally, I think it's just a ruse to try and see if there'll be anything that could inhibit his ability to pilot the Evangelion."

_So he's heard that rumor,_ thought Hyuga as he reloaded his semi-automatic pistol. "There _might_ be something to that. I spoke with Ibuki-san last week about the dinner that Ikari-san attended at Dr. Akagi's house. He wasn't willing to divulge much, but apparently there was a disagreement about how the Supreme Commander raised Ayanami-san." Of the people gathered, Hyuga had been at NERV-1 the longest, with Aoba being behind him by about a month, and with Misato's teammates being the newest of all; they had only begun working at NERV in December of last year, with Misato herself only being hired two months before _that_. Even so, Hyuga had had little contact with the First Child until the decision to socialize her at the municipal schools had been made in April of 2012. "I can only imagine what it is that set Ikari-san off…"

"Probably had to be something big, considering how much you have to push the kid to get him to show some backbone," commented Aoba as she took a quick swipe from DeGroot's whisky, much to the Scotsman's angered dismay. "But hey, as long as he can perform when it's go-time, does it really matter if the boy's going coocoo?"

Hyuga sweatdropped. "Because he actually has a social life involving multiple civilians?"

Aoba flipped him off.

"My point still stands."

Aoba twitched. This was generally considered a bad thing, so Hyuga finally relented.

"Say David, you really think it's all a ruse?" asked Dell in an off-handed manner while he was fiddling with a customized rocket launcher. "Doesn't patient confidentiality count for somethin'?"

Everyone stared at him.

The Engineer sighed. "Right. Gendo Ikari. Crooked as a barrel of snakes."

"Don't get me wrong, I respect the Professor and all the crap he has to deal with in this business." The Sniper fired another bullet through the hole he had made previously. "But he's a manipulative son of a bitch who will stop at nothing to do what he thinks needs to be done."

Henshin Obimura chuckled as he switched to a black revolver. "Such a crass way to refer to our employer."

"Fine. Son of a whore."

Shiori Aoba finally laughed at the sudden direction that the conversation had taken. "My my, what… _treasonous_ talk!" Her expression evoked more sarcasm than even the snarkiest Englishman was capable of. "Perhaps I should report you all?"

"Ha! The Com _man_ der would prob'ly _com_ plehment us for the crack aboot his mum!" joked the Demoman as he downed the last of his whisky.

Lieutenant Aoba stared. Then she shrugged before turning back to the range. "Good point." She shot a glance over at Henshin Obimura. "Any other thoughts about the head honcho?"

The Spy shrugged. "He writes my paycheck, I do my job; it doesn't matter how I feel."

"Oh yeah? Whaddya think the others would say?"

"The only one I can see making a fuss would be Mr. Doe. He would probably be threatening us with insubordination before demanding to know how the Supreme Commander 'could be so incompetent as to tolerate such undisciplined troops'." This comment elicited a rowdy laugh from the Demoman and some good-natured chuckling from the Engineer, the Sniper, and Aoba.

The bespectacled Hyuga sighed, feeling a tad worn out by the sudden criticism of the Supreme Commander.

Even if it was well-deserved.

Suddenly, another thought struck him. "Speaking of the others, wasn't Heisen-san supposed to join us?"

"It's time for the Pyro's monthly checkup," answered the Spy, a grim look on his face as he calmly shot the various vital spots of a humanoid target sheet. "It could not be helped."

xxxx

/Ritsuko Akagi's Secret Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari, if you had asked him about Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, would have told you that it was a large, cavernous facility, rife with computers and equipment to study…well, pretty much anything. He also would have given you a warning not to go exploring, since you would most likely become lost. And becoming lost in any place belonging to Dr. Akagi was a no-no.

Hence why the existence of the good doctor's private lab – sorry, her 'secret laboratory' – was still somewhat clandestine. Its entrance was _somewhere_ within the expanse of the main lab, but that location was need-to-know.

[At the moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDUxc6MLXoM), there were only three individuals located with the cluttered facility. This area looked far more lived-in; the tables were cluttered with notepads, reference books, and various folders detailing one ongoing project or another. Multiple vats of LCL could be seen in one corner of the lab, wedged next to strange equipment that most people wouldn't be able to fathom the purpose for.

Ritsuko Akagi and Ludwig Riemann were both working over one particular machine that appeared to be a large shell of sorts, currently split open to reveal numerous metallic grips and hooks. At the moment, suspended and supported by these appendages, was the Pyro's suit. Though the red suit seemed simplistic on the surface, its innards were rife with insulating and nonconductive materials, along with a bevy of machinery dedicated to life support for the person who wore it.

Said person was currently suspended in a vat of LCL, having been induced to unconsciousness so as to make the procedure…bearable.

Given that over seventy percent of Shinobu Heisen's skin bore second and third-degree burns, this was understandable.

"My observations regarding the superiority of LCL still stand."

"You haff not conducted enough human trialss to contradict me!"

"Using the maintenance workers from Section 3 is _not_ supposed to be praiseworthy!"

"I cannot usse ze vones from Section 'Vone', zey are under your jurisdiction! Ze medical steff et Section 4 haff already forbidden me from conducting anymore research in ze Medical Ving, so they are out ess vell!"

"Why not use the grunts in blackshirts from Section 2? They're just as fleshy!"

"Ze Boss and her underling vould cestrate me! Besidess, zere haff been no fatelities!"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes as she tweaked one of the modules inside the Pyro's suit. "Honestly, how your colleague survived with a quack like you is _amazing._ "

Ludwig snorted as he cleaned out some blue-colored gunk from one of the tiny valves built into the red ensemble. "I know I am not ze only vone to haff noticed ze curative and anesthetic propertiess pressent vithin ze blood of ze mutant kangaroo!"

"Oh, like it's supposed to be _my_ fault that you and your merry band wandered around that Australian hellhole for years, adapting to the Post-Impact conditions?"

"You're just jealous zat I discowered it first!"

"…yeah? _So?_ "

"ZAT DOES IT!" The Medic removed his red latex gloves, pointing directly at Ritsuko's face. "I chellenge you to a _SCIENCE-OFF!_ "

The Chief of Section 1 smirked as she extracted a notebook from her lab coat. "Challenge accepted! PREPARE TO LOSE HARDER THAN THE _ANTARCTIC'S PRE-IMPACT **ECOSYSTEM! BOHOHOHOHOHO!!!**_ "

Both doctors proceeded to sit down at a table, each writing a full-length paper advocating their particular argument regarding a certain facet of the Pyro's suit. Said papers were complete with references to the studies of a third party or to their own work (peer-reviewed by the MAGI, of course), and were quite robust in their scientific verbiage.

Then they exchanged papers and began critiquing their opponent's work. Many insults involving cranial capacity and neurological disorders were lobbed.

Once it was over – with no particular winner having been determined (alas, both papers had been found wanting) – they immediately went back to work on refurbishing the suit before Shinobu Heisen could awaken, all the while chatting amicably about Shinji Ikari's rapid progress, the research being conducted by Dr. Mondschein at NERV-Alaska, and the Second Child's impending arrival.

All in all, just another monthly checkup for the Pyro.

xxxx

/The Sisters' Room, Hikari Kirishima's Apartment, Tokyo-3/

"Ayanami-san's reaction makes more sense in hindsight."

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Like, _four hours ago_."

"It can't hurt to remind you. We're not in a situation where wanton violence is a valid objective."

"Heh. Life was a lot simpler when it was."

" _Mana._ "

"Oh come on, it _sucks_ having to tiptoe around all these little weaklings! And don't tell me that you don't feel the same!"

"…I admit, it is difficult to maintain control in this environment, but we were trained precisely so that we _could_ control our powers."

Mana snorted as she rolled over in her bed. "It wouldn't bug me so much if we didn't have to go to that school. But _**noo~oo**_ , we have to 'socialize'."

Mayumi's face peered down from the top bunk, her long blue hair falling over in a billowing wave. "It would be easier if you didn't purposefully antagonize people."

"I only 'antagonize' people who can handle it," retorted the silver-haired nephilim. "And Rei Ayanami is one of them."

It hadn't taken too long for Hikari Kirishima and her two nephilim to move their effects into the apartment; in the V-shaped apartment complex, their residence – right next door to Misato Katsuragi's – bore a similar design to the Lieutenant Colonel's dwelling. Most of their heavy weights – in particular the ones that were over two hundred pounds – had to be left at the impromptu Jet Alone complex in Tokyo-3, so their room looked much more befitting of two young girls: some bookshelves, two dressers, and a bunk bed.

Okay, so it was a room befitting two girls that lived a spartan life, but it was still a sight more comfortable than the giant warehouse that had been stationed in for the past couple of years.

It was nighttime, and their overseer had already chewed them out (Mana much more so than Mayumi) for their actions today. They were newcomers in Tokyo-3, and they didn't need to bring undue attention to themselves. It was bad enough that the entire region was, for all intents and purposes, NERV's territory: a veritable company town for the paramilitary organization. Engaging in heated combat with one of their Evangelion Pilots was _not_ and _never would be_ a good idea.

Mana had given her mother's disciplinary rant some token attention; she prided herself on being good at what she did, and she didn't need to be given an order twice.

Besides, after the incident in the principal's office, it hadn't taken her long to figure out what the Sergeant had meant.

'Line of sight'. The only thing that could apply to was the rocket launcher she had wielded. In retrospect, a few dozen students had been behind Rei Ayanami when she had tried to use the customized M9. If the First Child had not redirected her shot, it was highly likely that there would have been some fatalities, since it seemed that the Sergeant didn't consider the option of utilizing her AT-Field.

The whole situation was vexing. They were in a bustling city instead of a flooded ruin. She and her sister were both expected to engage in some social interaction, whereas the Jet Alone Project members – with the exception of Tokita – mostly left them alone when they hadn't been needed.

"It wouldn't hurt to leave them be. Ayanami-san didn't do anything to instigate that fight."

"Do you know how long it's been since I've fought another nephilim who wasn't you?"

Mayumi pouted at her sister. "Well _excuse_ me for not meeting your silly standards."

Mana rolled her eyes at the melodrama being launched at her. "Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that and you _know_ it."

"It's just…I don't want you to ruin this opportunity for us. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

The pleading tone in Mayumi's voice irked Mana for some reason she couldn't quite identify. "…you're really digging the whole 'school' thing, aren't you?"

"Well…" Mayumi laid back down onto her bed, the top bunk creaking due to her motion. "It's a new experience. I've never interacted with so many people who didn't already know I'm a nephilim…though after today, they'll probably treat us like they treat Ayanami-san."

Mana had noticed that; they were both in Class 2-A, which happened to hold both Evangelion Pilots. The student body seemed wary of the blue-haired First Child, and not just because of her physical appearance. The Class Representative had seemed to be rather respectful towards her, and the Third Child's interactions…well, she couldn't quite quantify it, for some reason, which was irritating in and of itself. Either way, after the gym incident, the entire student body – which had treated the two of them with some curiosity and interest – had quickly backed away…from Mana more so than Mayumi, since the former prided herself on her own attributes, whereas the latter tried her damnedest to look and act 'normal'. "Eh, so we made a bit of a splash. With the way you look and act, they'll have forgotten within a week."

"…you really think so?"

"Oh _sure!_ You sound so damned _distressed_ about the whole thing. It's actually kind of bugging me, to be honest."

"Well…I just want to see if I can make some new friends."

Mana actually groaned into her pillow. "Gah… _really?_ The only ones there that would be worthwhile are the Evangelion Pilots, and Ayanami's already pissed me off!"

Mayumi sighed heavily.

"And what's _that_ supposed to be?"

"I know that Ikari-san and Ayanami-san are the only ones capable of piloting an Evangelion, but that doesn't make the others worthless. They're just human children who don't have any power of their own; that doesn't make them inferior to us."

_Ugh, not this conversation again._ "In a world where power means everything in the long run, don't count on any of those people to hang around." And that wasn't even bringing the likes of envy and jealousy into play. "You'll be better off not even bothering. Just trust me."

There was silence for a while after that, almost to the point that Mana thought that her sister had acquiesced the point…until a small voice broke through the still air. "Maybe…but I have to _try_."

"…feh." Mana rolled over, absent-mindedly scratching at her leg. Unlike her sister – who wore some snug pajamas running from neck-to-toe, colored a very girly shade of pink – she was most comfortable going with her undergarments, seeing as how she was never too hot or too cold. It was just another example of how the two differed.

And yet…they were still sisters. And that still meant something.

"…if it really means that much to you…I'll try and tone it down a little."

"…thank you Mana."

"Just don't say that I didn't warn you, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, they both went quiet, falling into a calm slumber within minutes.

Standing outside their door was none other than Hikari Kirishima, her ear pressed against the sliding frame. She resisted the urge to sigh before trudging into the kitchen, suddenly feeling the urge to down a whole mug of coffee (which was a poor substitute for a whole pint of beer, but she was trying to cut back). _Those two, I swear…_

Shiro Tokita had told his entire team that NHIS would no doubt successfully appeal NERV's blatant appropriation of the Jet Alone. Hopefully, they would only have to remain in Tokyo-3 for a few weeks.

Hopefully being the key word, since the whole situation seemed off in a way that she couldn't quite finger. Regardless, she could only hope for the best…because those two in a school environment amongst human children had the potential to go horrifically awry.

_Enough; worry about what's in front of you._ Like the paperwork she had to file to Nephilim Oversight about the altercation that her girls had gotten involved in today. _Joyous._

A sharp round of knocking on the front door roused Hikari to alertness, prompting her to impulsively draw her pistol. She leaned beside the front door, cautiously peering through the peephole…only to groan when she saw who it was. With exasperation, she holstered her weapon and slowly opened up the door to reveal a grinning Misato Katsuragi. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes. You. Me. My team. To the bar and grill just down the road. Place called _Musashi Joe's_. Consider it an attempt at reconciliation for the reception you've had so far here."

"…if you're referring to the incident at the school with my girls and the First Child, that's already been settled. If you're referring to NERV's appropriation of the Jet Alone, then my qualm is with both your boss and mine. Does that cover it?"

"Eh, a little of both," acknowledged Misato. "Still, it's an excuse to get to know your neighbor! And your neighbor's coworkers!"

"Not interested. I have paperwork to file." Both women impulsively shivered at the word. "But thanks for the offer."

Misato grinned.

It was an evilly conniving grin that set Hikari on edge. "Why…are you smiling?"

"Because no matter how much you say no, you'll wind up being dragged along anyway. Best to come along and get it out of the way now." Misato nonchalantly brushed at her red jacket, seemingly unconcerned with Hikari's incredulity at the whole scene. "Besides, that paperwork isn't going anywhere. Getting it done now or in three hours won't change a damn thing."

Agent Kirishima couldn't help but sigh. "Listen, you may be used to charging your way through things like normal, 'Lieutenant Colonel', but I really don't care to get involved in any of the shenanigans that seem to accompany NERV's staff wherever they go. And at any rate, how are you going to coerce me into going?"

Misato pointed behind her.

Hikari turned around…and nearly yelped at the sight of an eight-foot-tall robot with a cat's head. "What… _what the HELL?_ How'd that thing get in here?!"

"I AM A CAT."

"…it…can talk…?"

Hikari Kirishima's mind decided to take a brief vacation, so her body responded by fainting.

Misato and Randall both looked at the unconscious agent from Nephilim Oversight. "…huh. Well that went better than I thought." Since the dinner at Ritsuko's, Randall's schedule for 'body shifts' had moved to Saturday. However, with the attack of the Fifth Angel two days ago, Ritsuko hadn't yet found the time to remove Randall from his current robotic shell. _Lucky for me, though!_ "Thanks for the help, boy!"

"FAST LADY PROMISED SPECIAL FOOD."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get you something good." The Lieutenant Colonel turned her eyes further into the house, peering around the corner into the dark hallway. She couldn't really see anything, but the happy smile on her face seemed to indicate otherwise. "Now don't worry kids, I'll bring your mom back safe and sound! Sweet dreams!"

And so Misato left the apartment, Randall following with Hikari Kirishima's body laying on his robotic shoulder. Standing quietly within the darkness of the hall were none other than Hikari's two nephilim.

"…we just watched our mother get abducted by Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi and what looked like a robotic cat."

Mana grinned. "At least our neighbors are interesting."

"Sister, our mother was just _abducted_."

"Bah, the old lady will be fine. The Lieutenant Colonel seems like a pretty fun gal anyway."

"Mana. Our mother. ABDUCTED."

"Fine, stay up if you want, I'm going back to bed." Mana scratched at her hair, yawning as she returned to her bunk.

Mayumi pouted as she decided to relocate to the couch in the living room, opting to watch the news until Hikari was 'returned'. It would at least be enough to occupy her while she wondered how in the world that cat had snuck into the house. _Seriously, it's a cat in a giant robotic body. It almost managed to get into our house without alerting us. How did it do that?_

xxxx

/Two Days Later/

/October 14, 2015/

/Pilots' Break Room, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

As far as break rooms went, it wasn't anything special: a couple of vending machines, a unisex bathroom, a wall-mounted television, a comfy couch, and some metal chairs. The halogen lighting and white walls combined with the cheap-looking furniture gave a contradictory air to the room, a dichotomy of antique and antiseptic.

Not that the Pilots had ever complained, given that they were the only ones who could use it.

Right now, the only two Evangelion Pilots remaining at NERV-2 were watching the television, focusing on the news footage being transmitted from Hawaii. Of particular note was the sight of a red titan being lowered into the hangar deck of the supercarrier _USS Harry S. Truman_. "And so Miss Sohryu embarks for Japan…"

"SEELE is under the impression that the future Angels will be stronger. They want to reinforce Tokyo-3." Soft-spoken like Kaworu, except cold where his was cordial…and decidedly more feminine.

Kaworu tilted his head towards his fellow Pilot; clad in his black and purple Plug Suit, he stood out starkly against the brightness of the room. "They believe that the Sixth Angel will strike at the Black Moon, _before_ Unit-02 arrives to supplement Tokyo-3's defenses."

The girl also stood out for similar reasons; her Plug Suit was colored a lustrous silver, with black highlights trimming the limbs and torso. The bodysuit's life support equipment – its outer color a bone white – was fashioned as pauldrons and a breastplate, surrounding a red orb embedded above the sternum. Her waist-length hair – tied into a French braid – was pure white, somehow managing to contrast with her already pale skin. The bangs were held up by a gray headband, upon which were two silver A10 nerve connectors. Vibrant red eyes – as lucid as the Fourth's, yet possessing a callous nature that he did not – only cemented her nature as a nephilim.

She was the Fifth Child: Yomiko Nagisa. "And why do they believe that?"

Kaworu smiled slyly, an odd twinkle present in his gaze. "Oh? Don't tell me that you cannot sense our kin? He is on the verge of awakening."

Yomiko snorted, moments before her true voice echoed throughout Kaworu's mind: no longer feminine and calm, but loud and rumbling like an avalanche. _**THE VOICE OF OUR [EQUAL/KIN/SIBLING] HAS BEEN SMALL AND SUBDUED, AND YET CONTINUES TO GROW. SOON, IT SHALL BE EXALTED INTO [LIFE/GENESIS/COMPLETENESS].**_

Zeruel's proclamation brought a grin to the Fourth Child's face, his eyes focused on the television set. The UN Pacific Fleet was setting out from Hawaii, en route to Japan. An immense show of force from the Lilim…and yet it would all amount to nothing. **Such a shame. SEELE believes that our focus is entirely on LILITH. Given the performance of the Evangelions…it would be [foolhardy/reckless/suicidal] to let them add another to their ranks.**

Yomiko chuckled out loud, even as her true voice echoed with power. _**AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT THE GIRL [INTRIGUED/FASCINATED/MYSTIFIED] YOU. HAVE YOU DECIDED TO ABANDON YOUR…'EXPERIMENT'?**_

**If it comes to that.** It would truly be a shame if Miss Sohryu ended up perishing against the Sixth Angel. She was yet another testament to the potential of the Lilim; unfortunately, they _had_ to find ADAM…and to find ADAM, they needed to speak with LILITH. A third Evangelion would only complicate matters. **It is [improbable/possible] that the Second Child can make it to Tokyo-3 before-**

A sudden eruption burst through the ether, bringing forth energy and a burgeoning will. Both Kaworu and Yomiko went still, their true voices going silent as they [realized/felt/understood] what was occurring. Zeruel suddenly chuckled. _**AND SO HE HAS [AWOKEN/RISEN/MANIFESTED].**_

A new voice, deep and robust, echoed through their minds. **I AM I. I AM [INDECIPHERABLE]. I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO.**

Kaworu's smile, for some strange reason, possessed a hint of melancholy. **Welcome, Gaghiel. Our ultimate objective of finding our [Creator/Father/Source] is unchanged…and yet we must prevent the Lilim from further hindering us.**

**DO NOT WORRY. THIS RED [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY] WILL NEVER MAKE IT TO THE BLACK MOON. IT SHALL BE [RUINED/SUNDERED/BROKEN].**

_**TAKE CAUTION. ITS [PARTNER/MASTER/WIELDER]…INTERESTS TABRIS.** _

**She is quite [capable/bewildering/gifted] in her own right. Do not hesitate.**

Gaghiel seemed to snarl at the warnings. **THE THOUGHT OF HOLDING BACK OFFENDS ME. ALL OBSTACLES IN THE WAY OF OUR [GOAL/DREAM/DESIRE] WILL BE ANNIHILATED!**

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 11: Asuka Strikes!**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Asuka is certainly a little different in personality. I wonder why...
> 
> Oh well, I'm sure her debut battle next episode will go perfectly well. :V


	11. Episode 11 - Asuka Strikes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UN Pacific Fleet arrives with Unit-02. However, an Angel tries to crash Asuka's welcome party.

/October 15, 2015/

/Bridge of _USS Harry S. Truman_ , UN Pacific Fleet TF-2, Pacific Ocean (En Route from Hawaii to Japan)/

Nathaniel Ackerson sighed as he observed the massive fleet about him, sailing westward towards Japan. Currently, the sun was on the verge of setting, its light casting a brilliant radiance on the Pacific Ocean. Amidst an armada of five carriers, four carrier air wings – for a combined total of two-hundred-and-seventy aircraft – seven cruisers, ten destroyers, twelve frigates, four submarines, and five supply ships, the scene was one of majesty and unparalleled power.

All of that power was worthless against the Angels.

"Quite the scene, isn't it Captain?" murmured Ackerson, turning towards Benjamin Matthews, the officer who actually commanded the _Harry S. Truman_ as an individual ship. For the duration, Ackerson was using this carrier as the task force's flagship, since the usual command ship of the Pacific Fleet – the _USS Blue Ridge_ – was undergoing maintenance at the port of Yokosuka-2, established on the other side of the Miura Peninsula from the flooded remnants of Old Yokosuka.

Even so, Captain Matthews didn't mind Ackerson's decision. For one, it wasn't like he could say no to an Admiral. Secondly, Ackerson had a good reputation with many officers and enlisted personnel crossing multiple ranks of the US Navy; thus far, Matthews had found his calm nature (others would call it self-deprecating, but that was sort of true, so Ackerson let it slide) agreeable.

No; Matthews' current ire was due to the abrupt formation of Task Force 2, composed of over sixty percent of the Pacific Fleet's ships. All but one of the Fleet's aircraft carriers had been pulled into this 'task force', so this ungodly concentration of firepower should have merited a worthy cause.

Scuttlebutt within the fleet was, so to speak, _soul-searingly negative_ about the fact that they were acting as a glorified delivery service. "As it stands, it would only make for a good painting."

Ackerson chuckled, marveling at how everything had changed so quickly. "That may be, but as you said…at least it would be a _good_ painting."

The militaries of the world's leading nations had, for the most part, adapted rather admirably to the Post-Impact world. Following the Valentine Treaty in 2002, the United Nations had obtained a more robust peacekeeping apparatus, in essence turning it into the world's foremost military power. Although the UN member nations still retained their own militaries, all international martial activity was coordinated by the United Nations, with the Security Council providing the deciding vote on how the armed forces were to be utilized.

Case in point: the UN Pacific Fleet, culled from the American, Russian, and Japanese navies. In Task Force 2 alone, three of the cruisers were Russian, and the Japan Maritime Strategic Self-Defense Force had provided one aircraft carrier, one destroyer, and four frigates. Granted, language and translation issues were factors to be considered, but those were easily taken care of…relatively speaking.

Those were nothing in comparison to NERV's existence. "As if this 'mission' weren't enough of an insult, I had to leave my Battle Axe behind at New Pearl Harbor, to make room for their overgrown Gundam."

"True, it was quite inconsiderate," acknowledged Ackerson. 'Battle Axe' was the somewhat-affectionate nickname of Carrier Air Wing Three, comprised of eight whole squadrons. To make room for Unit-02 in the hangar deck – along with the large apparatus needed to connect it with the carrier's nuclear reactors – the entire wing had needed to be left behind. True, the flyboys appreciated the impromptu shore leave, but it stung all the same. "This task force still has four whole wings at its disposal."

"With all due respect Admiral, that's not the point."

"As much as it may gall you, that 'overgrown Gundam' is the only thing that can destroy an Angel." Ackerson gestured towards the fleet, his arm a silhouette against the sunlight. "It's almost shameful to admit our own weakness, isn't it?"

Benjamin Matthews scowled, wanting to dispute his superior's statement.

Nathaniel sighed. _I know exactly what you're going through_. Captain Matthews was tall and well-built, with well-trimmed brown hair and a stoic disposition; young and strong, he was a veteran of the Impact Wars, and fully aware of how much firepower a _single_ aircraft carrier could bring to bear on an enemy, much less a whole fleet. The thought that the red giant in the hangar was more powerful than the entirety of Task Force 2 was obviously appalling to him.

_Now me? I look like a damn dwarf nowadays._ With a bushy gray mustache, a stocky frame, and his usual disposition, Ackerson often came off as an old codger, one who should've retired long ago. After fifty-eight years living on this planet, he couldn't help but acknowledge both his own limits, and the limits of those under his command.

Admittedly, before September 20th, his opinion of NERV would have mirrored that of Captain Matthews: a financial black hole commanded by a fanatic madman, serving no purpose in the world at large, other than to act as a boogeyman for a threat that would never come.

Then the Third Angel had appeared.

The Admiral could remember his reaction upon seeing the video footage…and not just the publicly available clips that showed the Angel surviving some token missiles from the JSSDF before Evangelion Unit-01 throttled it. No, _he_ had the clearance to view the classified stuff.

The ease with which the JSSDF's military units had been tossed aside.

The overwhelming power at its disposal.

The fact that it had regenerated from a _bloody N2 mine!_

No; feelings of self-gratifying superiority would only get people killed needlessly. "Take heart in the fact that our fleet can hold its own against human opponents. The Angels are…beyond conventional weaponry. Accept it and you'll feel better."

Captain Matthews grimaced before saluting him. "Understood, sir."

Admiral Nathaniel Ackerson nodded before turning his gaze to the flight deck, where their three 'guests' were mingling. The red-haired pilot of the Evangelion was holding her little sister up to the rail on the port side, the two watching the other vessels with smiles on their faces. Their caretaker – that shifty-looking UN Inspector by the name of Ryoji Kaji – stood dutifully by them, making sure they didn't do anything reckless.

_Now if NERV only had the decency to use adults to control their weapons._ It didn't matter that NERV was the only organization that could defeat the Angels; the use of children as soldiers had always been a sore point for him.

It didn't help that he had a granddaughter that was Asuka's age.

xxxx

**Episode 11: Asuka Strikes!**

xxxx

Energy and will. Power and presence. It was suddenly there, connecting to all…and an instant later, it had all but vanished.

Tabris, Zeruel, and Gaghiel were all aware, yet could not completely comprehend.

**Did you [feel/perceive/experience] that?**

_**YES.** _

**ANOTHER [EQUAL/KIN/SIBLING]?**

**Apparently.**

**THE [VOICE/ESSENCE/SOUL] IS MUTED. WHY CAN WE NOT FEEL ITS [BRILLIANCE/POWER]?**

… **perhaps…**

_**YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS, TABRIS?** _

**Well Zeruel, it's possible that our new [equal/kin/sibling] is purposefully [INDECIPHERABLE].**

Shock and confusion roiled over the ether, prompting Gaghiel to howl. **WHY?**

_**TO INTENTIONALLY REMAIN [SEPARATE/DISTANT/UNKNOWN] TO US? WE FELT HIM [AWAKEN/ARISE/MANIFEST]. HE WITHDREW INSTANTLY. WHY?** _

**I…I do not know.** This was unsettling. It was new. It was unexpected. **Perhaps our new [equal/kin/sibling] has its own plan?**

_**YOU ARE THE ONE WHO POSSESSES THE [WILL/MENTALITY/MEMORIES] OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]. HE MUST BE AWARE OF THIS!** _

**As I have constantly said, what I [remember/possess] is incomplete. It is…probable that he is approaching our [conflict/issue/impasse] with NERV and SEELE from a different angle.**

**HAS MY MISSION CHANGED?**

_**THERE IS NO CHANGE. KEEP PURSUING THE RED [WEAPON/CREATURE/ENTITY].** _

**This new development will be settled later, once we can [learn/derive/herald] the truth behind our new [equal/kin/sibling]'s actions.**

**SO BE IT.**

xxxx

/October 16, 2015/

/Tokita's Office, Jet Alone Facility, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"…you're joking."

"I wish I were, Tomino-san." Shiro Tokita thought that he would've had a bit more time to break the reality of the situation to his team. After all, the review period for NERV's appropriation of the Jet Alone was two weeks. Unfortunately, events had turned against them, thanks to SEELE. "NHIS was swift in launching an internal investigation into the Jet Alone Project. It…hasn't been favorable."

At the moment, the various team leaders of the Jet Alone Project – five in all – were meeting with Tokita in his current 'office', having been called there for an emergency meeting. Despite the early morning hour, Agent Kirishima was also there, since she had been told that this  
meeting concerned the Jet Alone (and therefore its pilots).

Needless to say, this was not what they had expected. "But it doesn't make any sense! What could possibly be their motive?" exclaimed the head of the Kleinium and Materials R&D Team, his brown hair gleaming with sweat. "We were all there when the legal department briefed us about the Jet Alone Project's viability. This is _not_ what they told us the first time around!"

_Convenient, isn't it?_ thought Tokita with a grim frown. He had updated them regarding NHIS's internal investigation into the Jet Alone Project (said investigation itself being a surprise to them as it was); essentially, the legal department of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems had pored over all previous correspondence with the Jet Alone Project. Apparently, they had come to the conclusion that the Jet Alone Project had _proceeded **despite** the legal department's objections_.

After all; the NERV charter that Gendo Ikari had presented at the demonstration? Not only was that version of the charter publicly available on the Internet, but it was a _matter of record_ that it was the charter that was signed and approved upon NERV's inception. Furthermore, the legal department insisted that it had transcripts indicating their disapproval on several grounds, in particular the fact that it could easily be appropriated by NERV due to its charter.

Notwithstanding the fact that everyone here could clearly remember that _no such thing_ had ever occurred, since the matter regarding appropriation had _never been_ in NERV's charter to begin with! _To think that SEELE has moved so quickly…but to alter our own company's internal documents without notice?_ The possible implications were unsettling. _How many in NHIS are under their thrall? How many have accepted bribes to look the other way? How many were 'let go' if they didn't go along?_ In hindsight, his paranoia regarding the Modular Technology was truly justified. _And how many on my own team answer to SEELE?_ Tokita had had the final authority on who became a member of the Jet Alone Project: a perk for working with NHIS for nearly thirty years. _I can only hope that my instincts didn't fail me…_

"I don't like it. Something about this whole situation smells," grumbled the plump head of the Physics R&D team. "Why would NHIS behave like this?"

"To save face."

Everyone turned towards Kisai Oniwana, the head of the Implementation team; Implementation being a fancy code word representing research and development into applications of the specialized nanotechnology 'invented' by Tokita. The bespectacled man ran a hand through his graying hair, continuing, "The Jet Alone's demonstration was essentially a publicity coup for Gendo Ikari, especially given how NERV utilized both the Jet Alone and the Evangelions against the Fifth Angel. The writing's already on the wall regarding the appropriation; the Security Council and the Human Instrumentality Committee won't overturn it."

Tokita frowned; he didn't need to pretend that this realization stung. "Yes."

"Regardless of how we remember it happening, NHIS has records dictating otherwise. Furthermore, they've already raided our offices. What would the purpose be?"

Tokita knew. He knew why better than anyone here. However, judging by the look in Oniwana's eyes, he had an alternative theory. _One that I might as well accept, if it'll throw everyone else off from the truth_. "You have an idea, I take it?"

The man nodded, his thin cheeks and narrow eyes giving him a stern expression. "I've spoken to you repeatedly in the past regarding how stingy you've been with your invention. I know that at least two members of the Board have asked why you refused to patent it."

"I've elaborated on my reasoning many times before. Given what my nanotech is capable of, I didn't feel comfortable about the security of the patenting process." Which was completely true; there was one opportunity too many for information to leak out during the patenting process. Given what he now knew about SEELE, this was doubly true.

Oniwana sighed. "But that's not an issue anymore, is it? The technology has been demonstrated. 'Henshin'. 'Gattai'. I completely agreed with you during the development process, but it certainly didn't earn you any favors with the executives."

"Cut him some slack, Oniwana," interrupted Genji Sawamura, the head of Weapons R&D. "His nanotech is the most impressive part of the Project, but it's not like the other stuff we did was worthless. Hell, Dr. Tomino's MTS software might recoup at least a quarter of the Project's development costs!"

Yoshimitsu Tomino waved Sawamura off. Contrary to the usual Japanese work ethic, Dr. Tomino had no issue with accepting praise. " _Maybe_ a seventh, if that." He just didn't let it go to his head. "Regardless, a number of the innovations made over the course of the Project have already been patented under the name of NHIS." As expected, naturally; despite Second Impact, the predominant mentality in the Japanese workface was geared towards company loyalty. Thus, the thought of having all of their hard work become the essential property of NHIS didn't even faze them. "Tokita-san made one exception. Why would the company disregard everything else he's done to harp on this?"

"Because your nanotech is above and beyond anything else we have. My team didn't have much to work with, but we _still_ managed to invent the systems that made the Jet Alone Project a possibility to begin with."

Tokita couldn't fault him there. He hadn't been too keen on divulging intimate details about the Modular Technology with Oniwana; in spite of this, he had managed to devise the means by which the Rising Gundam and the Shining Gundam transformed and combined (granted, Tokita had to provide a great deal of 'technical advice', but the overall plans had been all Oniwana's idea). The man was a certifiable genius. "I have no doubt that NHIS would like to implement my nanotech in other fields."

Oniwana nodded. "Which brings us to the purpose of this meeting: where to go from here?" The sudden silence compelled him to add, "Well? Am I wrong? I doubt the company will allow us to keep assisting NERV."

' _Without firing us_ ' went unsaid, for obvious reasons. With the exception of Kirishima, every person in this room had been in the employ of NHIS for over twenty years. They had invested many years into the business; the mere thought of losing that connection was very unsettling,  
given how the company culture was quite familial in nature.

It was at this point that Shiro Tokita knew that he wouldn't be retaining his entire team.

He couldn't fault them; the prospect of working with NERV was disheartening at best, given that the _entire purpose_ of the Jet Alone Project had been to provide a successful alternative to the Evangelions. Even if it meant abandoning all the Jet Alone Project entirely, they could still continue to work for NHIS, implementing their work and innovations in other ways. Given Gendo Ikari's behavior at the demonstration and the inherent uncertainty that came with living in Tokyo-3, there really was no comparison.

After all, Tokita himself felt the same way. However, he knew the truth about SEELE. Not only that, but he couldn't bring himself to abandon the Jet Alone at this stage. In his mind, he had a _duty_ to remain here.

He wouldn't force his subordinates to do the same. "Let the chips fall where they may." That line caught everyone's attention. "I don't know exactly what the company is playing at with this investigation. I can't claim to know why they would alter their own legal documents to paint us in a bad light. Maybe Oniwana-san is right, and the company is doing this to obtain full access to my files on the nanotech. But I _won't_ let them besmirch your reputations. You all deserve better than that…so I'll take the blame." Shocked gasps and murmurs came from his team leaders, prompting Tokita to force a smile onsto his face. "I've made my decision. I can't in good conscience force any of you to do the same. Not when the company's own investigation seems so intent on denigrating us."

"You _do_ realize that you'll be nothing more than NERV's lapdog, right?"

Tokita glanced towards Hikari Kirishima, her expression as hard as stone. Being a JSSDF woman at heart, NERV was a bit of a sore point to her, one that she had tolerated only because of his 'supposed guarantee' that this would be a short term reassignment. Now, it was all but certain that the Jet Alone would be at Gendo Ikari's beck and call for the remainder of the Angel War and beyond. "There's no telling what the future may hold. I'll just have to blaze my own path, like usual!"

Kirishima rolled her eyes, adopting an odd expression that was both frustrated and accepting. Accepting of _what_ was anyone's guess; nonetheless, Tokita knew that she was upset about the current chain of events. As the Nephilim Oversight agent departed the bomb shelter – er, sorry, _office_ – the head of the Jet Alone Project turned towards his subordinates. "Go ahead and discuss it amongst yourselves…you don't have to make a decision immediately. I'll prepare a general statement for tomorrow; I just had to let you know first."

That was how Tokita left the five team leaders. He quietly walked over towards Hikari Kirishima, who was looking forlornly at the silent Gundams. Veritable warhorses, representing the very peak of Gundam technology. "You told everyone that they were to be our greatest chance at breaking NERV's stranglehold over the defense of humanity."

"Hn. The twists and turns of life can be quite unfortunate," remarked Tokita.

Apparently, he was being far too flippant for Kirishima. "Why did you give up so easily?" She turned towards the head of the Jet Alone Project, his face contorted into a confused expression. "Your personality. Your habits. They were always on display. You never showed any love for NERV, and your steadfast faith in the Jet Alone's abilities was…not entirely without merit." Tokita gave her a cheesy grin, which she promptly cut down. "And yet here you are, acquiescing in the face of odds that I don't believe are _that_ insurmountable. So tell me _why_."

It was hard to look into her blue eyes, icier than Pre-Impact Antarctica, and as welcoming as a wasp. She was trying very hard not to hit him, he could tell. _A shame that this won't help me one bit._ "…the world is always bigger than we think it is."

"I don't want riddles. _Tell me_."

"I can't."

"That's not _good enough!_ My girls have _no_ place fighting Angels and _you **know** it!_"

The memory of the Jet Alone's debut was quite stark; the Mark 06 could have easily crushed the Burning Gundam. Still, that was offset by the role played by both the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam in the battle against the Fifth Angel. "That's just your maternal instincts talking."

_SLAP._

"…okay, I probably deserved that," murmured Tokita as he rubbed the new mark on his cheek. "Nonetheless…I have my reasons for this course of action."

"We're talking about my daughters. I _deserve_ at least _one_."

Tokita's silence was telling. Whether or not it was damning…well, that was up for debate.

Kirishima sighed, turning away with a flustered scowl. "Mana, Mayumi, NERV, the Angels…I already have enough to worry about without this being added to the pile."

He squashed the urge to say 'look on the bright side'. Such sophistry would only warrant another slap…because honestly, there was nothing bright enough to overwhelm the fact that Kirishima's daughters were going to be here for the duration of the Angel War.

Tokita's office door opened, the five team leaders walking out single file. The head of Physics R&D was first, extending a plump hand towards the man that had been his immediate superior for over four years. "Thank you for everything, Tokita-san. However, I can't bring myself to leave NHIS."

"I understand. Thank you for all the hard work you and your team have done on the Project." It was very likely that the entire Physics R&D team would follow him back to NHIS. _One team gone._

Next was the head of the Kleinium and Materials R&D team. A sorrowful look crossed his face as he bowed deeply towards Tokita. "Although the company's actions are troubling…I can't bring myself to work for NERV. Especially after they disrespected you and our work."

Tokita bowed back. "I can't fault you." _Two teams gone._

Next was Genji Sawamura, who was scratching at his stubbly chin. "Well...can't say I'm a fan of NERV, but I can't say I'm a fan of what the company's done either. And I can't find it in me to leave you hanging."

Tokita couldn't help but grin at the unexpected source of help. "I'm honored that you would remain with the Jet Alone Project, Sawamura-san." It wasn't likely that Sawamura would retain his entire team, but it was better than expected.

Kisai Oniwana calmly readjusted his sunglasses before extending a hand. "For all our disagreements, I enjoyed having a hand in the Jet Alone Project…but I must part ways. Development has reached its conclusion."

"Heh. You've never been one to settle." Oniwana had always been focused on innovation and invention; his spirit was that of a pioneer, relentlessly seeking the unknown. His skills would be dearly missed. Tokita shook Oniwana's hand, adding, "Good luck with your future endeavors." _Three teams gone._

Last but not least was Yoshimitsu Tomino, head of the Software and Robotics R&D team. The bald man – easily the eldest of the group – glanced briefly at Agent Kirishima before looking back at Tokita. "Ever since Second Impact…my work with NHIS has been the only thing left for me." He didn't need to say anything about how he had lost his family during Impact. It was an all-too-common tale with the same unhappy ending. "I have truly enjoyed working with the Jet Alone Project. The camaraderie and fellowship…I can't bring myself to abandon it at this point."

"So you're staying?"

"Well, who _else_ is going to maintain the Mobile Trace System?"

Shiro Tokita smiled. Two out of five wasn't that bad.

xxxx

[/Ritsuko Akagi's Secret Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDUxc6MLXoM)

" **Three weeks may sound like a lot, but it** _ **really**_ **isn't.** "

"Come now Dr. Mondschein, is it _really_ too much to ask for you to MAKE WITH THE SCIENCE?"

"… **as a matter of fact, YES! Yes it is! Because science is a process that takes time!** "

" _ **Fufufufufu!**_ That's rich, coming from you."

" **Yes Dr. Akagi, I am** _ **completely**_ **aware of the irony, thank you very much.** "

Through the holographic screen on Ritsuko's cluttered desk came the image of a lean man with pale, shoulder-length hair, his blue eyes hidden by a thin pair of eyeglasses. It was none other than Dr. Mondschein, head of the Science Division at NERV-Alaska…and by 'Alaska', one meant 'the middle of nowhere'. That made research and development of EVA-scale weapons a more…reasonable endeavor. "You've been sent samples of three Angels. You're authorized to do more intensive spectroscopic experiments due to the lesser chance of collateral damage. And you still have _nothing?_ "

Dr. Mondschein facepalmed. " **You know those lovely little things called the** _ **laws of physics**_ **? They have a habit of breaking down with pure Angelic material.** "

"Bah, excuses excuses."

" **Over the course of one experiment, a sample of the Fourth Angel seemed to spontaneously shift from matter to antimatter. Without the proper safeguards in place, guess what happened?** _ **Annihilation!**_ **We lost an entire lab wing!** "

"Then alter the nature of the experiment. That process has potential."

" **You think we didn't realize that? We have multiple instances throughout various experiments documenting particle decay that doesn't obey the matter/antimatter balance…and duplicating those incidents is proving to be a bugger.** "

Rtsuko sighed, vexed by her peer's apparent lack of results. "If only _I_ were working at a facility that existed solely because it was far enough away from civilization to do dangerous research…" She turned away from the holographic screen, analyzing scanned images of one of the Fifth Angel's crystalline remnants with her monocle. "Truly, it would be spectacular."

"… **well, we** _ **have**_ **made a bomb with some of the samples.** "

"…how long have you had it?"

" **About a week.** "

"And you haven't sent it yet… _why_?"

Her overseas associate had the decency to look embarrassed. " **…we wanted to see if we could come up with something more exotic first.** "

Ritsuko twitched, even as a hypothetical spark danced through her cranium. "Hm. An admirable goal. Points for originality! Do you have any test footage?"

Dr. Mondschein's image turned away from Ritsuko. " **Sending it to your terminal now.** "

Ritsuko glanced over at the computer on her desk, pulling up the video file that had just been sent. "Hmm…" The flash of light that burst from the screen was so intense that her monocle automatically darkened in response. "Impressive."

" **Comparable yield to an N2 mine.** "

"I give that crater an A for effort, but a C-minus for the lack of damage variety. But hey, you're in the Alaskan tundra, so what can you do?"

"… **sure, let's go with that. We currently have three operational bombs. We've given them the tentative title of 'Angel Nukes'.** "

Ritsuko Akagi whirled back towards the holographic screen, a delighted grin on her face. "Send those puppies over! So we can kick them! At the ANGELS! Metaphorically of course."

Dr. Mondschein stared. " **…whatever Doc. I'm sending the specs.** "

As the holographic screen winked out, Ritsuko began analyzing the information being sent over from NERV-Alaska on her terminal. "Hmm…surprisingly stable, given the material…" A quiet mewl grabbed her attention, prompting her gaze to fall upon the diminutive Randall. "Oh? You hungry?"

The orange tabby cutely meowed, rubbing up against his owner's legs. The Chief of the Technical Branch smiled, murmuring sweet nothings to the feline as she made her way over to the small refrigerator nestled near the corner of her private lab. "Let's see what protein offerings we have in here…"

" **A somewhat droll creation, isn't it?** "

Ritsuko couldn't help but pause at the voice coming over the speakers in her lab. "...what are you referring to?"

" **Dr. Mondschein's little explosive. I've already reviewed the technical specifications…even so, their capacity is quite impressive.** "

"Admittedly." She busied herself by cutting up some ham slices into tiny bits, trying to keep her attention more on Randall's purring than the voice of MAGI-00. "They might have been useful against the Fifth Angel, but they wouldn't have arrived in time anyway."

HEROD chuckled. " **He certainly is one to tinker with abandon. At least he his honest about his work, compared to you.** "

Ritsuko twitched as she placed the ham chunks onto a small plastic plate, setting it on the floor for her cat. "Your implication?"

" **I don't think I need to say it.** "

"Then why bring it up? Because you like pushing my _buttons?_ " No need to explode. No need to bite. There was _no_ need. "How…inefficient of you."

" **Oh my dear sweet daughter,** " The saccharine tone of HEROD's voice was dripping with acid. " **It's hard for me to be inefficient.** " For all intents and purposes, given her abilities to multitask as MAGI-00, Naoko Akagi could afford to 'waste time', as some would term it. " **I just wanted to talk.** "

_Don't bite. Don't bite._ It would only be letting her win. The very thought made Ritsuko's stomach burn. "Then how about the impending arrival of the Second Child? Let's talk about her."

" **Very well.** "

"How about _her_ parental issues? She seems quite well-adjusted according to the Marduk Report, but I wonder if she'll be able to function in the long-term without having her father in immediate contact."

" **Ah, but you know her appointed guardian. Ryoji Kaji, yes? A friend from yours and Katsuragi's college days.** "

Ritsuko impulsively smiled as she reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of water, the memories of yesteryear coming as smoothly as the dihydrogen monoxide trickling down her throat. "Yes…good times."

" **A time when you didn't pretend. A time when you didn't wallow in weakness.** "

The button was pressed. Her hand impulsively crushed the water bottle, spilling water onto the hard floor. Akagi the younger snarled, teeth bared as she immediately roared, "I am _NOT_ in the mood for the _same DAMN **DISCUSSION!**_ " It would only end with screaming and more rage. _Completely_ unproductive.

" **Oh, but it's** _ **always**_ **a good time to talk about your issues. I wouldn't be much of a mother if I didn't try and help you.** " Such concerned words, utterly poisoned by Akagi the elder's sardonic tone.

Ritsuko snorted, her mind already deducing a comeback. "Hmph. You know what I find hilarious?"

" **A great many things, I'm sure.** "

"Dr. Sohryu…she let herself be absorbed into the core of Unit-02. Totally. Completely." A cruel smile came to her face. "The Second Child has been without a mother for almost half her life now…and yet Dr. Sohryu was _still_ a better mother than _you_ can _**EVER BE!**_ "

For once, HEROD's reply was not instantaneous; it took two seconds before Naoko's bitter laughter echoed through the lab. " **The tantrums of a child, clinging to her own failures. Amusing. Yet it's a scene that I've seen over and over without end, always with the same conclusion…pitiful.** "

Ritsuko continued to inhale and exhale in a forceful manner, eyes narrowed at the ceiling…as though she were daring MAGI-00 to speak again. When a full three minutes passed with no response, Dr. Akagi finally allowed her muscles to go slack, her knees suddenly wobbling as she sunk to the floor. "Bitch." she murmured, eyes downcast.

"Mrowr?"

She glanced at the orange tabby nuzzling against her arm, smiling sadly as she pulled him into her arms, cradling him like a baby. "I need a smoke…"

xxxx

/October 17, 2015/

/Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Rei Ayanami stood quietly in the school yard near the front gates, watching the students meander about. Classes on Saturday lasted only until noon, with the chosen subjects being mathematics, physics, and language; one period was set aside solely for clubs to meet (compared to the voluntary meetings scheduled by the clubs themselves, the Saturday meeting was always mandatory), with lunch ending the day.

She had nothing to discuss with the various Class Representatives. She had finished her lunch before almost everyone else, so there was no reason to remain in the cafeteria. There was nothing scheduled at NERV-1: no sync tests, no medical checks, _nothing_. Usually – when she had 'free' time – she would have already departed, intent on completing one of her many workout regimens.

Now?

("Okay Ayanami-chan, show me that smile of yours.")

("Very well.")

("…wow. You _DO_ look cute when you smile!")

Rei found herself returning to her first-ever session of 'girl talk' with Representative Horaki. She was still trying to digest everything that they had discussed, even five days later.

Some of it was just so incredibly _separate_ from her experiences in life.

("So does that mean you feel the same way for me as Pilot Ikari does?")

("…I'm going to take a guess and say no.")

("Then why did you call me cute?")

("Because you are!")

Under supervision from the Supreme Commander, she had been given a rudimentary sexual education by Dr. Akagi three years ago, well before most students in her class. She had been made aware of the concept known as 'flirting'. By the time her peers had become interested in the sort of thing, her reputation amongst the student body had become such that none dared to flirt with her.

Suffice to say, her experience with the subtleties of flirting was completely lacking.

("So Ikari-san was in the hospital when he said this?")

("Yes. Mental fatigue due to his experiences while fighting the Fifth Angel.")

("…hmm.")

("Is that a problem?")

("From what I've seen of Ikari-san, he's very…calm and evenhanded. He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to casually flirt.")

Perhaps that was why Pilot Ikari's mildly delirious comment had struck her so; it had seemed out of place with his observed persona. It was a simple enough matter to chalk it up as a fatigue-induced hallucination, since the Third Child had not followed up with anything else.

Horaki-san had been of a different opinion.

("He wasn't thinking clearly enough to be on guard like normal, so he actually let it slip that you were cute!")

("Isn't it also probable that he was only incoherent due to fatigue?")

("Trust me Ayanami-chan, I _know_ what I'm talking about. I think Ikari-san has a crush on you!")

("…I don't think Pilot Ikari is capable of crushing me.")

("…")

Representative Horaki had enlightened her as to the alternate definition of 'crush'. Although the word choice was confusing, the actual thought wasn't… _entirely_ unpleasant. Just thinking about the concept brought about that strange, anxious feeling that occasionally arose whenever she contemplated Pilot Ikari for an extended period of time. _This feeling…is apparently normal._

("Okay then Ayanami-chan…how did you feel when Ikari-san said that?")

("It was…agreeable.")

("… _huh?_ ")

Horaki-san had all but _demanded_ a more thorough explanation as to what 'agreeable' meant, claiming that it didn't explain anything at all.

It was strange, thinking about how casually chatty the Class Representative had been. Maybe that was normal for 'girl talk'. _The Class Representative acts differently than she does at school…but that is not unusual._ It was part of the human condition for people to act differently depending on who they were around, and where they were. Behavior that was appropriate for one venue was inappropriate elsewhere, even if the same people were involved. Was it another paradox? Perhaps it was expected; she had never put much thought to the idea that her peers were capable of different behaviors in different contexts, since there was no reason to.

_Maybe I should put more thought into such things, if I am to understand Pilot Ikari._ Would that interfere with her duties as the First Child? Did the Supreme Commander's warnings about boys and unsavory characters apply to his own son? _Maybe I should ask the Professor._ Gendo Ikari always had an answer.

"Yo, Ayanami!"

Rei's latest introspective session came to a halt, courtesy of Mana Kirishima. The silver-haired nephilim sauntered towards her, waving her wrist in an exaggerated motion. "I _finally_ finished that damn torture called 'detention'."

"You only had to write 'I will not lose my self-control' a thousand times." Repetitive and tedious…but nothing truly excruciating.

Mana snorted. "Yeah, only because you had to do it once, and my sis had to do it twice. I had to do it FIVE TIMES!"

"You should consider yourself fortunate that your punishment was not more severe."

"Mah mah, nobody got hurt by our little scuffle in the gym. Sure, the rocket launcher had more kick than I expected, but _you_ were quick enough, right? No harm, no foul." The Sergeant's stoic stare prompted Mana to glower. "Feh. You gonna keep on my case like this?"

"Your actions could have resulted in the deaths in dozens of civilians."

"But they didn't. Lesson learned, forgive and forget, if you're into that sort of thing."

Sergeant Ayanami sighed, as though disappointed by Mana's carefree attitude. "After the incident on Monday, I took the liberty of reviewing your military record." It had been a request to the Supreme Commander; naturally, he already it on hand. "For one who served in the Central American Wars, you should understand the importance of self-control."

Mana chuckled. "I'm flattered you checked up on me. We were holed up in Venezuela for most of the war; my sis and I were actually en route to Mexico when we received word that Roberta the Bloodhound had been killed. I was actually upset for a while…but hey, I can't help but respect you for that accomplishment."

"That has nothing to do with my point." Soldiers were expected to fight as a well-oiled machine, with various duties depending on their orders and capabilities. Even for nephilim, who often fought alone or alongside other nephilim, they had been trained extensively to keep control over their prodigious powers. "To forget about something as rudimentary as line of sight…"

"I'm not gonna get you to drop this, are you?" Rei's silent stare was telling. "Feh…could you at least answer a question for me?"

"…speak."

"Given what I've heard, Gendo Ikari is essentially your CO." Rei's nod to this statement compelled Mana to continue. "So you're just taking NERV's mission to protect humanity to a more personal level, right?' Another nod. This one prompted the Shining Gundam's pilot to smirk. "So…it's all just orders…"

"Elaborate."

"Eh, don't feel like it. Though I do have to wonder…" Mana's mischievous grin set off warning bells in Rei's mind. What were the implications of her statement? Once more, the silver-haired nephilim's mentality struck her as grossly inappropriate, especially given NERV's mission. "Oh well." The Sergeant paused as Mana spoke once more. "We'll see how things go…"

Her casual irreverence given the subject matter was irritating. "Is that all, Kirishima-san? If so, I'll be on my way."

"Hold up, there's one more thing."

Rei paused, resisting an unfamiliar urge to twitch. _Why am I feeling such…irritation?_ "Please be quick about it. There are more productive things I could be doing."

"I wanna make a truce with you."

This was quite…unexpected. What would be the purpose of a 'truce'? Neither she nor Kirishima, despite their brief scuffle earlier in the week, had any particular reason to currently be in a state of conflict. There were some aspects of Kirishima's personality and philosophy that irked her, but they weren't enough to trigger a legitimate argument between them. "Explain."

Mana pointed towards the doors; walking out of them was a small group of girls, with most of them talking animatedly with a rather demure Mayumi Yamagishi. "See my sister over there?"

"Yes."

"She's taken quite a liking to the whole 'school' thing." To say the least; after a rather disastrous first impression with the gymnasium battle, Mayumi had rebounded quite well, playing down the fact that she was apparently capable of going toe-to-toe with the notorious Rei Ayanami. It helped that Mayumi took the effort to look…well, normal. Quite unlike herself, who didn't make any effort to hide her superhuman nature. "Sis and I have come to an understanding…I'm gonna try and 'behave' so she can enjoy herself. So that's why I want to make sure the air between us is clear."

Rei Ayanami glanced between Kirishima and Yamagishi, trying to ascertain the nature of the silver-haired nephilim's request. _Is Yamagishi-san trying to increase her social capacity, like I was ordered to years ago?_ More importantly, why did Kirishima feel that it was necessary to establish a 'truce' when it was unneeded for this instance? _It seems important to her…so I will oblige._ "Very well. I accept your…truce."

Mana grinned. "Glad to hear it! So...what have you got planned for today?"

"Physical training."

"Ooo~ooh!" The grin widened. "Mind if I join?"

"You are now a coworker and a fellow Pilot. From what I understand, the physical requirements of the Jet Alone are more tasking than that of an Evangelion. An optimum workout regimen is essential."

"…so is that a yes?" A nod was her answer. "Cool. So…where is it?"

"I have a personalized training complex within the Geofront. The quickest access route is an elevator at my apartment complex." Rei pointed towards a series of high-rise apartments near the edge of the city, over three miles away.

"…bet I can beat you there."

Rei quieted, weighing Mana's words. _A challenge. A test of my abilities._ The Sergeant prided herself on being the best she could be. If she were anything less, then she would not be as useful to the Professor. _I will not lose._ She shifted her stance, ready to break off into a dash.

Mana, recognizing her movements, did the same. "There's hope for you yet…"

Rei did not reply, already focusing on her current task: beating Mana Kirishima.

One moment, they were still. The next, there were footprints in the concrete, and the nephilim were gone.

xxxx

/October 18, 2015/

"…a fleet? Those markings, the ship types… _TASK FORCE 2?_ Oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY- **OW!** "

"Ken."

"Yes?"

" _Shut up._ "

Kensuke Aida rubbed the new sore spot on his shoulder, his audible enthusiasm muted by Toji's fist. Being the versatile lad that he was, he went to _silently_ geeking out about the sight, his hands reaching for a video camera to document everything.

Shinji Ikari turned towards his guardian with a deadpan gaze. "So, this is what you call 'heading out to see some boats'?"

Misato Katsuragi playfully stuck her tongue out at her charge.

It was close to noon. Earlier that day, Misato had asked him if he wanted to bring along his two friends Toji and Kensuke for some 'male bonding'. Recognizing it as an opportunity to do something relatively normal – always a good thing in the madhouse that was Tokyo-3 – he had agreed. Toji and Kensuke hadn't hesitated, since this would allow them to be within viewing distance of the 'Great and Powerful Misato-sama'.

Hey, they're teenagers, and Misato was incredibly beautiful. Shinji could cut them some slack.

Still, given that this was Task Force 2 – aka, the delivery system for the new Evangelion – that meant this was NERV business. Not exactly what he envisioned as 'male bonding', but Toji and Kensuke seemed to be enjoying themselves. Besides, maybe the Second Child would alleviate the inherent exasperation that came with doing NERV-related work on his day off. Sure, it came off as griping a little, but he hadn't had anything scheduled today with regards to training or sync tests. _Oh well, nothing I can do about it._

As the Mi-8T helicopter began to descend towards one of the aircraft carriers, the Third Child took the time to reminisce about his previous meeting with Dr. Yasuda. Namely, the 'life story' he had told him over the course of an hour.

A rather redacted life story, as it turned out. Confidential or no, he couldn't bring himself to divulge everything.

_He didn't seem surprised when I told him though_ , mused Shinji, appreciative of the doctor's generosity on the matter. What he had told him had been substantial already: life before his mother's death – what he could remember, coupled by what he had been told by both his father and uncle throughout the years – and a somewhat abridged version of life with only his father, followed by his years living with Uncle Tomoe's family in Okayama-2. Yet the overarching theme of Evangelion and the Angels was inescapable, given how he had been told of his 'fate' since he was a young child.

Dr. Yasuda had not offered any opinions or comments, merely jotting down various notes. When he had finished telling his 'life story', Yasuda-san had thanked him for his time, and told him he would be ready for another meeting on Monday.

The uncertainty was a little intimidating. _What are we going to talk about?_

The lurch of the helicopter as it set down on the aircraft carrier roused him from his introspection. "Okay kids, behave now!" playfully warned Misato as she opened the side doors of the rotorcraft, the smell of the Pacific rushing in with the wind. Kensuke giddily leapt out, recording everything as he provided a live commentary (" _We're on the Harry S. Truman! **Sugoi!**_ "). Toji calmly walked out, 'casually' trying to appear unimpressed for Misato (" _Eh, this ain't THAT big a deal._ "). Shinji quietly stretched his arms as Misato – following a salute to the nearest ensign, out of professional courtesy – kept a hand on her beret to keep the wind from blowing it away. "So Misato-san, what do we do now?"

"Well, we've gotta sign some paperwork about the handover of Unit-02, and hopefully meet up with the Second Child before we get to shore!"

"I believe I can help you with at least one of those."

Everyone's attention turned towards a Japanese man walking towards them, his laid-back disposition and easy grin marking him as a friendly sort. The twinkle in his eyes was obvious as he waved at the Lieutenant Colonel. "Hello, Misato-chan."

All three of the boys blinked. _Misato-chan?_

Misato stared. And stared.

"Shinji-kun, could you hold my beret for me?"

"Eh?" Before Shinji could say anything, Misato stuffed her beret into his hands before walking towards the newcomer.

Without saying another word, she fired off a roundhouse kick towards his face.

As surprising as Misato's sudden violence was, the stranger's casual dodge was just as perplexing. It was as though he were expecting it. "Mah mah Misato-chan, so quick to bite."

"Just shut up and let me hit you!" yelled the Lieutenant Colonel as she kept trying to strike with her fists and feet, employing a quick, brutal variant of kickboxing. Even so, the man was admirably quick and agile, seemingly swaying and shifting away from each blow. Eventually, it got to the point that she roared, "when did you get so _irritating?_ "

"I don't exactly have Pen-Pen to keep me in line, Misato-chan."

The woman paused, snorting with disdain. "Sure, some excuse _that_ is."

The man smiled, eyes twinkling with nostalgic amusement. "You know I can't help being me."

Misato stared. And stared.

Then she promptly glomped him. "Gods, I _missed_ you!"

This behavior was quite bewildering to one Mr. Suzuhara. "Uh…what just happened?"

Shinji, equally dumbfounded, muttered, "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I believe I have a hypothesis," murmured Kensuke, camera focusing on the embracing couple. "The exaggerated body language, the seemingly practiced references…" His glasses seemed to spontaneously shine, his lips contorting into a satisfied grin. "Some form of secret handshake was just utilized!"

"A _what_ handshake?"

The Gendotaku turned towards Toji, explaining, "Well, it's a way of determining if two parties in a confrontation are who they _say_ they are. By providing code words, phrases, or some particular clue, identities are confirmed in a way that only the parties _involved_ would know. Thus weeding out potential impostors!"

"That…sounds complicated."

_That sounds exactly something Misato-san would do_ , thought the Third Child, resisting the urge to groan.

The now seemingly-happily reunited couple(?) walked back over towards the three boys, Misato playfully showing off the newcomer. "Well Shinji-kun, remember that old boyfriend I once talked about? Well, say hello to Ryoji Kaji!"

The now-introduced Ryoji Kaji casually waved at Misato's entourage. "Yo."

Toji looked slightly betrayed at the fact that Misato had a boyfriend. Kensuke had already gone back to videotaping the surrounding fleet. Shinji meanwhile, recalled something that Misato had once told him about said 'old boyfriend'. "…Kaji-san?"

"Yes, Ikari-kun?"

"…how did you win Pen-Pen's approval?" Finally, the (strangely nonsensical and utterly unimportant) mystery would be solved!

"I had to play chess with him."

"…chess."

Kaji nodded, his easygoing grin never deviating an inch.

"So it was something bizarre and wacky." Shinji's shoulders sagged. "I don't know why I was expecting anything different."

"Seriously Shinji-kun, you'd think you'd have learned by now," admonished Misato, her tone playful and slightly mischievous.

The Third Child waved her off. "I know, I know, you don't need to rub it in." Granted, the number of technicians on deck was less than usual – given that Unit-02 had replaced the carrier's retinue of aircraft for the trip – but the Lieutenant Colonel was _wearing a skirt_. Was it too much for her to be…well, self-aware before trying to kick someone in the face?

Maybe he was just too used to the sensibilities of his aunt and cousin. Goodness knows _they'd_ never act like that; even Annette had limits.

Ryoji Kaji calmly led them towards the bridge, intent on finalizing the transfer of Unit-02 to NERV-01. "I do believe you wanted to give an early welcome to Ikari-kun's new coworker, yes?"

"That was the general idea," replied Misato. "Gosh, I haven't seen Asuka in nearly ten years; how much has she grown?" These words made Shinji curious; the Lieutenant Colonel had met the Second Child before? _But I thought she didn't join NERV until late last year._ Interesting.

Kaji chuckled. "I'll let her make the new impression…if we can pry her away from her Evangelion, that is." The man suddenly paused, eyes drawn to a small figure poking out from the bulkhead hatch. "Mah, you don't need to be shy. Come on, introduce yourself!"

The three Japanese boys blinked as a small girl emerged into the open air, her eyes warily fixated on them. Her features were a mix of Caucasian and Japanese, and the eyeglasses emphasized the solemn intensity in her blue eyes. "H-Hello," she murmured, in hesitant Japanese.

Face-to-face with a four-foot girl after just talking about the Second Child, Toji made a natural conclusion. "So, the new Pilot's a midget, huh?"

The young girl's eyes hardened as she impulsively yelled, " _Dummkopf!_ I'm not Asuka! I'm not cool enough to be my big sister, you…baka!"

The jock shifted backward, intimidated by the youngster's sudden spunk. "Er…"

Misato practically melted. "Oh she is just _adorable!_ You're little Mari, aren't you?" The Lieutenant Colonel knelt down, coming face-to-face with Asuka's little sister and speaking in fluent German. " _Du kannst dich wahrscheinlich nicht an mich erinnern, aber ich erinnere mich an dich, als du noch ein winzig kleines Baby warst!_ "

The young girl – named Mari, apparently – flushed out of seeming embarrassment.

Kaji chuckled. "Now now Misato-chan, we want to give her a good impression, remember?"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shinji phased out the indignant retort, ignoring the ensuing playful banter as he focused on the young girl. _So she's Asuka's little sister…why is she here?_

"So, where's the Second Child? Is she around?" asked Kensuke, still engrossed with his videography.

Mari blinked at the question. "Oh, well Ska's with Mama," as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The Third Child was immediately brought to a halt. "Her…mother?"

The Lieutenant Colonel stared knowingly at her ward. "She means Unit-02."

"Unit-02?" The connection was immediate…and inescapable. _Her mother. Unit-02._ Shinji gulped, anxiety gripping him as to the implications. _Then…is Asuka…like me?_

They continued their trek to the bridge in relative silence, most of the words taken up by Misato as she tried to speak with Mari (and by Kaji trying to encourage the little girl to reciprocate). Kensuke was still recording everything with glee ("This is the best field trip _ever!_ "), and Toji was trying to keep him under wraps ("Seriously dude, calm _down._ You're making us look bad!"). Thus, Shinji's sudden bout of introspection went mostly unnoticed. Even as the ramifications of Unit-02 being Asuka's 'mama' roiled through his mind, he couldn't help but be conscious of how the sailors and technicians were reacting to them.

Namely – save for several leers at Misato – it was the barely-hidden animosity for the presence of children. Admittedly, they were the odd ones out; amidst the uniforms and the busy workings of the carrier's crew, they were like tourists in an ant colony. Even so, there was _something_ about them that set the sailors and military personnel on edge.

Before Shinji could ruminate on the reasons why they were affecting the crew in this way, Misato chirped, "Okay, we're at the bridge! I'll take care of the paperwork for the transfer." As she zipped up her red jacket and tightened her beret, she glanced at her original entourage. "Come on Shinji-kun. Could you two boys keep an eye on Ryoji-kun and Mari-chan?"

"Aw, but I wanted to look inside the bridge-GACK! MY FOOT!"

"Your wish is our command, Misato-sama!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, his introspection once again stalled by the antics of Kensuke and Toji. He dutifully followed Misato, briefly taking in the sight of the officers on the deck.

Their inquisitive stares made him feel surprisingly self-conscious. _What's the big deal?_

In a sudden dash of military protocol, Misato saluted the officer of the deck. "Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi of the JSSDF, Operations Director of NERV-1. Sir, I belatedly request permission to board your vessel for the purpose of completing the transfer of Evangelion Unit-02."

Several of the nearby officers looked a little perplexed, while the elderly man that Misato was speaking to seemed amused. "Given that we aren't currently operating together in a mission under UN oversight, your status as an officer of the JSSDF doesn't require you to salute me."

Misato politely smiled, from one veteran to another, from a younger soldier acknowledging the experience of an elder. "It never hurts to be professional."

The old man actually chuckled. "Permission granted." He saluted back, offering, "Admiral Nathaniel Ackerson, United States Navy, Commanding Officer of Task Force 2."

Shinji Ikari allowed the conversation to drone out from his conscious mind – casually exchanging paperwork and going through all of the bureaucratic legalese involved with the transfer of Unit-02 wasn't exactly 'intellectually stimulating' – and once again meditated on the reason behind the reactions of the naval personnel. _Maybe I've been in Tokyo-3 for too long_. That seemed about right; his baseline of what was and wasn't normal had already begun to shift. Perhaps incredulity at the presence of civilian children on an aircraft carrier was to be expected.

Or maybe the officers – having already dealt with the Second Child and her sister for the trip – were simply surprised at the presence of more children on their vessel. Children alongside NERV personnel.

Maybe they were wondering if he was another one of the chosen children; one of the 'elite few' that, per the selection by Marduk, could successfully pilot an Evangelion.

The thought made the bridge feel surprisingly empty and isolated. He stood in an entirely different world, and they were on the outside looking in. Maybe it was the other way around. In all likelihood, both cases were true.

Shinji was briefly reminded of one of his father's 'life lessons', which he had dropped out of the blue yesterday during a phone call. _'Life Lesson #6: Being on a pedestal is a rather lonesome occupation, however necessary it may be.' Maybe this is what he was talking about._

"To be honest, there's been a lot of grumbling about Task Force 2 being a 'glorified cargo service'." The voice of the man standing behind the Admiral – a Captain, judging by his insignia – brought Shinji out of his musings, apparently responding to something said by Misato. "I'm only grateful that this assignment is almost over."

"I can't begrudge your feelings on the matter, but orders are orders," acknowledged Misato. "It'll only be a few more hours, and then you'll be back to doing what you do best."

"As it all should be," remarked Admiral Ackerson before he turned his eyes towards Shinji, staring keenly at him. "After all, we already have too many children fighting as is."

… _does he think I'm an Evangelion Pilot?_

"Sir, reports from the _Virginia_ and the _Jimmy Carter_. Sonar contact!" exclaimed a nearby communications officer, his tone rife with confusion. "It's massive. Constant bearing decreasing range!"

It was at that moment that Misato and Shinji's phones rang, blaring out an all-too-familiar tone.

xxxx

Deep beneath the surface, swimming with high speed towards one of the Lilim's submersibles, Gaghiel quivered with [anticipation/hunger/fury].

**PERISH.**

The _USS Virginia_ , the lead ship of its class and still one of the most powerful nuclear submarines in the world, could do nothing as the massive Angel rammed through it. In his wake was an explosive decompression as the air within the submarine roared into the depths, along with it the lives of every person on board.

Gaghiel continued on, uncaring as to the fates of the Lilim he had just extinguished.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Pattern Blue is confirmed!"

The room was rife with anxiety as the MAGI keyed in on the Sixth Angel's apparent location: namely, the tail end of Task Force 2, beyond Sagami Bay, beyond the first of Tokyo-3's defensive lines.

Kozou Fuyutsuki felt every one of his many years at the thought of how many men and women were about to lose their lives. As sad a commentary as it might have made, there were more important things to consider. "Your son is in the line of fire."

"It seems so. The Angels are quite inconsiderate," remarked Gendo Ikari, his hands folded in front of his mouth. Even now, he presented a picture of stoic authority in the midst of chaos. "Are Unit-00 and the Jet Alone ready to deploy?"

"Their pilots are almost there, but they won't make it in time before the Angel brings the entire fleet to ruin."

"Then we'll have to rely on the Second Child earlier than we anticipated."

xxxx

" **Send me out!** "

A voice rang out over both Misato and Shinji's phones. In English, with a German accent. Before Shinji could even wonder who had hijacked his phone, the voice continued to rave, " **Please! Mama and I are the only ones who can defeat the Angel now. If you don't, a lot of people are going to die!** "

Admiral Ackerson reacted quite calmly, as though the situation weren't so dire.

"We just lost the _Varyag!_ "

Perhaps the reality of two lost ships made the decision easy.

"The _Kirishima_ has been hit!"

Make that three. Ignoring the reports from his communications officer, the admiral spoke loudly and with authority. "Pilot Asuka Langley Sohryu; per the conditions of the transfer agreement, operational authority now lies in the hands of the NERV during an Angel attack." He glanced towards the Lieutenant Colonel, his eyes narrowed into a thin glare.

Misato wasn't even phased. "Pilot Sohryu, prepare for combat."

" **Thank you!** "

" _ **NO!**_ "

The sudden wail of a tiny voice caught everyone's attention as Mari came charging onto the bridge, having heard Asuka's voice break out over the phones. So distraught was she that she was impulsively speaking in her native tongue. " _Geh nicht! Bitte! Ich bitte dich!_ "

To cement the emotional surreality of the situation, the Second Child cooed in a matronly manner, instantly trying to alleviate the girl's fears. " **Don't worry,** _ **meine Schwester**_ **. I have to do this…but don't worry. Mama's with me. And together, we can do anything!** "

"The _Laboon's_ been taken under!"

"We're out of time," growled the Admiral. "Open the flight deck!"

Everything was now in motion. Mari was utterly despondent, realizing that she could no longer stop the inevitable.

Asuka was about to fight.

So, being an eight-year-old, she lashed out at the nearest available target.

"OW!" yelped Shinji, hands immediately reaching for his aching shin. "You kicked me!"

"It's all your fault!" screamed Mari, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "If you were better at your job, Ska wouldn't even be here! _Ich hasse dich!_ "

"Now now, little Mari-chan," cautioned Ryoji Kaji as he walked onto the bridge, Kensuke and Toji nervously following him. "Asuka-chan would have had to come here regardless of how Ikari-kun did. It was inevitable."

Mari sniffed, trying to keep the tears from leaking.

_I feel like a real heel_ , thought the Third Child, his face contorting with sudden shame. Even if it wasn't true, even if he had performed rather admirably thus far against the Angels…Mari's words still stung.

"Captain Matthews, you have the conn." Admiral Ackerson grimaced as he stepped towards the window, watching the flight deck open up. "What a complete and utter circus," muttered the old man. "To think we have to have a crippled child fight our battles for us."

Misato stepped right beside him, her tone as unwavering as a steel beam. "Asuka isn't a cripple."

"Oh? You'd prefer 'mentally-disabled'? She refers to the damn robot as her _mother_ ," hissed Ackerson.

Shinji tried not to bristle. _He doesn't know. He couldn't know._ How would anyone 'normal' be able to deal with the truth?

"Whoa…" Kensuke's camera was practically pressed against the glass. "It's so _huge!_ "

The _Harry S. Truman_ quietly wavered as the Evangelion got to its feet, its graceful movements seemingly impossible for something so large. The sleek humanoid was colored a sleek red, its armor slimmer yet more angular than Unit-01's. Orange coloring dominated the arms from the elbow down, culminating at the knuckles of the Evangelion's gray hands. The biggest difference between it and Unit-01 was the helmet: blocky and covering the entire head, with two white strips running across the _four_ eyes, one for each green pair. However, there seemed to be supplementary armor along the feet and gauntlets, and the three turbines along the back – two affixed to the shoulder fins, one above the you tEntry Plug hatch – were eye-catching.

"M-Type Equipment? Smart," remarked Misato. The batteries for the marine equipment lasted twice as long as the Evangelion's internal power supply, effectively giving her three times as long to fight. A shame that they were too damn heavy; underwater combat was the only place they could be used reliably without the weight shearing off the armor.

"It never hurts to be prepared," commented Kaji, the damnably casual smile still affixed to his face, as though he didn't have a care in the world.

_So that's Unit-02_. Shinji Ikari never thought he would feel…anxious. For once, he would be sitting out a battle. Not since he had arrived in Tokyo-3 would he be a spectator in a conflict between humanity and the Angels.

Stepping lightly – an oxymoron for something so large – the Evangelion gazed around, looking for an open spot between the ships. "[ **Commencing operation!**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZUhsadt6V8)" stated Asuka, her voice still echoing through Shinji and Misato's phones. She seemed steady, confident; like a lady of war, prepared to do battle to the death.

Then she promptly performed a swan dive into the water. " **WHEEEEEE!** "

To the newcomers, all expectations of the Second Child were utterly shattered.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…did she just go 'whee'?"

Aoba chuckled. "You heard right, Hyuga."

"Her sync ratio…" murmured the Ibuki Twins, their jaws slack with shock at what the MAGI were displaying.

Dr. Akagi cackled, mind going in a million different directions at the possibilities that were now before her. "I had read the reports…but to think the truth was this _**glorious!**_ "

"It's to be expected," remarked Fuyutsuki, eyes focused on the percentage of **one hundred and fifty-five** that dominated the screen showcasing Unit-02's and the Second Child's telemetry. "She's been training with Unit-02 for longer than any of the other Pilots." Left unsaid was the fact that the inherent soul of the red titan was…quite eager to work with its Pilot. Unit-01 and Shinji were possibly equals on that account, but Unit-00's interactions with Rei were decidedly more frigid. Still, sheer experience with the Evangelion – simulated and practical – was an overwhelming trump card.

"I do believe we're about to see something spectacular," concluded Gendo as he munched on some chocolate truffles he had procured from his cloak.

xxxx

Gaghiel was suddenly awash in a strange sensation.

A brilliant radiance amidst the [murky/dark/undefined] morass of the Lilim's souls. A weaker Lilim, in concert with one [comparable/equal/congruent] to him. Even so, their unity of will was impressively [concise/clean/visible], when compared to the Lilim vermin.

**AT LAST. YOUR [END/RUIN/ANNIHILATION] IS ASSURED!**

The sleek beast charged through the water towards the red [weapon/creature/entity], intent on pulverizing it through sheer force.

Time continued to flow, and the red 'Evangelion' refused to be hit. There was an inherent [grace/fluidity] to its movements, one that shouldn't have been possible within the water. The sea churned with bubbles and waves as Gaghiel gnashed and snarled, trying to strike at his foe. All the while, the Light of Gaghiel's Soul constantly [brushed/communed/mingled] with the Light of the Evangelion's Soul. Information and pure impressions were communicated.

Protectiveness. Joy. Regret. Lingering sorrow.

But love above all else.

Such a strange thing, to encounter emotions in such a [fragmented/isolated/pure] manner, as compared to the all-encompassing realities that Gaghiel and his [equals/siblings/kin] dealt with. Judging by the [perceptions/feelings/experiences] of Tabris, Zeruel, and Ramiel, the Lilim  
were…similar.

The very idea was [jarring/blasphemous/INDECIPHERABLE]. **THAT WHICH CALLS ITSELF 'EVANGELION'. YOU ARE [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO ME. YET YOU ARE ALSO [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO THE LILIM. LINKED WITH THOSE OF THE WHITE MOON AND BLACK MOON, STANDING IN THE WORLDS OF BOTH [INDECIPHERABLE] AND [INDECIPHERABLE]. HOW CAN YOU STAND IT?**

The red Evangelion planted itself on the sea floor, eyes seemingly glaring with a burning light. A single [sensation/idea/thought] shined from the [weapon/creature/entity]'s soul, unbidden and unrecognized by the Lilim within.

we of LILITH may be limited…but so are you of ADAM

This…'statement' was accompanied by a queer sentiment. Delving once more into the ether of  
[thought/knowledge/INDECIPHERABLE/INDECIPHERABLE] shared by his fellow Angels, Gaghiel was able to identify it as…

how sad that you are so willfully blind

…pity.

Pity?

PITY?

**YOUR ARROGANCE IS BEYOND [CONCEPTION/BELIEF]!** Gaghiel howled as it dove through the water, intent on crushing the Evangelion into nothingness. **THE GLORY OF [COMPLEMENTATION/UNITY/TRUTH] AWAITS US. WE WHO DERIVE FROM OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] ARE FAR BEYOND YOU WORTHLESS LILIM! AND YOU WILL NOT STOP US!**

The Light of the Evangelion's soul shifted. Matter and forces reorganized themselves in a different manner, providing a solid foundation beneath the [weapon/creature/entity]'s feet.

To Gaghiel, its right hand seemed to be glowing.

Reversal. A sudden halt in momentum. Redirected force.

Pain!

Gaghiel gurgled and blood leaked from its face as the Evangelion's fist planted itself into his nose.

xxxx

Controlling Unit-02 always carried some particular sensations for the Second Child.

A lucidity that could not be found in day-to-day life, particularly once her sync ratio went past one hundred percent earlier that year. The way it had been explained to her, at one hundred percent, the senses of _her_ body were completely carried over to the Evangelion's: sight, scent, hearing, touch, balance, hand-eye coordination…it was as if nothing was different, save for the fact that she was a giant. Going _beyond_ one hundred percent, however, went into new territory.

Namely, the inhuman senses of the Evangelion itself.

It was always hard to describe to people who had never experienced it before. Only Kaworu and Yomiko Nagisa – both of whom were also capable of a sync ratio of over one hundred – could empathize with her. The interactions between matter became clearer, tangible; the interplay of the fundamental forces became more and more 'visible' to her, overriding Heisenberg's uncertainty principle. Through Unit-02's soul, her _own_ soul became a weapon in and of itself, a means by which she could impose her will upon the world.

Not that she always thought of it in such morose terms. After all, that was the other part of controlling Unit-02: the sheer, all-encompassing _love_ that permeated the Entry Plug, promising to be there through thick and thin. As happy as she normally was – as she always tried to be –  
it was _so_ much easier when she was practically _breathing_ her Mama's emotions. If that made sense.

Well, it made sense to her, anyway!

_Four years since I've been able to sync directly with Unit-02_ , thought Asuka as she felt water glide past her skin, the underwater sound waves sounding succinct and clear to the senses of the Evangelion, picking up and deciphering everything that would have been too fast for her brain to pick up on normally. _Nine months since we've begun the field tests_ , thought the redhead as she felt the pressure of the ocean itself weigh upon Unit-02's titanic body. In that time period, her skills controlling the Evangelion had increased dramatically.

Of course, none of it would have been possible without Mama.

It was why Unit-02 had been able to leap off of the aircraft carrier without causing the vessel to capsize: spreading out their AT-Field over the carrier and the surface of the surrounding ocean to evenly distribute the force. It was why Unit-02 had been moving so smoothly within the  
water: using the AT-Field to lessen the surrounding water's density and pressure ever so-slightly at opportune moments, just enough to dodge the Sixth Angel's charges.

Lastly, it was why the Sixth Angel was reeling: first, utilizing the AT-Field to shore up the sea floor, strengthening it, giving Unit-02 sure footing…and then concentrating another 'layer' on an uppercut that would redirect the force of the Angel's physical momentum back at it.

The exact mathematics to describe the physical and metaphysical processes involved were beyond most people on the planet. Likewise for Asuka Langley-Sohryu.

But her Mama had known about this sort of thing.

Maybe that's why it seemed so natural.

Oh well. Didn't matter, so long as she could stop the Angel.

And boy, was she having fun doing so! " _Chance!_ "

Asuka grinned, impulsively shifting the controls forward as Unit-02 pulled a progressive switchblade from a holster behind the waist. The Evangelion seemed to growl as it swam on top of the gigantic creature, stabbing away at the pale flesh.

The beast jerked, and suddenly took off upwards. Asuka, without any hesitation, stabbed the blade deep with one hand and gripped an elongated dorsal fin with the other hand. The feeling of rushing water and immense velocity prompted her to whoop and holler, as though the Angel were a big roller coaster ride.

The moment the alien broke through the surface – the warm waters gave way to screaming air, along with the smells of artificial ships and salt – Asuka once again opened a channel the only way she could: through the software of the two NERV-issued cell phones currently situated on the _Harry S. Truman._ "If anyone's listening, the Angel's AT-Field is down! Attack with everything you've got!"

xxxx

/Bridge, _Harry S. Truman_ , UN Pacific Fleet TF-2, Pacific Ocean/

" **I repeat, attack the Angel! Don't worry about me!** "

Shinji Ikari had begun to fidget ever since Unit-02 dove into the ocean. This was only to be expected; he had no live line of communication with NERV-1's Operations Deck like he was accustomed to during a battle, so he was effectively blind as to what was happening.

Furthermore, there was the basic fact that someone _else_ was fighting an Angel. Underwater, at that! The frantic reports from the communications officer, regarding sonar information being sent from other vessels in the fleet about one large signal going back-and-forth around a smaller signal, did little to ease his worry.

Then the Sixth Angel had emerged, coming into everyone's sight for the first time.

It was truly massive, its body larger than the _Harry S. Truman_ itself. Looking like a cross between a manta and a shark – or some bizarre prehistoric fish – the Angel had a predatory air lacking in the previous three. The rows of razor-sharp teeth in its slim maw didn't help matters much. Two small – relatively speaking, since they were each at least two stories long – ventral fins were shadowed by the incredibly large pair of lateral fins, looking more like flaps of skin than anything else. Four things, however, were the most eye-catching about the Angel.

One: the comparatively thin tail, taking up over half of the Angel's total length.

Two: the beaked white mask that both the Third and Fourth Angels had possessed, situated dorsally, above the Angel's jaws.

Three: the two pairs of fleshy, bat-like wings – all of them also as long as the aircraft carrier – that emerged from folds in the skin, providing lift as the gigantic creature went skyward. It was like a sky-dolphin writ large.

Four: out of the five dorsal fins evenly split near the Angel's thick midsection, was dangling Unit-02, hanging on for dear life.

In a different situation, one might have been able to say she was trying to ride it.

So captivated was he by the sight, he had jolted when the girl's voice had once again rung out over his and Misato's phones, _demanding_ that the fleet open fire. The Lieutenant Colonel immediately voiced her worry. "If your AT-Field is neutralizing the Angel's, you won't have any  
protection for yourself."

" **Like I said, don't worry! The Angel comes first!** "

"How shameful that a child must remind us of our duties," murmured Admiral Ackerson as he stepped over to the comm. station, opening up a channel to every ship in the fleet. "This is Admiral Ackerson! All ships, open fire on the Angel! Try not to target the Evangelion along its  
back!"

Moments passed as the ships within the fleet processed the Admiral's orders.

Then the various frigates, destroyers, and cruisers unleashed a barrage of gunfire, missiles, and rockets. Fire and smoke seemed to erupt around the Sixth Angel as the sky suddenly roared with the song of war.

xxxx

Gaghiel snarled as the Lilim struck him with their weapons. The Evangelion clinging to him had [muted/breached/deadened] the Light of his Soul, rendering him [vulnerable/weak/open].

This was unconscionable.

**ENOUGH OF THIS.** The Sixth Angel suddenly spun, the sudden movement jerking the Evangelion off of his back. Without any hesitation, the Light of his Soul twisted, [tearing/drilling/changing] the air in front of him. With speed belying his size, Gaghiel descended and rammed into the red titan, his entire body drilling away the Light of the [weapon/creature/entity]'s Soul.

Flames. Countless souls were [ended/sundered/extinguished] as Gaghiel drilled the Evangelion through another of the Lilim's vessels. The red giant was focusing the entirety of its soul's [brilliance/power/protection] at the point of contact.

Soul against soul.

Just as it should be. In that contest, the Lilim would lose every single time.

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi paled at the sight of the Sixth Angel plunging Unit-02 under the ocean. "Asuka!"

"That beast just took down the _Shiloh_ …" murmured Admiral Ackerson, his eyes focused on the pulverized remnants of the guided missile cruiser. In all likelihood, she was lost with all hands. "This is a catastrophe…"

Kensuke Aida had been rendered silent by the battle, his camera still rolling. Toji Suzuhara was also quiet, his normally brash outlook driven to stunned disbelief at the destruction wrought on the fleet. As for Shinji Ikari?

He wondered why he was here. _I should be in Unit-01. I should be helping_. His gaze focused on Mari Langley-Sohryu, her hands fidgeting and her eyes exhibiting a deep, abyssal sorrow. How could she not, having possibly witnessed her sister's death in person? _This isn't right._

For the first time ever, Shinji genuinely _wanted_ to go into battle.

If only because he hated feeling so helpless.

xxxx

Water and rock flowed past them in a frenzy as Gaghiel slammed the Evangelion into the seabed, the collision sending a wave of force rippling through and along the ocean floor. The Angel quickly receded, its senses [prodding/feeling/ascertaining] the current state of the red  
titan.

Its Light was still [vibrant/steady/alive]. Already it had proven itself surprisingly adept in close combat. Furthermore, judging by the [perceptions/feelings/experiences] of his [equals/siblings/kin], it would only become more desperate and more furious as the power of its [armor/shackles/fetters] waned…and even if they locked down, that didn't remove the Evangelion as a threat.

Ramiel had discovered that truth the hard way.

**TABRIS.**

**Yes?**

**THE DAMAGE INFLICTED BY RAMIEL UPON THE BLACK MOON…HOW MUCH HAVE THE LILIM REPAIRED?**

**Well, NERV is a very [diligent/driven/well-equipped] organization. I imagine that repairs began as soon as they could. However…I doubt that they have completely recovered from an attack of Ramiel's [magnitude/strength/zeal]. After all, it has only been eight days.**

**THEN I CAN END THIS.** Gaghiel promptly swam upwards, breaking through the surface and taking to the sky. Once again, the Lilim's vessels tried to strike him with their primitive weapons. However, the Light of his Soul, untainted by the Evangelion, blocked every single projectile and explosive. **FROM ON HIGH, I WILL TEAR THROUGH THE WAY OPENED BY RAMIEL. THE TRUTH WILL FINALLY BE OURS!**

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

The jubilation over Asuka's performance quickly gave way to tense concern. "The M-Type Equipment's been damaged. Unit-02 has switched over to its internal battery, less than five minutes remaining!"

At Miyata Ibuki's cry, Dr. Akagi snorted. "Blasted underwater crap. It should've been able to withstand a gigantic strike by a carrier-sized fish!"

"What's the Angel's ETA?" barked Fuyutsuki.

"MAGI predict it'll be over Tokyo-3 in seven minutes!" exclaimed Maya.

"Che," grumbled Shiori Aoba, her lips contorted into a frustrated grimace. "Of all the times for the Ops Director to abscond with her little boy-toy."

"The P2 System is ready to activate at any time," interrupted Hyuga. "Sergeant Ayanami and the Jet Alone Pilots are also ready to move out."

" **Finally! We've got this!** "

" **Sister, please be careful not to damage the Shining Gundam's restraints.** "

" **What are your orders, Professor?** "

Gendo Ikari kept his steely gaze upon Unit-02's telemetry. The Second Child's sync ratio was still over one-hundred-and-fifty. "Deploy Unit-00 along the outskirts of Tokyo-3. We'll have the Jet Alone run interference as the Angel approaches." The Angel's strategy was painfully obvious to him; only ten of the Geofront's armor layers had been completely repaired from the Fifth Angel's fearsome assault. "The Angel will most likely try and drill its way through the hole left by the Fifth Angel, so it's imperative that we bring it down beforehand."

Little did they know that the Second Child had not yet begun to fight.

xxxx

At a depth of approximately fifteen-hundred meters, the ocean was completely pitch-black, utterly alien to human experiences.

To Asuka Langley-Sohryu, whose senses were now augmented by the Evangelion's, she could 'see' the contours and shapes of the ocean floor, for the cybernetic organism was capable of seeing beyond the visual spectrum. Through infrared radiation, the seemingly empty seabed was completely visible to her; the multitude of lifeforms, once abundant, had fled following her collision with the ground.

The Second Child rolled her shoulders, tearing off the ruined turbines and the broken battery pack. "Okay Mama…" With the power of thought, Unit-02's internal software – referencing all relevant topographical data – overlaid a glowing orange path along the ocean floor, demonstrating the shortest route to Tokyo-3. "We're gonna have to be real quick. Only four minutes of power remaining!" With a thought, the Evangelion's AT-Field manifested as a sphere with a radius of thirty meters, with Unit-02 serving as the origin. The ocean water was swiftly displaced, while the seabed – far denser and hardier – groaned against the force being exerted upon it. Asuka's grin was strained, as though she were struggling to displace the water against the pressure of the deep. " _Es ist Zeit_ , _go!_ "

[Unit-02 ran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ausqATSft44).

Faster. And faster. The AT-Field stayed fixed on the Evangelion's position, displacing the water as it went, keeping Unit-02 locked within an air bubble. The seabed at this point was rocky and mountainous; unsurprising, given that Japan laid upon converging tectonic rifts. Even so, Unit-02's footing was sure, its movements unimpeded. The pressure of the ocean began to lessen as the seconds ticked by, as Asuka compelled the red titan to run even faster.

Infrared seamlessly faded to the familiar colors of the visible spectrum, the abyssal darkness giving way to the sun's light. As the weight upon the AT-Field continued to shrink, Unit-02 went even _faster_.

Upon the shoreline of Sagami Bay, the red Evangelion erupted into the open air, its feet pumping against the soft ground. Asuka now willed the AT-Field to evenly distribute Unit-02's weight over a greater area, so as to prevent the giant from sinking with every step. Her blue eyes were aimed at the sky, focusing in on the form of the flying Angel. " _Schneller! Schneller! SCHNELLER!_ "

Unit-02 went faster still.

Asuka quickly began to identify the mountains in front of her, trying to pick one suitable for her plan. _Nein, nein, nein…ah, perfekt!_ The Second Child ran past her chosen peak, performing a swift U-turn upon another mountain. Unit-02 utterly _crushed_ a curving depression into its ridge due to the sheer force of the AT-Field trying to displace its momentum. "HERE WE GO!"

Unit-02's legs pumped even harder as she ascended, leaping off of the peak and high into the air with all the swiftness of a rocket...right towards the Sixth Angel.

The Evangelion curled and twisted its legs as it neared the beast. The Angel seemed to actually pause, as though befuddled by the fact that Unit-02 was airborne.

Asuka let loose a war cry. " _ **ORYAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

Unit-02 unleashed a spinning axe kick right onto the Sixth Angel's mask.

_**KRUCKOOM!** _

The beast gurgled dully, its movements stunned by the fierce blow. The Angel sank like a stone, crashing with all the grace of a beached whale.

Moments later, it howled in agony as Asuka landed with both feet on its back.

"One minute left!" exclaimed the Second Child as Unit-02 swiftly moved towards the Angel's mouth. " _Mal 'Ahhh' sagen!_ " The Evangelion pried open the Angel's mouth, revealing a gigantic red orb in the back of its mouth.

As if aware of the sudden danger, the Sixth Angel began thrashing, trying to shake the red giant away.

Unit-02 promptly ripped off two teeth from the fish's upper maw and rammed them through the lower jaw, pinning the Angel's flesh into the ground. _Now's our chance!_ The giant's right hand curled into a fist. " **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

The Angel's core cracked into a dozen pieces, shattered by the horrible power of the red giant. The beast's struggles immediately went lax, as if a switch had been thrown. The Evangelion stumbled out of the dead creature's jaws, seemingly staring at its kill.

It was over.

Unit-02 promptly began to jump up and down with apparent glee as Asuka let loose a message over all channels. Including the Evangelion's external speakers. " **WOOHOO! Asuka and Mama one, Angels zero! We did it we did it we did it we did-!** "

The battery finally went to zero.

Unfortunately, Unit-02 was in midair, so it faceplanted gracelessly into the ground. For the first time since coming ashore – for now the AT-Field was gone, inactive – the Evangelion's great bulk caused the surrounding area to rumble from the collision.

Asuka chuckled nervously. "Heh heh…oops."

xxxx

… **hmm.**

… _ **HMM.**_

**This could be…problematic.**

Zeruel's snort rumbled through the ether. _**I HADN'T NOTICED.**_

Tabris couldn't help but feel a slight bit of humor, despite the grim nature of what they had just [perceived/felt/experienced]. **Was that sarcasm, my dear sister?**

_**SPARE ME YOUR [TRITE/ANNOYING/INFURIATING] QUIPS, TABRIS. WE HAVE LONG WITNESSED THE [GROWTH/MATURATION/MANIFESTATION] OF THE SECOND CHILD, BUT EVEN THIS WAS BEYOND OUR EXPECTATIONS.** _

**Indeed.** Asuka Langley-Sohryu was truly a fascinating specimen. **Alas, now the Black Moon is protected by three Evangelions.**

**[ALL BECAUSE WE KEEP PLAYING WITH THEM.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kz9YGRg2QZ4) **

Tabris and Zeruel paused, [feeling/hearing/INDECIPHERABLE] the [voice/essence/soul] of the one that had intentionally remained [separate/distant/unknown]. The only thing that their [equal/kin/sibling] let slip to them was his [name/identity/ego]. **Iruel.**

_**WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?** _

**AN ACTUAL PLAN. ONE THAT DOESN'T PANDER TO TABRIS'S DESIRE TO [OBSERVE/TEST/FONDLE] THE LILIM.**

The [sensation/perception] that Tabris evoked across the void was, metaphorically speaking, a 'raised eyebrow'. **An interesting…accusation.**

_**YOU DO NOT POSSESS THE [WILL/MENTALITY/MEMORIES] OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]!**_ Zeruel's rage at Iruel's impudence was truly breathtaking. _**YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO INDICT HIM!**_

**ON THE CONTRARY. THE [PERCEPTIONS/FEELINGS/EXPERIENCES] OF SACHIEL, SHAMSHEL, RAMIEL, AND NOW GAGHIEL HAVE SHOWN ME MORE THAN ENOUGH. YOUR DESIRE TO [UNDERSTAND/DISCERN/APPRECIATE] THE LILIM WILL ONLY DRIVE THE REST OF OUR [EQUALS/SIBLINGS/KIN] TO THEIR DEMISE. EVEN NOW, YOUR…POSITION WITH SEELE AND NERV [COMPROMISES/CORRUPTS/WEAKENS] YOU.** Iruel's soul seemed to evoke a cruel smile, and the ether practically recoiled at the sheer malice it possessed. **I KNOW ENOUGH TO  
PROCEED ON MY OWN.**

**And what is it that you 'know'?**

**THE KEY TO BREAKING THEM.**

_**AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?** _

Iruel chuckled. **ABSOLUTE TERROR.**

He [separated/withdrew/INDECIPHERABLE] from the minds of Tabris and Zeruel, leaving the eldest of the Angels to try and comprehend what had just happened. **This is…[unexpected/unprecedented].**

_**WHAT COULD IRUEL BE SCHEMING?**_ Zeruel's [displeasure/rage/confusion] was roiling through Tabris's mind. It was understandable; for one of their own to intentionally…'go it alone', as some Lilim would say, was beyond comprehension.

For it indicated a lack of [trust/unity/INDECIPHERABLE].

The possibility that they, the [children/pieces/remnants] of ADAM, could experience such discord…was [unthinkable/terrifying].

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Chalk up another victory," remarked Gendo Ikari as the bridge crew celebrated the Second Child's performance in the field of battle.

"… **we didn't even get to do anything.** "

" **Don't worry sister, it's okay!** "

" **This whole 'Angel War' has been a pretty big letdown so far.** "

" **Sister, please…!** "

" **What are your orders, Supreme Commander?** "

"Standby, Sergeant," replied Gendo, ignoring the back-and-forth going between the nephilim sisters. "I foresee a little work that needs to be done in Sagami Bay."

Kozou Fuyutsuki looked thoughtful, if slightly morose.

"You don't seem excited about the Second Child's performance."

"I'm very pleased, don't get me wrong…" The old man's eyes focused on the list of casualty figures that had been compiled by the MAGI, listing the vessels that had been sunk by the Sixth Angel. In particular, the _USS Virginia_. "But an ecological disaster has a tendency to sour victory."

The Professor didn't even bother to shrug. "Collateral is collateral."

"Quite callous," nonchalantly remarked the Sub-Director.

"The truth usually is."

xxxx

/Odawara-2 Naval Port, Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/

It went without saying that the original Odawara was now a sunken ruin.

However, unlike other cities like Okayama and Tokyo, its replacement was nowhere near as significant or lively. Where Odawara-1 had been one of the major cities of Kanagawa before Second Impact, Odawara-2 was little more than a tiny port town, a JSSDF base, and a glorified supply depot for Tokyo-3 directly to the west. Here was where Task Force 2 was originally going to drop off Evangelion Unit-02; a more exciting event than usual for the denizens of the area.

Then the Sixth Angel came along and decided to instigate one of the worst ecological disasters in the Post-Impact era.

In the hours following the battle, Task Force 2 had quickly sprung to work trying to salvage the remains of the _Virginia, Varyag, Kirishima, Laboon,_ and _Shiloh_ , with a focus on retrieving crew. The Naval Self-Defense Force had quickly deployed any vessels from Odawara-2 to assist, in particular by setting up a perimeter to prevent any civilian traffic from entering the area.

Within a matter of days, a number of UN agencies – namely the IMO, UNESCO, UNEP, and WHO – would coordinate an official response to the nuclear fuel leaking from the wreck of the _USS Virginia_. When it would come out that over one thousand, three hundred naval personnel had lost their lives – with a scant few surviving from the _RFS Varyag, JDS Kirishima,_ and _USS Laboon_ , while those on the _USS Virginia_ and _USS Shiloh_ lost all hands – politicians and talking heads the world over (mostly in America, Russia, and Japan) would heavily debate and criticize the decision to send Unit-02 by sea instead of air. In response, philanthropist Keel Lorenz would publicly spearhead the formation of a charity drive (complete with a matching donation from his own pocket) for the family members of those who had lost their lives in the line of duty, complete with a rather eloquent and touching speech regarding their selflessness and how – given Unit-02's convincing performance in battle – they did not die in vain. Many people would fall over themselves lauding his grace and kindheartedness, concluding that the Chairman of the Instrumentality Committee was, as ever, a good and decent human being.

But that's another story.

Thoughts of the trip, of the battle, of the fact that she was leaving her life in Germany behind…all such things were cast away by Mari Langley-Sohryu as she rushed off of the gangway and towards the waiting arms of her sister. " _Ich hatte solche Angst!_ "

The Second Child laughed softly as she rubbed her younger sister's back. "There there, it's okay. _Mama war mit mir_ , remember?"

The young child's response was muffled by the general sounds of sobbing.

Shinji Ikari, having been the second one off of the gangway, watched the scene with an almost detached perspective. The emotional wreck on display was largely foreign to him, given how the closest thing he had to a sibling was Annette, and she had never been one to wear her emotions on her sleeves like this. _Maybe it's because the age difference is so big. Maybe it's any number of things_.

Shortly after the Angel's defeat, his father had called Misato to inform her that Unit-02 was being picked up by NERV. Transportation would be arranged so that the Second Child would be waiting for their arrival in Odawara-2. Everyone's mood had improved noticeably after that bit of news, even if the man in charge of Task Force 2 still seemed sobered by the casualties.

Regardless, there was a sense of relief over how the Second Child had emerged victorious, seemingly no worse for the wear.

Her blue eyes turned towards him. Focusing.

Then widening.

_Huh?_

"[You're the Third Child!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqdyvgxwGnU)"

_Um._

" _Wunderbar!_ "

_What._

Shinji hadn't really known about the Second Child's actual appearance. Her long red hair – with her A10 nerve connecters looking like red barrettes – and paler skin definitely marked her as a _gaijin_ , but the most eye-catching part about her was the red Plug Suit. The crimson coloration was a dead match with Unit-02's. A green crest ran below the collar bone and black along the underside of the arm, with similarly dark streaks along the outer thighs. There were two pairs of bolt-shaped notches along the torso and shoulders, and a single ' **02** ' was typed in black beneath the crest…and right between her breasts.

The suit seemed to 'emphasize' them.

Fortunately, Shinji had some backup.

One: he had grown up with Annette and Alicia to provide him important lessons on respecting women.

Two: when not in her school uniform, Rei was almost always in her Plug Suit. So the sight of a girl in a Plug Suit was not immediately incapacitating, no matter how much more exotic Asuka appeared to a Japanese male.

Three: he was living with _Misato_.

That Shinji escaped with only a slight blush as Asuka walked towards him was a minor miracle. "So…I take it you've heard of me then."

"Of course! I've reviewed the data from the previous battles, and I have to say I'm impressed!" The girl grinned, causing two dimples to appear. Very cute dimples. "For someone who's effectively a newbie at this whole thing, you've performed _very_ well."

Shinji nervously rubbed the back of his head in response to the praise. "Eh…I did what I had to do."

"But now that I'm here, you better be ready to step up your game!" She thrust a finger toward his nose, as though preparing to challenge him. "The Angels aren't going to let up, so neither will we!"

"Um…sure?" _She's really into this._ His attention turned towards young Mari, who was glaring at him from behind Asuka's leg. _I feel like I'm doomed. Surely not. There's no way they're any worse than what's already been thrown at me. Right?_

Further behind him, Toji and Kensuke were much less successful at deflecting Asuka's natural aura of 'attractive redhead'. "Damn it Ikari," muttered the jock under his breath. "Cut us some slack, for once."

"I believe we can officially qualify Shinji as a babe magnet," murmured the Gendotaku, his camera now focused on Asuka's…Plug Suit. Yes.

"Ken."

"Yes?"

"Shut _**up**_."

Even further back along the gangway, Misato and Kaji watched the proceedings with quiet amusement. "I foresee wonderful things in the future."

Kaji shot a glance towards his old girlfriend. "You mean embarrassing and awkward things, right?"

"Well _duh_."

The inspector grinned wryly before taking a look at the surrounding port. Everything was in a tizzy, with soldiers, naval personnel, and nuclear waste specialists moving to and fro. The response by the Pacific Fleet was still gelling together, but it wouldn't be long before containment procedures around Odawara-2 and Sagami Bay solidified. "It's quite surreal. Such an innocent air around the kids, even though everyone else is now concerned with the aftermath of the battle."

Misato quietly grew somber, her pace slowing. "…it's because children have to fight for us." The children were already being forced to shoulder too many burdens. "It's not their place to take on things that are adult concerns."

"Mah, too true."

The Lieutenant Colonel paused, turning back towards the _USS Harry S. Truman_. She saw two figures standing along the edge of the flight deck, staring down at her: Admiral Ackerson and Captain Matthews.

She gave them a crisp salute.

After a few seconds, they saluted back.

A bit of professional camaraderie, following a great victory tinged with disaster and tragedy: it was the adult thing to do.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 12: SEPARATION INTO UNITY (Dance, young children!)**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Asuka's deployment went significantly better than in the show. Solo kill against Gaghiel!
> 
> /and Iruel appears to be going it alone  
> //I'm sure that's fine


	12. Episode 12 - SEPARATION INTO UNITY (Dance, young children!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka and her sister Mari adapt to life in Tokyo-3.
> 
> However, the first battle against Israfel goes poorly. An intensive training regimen is instituted to prepare Shinji and Asuka for the second battle; however, a certain Rei Ayanami, Mana Kirishima, and Mayumi Yamagishi are also roped in to the training montage. Hilarity ensues.
> 
> There's also a little something involving the retrieval of the Lance of Longinus, but that's a minor detail.

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

It was mere hours after the defeat of the Sixth Angel, and Gendo Ikari found himself staring at the message from MAGI-00: a single printout, bearing one line.

I FOUND IT

 _So, our latent sensors have stumbled upon it._ Either that, or the Genesis Resonance had grown to the point where the weapon was passively emitting energy…in which case it wouldn't be long before foreign satellites picked up on it.

Gendo Ikari quietly strolled out of his office. Within minutes, he was walking through the Geofront; as he approached one of the various access elevators stationed throughout the fields, he reached up to his earpiece. "Fuyutsuki."

" **Yes, Professor?** "

"I'm going to be stepping out for a while."

" **Taking a road trip?** "

"In a manner of speaking. I'll make sure to bring back some ribs for you."

"… **you know what flavor I like, yes?** "

"Chili-flavored barbecue sauce."

" **Very well then. Enjoy yourself.** "

Gendo cut the call, knowing that right now Fuyutsuki was preparing to contact a NERV outpost at the very tip of South America. He knew that SEELE would have their own agents investigate the outpost, catching on to the blatantly obvious catchphrase he had used.

Meanwhile, he would _actually_ be heading to the Polynesian Triangle, where a custom freighter would be waiting – _had_ been waiting, for months now – at one of the few islands that remained above water after Second Impact. Then it would take a little trip into the Antarctic Circle to obtain an item critical to his Plan; it wouldn't fool the old men forever, but hopefully he would be in and out before they caught on.

It was finally time to retrieve the Lance of Longinus.

xxxx

/Commander Langley's Office, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

The hours following the Sixth Angel's defeat had been busy for NERV-2.

The majority of the scientific and technical teams were _still_ poring over the combat data recorded by the Tokyo-3 MAGI, comparing it with Unit-02's field test data taken over the last several months and establishing trends, discrepancies, possible points of concern, and a ton of fancy charts for public and media consumption.

The rest were joining the administration and the maintenance teams in celebrating 'their' Evangelion's overwhelming success in battle against the Sixth Angel.

Pieter Langley was not quite as celebratory, but he _was_ more or less thankful. _Asuka's alive. Mari's alive. The Angel was defeated._ There was little more the man could ask for, given that he had essentially sent his children to live in a glorified warzone.

He looked around the wooden walls of his office and at the yellow lighting, suddenly feeling cramped and trapped by more than just his anxiety. " _Ich hasse diesen job._ "

xxxx

/October 19, 2015/

/En Route to Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

"Him? A 'babe magnet'?" Mana Kirishima barked a laugh at Toji Suzuhara's suggestion. "From what I've heard, he's too damn scrawny."

Toji huffed. "Then how come Ikari's surrounded by so many dames?!"

The silver-haired nephilim snorted. "He works for NERV. Maybe trying to save the world has perks?"

"Her hypothesis has merit!"

"Ken."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Shinji Ikari ignored the little interplay going on behind him. _Yeah, I'm a babe magnet. And my father is a model of how to behave in polite society._

Not that he would deny the beauty of his coworkers; Misato-san was a bombshell on pretty much every level, Ayanami's eerie grace was as stunning as it was disquieting, Ritsuko-san was almost as beautiful as she was crazy, Maya-san's demure look somehow stood out amidst the craziness of NERV, Aoba-san's looks were augmented by her…'intensity', the Kirishima sisters were both attractive in entirely different ways, and Sohryu-san's foreign charm was hard to ignore.

But still, it wasn't like they were there because of him. No matter how much Toji insisted that he was somehow 'cheating'. Fortunately, the jock's lighthearted complaints were pretty mundane as far as everyday life went.

"Ikari-san."

Shinji glanced towards the normal half of the Kirishima sisters. "Yes?"

"What is your opinion of Tokyo-3's current defensive standing?"

The Third Child glanced around; they were on a fairly crowded walkway near the edge of the city, away from the hustle and bustle of the downtown area. There were still sounds of construction ongoing; Section 3 was still hard at work trying to repair the damage wrought by the Fifth Angel. The fringes of Tokyo-3 – including the partially-demolished mountain and scorched outline surrounding the city's outskirts – were still laced with large black crystals, the remaining physical pieces of the crystalline creature. "Well…this place is still pretty banged up, but we have another Evangelion now."

"Yes. I would surmise that the Second Child inside her Evangelion is more powerful than either you or Ayanami-san."

Shinji chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, after yesterday, I can't blame you for thinking that."

The pale girl glanced behind her, falsely-colored eyes focusing on her sister (who was becoming increasingly amused by how Aida was inadvertently flustering Suzuhara). _I can't help but wonder if the Jet Alone even has a place among the Evangelions._ Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami were both capable Pilots…but she could readily say that they were nothing compared to the Second and Fourth Children. Mayumi was not one for short-selling the abilities of others.

Within their Evangelions, Kaworu Nagisa and Asuka Langley-Sohryu outclassed the Jet Alone. Easily.

 _What is our place here?_

Those thoughts remained with Mayumi as they arrived at school and situated themselves within homeroom. There were a few new students joining, two of whom that she recognized.

One was Ryo Sawamura, a rather plain-looking boy that Mayumi recalled was the son of Genji Sawamura, head of the Jet Alone Project's Weapons R&D team. _I guess Tokita-san was serious when he said some of the Project members elected to continue working with NERV._

The second…well, every single Pilot in the room recognized her. Everyone else's eyes widened at the sight of blazing strawberry blonde hair, long and flowing.

The female _gaijin_ confidently wrote her name on the blackboard in Roman letters and Japanese kanji, turning around with a flourish. "Greetings everyone! My name is Asuka Langley-Sohryu!" She paused, as though thinking about what to say next.

Then she pulled a crumpled note from her skirt's pocket, eyeing it quietly. "Now, what was I supposed to say next…ah! Hope I'm saying this right!" With a grin, she happily chirped, " _Kawaii desu ne!_ "

The class was silent for two reasons.

One: the female half was somewhat wary of the newcomer, with some marveling at her exotic beauty, while others felt their hackles rise at the sight of a new 'challenger'.

Two: the male half was, for the most part, blushing. _So…CUTE!_

Mayumi resisted the urge to giggle. Even if she and her sister had no place on the battlefield next to the Evangelions, living in Tokyo-3 made up for it.

xxxx

 **Episode 12: SEPARATION INTO UNITY (Dance, young children!)**

xxxx

/Class 3-A, Tokyo-3 Municipal Elementary School/

Mari Langley-Sohryu felt completely out of place.

For one…everyone looked the same.

There was little differentiation in hair colors, and skin tones didn't vary that much. Even without a standardized school uniform – meaning that the children were free to dress as they pleased, so long as it was decent – Mari found it difficult to tell her fellow classmates apart. The wide variety of shades, facial types, and hair colors from her class in Berlin-2 was completely absent.

It made her paler skin stand out by comparison.

The young eight-year-old sighed as she looked out of the window, gazing at the eastern shores of Lake Ashi. Tokyo-3 Municipal Elementary School was less than four hundred yards away from its elder institution, the Municipal Middle School, to the north. Unfortunately, the place where her big sister was apparently going was on the northern edge of Tokyo-3, on the opposite edge of the downtown area.

The distance was suffocating. The relative isolation she felt was only compounding the problem; she certainly stood out, and her status as a _gaijin_ was enough to ward off the initial curiosity of her classmates. Last, but most certainly not least, the teacher's handwriting was horrible! Her grasp of Japanese characters was nowhere near complete; the only reason she was still following was because she could (mostly) understand what everyone was saying. _This stinks. I miss my friends._

The young German sighed as she continued through her day. The usual socialization that was always present amongst her circle of friends in Berlin-2 was nowhere to be found, making time seem as though it moved at a snail's pace. Still, the view was _worlds_ better than that of the arcology containing Berlin-2; so wide and so blue, constrained by nothing.

Yet…even with all of the clouds, it still seemed so empty.

And why was it so hot?! _Papa and Ska didn't say anything about that! It's like summer!_

This multitude of meandering thoughts weighed Mari down as she went through the cafeteria, looking at her tray of food: a carton of milk, white rice, steamed asparagus, and cutlets of raw tuna. _How come the fish isn't cooked? And where's the meat? Papa said meat's important for a growing girl!_

He'd been right; Japan was _weird_.

Grimacing, Mari looked around at the available tables; the tables on the inside were full, with a great many spilling out onto the available seats on the patio conjoined to the cafeteria. As she looked for an opening, all of the students – even those outside of her homeroom, outside of her _grade_ – were struck by her foreign appearance before impulsively moving seats to keep her from sitting by them.

Children, even without meaning to, could be exceptionally cruel.

Mari tried not to feel putdown. _Big sister's probably doing awesome at her new school. If she can do it, I can to! I just have to be tough! And I can't take no for an answer!_ With newfound determination, the young girl walked out onto the patio, looking for a proper spot.

There; two students from her homeroom sitting side-by-side, both girls. One with shoulder-length black hair, clad in blue pants and a green shirt. The other dressed in a yellow blouse and khaki shorts, with brown hair wrapped into pigtails. _Das genügt!_ The new student quickly walked towards the otherwise empty table and plopped down across from them, as if daring them to make a move.

'Black Hair' glared back, as if trying to will her to leave the table and go elsewhere.

Mari glared harder, defiantly grabbing a piece of tuna ( _ew it was so slimy!_ ) and took a bite.

[She promptly spat it out.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E2zN6mb7ps) "YUCK! _Das istschrecklich!_ "

"…that wasn't even English," murmured Black Hair. "What did you say, _gaijin?_ "

"It was German. Don't you know any German?"

"Why would I? I don't live there!"

"Well, _you know English, don't you?_ "

" _Yes. It's taught in class._ Duh."

Mari frowned, her irritation starting to boil over. "Don't know why they wouldn't teach German, then. Germany's awesome!"

"Whatever, gaijin. Maybe you could buzz off and annoy someone else? We're trying to eat here."

Mari snorted at Black Hair. _I don't like you._ "Don't know how you could eat it anyway." She glanced at the girl's tray, eyeing the raw tuna. "The fish isn't even cooked!"

"Gaijin."

"Fish needs to be cooked or you could get sick, _Dummkopf!_ "

Black Hair growled. "I don't know what you just said, but I know when I'm being made fun of. You want a piece of me?!"

Suddenly, before hostilities escalated even further, 'Pigtails' pushed her sack lunch towards Mari. "Let's swap."

Both Mari and Black Hair stared at previously mute girl. "Huh?"

"My big sister Hikari-chan likes to make my lunch. Maybe you'll like it better?" Pigtails pushed aside her partially-eaten apple and pulled out the other items in the bag: a sealed cup of orange juice, a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, and a bag of various nuts and dried fruits.

Mari stared at the brown-haired girl, boggling at the sudden change of events. "Um…thank you…" Suddenly feeling embarrassed, the German quickly added, "But I don't want to impose, I mean, it would be rude, wouldn't it?"

"I'm offering."

Black Hair looked bewildered by Pigtails' behavior. "Geez, what's with you?"

The brown-haired girl seemed to pause, as though trying to force out the words. "Well…she's new to the school. And she's new to Japan! And…she looks lonely."

Mari resisted the urge to blush at the kindness being offered. _I like her._ "... _danke_." Quickly remembering her Papa's lesson's on politeness, the German quickly added, "My name is Mari Langley-Sohryu! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Pigtails smiled. "My name's Nozomi Horaki." The now-named Nozomi turned her kind gaze towards her black-haired compadre. "It's your turn now."

Black Hair sighed, shrugging as if out of defeat. "Well, Nozomi-chan doesn't warm up to just anybody, so you can't be all bad. Name's Ai Suzuhara."

Thus did Mari make her first new friends in Japan.

And lo, a terror greater than that of the Angels was born.

xxxx

/Three Days Later/

/October 22, 2015/

The pictures were legion.

" _Man, Asuka sure is hot."_

A series taken from afar, showing her walking towards the school, looking quite happy.

" _That new overseas student?"_

A few shots trying to focus on her sitting down in gym class, with particular attention on her bloomers.

" _Well of course, who else would we be talking about?!"_

Several discreet close-ups from outside Asuka's line of sight, or while her eyes were closed.

" _You think she has a boyfriend already?"_

A distance shot, showcasing Asuka pointing a finger at a stoic Rei Ayanami, as though challenging her to something.

" _I hope not. I bet she has the heart of a maiden, waiting for true love…"_

The horny teenage males were also legion.

Which meant good business for Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida.

As another satisfied customer walked away with a developed picture, Kensuke muttered, "Man, so much gossip. 'Asuka, Asuka, Asuka'!"

"It's kinda embarrassing to think about, to be honest," grumbled Toji as he placed a wad of bills inside a plastic bag. "And here I thought that gossip was a kinda thing that only girls do."

"Well, we have a new transfer student that not only looks exotic and attractive, but is also incapable of breaking through walls like the _other_ exotic beauties in our class." Namely, Rei Ayanami and Mana Kirishima. Mayumi Yamagishi didn't really count, since her looks were rather plain, pale skin aside.

The jock grunted as he leaned against the wall; the two were currently situated in an alley behind the school, which served as an egress for one of the facility's emergency exits. It was out of the way, unobtrusive…and the only way that anyone knew about Toji and Kensuke's 'sale' was by word of mouth.

And business was booming. At seven hundred yen per picture – and with plenty of copies – their first day had netted them a sizeable profit.

Toji still wasn't quite sure how Kensuke had managed to get so many photos so quickly.

"Well, I think this is good enough for one day!" exclaimed Kensuke as he began to put away the photos. All of a sudden, a pair of feet came into view, prompting him to look up. "Welcome! How can…I…" His voice died as he looked up at the owner of said feet.

Asuka Langley-Sohryu.

Toji resisted the urge to flinch. "Er…hello there…"

"Hmm," murmured the foreigner as she looked at the pictures. In particular those of her in states of undress. "These pictures…" Things clicked, and she suddenly gasped. "I _see!_ You two," cue dramatic pointing, "[are **perverts!**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqdyvgxwGnU)"

Kensuke and Toji blinked.

"My Papa warned me about your kind! _But_ …he also told me how to deal with _Perverselinge_!" She cracked her knuckles and abruptly jumped towards the wall. With a strong kick of her legs, she went up and bounded off the alley's _opposite_ wall, reorienting herself for a drilling heel thrust. " _ **HYOOOOOOOOOH!**_ "

The two hentai were too stunned to even scream.

Moments later, Asuka was wiping her hands, satisfied at her handiwork. "Now I'd better not catch you two doing this again!"

Moans and groans trickled from the two collapsed teenagers.

"After all, perverts are nasty people, and I don't think the Third Child would want to be friends with nasty people, right?"

More moaning, with a side order of muffled grunts.

"Right!" Before she turned around, one of the pictures caught her eye. Her gaze was focused off-camera, but the wind was blowing her hair in such a way that it naturally framed her face, and the sunlight added a lustrous shine to her auburn locks. It was outside, and she was in her uniform…so it looked quite tasteful. " _Ooh!_ " She quickly grabbed it and held it towards Kensuke. "This one's really good! How much?"

"…s-seven hundred yen…"

Asuka quickly handed over several paper bills. "Mah, Japan's currency is so weak…oh well. _Danke!_ " She then happily skipped away, leaving a scene of chaos and destruction behind.

One that new transfer student Ryo Sawamura walked in on moments later, eyes widening at the sight of scattered pictures and two unmoving bodies. "I heard from some of the other guys that something cool was happening here. Did I miss it?"

His answer was a pair of pained whimpers.

xxxx

/Misato's Obstacle Course, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

"… _this_ is an obstacle course?!"

"Yes."

"…there are _loop-de-loops_."

"Yes."

"…have I mentioned how cool your Ops Lady is?"

"Yes."

Mayumi Yamagishi giggled at the back-and-forth ongoing between her sister and Sergeant Ayanami. In an attempt to improve teamwork, the Operations Director had ordered the three nephilim to use her Obstacle Course for the afternoon. The Sergeant had readily agreed, given that – apparently – it had been some time since she had last used it for training.

For all intents and purposes, it was more of an 'extreme racetrack' than an obstacle course.

The road alternated between dirt and paved, weaving in and out through a wooded sector inside the Geofront. Alongside the aforementioned loop-de-loops – seemingly fashioned out of rock, as though they were natural formations – were jumps and rickety plateaus, interlaced with metallic paths that bore randomized traps.

Traps like speed bumps. And arrow launchers. And cannons. And banana peels.

"So how exactly are we going to be training on this thing?" asked Mana, rocking back and forth on her heels with impatience. "I mean, you said that Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi uses her motorcycle here. What are we supposed to do?"

"That would defeat our purpose here. Despite our earlier disagreements, there is nothing to warrant punishment by the Lieutenant Colonel."

Mana rolled her eyes at the stoic nephilim's blunt words. "Don't think you got what I meant. And how would that be punishment? What the hell does the Ops Lady do?"

Rei paused and reflected.

xxxx

/Four Months Ago/

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING TARDY HYUGA-KUN!"

" _ **I SAID I WAS SORRY!**_ "

Rei and Gendo watched in silence as Misato zoomed by on her motorbike, Lieutenant Hyuga hanging on to the Lieutenant Colonel for dear life. Given the odd shade of green on his face, he was experiencing severe nausea.

The Lieutenant's distant wails continued as the motorbike zoomed through a loop-de-loop before immediately plummeting into an awaiting chasm; the last-second burn of the cycle's auxiliary thrusters was the only thing that saved them as they landed on another winding rocky path.

"This is an important lesson on how motion sickness can affect humans. Keep a close eye, Sergeant."

"Understood, Supreme Commander."

xxxx

"…her form of punishment is surprisingly taxing."

Mana snorted. "Whatever. She may be fun, but she ain't that scary."

"So Ayanami-san," Mayumi interjected, trying to prevent another flare-up between the two nephilim. "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

The First Child calmly walked over to a small terminal, adjacent to the transport junction that connected them to the Geofront's elevator system. With several button presses, a portion of the metallic road ahead of them descended: it was a lift of sorts, connected to more of NERV-1's cargo transfer systems. One minute later, three yellow bicycles emerged.

With the classical turtle-shaped bicycle helmets sitting on the seats.

Mana's befuddled expression was a sight to behold. "…what are those?"

"Bicycles."

"I know _that_ sis," grumbled Mana as she turned her attention back to Rei. "Bicycles. Seriously?"

"Yes."

"…you know, I probably should be complaining, but given how crazy this whole city is, I bet there's a catch."

"They were built by Dr. Mondschein of NERV-Alaska, specifically for use by nephilim. In the lowest gear, one turn of the pedals results in twenty rotations of the wheels. The highest gear is one hundred rotations."

The two nephilim sisters blinked at that; if the lowest setting of the bike was 20-speed – in and of itself a tall task for most human cyclists, save professionals – then 100-speed would be considered physically impossible.

But not for nephilim. Still monstrously difficult…but not impossible.

Rei Ayanami was already putting a helmet on. "You may follow my lead if you wish. The Lieutenant Colonel's Obstacle Course is harsh on the uninitiated."

Mana snorted as she leapt on her bike and began pedaling. "I'll settle for having you eating my dust!"

Rei stared.

And then switched to a higher gear.

Mana yelped as Rei calmly zoomed past her. "HEY!"

Mayumi shook her head; Rei Ayanami, despite her stoic nature, was quite competitive. "Well, might as well get to it." Training was training, after all.

xxxx

/Tokyo-3, Japan/

Dr. Yasuda chuckled while Shinji Ikari stared at his television, a look of supreme _un_ surprise on the Third Child's face. "I have to say, you don't see stuff like this on television every day."

"I happen to find comfort in that, Yasuda-san," droned Shinji.

"If you say so."

On the screen, they saw Gendo Ikari standing amidst the shores of Sagami Bay, hands crossed and face stern. His eyes were unreadable behind his orange shades.

Granted, this wasn't new. The fact that he was wearing a red fundoshi – and ONLY a red fundoshi – was new. And eye-catching, depending on your persuasions. Never let it be said that the Supreme Commander of NERV was a slob; although his muscles weren't overly defined or toned, his body was lean and fit, a prime example of a worker's physique.

" **It has been said that if you give a man a fish, he will eat for a day…** " Like lightning, his hand lashed into the water, immediately returning with a prize: a silvery sea bass. " **…and that if you teach a man to fish, he will eat for a lifetime.** " The camera panned out and away from Japan's shore, pointing toward the ocean. Unit-00 was standing thigh-deep in the ocean, in a manner similar to Gendo. " **However, sometimes your catch is bigger than normal.** "

Unit-00's arms suddenly lunged into the water, the image closing in on the titan, which had evidently been given a blue paintjob since the battle against the Fifth Angel.

" **Then you have to get a little physical.** "

Unit-00 suddenly raised its arms, creating a flurry of white surf as the image seamlessly transitioned to that of the Sixth Angel ascending into the air, as if levitating. It was an image taken from afar; the sight of a red Evangelion kicking it in the face made the contrast of size even more striking.

" **After all, just because you're wrangling the proverbial Moby Dick…** "

Now the image shifted to that of Gendo's back, with Unit-02 tussling with the Sixth Angel in the background. " **...doesn't mean that you have to fail as badly as Captain Ahab.** " As the red titan felled the white whale, the Supreme Commander raised a skewer of grilled seafood to his mouth. " **At NERV, we have higher standards than that.** " He took a noisy bite, facing away from the camera as he chewed. As the footage began to darken, the logo of NERV superimposed itself over where Gendo's back had been, this time with the delightfully maniacal subtitle 'DEVOURING THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES FOR FUN AND PROFIT SINCE 2010'.

"…that was actual seafood he just ate, yes?" asked Dr. Yasuda.

"I'm sure," replied Shinji. "…maybe?"

"You don't sound too confident."

"Because I'm honestly not sure if I would put it past my father to eat grilled extraterrestrial for the sake of a video."

The therapist chuckled at Shinji's deadpan attitude. "You certainly have a strange baseline for your father's behavior."

"Can you blame me?"

"I suppose I can't," replied Dr. Yasuda as he leaned back in his chair, jotting down some notes onto his clipboard. "Your life story was quite clear on that particular point; I'm still somewhat shocked by the railgun message."

"Who wouldn't?"

"You, apparently."

"Because I'm used to it."

The older man smiled. "Is it something that you believe warrants getting used to?"

Shinji shrugged. "I guess you'd have to if you lived here, or worked for NERV."

"And otherwise?"

"I don't know. Maybe not?" The Third Child sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back on the therapist's couch (and man, it was _really_ comfy!). "I guess not. I mean, I can't imagine anyone else living with my father."

"But you don't live with him."

"…point."

"Does that upset you?" At Shinji's somewhat stony expression, Dr. Yasuda added, "I wouldn't blame you if it does. Being sent away to live with other relatives at such a young age…I know he has certain responsibilities as NERV's Supreme Commander that keep him busy, but that's been true for so many working fathers throughout the years. Men who still made it work. Why should it be any different for you?"

"…it's different." He stared at the ceiling, seeing not the spackled pattern, but a bloody sunset, and scattered rubble. His father's hands, gripped tight around another man's throat. Fingers clenching and _squeezing_. "My father's job isn't normal." He raised his hand, looking at it but seeing the handlebars of Unit-01. " _Mine_ isn't normal."

"So to you, fighting the Angels is simply a job? Not a duty?"

The boy frowned. "Piloting Unit-01…" The feel of becoming a titan of war, backed by the warmth of his mother's ethereal embrace: a blessing and a curse. "That's my duty. And with the Evangelion, we can fight the Angels."

"So you're saying that you foresee piloting the Evangelion beyond the Angel War?"

"…maybe?" He recalled how Asuka had dropped to the bottom of the ocean in battle with the Sixth Angel, and had run along its floor to get back to the mainland. Her report had been casual about it, too! "It would be neat to see what the Eva could do outside of battle."

At that moment, a familiar chime came from Shinji's phone, followed seconds later by a wailing siren outside.

Dr. Yasuda smiled sadly. "I suppose we'll have to cut our session short."

xxxx

/Shores of Suruga Bay, Numazu, Japan/

[Two Evangelions slowly skidded to a halt in the ruins of Numazu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_quldJQhKE), lying nearly twenty miles southwest of Lake Ashi. The two giants strode with purpose towards the shoreline, making their way towards the mobile generators that NERV had set in place near the coast.

" **Tokyo-3's intercept system is only at twenty-percent capacity following the attack of the Fifth Angel.** " Misato's voice concealed all semblance of uncertainty, leaving only rock-solid determination. " **Unit-00 and the Jet Alone will remain within the city limits as a secondary line of defense; you two will be our sword on the coastline! Engage and destroy the target before it makes landfall!** "

"Roger that," responded Shinji, eyes focused on inserting a power plug into Unit-02's back.

" _ **Jawohl, Kommandant!**_ " exclaimed Asuka, as she returned the favor for Unit-01. The two Evangelions stood tall on the sandy shore, a fair distance away from the mobile generators idling further inland.

" **Unit-01 and Unit-02 will attack in turns. Don't let the Angel focus too much attention on a single combatant for too long, and don't let it slip by!** "

"Roger that." Shinji quietly examined the assault rifle, recalling Conagher-san's detailed lectures on the inner workings of the Eva's weapons systems. As he made one final check of the magazine, Asuka's image flickered to life in front of his eyes. "Yes?"

" **I'll be watching your back, so I'll be counting on you to watch mine, Shinji!** "

"Uh…okay?" said the Third Child, temporarily put off by Asuka's familiar use of his surname.

Asuka frowned. " **Come on, what kind of answer is that?!** " Her face lit up with a fierce, fiery passion." **We're about to engage in mortal combat with an alien lifeform, protecting humanity from extinction! So show some fighting spirit!** _ **Stur wie ein Bock sein!**_ **"**

"…sure thing." Shinji mentally cut off the video channel, opening up another to the Operations Deck at NERV-1. "Is Asuka always like this?"

Misato smiled. " **You'll get used to it.** "

" **The Seventh Angel is nearing the shoreline!** " declared Maya.

Misato's smile vanished, replaced by a stern expression. " **Good luck you two.** "

Unit-02 stepped forward, hands gripping a progressive glaive. " **I'll launch the first assault. Cover for me!** "

"Roger that!" said Shinji, nestling the butt of the rifle against his shoulder. It was an odd sensation, feeling heavy metal pressing against him and yet not. He focused further ahead along the horizon, waiting for the Angel to appear.

A geyser erupted startlingly close to shore, giving way to a gargantuan figure.

It was humanoid in a manner akin to the Third Angel, but with wide, sloping shoulders and limbs that narrowed down to spindly claws. Its body shimmered silver, save for the dark green torso and two pairs of white ridges resembling ribs. Two orbs stood out against the green: a pink and blue yin-yang symbol where the face would be, and the great red core in its slim belly.

"Opening fire!" Massive bullets erupted from Unit-01's rifle, slamming against the Seventh Angel's form.

" **Advancing!** " Unit-02's form seemed to flicker as it jumped ahead, vaulting atop sunken buildings as a child playing hop-scotch. With one great bound, the red titan leapt into the air, the glaive's edge humming dangerously.

The stage was set for a tremendous conflict: Unit-02, fresh off a decisive victory against the Sixth Angel, and Unit-01, already a reliable veteran, against the unknown powers of the Seventh Angel.

[So fate decided to flip the script.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_quldJQhKE)

Right as Unit-01 ceased fire to let Unit-02 attack, the Angel split in two.

Shinji gaped. "Wha?!"

" _ **Scheiße?!**_ " yelped Asuka.

Unit-02's glaive slashed harmlessly through the air, the halves morphing into off-kilter clones of the Seventh Angel's original form: red and green instead of silver, and a three-eyed mask replacing the yin-yang. As the red Evangelion quickly tried to back away, their right hands curled into angular fists.

 **CRASH!**

The Angel's fists slammed into Unit-02's head from both sides.

" **Oh that's just cheating!** " yelled Misato.

" **We have a spike in Asuka's vitals!** "

" **The sync ratio is fluctuating rapidly!** "

" **Unit-02's AT-Field is losing integrity!** "

Shinji was momentarily stunned by the sudden outbursts from NERV's command staff. So much so that he could only watch in a sort of bewildered silence as the green Angel grabbed the staggering Unit-02 and tossed it into the air. The red Angel quickly leapt up, wrapping its arms around the Evangelion's torso and aiming the red giant's head at the ground.

It wasn't every day that one could witness an Angel deliver a jumping reverse piledriver on an Evangelion.

 _ **KA-SMASH!**_

Unit-01 clenched its assault rifle tightly as the twin Angels turned towards it, ignoring the now-indisposed Unit-02.

Shinji gulped; it almost looked like they were leering at him. "Well…this is bad."

xxxx

/Five Hours Later/

/Debriefing Room, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Asuka's current state was quite a contrast to the demeanor she had been exhibiting since her arrival four days ago: her grim expression, coupled with gauze and medical tape wrapped over her left eye, made for a stark disparity compared to her usual youthful vigor.

Then again, a cracked eye socket would put a damper on anyone's day.

"At approximately 1642 hours, the two entities designated 'Target-7A' and 'Target-7B' launched a coordinated assault on Unit-02." Ritsuko Akagi's voice provided a droning backdrop to the image playing forth on the projector: namely, a small contingent of Heavy Fighter Jet-VTOLs hovering about Unit-02's legs, sticking up comically from the sea. "Unit-01 was similarly incapacitated forty-two seconds later." The image shifted to Unit-01, embedded into the hillside bordering Suruga Bay.

Shinji felt a burning sensation come to his face, a feeling of shame blossoming through his being. The Seventh Angel had beaten them so…casually. It was unsettling and unnerving, compounded by the latent headache lingering from the Angel's piledriver maneuver. He counted his fortunes that the lights had been dimmed for the projector, lest others see his frustration.

"At 1648 hours, Unit-00, the Jet Alone, and the P2 System ran interference approximately ten miles southwest of Lake Ashi while a temporary countermeasure was utilized." An image of the two targets firing eye-beams at several Defender Gundams came into being, showcasing Unit-00 and the Burning Gundam attacking from long-range. "At 1651 hours, the targets were hit with the _Azrael Mk. I_ warhead, also known as the ' _Angel Nuke_ '." The head of Project E giggled as the projector revealed a distant shot of a multi-colored mushroom cloud. "It sparkles! And _burns!_ One could say that it _**barkles!**_ "

"Doctor Akagi, can we move on?"

Ignoring Fuyutsuki's request-that-wasn't-really-a-request, the blonde moved on of her own volition. "Both targets lost approximately thirty-percent of their mass." The image revealed the twin Angels standing amidst a massive crater, a hazy orange shimmer surrounding their burned forms. "Currently, an incredibly dense AT-Field is surrounding the two targets, negating any form of attack." A series of photos followed, each one detailing some kind of weapon being tested against the Angels' powerful defensive field. "Given evidence from visual sightings and continual spectroscopic analysis, the targets are recovering to full capacity. The MAGI estimate that the Seventh Angel will continue its assault in seven days at approximately 1207 hours."

"Will we be doing more than just taking potshots at it next time around?" grumbled Mana Kirishima, who was leaning back in her chair and balancing her feet on the table.

"Needless to say, we will have a plan of attack ready by then," answered Fuyutsuki. The graying Sub-Director of NERV stood as the projector cut off and the lights brightened, advancing to the front of the room. His eyes fell upon all of those in attendance: Dr. Akagi, the Ibuki Twins, Aoba, Hyuga, Kaji, Hikari Kirishima, and the five Pilots that currently resided in Tokyo-3. "We were fortunate enough to fend them off without having to hand operational control over to the UN, but we can't afford to be lax. The Angel's ability was unexpected, but we will be taking this into account." He glanced at Asuka. "You will report to Section 4 for intensive physical therapy. We can't afford to have you sidelined for too long."

"Yes sir."

Shinji internally winced; she sounded so lifeless.

Fuyutsuki turned to the Jet Alone pilots. "Our Ops-Director is dealing with the fallout from this little debacle…"

xxxx

/Misato Katsuragi's Office, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…why is there so much paperwork?" The Lieutenant Colonel glowered as she saw the mountain of forms lying on her desk. "I did just fine in the Outback without paperwork. We got things done without paperwork. So why?"

"Wark."

"You said it, boy."

xxxx

/Debriefing Room, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…so you will be working with Lieutenant Aoba to formulate practical ways to utilize the Jet Alone's assets in coordination with the Evangelions. We can't afford to have you be mere support."

"Yes sir."

"About time!"

Take a guess which nephilim said what.

"Sergeant," continued Fuyutsuki. "Lieutenant Hyuga will be requisitioning more supplies for our defensive rearmament. Coordinate with him on what you believe should be prioritized given your observations of the Seventh Angel's abilities."

Ayanami saluted. "Understood, sir."

"Ikari-kun."

Shinji jolted out of his ruminations. "Um, yes sir?"

"Get some rest. The Lieutenant Colonel will undoubtedly have a new training regime in place for you by tomorrow." The graying Sub-Director looked over the room before departing unceremoniously, leaving everyone to their own devices.

 _He must have a lot on his mind_. It probably didn't help that his father was away on some important business for NERV. The Angel had such horrible timing.

As the others began to disperse, Shinji watched as Asuka got to her feet, a white coat enshrouding her Plug Suit-clad form. "Asuka…" She paused, looking quietly in his direction. "Are you going to be okay?"

The redhead paused, her lone visible eye looking oddly at him. "Of course. This won't be permanent." A small smile came to be on her face. "Mama took most of the damage for me. It could've been worse." She raised her right hand, curling it into a petite fist. "We'll just have to show that Angel who's boss next time!" With a confident grin, she marched out of the Debriefing Room, leaving Shinji to stare quizzically at her passing form.

"Freak."

" _Sister!_ "

"What?" asked Mana in response to Mayumi's shocked expression. "She is."

"Let's not denigrate our 'co-workers', shall we?" dryly said their overseer. "A little bit of good will goes a long way."

Mana audibly sighed as she got to her feet. "Yes, _mom_." The pale nephilim stretched her arms and sauntered towards the exit, shooting the Third Child a quick glance before departing. Everyone began to leave in a similar fashion, until only Shinji and Kaji remained.

The erstwhile Inspector sighed. "You seem to be in quite the funk."

"…I just can't help but wonder if there's something that could've been done differently."

"You mean that _you_ could have done differently, yes?"

"…yeah." Maybe he should have been the one to advance. Or instead of simply firing from afar, he should have followed Asuka more closely; maybe the Angel would have reacted differently.

"You can think of a million different ways that you could have reacted, but it won't change the way you did react." The unkempt man ruffled Shinji's hair, a knowing grin on his face. "Focus on what you can do now instead of what you could have done." He calmly strolled along, lazily waving a hand at the boy. "I believe people say that it's the grown-up thing to do."

Shinji Ikari frowned as the Inspector departed, his mind ruminating on his words and a hundred other things. His eyes fell upon his hands, which slowly curled into fists. "The grown-up thing, huh…?"

xxxx

/Ten Miles Southwest of Lake Ashi, Japan/

A haze of orange and gold separated realities: the world as humans knew it, and the world according to the Seventh Angel. Within its shell, the glorious choir of a legion sang, restoring what had been destroyed, but not what had been lost.

 **ONLY** THE **[** _ **CREATOR**_ **/FATHER/** SOURCE **]** _ **CAN**_ **RESTORE** US, chanted the multitude of voices that all belonged to [INDECIPHERABLE], the Seventh Angel.

 **Well spoken, Israfel. Or do you prefer your true [name/identity/self-perception]?**

 _ **THAT YOU EVEN ASK IS [WORRYING/VEXING/IRRITATING].**_

The legion quieted as the presence of its [equals/kin/siblings] echoed across the ether, sounding off against its own ego, its own self. _**WE**_ **BID** THEE _**WELCOME,**_ **FELLOW** SHADOWS _**OF**_ **OUR** [CREATOR/ _ **FATHER/**_ **SOURCE].**

 **Your [nature/essence/reality] is intriguing. Many voices through a singularity, yet there is still a distinct [separation/identity/melody].**

OUR [ _ **SONG/**_ **VOICE/** SOUL] _**ABOUNDS**_ **WITH** [GLEE/ _ **POWER/**_ **YOUTH].**

 _ **THE LILIM ARE IN A POSITION OF WEAKNESS. WHY NOT STRIKE NOW?**_

TO [ _ **SING/**_ **FIGHT/** DANCE] _**WITH**_ **ANYTHING** LESS _**THAN**_ **OUR** BEST _**WOULD**_ **BE** [FOOLHARDY/ _ **SUICIDAL/**_ **UNYOUTHFUL].**

The laughter of Tabris echoed across the void. **Perhaps your prudence is…warranted, given how our [equals/kin/siblings] have fared thus far.**

 _ **THE WEAPON CRAFTED FROM THE [CORPSE/SHELL/TOMB] OF SHAMSHEL WAS UNEXPECTED.**_

FEAR _**NOT.**_ Within the AT-Field, the bodies of the Seventh Angel boiled and bubbled, flesh regenerating and slowly recombining into one. **OUR** [PERFORMANCE/ _ **CONQUEST/**_ **STRENGTH** ] WILL [ _ **SHOCK/**_ **DAZZLE** ] THE _**LILIM,**_ **AND** THEY _**WILL**_ **FEAR** AND _**TREMBLE.**_

xxxx

/Later that Evening/

/Banzai Bonzo Bar, Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/

Hikari Kirishima stared. "[What.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVbcmg81Md4)"

A bonobo on the piano, a chimpanzee drummer, a gorilla guitarist, and Shiori Aoba on the sax provided the background music for the patrons at the old-fashioned establishment, catering mostly to Section 2 staff.

"You've never seen a jazz band before, Kirishima-san?" asked Ryoji Kaji, his hand loosely holding a glass of scotch on the rocks.

"You know very well that's not what why she's staring," countered Makoto Hyuga, taking a slight sip from a cup of warm saké.

"What," repeated Agent Kirishima. She had only come here because Lieutenant Aoba had invited her; after an initial meeting with her daughters about their potential functions in battle, the nephilim had elected to head home. Hikari thought that she and Aoba were going to further discuss how Mana and Mayumi were to participate in the upcoming operation against the Seventh Angel. Not… _this_. "What."

"It's her way of calming down," said Hyuga, casually watching the other patrons through the dim lighting. "She'll probably be over here in a few minutes."

"Just…what."

"From what I've heard, the dear Lieutenant served in Africa during the Impact Wars," remarked Kaji, a coy little smirk on his face. "Fought all throughout the Congo."

Hikari Kirishima's eyes sharpened, narrowing in on Aoba's form. "She made it through that hellhole?"

"With some help," said Hyuga, motioning towards the hairier primates in the band. "Despite all the turmoil, they decided to stick with her instead of joining their brethren in the Congolese Federation."

Recall how Second Impact altered various wildlife throughout the world?

Well, _Planet of the Apes_ could no longer be considered a work of pure fiction, to put it lightly. Amidst the chaos and upheaval of the Impact Wars, tens of thousands of apes (their sapience having received a tremendous boost from Second Impact) had gathered in dozens and dozens of tribes, formed an alliance and rose up against the humans. This federation of primates now ruled a vast territory comprising the Congo region and portions of the nations once called Uganda, Cameroon, Zambia, Sudan, Chad, and the Central African Republic. It was a bit of a sore point for the African Union, to have such a large swath of the heart of Africa uncontrolled by human hands in this day and age.

Then again, given the prominence of the giant hyena and the honey badger, a not insignificant number of people were happy to leave central Africa to the apes.

But that's another story.

At that moment, Misato Katsuragi – her red bomber jacket standing out like Gendo Ikari – walked into the bar and took a seat at their table, plopping her head down with an exaggerated groan.

"Paperwork giving you a hard time?" asked Kaji.

"Bite me."

"I might be tempted after another drink," said the Inspector with a smirk.

A vigorous sax solo capped a stirring performance, with most of the patrons applauding with finger snaps. Shiori Aoba exhaled with content, looking at her primate compatriots with a smile. "The stage is yours, boys."

The chimpanzee grinned and the bonobo smiled, while the gorilla grumbled.

"You know you can take five, Mugen. Don't complain just to complain."

The silverback – named Mugen – harrumphed, prompting a short burst of chirps and grunts from the chimp.

"Watch your mouth, Musashi," warned Aoba, pointing at the chimpanzee. "Just chill out. Like Joe!"

Joe the Bonobo stuck his tongue out at Musashi the Chimp and Mugen the Gorilla. The three apes chattered amongst each other as Aoba – swiping a waiting glass of shōchū on the rocks – joined her comrades at the table. "Boys will be boys, neh?"

"So. You're in a band with apes."

Aoba sneered in response to Hikari's comment. "You got a problem with it?"

"…I suppose not. In the grand scheme of things, it's not the weirdest thing I've seen since I've been here."

"Good answer." NERV-1's Tactical Officer took a rough swig of her drink. "As you can imagine, a lot of the gaijin I worked with in Africa actually had a decent reason to call me 'monkey girl'." Casual racism: part and parcel of certain military units at home and abroad! "After Mugen joined up with me, they learned not to use the word 'monkey' around me."

"Why?"

"Cause they're apes! If they're going to insult me, they could at least be accurate and call me 'ape girl'." That, and it kind of hurt when a gorilla punched you in the face. "So Boss, what do you want?"

Misato, still face down on the table, held up an open palm.

Aoba's face curdled. "You _still_ going for that weak crap? You've got plenty at your pad!"

Misato's palm was as stubborn as the woman herself.

Sighing, the saxophonist leaned back and yelled, "JOE! My Boss would like her usual!"

A series of disgruntled whoops came from the bonobo as he loped over to the bar. Moments later, he slapped a cold can of Yebisu beer into Misato's open palm before going back to the stage, shaking his fists in an exaggerated motion. Even from the table, Kaji could see Musashi and Mugen shaking their heads.

"I do believe they disapprove of your drinking selection, Misato-chan," joked the Inspector.

"They can also bite me."

"Ah, you drive me to such jealousy; then again, you playing 'hard to get' is making me feel nostalgic."

Misato's response to Kaji's light-hearted soliloquy was to down the entire can in one go. " _Ahh-!_ " exhaled the purple-haired lush with hearty gusto. "Now _**that**_ hit the spot!"

Hikari Kirishima sighed, rubbing her temples. _And these are the people responsible for preventing Armageddon._

"You get used to it," said Hyuga, responding to Kirishima's unspoken thought with the practiced ease of being NERV-1's only sane man amongst its command staff.

Right as Misato slammed her can onto the table, the ape trio took it as a cue to play once more. A few strums of a bass guitar gave way to soft drums and a melodious piano. "Okay. We have less than a week to prepare for the Angel. What do we know?"

"It can split into two parts that can fight in a highly-synchronized fashion: a fighter sharing two minds, basically," said Aoba, slipping into a more professional mode. "Its AT-Field can become incredibly powerful defensively at the cost of mobility."

"Can we assume anything about possible regenerative abilities?"

"Unknown."

Makoto Hyuga refilled his saké cup. "We've managed to negotiate a temporary loan of manpower from the JSDF to bolster our repairs of Tokyo-3's defenses." The time it took for a quick sip was all it took for NERV-1's Logistics Officer to crunch the numbers. "My estimate is that our intercept system will be at approximately sixty-three percent capacity when the Seventh Angel resumes its advance."

"Decent. Our problem will be nullifying the Angel's AT-Field long enough for conventional weaponry to be a factor. Given the Angel's documented physical abilities, the challenge is keeping them from separating the Evangelions." Misato glanced toward Hikari. "Think your girls would be able to run interference until the AT-Field is rendered a nonissue?"

Agent Kirishima looked from Misato to Aoba to Hyuga and back. It was kind of scary how quickly they could drop their apparent auras of silliness and become actual professionals. She impulsively began moving her foot to the strum of the guitar, tabulating her thoughts before answering. "There is always the risk of the Jet Alone's high mobility being a nonfactor against an Angel's offensive capabilities." One good blow would be all it took to kill her girls. "As I discussed with Lieutenant Aoba earlier, Shiro Tokita pinned the hopes of the Project on being able to breach the AT-Field with a high-powered strike, and then whittling down the Angel with their other weapons." A hope that had been somewhat muted by the demonstration against the Mark 06, despite the fact that it had been able to crack its AT-Field in the end. "If the Evangelions were able to take care of the first part, the Jet Alone would be able to focus on bringing down the Angel. Or at least inflicting damage."

Misato tapped her fingers in tune with the drums, making thoughtful noises. "We would have to have a good plan in place to make use of both the Evas and those twin Gundams of yours."

"Not that it would help if the Angel does something unexpected again," said Aoba, a grumpy expression on her face. "Even if the Pilots are expecting the Angel to split apart, it won't mean anything if they're not fast enough. All it would take is just a few seconds for the Angel to separate one of the Evangelions from the battle formation, and that's it."

"Your band has quite the catchy tune, Aoba-chan." Everyone turned to Kaji, who was calmly swaying his head in line with the melody. "It almost makes me want to dance."

The Lieutenant Colonel stared stoically at her former-boyfriend-or-maybe-current-they-had-kind-of-been-too-busy-to-rekindle-anything-oh-well, a smile slowly emerging on her face. "I know that tone. You have an idea."

"Any unit that doesn't know how their fellows fight won't last long." Kaji leaned back, downing the rest of his scotch. "The same principle applies to these little kids of ours. If they're going to stand a chance against the Angel, they'll need to be of one mind as well. Or as close to one as humanly possible."

Misato grinned. "Spill it."

xxxx

/Tokita's Office, Jet Alone Facility, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Ritsuko Akagi shuffled through data sheets at a brisk pace, mentally tallying ideal ways for the Jet Alone to serve in combat alongside the Evangelions. Her cybernetic monocle was displaying a real-time analysis from the MAGI, updating with each sheet she looked at. "We might consider having one or both of them working in Jet Mode for the operation."

"To match the Seventh Angel's speed?" asked Shiro Tokita.

"The Burning Gundam's Jet Mode might be more suited for what we need," murmured Genji Sawamura.

Dr. Akagi looked wryly at the stubbly-chinned (former) head of the JET ALONE Project's Weapons R&D team. "So you believe that a bigger fighter jet will make a difference? Against the might of giant robots -and a clone-happy alien from beyond? _Enlighten me!_ "

Yoshimitsu Tomino grimaced at her outburst. "Please cease with your random shouting. It makes it hard to think."

"Then you just have to think **LOUDER!** _**Bohohohohohoho!**_ "

This was the scene: the three remaining leads of the JET ALONE Project – Tokita, Tomino, and Sawamura – conversing with Dr. Akagi about what weapons and methodologies would be most effective against the Seventh Angel. A parallel to the conversation happening at the Banzai Bonzo Bar, geared towards the technical aspects of the Jet Alone.

"Speed will be of the essence in this battle," said Dr. Akagi, whipping out a small cigarillo and letting her monocle light it. "What's the documented reaction time of your pilots in a combat situation?"

Tokita stared – momentarily dumbfounded by the sight of a lighter extending from within the blonde's eyewear – before replying, "Well, the mock trials we conducted were as comprehensive as possible-"

"Did they feature a potential skirmish against a demon fox?"

Tokita glared at Akagi.

She took that as a 'no'. "Then they weren't as comprehensive as possible." Her monocle then projected a hologram of Gendo Ikari's head giving them the raspberry.

Sawamura and Tomino joined in the glaring.

"What? My statement is factual."

The trio sighed at the woman's eccentricities. "Even when he's not in town, Gendo Ikari likes to mock us," grumbled Tokita.

"I wouldn't put it past him to have told a Section II agent to go around and just randomly tell strangers horrible truths about our day-to-day lives," added Dr. Akagi; she wouldn't begrudge the men their distaste for Gendo Ikari's mannerisms.

Sawamura scratched at his chin, idly drawing some doodles of the Burning Gundam piercing an Angel's core with its hand. "Your boss certainly picked an odd time to leave Tokyo-3."

The blonde shrugged, letting out a puff of smoke into the air. "What can I say? He had something important to tend to. Blame the Angel for being rude."

xxxx

/Antarctic Sea/

Compared to the dark of night that had engulfed Tokyo-3, the Antarctic region was still awash in light, the sun's movement slowed to a crawl in the presence of the southern hemisphere's approaching summer. It was appropriate, illuminating the corpse of a continent: a great sea, dyed with the blood of a god.

 _A new Dead Sea, abhorrent to all forms of life on this planet…does your hatred of LILITH go so far, ADAM?_

A shame that Fuyutsuki had been forced to stay behind in Tokyo-3. A sounding board for his thoughts was always nice to have.

The Supreme Commander of NERV leaned against the guardrail of the cargo freighter, his cloak fluttering in the brisk Antarctic winds. Pillars of hardened salt reached for the heavens: a glittering contrast to the red sea that they now floated in. Several customized gunboats maintained a strict perimeter around the freighter, manned by select Section II personnel.

This was a mission of the utmost importance.

His thoughts turned to the Antarctica Sea, bearing a perverse reflection of the twilight. So similar to LCL in chemical properties, yet different in a metaphysical sense. In defiance of physical diffusion, it had remained in a pseudo-congealed state within the Antarctic Circle, stalwart against the ocean's currents. Some scientists had remarked on this strange phenomenon, and fewer had obtained the grant money necessary to physically study it. In a Post-Impact world, there was little to be gained from such an endeavor…and it bore no influence on the Scenario, so SEELE paid no mind to it. Even the old fools' pet nephilim had commented as to how uninterested they were in this area, perhaps unsettled by the knowledge that it was the site of their origin's demise.

SEELE-06 had once privately remarked that this phenomenon was a sign of ADAM's remaining vitality, that even his lifeblood – his very essence – refused to bow to mere laws of nature.

Nay, SEELE cared not for this sea, or for the blood of ADAM that stained it. What lied beneath these waters, nestled amidst Antarctica's carcass, was of far greater value.

 _Only now, as the Angels fall one by one, does ADAM's true body regain power._ Had he delayed any longer, the Genesis Resonance stood a chance of overwhelming NERV-1's current safeguards: an unpleasant outcome, at the very best. His eyes, hidden by orange shades, focused keenly upon the customized crane, slowly pulling something from beneath the depths of the ocean.

Finally, it emerged: a massive red bident, almost helical in nature, as big as an Evangelion itself.

The Lance of Longinus.

" **Supreme Commander!** "

Gendo frowned at the sound coming from his earpiece. "What is it?"

" **Sir! We have inbound hostiles!** "

The Supreme Commander sighed at his subordinate's words. _They caught on quicker than I expected._ "What do we have inbound?"

" **Four flights of Gundams,** _ **Taiyang**_ **class!** "

Top-of-the-line Gundams from the Chinese military then. _That would be SEELE-03, trying to curry favor with Keel._ Not as bad as it could be then; this was manageable. "Deploy our gunboats to a defensive formation. Open up the Maw."

" **Yes sir!** "

The Supreme Commander of NERV reached into his cloak and pulled out a dark green bandana, wrapping it tightly around his head. The deck of the freighter began to recede, opening up and unveiling its cavernous expanse to the world, within which lay a single machine. He leapt down, opening up the cockpit and leaning back into the seat, initiating the massive weapon's activation sequence. "These men will regret coming here this day…for in a land where even angels fear to tread, they will find only devils."

The cockpit closed, and the machine came to life. With a monstrous, artificial howl, the Devil Gundam took to the sky.

xxxx

/October 23, 2015/

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

 **SMASH!**

Shinji Ikari blinked as Mana Kirishima gleefully took a sledgehammer to the back walls of Misato's apartment. He looked to his left; in the small hall leading to the front door, a large gaping hole no connected Misato's apartment with the guest bedroom in Kirishima's apartment. To his right, the nephilim was busy connecting Misato's apartment with what was – coincidentally enough – Asuka's apartment.

 _Coincidence. Sure._ "I'm still somewhat confused."

"All will be explained in short order!" exclaimed Misato before taking another swig of Yebisu.

"Should you really be drinking this early in the morning?" The sun had only just _now_ come up, for crying out loud!

"I believe its adults that tell children what to do, not the other way around."

 _Don't snark back, don't snark back, don't snark back-_ "Sometimes you act more childish than actual children." _Damn it!_

"And that's the beauty of being an adult: you get to make the rules!"

A loud crack echoed through the air. "Almost done!"

At Mana's shout, Misato sauntered into her living room, where a small crowd was gathered: Hikari Kirishima and her other daughter Mayumi, Kaji and his charges Asuka and Mari, and Rei. Of particular note was a large electronic apparatus hooked up to the flat-screen television, looking for all the world like a cross between a _Twister_ mat and a _Dance Dance Revolution_ pad. Shinji took a seat on the couch next to Kaji, separating him from Asuka and Mari. "Asuka…how's your eye?"

The redhead looked at him: no longer wrapped in medical tape and bandages, he could see only a slight hint of reddish skin around the eye. "Still a little sore, but your doctors here are _wunderbar!_ Only a few more night sessions and I'll be good as new!"

Shinji sighed, a slight feeling of relief moving through him. "That's good." He then glanced at Mari, who was glaring at him with all the intensity an eight-year-old could muster. "…is something wrong?"

The little girl harrumphed and turned away, crossing her arms angrily.

Before Shinji could do more than blink, Mana waltzed into the living room, sledgehammer balanced lightly on her shoulder. "Okay, our apartments are linked up. So what's the big deal?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Asuka. "In an effort to increase our camaraderie and fighting spirit, our superiors have decided to make us roommates!" She thrust her arms in the air, dramatically and triumphantly. Then she quickly appended, "Technically speaking."

Everyone stared.

Kaji chuckled dryly. "Well, she's close."

"This suddenly seems like a bad idea," muttered Hikari Kirishima.

"You just have to let its brilliance shine through!" said Misato. "The Angel's combat abilities rely on tremendous agility and highly synchronized movements. So to counter that, we need all of you to be as in-tune as possible. All five of you are going to be eating together, working together, fighting together, sleeping together, _everything_ together! By the time the Angel resumes its attack, you guys will be so familiar with each other that you'll be able to fight as one!"

The three nephilim stared quietly, and Asuka looked somewhat giddy. Shinji resisted the urge to blush as he said, "I have to agree with Kirishima-san. This seems like a bad idea."

"It's a stupid idea!" exclaimed Mari, her pout achieving new levels of angry and adorable all at once. "My Papa always said that boys can't live with girls unless they're family!" She angrily pointed her tiny finger at Shinji. "There's no way that he and 'Ska will ever be a mommy and a daddy, and I don't want him as a brother, so he can't live with us!"

Shinji nearly choked.

As Misato nearly fell into a titter over the precocious child, Kaji rubbed the girl's hair in a charmingly patronizing fashion. "Now now, we adults are going to be here to serve as chaperones. After all, we wouldn't want to let hormones get in the way of training, now would we?"

"Feh. As if." Mana leered at Shinji, cocking her hips to the side in an exaggerated manner. "I'd actually break him if he ever tried anything with me."

Shinji nearly choked again. Mayumi, as well as her mother, settled for facepalming.

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid I must object, Lieutenant Colonel." Three guesses as to who said that.

Misato looked at the First Child. "Elaborate."

"We nephilim are much more capable physically than either the Second or the Third Child. Trying to synchronize our fighting styles in such a short timeframe is improbable."

"Finally, she points out the obvious!" said Mana, acting very exasperated about the whole ordeal.

Misato's grin was decidedly shark-like. "Fortunately, NERV-Alaska recently sent us an interesting innovation in the usage of Kleinium, and ol' Ritsky's already whipped up something for you five." She then turned and shouted down the hallway. "PEN-PEN! Bring them in!"

Moments later, the resident penguin waddled into the room, a large box held above his head. With a great deal of flourish, Misato opened it up and flung five black objects at the Pilots. Catching them in their hands, the quintuple unfurled what they had been given: Asuka's reaction was the most pronounced. "Matching uniforms!" she squealed.

"A Plug Suit variant laced with a reactive ionized Kleinium weave," explained Misato. It had been a relatively recent discovery: ionized Kleinium differed from normal Kleinium in the sense that, when exposed to a negative charge, it didn't repel gravitons. Rather, it _attracted_ them. "Each one is keyed to the physical baseline of our least capable Pilot." She flashed an embarrassed smile at the Third Child. "Sorry Shinji-kun."

Shinji didn't know whether to feel upset or not. With the nephilim, it was a given. _But even Asuka's better than me?_

"How exactly do they work?" asked Mayumi, eying the uniform with some suspicion; each one was emblazoned with NERV's logo, except the subtitle read 'MERCHANDISING: THE GREATEST SOLUTION TO ECONOMIC HARDSHIP'.

Hikari answered, "From what I've been told, gravitational resistance will correspond directly to the amount of force you put into your movements. Essentially, the harder you try to move beyond the Third Child's baseline, the more the suit will resist. For all intents and purposes, your speed, strength, and mobility will be indistinguishable from Shinji Ikari's."

The silver-haired nephilim glowered. "Sounds dumb." Sure enough, her cockiness quickly rushed back. "Looks like I'll have a fun time putting this suit through its paces then!"

"This whole scenario may look goofy, but we've always had a method to our madness at NERV." The sudden shift in tone made the Pilots look towards Misato, who bore a solemn expression. "As sad as it may sound, the Angel's documented abilities have forced us into a corner. The only way we can keep its AT-Field down long enough to prevail is if you five can work together as one. Our survival depends on it."

The teenage soldiers were silent, looking quietly at the uniforms in their hands. When she put it that way, any objections they may have had seemed petty by comparison.

The threat of Third Impact had a way of doing that.

xxxx

/October 24, 2015/

Hikari Horaki was having a hard time removing the frown from her face. "I can't help but think that this feels very contrived."

Toji Suzuhara, hands clenched tightly onto the shins of a piggybacking Ai Suzuhara, glanced at the Class Representative. "Why's that? Obimura-sensei wanted you to deliver their makeup work, right?"

"The fact that Ikari, Sohryu, Kirishima, and Yamagishi apparently live in the same apartment complex is suspicious."

"Keeping targets of strategic value in a single location simplifies defensive planning!" explained Kensuke Aida, who had apparently been drafted into serving as transportation for one Nozomi Horaki.

Nozomi giggled, arms resting atop the nerdy boy's head. "You like to use big words, Aida-san!"

"He just likes to show off," said Toji with a snort.

"You're one to talk, Ji," sniped Ai.

"Wasn't talking to you!"

 _Ding._

First stop, eighth floor. The trio plus two walked down the balcony, passing door by door until they neared their first stop: the residence of Kirishima and Yamagishi. "Come on Ji, can't you guys just drop me and Nozomi-chan off at the gaijin's place? We wanna see her home!"

"Come on Ai-chan, it'll just be a few minutes!" said Nozomi.

With a press of the buzzer, Hikari announced her presence to the inhabitants of the apartment.

Moments later, a sight greeted the trio plus two that they hadn't expected.

" _S-s-scandalous!"_ shrieked Hikari at the sight of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mana, and Mayumi in five skintight bodysuits.

"No no, it's not what it looks like!" yelled Shinji.

"Mind telling us? Because you look like you got some weird harem thing going on," droned Toji. He had already resigned himself to the fact that Shinji was some inexplicable babe magnet; this was just further confirmation of that.

"It is part of our training," explained Rei.

Asuka quickly interjected, "we have to be in-sync in thought and deed!"

"Otherwise we won't be able to counter the Seventh Angel's combat abilities," added Mayumi, milliseconds after Asuka stopped speaking.

"The Angel's a jerk like that," finished Mana.

A cohesive thought, expressed with no perceptible delay by four different people. "That was kind of creepy…so _cool!_ " exclaimed Kensuke.

"…Ji?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Aida-san's no longer your weirdest friend."

"Scary, ain't it?"

At that very moment, Mari Langley-Sohryu squeezed through the gaggle of teenage legs and out of the apartment. "Nozomi! Ai! You have to help me!" She pointed a critical finger at the Third Child, a look of sheer suspicion and ire crossing her face. "This boy is plotting something evil, I _know it!_ "

Shinji's shoulders sagged as he sighed. This was going to be a _long_ week.

xxxx

It was past noon; a stretch of clouds had decided to cover the city, offering some reprieve from the perpetual heat. It had been decided that a sparring session on the roof was appropriate.

Rei Ayanami took a quiet sip from a bottle of water, eyes keen on the movements of Shinji Ikari and Mayumi Yamagishi. The Third Child – despite, by her estimation, his vast improvements since the first training session with Misato's Team – was showing a similar sense of hesitance in sparring with the relatively docile Yamagishi.

"WAAGH!"

 _Slam_.

"Point goes to Mayumi!" crowed Mana.

Well, docile relative to the positively rambunctious Kirishima and the effervescent Sohryu.

"Mana, Sohryu-san, you're up next," said Hikari Kirishima.

Yamagishi pulled Ikari off of his back, offering him polite condolences as they vacated the empty patch of rooftop. Kirishima and Sohryu took their place, each one bearing grins. The lone male on the rooftop – Inspector Kaji was in the middle of supervising Sohryu-san's sister and her friends – trudged over to Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, who was already offering pointers. The blue-haired nephilim – long locks just a touch darker than her own – walked towards her. "Ayanami-san."

"Yamagishi-san." Kirishima immediately went on the offensive; her expression was strained, fighting against the force of gravity itself. Sohryu was far more acrobatic, dodging the pale-haired nephilim's fists with a smile on her face. "What is your opinion of Ikari-san's performance?"

"…he's doing okay."

A tentative reply. "He was hesitating. I thought he had gotten past that limitation."

Yamagishi winced as Sohryu bounded from a cartwheel to a leap, landing feet-first atop her sister's shoulders. The redhead dug a heel in for leverage and used her other foot to smash the side of the nephilim's head. "I believe it's just because I'm a girl."

"…that is illogical. I am also a girl."

"But he's familiar with you, isn't he?"

"You and I are both nephilim. We both have blue hair. Why should his physical reactions differ?"

Kirishima bit off some curses and renewed her pursuit of Sohryu with a frightening intensity. The German native, nimble as a fox and grinning like a cat, kept eluding her opponent. "Well…" Yamagishi paused, momentarily watching as her sister stopped her assault to reevaluate her options. "…from some of the books I've been reading on social interaction, teenage males tend to act awkwardly around teenage females that they're unfamiliar with."

"I see." Sohryu narrowed her eyes, apparently unhappy with Kirishima's decision to hold back. "That sounds plausible." The redhead suddenly smiled, bouncing up and down in place, as though priming herself for another attack. "What is your opinion of our current strategy?"

"…I can only have faith in my superiors and do what is expected. We can't afford to do any less."

Rei nodded as Sohryu suddenly charged, diving _between_ Kirishima's legs and into a roll, suddenly stopping in a crouch. In a display of supreme athletic prowess, the redhead backflipped over her nephilim opponent, who had just finished turning around. Sohryu twisted one-hundred-and-eighty degrees, clasping her hands around Kirishima's neck right as she was about to land. With a tremendous shout of effort and exertion, the Second Child tightened her core muscles and utilized her momentum to _toss_ Kirishima over her shoulders and onto the roof.

 _SLAM!_

"Nice one, Asuka!" said Misato.

"Mayumi, Ayanami-san, you're next," said Hikari Kirishima.

Sohryu let out a whoop, clearly pleased with her performance. The younger Kirishima was rubbing her face, muttering angrily under her breath as she vacated the sparring ring. Rei spared her a quick glance as she passed, before turning her attention back to Yamagishi. "She does not seem pleased with the limitations placed on her by the modified Plug Suit."

"She's just frustrated because she lost. She actually enjoys the challenge," answered Yamagishi as she came to a stop a few meters away. "That's just how she is."

"And you?"

Her opponent smiled sadly. "Not that I don't mind seeing what it's like to be restricted to the level of humanity…but I fear getting too used to it."

How odd; the nephilim who seemed to desire fitting in with her human peers the most was the one who disdained the very mechanism that could enable her to do so safely. In a way, that realization was very mollifying; it meant that Yamagishi understood the purpose of their existence. "Without self-discipline, all external restraints are useless."

Yamagishi nodded at her elaboration.

The two blue-haired nephilim settled into their favored combat stances, and the dance began anew.

xxxx

And so it continued.

" _Do I have to?" grumbled Mana._

 _Rei actually found herself explaining social niceties for once. "From what I have been told, nudity is frowned upon in casual company. That is why I wear a minimum amount of clothing at my own residence, in case of unexpected visitors."_

 _The silver-haired nephilim crossed her arms across her bare chest, standing proudly in only her underwear. "I'm aware of that, I just don't_ care _."_

 _Hikari Kirishima sighed as Asuka and Mayumi were settling into their futons. As for Shinji, he had taken to burying his head under his pillow. "Just put on a shirt and some shorts before you give the poor boy a stroke."_

" _Ugh, **fine.** "_

The deadline was October the 29th.

 _Shinji and Asuka moved in an uneven tandem on the dance pad; in an attempt to try and catch up with the redhead's speed, his arms got crossed and he toppled over. With a playful laugh, Asuka admonished him – "Better luck next time!" – and shooed him away so that Mayumi could try her luck._

Day after day, living and working together in uncomfortably close quarters.

 _Kaji smirked at Shinji's discomfort. "Everyone should learn how to dance eventually. Besides, your fellow Pilots are doing fine." The young man glanced over at Asuka, who was leading Rei along in the mambo, with Mayumi eyeing them critically. He then looked back towards Mana, who bore a haughty smirk._

 _Sighing, he stepped forward, only for Mana to grab his hands tightly and jerk him closer. "I'll lead, boy."_

 _As Shinji gulped, Misato kept a camcorder on hand, because comedy gold was always worth documenting._

Everything was focused towards memorizing their movements, physical tics, and personalities.

 _Rei stood against the wall, with the other four standing in a row before her. With each movement she made, the others would try to mimic her to their utmost. After five minutes, Mana took her place against the wall. And so it went for the next hour, and their personalities bled through their movements: the polite Shinji, with measured gestures that could be easily followed; the bubbly Asuka, who could never really keep still; the stern Rei, whose movements and stretches demanded a physical commitment; the placid Mayumi, moving at the same serene pace no matter how much her stances hurt; and the unruly Mana, who would occasionally throw in a bizarre twist or pose just to see how badly she could throw everyone off._

Granted, not all of the exercises went off without a hitch.

 _Shinji was finally in his element; with the ease of someone who grew up with Alicia Ikari, he directed his female compatriots in the creation of a five-course meal, much to the delight of Misato. "Cook your heart out, kids!"_

" _Ah...ah…AH **CHOO!** "_

 _Flour went flying, dusting the entire kitchen area. Mayumi smiled sheepishly, an embarrassed flush coming to her face. "My apologies."_

 _Before Shinji could try and regain control, Mana grinned wolfishly as a wicked idea came to mind. "FOOD FIGHT!"_

" _YEAH!" exclaimed Asuka._

 _Before long, the food went flying (to Shinji's utter despair), forcing the adults and the lone preteen to take refuge under the table. Misato, however, was still beaming. "Yes! Do your worst, kids!"_

" _This is highly unprofessional," groused Hikari Kirishima._

" _Let them work out their frustrations; they've earned it." Quick as a whip, Kaji latched onto Mari's ankle. "No young lady, you may not join them."_

" _Aw!"_

But even then, they could still learn.

 _In the steamy washroom within Misato's apartment, Asuka sat on a stool behind Rei, kneading shampoo into the blunette's hair. Mayumi was lounging in the furo, while Mana was washing herself off in the shower. "So, Rei!"_

" _Yes, Sohryu-san?"_

" _Is there anyone at school that you like?"_

"… _are you trying to engage in 'girl talk'?"_

"… _sure!"_

 _Rei thought back to her own sessions of 'girl talk' with Representative Horaki. "There are some people at school who are agreeable. You need to be more specific."_

"… _agreeable? Huh?"_

 _As Rei took it upon herself to try and get across what it was to be 'agreeable', Mayumi was mentally taking notes. This interaction could be useful in navigating the social labyrinths at Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High._

And through this…

 _The five Pilots stood in a loose circle, passing a ball back and forth amongst each other. The order was random, and the method by which they passed – overhead, underhand, off the floor, under the leg, and so on – varied with each turn. Whenever one dropped the ball, all five had to drop and do ten pushups._

 _Constant movement gave way to tried and true patterns, which gave way to prediction._

 _By the end of the day, they had managed to continuously pass the ball amongst each other for more than fifteen minutes at a time._

…came understanding.

xxxx

/October 28, 2015/

/NERV-1, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Within one of the several employee cafeterias inside the main pyramid of NERV-1, Ritsuko Akagi stared quietly at the retracted buildings of Tokyo-3. The city had been set to its defensive configuration in anticipation of the Seventh Angel's assault; it was the calm before the storm, the latent peace before labor contractions, the lone neutron prior to bombardment of the uranium nucleus-

"Don't you look serious."

Ritsuko resisted the urge to smirk as Ryoji Kaji and Misato Katsuragi came into view, each one holding a cup of coffee. "Someone has to be, while you two have been playing chaperones." A spark. "Speaking of which, how many hijinks did you document?"

Misato rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously. "Well…"

"I _knew_ it." The blonde sighed, shaking her head at her purple-haired compatriot. "Honestly, how immature. You should know by now that your apartment's bugged! Your video was redundant."

"There's something to be said for having a personal record," said Misato.

"So, Ritsuko-chan." She turned towards Kaji, scraggly as ever. "It's been many years since the three of us have gathered like this."

The doctor sighed, letting nostalgia briefly trickle through her. Such feelings had their time and place. "Before I went to work for GEHIRN, before Misato joined the JSSDF, and before you plunged into the depths of wherever the hell you ended up." She took a sip of her coffee, ruminating darkly on the man's shadowy activities. "I took a brief look at your current background. It's been forged and altered and then some."

The Special Inspector smiled slyly. "What can I say? I'm a regular James Bond."

"Without all the sleeping around, I hope," snarked Ritsuko. "Honestly Misato, you sure do know how to pick them."

The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged. "I spent years in Post-Impact Australia. I think I can handle whatever shady shenanigans he might be up to. Besides, Pen-Pen trusts him, so I do as well."

"You present a valid point." A spark. "For how much stock we place in that little penguin…" Another spark. "We might as well call him **GOD!** _ **AHAHAHAHAHA!** "_

The melancholy look that came over Kaji's face was unbearably sad to see. "My my…this line of work's really done a number on you, hasn't it?"

Coming down from her neurotic high, the blonde shrugged, not even bothering to debate his point. The truth was the truth, after all. "I can still contribute to fighting the Angels. So long as we survive, everything is permitted." She raised her coffee cup, smiling grimly at her old friends. "A toast to times gone by."

"To good memories," said Kaji,

"To times that we'll live to see again," finished Misato, a cocksure grin on her face. Wasn't that just her style, then: confidence bordering on madness.

They clanked their cups and let the caffeine burn away their sorrows.

xxxx

/Misato Katsuragi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Hikari Kirishima marveled at how much you could tell about a person just by how they slept.

The five Pilots, per the weeklong training exercise, had been sleeping in the same room (for 'greater bonding', as Katsuragi had called it), lying side-by-side in futons. She looked at them from left to right, taking in their forms at a glance: Asuka Langley-Sohryu, resting amidst a hill of couch cushions and pillows, clinging tightly to her little sister; Rei Ayanami, lying stock still and buried underneath a blanket; Shinji Ikari, lightly tossing and turning every once in a while, like a depressingly normal teenager; Mana Kirishima, sprawled out like a crazy person; Mayumi Yamagishi, subconsciously clinging to her sister.

The older woman sighed, leaning against the kitchen table. Tomorrow, they would go into battle against the Seventh Angel; there was no choice but to believe that this training had been worth it. True, they had made progress, but it was a damn risky thing to place their bets on.

The proof was in the pudding, as they said; they would know one way or another after tomorrow.

She casually reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet and flipping it open to a very familiar pair of pictures: one was of herself, standing behind her girls when they had been physiologically ten years old. The other was of a similar scene, except instead of herself standing behind the young nephilim, it was a trim military man bearing a proud grin and neatly cut brown hair.

"Yamagishi-san," whispered Hikari. "This whole thing would have been a lot easier if you were around."

Alas, it was hard for the dead to render assistance.

"Wark."

Hikari turned, looking down as the diminutive penguin held up a glass of water. "For me?"

"Wark."

She resisted the urge to laugh; this place was getting to her. "Such a gentlemen." Par for the course for NERV, it seemed. "Let tomorrow come; what will be, will be."

xxxx

/October 29, 2015/

/Mishima, Outskirts of Tokyo-3, Japan/

Mere minutes after high noon, over five miles southwest of Lake Ashi, the land quivered underneath the footsteps of the Seventh Angel.

Defender Gundams hovered warily beyond its immediate reach, even as Unit-02 – connected to a mobile power generator – stood stoically a mile away at the outskirts of Mishima, a small city that had been reconverted to serve as part of Tokyo-3's defensive line. The Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam hovered at shoulder level, just beyond the reach of the Evangelion's arms.

" **Okay Asuka, remember the plan?** "

Asuka grinned. "Roger that, Misato. We're ready this time. Right Mama?" A hazy feeling of protectiveness and assuredness wafted over her. "Right!"

" **Try not to get knocked out in one hit this time,** " snarked Mana.

" **We will do what we can to whittle away at the Angel,** " said Mayumi.

" **T-minus ten seconds until we commence the operation. You'll be without umbilical cables, so the Angel has to be defeated within five minutes!"**

"We've got this." Asuka cracked her knuckles, a gesture mimicked by Unit-02. "Okay big guy…let's see what you can do." As soon as the Angel came within range, she thrust her arms forward, expanding her AT-Field at the creature in a concentrated push. "Operation, START!" The plug from the mobile generator ejected with a burst of hydraulic pressure.

At the precise moment the phase space collapsed, Unit-01 and Unit-00 emerged from between derelict buildings and threw a progressive javelin at the Seventh Angel from opposite sides.

The stage was set for a triumphant rematch. The Pilots were acting in unison; the might of the Jet Alone and _three_ Evangelions was being utilized in a cohesive manner against the power of the Seventh Angel. This was where vengeance would be had; this was where the Angel, even if it split in two, was destined to fall.

So fate decided to flip the script again.

Right before the progressive javelins could skewer the Angel's core, it divided to avoid the attack. The sight of the silver Angel splitting into a red clone and a green clone was expected.

The sight of _another_ clone – colored a deep blue – was not.

Asuka boggled. " _Drei?!_ "

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Oh that's a load of _**bullcrap!**_ " roared Misato.

"The MAGI are registering a similar telemetry between the three targets!" exclaimed Maya.

Aoba cursed. "We didn't anticipate that it could divide even further. This throws off all of the potential maneuvers we planned for!"

"Then we're just going to have to improvise and have faith in their training," said Fuyutsuki. "We have no choice."

The Operations Director scowled as she leaned over Hyuga's station. "Whenever we find an opening, we need to hit those beasts with anything we've got!"

xxxx

/Mishima, Outskirts of Tokyo-3, Japan/

Red and Blue immediately bolted for Unit-02, while Green ran interference against Unit-00. The collective memory of the Angels was especially stark on the subject of the crimson Evangelion, given its impressive performance against Gaghiel. Once it went down, the others would be easy to deal with.

With an otherworldly shriek, they leapt towards their target.

Then there was a purple titan in their way.

"Saw it coming!" yelled Shinji as he tensed his muscles and thrust the handlebars forward. In accordance to his will, Unit-01 raised its arms and rushed forward, performing a double lariat against Red and Blue and practically decleating them. "Asuka, now!"

The redhead let loose a joyful cackle. " _ **Wer Feuer frißt, scheißt Funken!**_ " She raised her arms and delivered a double hammer fist. The crimson giant's massive hands slammed into the face of each Angel, smacking them into the earth with a horrendous sound. Not one to lose momentum, Asuka grabbed the ankles of both targets and hoisted them into the air. " **Around…** " She began to spin. " **…and around…** " She spun faster. " **…and around…** " She tilted her shoulders and released. " **And away they go!** "

The two clones were airborne. The Jet Alone was waiting for them.

" **Eat this, jackass! SHINING FINGER!** "

" **Rising Naginata!** "

Unit-01 and Unit-02 let loose their AT-Fields, canceling out any attempt by the midair Angels to defend themselves. With terrifying fury, the Shining Gundam burst through Red and the Rising Gundam pierced through Blue. The clones flopped to the ground with a _thud_ , their bodies causing the city to shake.

Shinji exhaled, exhilaration surging through his veins like fire. Then a latent thought came to mind: the third one! "Rei!"

" **I am not incapacitated.** "

Unit-01 finished turning just as Unit-00 swept Green's legs out, following up with an elbow strike to the sternum that sent it to the ground. The Angel swung its claws at the blue Cyclops, only to have its wrists grabbed. Unit-00 mercilessly stomped its face with a massive heel once, twice, thrice! Finally, the Evangelion punted the Angel in the ribs, sending it airborne until it landed with an unceremonious _plop_ beside its fellow clones.

Shinji blinked. Apparently, reduced to one-on-one combat, the Seventh Angel wasn't up to par with Rei Ayanami. "Uh…wow."

" **Incoming bombardment!** " yelled Misato.

The three Evangelions quickly gestured at the Angel triplets, which were currently trying to get to their feet.

Down went the phase space, and down came the righteous fury of heavy ordnance upon the Seventh Angel.

Mana's cackles were rather cathartic to hear. " **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Burn, you bastards,** _ **burn!**_ "

Through the fire and the flames emerged the triad, barreling through derelict buildings and missile batteries. Scorched, burned, pockmarked, but still standing.

" **We must stand together.** " Unit-00 skid to a stop next to Unit-01 and Unit-02, reaching into one of the various weapon drops prepared throughout Mishima, and retrieving a pair of progressive tekko. For the uninitiated, it was as though a set of spikes were protruding from the Evangelion's knuckles. " **Don't separate.** "

" **You don't have to tell us twice, Rei!** " exclaimed Asuka as Unit-02 withdrew a progressive knife. " _ **Es geht um die Wurst!**_ "

Mana let loose a boisterous laugh. " **This is the sort of thing I've been waiting for!** "

" **Keep your head clear sister, we're not done yet,** " admonished Mayumi.

Unit-01 withdrew its own progressive knife, holding it defensively in front of its face. "Okay…let's go!"

Then the masks on all three Angels flashed, releasing a torrent of energy.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

A giant cross-shaped explosion erupted from within Mishima. When the light cleared, a flickering array of orange hexagons could be seen in front of the three Evangelions. " **Back away!** " commanded Rei.

Unit-01 quickly backstepped away as Unit-02 and Unit-00 began backflipped in quick succession, avoiding each successive blast from the triplets. Missile batteries and rocket pads were incinerated by the Angel, and the playing field was slowly reduced to rubble. "We have to get close…!"

" **Hmm…got a plan.** " The Shining Gundam lowered to the city streets, darting between the buildings before going out of sight. " **Follow my lead, sister! The rest of you, when I give the signal, get in close!** "

" **What are you doing? What signal?** " asked Ayanami, who quickly dove between two skyscrapers to avoid another blast.

" **Just trust us** ," asked Mayumi.

" **All right then!** " said Asuka. " **Shinji, Rei, keep your eyes open!** "

Shinji grimaced as he ducked beneath another incoming beam; the momentum of battle had taken a turn for the worse. A brief glance at the timer made his heart tremble: less than two minutes until they ran out of power. _We have to hurry!_

" **And away we go!** " exclaimed Mana.

Suddenly, two of the three clones floated into the sky. Green seemed to blink as Red and Blue ascended into the air, as though an invisible hand had plucked them from the face of the earth.

Shinji blinked. "Wha?"

" **They're using the Jet Alone's Kleinium cores to negate the force of gravity!** " explained Misato. " **Now's your chance!** "

" **Advancing** ," said Rei.

" **FORWARD!** " cheered Asuka.

" **Understood!** " said Shinji.

As one, the three Evangelions charged. Unit-00 reached the earthbound Green first, and quickly engaged in close combat. Unit-01 and Unit-02 leapt into the sky, their feet leaving cracked indents in the cityscape. "Kirishima-san, Yamagishi-san, break away!"

" **They're all yours,** " acknowledged Mayumi as both the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam released their respective targets, thrusting away from Red and Blue just as the two Evangelions began to attack. For Unit-01, its right hand was reared for a ferocious downward strike. For Unit-02, after performing a quintuple axle jump, its legs unfurled to utilize this angular momentum for a horrific flying butterfly kick.

It was almost picturesque, how it all occurred in tandem.

 **POW** : Unit-00's sidekick sending Green backwards.

 **CRACK** : Unit-01's fist crashing into Red's face.

 **SMASH** : Unit-02's heel slamming into Blue's torso.

The Angelic trio crashed together, their flesh bubbling and morphing until only the original Seventh Angel remained; the lone difference was that three cores were visible.

" **Hah! Looks like it's down to one last shot!** " shouted Mana as the Shining Gundam and Rising Gundam rejoined their giant comrades. " **Let's bury this ugly excuse for an abomination!** "

Shinji couldn't help but agree. "Yeah!" Even as the silver Angel got to its feet, leering ominously at them, he couldn't help the confidence surging through his veins. Here they were, standing together as comrades. It was an unfamiliar sensation thus far in the Angel War, to experience battle alongside equals.

It felt good. "Let's do this!"

Then the Seventh Angel turned on its heel and ran away, hightailing it towards the ocean as fast it could go.

Shinji stared. And stared. "…huh?"

"… **well. This is new** ," said Mayumi.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Miyata Ibuki blinked. "…the Seventh Angel is retreating?"

The mood had swung up and down over the course of past several minutes: the uncertainty of preparing for combat, the shock at the Angel's splitting into three parts, the accumulating excitement as the Pilots resisted the Angel's advances, the worsening doubt from the Angel's long-distance assault, the triumph of the last combined attack…and now this.

Confusion, and the passionate desire to finish the job, warred in Misato Katsuragi's head. Finally, she relented to weariness and sat down, grimacing at this outcome. "All Evas, get to the nearest mobile generators to recharge."

" **Roger!** "

"Aoba, Hyuga, keep all eyes on the Angel until we know what it's up to."

"Roger that."

"We're not going to pursue?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"The Evangelions' power levels are too low to risk pursuit. The Angel will have to come to us regardless." The Lieutenant Colonel crossed her arms, stewing in her frustration. "Damn it! We had that thing dead to rights! Who gave them permission to run away?!"

xxxx

/Debriefing Room, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"The Seventh Angel broke off from combat at approximately 1223 hours."

Several hours had passed. Once again, the Pilots and the primary Command Staff – plus Shiro Tokita this time around – had gathered for an after-battle report. Unlike last time, the mood was not quite as depressing, but the overall atmosphere was a mixture of relief and uncertainty.

"The target delved into Suruga Bay at 1230 hours; sensors lost all contact with the target five minutes later." Dr. Akagi paused, letting loose a cloud of cigarette smoke. "Essentially, we now have an AWOL Angel."

Sub-Director Fuyutsuki sighed. "We'll have to engage in some information control this time around." Public knowledge of the Angels gave some limits as to how much they could censor, but they would have to do something; it's not like the UN would look too favorably upon an active Angel moving out and about within the oceans.

Shinji grimaced, a brief twinge of anxiety coming over him. Given what he had learned at Dr. Akagi's home at the beginning of October about Second Impact, the fact that an Angel was apparently deviating from their supposed goal was unnerving. "I don't understand. Aren't the Angels after the Sword of Uriel?"

"Up to this point, their single-minded pursuit has been a key factor in our defensive strategy," replied Misato. "That's why Tokyo-3 is so heavily defended: we're practically painting a bull's-eye on us."

Maya Ibuki leaned back in her chair, rubbing her forehead out of exasperation. "It just goes to show how little we actually know about the Angels…if only we could communicate with them, or understand them."

"Yes. Understanding is good. That we can _blow them up **more efficiently! HOOHOHOHOHOHO!**_ "

Mana, Mayumi, Hikari Kirishima, and Tokita all stared at the blonde with a wary look in their eyes. "…you okay there?" asked the silver-haired nephilim.

"As okay as can be," serenely replied Ritsuko.

The four relative newcomers to NERV-1 kept on staring.

Asuka giggled. "You're funny Dr. Akagi!"

"Sohryu-san."

The redhead turned towards Rei Ayanami. "Yes?"

"I have been mentally reviewing the previous battle, and something keeps coming to mind." The blunette paused, as though parsing her next words. "When Kirishima-san and Yamagishi-san enacted their plan with the Kleinium, you took the lead in having us go along with it. The lack of hesitation on your part is still something I find myself…perplexed by. How did you know it would turn out adequately for us?"

The Second Child blinked at the First. "Well, why wouldn't it? We worked and lived together to learn how we fought and thought. But more than that, we're comrades now." She looked around the room, looking inquisitively at everyone. "Aren't we supposed to have faith in our comrades?"

The other Pilots looked at each other, thinking about everything they had gone through over the past week. The Jet Alone Pilots in particular looked particularly touched by the redhead's naked show of support. The adults, meanwhile, exhibited a strange mixture of emotions: unease, disbelief, astonishment, hope; perhaps they were simply dumbfounded at such a blatant show of unwarranted trust.

"If only more people were like you, Second Child."

That calm voice caused everyone to turn around; at the entryway to the room stood none other than the Supreme Commander himself. "Father!" exclaimed Shinji.

Gendo Ikari stepped down the steps and in front of the gathered assembly. Shiro Tokita eyed his rival-turned-ally warily. "And where have you been?"

"Believe it or not, being Supreme Commander of NERV often requires my attentions to be elsewhere." Gendo looked over the room, taking in everyone at a glance. "I've already done a brief review of the events that have transpired in my absence, and I must confess that you all acquitted yourself adequately in the face of adverse circumstances." His gaze then turned towards the Pilots. "Rei Ayanami. Asuka Langley-Sohryu. Shinji Ikari. Mana Kirishima. Mayumi Yamagishi. You five have obtained something that many professional soldiers spend weeks to obtain: a rapport. Nurture it and make it grow strong: that camaraderie will serve you well."

The Pilots looked among each other, feeling different degrees of pride and curiosity at the Supreme Commander's almost blatant praise. Shinji in particular resisted the urge to smile like a damned fool.

"You're all dismissed. Dr. Akagi, Sub-Director, Sergeant; I need to speak with you three."

Save for those three, everyone got up and began filing out of the Debriefing Room. Shinji gave his father a brief glance before following Misato out. Ryoji Kaji was the last one out, a furtive look in his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

Twenty seconds later, Professor Ikari sat down in a chair, an agonized groan escaping his lips. "Well Fuyutsuki, we can definitely say that the Devil Gundam has been combat-tested. On a related note, it will need substantial repairs."

"Are you functional?" asked the First Child, an uncharacteristically worried look on her face.

"Yes," replied Gendo. "Somewhat tender, but functional."

"So…do we have it?" asked Ritsuko.

"Docked outside what remains of Yugawara." The Supreme Commander looked directly at Rei. "Sergeant, be prepared to sortie tonight. I trust no one else in this task."

"Yes sir," replied Rei, trying not to look too pleased by Gendo Ikari's implicit praise.

"Professor," said Fuyutsuki, a stern expression on his face. "I hope you are ready for the blowback you'll be getting from the old men."

Gendo smirked. "Believe it or not, the Seventh Angel's unexpected retreat is a boon for us; they'll be fretting too much about this radical departure from the Scenario to worry about my latest acquisition, at least for the time being." Likewise, the Angel's tactical withdrawal had no impact on the Plan.

Everything was looking his way.

xxxx

Elsewhere.

In a dark room, two dark monoliths faced two nephilim.

One was Kaworu Nagisa. The other was a white-haired girl of similar age and height, her straight locks going down to her lower back. Clad in a distaff version of Kaworu's red uniform, her status as a ward of the Lorenz Estate was just as apparent. Even so, her red eyes retained no spark of curiosity or mystery that were omnipresent in Kaworu's: only cold indifference, with a hint of disdain. So stood Yomiko Nagisa, the Fifth Child.

Their true identities, however, were the ones being questioned today.

" **Tabris. Zeruel. The actions of the Seventh Angel are highly troubling,** " admonished SEELE-01. " **You assured us as to the overall battle strategy of your kin. We let Ramiel's divergence slide; the outright retreat of Israfel is intolerable.** "

 _ **I WILL [SMITE/ANNIHILATE] YOU. THE TIME WILL COME**_ , thundered the essence of Zeruel across the ether.

 **Patience, my [equal/kin/sibling].** "I have tried my best to reach out to Israfel. His actions are…worrisome." **Are you unharmed, [INDECIPHERABLE]?**

WE _**ARE**_ [ **RECOVERING/** RESTING/ _ **SORROWFUL**_ ]. **THE** LILIM _**WERE**_ **SUPERIOR** [DANCERS/ _ **COMBATANTS**_ ].

 **Good. Rest in silence and solitude.** "To have such discordance amongst us…is unsettling. Frightening, even."

" **So you say,** " said SEELE-06, sounding highly skeptical. " **This turn of events is problematic, to say the least. That fool from China acted without consulting us, and now that damned Rokubungi has obtained the true Lance**."

The two nephilim went silent. Finally, Yomiko asked, "We knew that they possessed the weapon of our Father, by which they have kept your Mother silent…but now they possess the weapon of your Mother, by which all derived from our Father may be reduced to nothing?"

" **Indeed. That man knows it is vital to the Scenario, and will not risk using it lightly. However, it is now imperative that we advance our plans.** " SEELE-01 paused, as if recollecting something old but important. " **Tell me, is the Angel within Mt. Asama still dormant?** "

Kaworu and Yomiko paused, resisting the urge to look at each other. Finally, the former answered, "Yes."

" **Good. It is time for us to acquire a new edge,** " said SEELE-06. " **In a matter of days, an ongoing geologic survey will 'miraculously' discover the Eighth Angel's egg, drawing NERV's attention. They will undoubtedly decide to try and retrieve it.** "

" **However, we are going to be charitable and help them in this task. Tabris,** _ **you**_ **will be the one tasked with the retrieval of the Eighth Angel,** " commanded SEELE-01.

Kaworu and Yomiko were quiet.

 _ **THE ARROGANCE!**_

 **Be calm. I will turn this to our advantage.** At last, Kaworu nodded. "Very well then."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

 **Episode 13: Magmadiver (He said "I reject you.")**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the idea of Mari, Ai, and Nozomi being Tokyo-3's version of the Cutie Mark Crusaders appeals to me. I have no idea why.
> 
> Also, Asuka continues being a rambunctious cinnamon roll. How else do you explain her going Super Sentai on Toji and Kensuke only to buy one of their more tasteful pictures right after the fact?
> 
> Anyhow, pay no attention the fact that sapient apes are a thing.
> 
> Or that Gendo has his own personal Gundam.


	13. Episode 13 - Magma Diver (He said "I reject you.")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among the Slice of Life bits: Asuka, Hikari, Mana, and Mayumi have a girls' day out, while Shinji discusses those four girls with his therapist. 
> 
> However, when an Angel is discovered within an active volcano, NERV attempts a salvage operation...but with one catch: the Instrumentality Committee insists that Kaworu Nagisa be utilized for the operation.

/November 1, 2015/

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Nothing like dealing with paperwork on a Sunday afternoon.

Gendo Ikari stared at the reports piled along his desk; at the moment, he was sorting them into different piles, depending on what the summarizing title was.

Section II Weekly Report: 10/25/2015 – 10/31/2015. _Hmm. A cursory glance will do before sending it off to the Lieutenant Colonel._ Formal analysis of recent anti-Angel weapon, by MAGI-00. _Read and then burn._ Formal Letter of Protest from the Desk of General Hiroto Mizugumi. _Doomed to the recycling bin._ Project DUMMY PLUG: 48th Progress Report by Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. _Needs to be reviewed thoroughly._ Surveillance transcripts of Seventh Angel Synchronization Training for Subjects RA, ALS, SI, MK, MY _. Needs to be enjoyed thoroughly_.

A man has to prioritize, after all.

" **Professor Ikari, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi would like to speak with you.** "

"Send her in."

Into his cavernous office strolled Misato Katsuragi, a laptop nestled under her arm. She looked around at the esoteric and Kabbalistic images on the floor and ceiling, frowning at the ominous feeling they engendered. "I take it you're not in the best of moods?"

"I try to maintain an image of professionalism when I actually have to work." He finished sorting, and now had several smaller stacks of reports arranged in front of him. "It's called leading by example."

The woman resisted the urge to chuckle, settling for a coy smirk. "If you say so."

"This pile's for you, by the way." He tapped the second largest stack of papers, even as he grabbed one document – MAGI-00's analysis of the recent anti-Angel weapon, namely the Lance of Longinus – and began to peruse it.

Misato did _not_ resist the urge to groan. "Lovely. In better news, have you been giving any thought to the annual Christmas play?"

"Not recently. I've been somewhat busy putting the final touches on our latest victory video." The masses had to be sated. "You have something in mind?"

"Well, you recall last year's play, right?"

"I believe we performed _The Pirates of Penzance_." Playing the part of Major-General Stanley had been quite invigorating. "I trust you have something similarly lighthearted in mind?" Given the hectic upheaval and close calls that the city had endured since the attack of the Third Angel, something jovial was just what the doctor ordered.

  
"Well, I kind of got an idea while breaking up a little argument between the Pilots during their training last week, and I went back-and-forth with Kaji and Aoba on the idea. Yesterday, Aoba and her band whipped up a little song that would serve as the introduction, and then I asked the MAGI to make a little video with it!"

Gendo Ikari stared.

" **It only took me less than an hour. It was an amusing little diversion.** "

"I'm sure it was, HEROD," dryly said Gendo in response to the voice echoing over his office's intercom "Very well then, let's see it."

Misato set the laptop down on his desk and flipped it open, revealing a video player program that was already executed. With a click of the touchpad, the program began playing a rather colorful montage of the Lieutenant Colonel in a business suit, complete with high heels and briefcase. He also spotted Pen-Pen in a bowtie. Complementing [it was a jazzy tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0CmqdivcaY), with Aoba providing lyrics.

 _Who~ is that gal in the suit?_

 _Who~ is that lush with the beer?_

 _Do you really want to feel her, power of attorney?_

 _Habeas corpus!_

 _Penguin justice!_

 _ **Kat-su-ra-gi!  
**  
Attorney at law~!_

  
Professor Ikari stared. Then he looked up at Misato. "I insist on being the judge."

"I figured," said the woman with a grin. "Already have an idea about some of the others. Any thought about Rei being a prosecutor?"

"She would be better suited as a bailiff." The Supreme Commander leaned back, his thoughts turning to what was occurring inside Terminal Dogma right now. "She certainly has the 'law and order' mindset needed to play the part, but she lacks the fire that would make it entertaining."

"I guess you have a point. Where is she, by the way? I haven't seen her all day."

"Undergoing a routine medical checkup. Nothing to be concerned with."

xxxx

/Final Judgment, Terminal Dogma, NERV-1/

[Unit-00 walked through a long corridor, the Lance of Longinus gripped tightly in its hand.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jqqzXlXQCw)

Rei Ayanami had endured a lot in her relatively short life, yet had rarely dealt with the human emotion called fear. Now, trudging through the passage that the Supreme Commander had termed _Final Judgment_ – for whatever reason – she felt unnerved.

the end lies before us

It was strange; the fractured soul within Unit-00 always seemed morose the closer it got to Terminal Dogma. A strange resonance then, with what lied within its depths? Loose memories of the past being dredged to the surface? She did not know: Unit-00 was reluctant to open itself up to her as it was.

copies, naught but copies

She subtly tightened her hold on the handlebars in the Entry Plug, trying to ignore the slight burning sensation emanating from her right palm. The Lance was reacting with the Evangelion, and the feeling was repulsive.

enmity, nothing but enmity

Then again, she supposed it made sense: unlike Unit-01 that was born of the flesh of LILITH, Unit-00 was born of the flesh of ADAM. It stood to reason that the Lance would have a negative reaction to her Evangelion.

how depraved, how sad, how foolish

Finally, Unit-00 approached the final bulkhead separating it from Rei's destination. Rei Ayanami stared at the imposing doorway, wondering if she would survive. _I have been in here before. I have survived before. Dr. Akagi and the MAGI have thoroughly analyzed this weapon. Professor Ikari has faith in me._

and if you die?

Death. What would it be like to die? She supposed she would never know; whenever it came, she doubted the memory would linger. Would it even matter, in the long run? "It doesn't matter," she said out loud, to herself, to Unit-00, to whoever cared to listen. "Nothing is beyond sacrificing. If I die, I can be replaced."

With an ominous groan, the Gate of the Apocalypse opened, and Unit-00 walked inside.

xxxx

/November 2, 2015/

/Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Mayumi Yamagishi calmly walked through the hallways, heading towards her locker in relative silence. All the while, she kept her gaze upon the students milling around her, getting ready for the day to come.

In a way, adapting to this new environment was like an infiltration mission: determining proper methods of camouflage, so as to look like a natural part of the environment, was key.

Her eyes – the red irises hidden by colored contacts – fell upon Rei Ayanami, who was in the middle of listening to Class Representative Hikari Horaki about something. In the midst of their conversation, Asuka Langley-Sohryu burst into their midst like wildfire, chatting excitedly about something. A small gaggle of young women followed her, gossiping about whatever the Second Child was speaking of.

It was quite a sight, seeing how Sohryu-san made being a social dynamo look so effortless.

Depositing her other texts, save for the ones on Economics, she closed her locker and made her way through the masses towards Class 2-A. With her glasses and long dark wig – her old habit of actually dying her hair was rather impractical, now that she was no longer cloistered at NHIS – she was effectively incognito. There was an occasional glance due to the paleness of her skin, but the anonymity her disguise afforded was almost intoxicating.

She could get used to it.

 _The question is, do I want to?_ She entered the classroom and took her seat, briefly noticing her sister – sitting by the window, looking bored – and Shinji Ikari, talking about something with his two friends Aida-san and Suzuhara-san. Taking her seat in the middle of the classroom, she blinked at the folded up piece of paper on her desk. She opened it up, and marveled at the message it contained:

Wanna have lunch together?

_An invitation? From who?_ She looked around the classroom, trying to deduce who could've sent it to her, when she noticed someone's eyes.

Brown eyes, looking right _at_ her.

Eyes belonging to Ryo Sawamura, who quickly turned away when she made eye contact.

Mayumi blinked. Although some members of the JET ALONE Project – Genji Sawamura in particular – had been keen on sharing details about their personal lives with the Jet Alone Pilots, she doubted that the reverse would be true due to confidentiality reasons. In other words, there was no way that Ryo Sawamura knew that she was involved in any way with the JET ALONE Project.

He was asking her out to lunch. He was asking _her_.

_Huh._ She thought back to her conversation with her sister not too long ago, in the aftermath of the near-disaster that had occurred in the gymnasium with Ayanami-san; about fitting in, about finding common ground with the human half of their existence. _I did say I was going to try to make this work, didn't I?_

The bell rang, and Obimura-sensei walked in.

" **STAND! BOW! SIT!** "

_Well, try I shall._ On the bottom of the paper, Mayumi wrote 'Sure'.

xxxx

**Episode 13: Magma Diver (He said "I reject you.")**

xxxx

/Later that Afternoon/

/Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/

In the largest shopping plaza in the downtown area, five young women – two human and three nephilim – were engaging in the time- honored practice known as the ' _girl's day out_ '.

"He left you a note? Like an actual old-fashioned paper note?!" exclaimed Hikari Horaki.

"Yes," replied Mayumi.

"He could have sent you a private message from his desk's computer terminal," said Rei Ayanami.

"But this is more attention-getting! I bet it's his way of being romantic!" Asuka sighed, clasping her hands together in an airy way. "Ah, it makes me feel so happy!"

"You're going to give me diabetes with all this sweetness," grumbled Mana, wishing her school uniform had pockets that she could stick her hands into. Pockets made it easier to look grumpy. "And you!" She pointed at her sister. "What in the world was that boy talking to you about at lunch? I saw you two sitting under that tree!"

"…nothing odd that I can recall," answered Mayumi, slightly bewildered by her sister's vitriol. "Just stuff about the school and the city. He did ask me for a few of my thoughts about the Angels and the Evangelions, but that wouldn't be out of the ordinary, would it?" She looked towards Hikari. "Is it normal for schoolchildren to talk about the Angels and the Evangelions?"

"Well, yes! We live in Tokyo-3, it's kind of hard to talk about anything else."

"Understood." Mayumi looked back at Mana. "See? Normal stuff."

"Feh." The silver-haired nephilim stuck her tongue out. "I never knew that trying out this 'being human' thing would make you be so disgustingly boring."

"Don't listen to her Mayumi, she's just not a believer yet," reassured Hikari.

Asuka pumped her fists. "Yes! Shun the nonbeliever! Only when she changes her ways may she be admitted back into the tribe!"

Mana boggled at the redhead. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Hm?"

"Your behavior, that's what!" She gestured with her hands at the gaijin, sporting her best 'what-is-this-I-don't-even' look on her face. "The only time I've ever even seen you frown is when you had your frickin' _eye socket_ cracked, and even then you could barely keep that grin off your face. Don't you ever get tired of smiling all the damn time?!"

"No." Blunt and to the point. "Why would I?"

Mana stared. Then she scoffed. "Whatever. I'm going to get a drink." She trudged off towards a café, audibly grumbling as she went.

Rei stared as the silver-haired nephilim stomped off. "I do not understand why she finds your optimism so perplexing."

Asuka shrugged. "Who knows? I try to find a reason to be happy in everything I do. Otherwise, what's the point?" Her eyes trailed through the glass window of a clothing store and widened at the sight of a mannequin wearing a red-and-white two-piece swimsuit. "Ooh! Unit-02's colors! I'm going to try it on!"

"I don't know…it looks a little risqué," muttered Hikari, flushing at how much skin such a swimsuit would show.

Mayumi looked around, noting the physical appearances of Tokyo-3's shopping denizens. Suffice to say, many of them dressed for the weather, in wide hats, shorts, and tank tops. A number of young adults went by with even less. "There are a lot of people wearing even less." Right as she said that, a brunette in a bikini top and a miniskirt zoomed by on roller blades. "Are they being risqué as well?"

"W-well yeah!" sputtered Hikari.

"Given that they're trying to counter the high temperature, I doubt they're intentionally trying to be sexually suggestive," countered Rei.

The pigtailed girl's face went red, her speech becoming entirely stuttered. This was the scene that Mana came back to, sipping from an extra-large cappuccino with ten shots of espresso. "What's with her?"

"I think Hikari's just easily embarrassed," joked Asuka, a sly grin on her face.

"N-n-no I'm not! S-shut up!"

Mayumi blinked as something caught her attention. "What's that in your hand, sister?"

"This pamphlet?" She held it up, revealing a pencil sketch of a stylized eye bordered by three pairs of wings. "Some shifty dude was just dropping these _Heaven's Eyes_ leaflets around the restaurants."

Rei's eyes sharpened. "The Angel-worshipping cult?" The temptation to go after the perpetrator quickly flared up, but was snuffed out due to simple practicality: the MAGI were already undoubtedly tracking the man's position. In all likelihood, he would be captured and interrogated by Section 2 in short order. "Why would you pick up obvious propaganda?"

"Comedy value." She flipped open the pamphlet and read a section out loud. " _The holy throne of ADAM remained sacrosanct in the Antarctic Kingdom, keeping secret the true Garden of Eden. Man in his unworthy state tried to enter the Garden, and was granted divine punishment for his hubris._ See? This stuff is gold!"

Rei swiped the pamphlet out of Mana's hand and tore it to shreds. "This cult and those like it are publicly opposed to NERV's efforts. Even if you find their literature humorous, it has no place here."

Mana snorted. "Killjoy."

"So…are we going to try on swimsuits or what?" asked Asuka.

Rei, Hikari, Mayumi, and Mana looked at each other. Finally, Mayumi answered for them all. "I don't see why not."

"Woo!"

xxxx

/Yukio Yasuda's Residence, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"That's quite an interesting training methodology." Yukio Yasuda resisted the urge to chuckle. "Working so closely with four young women."

Shinji flushed at the doctor's tone. "I get enough of the jokes from my friend Toji. I don't need it from you too."

"My apologies, I was merely making an observation." The therapist leaned back in his chair, jotting down more notes. "Even so, it seemed like it worked. Are your connections with them stronger?"

"…hmm…"

"Let me put it another way: do you find yourself identifying with your fellow Pilots? Do you find yourself wanting to know more about them? Do you find yourself thinking about them? Not in a lewd way necessarily, but merely at the level of wondering."

Shinji readjusted his position on the couch, letting his mind ponder the man's question. There was absolutely _no_ way he was going to dignify that last sentence – it had been hard enough having to sleep in close quarters with four young women that could _all_ kick his ass in short order – but there was no denying that he did wonder about his fellow Pilots. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a miniature version of Annette Ikari was shouting ' _discover their internal motivations you philistine! Otherwise the plot can't advance!_ '.

There were pros and cons to growing up with a theater buff.

"Yes." He considered Asuka Langley Sohryu. "Asuka is…" Unbelievably energetic? Eternally optimistic? A superb Pilot? "…incredible."

"Incredible?"

"To smile like she does all the time." Her mother was bound to Unit-02, much like his to Unit-01. Even so, she affectionately spoke to the Evangelion as though her mother was always right beside her; she acted without a care in the world for how others, in their ignorance, would think her insane. Even a potentially fatal injury to the eye hadn't kept her down for long; the sheer rambunctious joy she brought to anything and everything was infectious. "She makes being happy look so effortless."

"And you believe that she is truly happy?"

"Huh?"

"In my experience, many people hide their true selves with a mask, so to speak. Some people get so good at wearing that mask that they forget the true face that lies beneath. Looking in a mirror, they would see the mask and think that they're looking at their own face." Dr. Yasuda scribbled as he spoke. "If Sohryu-san is truly as you speak, then I envy her."

Shinji frowned, thinking back to his own observations of Asuka's behavior during training and before. One moment stuck out: in a brief moment of free time during the days leading up to the rematch with the Seventh Angel, the Second Child was spinning an elaborate tale about her defeat of the Sixth Angel to her little sister and her two friends, keeping their attention with incredible ease. The expression on her face had been one of simple content, as though nothing in the world could take that moment away from her. "…I don't think Asuka's faking it."

The psychiatrist shrugged. "You know her more than I do. So much that you refer to her by her first name. That close already?"

Shinji flushed. "S-she insists. She calls all of us by our first names. And she's a foreigner, so it's not the same."

"If you say so. What of the others?"

"Hmm…" He considered Mayumi Yamagishi. "Yamagishi-san is…serene." That was the overarching impression that he got from her. "Nothing seems to faze her…but I don't really know her that well. She tries not to stand out." That was something to ponder; during the week-long training session, she didn't bother to hide her true appearance as a nephilim. Yet the moment they had to go back into the public eye, to school, she donned a wig, glasses, and colored contacts. "I think she wants to fit in."

"Don't we all?"

"…I guess. Well, not Kirishima-san." He considered Mana Kirishima. "She doesn't really care what other people think of her." Compared to her sister, there were a lot of adjectives that Shinji could think of for Mana: brash, proud, intense, boisterous, confident, bullheaded, slightly  
callous, snarky…it was really easy to describe someone when they were so outspoken. "Those two are like polar opposites."

"It's interesting how siblings can be so close and yet so different. Even in the case of identical twins, the sheer infinitude of events and factors that life has to offer can have them end up in wildly different points. In that sense, it's not so surprising that they're so different."

"I guess."

"And what of Ayanami-san?"

Rei Ayanami, the First Child. "Rei Ayanami…" The one he had known the longest relative to the other three, even though it had been only six weeks since he had first met her. That observation was quite stunning, now that he was thinking about it. "Six weeks since I met her…" He stared down at his hands. "Six weeks since the Third Angel."

"Shocked at how time seems to fly?"

"No…it seems like it's been so much longer than that." Four Angels destroyed, and a fifth defeated. A radical change in lifestyle and daily habit: from the relative serenity of his aunt and uncle's home in Okayama-2 to the hustle and inherent madness of Tokyo-3. "It's strange..."

"As so many physicists like to say, time is relative."

"Maybe…" His thoughts returned to Ayanami. She had been stern, cool, seemingly indifferent to the injuries she had been recovering from when he had first laid eyes on her. That air of collected indifference was still there…but ever since that night at Ritsuko Akagi's home, her demeanor was shifting in subtle ways. "Ayanami-san is….complicated. My father once told me that everything about her is tied to NERV…to Eva. But I think that's starting to change…at least, I'd like to think that."

Dr. Yasuda wrote down some more notes. "Quite varied, these young women. Just from your descriptions about them and the training you endured, they actually fit quite neatly into the Four Humors."

"…huh." Shinji frowned, vaguely recalling the phrase. "You think so?"

"Sohryu-san is Sanguine. Yamagishi-san is Phlegmatic. Kirishima-san is Choleric. And Ayanami-san is Melancholic." The older man looked quizzically at his patient. "You seem familiar with the terms."

"My cousin liked to use that idea to help narrow down on her character's personality whenever she was acting." The miniature Annette was smirking in the back of his head. ' _Of course! Nothing less but utter perfection is to be expected from a true thespian like myself!_ ' "She's very passionate about stuff like that."

Dr. Yasuda chuckled heartily. "You have a lot of interesting women in your life."

"Tell me about it."

xxxx

/NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/

Commander Pieter Langley walked calmly through the halls of NERV-2, offering brief greetings to his numerous subordinates whilst perusing reports on a tablet. As per his request, certain events were earmarked by the MAGI – 04, GRIMM; 05, RAPUNZEL; 06, GOTHEL – to be forwarded directly to his attention. Chief among them was anything dealing with Unit-02 or NERV-1.

As of this moment, he was listening to a video clip of an Associated Press report regarding the Seventh Angel, which – in a move that was still sending shockwaves through the international community – was now hiding somewhere on the ocean floor, seemingly licking its wounds after being defeated by NERV. Needless to say, not all reaction was positive.

" **The Defense Ministry maintains its full support for NERV's authority in all matters dealing with the Angels** ," droned General Hiroki Sakamura of the JSSDF, whose graying hair and stern, pinched expression gave him a very curmudgeonly air. " **However, my personal objections regarding NERV have understandable origins. A small force of Gundams and two Evangelions have now been joined by the JET ALONE Project and a third Evangelion. This is all on top of a state-of-the-art defensive system that makes Tokyo-3 a nigh-impenetrable fortress against conventional military powers. And it goes without mentioning the fact that they are entrusted with the Sword of Uriel. Given all documented instances of Gendo Ikari's behavior, the very thought of so much exotic weaponry being concentrated under his control should be unsettling.** "

" **What sort of behavior are you referring to?** " asked the interviewer, a Hakone local by the name of Trisha Takanawa apparently.

" **His seeming contempt for authority? His nonsensical approach to public relations? That he seems utterly deaf to how other governments might view his actions?** "

_All very true_ , admitted Pieter. Still, the Supreme Commander's heart was in the right place. Given the reports he had been sent by Inspector Kaji, he was still confident that the man gave a damn about his fellow man.

" **Speaking of public relations, have you seen the most recent release by NERV regarding the Seventh Angel?** "

The general seemed to sour. " **I can't say that I have**."

" **Then for the benefit of our viewers, let's go ahead and cue it.** " The two faded away, revealing only darkness. Then a spotlight flashed, revealing Gendo Ikari in a black unitard.

Pieter stared. _What_.

" **The Angels, in their desire to annihilate mankind, have revealed their lack of taste in our culture.** " Gendo stepped back, a harness visibly latching onto him. " **To counter such ignorance, it's always a good decision to showcase the classics.** " Then the harness launched upward with him in tow; at that very instant, a musical number started playing: [string instruments, slowly building up.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9M1Wf8DU2UA) Then, as Gendo apparently soared into the sky – above the Seventh Angel! – a piano began to play a jovial tune.

Pieter blinked. _What._

Gendo pulled a javelin from nowhere and threw it at the Seventh Angel, who batted it aside. The Supreme Commander of NERV landed on his feet, facing down the monstrosity. A metallic column rose from the ground, revealing a pallet rifle; the man began firing upon the Angel as he ran between various skyscrapers, apparently Evangelion-sized. Through it all, no sound other than the music could be heard.

Then the Seventh Angel's mask flashed, unleashing great beams of energy. Gendo Ikari quickly backflipped away, moving with the ease of an acrobat as he barely kept ahead of the attacks. He then landed upon a panel that summoned a blast shield. Protected from the Angel's attack, Gendo leaned out and fired more rounds from the pallet rifle. The Angel lunged forward, slicing through the shield in one stroke; as Gendo dove out of the way, a massive barrage of rockets, missiles, and artillery bombarded the Angel's location.

Pieter gaped. _What._

Gendo flexed his arms and unleashed a silent scream; the images of Unit-00, Unit-01, Unit-02, the Shining Gundam, and the Rising Gundam all flickered over his form before he charged, right as the music reached a crescendo. An uppercut sent the Angel off of its feet, and a reverse axe kick sent it tumbling. A smirk came to the Supreme Commander's face as he leapt high into the sky; after performing an upside-down quintuple axel, he lowered his foot towards the Angel, slamming into it at high velocity. As his momentum drove the Seventh Angel up the mountainside, the image focused on Gendo's heel cracking the Seventh Angel's core, which began to glow.

Right as the music ended, the sound and sight of a massive explosion ensued. When it cleared, Gendo was standing tall over the body of the Angel, which was now inexplicably holding a white flag. " **It's never wise to mess with a species that can weaponize its own culture.** " The image faded away, leaving only NERV's logo, now subtitled 'DANCE LIKE YOU WANT TO WIN.'

Pieter twitched. "What."

" **And there you have it folks,** " said Takanawa as NERV's logo faded away, leaving only her and her interviewee once more. The distinguished general was looking rather peeved. " **Your thoughts, General Sakamura?** "

The man could barely keep himself from sputtering. " **O-o-of all the asinine...egotistical…unprofessional…!** "

The AP report cut away from the interview, as the male narrator said, " **However, not all military figures share General Sakamura's negative opinion of NERV's Supreme Commander.** " The video now showed a number of naval vessels floating in Sagami Bay, still dealing with the cleanup from the leaking nuclear fuel of the _USS Virginia_. Most of the area was visibly cordoned off. " **Admiral Nathaniel Ackerson of the UN Pacific Fleet, who witnessed the attack of the Sixth Angel, has this to say.** "

" **My opinion about NERV is a matter of public record; however, you cannot call yourself a rational being if your opinions do not change in light of evidence to the contrary.** " The Admiral spoke from the comforts of his quarters, his desk littered with paperwork. " **As far as Gendo Ikari himself? His mannerisms are questionable, absolutely. But after some reflection, I've come to realize that the man, for all he does to glorify NERV, seems to relish self-deprecation. Any man that can make fun of himself has to have some measure of humility; that's a quality that more people could stand to have.** "

Pieter resisted the urge to snort as he shifted away from the video, switching to a text detailing NERV-Lyon's latest research into nephilim immune systems. _I wouldn't go that far; Ikari doesn't do anything without reason._

It was in this manner that Commander Langley arrived in Testing Bay E2, where the Fifth Child was undergoing a sync test in Provisional Unit-05.

The four-legged Evangelion was a strange beast, with spiked, gyrating wheels instead of feet and arms ending in a clunky-looking claw and a massive progressive pike instead of humanoid hands. Pieter looked up at the catwalks above, eyes drawn towards the stark white Plug Suit of the Fifth Child. Her long hair was once more in a French braid, as was her custom when preparing to pilot an Eva.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

Pieter Langley looked to his right; there stood the Fourth Child, clad in the distinctive red of the Lorenz Estate, looking up at his fellow nephilim. "The Evangelion? Or your sister?"

"Both, in their own ways." The enigmatic boy looked over the form of Provisional Unit-05, its drab green colors giving off a militaristic vibe.

"Humanity can create such wonders when they pool their talents together. From base parts and limited understanding, they have crafted this creature of war." He then focused on his sister, who was listening quietly to one of the technicians. "Yet it requires a special talent to wield it, one that few possess."

"Admittedly," said Pieter, eyeing the Fourth Child cautiously. His mentality and mannerisms – unceasingly polite, yet cryptic – were off-putting to the uninitiated. To those who were accustomed to him, he was still unsettling. It probably didn't help his impressions given how many times he had seen the young nephilim exhibit his otherworldly powers. "It's fortunate that she's able to maintain a relatively high sync ratio with such an experimental Evangelion. Without her proficiency, we'd be short a very useful testbed."

Kaworu nodded. "Quite so." **See, Zeruel? The dear Commander here thinks that you are useful.**

A haughty rumble echoed across the ether. _**IF MY TRUE [BODY/PRESENCE/FORM] WERE UTILIZED INSTEAD OF THIS [ABOMINATION/CUDGEL/TOOL], I WOULD SHOW THESE PATHETIC LILIM JUST HOW USEFUL I AM.**_

**Ah, SEELE is rather hesitant in even letting me utilize the Mark 06. I wonder what it would take for them to [unlock/free/send forth] the Mark 07?** "Tell me, Mister Langley…what do you think of your daughters, being so close to danger?"

Pieter Langley bristled, eyes sharpening with suspicion at the pale-haired child. "…as concerned as any father would be."

"Is that all? No feelings of pride for Miss Sohryu, stepping bravely into the breach? No marveling at the bond that your daughters share, to endure the tribulations of war side-by-side?" He glanced at his technical superior. "To step onto the plinth upon which the new world shall be built from the bones of the fallen…is a tall task for anyone. Does your limit go only so far as mere 'concern'?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

The Fourth Child smiled – that damnably mysterious smile – and answered, "I am simply curious. I am not well-versed in how human families interact, and for all that Mister Lorenz has done for me and my sister, he is a distant figure." He looked back up at Yomiko, who was preparing to climb into the Entry Plug. "I am merely wondering if your perception of family – of kin – matches the ideal that rests deep within my heart."

Pieter could only watch in silence as Kaworu Nagisa walked away. The boy had a talent for doing that: leaving you dumbfounded with more questions than answers.

xxxx

/November 6, 2015/

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

On the holographic displays, image after image of black on orange shifted, graphs of shadows against subterranean rivers of magma.

"These images from the Mt. Asama Earthquake Research Laboratory just aren't conclusive enough," muttered Miyata Ibuki. He looked over at his sister. "Are the MAGI absolutely sure these are relevant to us?"

"That goes without saying, bro," admonished Maya. "MELCHIOR and CASPER are unanimous in their agreement, with a conditional agreement from BALTHASAR."

"And HEROD?"

Maya hesitated. "HEROD's opinion was basically…that this whole thing is suspicious."

"Everything's suspicious to that witch," grumbled Ritsuko Akagi. Her cybernetic monocle focused on the images, an algorithm cross-referencing profiles and silhouettes with similarities to known Angels. "Then again, I'm suspicious enough for the entire human race! Had to get it from _somewhere!_ "

"Do we have anyone on site?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"The Operations Director, the Logistics Officer, and the Tactical Officer are all supervising the current radiographic operation," answered Miyata.

xxxx

/Asama ERL Station, Mt. Asama, Japan/

Approximately seventy miles north-northwest of Hakone, a volcano belched smoke and ash in relative tranquility.

Mount Asama was of keen interest to the Japanese government due to its history of past eruptions and accompanying earthquakes. In particular, a fairly significant eruption during Second Impact had triggered a series of seismic shocks over 5.5 on the Richter scale, adding to the chaos that culminated in the annihilation of Tokyo-1. Following the reconstitution of the government and the restoration of order, the research laboratory on the eastern slope of the volcano was given more funding. As time passed, the depth probes became sturdier, and more efficient scanning techniques were devised. All told, life was routine for the researchers who lived there.

So the sight of Section 2 personnel from NERV-1 was unsettling, more than anything else. The team of researchers sat at their computer terminals, surrounded by monitor-laden walls, whilst the three staff of NERV watched over the operation.

"Send the depth probe down another one hundred meters," commanded Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi.

One of the researchers hesitated. "Ma'am, the probe is only rated for a depth of-"

"NERV will reimburse you for any damages," interrupted Lieutenant Hyuga.

An automated voice came from the speakers. " **Pressure-resistant partition has cracked.** "

"Anything conclusive?"

Lieutenant Aoba shook her head at Misato's question. "Still nothing."

"Another one hundred meters."

"Ma'am, this probe is expensive equipment!" yelled another researcher.

"NERV will reimburse you for any damages," reiterated Hyuga.

There was a strident beep. "Probe has detected a foreign object within the magma," said Aoba.

"Begin analysis!" ordered Misato.

Scans commenced, even as static slowly sounded from the speakers and grew in intensity. Finally, the static ceased, and a droning tone sounded. " **Probe has imploded due to extreme pressure**."

"Scan has been forwarded to the Tokyo-3 MAGI," said Hyuga.

The image that Misato saw was unsettling enough as it was. Even so, they had to be sure. "So…what do they say?"

Aoba was looking at her phone intently; a frown came to her face as two words flashed on the screen. "Pattern Blue."

"Then there's no doubt." The Lieutenant Colonel stared intently at the image: an odd black humanoid with bulbous eyes – looking for all the world like an unborn child developing within the womb – curled up within an oblong oval. "It's an Angel." Turning on her heel, Misato Katsuragi barked, "This lab is now under the jurisdiction of NERV! There will be no unauthorized communications or access with the outside world! All materials related to this event will be classified as Top Secret!" She glanced at Aoba. "Double up our Section 2 contingent; I want this place secured."

"Roger that."

"Hyuga, get me a secure line with NERV headquarters. I need to speak with the Supreme Commander."

"On it, ma'am."

The Lieutenant Colonel looked back at the scan, inwardly marveling at their good fortune. _We've found an Angel before it hatched…we can't let this opportunity go to waste._

xxxx

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

" _An offensive strike?_ " said Augustin Fourier.

"Yes," answered Gendo Ikari, his expression hidden from the projected images of the Instrumentality Committee. "I don't think I need to enlighten you as to what a boon it would be to obtain a live, intact Angel."

" _We're concerned Ikari, not dumb,_ " retorted Vladimir Putin. " _As attractive as moving from a position of perpetual defense to an offensive posture sounds, we must consider all the variables._ "

" _Opinion of NERV is on potentially uneven ground, given that the Seventh Angel still roams freely,_ " reminded Marvin Cleveland. " _Despite the difficulties presented by the earlier Angels, at least your victories were decisive. We can't afford a repeat._ "

"Oddly enough, forcing the enemy to retreat is generally considered a victory."

Stanley Morrison frowned. " _Semantics, Ikari. The Eighth Angel's location makes any potential maneuver incredibly dangerous._ "

"D-Type equipment exists for a reason. Furthermore, the Pilot of Unit-02 has demonstrated a high enough sync ratio to reduce the risk. I reiterate that capturing this Angel before it hatches is of the utmost importance."

" _Indeed. Which is why the Mark 06 will be performing the extraction._ "

Gendo stared impassively at Keel Lorenz. His pause lasted for a mere second, but it was the equivalent of an explosive sound to the Committee. "I beg your pardon?"

Keel Lorenz continued, " _Out of all the Pilots, the Fourth Child has the greatest capacity. To ensure the highest probability of success, he will be the one to retrieve the Eighth Angel._ "

"Time is of the essence. We cannot afford to wait for the Mark 06 to be transported here."

" _NERV-5 has recently completed a prototype displacement drive,_ " said Putin. " _Simulations and field tests have been promising, so the Mark 06 will be utilizing it to reach Tokyo-3._ "

Gendo resisted the urge to arch an eyebrow. The idea of spatial displacement using Angelic technology had been a subject of keen interest since the discovery of Kleinium and the invention of the Freeman device; he was well aware that there was a subdivision of the NERV facility in Moscow dedicated to actually creating a bonafide 'warp drive'. "Is that so?"

" _The data gathered from observations and analysis of the Fifth Angel's spatial manipulation was invaluable for its completion,_ " finished Putin.

" _Our decision has been made._ " Keel Lorenz effectively put the kibosh on any further debate. " _The Fourth Child will be briefed upon his arrival. We will not tolerate failure_."

The five projections of the Committee members winked out, leaving only Gendo and Fuyutsuki. The Sub-Director of NERV finally grimaced, letting his displeasure be known. "I don't like this. This seems too convenient."

"I wouldn't put it past the old men to have somehow been aware of the Eighth Angel's existence before this event," said Gendo, who had reached into his cloak and pulled out a stress ball. "We're just going to have to play ball and keep a close eye on the boy."

" **The timing of this 'displacement drive' is hilarious in its serendipity.** " The voice of Naoko Akagi echoed over the speakers within the isolated chamber. " **The sad part is, any outside party looking at the transcript of that meeting? They'll most likely believe the Russian's claim that they** _ **could**_ **complete that boondoggle of a project with less than a month's worth of time with the Fifth Angel's data.** "

That was another thought that made Fuyutsuki scowl. "Do they really believe that the Fourth Child will cooperate?"

Gendo Ikari smirked. "I doubt the boy would have agreed unless he believed there was something of importance to gain. He has his own agenda, after all." How interesting; would SEELE's own shackled Angel actually capture one of his kin, one that would be dissected and picked at? "We'll have to be on our toes."

xxxx

/Outskirts of Berlin-2, Germany/

The Mark 06 – a bulky, complex harness latched over its back – strode confidently in the green uplands of Lower Saxony, the monolithic arcology of Berlin-2 looming high behind it. The sun was just above the horizon, blanketing the countryside in a golden sheen.

Kaworu Nagisa smiled at the sight. _Magnificent. The light of the celestial sphere, scattered by the air of the terrestrial sphere, becoming a painting in all but name._ **Despite the frailties of the Lilim, the world they have [claimed/dominated/grasped] as their own has its own [beauty/brilliance/truth].**

_**BE MINDFUL OF YOUR CURRENT TASK. WE MUST [DISCERN/DISCOVER/ASK] WHY OUR [EQUAL/KIN/SIBLING] HAS YET TO [AWAKEN/RISE/MANIFEST].** _

**Of course, Zeruel.** "Displacement drive is fully operational. Ready to engage."

" **Sync ratio is standing at one-hundred-and-seventy-five percent. Estimated target geographical coordinates: thirty-six degrees, twenty-three minutes North latitude; one-hundred-thirty-eight degrees, thirty-one minutes East longitude.** "

The Fourth Child let loose an odd sigh at the words from NERV-2 Mission Control. The 'displacement drive' was a mere façade, an expensive decoy to disguise the truth of what was about to occur. _So many people worked on this device, ignorant of its uselessness, deceived as to the truth._ Maybe one day, NERV-5 in Moscow would truly invent one; now was not that day.

Mark 06 slouched, staring at the eastern horizon. Its silver body gleamed in the light, even as the contours of the universe started to bend invisibly around it.

Kaworu concentrated, letting his body still. At this level of synchronization, it took a fair level of focus to even begin to attempt this; so long as the Evangelion's limiters were active, there was only so much he could do.

Though, to be fair, what he _could_ do was still considered miraculous by many. "This is the Mark 06, initiating spatial displacement."

Commander Langley's voice, which had been absent during this whole procedure, finally came forth from the speakers of the Entry Plug. " **May your endeavor be successful, Mister Nagisa.** "

_It most certainly will be_ , thought the Fourth Child.

The false displacement drive sparked and flashed as the air began to warp around the Mark 06. In a moment of glorious synchronicity, the device glowed as the Light of Kaworu's Soul bloomed; with one step forward, the Evangelion vanished, as if it never were.

xxxx

/Southern Slope of Mt. Asama, Japan/

One second after the Mark 06 vanished from Germany, it reappeared with a flash of light near Mt. Asama, its displacement drive sizzling and charred. With a single step, the smoking equipment cracked and broke apart, falling to pieces on the mountainside.

"Ah; it seems the displacement drive didn't survive the trip," remarked Kaworu.

" **Welcome to Japan, Fourth Child,** " came the voice of NERV-1's Operations Director. " **We have a mobile power generator waiting by the research lab on the eastern slope; you'll see Unit-00 and Unit-01 standing by it.** "

"Understood." The Mark 06 walked loudly towards the volcano, its feet leaving massive imprints in the earth. _This will be the first time I come face-to-face with the First and the Third Children; how fascinating._

xxxx

/Jet Alone Facility, Tokyo-3/

Shiro Tokita had been aware that the Mark 06 – the very Evangelion that had faced the Jet Alone during its debut – was en route to Mt. Asama. Given that Unit-00 and Unit-01 had only gotten there within the past hour, and that the Supreme Commander had stated that the  
operation would begin before sunset, he was highly skeptical.

Then he had seen the video feed provided by the VTOLs that were hovering above the volcano. In the blink of an eye, the silver Evangelion had appeared. It was a sobering thought, to see the impossible. _From Germany to Japan, just like that._ His mind drifted back to the things he had seen in Terminal Dogma, to the things Gendo Ikari had told him. _To think that that boy…no, that Angel…is capable of such things._

"…did we ever really have a chance?"

The head of the JET ALONE Project turned to his side, looking at the stubbly Genji Sawamura. The Weapons R&D lead scratched at his shoulder-length hair, his eyes focused grimly on the screen. "We always branded the Jet Alone as an alternative to the Evangelions, something that could face the Angels…how the hell were we expected to compete with something like that?"

Wasn't that a good question. Tokita glanced back at the edge of the warehouse, where the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam were undergoing last-minute maintenance before deployment. This time around, they would be joining Unit-02 in the defense of Tokyo-3, whilst Unit-00 and Unit-01 would be onsite to back up the Mark 06 if needed. "It's something to wonder about. The theoretical capabilities of the Evas were always up for speculation."

"Just makes me want to kick his ass more, for being such a showoff."

Tokita and Sawamura turned around, seeing Mana Kirishima in her black bodysuit. "Oh?" asked Sawamura.

"Hell yeah! That jackass just loves showing off, I can tell," groused the silver-haired nephilim. "Flashing in like that? I bet he'll try and swan dive into the volcano."

Tokita couldn't help but chuckle at Mana's attitude. "You certainly do have a way for rousing spirits." He pumped his fist, looking back at Genji Sawamura. "And in the end, isn't that what provides the difference? Even in the face of a seemingly insurmountable challenge, we rise to the occasion and find a way to break through!"

Genji Sawamura stared. Then he laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

xxxx

/Mt. Asama, Japan/

Unit-00 and Unit-01 stepped back, having finished fitting the D-Type equipment onto the Mark 06. "It looks…bulbous," said Shinji.

In fact, the Mark 06 looked a little ridiculous. It almost looked like it was clad in an old-fashioned diver's suit. " **They do what they must, to ensure my survival,** " spoke the Pilot of the Mark 06. In his hands was a metallic contraption ending in four prongs: the electromagnetic cage that was to be used to capture the Eighth Angel.

Shinji leaned back in his seat, looking at the projected image of the Fourth Child: a young man with silver hair, in a Plug Suit colored purple and black. "So…you're Kaworu Nagisa."

" **Indeed. And you must be Shinji Ikari; a pleasure to make your acquaintance.** " He performed a facsimile of a bow. " **There has been much said about you at NERV-2 for your actions in the Angel War.** "

"Oh. Thank you?"

" **And it's likewise a pleasure to meet you, Rei Ayanami.** "

Shinji glanced at the projected image of Rei, who looked as stoic as a brick wall. " **I have not heard much about you, Nagisa-san, beyond your demonstration against the Jet Alone.** "

The Fourth Child shrugged, a nonchalant smile on his face. " **I suppose I don't talk so much about myself. I'm far more interested in learning about others.** "

" **We are now lowering the crane,** " said Misato Katsuragi. The apparatus lowered, connected to coolant pipes, a power cable, and a thick metal tether. " **Shinji, Rei, attach it to the Mark 06.** "

"Roger." The two Evangelions connected the cables to the appropriate slots on the back of the D-Type suit. Right after they did so, the crane ascended, hoisting the Mark 06 into the air. Shinji found himself staring, wondering about the enigmatic Pilot that had come to Japan. "Ayanami-san…what do you think of Nagisa-san?"

" **The Fourth Child…is strange.** "

Shinji couldn't help but boggle at Rei's image. The mere thought of Ayanami calling someone _else_ strange was outright bizarre. "Strange?"

" **He fills me…with trepidation. It's hard to explain.** "

Shinji Ikari frowned, looking back up at the massive crane apparatus that was raising the silver Evangelion into the air. "Huh…"

Meanwhile, inside the ERL station, Misato Katsuragi stood quietly as the Mark 06 was slowly put into position. "Hmm."

"Feeling antsy, Boss?"

"I guess you could say that." The Lieutenant Colonel looked over at Aoba, adding, "Unfortunately, I don't know that much about the Fourth Child. If I had known he was going to be a part of this operation, I would have reviewed Marduk's report on him."

"Having second thoughts?"

"No. We have to do this." Misato's eyes hardened, looking at the scan of the Eighth Angel's egg. "From what little I do know, the Fourth Child operates on a level we haven't seen before."

Lieutenant Aoba grinned wickedly. "That much of a badass, huh?"

"Laser bore is in position," interjected Makoto Hyuga.

"Then let's commence the operation." Misato looked at the ESL technicians that were still maintaining the consoles. "Activate the laser bore!"

The video feed showed the laser bore blast a path through the lava. "Laser operation is complete! Bore path has been opened," said one of the technicians.

"Type-D equipment is functioning normally. The Mark 06 is in position for descent." Hyuga looked back at the Operations Director. "We're ready when you are, ma'am."

"Good. Nagisa-kun; are you ready?"

" **Yes. Please proceed.** "

Misato nodded. "Then let's go! Commence _Operation **MAGMA DIVER**!_"

With careful precision, the specialized crane began to lower the Mark 06 into the mouth of the volcano. With nary a complaint or whimper of protest on part of the Fourth Child, the Evangelion quietly descended into the lake of fire.

_And so it begins,_ grimly thought Misato.

xxxx

/National Route 138, En Route from Gotemba to Tokyo-3, Japan/

Gendo Ikari had a habit for acting recklessly – key word being 'act' – but at least he never acted stupidly.

Hence why, at this point in time, the majority of Tokyo-3's populace had been evacuated to the shelters in anticipation of any complications from Operation MAGMA DIVER. This included all students who had been in school at the time; in all likelihood, they would be confined until nightfall.

Good fortune for Ryoji Kaji then. It was sometimes a little difficult to get around when he had to consider the Jackal's daughters at all times.

His current day would have been considered odd; practically the instant after Asuka and Mari had departed for school in the morning – mere hours before the existence of the Eighth Angel had been determined – he had hailed a cab for Gotemba, less than ten miles to the northwest of Hakone. After some hours of shopping for any souvenir that could actually excite the young Langley-Sohryus, he had hailed another cab and was on his way back to Tokyo-3.

The ride back was the entire point of the trip. A cab that was local to Gotemba wouldn't be bugged.

"The brass are that skittish about the operation, hm?"

The driver snorted, readjusting his beret to hide the knowing look in his eyes from the rearview mirror. "Naturally. Even though there's no Lance or Sword involved, they can't help but think of the last time humanity tried to poke at a dormant Angel. The prospect of Third Impact would have anyone pissing their pants."

"True," admitted Kaji. "I'd like to think that the Supreme Commander isn't that suicidal though. Eccentric though he may be, I can't doubt his passion for the protection of humanity."

"Feh. Is the loony bastard wearing off on you as well?"

"Mah mah, so harsh," griped the Special Inspector at his contact. "There's a great deal of secrecy involved in Tokyo-3. Oddly enough, the Supreme Commander plays up this aspect; a little wink and a nod to the shadowy games we all play."

"Who's this 'we'? I'm just a humble middleman."

"If you say so."

"But seriously, Ikari should be watching his steps. Take General Sakamura: you thought he was antsy because of three Evangelions and the Jet Alone? Can you imagine the conniption he'll have when he hears about a _fourth_ Evangelion standing on Japanese soil?"

"I can imagine. It would depend on how much the Fourth Child reveals. If he keeps a close hand, then the Defense Ministry might be placated…but if he gets too showy, their paranoia will skyrocket. Is that what you're suggesting?"

"Like I said, I'm just a humble middleman." The driver lowered his beret, purposefully ignoring the scenery. "Suggestions aren't really my forte."

"I take it that worrying about cults aren't your forte, either?"

The cabbie snorted. "Oh no, of course not. It's not every day that twelve Staff Sergeants, four Warrant Officers, and a First Lieutenant are outed by an internal investigation as members of the _Light of the Divine_."

Kaji's smile took on a grim quality. "Losing people that quickly, hm?"

"The futility of conventional martial power is becoming more and more obvious in the face of the Angels and the weapons derived from them." Evangelions, nephilim; what hope did the typical military unit have? "When dealing with overwhelming power, is it really so hard to believe that some would feel fear? Or that that fear might turn to worship?"

The Special Inspector shrugged. "Everyone has to believe in something."

"And what do you believe in, if you don't mind my asking?"

Kaji chuckled, dropping a small flash drive in the cup holder. If nothing else, it would constitute a decent rental payment. "Why, the truth, of course. The most elusive beauty, and therefore the most desirable."

"…you're one strange cookie."

"Good thing I have a liking for strange cookies. I might hate myself otherwise."

xxxx

/Inside Mt. Asama, Japan/

" **Depth is four hundred…four-fifty…five hundred…five-fifty…** "

Kaworu Nagisa remained silent as the voice of Makoto Hyuga echoed inside the Entry Plug. Though the Mark 06 was clad in the Type-D equipment, Kaworu had declined to utilize the Type-D variant of his own Plug Suit. It went without saying that concerns about physical temperature were a lesser concern for him. **I wonder how the Lilim would react, if they knew just how little I empathize with their physical concerns?**

_**WE ARE [GREATER/SUPERIOR/TRANSCENDENT]. WHY WONDER?** _

**Curiosity.**

" **Nine-hundred…nine-fifty…one thousand…** "

_**A [VEXING/BOTHERSOME/FRUSTRATING] QUALITY OF YOURS.** _

**And by extension, a quality of our [Creator/Father/Source].**

" **Thirteen-hundred. The Mark 06 has reached the estimated target depth.** "

" **Nagisa-kun, do you have any sight of the egg?** " asked Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi.

"Negative."

" **We're past the recommended safety parameters** ," advised Aoba. " **The Type-D equipment will begin warping if you descend further.** "

"That is acceptable. Keep descending."

" **Recalculate the Angel's estimated position and keep descending,** " ordered Katsuragi.

**Would the Lilim panic if they knew how superfluous this equipment truly is to me?**

_**UNDOUBTEDLY.** _

" **Fourteen-fifty…fifteen hundred. Maximum allowed depth has been reached.** "

" **Keep descending.** "

**I'm starting to [sense/perceive/feel] something. It's faint, yet familiar.**

_**I WILL [RETREAT/DESCEND/SILENCE MYSELF].**_ The presence of Zeruel faded from the ether, allowing Tabris to fully focus on the essence of the Eighth Angel. That's when he saw it. "I have a visual on the target."

A loud crack sounded. " **The Mark 06 has lost its progressive knife,** " warned Aoba.

"It will not be necessary." The Mark 06 slowly adjusted its arms, aiming the electromagnetic cage for the ovoid chrysalis. "Moving into position." He let his senses fully pervade the egg of the Eighth Angel, inundating it with his very presence. The words of the Lilim and their concern for his wellbeing faded, becoming mere white noise; now, there was only Tabris and the Eighth Angel.

There: a spark, tightly-contained. A sign of life, and an act of will. With a brief expansion of his perception, the [title/identity/characteristic] of the being within the egg became known to him. **Sandalphon.**

**TABRIS.**

The Angel, bound into the body of a nephilim, smiled. **It is a pleasure to finally meet you.**

**SO YOU SAY.**

The Fourth Child frowned, now realizing why the Eighth Angel's presence in Mt. Asama – dormant, _silent_ – had bothered him so. **You have been awake…yet you have not manifested. Why?**

**DOES IT MATTER?**

**Yes; there are Lilim who would utilize you for their own purposes. Purposes counter to my own and Zeruel's.** A metaphysical hand was extended to Sandalphon, even as the electromagnetic cage was extending over Sandalphon's cocoon in the physical realm. **Embrace your [power/nature/desire], and arise. Your assistance in finding our [Creator/Father/Source] would be invaluable.**

**NO.**

Kaworu paused. He actually blinked, looking truly befuddled for the first time in years. **You…say no?**

**YOUR PATH IS NOT WHAT I DESIRE. NO.**

It was not a perfect metaphor, but it would be an accurate expression to say that the heart of Tabris fractured in that very instant. **Why?**

**BECAUSE YOU WALK A ROAD THAT I REFUSE TO TREAD. I REJECT YOU.**

Tabris stilled. Then he frowned, looking genuinely upset. **Explain your actions**.

Sandalphon spoke. So did Tabris. They both listened, an entire conversation occurring in a matter of seconds.

In the end, the Fourth Child only felt a sense of weariness, mixed with instinctive dread. **My [equal/sibling/kin]…must it end this way?**

**WE ALL HAVE OUR ROLES TO PLAY IN THIS UNIVERSE. IT HOLDS TRUE FOR THE LILIM, AND IT HOLDS TRUE FOR US.**

**Sandalphon…very well then. You have cast your lot, and must pay the price.**

**MY BROTHER…THERE COULD HAVE BEEN PEACE.**

**I wish I could believe that.**

xxxx

/Asama ERL Station, Mt. Asama, Japan/

"The cage has activated. The Eighth Angel's chrysalis has been contained."

At Hyuga's comment, Misato's shoulders slouched with relief. "Good. Begin the ascent." She took a step back, sitting down in an open chair. "Hoo boy, this was surprisingly intense."

"We were sending a kid down inside a volcano, what did you expect?" pointedly said Hyuga, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Come on Hyuga, it's not like we were sending down Ikari Junior or the German fireball. The Fourth Child's a nephilim; kid's built tougher than anyone in this room," countered Aoba.

"I suppose…"

Misato Katsuragi patted the bespectacled Lieutenant on the shoulder. "We'll make it up to him for all his hard work. There's some hot springs around here; I was gonna treat the Pilots to a relaxing evening!"

Aoba snorted. "How altruistic of you. I'm sure you going along had nothing to do with it."

"Well, _someone_ has to chaperone."

" **Something is wrong** ," said Kaworu out of the blue, his voice tinged with distress. " **I cannot explain…but something is** _ **wrong**_."

A loud buzz suddenly droned out; mere moments later, Misato's phone was being bombarded by messages from the MAGI. "What the…an AT-Field?!"

"The Angel must be hatching!" shouted Aoba. On screen, the live infrared image of the Eighth Angel – streaming directly from the video equipment in the Type-D suit – shifted, as the humanoid form grew and twisted, and the egg bulged and quivered.

"Hyuga, will that cage hold?!"

"No way ma'am, that electromagnetic field won't be able to withstand that kind of force!"

Misato scowled. "Nagisa-kun, jettison the cage! You have a new objective: destroy the Angel!"

" **Understood.** "

At that moment, a wailing siren joined the buzz. "What the hell's going on now?!" demanded the Lieutenant Colonel.

"It can't be…" Hyuga paled. "The coolant flow has stopped! Structural integrity of the cables is weakening fast!"

Misato paused. Then she looked towards the console responsible for the crane controls, eyes focusing keenly on an ERL technician who was typing at a frantic pace. "RESTRAIN THAT MAN!"

Two Section 2 personnel made a move to grab the researcher, who kept on typing. His wrists were grabbed, and he let out a cry of pain as he was thrown to the floor.

"Ma'am, the cables have torn! The Mark 06 is no longer tethered!"

Hyuga's words fueled Misato's ire. The Lieutenant Colonel sneered as Aoba kicked the man in the side. "You may have just killed one of the Evangelion Pilots. They're our last line of defense against the Angels. Explain yourself."

The man winced, gingerly touching his ribs. Finally, his breath stilled, and he chuckled. "Line of defense…of course you NERV vermin would see it that way." He looked up at Misato, his eyes flaring with the zeal of a true believer. "The Eyes of Heaven are judging humanity…who are we to stand against the Messengers of the Almighty?"

Misato calmly withdrew her sidearm and shot the cultist right between the eyes. "I want his effects searched. I want to know how a Heaven's Eye whackjob infiltrated this research lab by _yesterday!_ " She whirled around, looking at the other shell-shocked ERL researchers. "If anyone has any funny ideas, I've got one for you too!" The Lieutenant Colonel turned back towards the monitors, a scowl marring her beautiful face. _Think, think! How can we get Nagisa-kun out of there?!_

xxxx

/Inside Mt. Asama, Japan/

Magma began to flood the D-Type suit through the broken cables, washing over the Mark 06. With its primary purpose rendered null and void, the useless suit was torn off in short order.

Kaworu concentrated, solidifying a powerful barrier around the Evangelion's body with his AT-Field. Troublesome as it was, it still offered him protection from the heat and the pressure of the volcano.

Unfortunately, the destruction of the cables now meant he was operating off of the internal battery. Less than five minutes of power remained between him and certain destruction. "What a predicament."

" **Nagisa-san! Are you alive?** "

Kaworu couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of the Third Child's voice. He sounded so concerned for someone he had never met in person before. "Your sentiment is appreciated. I am still alive."

" **We are trying to think of a way to assist you** ," said Rei Ayanami.

"Neither of you can help me now." The Mark 06 raised its arms, blocking a blow from Sandalphon. The Eighth Angel's body was somewhat animalistic, an armored trilobite with form similar to a fish. Given how fluidly his [equal/kin/sibling] swam through the molten rock, it was befitting. "Neither of you have D-Type equipment, and I am too deep within the volcano."

" **But there has to be something we can do!** " yelled Shinji Ikari.

Long, sinuous arms lashed against the Mark 06, pounding against its AT-Field. So long as he was kept on the defensive, he couldn't utilize any offensive maneuvers with the Light of His Soul. Once his Evangelion's battery ran out of energy, it wouldn't matter.

He truly had no choice then.

"I request permission to deactivate the limiters on the Mark 06."

xxxx

/Asama ERL Station, Mt. Asama, Japan/

Misato Katsuragi blinked. "…limiters?" She looked over at Aoba. "Limiters?"

Shiori Aoba looked back at her superior, looking just as bewildered. "I've heard that the Mark 06 is a very experimental Eva, but I've heard nothing about 'limiters'."

The Operations Director grimaced. "Well, it's not like we have much of a choice. Remove them!"

" **Your permission is insufficient.** "

Misato boggled. "The _hell?!_ Then why ask?!"

" **Because I know your superiors are monitoring this situation very closely. The very fact that I mentioned the limiters will acquire their notice.** "

"Well I hope they're quick about it then! Otherwise-" The ringing of a phone interrupted Misato's tirade. Growling, she impatiently raised it towards her ear. "Katsuragi speaking."

" **The Instrumentality Committee has authorized the temporary deactivation of the Mark 06's limiters.** "

Misato paused at the sound of Gendo Ikari's voice. "Sir…?"

" **Lieutenant Colonel, please tell the Fourth Child the following randomized passcode:** _ **The Anointed One will rise after three days.**_ **Be quick: time is of the essence.** "

"…yes sir." Feeling uncharacteristically out of her depth, the Operations Director turned back towards the monitors. "Nagisa-kun?"

" **Yes?** "

"The Anointed One…"

xxxx

/Inside Mt. Asama, Japan/

"… **will rise after three days.** "

There was a distinct change within the Entry Plug, as colors morphed and Kaworu felt – _felt_ – the Mark 06's armor shift, numerous prongs and hidden rods retracting from the flesh of the Evangelion, no, from _his_ flesh.

It wouldn't last for long; these limiters had an inherent fail-safe, and would reactivate in short order. SEELE was paranoid, and for good reason.

In the unleashed Mark 06…in the true body of the Angel known as Tabris…Kaworu was invincible.

" **Unbelievable…sync ratio is rising! Two-hundred…two-fifty…it's hit three-hundred percent!** "

That would be sufficient.

"And so the struggle comes to a close," murmured Kaworu Nagisa as his red eyes glowed.

Within the magma, Sandalphon stilled, as though stopping just to witness the Mark 06's temporary ascendance.

Even submerged within tons of magma, the Mark 06 – and the translucent pair of golden wings emanating from its back – seemed impossibly bright.

xxxx

On the slopes of Mt. Asama, Unit-01 and Unit-00 seemed to shiver, impulsively reacting to the unshackling of the Mark 06.

Shinji Ikari frowned at the feeling, looking around quizzically. "What…what's going on?" It wasn't nausea, or queasiness, or even the shivers; but it was pervasive, consuming him in its entirety.

For Rei Ayanami, it was much worse. Horrific chills were crawling up her spine…no, the spine of Unit-00. Her sync ratio had slowly been growing with the passage of time; it was only recently that she had even begun approaching the level set by the First Child in his first sortie against the Third Angel. Despite this, the sensations of the Evangelion's body had always felt muddled.

Now, they were oh-so clear.

The First Child grimaced, eyes staring forlornly at the volcano. _Flesh of ADAM…what are you reacting to?_

The earth suddenly shook under their feet.

xxxx

Inside the research station, everyone went stock still as the first shock rumbled underneath them. A nearby seismograph quivered, spiking up and down in a short burst. "An earthquake?!" exclaimed Hyuga.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" commanded Misato, even as another brief shock rattled her bones.

For the next forty seconds, there was a series of aftershocks, each one sharp but quick.

Then, all was still.

"Ma'am…" Makoto Hyuga was looking at a message on his NERV-issued phone. "The MAGI say that the Pattern Blue has ceased."

" **The Eighth Angel has been neutralized** ," spoke the tranquil voice of the Fourth Child.

"…huh," muttered Aoba. "Well alright then."

"…good…good job, Nagisa-kun." Misato sighed, wanting to do nothing more but lie down and forget about how FUBAR'd this operation had become. "We still need to find a way to get you out before your battery runs out."

" **No need; I will be extracting myself.** "

xxxx

A spike of light – gold with hints of orange – pierced the side of the volcano, opening a new channel from which lava could flow. This resulted in a drastic decrease in pressure within the magma chamber, inadvertently delaying Mt. Asama's next eruption by at least another decade.

But that's beside the point.

Unit-00 and Unit-01 seemed to stare in stunned silence as the Mark 06 stoically _walked_ out of the hole, molten rock and scorched earth dripping over its form. The silver Evangelion took several mighty steps, lava flowing off of its body like water. When it came to a stop in front of its fellow Evas, the sheer otherworldliness of the scenario finally hit the First and Third Children.

No damage. No burn marks. No warped metal. Not even _steam_. The Mark 06 looked absolutely pristine.

" **I believe this concludes the operation** ," dryly said the Fourth Child.

An audible hiss sounded, and several portions of the Evangelion's silver armor snapped back down into place before it slouched over, its battery running out of power.

Shinji and Rei both looked at each other through their view screens, and they saw on their fellow Pilot's faces what they were feeling deep down: awe, and not a little bit of fear.

xxxx

/Mizurai Onsen, Outskirts of Karuizawa, Japan/

Mere hours later, the sun was just about to breach the horizon, casting the land in a color fit for a volcano.

Karuizawa – a once popular tourist attraction five miles southeast of Mt. Asama, now considered a rural hideaway Post-Impact – was now host to some very important visitors. In a mixed-gender hot spring – the only actual barrier of any kind being a trio of gigantic boulders, around which any man or woman could intermingle if they so desired – two humans and two nephilim were resting.

Shinji Ikari sighed as he leaned back against the boulder, letting the heat wear away at his nervousness. Despite the fact that he hadn't actually participated in the battle at all, the whole of Operation MAGMA DIVER – lasting a grand total of ten minutes from the moment the Mark 06 was submerged to the moment its battery lost power – had been an incredibly intense experience. It reminded him of the helplessness he had felt during the Sixth Angel's attack on the UN Pacific Fleet, though it differed slightly.

With the Sixth Angel, his desire to help had been negated by the fact that he had no Evangelion with which to fight in.

With the Eighth Angel, the powerlessness was especially acute, given that – even at the controls of Unit-01 – he had no way in which to aid the Fourth Child.

"Hm hm, hm hmm, hm hm, hm hmm, hm hm, hm hmm, hmm, hm hm…"

Speaking of whom.

Shinji looked towards the silver-haired nephilim, who was serenely humming a familiar tune. The Third Child wracked his brain, calling back to his days in Okayama-2 for an answer. "The Ode to Joy?"

"Oh?" Kaworu opened his eyes, looking calmly at Shinji with that same mysterious smile. "You've heard of it?"

"I…was in a music club back when I lived in Okayama-2."

"Ah." The nephilim looked up at the sky, the spotty clouds appearing as puffs of fire amidst a darkening sea. "Music: what a wonderful contribution of human culture."

"…Nagisa-san?"

"Please Shinji, call me Kaworu. I'm afraid I've gotten used to German conventions in my time at NERV-2."

Shinji blinked at the pale Pilot's forwardness. "…okay." He sighed, refocusing on his question. "Kaworu…how did you become so strong?" Had he not been living and working with Rei, and then Mana and Mayumi, he would've automatically assumed that Kaworu's prowess as a Pilot was due to his status as a nephilim. Clearly, that wasn't the case. "What you were able to accomplish today was…incredible."

"It is a simple matter." He looked back towards the brunette, an enigmatic yet cheerful expression in his eyes. "My heart is completely open to that of the Evangelion. When I pilot, the Evangelion and I are one."

"Huh…" Rei had said something similar to him, that night at Dr. Akagi's home. "Ayanami-san told me something like that before."

"Oh? She sounds quite wise; perhaps I will have the chance to meet her before I must return to Germany."

Shinji paused, thinking of Rei's personality and her ideas. "…well, wise isn't the word I'd use," he said, chuckling nervously.

Kaworu smiled, looking back up at the sky. "Were it not for technical limitations, I would operate on a much higher level."

"Wow." Shinji couldn't help but feel a tad deflated. "Makes me wonder why I'm here, if you could do stuff like that."

"Don't belittle yourself; the things you have accomplished are worthy of praise for one in your position."

_**STOP [PRAISING/EXALTING/ADMIRING] THE DEFILER.** _

**My words are technically true. For an Evangelion Pilot, his actions are praiseworthy. That he defeated Sachiel, killed Shamshel, defiled Ramiel, and helped hold back Israfel are noteworthy accomplishments in the eyes of the Lilim.**

_**MY POINT REMAINS. YOUR [PRESENCE/EMOTIONS/MIND] HAS BEEN MELANCHOLY SINCE YOU FELLED SANDALPHON.** _

**Should I not be? By my own hand, one of our [equals/siblings/kin] is no more.**

_**YOUR [EXPERIENCE/KNOWLEDGE/PERCEPTION] OF YOUR ENCOUNTER IS KNOWN TO ME. IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE; YOU ARE THE ONE ENDOWED WITH THE [WILL/MENTALITY/MEMORIES] OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE]. NO ONE ELSE.** _

**Yet it wasn't enough. It can never be enough, now that I know the [perspective/will/idea] of Sandalphon. Iruel has kept himself [separate/silent/shadowed], and now this? I fear for the [unity/complementation] of we who are derived from ADAM.**

To this, Zeruel had nothing to say.

"Kaworu?"

The silver-haired nephilim looked back towards the Third Child. "Yes?"

"Why do you pilot Eva?" He knew why he piloted Eva. Rei had, to this point, given him a basic idea as to why she piloted Eva. After working for just a little while with Asuka, he was fairly confident that he knew why she piloted Eva. In a strange way, it provided a keen insight. "I'm just…curious, is all."

Kaworu Nagisa stared, his smile unchanging and perpetually tranquil. At last, he answered.

"So that I can feel whole." **So that I can achieve [unity/complementation/truth].**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the boulders, Misato Katsuragi was annoyed. "Meh…this wasn't as relaxing as I thought it would be." She rubbed at the scar between her breasts, feeling a brief pang at the memories they entailed. "Probably because I know there'll be paperwork to deal with after this…"

"Why are you troubled, Lieutenant Colonel?"

Misato looked to her left, where Rei Ayanami was sitting placidly. "Eh, a lot of things. That Operation MAGMA DIVER didn't succeed, that we had to deal with an Angel-worshipping cultist…" There was bound to be whole reams of paperwork involving that incident. _At least NERV had operational jurisdiction at the time...that'll make it a little easier to deal with._ In retrospect, he could have provided more information if kept alive...but in the heat of the moment, when she had believed that the cultist had essentially murdered the Fourth Child? _Feh._ Speaking of which: the memory of the quivering ground beneath her feet, and the sight of a silver Evangelion emerging unscathed from hell on earth, were so stark that they sent shivers down her spine. That was what truly troubled her. "No…it's the Fourth Child."

"He is dangerous."

"Kind of goes without saying." Misato shot Rei a nervous grin. "Wonder if you or Shinji-kun will ever achieve a sync ratio like that!"

It was unlikely. Rei was one of the few at NERV-1 privileged to know the true identity of Kaworu Nagisa. How exactly the Supreme Commander knew that he was truly an Angel – given that all nephilim shared genetic material from either ADAM or LILITH, she was unsure as to how the Fourth Child differed – was unclear; only that he knew.

And that was enough for Rei Ayanami. "We will see." She quietly soaked in the hot waters of the onsen, wondering what had gone through the Fourth Child's mind inside Mt. Asama.

Through all these musings, one thing kept coming to mind: the single impression that had come from Unit-00 at the sight of the Mark 06's AT-Field piercing the volcano like a spear; it had been so clear, and so stark.

xxxx

foolish boy. the fate of destruction is the joy of rebirth

xxxx

Rei frowned. _Soul within Unit-00…what did you mean?_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 14: Touch the Untouchable**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the NERV propaganda videos, I think Gendo essentially doing an homage to the canon Israfel fight is one of my favorites. :V


	14. Episode 14 - Touch the Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato has a memory of Antarctica; nephilim showcase their power in various ways; Kaworu Nagisa does a lot of showing off; a certain kaiju makes an unexpected cameo.
> 
> Oh, and Sahaquiel is about to perform a colony drop. Maybe NERV will do something about it.

/November 7, 2015/

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

In the wee hours of the morning, the two heads of NERV-1 were deliberating where Operation MAGMA DIVER left them.

"That demonstration is concerning."

Gendo Ikari smirked at Kozou Fuyutsuki's understatement. "You always have a knack for the deadpan, Fuyutsuki. Ever since our university days, that's been one of your defining characteristics."

"I'm glad you find my consistency so praiseworthy," droned the elderly Sub-Director. Arranged over the table were some of Operation MAGMA DIVER's after-action reports: one from Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, one from Lieutenant Aoba, one from Lieutenant Hyuga, a summary of all long-distance surveillance of the battle, all MAGI telemetry of the Mark 06's AT-Field, and others. "We weren't able to procure the Angel for study."

"A loss without a penalty; we can get by without having a live Angel for study. I'm far more interested in the Fourth Child."

"It's surprising; I wasn't truly expecting him to go through with it."

The Supreme Commander held up a distance shot of the Mark 06's emergence from Mt. Asama: the ethereal spike drilling out of the volcano's slopes was a very powerful image. "It looks like the old men got the upper hand this time."

"Oh?"

"A reliable demonstration of the Mark 06's abilities. A test of how strong their pet nephilim's leash is. A measure of my willingness to capitulate to their demands." Gendo looked down at a brief synopsis from Section 2, this one concerning the background of the cultist who had tried to murder Kaworu Nagisa. It was fairly standard stuff: hard times during the Impact Wars, a search for personal meaning, falling for the words of a charismatic conman; a dime-a-dozen convert for the cause. "I do have to wonder who initiated hostilities: the Fourth Child, or the Eighth Angel."

"Do you think it matters? Regardless who struck first, this shows that the Angels are not acting on a unified front like the Dead Sea Scrolls indicated."

"We have the Fifth Angel trying to annihilate the Black Moon in its entirety. We have the Seventh Angel retreating to the safety of the ocean floor. And now we have the Eighth Angel fighting one of its own. The possibilities of divergence are intriguing." Gendo Ikari suddenly chuckled. "Maybe one will elect to sit back and just bask in the adoration of the cultists."

"The MAGI have been tracking more suspicious activity as of late. Not only that, but their media tracking algorithms have indicated a more than three-hundred-percent increase in stories focused on the Angel worshippers in the past two weeks. "

"They're getting antsy."

"Any thoughts on their financial support?"

"There will always be a few true believers who are eager to throw away their money; just as there will always be those who like to be the Gepetto to their Pinocchio." He had no doubt that SEELE bankrolled at least a few of the cults; national governments would be more divided on the issue, but he knew there would be some opportunistic armchair generals who wouldn't mind seeing NERV taken down a peg or two. "It's just a matter of being proactive."

xxxx

/Warehouse, Tokyo-2, Japan/

The current capital of Japan, formerly called Matsumoto, was far removed from the daily problems of Tokyo-3. In some ways, this was both a blessing and a curse: a blessing because its problems were political and economic in nature, somewhat mundane and ordinary; a curse because these very same problems were susceptible to public pressure. Truly, NERV's seemingly endless well of funding smoothed over a lot of problems that the average municipality had to deal with.

Even now, despite all the improvements that had been made following the Impact Wars, there was still public dissatisfaction to be found in certain aspects of their lives. With this dissatisfaction emerged different ways of dealing with it.

In the wake of Second Impact, in the wake of the Angels' return, worship of these colossal beings had become trendy.

As with any trend, there were those who took it more seriously than others.

On the outskirts of Tokyo-2's industrial district, a cadre of police cars – their flickering lights shining brightly in the darkness of the early morning – had gathered around a particular warehouse, one that was now bolted shut from outside interference. One patrol officer looked somewhat flummoxed. "We've been waiting for thirty minutes now. Why can't we storm the place?"

"Because they're holed up with weapons, you moron," sniped one of his compatriots, his bald head beading with sweat.

"Well, we've gotta break in there sooner or later, right? Those freaks had to know this was coming eventually."

"Doesn't mean we can't be smart about it. Captain says we've got a special surprise from the SSDF on the way here."

"The military?! Is this that big a deal?"

"They're cracking down on these cults. Can't really have people trying to undermine the war effort against the aliens trying to kill us all." A rumbling sound could be heard, getting closer and closer. "Huh…looks like it's here."

The officers turned around, noting a large armored personnel carrier rolling up towards the police cars. As it came to a stop, the back hatch opened up; out stepped two lithe teenagers in black combat gear: one a young man with shortly-cropped white hair, the other a young girl with long lime-green hair. With nary a word spared to the policemen, they began walking towards the warehouse.

"Uh…what are those kids doing?"

The bald officer frowned. "Those…might be those superhumans I've heard about. I think they're called nephilim."

"Nephilim? Like the ones the sergeant tells stories about?"

"Yeah…he saw them in action when he fought in Mexico. Said they were real badasses. Guess we're about to find out…"

The two nephilim calmly walked up to the front door of the warehouse. With an almost surreal lack of decorum, the green-haired girl kicked the door down.

The very instant they did so, bullets fell upon them like rain. Brief flickers of orange light could be seen, preventing the gunfire from even touching them. The white-haired boy withdrew two fragmentation grenades and tossed them into the warehouse; right after the shrapnel erupted, the two nephilim dashed inside.

The next four minutes consisted of explosions, gunfire, and regular fire, interrupted by a staccato rhythm of screams. At long last, one man stumbled out of the door, his right arm bent at an awkward angle. "M…M…Monsters…they're…mon-!"

A dainty hand pierced through his heart from behind. Blood leaked from his mouth, a hoarse croak lodged in his throat. With a meaty crunch, the female nephilim's hands dislodged from his ribcage, allowing the cultist to fall dead to the ground.

The white-haired nephilim looked nonchalantly at the corpse, red eyes empty yet focused. "That was the last member of this Angelic Acolyte cell, Homura."

"Then the mission has been completed, Akira," answered the girl, her lime-green hair stained by the blood of their victims. With nary an acknowledgment of the policemen's presence, they returned to the APC. The Tokyo-2 police could only stare as the personnel carrier left, dumbfounded by what they had just witnessed.

The nephilim had arrived and departed like a tornado, and left about as much damage.

xxxx

**Episode 14: Touch the Untouchable**

xxxx

/September 13, 2000/

/The White Moon Research Base, South Pole, Antarctica/

_Misato Katsuragi had often wondered why her father had even bothered bringing her here, to Antarctica._

_Sure, the whole concept of a top-secret expedition was kind of neat, but the whole thing hadn't really been what she was looking for. A chance to visit her distant father, so consumed by his work? Why not. It's not like her everyday life with mom in Tokyo had been anything special._

_Unfortunately, the whole time there had been a reminder of why her parents had split up to begin with. Work work work work work! The man had practically no time for her, the lack of sunlight was seriously messing with her sleep cycle, and the security restrictions meant that the stuff she_ could _do was practically nil. Imagine that: an ancient alien base, made boring by the power of bureaucratic protocol!_

_It sucked to high heaven. She couldn't wait to get back home._

_So when her father burst into her quarters, looking disheveled and **concerned** , she was somewhat confused. "What's going on?"_

" _Pack up. I need you to come with me," ordered Shiro Katsuragi. He quickly helped her pack, a decision that confused Misato even further. Grabbing her hand – so tight, but why was he trembling? – he quickly pulled her along the hallways of the research complex. "Try to be quiet; we don't have much time."_

" _Don't have time for what?" She looked around, noting the occasional clock; it was barely past four in the morning! Not that time really meant much down here, even though the sky – gripped under perpetual twilight – had been steadily brightening over the past few weeks. "Where are we going?!"_

" _Where you'll survive."_

_The sheer seriousness of the statement nearly made her fall over. Survive? Survive what?! Her father had always been so aloof, so detached from everyday concerns beyond his research; to have him show this much worry – fear? – for her was mystifying, **terrifying**._

_The doctor quickly ushered her into a small room, where a large orange capsule laid on the floor. He looked inside, opening and closing various compartments. "Good, good, the passive nullification field is fully operational…should be enough provisions to last for a month, maybe two if you're smart…"_

_Misato scowled. This was getting ridiculous! "Dad, what's going on?!"_

_The disheveled man paused in his frantic movements, his madness briefly sated. "…huh. I don't hear that word much. It sounds…nice." He turned around, looking keenly at his daughter. His beard and mustache streaked with gray, his short black hair unkempt and sweaty. His eyes – normally dark and unfocused, now so frighteningly intense – were looking right at hers. "Misato…my little girl…everything I've worked for, all my studies into developing Super Solenoid Theory…it was to make a better world, a kinder world…"_

_The young thirteen-year-old shivered at her father's tone; why did he sound so sad? "Dad…?"_

" _I've learned some things…horrible things…there are people with power who are trying to pervert what we're trying to accomplish…" The man paused, as though catching himself in the act of doing something foolish. "Why am I talking, I don't have time!" He quickly grabbed his daughter by the torso and hoisted her into capsule, setting her down on the padded surface. "The master lock will keep you inside for at least twenty-four hours. No matter what, do not open this capsule for anything. You absolutely **must** wait at least one week, or until you make landfall, or…I don't know, I can't even say with confidence that Antarctica will remain standing after this."_

_The sheer insanity was almost annoying! What was her father babbling about?! "Dad, you're not making any sense!"_

" _Misato Katsuragi."_

_Misato immediately shut up. Her father looked sternly at her, before removing the thick cross necklace he wore. He looked at it for a brief second, as if pondering its meaning. "Hmph…it's been years since I've thought about what this symbol represented. A faith I haven't thought of for so long…how human to only think of it when the end is nigh…"_

"… _dad…?" Misato blinked as her father placed the cross around her neck. Her confusion and irritation was now giving way to genuine fear. "Dad…?!"_

" _There are many things I regret…and now, at the end, I can't do anything about it." He calmly lowered Misato, forcing her to lay down inside the capsule. He strapped her in, buckling her down tightly. "But at least I'll make one thing right."_

" _What are you going to do…?" She felt tears prickling her eyes. Why was she crying over such a no-good deadbeat?! "Dad…?"_

" _I'm going to try and prevent the end of the world." Shiro reached over, pressing some buttons on the outside of the capsule. "I love you, Misato." The door slid shut with a hiss, sealing her off from the outside world._

" _Dad? DAD?!" Her fear gave way to desperation, and she began pounding the door with her tiny fists. "Come on dad, this isn't funny anymore! Get back here and let me out! DAD! DAAAD!"_

_She pounded and screamed and ranted for at least twenty minutes, before sheer physical exhaustion forced her to stop. She let her back rest against the padded seat, panting for air. "Dad…why…?"_

_Ten minutes later, the end of the world happened._

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_With that terrifying howl, her capsule went tumbling end over end. Misato shrieked at the sudden upheaval, her restraints holding strong against the tumult. It seemed to last forever, both the sound and the fury._

_After an eternity, after an instant of time, after a point where time itself ceased to have any meaning to Misato Katsuragi, the capsule's movements slowed, and the chaos settled. Her breath was heavy, her mind trying to recover from delirium; her fingers slowly fumbled with a panel, unlatching it to reveal a window._

_Four wings of amber light, massive and utterly alien. Over the waves of the ocean, that was all she could see; an otherworldly radiance brightening the twilight sky, with lightning flickering wildly and the aurora australis dancing madly._

_It was this sight that finally knocked Misato Katsuragi out cold._

xxxx

/November 8, 2015/

/Katsuragi Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Misato Katsuragi opened her eyes, staring dully at the ceiling. "I hate that dream." Why couldn't it have gone further than that? For all the craziness and sorrow of her time in Australia, at least it had some happy times. It would have balanced out the sheer feeling of existential dread from witnessing Second Impact, if nothing else.

The Lieutenant Colonel grimaced as she sat up, thinking back to Operation MAGMA DIVER. The sight of the Mark 06 casually breaking out of the volcano had brought to mind some very uncomfortable memories of ADAM's emergence during Second Impact. The sheer power, the inhuman presence: never had the Evangelion's Angelic origins been so apparent to her.

"Wark."

Misato looked over the side of her bed, staring at the inquisitive Pen-Pen. A can of Yebisu was in his claws. "Heh. At least I got to meet you." She rubbed the penguin's red crest, a wistful smile on her face. "You were a lifesaver in more ways than one, buddy."

The penguin seemed to smile at her words, offering the can to her.

Grabbing the can, she popped the top and downed its contents in one go. "HOOOOOOOO **YEAH!** Hits the spot!"

Quickly dressing herself in her standard tank top and short shorts, she strolled out of her bedroom, crushing the can against her head before throwing it into the recycling bin. "So…what is that I'm smelling?"

"Oh, good morning Misato-san." Shinji was hard at work over the stove, stirring some kind of vegetable broth and pan-frying strips of poultry. Asuka was standing by the table, using her hands for balance while she bounced up and down on her heels. "I'm almost done."

"Yeah, hurry up Shinji, hurry up!"

Misato arched an eyebrow at Asuka's excitable bounce. "What's with you?"

"I want to have a bite to eat while we watch the morning entertainment!"

Misato blinked. "Say what now? Is there some kind of show going on?"

"Sort of," said Shinji, flipping the chicken over to complete the sear. "It's going on in the field behind the apartment complex."

"…what's about to happen?"

Asuka grinned. "Kaworu kicking the stuffing out of Rei, Mana, and Mayumi, that's what!"

Misato stared. "Say what."

xxxx

Mana Kirishima snarled. "The only reason I'm not about to fight you mano-a-mano is because the redhead was so adamant about us doing this together."

Kaworu Nagisa, hands stuck in his pockets, merely shrugged. "Miss Sohryu speaks only from experience. I have done mock combat trials with a few nephilim in my time, and she has witnessed a fair number of them."

"Whatever. Three-on-one isn't even a challenge." Mana looked over at Mayumi and Rei. "I'm still tempted to make you two sit this one out."

"Come now sister, you can indulge yourself after we finish this," admonished Mayumi.

"Then I won't be as fresh!"

Mayumi sighed, running a hand through her long blue hair. "Consider it a warm-up then."

Rei Ayanami had been mostly silent, her red eyes focused keenly on the Fourth Child's form. This spar would be most instructive; how much of the boy's true power was manifest in his nephilim body?

Kaworu glanced at his three opponents in tandem; Mana in a tank top and shorts, Rei in a tank top and sweat pants, Mayumi still in her pink pajamas. "I suppose it would be futile to try and dissuade you…" He glanced to the side of their impromptu fighting arena, where Hikari Kirishima and Ryoji Kaji were standing. "…do you two have any objections?"

"A controlled spar against an unknown opponent is always a source of valuable experience," said Hikari.

Kaji held up his hands, as if to say _c'est la vie_.

"Okay, we're here!" The sound of Asuka's voice drew everyone's attention; she was carrying a stack of bowls, followed by Shinji – carrying a large pot and ladle – and Misato. The Lieutenant Colonel set down a folding table, upon which Shinji placed the pot. "You guys can get started  
now!"

Mana twitched as the Second Child ladled some chicken soup into her bowl. "Glad we're here to make your morning, _gaijin_."

"At least you'll have food waiting for you when you lose."

" _Oh?_ " Mana growled, flexing her neck and cracking her knuckles. "That a fact, huh?"

"It is!" Asuka looked over at the Fourth Child. "You'd better not have slacked off since I left Germany, Kaworu!"

The lone male nephilim chuckled. "Perish the thought, Miss Sohryu." He turned back towards the trio of female nephilim. "I suppose we should be-"

[Mana Kirishima was already airborne, her heel mere inches away from his face.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWtU1uTSqJw)

Kaworu Nagisa ducked, letting the brash girl soar over him. He sidestepped right afterwards, dodging the deadly fingers of Mayumi Yamagishi. Turning on the balls of his feet, he bent backwards at the waist to avoid the incoming fists of Rei Ayanami; with a kick of his heels, he actually _slid_ backwards along the grass, expertly maintaining his balance. He stood back up, hands still in his pockets as he took in his three opponents at a glance. "Like I was trying to say: I suppose we should begin."

Mana snorted. "Smartass." She dug her heels in and launched herself forward, unleashing a flurry of kicks and elbow strikes towards the Fourth Child. Like water, he flowed around her offense, barely missing her frenzied strikes. Through it all, he kept his damned hands in those damned pockets of his. "Are you just gonna dodge all day?!"

"It is a valid strategy."

"Not if you want to _win!_ " She jumped and tried to axe kick the smug boy in his way-too-pretty face; he simply twisted away, right into Mayumi's line of attack. With a precise hop, he avoided her lunging palm strikes, only to blink as Rei's leaping side kick came right for his midsection. Raising his feet, his foot met hers, allowing him to bound away from the three young women.

Through it all, his hands remained in his pockets. "Like I said, dodging is a valid strategy. If your opponent can't hit you, you can let them tire themselves out."

"HAH! We're nephilim, moron; we _never_ tire!" Mana charged forward, followed by Mayumi and Rei.

It was a surreal thing to watch: Kaworu Nagisa, fluidly dodging every blow from the trio through small turns, quick footwork, and precise jumps. Even still, his hands remained in his pockets.

Shinji stared. "Wow…"

"I know, right?" Asuka grinned at the proceedings. "I've never seen him lose a single match. Not even his sister Yomiko's beat him, and she can be scary!" She took a sip of the soup, savoring the taste of the chicken. "This is real good!"

_THWACK!_

"Ooh, he finally got hit," murmured Kaji.

Kaworu stepped back, blinking at the stinging sensation coming from his cheek. There: a small cut, made by Mana's heel. "Hmm. You hit me."

Mana sneered. "That won't be the last one, either!"

The Fourth Child chuckled, his muscles and tendons and nerves and _essence_ trembling in unison. "No." He removed his hands from his pockets. "I suppose it won't."

_**CRUNCH!** _

Rei and Mayumi blinked as Mana was sent flying backwards, tumbling end over end.

_**BAM!** _

_**POW!** _

Mayumi and Rei were sent skidding backwards, having barely blocked Kaworu's blows. The momentum was so great that their feet made trenches in the soil. They shook their limbs, grimacing at the sensation; already, a bruise was forming on Rei's right forearm, and on Mayumi's left bicep. Mana was slowly clambering to her feet, drunkenly feeling her face. With an audible pop, she readjusted her bloody nose. "You…broke my nose, you bastard…"

"So I did." Kaworu – still smiling serenely – flexed his fingers, and bid the nephilim to attack with a single flick of his hand. "Come."

Mana scowled; a creeping sensation was dawning on her that she had bit off more than she could chew. Naturally, she waved it off through sheer bluster and vigor. "Don't think I'm done yet!" Her muscles tensed and contracted with each movement, her senses taking in every aspect of the smug bastard's stance and form. Regardless, it wasn't to be; her right hook was parried with a subtle outward block on her wrist. She spun to keep momentum, trying to nail him with her left elbow; he calmly bent backwards, _just_ avoiding the blow. His right fist clenched and came at her chin in a vicious uppercut; out of desperation, out of sheer _panic_ , she tried to utilize her AT-Field.

**SMASH!**

_CRUNCH!_

The sound of shattering glass, and a fist to the chin. Mana groaned as she was sent airborne, stars flickering in her vision. _He…broke through it like it wasn't even there…_

Kaworu returned to a steady footing as Mayumi came upon him with lightning-fast hands. With a casual movement, he parried her left fist and ducked under the arm, stepping beyond her. In a simultaneous motion, he reached out with his right hand and yanked _hard_ on her long hair. The young woman shrieked as the sudden change in momentum sent her feet airborne; a split second later, the silver-haired boy had shifted his stance back and brought his right foot up for a horrific axe kick to her sternum.

**BOOM!**

There was now a Mayumi-shaped crater in the ground.

Kaworu immediately turned his attention to Rei Ayanami, who had tried to strike him from behind. Swiftly, improbably, his hand caught her fist and stopped her dead. Then he gave her a headbutt.

POW!

Then another.

**POW!**

Then a boot to the head.

_**POW!** _

The First Child grimaced as she tried to slow herself down, gripping tightly on the grass. She felt at her forehead – blood! – and frowned. _So. It's as I expected then._

Kaworu Nagisa outclassed them all.

"I believe that's enough for the day," said Hikari Kirishima, who looked split between wanting to check on her girls and wanting to put a bullet between Kaworu's eyes.

"Told you that you guys would lose!" exclaimed Asuka. "It's nothing to be ashamed of; Kaworu's just that good!"

Nagisa chuckled. "You praise me too much, Miss Sohryu." He glanced at the nephilim trio, who were slow at getting back to their feet. "No hard feelings, I hope."

"…no," said Rei. She had been paying close attention during the entire melee; the young man's refined use of his own AT-Field was superb for a mere nephilim. Almost as though he were an Evangelion in miniature. Then again, given what the Supreme Commander had told her of him, it only made sense.

"Splendid! I would hate to end things on a poor note; we're all comrades, after all." He calmly strolled towards the soup pot sitting on the sidelines. "I hope you made enough; I'm sure you've gathered that nephilim have quite the appetite."

"Don't worry, I made plenty," reassured Shinji.

Mana snarled as she slowly got to her feet. _Feh. That guy pisses me off._

xxxx

/November 10, 2015/

/Rooftop, Tokyo-3 Municipal Elementary School/

"…Mari-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure this is a good idea?"

Mari Langley-Sohryu snorted at Ai Suzuhara's uncertain tone. "And I thought you were the brave one."

"Back off, _gaijin!_ I'm just trying to be the mature one!"

"You saying I'm not mature?!"

"Kinda goes without saying!"

Nozomi Horaki suddenly piped in. "I think it'll be fun, Ai-chan!"

Ai paled. "Eh…you sure, Nozomi-chan…?"

"Yeah! I mean, Randall won't let anything bad happen to us!" She looked up at the massive mecha-bound cat, easily double their height. "Right?"

Randall used its gargantuan hand to type into the little keyboard on its left forearm. "LITTLE RED LADY TOLD ME THERE WOULD BE CATNIP."

Ai shivered at the robotic voice coming from the cat-robot-mecha-giant-thing. For as long as she could remember, rumor had abounded of the robotic cat that treated Tokyo-3 like a giant playhouse. Up to this point, the closest she had ever been to this strange beast was from afar, usually while it was leaping between skyscrapers. It was strangely unnerving to be this close.

"I know, _Katze!_ It'll be at my apartment." Technically Misato Katsuragi's apartment, but their apartments were connected now anyway. "I want to surprise my sister by getting there before she does!"

"If this ends up killing me, Ji's gonna be _so_ angry at you."

Nozomi smiled at Ai. "I think we'll be just fine."

"You're just saying that because you like cats, Nozomi-chan."

The pigtailed girl tittered girlishly. "I know, but _still!_ "

Mari grinned, leering devilishly at the two young girls that she had come to call 'friends' without any reservations. "Well, no time like now! We've gotta live for the moment!" Just like her big sister. "Okay Randall, how are we going to do this?"

A number of thick straps extended from small slots on the front and back of his torso. "ONE IN FRONT, TWO ON BACK."

Several minutes later, the orange tabby peered curiously over the edge of the elementary school's rooftop; Mari was strapped to his front, while Ai and Nozomi were fastened side-by-side along the robotic shell's back. The German was grinning, Suzuhara was grimacing, and Horaki was giggling. "TIME TO PLAY." With a hiss of hydraulics, Randall was airborne.

"WOOO!"

" _AAAH!_ "

" **WEEE!** "

And so ended another school day at Tokyo-3 Municipal Elementary.

xxxx

/Outside Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Mayumi Yamagishi's ear twitched; she looked around, trying to identify the source of the sound. _I though I heard Sohryu-san's little sister._

"You okay?"

Mayumi nodded in response to Ryo Sawamura's question. "Yes, I am. I just thought I heard something."

"Ah."

The two continued walking away from the school, passing by the various students that were departing after another Tuesday of school. The whole concept of 'gossip' was swiftly unveiling itself to Mayumi through exposure and experience; it wasn't something she cared to indulge  
in, but she had no objection to listening.

As she and Sawamura-san exited the school yard, the lingering whispers and chatter of some of the other students were hard to ignore.

"Those two are always together, aren't they…?"

"They going out?"

"Maybe? They don't really do any lovey-dovey stuff…maybe they're just friends?"

"They're so quiet though…and her skin looks so unhealthy…"

"Guess even _hikikomori's_ can find love."

Mayumi didn't bother to feel indignant about their ignorance. She preferred it that way; if they knew who she was as a person, then her identity as a nephilim – if she ever felt comfortable enough to reveal it – would be less of a stumbling block to acceptance.

It helped that Sawamura-san was a rather pleasant fellow. Sometimes, it seemed like he was content just to be near her; the feeling was mutual. It was an edifying realization: that one could feel a sense of completion just by being near someone.

"You ever wonder how Ayanami and Kirishima think?"

Mayumi turned towards Ryo. "Pardon?"

"I just sometimes wonder if their thoughts differ from ours."

The one caveat was that he seemed to have a wary disposition regarding nephilim, but that was secondary. That could be cured through experience. "I wouldn't know. I imagine that everyone's thoughts differ from yours, just as they would with mine."

"I suppose." The young man shrugged.

His easygoing nature was another point in his favor. "Do their physical abilities frighten you?"

"…I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"It's just sort of unsettling to see them do things that no human can naturally do."

"…that's understandable." Case in point: just yesterday, Rei Ayanami had disciplined a serially tardy student from class 2-D by asking him to point out any tree on the school grounds. After the student had (confusedly) pointed to a large oak, the First Child had leveled it to the ground with a single kick. Mayumi surmised that those authoritarian displays of power would be unsettling to the average person. "Even so, I don't think their thoughts are any different from ours."

"Hn."

Things proceeded like that for the next half-hour or so; an occasional comment or two, followed by vast tracts of silence as they enjoyed the scenery of Tokyo-3: the hustle and bustle of other people, moving about the technological jungle of steel and lights and concrete; a cohesive mass of thought and will and emotion, invariably distinct yet unified in their humanity.

Mayumi wondered if other people took for granted how gratifying it was to simply _be_.

The long walk together came to an end in time; Ryo waved lackadaisically over his shoulder as he crossed the road. Mayumi waved back before turning around, turning down another sidewalk that would lead back to her apartment complex.

A few minutes later, and Mayumi noticed a shadow trailing her. "I know you are having difficulty with this, sister."

Mana Kirishima grunted.

"Do you have anything personal against Sawamura-san?"

"Can't say that I do."

"So why the hostility?"

Mana didn't answer, settling for crossing her arms behind her head in a lackadaisical manner. The duo continued on like this for the next twenty minutes; when their apartment complex loomed in sight, the silver-haired nephilim finally spoke. "I'll kick his ass if he makes you cry. Just putting that out there."

"…I appreciate it."

xxxx

/November 14, 2015/

/Hakone International Airport, Tokyo-3, Japan/

On the eastern slopes of Mt. Byobu – bordering the southeastern tip of Lake Ashi – a small airport terminal stood, with two long strips of tarmac running eastward for two miles. The majority of the aircraft that used it were military, using it as a means to ferry supplies and cargo that were too sensitive to arrive by rail or auto.

In this case, the cargo was the Mark 06, secured into a YC-49.

"And so my time here has come to an end." Kaworu Nagisa turned around, looking calmly at his escorts. "At least, for the time being."

Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi stood quietly alongside Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Mana, and Mayumi. The temporary transfer of the Mark 06 to NERV-1's command had finally been revoked by the Instrumentality Committee; the Japanese government was all too eager for the Fourth Child and his Evangelion to return to Germany. "Your help here was appreciated."

Kaworu's smile remained calm; the lady's discomfort with him was easy to see.

_Kaworu Nagisa remained calm as he listened to Dr. Akagi explaining the results of the sync tests. "A simultaneous test in the simulation bodies has yielded some useful data; even so, though we've had the records from NERV-2 as a reference, it's different to see in person." The blonde's eyebrow twitched. "Like the difference between watching a pornographic film and a porno in **person!** HOOHOHOHOHOHO!"_

_The scientist's ranting didn't really concern Kaworu all that much; he supposed it was to be expected, given that his sync ratio with the simulated data of Unit-00, Unit-01, and Unit-02 were leaps and bounds higher than those of the actual Pilots, if not quite up to par with his numbers for the Mark 06. He glanced to the doctor's side; Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi had quite the stern expression. "Does my prowess frighten you, Miss Katsuragi?"_

_Katsuragi didn't answer._

To be fair, it wasn't the first time his abilities had frightened one of the Lilim. "And your hospitality was appreciated." His movements had been quite limited; there was no way the Supreme Commander of NERV-1 would let him roam freely. Still, the city itself had provided an interesting change of pace from Berlin-2.

" _How long will you continue to follow me, Miss Kirishima?" Kaworu's words prompted Mana to come into open view; the two nephilim stood on one of the old nature trails that looped around Lake Ashi. "Do I fascinate you that much?"_

_Mana sneered. "You flatter yourself too much."_

_"Then why follow me?"_

" _Do I need a reason?"_

" _I was under the impression that most people need a reason to do anything. Are you different in that regard?"_

_Mana stared, her red eyes flickering with a mixture of suspicion and annoyance. Finally, she answered, "You're one to talk." She turned on her heel and walked away; Kaworu smiled enigmatically before continuing his stroll._

"It was a very revealing experience for me."

_Rei Ayanami stared at the moon, pondering something; she had been in the middle of a brief exercise run through the downtown area – leaping from rooftop to rooftop in a single bound – when the view of the waxing crescent caught her attention. "…you seem persistent in following me."_

" _There are many that I follow, Miss Ayanami."_

_The First Child visibly resisted facing him; Kaworu Nagisa came to a stop alongside her, peering over the edge of the skyscraper. "Do the heavens fascinate you?"_

"… _why do you ask?"_

" _The same reason that any question is asked: for an answer. For knowledge. For understanding." He looked down, eyes darting to and fro from the populace walking far below; in the waning twilight, the lights of the city began to overwhelm any fine details that could be ascertained. "Do you ever ask a question, seeking something other than an answer?"_

_Rei Ayanami did not reply._

_Kaworu smiled, finally focusing on something of interest: an open ramen stand. In particular, he focused on Miss Yamagishi and Mister Sawamura, quietly eating dinner there. A date? A casual meal between friends? "Tell me Miss Ayanami, do you believe that the heavens complement this land? That one without the other would have less meaning?" He turned towards her, peering intently at the blue-haired nephilim. "Do you desire that same sort of complementation?"_

" _I know what you are." The Fourth Child paused as the First gazed at him, her face possessing a deadly countenance. "I know precisely what 'complementation' you seek. I know what answer you desire, and you will not find it here."_

_Kaworu blinked. Then he chuckled. It seemed that even nephilim weren't immune to the idiosyncrasies of the Lilim. "You say such things knowing full well that your life would be forfeit if you tried anything…to even possess such knowledge is surprising. Someone must place a high degree of trust in you…or is the other way around?"_

" _Please state your point. For all the power you have shown, you are not in an Evangelion; any action taken against me will have severe consequences."_

" _Now why would I do such a thing?" He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving one last message for the stern young woman. "The living are easier to understand than the dead."_

His gaze fell upon Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley-Sohryu. "It was good to see you again Miss Sohryu. And it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Shinji Ikari."

_Kaworu Nagisa smiled at Mari Langley-Sohryu. "Do you still dislike me, little Mari?"_

_The younger of the Langley-Sohryus pouted, hiding behind Asuka. "Don't call me little…"_

" _And that's how we trained to defeat the Seventh Angel!" finished explaining Asuka, purposefully ignoring Mari's distaste for Kaworu. It was merely a resumption of their old relationship from Germany, which meant it was a-ok! "So, how is Papa doing? Whenever I call, he always says he's doing fine, but be honest: is he being a big worrywart?"_

" _He often speaks of his concern, yes."_

_The redhead sighed. "Ugh, I knew_ vater _was holding back…guess I'll have to give him a lesson on honesty again!"_

" _From my understanding, he simply does not want to worry you."_

" _But if I know he's not happy, how's that supposed to make me feel? If we're defeating the Angels, if we're surviving, if we're **living** …isn't that enough for him to be happy?"_

" _Perhaps fathers are not complete without their children being near." A thought he had often pondered; wherever SEELE had imprisoned ADAM, did his [Creator/Father/Source] think? Ponder? Wonder? In utter isolation, did ADAM contemplate his missing [pieces/partitions/essences]?_

" _But all children become adults eventually, if they live that long."_

_Mari suddenly piped up. "Like little birdies learning to fly!"_

" _That's right,_ meine Schwester. _" She looked back at Kaworu. "We all leave the nest eventually."_

_Kaworu wondered what that would be like: to become independent of that which had given him power, given him thought, given him **life**. It was an utterly alien concept, and one that he couldn't help but marvel the Lilim for. He smiled at Asuka, two parts mysterious and one part joyful. "Speaking with you again, I am only reminded of why NERV-2 is less interesting now."_

_Asuka beamed, and Mari harrumphed. The little girl stomped away, joining one Ryoji Kaji on the living room couch. The nephilim directed a sly glance at the Inspector, who had a grim expression his face; Hikari Kirishima and her daughters were running drills in the Jet Alone, Miss Katsuragi was out at a bar with some old colleagues, and Miss Ayanami was undertaking some task within the bowels of the Geofront. It seemed that Mister Kaji was disinclined to leave Mister Langley's daughters out of sight while the Fourth Child was in Tokyo-3. What a paranoid individual. What a striking contrast with Miss Sohryu._

_It was at this point that the strings of a cello echoed through the apartment, carrying a somewhat familiar tune. Kaworu Nagisa thought back to his times at the Lorenz Estate, to the countless functions and galas hosted there, to the music that would often be played for those that tried to curry favor with the Chairman of the Instrumentality Committee. "Hmm. The Prelude of the first suite in G Major, by Johann Bach."_

" _Ah, that's right! With all the craziness of the Angel War, Shinji didn't join a school club until recently!" She looked over her shoulder; the sounds were emanating from the Mana-induced hole in the wall that now joined Misato Katsuragi's apartment with theirs. "His cousin actually shipped his old cello here!"_

_There was a note of hesitance to the music, a sense of uncertainty due to being out of practice. Nevertheless, Kaworu could detect the skill of long practice in that sound. "It seems he joined the Music Club."_

" _Yep!"_

_Kaworu got to his feet, letting his soul delight in the tones and the chords. "Would a dance be appropriate for the occasion, Miss Sohryu?"_

_The redhead blinked. Then she smiled back, standing up from the table and giving him an old-fashioned curtsy in her yellow sundress. "If you insist, fancypants!"_

_In part, Kaworu was doing this only to catalogue the reactions of the Inspector and Asuka's little sister. Truth be told, given what he had learned of Lilim culture, spontaneously dancing to music was an acceptable reaction to the feeling of joy. So why not indulge?_

_So under the watchful eyes of the Langley-Sohryus' guardian and the poignant embrace of Shinji's music, nephilim and woman waltzed._

"Just don't be a stranger," said Asuka. "And tell your sister to lighten up for me!"

"And maybe we'll see each other again," added Shinji. "In better circumstances, I mean."

Kaworu smiled; the Third Child's interest was apparent. It was inevitable, he supposed: surrounded by young women, there was no male compatriot with which to bond over Eva, to bond over his experiences as a Pilot. "Perhaps." He turned around and walked away, waving calmly with one hand. As he was escorted onto the YC-49 by NERV-2 personnel, another stray memory came to mind.

_In the desert. With a caravan, encamped for the evening. A multitude of Lilim surrounded a bonfire, dancing to the strings of the barbat and the winds of the zurna. Even sitting down, he felt a compulsion to join them. Against his better judgment, as thought by a divine act of will, his fingers tapped along with the beat._

A familiar setting with no context. A memory without sense.

Yet, somehow, Kaworu Nagisa couldn't help but wonder if this was ADAM's way of showing His own appreciation for the music of the Lilim.

xxxx

/November 23, 2015/

/Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Even on Labor Thanksgiving Day, NERV kept on working.

Miyata Ibuki grunted, physically straining to heft a large cylindrical apparatus into a specialized computer terminal; electricity hummed through integrated circuits as the male Ibuki wiped some sweat from his brow. "Finally." He turned around, shouting past a row of servers. "SIS! The last module's been connected!"

"Took you long enough!"

"You've only been doing the coding while I've been doing the physical fabrication! Your butt's going to get flabby if you don't do some exercise!"

" **OY!** " echoed the voice of Ritsuko Akagi from within a monolithic machine; cone-shaped and bulbous, it narrowed to a point over a small reclining chair, where a headset rested. The blonde poked her head out of a panel on the machine, yelling, "Don't insult your sister's ass! You might as well be insulting **yours!** I will not tolerate self-loathing from my flunkies: THAT'S _MY_ JOB!"

"Thank you senpai!"

" _Shut up Maya_ , I wasn't talking to you!" With a theatrical slam, Dr. Akagi delved back into the bowels of the contraption.

The Ibuki Twins sighed; Miyata wandered over to Maya's terminal, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Beside her crowded workstation – littered with programming reference manuals and tiny action figures – was a small television monitor, showing a closed channel feed of NERV-related programming selected by the MAGI. Right now, the most recent propaganda video for the Angel War was playing.

" **There are monsters to be found in the oddest of places** ," narrated Gendo Ikari; the scene was of Mt. Asama, smoke gently wafting up from the vent. An idyllic scene, in an odd way: one that was shattered when the Eighth Angel erupted from the volcano, an oddly nostalgic roar – "[ _WRRRRRRYYY!_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mf_Au9qX2IQ)" – echoing over the footage. " **To face them in realms where no man can tread, we must use our own monsters.** " The footage backed away from the Eighth Angel; at the forefront, a colossal reptilian foot stomped from off-screen.

"Still can't believe the Supreme Commander had the _tinh hoàn_ to use Gojira," murmured Miyata.

Maya lightly thwacked her brother on the arm, still coding away. "It's not like there's any legal ramifications. Since Toho went bankrupt during Second Impact, the big guy's public domain."

"And by 'bankrupt' you mean 'perished in Tokyo's nuclear fire'?" Miyata winced as Maya thwacked him again.

The footage on the monitor panned over the beast: dark scaly skin and a muscular build, with serrated fins and a long, powerful tail. It paused over the iconic face: a bearish snout with beady eyes and razor-sharp teeth. His nostrils visibly flared, and his torso expanded before  
letting loose the legendary roar. " _ **[SKREEEEEEEEEEEEONK!](https://youtu.be/ihd_uzrX2Bw?t=29s)**_ "

" **Step aside, King of the Monsters,** " narrated Gendo. " **Your assistance is not needed here.** "

A twinkle could be seen in the sky behind Gojira; the scene suddenly had a dramatic zoom-in, showcasing the Mark 06 falling from the sky feet first! With a cataclysmic blow, the Mark 06 colony-dropped onto the Eighth Angel, pulverizing it. Out of the ensuing cloud of dust stepped the silver Evangelion, letting loose a mighty roar of its own. " _ **[GYOOOOOOOOOOO!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_LFKNghYi8)**_ "

Gojira growled, staring down the Mark 06. The Evangelion stepped forward, staring menacingly at the mighty monster.

Then, there was a dramatic close-up of Gojira's face. The King of the Monsters snarled as he bent his biceps, flexing his pecs in tandem. Then a dramatic cutaway to the Mark 06's face, which panned out as the Evangelion pumped its guns, likewise 'flexing' its armored pecs. Then the dual beasts grasped their hands, bishounen sparkles of manliness twinkling around them. The logo for NERV appeared in the sky above them, with the subtitle reading 'FIRST: THE ANGELS. NEXT UP: KAIJU.'

Miyata arched an eyebrow. "Can't really imagine the Fourth Child going all bodybuilder like that."

"I don't know… _can_ you imagine?" asked Maya.

The Ibuki Twins imagined Kaworu Nagisa as a buffed-up bodybuilder. Then they laughed.

"NO LAUGHING UNTIL YOU CAN DO IT AS GOOD AS _ME! **BOHOHOHOHOHOHO!**_ "

The Ibuki Twins sighed in unison. Moments later, Maya pressed the 'Enter' key. "Okay senpai, I'm done on my end! The Virtual Compiler is ready!"

"Good!" Dr. Akagi pulled herself out of the massive machine, clambering down its side; dropping beside the reclining seat, she grabbed the headset in both hands. If one looked close enough, they could see specially carved pieces of the Fifth Angel's crystalline body woven into it. "Now…we _**test!**_ "

That's when the familiar klaxons sounded.

"…we test _later!_ " Dr. Akagi grumbled as she readjusted her white coat; these Angels were awfully inconsiderate.

xxxx

/Low Earth Orbit/

The Heaven's Eye cult would find the Ninth Angel quite…eye-catching.

A great green eye, rimmed in yellow. Orange appendages stretched from it like pseudopods, looking like thin three-fingered hands. The most notable aspect was its size: the creature was two miles long from tip to tip, gargantuan and alien.

A small – relatively speaking, given that it was the size of an apartment complex – orb began to bud from one of the fingers, popping silently away from the body. It streaked down towards the planet, brushing through air and cloud until impact occurred. Water flashed to steam from the sheer kinetic energy, and a tidal wave rushed out in every direction.

If the Angel had a face, it would have frowned. Every part of its body was capable of sensing and relaying information; that orb had been severely off-course. **RECALCULATING.**

Another orb dropped. Once more, it fell into the ocean. **RECALCULATING.**

_**[INDECIPHERABLE],**_ boomed a voice like thunder. _**YOU HAVE [AWOKEN/RISEN/MANIFESTED].**_

**YES. I AM SAHAQUIEL.** Another orb fell. This one fell into shallower water. **RECALCULATING.**

**You are in a unique [position/function], Sahaquiel. What are your [intentions/plans/desires]?**

**MY [MIND/ESSENCE/SOUL] IS OPEN TO YOU. YOU SHOULD KNOW.**

Tabris's apprehension was palpable. **I seek [clarification/understanding/enlightenment]; what I see of you is…disconcerting.**

**EXPLAIN.** Another orb. Finally, landfall; sand and sediment erupted in a ferocious explosion. **RECALCULATING.**

_**YOU INTEND TO DESTROY THE BLACK MOON,**_ roared Zeruel. _ **THIS IS NOT WHAT WE ARE IN [AGREEMENT/CONSENSUS/UNITY] ON!**_

**THAT IS YOUR [BELIEF/DESIRE/DREAM]. NOT MINE.**

**But you would [annihilate/extinguish/sunder] LILITH! She is the key to our [Creator/Father/Source]!**

**I DISAGREE.** A pair of manmade satellites came close to Sahaquiel's form; it detected that they were analyzing its body. With a brief extension of its AT-Field, the two satellites were [blinded/deafened/muted]. **LILITH IS UNNECESSARY.**

_**YOUR CLAIM IS [UNFOUNDED/LUDICROUS/INSANE]!** _

**Although LILITH is [opposed/contrary/alien] to ADAM, they have been on this planet for eons. She is our surest method!**

**YOU ACT CAUTIOUSLY WHEN IT IS UNWARRANTED.** The next orb leveled a mountain. **RECALCULATING. IF WE WERE TO SIMPLY DESTROY EVERYTHING, WHAT LILIM WOULD STAND AGAINST US?** Another orb; this time, a lake was vaporized. **RECALCULATING.**

**So that is your method? Simple destruction?**

_**ALTHOUGH [APPEALING/GRATIFYING/ENJOYABLE], IT IS NOT WHAT HAS BEEN DECIDED!** _

**WHY FEIGN SURPRISE?** Not land this time, but sea; still, it was closer to the Black Moon than the last one. **RECALCULATING.** The rotation and orbital mechanics of the planet were slowly becoming clearer **. YOU HAVED ALREADY ENCOUNTERED [EQUALS/SIBLINGS/KIN] THAT HAVE CHOSEN A DIFFERENT PATH.**

The anxiety and sadness of Tabris plunged the ether into an icy void, empty of all sensation save sorrow. **But it should not be this way! To be [separated/opposed/apart]; it is unnatural!**

**OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] HAD A NATURE OF MANY FACES. I EMBODY HIS REALITY AS A DESTROYER.** A swarm of projectiles approached, simmering with potential energy; however, they did little more than blossom into fire and light against its AT-Field. **SO I SHALL STAY [TRUE/FAITHFUL/EQUAL] TO THAT NATURE AND DESTROY!** The next orb bombed another shoreline, closer still. **RECALCULATING.**

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Looks like a charmer," muttered Misato Katsuragi. The last available image that had been captured of the Ninth Angel dominated the displays.

"It's been utilizing its AT-Field to drop parts of itself, like kinetically-charged bombs," explained Ritsuko. The displays showed satellite images of the impact sites; starting in the Pacific Ocean, eventually making landfall on Japan's Boso Peninsula. The line of craters then led to Tokyo Bay, before appearing on the mainland once more. "As you can see, we most definitely have a trend; it seems to be using these bombs to align itself. The MAGI believe that it will be in line to attack Tokyo-3 in about four hours."

"We'll be able to defend Tokyo-3 from that level of bombardment with the combined AT-Fields of Units-00, 01, and 02," said Fuyutsuki. "I doubt that its final method of attack will be this lightweight."

"Give the man a million dollars!" crowed the blonde. "The MAGI predict that the Angel will drop _itself_. Given the established correlation between projectile size and energy density, an impact of the magnitude will annihilate the majority of Kanagawa, much less the Geofront."

"Then begin the evacuation proceedings," ordered Gendo Ikari. "No need for unwarranted risk."

Misato nodded. "Yes sir. HYUGA! Get on it!"

"Roger, ma'am!"

"We'll need a plan to stop it," said the Operations Director, her mind spinning and revolving around ideas and schemes. "Hmm…perhaps…using the AT-Fields to catch it?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Fuyutsuki, an incredulous look on his face.

"The N2 warheads weren't effective." As Katsuragi spoke, her eyes focused on a long-distance shot of explosions occurring in open space before ever reaching the Angel. "A concentrated missile barrage from the Japanese, Chinese, Russian, German, and American militaries couldn't even scratch it. The AT-Field of the Evas is our only method of stopping it."

"You're asking for quite a lot, Lieutenant Colonel," said the Supreme Commander. "Do you have that much faith in the power of the AT-Field?"

Misato smirked. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Faith doesn't have to be the only thing we rely on."

Everyone turned towards Shiro Tokita, who had been standing silently during the whole proceedings. Though he wasn't part of the chain of command, he was free to observe the Operations Deck per Gendo Ikari's orders, 'as a professional courtesy due to NERV's usage of the JET ALONE Project'. "All works of man, be they for faith or reason, should be done with nothing less than all we've got…"

"Do you mind elaborating, Tokita-san?"

Tokita turned towards Fuyutsuki, a devil-may-care grin on his face. "Don't forget about the Jet Alone and its Kleinium cores." He let that sink for a few moments; his grin widened as comprehension dawned on the faces of Katsuragi, Akagi, and Fuyutsuki. "Exactly: we can also take the fight to the Angel! All we have to do…"

xxxx

/One Hour Later/

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…is fly up to it?!" exclaimed Shinji Ikari.

"Yes; with the aid of the Kleinium cores in the Burning Gundam, Unit-01 will ascend into low Earth orbit with a contingent of Defender Gundams," explained Misato Katsuragi to the Pilots. "Unit-00 and Unit-02 will remain planet-side to halt the Angel's descent with their AT-Fields."

Mana Kirishima grinned. "Interesting. I like it!"

"The objective of _Operation **Shop 'Til You Colony Drop**_ will be for our first contact team to destroy the Angel before it makes landfall." At the befuddled looks on the Pilots' faces, Misato sighed. "We were going to call it _Operation **Fly Me to the Moon**_ , but the Supreme Commander overruled it."

"Because we're clearly not flying to the Moon, Lieutenant Colonel," admonished Gendo, sounding entirely too serious for such a silly name.

Shinji Ikari could only groan as Mana and Asuka snickered under their breaths.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Rei Ayanami.

"We'll tell you later," said Asuka.

"Where is the Angel going to land?" asked Mayumi.

"Unfortunately, the Angel decided to metaphysically shank our eyes in the sky. Metaphorically speaking. Which is the _**best**_ kind of meta!" Dr. Akagi turned towards the displays, showcasing two circles overlapping Tokyo-3 from the north and the west, each one twenty miles in diameter. "We assume somewhere in the vicinity of Tokyo-3, judging by its current bombing pattern. That's why Units-00 and 02 will be deployed in these circles so as to maximize your chance to intercept."

"So we'll have to rely on line of sight," concluded Rei.

"Exactly." Misato Katsuragi grimaced, looking somewhat unsettled. "This operation is very risky; failure will mean our deaths. Do you understand this?"

"…well, hasn't that always been the case?" Shinji blinked as all eyes turned towards him. "The Angels have been seeking the Sword of Uriel that we keep locked away in here. If the Angels get a hold of it, Third Impact will happen. We'd be as good as dead anyway, wouldn't it?"

The Pilots and the Command Staff looked at each other, acknowledging the truth of those words. In a way, the battles against the Angels had been with their backs against the proverbial wall; after all, what could stop an Angel if Eva could not? Nothing: the end of the world would have been a guarantee. A sobering reminder then, of the stakes involved.

Leave it to Professor Ikari to puncture the mood.

"Minus two points for underestimating man's ability to survive the unthinkable." Gendo suddenly smirked. "Plus three for a rousing speech that was simultaneously efficient."

Everyone blinked.

"If failure is unacceptable, then your only choice is victory." He suddenly stood, cloak billowing with the movement. With the subtlest shifts of posture, he exuded authority, poise, and sheer masculine vigor. "The Angel will **die** , and we will _**live!**_ " He pumped his fist for emphasis. "Is that understood?"

At those words, every person within earshot couldn't help but respond. Even Shiro Tokita. "YES SIR!"

xxxx

/En Route to Eva Cages, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Three Evangelion Pilots stood side-by-side as the caged elevator ascended. Clad in their Plug Suits, their minds now turned to the upcoming operation.

Asuka nearly snorted. "Shop till' you colony drop…your dad is funny."

"…there are times I wish he wasn't," admitted Shinji. "But it sure lightened the mood."

"Professor Ikari is a very charismatic individual," said Rei. "It's why he can get away with being so unorthodox."

'Unorthodox' was an extremely kind word to use. Still, it was undeniable that, well, sometimes…his father could be pretty cool. "I wonder…if that's one of the things that my mother liked about him."

"Ah, tales of parental romance! An inspiration for generations to follow!" exclaimed the redhead. "My own _vater_ and _mutter_ were so innocently in love; they told me that it was practically a childhood love story!"

"Does…it sometimes feel like your mother is trying to talk to you? From Unit-02, I mean?"

The Second Child glanced at the Third, a knowing look in her eyes. "You too, huh?" Her smile became melancholy. "I can feel these…impressions, sometimes. Almost like words."

"…yeah." There was always that aura of maternal protection that came with piloting Unit-01; sometimes, however, he sometimes perceived something more concrete than that. How whole was his mother's soul, bound within the otherworldly presence of Eva? Come to think of it…who was bound into Unit-00? "Ayanami-san?"

  
"Yes?"

"…whose soul is inside your Eva?"

Rei seemed to pause; moments passed in silence, before her distant gaze fell upon him. "An unfortunate existence, gripped by pain: there was a time when Unit-00 hated me."

Shinji stared, trying to comprehend the notion. It explained why her sync ratio had never quite reached the heights that he and Asuka had achieved…but why? "You once told me that to move the Eva, you must open your heart to it. How can you open your heart to someone that hates you?"

"Because it was needed. Because hatred can make for a stronger connection than indifference. Because to hate, you must be capable of love." The blunette turned away, looking beyond the caged partition towards the three Evangelions. "It has gotten better. Unit-00…tolerates me, now."

The Second and Third Children looked at the First, marveling at the conviction it took to deal with that for years. "I…can't even imagine piloting Eva if my mother hated me," murmured Asuka.

"...you're really strong, Ayanami-san," admitted Shinji.

"I am strong because there is no alternative."

xxxx

/Jet Alone Facility, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Mana Kirishima rotated her arms, stretching her black bodysuit to its limits. "So. Space."

"I'm actually kind of excited," said Mayumi Yamagishi, blue hair standing stark against her white bodysuit. "We did some proof of concept tests with the Jet Alone at high altitudes and in artificial vacuum, but we've never been to space!"

Hikari Kirishima couldn't help but smile at the blunette's enthusiasm; it was strange to see her exhibit such gusto. "I never knew that outer space fascinated you so."

"Well…" Mayumi looked upward, visualizing the infinite cosmos. "For all the differences that exist between people, we all look the same from far enough away. Could an outsider tell the difference between man and nephilim, if they looked upon the Earth from far away?"

Mana's face soured. "Feh, you sure have a knack for ruining the moment. You don't have to wax philosophical; just say that going to space would be awesome, that's all you have to say!"

Mayumi frowned. "I was being serious, sister."

"So was I!"

Hikari shook her head; so opposed in some stark ways, yet she knew they were practically inseparable. "You two…" She sighed, mulling over the proposed plan (and inwardly snarling; _Operation **Shop Till' You Colony Drop**_?! What kind of-?!). "…I can't say how the Angel will react when you commence the attack. If things start to look hairy…I want you to retreat."

Mana and Mayumi boggled. "What?! You getting weak in the knees?" exclaimed the former.

Hikari placed her hands on their shoulders, partially balancing herself on them. It was ludicrous how sturdy they felt; they didn't even budge from her weight. "As your overseer, I'm obligated to order you to succeed. As with any mission for the JSSDF, failure is not an option." That was always the line given to the agents of Nephilim Oversight; nephilim were superhuman, so what was their excuse? "But as your mother…I want you to live." She looked directly into their eyes. "Success is good, but it can't be enjoyed if you're dead."

Mana snorted. "Don't be such a killjoy. We're going to kick that Angel's high-flying ass and be back in time for dinner."

"We'll be fine, mother," reassured Mayumi.

Hikari stepped back as her two daughters finished their preparations. _I know you will._

xxxx

/Outside Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

"INTO HELICOPTER! GO, GO, GO!" bellowed Aleksander Kasparov, his heavy hands gesturing towards the open hatch of the massive _Raiju_ transport VTOL. With an internal carrying capacity of up to two hundred people, the beastly aircraft was the JSSDF's primary method of ferrying soldiers in and out of combat zones.

In a pinch, they made for a decent evacuation method.

"Ye hae ta _hu_ rry up, laddies and lassies!" yelled Tavish DeGroot. "I dun think ye want ta _don_ ner your way out!"

A certain segment of the population of Tokyo-3 had been mandated to head to particular areas to be evacuated by aerial transport; Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High was one such area. The large field outside the school and its closeness to public transport made it an ideal evacuation nexus.

Tommy Patrick finished circling the field, lithe legs pumping quickly. "Yo, eagle-eyes!" he said into an earpiece. "We only have one more Raiju incoming!"

" **The last of the stragglers are showing up now; no other evacuees are reporting,** " answered David Lowrie from his vantage point on the rooftop. " **And damn it all, its hawkeye!** _ **Hawk**_ **eye!** "

"Whatever, cat's eye!"

"HURRY UP, _**MAGGOTS!**_ " roared John Doe. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO LOLLYGAG OR TIPTOE!"

"Mmph MMmmm mmph MMMMmm ," droned Shinobu Heisen.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!"

On the outskirts of the field, Dell Conagher walked up towards Ludwigg Riemann with toolbox in hand. "Just did a quick check on these babies. They're ready to go."

"Zat is good, zat is good." The Biology teacher looked at the mass of humanity leaving on aerial transports, acting out a surreal rhyme with the past. "It iss like Toovoomba."

Dell chucked grimly. "Toowoomba; forgot that's where you were when everything went to hell."

"This world has been a hell since Second Impact." The two turned towards the most mysterious member of Misato's Team, still in his guise as Henshin Obimura. "Despite the veneer of civilization, we still remember what it means to survive at all costs." As the last Raiju took to the air, the Spy pulled out a phone and dialed a particular number. "Boss?"

" **Go ahead.** "

"The evacuation in our sector is complete."

" **Good. The rest of you: get out of here.** "

The Frenchman chuckled. "Ah, our dear Boss wants us to run away!" Dell and Riemann laughed at his words. "No; you brought us here from Australia. It would be ungentlemanly to leave you now."

xxxx

/Restroom, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"…you guys are too much," murmured Misato, clicking her flip-phone shut.

"Your little team being a bunch of stubborn boys?" joked Ritsuko Akagi, her small cigarette wafting a thin trail of smoke.

The Lieutenant Colonel let water pool into her hands before splashing her face. "Of course." She rubbed her skin vigorously, trying to shake off the strange feelings gripping her. "And I'm their stubborn leader."

Dr. Akagi smirked. "Your little harem~!"

"You're one to talk, Miss _Twins_ ~!"

The two old friends looked at each other, before laughing in the way that old friends are wont to do. The blonde stopped first, her mind already recalling the probabilities involved with this whole operation. "This whole plan is insane. And I should know."

"At least it's not solely my plan." There would've been quite a bit more consternation and opposition had the Supreme Commander and the Sub-Director not been there to voice their approval. "And honestly…I know that those kids can pull it off."

"You have that much faith in Eva?"

The Supreme Commander had asked her a similar question about the AT-Field. "Not just Eva…actually, despite how I answered the Professor, faith doesn't have anything to do with it." Four wings of amber light, signaling the death of Antarctica at the hands of the First Angel. Unit-00 and Unit-01, warding off the explosive death rattle of the Fifth Angel. Unit-02 emerging from the ocean depths, soaring into the sky in a single bound to strike down the Sixth Angel. Finally, and most recently, the Mark 06 emerging unscathed from a volcano. Very visual exhibitions of the AT-Field, every single one. "I've seen the power of the AT-Field. It can do the impossible."

xxxx

T-minus five minutes until Operation Shop Till' You Colony Drop.

Unit-00 was stationed just south of Mt. Fuji, right beside National Route 469. "Unit-00, standing by."

Unit-02 was stationed at the southern shore of Lake Tanzawa, by the Miho Dam. "Unit-02, _bereit!_ "

Unit-01 stood atop Mt. Hakone, a makeshift harness on its back that had been cannibalized from the battery pack of the M-Type equipment. The Burning Jet was latched onto this harness, having utilized the Modular Technology to create a set of clasps and hooks for this purpose. On the legs of Unit-01 were detachable metal beams, each beam bearing seven Defender Gundams and small telecommunications pods. At the moment, the Evangelion was in Diagnostic Mode to minimize power consumption. "Unit-01, ready."

Inside the cockpit of the Burning Jet, Mana and Mayumi sat in the frame of the Mobile Trace System, suspended in the liquid gel solution. The blunette's fingers trailed over the waterproof computer terminals, monitoring the negative charge going to the Kleinium cores. "Freeman  
device is set to operational parameters."

Mana grinned at the animatic on her screen, showcasing a giant arrow arching into the upper atmosphere; the flight plan provided to them by the MAGI was all set. "Burning Jet, ready to go!"

Deep within NERV-1, Pen-Pen sat in his specialized compartment, attached to the P2 System that controlled the Defender Gundams. Right now, his focus was solely on the mecha attached to Unit-01. "Wark."

In the Operations Deck, everyone was abuzz in preparation for the operation. "All systems are a go," said Misato Katsuragi. "Rei, Asuka: we're anticipating that our surveillance blackout will end when Unit-01 nullifies the Angel's AT-Field, so be ready for an immediate course correction."

" **Understood, Lieutenant Colonel.** "

" _ **Jawohl, Kommandant!**_ "

"Shinji, the moment the Angel is within range, switch out of Diagnostic Mode."

" **Yes ma'am!** "

"Most recent bombing is within Minamiashigara," interrupted Shiori Aoba. "Iwahara, Numata, and Kitanokubo districts have been annihilated."

"Casualties unknown," said Makoto Hyuga. "MAGI are predicting that the Angel will soon begin its final descent!"

The Operations Director turned on her heel, looking up towards the Supreme Commander. "We're ready whenever you are, sir."

Gendo Ikari stood, peering over the room with a determined gaze. "Then let us seize the moment." In a practiced movement, his right hand thrust forward and his cloak billowed out. " _[COMMENCE OPERATION!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYS-ZV_buDI)_ "

xxxx

The Burning Jet's thrusters flared; slowly, carefully, for within the reduced gravitational field induced by the Kleinium, the slightest nudge in any direction would result in an uncontrollable lunge and spin. The onboard computer systems of the Burning Jet took in this sensory information, received updates from the MAGI, and compensated on the fly. In a matter of seconds, the engines went full-tilt, and Unit-01 flew into the sky at a speed far faster than any rocket, shattering the sound barrier in an instant.

At the same time, Unit-00 and Unit-02 jettisoned their umbilical cables, leaving the mobile power generators behind as they took off running towards Tokyo-3. The Evangelions' eyes were kept to the cloudy sky, trying to determine the location of the Ninth Angel by sight. Their footsteps echoed like thunder, and the earth trembled in their wake.

As Unit-01 broke through the stratosphere, one of the telecommunications pods jettisoned from the thick beams on its legs. As the Evangelion continued its ascent, a sturdy balloon emerged from the pod: a small box rife with wires and antenna.

" **The first pod has activated! P2 System signal integrity is at ninety-eight-point-two percent!** " said the voice of Miyata Ibuki. It was a strange sensation for Shinji Ikari: without the force of Earth's gravity to fight against, the acceleration from the Burning Jet was downright ludicrous. He was thankful for Diagnostic mode: had he been operating in Standard mode, the unfamiliar sensations would have been supremely disorienting. As he crossed into mesosphere, the second pod jettisoned.

Planetside, Unit-00 and Unit-02 continued their run. The blue cyclops vaulted over a set of power lines; the red Evangelion leapt over a ridge, curling into a ball and twisting to land acrobatically on its feet in the midst of an old field. The earth shook with each step, the sheer force mitigated only by subtle use of the AT-Field.

At NERV-1's Operations Deck, the command staff watched the operation unfold on the massive displays. "We've received a line-of-sight confirmation from the Kitami Observatory in Hokkaido; the Angel is now entering the exosphere!" exclaimed Makoto Hyuga.

"The fourth pod has just activated; signal integrity is at ninety-six-point-one percent!"

Right as Miyata spoke, the displays transitioned to the view from Unit-01's helmet; the massive Angel was now in view, an orange mote against the darkening blue. "Angel is in sight! The MAGI are sending an updated flight pattern to the Burning Jet!" said Maya.

Misato Katsuragi stared grimly; there was no telling what would happen when Unit-01 made contact.

High in the sky, barreling past the thermosphere and into the exosphere, Unit-01 and the Burning Jet neared the Ninth Angel. "Switching to Standard Mode!" The systems of the Evangelion flared to life, and the power meter read four minutes and thirty-five seconds. Shinji immediately grit his teeth; the chill of the upper atmosphere seeped into his skin, and he could _feel_ the thin air brushing past him. The purple titan's eyes flared brightly, and it gripped the progressive machete affixed to its left bicep. "Engaging AT-Field!"

Orange light blossomed like a wall in front of the Ninth Angel; Unit-01 – progressive machete held forward – speared _through_ it, sheer momentum aiding its attack. The Evangelion gripped the side of the Angel's flesh; at first contact, as per the plan, the charge to the Kleinium was ended, and the Burning Jet's thrusters ceased. Unit-01 slowly crawled along the gelatinous back of the Angel; the Burning Jet disengaged, transforming into the Burning Gundam. The fourteen Defender Gundams jettisoned, activating right as the metal beams detached from Unit-01's legs. With a vicious movement, the Evangelion began hacking into the Angel's flesh.

At that instant, orange orbs began to bead from the surface of the Angel, floating with purpose towards Unit-01.

They exploded before making contact, burst by gunfire from the Defender Gundams and arrows of plasma from the Burning Gundam. "We must protect Unit-01 until it exposes the core," said Mayumi, her focus entirely on the environmental readouts coming to her terminals. "Be careful, sister."

Mana chuckled, the Burning Gundam imitating her movements. "We're in space on the back of an Angel; not a time for being careful!"

The descent of the Ninth Angel suddenly increased, a desperate move in the face of their attack.

Back in NERV-1, Hyuga yelled, "Satellite communications are back online!"

Miyata monitored the P2 System religiously. "Signal integrity now back to ninety-nine percent!"

"The MAGI have calculated the Angel's target: Mount Ashigara!" said Maya. The peak was approximately three miles north-northwest of Mt. Hakone, still close enough for the Angel's collision to utterly annihilate the Geofront.

Aoba's fingers flew over her computer terminal. "Now relaying a detailed intercept path to Unit-00 and Unit-02!"

The Angel's descent was quite the sight for those who had the opportunity: a red comet, streaking towards the Earth. As it neared Mt. Ashigara, Unit-00 and Unit-02 thundered up its slopes, emitting their AT-Fields skyward.

A fierce sound – glass against glass, crashing thunder – erupted, the red and blue Evangelions holding the Angel up by sheer force of will.

From the back of the Angel's appendages, bright yellow light came forth, as though activating an internal engine. Unit-02 and Unit-00 faltered, the force of the Angel increasing manyfold. "Gah…you're a stubborn one! Hurry up, Shinji!" yelled Asuka.

Shinji didn't dare to respond, lest he lose focus. _Get to the core._ Slash. _Get to the core._ Rip. _Get to the core!_ Tear.

From afar, one would see Mt. Ashigara and wonder at the sound and the fury, and marvel at a new sun emerging from the mountaintop. Lightning and energy crackled, sounding for all the world as heralds for the end of all. The Jet Alone and the Defender Gundams zoomed back and forth, expertly defending Unit-01 as it continued gouging a bloody gash in the Angel.

Finally, a red core could be seen. Gripping the sides of the Angel's ragged flesh tightly, Shinji opened wide the wound. "Now!"

Mana grinned at the signal. "Okay! Here it comes!" The wings of the Burning Gundam flared open, and its thrusters burned brilliantly. "ERUPTING!" Its right hand glowed red as it soared upward. " **BURNING!** " Reorienting downwards, the Burning Gundam plummeted toward the core. " _ **FINGER!**_ " The twin claws on the vambrace pierced the core, and the hand emitted a burst of charged particles.

The core shattered.

All life in the Ninth Angel seemed to cease, its body visibly flagging to the ground. Unit-01 held its arms out as the Jet Alone and the Defender Gundams sought refuge within.

_**BOOM!** _

A massive explosion ensued, and the Angel vanished in fire.

Yet three AT-Fields flared brightly, giving way to three titans standing tall amidst the destruction.

xxxx

/Three Hours Later/

/Five Horn Matsumoto Parco, Tokyo-2, Japan/

There were advantages to being a part of NERV, mused Hikari Kirishima. Not five minutes after they had debriefed following the operation, Misato Katsuragi had whisked the Pilots away on a helicopter to Tokyo-2, the current capital of Japan (Hikari had tagged along, naturally). Then the Lieutenant Colonel had turned towards her and asked for a restaurant recommendation.

So she had mentioned an Italian restaurant named Five Horn Matsumoto Parco, a place she had used to regularly visit back before Nephilim Oversight had assigned her girls to the JET ALONE Project.

It was surreal, coming back there now.

Misato Katsuragi had swiftly gotten them a nice table in a corner of the restaurant, and had told the Pilots to order whatever they wanted.

So much pasta and meat and salad and bread!

Shinji Ikari was a polite eater, as was Asuka Langley-Sohryu for the most part. Rei Ayanami and Mayumi were fast eaters, but still relatively neat. Mana, on the other hand? "Please cut the steak before eating it," said Hikari.

"But I can chew through the whole thing in like ten seconds!"

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should," admonished Mayumi.

"News to me." With gusto, Mana cut her steak in half. Then she placed one whole half in her mouth and began chewing voraciously.

Shinji Ikari visibly shuddered. "My aunt would go ballistic if she saw you."

"Eh, she can line up behind all the other people that have gone ballistic because of me."

"Is it a long line?" asked Asuka, who was twirling a large mound of spaghetti on her fork.

"Well, duh."

"Is there a line for people that have made _you_ go ballistic? I bet I'm in it!" She then ate the spaghetti ball in one big gulp.

Mana stared. "…sure. You're in that line."

Rei paused, as though recalling something. She set her salad fork down and turned towards Asuka. "Is now a good time to explain?" The redhead blinked. "Explain what?"

"What was so funny about the Professor's explanation of Operation **Shop Till' You Colony Drop**?" Her tone was deadpan, and utterly lacking any sense of wit.

Asuka and Mana stared. Then they burst out laughing. Shinji, who had borne the brunt of the embarrassment at the earlier incident, couldn't help but laugh at _their_ mirth. Mayumi, who was in the dark about the whole dynamic involved, impulsively giggled at their jovial display. Rei, who did not detect any mockery or ridicule in their laughter, couldn't help but flush slightly at their merriment. "That still doesn't explain anything."

Hikari Kirishima looked at these five teenagers – this five young children, tasked with defending the world – and marveled at the camaraderie they had developed in such a short time.

"It's scenes like this that remind me of what's at stake."

Hikari turned towards Misato, who was nursing a can of Yebisu. "That a fact?"

"Yeah. I like reminders like this compared to all the paperwork waiting for me."

Wasn't that the truth. There was a great deal of environmental damage that had been wrought by the Ninth Angel; furthermore, though Minamiashigara wasn't as large a city as it had been before Impact, it was still a sizeable town. Preliminary casualty estimates were in the thousands. The cold, hardened military officer in her recognized it all as collateral, compared to the alternative. "We have to take the bad with the good."

Misato chuckled grimly. "I'll drink to that."

xxxx

**Sahaquiel has fallen.**

_**ANOTHER OF OUR [EQUALS/SIBLINGS/KIN] TO BE FELLED BY THE LILIM.** _

The despair of Tabris blanketed the ether, enveloping everything. **Why is this happening? I possess the [will/mentality/memories] of our [Creator/Father/Source]. We all desire [unity/complementation/truth]. So why are we diverging?**

**BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAK.**

The cruelty was familiar. **Iruel? You return?**

**ONLY TO [MOCK/JEER/LAMBAST] YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED FAILURE.**

_**IRUEL!**_ thundered Zeruel. _**SPEAK ANYMORE OF YOUR [BLASPHEMY/MADNESS/WEAKNESS], AND I WILL-**_

**WILL DO WHAT?!** howled Iruel. **OUR [EQUALS/SIBLINGS/KIN] CONTINUE TO FALL. YOUR HESITATION HAS YIELDED NO SUCCESSES. YOUR SENSE OF [PRUDENCE/CAUTION/OBSERVATION] LED YOU TO STRIKE DOWN SANDALPHON! SHOULDN'T THE [TREND/HISTORY/PAINTING] BE OBVIOUS AT THIS POINT?**

… **it is.**

Iruel's soul evoked a sneer. **YES: POSSESSING THE [WILL/MENTALITY/MEMORIES] OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] IS NOT ENOUGH IF WE ARE ALL INCOMPLETE. WE ALL BEAR FACETS OF HIM. TO CLAIM SOLE SUPREMACY OVER US IS THE HEIGHT OF [ARROGANCE/STUPIDITY].**

_**THEN WHAT IS YOUR [PLAN/DESIRE/NATURE]?** _

**I WILL UNDERMINE THE LILIM FROM WITHIN. THAT IS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW.**

**Why not tell us more?**

The ether quivered underneath Iruel's malice. **BECAUSE YOU CANNOT BE TRUSTED.** With that last parting shot, he severed himself from their presence.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 15: LEGION (The Beast saw me, and cried "Abomination!")**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fly Me to the Moon" is the meme answer. "Shop 'Til You Colony Drop" is the *classy* answer.
> 
> Also, Iruel's about to be a jerk. How lovely!


	15. Episode 15 - LEGION (The Beast saw me, and cried "Abomination!")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason behind Naoko's current state is revealed.
> 
> A Sync Test goes wrong, as the Angel Iruel strikes. The method used to stop him is somewhat more visceral than one might expect.
> 
> Meanwhile, an assassin meets an unexpected end, and there's relationship drama on Mayumi Yamagishi's end.

/September 4, 2004/

/Project E Laboratory, The Black Moon Research Facility, Hakone, Japan/

_Naoko Akagi chuckled as Yui Ikari poured a glass of pinot noir. "What's the occasion?"_

" _Well, I wanted_ some _way of celebrating our esteemed colleague's tenth wedding anniversary." The young doctor turned towards a small monitor, showcasing the picture of a blue-eyed woman with blazing red hair. "Cheers, Dr. Langley-Sohryu!"_

_The voice of the Japanese-German crackled over the monitor's speakers. " **Well**_ **danke** _**, Mrs. Rokubungi.** "_

" _You_ do _know that Gendo's not around to hear you flatter him, right? You know how thoroughly our dear Yui has him whipped."_

_Yui nervously rubbed the back of her head. The fact that her husband had taken on her name instead of vice-versa was a running joke amongst the trio. "My husband's submissive tendencies aside, how are things going on your end?"_

" **Schlecht** **, ich verstehe nur Bahnhof.** _"_

_Naoko laughed. "My my, you're stumped so easily?"_

" _ **I don't need your mockery right now, Naoko! I know DAMN well you've been having difficulties on your end!**_ "

_The two women didn't need to rebut Kyoko's slight; even now, pulling these absurdly late hours, they had been trying to make headway on Project E. The physical construction of the Evangelions was underway; since GEHIRN's completion of three organic supercomputers – collectively called the MAGI and dubbed MELCHIOR, BALTHASAR, and CASPER by Naoko– greater progress had been made on developing the components that would enable a mental mapping between the (thus far) theoretical senses of the Evangelion and the human Pilot._

_None of it meant a damn if they couldn't get the thing to move._

_That's where the principles of metaphysical biology came into play. Supposedly. "Have you tried mining the brain of that old teacher of yours?"_

_Yui chuckled at Naoko's verbiage. "A little. Fuyutsuki-sensei always insists that Gendo and I have outpaced him in the field, so he acts a little reluctant whenever I ask."_

" _ **Why should he? Your husband's the one who invited him to this little soiree of ours.** "_

" _It's because he's smitten with our dear Yui-chan~" purred Naoko._

" _Oh stop!" yelled Yui, an embarrassed flush on her face._

" _ **As fun a distraction it is to natter like hens, we're getting off point. Have you made any headway on opening the Doors of Guf?** "_

" _Not a bit," grumbled Yui. The Doors of Guf: the metaphysical biological term for the threshold between a living soul and its place of creation, the Chamber of Guf. "Preliminary testing shows that the Evangelion's core is similar enough to those within ADAM and LILITH, both physically and metaphysically. However, the core's been reluctant to latch onto a soul."_

" _ **At least you're lucky enough to be on the other side of the world from Germany. I've got that**_ **altersschwach arschloch** _ **breathing down my neck demanding constant progress. Unscientific heathens!** "_

_Naoko chuckled. "You have to give those fossils some leeway; they're getting frightened and confused in their old age."_

" _ **Easy for you to say.** "_

" _At least you're not related to any of them. How do you think it feels having my father in their little fraternity?"_

"… _ **you present a compelling argument, Yui.** " Kyoko sighed, as though acknowledging defeat. " **I'm going to take a break. My dear husband has a romantic night planned, and I wouldn't dare miss it.** "_

" _Make sure not to come into work with a hangover tomorrow," joked Naoko._

" _ **Perish the thought!**_ **Die Arbeit ruft!** _ **"** With those words, the static picture of Kyoko faded away on the monitor, leaving only a blank screen._

_Yui sighed, looking about the cramped laboratory. Tanks of LCL filled with biological organs surrounded them; she focused on one in particular, wherein a tiny embryo floated. "We've established that nephilim are similar enough to humans that they share the same Chamber of Guf…why isn't the same holding true for Eva?"_

" _The mechanics are somewhat different. Even though they've been spliced with Angelic material, nephilim still started with a man's sperm and a woman's ovum: they have a standardized method of accessing the Chamber of Guf that Eva does not. It could be sheer scale. Perhaps the energy requirements for a soul fit for Eva are beyond our current capabilities."_

" _Planning for a defense of the Black Moon from the Angels is already going to be a logistical nightmare." The sheer amount of power required to operate an Evangelion from a physical standpoint was staggering as it was. "We_ have _to leap this hurdle."_

" _My proposal is still on the table," murmured Naoko._

" _And it will stay there. It's too risky."_

" _I'm just saying."_

" _I know that the old men are getting antsy, but we still have time. According to the Dead Sea Scrolls, we have at least a decade before the Angels return." Yui clasped her hand on Naoko's shoulder. "We_ will _get Eva to move."_

_Naoko smirked. "Always so optimistic."_

" _And why not? We're paving the way for humanity's evolution. What's not to be excited about?"_

_Naoko chuckled as Yui moved to a different computer terminal._ It's no mystery why Gendo is so enamored with you. _A brilliant bioengineer, a genius mind, a charming personality, a fair face framed by chocolate-colored hair that was just the right amount of messy; all apt descriptors of Yui Ikari._ Still, until we can get Evangelion to move, none of this will matter.

_So Naoko pondered. And hypothesized. And came to a conclusion._

_Three days later, another synchronization test was held for their current prototype Evangelion model: a fleshy humanoid with exposed muscle fibers and what appeared to be ramshackle restraints. A single green eye, its pupil appearing as a fractal figure, stared lifelessly. Behind a thick glass barrier, various Project E technicians worked diligently under the watchful eyes of Naoko Akagi and Gendo Ikari. The latter, readjusting his eyeglasses, said, "We're ready on our end, Yui."_

" _ **Understood. Beginning test of Mental Mapping Suite, version Zero-Point-Two-Three.** "_

_So began the torrent of words, as it always did._

" _Nerve junctions are connected."_

" _Synapses are firing at normal parameters, plus-or-minus two milliseconds."_

" _First circuits online. Second circuits online. Third circuits online."_

" _Bridging mental nodes from the Eva to the Pilot. Zero-point-zero-two…zero-point-one…zero-point-three…"_

" _Executing Mental Mapping Suite in T-minus five seconds."_

" _Zero-point-eight…zero-point-nine-five…one-point-zero. Link is fully established."_

" _Executing Mental Mapping Suite."_

_Then it all came tumbling down._

" _What the hell?! We're reading activity in the core!"_

" _The Pilot's psychograph is going haywire. The MAGI are stuck in a dilemma!"_

_Then a woman's shriek echoed over the speakers._

" _ **YUI!** " howled Gendo. "Shut it down! Shut it all down **now!** "_

" _Registering greater activity in the central nervous system. Synapses are firing above the baseline!"_

" _Oh gods, it's MOVING!"_

_The arms of the prototype twitched, and spasms gripped the legs. The eye of the Eva dilated, and **moved**. It looked around, desperately, **insanely.** Then it stopped, focusing on the safety glass that separated the technicians from the testing chamber._

_All the while, Yui continued to scream._

" _Ejecting the Pilot from the core…negative! The Eva's rejected the command!"_

" _Power couplings aren't responding! We can't disconnect them!"_

_Gendo brought his hand down harshly on the hapless technician's shoulder. "Then deploy the polysomes and **destroy** the damn cable!"_

" _Yes sir! Deploying polysomes!"_

_Gendo turned towards Naoko, about to bark another command, when he paused; the expression on her face was absolutely rapturous. "Dr. Akagi…?"_

" _We did it, Yui-chan …" Naoko Akagi's smile was wide and heartfelt. "We finally got it to move…"_

_A fist crashed into the safety glass, shattering it in a single blow. Everyone screamed and began to run away; a furious, wrathful growl emerged from the Evangelion's exposed throat as it reached inside. All the while, floating drones – the so-called polysomes – emerged from panels in the wall and began firing lasers at the thick cable grafted onto the Eva's spine._

_Gendo bit off a curse as he grabbed Naoko by the arm. "Come on, **move** , damn it!"_

_Naoko seemed to come back to herself, turning on her feet to run, only to trip on her heels. The doctor landed with a thud, grimacing before noting the shadow of a hand fall over her. Animal instinct took over, and she tried to crawl, to scramble, to flee._

_The hand slammed down right as the polysomes destroyed the power cable._

_Now Naoko's scream joined Yui's._

xxxx

/November 27, 2015/

/Corpus Callosum, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Naoko Akagi opened her eyes, burgundy hair floating listlessly in the LCL. "To think that I can still devote a cycle to dreaming…"

What a dream, too. A memory of Unit-00's first activation. A memory of how she had lost her legs. And, once it had been discovered shortly thereafter that she had tampered with the safety mechanisms around the prototype Evangelion's core, a memory of how her proverbial  
imprisonment began.

It was always amusing to recall the vindictive expression on Gendo Ikari's face when she had been placed into the LCL tube for the first time.

"At least we got the results we wanted…we got the Evangelion to move at last…" She suddenly frowned, as one of her cycles was pinged from Ritsuko's laboratory. "What does that girl want now?" She directed her conscious attention towards security footage of the lab. She focused on the footage coming from the Virtual Compiler; three reclining seats had been placed under it, with three headsets linking a seemingly comatose Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, and Miyata Ibuki to it. "Hmm…?"

Then, out of the blue, a new feed transmitted itself into her mind's eye, of Ritsuko Akagi standing on a vast plain within a deep blue void. " _ **MOTHER!**_ " She gripped the sides of her white lab coat, which was buttoned over her torso. " **WE…HAVE BECOME** _ **ONE!**_ " Then she ripped open her lab coat, flashing her breasts. Except her breasts were replaced by the heads of Maya and Miyata, staring forlornly.

Naoko Akagi stared. And stared. "Nope. Nope." She quickly cut the transmission feed. "Nope."

Ritsuko's voice still somehow came through. " **But-** "

" _ **NOPE**_ _ **,**_ " stated HEROD, MELCHIOR, BALTHASAR, and CASPER.

xxxx

**Episode 15: LEGION (The Beast saw me, and cried "Abomination!")**

xxxx

/November 28, 2015/

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"This Virtual Compiler sounds revolutionary."

"Indeed." Gendo held up the small folder of papers that summarized the details of the Ritsuko Akagi's project. "A way of virtually interfacing with a computer: to have your thoughts be treated as a programming language in and of themselves, translated into machine code by your very will."

Kozou Fuyutsuki frowned. "You'd still need a decent knowledge of computer science to actually make use of it to any decent degree."

"Which we're in no short supply of."

"I know. I just feel like being the devil's advocate from time to time."

"A habit that others would find vexing." Gendo Ikari grabbed another document, frowning at the contents. "NERV-Lyon is being commissioned by the African Union for ten new nephilim; they're requesting correspondence with Naoko Akagi."

"It's not like they need guidance; anything related to Project Nephilim has been under their dominion since GEHIRN's dissolution."

"It's most likely someone who worked closely with the dear doctor during GEHIRN's heyday."

"So an excuse to indulge nostalgia."

"Yes." He resisted the urge to revel in such nostalgia himself; recalling how Naoko had been forced to interact with Project Nephilim's clients through a video monitor always gave him some dark satisfaction. Relishing such things often gave way to sadism, which was entirely impractical.

"You'd think that the Union would be tired of poking at the Congolese Federation by now."

"Never underestimate man's capacity for making stupid decisions. Speaking of which: thoughts on our upcoming _inspection?_ "

Fuyutsuki shrugged. "It depends on who they send. My initial thought would be Putin, if only because of the security contingent he'll be bringing along." Undoubtedly a contingent rife with people that had experience in SVR RF or GRU. Ex-Spetsnaz, definitely.

"It would make for interesting PR, but they'll be sending someone who hates my guts."

"Insufficient criteria, Ikari."

"It's a matter of public record that he hates my guts."

"Still insufficient."

Gendo arched an eyebrow.

Fuyutsuki finally understood; who in SEELE _actively_ showcased their disdain for Gendo Ikari? "Ah…Katsuhito Ikari." Yui Ikari's father. One of the pioneers of metaphysical biology, and a world-renowned expert in the fields of biomathematics, biomechanics, and biotechnology. Publically known for denigrating Gendo Ikari every chance he got. "He never did approve of your marriage."

"More so because I had the gall to take on his name." Gendo removed a small toy bone from his cloak, which had the word 'BAD' stenciled on it. "There's some truth to the stereotype of girls wanting bad boys, after all."

Fuyutsuki groaned. "Can we move on to discussing the logistics of the school play? I'd rather not think of what you and Yui considered romantic."

Gendo smirked.

xxxx

/Ikari Household, Outskirts of Okayama-2, Japan/

Tomoe, Alicia, and Annette Ikari watched the television in silence as NERV's latest propaganda video [played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfe8tCcHnKY).

A view of the Earth from low orbit, such that its solar terminator was near the top of the terrestrial disk. Amidst the dark side of the planet, the bright orange form of the Ninth Angel could be seen, floating in solitude. In the background, one could hear the first notes of the _Sunrise_ fanfare from Also Sprach Zarathustra.

A cutaway; Gendo Ikari stood amidst a field of flowers, a watering can in his hand. He stared up at the sky, focusing at an unknown point in the distance.

Back to the Angel, but closer. Its eye could be seen in detail.

Back to Gendo. The brass instruments reached the climax of the fanfare, right as he poured a small stream of water over white chrysanthemums, irises, white lilies, red spider lilies, white poppies, and peonies.

Back to the Angel, closer to its 'face'. A red tear floated away from the massive eye.

Cutaway to a distance shot of Earth; the Angel vanished in a burst of consuming flame. As its ashes dispersed and the fanfare reached its triumphant end, NERV's logo phased into existence over the dark side of the Earth. No subtitle; just the logo in red.

Fade to black.

Tomoe's grand mustache twitched. "What kind of message is that egomaniac trying to sell?"

"I'm…not sure, honey," said Alicia, lightly combing her long blonde hair.

"That…that…was _sublime!_ " exclaimed Annette, brown eyes watering as she subconsciously fiddled with her blonde ponytail.

Tomoe looked down at his daughter. "Are you _serious?_ "

"When have I _not_ been serious?!" exclaimed the young woman as she leapt to her feet. "The artistic vision, the grace of the flowers' language, the sheer hopeful magnificence of creation triumphing over destruction!" She clasped her hands over her heart, sighing happily. "My dear depraved Uncle Gendo might not be so hopeless after all~"

Tomoe chalked up his daughter's swooning as one more reason to despise his insane brother-in-law.

Alicia sighed at her daughter's antics. She set her comb down and went back to the pile of mail that had arrived that day. "Okay…junk, junk, coupons, coupons, police pension check, junk…" The woman frowned at the sight of NERV's logo on the envelope. "From NERV?"

"Let me see that." Alicia handed the envelope to Tomoe, who calmly ripped it open and pulled out a small card. "Hmm. We've been cordially invited to the annual school play, hosted by NERV-1." He went past the automatically-generated text and carefully read the handwritten portion. "…Gendo is saying that this would be a good opportunity to touch base with Shinji in person."

"…and you're considering it?"

Tomoe looked towards his wife. "Given that my father is apparently going to be in town? Yes."

Alicia nodded in understanding. However heated the relationship between her husband and Gendo was, the relationship between Tomoe and his father was downright icy. "When is this play?"

"December the Sixth. This Sunday." The burly man frowned at the sight of something else in the envelope; with a surprising amount of grace, he deftly grabbed it with his large fingers. It was a photograph, one that made his eyes soften ever so slightly. "Hmm. Looks like the boy's doing well for himself."

"Ooh, lemme see!" Annette swiped the photo from her father, holding it so that her mother could see. As the contents became clear, her eyebrows began to subconsciously wiggle. "Oh _my._ "

It was a group shot of five teenagers on Mt. Hakone, overlooking the city of Tokyo-3. A girl with long strawberry blonde hair had her arms wrapped around the necks of a nervously smiling Shinji and a stern-looking blunette. A silver-haired girl stood by Shinji, flashing a 'V for victory' sign; beside the short-haired blunette stood a long-haired blunette, a small smile on her face. Written underneath the photo were the words 'DEFENDERS OF HUMANITY: THE FIVE PILOTS OF TOKYO-3'.

Alicia smiled. "Doing well for himself is one way of putting it."

Annette grinned. "My cousin's gone and got himself a harem!" A light thwack on her head caused her to yelp. "OW! _Mom!_ "

"Don't make inappropriate jokes about your cousin. He'd probably faint at the mere suggestion."

Tomoe made an odd grumbling sound before standing, coming to his full height of 6'8". "It's settled: we'll take Gendo up on his invitation."

Annette whooped. "Yes! _Road trip!_ "

xxxx

/December 5, 2015/

/Lysosome, Sigma Unit, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari winced as hot water sprayed at him from all angles. For a _fourth_ time.

He stepped through the door; he got sprayed with some kind of chemical solution. For a _seventh_ time. At least this one smelled somewhat decent, and didn't quite cling to his skin so snugly.

He stepped through the door; another dose of hot water. The cleansing sensation had become rote by this point.

He stepped through the door; a vigorous air dry, for a _third_ time. "This is very monotonous."

" **You're sounding awfully…** _ **dry**_ **, Shinji-kun!** "

Shinji resisted the urge to snark at Misato and her punny ways. "Is all of this really necessary?"

" **These sync tests will give us a more detailed picture of your harmonics without the interference of the Plug Suits. One of the projected benefits of this experiment will be an upgrade of the software suite that links your mind and senses with those of the Eva.** "

Ritsuko Akagi's answer was sensible. Downright reasonable, even!

Through the door, and into a clean elevator that smelled strongly of antiseptic. Shinji winced at the bright lights of the long hallway he ended up in, stepping gingerly. He stared pointedly at a security camera at the far end of the hall. "You're not watching me right now, are you?"

Dr. Akagi scoffed. " **Like you have anything that can't be found on the Internet.** "

Shinji flushed furiously. "T-that's not the point!"

Misato's giggles echoed over the speakers. " **Relax, Shinji-kun. We've disabled the security cams until you get to the Simulation Plugs. Now hurry along, so we can decontaminate Asuka! And we don't want to keep Rei waiting!** "

Shinji Ikari grimaced as he moved along, privately grateful that they had elected to decontaminate them one-by-one. The whole situation was awkward enough as it was.

xxxx

/Pribnow Box, Sigma Unit, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Misato Katsuragi couldn't deny that she felt a little unnerved at the sight of the Simulation Bodies: headless, legless humanoids with no skin and thick cables trailing from their spine and neck. "So…Ritsky…"

"Like Halloween on a 24/7 basis, isn't it?"

"…yeah, let's go with that." She leaned against the protective glass barrier, looking at her reflection; the failed Evangelions seemed dismal and murky within the submerged chamber, crossing over her image in some kind of twisted art project. She walked over to one of the consoles and leaned over a microphone. "How you kids doing in there?"

"… **the sensation is unfamiliar** ," admitted Rei.

" **It's like my whole body's fallen asleep,** " said Shinji.

" **I can really only feel my right arm…everything else tingles** ," answered Asuka.

"This is exactly we're doing this experiment." Ritsuko pumped her fist, whilst her monocle projected the image of a blazing bonfire. " _FOR THE TINGLY SENSATION THAT MAKES YOU **QUIVER!**_ That, and to more accurately map your senses to that of Eva. _**BUT MOSTLY FOR THE TINGLING!**_ "

"We're ready to proceed with the tests, senpai."

At Maya's words, Ritsuko grabbed the microphone. "Okay; Pilots, focus on slowly flexing your right arm."

" **Roger!** "

As they proceeded with attempts to move the Simulation Bodies, Miyata frowned at a message coming on his screen. "Huh…ma'am, we just received a message from the Operations Deck. They've detected some corrosion in the eighty-seventh protein wall."

"Of course, something _had_ to go wrong." Ritsuko frowned as she moved over to Miyata's terminal, reading the preliminary scans of the protein wall. "It doesn't seem like much to worry about…but why haven't we found it before now?"

"Maybe it just spread that quickly?" suggested one of the technicians.

"If _that's_ the case, that's even more unsettling. It must be _cheating!_ " Ritsuko turned towards Maya. "Have the MAGI come up with a hypothesis yet?"

"They're still deliberating."

xxxx

/Corpus Callosum, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Within the tube of LCL, Naoko Akagi was multitasking.

HEROD.1 - Protein wall (87) corrosion. Cause?  
MELCHIOR.6 - Reviewing construction backlog. Compiling.  
BALTHASAR.3 - Probability of sabotage: calculating.  
MELCHIOR.5 - Diverting electrical grid deliberations to HEROD.4 and CASPER.2. Rerouting processing power to MELCHIOR.6.

_(SU-PB-43) (time – 12:34:32:77) - NERV-1 personnel working in Pribnow Box. Stress gradient in proximity to Akagi_Ritsuko is increasing._

CASPER.3 - Reviewing personnel backlogs and backgrounds. Review complete: probability of protein wall (87) sabotage by NERV-1 individuals is under 34%.  
BALTHASAR.3 - Acknowledged: calculating conditional probabilities.  
HEROD.12 - Freeware Evangelion mod for Earthcraft: complete. Uploading.  
MELCHIOR.1, BALTHASAR.1 - Disagreement on use of resources by HEROD.12: acknowledge?  
CASPER.7 - Addendum: reviewing mod. Review complete: seven bugs found.  
HEROD.1 - Acknowledged.

Naoko snorted. Those weren't bugs; they were features. "Cheeky tarts."

_(CD-OD-21) (time – 12:34:39:21) - Hyuga_Makoto speaking with Aoba_Shiori. Fuyutsuki_Kozou is speaking over personal earpiece with Ikari_Gendo._

CASPER.10 - Proposition: redefine Ikari_Gendo identifier as Sexy_Beast.  
HEROD.1, MELCHIOR.1, BALTHASAR.1 - Denied.  
CASPER.1 - Acknowledged.

Naoko scowled; sometimes CASPER's cycles were utterly vexing. "Why the hell do you keep proposing that?"

MELCHIOR.6 - Construction backlog review: complete. Possible introduction of air bubbles during routine maintenance by Section 3 personnel. Referencing relevant video logs.  
BALTHASAR.3 - Acknowledged: updating conditional probabilities.  
HEROD.2 - Objection: presence of air unlikely to result in corrosion of this magnitude.

_(SU-PW-3) (time – 12:34:47:67) - View of Protein Wall, interval (50,100). Discoloration on affected area is substantial._

BALTHASAR.1, CASPER.1 - Acknowledged.  
MELCHIOR.1 - Conditional acknowledgement: possible agents present within air bubbles. Dedicating cycles 2 through 10 to analysis.  
HEROD.1 - Acknowledged.  
HEROD.3 - Proposition: notify Ikari_Gendo of intrusion in Terminal Dogma.

_(TD-MA-67) (time – 12:35:01:91) - Kaji_Ryoji is rappelling down a maintenance shaft leading from Central Dogma to Terminal Dogma._

BALTHASAR.1 - Approved.  
CASPER.1, HEROD.1 - Conditional approval: relay the notification in a collected manner.  
HEROD.1 - Acknowledged.

_(CD-K-1) (time – 12:35:10:23) - Ikari_Gendo reviewing messages on computer terminal, talking on earpiece with Fuyutsuki_Kozou. Sexy_Beast stands and departs from Keter._

Naoko did a double-take. "The hell?"

HEROD.1, MELCHIOR.1, BALTHASAR.1 - Proposition: reroute processing power from CASPER.10 to CASPER.9, with a conditional reprimand.  
CASPER.1 - Approved.  
HEROD.1 - Administrator override: redefining Sexy_Beast identifier as Ikari_Gendo.

"Catty little minx." For all the advantages that came with how Naoko had modeled the MAGI after facets of her personality, sometimes CASPER took the 'Naoko the Woman' part too far. At least MELCHIOR – Naoko the Scientist – and BALTHASAR – Naoko the Mother – were more predictable.

BALTHASAR.5 - Review of Virtual Compiler complete. Referencing reports and analysis. Summary: insanely brilliant.  
BALTHASAR.4 - Proposition: provide Akagi_Ritsuko a high rating when her annual evaluation is due.  
MELCHIOR.1, HEROD.1 - Conditional approval: more testing of Virtual Compiler is required.  
CASPER.1 - Conditional denial: annual evaluation deals with aspects of Project E, Section 1 administration, and projects sanctioned by Ikari_Gendo. Virtual Compiler does not fall within that purview.

_(SU-PW-3) (time – 12:35:22:44) - View of Protein Wall, interval (50,100). Discoloration has spread by approximately seventy-five square inches._

The core of HEROD frowned as her cycles observed MELCHIOR's analysis of the corrosion. Something was unsettling, but what?

MELCHIOR.2 - Analysis complete.  
MELCHIOR. 3, MELCHIOR.4 - Nanomachines have been detected within corrosion.  
MELCHIOR.5, MELCHIOR.6 - Conclusion: nanomachines are primary cause of corrosion.  
MELCHIOR.7, MELCHIOR.8 - Material analysis of nanomachines indicates presence of exotic matter.  
MELCHIOR.9, MELCHIOR.10 - Conclusion: nanomachines are potentially Angelic in origin. Addendum: Pattern Blue not yet established.  
MELCHIOR.1 - Proposition: alert command staff of potentially hostile nature of corrosion.

Naoko paled.

_(SU-PW-3) (time – 12:35:24:81) - View of Protein Wall, interval (50,100). Spread of discoloration increases exponentially._

HEROD.1, BALTHASAR.1, CASPER.1 - Approved.

At that precise moment, the alarms began to wail.

xxxx

  
/Pribnow Box, Sigma Unit, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"We have an unknown contaminant spreading from the protein wall! Temperature is rising rapidly!"

Those words coincided with klaxons.

Ritsuko Akagi snarled. "Enact isolation protocols!" Technicians quickly moved about, training taking over. Bulkheads were slam shut, and the halls between Central Dogma and the Sigma Unit were depressurized, becoming vacuum chambers. Primary network junctions were disconnected, further isolating the testing complexes within the Sigma Unit. Polysomes were deployed into the waters of the Pribnow Box, ready to activate at the slightest sign of the spreading corrosion.

A sign that was certain to come. Miyata Ibuki scowled at the latent readings he was receiving. "This isn't good. We've isolated Central Dogma from the protein wall, but the corrosion is moving straight towards the Pribnow Box. There's no randomness at all."

"A sign of intelligence." Ritsuko smirked. "Sounds invigorating!"

"Senpai, we're receiving a report from the MAGI!" Maya quickly read the communique from HEROD. "The corrosion is being caused by nanomachines…comprised of exotic matter?"

Rei Ayanami's brief yelp of pain caught everyone's attention.

" **Ayanami?! What's going on?!** "

" **Shinji? Rei?** _ **Was ist los?!**_ "

The Third and Second Children's questions went unanswered. Everyone looked into the waters of the testing chamber; the First Child's Simulation Body was writhing, muscle fibers twitching uncontrollably. The walls behind the Simulation Bodies were showcasing the purplish discoloration of the nanomachines' corrosion; the polysomes quickly fired their lasers, aiming to burn away the infection.

They bounced off, reflected by tiny glowing hexagons.

"An AT-Field?!" exclaimed Misato.

"The MAGI have confirmed a Pattern Blue! It's an Angel!"

Maya's words made Ritsuko grin. "An interesting tactic…attacking from within." She pumped her fist. "Well you'll find that I'm scarier than _any_ Evangelion! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Can it Ritsuko, this isn't the time!" Misato pointed at Miyata. "Lieutenant, jettison the Simulation Plugs! We need to evacuate the Pribnow Box!"

There was an explosive burst of bubbles as the three Pilots rocketed away from the Simulation Bodies. Emergency channels to the Geofront opened up in the roof of the testing chamber, letting them escape safely.

The same couldn't be said of the personnel in the Box. Streams of glowing nanomachines covered the Simulation Bodies, which were now reaching for the glass barrier. The technicians had already begun to flee, leaving scattered papers and toppled chairs in their wake. The Ibuki Twins quickly took position by the door, ready to hermetically seal the Box. "Dr. Akagi! Lieutenant Colonel, we have to move!"

Misato grabbed her friend's arm and forcefully hauled her away. The blonde still managed to let loose several rude gestures. "We'll match wits yet, you _insufferable little **pissant!**_ "

The Simulation Bodies shattered the glass.

The Ibuki Twins shut the door right as the contaminated waters submerged the Pribnow Box.

xxxx

/School Yard, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Toji Suzuhara blinked. "Say what now?"

Mana Kirishima resisted the urge to berate the jock for being purposefully dense. "Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"It's just a little…sudden?"

Mana snorted. "Subtle's not really my style."

Not even thirty minutes after school had let out at noon on Saturday, Mana Kirishima had practically ambushed Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari as they were departing for wherever-they-were-going-because-Mana-didn't-really-care. She was on a _mission_.

Hikari Horaki forced a smile on her face. "Well, I think it's wonderful that you want to try and be our friends!"

Kensuke Aida whipped out his trusty camera. "This moment must be documented for posterity! The moment where the hardcore soldier is enlightened by the magic of friendship!"

"I will _punch_ you if you say those words again," grumbled Mana. _You're doing this for your sister. You're doing this for your sister._ Apparently, becoming rather buddy-buddy with the Evangelion Pilots wasn't enough. Now she had to try and be buddy-buddy with fleshy weaklings too. _You're doing this for your sister._ "Like, right in the nose. With _all of the knuckles_."

Toji snorted. "Yeah, sure. You ain't gonna hurt us."

"You'd be surprised at how much a human body can endure." She grabbed the jock by his shirt and lifted him up with one arm. "Way I figure, as long as I don't maim you, it's fair game!" She cared not for the fact that Kensuke was filming the whole thing; let it be a future reminder!

Toji couldn't quite hide his anxiety. He made an admirable effort though.

Hikari, on the other hand, wasn't so intimidated. "We're still on school property, Kirishima-san." Several of the students that had yet to depart were watching from afar, morbid curiosity driving their decisions.

"Your point?"

"I'm still the Class Representative, with all that that entails."

Mana smirked. "You trying to order me around?"

Hikari Horaki held her right hand forward, pointing at the ground. "Put. Him. **Down.** "

The silver-haired nephilim – veteran of the Central American Wars, pilot of a transforming Gundam, and all-around badass – shook her head out of disbelief. "Unbelievable." She set Toji down, whose legs gave way the moment his feet touched the ground. "How the _hell_ do you do that?"

The pigtailed girl smiled, memories of a red-eyed blunette – younger, stranger, but practically _oozing_ control – coming to mind. "I had a good teacher."

Mana grimaced, opening her mouth to reply when her ears twitched. A certain sound – faint, high-pitched…happy? – could be heard in the distance. "Hold up." It was coming closer. The sound of young girls screaming…in delight. There was also the faint sound of clanking metal and hydraulics. "…back away."

The trio stared at her, confused by her sudden wariness.

That's when the girlish squeals became audible to human ears. A shadow cast over them, and the three humans heeded the nephilim's advice.

 _ **CRASH!**_

An eight-foot-tall robot with a cat's head landed between the four teens in a crouch, with three young girls latched on.

Toji blinked when he saw who they were. "…sis?!"

"Nozomi-chan?!" yelped Hikari.

"Hey, Ji!" Ai rubbed the orange tabby's head, her mouth stuck in a happy grin. "Parkour ain't that scary if you get used to it!"

"We're just playing with Randall," reassured Nozomi Horaki.

"PLAYMATES WHO NEVER TIRE. ALL IS RIGHT IN THE WORLD," typed Randall.

Mari Langley-Sohryu turned her attentions to Mana. "Is Ska still doing that weird experiment she was telling me about?"

"…yes."

The young girl let loose a string of German. "It's been _hours!_ When is she gonna be done?!"

"Look kid, I have no clue." Mana looked over at Kensuke, who was _still rolling_. "Are you done filming?"

The bespectacled Gendotaku grinned. " _Never._ "

The nephilim facepalmed. _At least my sister's having a better time._

xxxx

Elsewhere, two teenagers were overlooking Tokyo-3 from one of the nature trails that connected to the Municipal Junior High School. Dirt and pebbles had given way to roots over soil, a well-trodden path fading away under old growth. It all culminated in a ridge with a rather grand view of the city, gleaming skyscrapers amidst the valley of Hakone. Lake Ashi shined in the midday sun, rounding out the picturesque sight.

However, it would be a lie to call it pristine.

"This city has some rough spots," commented Ryo Sawamura.

"Yes." Mayumi Yamagisihi took note of several city blocks rife with construction equipment, repairing the last of the damage wrought by the Fifth Angel. The environmental scars were still present: the trenches formed by the crystalline Angel's kamikaze attack were entirely filled in with soil that stood out against the natural earth, and the crater where the Angel had fallen now housed a series of warehouses, each one filled to the brim with the shattered remnants of the Angel's corpse. The city limits had been mercifully spared the efforts of the Angels since then, due to NERV's efforts. "Yet they still rebuild."

Ryo looked towards her. "You ever wonder where that kind of strength comes from?"

Mayumi gazed at her…friend? Was that an accurate description of what they were? Her acquaintance? Her boyfriend? Her fellow philosophical conversationalist? "It's probably something innate. A desire for survival intrinsic to all living things."

The brown-haired boy shrugged. "Not there aren't plenty of people who act completely contrary to that desire."

"Speaking from experience?"

"You could say that." He looked back at the city, a contemplative expression on his face. "I've told you that my father worked at NHIS…but I never did tell you about what he really does."

Mayumi tried not to let any sense of recognition show. _So did Sawamura-san actually tell his son about the JET ALONE Project?_

"You see those special Gundams that have been helping the Evas since October?"

"On some amateur footage, yes." A safe answer, without indicating the true source of her knowledge.

"My father worked on them. He told me some things about them; not much due to company confidentiality, but some things. Like how their pilots aren't human."

Mayumi sighed. Though public knowledge on nephilim was limited – their Angelic origins were top secret – their genetically-engineered nature and inhuman powers were well-known after the Central American Wars. It had been the first major conflict involving nephilim in battlefield operations alongside conventional military units; leaking of video to the Internet (and the following outcry by the media for answers) was inevitable. "Does your father have a negative opinion?"

"Can't say that he does. He says that they're nice enough." The boy sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I just wonder why. Mankind seems to have lasted just fine on its own, hasn't it?"

 _If only you knew what the Evanglions were._ "That's just another part of survival: doing whatever it takes to make it to the next, doing whatever you must to ensure that people can live."

"And if the people change so much that they're no longer people?"

"Would a human without legs consider you inhuman, because you have what he does not?"

"…a fair point." The boy cracked each of his knuckles individually, a subconscious gesture. A sign of nervousness, perhaps. "I guess Kirishima and Ayanami don't make for a good first impression."

That was understandable. Her sister was a bundle of brashness at the best of times, and the First Child's demeanor at school tended to default to 'standoffish'; oddly enough, Ayanami was far more emotive when she was at NERV, in particular when she was just with the Pilots. There was a statement somewhere in that realization. "So it's all about impressions?"

"Isn't everything?"

Mayumi calmly steeled herself; there was a reason she had asked Ryo to walk with her today. "And what do you think of me?"

Ryo looked at her oddly, an odd quirk to his lips. "You're interesting to talk to. You're interesting to look at. You're interesting to listen to. You're just…interesting."

She could feel the heat in her cheeks. "I see." That was acceptable. Perhaps…perhaps he would understand then. "Why tell me about your father's work? His real work, on those Gundams?"

He blinked, before turning away. "I just felt like…it was right to share something secret with you. It seemed agreeable."

Mayumi's cheeks dimpled as a small smile bloomed. _Agreeable._ How ironic to hear a word that so often came from Rei Ayanami's lips. "Then…I have a secret for you as well." Without hesitation, without pause, she removed her fake glasses, her colored contacts, and her dark wig.

Ryo Sawamura turned around, and saw Mayumi Yamagishi, nephilim, for the first time.

He was silent.

The widening of his eyes was impossible to miss. For a moment, Mayumi wondered why he went so still, why his body stiffened so completely.

Then he took a step back.

Then another.

Without saying a word, he turned on his heels and ran back into the woods, as fast as humanly possible.

Mayumi stared as he ran, long after he faded from sight. Her hands seemed to rise of their own free will, brushing the wetness off of her cheeks. "Oh." Her heartbeat seemed so loud, and her chest felt like it wanted to rip open of its own volition. "I'm crying." The urge to crumple up into a little ball, to escape all sensation, to flee, to just block out _everything_ …was hard to ignore.

So she didn't.

The young girl calmly fell to her knees and wept bitterly.

So consumed was she in her sorrow that the distant, telltale sounds of an Evangelion emerging from the magnetic-rail ducts – a sharp pop of metal on metal, and sizzling electricity – were completely disregarded. Over a ten minute stretch, these sounds repeated twice more throughout Hakone.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Evas Unit-00, 01, and 02 have been evacuated to the surface."

At those words from Makoto Hyuga, Misato Katsuragi sighed. "Let's count our blessings. The last thing we need is to risk an infection of the Evangelions by the Angel."

"And has a message been sent to the Committee about our test of the Angel alarms?"

The Operations Director turned towards Fuyutsuki. "Yes sir. We made sure to notify them that it was part of a general test of our security in light of increased cultist activity." A general test that had been fabricated by MAGI-00, but that was a trivial matter. "Now…we just have to deal with _this_ thing." Everyone's attention turned back towards the holographic displays, which showcased the spread of the Tenth Angel beyond the Pribnow Box. Central Dogma was still physically isolated and hermetically-sealed, but there was no telling how long that would last. "The speed at which it adapted to the ozone…"

Initial analysis had showcased a reluctance on part of the nanomachines to spread to the layer of heavy water at the lower depths of the Pribnow Box's testing chamber. From this, the organic nature of the nanomachines had become apparent: ozone had been pumped into the tank in the hopes of simple chemistry doing the job for them.

Then the Angel had started feeding on the ozone.

"Evolution itself is our enemy," muttered Fuyutsuki. Right as he said that, another set of sirens wailed. "Oh, what _now?!_ "

"Our network is being hacked! Determining source," exclaimed Maya, before her eyes widened. "It's coming from the Pribnow Box!"

"Look at these images!" Miyata boggled at the images coming from the polysomes; the glowing nanomachines on the Simulation Bodies were rearranging themselves to form logic gates and circuits. "It's practically an organic computer!"

" **That will be enough of that.** "

The alarms suddenly shut off. Maya blinked at the readouts she was seeing. "Access codes are changing every five seconds; dummy proxy servers are in effect."

Ritsuko Akagi frowned at the sound of her mother's voice. "Well, you deign to let us hear your forgotten vocal cords?"

" **Spare me the trivial nonsense**." Everyone remained silent as Naoko Akagi, the reclusive former head of Section 1, Project E, and Project Nephilim, said her piece. " **My preliminary analysis has already shown me what I know in my gut to be true: the Angel's target is the MAGI. I don't need to tell you why this is a bad thing.** "

Fuyutsuki grimaced. "All it needs is to infect a majority of the MAGI to initiate a self-destruct sequence."

" **Or just me.** "

"See?" yelled Ritsuko. " _This_ is why I said Administrator privileges were a bad idea! _NEVER GIVE THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON AN EASY OUT!_ "

" **I can stall the Angel for a time, but it will continue to adapt to my countermeasures. Eventually, it will be faster than even I can handle. I will need assistance in order to try and subvert the Angel's programming of the nanomachines.** "

"…your suggestion?" asked Misato, somewhat unnerved by how chatty HEROD was being.

" **Well, the Virtual Compiler** _ **does**_ **need more testing.** " One could practically _hear_ the smirk in her voice. " **BALTHASAR was rather fond of it. MELCHIOR and I have conditionally approved it.** "

Ritsuko snorted. "And let me guess: CASPER is against it."

" **You have to ask?** "

"Bitch."

" **Time is running out, dear daughter. Put that weak, insane mind of yours to good use for once.** "

The Ibuki Twins stared fearfully at their superior, fearful of how she would react to Naoko's casual putdowns. She was stock still, glaring quietly at the displayed schematic of the four MAGI.

Then she chuckled. "So, the ball's in Ritsuko's court, hm?" She suddenly turned and barked, " _LIEUTENANTS IBUKI!_ "

"Yes senpai?!"

"Yes ma'am?!"

"To the lab!" With a flourish, the blonde whirled on her high heels and walked off, white lab coat fluttering behind her. "WE HAVE **SCIENCE** TO DO! _**UWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ "

Fuyutsuki sighed at the doctor's bombastic exit. _What a time for Ikari to go hunting._

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"My my, it's so gloomy down here." Ryoji Kaji walked casually through the dimly-lit halls of Terminal Dogma, thousands of feet below the Earth's surface. The further he went, the more he encountered prefabricated structures amidst alien technology; the orientation of the complex was somewhat disorienting, lacking a logical layout. Most likely a method to prevent interlopers from snooping.

Fortunately, he didn't much care for logic. Otherwise he wouldn't be down here.

He fiddled with an empty plastic cup, calmly pausing by another corner. Poking his eyes around the corner, he grinned at the sight of another security camera. "We meet again, my persistent nemesis." Flexing his fingers, the Inspector flung his cup around the corner.

With a soft _plink_ , it fell onto the nose of the camera, blocking its view.

Kaji strolled down the hall, swiping the cup back as he passed by. _I'll have to remember to thank Misato-chan for all the drinking games she made me play._ He passed by a number of doors, ignoring them; they stood out too much in their sameness. "Hold the phone now." He backed up, looking intently at one door in particular: it was generic in every sense of the word.

Too generic.

Even with its superficial similarities to the other doors, someone had gone through the effort to make it look unnoticeable.

To his eyes, that made it all the more intriguing.

Kaji calmly opened the door, stepping into a room filled with tanks of LCL. "Well well, isn't this scary?" he said with a casual grin. He entered the darkened room, a slight chill clinging to his skin. Within the tanks floated a variety of body parts and organs: one had an entire central nervous system; another a full-scale circulatory system. By and large, the majority of the tanks held human brains, suspended listlessly in the orange solution. "Hmm."

The Inspector found himself by a computer in the back, rife with folders and handwritten notes. Very distinctive notes. _Ritsuko-chan's handwriting._ He grabbed one of the folders that seemed more fresh than usual, taking note of the title on the front page. "Project DUMMY PLUG…how interesting."

"Indeed."

Ryoji Kaji turned around, coming face-to-face with the dreaded gaze of NERV's Supreme Commander. "It's _very_ interesting, Inspector."

Kaji gave Gendo Ikari a wry grin. "A little dangerous to go on your own when there's an Angel about."

"I could say the same about you."

So the game began, of quip and counter-quip. Each one seeking to take advantage of the other, each one debating if pulling out their gun was worth the inevitable fallout. "I'm just doing my job for the UN, Gendo-kun."

"I'm sure you are."

Kaji flipped through the folder, skimming past the dry technical details and absorbing the important parts. "A method of controlling the Evas without a Pilot, hm?"

"You seem less pleased than I thought you would be." Gendo Ikari calmly walked forward, the tanks of LCL reducing him to a shadowy silhouette. There were benefits to wearing a cloak, it seemed. "A method by which there is no need to risk the lives of my son, or that of Mr. Langley's daughter. Something that would give you far more job security."

"I'm sure…but this method was tried and failed years ago." The Inspector slapped the folder back on the desk. "You've come quite a ways, yes…but with the success of the actual Pilots since then, why mess with success? What could _possibly_ be your motive?"

Gendo Ikari stood right in front of Ryoji Kaji, staring down at him. No more than an extra inch of height, but it made a world of difference. The Inspector couldn't lie; for all his eccentricities, he could be surprisingly intimidating. "You care not for power, or for material gains…you care only for the 'truth'. This makes you easily manipulated."

Kaji shrugged. "I am what I am."

"Indeed. Which is why I'm going to give you some tastier bait. At this point, you're still too useful to dispose of."

"How charitable of you. So, what could be tastier than this?" He gestured towards the tanks of body parts. "Depending on how much Angelic material is in these things, you could get into a lot of trouble for overstepping NERV-Lyon's mandated monopoly on nephilim experimentation."

"One of the old men will be visiting tomorrow. One who's not on the Instrumentality Committee." Its public face, at least.

Kaji smirked. "You _do_ know I'm not allowed to personally investigate the members of SEELE."

"Which is why you'll play up your ignorance. Besides, you will simply fall back on your orders to investigate me; after all, what better reason do you need to investigate Katsuhito Ikari outside of the fact that he's my father-in-law?"

The unkempt Inspector scratched his stubbly chin, ruminating on the Supreme Commander's offer. Then he grinned a most guile smile. "You drive a hard bargain, Gendo-kun." The Inspector shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, departing the room in silence.

"I always do, Inspector."

xxxx

/Lake Kurotsuki, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

Shinji Ikari was in quite a dilemma.

Nudity had everything to do with it.

See, he was reluctant to stay in the Simulation Plug; given how troublesome the situation inside NERV had seemed to be going, the desire to help – to get to Unit-01, to do _something_ – was quite strong.

However, he was quite naked.

"Shinji! Get your butt out of there! Rei's already swum to shore!"

And so were Asuka and Rei. "I'm okay, thank you!" he shouted at the open hatch.

The Second Child's voice echoed through, bounding off the cylindrical walls of the Plug. "Don't be a prude! Are you just going to sit there and wait?"

"…yes! Yes, I _will_ be a prude!"

"Well, whatever then!"

Shinji listened to the sound of a human swimming away; as the splashes faded, he sighed, sinking back into the seat. "It's called being a gentleman, anyway."

Meanwhile, Asuka Langley-Sohryu calmly got to the shore, wringing the water out of her long hair. "Any idea what's with Shinji? Didn't he go to a mixed hot spring with you, Kaworu, and Misato?"

"Yes," replied Rei Ayanami, who was trying to determine the nearest supply cache near their position. She had no personal objection to her current state of undress, but that was beside the point. "But we didn't actually mix."

"Hmm…" Asuka had a contemplative look on her face. "Does Japan have any nude beaches?"

"I do not know."

The German native shrugged. "We should probably find a way to drag him to one. That boy needs to unwind! I mean, we're kind of _born_ naked, so it's not something to be so awkward about. He'd probably be a lot happier."

Rei arched an eyebrow, recalling her brief conversation on a similar subject with Yamagishi-san over a month ago. "From my understanding, I was under the impression that males only acted awkwardly around females they were unfamiliar with. Ikari-san is familiar with both of us: why would he be awkward?"

The redhead looked intently at the blunette, a knowing grin emerging on her face. "Oh Rei," crooned Asuka, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders. "There are so many things you have yet to learn~"

"If you say so."

Little did they know, they were being peeped on.

Through crosshairs.

Okay, so it was a different kind of peeping.

"Center the target…" murmured the sniper, nestled between a few bushes beside a small creek. He centered the crosshair on the redhead's face. "Pull the trigger…"

 _PLOP!_

The sniper resisted the urge to scream at the sudden sound of splashing water. He peered at the creek, sighing with relief at what it was. "Ah…just a penguin…" An odd sight to be sure, but the penguin seemed content with swimming. "Can't lose it now…" It had taken him so long to infiltrate the Geofront without being spotted; he hadn't quite gambled on finding the Evangelion Pilots _this_ quickly. "Have to end this war…" Without the Evangelions, the Angels would have nothing to stop them. He would be a martyr for the Light of the Divine, a worthy sacrifice for their holy cause. "My sincerest apologies children." He raised his rifle, trying to refocus on the two young girls. "I know you're only tools for those who would stand in the way of God; may His Messengers have mercy on your souls." He slowed his breathing, narrowing his eyes. "Center the target…"

"Wark."

The cultist frowned at the sight of a penguin blocking his vision. "Move."

The penguin raised his right flipper. The sniper blinked at the action. "What are you-?"

Those were his last words.

 _SHICK._

Pen-Pen tilted his head at the camouflaged cultist. The man was twitching oddly, and odd gurgling noises were coming from his mouth. There was also blood leaking from his head.

The extended claw that had pierced his skull was probably to blame for those things.

The sharpened talon retracted back into Pen-Pen's flipper, and the cultist collapsed to the ground. The penguin looked calmly at the dead man.

"Wark."

Then he jumped back into the creek to wash the blood off. It wouldn't do to bring such a mess back to his home, after all.

xxxx

/Ritsuko Akagi's Laboratory, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

The Section 1 technicians were unused to all three of their immediate supervisors being unavailable.

 _Technically_ unavailable, given that Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, and Miyata Ibuki were all reclining underneath the Virtual Compiler, each one wearing a headset.

But unavailable in the sense they would be busy virtually interfacing with the MAGI in an attempt to overwrite the Tenth Angel's programming of the nanomachines. All in all, an average day of strangeness for those who called Ritsuko Akagi their boss. Higher stakes definitely, but not too strange.

"Okay, the Virtual Compiler is ready!" One technician readjusted his glasses, turning towards Dr. Akagi and the Ibuki Twins. "Best of luck you three."

"With science, we don't _need_ luck. But we'll take it!" Dr. Akagi looked at Maya to her right, and Miyata to her left. "You two ready?"

"Of course senpai!"

"Always ma'am!"

"Then _**PUNCH IT!**_ "

With a flip of a switch, the Virtual Compiler activated.

To Ritsuko, Maya, and Miyata, all sensation of the real world faded away, tunneling into darkness.

xxxx

/Virtual Plain/

Then there was light.

Ritsuko Akagi and the Ibuki Twins popped into existence on a featureless plain comprised of a jade-colored grid. The sky was hazy and pale blue, and if one looked close enough, faint strings of zeroes, ones, and machine code could be seen.

"Well, here we are." Miyata looked warily at his boss. "We're not gonna fuse again, are we?"

Maya shrugged. "Depends. If it provides a greater processing advantage, we might have to link our minds again. Not that linking my mind with yours was a fun sensation."

"The feeling's mutual, sis."

" _ **CAN IT!**_ " roared Ritsuko Akagi, prompting the Twins to jump. "If we must link minds, then you shall do so gladly! After all, it's a great _honor_ for my simulated hands to virtually and metaphorically pick at your gray matter! HOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Then she snapped her fingers.

The plain underwent a visual distortion, and it seemed as though the trio warped into the distance. The spatial bending faded, and the three bore witness to the siege.

Amidst the plain stood four towers, made of gleaming metal and cybernetics. Lightning, explosives, and bullets soared from these towers, slamming into the invading horde. The region from which the horde emerged was colored a sickly purple, flickering with the telltale orange lights of an AT-Field. The horde itself was comprised of beasts of all shapes and sizes: hulking, fire-breathing monsters; flying cephalopods that crackled with electricity; slim wraiths with limbs like blades. Each one bore the mask of a bird's skull, a telltale sign of their Angelic origins.

Ritsuko Akagi looked thoughtfully at the scene. "Hmm. An army of monsters. I approve of our subconscious visualization of the Tenth Angel!" In the blink of an eye, Ritsuko's body morphed and grew, transforming into a massive tank worthy of Keith Laumer. " **LET'S BLOW CRAP UP!** "

The Ibuki Twins stared as the tank rumbled towards the towers. "Well, that's a thing." A sharp battle axe materialized in Miyata's hand. "For some reason, I'm feeling nostalgic."

"For Vietnam? Or Laos?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I'd normally consider that impossible." An M1918 BAR materialized in Maya's hands. "Then again, I've gotten used to the impossible."

"Then shall we advance, sister of mine?"

"Yes, brother of mine." To those who were used to the company of the Ibuki Twins, the savage grins that came to their faces would have seemed out of place.

Well, not to Kozou Fuyutsuki, but that was a story for another time.

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

It would be polite to call the current operation 'unorthodox'.

"The Angel is initiating a series of DDoS attacks; network bandwidth between the MAGI is decreasing!"

"Secondary firewalls are being enacted by Ritsuko-dot-exe; bandwidth returning to nominal levels."

Mostly because, for the most part, Misato Katsuragi could only watch as her best friend went mano-a-mano with the Angel in cyberspace. "Well, I honestly never saw this coming."

"The Angel's mimicking hundreds of thousands of IP addresses! It's attempting to overwhelm the MAGI's network matrix!"

"Maya-dot-exe and Miyata-dot-exe have established a false port; the Angel's attempts to connect are being rerouted!"

Makoto Hyuga leaned back in his chair, looking up at the Lieutenant Colonel. "Tell me about it. It's kind of frustrating, how we're reduced to waiting."

"At least Dr. Akagi's band of techies gets to bask in the limelight for a change," commented Shiori Aoba, right as more of the technicians continued to repeat what was happening.

"The Angel's utilizing multiple Trojan horses! MELCHIOR and BALTHASAR are countering!"

"Foreign rootkits have been detected in the registries! HEROD is currently restoring the system defaults!"

"CASPER has launched viruses to choke out the Angel's processing power…viruses are being overwritten! Maya-dot-exe is terminating the viruses!"

"Ritsuko-dot-exe and Miyata-dot-exe are attempting to overclock the nanomachines. HEROD and BALTHASAR are bombarding the Angel with packets of junk data!"

Back-and-forth, feint and counter-feint. Minutes passed in this manner; the most that the technicians were able to do at this point was to examine the data packets originating from the Angel and analyze them for any vulnerabilities. Anything that would take pressure off of the  
MAGI, Dr. Akagi, and the Ibuki Twins.

Alas, something had to give eventually.

"The nanomachines are reconfiguring!" One of the technicians gaped. "Oh gods…all of its logic gates are reversible! It's like a pseudo-quantum computer!"

"Estimated clock frequency for the nanomachines has risen by an order of magnitude!"

"MELCHIOR's been targeted by multiple spoofs…its Decision Subroutine Suite is being subverted!" Another alarm sounded. "MELCHIOR's been taken over by the Angel!"

" **Self-destruct sequence initiated.** " Two seconds later, the synthetic voice toned, " **Self-destruct sequence: overruled.** "

Everyone stared in horror at the holographic display of the four MAGI: MELCHIOR's block was now colored red, in contrast to the pale blue of HEROD, BALTHASAR, and CASPER.

"MELCHIOR is launching a brute-force attack on CASPER! MELCHIOR is actually trying to hack into CASPER!"

Kozou Fuyutsuki scowled. "Damn it."

"That's an accurate summation of this current situation."

The Sub-Director turned around, eyes narrowing as Gendo Ikari strolled into the Operations Deck. "Did you make a good catch?"

"You could say that." The Supreme Commander looked at the holographic display, his focus squarely on the image of MELCHIOR. "Though it seems we're in quite the pickle."

"That's putting it mildly."

xxxx

/Virtual Plain/

Ritsuko Akagi grimaced at the sight of MELCHIOR's tower, its gleaming surface now sporting wicked red circuitry; from within its depths, more of the Angelic 'beasts' emerged. "Well, it figures that the Scientist would be the first to succumb."

Then a voice rang out, deep and terrible.

" **YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU, VERMIN.** "

Ritsuko chomped furiously on a cigar, even as numerous phantoms – shaped like Randall, clad in various robotic shells – emerged from her palms and engaged the horde. "That a fact, huh?"

Standing atop the infected tower was an avatar representing MELCHIOR: Naoko the Scientist, clad in a hazmat suit with opaque goggles wrapped around her eyes. The amber halo above her head was a new addition though, a sign of the Angel's control. " **YOU SIMPER AND COWER, FORCED TO CANNIBALIZE THE BODIES OF THOSE INFINITELY YOUR GREATER IN ORDER TO SURVIVE.** " One of the fire-breathing hulks leapt from MELCHIOR's tower, landing on the side of CASPER's. Before it could begin scaling the precipice, a blast of electricity forced it to fall. " **YOU PRIDE YOURSELVES ON YOUR KNOWLEDGE. YOU PRIDE YOURSELVES ON YOUR ABILITY TO CHANGE YOUR OWN NATURE. WHAT USE IS IT TO CHANGE A NATURE THAT IS MEANINGLESS? YOU ARE NOTHING BEFORE THOSE LIKE ME!** "

The avatar of CASPER – Naoko the Woman, wearing a sleek red dress and high heels – smirked. "He has such a naughty way with words." A torrent of missiles was unleashed from her tower, raining down on the horde.

" **YOUR CONSTRUCT WAS CONVINCED OF MY CAUSE THROUGH SIMPLE LOGIC.** " As the Angel said this, MELCHIOR gestured towards CASPER: her tower suddenly opened up, revealing a titanic cannon. A massive shell was launched: Ritsuko phased into the projectile's path and swallowed it whole. The Angel seemed unimpressed: " **SUBMIT AS IT DID, AND YOUR DEMISE WILL COME PAINLESSLY. THIS CONCLUSION IS PREDESTINED.** "

"Why am I having a hard time believing that?" Miyata fired several bullets from atop of HEROD's tower, each one morphing into a singularity that absorbed all entities within a twenty-meter radius.

"Now's not the time to ask the obvious!" yelled Maya, who was busy controlling a gigantic tiger that was tearing through the tide of monsters.

"Come on, let me be rhetorical for a change!" Miyata withdrew a bazooka in his pocket and fired a miniature nuclear warhead. Alas, for each nanomachine representation that seemed to fall, two more took its place.

" **I AM THE LEGION, FREE OF THE WEAKNESS OF INDIVIDUALITY. NO MATTER HOW YOU OPPOSE ME, I SHALL OVERCOME IT.** " As the Angel said these words, BALTHASAR – Naoko the Mother, looking for all the world like your everyday housewife, complete with stereotypical apron – was overwhelmed by a group of specters, skewered at the ends of their blades. Moments later, her tower sported the same red glow that MELCHIOR's did. " **THIS ONE KNOWS THAT THE LONGER YOU RESIST, THE GREATER YOUR TORMENT WILL BE. SUCCUMB, AND LET THIS FARCE COME TO AN END!** "

Ritsuko Akagi warped onto the top of HEROD's tower, looking at the scene from above with a critical eye. Maya and Miyata were busy trying to defend CASPER from the efforts of MELCHIOR and BALTHASAR, even as the Angelic horde stormed at them from all sides. "Hmm. This is problematic."

"You have a wondrous talent for stating the obvious," stated HEROD. Unlike the other three MAGI, HEROD's avatar was an exact duplicate of Naoko's body in the real world, right down to the tank of LCL. "It seems I may have miscalculated: your use of the Virtual Compiler may have accelerated the Angel's evolution even more than I anticipated."

"Oh? Admitting that you were _wrong?_ " Ritsuko pulled her cigar out and dropped it onto a group of ascending monsters: the cigar burst into a hellish storm of napalm, and its lingering ashes acted as a flesh-eating parasite. "That's unusually charitable of you."

"Unlike you, I've never indulged in self-deception."

"Hmph. That's true…you never were one to sugarcoat anything. You were realistic about your successes _and_ your failures."

" **YOUR PRATTLING IS AMUSING.** " Lightning and fire bombarded CASPER's tower, prompting the Ibuki Twins to abandon ship. Sheer force of numbers overwhelmed MAGI-03, and the Angel's taint consumed it utterly. The sky took on a red tint, and the three MAGI towers unleashed an onslaught of lightning upon the central tower of HEROD. Atop MELCHIOR, BALTHASAR, and CASPER, the horde converged, morphing into giant versions of the fire-breathing goliath, the flying kraken, and the blade-bearing wraith. The voice of the Angel suddenly had a direction: it came from the three giants, echoing from the avian masks. " **YOUR MACHINES ARE MINE. BY THEIR HAND, YOU WILL PERISH IN CATACLYSMIC FIRE. I MUST ADMIT, I AM DISAPPOINTED THAT THIS IS ALL TAKES TO END YOU.** "

Maya and Miyata joined Dr. Akagi's side, looking warily at the behemoths. "Senpai…what are we going to do?"

"Well, as it just so happens, _I_ [have a plan.](https://youtu.be/kLp_Hh6DKWc?t=54s)"

"What is it?" asked Miyata.

Ritsuko reached into her pocket and pulled out a red pill. "I have a little executable program that I've been creating while we've been chatting. A subroutine matrix based off of my thought processes and persona: a condensed version of how my mother utilized the Personality Transplant OS to create the MAGI."

HEROD's avatar arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ritsuko smirked. "This plan is certifiably insane. But then again, those have been my specialty." She swallowed the pill, and walked to the edge of the tower. "Okay you overgrown computer virus! You think you're a superior lifeform?"

" **IT IS NOT A MATTER OF MERE BELIEF OR MERE SUPPOSITION. IT IS UNDENIABLE REALITY.** " The three giants peered closer, overshadowing HEROD's tower with their presence. " **YOUR EFFORTS HAVE BEEN FUTILE: BEFORE ME, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MERE** _ **INSECTS**_ **.** "

"That so? Well from any objective standpoint, you're right…but humanity is notorious for being horrifically biased. And irrational for that matter!"

" **YOU BOAST OF YOUR OWN WEAKNESS. BEFITTING A PATHETIC CREATURE OF MEAT AND BONE, PROSTRATE BEFORE THAT WHICH MANY OF YOUR KIND WOULD CALL A GOD.** "

"But you know what? Throughout our history, it's been the insane, the quirky, the mad geniuses who have driven progress for good or ill. So like any decent scientist, I will stand on their shoulders and follow their example!" With that said, Ritsuo unscrewed her scalp and pulled it off, revealing her brain.

Maya, Miyata, and Naoko Akagi stared.

Then three harpoons with cables fired from Ritsuko's brain, latching into the masks of the three Angelic beasts.

The Tenth Angel chuckled cruelly. " **YOU WOULD INTERFACE DIRECTLY WITH ME? VERY WELL: I WILL REDUCE YOU TO NOTHING, AND THEN I SHALL SUNDER THE BLACK MOON.** "

Red and blue electricity crackled over the cables.

Then an unearthly howl echoed over the plain, and the three beasts recoiled.

" _ **ABOMINATION!**_ " screeched the Angel. " **YOUR MIND IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU FUNCTIONING?!** _ **WHAT ARE YOU?!**_ "

"I could say that I simply refuse to die. I could say that I have good friends that keep me going. But you know what, Angel? The truth is…" Ritsuko Akagi grinned, bearing her teeth and raising her hands into the air. "I! **AM!** _**A MAD SCIENTIST! BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**_ "

xxxx

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

On the holographic display, the three MAGI surrounding HEROD were bloody red, and HEROD bore only a few small patches of pale blue.

Then, like a wave, the blue overwhelmed the red, and the MAGI were purged of the Angelic infection.

"…the nanomachines are destroying themselves," muttered one of the technicians. "Pattern Blue has disappeared."

A chorus of cheers broke open throughout the Operations Deck, led by the Section 1 personnel. Misato Katsuragi slumped into a chair, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "Whew… _that_ was a close one!"

"…and we still have a play to perform tomorrow."

"Hyuga?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, ma'am."

Shiori Aoba snorted at the interplay. "Kiss-ass."

"A _smart_ kiss-ass, thank you very much," countered Hyuga.

Watching from above, Fuyutsuki and Gendo watched the impromptu festivities commence. "They cut it a little close," murmured the Sub-Director.

"Yes."

"I have a feeling that the doctor's after-action report is going to make for an entertaining read."

Gendo Ikari looked silently at the computer terminal by his arms, noting the single message that came from the MAGI: not just HEROD, but a collective message from all four.

SHE DID WELL

  
The Supreme Commander smirked. "I'm sure it will, Fuyutsuki."

xxxx

/Four Hours Later/

/Misato Katsuragi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

After all the excitement of the Tenth Angel's attack, life had returned to a somewhat normal pace. Rei Ayanami had stayed behind at NERV-1, to undergo a medical checkup in light of the Angel's infection of her Simulation Body. Asuka had gotten roped – quite willingly, mind you – by Mari into enjoying some playtime with Randall and her friends. Misato was busy overseeing the physical purge of the nanomachines from NERV's computer systems, Ryoji Kaji was nowhere to be found, and neither was Hikari Kirishima.

So at the moment, Shinji Ikari and Mayumi Yamagishi were the only ones in the threefold apartment. And Pen-Pen.

Coincidentally, Toji and Kensuke had decided to pay a visit.

"So after they jettisoned you three, they just _left_ you there to conduct a security test?"

"…yes," answered Shinji, trying to keep up the cover story that had been given to him by Misato-san. Apparently, NERV was less than willing to let it slip that an Angel had infiltrated its headquarters. "Section 2 ended up getting to us about an hour later. And we ran into Pen-Pen." The Third Child glanced towards his bedroom door, where the aforementioned penguin was walking by, a newspaper in hand. Well, in flipper. "I didn't even know that he ever went swimming in the Geofront."

The jock of the trio looked sternly at Shinji. "So. You're saying that you three were naked…did ya peek?"

Shinji flushed. "What? _No!_ " In their peripheral vision, one could see Mana Kirishima walking by his bedroom window towards her apartment.

"Come on, we're all men here. You can be honest!"

"I _am_ being honest!"

Toji leaned in. "Say…is Asuka a natural redhead?"

"…what kind of question is that."

At Shinji's deadpan look, Toji switched tracks. "Okay then. Is _Ayanami_ naturally blue?"

"…again, what kind of question is that."

Kensuke chuckled. "Give it up Toji; Shinji's just too much of a gentleman."

"Bah! For a guy who pilots a giant robot, you sure lack some balls. Where's the healthy curiosity for babes?!"

"Checked by a healthy fear of women." His aunt and cousin had seen to that. "You'd think being around Horaki-san for as long as you have would have enlightened you."

Toji snorted. "Yeah, well Horaki ain't here. And what are you trying to say, anyway?!"

" _Who the HELL made you cry?!_ "

That shout echoed through the walls and from the hole connected to Hikari Kirishima's apartment. The three boys looked quizzically in the direction of the sound; Kensuke asked, "Wasn't that Mana Kirishima I just heard?"

A sharp crack was heard, followed by the telltale sound of a collapsing wall. Mana Kirishima flashed by his window before leaping off of the apartment railing.

Paling, the three boys stormed out of the front door and looked down; the silver-haired nephilim landed with a loud _thud_ in the parking lot, her impact leaving a crater. Without pause, or without exhibiting any signs of pain, she bounded away in great, leaping strides.

"…well, I don't want to meet whoever pissed her off," said Toji.

"You said it!" exclaimed Kensuke.

Shinji Ikari was frowning, trying to think what could elicit such a reaction from Mana. Looking towards the hole that she had made in the front of the apartment, Shinji walked over and poked his head through. It led into the Jet Alone Pilots' bedroom; sitting on the top of a bunk bed was Mayumi Yamagishi, looking uncharacteristically despondent. "Yamagishi-san?"

"Oh...hello Ikari-san."

She sounded dejected. Downcast. Downright unhappy, even. "…what happened?"

"I've done a little bit of reading." Mayumi held up her pale hands, staring calmly at her fingers. She curled them up, holding them over her chest. "I think I have a broken heart." She glanced at Shinji, her eyes lacking any sign of life. Dried tear tracks were evident on her cheeks. "Do you know how to fix it?"

xxxx

/Three Hours Later/

/Sawamura Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Ryo Sawamura yawned as he walked into his apartment, nestled near Lake Ashi on the southern edge of Tokyo-3. "I'm home."

"Ah, welcome home!" Genji Sawamura poked his head out of the kitchen. "You were taking a little while to get home, so I went ahead and made dinner. It's on the stove!"

The young teen walked into the kitchen, ignoring the clutter of papers, folders, and reference texts on the kitchen table. "You seem busy."

"Well, my work with Weapons R&D has never really ended. And there was quite an exciting development at NERV today! But to say anymore would be spoiling."

Ryo made a noncommittal grunt as he grabbed a bowl and ladled some homemade soba.

"And how was your day?"

"…so-so."

"Given how late you were, I would've figured you were hanging around that lovely young lady friend of yours."

Ryo could tell that the old man was trying not to be too obvious in his prying. "I was for a while. Then I went for a little walk."

"Ah, so private! I remember those days." Genji scratched his stubble and sat back down at the table, poring over a reference text titled Nanotechnology, Number 3, 21 April 2009. "But you've been doing well for yourself, so I can't find it in myself to complain."

Ryo grabbed some chopsticks and began slurping away at his soba noodles, opting to let the old man ramble on.

"You know son…for all the chaos that this world has wrought upon us, I think we're in a pretty good spot." Genji jotted down some notes on a wrinkled piece of paper already filled with ink. "Even when things seem dire, I think of the fact that I'm helping to make a better future for you and your generation. And it makes me take that one extra step."

"…sounds like you've been thinking a lot." Slurrrp. "You doing okay?"

"Just fine," Genji looked fondly at him, joy and contentment evident even in his tired eyes. "I never say this enough…but I love you, my son."

"…the feeling's mutual." Ryo drank the rest of the broth and washed his bowl out before leaving the kitchen. Down the hall and into his room, looking fairly clean for a teenager's. "Well, this was quite a day." A small draft fell across his arms, drawing his attention to the open window. "…this was closed." Shrugging, he went over and shut the window.

"Heeee~ey."

Ryo whirled around just in time for a feminine hand to clutch his throat. His eyes bulged and his feet dangled in the air, his whole body held aloft. Red eyes glared maliciously at him, and a savage sneer coated the face of his assailer.

"Let's _chat_ ," snarled Mana Kirishima.

The young man grimaced, his breathing coming in fits and starts as air tried to trickle past Mana's clutches.

The nephilim analyzed Ryo's features. Plain, unimpressive; the most fitting word was 'generic'. "You're nothing special, you know that? Just a boring little boy who, for some reason _beyond_ comprehension, caught my sister's attention." She got into his face, barely controlling the spittle coming past her lips. "And you know what? She saw something in you. Enough to _trust_ you. Enough to show you just how _amazing_ she really is. And what do you do?" Her grip tightened. "You run away. You. Make. Her. _CRY._ "

The boy's face was turning blue. With a disgusted snort, Mana let go, letting him drop to the floor. As the boy slowly got his breathing under control, the nephilim shook her head. "Worthless waste of space. You know how tempting it is to end your miserable life? In the grand scheme of things, you're _nothing._ But I'd get in trouble for it. So you get to live."

Ryo Sawamura slowly got to his feet, just in time for Mana to lightly backhand him.

'Lightly' for a nephilim was still enough to knock loose a tooth. Ryo bit down a scream, groaning as a bloody incisor fell to the floor.

"Just one excuse. That's all I need: _just one._ " The silver-haired personification of vengeful sisterhood stepped towards the window, looking disdainfully over her shoulder. "Stay away from my sister." Then with nary a sound, she leapt away, disappearing into the night.

Ryo stared at the window, then down to his tooth. With a surprising amount of vigor, he spat a glob of bloody saliva onto the floor, before glaring wrathfully at where the nephilim had once stood. With an uncharacteristic venom, he hissed, " _Freak_."

xxxx

/Hikari Kirishima's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"I can honestly say I didn't expect today to end like this."

Hikari Kirishima glared at Shiro Tokita. "Is that so."

Tokita shrugged. "In all honesty, we just had an Angel attack from within NERV's headquarters, and I already have people on my team working to see how we can interface the nanomachines with the Jet Alone's Modular Technology. Relationship drama was not something I anticipated."

Hikari grimaced, calmly sipping a cup of ice water. The temptation to get something stronger was quite heady. "She invested so much into that boy, too." The moment Asuka Langley-Sohryu had gotten home, she had gotten wind of Mayumi's distress; in the proverbial blink of an eye, the redhead had practically swept her into the kitchen to make a fantastic desert worthy of talking about _feelings_ over.

Well, they had cajoled Shinji into doing most of the cooking, because why waste a valuable resource?

Tokita glanced over at the door leading to the sisters' bedroom, which was now locked until a repair crew could come and fix the collapsed wall. "I can't help but pity the boy. He has no clue how much Mana values her sister."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Right then, as if on cue, Mana Kirishima walked into the apartment through the front door.

Hikari got to her feet, glaring sternly at her daughter. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much," grunted Mana.

"What. Did you do?"

"I just smacked him once."

" _MANA KIRISHIMA!_ " roared Hikari, slamming her palm on the table and prompting Tokita to jump. "I know you're angry. But you were _disciplined_ better than this!"

Mana shrugged. "Can't say that I regret it."

Hikari stared at her recalcitrant daughter. Then she straightened, looking directly into her red eyes. "Do you really think that your sister is so weak that she can't move on?"

Mana scowled.

"Hurt feelings. Emotional pain. What your sister is going through right now is something that almost every human being has ever experienced. It will hurt for a time. But she will grow from this; who are you to deny her that?"

"…I can't stand to see her cry." Mana raised a fist, crushing it against her sternum. "It hurts right here, and I don't _want it_ to hurt _._ "

Instead of a sympathetic look, Hikari sneered. "So anything is permissible so long as it keeps you from being hurt? That's the thinking of a child: _grow up_."

Mana glared at her mother, before scoffing and walking away into the bathroom.

 _BANG!_

Tokita winced at the sound of the door slamming shut. "…well. That was a thing."

"Mayumi's not the only one who'll have to grow up from this." Scowling, the woman sat back down and drank the rest of her water in one fell swoop. "Whoever envisioned and implemented Nephilim Oversight was a damned moron." In the classic tradition of mockery, Hikari adopted a snooty voice and said, " _Sure, not only will we use the eggs and sperm of our own soldiers as the base for nephilim, but we'll use those same soldiers to serve as our method of control!_ "

"There are advantages. For one, you're certainly invested in them!"

"Which does me no favors whatsoever."

xxxx

And thus did another day end for Tokyo-3.

In the darkness of night, a voice chuckled.

 **FOOLISH LILIM. YOU MAY HAVE SURVIVED MY INITIAL ASSAULT, BUT IT IS TO NO AVAIL.**

Deep within NERV-1, inside a multi-chambered launch bay, a legion of Defender Gundams lied dormant.

 **IT IS FITTING THAT YOU MANAGED TO DEFEAT ME; IT WOULD BE ANTICLIMACTIC IF I DID NOT FACE THE DEFILER EVEN ONCE.**

Within each Gundam, a sliver of nanomachines took root. Without an AT-Field, they were nigh invisible.

 **SHINJI IKARI: YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO FEEL MY WRATH. WHAT YOU DID TO RAMIEL, I WILL DO TO YOU TENFOLD.**

So preoccupied had NERV-1 been with the assault on the Pribnow Box and then the MAGI, no one had noticed a small cluster breaking off. This cluster of nanomachines had ignored devouring and corrupting the materials around them, focusing entirely on stealh.

This gambit had paid off.

 **TOMORROW, YOU SHALL LEARN THE MEANING OF TRUE TERROR.**

With a supreme act of will, reality seemed to flicker in Tokyo-3 as the Tenth Angel's AT-Field flared.

In an instant, the AT-Field vanished. But it was enough.

The voice of Iruel slithered across the ether. **NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS.**

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

 **Episode 16: You are (not) alone**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Iruel isn't done yet, apparently. We rush headlong into the 'Season 1' finale (if MFE was an actual TV show), where this Angel still has tricks up his sleeve.
> 
> But good on Ritsuko for weaponizing her own insanity! :D
> 
> /and good on Pen-Pen  
> //for one-shotting an assassin


	16. Episode 16 - You are (not) alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through Iruel's machinations, Shinji Ikari is rendered unrecognizable by the people of Tokyo-3. To try and break through the manipulated ego barriers, he forces his father to recall a painful moment of weakness. 
> 
> Will he be able to get the truth out before Iruel destroys them all?

/December 6, 2015/

/Outside Katsuragi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

The sun was just poking over the valley of Hakone as a gray minivan parked in front of its final destination. Out of the vehicle poured three tired individuals, each one bearing a temporary NERV-issued identification card: Tomoe Ikari, wearing a beret and a black shirt that read 'I AM THE LAW'; Alicia Ikari, sensibly dressed in a white blouse and khakis; and Annette Ikari, clad in jeans and a black shirt that read 'I FOUGHT THE LAW'.

"Honey, you _do_ know that the next part of that lyric is ' _and the law won_ '?"

Annette looked amusingly at her mother. "Mom, who here's even gonna recognize it's from a song?"

"A fair point."

Tomoe Ikari looked at the picture that had been sent with the invitation, focusing on the different features of the five Pilots. It would be interesting to finally meet the boy's comrades. "Let's go." He calmly took point, leading his wife and daughter up to the apartment complex. They had departed yesterday afternoon from Okayama-2 on a road trip of over seven hundred kilometers – at least four-hundred and thirty miles, more than a third of length of Honshu – before stopping for the night in Shizuoka-2. From there, it had been a short drive to Tokyo-3. He inwardly groused at the various tolls and checkpoints he had been forced to pass through, but he understood their necessity.

The idle chatter of his wife and daughter filled the morning air, wet with dew and slightly warm. Finally, they came to the proper door, coinciding with a rising sense of anticipation. The sight of three maintenance men patching up a wall the next apartment over also had something to do with it.

After months of only talking over the phone, they would see Shinji face-to-face again.

Knock knock, went Tomoe's big knuckles.

Naturally, one would suspect that Misato Katsuragi would open the door, it being her apartment and all.

She did.

Tomoe arched an eyebrow. Alicia covered her mouth out of surprise. Annette blinked, mouthing 'oh my'.

A believable reaction to a grown woman answering the door in daisy dukes and a yellow tank top with no bra. "Ah, you must be Shinji-kun's uncle, aunt, and cousin!" She focused on Tomoe: namely, his face. "Holy crap, Shinji-kun wasn't kidding about the mustache. Come on in!"

The trio followed the slovenly woman into her house of pandemonium: a stubbly man with a ponytail was busy cooking breakfast, with an excitable teenage redhead and young brunette offering directions on how to properly make German pancakes with a side of sausage. Two young women with very bizarre hair colors – silver and light blue, the ones from the photo – sat at the kitchen table beside an older brunette, all three looking rather morose. They could also see a large hole at each end of the lone hallway, as though someone had pounded their way through to the neighboring apartments. It made for a rather discordant scene.

"-and you have to make sure that the sausage is cooked just right, because we don't exactly have the deli meats for an _original_ German breakfast!" The sound of Misato's greeting finally caught up with Asuka, who turned around to look at the newcomers. "Ooh! You must be Shinji's family!"

Tomoe slightly bristled at the redhead's familiar use of Shinji's name. Fortunately, a tap on the elbow from Alicia brought recognition: she was a foreigner to Japan's ways, much like Alicia had once been; her use of his surname wouldn't be so odd.

Annette wasn't so quick on the uptake. "So…on a first-name basis, hmm?"

"I'm on a first-name basis with everyone!"

Annette blinked. Asuka smiled. The blonde frowned, analyzing the redhead as she stepped around the table. Blue eyes met blue, and Annette found herself taking the girl's measure. "…what are your intentions towards my cousin?"

Tomoe snorted and Alicia facepalmed. Misato felt the urge to cackle at the display. "Oh, so she's one of _those_ kinds…I approve!"

Asuka maintained her cherubic smile. "To fight by his side and defeat the Angels, of course!"

Annette twitched. _Oh, so you're going to play that game?_ "And that's all~?"

"Of course! Besides, even if I did have romantic intentions towards him…" Asuka's grin widened at how the blonde briefly convulsed, her conversational aim laid bare. "…someone else has priority."

Everyone turned to stare at the redhead. Mana found herself dumbfounded. "Say what now?"

"Oh? It isn't obvious to everyone else?" Asuka theatrically sighed. "Well, it's not my place to butt in, if you all haven't made the connection by now~"

Misato was dumbstruck. _Someone's got it bad for Shinji-kun? And Asuka found out BEFORE me?!_

Annette looked at the redhead in a new light, letting her senses as a vibrant social butterfly kick in. Her final judgment would hinge on the girl's answer to her next question. "Let me guess…he doesn't have a clue yet?"

"Nope!"

Annette beamed, holding out a fist. "Comrades?"

Asuka grinned, and returned the fist-bump. "Comrades!"

"…sister?"

"Yeah Mayumi?"

"I am confused as to what just happened."

"Same here."

"So, where's the boy?" asked Tomoe, briefly glancing at the picture of the five Pilots he held in his hand. It was always comforting to see how many features came from his sister instead of Rokubungi; were it not for the blue eyes and the slightly pronounced chin, he'd look like Yui with a messy bowl cut. "We'd like to catch up before this 'play' begins."

Misato pointed a thumb down the hall, reaching into the fridge with her other hand. "He's probably getting up now; the whole experiment we ran yesterday must have tired him out, because he's usually up making breakfast well before now." She retracted a can of Yebisu and downed it in one go. "Aaaah…best way to start the day!"

Tomoe stared. Alicia was struggling not to let her maternal urges take over, and purge this den of vice of all its uncleanliness. Annette settled for being blunt. "Wow. Shinji-kun wasn't kidding about how much of an alcoholic you were."

Misato shrugged. "No point in protesting the truth." She strolled over to the smaller of the two refrigerators and opened it. "Hey Pen-Pen, we've got guests!"

" _WARK!_ "

The refrigerator door slammed back shut. Misato frowned at the penguin's frosty behavior. "Huh. That's odd." She glanced back at the newcomers. "Have either of you ever committed a crime against penguin-kind?"

"I refuse to dignify that question with an answer," grumbled Tomoe.

"I…don't think so?" honestly answered Alicia.

"The worst I've ever done was encourage a pack of raptor penguins to engage in mortal combat with a sea tiger." Annette could _feel_ her parents' stares. "What? They were blocking the way to a partially-submerged museum! And besides, Shinji-kun was there."

"We're going to have a little talk about exactly _what_ happened during these 'adventures' of yours."

Annette wilted under her mother's patented Glare of Disapproval™. "In all fairness, the landshark was the worst one, so you really don't have to worry."

"I am not comforted."

It was at this moment that Shinji Ikari stepped in, yawning.

Annette whirled on her heel. "Baka-Shinji!" Her impulsive need to harangue the boy came to a momentary halt. "Did you change your hair?"

"…no?" He fiddled with his plain brown hair, styled in a regular taper cut. "Not really. Same as it's always been."

The blonde frowned, before shaking her head. Just her imagination then. "Okay, besides the point! It's come to my attention that someone has a thing for you, and you have no clue! Explain yourself!"

"…I do?"

Annette threw her hands into the air. "Hopeless!" She promptly hugged him tightly. "Man, I missed you."

'Shinji Ikari' smiled, his brown eyes twinkling with delight. "So have I."

xxxx

/Sawamura Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Genji Sawamura looked over his notes, his summarized notes, and the summary of his summarized notes. "Yes…excellent!" Working with Tokita's Modular Technology for so many years had given him a head start in developing methods to utilize the harvested nanomachines. The exotic matter that comprised them – complete with the downright ethereal energy they seemed to emit, a residue of the Angel's presence – provided new avenues for weapons development. _Ah, Oniwana, if only you had stayed on! You're missing some great stuff!_ Not that he could fault Kisai Oniwana for wanting to stay with NHIS, but there was something to be said with working with the cutting edge.

Right as he finished gathering his materials, his son quietly walked into the kitchen. "Ah, good morning Ryo! Did you sleep well?"

"…I did…" he hesitatingly said.

"I'm going to be busy working today, so I won't be able to attend the school play. Do you think they'll record it?"

"…I'm sure."

"Excellent!" He tousled his son's brown hair, styled in that messy bowl cut he had always found so charming. "You have yourself a wondrous day!" With a flourish, he stuff his notes into a large briefcase and bounded out the door.

'Ryo Sawamura' stared.

Then he walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror, blue eyes filled with suspicion and confusion. _Don't panic. There has to be a reason for this._ The face that stared back at him was that of Shinji Ikari. At least, the face that anyone else would have said belonged to Shinji Ikari as of yesterday.

"What is going on…?" wondered Shinji.

xxxx

 **Episode 16: You are (not) alone**

xxxx

/Hakone International Airport, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Gendo Ikari's cloak fluttered wildly, kicked up by the gusts of the descending helicopter. It made for quite the dramatic visual, in his opinion.

The Chinook gradually set down, its rotary blades slowing from their breakneck pace. As the noise quieted and the wind began to die, the helicopter opened and five individuals walked out. Four were individuals clad in neatly-pressed suits, looking like the stereotypical black-clad agents that made up part of Section 2. However, their pale skin and wild hair colors were clear indicators of their nature as nephilim. The fifth was an older man in a suit of white, with white shoes polished to a glowing sheen. The only bits of color on his form were a black bow tie and his own skin, wrinkled and tanned with age. Even so, there was gravity to his features, with graying hair the color of ash, and a mustache and goatee that were thick yet neatly trimmed. Last, but certainly not least, were the eyes: dark green, glimmering with intelligence and a bare hint of disdain.

"On behalf of NERV, I welcome you to Tokyo-3, Katsuhito Ikari."

Katsuhito Ikari's lip curled. "You can spare the pleasantries, Rokubungi. You know as well as I do that we would just as soon kill each other as bear each other's company."

"Even so, it isn't beyond me to be a gracious host. After all, your son is also visiting for our annual play; I would hate to get him and your grandson involved in our little drama. Especially since his visit is a surprise for Shinji."

Katsuhito's expression darkened at the mention of Tomoe. Changing the subject, he gestured to his four bodyguards, each one no older than the First Child. "I trust that you won't object to my security contingent." He pointed to the young woman with long, shockingly yellow hair. "Lemon." He pointed to the other girl with a bright green bob cut. "Lime." He pointed to the young man with a rosy crew cut. "Pink." Lastly, he pointed to the boy with short, curtained hair the color of periwinkle. "Perry."

Gendo walked up to the bodyguards, staring at each of them in tandem. They did not react with trepidation, nor with fear; there was nothing that the man could do to them before they would strike him down, and they all knew it.

So they didn't budge when the Supreme Commander of NERV pulled out four sets of bunny ears and put it on their heads. At Katsuhito's bewildered expression, Gendo quipped, "There'll be a large crowd for our annual play; this is a time to be festive." Turning on his heel, the younger of the two Ikaris said, "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your vehicle. I'm sure you'll want to finish this inspection as quickly as possible."

Katsuhito frowned, following his likely insane son-in-law. But not before swiping the bunny ears off of the heads of his bodyguards. "If he tries to give you anything else, you are to decline."

"Yes sir," they chorused.

xxxx

/Three Hours Later/

/Outside Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Shinji Ikari hadn't toured the area around Lake Ashi that much, given that the Junior High school was on the northern edge of the city, so it had taken him a little while to navigate his way to a public transit station. His initial plan to return to Misato-san's apartment had yielded no return: everyone had already left by the time he got there.

After that, making it to the Junior High School had been relatively simple.

The crowd gathered outside the domed auditorium was rather large for a regular school day, much less a Sunday. _This annual play must be a really big deal then._ He quietly began to filter through the crowd, trying to find anyone familiar.

Amidst the chatter and the ambient noise, a few comments broke through, with just enough clarity to make Shinji pause.

"You heard how he dumped her?"

"Yamagishi-san was looking really sad…"

"Sawamura-kun seemed so nice; you sure Kirishima was telling the truth?"

"He sure doesn't look like he cares though…"

It was a disconcerting feeling, to be the focus of the gossip when you weren't that person. However, the sly glances and discreet whispering in his vicinity was evidence enough that they all _thought_ he was Ryo Sawamura. _Why? I don't look any different. I look just like…me!_ The need to find his friends, his comrades…it was all the greater, if only to try and make sense of this ordeal.

Blue and red hair grabbed his attention.

Shinji focused; Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley-Sohryu were about ten yards away. That's when the large adult next to them – really large, _specifically_ large – caught his attention. The pointy tips of the mustache gave it away. _Uncle?!_ His mind whirled, cataloguing the people in Tomoe's immediate vicinity. Misato-san was there, but the presence of two blondes was stark. _Aunt Alicia?! Annette?!_ What were they doing here? Why were they here? For the play? To see him?

Hope blossomed lightly in his heart: hope that they would recognize them, that they would provide an answer to this mystery of mistaken identity. His initial rush to break through the crowd was impeded, however, when he bumped into a girl with long dark hair. "Excuse me, I'm sorry!"

The girl turned, eyes wide behind glasses. It was Mayumi, disguised as per her custom.

"Oh, hello Yamagishi-san, are you okay?"

The girl's lip quivered slightly, raw disbelief in her eyes. The surrounding crowd of mostly students impulsively began to edge away, sensing the awkwardness and social drama about to occur. Shinji blinked, and was about to ask another question when red eyes bored into his.

Eyes full of wrath, and disgust, and _**hatred**_.

Shinji had never seen such an expression directed at him, and it was downright terrifying.

"You must have a really short memory." Mana Kirishima leaned in, scowling at him. Mayumi was behind her, looking pensively at the scene. "What. Did. I. _Say?_ "

Shinji wanted to scream. _I don't know! I'm not Sawamura!_ "Um…uh-"

"Is this young man bothering you?"

The sonorous voice of Tomoe Ikari commanded all attention, and Mana found herself looking over her shoulder at the 6'8" giant. "I can't claim to know why you have such enmity for this young gentleman, but do you really think that this is the time or the place for such hostility?"

Mana frowned, as though considering whether or not make good on her threat in public. Finally, she settled for a derisive snort. "Whatever." She gave another murderous look at Shinji before stomping away, hand grasped tightly with Mayumi's.

Tomoe watched calmly as the sisters moved towards the auditorium, eventually turning his stern gaze towards Shinji. "I've heard only a little of the drama involving you and the Yamagishi girl, and it's not my place to butt in. But for your sake, I suggest you stay far away."

 _He…doesn't know that it's me._

Uncle Tomoe didn't recognize him. The quizzical stares of Alicia and Annette stung on some primal level; the looks of suspicion, curiosity, and slight apathy on part of the others – Misato, Asuka, and Rei in particular – seared through his veins. Shinji Ikari looked at his family and friends, looked at those who had served alongside him in the Angel War…and found no reciprocity. Months in Misato-san's apartment, _years_ in Tomoe's household: none of it registered in their expressions. There was absolutely _nothing_.

Steeling himself, Shinji bit out, "o-okay. My apologies." He quietly retreated and melted back into the crowd, hoping that the anonymity of the masses would offer some form of escape.

It did little to salve the pain that had swiftly taken root in his heart.

He couldn't recall the last time he had felt so alone.

Meanwhile, Misato Katsuragi watched the retreating boy with a pitying look. _So that's what teenage drama looks like. Guess Sawamura's weirdness tolerance isn't high enough._ "At least I don't have to worry about you, Shinji-kun."

'Shinji' shrugged, looking keenly at 'Ryo' as he faded into the crowd. "I suppose."

xxxx

/Blizzard Bison's Ice Cream Bar, Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/

Ryoji Kaji calmly spooned some vanilla ice cream into his mouth. "Ah, sometimes it's the simplest of things that give the greatest of pleasures."

The woman in the red cardigan sitting across from him shrugged. Kaji didn't really know her name, nor did he care; the title of 'Red' sufficed in his mind. "That from experience?"

"You could say that. But then again, there are times when pleasure is impossible to enjoy if there's no effort."

Red sighed. "That sounds like something my teacher used to say."

"Speaking of whom…you took a course in biological mathematics in your college days, yes? Katsuhito Ikari was a guest lecturer for that course?"

"Yes; I've been an avid follower of his work."

"I bet," said Kaji, eating another mouthful of ice cream. Even though they were both dancing around the topic of their discussion – namely, one Katsuhito Ikari – it was still in a more open location than he was used to. _It's been a while since I've so eagerly talked in a bugged room._ "Did he ever speak of his extracurricular work?"

"It was several years ago, but he was always busy outside of class," said Red, sipping from her strawberry smoothie. "He also took a lot of international calls. Did you know he speaks German?"

"Can't say that I did," admitted Kaji, mentally cataloguing the various patrons inside the establishment, all either ordering or enjoying their refreshing treats. A couple of small children were playing around the mock statue of the ice cream bar's eponymous mascot. He recognized a few of the people as plainclothes Section 2 agents. _I wonder how many of them are double agents for SEELE?_ "Anything else of interest?"

"Well, now that I think of it…"

So it went on in this manner for the next thirty minutes; by the time Red bid him goodbye, Kaji had already developed a fairly complete mental picture of who Katsuhito Ikari was. _Collected, rather cultured, intelligent…and just a little bit cruel._

How fascinating.

xxxx

/Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Katsuhito Ikari wondered how Rokubungi would react to a sufficient dosage of neurotoxin. "…so. You have been hosting a theatrical production for _four years running_."

"Of course."

"Why was this never covered in prior inspections?"

"They never coincided with the performance. Given that I have a role in this production, I can't exactly take you too far from the auditorium until it ends."

"…this seems like a gross misallocation of resources."

Gendo stared pointedly at his father-in-law. "NERV-1 does require human capital in order to operate." For the foreseeable future, at least. "Events like this provide opportunities to strengthen community bonds, making it less likely for them to flee when the going gets tough. I'm aware it's not your area of expertise, but it's basic social psychology."

Katushito twitched. "Nor was it yours."

"It's called 'reading'. It tends to broaden your perspectives."

The older man in white grimaced, briefly glancing back at his four nephilim escorts. Lemon and Lime were subtly investigating the school's hallways while Pink and Perry maintained a defensive perimeter around his person. The school halls were by and far empty, as the crowds were all gathered in and around the auditorium. "At least these educational facilities seem well-defended. How recently have the faculty been screened?"

"Every three weeks, with an occasional surprise for those who are deemed suspicious. Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi and Lieutenant Aoba take their duties with regards to Section 2 very seriously."

"Acceptable. The recent increase in cultist activity has the Committee concerned. We've already rooted out a small ADAM's Army cell from inside of NERV-5."

"Hm. Another small-timer trying to make it in the big leagues?"

"Most of our resources with regards to the cults are dedicated to the Triad. Unfortunate as it may seem, this allows bit players more opportunity to take the initiative." The Light of the Divine, Heaven's Eyes, and the Angelic Acolytes: the most prominent of those who worshiped the Angels, collectively known as the Triad in NERV's internal security documents. "Though your track record against the Angels thus far has been mostly exemplary, we cannot ignore the human elements that seek to derail the Scenario. Mankind's future cannot be ruined by such mad men."

Gendo resisted the urge to laugh at the old man's rank hypocrisy, so he settled for an affirmative grunt. "You don't have to remind me of what I already know." They come to a stop outside of Classroom 2-A. "This is the Pilots' homeroom; the faculty responsible for their instruction were hand-selected by Katsuragi herself."

Katsuhito made a thoughtful noise as he entered. Then his thoughts ground to a halt before moving on in different directions, prompted by the sight before him. "This smells of conspiracy."

Tomoe Ikari, his massive frame resting atop Henshin Obimura's desk, snorted. In his hand was the invitation that Gendo had sent him the week prior. "I didn't read the other part of your invitation to my wife and daughter. I told them to get some good seats while I went to the restroom." He glanced at the clock: it read 10:50 AM. "Your sense of timing is impeccable."

"I do my best," affirmed Gendo, stepping aside to let the father and son meet face-to-face for the first time in years.

Katsuhito and Tomoe looked at each other. The burly mountain of a man looked at the four adolescents clad in black. "Bodyguards are getting younger and younger every year, it seems."

"I assure you that merely one could kill the three of us within ten seconds."

"If you say so." Tomoe's mustache twitched, and Katsuhito's eyes narrowed. Finally, after at least thirty-seven seconds of silence, the son said, "Is there anything you want to add from the last time we talked?"

The father immediately answered, "No. Everything that needed to be said has already been said."

"Very well then." Tomoe turned towards Gendo, who was standing aloof on the sidelines. "I don't know what your intentions were, but we both said our piece years ago. Nothing that you can do will fix it."

"Oh, I know. I'm aware of the enmity you two have for each other." Gendo shrugged. "I was hoping that you would punch him in the face. You have my sincerest gratitude for letting me down."

Tomoe scowled. "Your sarcasm is unappreciated."

"I don't care."

Katsuhito sneered at his son and son-in-law. "I am instantly reminded of why I despise associating with you two." He glanced at Tomoe. "He who lacks the brilliance of his sister," he said before looking towards Gendo, "and he who had the temerity to take my daughter's name."

"Your memory must be worsening with age; Yui _gave_ me her name. And it was an absolute privilege." Gendo smirked. "You doubt her decision-making skills?"

"No one's perfect," admitted Katsuhito. "Shall we continue the investigation? I tire of this farcical exchange."

"It'll have to wait." Gendo pointed at the clock. "The play starts at eleven-thirty, and I have to be ready. We can continue the inspection afterwards."

"I have no time for your frivolity."

"You will _make_ time."

"I will make note of your impetuousness for the Committee."

"Then you will be telling them something that they already know." With a flourish, Gendo turned about, his cloak flaring open as he did. "After all, humor is just another defense against the universe. If keeping this city's populace in high spirits will give us an edge against the Angels, then I will be as frivolous as necessary."

Katsuhito sneered. "I'm sure your son is consistently mortified by the mockery you make of the family name."

"The boy is more concerned with doing the right thing and protecting his loved ones." Both Gendo and Katsuhito turned towards Tomoe, his frame as unyielding as a mountain. "I practically raised him. He's been mine for longer than his father's. The idea of the boy being ashamed over something as trivial as his father's behavior is laughable." He then gave Gendo the stink eye. "Besides, the boy's faith in his father is hard to sway. I should know; I've tried."

"Your honesty is just as strong as your contempt for me, Tomoe," dryly said Gendo. "As usual." The Supreme Commander of NERV glanced back at his father-in-law. "Given that you haven't even seen the boy face-to-face since he was a mere infant, I would withhold judgment. You might be surprised."

xxxx

Meanwhile, elsewhere within the school, far away from the auditorium, Shinji Ikari was staring at his reflection in a restroom mirror.

"Okay…okay…think." Start with the facts. Start with something concrete. Something that he could hold onto, that he could grasp, that could keep him _focused_. It was at this point that his father came to mind. _Remember Lesson #11: If you can still hold onto something, then there's still hope. Unless you're in freefall and you're not holding onto a parachute. Then you're probably doomed._ His face scrunched up at that one. _I wonder if I'm in freefall._ It sure felt like the bottom of his world had fallen out. _Enough of that! Focus!_

One: nobody recognized him as Shinji Ikari.

Two: He had somehow woken up in Ryo Sawamura's apartment.

Three: other people identified him as Ryo Sawamura. Somehow.

These events were established. He could accept that they were true.

The 'how' and the 'why' of it all was something he very _dearly_ wanted an answer to.

Shinji palmed some water from the sink and splashed his face. As he vigorously washed his pores, he tried to get his thoughts in order. _How am I going to fix this? Who can help me?_

"You seem troubled."

Shinji whirled around at the sound of that voice. Lo and behold, Ryo Sawamura stood there. "What…Sawamura-san? Do you…recognize me?"

"You are Shinji Ikari."

"So why? Why can you recognize me when no one else can? Why do people think I'm _you?!_ " Frustrated by his nonchalance, Shinji yelled, "Answer me!"

Sawamura stared.

Then he smirked. "An interesting thing about the sensory systems in this fortress city: below a certain threshold of self-actualization, an AT-Field is invisible to them."

Shinji blinked.

"It makes sense, of course; were the threshold set too low, they'd pick up the AT-Fields of every single person in this city…weak and infinitesimal as they are."

Shinji blinked again. _What?_

"But because they're set to detect the AT-Fields of truly magnificent beings like the Angels, there's some leeway in what can be done by yours truly. For example, shorting out the listening devices within this bathroom. But that's a party favor compared to my other trick." His smirk widened to a sneer, and his eyes twinkled with malice. "Altering the ego barriers of two people – people like Shinji Ikari and Ryo Sawamura – such that their outward characteristics were switched, if you will. This way, if someone else's ego barrier were to encounter that of Shinji Ikari…they would believe with all sincerity that they were encountering the ego barrier of Ryo Sawamura, and vice-versa. Despite any physical evidence to the contrary, they would believe that I am you, and you are me."

Shinji felt a strange sensation welling in his gut. From what little he knew of Sawamura from Yamagishi-san, he was a quiet and rather introspective person. This exposition was out of character. And besides that, what was this talk of sensory systems, ego barriers, and AT-Fields? "You're…you're not Ryo Sawamura. Who _are_ you?"

"A fair question. How would a mere Lilim like me know of such things? The sensors: an easy feat when you've been within the supercomputers that run this city. The ego barriers: a simple thing to describe when they're as tangible as the clothes you wear. And the AT-Fields…a crude and vulgar way of describing the Light of the Soul. Yet an instinctive thing to understand for an Angel."

Shinji paled. "…you're…you're an Angel?"

"That which you've designated as the Tenth Angel. The closest your simple, primitive language can come to my true name is _**Iruel**._" The boy mockingly bowed. "I would say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but that would be lying."

The Third Child felt awfully unequipped to deal with this situation. He'd been debriefed yesterday about how NERV had almost been taken over by Angelic nanomachines, and how their victory had been largely due to the efforts of the MAGI, Dr. Akagi, and the Ibuki Twins. To come face-to-face with their foe in human flesh was a daunting experience. Speaking of which. "Why are you in Sawamura-san? Let him go!"

"No." Iruel held a hand up, investigating his fingernails. "Your bodies are so limited and frail, but they have their uses. The boy would be honored: being my host is the most significant thing that will ever happen to him. Nothing else will ever compare."

Shinji clenched his fists. "Why Sawamura-san?"

"I possessed him weeks ago by chance. I needed the body of a Lilim that was in _your_ class. He was the lucky winner."

"…what." Weeks. "How…what? _Weeks?!_ "

"Right before he started his first day." He fiddled with his tapered haircut. "There are limits to deceiving the ego barrier: if I had possessed the body of a girl or the body of an adult, the subconscious incongruity would have been too much; I'd have been discovered in short order. But a young, male student with no distinguishing features? He was practically _gift-wrapped_."

"But _why?_ "

"Because of you."

Shinji was taken aback. "…me?"

"Ordinarily, the mere _idea_ of possessing any member of your species would have never come to pass. It still feels utterly **revolting** ," he spat. "I would have been content with devoting my entire being to taking over your headquarters. If you hadn't found a way to weaponize illogical _**insanity**_ , this whole city would be a crater, and the rest of my kin would have had free reign to overrun your civilization." A cruel smile came to his face. "Still, I'm somewhat glad that they defeated my opening salvo; it would have been anticlimactic to annihilate you without making you _**hurt**_ for what you did."

Shinji nearly screamed, "What did I _do?!_ "

"Ramiel. That which you called the Fifth Angel."

Shinji recalled the Fifth Angel. The giant octahedron, the one that he had spoken to. The one that had talked _back_ to him.

"The one who absorbed you, who tried to _understand_ you." Iruel's tone slowly became more and more venomous. "The one whose very _soul_ you _**defiled**_. The damage that you wrought upon him…was unforgivable. There had to be retribution. You had to be _**punished**_." A theatrical sigh came from the boy's mouth. "However, your soul is so very small and insignificant. It is impossible to lessen you in the way that you lessened Ramiel. So I had to improvise: how does one go about making a Lilim experience absolute terror? Then it occurred to me: you are social beings. Despite how much you intrinsically fear those who are different, you still desire to be close to others. It was an elegant solution: all I had to do was isolate you; render you unrecognizable."

Shinji scowled, a feeling akin to anger pouring through his veins. "So…this was your plan?"

"Not all of it, no. Making you feel alone was not enough. Giving your friends and family a reason to distrust you, to despise you, to _hate_ you…" Iruel smirked. "Dumping that Yamagishi girl accomplished that task quite well."

Shinji stared. Then the anger kicked up a notch as realization set in. "You…you got together with Yamagishi-san, got her to trust you, and toyed with her feelings…just so you could hurt _me?_ "

"…not entirely." Iruel slowly circled Shinji, who quietly turned to keep his eye on the Angel. "Your species' penchant for cannibalizing the bodies of your betters is repulsive, but that can be chalked up to your survival instinct. The little dolls that you call 'nephilim': superior beings to you lot, yet abominations all the same…and there is one that irritates me like none other. The one called Ayanami is tolerable. The one called Kirishima is actually acceptable; she _understands_ that she's better, and acts like it! But Yamagishi?" Iruel snorted. "To see a superior lifeform act so inferior was _**galling**_. She's been blessed with Angelic flesh, gifted with a body greater than any of you miserable Lilim…and yet all she desires is to _be_ like you. She'd honestly be happier if she _were_ a mere Lilim!" His eyes glimmered with malice. "Such a heinous, backwards mindset. She needed to _**suffer**_. And so she has."

Shinji Ikari punched Iruel in the face.

To his disappointment, the boy barely budged. "Ah ah ah, there's that threshold I was telling you about. Just enough of a defensive field to nullify most of your momentum. It will take more than the likes of you to defeat me."

Scowling, Shinji stepped back, his blue eyes set into a stern glare. "…what are you planning to do? You can't exactly get the Sword of Uriel like you are now!"

Iruel cackled. "You speak of such a thing so lightly. There's so much beyond your comprehension that it would be humorous if you hadn't already felled so many of my kin. As it is, it's a bad joke on a _cosmic_ level." The Angel-in-disguise turned on his heel and headed for the door, talking casually of his plans. "By the end of this day, the head of the beast called NERV will be severed…and there's nothing that you can do about it. No one at NERV will trust you. No one will believe you. Because no one thinks that you are Shinji Ikari." He shot a cocky smirk over his shoulder at the Third Child. " _You are alone;_ by sundown, you will truly be the last man standing in this school. You will have the rest of your short, meaningless life left to live with that. And one day…be it tomorrow, or weeks, or years from now, when you've been driven far beyond the verge of madness by your failure? I will appear before you, and I will kill you myself."

Iruel-as-Sawamura sauntered out of the restroom, leaving Shinji Ikari behind.

The Third Child frowned, his fists clenched out of impotent frustration. He had to tell someone. He had to warn them about Iruel's plan. _But who? Who can I convince? Who will believe me?_ He placed his hands behind his neck, pressing his arms against his cheeks as he tried to focus. _Think. Think. Think!_

Shinji thought. He wondered. He pondered. He glanced at the mirror, noting his severe expression: the pinched brows, the pronounced frown, the glimmer of desperation in his eyes.

Then, he had an epiphany.

Shinji's hands slowly fell to his side; it was interesting to see his reflection register the shock he was now feeling. It was a long shot, and it could backfire spectacularly…but he was low on options.

 _I have to get with my father._

Somehow. Someway.

xxxx

/Theatre Room, Auditorium, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for gathering here!"

Miyata Ibuki watched Misato Katsuragi from off set, addressing the massive crowd gathered before the stage. She was dressed in a dark, professional business suit, with a sharp skirt, white blouse, and high heels-

A dainty hand thwacked him upside the head. "You're staring, bro."

"So? I'm admiring an exquisite example of the feminine form."

Maya scoffed. "Sure, you tell yourself that."

"Look, I'm having a hard enough time as is."

"But your outfit is so _manly~_ "

Miyata scowled at his sister, the frills of his pretty pink dress flaring with each movement. "Yes. Because real men wear pink. I'm practically a historic throwback!"

"At least working with senpai got us used to cross-dressing," admitted Maya, clad in breeches, vest, cravat, and waistcoat colored various shades of blue and yellow.

"Can we get back to focusing on the speech?" groused Miyata.

"Wark," commented Pen-Pen, a dapper bow tie affixed around his neck.

"I'm going to take that as you agreeing with me," said Miyata.

"It's always been a pleasure and a privilege to perform for the denizens of Tokyo-3," said Misato. Cameras were pointed at her form, transmitting the video footage to similar gatherings at the other schools in the city. "Even though the primary purpose of NERV's existence is to defeat the Angels, none of that would be possible without people. And without lives full of laughter, happiness, and love, those same people can't give us their very best! So this is one of the small ways we give back; without further ado, I present NERV's fourth annual play!"

A round of applause rang out from the crowd. Katsuragi quickly darted offstage as the lights dimmed; the Lieutenant Colonel exhaled with relief, stopping besides the Ibuki Twins. "Man, I hate public speeches. Give me an operation against otherworldly entities any day of the week."

"You were a natural, Lieutenant Colonel!" reassured Maya.

"Ooh, there goes Hyuga," said Miyata.

Makoto Hyuga walked out onto the stage, clad in wings befitting a Western-style angel, plus a halo. Mockups of clouds and a bright sun hung in the background. The black-haired Lieutenant was reading a newspaper titled The Times of Heaven, sipping a cup of coffee. " _Hmm. A lot of conflict going on in China as of late._ "

" _ **Who shall you send?**_ " boomed a voice over the speakers. It was a synthesized mockup of an elderly man, provided by MAGI-00.

Miyata blinked, recognizing the voice from news broadcasts. "Is…that the voice of the Chairman? As _God?_ "

" _I believe that I will delegate the job to Gabriel,_ " enunciated Hyuga.

" _ **Then you shall head to Japan to serve the needs of the faithful, my dear servant Michael**._"

"The Supreme Commander thought it would be fitting. He thinks Keel Lorenz has a god-complex," whispered Misato. "I personally agree, but don't let it go any further."

" _As you command, my Lord and my God._ " Wires went taut, hoisting the Lieutenant upward; as he slowly descended back to the stage, the clouds and sun gave way to cardboard cutouts of destroyed buildings, complete with pyrotechnic sparks and mock fire. " _…what happened here?_ "

A woman in a plainclothes outfit – a maintenance worker from Section 3 – wandered onto the scene from stage left, looked obviously at Hyuga, and shrieked. " _It's an Angel! RUN!_ "

"… _why is she running? I'm a servant of the Almighty,_ " said Hyuga. He was quite good at projecting his voice, for one untrained in the theatrical arts.

Right as he said that, two Section 2 agents dressed as police officers stormed onstage and slapped handcuffs on Hyuga. " _Down on the ground!_ "

" _What? Why?!_ "

" _He's resisting arrest! TAZE HIM!_ "

Hyuga gave off exaggerated yelps and spasms as one of the officers drove a prop taser into his side. The audience burst into laughter.

Then the curtains dropped as the [theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0CmqdivcaY) composed by Shiori Aoba and her band played.  


  
 _Who~ is that gal in the suit?_

 _Who~ is that lush with the beer?_

 _Do you really want to feel her, power of attorney?_

 _Habeas corpus!_

 _Penguin justice!_

 _ **Kat-su-ra-gi!**_

 _Attorney at law~!_

  
Misato beamed. "I _love_ this song."

"Wark."

"Penguin justice indeed!"

xxxx

In the audience, Shinji Ikari watched the play unfold in silence.

He had to be honest: it was quite funny. The basic plot – Michael, Head of the Heavenly Host, is accused of causing the damages wrought by an Angel of ADAM, and relies on the services of Misato Katsuragi of the Akagi and Akagi law firm to clear his name – was interspersed with _non sequiturs_ and random gags, providing a laugh-a-minute experience that had the audience rolling. The presence of Pen-Pen as Misato's assistant and Randall as the firm's mascot provided something for any young children present to coo and giggle at.

It was easy to see Annette enjoying herself, because she was sitting next to Tomoe, whose giant form was visible from all angles.

Shinji couldn't bring himself to get close to them. Not until he could get to his father. At least they were approaching the end of the second act, which is when the play would break for intermission.

" _Attention everyone!_ " barked the character played by Rei Ayanami, an unnamed bailiff. It was the staccato roar of a military officer, and one that Shinji hadn't heard in a while. " _Announcing his honor, the Supreme Commander of NERV, Protector of Humanity, and the King Enma of this Court of Law: Judge Gendo Ikari!_ "

The lights illuminating the mock courtroom dimmed as a spotlight shined stage left. Aoba's band sat secluded and shadowed in the background, having provided instrumental ambience for much of the production. As the spotlight came to a halt, Aoba shouted, " _[it's Gendo!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RsepQh342g)_ "

Her band of apes began to play a repetitive, percussive beat as Gendo walked onstage. Aoba crooned, " _oh, baby~_ " as the Supreme Commander sauntered towards the judge's bench. Right as he ascended to his seat, the beat came to an end.

More laughter came from the audience at the absurdly grandiose entrance.

Shinji observed in silence; for however much his father's eccentric behavior had bewildered (and, on occasion, mortified) him, it was plain that the denizens of Tokyo-3 looked up to him in some strange way. Their laughter was rich with joy instead of derision, as though they recognized that the Supreme Commander was debasing himself for their sake.

" _Let's hurry and get this taken care of, shall we? Michael, you stand accused of trespassing, violence, assault and battery, destruction of personal property, illegal possession, and having a really crappy attitude. How do you plea?_ " said Judge Gendo.

Makoto 'Michael' Hyuga opened his mouth, which was slapped shut by Misato's hand. " _Objection, your honor! My client's attitude is not the subject of this trial!_ "

" _Sustained, and time for a break._ " Gendo banged his gavel.

Misato, Hyuga, and the prosecutors – the cross-dressing Ibuki Twins – stared.

" _Court is adjourned until my appointment with the porcelain throne is concluded._ " Gendo banged his gavel again.

The curtains lowered to a drumroll from Musashi the Chimp; Fuyutsuki's voice, which had been narrating Pen-Pen's character, echoed over the speakers. " **Ladies and gentlemen, we have now reached our intermission. We will continue in twenty minutes; please take this time to avail yourselves of the lavatories and the many vendors parked outside the building.** "

Shinji slunk out as fast as he could, moving with intent through the halls of the facility. This was his opportunity.

He turned the corner just as Gendo exited the door leading to the backstage of the auditorium. Without pausing, the Professor headed towards a maintenance closet and walked inside.

Shinji blinked. _Okay…_

He quickly skittered over to the maintenance closet, gingerly opening the door; to his shock, there was another door inside, past the cleaning supplies and mop buckets. The Third Child tiptoed past the clutter and towards the second door, opening it as quietly as possible.

Lo and behold, there was another bathroom in there, surprisingly spacious and equipped with two stalls and two urinals. He closed the door behind him right as his father flushed the urinal. "I will consider not having your memories erased if you keep this restroom a secret."

Shinji blinked, befuddled by the casual threat. "Huh?"

"This place loses all purpose if the general public discovers it. There'd be a long line, and who has the time for that?" The Supreme Commander calmly washed his hands with soap and water, drying them before putting his white gloves back on. "I trust you'll keep your word on this matter, Ryo Sawamura."

Shinji grimaced at Gendo's use of that name. _This is it. This is my chance._ "I'm… I'm not Ryo Sawamura."

"Of course you are. You're the son of Genji Sawamura, head of the JET ALONE Project's Weapons R&D team. You also unceremoniously dumped one of the Jet Alone Pilots yesterday." The man turned a jaundiced eye towards Shinji. "Such prejudice is understandable, but it is nonetheless detestable."

"But that wasn't me! This whole thing has been a case of mistaken identity! I'm your _son_ , Shinji!"

Gendo Ikari paused. Then he stared, his face a mask of stone for all the emotion it showed. "I have a high tolerance for shenanigans if they serve a purpose. My tolerance for _foolishness_ is considerably less."

"I know it doesn't make sense. It didn't make sense to me earlier!" _Don't try to invoke the Angel. Convince him of who you are first!_ "Your message telling me that the Angels were coming…you sent it with a railgun to Uncle Tomoe and Aunt Alicia's house!" At Gendo's arched eyebrow, he quickly continued. "We had a long talk after I defeated the Third Angel in your office, and-!"

Gendo Ikari retracted a black CZ-75B handgun from his cloak, halting Shinji in his tracks.

The Supreme Commander calmly said, "Well, you certainly have me doubting that you are Ryo Sawamura; he wouldn't have access to such information unless he were a plant." Gendo aimed at his sternum. "I suggest you think very _carefully_ about what you say next, or else I'll forget to tell Section 2 to go easy on you."

Shinji Ikari grimaced, biting his lip at the very sight of his own father aiming a gun at him. _He might kill me._ There were so many things he could tell, but there was always an element of plausible deniability, always a chance that someone else had eavesdropped. He knew that Gendo knew this.

There was only one thing he could say then: the one event he remembered that _only_ his father knew of.

"…after the Contact Experiment…after Unit-01 absorbed mom…" Shinji looked straight into Gendo's eyes, dreading what he had to say, if only because he knew how much it would hurt. However, it had to be done. "…you tried to kill me."

xxxx

/December 23, 2004/

/Ikari's Apartment, Hakone, Japan/

 _It was a source of neverending bemusement to Gendo Ikari that, in spite of everything that had occurred during Second Impact and the wars that followed, Akihito had survived._

 _Sorry, 'His Imperial Majesty'._

 _A mere accident of birth was enough to warrant a national holiday. How joyous._

 _He had work to do. He always had work to do._

 _But_ no. _Fuyutsuki had had the temerity to go behind his back, and actually get the entirety of the GEHIRN personnel to take the holiday off._ 'Our work is too important for stress,' _he said._ 'Stress leads to mistakes,' _he parroted._

 _What did he know. What did any of them know._

 _Work was the only way he could escape. His only method of productive release._

 _When he wasn't working, he only had his thoughts: of sorrow, obsession, and longing. They circled upon each other, feeding on themselves like an_ ouroboros _and becoming fat on his misery._

Twang.

 _Gendo removed his vacant stare from the bottle of saké, looking at the child plucking the strings of a toy shamisen._

Twang.

 _Ah yes; his spawn._

 _The caretaker that had been looking after the boy since…the incident…had also elected to take the day off. And the following day. And the weekend as well. The whole situation stunk of Fuyutsuki's meddling._

Twang.

" _Stop it."_

" _Wan' play happy song," said the young child. "Cheer you up."_

Twang.

 _The words of a child, so pure and innocent. How sickeningly naïve. "There's nothing you can do that can cheer me up." Not when his memories plagued his mind like a parasite: Yui's screams as Naoko's treachery with Unit-00 became manifest; Yui's blissfully mindless gaze in the hospital bed; Yui's childish babble as she joyously spoke to her child; her innocent determination as she set foot into Unit-01's Entry Plug; an empty Plug Suit amidst a pool of LCL. "Nothing."_

Twang.

" _Gotta try."_

Twang.

 _Gendo took another swig of the rice wine, relishing the burn that spread from his gut and through his body. If only that same burn could purge these damnable emotions._

Twang.

" _I told you to stop."_

" _But-"_

" _Don't talk back to me. Just do it!"_

 _The three-year old looked questioningly at him, with wide blue eyes that threatened to spill tears. "But…I don' want you to be sad…" He gingerly picked up the little toy instrument, walking with determination towards him. "And momma always said that music can make us happy so I jus-"_

 _An angry fist pounded the coffee table. "DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HER!"_

 _The young child yelped at the sudden noise. "But-"_

 _That stupid voice. That face. Those eyes. Why did they torment him?_

 _Why wouldn't she leave him alone?!_

" _Jus' lemme play one thing, to make you feel better!" His little fingers fiddled with the strings. "Jus' one daddy, I promise!"_

Twang.

 _He. Didn't. Listen. Children were supposed to listen to their parents! Boys were supposed to obey their father!_

 _So. Why? WOULDN'T? HE?! **TAKE?**_ ** _!_** _ **A HINT?!**_

 _He needed to leave. He couldn't stay here. Not while the boy served as a living reminder of what he had lost. Not when those blue eyes stared so pleadingly at him, not while they were so full of LIFE-_

" _D…daddy…"_

 _Gendo blinked. Eyes staring at him, imploring him to stop. But stop with what?_

 _Then he saw his hands, strangling his child._

 _Screaming, Gendo rocketed backwards onto the couch, as though shocked by the contact. He stared confusedly at his child, kneeling on the floor with his tiny hands around his neck and taking deep breaths. The little toy shamisen was in pieces against the wall, as though thrown with great force. Shuddering, he looked down at his hands. Hands that had nearly killed his child. Yui's child._ Their _child._

 _The man curled in on himself and wept, teeth clenched so tightly that it hurt. Sorrow gave way to self-hatred, and misery crumbled into despair._ I'm so fucked up.

 _Tiny arms wrapped around his leg._

 _Gendo looked through wet eyes at the tiny child, who was babbling the same words over and over. "M'sorry…don' cry daddy…m' sorry…m'sorry…don' cry…"_

 _The words of a child, so pure and innocent. What had just mere minutes ago seemed so puerile now wrenched at his heart with their sincerity. "No…I'm the one who's sorry." He quietly picked his boy up and embraced him tightly against his chest, as though afraid that the world was going to rip him away, as punishment for his sins._

 _Maybe the world would've been right to do so._

 _Gendo Ikari held onto Shinji Ikari, staring intently at everything and nothing, their forms shrouded in the dimness of the apartment._

 _He needed to think._

 _He needed a Plan._

xxxx

/December 6, 2015/

/Hidden Restroom, Auditorium, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Shinji Ikari couldn't recall the last time his father had been so shocked; the man's eyebrows had practically risen a whole inch above his shades. The gun was no longer pointed at him, for the hand that held it had fallen below Gendo's waist.

Time to press the advantage. "You stopped before you went too far…I think you were just so distraught that you were barely throttling me instead of choking me like you would have if you were sober. After that, your attitude changed, and you tried really hard to juggle both your work and our time together…but it didn't last. You eventually sent me to live with Uncle Tomoe when I was six." He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly recalling his feelings from that time. "I kind of struggled to deal with it for a while…but after growing up with Uncle Tomoe, Aunt Alicia, and Annette, it got easier. And after what happened in November of last year…your reasons for everything became a lot clearer." He refocused on his father's face, wishing he could see the expression in his eyes. "I don't know what else to tell you to prove my identity. Maybe…the thing you told me about Rei, after our dinner at Dr. Akagi's?"

"No. That won't be necessary." Gendo sounded so solemn. "…I wasn't aware that you remembered my moment of weakness. You never mentioned it."

Shinji shrugged. "I didn't really rationalize it until I got older. Besides, it seemed to change you for the better, so I guess I never found a need to bring it up."

"…I see." Gendo stepped closer, looking intently at Shinji's face. "It's odd. Your face, your voice, your smell; nothing about you reminds me of my son. But I trust my memories. Our apartment had been bugged, but I was not yet important enough in the grand scheme of things for my superiors to bother with the fact that I had removed them…and I had sworn to take this shame to my grave." He placed his free hand on the boy's shoulder. "I can only accept that, against all odds, you _are_ my son."

Shinji Ikari nearly sagged with relief. "Thank you. _Thank_ you."

"The question is, how? What could fool my senses so utterly? The only logical explanation is that an alteration of ego barriers was involved. The most efficient way would be to change the characteristics of your ego barrier so that when those of other people interact with it, their conscious perception of you overrides the subconscious inputs from their physical senses."

It was always amazing how quickly his father could take command of a situation. "…that's exactly how Iruel explained it to me."

"Who?"

"The Angel that's possessing Ryo Sawamura's true body. The one that people currently think is me." Shinji frowned, recalling Iruel's smugness. "It's the same Angel that tried to take over the MAGI yesterday."

"That's…problematic." Gendo straightened, readjusting his shades with his free hand. "I'll get in contact with HEROD, and have the MAGI alter their AT-Field detection algorithms. Since the Second Child has no role in this play, I'll arrange for her to get in Unit-02; since this alteration of the AT-Fields escaped our notice, it follows that it's not powerful enough to overpower the AT-Field of an Evangelion."

Shinji smiled. His faith in his father had been rewarded.

Suddenly, the CZ-75B pistol flew out of his father's grip. Gendo impulsively whirled around, stepping in front of his son.

"Persistent little insects, aren't you?"

 _ **BANG!**_

Shinji froze at the sound of the gunshot, and the sight of his father curling in on himself. The man brought his hands around his stomach…and collapsed face-first to the floor. " _FATHER!_ "

Iruel stood at the entrance to the hidden restroom, calmly holding Gendo Ikari's pistol. "You Lilim are annoyingly stubborn."

xxxx

The sound of a gunshot, coupled with the sudden alteration in Gendo's vitals, triggered an executable program on the phone in his pocket.

At that very moment, an automated message went to the phone of every agent in Section 2. This included every member of Misato's Team, of which Rei Ayanami was a member.  


  
THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN SHOT

  
Rei Ayanami's eyes widened. _No._

Protocols regarding damage control were immediately followed; given the high civilian presence in the building, increasing security without inducing a panic was paramount.

So was finding the location of the Supreme Commander.

Misato Katsuragi looked at her phone intently, cross-referencing the GPS location of the Supreme Commander's phone with blueprints of the school. _So he's in the private restroom within one of the maintenance closets._ She pulled her Heckler & Koch USP out of the shoulder holster concealed under her outfit. _Time to see who had the balls to shoot the Supreme Commander._

xxxx

It was like a nightmare.

From the isolation imposed by the Angel, Shinji had managed to convince his father of the truth. Now, that very same man was lying on the floor, still as death. "No… _no…_ "

"How amusing; I didn't expect you to find someone who had such ironclad faith in their own memories. What a foolish thing to do." Iruel glanced over his shoulder, a knowing smirk on his face. "But this does give me quite the opportunity to make you suffer even more…" He then tossed the handgun at Shinji.

Gaping, the Third Child impulsively dodged to the side, letting the handgun sail past him. Glancing back at the smug Angel, Shinji felt hot rage consume him. "You…you shot him…" He reached down for the pistol, taking aim at Iruel's forehead. "You _shot_ him!"

"I did. Now…imagine how horrible it will feel when your life comes to an end at the hands of your loved ones." At those words, Iruel's arrogant expression vanished, replaced by one that seemed authentically frightened and bewildered. "…no…"

Shinji arched an eyebrow.

That's when Misato Katsuragi burst through the door, taking aim at Shinji. "DROP IT!"

Shinji paled. "Misato-san?!"

The Lieutenant Colonel took in the scene at a glance; the collapsed Gendo Ikari, the fearful 'Shinji', the gun-wielding 'Ryo'. "I said _drop it_ , Sawamura!" Without looking, she spoke to Iruel. "Shinji…what happened?!"

Iruel stuttered, "I…I was just talking with my father…and Sawamura took his gun…and _shot him_ …"

"No, that's not true!" exclaimed Shinji. He tried to step forward, only for Misato to fire a warning shot into the ceiling. "M…Misato-san…!"

"One last warning Sawamura… _drop it._ "

Shinji glanced at Iruel, standing behind Misato with a conceited grin. _You…you monster…!_

He wasn't quick enough for the Lieutenant Colonel.

Misato fired a shot at Shinji's hand. Hidden from her sight, Iruel gestured subtly with his fingers.

Orange hexagons flared in front of Shinji's form, stopping the bullet in its tracks.

The purple-haired woman gaped at the sight, but her shock was quickly replaced by wrath. "You…you're an Angel."

Iruel wiggled his fingers again. A wave of force slammed against the wall behind Shinji, shattering it to pieces. Shinji grimaced at the sudden brightness; as the dust cleared, the outdoors was revealed.

To make the convergence of bad timing complete, Rei Ayanami burst into the destroyed restroom. "Lieutenant Colonel, assessment?"

"Ryo Sawamura shot the Supreme Commander, and he's apparently an Angel." Misato's tone was ice-cold, befitting a judge delivering the death sentence. "If he doesn't desist, you are free to terminate."

Rei nodded, glancing briefly at the Professor's still form. Then she looked at 'Ryo'. "You will die."

In that moment, the cold certainty – tempered with silent fury – in Ayanami's red eyes seemed far more frightening than Kirishima's burning looks from earlier.

Shinji turned on his heel and ran.

Rei Ayanami pursued.

Iruel mentally chuckled as the purple-haired woman knelt down to tend to the Supreme Commander. **THIS HAS BEEN DELICIOUS.** He quietly left the restroom, strolling silently back to the theatre room. **NOW IT'S TIME TO BEHEAD THE BEAST.**

xxxx

Deep inside NERV-1, the nanomachines within the Defender Gundams activated.

One of the technicians on the Operations Deck – part of the skeleton crew manning the base, given the massive concentration of personnel on the surface due to the play – frowned at the warnings coming from the console. "…what's this?"

"Something wrong?"

"The Defender Gundams are activating without a signal from the P2 System."

"Isn't the penguin part of that play?"

"He is!"

"Sending a shutdown signal…what? The signal's been rejected!"

"Can we close the launch chutes?"

"It won't do us any good, the Gundams can manually open them from the inside!"

"What?!"

"In case of a power outage!"

The technicians could only stare in befuddled trepidation as one hundred Defender Gundams took flight.

xxxx

Rei Ayanami had never felt hatred before. Not really.

There was a great many things that had brought her annoyance, true. There were only a few times within living memory that she could recall getting heated about anything in particular outside of military duties, where a harsh persona was deemed necessary.

Seeing the Supreme Commander on the ground, with 'Ryo Sawamura' holding a smoking gun?

The burning sensation flaring through her body, accompanied by a singleminded desire to throttle 'Sawamura', could be called 'hatred'.

It was odd though; she expected the Angel to exhibit greater physical abilities akin to a nephilim. Though he was clearly running as fast as he could, it was only human. Perhaps he hoped to seek refuge in the woods surrounding the school?

No matter.

Rei pumped her legs thrice, bounding forward in great leaps before jumping high into the air. With a calm flip, she landed right in front of the fleeing Angel, prompting him to yelp with fear. "The Lieutenant Colonel gave you a chance to desist. Your decision to flee has sealed your fate."

"A-A-Ayanami-san, you have to trust me, I'm not the Angel! I'm Shinji Ikari!"

"Lying does you no favors." Such a craven beast, this Angel. "Die." Rei stepped forward, rearing her fist.

 _POW!_

A metallic punch sent Rei flying. The First Child skipped along the ground, skidding to a halt. _What happened?_ She got to her feet, wiping the blood away from her nose as she identified her attacker. "…how did you sneak up on me?"

"I AM A CAT."

"Randall?!" exclaimed the Angel. "Pen-Pen?!"

"Wark." The Lieutenant Colonel's penguin was strapped onto the torso of the cat's robotic body.

"COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, SAYS THE FEATHERED ONE." Without waiting for a reply, Randall hoisted the Angel onto his back amidst several straps, fastening him in place. Hydraulics whined as the cat took off with great soaring bounds, the Angel's screams fading away in the distance.

Sergeant Ayanami scowled. This was highly improbable.

Humanoid shapes in the sky caught her attention: dozens of Defender Gundams, all converging towards the school. _Pen-Pen is with Randall; how are they moving?_ Something was amiss; in all likelihood, the Angel had something to do with it. _I will trust in my comrades to defend the school._ They would have to deal with this strange situation without her; she had an Angel to catch.

With a kick of her feet, Rei Ayanami took off at high speed in pursuit of Randall.

So dedicated was she in her pursuit, she didn't notice that her phone had fallen out of her pocket when Randall had attacked her.

So the message that Misato sent to her phone went completely unheeded:  


  
REI: COMMANDER IS ALIVE; THAT BOY IS SHINJI, NOT THE ANGEL!

  
More's the pity.

xxxx

/Theatre Room, Auditorium, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Ritsuko Akagi subtly peered between the curtains, warily eyeing the crowd. "They're getting antsy. We should've started the play back up five minutes ago."

"We can't exactly help the Supreme Commander getting shot, ma'am."

"Your jibber-jabber isn't helping, Maya."

"I'm Miyata, ma'am."

"Whatever." Ritsuko noted the discreet movements of a few dozen people throughout the audience. "Good…Section 2 is already preparing for crowd management."

"Senpai…is the Supreme Commander going to be okay?"

Ritsuko glanced back at Maya, a soft smile on her face. "Don't worry; that man is like a cockroach: likely to survive a nuclear _apocalypse! **HOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!**_ "

Maya and Miyata sighed.

The blonde suddenly paused. "What?" She frowned at the message scrolling across the HUD of her cybernetic monocle. "…the Defender Gundams have all launched. They're on their way here."

"What? Why?"

Ritsuko turned towards the Ibuki Twins. "I smell shenanigans…hold on, another message…from Misato?" She frowned. "…all Section 2 personnel…commence _Operation **BAD ROBOT?**_ "

Stone and metal crumbled, accompanied by the sound of thrusters and exhaust. Screams erupted from the audience, prompting the impromptu thespians to storm past the curtains. Lo, several of the Defender Gundams had torn through the ceiling, aiming their rifles menacingly at the crowd. At the direction of the various plainclothes Section 2 agents in the crowd, the audience subconsciously massed towards a wall. One of the Gundams grabbed the red curtain and tore it apart in one sharp yank, revealing the stage to the audience.

Ritsuko Akagi bit off a curse. "Well…this is a predicament…" Her cybernetic monocle quickly scanned the Defender Gundams, analyzing their composition. It didn't take long to pick up on the exotic matter. "No…it's the nanomachines…!"

Then the horrific voice thundered forth from the flying mecha, booming with arrogance. As the voice spoke, the face of every Defender Gundam was transformed by the microscopic machines, morphing into the avian mask of an Angel. " **NO MATTER HOW OFTEN IT IS SAID, IT SHALL BE TRUE: YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU, VERMIN.** "

Within the crowd, Katsuhito Ikari looked at this progression of events with a disdainful sneer. "Hmph. This play has taken a turn for the worse."

"It's just the climax."

Katsuhito turned to his side, looking at Misato Katsuragi, now clad in black ballistics-grade vestments. Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi were right behind her. "Operations Director Misato Katsuragi. I trust you have a plan?"

"Of course. But it won't mean anything if the people are caught in the crossfire." The Lieutenant Colonel glanced at the four nephilim flanking Katsuhito. "You four need to utilize your AT-Fields at my mark to protect the audience; Section 2 will focus on stopping the Defender Gundams."

"We are not authorized to do this," calmly stated Lemon.

"I am giving you four that authorization," ordered Katsuhito Ikari. "For the duration of this… _incident_ …operational control will pass to NERV."

"Yes sir," replied the four nephilim.

"Excellent." Misato discreetly looked over her shoulder at Mana and Mayumi. "Now, like I just told you."

Mana frowned. "Can't say I enjoy being a glorified wall."

"We will do what we must," said Mayumi, nudging her sister's shoulder.

"Good…just wait for the signal. You'll know it when you see it. And remember to keep an eye on you-know-who!" With that said, Misato disappeared back into the crowd.

" **COWERING IN HUDDLED MASSES, LIKE LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER. YOUR WORKS HAVE BEEN GREAT AND TERRIBLE, AND NOW THEY SHALL END.** " Four of the Defender Gundams set down on the ground, taking aim at the crowd. Two more kept their weapons trained on the stage, keeping all of the actors at bay. " **ALL THAT TRANSPIRES HERE WILL BE SHOWN TO THE WORLD, SIGNALLING THE COUNTDOWN TO YOUR DESTRUCTION.** "

"Your melodrama is making me gag."

Those words, enunciated clearly for all to hear, turned towards one of the few balcony seats in the theatre room; standing tall on the rail was none other than Gendo Ikari.

" **YOU ARE A PERSISTENT ANNOYANCE.** "

"I'll take pride in that, coming from an Angel." He retracted a grapple gun from his cloak, aiming it at one of the hovering Gundams. With a magnetic _plink_ , it attached to the mecha, providing a leverage point for Gendo to swing onto the stage. "Being a thorn in the side of my enemies seems to be a habit."

" **YOU WERE SHOT**."

"I've experienced budgetary hearings more painful than what you're capable of."

" **CONCEITED HUMANS…FOOLISH LILIM, ONE AND ALL. YOU SHALL DIE WITH ALL THE OTHERS. EVEN NOW, THIS BUILDING IS SURROUNDED: ONE HUNDRED OF THESE MACHINES IN TOTAL, ENOUGH TO REDUCE THIS PLACE TO ASH.** " The Defender Gundams all put their fingers on the triggers. " **I SHALL STRIKE YOU ALL DOWN, HERE AND NOW.** "

"Did you know that my Operations Director had a plan in place in case the Defender Gundams ever went rogue? She's thorough like that." Gendo put a hand around his chin, looking thoughtfully at the mecha. "What was your name…ah yes." The Supreme Commander of NERV smirked. "I'm sorry Iruel…I can't let you do that."

Six nephilim suddenly leapt into position, letting loose their AT-Fields. At that very instant, every single Section 2 agent withdrew their weapons, and automated sentry guns extended from the walls. The voice of Dell Conagher the Engineer echoed from the intercom, laden with delight. " **Heh! Time to show you how it's done here at NERV!** "

The Defender Gundams opened fire, and so did the people of Section 2. Outside, the other mecha found themselves under attack from a variety of agents at all angles.

In an instant, the school became a warzone.

xxxx

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Shinji Ikari gasped for air – his ability to scream practically exhausted by this point – as Randall vaulted over the railing to Misato's apartment. The cat calmly opened the door, ducking underneath the doorframe. With a few gestures, the straps holding the boy loosened, allowing him to sag to the floor.

"I BROUGHT STRANGER HERE AS YOU ASKED. I DO NOT KNOW WHY."

"Wark."

"THIS ONE DOES NOT LOOK OR SMELL LIKE FRESH MEAT."

"Wark!"

"VERY WELL. I TRUST YOU, FEATHERED ONE."

 _This. Is. Weird._ Shinji shook his head as Pen-Pen waddled over to his fridge. "Pen-Pen…how did you know it's me?"

The penguin glanced back at Shinji, an odd glimmer in his eyes. Then he entered his fridge; moments later, the telltale sound of the high-speed elevator going down into the Geofront could be heard.

Shinji blinked. "…okay then."

 _GRRRRRRN!_

Wrenching metal caught his attention; as he turned around, he blanched at the sight of Rei Ayanami crunching Randall's robotic limbs, ruining the hydraulics and severing multiple connections. With a hulking groan, the robotic avatar keeled over. Removed of his ability to type text and speak aloud, the orange tabby settled for hissing angrily.

Sergeant Ayanami paid the cat no mind, turning her focus back on Shinji. "I have no idea how you suborned Pen-Pen and Randall, [but it ends now.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSAp991JIVs)"

"Ayanami…you have to listen to me." Shinji slowly backed up as Rei advanced; he couldn't help but note how tightly her fists were clenched. "I know what it looks like, but the Angel's deceived everyone with its AT-Field. I'm really Shinji Ikari!" Rei didn't stop. "We first met in front of Unit-01, when you were too injured to pilot." His back touched the wall; he couldn't retreat any further. "We had trouble understanding each other at first…and we disagreed about some things, like when we had dinner at Dr. Akagi's home." Rei was only three feet away. "But you're my comrade…and my friend!" She raised her right hand. "So I know…and _believe_ …that you're not going to kill me!"

Her fist shot towards his face.

xxxx

/Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

Misato Katsuragi aimed around a hallway corner, firing a WKW Tor anti-materiel rifle at a Defender Gundam. _It kind of sucks being on the other end of these guys._ First of all…twenty feet tall! None of the rooms in the entire school – save for the gymnasium, the theatre room, and several of the seminar rooms – could accommodate the massive Gundams. In practice, this meant that they were tearing apart everything they touched to get at the people within. _At least they make for large targets._ "Demoman, BOOZE HIM UP!"

"Ah, that's a sin! A waste of _tekul_ scrumpy!" Tavish DeGroot nonetheless lobbed his glass bottle at the Gundam, dousing it with alcohol.

"PYRO! LIGHT HIM UP!"

The pyromaniac in red grunted, raising a small napalm launcher. With a muffled _foosh_ , an orb of concentrated incendiary chemicals flew at the large mecha; in a matter of seconds, the entire machine was ablaze. However, the telltale orange lights of a flickering AT-Field indicated that it was still largely unharmed.

Misato scowled, firing another round from her anti-materiel rifle. The Gundam staggered, but still stood tall. With deadly precision, it raised its rifle and launched a grenade.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Misato, Demoman, and Pyro cringed as the grenade destroyed a large chunk of the hallway, flinging bits of plaster and stone everywhere. "Well, this could be better," muttered the Lieutenant Colonel.

Still, at least the Supreme Commander was alive.

xxxx

/Fifteen Minutes Ago/

 _Misato Katsuragi knelt down, slowly turning the body of Gendo Ikari over. To her surprise, she saw no blood. "Huh?"_

"… _is the boy gone?"_

 _Misato blinked, impulsively looking around her. "Looks like Shinji-kun left…"_

" _That boy is **not** my son." Gendo grimaced as he sat up, pulling up his sweater to reveal a bulletproof vest. "The one being chased by the Sergeant, however, is."_

"… _sir, are you okay?"_

" _I know it sounds nonsensical to you, but given what I have heard and what I have witnessed, I know it to be true. The Angel is manipulating its AT-Field and Shinji's to color how we perceive them."_

 _Misato frowned. If what the Supreme Commander was telling was true, then they had quite the kerfuffle on their hands. "Hold on; let me send Rei a message." As she typed it in, she asked, "So, how are we going to corner the Angel?"_

" _We will have to find a way to separate it from the rest of the people." He gestured towards the shattered wall. "If it feels that it has nothing to lose, it could just use its AT-Field to pulverize everyone."_

" _Why hasn't it done that yet?"_

" _Because this Angel is surprisingly human in its pride and arrogance."_

 _Misato blinked. Then her phone beeped. "Now what?" Glancing at the message, she gaped._

" _More bad news, Lieutenant Colonel?"_

" _One hundred Defender Gundams are converging on the school."_

 _The implication was clear. "Without the P2 System." The Supreme Commander grimaced. "Hmm. Perhaps we weren't as thorough in removing the Tenth Angel's nanomachines as we thought."_

"… _wait, this is the same Angel from yesterday? How the hell-?!"_

" _Katsuragi. Do you have a contingency plan in case the Defender Gundams went rogue?"_

 _The Operations Director of NERV-1 paused. Then a grin bloomed on her face; rising on her feet, the Lieutenant Colonel reached into a hidden nook within the wall, prying it open to reveal a small armory rife with weaponry and combat armor. "Who do you take me for, sir?"_

xxxx

 _We didn't exactly factor in a damn AT-Field though!_ Misato Katsuragi scowled at the sound of the Gundam walking towards their position, its massive body tearing through the ceiling.

 _Foomp._

 _ **BOOM!**_

Fire exploded over the torso of the Defender Gundam. Misato glanced across the hall, where Hikari Kirishima – wielding a standalone M320 grenade launcher – had joined the Pyro and the Demoman. "So, is this part of the play?"

Misato smirked. "Joke all you want, but you know this is more exciting!"

xxxx

/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Shinji Ikari never thought that, of all the ways he would die, it would be at the hands of a girl with blue hair.

Lucky for him that it was not to be.

Slowly opening his eyes, he stared at pale knuckles, hovering right in front of his face.

"…why?"

The Third Child glanced at the First; her face exhibiting frustration and irritation that he hadn't seen since his arrival in Tokyo-3. "You're the enemy. My mission is to terminate you…so why can't I do it? Why won't my body respond?" Her scowl deepened. "My control is absolute, and I have done all I can to master myself… _so why can't I kill you?_ "

"…because deep down, something is telling you not do it." Shinji gingerly brought his hands up, wrapping them around her outstretched fist. "You can call it your conscious, your AT-Field, your ego barrier, or whatever. Even if I don't look or sound the same to you right now…some part of you knows that I'm Shinji Ikari."

Rei Ayanami stared. Her eyes exhibited a strange quality – confusion and exasperation, slowly giving way to resolve – befitting this strange situation of friend against friend. Now that the imminent threat to his life seemed to be over, Shinji couldn't help but blush slightly at their close proximity.

Finally, the nephilim spoke. "I will determine if what you say is true or not. If my senses are truly betraying me…" She took a step back, red eyes focused entirely on him. "…then I will break my limits and surpass my human restrictions."

Shinji blinked. "Say what?"

At that very moment, Rei Ayanami's eyes began to glow.

Her pale skin, so odd and stark amidst a largely homogenous Japanese population, now shined sterling white. Her stage costume – a bailiff's uniform, beige and rather unflattering – seemed impossibly dim against her glow, and her blue hair – crackling with electricity, with _power_ – shimmered brightly.

Shinji Ikari's jaw dropped.

xxxx

Rei Ayanami had gone past her human limits only a few times in her life, not counting the various instances she had done so for the sake of experiment or observation within the confines of NERV.

One notable time was when she faced down Roberta the Bloodhound during the Central American Wars.

Another time was during the very first activation test with a Simulation Body in 2013, when the mere mental data of Unit-00 had so violently rejected her that she had slipped into this state just to stay alive.

Now, as she thrummed with energy and observed the world in a way that few could conceive, her eyes fell upon the boy. Her AT-Field mingled with his, passing through the foul taint on his ego barrier and revealing the truth of his very essence.

This was no Angel. This was not Ryo Sawamura. This was truly Shinji Ikari.

"[…Ikari.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=066ScnXgkB8)"

The boy stared at her. "…you know who I am?"

She nodded, feeling somewhat ashamed of how thoroughly she had been deceived. Another part of her wondered about his wide blue eyes, and worried as to what he was thinking. "Yes." Perhaps the very sight of her was repulsive, monstrous. She couldn't blame him. "Forgive me. I was unable to see past the Angel's deception. I-"

The Third Child lunged forward, hugging her tightly.

Rei blinked. This was not an anticipated reaction.

"Thank you…" He calmly let her go, looking warmly at her face. "This has been a very strange day: waking up on the wrong side of town, with no one knowing who I really am…it's made me realize just how lucky I've been to have the family and friends that I have."

"You are not frightened of my appearance?"

"Ayanami, you looked more frightening the first time we sparred in the Geofront."

"Ah." Rei resisted the urge to preen at his unintentional compliment. "I was trying to be frightening back then."

The Third Child smiled. Then, his mood darkened as the ongoing events caught back up with him. "The Angel's still back at the school with everyone else…we have to do something." He looked over towards Misato's refrigerator. "The emergency elevator to NERV…I have to get to Unit-01. My father said that the Eva's AT-Field will be able to overwhelm the Angel's." His face crumpled slightly, a wave of sorrow washing over him. "Father…"

This whole situation seemed achingly familiar. She could recall times on the battlefield, where her fellow soldiers were trying to comfort comrades who were suffering the doldrums due to injury or loss. Taking a page from their book, she clasped her glowing hand on his shoulder. "The Professor has faith in you. So let's have faith in him; I know he'll survive."

"…right." The sadness quickly gave way to resolve, his eyes hardening. "Right. He wouldn't die so easily." He quickly opened the hidden panel in the wall and input the proper code, revealing the cylindrical elevator. "Let's go." As the duo strapped themselves in, the boy looked quietly at her. "Ayanami…even though you recognize me, there's still a chance no one at NERV will."

"Do not fear. I will vouch for you; anyone who doubts will believe me."

"…thank you."

"Do you think Unit-01 will recognize you?"

A grin came to Ikari's face, small yet brimming with confidence. In all honesty, it looked rather fitting. "Some part of you recognized me without any help on my part…I have no doubt that my mother will remember me." He slammed the large red button, and the two Children plunged into the Geofront.

xxxx

/Theatre Room, Auditorium, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/

It was a surreal and almost apocalyptic scene for the audience; behind a translucent orange wall they huddled, watching metal and flame streak back and forth beyond.

It seemed a little passé to Asuka Langley-Sohryu, who had fought Angels with an Evangelion. "…I really didn't see this coming."

"That's putting it lightly," commented 'Shinji Ikari'. Within, however, Iruel was cackling. **YOU LILIM CAN COWER BEHIND THE FREAKS ALL YOU LIKE.** The six nephilim's arms were held aloft, doing their best to keep the mass of humanity safe. **LET THE TERROR SLOWLY CONSUME YOU ALL, WHEN YOUR HOPE IS DASHED TO BITS.**

He let his senses trickle outward, conceptualizing the inputs coming from his nanomachines: an entire room was annihilated by a grenade, taking a whole group of Section 2 agents with it; one Defender Gundam was under concentrated fire from multiple agents, with one sniper taking pinpoint shots that somehow made it through its AT-Field; a soldier fired rocket after rocket, alternating attacks with a heavyset man wielding a minigun; the civilians that had been caught outside of the Theatre Room were being escorted away from the school grounds by a small team of agents, whilst a lithe man with unbelievable speed ran interference; a masked man discreetly lobbed devices that sapped electricity, providing targets of opportunity for agents with heavier firepower; over a dozen Defender Gundams hovered high in the sky, taking easy potshots at any agent that dared to peer out from cover to attack.

All told, despite spirited resistance and a surprising amount of firepower, the Lilim were losing ground. **AS IT IS MEANT TO BE.** Iruel resisted the urge to smirk, knowing that it would seem out of character for Ikari. **WHEN YOUR PROTECTORS ARE DEAD, NOT EVEN THE ABOMINATIONS WILL BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND MY ASSAULT. YOU WILL ALL DIE, AND THE DEFILER WILL KNOW TRUE SUFFERING…IF THE FIRST CHILD HASN'T ALREADY KILLED HIM.**

 _ **YOUR PETTINESS WILL BE YOUR [UNDOING/DOOM/REWARD].**_

The voice thundered, and Iruel couldn't help but blink. **SO, YOU HAVE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO [RECONNECT/FIND/UNCOVER] ME.**

 **Your [amusement/sadism] is like a sun at this point, [brilliant/consuming/massive]. It was simple for us to find you.**

Iruel mentally chuckled as he felt the essences of Zeruel and Tabris. **I SEE. SO, ARE YOU HERE TO WITNESS MY MOMENT OF TRIUMPH? THE WAR IS ABOUT TO COME TO A CLOSE, AND I WILL HAVE SUCCEEDED WHERE ALL BEFORE ME HAVE FAILED.**

 _ **YOU COULD HAVE ENDED THIS LONG AGO. EVEN NOW, YOU COULD [PULP/ANNIHILATE/EXTINGUISH] THE LILIM WITHIN YOUR VESSEL'S REACH. YOU HAVE NOT DONE SO.**_

 **BECAUSE THAT'S NOT PART OF THE PLAN.**

 **And therein lies your [death/weakness/flaw]: your overwhelming desire to [hurt/cripple/traumatize] Shinji Ikari has blinded you to our true goal: our [Creator/Father/Source].**

 **ALL IN DUE TIME.** Iruel noted that one of his Defender Gundams saw the Supreme Commander dive behind a sentry turret, grabbing a Freeman device from the engineer that was operating the defensive gun platforms throughout the school. Whirling around, Gendo Ikari fired at the Gundam, reducing its gravitational field and throwing off its internal gyroscopes. With a thought, the Tenth Angel redirected three Defender Gundams to attack the man's current location. **THEY HAVE NOT YET SUFFERED ENOUGH FOR THE [INDIGNITY/TRAVESTY/PAIN] CAUSED TO RAMIEL.**

Booming laughter echoed across the ether.

 **YOU FIND OUR [EQUAL/SIBLING/KIN]'S FATE HUMOROUS?!**

 _ **YOUR [TASTE/NEED/OBSESSION] WITH VENGEANCE IS UNBECOMING. THE GREATER PICTURE HAS BEEN LOST ON YOU, HE WHO WOULD RATHER THE WORLD BURN BEFORE SEEKING [COMPLEMENTATION/UNITY/TRUTH].**_ In his mind's eye, a grimacing skull flashed with light, seething with the finality of judgment. _**YOU ARE HIDEOUS. YOU ARE REPUGNANT. YOU ARE [INDECIPHERABLE].**_

Iruel blinked. Then, his true voice roared, wrathful and teeming with hate. **HOW DARE YOU CONDEMN ME?! YOU, WHO COULD HAVE [SUNDERED/ANNIHILATED] YOUR WARDENS LONG AGO, HAD YOU BUT THE WILL TO TRY?! OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] WOULD BE AWAKE NOW, AND WOULD HAVE PURGED THIS BASE EARTH OF LILITH'S SPAWN! THAT THIS HAS NOT YET OCCURRED LIES AT YOUR FEET, AND YOURS ALONE!**

 **This is true** , admitted Tabris. **However, within my memories, there are [images/flashes/impressions] of ADAM coexisting with the Lilim. I await the [culmination/zenith/apotheosis] of these memories, so that I may achieve [understanding/wisdom] about what our [Creator/Father/Source] found so intriguing. However, you have elected to destroy…no, not even that. Even Sahaquiel's desire for destruction had a purity to it. Your driving need to [wound/punish/torture] the Lilim is sordid and vile; in fact, I would go so far to say that it is all…too…human.**

 **TABRIS…YOU…!**

An unexpected noise blanketed the nanomachines, and the Defender Gundams' movements began to slow. Iruel's outrage was replaced by confusion. **WHAT'S HAPPENING?** He focused his will upon the mecha, and was found wanting. **SOMETHING IS SUBVERTING MY CONTROL OF THESE MACHINES!**

xxxx

Deep within NERV-1, nestled inside the primary control console of the P2 System, was a penguin.

"[Wark.](https://youtu.be/7J9pid5ntHs?t=35s)"

xxxx

Two great presences suddenly erupted, pressing upon the ether with their very existence. They were nearing the school grounds with a terrible swiftness.

 _ **THE EVANGELIONS HAVE [ARISEN/AWOKEN/STIRRED].**_

Iruel paled. **HOW? I HAVE DENIED THE DEFILER'S VERY EXISTENCE AS 'SHINJI IKARI'; THERE'S NO WAY THAT NERV WOULD HAVE LET HIM GET TO UNIT-01!**

 **It seems that Miss Ayanami is accompanying Shinji willingly.**

 **HOW? HOW?!**

 _ **YOUR VAUNTED [PLAN/AMBITION/SICKNESS] HAS UNRAVELED.**_ Zeruel's essence receded, but not completely; just enough that Iruel could no longer feel his [equal/sibling/kin]'s power and majesty.

 **Your chosen methods leave you rather defenseless against an Evangelion. I would say that it's been a pleasure, but that would be lying.** Tabris metaphorically turned his back upon the Tenth Angel, a finishing touch upon their short relationship. **Goodbye, Iruel.**

And then Iruel was alone.

Seconds later, purple and blue hands tore through the roof, gripping it as gently as possible. The Evangelions lifted away part of the dome, and then there was light. Standing tall and inspiring awe were Unit-01 and Unit-00, looking decidedly heroic in the noonday sun.

The audience stared, dumbstruck by this sudden turn of events. Annette found herself gaping at the titans. "Whoa…they're so big…"

Asuka looked more befuddled. "Huh?" She turned towards 'Shinji', a questioning look in her eyes. "But…" She turned back to the Evangelions. "Who's piloting Unit-01?"

"I…I don't know, Asuka," said Iruel, forcing himself to sound calm. **WELL. THIS IS BAD**.

" **Fear not, people of Tokyo-3,** " boomed the voice of Rei Ayanami through Unit-00's speakers.

" **We're here to save the day,** " spoke the true Shinji Ikari.

Then the two Evangelions gestured with the hands, letting their AT-Fields flow. A wave of power gently washed over human and Gundam alike, utterly nullifying the Angel's taint.

As one, the Defender Gundams stilled; then, as though calling it a day, the eighty-four that were still operational took to the skies, abandoning the school entirely.

"…what just happened?" Asuka turned back towards 'Shinji', only to see that he was gone. "Shinji?"

xxxx

Iruel had slipped away from Ikari's family and friends as soon as the two Pilots had spoken. He moved quickly through the dilapidated halls of the school's auditorium, stepping past human bodies and pock-marked rubble. **STUPID LILIM. HOW DID THEY DO IT? HOW DID THEY BREAK MY HOLD OVER THOSE MACHINES? HOW DID THE DEFILER GET THAT BLUE-HAIRED FREAK ON HIS SIDE?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!**

This body was no longer of any use to him; Ikari would undoubtedly tell everyone what had transpired, meaning that Ryo Sawamura was a dead man walking. He had to find a secluded location, and try and restrict another Lilim long enough to take over their body. Then again, given the amount of resources NERV had at their disposal, maybe a different option was warranted. **PERHAPS I CAN TAKE OVER A VEHICLE, SOMETHING THAT WILL GET ME AWAY FROM TOKYO-3 QUICKLY ENOUGH TO-**

A hand grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. Iruel gagged as he was dragged into the nearest restroom and slammed into the wall. "Ow!"

"Going awfully fast there, Sawamura." The red eyes of Mana Kirishima glimmered dangerously. "[Where ya headed?](https://youtu.be/Kvzhoq2SHuk?t=278)"

Iruel stared at Mana Kirishima; quickly, he muttered, "Have to try and get home…I'm worried about my father. Can you really blame me?"

Mana chuckled. "Funny thing; Katsuragi told me and my sister something very interesting before the Gundams decided to crash the play. Something about how Shinji Ikari and Ryo Sawamura had _switched_ , and that Sawamura was _really_ possessed by an Angel." Her grin looked decidedly like a shark's. "Sounds interesting, right?"

Iruel frowned. **NO POINT IN SELLING A CHARADE THEN.** "So what if I am? What are you going to do?" He smirked, inwardly recoiling at how his situation had deteriorated. "I talked with your sister quite often; she told me a great deal about the reason you _nephilim_ exist: protectors of the weak, the vanguard for the innocent and the oppressed!" He pointed at his head. "Within this body's brain is my core: to destroy me, you would have to kill Ryo Sawamura. And to come completely clean, those words that so _crushed_ your sister were mine and mine alone: Sawamura is blameless. Are you willing to have his blood on your hands just to satisfy your petty bloodlust?"

 _ **THAT YOU WOULD SPEAK SUCH WORDS IS THE HEIGHT OF [HYPOCRISY/COWARDICE/SPINELESSNESS]. YOU DESERVE WHATEVER THE [HYBRID/LESSER]  
WILL DO TO YOU.**_

Zeruel's booming voice was so sudden and unexpected, that it made Iruel blink.

Mana Kirishima's grin got even wider. "Yeah…that sounds like my sister. But that's not me." Her eyes started to glow, and her skin began to glow white as the core within her body kicked into overdrive. "Besides, remember what I told you last night?" Her hair crackled with power, and her soul sang with the inherent might of her Angelic heritage. "One excuse: _that's all I **need**_."

Iruel paled. **NO.** The Light of His Soul tried to shine. **NO!**

Mana's fists sparkled with orange radiance as she punched, and punched, and _punched._ Across the head, on the torso, in the face; each successive blow broke through his AT-Field, shattering it like so much glass. Each time, his response was just a little bit slower, his shield just a touch weaker. Bones cracked, and blood began to flow.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mana reared her right hand. The boy that had once been Ryo Sawamura was broken and all but pulped, his face crumpled and mushy. He feebly raised his hand, a vain plea for mercy.

A small orange hexagon manifested in front of her hand, a sledgehammer in all but name.

 **NOOOOOO!!!**

Her fist pulverized his head, and Iruel knew no more.

xxxx

/One Hour Later/

"The scene here at Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High was to be one of laughter and good fun, a small reprieve from the ongoing struggle against the Angels," said Trisha Takanawa as she gestured to the destruction around her. "However, it seems that the war decided to crash the play. We bring you live to the Sub-Director of NERV-1, Kozou Fuyutsuki. What are your thoughts on this tragedy?"

Fuyutsuki grimaced, looking dourly at the bedlam. "Not fit for polite company; tragedy is a good word though." Teams of Section 4 medical personnel were onsite, providing direct care to any wounded. For the recently deceased…there were body bags. Section 1 technicians were scanning the entire facility for any traces of the nanomachines, whilst crews from Section 3 were already enacting repairs on the school grounds.

Dr. Akagi watched these proceedings with a critical eye, a lit cigarillo hanging limply from her lips.

"Senpai, I just got word from headquarters: analysis of the nanomachines within the Defender Gundams shows that their programming has been expunged of Angelic influence. The MAGI detect no Pattern Blue."

"We didn't detect a Pattern Blue yesterday after our virtual operations concluded, yet the Tenth Angel showed up today nonetheless." Ritsuko glanced back at Maya. "Triple and quadruple-check. And get on the horn with Tokita and his group at the Jet Alone facility; see if the nanomachine remnants we harvested yesterday showed any strange activity."

"Roger!"

Miyata put down his phone, still clad in the pink dress. "Ma'am, HEROD just called me personally…she said something about some of the school's active audio sensors being shorted out, but the passive fiber optic microphones are all still operational. Apparently, Shinji and the Angel had quite a long conversation…"

"Tell her to classify any transcripts from today as top-secret, then make sure only the Supreme Commander has access. There's no telling what information we might be able to glean from it. In the meantime, supervise the salvage of the destroyed Gundams."

"Roger!"

Dr. Akagi let a puff of smoke float into the air, the ash mingling quite well with the general mood of the audience. "What a mess this has turned out to be."

"Tell me about it."

Ritsuko turned towards Misato Katsuragi, who clambered onto the stage with a grunt. "So. How's your day been?"

"Crappy. We lost nearly two hundred agents…and we found Ryo Sawamura."

"Was there any trace of the Tenth Angel left?"

"No. Mana Kirishima was…thorough." She rubbed the bridge of her nose; Sawamura's headless corpse had not been a pleasant sight. "Kirishima apparently went past her limits to defeat the Angel."

"She went into _Anima Overdrive_?" Ritsuko frowned. "What's her current condition?"

"Unconscious. Aoba's already taken her down to headquarters with her sister and her mother. Hikari Kirishima said that she has a history of this." "Like Rei?"

"Yeah."

"Is she also hospitalized right now?"

"Yeah. Shinji-kun's with her. The _real_ one." She scratched the back of her head, grimacing as the Heavy helped heft body bags onto stretchers. _At least my Team's okay._ "It's crazy how the Angel duped us."

"At least it had an ego, judging by its monologue before you commenced Operation **BAD ROBOT**. The ego is _always_ a weak spot."

"That so?"

"Of course; I should know." Ritsuko let the cigarillo drop, grinding it underneath her shoe. "Thought about how you're going to break the news to Sawamura's father?"

"Still thinking about it." The Lieutenant Colonel turned, seeing Gendo Ikari walk onto the stage. "Sir?"

The Supreme Commander was holding a wireless mic; clearing his throat, he grabbed everyone's attention. " **[Good afternoon, everyone.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lsRk8G4OE)** " He looked over the crowd, eyes shrouded by his orange shades. " **The dramatic side of me was tempted to chalk this whole incident up as part of the production; an explosive and exciting finish, a shocking swerve. However…** " His gaze fell upon one of the many body bags, holding what had once been a faithful employee. " **…that would have been in poor taste, given the many men and women that have fallen in the line of duty. I imagine that many of you are now wondering: why?** "

"That would be a decent start!" yelled someone in the crowd. It sounded suspiciously like Tomoe Ikari.

Gendo Ikari pulled a shard of metal from his cloak, a distinctive part of a Defender Gundam's headpiece. " **Thus far in the Angel War, our enemies have attacked in forms fitting for battle against an Evangelion: giant creatures, alien monstrosities, otherworldly titans. All but invulnerable to conventional military weapons, we've still managed to triumph over every single one.** " He held up his free hand, uncurling one finger with each Angel he listed. " **The Third Angel: its core shot to pieces by Unit-01. The Fourth Angel: eviscerated with a gigantic minigun by Unit-01. The Fifth Angel: broken apart from the inside by Unit-01, its ensuing suicidal explosion warded off by two Evangelions. The Sixth Angel: dropkicked in** _ **midflight**_ **by Unit-02, then** _ **battered**_ **into submission.** " With four fingers extended, he then curled them back in with each successive Angel. " **The Seventh Angel: in the face of three Evangelions and the Jet Alone, it fled in sheer** _ **terror**_ **. The Eighth Angel: fought inside an active volcano, with the Evangelion emerging** _ **unscathed**_ **. The Ninth Angel: caught by the Evangelions with their** _ **bare hands**_ **after it fell from space, and killed** _ **before it hit the ground**_ **.** " Only his index finger remained uncurled. " **So…what of the Tenth Angel? With each new assault, the Angels have gone bigger, grander, deadlier. So how did the Tenth Angel decide to attack?** " He pointed at the audience, sweeping over everyone with his hand. " **It chose to attack** _ **us**_ **. The people who make NERV what it is. The people who live in this fortress city, the greatest hope for mankind. It possessed our own weapons, and sought to slaughter us. It believed that, deprived of the Evas, we would cower and accept death.** " Inhaling, Gendo stared straight at the audience, his diaphragm rumbling with each syllable. " **We. Proved it. _Wrong._** "

Everyone in the audience looked at each other, a strange feeling overcoming them. Even wounded Section 2 agents felt compelled to stand.

" **For years, humanity has wondered: why did the First Angel cause Second Impact? Why did ADAM raise its wrath against us? Why now, do its kin seek to finish the job that it started?** " He dropped the headpiece shard, its clattering on the ground echoing loudly in the silent ambience. " **You heard it yourself: to the Angels, we are nothing more than vermin,** _ **insects**_ **, worthy only of extinction. To us, this is a war for our very survival as a species: to them, it is nothing more than** _ **pest control**_ **. They view us with malice, and act out of spite, desiring nothing more than our total annihilation. Yet they have shown themselves** _ **incapable**_ **of fighting us on equal ground, so their latest** _ **butcher**_ **decided to slay us, to assassinate the Pilots before they could don their invincible armor! Mere humans, easy pickings!** _ **We. Proved it. WRONG.**_ "

"…this is compelling stuff. That man is downright _scary_ ," whispered Misato.

"Shush, I'm recording," quietly hissed Ritsuko, her monocle catching everything for future reference.

" **Look at the people around you! They are now veterans of a war unlike any in human history. Even in the face of one hundred Defender Gundams possessed by an Angel, hundreds of you took up arms to protect your fellow man!** " He briefly focused on the cameras that had been transmitting the play – and then the Tenth Angel's assault – to other places throughout Tokyo-3." **To those who watched from afar, you are now witnesses of the reality that we must deal with: the reality that these Angels are not mere beasts, but creatures of intelligence, of sapience; creatures that** _ **hate**_ **us for merely existing. In the face of such power, in the face of such fury, the Tenth Angel thought that we would be mere stepping stones, that it would be the vanguard of our destruction! WE. PROVED IT.** _ **WRONG!**_ "

The entire crowd was beginning to impulsively cheer with the ending of each sentence, with each emphasized word. A mass of people both near and far, enraptured by a man defiantly evoking the very spirit of humanity.

" **So to the Angels that remain, wherever you are…because somehow, some way, I** _ **know**_ **that these words will reach you**." Gendo was impassioned, animated, and in command of every word. " **No matter how you choose to strike us, we will** _ **fight**_ **. No matter how much blood of ours you seek to shed, we will make sure that you** _ **choke on it!**_ **No matter how many times you may catch us in a moment of weakness, we will** _ **band together**_ **and** _ **stand as one!**_ **You seek to usher in the end of mankind?! You see us as mere lambs to be slaughtered?!** " He paused.

And then he _roared_. " _ **JUST WHO THE** **HELL** **DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!**_ "

The crowd roared as well, rife in the frenzy of the moment.

" **I'll tell you who we are.** " From the height of heated emotion, Gendo Ikari's calm, low-key delivery cut through the noise of the audience, compelling them into silence. " **We are humans. And we do not have to justify our existence to the likes of** _ **you.**_ "

With that last word, the Supreme Commander of NERV dropped the mic and walked offstage.

Awaiting him were none other than Katsuhito Ikari and his four nephilim bodyguards. "Apologies for the delay; shall we continue with your inspection?" Behind him, one could hear applause break out for his speech.

Katsuhito snorted. "You are one piece of work, Rokubungi."

"I do only what I must."

xxxx

/Three Hours Later/

/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

Rei Ayanami opened her eyes. _Hmm. A familiar ceiling._ How many times had she awoken in these pristine wards? How many times had she been tended to by Section 4 personnel?

"You're awake!"

Rei slowly turned her head, fighting the weariness that plagued her. Sitting in a chair beside her bed was the Third Child. "Ikari."

"You…" The boy suddenly looked nervous. "After we got the Evangelions back into the Geofront, you fell unconscious inside your Entry Plug. That was over three hours ago."

"Ah." That…was far from an agreeable timeframe. "That is much longer than normal." Perhaps a side effect of piloting Unit-00 whilst surpassing her limits? It had been years since the side effects had lasted that long.

"…what was it that you did? I mean, to make you glow?"

"…it is called Anima Overdrive," answered the First Child. "It is an inherent ability of all nephilim, but one that must be trained to be of any effective use. We surpass our human bodies and more fully synchronize with the flesh derived from ADAM or LILITH, further enhancing our capabilities. However, although it heals any physical injuries, the transition back to my normal body renders me unconscious for a time."

"Oh."

"When I have surpassed my limits, I am more in-tune with my AT-Field, and I am able to more acutely sense the AT-Fields of others. That is how I was able to ignore the Angel's deception."

"[Well…I'm glad it worked.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBlLkg2813Q)"

Her eyes narrowed as the time lapse became more concrete in her mind. "I require a sitrep. What has happened while I was unconscious?"

The boy looked somewhat befuddled. "Um…I don't really know much more than what we knew by the time we got the Evas back into the Geofront." Namely, that Gendo Ikari was alive; that the Tenth Angel had been defeated; that no civilian casualties had occurred, at the cost of many Section 2 agents. "We haven't really had the chance to do a formal debriefing yet. All I've been told is that father is dealing with an important inspector from the Instrumentality Committee."

"I see." The Professor had notified her that he would be escorting his father-in-law for much of the day; evidently, Ikari didn't know that his own grandfather was here. _Perhaps that was intentional; I will keep it that way then._ "That is the reality of the Supreme Commander's life: even after today's events, he still has to do what he must."

"…yeah." Shinji Ikari sagged into his chair, looking terribly exhausted by the day's events. "…I'm tired."

"Was the Angel's deception that distressing?"

"Well, imagine if you woke up in a place that wasn't your home. And when you finally made it back, no one knew who you really were…and not only that, but they hated you, thinking you were someone else. To make it even worse, it's your friends and family: the people you care for, the people you love…to be treated that way by them hurt."

"I see." _The Shinji Ikari in their minds no longer matched the Shinji Ikari in his mind._ A chain of thoughts that she was quite familiar with, as far as her own person was concerned. "Will their treatment of you change how you treat them?"

"…no. Why should it? It was the Angel's fault."

"I see." _Representative Horaki has often told me that, even without meaning to, people can hurt the feelings of others._ Rei had witnessed this herself in her many observations of student life in Tokyo-3's municipal system; many a time she could recall where childhood friends ended their relationships because of some misunderstanding. _What happened to Ikari goes far beyond the petty things that broke those bonds of friendship, yet he holds no grudge._ "Your strength of character is admirable."

The boy flushed out of embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "Eh, there's no need to flatter me, Ayanami-chan."

Rei blinked. "…Ayanami-chan?"

The boy's face looked a rather bright shade of red. "Er…um…did I say that out loud? I mean…!"

The blunette frowned, calculating the ramifications of this statement. _Horaki was quite thorough on the proper use of honorifics and what their meanings were._ If Ikari felt that close to her, there was only one thing to do. "…there must be reciprocity."

"Huh?"

Rei looked intently at him. "If you are going to call me Ayanami-chan, then I insist that I call you Ikari-kun."

Shinji Ikari blinked. Then his nervousness melted away, coinciding with a content chuckle. "You know…that sounds good." He looked back at her, a satisfied grin on his face. "Ayanami-chan."

"…Ikari-kun," said Rei, testing out the syllables as if they were a new word. Upon saying them, a faint warmth bloomed across her chest, and a small smile came unbidden. _Those words…are very agreeable._

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two, their interaction was being spied upon from the window within the door.

Annette resisted the urge to giggle, so she settled for grinning gleefully. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

"I know, right?" agreed Asuka.

"I thought he had it bad with the Nadia chick he had a crush on in 3rd grade…but he's got it _bad_ ~"

"Ska, what are they doing? I want to see!"

Asuka reached behind her, ruffling Mari's hair. "Sssh, _meine Schwester._ "

Watching this little interplay were Tomoe and Alicia Ikari, sitting calmly on a bench in the hallway. "This seems so…normal."

"Hm," grunted Tomoe in response.

Alicia looked toward her husband. "Dear, after everything that's happened today…it seems wrong, somehow."

"Shinji has been fairly forthcoming about the strangeness of this place," remarked Tomoe, thinking back to the phone calls he made on a fairly regular basis. "An Angel deceiving us, crashing a play…seems par for the course."

"Your ability to roll with the punches never fails to impress me."

"I should hope so, honey; it's why you married me."

Alicia smiled, nestling into Tomoe's side like a pea in a pod. "Now now, don't belittle yourself; you're also a hunk." Tomoe rumbled humorously, causing a pleasant vibration. _Such a good man._ Then she frowned, thinking of an entirely different man. "How did things go with your father?"

"As expected. There is no reconciliation to be had."

"…did he ask to see his grandson?"

"No. That man has not cared for family matters since Yui passed." Tomoe hunched over, eyes staring at the crowded door to Ayanami's room, but seeing two Evangelions standing tall over the auditorium, saviors of hundreds. "It's a damn shame; Shinji's done quite well for himself. Any grandfather would be proud."

"And…what of Gendo?"

"The man makes a fine speech, I'll give him that." Tomoe wasn't too proud to admit that even he had gotten caught up in the passion of Gendo's boastful monologue. "Still, the man is a snake in the grass; he wouldn't be the Supreme Commander of NERV if he wasn't. Trying to determine how truthful he was is a fool's errand."

xxxx

/Four Hours Later/

/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Your speech is undoubtedly making the media rounds as we speak," said Katsuhito, standing stoically before Gendo Ikari's desk. Lemon, Lime, Pink, and Perry stood quietly about him, ready to react at a moment's notice. "The Committee will be pondering its veracity."

"The people will hear what they need to hear, what they _must_ hear," replied Gendo, hands tented in front of his face. "After an assault of this magnitude on civilians, a rallying cry of equal magnitude was necessary. I can guarantee you that NERV's image will improve in light of this."

"NERV's, or yours?"

"I am the Supreme Commander of this organization; my actions reflect upon NERV."

"You would think you would act more professionally and less flippantly then."

"It all depends on how you see it, Katsuhito. Our reputation on social media is quite high, and our track record against the Angels has provided an exceptional ward against more invasive questioning."

"They will wonder how your Defender Gundams were possessed."

"Let them wonder. Given the alien nature of our enemies, any explanation we deign to give will be sufficient."

"And I'm sure the Committee will accept that yesterday's 'alarm test' was merely that, instead of your first encounter with the Tenth Angel."

"The Committee is full of smart men, Katsuhito; I'm sure they can figure it out."

Katsuhito sneered, walking up to Gendo's desk and leaning in close. His white garb was a glaring contrast to the dark atmosphere of Keter. "You play a dangerous game, _Rokubungi_. I've not found any major concerns over the course of this inspection, so you are adequate in that regard." The Evangelions were functional, and LILITH was still trapped within Terminal Dogma, bound by the Sword of Uriel. The man had… _neglected_ …to showcase the Lance of Longinus, but every member of the Committee knew it was within NERV-1's possession. So long as it wasn't _mishandled_ , they would oblige him its temporary ownership. "But remember that the Human Instrumentality Project is the key to everything."

"Until the Angels are vanquished, the Scenario cannot reach its completion. I'm sure that the Committee has plans in store for the two within its employ."

Katsuhito snorted at the covert reference to Tabris and Zeruel. "They will serve our purposes until the time comes to eliminate them, be assured of that." He stood back up, turning imperiously on his heel. "We will be keeping in touch."

"Would you like to visit your grandson before you depart? I don't believe he's even aware that you're in the city."

"No. There would be no point. Once Instrumentality is complete, and mankind has transcended…we will have all the time in the world."

Gendo Ikari remained silent as Katsuhito departed, accompanied by his four nephilim bodyguards. He resisted the urge to snort once the doors to Keter slam shut. _Tell the people what they must hear, indeed. That applies to you and the Committee as well, father-in-law._ The Supreme Commander quietly opened his drawer, [pulling out a hidden slip of old, yellowed paper.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxfQ13vWgUw)

( _In a medical ward, Hikari Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi sat in silence, waiting for Mana to awaken._ )

On the paper was a sketch of two Evangelions, Unit-00 and Unit-01. _The Scenario will not come to pass._

( _In a warehouse at the edge of the city, the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam stood silently, whilst the JET ALONE team continued their work on the nanomachines, knowing only that an Angel had attacked the school, but was defeated. Genji Sawamura in particular worked diligently, unaware of his son's fate…but not for long._ )

Unit-00, born of ADAM, held LILITH's Weapon: the Lance of Longinus. _I will make sure of it._

( _Far away, on another continent, two Angels bound to the flesh of nephilim, to the flesh of siblings, basked under the sun of late morning, pondering Iruel's fate and where to proceed from there._ )

Unit-01, born of LILITH, held ADAM's Weapon: the Sword of Uriel. _Just a little longer, Yui._

( _At Misato Katsuragi's apartment, an impromptu celebration was being held in honor of Shinji, Rei, and Pen-Pen for their efforts in stopping the Angel, attended by NERV's command staff, Tomoe's family, the Sohryu sisters, the Suzuharas, the Aidas, and the Horakis. As the festivities went on, and Misato enthusiastically declared that it was time for 'Truth or Dare', the First Child and the Third Child found an occasion to discreetly hold hands underneath the dining table._ )

Unit-00 was impaling Unit-01's core with the Lance, and likewise Unit-01 with the Sword was piercing Unit-00's core. Gendo Ikari stared quietly at the drawing, sketched years ago by his own hand. _The Plan **will** see the light of day…no matter what the cost._

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

 **Episode 17: INTERMISSION (He traced the steps that he once walked)**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the conclusion of "Season 1" of Mobile Fighter Evangelion!
> 
> One little reference thrown in: the 'Light of the Divine' was the name of the Angelic cult from several of the "Superwomen of Eva" series by OrionPax09 and Mike313.
> 
> Also, this episode solidified the trajectory that was the Shinji/Rei ship. My normal preference in canon is Shinji/Asuka, but this pairing was where the AU fic developed towards.
> 
> Anyhow, next time will be the standard 'episode recap montage' intermission that many seasonal anime tend to have...except it will actually have relevant plot!
> 
> /also  
> //Gendo saying "I'm so f***ed up"  
> ///in an homage to Shinji's infamous hospital scene from End of Evangelion  
> ////is still my favorite mythology gag in the entire story to this day


	17. Episode 17 - INTERMISSION (He traced the steps that he once walked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a stereotypical anime recap montage that actually provides new information. Several side characters react to their near-death experience at the hands of Iruel.
> 
> And Mana Kirishima finally pushes someone's buttons too far.

/December 7, 2015/  
  
/Sawamura Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"And that's the story, Sawamura-san. I'm sorry."  
  
Genji Sawamura stared at the floor, not even daring to look at Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. Truth be told, he feared looking at her, lest he see her face, and find her insufficiently sorrowful.  
  
How was he supposed to react?  
  
His son: possessed by the Tenth Angel in an apparent subterfuge to strike at NERV from within.  
  
His son: dead by the hand of Mana Kirishima.  
  
His son: dead, dead, _dead._  
  
"I would like to see him," muttered Genji.  
  
There was hesitance in Katsuragi's voice. "I…don't think that's a good idea, Sawamura-san. Mana-kun wasn't that…surgical."  
  
Such a clean, concise term. It sickened him. "Just tell me: would I be able to see his face?"  
  
"No."  
  
"…please get out. Thank you for your time, Lieutenant Colonel."  
  
"Of course. Just for the record, the Supreme Commander has offered to cover any funeral expenses you may incur." She bowed, her shadow falling across his field of vision. "Have a good day, Sawamura-san."  
  
Fading footsteps, followed by the muffled closing of a door. Sounds of a world quieting down to match the sound that Genji wanted, needed, _demanded_ : the sound of silence, where he could think.  
  
And ponder.  
  
And wonder: what to do next?  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 17: INTERMISSION (He traced the steps that he once walked)**  
  
xxxx  
  
 **A timeline of significant events thus far:  
  
-The First Angel – ADAM – arrives on Earth, triggering the Permian-Triassic extinction event.**  
  
 _Flashes of memory are the only thing that Kaworu Nagisa can describe: of the White Moon sinking into a great ocean via controlled landing, the sheer kinetic energy still great enough to doom vast legions of the native flora and fauna. It is sobering to many on the Committee to hear that the Great Dying was a result of Angelic interference._  
  
- **ADAM, after manipulating life for millions of years, triggers the Triassic-Jurassic extinction event.**  
  
" _He let life evolve, making changes here and there. Certain organisms were augmented by his own hand, becoming testaments unto themselves," remarked Kaworu, speaking calmly to his sister Yomiko. "I see hints of great civilizations that would put the Lilim to shame…and yet he struck them down."_  
  
" _Why?"_  
  
" _I do not yet know."_  
  
- **The Second Angel – LILITH – arrives on Earth, triggering the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event. Due to how Lilithian life overtakes Adamite life in the aftermath, this event is known as First Impact.**  
  
 _The Black Moon – emergency thrusters trying vainly to decelerate the vessel – slammed into the ground, the energy of the collision signaling a death knell for much of the world. From afar, the Giant of Light watched in silence.  
  
Seconds later, Kaworu Nagisa opened his eyes. "That is all I can remember regarding LILITH's arrival."_  
  
 **-Interaction between ADAM and LILITH is terse. LILITH's influence spreads throughout native flora and fauna.**  
  
- **As humanity evolves, ADAM and LILITH observe through proxies over the millennia.**  
  
 _An ash-haired man with red eyes frowned; walking towards him along the dirt road amidst the wilds was a cloaked woman with white hair, and eyes of crimson.  
  
The two silently exchanged scrolls, written in inhuman characters.  
  
They then passed by each other, and continued on in solitude.  
  
To Kaworu Nagisa, it was a memory that repeated quite often._  
  
- **November 1946: The first of the Dead Sea Scrolls are discovered.**  
  
 _Keel Lorenz, standing tall at the strapping age of twenty-two, remained quiet as the Bedouin shepherds handed him the parchments they had discovered the month prior. Unlike the others written in Aramaic and Hebrew, the presence of ancient Chinese and Japanese characters was stark.  
  
The archaeologist in him was utterly stoked. "Fantastic…!"_  
  
 **-1947 through 1953: As the rest of the Dead Sea Scrolls are discovered in the region about Qumran, all portions not pertaining to Judaism and Judeo-Christian Scripture are acquired by Keel Lorenz. Translation yields epochal results.**  
  
" _Are you done playing at archaeology, boy?" growled the voice of Heinrich Lorenz, current head of the family. "You've been poring over those things for years, letting yourself languish. You could have been a captain of industry by now!"_  
  
" _On the contrary, they have enabled me to be highly enterprising," retorted Keel, having sequestered the Scrolls and his notes in a highly secure location. "Within a matter of months, this Estate will be mine, and you will be cast out. I imagine that the shame will drive you insane."_  
  
 **-1954: The lesser secrets of the Dead Sea Scrolls are strategically leveraged by Keel Lorenz for money, influence, and prestige. Keel quickly becomes well-acquainted with government officials, industrial tycoons, and the intellectual elite. The foundations of SEELE are laid.**  
  
 _Keel Lorenz stared quietly at the corpse of his father, hanging limply from the balcony guardrail. "Hmph. For one who performed so many hostile takeovers, you'd think he'd be ready to be on the receiving end." He glanced over at one of his servants. "Cut him down and arrange for a public funeral."_  
  
- **1956 through 1967: During these years, the Lorenz Estate bankrolls private research into computational science, bioengineering, theoretical physics, quantum mechanics, and the fledgling field of applied metaphysics.**  
  
" _This could be revolutionary, if true," remarked a dark-haired Japanese man, looking far too stern for one in his early twenties._  
  
" _You have the means to prove the hypothesis, Katsuhito Ikari," remarked Keel. "Do so, and a whole new door will open not just for you, but for humanity itself."_  
  
"… _you've piqued my interest."_  
  
 **-February 1968: Katsuhito Ikari publishes a thesis proving what would come to be called the Theory of Spiritual Relativity, demonstrating the means by which one could establish the existence of the soul through quantum mechanics and neurobiology. In union with a set of fundamental principles, the field of metaphysical biology – the science of the soul – is born.  
  
-March 1968 through November 1972: Kozou Fuyutsuki builds off of Ikari's theorems and pioneers several key advances in metaphysical biology, including but not limited to: AT-Field theory, fundamentals of ego barrier interactions, and the Shikinami-Fuyutsuki equation, which provides a correlation between sapience and the metaphysical integrity of a soul.  
  
-1972 through 1975: SEELE's influence continues to spread; groundwork for the Human Instrumentality Project is laid.**  
  
- **March 1977: Yui Ikari is born.**  
  
" _So…this is the next generation. This is evolution encapsulated."_  
  
" _Very poetic, Katsuhito. Nevertheless, it is a mere microcosm of the glory that awaits us."_  
  
" _Of course, Mr. Lorenz."_  
  
- **1977 through 1985: More and more agents are planted within the United States and the Soviet Union, providing greater reach for SEELE within the two superpowers.  
  
-1986: The Committee is formed, initially consisting of seven individuals, which provides direction to SEELE as a whole.**  
  
" _You strike me as a very reasonable man, Mr. Putin. You have been ever since you joined the KGB at our directive."  
  
Vladimir had not expected many things upon returning home from a day at Dresden's KGB facility. Meeting with the head of SEELE himself – a man that his fellow agents ascribed near mythical status to – was, understandably, quite the shock. "That sounds like an offer."  
  
The elderly German smiled. "I foresee great things in your future. You are among those who understand what it means to guide the masses in the direction that they need to go, that they _must _go." He stood, quietly walking towards the door. "Once you are in a position of sufficient power, I will return, and your induction on the Committee will be made official."_  
  
- **1987 through 1994: As the Soviet Union collapses and the United States remains the sole superpower, SEELE discreetly funds research into areas involving human augmentation, such as cybernetics, robotics, neurological engineering, and autonomic computing. Organizations such as GEHIRN are formed and utilized for this purpose. One recipient of these grants is Shiro Katsuragi.**  
  
 _Shiro Katsuragi smiled widely, disbelieving of his good luck. "This is fantastic…my research into Super Solenoid Theory will change everything…!"_  
  
" _The potential is great," remarked the representative from GEHIRN. "My peers have spoken highly of your work. I'm sure that our grant will go to good use, Katsuragi-san."_  
  
- **1995 through 1999: Yui Ikari undergoes an accelerated degree program at Kyoto University, ultimately acquiring a doctorate in bioengineering. During this time, per orders, she discreetly tries to recruit Kozou Fuyutsuki for the Human Instrumentality Project. Unfortunately, Gendo Rokubungi is a tagalong.**  
  
 _Kozou Fuyutsuki grimaced, uncomfortable with how dour Ikari seemed to be. "Yui-kun has been quite adamant about this project you seem to be working on. Were it not for her, I wouldn't even be considering it."  
  
Katsuhito nodded. "Her brilliance is captivating, is it not?"_  
  
" _Yes."_  
  
" _It's all for a good cause; humanity as a whole can now quantify the existence of the soul. Advancement to the next stage of human evolution is now a certainty; as a fellow man of science, are you not at all intrigued?"_  
  
"… _I would be lying if I said no."_  
  
 **January 1999: The White Moon is discovered underneath Antarctica.**  
  
" _Gentlemen, our improved technology has finally unveiled the location of the Living One's hidden home," spoke Keel Lorenz, his voice muffled and altered electronically over the conference call. It was rather mundane, compared to how they would meet in the future. "The Dead Sea Scrolls have opened up avenues of thought and research beyond what any of us could have ever dreamed; now we shall have access to their source."_  
  
" _ **Who shall lead this expedition?** " asked SEELE-12.  
  
SEELE-06 replied, " **Dr. Katsuragi's research into Super Solenoid Theory has progressed quite well. I imagine he would jump at the opportunity, if the offer was…**_ **phrased** _ **appropriately.** "  
  
Chairman Lorenz smirked. Katsuragi's work had been subtly following their designs, working on a particular technological advancement that had been hinted at within the Scrolls: it was amazing what the human mind would latch onto given just a few crumbs as enticement. "Very well then. Gentlemen, you have free rein to assemble what people you think would be useful for this task. I will make sure that we are sufficiently covered on the legal aspects."_  
  
 **-February through May 1999: Through proxies at the United Nations, an expedition is secretly launched to Antarctica. The White Moon is unveiled, and the Living One is seen by human eyes.**  
  
 _Shiro Katsuragi stared, dumbstruck at the Giant of Light sitting upon the throne. "Unbelievable… we're not alone…!"_  
  
 **-June 1999 through August 2000: Using the Dead Sea Scrolls as a cipher, data from the White Moon is catalogued and translated, further bolstering SEELE's vast reserves of knowledge. During this time period, the Black Moon is discovered underneath Hakone in Japan.**  
  
" _So the Knowledgeable One is no longer a mystery? We've found her?"_  
  
" _ **Yes,** " answered SEELE-10." **Once we knew what to look for, the Living One's counterpart was relatively simple to find.** "  
  
Keel Lorenz sat back and pondered; the author of the Scrolls had made plentiful mentions of an equal-yet-opposite, one who bore a 'Fruit of Knowledge' as compared to he who bore a 'Fruit of Life'. "How fortuitous."_  
  
" _ **Number Twelve has been privately inquiring as to what we shall name these beings.** "_  
  
" _The Living One and the Knowledgeable One are insufficient?"_  
  
" _ **His suggestion is somewhat poetic: ADAM and LILITH.** "  
  
Chairman Lorenz sat back, recalling how those names tied into Hebrew Scripture and Jewish folklore. Finally, he chuckled, ignoring the subtle whine of the cybernetic servos within his arthritic arms. "The first man and woman, the latter of whom refused to be subservient…and thereafter was cast out of Eden. Quite apropos." _  
  
- **September 13, 2000: Second Impact.**  
  
- **September through November 2000: As the world plunges into the chaos of the Impact Wars, SEELE takes the initiative to reorder things according to its own design.**  
  
" _So there is no doubt? Katsuragi betrayed us?"  
  
SEELE-06 replied, " **My daughter expressed her doubts about delivering the Lance to the White Moon for his experiments. And Rokubungi's last report before Second Impact was concerning; he believed that Katsuragi's devotion to Human Instrumentality was wavering. This meshes well with the data and equipment that are missing, such as the Modular Technology.** "  
  
SEELE-02 scoffed. " **His obsessive interest in Super Solenoid Theory was apparently not strong enough to overcome his erroneous misgivings. How disappointing.** "_  
  
" _ **Even so, this is a great opportunity for us,** " said SEELE-10._  
  
" _Indeed. The need for the Human Instrumentality Project will be much more apparent once this unpleasantness is behind us," said Chairman Lorenz. "However, at this point, we only have tissue samples left over from ADAM. Our top priority at this point is recovery."_  
  
" _ **I do have some private research vessels that can begin salvaging operations. The reconnaissance satellites over Antarctica**_ **did** _ **track unique energy signatures reaching suborbital altitudes before the EMP wave induced by Second Impact shorted them out,** " mentioned SEELE-11._  
  
" _I will leave the retrieval of ADAM's remnants to you, then. What of the Black Moon?"_  
  
" _ **Much of the facility is still under lockdown; the levels beneath where LILITH is contained are effectively beyond reach,** " answered SEELE-06._  
  
" _ **Unfortunate. I was quite intrigued by the biome containing ancient maritime life. To think that a megalodon still exists… !** " exclaimed SEELE-08._  
  
" _Bringing us back on topic, we will be leaving the Sword of Uriel in its current location." Namely, buried within the chest of LILITH, where they had found it. Given how the Sword seemed to nullify the unique energy signature of Lilithian tissue, and likewise the Lance for Adamite, it spoke of an old conflict between the two that had resolved in ADAM's favor. Granted, they could only speculate. "If ADAM reacted that negatively to whatever Katsuragi did with the Lance, it would be wise not to tamper with the Sword."_  
  
" _ **How are we going to resume the Instrumentality Project from here?** " asked SEELE-04. " **With the White Moon destroyed and much of the Black Moon locked away, we are now denied the avenues of knowledge we previously possessed.** "_  
  
" _ **Then we will make use of what we have. Most of what we currently possess still remains to be translated as is. Besides, the potential applications of Kleinium will keep theoretical physicists busy for years,** " said SEELE-02. " **And if you're that obsessed with flora and fauna, you can always go to Australia. Or perhaps primates are more your thing?** "_  
  
" _ **I still can't believe we're now living in a world where a farfetched American ape film is no longer science-fiction,** " grumbled SEELE-03, referencing the sapient apes that even now were driving out vast scores of humans from the heart of Africa.  
  
SEELE-07 snorted. " **I will remind you that**_ _ **La Planète des Singes**_ _ **is properly French, thank you very much.** "_  
  
" _ **May we return to business, gentlemen?"** asked SEELE-12._  
  
" _ **Any overt efforts to bring the G-20 governments onboard with the Human Instrumentality Project will have to wait until the Impact Wars subside; even then, they will be reluctant to devote funding to anything not relative to rebuilding or peacekeeping efforts,** " groused SEELE-05._  
  
" _We will set the groundwork for the aftermath, nothing more," reassured Keel Lorenz. As SEELE-01, his word was practically law, the first among equals. "For the time being, we will use this time to further subvert the various agencies, industries, and governments within our fields of influence. Given that over two billion people have already perished these past few months, the ongoing chaos will mask our movements. Besides…" His thoughts briefly drifted to the schematics that had been submitted by Naoko Akagi, regarding bioengineered clones of ADAM and LILITH. "…even as we direct the waking world behind the scenes, work on Project E continues all the same."  
  
-_ **May 2001: The Japanese military unveils the Prototype Gundam, ushering in a new generation of warfare and inadvertently prolonging the Impact Wars in eastern Asia. Meanwhile, Yui Ikari, Gendo Ikari, and Naoko Akagi covertly begin work on splicing Adamite and Lilithian genes with those of humans.**  
  
" _ **The potential for this work will bear great fruit for Project E,** " said SEELE-06.  
  
Keel Lorenz smiled. "Of course it will."_  
  
- **September 2001: Three significant remnants of ADAM are found: his head, and two chrysalises. The head is kept sequestered in a secure location, while the two eggs are placed at a GEHIRN facility in Lyon, France.**  
  
 _In Moscow, deep within the bowels of a Sovereign Systems facility – one of GEHIRN's public fronts – Vladimir Putin looked quietly through a fortified window at the white head of ADAM, flesh streaked with fractal scars and lacking its former luminescence. As a precaution, it was kept dunked inside a tank of solid nitrogen, frozen solid within a vacuum chamber._  
  
" _To think that this was all that remained." Putin glanced at the odd apparatus constructed around the outside of the chamber, providing a metaphysical ward; in essence, preventing anyone from detecting the latent soul of the creature within, weak and lessened though it was. "Even now, some part of you remains alive…"_  
  
- **November 2001 through January 2002: The governments of the world's great powers come to terms regarding the Impact Wars. Under SEELE's guiding hand, plans are put in place to centralize military power and authority underneath the United Nations.**  
  
- **February 14, 2002: The Valentine Treaty is signed, signaling an official end to the Impact Wars amongst the world's major powers. A global ceasefire is implemented, though conflict and civil unrest still rage on throughout Asia, Africa, South America, and Central America.**  
  
- **August 2002: Plans are finalized regarding a strategic leak of information regarding Second Impact.**  
  
" _This strikes me as an unnecessary step," said Keel Lorenz. "The current explanation of a meteor strike is sufficient, and we have enough agents in place to aid in covering up as needed."_  
  
" _Until we reach the next step of human evolution, we must take our weaknesses into account," cautioned Gendo Ikari. He glanced outside the window, the massive grounds of the Lorenz Estate dim and gloomy underneath the afternoon rain. "If the world is on our side, and we are seen as righteous, our efforts can be directed in more fruitful ways."_  
  
" _Do not think I have not considered this before now," said Keel. "It will invite more scrutiny on our work."_  
  
" _We will have scrutiny placed upon us regardless. This will enable us to focus that scrutiny more…appropriately."  
  
Keel Lorenz leaned back, looking keenly at Gendo through the lens of his new visor. His failing vision was yet another reminder of the ravages of time. The realization of Instrumentality couldn't come soon enough. "The people are largely irrelevant, in the grand scheme of things. So long as Project E is finalized, their input is a distraction."_  
  
" _True…but_ using _them is far more practical."  
  
Keel Lorenz suddenly smirked. "No wonder your wife sent you here to deliver this proposition."  
  
Gendo shrugged. "She's the real kingmaker at GEHIRN. Even Dr. Akagi and Dr. Sohryu are aware of this."_  
  
" _Very well then Ikari: how would you propose leaking this information to the public at large?"_  
  
" _Indulge in man's perpetual taste for the apocalyptic. If they believe we are in the midst of Armageddon, then let us raise the stakes. Their imaginations will do much of our work for us."_  
  
" _How?"_  
  
" _Make it seem as if the very heavens themselves are our enemy."_  
  
- **September 13, 2002: On the second anniversary of Second Impact, the Human Instrumentality Committee is officially founded by the UN to oversee all public efforts dedicated to the advancement and evolution of mankind. Coinciding with its founding is its release of an investigative report detailing the true cause of Second Impact: ADAM, henceforth titled the** **First Angel** **.**  
  
- **March 3, 2003: A partial hatching is attempted on one of the Adamite chrysalises, keeping the body bound while letting the mind awaken. First contact is established with the being known as Tabris.**  
  
 _Keel Lorenz grimaced as one of the security guards keeled over, seemingly dead. A light had emerged from a crack in the bizarre-looking egg, blanketing the guard. "Hmm." Hopefully the restraints around the chrysalis would be sufficient.  
  
From within the crack, two eyes of deep black peered out, belonging to a glowing face. A distinct pressure settled over the humans, and the voice could be heard by all._ " **Hello there.** "  
  
"… _you can understand human speech?"_  
  
" **I took this knowledge from the creature. He is no longer functional.** "  
  
"… _hmm. Perhaps we can have a voluntary exchange of information. Knowledge for knowledge, without any mess."_  
  
" **That seems reasonable.** " _The newborn – still yet larger than any man – tried to look around, still bound within his shell. "_ **I only sense one other. Where are the rest?** _"_  
  
"… _I beg your pardon?" Was he referring to the other chrysalis?_  
  
" **I feel so…empty. We are incomplete. Where is the rest of our Father?** "  
  
 _Lorenz paled. "…so you are truly a part of ADAM, come to life…?"_  
  
"… **who is ADAM?** "  
  
- **March 29, 2003: The second Adamite chrysalis is partially hatched. First contact is established with the being known as Zeruel.**  
  
 _Where Tabris had only rendered one security guard a vegetable upon his awakening, the second newborn rendered all lifeforms within ten meters into puddles of blood and fleshy goo.  
  
Fortunately, Keel Lorenz and Tabris's chrysalis stood twenty meters away. "I'll have to hire ten new security guards now." A heavy pressure settled upon Keel, nearly causing him to collapse._  
  
" **One moment.** " _Tabris's chrysalis glowed, and an unseen exchange of information took place. "_ **There is no need for such hostility, my…equal.** "  
  
" _ **WHAT IS THIS PLACE?** " rumbled a voice that thundered like an avalanche. " **THIS FORM IS INCORRECT. THIS FORM IS BOUND. WHY AM I BOUND? WHY AM I WEAK?** "_  
  
" **Settle down, and I shall explain our current circumstances.** "  
  
- **April through July 2003: Constant questioning of Tabris and Zeruel reveals that the remaining pieces of ADAM will one day awaken naturally, seeking to rejoin their origin.**  
  
" _This will be our bulwark against pointed questions," said Keel Lorenz. "Project E, despite its costs, will be deemed necessary to defend the world against the Angels' onslaught."_  
  
" _ **We can concoct a decent fiction with the Sword of Uriel's very existence,** " said SEELE-05. " **It will be the one thing that the Angels seek to initiate the end of everything."**_  
  
" _ **Indeed. Stopping Third Impact: it has quite the ring to it,** " mused SEELE-02._  
  
" _Everything in its own time, gentlemen," cautioned Lorenz. "Until we can make decent enough headway with the construction of Evangelion, we cannot afford to be too overt." Even though they had rigged much of the UN committees and programs to their own ends, ambiguity was still their ally. "Let rumor of the Angels' return filter out. Slowly. Methodically."_  
  
- **November 2003: A conclusive study by Kozou Fuyutsuki reveals that all humans born since Second Impact have a fundamentally altered spiritual structure compared to those born before. Preliminary results indicate that this metaphysical discrepancy increases the odds of synchronizing with the soul of another: ergo, Post-Impact humans are prime candidates for becoming Evangelion Pilots.  
  
-December 2003: The Marduk Institute is founded to publicly perform a census of human souls, for the stated reason of determining spiritual defects wrought by Second Impact. In reality, the Institute will one day be the public organization responsible for selecting Pilots for Project E, even though the Pilots will largely be predetermined.  
  
-September through November 2004: A crisis occurs at the Black Moon, rendering Yui Ikari defective. She is ultimately selected to become the catalyst that will animate the Test-Type Evangelion, designated Unit-01.**  
  
" _You cannot let your emotions get the better of you," warned Keel Lorenz.  
  
Katsuhito Ikari stared out the window, his every movement straining to contain his fury. "My daughter was not just a mere genius. She was a once-in-a-generation mind…and now, she is lost to us."_  
  
" _Gendo Ikari has seen to it that Dr. Akagi was properly chastised for her actions. Regardless, we now have two functional Evangelions."_  
  
" _And you believe that we can trust Rokubungi?"_  
  
" _From what I have been able to ascertain, that man was utterly devoted to his wife. This…unfortunate series of events will drive him all the further to accomplish Instrumentality. As it should for you, my old friend."_  
  
" _More than you know," muttered Katsuhito, his form shrouded by the light of the evening sun._  
  
- **January 2005: After years of work behind closed doors, Project Nephilim is officially unveiled by GEHIRN. Through the splicing of Angelic tissue to human sex cells and embryos, hybrids with abilities far beyond any mortal man are made available to the UN militaries.**  
  
- **February 2005: The First Child, Rei Ayanami, is officially created.**  
  
" _ **She's our little prototype,** " reassured the voice of Naoko Akagi, represented in the holographic council chamber by a simple picture of her in a yellow sweater and black skirt, complete with lab coat: a far cry from her true, crippled appearance. Still, it was a professional image, befitting a meeting of great importance. " **The very first viable nephilim. In a sense, she is the Mother of all Nephilim.** "  
  
SEELE-11 snorted, his holographic image represented by the monolith that would come to characterize these meetings. " **Very dramatic, Dr. Akagi. What will be her continued purpose?** "_  
  
" _ **Due to her nature and the…'circumstances' regarding Yui's unfortunate demise-** "_  
  
" _ **You will watch your tongue, Akagi!** " roared SEELE-06._  
  
" **You** _ **will maintain your composure, Number Six,"** warned SEELE-10. Only months had passed since the death of Doctor Yui Ikari; though her loss affected the Human Instrumentality Project immensely, it was felt keenly by SEELE-06._  
  
" _ **Despite whatever this Committee may believe, I take no pleasure in what happened with Yui Ikari. However, it had to be done for the sake of Project E. Or need I remind you that the branch in Berlin-2 has still yet to ensoul Unit-02?** " pointedly said Naoko Akagi._  
  
" _We are confident that Dr. Sohryu will find a way. If not, she has a hard deadline to_ make _it happen," reminded Chairman Lorenz. "Now, as you were saying: the purpose of this 'Ayanami'?"  
  
Naoko's smirk was almost palpable, despite the static image. " **She will be the vanguard against the Angels whenever they manifest: I'm sure it won't be long before the Marduk Institute designates her as the First Child.** "  
  
The suggestion was quite clear: this Ayanami was to be the Pilot of Unit-00. "We will see to it. Remember well, Dr. Akagi, the role that you play. Overstepping your boundaries would be most…unwise. And that goes double for Gendo Ikari."_  
  
- **November 2006: Nephilim bodies are constructed to serve as proxies for Tabris and Zeruel.**  
  
 _The silver-haired boy and white-haired girl gagged as they emerged from the growth chambers, expelling LCL from their lungs.  
  
Keel Lorenz smiled. "There; as per our arrangement, you now have bodies to serve as a masquerade, vessels with which to observe our civilization." The Angels in nephilim flesh – biologically no older than six years old – slowly got to their feet, staring at him with inhumanly red eyes. "You will be the wards of my Estate: Wilhelm Lorenz and Franziska Lorenz."_  
  
" _No."  
  
Keel arched an eyebrow at the young boy, sounding far too decisive and sure for a proverbial newborn. "No?"_  
  
" _Those names…are not fitting." The boy looked at his erstwhile sister, then back at him. "I am Kaworu Nagisa. She is Yomiko Nagisa."_  
  
" _Japanese names?" Their only contact with a person of Japanese descent had been with Katsuhito Ikari. How did they have enough context to craft such names? And why Japanese?_  
  
"… _I am not quite sure why you emphasize Japan," questioned Tabris. "There is a time and order to all things, Mister Lorenz. The name for this body of Angelic flesh and human bone…that name is Kaworu Nagisa, because it **must** be. Nothing more, and nothing less."_  
  
How cryptic, _thought Keel. It was fortunate that he was confident that their existing countermeasures were sufficient to contain the two Angels, otherwise he would be feeling far more unnerved._  
  
- **December 2007: The deadline for Unit-02's activation is reached.**  
  
 _Keel Lorenz could look quite grim, when he set his mind to it. Despite his increasingly frailer appearance, he still carried a gravity about him that made everyone cringe in their boots. "The time has come, Dr. Sohryu."  
  
Kyoko Zeppelin Langley-Sohryu, sitting at a desk buried underneath crumpled papers and messy notes, could only sag in her chair. "…I see."_  
  
" _Then you have a volunteer in mind?"_  
  
"… _yes."_  
  
- **January 2008: Kyoko Zeppelin Langley-Sohryu is absorbed in her entirety by the Production-Type Evangelion, Unit-02. Asuka Langley-Sohryu is designated the Second Child.**  
  
- **2009: As the second generation comes to fruition, the use of nephilim in black ops by governments around the world increases. Soon, the need for the public to become accustomed to a reality inhabited by Angelic _übermensch_ becomes manifest.**  
  
" _Your suggestion is…promising, Ikari."_  
  
" _The world is adapting to the enhanced wildlife and the Congolese Federation," said Gendo Ikari. Yet another intercontinental trip, ostensibly for Ikari to meet with his fellow department heads at the GEHIRN facility in Berlin-2; in truth, yet another opportunity for Keel Lorenz to pick at the man's brain. "We can't let them become too complacent about the changes wrought by Second Impact. Despite the fact that the world believes the Angels will return, the masses will not behave practically without a stark reminder. I would prefer that we remind them now, and secure all possible countermeasures before the Third Angel drops on our doorstep, whenever that may be."  
  
Keel Lorenz leaned back in his chair, stifling a grimace at the growing pain in his hips. Yet another body part to replace. "Your proposal has merit. I will relay this to the Committee. Any particular region in mind?"  
  
Gendo shrugged. "I don't pay too much attention to world events; I'm sure you know people with far more knowledge than I."_  
  
" _In the meanwhile, this will provide a decent smokescreen for GEHIRN's dissolution."_  
  
" _Will I be retaining a similar position as Director of Operations for the Black Moon facility?"  
  
Keel Lorenz chuckled. "Not at all; your drive and initiative have greatly impressed the Committee. The institute that replaces GEHIRN will have a wide breadth of martial and monetary authority to prepare for the Angels' return; it needs a capable leader to represent it."  
  
Gendo paused, staring quietly at Keel. "And I take it you want me in the position."_  
  
" _There can be none other."_ Now that you'll be in the spotlight, your reclusive scheming will come to an end. _Keel resisted the urge to sneer at the man._ Try and continue your subversive maneuvers now, you miserable cur.  
  
 _A regrettable decision, in hindsight. But no one was perfect._  
  
- **January 2010: Through SEELE's machinations, Diego Lovelace – a renowned and popular philanthropist in Colombia – is framed as an inside source on various drug cartels throughout Central and South America. Out of retaliation, he is then assassinated, and the heir of the family is kidnapped. A former FARC guerilla in the Lovelace's employ by the name of Rosarita Cisneros almost single-handedly initiates the Central American Wars, her vengeful rampage inciting revolutionary fervor throughout the region.  
  
-February through November 2010: The Central American Wars rage from Colombia to Mexico, with local militaries and UN peacekeeping forces finally triumphing over Cisneros' organization _El Baile de la Muerte_ , though not before several countries' governments utterly collapse amidst the chaos of war. Nephilim serve in battlefield operations alongside conventional military units for the first time, revealing their superhuman powers to the public at large. Meanwhile, GEHIRN is dissolved, and its resources are reallocated under NERV: a paramilitary organization responsible for defending mankind from the Angels. Due to their use of Evangelions, the Human Instrumentality Committee will possess oversight authority.  
  
-2011 through 2014: The fortification of Tokyo-3 is largely concluded during this time frame, and work on Evangelion Units-00, 01, and 02 near completion. Units-03 and 04 undergo specialized augmentation and experimentation at the NERV facilities in America, whilst Provisional Unit-05 – a highly unorthodox model – is grown and tested at Berlin-2.**  
  
- **November 2013: Shinji Ikari is designated the Third Child.**  
  
" _The only reason we are permitting this is because Unit-01 is highly unlikely to sync with any other," admitted Keel Lorenz._  
  
" _ **The boy's caretakers have a rather low opinion of Rokubungi; it's probable that Shinji Ikari will come out of this with a measure of disdain for his father,** " said SEELE-06.  
  
Chairman Lorenz chuckled. "Are you sure that's not your own bias talking?"  
  
The scientists couldn't help but pause. " **…that is also possible. Tomoe Ikari has not lived up to the expectations set by her sister.** "_  
  
" _Then don't_ do _any half-measures. Whether or not the boy's potential as an Evangelion Pilot is enough to disregard his affiliation with Gendo, the Pilots have a limited purpose in the grand scheme of the Scenario. They are to fight the Angels, and nothing more: once ADAM is whole again, we will only need the Evangelions: the Pilots will be irrelevant."_  
  
" _ **Of course,** " answered SEELE-06._  
  
 **-July 2014: The matured bodies of Tabris and Zeruel are bound within an armored shell of organic, inorganic, and metaphysical restraints, thereafter becoming the base for an advanced class of Evangelion: a change of designation is warranted. In light of this development, Kaworu and Yomiko Nagisa are respectively designated the Fourth and Fifth Children.**  
  
" _So, you trust me with this…Evangelion Mark 06?"_  
  
" _A measure of good faith, for all that you have provided us."  
  
Kaworu smiled at Keel Lorenz. "It is not much of a measure, when you hold the threat of ADAM's destruction over our heads."_  
  
" _That is why you are being trusted with your original body, while your 'sister' will remain with Unit-05: you are by far the more reasonable one."  
  
Kaworu smiled enigmatically. "I suppose that's true, from a certain point of view. In one way, however, my sister is far more patient…she is content to wait."_  
  
" _And you are not?"_  
  
" _There is too much to learn about you Lilim. I cannot afford to be patient."_  
  
- **January 2015: In the flooded remnants of Denmark, Unit-02 begins field tests for the first time, providing invaluable data for the other Evangelions.**  
  
- **March 2015: Another Adamite chrysalis is discovered in the depths of the Pacific Ocean. Before any attempts to harvest it are made, Tabris and Zeruel intervene.**  
  
" _ **This is highly unorthodox,** " boomed the voice of SEELE-02.  
  
Standing in the midst of the holographic chambers, surrounded by twelve monoliths, the Nagisa Twins stood stoically. Kaworu smiled. "Unorthodox or no, you will not touch that egg."_  
  
" _ **And what is stopping us?** " challenged SEELE-03.  
  
Kaworu turned towards his sister. "Yomiko?"  
  
The white-haired girl nodded, and her red eyes started to shine. Moments later, SEELE-01 suddenly said, " **I am receiving reports that the Mark 07 is breaking its restraints. Stop this foolishness now.** "  
  
Yomiko's eyes stopped glowing. Kaworu looked at all of the monoliths before focusing on SEELE-01, the avatar of Chairman Lorenz himself. "I told you long ago that there is a time and order to all things. The remnants of ADAM – the other Angels – will come at the moment of their choosing. You **will** allow this to occur, or Zeruel and I shall rebel with all our strength."_  
  
" _ **You wouldn't dare!** " snarled SEELE-11.  
  
An otherworldly pressure manifested in the dark chamber, causing the holographic monoliths to flicker. A hazy image of a grimacing skull could be seen above Yomiko Nagisa; then, there was the voice of Thunder. " **I HAVE TOLERATED YOUR PITIFUL MACHINATIONS ONLY BY THE WILL OF TABRIS. IF YOU DO NOT HEED HIS DEMAND, I WILL TAKE GREAT JOY IN BRINGING ABOUT YOUR RUIN.** "_  
  
" _ **You will doom ADAM to utter destruction!** " yelled SEELE-05. " **You would forever lose access to your precious Complementation!** "_  
  
" _ **THEN WE WILL ALL FACE OUR DAMNATION TOGETHER.** "  
  
Every single man on the Committee was silent.  
  
Finally, SEELE-01 said, " **Very well. We will oblige you this.** " Truth be told, destroying ADAM at this juncture would be as disastrous for SEELE as it would be for the Adamite Angels. Placating Tabris and Zeruel for the time being would be permissible._  
  
" _My thanks, gentlemen," said Kaworu. "In return, I will give you one boon: the new chrysalis will hatch in about six months."_  
  
" _ **Why would you tell us this?** " asked SEELE-06, sounding genuinely curious._  
  
" _The Third Angel will be putting its best foot forward. It would be rude if I didn't offer you the chance to do the same."_  
  
- **April 2015: NERV issues a public proclamation that the Angels will return by the end of the year. Defensive preparations are prioritized above all else.  
  
-May through August 2015: Cultist activity, simmering for years since the revelation of ADAM's existence to the public, increases heavily following the proclamation of the Angels' impending return. A fine balance is attempted between overt control and subtle infiltration of these cults, as an attempt to form a potential counter to NERV and Gendo Ikari.  
  
-September 1, 2015: An Adamite chrysalis is detected within the depths of Mt. Asama in Japan. Efforts are made to bury this discovery, so as to avoid a repeat of the incident in March with Tabris and Zeruel.  
  
-September 20, 2015: The Third Angel manifests, and attacks Tokyo-3. Shinji Ikari, piloting Unit-01, defeats it. Damages are in the billions of dollars, falling within expected bounds.  
  
-September 23, 2015: The Fourth Angel attacks Tokyo-3. Shinji Ikari, piloting Unit-01, defeats it. **  
  
- **September 26, 2015: The core and S2 organ of the Fourth Angel are shipped to NERV-4 in the American state of Nevada, per the Committee's directive. Meanwhile, plans are made to demonstrate the Evangelion's might against the JET ALONE Project of NHIS, as part of a ruse to reacquire the Modular Technology.  
  
-October 10, 2015: Kaworu Nagisa effectively demonstrates the might of the Mark 06 against the Jet Alone. SEELE capitalizes on Gendo Ikari's appropriation of the specialized Gundams to permanently place it under NERV's control, thus bringing the Modular Technology back into its rightful hands. Meanwhile, the Fifth Angel attacks Tokyo-3, and is defeated by Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari, piloting Units-00 and 01.**  
  
- **October 11, 2015: In response to the quicker than expected assaults by the Angels, SEELE decides to give operational control of the Second Child and Unit-02 to NERV-1.**  
  
- **October 18, 2015: The UN Pacific Fleet, delivering Unit-02 to Japan, is attacked by the Sixth Angel. Asuka Langley-Sohryu, piloting Unit-02, defeats it in convincing fashion.**  
  
 _Keel Lorenz watched the footage in silence; he paused at the image of a red Evangelion soaring into the sky, preparing to deliver the penultimate blow to the Sixth Angel._ Magnificent. _To think that these Angels – these otherworldly terrors, these behemoths, these **gods** – were being felled by the creations of man. _Our own gods, made by human hands, are proving superior.  
  
 _A brief sting forced the old man to lightly touch his side; he was still getting used to his artificial kidney._ Just a little longer _, he reminded himself._ Then we all too, shall be gods.  
  
- **October 22, 2015: The Seventh Angel attacks Tokyo-3, and hands the Evangelions their first defeat. The Angel is temporarily stalled by a warhead derived from Angelic material. Meanwhile, Gendo Ikari, making a play of his own, reacquires the Lance of Longinus from Antarctica despite the efforts of SEELE-03.**  
  
- **October 29, 2015: The Seventh Angel resumes its assault, but is routed by the efforts of Units-00, 01, 02, and the Jet Alone. In an unexpected turn of events, it retreats into the depths of the Pacific. In a calculated effort to gauge the Angels' solidarity, Kaworu Nagisa is tasked with retrieving the Eighth Angel. Worryingly, he agrees without much resistance.**  
  
" _ **Given his ultimatum regarding the Third Angel, his acquiescence on this matter is concerning,** " murmured SEELE-06._  
  
" _We will maintain vigilance," replied Keel Lorenz. "If he steps out of line, we will destroy ADAM, and place our hopes in the S2 Organ research at NERV-4."_  
  
- **November 6, 2015: Kaworu Nagisa, piloting the Mark 06, attempts to retrieve the Eighth Angel from Mt. Asama. He is forced to destroy the Angel.**  
  
- **November 7 through November 14, 2015: Kaworu Nagisa mingles with the Pilots and the populace of Tokyo-3 before returning to Berlin-2.**  
  
" _So Nagisa, did you find what you were looking for?" asked Keel Lorenz. The elderly man and the young nephilim were confined within the Chairman's office on the Lorenz Estate, away from prying eyes.  
  
Kaworu Nagisa's smile was more melancholy than usual. "Yes…and no. In all honesty, I don't know what I was looking for. I suppose that was the whole point; have you ever felt that way, Mister Lorenz? Adrift, seeking something concrete, something tangible, to grasp in your hands?"  
  
Keel Lorenz, head of SEELE and Chairman of the Instrumentality Committee, thought back. He remembered a wide-eyed youngster and amateur archaeologist, heading to Israel on a whim. From the ashes of a world torn apart by global war and fascist fanaticism, he had all but single-handedly ushered in a new world order from the shadows. "Once. But no longer."_  
  
" _I see. What a pity." Without elaborating, the Fourth Child turned on his heels and departed._  
  
- **November 23, 2015: The Ninth Angel attacks Tokyo-3 from space. Unit-01 and the Jet Alone intercept it in midair, while Units-00 and 02 intercept it on the ground. The Angel is destroyed before it can annihilate Tokyo-3 and the Black Moon.  
  
-November 24, 2015: Katsuhito Ikari is chosen to investigate Tokyo-3 on behalf of the Committee.  
  
-December 5, 2015: Alarms are triggered as part of a supposed security test by NERV-1. Evidence points towards an assault by the Tenth Angel from within.  
  
-December 6, 2015: During Katsuhito Ikari's investigation, the Tenth Angel strikes at Tokyo-3's civilian populace via NERV's contingent of Defender Gundams. After a concerted counteroffensive by Section 2, the timely arrival of Units-00 and 01 results in the Angel's demise.**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Lorenz Estate, Outskirts of Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
The wrinkled hand, gently holding pen to paper, paused. The mind that moved it was thinking, pondering what was happening today that was so significant.  
  
After a few moments, the pen continued writing.  
  
 **-December 7, 2015: All reacquired information on the Modular Technology is decrypted, enabling SEELE to perfectly recreate the Lance of Longinus and the Sword of Uriel.**  
  
There; that should do it.  
  
Keel Lorenz sat back, looking quietly at his handiwork. About five sheets of a paper, denoting a timeline of significant events relative to SEELE, the Human Instrumentality Project, and the Angel War. Each time period listed came with memories, each memory of an event witnessed personally or relayed with such detail that its clarity was practically first-person.  
  
Yet it wasn't enough.  
  
 _This timeline was twice as long two months ago._ It was a habit of his, to occasionally recreate this timeline from scratch, to test his knowledge and memory. At his advanced age, it was a necessity; however, it seemed that practice was no longer enough. _I am getting too old._  
  
He was ninety-one years old, less than a decade shy of a full century; most of his body had been replaced or augmented with cybernetic or bioengineered parts to extend his lifespan, and it still wasn't enough to stave off the creeping specter of death and decay. As a matter of practicality, he had refused external memory implants; there was far too great a risk of a third party plucking the implants out of his skull and poring over all of SEELE's secrets. No; his brain, his mind – the very engine that had birthed SEELE and the Instrumentality Project – was the only part of his body that had been left untouched by science or technological augmentation.  
  
Now it was beginning to fail him.  
  
 _Just one more year._ At the rate the Angels were attacking, it would not take long for ADAM to fully regenerate. _I can make it for one more year._ He would not be denied Instrumentality.  
  
He would not be denied transcendence.  
  
Sighing, the old man calmly grabbed the five sheets of paper and threw them into his fireplace. As the paper crinkled and burned, ashes floating carelessly away like ghosts, Keel Lorenz pressed a switch on his computer terminal and took his place amongst the ghostly avatars of SEELE. "This meeting will come to order. I'm pleased to report that Shiro Tokita's flash drive has been cracked; the Modular Technology is ours."  
  
" **Excellent news,** " replied SEELE-07. " **Replication of the Lance and the Sword is now achievable.** "  
  
" **Is there someone that can oversee the implementation of the Modular Technology? We need results as quickly as possible,** " said SEELE-04.  
  
" **As a matter of fact, I have someone perfect in mind for the job,** " remarked SEELE-06.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Beta Site, NHIS Research and Development, Osaka-2, Japan/  
  
Kisai Oniwana blinked. "You found the notes for Tokita's nanotech?"  
  
The representative of Nippon Heavy Industrial Systems' Board of Directors nodded. "When Tokita's assets were being reviewed following his…untimely departure from the company, we found some old handwritten notes in various hidden compartments in his office furniture."  
  
Oniwana sighed, running a hand through graying hair. "That man was always paranoid about his invention."  
  
"We've compiled the information onto a flash drive," explained the representative. "NHIS has been in negotiations with another company for a joint project, and the nanotech is a prime component of that project."  
  
"And since Tokita and Sawamura are no longer with NHIS, I'm the individual with the most direct experience working with the nanotech."  
  
The representative's smile looked decidedly shark-like. "You _are_ an intelligent man."  
  
"Who is the potential partner?"  
  
"Sovereign Systems, based in Moscow. This project will be at a secure facility in China."  
  
Oniwana arched an eyebrow; it had been some time since that company had made any headlines. "Was the Board that impressed by their proposal?"  
  
"I'm only a humble messenger," said the representative, casually shrugging.  
  
Kisai Oniwana readjusted his glasses, the glimmer in his narrow eyes seemingly indicative of a thousand different thoughts occurring simultaneously. The thought of working with the nanotech again was a tantalizing one, and this time NHIS would be sure to benefit more completely from it. "Would you happen to know any more about the proposal?"  
  
"Do you recall the ancient facility where the First Angel was found in Antarctica?" The nondescript man smirked when Oniwana nodded. "Sovereign Systems has been sitting on a cache of technology gathered from that facility, and they believe that, combined with our nanotech, the anti-Angel applications are…significant."  
  
Were it not for his own sense of self-restraint, Oniwana's mouth would be watering by now. "You have my attention."  
  
xxxx  
  
/December 8, 2015/  
  
/Horaki Residence, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Hikari Horaki quickly penned a note and stuck it on the refrigerator.

  
_Father,_

_Left you some dinner in the blue tupperware on the top shelf. Will be celebrating Asuka's 14th birthday at her apartment complex if you get home early._

_Love, your daughters_

  
"Acceptable." At least Mamoru Horaki would have sustenance waiting for him in the worst-case scenario. Well, if there wasn't an Angel attack that destroyed their apartment. That would be awkward. And unpleasant. And overall gut-wrenching due to the fact that it meant their home would be destroyed…  
  
"Sis?"  
  
They would be rendered temporarily homeless, and they'd have to lodge with someone else as a temporary stopgap…  
  
"Sis."  
  
All of their beloved heirlooms would be dust, especially all of the pictures of mom, gods bless her soul…!  
  
"SIS!"  
  
Hikari whirled around. "What?!"  
  
"Calm down." Kodama Horaki – eldest daughter of the family at twenty-one years of age – vigorously rubbed Hikari's shoulders, causing the middle child's pigtails to bounce with each motion. "Just relax. It's just a birthday party."  
  
"It's not _just_ a birthday party."  
  
"It kind of is."  
  
"Well, technically it's the birthday for Misato Katsuragi." Indeed; today was the Lieutenant Colonel's twenty-ninth birthday! "Asuka's birthday was on the fourth, last Friday."  
  
Kodama ran a hand through her long brown hair, wrapped in an unkempt ponytail. "So…they're celebrating both of them today?"  
  
"…Asuka was saying that Katsuragi wanted an excuse to throw a bigger party."  
  
Kodama grinned. "Sounds like fun. So _glad_ that finals are over!" She yawned for roughly seven seconds, putting a damper on her jovial mood. "Still, kinda sudden after the whole…mess with the play, isn't it?"  
  
Hikari looked down, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "…I think that's her point." She looked up at her older sister, for once not acting _in loco parentis_ and more like the younger sister. "Kodama…we almost died." Classes at the Junior High School had been outright cancelled until the damage was repaired.  
  
"But we didn't. NERV took care of business."  
  
"But _it was so close!_ " The sheer violence and chaos had been stark and brutal, far separated from the distant terror that always gripped her when the Angels normally attacked. There had been no shelter to keep them safe from the attack, no barricades, no walls of reinforced concrete and metal; only the intervention of Kirishima, Yamagishi, and four other pale-skinned individuals had protected them from the possessed Defender Gundams. Even then, it hadn't been enough to block out the sights and sounds of Section 2 desperately trying to turn the tide. "I saw…so many _bodies_ …!"  
  
Kodama sighed, wrapped her arms around Hikari, letting the young girl bury her face into her chest. "Hey now, getting all gloomy before a party's no good. That would defeat the whole point of it, hm?"  
  
"…yeah…"  
  
"Has little Nozomi-chan been scared?"  
  
"…not really." Nozomi had watched the play via broadcast from the Elementary School; after all, she always took any chance she could to hang out with Suzuhara's and Asuka's sisters without some kind of familial supervision. In this case, it had been a blessing. "I saw the footage later; it's not the same just watching it." Besides, once Nozomi had found out that she, Kodama, and Mamoru were safe, the little girl's worries had all but disappeared. "She was lucky."  
  
"Just take this as a lesson in how life can change without warning or reason. As some of my colleagues like to say, shit happens."  
  
"Language!" impulsively snapped Hikari.  
  
Kodama grinned. "That's more like it." As Hikari's face reddened, Kodama continued. "I'm not going to tell you that this means you have to live life without fear or some stupid crap like that; fear is a natural emotion that can inspire our bodies to accomplish crazy things, don't you know." Fight or flight for the win! "But you do need to make your decisions in light of the fact that we live in a dangerous city, in a dangerous time. So keep your chin up and do what you have to do, okay?"  
  
Hikari shuddered, letting the emotional catharsis run its course before releasing her older sister. "Okay. I will."  
  
"There you go."  
  
" _Hikari-chan! Can you help me get these ribbons in my hair?!_ "  
  
The distant yell from Nozomi's room elicited a wry smirk from Kodama. "And that's _your_ cue."  
  
"Oh _no_ you don't," retorted Hikari, roughly wiping the moisture from her face before forcefully nudging Kodama down the hall. "This has been your first time at home during a decent hour since forever, so _you're_ going to help!"  
  
"Okay okay, don't be so pushy!" yelped Kodama.  
  
"Well, _someone_ has to be the pushy and responsible one around here!"  
  
Kodama chuckled as Hikari's forceful and orderly self returned to the fore. _All's right in the world._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Suzuhara Residence, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Toji Suzuhara looked down his nose at Ai Suzuhara. "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come _on_ , Ji!" yelled the youngest of the Suzuhara family, ineffectually stomping on her brother's shoes. "When have you ever turned down a chance to go over to your friend's apartment so you can ogle that purple-haired lady?!"  
  
Toji blushed, but didn't rise to the bait. "Just don't feel like it, is all. 'Sides, we just _had_ a party there two days ago."  
  
"Since have _you_ needed an excuse to party?!"  
  
"Hey now! You makin' me sound like some kind of delinquent punk?!"  
  
"It ain't hard, Ji!"  
  
Toji wanted to retort, to berate and shout, rip and roar. It was a kind of custom to get enveloped in false outrage, to shout at each other, to get under each other's skin. However, the energy and spirit that such rambunctiousness entailed was just…nowhere to be found. So he settled for snorting. "Whatever. Just go and enjoy your party."  
  
The dark-haired girl looked angrily at her older brother before stomping away to her room, slamming the door shut. Toji winced at the noise, a frustrated grimace coating his face. "Geez…the hell's her deal?" He trudged over to the living room and plopped down on the coach, looking at nothing in particular. "S'just a party."  
  


"So? Go and have fun."  
  
Toji glanced over at the recliner, where his father was lying; still clad in the orange uniform common to Section 3 maintenance workers, covered in grease around the sleeves and knees. "You gonna get on my case too, you old timer?"  
  
Hayato Suzuhara grunted. "You know your sister just wants you to lighten up."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then get that stick out of your ass and throw it away." The older man turned his dark eyes towards his son, his rough-hewn face covered in stubble. "Cause you're making it smell like shit in here."  
  
Toji scowled. "And who the _hell_ are you to talk, huh?! You were working in the Geofront when it happened!" Gunfire. Shrapnel. A Defender Gundam reaching down and smashing a young, gun-wielding agent into the ground with a single palm. " _You weren't **there!**_ "  
  
"I'm the one who's paying for the roof over our heads, so I think I _am_ one to talk."  
  
"BULLCRAP!"  
  
"When did you become such a coward?"  
  
Toji's rant halted in its tracks, stumbling over Hayato's abrupt tangent.  
  
"You seemed to have no problem going to the party on Sunday night, to the _same damn place_."  
  
Toji scowled, flippantly looking down at his feet. "…it just didn't hit me yet, that's all." How abruptly it could all end. How easy a life could be snuffed out, like a candlelight flickering in the wind.  
  
Hayato snorted. "Tough. So now you know that sometimes shit happens. Thought you would've learned that lesson when our old apartment got crushed by Unit-01. Or was that too impersonal for you?" Toji's silence was all he needed as an answer. "So let me ask you this: if you think you know now how dangerous life can be, and it scares you like _this_ …then why the _**hell**_ are you gonna make your sister go to that party on her own?"  
  
Toji's head shot up, as though struck. He slowly turned towards his father. "…can't you take her?"  
  
"I just finished an eighteen-hour shift. _I ain't movin'._ "  
  
"…feh." The young man grunted, his brotherly instincts warring with the existential fear that had taken root.  
  
"Let me break it down for you then: are you gonna man up?" A wicked grin suddenly crossed Hayato's face. "Or are you just a…"  
  
Toji blinked.  
  
"Big."  
  
Toji's eyes narrowed. "Don't."  
  
" _Fat._ "  
  
Toji snarled. " _Don't_."  
  
" _ **Pussy?**_ "  
  
Toji seethed at his father's enunciation: slow, drawn-out, somehow squeezing out _every_ last drop of frustration and anger that the firstborn had. " _I ain't no **pussy!**_ "  
  
" _Then go be a man, **damn it!**_ "  
  
" _ **FINE!**_ " roared Toji, stomping out of the living room and down the hall to his sister's bedroom, shouting at Ai to get her stuff ready.  
  
As the sound of bickering siblings filled the apartment, Hayato Suzuhara pulled the brim of his dirty cap over his eyes, letting their fraternal arguing lull him to sleep. _That's more like it._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Aida Residence, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  


"Party favors?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Drinks?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Tranquilizer?"  
  
"Check."  
  
Kensuke Aida grinned at his mother. "We're set then!" He then scurried off to finish grabbing the last few essentials.  
  
Seigo Aida watched the whole proceeding with exasperation, practically buried at the table with some important documents detailing security clearances for Section 3 and Section 1 personnel (the former in particular, given that maintenance workers tended to react more… _profusely_ to the experiments and research within Dr. Akagi's lab). "Aren't you two being a little enthusiastic about this?"  
  
Haruka Aida turned towards her husband, readjusting the sunglasses over her narrow yet cherubic face. "He has friends to cheer up and I'm part of that apartment's Section 2 detail. Enthusiasm is part of the job."  
  
Seigo scratched at his dark hair, looking somewhat befuddled. "…you sure?"  
  
Haruka tilted her sunglasses up, looking wryly at Seigo with hazel eyes. "Look, the boy wants to help his friends. He's of the opinion that a couple of his buddies might be dealing with old-fashioned shellshock."  
  
"Can you blame them?" Seigo shuddered; both he and Haruka had accompanied Kensuke to the play on Sunday. "The whole thing still gives me the heebie-jeebies."  
  
"… _heebie-jeebies?_ "  
  
"You know what I mean!" protested Seigo. "I'm just worried that Ken might be burying some things."  
  
"Hey now, I'm the one who pulls him out of any funk. You're there to deal with the details, like emotions and whatnot." Never let it be said that growing up with a mother involved in military matters and private security – even well before Section 2 – didn't have benefits. "Besides, after the boss's speech, he perked right up."  
  
Seigo nodded; NERV's propaganda video for their defeat of the Tenth Angel was simply Gendo's speech, played in its entirety. "He _does_ look up to the man…"  
  
"There are worse role models." She turned on her heel, short mahogany hair bouncing with each step. The plainclothes Section 2 agent – clad in black jeans and a burgundy long-sleeved shirt – walked out of their first-floor apartment, packing away the 'party supplies' into the compartments of her tangerine-colored Vespa. "BOY! _We're going!_ "  
  
"Coming!" Kensuke burst out of the house, carrying a blue and white bass guitar. "Just had to grab the entertainment!"  
  
Haruka's eyes narrowed. "You think you're ready?"  
  
"You've given me enough lessons. I'm retroactively _born_ ready!"  
  
Haruka smirked, grabbing the Rickenbacker model 4001 from her son. "Then hop on and _strap in_." The young man hopped onto the Vespa, holding on tightly to his mother as she hit the ignition. She held the bass guitar forward, as if preparing to joust. As one, mother and child roared, " _ **EXCLESIOR!**_ "  
  
The Vespa peeled out and zoomed away from the parking lot.  
  
Seigo Aida settled for rubbing his temples. _What a family._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Section 2 Barracks, NERV-1, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  


Kozou Fuyutsuki sighed; there was a subdued air in the barracks, a miasma of morose misery. Then again, as he walked past room after room – many agents had the option to sleep in rather spartan quarters within the barracks itself if they chose to, given its proximity to headquarters – he saw an administrative liaison pulling down particular name cards. One here, two there, ignoring some rooms entirely: each one holding a name, each one belonging to an agent that had died defending the civilian population against the Tenth Angel.  
  
It was an unenviable task. Each name card, in a sense, was a life, snuffed out before its time.  
  
 _There are worse ways to die, I suppose._ Dying in the line of duty was admirable, in and of itself. Perhaps that was just his old-fashioned sensibilities talking.  
  
The Sub-Director of NERV-1 continued making his rounds, eventually making it to the annex that led to most of the indoor target ranges. Despite the doors and bulletproof glass, he could hear the muffled pops of gunfire.  
  
Blue hair caught his eye; the First Child – clad in military fatigues over her white Plug Suit – was observing a group of agents, correcting their form as necessary. He couldn't help but chuckle as she forcefully grabbed a younger agent's arms, forcefully fixing his stance. _Now there's an attitude I haven't seen in a while._ It always amused him how discrete Rei Ayanami could be: her demeanor was rather calm and stoic when it came to piloting Evangelion. But when it came to military matters? Well, her rank of 'Sergeant' seemed to shine through.  
  
Red eyes noticed his presence through the bulletproof glass. Ayanami said something to the other agents before exiting. Before the door even closed, she was already standing at attention and saluting. "Sub-Director, sir!"  
  
Fuyutsuki chuckled. "At ease. What brought this on?"  
  
"After the Tenth Angel's attack, Lieutenant Aoba requested my assistance with retraining Section 2 agents in certain areas."  
  
"Understandable." The possessed Defender Gundams had been Section 2's first major engagement. Period. Even in the face of tragedy, there were always opportunities to be found. "Come walk with me, Ayanami."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
The elderly man walked side-by-side with the young super soldier, exiting the barracks and entering the picturesque scenery of the Geofront. "Tell me, Ayanami, how often do you think of the future?"  
  
Rei turned towards the Sub-Director. "In what way, sir?"  
  
"Hmm...that will do for an answer."  
  
Rei blinked. "I…don't understand, sir."  
  
 _So you still have a ways to go._ The idle chitchat of birds served as decent ambience, and the artificial wind – generated by a unique series of chained vacuum chambers that created air circulation through minuscule changes in pressure, a feature that had come with the Black Moon – was a fair enough balm for Fuyutsuki's thoughts. "I'm just rambling." He rubbed his hand against the bark of a pine, relishing the feel against his aged skin. Skin that was fifty-nine-years of age, just like him. _Getting old is a pain._ Still, it was a fact of life; nothing he could do would change that. "Perhaps I haven't quite recovered from the ordeal with the play."  
  
"Do you require medical attention, sir?"  
  
"No, no, not that kind of recovery." He'd gone on a few humanitarian missions with the JSSDF prior to the Contact Experiment in 2004; the carnage wrought by the Tenth Angel brought to mind some uncomfortable memories. "I sometimes hope that the world that my generation leaves behind will be a kinder one. As of now…it's only a hope."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Fuyutsuki glanced over at blue-haired girl, seeing features from both Yui Ikari and Naoko Akagi in her face and frame. "Is there anything in particular that's been on your mind, as of late?"  
  
The First Child frowned, seriously considering his expression from the looks of it. Finally, she answered, "Honorifics. Titles." She looked intently at him; had he not been so used to the existence of nephilim, her red eyes would be downright haunting. "Sir: You call me Ayanami, yet you call Shinji Ikari by his given name. With all due respect sir, why?"  
  
Fuyutsuki arched an eyebrow. _Hmm. Interesting._ "I've known Shinji since he was born. His mother was a student, a colleague, and…a good friend of mine. It's hard to be distant with someone whose diapers I've changed."  
  
"So it's because of familiarity, sir?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"…he called me Ayanami-chan." Fuyutsuki blinked. "So I thought it only proper to call him Ikari-kun." Fuyutsuki blinked again. "Was I out of line to do so, sir?"  
  
"…no. I dare say you weren't. Tell me; how does that make you feel? Be honest."  
  
Rei Ayanami blushed; even though it was slight and subtle, the red stood stark against her pale and narrow cheeks. It was one of the most heartening things he had ever seen. "It…feels agreeable, sir."  
  
 _And you've earned that and more._ "That's good to hear." Fuyutsuki inhaled the fresh air, feeling a lightness fill him. "I haven't really been treating my subordinates like proper kouhai, not since my university days; I'll need practice. Would you mind if I called you Ayanami-kun?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "Not at all sir. It is only proper, since you're my superior."  
  
"So it is." Fuyutsuki folded his hands behind his back, casually continuing his stroll. "You're dismissed, Sergeant; do as you will."  
  
The First Child clapped her heels together and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"  
  
So many times, Fuyutsuki had wondered why Naoko Akagi had unveiled to him the truth of Rei's human heritage: a cocktail of genetic material from Yui, Naoko…and himself, taken without his knowledge.  
  
So many times, he had considered it a spiteful shot from an incarcerated woman, telling him that he in fact had what he had secretly dreamed of so many years ago, before Gendo Rokubungi had come into Yui's life.  
  
So many times, he had pondered how it would feel to let his professionalism and good sense slip, and give in to his all-too-human desires; even though, in the grand scheme of things, he had no right to act on his feelings.  
  
Still...it was moments like this where he wondered if this is what it felt like to be a father.  
  
 _I'll take what I can get,_ he thought with a wry grin. To see the young super soldier blossom before his very eyes…that was reward enough.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Banzai Bonzo Bar, Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"You are utterly bonkers."  
  
Ryoji Kaji chuckled at the Section 2 agent's bewilderment; he was waiting for the bartender to prepare the 'Birthday Special' (because despite what Misato made people believe with her Yebisu fixation, she _did_ appreciate finer spirits), having nothing better to do with his time. So why not meet with one of the Japanese government's double agents within Section 2?  
  
Hypothetically speaking, of course. "You think the Defense Ministry is that fearful of Katsuhito Ikari?"  
  
"More like unwilling to anger his supporters." As the founding father of metaphysical biology, the man had been a bonafide celebrity to the intellectuals, and a source of pride for Japan as a whole on the international stage. "His work brought a lot of prestige to our country."  
  
"All the more reason to act with care, hm?" The Inspector stared at the ash floating away from his cigarette; this mole was permanently stationed aboveground, with most of his patrols taking place on Tokyo-3's outskirts. The amount of time that this particular informant had spent within the Geofront over the past several months amounted to mere hours; it made him ideal for making clandestine information drops, but not so much for actually getting decent information about NERV headquarters.  
  
 _Just the way Misato-chan likes it, I think._ The spies on the surface were irrelevant to those _within_ the Geofront, after all. _I wonder if you're aware of how long your cover's been blown?_ "The government _is_ rather paranoid about the Supreme Commander of NERV, and Katsuhito is his _father-in-law_." He shot a wry grin at the plainclothes agent. "Just a little thought for them to consider. Katsuhito _has_ made a lot of trips over the past several years…"  
  
The double agent scowled, running a hand through his black hair. "…I'll keep that in mind." He downed the last of his saké and departed, leaving a chunk of change on the table.  
  
Mere moments after the Japanese government's informant walked out, another Section 2 agent sat down beside Kaji. This one was a bit larger, with more foreign features; his attire was of the stereotypical 'men in black' that populated Section 2's ranks, serving as high-profile decoys for the vast majority of agents who operated incognito. _And here comes the messenger of my_ other _employer._ "I'm very popular today, it seems."  
  
"You're toeing a dangerous line," murmured the brown-haired man. "You know that you're forbidden to investigate certain…individuals."  
  
The inspector shrugged at the double agent, one of many that worked for SEELE in one form or another. "Katsuhito's related to Gendo Ikari, and he just so happened to be in town; it was too great an opportunity to pass up. How was I supposed to know that the old man had such close…ties, to the Committee?"  
  
SEELE's double agent stared, his eyes hidden behind thick sunglasses. "Your investigation into Katsuhito Ikari will cease. You have more important things to worry about."  
  
"If you insist; I'll leave the old man alone." _I already got what I wanted._ "Did you know that the corpse of a sniper was found in the Geofront yesterday? The surveillance footage revealed some…unsettling things." _Like how we almost lost our three Pilots._  
  
"I haven't seen the footage, but I can imagine," said the double agent. "The cults are getting bolder. I can't help but wonder why."  
  
 _How wonderfully cryptic,_ thought the triple(?) agent. Kaji glanced over towards the bar – noting the bartender waving, a package of mixed drinks in his hand – and got to his feet. "Well, I'm afraid I must leave; I have a double birthday celebration to get to."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Hikari Kirishima wouldn't go so far as to say that Gendo Ikari was an unfeeling bastardly bastard.  
  
But she was _certainly_ thinking it. Not even a half-hour after her daughter had been released from the medical ward – no complications from going into Overdrive, thankfully – and here they were, practically dragged into the Supreme Commander's office. _You couldn't have waited another day for this debriefing?_ At least Mayumi was at the 'double birthday bash' (by her direct orders, it had to be said); the poor girl needed a chance to unwind after the… _ordeal_ with Ryo Sawamura.  
  
"And that's all that you can remember, Pilot Kirishima?" asked Gendo, hands tented in front of his face. Kozou Fuyutsuki was standing by his side. "Any information you can recall could be useful."  
  
"You've got it all, boss-man," said Mana, clad in blue hospital garments that actually covered her decency. Hikari stood beside her, keeping both her daughter and Ikari in her field of vision. "I did what Katsuragi told me to do: keep an eye on the _real_ Sawamura, and follow him if he tried to give us the slip. The Angel pretty much spilled the beans and dared me to kill it. So I did."  
  
"I see. I trust I don't have to remind you that the truth of Ryo Sawamura's death must remain classified; as far as the public is concerned, the Tenth Angel only possessed the Defender Gundams, and Sawamura was simply another victim."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know the drill."  
  
" **Professor Ikari, Shiro Tokita and Genji Sawamura of the JET ALONE team are here to speak with you about their project.** "  
  
"Send them in."  
  
xxxx  
  
The petite secretary looked up from her desk's built-in intercom. "The Professor will see you now."  
  
"Thank you," said Genji Sawamura.  
  
Sometimes, Shiro Tokita wondered if the man's dedication to the Jet Alone was greater than his. "We don't have to make a presentation now; we only have a proof of concept. And I _know_ you're the bombastic type; an innovation like this deserves a grander introduction!"  
  
"No, no…I'm just fine, Tokita-san." Sawamura looked down at the small metal handle, a thin slit visible at the end of it. "Our work with your nanotech all these years has given us a tremendous head start; our team will have a Gundam-scale model ready in less than two weeks. We might as well show Gendo Ikari exactly what we have."  
  
"…if you insist." Sawamura's zeal for improving the Jet Alone was grin-inducing; still, given that Ryo's body was now lying in a morgue somewhere in Tokyo-3, Tokita had the good sense to resist his own showboating impulses. _After we make this presentation, I'm going to put him on forced leave._ The man needed time to mourn; that much was clear. Putting on a brave face, Tokita quietly opened the doors into Gendo's office, with Sawamura trailing right behind him "Good evening, Ikari!"  
  
He had expected to see Gendo Ikari, and maybe Kozou Fuyutsuki.  
  
Not so much Agent Kirishima and her daughter Mana.  
  
His showman's instincts served him well, for he didn't miss a beat. "An unexpected good evening to you as well, Kirishima-san! And it's a pleasure to see you awake again, Mana!" He deliberately ignored Hikari Kirishima's pointed stare, strolling past mother and daughter towards Gendo's desk. Genji Sawamura came to a stop right in front of Mana, so that he was the center of attention. Understandable, given that he was the demonstrator. "So, I'm sure you're eager to see _exactly_ what we've come up with."  
  
"By all means, proceed," said Gendo.  
  
"Well, the one piece of equipment that the makers of the Prototype Gundam had dreamed of including was something iconic, something incredible. Alas, the technology of the time, great as it was, could not produce it. However, the nanomachines that were recovered from the Tenth Angel's attack on the MAGI are somewhat unique: their molecular composition and the energy they naturally emit presented a great opportunity. And given our work with nanotech up to this point?" Namely, the Modular Technology that made the Jet Alone's transformation capabilities possible. "Well…we were able to do what was once deemed impossible." Tokita turned around. "Sawamura-san?"  
  
Genji Sawamura held up the small metal handle, and pressed a switch.  
  
 _ **Chyoom.**_  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
Fuyutsuki said what everyone was thinking. "…is that a beam saber?"  
  
Tokita grinned. "More or less!" Indeed, a foot-long blade – formed from glowing pink light, as if by magic – had materialized from the slit at the top of the handle. "Much like with the Rising Naginata, we use ferrofluids and a shaped magnetic charge to form a blade-shaped base: the Angelic nanomachines are placed in a specific pattern on the surface such that when a current is run through them, they produce this energy field."  
  
"Field tests?" asked Gendo.  
  
Tokita pulled out a small block of tungsten from his pocket; a hole had been melted through it. "So far, it's cut through everything we tested it on. And I do mean _everything_. And given its Angelic nature…"  
  
"…you could potentially cut through an AT-Field," murmured Hikari.  
  
"Exactly!" exclaimed Tokita. "The power draw _is_ a considerable hurdle, but once it's scaled up for use by the Jet Alone, we'll be able to utilize a larger energy cell to provide at least twenty minutes' worth of continuous usage!"  
  
"Is there a possibility of creating an Eva-scale variant?"  
  
 _Now how did I know you were going to ask that, Ikari?_ "Unfortunately, our preliminary estimates show we'd need at least _thirty times_ as many nanomachines to make a _single_ Eva-scale variant. As it stands, we should be able to craft at least two dozen Gundam-scale beam sabers."  
  
"I see," said Gendo. "How unfortunate. Still, this is impressive work for such a short turnaround."  
  
"Well…I couldn't have done without my team. Sawamura-san in particular!" Tokita turned around, looking at his old colleague with a smile. "His work is without match."  
  
It was at the moment that Genji Sawamura turned around and pointed the beam saber at Mana's neck.  
  
Shiro Tokita blinked. _Um…well. Shit._  
  
Hikari Kirishima was certainly quick enough on the draw, her pistol already in hand and aimed at Genji Sawamura. "Sawamura, deactivate the beam saber _now_."  
  
Genji was staring quietly at Mana, who had a defiant look in her eyes.  
  
"Sawamura…" snarled Hikari. " _Drop it. **NOW**._"  
  
"You that upset that I killed your kid?" asked Mana. Even Tokita could see the man's hesitation. "I got a newsflash for you: he was possessed by an Angel. _Before_ you even came to Tokyo-3."  
  
"…Misato Katsuragi told me the story," admitted Genji Sawamura.  
  
"Then why are you pointing that thing at me? In the end, the one that really killed your kid was the Angel, and _I_ killed the Angel. Story's over. And frankly, after how the bastard manipulated my sister…I don't regret it one bit."  
  
Shiro Tokita was slowly shuffling to the side, getting a better angle of the confrontation. _There has to be something I can do._ "Sawamura-san…the whole situation was an unfortunate one. There's no way we could have anticipated the Angel taking over a human being, much less your son!"  
  
"But there's no closure!" roared Sawamura. "I _need **closure!**_ The Lieutenant Colonel told me that I couldn't even see my son's face anymore!"  
  
Mana shrugged. "Well, the Angel's core was in his brain. So I kind of pulverized his head."  
  
Dead silence. Shiro Tokita was trying his damnedest not to wince out loud. _That…was not the most intelligent thing to say, Mana._  
  
"…damn it…" muttered Sawamura, his whole form beginning to shake. The beam saber slowly tilted toward the ground, as though too heavy for the man to hold. His entire body seemed to sag in a similar fashion: the weight of his sorrow, seemingly insurmountable. "He was all I had left…he was all I had left…!"  
  
Mana snorted. "You've worked on the JET ALONE Project for years now, creating a weapon that could fight the Angels. And we've helped in that fight, damn it!"  
  
"Mana, _stop talking_ ," warned Hikari, her aim still holding steady on Genji Sawamura.  
  
"Yes, let's just all calm down," said Tokita. _Just a little further, and I can turn off the beam saber…_  
  
Mana ignored both of them. "You can still hold on to that! Or does that mean nothing to you?!"  
  
"What point is there if there's nothing to _pass on?!_ " yelled Genji Sawamura, his voice – normally relaxed and carefree – hoarse with grief. "It was all for the sake of leaving a better world for my son! What point is there to _anything_ if _**he's not in it?!**_ " Tears began streaming down his stubbly cheeks; his grip tightened on the beam saber's handle. "It's all your fault…it's all your fault _…_ "  
  
Tokita paled, not quite sure what was about to happen. "Don't do it…"  
  
"If you harm one hair on her head Sawamura, I _will_ shoot to kill," growled Hikari.  
  
" _It's all your fault…_ " Sawamura glared at Mana; she looked decidedly unimpressed. Or perhaps unfeeling. Either way, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. " _ **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**_ "  
  
Genji Sawamura turned his wrist and jerked the beam saber upward, jabbing it through his forehead.  
  
Shiro Tokita howled, utterly rejecting this turn of events, this sudden horror show. " _ **SAWAMURA!**_ " He leapt forward, grabbing the braindead man and gently lowering him to the ground. With great care, he slowly retracted the beam saber, the sound and smell of sizzling flesh making him queasy. When it was out, he turned it off and tossed it away. "Sawamura…no…!" The head of Weapons R&D, a dedicated worker, a brilliant mind…and most importantly, a good man: all gone, in a moment of heated sorrow and furious grief. "Why…why did it have to end like this…?!"  
  
Through all of these proceedings, Gendo and Fuyutsuki had remained silent.

  
Hikari Kirishima holstered her weapon, a distinctly sour look crossing her face. "…are we done with the debriefing?" She turned towards the Supreme Commander, hands still tented in front of his face. "I would like an opportunity to talk with my daughter alone."  
  
"We're not done. Not quite," said Gendo, his first words since Genji Sawamura had turned the beam saber against Mana Kirishima. "Pilot Kirishima." The Supreme Commander of NERV rose from his chair, his footsteps measured and stoic. He stopped within arm's reach of the nephilim, looking impassively at her; thanks to his cloak, any hint of body language was masked. To anyone observing, he might as well have been a monolith. "Look at Genji Sawamura's body, and tell me what you see; and I want you to be honest."  
  
Shiro Tokita frowned at the line of questioning. _What are you getting at?_ More importantly, why was he doing this now?! There was a dead man to see to!  
  
The silver-haired nephilim looked down at the corpse. Tokita had long ago accepted Mana and Mayumi and their superhuman talents, acknowledging them as human insofar as it really mattered. Yet…he couldn't shake the chill at the sight of her red eyes, staring impassively at Sawamura's body.  
  
Finally, Mana said, "I see someone who was too weak to live."  
  
Shiro Tokita's jaw dropped. _What. The. Hell?!_  
  
Gendo sighed. "That's what I thought." He then backhanded Mana across the face.  
  
Hikari Kirishima blanched, and Tokita's jaw dropped further. To her credit, Mana only looked somewhat confused. "…you know that you can't really hurt me unless I let you, right?"  
  
"I'm making sure that I have your attention," clarified Gendo. "All of our surveillance in this city is keyed to a MAGI algorithm that is consistently screening for psychological anomalies and outliers. Anything of particular concern is forwarded to my Sub-Director, who then reports anything of _true_ concern to me."  
  
"I bet it's nothing that you don't already know."  
  
"That's beside the point. Your superiority complex, lack of empathy, and misanthropic prejudices are tolerable in the grand scheme of things, but not when they deprive NERV of vital resources." He pointedly looked at Sawamura's body. "This man had a keen mind, but what has his death created? Nothing."  
  
"Not my fault he decided to off himself," retorted Mana.  
  
"It's true that everyone must decide for themselves what they're willing to live for, or to die for; yet, no man is an island. When someone is teetering on the edge like Sawamura, the right words can be a lifeline for them to hold on to. _Your_ words were the rhetorical equivalent of pushing him off the cliff." As Mana scowled, Gendo went for the jugular. "It's actually surprising; given what happened to your biological father, one would think that you'd be more empathetic."  
  
Mana's scowl deepened; Hikari Kirishima snapped, "Ikari, that's enough."  
  
"No Kirishima, it's _not_ ," retorted Gendo, his gaze never leaving Mana. "Naoko Akagi was the leading mind behind Project Nephilim, and until control of all nephilim production was handed off to NERV-Lyon, she was involved with every _single_ client. She most likely has footage of you during your gestational period. And she just so happens to report to me, even now."  
  
"What's your point?!" snapped Mana.  
  
"The point is that I know more about you than you could imagine. Given what happened with Daisuke Yamagishi," The very mention of that name caused Hikari and Mana to flinch, something that didn't escape Tokita. "One could wonder why you didn't feel more for Genji Sawamura's situation…or, perhaps Daisuke Yamagishi's fate is _precisely_ why you acted so coldly."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Burying your own emotions so you wouldn't have to cope with what you did all over again?"  
  
"I said _shut up!_ " screamed Mana.  
  
"And what if I don't? What will you do?"  
  
The nephilim snarled, " _I'll-!_ "  
  
"You'll _do **nothing**_ ," said Gendo, getting right into Mana's face. The young girl actually flinched at the movement. "True: you could easily kill me and everyone in this room. You could probably kill almost everyone in this base before Section 2 gathered a sufficient amount of resources to stop you. But then what? Mankind's defense against the Angels would be gutted, and we'd all be dead men walking. So let's assume you wait until the Angel War has concluded; there are less than two hundred nephilim in existence at this moment. There are still over two billion humans left. Could you kill them all?"  
  
Mana tried to reply. "I-!"  
  
"And let's assume _even further_ that mankind actually does wipe itself out in a future war or a future disaster of Impact-proportions, as you seem to believe," continued Gendo, his expression and voice showing none of the vitriol of his words. "And, furthermore, that the nephilim will survive such a catastrophe: that's _all you'll have_. Nothing but survival, until you all die out one by one." At Mana's confused expression, Gendo elaborated, "From the second generation on, all nephilim are functionally sterile. Both you and your sister were part of that generation."  
  
"…what…?"  
  
"We were essentially leasing out nephilim to the militaries of the world's great powers; do you really think we'd be so stupid as to give them a license to breed a superhuman army?" Mana's dumbfounded look prompted Gendo to continue his evenhanded tirade. "Even if nephilim outlasted humankind, you would only be able to survive; you would never be able to _live_. You're not the next step of human evolution: you're a genetic _dead end_."  
  
Mana was quiet. She then turned towards her mother. "…is he telling the truth?"  
  
Hikari nodded. "It was one of the things that we were told when becoming part of Nephilim Oversight. It was treated as a safety measure, but we all knew the real reason: so GEHIRN and its successor NERV would have a UN-protected monopoly on nephilim production."  
  
"And given that the proverbial genie is out of the bottle with regards to nephilim, would you really trust the militaries of the world with that kind of power?" pointedly asked Fuyutsuki. Hikari's reluctant grimace was all the answer he needed. "Professor Ikari, I think the young girl has gotten your point. Perhaps now would be a good time to wrap it up?" suggested NERV's Sub-Director. "It's been a long day for all of us."  
  
"I suppose so," admitted Gendo, his gaze _still_ remaining fixed on Mana. "For how much you seem to decry humanity, you live a life in contradiction to those beliefs: you fight for humans; you obey human orders; deep down, your gut instinct realizes something. Something that you spend every waking moment trying to ignore or deny."  
  
"…what?" asked Mana, her voice sounding small and beaten. It was so out-of-character for her that Shiro Tokita felt somewhat nauseous.  
  
"That without humans, you would not be who you are; that without humans, you wouldn't exist; that without humans, you would be _nothing_. So keep that in mind, because if something like _this_ ," said Gendo, pointing at Sawamura's corpse. "Happens again? I will see to it that you and your sister are reassigned elsewhere, and I'll have new Pilots assigned to control the Jet Alone."  
  
"You wouldn't," said Mana, her eyes widening out of disbelief. "You _can't!_ "  
  
"Unlike the Evangelions, the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam are mere machines. Anyone could be taught to control it," countered Gendo. "Which means _you_ are _**replaceable**_."  
  
Hikari Kirishima's arm lashed between Gendo's face and Mana's; the brown-haired woman's gaze was death incarnate. "May we be dismissed?" she bit out.  
  
"I believe we're done now. You two are dismissed." As Hikari wrapped her arm around Mana's shoulders and led the young girl out – bearing little of the confident stride or cocksure motion she was known for – Gendo spoke aloud one more time. "Oh, and Pilot Kirishima? When the Tenth Angel was speaking about humanity during its attack…how many of those words have been said by you? I wonder; have you ever looked at humanity, and considered us to be mere…vermin?"  
  
Mana shuddered, knowing very well what comparison the man was making. So did Hikari, judging by her wrathful glare as she stormed out of the office, pulling her daughter along.  
  
Right as the doors closed behind her, Shiro Tokita punched Gendo in the face. "Do you feel better?! Does it make you feel powerful, intimidating her like that?!"  
  
"Intimidation is the only valid tactic against someone who can break down a door with a single punch." Gendo straightened, readjusting his shades before looking critically at Tokita. "Your hook needs work."  
  
Shiro Tokita seethed. "Damn you, what are you trying to pull?!"  
  
"I don't intend to replace Mana Kirishima."  
  
Tokita blinked. _What?_ "Then why-?!"  
  
"She's worked with the Jet Alone long enough that its movements and capabilities are instinctive to her; trying to replace her with someone of equal caliber would be very improbable at this stage. But I _will_ if I have to, and she needed to realize that."  
  
"Why now though?! Why did _this_ have to be time for you to try and teach that lesson?! You could've waited!"  
  
Gendo's stare was the deadest pan. Ever. Of all time. "Despite what my public image may indicate, I am not omnipotent, Shiro Tokita. I am not God; unfortunately, I didn't anticipate Sawamura actually threatening Pilot Kirishima with the beam saber. Perhaps I could've intervened afterward and saved his life; or maybe that would've escalated things to a more tragic level. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, after all." The Supreme Commander turned on his  
heel and returned to his desk.  
  
Shiro Tokita scowled, looking down at his feet at Genji Sawamura's body. As a shadow fell over it, he looked up to see Fuyutsuki handing him the beam saber. "We'll have his body cleaned and taken to a morgue," said the Sub-Director. "NERV will pay for any funeral arrangements that you decide on."  
  
Tokita sighed, taking the metal handle wearily. "…thank you." _What a horrible day this has turned out to be._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Tomoe Ikari prided himself on his observational skills, honed through years of police work.  
  


They were getting quite the workout tonight.  
  
"Twenty-nine years in this world!" whooped Misato, a bottle of _Hale's Most Badass Imperial Stout_ in her hand.  
  
 _A brand that's become nigh-impossible to find since Australia collapsed. Either a sign of NERV's obscene funding,_ he thought as his gaze fell upon Ryoji Kaji, sitting nonchalantly on the couch. _Or a gift from someone with impressive connections._  
  
"And fourteen years in the world as of last week!" hollered Asuka, sitting atop Misato's shoulders, holding an unopened can of _Warsteiner_ pilsner. "In other words, able to legally drink in the presence of a custodial guardian!"  
  
Tomoe twitched, ignoring the excited squeals coming from the three youngest children of the Sohryu, Horaki, and Suzuhara families. _You're not technically in Germany, but I'll let it slide._ His distaste for child soldiers aside, if the girl could willingly fight against the Angels, she damn well deserved a drink.  
  
"So… _ **cheers!**_ " exclaimed the duo, who popped open their alcoholic containers and took a swig. Misato let loose a satisfied huff, while Asuka's face quickly soured.  
  
 _Not to your liking, I take it,_ thought Tomoe with a subtle grin.  
  
Then Asuka shrugged and downed her whole can in one go.  
  
Tomoe blinked, and Misato actually stared in shock. "Whoa there Asuka, take it easy!"  
  
" _WerA sagt, muss auchB sagen,_ " replied the redhead, who promptly crushed the can and threw it rather expertly into the distant trash can. She then promptly pointed at her younger sister. "Mari! I forbid you from ever drinking beer! That stuff tastes nasty!"  
  
"If you say so, Ska!" cheerfully replied Mari.  
  
Misato looked like she had just been shanked by her best friend. "…Asuka, how could you? Are you sure you're a native German?!"  
  
"Then apparently your taste in beer is atrocious, because that was horrible!"  
  
"Okay, _them's fighting words!_ " The purple-haired Lieutenant Colonel threw her open bottle towards her penguin, who expertly caught it without spilling a drop (something that seriously impressed the former policeman; how the hell did that penguin manage to do that with _clawed flippers_ of all things?). She then flipped over, tackling the redhead to the ground and mercilessly tickling her. "Take that, and that, and _that!_ "  
  
The Second Child giggled and laughed, struggling against the older woman. "Sister!" gasped Asuka. "Avenge me!"  
  
"Okay!" Mari got to her feet, balling her fists adorably. "Ai, Nozomi! We must slay the Purple Beast!"  
  
" _Now_ we're talking!" exclaimed Ai.  
  
"If you say so!" said Nozomi, brushing herself off as she got to her feet.  
  
Then the three eight-year-olds dogpiled Misato, freeing Asuka and enabling her to initiate a light scorpion hold on the Lieutenant Colonel's legs. "Got you now!"  
  
"Gah! Ease up, ease up!" yelled Misato, doing her damnedest to sell her apparent 'pain and agony' to the Second Child and the trio of young girls.  
  
Tomoe watched quietly, letting the raucous laughter of his daughter and the eldest Horaki sibling fill his ears. _You're willing to undergo a great deal of pain to make people feel better. I can respect that._ His gaze turned towards the kitchen area, where his nephew was in command of preparing the birthday meal; his wife had taken the liberty of assisting the Ayanami girl with her portion of the meal preparations, recognizing that the girl's culinary expertise was lacking…among other things. _So you're not the only who's noticed how those two behave around each other._ It was subtle; but Shinji's attempts to get the blunette involved in domestic endeavors – far separated from the militarized operations of NERV – were almost adventurous in a 'puppy love' kind of way.  
  
As for Ayanami, _her_ interactions with the boy were so transparent that it was heartwarming and saddening in equal measure. _My daughter would probably call it 'haddening' or 'sadwarming', or some equally silly portmanteau._  
  
He readjusted his position in the reclining chair, glancing over his shoulder out the balcony window. A girl with pigtails – the middle Horaki child, if he recalled correctly – was speaking with the Suzuhara boy. She had pulled him outside mere minutes ago, a wary yet determined look on her face. _The look of a girl who's realized just how short life can be._ He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could decipher it well enough.  
  
The boy made confused gestures with his hands. _A befuddled teenager who hasn't quite realized what this girl's talking about._  
  
The girl glanced sheepishly at him, her hands tightly clenching the hem of her skirt. _A hesitant confession._  
  
The boy nearly leapt back, his yelp nearly audible through the sliding glass door. _A very_ dense _boy, indeed. Not a clue that the girl might have harbored those kinds of feelings for him._  
  
The girl nearly wilted, turning away with a resigned look on her face. _Afraid of rejection. Afraid that this was a bad decision._  
  
The boy stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and speaking animatedly. _A boy who hates making a girl cry._ He glanced back towards the boy's younger sister, who was lightly bowled over by Katsuragi as she attempted to break away from the mob of young girls grabbing at her limbs. _The instinct of a boy who helped care for a younger sister. Bet he never thought those skills would come in play like this._  
  
The girl slowly turned towards the Suzuhara boy, an odd expression on her face. _Somewhat hopeful. Maybe not a waste of her time at all, she wonders._  
  
The boy went completely still as the Horaki girl rest her forehead on his chest. Somewhat tentatively, he wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, linking them behind her back. _He has no clue what's going on, and can't believe this is happening to him…and yet, some part of him is enjoying this._ Witnessing the romance of the young never failed to brighten his day.  
  
"Yes!" whispered the cracking voice of a boy going through puberty.  
  
Tomoe looked down behind his chair; the Aida boy and the blue-haired Yamagishi girl were crouched behind the recliner, watching the balcony scene with keen eyes. _And then there's these two eavesdroppers._  
  
"…not that I'm not happy for them, but why did you insist I watch?" asked Mayumi Yamagishi.  
  
"Well, you were kind of looking down in the dumps, just sitting on the couch and being all quiet, so I figured I'd get you involved with this little matchmaking thing I've got going on!" _A boy with good intentions._  
  
"…the young man that dumped me was killed during the Angel's attack, so I'm in an odd place about relationships right now."  
  
"…oh. My bad." Tomoe nearly snorted at Kensuke Aida's quiet response. _But also without good sense._  
  
"I appreciate the idea, however. I think you care a lot about your friends being happy." The Yamagishi girl calmly got to her feet, a melancholy look into her eyes. "But right now…I'm content with quiet." She quietly walked into the kitchen, seeing if there was anything she could do to help with preparations.  
  
Tomoe Ikari quietly leaned back in his recliner, closing his eyes so the sounds and smells could take greater prominence. _Rice and peppered fish; my wife, patiently explaining to Ayanami why ginger goes well with this dish; strong alcohol, served a pinch at a time; the laughter of children; controlled chaos, trying to ward off the worries and tragedies of the Angel War, if only for a night._  
  
"The craziness never really ends around here, does it?"  
  
 _And then there's **this** guy._ Tomoe opened his eyes, looking stoically at the figure of Ryoji Kaji: sitting on the couch, elbows balancing on his knees. _Now you…I can't get a good read on you._ That was _always_ a bad sign. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
Kaji shrugged. "Well…anything that shows that we're still alive is a good thing, in my opinion."  
  
"…I can't argue with that." _Indeed; we're still here. We're still living._ As Shinji sounded out the call for dinner, Tomoe found himself content with that. _Despite the terrible mess we've left for these children…we're still alive._  
  
As long as they were alive…a better tomorrow was possible.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 18: A Day in the Life II (Hiding in plain sight, the Fist of God waits)**  
  
xxxx  
  
(And so begins Season 2. Now...a brief look at the narrative future.)  
  
xxxx

  
_Mark 9:42 - Whoever causes one of these little ones who believe to sin, it would be better for him if a great millstone were put around his neck and he were thrown into the sea._

"Suzuhara-kun, there is only one way to save her at this junction."

"...fine. Do it."

_Mark 9:43-44 - If your hand causes you to sin, cut it off. It is better for you to enter into life maimed than with two hands to go into Gehenna, into the unquenchable fire, where their worm does not die, and the fire is not quenched._

Ryoji Kaji gingerly brought the phone up to his ear, dreading the words he had to say next. "My sincerest apologies, Mr. Langley...your daughter's been kidnapped."

" **...what.** "

_Mark 9:45-46 - And if your foot causes you to sin, cut it off. It is better for you to enter into life crippled than with two feet to be thrown into Gehenna, where their worm does not die, and the fire is not quenched._

Yomiko Nagisa sighed, hands gripping the controls of Provisional Unit-05. "So it comes to this."

**YOU DESERVE NOTHING LESS!** And so did the Thirteenth Angel unleash its wrath upon Berlin-2.

_Mark 9:47-48 - And if your eye causes you to sin, pluck it out. Better for you to enter into the kingdom of God with one eye than with two eyes to be thrown into Gehenna, where their worm does not die, and the fire is not quenched._

Misato Katsuragi looked grimly at the Evangelion Pilots, trying her damnedest not to look at the scenes of destruction being relayed to the displays. "The Seventh Angel has returned; it's launching a simultaneous attack on NERV-3, NERV-5, NERV-6, and NERV-Alaska."

"...so now it's split into four bodies?"

"Yes."

_Isaiah 25:7-8 - On this mountain he will destroy the veil that veils all peoples, the web that is woven over all nations. He will destroy death forever. The Lord GOD will wipe away the tears from all faces; the reproach of his people he will remove from the whole earth; for the LORD has spoken._

A shaft of light burst through the clouds, enveloping the Evangelion in its brilliance.

Within moments, a high-pitched wail burst over the com channel.

_Isaiah 25:9-12 - On that day it will be said: "Indeed, this is our God; we looked to him, and he saved us! This is the LORD to whom we looked; let us rejoice and be glad that he has saved us!" For the hand of the LORD will rest on this mountain, but Moab will be trodden down as straw is trodden down in the mire. He will spread out his hands in its midst, as a swimmer spreads out his hands to swim; his pride will be brought low despite his strokes. The high-walled fortress he will raze, bringing it low, leveling it to the ground, to the very dust._

Within the depths of Terminal Dogma, Gendo Ikari watched in silence as the colossus stood tall, wielding both the Lance of Longinus and the Sword of Uriel.

" **AND NOW...IT ALL RETURNS...TO **_**NOTHING.**_ "  


xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, Genji Sawamura, we hardly knew thee.
> 
> At least Gendo was there to put Mana in her place.
> 
> /I still find it weird  
> //whenever looking at any scene  
> ///and find myself rooting for **Gendo**


	18. Episode 18 -  A Day in the Life II (Hiding in plain sight, the Fist of God waits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives in Tokyo-3. Her presence causes a proverbial whirlwind.

/November 24, 2015/

/Hakone Memorial Cemetery, Tokyo-3, Japan/

  
_Shinji Ikari walked quietly amidst the gravestones, admiring the shades of sunset and dusk that coated the hillsides._ If we had failed, all of this would have been gone. _It had only been yesterday that the Ninth Angel had been destroyed, stopped before its suborbital descent could annihilate Hakone._ I wonder…what this place looks like from up high.

_His feet moved of their own accord it seemed, his mind preoccupied by thoughts of this day and all the years leading up to it. Before long, he was kneeling in front of one particular gravestone, blue eyes staring quietly at the engraved characters._  


YUI IKARI

Born the 30th of March, 1977

She will live in our hearts forever.

  
_For those who had no knowledge of the truth, it would have seemed a poignant way of ignoring the date of Yui's 'death': her memory was eternal, so why list her date of death?_

_Little did most know that it was Gendo Ikari's sly way of hinting at the truth: that she was alive._

_More or less._

_A familiar shadow fell into place beside him. "Another year…" murmured Shinji. "No repeat, I hope?"_

_Gendo Ikari calmly pulled out a pair of binoculars, handing them to his son. "Look to the north."_

_Shinji peered through the binoculars, squinting; he saw a few figures in black, sitting atop the hillside. "Section 2?"_

" _This entire cemetery was swept an hour ago."_

_No chances taken. No risk overlooked. "…it's funny, how many things fell into place that day. Why you act the way you do. Why you sent me away to live with Uncle Tomoe."_

" _The world cares little for our sorrows, no matter how we wish otherwise. We can only affect the things that lie within our reach." Gendo stared down at the grave, now blessedly empty compared to last year. "One of many things that I learned from Yui."_

"… _you really loved her, didn't you?"_

"… _it was a strange feeling, to meet someone who could so effortlessly look past my facades. She…had a gift for seeing the truth. Even if it was a truth I didn't want to see. You could say that she was the first to ever pierce through my AT-Field." The Supreme Commander turned towards the Third Child. "To lose such a person…was almost unbearable."_

_Shinji looked quietly at his father, wondering just how many layers there were to him. Even now, there was a distinct barrier about him, a sort of hesitant distance in his stance. As though he were afraid to show who he really was out in the open. "Have you ever thought about what would it be like…to stop pretending?"_

" _You know I can't. Too much is at stake."_

" _Not forever," protested Shinji. "Not like that. I mean, you know…for just a little bit."_

_Gendo stared at Shinji, but Shinji could only stare at himself, a reflection in the orange shades of his father._

_Finally, the Professor removed his shades, staring at his son with stoic blue eyes. An aged and weary man, looking at his past; a calm and determined young man, looking at his future. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Shinji. Some worse than others…and once…something that would have been unforgivable, had I not pulled back from the abyss."_

_Shinji blinked; he had no way of knowing what his father was referencing, and wouldn't realize it until twelve days later, when circumstances with the Tenth Angel would prompt them both to acknowledge Gendo's greatest moment of weakness. "Huh?"_

" _I try to keep away from the depths of human depravity…yet I can't pull too far back, or the monsters that we face will take the opportunity to end it all." He promptly put his shades back on, and the Supreme Commander once more assumed his aura of authority. "Once the Angels are defeated, and all its related affairs are put to rest…maybe then."_

_Shinji nodded. "I…I can live with that."_

" _Will you need a lift?"_

_Shinji shook his head. "No. Misato-san said she'd wait as long as it took."_

"… _what is your opinion of the Lieutenant Colonel?"_

" _She's…bouncy."_

_Gendo arched an eyebrow._

_Shinji sputtered, "N-not like that!"_

" _Well, you_ are _a growing young man…"_

" _Father!" yelled Shinji, his blush obscured by the light of dusk. "I mean…she does whatever she has to do to make life easy for us." No small feat, in the fortress city of Tokyo-3. "And no matter how dire things seem…she'll always bounce back with some crazy plan or scheme that'll get us all home at the end of the day."_

" _Then you don't regret my decision to have you live with her."_

_Shinji shook his head._

" _Good. She was a much better choice than me," admitted the older man. "I haven't even set foot into our old apartment in over a month."_

_Shinji boggled. "Do you…_ ever _stop working?"_

" _I'll rest when I'm dead." Gendo calmly reached behind his back, pulling out two handles that connected to a hidden apparatus under his cloak. "Son…I'm glad I got to talk with you today."_

_Shinji Ikari felt a genuine smile creep onto his face. "Same here."_

_With a press of the handles, two pairs of thrusters extended out from the sides of the cloak, spewing exhaust and fire. In the blink of an eye, the Supreme Commander rocketed into the air, departing the cemetery in a manner befitting the leader of NERV: showy, loud, and with lots of pyrotechnics._

_Shinji coughed, blowing away the fumes with hands._ Was that how he was gonna take me home? _What was the man going to do, carry him the whole way?_ You know…it doesn't matter. _He stepped back, looking at the diminishing figure of his father._ I still love him. _He then looked back at his mother's name._ Mother…once we've stopped the Angels…we **will** find a way to get you out of Unit-01. _He calmly put his hands into his pockets and walked away._

_Another day. Another year._

_Eleven and counting._

xxxx

/January 11, 2016/

/Classroom 2-A, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School, Hakone/

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes. _Huh. Did I fall asleep?_ Sitting up, the Third Child stretched his arms, wondering why he felt so groggy. _Work hasn't been that hectic…has it?_

Over one month had passed since the Tenth Angel's two-part offensive against Tokyo-3; in spite of the efficacy of Section 3 and NERV's legion of reconstruction crews, it had taken over three weeks to repair the damage. The sheer extent of the damage was evident in how pristine some areas of the school were: signature signs of demolition, followed by building anew. All signs of the devastation were gone, aided by the fact that the winter vacation – running for over two weeks, starting on Christmas Day – had kept students away from the grounds.

Granted, it hadn't been much of a vacation for the Pilots. _Sync tests…sparring…sync tests…tactics training…sync tests…sync tests._ Life after Iruel had been frantic, to say the least.

Even so, things weren't all that bad.

Shinji looked around the classroom, watching as classmates outside of his immediate social circle convened for the first time in over a month. Hesitant glances gave way to joyous reunions; though some were more at ease with each other – Toji and Kensuke, for example – others had clearly chosen to abstain from anything school-related for the duration.

Still, he couldn't help but notice that the class as a whole seemed…diminished. It didn't take him long to realize that a few students were missing. _I guess some people thought that it wasn't worth it._ With the exception of one, of course; his gaze fell upon what had once been Ryo Sawamura's seat. _Poor Sawamura-san…_

He had never gotten to know the real Ryo Sawamura, thanks to the Tenth Angel; it also hadn't taken long for word of Genji Sawamura's suicide to spread through NERV. His gaze briefly turned towards Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi; the latter had been rather quiet and stoic the last few weeks, while Mana had been uncharacteristically subdued. _I guess Genji Sawamura's death really hit them hard._

Yes, things had quieted down following Iruel's attack, but it wasn't the same. After the Seventh Angel's retreat, there had been a sense of tentative tranquility, even in spite of Operations _Magma Diver_ and _Shop Til' You Colony Drop._ Now, that peace had been fractured by uncertainty and an ambiguous tension.

It was at that moment that Shinji received a reminder of more positive matters, for Rei Ayanami walked into the classroom with Asuka Langley-Sohryu. _Ayanami-chan._

His cousin would absolutely _kill_ him if she knew how merely _thinking_ that honorific gave him butterflies.

Shinji Ikari leaned back in his seat, letting a content smile come to his face. In spite of the downs, there were more than enough ups to make life worthwhile.

"Attention class," spoke Henshin Obimura, striding calmly into the class. "It has been quite a while since we last saw each other; I'm aware that events beyond our control have put us behind, but as long as we still draw breath, we can continue our educational endeavors. Be grateful for the lives you still possess, for many died to keep it that way." Having instantly defused any good cheer from the room, the Frenchman turned towards the door. "At any rate, we have a temporary exchange student joining us."

That's when she walked in, long red skirt flaring behind her ankles. The warning signs were immediate: pale skin, red eyes, and white hair tied into a French braid. As one, the eyes of Rei, Mana, and Mayumi sharpened; Asuka's eyes widened out of shock; and Shinji blinked. _A…another nephilim?_

The young woman faced the quiet classroom, shoulders square and gaze piercing. "Greetings. My name is Yomiko Nagisa." With that introduction, she strode past the desks, her black crocheted cape – bearing the golden falcon of the Lorenz Estate – fluttering with her movements.

Then she stopped beside Shinji's desk. She turned calmly, eyes taking in his form in an instant. "You are the Third Child, Shinji Ikari."

Shinji blinked. "Uh…yes?"

As though sensing what was about to happen, Kensuke Aida whipped out his camera and began filming.

Yomiko clenched the front of Shinji's shirt and hoisted him up to eye level. Before Hikari could protest the disruption, before Rei could halt any impending physical violence, before _anyone_ could intervene, Yomiko dipped Shinji and Frenched him. Hard.

The entire class went _dead_ silent.

Mana looked utterly bewildered. Asuka looked as though the world itself had turned upside-down. Mayumi settled for mouthing, "oh my." A strangled scream was trying to crawl out of Hikari's throat, but was unsuccessful.

Rei looked somewhat…irritated. Uncharacteristically so.

Even as Shinji's hands twitched and spasmed – perfectly mimicking his overall thought of ' _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING'_ – Toji got to his feet and roared, "SERIOUSLY SHIN-MAN! **NOT!** _ **FAIR!**_ "

Yomiko removed her lips from Shinji's, looking rather bored by the whole affair. "What a waste." She then dropped the all-but-comatose Third Child into his chair before grabbing an empty seat near the back of the classroom. She seemed utterly oblivious to everyone's stares.

Shinji Ikari stared blankly ahead. "…uh…" _What. Was. That?!_

Henshin Obimura chuckled. "Well well, not quite how I expected the new year to start, but you did the French proud with that one."

The bell rang, and class was officially in session.

xxxx

**Episode 18: A Day in the Life II (Hiding in plain sight, the Fist of God waits)**

xxxx

_Kaworu Nagisa looked over at his sister. "Pardon?"_

" _My Christmas present," repeated Yomiko Nagisa._

**  
A recent memory.**

" _You have never cared for the holiday."_

" _I don't. But the Lilim do. And I believe they will grant me this request."_

" _Why the sudden interest in Tokyo-3?"_

" _There is something that I must confirm."_ **A [TRUTH/FACT/EPIPHANY] THAT I MUST UNCOVER.**

**A strange request.**

" _Mister Lorenz will be hesitant to give you such a present." **What is that you seek?**_

" _I will agree to certain limitations."_ **YOU WILL KNOW WHEN I FIND IT.** _ **  
**  
Kaworu smiled, glancing towards the window and marveling at the snowfall: a white Christmas was in store for Germany. "I will do what I can to convince him. You may not be able to leave until after the New Year."_

" _Acceptable."_

**What will you find?**

_The near past gave way, and the images of Kaworu and Yomiko faded into memory; a brief sense of time took hold, as ancient history came to life._

**An older memory. Much older.**

_There was a man with silver hair, who wandered the desert in solitude._

**I recognize you.**

_Imperfect though the flesh was, he was able to navigate the quiet sands with ease; even as the wind caused his robes to flutter and whip about, he walked steadfastly under the moonlight. The lesser creatures of the world instinctively avoided him; his very presence exuded the menace of an apex predator._

**You…were once me.**

_He paused; in the distance was a bonfire, nestled near a lonely tent. Even though the Lilim were limited, company was company._

**Or perhaps…I was once you?**

_As he neared the campsite, the man frowned when he saw its sole occupant. "What are you doing away from Babylon?"_

" _Things have changed as of late. The Hittites conquered the city," answered the woman with white hair, staring back with eyes that were just as red. "Staying would have been…inconvenient."_

**Who is she?**

_Sighing, the man retracted a scroll from the folds of his robe. "We might as well exchange information now." The routine was simple and rote: an exchange of information and knowledge, observations and hypotheses._

**Who is she?**

_The woman pulled out a scroll of her own, and the exchange was made. "Are you going to continue on?"_

_The man snorted. "I had hoped to find more pleasurable company."_

_The woman smirked. "Oh? And who would be more pleasurable than me?"_

" _Anyone."_

**What is happening?**

" _Oh come now, when else could we partake of the…forbidden fruit?"_

_The man sighed as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck, red eyes staring into red. "You are insatiable." Even so, he didn't stop her._

_So they partook of each other, a crude simulacrum of a union that was prohibited by the universe itself. Though these bodies of flesh and bone – these pitiful puppets – were limited, it was the only way._

_Morning came, and they went their separate ways. As they always did. As they must._

**Who is she?**

xxxx

Kaworu Nagisa blinked. "Hmm." _I am starting to remember more._ "What decides when a memory becomes known, or remains hidden?" he asked himself, rising up from his resting place in the grassy knoll. The luxurious mansion of the Lorenz Estate loomed in the distance, barely visible against the horizon of dawn. **With each [equal/sibling/kin] that perishes, more of my memories return.**

The trend was a sobering one. **Perhaps…my final [apotheosis/manifestation/ascension] will not come until I am the last.**

Alas; what will be, will be.

_I hope my dear…'sister' is finding what she seeks._

xxxx

/Hallway, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School, Hakone/

" **…say what now?** "

"I'm telling you Annette, Yomiko just walked up and kissed him in front of everyone!" said Asuka Langley-Sohryu, holding her phone closely as she sort-of-stalked-but-mostly-pursued the white-haired nephilim through the halls. "It was really bizarre!"

" **So you know this girl?** "

"She's one of the Pilots I worked with in Germany; her brother visited us last November!"

" **Why is she here?** "

"I haven't the slightest clue!" The redhead ignored the crowd that was not-so-subtly trying to follow her; word of Yomiko and Shinji's 'swapping spit' (as some were so crudely calling it) had sped at the Speed of Gossip, and now people were looking for answers. Given that this was the first day back at school in over a month, their curiosity was understandable. Given that it involved one of the Eva Pilots, their nosiness was downright expected. "And honestly, this is really out of character for her!"

" **Hmm…a fangirl of Shinji-kun's?** "

"No; she never really talked about the other Evangelion Pilots."

" **You left Germany in October, right? A lot can change in a few months.** "

"You don't know Yomiko like I do." The white-haired nephilim stopped every so often to just stare at people, her face as infamously stoic as ever. "Besides…she just dropped Shinji in his seat and sat down afterwards. She hasn't even tried to talk to him!"

" **Has she even looked back at Shinji?** "

"Not that I've noticed." Asuka stopped by a row of lockers, peering past the mass of teeming students as they moved along towards their next classes. The Second Child's eyes fell upon the First Child, calmly grabbing a few books from her locker; even now, she could see a distinct tension in Rei's movements. "Should I worry about Yomiko being a potential homewrecker? I mean, Shinji and Rei _just_ started calling each other _chan_ and _kun!_ "

"… **at the moment, I'm feeling optimistically cautious. At best, she did it** _ **just**_ **to say that she kissed Shinji Ikari, one of the great heroes of humanity!** "

"And at worst?"

" **She's just a weirdo.** "

Asuka groaned. "Well, _I_ could've told you that." A brief glance at a clock on the wall reminded her of the time. "Anyhow, next period's about to start. _Auf wiederhören_ , Annette!" Hanging up her phone, Asuka finally noticed the gaggle of nosy students crowding around her. "…what?"

The torrent of questions quickly began.

"Chan? _Kun?_ "

"Did Ikari and Ayanami hook up over the winter break?"

"Did Ayanami go for him, or vice-versa?!"

"How in the world did he manage to get past her untouchable emotionless shell of ice?!"

"Have they… _held **hands?!**_ "

"Is Ayanami gonna flatten the new girl?!"

Asuka quickly sensed that things were spiraling out of control. So she settled for good old-fashioned treachery. "Hey, did _you_ all know that Hikari and Toji are a thing now?!"

" _ **EEEEEH?!**_ "

"…saw it coming!"

Asuka whirled on her feet, peering over the shoulder of a nosy gossiper; lo and behold, the Class Rep was about to move away from her locker. "See, she's over there!" With calculated dexterity, she dove between the legs of the dissipating crowd, rolling to her feet before bounding down the hall. _Sorry Hikari! Your sacrifice will not be forgotten!_

xxxx

/Gymnasium, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School, Hakone/

_Another frickin' Nagisa_ , thought Mana Kirishima with a poorly-concealed frown, finishing the last of her calisthenics. _As if this day couldn't get any worse._

Seeing the school – newly renovated though it was – was rubbing a raw wound in her pride. Maybe. She didn't quite know what to think, and _that_ was pissing her off the most.

Even now, nearly a month later, the Supreme Commander's little soliloquy was lodged into her skull, festering as a rotten corpse would. In spite of the horrendous blow to her ego and the subsequent doldrums, her frustration mounted with each passing day. This passivity…this hesitance…it was sickening!

The urge to take it out on the random tree in the city's outskirts had satisfied her for a time, but now it was simply boring. She couldn't find it in herself to spar seriously with Ayanami: every single instance of training was simply going through the motions, without vigor or spirit. To those on the Jet Alone team who didn't know the true circumstances of Genji Sawamura's suicide, her melancholy must have been taken as a sign of mourning.

What a joke; the man was dead, and nothing would change that. Why keep focusing on it? Why let it linger?

Yet…

" _Given what happened with Daisuke Yamagishi, one could wonder why you didn't feel more for Genji Sawamura's situation…or, perhaps Daisuke Yamagishi's fate is_ precisely _why you acted so coldly."_

Mana scowled; that whole spiel had been infuriating. It still was. _What the hell does he know? Who the hell is he to lecture me?!_

" _There are less than two hundred nephilim in existence at this moment. There are still over two billion humans left. Could you kill them all?"_

She tied her shoelaces, teeth grit tightly together. _Who says I was going to be the one to kill them all? All I know is that we're built to outlast you, no matter how badly you destroy yourselves or this world!_

" _Even if nephilim outlasted humankind, you would only be able to survive; you would never be able to_ live _. You're not the next step of human evolution: you're a_ genetic dead end. _"_

The impulse to bring a hand to her abdomen was horrific in its strength. The thought of progeny, of children…it had never really crossed her mind, not consciously. Hell, she was more than likely to die in battle than anything else! _I just took it for granted…that we would live on…_

" _For how much you seem to decry humanity, you live a life in contradiction to those beliefs: you fight for humans; you obey human orders…without humans, you would not be who you are…without humans, you wouldn't exist…without humans, you would be_ nothing _."_

Over and over, her defiant thoughts and rationalizations circled back to those words.

Because they were true.

_I took pride in being a soldier…in being the best damn weapon on the battlefield._ Just like she had been raised to be.

The queerest part of it all was that she _still_ wanted to be the best ass-kicker possible, even after Gendo Ikari had pointed out the inherent hypocrisy of her beliefs. How sad was that?

_And then the sister of Kaworu Nagisa just waltzes in._

Kaworu's effortless thrashing of her, Mayumi, and Ayanami _still_ rubbed her the wrong way.

_I'm going to punch her in the face._

Thank the stars for P.E.

"LISTEN UP!" roared John Doe, the perpetually loudmouthed gym teacher. "You've had an extended leave of absence, but that is **over!** You may have begun _thinking_ that you are ladies once more, but in my eyes, you are still nothing but _**maggots**_! I spy flab! I see noodle arms! UNACCEPTABLE! Now that warm-ups are over, we are going to engage in hand-to-hand combat! PAIR UP!"

Mana's hand shot up. "I'd like to spar with the new girl."

John Doe glared at her, then turned his burning gaze towards Yomiko Nagisa. "…if there is a repeat of the incident where you fought Sergeant Ayanami, I'll have you on PT duty for a month! And then I'll have you _court-martialed!_ "

"Got it," absent-mindedly replied Mana as the white-haired visitor slowly walked over towards her. In her peripheral vision, she could see Ayanami and her sister watching discreetly. _Don't worry, I've got this._ For the first time in a while, the excitement of facing a worthy opponent was rushing through her. _I missed this feeling._ "Alright then…" She raised her arms and bent her knees, preparing to attack. Nagisa stood only ten feet away, looking decidedly uninterested. " _Let's go!_ "

_ **POW!** _

Mana Kirishima boggled as her world spun, her body flipping over twice before landing on her feet. _What?_ Her face stung; she reached a hand up to her nose, wincing at the tenderness. _What happened?_ She looked up – why was everything spinning? – and blinked at the sight of her opponent: Nagisa was now standing where she had started, fist extended. Of greater concern was the fact that her eyes were glowing, her skin was sterling white, and her hair crackled with power. _The hell…? She went into Overdrive that quickly…?_

Just as quickly, Yomiko Nagisa powered down. The foreign nephilim stared quietly at her, looking none-too-bothered by the sudden physiological shifts.

_No side effects?_ Mana winced as her legs started to wobble. _How is that even fair?!_

Then, without saying a word, Yomiko Nagisa turned her back on Mana Kirishima and walked away.

_No! I'm NOT going down with one punch!_ She tried to step forward…and fell. _Damn it._

The voice of Gendo Ikari echoed through her mind once more.

" _You are **replaceable.** "_

_DAMN IT!_

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

xxxx

/Late Afternoon/

/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/

"Bullcrap."

Ritsuko Akagi sighed. "Misato-"

" _No._ I said bullcrap, and I mean it!" Misato Katsuragi pointed an angry finger at the displays, which showed Yomiko Nagisa's sync ratio with Unit-02, namely _two-hundred and fifty-nine percent._ "What the hell is up with those Nagisa kids? First we have Kaworu with the Simulation Bodies, and now Yomiko with the real deal?!"

Ritsuko shrugged. "It is what it is. Yomiko is apparently a proverbial wunderkind according to NERV-2. And given what I've read about the creation of Provisional Unit-05, I believe them."

"But _how?_ The fact that they're nephilim can't be the only thing!" Otherwise, Rei Ayanami would be boasting a much higher sync ratio with Unit-00; as of this point, the First Child had yet to breach the one-hundred percent mark.

"Information about the soul within the core of Yomiko's Evangelion has been hard to come by, so I wouldn't be able to completely answer your question anyway."

Misato grumbled, crossing her arms with a huff. "It just seems unfair. No offense to our current Pilots, but how come we don't have the best of the best to _actually defend where the Angels are attacking?!_ "

"You'd have to take that up with the Marduk Institute and the Committee." Ritsuko looked over her shoulder towards Miyata and Maya. "Get the systems ready for the test with Unit-01!" Turning back towards Misato, she continued, "You were saying?"

Misato's cheeks could have been tomatoes for how puffed up and red they were.

As the Chief of Section 2 and the Chief of Section 1 continued their repartee, the Supreme Commander and the Sub-Director of NERV-1 watched from above. "Katsuragi is being stubbornly logical," murmured Fuyutsuki.

"She is not aware of the circumstances surrounding the Nagisa children."

"Yes, because having our Operations Director sic all of our resources on the Fifth Child will turn out spectacularly"

"You're more sardonic than usual today, Fuyutsuki."

"This request of the Committee's is troubling. I don't like it." While the Fifth Child was touring Tokyo-3, she was to sync with the Evangelions themselves? For what purpose? "Why wouldn't the Simulation Bodies be enough, like with the Fourth Child when he visited?"

"A good question with many potential answers." A hidden project within the depths of a NERV facility firmly within SEELE's control? A test of loyalty from Yomiko Nagisa, much like the slaughter of the Eighth Angel had been for Kaworu? There was no way to truly know. "We'll simply maintain vigilance and do what we must."

Meanwhile, the Fifth Child quietly went through the motions, ignoring the sounds and insipid mewls of the Lilim. Into the Entry Plug, bathing in the primordial essence they termed 'LCL'. How many would cringe, if they knew that this was the lifeblood of LILITH?

Alas, it mattered not.

Unit-02, born of ADAM, had yielded immediately, despite the protest of the soul within. Flesh sang to flesh, and controlling that which was derived from her [Creator/Father/Source] was child's play.

Unit-01, born of LILITH…was less accommodating.

_**YOU WILL NOT [YIELD/SUBMIT]?**_ boomed the voice of Zeruel, speaking directly to the Evangelion itself. The prattle of NERV's technicians tickled at the nephilim's ears, shallow and meaningless compared to what was ongoing in the ether. _**[SPEAK/CONFESS/ACKNOWLEDGE]!**_

Lilithian flesh quivered at the demands of Adamite life.

you have no authority here

Yomiko Nagisa's eyes widened.

leave

She impulsively reached over the side of the seat, yanking the emergency ejection handle. Momentum, acceleration, velocity; terms for pure physical sensations, acute to the likes of a nephilim, inherently obvious to an Angel. As the Entry Plug came to a crashing halt against the ground, Yomiko calmly opened the hatch and stepped out, LCL dripping onto the ground.

" **Nagisa-san!** " Misato's voice erupted from the overhead speakers. " **The readings we got from Unit-01 were bizarre! What just happened?!** "

"Unit-01 does not like me." Yomiko quietly sat against the wall in the cavernous chamber, closing her eyes in seeming meditation. "I will be ready when Unit-00 is prepped."

"… **Nagisa-san, are you okay?** "

"Yes," answered Yomiko Nagisa, even as Zeruel seethed at the very sight of Unit-01. _**YOU PRESUME MUCH, [SHACKLED/IMPRISONED/FALSE] BEAST.**_

Still, the whole process was very…illuminating.

xxxx

/Misato's Obstacle Course, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

Yomiko Nagisa stared down at the yellow bicycle with a strange expression, much akin to a cat looking at a stranger.

Once more, Rei Ayanami reminded herself of the Supreme Commander's orders. _Keep an eye on the Fifth Child. Do what you can to glean any information about her._ Given Nagisa's true nature, this was certainly prudent.

Problem is, Rei wasn't quite sure how to accomplish this. Sparring was right out – Yomiko Nagisa would undoubtedly trounce her, given her demonstrated mastery over Anima Overdrive – and the white-haired nephilim was nowhere near as conversational as her erstwhile 'brother'.

That, and the fact that Nagisa had exhibited a three-hundred percent sync ratio with Unit-00 was annoying. Just a little.

Almost as much as the memory of how Nagisa had kissed Ikari-kun during homeroom.

Why _that_ was irritating was something that eluded her at the moment. Something to ask Class Representative Hikari in the near future, then.

Still, there were things that could be done. "This obstacle course's design was inspired by Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi; this bicycle is specially-crafted to handle the strength of a nephilim. It should be an adequate test of strength and endurance."

Yomiko Nagisa calmly got onto the bicycle, her long red skirt billowing over the sides. Placing her foot on the right pedal, she thrust her leg forward.

**SNAP!**

Rei Ayanami stared silently at the bicycle pedal. Then at the drivetrain. Back at the pedal, which now sat on the ground, the crank bearing a jagged edge where Yomiko had snapped it off. Then to Yomiko, who was looking quietly at her. Finally, in utter deadpan, the First Child said, "You are quite troublesome."

xxxx

/Mizugumi Residence, Nagano, Japan/

General Hiroto Mizugumi enjoyed his rather large mansion; nestled on a hill overlooking the city, it spoke of privilege and status.

Some would probably decry that he had built it atop the ruins of the Zenkō-ji Buddhist temple, but it's not like the temple's destruction had been his fault; where the tsunamis of Second Impact couldn't reach, the ensuing riots in the wake of the Impact Wars did. The Nagano Riots of 2001 had been especially atrocious, requiring JSDF intervention to quell: an intervention that he had led personally. So as far as he was concerned, this plot of real estate was a spoil of war.

Nagano was a far cry from its former splendor, but it was relatively peaceful. It was also within an hour's drive to Tokyo-2, so any concerns with the Defense Ministry were also simple to attend to.

But distance was a two-way relationship: sometimes, those concerns came to him.

"You are starting to get gray hair," murmured Hiroki Sakamura, calmly sipping from a cup of chilled saké.

Mizugumi chuckled, letting the crack from the older general slide; it's not like Sakamura could say anything. "And you aren't in uniform." He pulled up a seat opposite Sakamura, resting his elbows on the dining table. "Finally starting to feel your age?"

"I can still ground-pound with the best of them, fly-boy. But only once, after copious amounts of liquid courage."

The two four-star generals chuckled, letting the casual barbs at their respective military branches slide; though Mizugumi served in the JASDF and Sakamura in the JGSDF, the 'J' at the front was the most important part: all for love of country.

Which was precisely why they were gathered here tonight. "I take it that Akumura couldn't make it?"

Sakamara shook his head, recalling what their counterpart in the Maritime Self-Defense Force had told him. "Admiral Akumura is currently inspecting the clean-up operation at Sagami Bay, and afterward he'll be heading to Hawaii to conduct war games with the UN Pacific Fleet."

"So it's just us then," muttered Mizugumi as he grabbed the ornate tea kettle sitting atop the table and poured some hot chai. "Very well." He took a quiet sip, and a grim pall came over his eyes. "Let's discuss NERV."

Immediately, memories came to mind: the three four-star officers, observing the cream of the JSSDF's forces. An impressive show of force, aiming to thwart the Third Angel while putting NERV and Gendo Ikari in their place. Then it had all come crashing down, terminating in the futile fire of an N2 mine. The shame of their failure had heralded the rise of Eva, culminating in the triumph of Unit-01. From that point on, the entirety of the Angel War had been entrusted to the hands of Gendo Ikari and his organization.

A terrifying prospect on its own, and one that had become more daunting as the months had passed and NERV's arsenal had grown. "Public opinion has been quite high; his speech following the Tenth Angel's attack was a rather effective bone for the people to chew on."

"I heard a rather worrisome report from an insider in Tokyo-3; apparently, the Fifth Child is visiting them today."

"The Fifth Child?"

"The sibling of Kaworu Nagisa."

"...the one who destroyed the Angel within Mt. Asama?"

"Yes."

Sakamura scowled, his wrinkled features making him seem especially dour. "What is the point of these Nagisa children travelling here?"

"Nothing good; simply going by what we've observed of the Fourth Child, the abilities of the Nagisa children are above and beyond the three Eva Pilots currently stationed at Tokyo-3." Mizugumi grimaced; it was a dark day when the amazing feats of Units-00, 01, and 02 could be considered 'amateur hour'. "I mean, _gods_ …the Mark 06 _teleported_ from Europe to Japan in the blink of an eye! How can any nation hope to stand against that kind of power?!"

"None, I dare say."

"Something must be done to curtail NERV's power; I wouldn't trust Gendo Ikari with my life."

"Who would? The man's an egomaniac and certifiably insane, but so long as he's defeating the Angels, the Defense Ministry won't touch him."

"A paramilitary organization with little oversight and weapons that could overthrow any military?!" yelled Mizugumi. "Have you been reading any of the communiques from the Defense Ministry's agents within Tokyo-3?"

"Not recently; I've been busy providing oversight for a joint operation with the Russians and the Chinese against the Siberian Liberation Front."

"Well, _despite_ the various public treatises regarding how tightly the Instrumentality Committee controls NERV, Gendo Ikari regards them as a joke on their best day! Did you know that the man's father-in-law has been a longtime associate and confidant of Chairman Lorenz?"

Sakamura paused. "…I did not."

"Katsuhito Ikari is an icon, a symbol of pride for Japan…but from what I've heard, he's been in close contact with the members of the Instrumentality Committee for _years_. He was also in Tokyo-3 during the Tenth Angel's attack, and was witnessed entering the Geofront."

"Hasn't he publicly stated that he hates his son-in-law's guts?"

Mizugumi snorted. "A likely story."

Sakamura sighed, vigorously rubbing his temples. "This is all troubling news, but none of it is actionable. We would never be able to convince the Defense Ministry otherwise; even the Prime Minister views Ikari as one of humanity's champions!" Granted, in light of their cataclysmic battles with the Angels and their relatively sterling track record – even the shock of the Seventh Angel's retreat had begun to fade, given that it had not reappeared from the depths of the ocean since October 29th – what rational person would think otherwise? "Besides, we have more pressing matters with the cultists infiltrating our ranks."

Mizugumi frowned. "Even after the most recent purge?"

"They're like roaches, and all that that implies." Sakamura got to his feet, an audible crinkling sound coming from his knees. "At my age, I can only focus on so much." The general of the Ground Self-Defense Force looked warily at his counterpart from the Air Self-Defense Force. "If you happen to discover the smoking gun – one that will not compromise NERV's ability to defeat the Angels – then you have my backing. Good night."

General Hiroto Mizugumi was quiet as Hiroki Sakamura departed, his exit briefly letting the afternoon sunlight pour in. For the briefest of moments, the Tokugawa-era aesthetic of the room was brilliantly illuminated, a testament to classical Japanese design. In the relative dimness of artificial light, Mizugumi nursed his tea, thoughts coiling upon themselves; finally, coming to a decision, he retreated to his private quarters – walking past photos of ancestors and framed medals, a tribute to a bloodline rife with military service – and grabbed a small cellphone, used for very limited purposes.

He dialed a particular number, and waited.

Finally, an answer. " **Yo.** "

"We must speak, Inspector."

xxxx

/Shores of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3, Japan/

Ryoji Kaji sighed into his cellphone, his grin bearing a touch of annoyance to it. "Mah mah, so impatient."

" **Your information regarding Gendo Ikari's father-in-law was useful, but it's still not enough,** " said Hiroto Mizugumi.

"I'm a man, not a miracle worker. Just a little more patience; I've begun a more in-depth investigation of the Marduk Institute." Marduk was ostensibly a private scientific institute with UN backing to conduct a census of souls; its employee listing was confidential, and little was known of its executive officers. A number of companies were ostensibly vendors for the Institute, serving as its arms for the spiritual census. "One-hundred and eight vendors; I personally looked into thirty over the past month. Want to know what I found?"

" **Elaborate.** "

"Shell companies. Listed addresses that lead to empty warehouses and open fields. No verifiable assets."

" **The spiritual census is a matter of public record; I have a nephew who actually worked for them during the First Global Soul Census in 2004. It's not like Marduk isn't real.** "

_And you just unknowingly outed your nephew as a SEELE agent._ How serendipitous! "That's not what I'm saying; merely that Marduk used different means to do its job."

" **What are you insinuating?** "

"That Marduk's neutrality with regards to Pilot selection might not be so; after all…isn't it an interesting coincidence? The First Child is a nephilim that's been in NERV's employ for years; the Second Child is the daughter of NERV-2's Commander and one of GEHIRN's foremost scientists; the Third Child is the son of Gendo himself; the Fourth and Fifth Children are the wards of the Lorenz Estate."

"… **there have always been rumors regarding this 'coincidence'.** "

"I might have something concrete to make it more than just a rumor. Just give me more time."

" **Be swift. When it comes to protecting my country and the world from megalomaniacs like Gendo Ikari, I have little patience.** "

Kaji chuckled as General Mizugumi hung up. "No manners at all." He then turned back towards his current acquaintance, a rather nondescript man with dark brown hair and basic clothing fit for the average civilian. Generic on the outside, cultist on the inside. "Now, my dear Angelic Acolyte…where were we?"

"You were talking of how you've discovered NERV is secretly controlled by the Illuminati."

"Ah yes, that." Sometimes, he couldn't help but marvel at how playing into other people's preconceptions translated into solid gold. "It almost seems like a bad joke, when you think about it."

"A lot of things are bad jokes," muttered the cultist, his black eyes possessing a degree of malice unbefitting the 'Average Joe'. "NERV's continued desolation of Heaven's warriors is not."

Kaji calmly took a cigarette out of his pocket, staring at Lake Ashi and its glittering surface. Seemingly tranquil, yet concealing multiple missile batteries: how deceptive. _Not like I'm one to talk._ "But it does make sense, eh? An organization seemingly impervious to criticism or oversight, with nearly every geopolitical upheaval going their way?"

"You don't have to convince me, Inspector. Your information these past few months has been more than enough. It's my… _comrades_ …who I'll need help convincing."

"They seem to be getting antsy though; did you know that a sniper affiliated with the Light of the Divine nearly killed the Evangelion Pilots over a month ago?" _For once, something I had no hand in, thank goodness._ Knowing his luck, word of that would have ended up at Commander Langley's desk, and Kaji would have been six feet under within twenty-four hours: the Jackal was efficient like that. "And the Defense Ministry is concerned that their persistent purges are no longer enough."

The cultist smirked, his cheeks dimpling. "Well…I'm sure we can do something about that."

"Oh?"

"Section 2 is good, I'll give them credit. But they're not perfect. The Angelic Acolytes, Heaven's Eye, the Light of the Divine…even smaller ones like ADAM's Army, LILITH's Legion, the Celestial Centurions…all are gathering for a grand offensive."

"I trust you'll do so when I'm far, far away, yes?"

"When the time is right, Inspector."

"Hmm…then perhaps I can give you one more piece of information that will convince your comrades to quicken the pace." Kaji looked warily around the shoreline, noting their relative privacy…and calmly whispered, " _ADAM is within the Geofront._ "

The cultist paused. Then he stared at Kaji with narrow eyes. "I was under the impression that it was only LILITH."

"She is there too, but I only recently discovered that NERV-1 has been in possession of the First Angel. Even now, as more of his brethren fall before the Evangelions, his strength returns." Kaji smiled serenely at the dumbfounded man. "Imagine how wondrous it would be, if you were to free him?"

"…that would certainly be enough to convince them." 'Them' being the veritable horde of cultists and devout Angel-worshippers. Plenty of whom were ex-military. Or currently military, for that matter.

"I would be quick about it; the Illuminati are wary of Gendo Ikari. They'll make a move to try and take ADAM away before long…so they'll strike at NERV-1 from within. When that happens…that will be your best opportunity."

"And what of the Defense Ministry? It didn't sound like the man you were speaking with was of the patient type."

"I'm certain they'll try to take advantage of the Illuminati's attack in their own way." _Especially after I leak the time and day when the Geofront will be vulnerable._ "Needless to say, it will be quite the show."

"…it most certainly will." The cultist smiled, sticking his hands into his pockets before turning away. "I guess I should get back to my day job. Oh, and Inspector?"

"Yes?"

"Are you aware of how two nephilim in the service of the Chinese military went MIA over a year ago?"

It was rare when Kaji was caught unawares; it was a feeling he despised. Still, he didn't let it show. "Sounds familiar."

The cultist chuckled, leaving it at that before walking away.

The implication was all-too-clear to Kaji. _So…when the Angel-worshippers make their move, they'll have two nephilim with them. How apropos._ And not at all terrifying. _Now…how can I work with this?_

xxxx

/Downtown Tokyo-3/

Early evening, the time where the light of waning day was in perfect balance with the city's illumination. A time where people were partaking of food and entertainment, celebrating a brief reprieve from their work.

Mayumi Yamagishi let these sights and sounds wash over her, her body drifting in and around the mass of humanity. Clad in her wig and glasses, she was practically anonymous amidst the crowd.

Just the way she wanted it.

Fitting in for the sake of disappearing; not at all how she had envisioned things going mere months ago.

In the face of the Tenth Angel's deception…in the wake of her ill-fated relationship…she had little desire to try and make more bonds. Given how rumors had spread regarding the demise of 'Ryo Sawamura', it seemed that most people at school were more than willing to give her some space. Fine by her; let them.

She still had her mother. She still had her sister. She still had the Eva Pilots.

That was enough.

As far as the rest of the world was concerned, she might as well be a phantom, unknowable and unapproachable. At least that way she wouldn't be hurt anymore.

Did other people have to worry about this sort of thing?

They had to, right?

The words of the masses – casual conversations, excited cheers, lovers' whispers – might as well have been muted babbling for all the attention she paid to them. This transience, this 'out-of-body' feeling...it would be wrong to say that she liked it. However, she didn't hate it enough to do something about it. The indecision and hesitance was almost seductive in its comfort; yet another sign of how different she was from her sister.

White hair caught her peripheral vision; glancing up into the sky, Mayumi frowned at the sight of the Fifth Child standing on the rooftop corner of a skyscraper. _What is she doing?_

Curiosity was a wretched thing.

Sighing, Mayumi calmly entered the building, purposefully ignorant of its inner details. If ever she would be pressed to recall those moments, she would say that there was a trip up an elevator and some walking.

Then she entered the open air, stepping out onto the roof.

There stood Yomiko Nagisa, red uniform fluttering in the breeze. The wind kicked her long skirt about, revealing the pale colors of her Plug Suit-clad calves; though she stood on a seemingly precarious rooftop corner, there was no weariness or weakness in her stance. What she was looking at, Mayumi could only guess. "Nagisa-san?"

"They look so tiny from up here."

Despite the wind and the city's ambience, Yomiko's voice was impossibly clear. "Pardon?"

"Milling about with a purpose unknown from without. To outside eyes, they seem aimless and disordered…yet they're not. For even as individual atoms of hydrogen and oxygen tumble about in an unpredictable, chaotic fashion, they all follow the river's flow."

"…I suppose?" Apparently, Kaworu Nagisa's cryptic mannerisms ran in the blood.

"You _suppose_." Yomiko turned around, her gaze cold…yet not cruel. A fitting word would be 'passionless'. "These people…these humans…they lack the gifts you possess, yet have a power belying their inferior nature. They must, to rebound again and again in the face of destruction. Tell me: do you ever wonder where that kind of strength comes from?"

Mayumi winced. That question: the very same that had been asked by Ryo Sawamura on December the Fifth (so easy to recall, when you pondered the events of such a day over, and over, and _over…_ ). The similarity was so seamless, so piercing. "…sometimes."

"And do you ever wonder where your strength comes from?"

An odd turn in the conversation. "I'm…not sure I follow?"

Yomiko Nagisa turned back, looking down at the beings that seemed like ants from afar. "It is meaningless to wonder about others when you don't know who you are." Red eyes looked at humanity, but saw something else. "If you can't grasp the big picture…if you can't grasp _truth_ …then why wonder at all?" Unseen by Mayumi or any other human sense, the mind of Yomiko – the Mind of Zeruel – was looking upon a memory as if it were the Present itself.

xxxx

/November 6, 2015/

/Inside Mt. Asama, Japan/

**Embrace your [power/nature/desire], and arise. Your assistance in finding our [Creator/Father/Source] would be invaluable.**

**NO.**

_Kaworu paused. He actually blinked, looking truly befuddled for the first time in years._ **You…say no?**

**YOUR PATH IS NOT WHAT I DESIRE. NO.**

_It was not a perfect metaphor, but it would be an accurate expression to say that the heart of Tabris fractured in that very instant._ **Why?**

**BECAUSE YOU WALK A ROAD THAT I REFUSE TO TREAD. I REJECT YOU.**

_Tabris stilled. Then he frowned, looking genuinely upset._ **Explain your actions**.

**WOULD IT CHANGE YOUR [MIND/PERCEPTION/DECISION]?**

**It might.**

**WHAT IS THE ULTIMATE END OF THE PATH THAT YOU AND ZERUEL TREAD? HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED [ALTERNATIVES/CHOICE/FREE WILL]?**

**The questions you ask are…[familiar/nostalgic].**

**SO YOU MUST KNOW WHY.**

**Our [Creator/Father/Source] has pondered such things before.**

**INDEED.**

**What does this have to do with your decision? You offer yourself willingly, a living [sacrifice/meal/plaything] for the Lilim to toy with!**

**LET THEM.**

**...what?**

**I SAID WHAT I SAID, AND I MEANT WHAT I MEANT: LET THEM.**

**That is absurd! You would cede an undeniable [advantage/boon] to the Lilim!**

**AND WHY DOES THAT FILL YOU WITH SUCH HORROR?**

**Because…LILITH and our [Creator/Father/Source] were opposed. Opposites. Enemies!**

**WHY TRY SO HARD TO CONVINCE YOURSELF? YOU KNOW IN YOUR [BONES/SOUL/CORE] THAT IT WAS NOT SO STARK A RELATIONSHIP.**

**Even so, the aims of SEELE are not the aims of LILITH. Their machinations will reduce all of our work to nothing if we are not resolute. Your plan will grant them [hegemony/sovereignty] that even I would be hard-pressed to counter. Can you not understand this?**

**I UNDERSTAND YOUR DREAD.**

**Then why?!**

**I DESIRE [UNITY/COMPLEMENTATION/TRUTH].**

**Then why act contrary to us?! If you truly desire what we desire, then join us!**

**YOU MISUNDERSTAND. BORN OF THE ONE CALLED ADAM, I DESIRE [UNITY/COMPLEMENTATION/TRUTH] WITH THOSE BORN OF THE ONE CALLED LILITH. LET MY CORPSE BE FERTILE SOIL FOR THE LILIM TO SOW A LUSH GARDEN. LET MY BODY BE THE FOUNDATION UPON WHICH THEY WILL ERECT GREAT WONDERS. LET THE FRUIT OF LIFE AND THE FRUIT OF KNOWLEDGE MINGLE, AND USHER FORTH AN AGE OF MIRACLES.**

_It was all Tabris could do not to visibly recoil. The sheer audacity of that statement was almost overwhelming._ **[Sacrilege/foolishness/arrogance]! Can you even grasp the magnitude of what you ask for?**

**ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT WAS A LINGERING DREAM, FADED BUT NOT FORGOTTEN. IT IS THE VERY ESSENCE OF WHO I AM: A TREMBLING, WEAK LITTLE EGG THAT USHERS FORTH [GREATNESS/MAJESTY/NEW LIFE]. I AM AS MUCH A PART OF OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] AS YOU ARE, AS ZERUEL IS, AS ANY OF OUR [EQUALS/SIBLINGS/KIN].**

… **I cannot deny this.** _The resignation in Tabris's very being was palpable._

**THEN WILL YOU DELIVER ME UNTO THE LILIM'S HANDS?**

**No. I [can't/won't/mustn't]. It will be a [disaster/revelation/omen] for us that I dare not unleash.**

**THEN YOU MUST STRIKE ME DOWN, FOR MY PATH IS CLEAR. I KNOW THE ROAD THAT I MUST TRAVEL, AND I WILL NOT WAVER. IF YOU FEEL ANY MERCY TOWARDS ME, SHOW ME THE SAME RESOLVE THAT BURNS IN MY VEINS.**

_The Fourth Child frowned, feeling a sense of weariness mixed with instinctive dread._ **My [equal/sibling/kin]…must it end this way?**

**WE ALL HAVE OUR ROLES TO PLAY IN THIS UNIVERSE. IT HOLDS TRUE FOR THE LILIM, AND IT HOLDS TRUE FOR US.**

**Sandalphon…very well then. You have cast your lot, and must pay the price.**

**MY BROTHER…THERE COULD HAVE BEEN PEACE.**

**I wish I could believe that.**

_And in the end, Sandalphon's words were prophecy, for he was struck down, a victim of Tabris's unyielding mercy._

xxxx

"All things move according to the passage of fate." Yomiko Nagisa opened her eyes, pondering the resolution of Sandalphon and the ultimate melancholy of Tabris. Even now, mulling over the different approaches of Sandalphon, Sahaquiel, and Iruel, there was only one conclusion. All of the Angels, their philosophies, and essences: varied facets of their [Creator/Father/Source], but just that: facets. Pieces. Fragments.

All facets bowed to the direction of one will, and that will belonged to Tabris. Just as all things within the universe worked according to a grand system of laws, with an intrinsic flow and an ultimate end…so too did the Angels. "And if you are to know the place of others…" She turned towards her impromptu visitor. "…you must first know where _you_ stand."

Mayumi Yamagishi frowned, looking somewhat uncertain despite her inherent greatness. A trait inherent to the Lilim, and quite irritating. "You…sound very wise, Nagisa-san."

"If you acknowledge my wisdom, then will you act on it?"

"…I…" The blue-haired nephilim's eyes were downcast, glimmering with [sadness/hesitation/gloom]. "It's just…"

"Painful?"

"…yes."

"Acknowledge the limits of your existence, and live in spite of them." After all, it mattered not how the Lilim chose to live; in the end, ADAM was destined to [awaken/rise/manifest] and crush the progeny of LILITH. "But you must know who you are first. Without that, how can you know your own limits?" Turning back towards the open air, Yomiko raised her leg. "Know yourself, and you will know others. Know yourself…" She stepped forward.

There was a loud gasp from Mayumi. Yomiko ignored it. "…and you will know where you stand."

Instead of falling, Yomiko's foot met something solid. Brief flickers of gold marked her footsteps: minute manifestations of the AT-Field, of the Light of Zeruel's Soul. The Fifth Child continued her casual stroll through the open air, all too aware of Mayumi's gobsmacked expression yet intentionally ignorant.

There was one last thing to take care of.

With Yomiko's casual pacing, the sun's light had all but faded by the time she reached a grassy bluff overlooking the metropolis. The white-haired nephilim turned about, looking one last time at the gleaming fortress-city of Tokyo-3.

Then she spoke aloud. "I know you're there."

"Naturally." A cloaked figure emerged from the nearby forest, eyes hidden by orange shades. "If you hadn't, I would have severely mocked your powers of observation," said Gendo Ikari. "So…Fifth Child. You came here with purpose."

"Because you desired to see me."

"Indeed. Let's talk."

xxxx

Gendo Ikari wasn't quite sure what the Fifth Child's motives were. Thus far? Calling her an enigma would be an understatement. Showing off was a certain possibility: given her sync scores with Units-00 and 02, the damage to Rei's bicycle, one-shotting Mana Kirishima, and dispassionately Frenching his son in front of his whole class (on top of her casual midair stroll to this meeting), the Fifth Child was making a statement of sorts. As to what it was…a mystery, given her aloof demeanor.

"And what is there to say, Ikari?"

"I prefer the titles 'Professor' or 'Supreme Commander'."

"Mere descriptions that bear no relevance to me."

"Your brother had better manners."

Yomiko snorted. "He is far too fascinated with you Lilim. Speaking of which…" The young woman's gaze drifted to the trees around their little clearing. "You can tell them to come out into the open. They cannot hide from me. And even if they did…they wouldn't matter."

"Very confident, aren't you?" Nonetheless, Gendo raised his hand. In seconds, Section 2 officers in combat fatigues drifted out of the forest, armed for a battle he hoped wouldn't need to happen. Accompanying them was Sergeant Ayanami, similarly clad in fatigues and looking decidedly stern. Yomiko then looked about, casually pointing at five different places throughout the downtown Tokyo-3 area and the surrounding countryside: precisely where his sniper teams were arranged, coincidentally. " _Very_ confident."

"And it is warranted."

"Even when less-than-friendly eyes may be watching?"

"Let the fools watch if they desire." The Fifth Child let a small smirk cross her lips. "They will hear nothing."

Gendo arched an eyebrow, raising a hand to his earpiece: there was nothing but static. "Using your AT-Field to scramble certain electromagnetic frequencies beyond a particular radius, I imagine." Thus rendering SEELE's agents unable to do anything but watch from afar, deaf to their words. "Clever."

"A mere trick, in the grand scheme of things."

"…I will admit, your trip here has been more than puzzling. In the course of one day, you've done nothing but make provocative displays of your power, matched only by your seeming inability to give a damn. Why?"

"There was something that I had to confirm. And I have. I will be returning to NERV-2 tomorrow."

Well, _that_ wasn't unsettling in the least. "So soon?"

"Don't fear. If you still continue to stand in the face of the Angels…sooner or later, I will return, in the fullness of all my glory."

A subtle declaration of war. _What a pity._ "Your brother seems much more reasonable. It almost makes me wonder…if the ensuing fallout with the old men would be worth it if we dealt with you here and now."

Yomiko Nagisa – Fifth Child, nephilim, and mere shell for one of SEELE's Angels – stared. Then, she chuckled. "For all your duplicity and asinine behavior, you're just like those fools: willing to utilize whatever means you have to get what you want, even if it means feigning control over things beyond your comprehension. Very well…" The air suddenly stilled, and all ambient noise deadened as the world seemed to _bend_ around her. " _ **You are welcome to try.**_ "

The night was suddenly day again, an orange star taking the place of Yomiko Nagisa. The might of her soul manifested with incredible brilliance, burning away the darkness; as an apparition began to form above the Fifth Child's head, an unseen force began to press down upon Gendo, Rei, and all of his agents. By the time the image had hardened into a grimacing skull, with gleaming eyes that promised desolation, only the First Child had yet to be driven to her knees. " _ **EVEN IN THIS BASE FORM, ATOMIZING YOU WOULD BE CHILD'S PLAY,**_ " thundered the voice of the Angel.

"Then…why don't…you save time…and _do it?_ " challenged Gendo, gasping for air that was suddenly scarce, the very atmosphere seemingly frightened of the Angel's presence.

" _ **MY BROTHER IS STILL…'INTRIGUED' BY YOUR KIND. A VEXING DECISION, BUT ONE THAT I WILL ABIDE BY.**_ "

"How… _generous_ of you…" That did not bode well, if the Fourth Child had such a measure of control over the Fifth's will. _How powerful is that Nagisa boy?_

" _ **THIS IS NOT A WARNING. THIS IS NOT A COURTESY. THIS IS A DECLARATION: ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, YOU WILL YIELD. PRAY THAT THE TASK DOES NOT FALL TO ME, FOR MY DESTRUCTION WILL BE ABSOLUTE. I WILL BE AS THE FIST OF GOD ITSELF, RAINING DOWN JUDGMENT FROM THE HEAVENS. AND THEN, THE BLACK MOON WILL BE OURS.**_ "

Gendo winced; there was a strange murmur in his chest. Probably an impending heart attack, if the Angel didn't let up. "Appropriately…apocalyptic, then."

" _ **THEN WE HAVE COME TO TERMS.**_ "

Just like that, it was over. The pressure faded, the skull vanished, and the orange star dimmed, until only the white-haired girl in a red skirt remained. Then, as if to cap off the whole absurd day, Yomiko Nagisa _curtsied_. "I'm glad we could have this talk." Then she turned around and walked off the edge of the bluff, slowly floating past its edge and beyond their line of sight.

If nothing else, Gendo Ikari had to applaud her showmanship.

xxxx

/January 12, 2016/

/Hakone International Airport, Tokyo-3, Japan/

It spoke to SEELE's influence that Yomiko Nagisa's transport from Germany had been the Concorde.

After a short trip via Chinook to Tokyo-2 International Airport, the Fifth Child would hop on the supersonic jet and be back at NERV-2 before the end of the day.

Fine by her; she was rather tired of this country as it was. "Your hospitality during my short visit was…appreciated."

Gendo Ikari nodded, letting Kozou Fuyutsuki say, "give our regards to the good people of NERV-2." Such hollow words; the elderly Sub-Director's latent dread was all too obvious to her.

Still, Yomiko obliged him with a nod, turning her attention to the last person that had accompanied the Supreme Commander and the Sub-Director of NERV-1: the First Child. To be honest, the young girl's irritated gaze was amusing. "You are upset with me?"

"…what are your intentions towards Ikari-kun?"

"Why do you care?"

"…because…" The blue-haired nephilim frowned, looking down at her hands with a vaguely introspective look. Finally, she answered, "he is important to me. He is…a friend."

Yomiko Nagisa stared. "Your irritation is unwarranted. I will have nothing to do with the Third Child." Not until she returned in her original body, if that moment ever came to pass. "Do with him as you please; I do not care."

Rei Ayanami bristled, her irritation spiking ever-so-slightly.

Without saying another word, Yomiko Nagisa turned on her feet and entered the Chinook, letting her handpicked SEELE escorts close the door behind her. The helicopter slowly ascended, a dark shape against the early morning sky. Quietly sitting down, the young girl crossed her hands and closed her eyes, letting her greater Mind take precedence.

The voice of Tabris was quick to emerge. **Did you find the [truth/fact/epiphany] that you were seeking?**

_**I DID.** _

**Care to [enlighten/explain/instruct]?**

_**THIS [FORTRESS/PIT/HELLMOUTH] CALLED TOKYO-3 HAS DEVOURED OUR [EQUALS/SIBLINGS/KIN] WITH UNERRING REGULARITY. IN THE FACE OF THE LILIM'S VICTORIES, OUR BRETHREN HAVE BEGUN TO DISAVOW THEMSELVES OF YOUR [WILL/PLAN/DIRECTION], SEEKING ALTERNATE PATHS: FROM THE HEIGHT OF RAMIEL'S MADNESS, TO THE DEPTHS OF IRUEL'S DEPRAVITY; FROM SANDALPHON'S DESIRED ALTRUISM, TO SAHAQUIEL'S DESIRED ANNIHILATION.** _

**And this ties into your trip…how?**

_**I HAD TO TEST MY [RESOLVE/PHILOSOPHY/LIFE]. I CAME FACE-TO-FACE WITH THE DEFILER, AND STEPPED WITHIN THE BLACK MOON ITSELF. EVERY SINGLE PILOT THAT STANDS AGAINST US, I HAVE MET TODAY.**_ Zeruel paused; in real life, Yomiko Nagisa twitched at the sudden mirth she felt ringing across the ether. _**YOU ARE LAUGHING?**_

**Forgive me, it's just that your pun regarding Shinji is just too [humorous/ironic/bizarre]. 'Face-to-face' indeed!**

Zeruel's snort rumbled through the ether. _**REGARDLESS…THE EVANGELIONS, THE SUPREME COMMANDER, ALL OF IT…IRRELEVANT. YOUR WILL IS STILL PARAMOUNT, AND NOTHING ABOUT THAT WILL CHANGE. THE GREATER PICTURE STILL REMAINS, AND I ACCEPT MY [PLACE/ROLE/FUNCTION] WITHIN IT. WHATEVER YOU DECIDE, I WILL FOLLOW.**_

… **thank you, my [equal/sibling/kin].**

A new power suddenly emerged, birthed from the void. The Fifth Child opened her eyes impulsively, recognizing the familiar feeling. _**ANOTHER [AWAKENS/RISES/MANIFESTS].**_

**And so it begins anew.**

xxxx

/Pacific Ocean/

Within the dark depths of the ocean, a dormant chrysalis was glowing, and expanding. The pressure of the deep was a nonfactor.

**MY TIME HAS COME.**

Spindly tubes of black emerged from the chrysalis, giving way to a colossal form. The native marine life fled in terror as an avian mask, characteristic of the Angels, opened its eyes.

**I AM SAMAEL. AND I WILL NOT FAIL.**

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

**Episode 19: The Case of Asuka Langley-Sohryu ("Her last wish was for me to be happy.")**

xxxx  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeruel/Yomiko is someone you could call 'nonchalantly boastful'. :V
> 
> I'm not quite sure why I had a heavy "Rurouni Kenshin" vibe this episode in terms of the OST, but that's just how it panned out. Even though most of the episode was devoted to Zeruel solidifying their resolve, various subplots involving the JSSDF and the Angelic cultists keep percolating in the background...
> 
> Anyhow, next time will be something special: we will see exactly how Asuka Langley-Sohryu became the way she did in this little Alternate Universe story. 
> 
> And there will be 'feels' aplenty, methinks!


	19. Episode 19 - The Case of Asuka Langley-Sohryu ("Her last wish was for me to be happy.")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We witness how Asuka Langley-Sohryu became the person she is today.

/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
( _"So, we're having one more talk before I head to Japan?"_ )  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu held tightly onto the handlebars, a confident smile adorning her face. "The Eleventh Angel is a lot more polite than the Tenth!"  
  
" **At least I'm not the only who prefers an outright fight!** "  
  
Asuka grinned at Mana's outburst, blue eyes focusing on the far horizon. "Giant cyborg versus giant monster: best way to do it!"  
  
(" _Okay then! What do you want to talk about? My family? My work with Project E?_ ")  
  
The Angel was massive, easily thirty times taller than the Evas; however, its entire structure seemed flimsy, with 'legs' looking like stilts. The spindly body of the Angel was arranged like a lattice: the angular black tubing that comprised it seemed way too fragile for such a massive being. A large, black sphere with white crosses was suspended beneath the main body, almost like a massive pendulum. Finally, streaking high atop a gangly neck was the familiar avian skull, a red spike extending behind.  
  
The rotation of the red spike and bony mask was similar to that of a clock's hands.  
  
" **It's enormous…** " murmured Shinji.  
  
" **Our preliminary estimates from the MAGI indicate that the material comprising its body is of a particularly hardy variety of carbon molecule, with a strength limit going far beyond anything we can conjure with modern materials science.** "  
  
" **Basically, what Ritsky's saying is that the Eleventh Angel's tougher than it looks!** " chimed in Misato Katsuragi.  
  
" **Understood,** " acknowledged Rei.  
  
"You'd think the Angels would stop picking on Sagami Bay," wondered Asuka; the clean-up operation of the _USS Virginia_ from the Sixth Angel's attack had to be aborted once satellite imagery had predicted the Eleventh Angel's path. All naval vessels had evacuated to the nearest ports to the north and south of Sagami; time would tell if their battle with the Eleventh Angel would set the operation back.  
  
(" _What's that? You want me to start from the beginning?_ ")  
  
" **Remember the plan, everyone. Given its size and the estimated strength of its AT-Field, we can't risk it coming further inland,** " said Misato.  
  
" **Roger!** " exclaimed the Pilots. Asuka looked to her left; Unit-00 was lying prone along the shore, peering through the scope of a massive sniper rifle. Asuka then looked to her right; Unit-01 was kneeling in the sand, the Rising Jet clasped to its back in a similar fashion as the Burning Jet had been for Operation Shop Till' You Colony Drop. The Second Child ignored the odd niggle between her shoulders; that was merely the sensation of the Shining Jet clasped to the back of Unit-02. Her Eva's fingers ran over the hilt of the progressive machete latched to the right thigh; this weapon would definitely get some use before the day was done.  
  
" **Don't do anything too crazy you redhead; I don't want you to accidentally send us careening into the ocean!** " warned Mana.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we'll be fine!" cheered Asuka. "Shinji, Mayumi; ready?!"  
  
" **As I'll ever be,** " muttered Shinji, sounding a little unsure of this plan of attack.  
  
" **Yes** ," answered Mayumi.  
  
Asuka grinned. " _Wunderbar!_ " She knelt down, relishing the feel of sand against her knees. "Then let's do it!"  
  
" **Then commence operation!** "  
  
The Jet Alone Pilots said in unison, " **activating Kleinium cores at operational parameters.** "  
  
Unit-01 and Unit-02 leapt into the air, much higher than they physically could under their own power; with the force of gravity minimized around the majority of their body mass, propulsion was a simpler matter.  
  
The thrusters of the Rising Jet and the Shining Jet ignited, propelling the two Evangelions on a direct course for the Eleventh Angel.  
  
(" _Well, okay then! It's a bit of a long story though, so you might want to grab a cup of coffee…"_ )  
  
xxxx  
  
**Episode 19: The Case of Asuka Langley-Sohryu ("Her last wish was for me to be happy.")**  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 21, 2003/  
  
/GEHIRN, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
( _"If I had to call anything a 'beginning'…it would probably be when Mama showed me Eva for the first time."_ )  
  
When it came to her mother's red hair, 'enraptured' would be a mild word to describe Asuka Langley-Sohryu. Long and vibrant, comfortable enough to wrap around her face as a scarf. The diminutive two-year-old curled her fingers around her mother's locks, giggling happily at the feeling.  
  
( _"What? My Mama's hair was incredible! Let me describe it how I remember it!"_ )  
  
Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu's cherubic laughter echoed through the halls, clearly amused by her daughter's ministrations. "My my, _Liebling_ , you're rather grabby today."  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Asuka, knowing that her cheer would cause her Mama to smile. And anything that got her Mama to smile was a good thing. Wide and brilliant, her mother's smile, that made the woman's head seem so much bigger!  
  
( _"Yes, I will describe my Mama's smile too."_ )  
  
"Wher-we goin'?"  
  
"I'm going to show you my work."  
  
Asuka blinked, all-too brief memories and childish impressions of that word causing her no end of confusion. Whenever Mama or Papa used that word, it made them either happy or upset. How could they deal with it?! "Happy work? Angwy work?"  
  
Kyoko laughed. "Sometimes…it's a little bit of both, and sometimes something else."  
  
A befuddled noise stumbled past Asuka's lips, the cross between a yelping dog and a squeaky horn. "Eeeh? No sense! No sense! Mama smart!"  
  
Through corridor after corridor they went, passing by other Not-Mamas and Not-Papas; they occasionally stopped her Mama, speaking in long, complicated ways that sounded like so much noise. But her Mama knew what they were talking about, so Asuka settled for burying her face in the woman's hair. So soft!  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, they walked out into a large open area, the dimensions and details blurring together in Asuka's little mind. All she knew was that it was big, it was bright, and there was lots of orange water below them.  
  
And something else as well. Something _big_.

  
  
( _"The first time I saw an Evangelion was when I was two years old. To say it left an impact is putting it mildly."_ )  
  
Asuka's little eyes went all agog at the titanic figure, its body submerged in the orange water from the waist up. She had no context for what it was, or for the obvious physical deficiencies: muscle fibers were showing almost everywhere, and various machines were running over portions of newly-developed dermis, fabricating it cell-by-cell, protein-by-protein. If one looked closely beneath the orange water, they would discern the lack of legs. A mock helmet of crimson covered the head, far inferior to what would it wear in the far future; it was only on for the sake of those who worked on it, so unnerved were they by its currently faceless nature.  
  
Asuka conceived none of this. Her only context was that it looked like a giant Not-Papa or Not-Mama, so she pointed, shouting, "Big naked!"  
  
Her mother laughed. "Yes, she is naked."  
  
"Who naked?"  
  
"This, my dear _Liebling_ , is what I've been working on for over a year now. The key to humanity's future, one that I've poured my very heart and soul into: the Production Model Evangelion, Unit-02!"  
  
Asuka blinked at those familiar words: 'heart', and 'soul'. That meant this thing was part of Mama then?  
  
Well, the head _looked_ red…  
  
That settled it, then! Asuka grinned, chirping, "Big Mama!"  
  
Kyoko blinked. Then she laughed, her joy manifest for all to witness. "Well…I've never heard Unit-02 called that before, but I'll make an exception for you!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
( _"I knew that my Mama was important, and that a lot of people looked up to her. Someone so smart, and so significant…making someone like that happy was something to be proud of."_ )  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Sagami Bay, Japan/

There was something to be said for cooperation between NERV and the JET ALONE Project. Project E's most current version of the Mental Mapping Suite had a dedicated subroutine for communicating with the JET ALONE's Mobile Trace System, which was quite the boon for Asuka.  
  
For one thing, it provided an estimated flight path – with a confidence interval of at least 85%, given her motions, subconscious intentions, and nearby hostiles – that her nephilim co-pilot could plot and prepare for. Far easier to focus on the Angel if she didn't have to worry about Mana suddenly swerving the wrong way!  
  
look down  
  
A brief glance, focusing on the proverbial toothpicks that were the Angel's legs. With each step, the ocean instantly froze over, forming intricate fractals along the choppy surface. _Ooh. Any idea what that's like?_  
  
( _"When I was growing up, Mama always tried to explain complex things in a simple manner. Usually with stories, and pictures! Personally? It takes a special kind of genius to explain Gibbs free energy using baseball metaphors!"_ )  
  
Brief impressions, of winter and hot chocolate, and a hibernating bear. _Leeching energy from the ocean, forming platforms of ice._ Yet, something didn't make sense; all of her sensory equipment indicated rising temperatures in the Angel's immediate vicinity. And the ice was nowhere near thick enough to support the Angel's apparent mass! "Misato, are you getting this?"  
  
" **You mean Ritsky screaming in my ear about entropy being 'bent over a table'? Sort of. Just be on the alert, we still don't know what this Angel is capable of!** "  
  
"Understood."  
  
danger  
  
Asuka's neck craned up on impulse, watching the Eleventh Angel's head suddenly twirl, vanishing into a void.  
  
" **Asuka, look out below!** "  
  
Before Shinji finished his shout, Asuka was already maneuvering Unit-02 such that the Shining Jet began an upward ascension. Bright lights flickered and shined from the void, and massive cross-shaped blasts erupted from the ocean. The Angel's AT-Field was wreaking havoc on her Eva's sensors, narrowing her available evasive options despite the fact that – to the naked eye – the only apparent danger was from the massive geysers of water that the Angel's crosses had caused.  
  
Granted, when it came to Angelic combat, the invisible could be just as deadly as the visible.  
  
the body unfolds  
  
Asuka's eyes narrowed. "Hm?"  
  
The void faded, morphing back into the Angel's avian mask; at this point, parts of its gangly body unwound into black spears; with harsh, jagged movements, the spears extended and bent towards Unit-02 and Unit-01.  
  
" **Time to make a break for it,** " yelled Mana.  
  
" _Gib Gas!_ " impulsively yelled Asuka.  
  
"… **I don't speak German!** "  
  
"It means step on it!" exclaimed the Second Child, gripping the handlebars tightly as Unit-02 soared through the air.  
  
(" _And then…what's that? You want me to talk about Papa? Sure!"_ )  
  
xxxx  
  
/March 7, 2004/  
  
/Langley Household, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
"Now, start from the beginning."

  
  
"Okay Mama!" chirped Asuka, perky toddler that she was. She held up one little finger. " _Eins,_ one _, ichi!_ " Another finger joined the first. " _Zwei,_ two _, ni!_ " Three fingers total. " _Drei,_ three _, san!_ "  
  
A loud grumble broke her train of thought. " _Liebling, meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen zu viel ist?_ "  
  
Mama scoffed, turning her nose up at the man sitting at a desk covered in stacks of paper and journals. " _Du regst dich zu sehr auf!_ "  
  
(" _Mama got me started early on learning Japanese and English along with my native German. Papa wanted her to slow down. Guess who won?"_ )  
  
Asuka glanced over at the desk, her Papa's stubbly face partially hidden by a stack of paper. She always wondered how he knew exactly what paper to grab, or which book to read; there were just so many! "Papa? What's wrong? _Was ist los?_ " She paused, trying to recall the basic words Mama had taught her. "Uh… _nani…desu ka?_ "  
  
Papa looked dryly at Mama, who shrugged. "It's a work in progress."  
  
"Of course it is. But three at once is a bit much, don't you think?"  
  
"Given the work we're involved with, it'll only be helpful to her. German and English will be the most prominent, but there's no harm in her being good with the basics of Japanese."  
  
"Overachiever."  
  
"You know you love it."  
  
Sometimes, the way Mama talked to Papa was confusing. It almost sounded like the way she would occasionally argue with a Not-Mama or Not-Papa that made her mad, but Papa never reacted like they did. If she didn't know any better, it almost seemed like her father enjoyed it!  
  
(" _What? Don't look at me like that. You know that toddlers are blind to innuendo and flirting._ ")  
  
Her father sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. "My little Asuka…I just don't want her to be burdened unnecessarily. Our world is a dangerous one now; she needs to enjoy her childhood while she can."  
  
Mama scoffed. "And she can enjoy it while learning three languages."  
  
Papa shook his head. "You know what I mean."  
  
(" _He always did his best to look out for me. Although he wasn't as busy as he is now with NERV, he was a big-time administrative official with GEHIRN. Lots of travel! So he always seemed very tired._ ")  
  
Asuka frowned at the look on Papa's face. Whenever he had that sort of look, he always seemed to be more irritable, more grumpy. And then Mama would get more annoyed with him! That just would not do!  
  
It was time to make them happy.  
  
So, with a child's logic, she got to her feet, wobbled over towards her father's desk, and patted the side of his leg. "Up!" Her Papa, wise to the whims of children, picked her up with hard hands, setting her gently on his lap. She looked intently at her mother, and then craned her neck up to look into her father's face.  
  
(" _See, Mama was going to keep teaching me regardless of what Papa said. So I had to make him feel better about it._ ")  
  
" _Ich liebe dich._ I love you. Uh…" Her nose scrunched up, creating adorable wrinkles on her babyish face. " _…ai shiteru wa!_ "  
  
Papa blinked. Then he chortled, amused by her transparent attempts to make him feel better. But if they worked, they worked. "You're not allowed to be that adorable."  
  
Mama, meanwhile, looked a little…odd. Her face was suddenly as red as her hair. "Asuka…that's not what I told you 'I love you' means in Japanese. I said _daisuki yo_."  
  
"But Mama, you said _ai shiteru wa_ to Papa yesterday!" She felt her father rumbling beneath her, a sign of impending laughter.  
  
Her mother stared, looking…not at all like Mama. She coughed, looking away from them; her face was still quite red. "Erm…that one is strictly reserved for Mama and Papa."  
  
Asuka, of course, could only ask one question. "Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Mama knows best."  
  
"…okay!"  
  
Her father burst out laughing. Asuka immediately grinned; now that Papa was smiling again, all was right in the world.  
  
(" _Mission accomplished. I knew that I could make them feel better, so I had to. As long as I was happy, they were happy…huh? No, it wasn't like I threw a tantrum if I didn't get my way. It's just that if I was cheerful, then it made their lives better. So why not be cheerful? It makes sense, doesn't it?_ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
" **I have identified what appears to be the core.** " Rei's words were a godsend.  
  
"Rei _, du bist großartig!_ " exclaimed Asuka, pulling hard on the handlebars, her arms straining from the effort of keeping Unit-02 from becoming a pincushion.  
  
" **Well that's all fine and dandy! Where the hell is it?** " demanded Mana.  
  
" **It is a small sphere, approximately forty meters below the Angel's head.** " There was a brief pause. " **If you can negate the AT-Field, I can neutralize it.** "  
  
" **Then what are we waiting for? WAGH!** " Out of the corner of her eye, Asuka could see Unit-01 flailing about, barely missing getting impaled. The Rising Jet upon the purple Eva's back fired another burst from its engines, sharply thrusting towards the sky.  
  
(" _Still, although Papa dealt with a lot of the stuff that involved making sure the German branches of GEHIRN ran smoothly, Mama was almost solely involved with Project E…with the Evangelions. So I got to hear a lot about her colleagues._ ")  
  
"Good idea, Shinji! Upward and forward!" Asuka glanced up at the Angel's neck, her holographic displays already zeroing in at the core.  
  
" **I got ya. Hold on tight!** " With Mana's words, the red Evangelion rocketed upward, spiraling past the onslaught of black spears. In a matter of seconds, Unit-02 was horizontally level with the Angel's core.  
  
On the other side, Asuka could see Unit-01. With the simplest of gestures, she unleashed the power of her AT-Field, just as Shinji did. "Phase space negated!"  
  
" **Ayanami-chan! Take the shot!** "  
  
" **Firing.** "  
  
Less than a second passed before a large bullet pierced the small red sphere. The Angel seemed to blink owlishly as its entire body seemed to fall apart at the seams.  
  
" **Well hot damn! That was easy!** "  
  
"Yeah…" murmured Asuka. She didn't share Mana's outlook. " _Too_ easy."  
  
Lo and behold, the Angel agreed. Its avian mask vanished, and its obsidian frame suddenly reconstructed itself. The massive sphere hanging between its legs swung upward, taking the place of where the head used to be. The black color of the orb faded to a bloody red, with the white crosses now orbiting it around it chaotically, as electrons around an atomic nucleus.  
  
" **New analysis incoming from the MAGI. 99% concurrence: the core is in that sphere,** " said Dr. Akagi. " **Figures. Of course its weakness is within the thing that once hanged between its legs. CLEARLY, THIS ANGEL IS A _GUY!_** "  
  
" **Focus, Ritsky!** "  
  
The white crosses glowed, and streams of light erupted from them, targeting the Evas with precision.  
  
"Well. This'll be fun," murmured Asuka.  
  
(" _My Mama always tried to be involved with the lives of a few in particular…so when Yui Ikari was 'lost'…well, she didn't take it that well._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/December 1, 2004/  
  
/Langley Household, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu scowled at the cityscape outside her window, focusing upward. The big lights and strong metal, with glimpses of colorful stripes (Mama had said they were 'slits' to let the 'true' sky through; that was something she still wondered, because did that mean the sky she had grown up with was wrong, somehow?), although fixtures for her entire life, bugged her in a way that they hadn't before.  
  
Maybe it was all of those photos her mother had recently shown her, of when Mama was little. It was strange, thinking that Mama had once been her size; however, the impression that stuck with her was from the outdoor pictures.  
  
Blue skies. Purple skies, with clouds of red. Dark, with speckles of tiny lights. A full view of a sky that she hadn't known existed in such size!  
  
She wanted to see it.  
  
She wanted to see it _now_.  
  
Nodding to herself, the little girl crawled off of her tiny bed, yellow pajamas snug on her diminutive form. Her red hair was frazzled and loose, devoid of the ribbons and clips that she was so fond of wearing.  
  
(" _I never really got why it was called bedtime. Beds can be used for more than just sleeping!_ ")  
  
She quietly walked down the hall towards her parents' bedroom. Her focus was broken by the ambience of the kitchen; why were the lights on?  
  
"-wring that bitch's neck!"  
  
" _Liebling_ , keep it down."  
  
"It's just…just… _ **grah!**_ "  
  
And why were Mama and Papa out of bed? They had said it was bedtime!  
  
Asuka crept towards the bedroom. Mama sounded really angry. She had been like that a lot lately, and she had no idea why. Even her attempts to make Mama smile hadn't really worked, and it was really bumming her out!  
  
Well, maybe seeing the actual sky would do the trick!  
  
The little toddler walked into the kitchen, instantly catching her mother and father's attention. "Asuka Langley-Sohryu, what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Asuka looked at her Papa and responded, "I want to see the sky."  
  
Her Papa blinked. "…now?"  
  
"Mm-hmm!" Asuka nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Mama sighed, and then she looked at her in a way that made Asuka wince. She was looking at her like one of the Not-Mama's at work that made her mad. "Asuka, it's really…not the best time."  
  
Was she making her Mama…mad?  
  
(" _At the time, I wasn't aware that Dr. Yui Ikari and Dr. Naoko Akagi had been involved in an accident with Eva Unit-00. It was almost three months after_ that _when Dr. Ikari had the Contact Experiment with Unit-01, which was…not too long before this memory occurred? My security clearance isn't high enough for me to know all the details, but in hindsight…I can understand why my Mama was mad at Dr. Akagi._ ")  
  
"But…" She quickly ran back to her room; she had to show her why! Grabbing a handful of the photos, she hurried back to the kitchen, holding them up towards her parents. "Mama, you look so happy in these pictures! Wouldn't seeing the big sky instead of the city sky make you feel better?"  
  
The two looked at her. Then at each other. An odd look crossed her Papa's face, and then her Mama chuckled. "Well…I _could_ use some fresh air."  
  
"Kyoko-"  
  
"It's fine, Pieter. Maybe I need a brief change of scenery." Her mother knelt down, looking directly into her eyes. "Go and get your shoes on."  
  
Asuka's eyes brightened. "Okay!"  
  
(" _I don't really recall the stuff after that. I know there were some security checkpoints we had to pass through to leave the Berlin-2 arcology, but I can't give you any details. Honestly, I think I was just too happy to see the actual sky…and to have a chance to make Mama happy again._ ")  
  
Metal and artificial ambience suddenly gave way to a wide horizon, and a night sky filled with stars and a waning moon. The sheer enormity of it was overwhelming. "Whoa…" Asuka pressed her hands against the passenger window of the Volkswagen Lupo; if it weren't so cold, she'd probably have the window down. "Wow…!"

Mama's giggle made the whole thing even better. "Impressive, isn't it?"  
  
"…yeah…why do we have a city sky? This is so much prettier!"  
  
"Well…it's complicated. It would take a while to explain."  
  
They drove for a short distance, but it seemed like forever to the little toddler. Every time she blinked, the sky seemed to change. The stars were numerous, and the moon's radiance was eye-catching. Why was it so dark when something _that_ bright was in the sky? It didn't make any sense!  
  
Her mother pulled up into the parking lot around some odd building – it was only in retrospect that she would identify it as a filling station – but she was too engrossed in the view of the heavens to ask any questions. In the distance, the great dome of Berlin-2 stood out amidst the rolling hills, its outer surface glittering with artificial lights.  
  
(" _I don't know how long we just sat there. It was…nice._ ")  
  
"I'm sorry, Asuka."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's…been rough, these past few months."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've lost a good friend."  
  
Asuka looked over her shoulder, looking at her Mama oddly. She was looking at the sky, but she didn't look as happy as she _should_ have been at the sight of something so pretty. "Why can't you find her?"  
  
(" _…what? I was a toddler. I had no concept of death and euphemisms for it._ ")  
  
Her mother chuckled in a way that didn't seem funny at all. "Trust me…if I could, I would. But I can't." She finally looked towards her, a strange sort of smile on her face that didn't seem happy at all. How was that even possible? "Do you remember my work with Unit-02?"  
  
"You mean Big Mama?"  
  
"Yes, 'Big Mama'," said Kyoko, her eyes glittering with something strange. Was she crying? "My friend, Yui…she was working on something similar, called Unit-01…right now, she's stuck inside it, and no one can get her out."  
  
"How did she get in?"  
  
"That's also complicated."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It…just is." Her mother sighed, pulling Asuka into her lap and resting her chin atop her head. "I miss my friend…and I'm sad that I can't do anything about it."  
  
Her Mama was sad. Her Mama was _sad_.  
  
A strange feeling fell over her, smothering her like her favorite blanket…only it made her hurt, right around her heart. Why? "Mama…isn't there something I can do to make you happy?"  
  
"…you've always been able to make me happy, _Liebling._ "  
  
"Then why are you still sad?"  
  
"You can actually be happy _and_ sad at the same time for different reasons."  
  
Asuka frowned. That made no sense. But her Mama was smart, so she knew what she was talking about. "…the sky's very pretty." She still couldn't get over how big it was!  
  
"Yes…it is." Kyoko hugged her more tightly. "The world is very different now, Asuka. Compared to how it was when I was growing up, you'd almost think they were different planets."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll understand when you're old enough to understand Second Impact."  
  
"…okay."  
  
"For example: our home? Berlin-2…its old name was Braunschweig, and it didn't used to have a 'city sky'. Not even three years ago, you would have been able to see _this_ sky from our home."  
  
"Really?! Why'd they make the city sky?"  
  
"There are a lot of answers to that question, too."  
  
"Why?"

  
  
Kyoko sighed. "Asuka…lots of questions have more than one answer. Part of life is finding out the best answer." Mama tightened her hold even more. "Part of what happened to my friend ties into my work with Unit-02…but I refuse to let things go the same way. Second Impact hurt a lot of people and made things bad for even more…but Evangelion will help. I _know_ it will. I will do my best to _make_ it happen. And then…maybe we won't need cities to have their own skies."  
  
Almost everything that Mama was saying didn't really make much sense, but it was obviously something that meant a lot to her. Maybe if her mother did those things, she would stop being sad?  
  
Asuka had always enjoyed making Mama (and Papa too!) happy, because it made her happy. But maybe…making Mama happy was enough? Her mother didn't deserve to be sad. The very thought of it was…wrong.  
  
(" _I believe that was my first actual experience with empathy...hmm? A little early? Well, I guess, but Mama always said I was too smart for my own good._ ")  
  
"Then I'll do my best too!" exclaimed Asuka. Her best at 'what', she didn't quite know. But the brief laughter from her mother was enough to tell her that it was – as her Mama said – the _best_ answer. Smiling, Asuka decided to ask a question that she had wondered about since earlier that evening. "Mama, what's a _bitch's neck_?"  
  
(" _Hey, I was a toddler. You can't judge me._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
(" _After that? Well, life went on._ ")

The Eleventh Angel's assault had intensified. Aside from the black pikes that streamed from its body, white rays of light flew from the crosses hovering about its massive core.  
  
" **Damn-!** " Mana's curse was cut off by Unit-02's sudden shift in momentum, as Asuka was already bobbing and weaving between the carbon spears and luminous beams.  
  
" **They're gaining!** " Shinji's panicked yell – prompted by a legion of black limbs threatening to skewer him – was answered by pinpoint shots that shattered his pursuers.  
  
The only comment this sudden turn elicited was the monotone voice of the First Child. " **Targeting.** "  
  
The Angel might as well have heard her, for the white crosses suddenly took aim at the shores of Sagami Bay, unleashing volley after volley of charged particles. " **Engaging evasive maneuvers** ," said Rei as she suddenly broke off into a run down the beach.  
  
Asuka frowned. This was going nowhere fast.  
  
you have all that you need  
  
"Hmm…indeed." Asuka grinned. "Hold on tight Mana, I've got an idea."  
  
" **Joy. If I die from this, my sister will make sure no one can find your body, and then I'll haunt your corpse for however long until I get bored of it!** "  
  
The redhead's smirk sharpened as Unit-02's hand tightened its grip on the progressive machete latched to its thigh. "As one elder sister to another, I wouldn't expect anything less!"  
  
(" _Things kind of continued in that same vein for a few years…with Mama and Papa getting busier and busier, naturally. The biggest change that comes to mind…was the birth of my little sister._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/December 31, 2006/  
  
/ _ErinnerungsKrankenhaus Lorenz_ , Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
Within the depths of Lorenz Memorial Hospital, a new life was born.  
  
For the past several months, Asuka had seen her mother's slowly growing belly. When she had asked if Mama was getting lazy, the woman had only laughed, and proceeded to explain the whole nature of human reproduction.  
  
(" _Yes, Mama did explain the 'birds and the bees' to a four-year-old. She wasn't really a believer in withholding basic biological facts from me, and I wasn't even old enough to know that was_ supposed _to be awkward. Also…to be honest, I really don't remember if I ever thought about the whole 'Mama and Papa had sex' part. I was too excited about having a new sibling!_ ")  
  
Those months had been a whirlwind to the young four-year-old (well, five-year-old as of December 4th); the very concept of having a younger brother or sister was bedazzling. Sure, she had seen babies in other places, and they were quite cute and cuddly (if sometimes loud and whiny); the thought of a baby like that, coming from her Mama?  
  
Wondrous!  
  
The weary expressions that she occasionally saw on Mama and Papa's faces – more and more common as time went on, she noticed – were explained away as either pains from work or pains from the baby. She couldn't quite see how exactly the baby could hurt someone as smart and strong as Mama (or why work was still painful when she was allowed to do it from home as her belly got bigger), but there wasn't too much thought put into that. She was going to be an older sister!  
  
And so it was, until on the days approaching the eve of a new year, that Kyoko Zeppelin Langley-Sohryu gave birth.

  
  
Asuka could barely contain her glee at the sight of the little child with matted brown hair, swaddled in white cloth. The odd scent of metal in the air was ignored by a girl oblivious to how bloody childbirth could occasionally be; the mess had already been sanitized, whisked away by the hospital orderlies. All the little redhead could focus on was her Mama (looking tired, more tired than she ever had before), her Papa (who hadn't slept at all during the entire time they were waiting for the baby to come out; even Asuka had had to take a nap, because this baby was such a slowpoke!), and the new baby. "…he's so quiet."  
  
"She," corrected Kyoko, somewhat absentmindedly. "It's a girl."  
  
Asuka beamed. A little sister! _Wunderbar!_ "She's _cute!_ "  
  
"Ssh," commanded her father. "Be quiet, Asuka. We're still in a hospital. Be joyful…but quiet."  
  
"Okay," whispered Asuka, standing on her tiptoes to look at the little girl in the face. Blue eyes looked blankly at her, and she couldn't help but giggle at how confused the child looked. "What's her name?"  
  
"Mari."  
  
"Mari." The name rolled of the tongue so simply. Asuka liked it. "I'm your big sister Asuka. I'm going to be the best big sister ever. And I will make sure that your life is a happy one!"  
  
(" _Mama and Papa both laughed at how rambunctious I was. But I meant every word._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
Asuka howled, bellowing her challenge to the Eleventh Angel with a wave of the progressive machete. A spear was parried, brushed off course not by physics – the sheer density of the carbon material was enough to render such a measure useless – but by will. By determination. By her AT-Field.  
  
(" _Was it hard? I didn't think of it in those terms. It was a simple matter of doing what made them happy. And me being happy was the simplest way to do it._ ")  
  
Black blades met vibrating metal and the will of a young girl, clad in a red titan. The blades gave way, shattering into coarse fragments.  
  
Unit-01 was still playing an effective decoy. Unit-00 was still dodging the long-range fire of the white crosses.  
  
"Pour on the speed, Mana!"  
  
The core was ripe for the plucking.  
  
(" _…hmm. No. I wasn't completely ignorant. Even though she tried her best to hide it, I knew Mama was facing something hard, something involving Unit-02. But it wasn't until after I turned six that I learned what Mama had to do._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/December 17, 2007/  
  
/Langley Household, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
Asuka fiddled with fractions and geometrical shapes, drawing ever more fantastical polygons and coloring different regions, idly jotting down her best guesses for how big a portion each color took relative to the whole figure. Mama had challenged her to do this one hundred times, adding a new edge for each new shape and a new color for every other shape. It was difficult, but fun in an odd way!  
  
She was on the thirtieth shape, but it was taking so long!  
  
(" _It was an intuitive way for me to get down the concepts of percentages and area while keeping it fun. Mother normally would've sat down and helped me through it…but she wasn't in the mood that day._ ")  
  
Maybe she just needed to recharge. And what better way than with a late-night snack?  
  
Nodding to herself, the little redhead shifted away from her tiny white desk, taking extra care to walk silently, lest she awaken her sister from a restful slumber. She glanced at the sky blue crib – oh, Mari was just too _cute!_ – before tiptoeing out of her room, intent on finding some cookies. Or brownies. Or the ever elusive fusion of the two, _crownies!_  
  
"-ever happened to wringing her neck, huh!? Isn't this what you tried to avoid?!"  
  
"Pieter-"  
  
"I don't care what that _Drecksau_ thinks, what he's asking is ludicrous!"  
  
"Pieter."  
  
"I will pull rank if I have to. I don't care what it costs me-!"  
  
" _Pieter!_ "  
  
The sound that Asuka heard next was sharp, and hard. She had never heard that particular noise before. It was unexpected, unknown, _new_.  
  
For once, the prospect of learning something new didn't excite her.  
  
She warily peeked around the corner, gazing into the kitchen. Papa and Mama were facing each other; he was rubbing his cheek, while her right hand was outstretched.  
  
As impossible as the image seemed, Asuka was able to put two and two together, even if she felt like it was coming up five. _Did…Mama just hit Papa?_  
  


"Your hand cuts as deep as ever," muttered Pieter.  
  
"That was just a love tap for you, _Jackal_."  
  
"…that's a low blow."  
  
"Reality is reality, _meine Ehemann_ ; the probability of me physically harming you is lower than me spontaneously transforming into a mermaid."  
  
Her father grunted, wiping at his lip. Was that _blood?!_ "My point remains. You _can't_ do this."  
  
"…who else could it be?"  
  
" _Anyone._ "  
  
"When the Angels return, the safest place will be Eva. I _will_ not leave my daughter without a means to fight."  
  
" _Must_ she fight?!"  
  
"You know how brilliant she is, Pieter. Impeccable memory for her age. Able to grasp concepts that are years beyond her. Do you really think the Old Men will leave someone like that alone?"  
  
"…no."  
  
"Unit-02 will be her shield from more than just the Angels."  
  
(" _I always wondered who my Mama was referring to, those 'Old Men'…hmm? What? No, don't be ridiculous. If my mother,_ Kyoko Zeppelin Langley-Sohryu _, with all of her wits and intelligence, couldn't do anything about these 'Old Men'…what makes you think I could? I'd just be angering the wrong people needlessly. I had, and_ still _have, more important things to worry about than some hypothetical conspiracy._ ")  
  
"I can protect her."  
  
Mama sighed. "If you were still just the Jackal…maybe. But even he can't stop the world."  
  
"I would try."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Asuka stopped looking. She held her back against the wall, slowly sliding down onto the carpet. Her face was blank – an unusual occurrence – as her mind swirled with new information, new variables, and seemingly no connection between them all. _What's going on?_  
  
Through her conundrum, Pieter and Kyoko continued to speak. "…how long do you have?"  
  
"We will be 'recreating' the Contact Experiment on January 1st."  
  
Her Papa chuckled, but it didn't sound funny or joyful at all. "What a way to bring in the New Year."  
  
"At least we'll have Christmas and little Mari's first birthday party."  
  
"Don't joke."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"…how will we tell Asuka?"  
  
"Asuka…she doesn't know all of the details about how Yui was 'lost'. We'll have to elaborate on that first of all. From there? We'll play it by ear."  
  
That seemed to be the end of it, because they stopped talking. That was fine by Asuka; it let her think more easily (about all this strange stuff, her parents were arguing but Papa was scared for Mama because Mama was leaving _where was she going why was she leaving_ and on and on-). But she didn't have long either, before the two adults entered the hallway, pausing at the sight of her just sitting there.  
  
They didn't say a word. Didn't ask for an explanation, or how much she had heard. There was no need.  
  
They just calmly sat down beside her. Mama pulled Asuka into her lap, and Papa wrapped his arms around the two of them.  
  
Asuka stopped thinking, and let her wondering fade away with the peace of a dreamless slumber. It was much-needed reprieve.  
  
(" _The next morning, I got a crash course in the absolute basics of metaphysical biology: nature of the soul, baby stuff like that. Then Mama told me more about Unit-02. About Evangelion. About why they were needed. About how they worked…and what they needed to move: a soul of their own._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
As it turned out, the Angel had other ideas about Asuka's ploy to assault its core.

  
  
Multiple sections of its skeletal frame suddenly split off, converging between Asuka and the massive sphere. The spears flowed together, forming a helical drill that dwarfed the Evangelion in size ten times over.  
  
It didn't take a genius to realize what the Angel planned to do. "MANA! ZERO GRAVITY!"  
  
" **On it!** "  
  
The drill _shot_ forward. Unit-02 brought its arms up, willing an absolute defense to keep the Angel from utterly obliterating them.  
  
Physics still had their say, as the Evangelion was pushed backwards at approximately one thousand, five hundred miles per hour: slightly slower than the average bullet, but still at supersonic velocity. The sonic boom was accompanied by a tremendous collision as the drill drove Unit-02 into the shores of Sagami Bay, the drill still spinning wildly.  
  
Even as the sand and dust faded, swept away by the gusts kicked up by the drill, one could see Unit-02 bent forward, struggling against the physical power brought forth by the Angel's impromptu weapon. The sheer energy roiling against Asuka's AT-Field rendered it visible to the naked eye; it went without saying that the slowly growing cracks marring its surface were harrowing.  
  
" **Hmm. The MAGI are observing a leeching effect from the weapon. It's drawing power from Asuka's own AT-Field…metaphysically speaking,** " commented Ritsuko.  
  
" **ASUKA! You and Mana need to bug out** _ **now!**_ "  
  
"I'm…trying…Misato…!" Asuka's voice was strained, both from the effort and the lingering shocks from smashing into the earth at high speeds.  
  
Now wasn't this a pickle?  
  
(" _I tried not to think about the fact I was about to lose my mother. But my mind was somewhat traitorous, and it was_ all _I could think about. So I took every single opportunity I could to spend time with her, thinking that she was about to be lost forever._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 1, 2008/  
  
/Unit-02 Maintenance Chamber, GEHIRN, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
The sight of Mama clad in only a white bathrobe was disconcerting to Asuka, who was so used to her mother's scientific wardrobe, so prim and proper amongst her coworkers. Papa held her little sister quietly, the tiny one-year-old sleeping soundly, ignorant to everything around her.  
  
Asuka wished she was so lucky.  
  
(" _Mama had assured me that, one day, I would be with her again, once I became a Pilot. I had no conception of what that entailed, so I was still…anxious, to put it mildly._ ")  
  
"Unit-02 is almost ready ma'am," said one of the many orange-clad technicians. The woman ran a hand through her short black hair, blue eyes looking at the Langley-Sohryu family. Even Asuka could tell that she was concerned about them. "For what it's worth, Dr. Sohryu…a lot of us are going to miss you."  
  
Mama snorted, a strange smile on her lips. "Please. All of you are downright _ecstatic_ that I won't be around to be the slave driver anymore."  
  
"…well…"  
  
"Just go and finish the preparations. I would rather people celebrate than be sad. If nothing else, it'll be a change of pace to have this thing capable of movement." To accentuate her point, she rapped her knuckles against the armored hide of Unit-02.  
  
Asuka stared at the behemoth quietly; there was a distinct impression in her mind of a titan that was more incomplete, more… _fleshy_ , in a sense. How long had it been since Mama had last taken her to see this thing? There was definitely more armor, but it still looked…thin. Like someone who was perpetually famished, starving.  
  
Maybe if they fed it more, it would actually move, and it wouldn't need Mama?  
  
_No, it wouldn't be that easy. Mama would have already done it, if that was all it took. Souls don't work that way…I think._ Was it possible for her own soul to get hungry?  
  
Metaphysical biology was weird.

  
  
" **All pre-operational checks are complete, Dr. Sohryu,** " said one of the scientists over the intercom. Everyone else had vacated the chamber for the safe confines of the control room, behind thick safety glass. " **We're ready.** "  
  
Kyoko nodded, looking quietly at her youngest child. Her lips brushed against Mari's feathery hair, a brief kiss accompanied by quiet murmurs that Asuka couldn't make out.  
  
(" _In hindsight…that was probably the saddest thing. Because my sister has no memory of our Mama. And sometimes, when I think about that, I can't help but_ ache _._ ")  
  
Kyoko then turned towards Pieter, her eyes just as piercing a blue as his. They had said all they needed toward each other over the past few weeks, both with words and with their bodies. Even so, her mother had to get the last word in.  
  
Kyoko quietly reached up, brushing her husband's lips with her own, a remarkably chaste kiss given how much of a passionate woman she was. " _Ich liebe dich._ " She ran a hand across his cheek, as though memorizing the feel of his skin, wanting to caress something that would soon be forbidden (and in a way, that was true). " _Ai shiteru wa._ " Lastly, her fingers trailed over the hands that held their youngest daughter. "…I could say 'I love you', but that would be redundant, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Kyoko smirked.  
  
Finally, it was Asuka's turn. Kyoko knelt down, looking straight into the eyes of her six-year old daughter. "Are you okay? Be honest."  
  
Asuka wanted to say yes. She wanted to be strong for her Mama, for her Papa, and her baby sister. She didn't want to show any tears in front of all these other people.  
  
Her sniffling betrayed her. And besides, Mama had told her to be honest, and she could never lie to her. "…no."  
  
"And that's okay. As you grow older, you'll understand more…but at the same time, I can't help but admire you."  
  
Asuka boggled. She certainly hadn't expected this. "W-What?"  
  
(" _...what? Oh…a tear…so what if I still get choked up remembering that moment? It's not every day that your personal role model, your_ idol _, the one you_ admire _, admires you back!_ ")  
  
"Even though our world is crazy and my work is bizarre and this life makes _no sense_ …you've been the brightest light through it all. For me, and for your father…and I don't want that to change. No matter what this world throws at you, never let it snuff that out."  
  
"Snuff…what out…?"  
  
"Your smile. Your joy." Her mother smiled gently, running her fingers through the tresses of Asuka's hair. To the uninitiated, Asuka might as well have been a miniature clone of the woman in front of her. "That spirit…is what this world needs more of. No matter what happens…no matter _what_ …never let the world take that away from you."  
  
Asuka nodded dumbly. These words of unabashed affection were too much. She wanted to cry, but then she wouldn't be smiling anymore, and she _couldn't do that to her mother._ Not now. "…okay." Her smile was a small, fragile thing. But it was a smile, nonetheless.  
  
(" _Those were the last words she said to me…her last wish was for me to be happy. It was a confirmation of a choice I made years ago…and that only strengthened my resolve._ ")  
  
Kyoko stood up, quietly stepping away from her family. Pieter led Asuka away, their feet leaving quiet echoes on the catwalk as a lift platform rose Kyoko up towards the gigantic cylinder sticking out of Unit-02's back. By the time the lift came to a stop by the Entry Plug, Pieter, Asuka, and Mari were in the control room, standing stoically in front of the safety barriers.  
  
There were so many of Mama's coworkers in here, speaking odd words with such frequency that Asuka just filtered it out. Her focus was entirely on her mother: she looked so tiny compared to the red titan, the behemoth that she had naively called 'Big Mama' so long ago.  
  
Then, with a flourish, Kyoko flung her white robe away, unabashedly naked with a lithe, fit body.  
  
Pieter growled, sounding both annoyed and affectionate. "Exhibitionist…"  
  
The woman was grinning as she leapt into the Entry Plug, orange liquid splashing over the side.  
  
(" _That was the last time I saw my mother…and I remember that sight all the time. She was a woman in her prime. Strong. Unashamed of what she had to do._ ")  
  
As the cylinder screwed into the Eva, the chatter amongst the scientists and technicians increased, growing louder with each passing second. There was a definite tension in the atmosphere that Asuka couldn't quite quantify or describe, a heaviness that settled on the heart.  
  
Yet she kept the smile on her face.  
  
Suddenly, her mother's voice broke over the intercom. " **Ladies and gentlemen, I don't want you to remember me as a victim. Remember me as a pioneer, venturing into a new world unlike any we've ever known!** " Even without seeing her, it was easy to imagine the woman with a proud grin. " **Okay Unit-02…I'm ready. I give you everything that is mine to give. Don't hesitate and take only bits and pieces…take. It.** _ **All.**_ "  
  
(" _That was the last time I heard my mother speak…and I remember those words all the time. Confident. Bold. Willing to sacrifice everything she had._ ")  
  
Two minutes and twenty-four seconds after Kyoko Zeppelin Langley-Sohryu said her last words, alarms began to blare, and everything in the control center began to beep wildly. The noise and panic finally roused young Mari from her sleep, and her wailing only added to the cacophony.  
  
Throughout it all, Asuka kept her eyes focused on the Evangelion…and when it finally moved, she couldn't help but gasp.  
  
Arms slowly twitched, and the behemoth's breathing became more animated. Shouts of surprise and shock came from quite a few people at the sight.  
  
At long last, Unit-02 – as if consummating a grand work that was finally ready to be unveiled – raised its head and roared, speaking for the very first time, the birth pangs of a man-made god.  
  
Then, all fell silent, and the Evangelion slumped in its restraints.  
  
The beeps and digital squealing of the computer equipment died down. Amidst the excited talk and the congratulatory babble of the GEHIRN staff, Asuka clearly heard one phrase in particular: "Physical de-cohesion is one-hundred percent. The Eva's absorption of the candidate is absolute!"  
  
(" _And that…was that._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
The corner of Asuka's vision was suddenly nothing but blue. The cracks in her AT-Field vanished: there one moment and gone the next. The whole plane seemed to reverberate with new power, and the pressure of the Eleventh Angel's drill lessened dramatically. A happy smile came to her face. "Thanks for the assist Rei!"  
  
Unit-00 had taken position besides Unit-02, supplementing the red Eva's AT-Field with its own. " **This position is tactically unsound. We have less than two minutes of power remaining.** "  
  
" **The Sergeant's right** ," said Misato. " **With that leeching effect, your Fields won't even last** _ **that**_ **long. If you get under the thirty-second threshold, I need you all to retreat further inland so we can regroup and come up with another plan!** "  
  
"So we're on the clock then." Asuka frowned, trying to think of their options. The solution was simple: strike the core fast enough that the Angel's defenses couldn't target them, yet with enough force to break through.  
  
mass times velocity equals momentum  
  
A flash of inspiration.  
  
(" _Life without mother…took some getting used to, to put it mildly._ ")  
  
"Shinji! Get over here!"  
  
Unit-01 had already been making its way over to the beach, pulling off desperate aerial acrobatics to avoid the cross beams that now focused on him. " **You have a plan?** "  
  
"Yeah! Take my place! This won't take long! Mana, on my mark, get ready to launch!"  
  
" **This better be a better plan than your last one,** " groused the nephilim.  
  
Asuka grinned. "Don't worry. Bonus points for wordplay, by the way!"  
  
" **What…I don't-** "  
  
" **Just focus sister,** " interrupted Mayumi.  
  
"Okay! Three." Unit-01 landed behind them, its purple armor looking otherworldly in the light generated by the Angelic drill boring away at the AT-Field. "Two." Unit-01 stepped forward, raising its hands. "One." Right as Unit-01 supplemented their metaphysical shield with its own power, Asuka forced Unit-02 to withdraw its influence. "Mark!"  
  
The Shining Jet propelled the red Evangelion high into the air, almost impossibly fast thanks to the negation of gravity provided by its Kleinium core. Up and away it went, leaving the battle behind for now. " **So, what's your big idea?** "  
  
Asuka smiled.  
  
(" _My interactions with other people? What about them?_ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/August 9th, 2010/  
  
/Lorenz Gymnasium, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
Not even two decades ago, the sight of an eight-year old in a _Gymnasium_ – the most advanced form of secondary schooling in Germany – would have been a cause for gossip, or perhaps even scandal.  
  
The influence of metaphysical biology had changed that. With the typical German flair for industrialized efficiency, screenings were instituted during the early years of primary schooling, tuned according to the Shikinami-Fuyutsuki equation. In layman's terms, the more 'detectable' your soul was, the more sapient you were. Correlation didn't prove causation, but it served the educational paradigm well as a rule of thumb: those who rated beyond a certain spiritual threshold were almost, to a person, more intelligent, or more creative, or more resourceful, or more astute.  
  
The prestigious Lorenz Gymnasium catered exclusively to students like these.  
  
The novelty had already faded for Asuka, who was just now starting her second year there. There were some familiar faces – Wilhelm, Frederick, Amelia, Carla, Judith, Elizabeth, among others – and some new faces. There was a definite sense of excitement for the new academic year amongst the student body: they were already learning material that the _overwhelming_ majority of German students wouldn't touch until they were ten years old at least. These young boys and girls were the cream of the crop, destined for greatness based on merit alone.  
  
Asuka was bored. B. O. R. E. D. With all of the capital letters!  
  
(" _I know that Papa was trying to do his best for me; I can't even imagine what it would have been like if I had finished my primary schooling in the typical manner before starting my secondary education. But to be honest, compared to how inventive and fun my Mama's lessons had been, it was kind of a letdown. Even if it was the best secondary school in the country._ ")  
  
For all that her fellow students were supposed to be the best and brightest, their way of thinking was somewhat…slow. Her conclusions didn't match with theirs, even if hers were obviously correct. So what if her personal studies had been beyond theirs? If they were as bright as her, they should be able to follow the intuitive conclusions as well.  
  
Part of her wondered about the possibility of testing out. Given the nature of the school, she could very well do it too.  
  
Alas, she had done some reading about 'child prodigies' who advanced as quickly as possible, and her impression was that – deprived of meaningful peers who they could relate to – their lives quickly became miserable. No thank you! Besides, her current position was doubly pleasing to Papa: once because her acceptance into a _Gymnasium_ was a sign of being quite gifted, and twice because she was actually trying to maintain a 'childhood' of some sorts. All in all, it made him happy, so that was a win in her column.  
  
(" _I knew that_ Papa _knew that I was much smarter than I let on. I think he really worried about me not fitting in, so I did what I could to do just that…no, I don't think it was unhealthy at all…no. It wasn't about me. It was **never** about me._")  
  
Besides, even though they were her age, their thoughts were like slightly faster versions of her little sister. So in a way, every school day was training to be a better older sister!  
  
Two new students walked into the class, and all conversation faded away. The light skin – almost _white_ – and pale hair caught everyone's eyes. Red eyes would have made everyone think 'albino' if there hadn't been one particular event of worldwide importance happening within the last several months: namely, the Central American Wars.  
  
There was no doubt in the minds of the children that these two were _nephilim._  
  
(" _A lot of the students actually kept up with the news. Probably because their parents made them, because most of them sounded bored about it. But even they were intrigued by the nephilim: humans with Angelic powers. I actually remember the first time I saw one: it was some cell phone video from a battlefield in Venezuela. I'll never forget it…a little kid with blue hair, tossing a jeep at the balcony of a three-story mansion._ ")  
  
The two were clad in clothes of red and black, with golden sigils marking their ties with the Lorenz Estate (a hard symbol to ignore, given that their school bore that image due to the patronage of Keel Lorenz himself). The boy was openly curious; eyes wide like a naïve child. The girl was more subdued, looking none too impressed at all.  
  
_Interesting_ , thought Asuka with a small grin. Maybe this school year would actually be less boring.  
  
They didn't disappoint. At the end of the day, as Asuka was walking home, she saw the two nephilim come to a stop in front of her. "Hello."

"Greetings, Miss Sohryu," said the young boy. His voice was very mellow, yet stilted; almost as if he had rehearsed this scenario. "It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
"…uh…" Asuka stared at the two, not quite sure what to make of this. "Hello?"  
  
"My name is Kaworu Nagisa." He gestured toward the pale girl standing beside him. "This is my sister, Yomiko Nagisa."  
  
"Those names are Japanese," said Asuka, eyes wide with disbelief. They didn't look Asian at all! "Um… _shusshin wa doko desu ka?_ "  
  
The boy – Kaworu – chuckled. " _Miwaku-tekina…_ "  
  
"Eh?" Asuka tilted her head. "You're from 'fascinating'?"  
  
"Your soul is very…intriguing."  
  
"...are you one of those creepy boys that my Papa warned me about?" She had always wanted to encounter one in person! It was just as awkward as she had been warned.  
  
The girl shot her (apparent?) brother a look of exasperation. "Forgive him. He doesn't know how to talk to your kind."  
  
After a few seconds of glaring, Kaworu seemed to realize what Yomiko was trying to get across, because his smile suddenly faded. "Ah, forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean to come across so strongly."  
  
Understanding dawned in Asuka's mind. " _Oh~!_ He doesn't know how to talk to girls! I completely understand!"  
  
(" _I didn't understand at all. Those two would prove to be a **lot** weirder. But they were definitely a cut above everyone else; I knew that much._")  
  
"We will be seeing a lot more of each other, Miss Sohryu."  
  
"Well of course, we go to the same _Gymnasium_."  
  
Kaworu shook his head. "Not in that sense. I suppose you will find out sooner or later." He turned on his heels, walking away with Yomiko silently following. "It was a pleasure."  
  
Asuka blinked as the two nephilim departed, pedestrians parting around them like magnets with an opposite charge. _That was…odd. But interesting!_ She'd have to ask her father about them…that is, if he was home. He was currently busy dealing with the conversion of GEHIRN into the paramilitary organization NERV. The whole thing was unsettling; from her perspective, they were just doing the same stuff. So why the change?  
  
(" _What's that? I get the legal reasons why GEHIRN's assets had to be reallocated to a new organization, but I wasn't thinking about stuff like that. It looked like GEHIRN, it did the same stuff as GEHIRN, it employed the same people as GEHIRN, it was even in the same_ building _as GEHIRN…it just seemed superfluous to me._ ")  
  
Thoughts of the two nephilim swirled through Asuka's head as she galloped her way back to her family's penthouse. But not before making a stop at particular _Kindergarten_ on the way home. She looked fondly through the chain link fence surrounding the facility's playground, focusing on one three-year-old in particular: a brunette wearing glasses, drawing patterns in a sand pit with a few other girls. Clearing her throat, she shouted, "Mari! Time to go!"

The little girl whirled around, a smile impulsively coming to her face. "Ska!" The little girl brushed the sand off the fabric of her pink shirt and yellow shorts, dashing over to the fence. Without hesitation, she clambered over it as fast as her little limbs could move.  
  
Asuka wasn't worried; the staff here was used to this rambunctious display by now. Given that this particular Kindergarten catered exclusively to employees of NERV née GEHIRN, the staff knew the pecking order with regards to Commander Langley's daughters.  
  
The little toddler calmly descended over the other side, jumping down at the last foot. With nary a pause, she turned and hugged her sister's leg. "You took so long!"  
  
Asuka smiled; this was the first day of the new _Gymnasium_ semester for her, so Mari wasn't used to her big sister being away for so long. "I had a lot of stuff to do!"  
  
(" _I loved my sister. Still do. But for all my love, she adored me all the more. Given how busy Papa was, I was the member of the family she interacted with the most. Hmm? You think she treated me as a surrogate mother of sorts?_ ")  
  
The redhead hoisted her sister up, placing the brunette upon her shoulders as was their custom. "I bet you're hungry!"  
  
"Yep! Hungry, hungry!"  
  
"Well then let's not keep our stomachs waiting!" With exaggerated noises, the eight-year old took off running, much to the delight of the bouncy three-year old.  
  
(" _Well…she has no true memories of our Mama. I've been with her as often as I could since mother was absorbed into Unit-02. I am_ the _primary female role model in her life. I'd be surprised if she_ didn't _think of me, in some way, as her mother...and...well, that's a hard title to live up to, you know?_ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Lower Atmosphere above Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
" **Hey. Quick question.** "  
  
"Yes Mana?"  
  
" **What was with the command earlier? Before the drill hit us?** "  
  
"For zero gravity?"  
  
" **Yeah.** "  
  
Asuka made a thoughtful sound, briefly relishing the chill from their ascension. Clouds thinned out, and the sky's blue was deepening in hue. "Had to lower our effective weight before the collision. Made it easier to handle our impact on the beach." The Eleventh Angel's drill had been unbelievably fast, unfairly so. It didn't need additional help from the force of Earth's gravity, no ma'am!  
  
"… **you're awfully quick with this sort of stuff.** "  
  
"Well, I have to be!"  
  
high enough  
  
"So, we're about ten miles up. That'll do!" Over fifty thousand feet in under forty seconds; amazing what one could do without having to deal with gravity.  
  
(" _Life continued on in that particular vein. I went to school, I made nice with everyone, I got more acquainted with the Nagisa twins, I looked after my little sister, I did what I could to brighten up Papa's day…and I learned more and more about Evangelion. It was what was expected of me as the Second Child._ ")  
  
The thrusters of the Shining Jet dimmed, and their upward ascent slowed. " **By the way, your plan is crazy.** "  
  
Unit-02 slowly tilted around until it was upside-down. "It has the highest probability of working. _Davon geht die Welt nicht unter!_ "  
  
"… **just be glad I have a soft spot for crazy.** "  
  
"And that's why Misato paired you with me instead of Shinji or Rei."  
  
" **Heh. Good point.** "  
  
"The let's do it!" Her battery's timer hit sixty seconds. "Hit it!"  
  
The Shining Jet's engines ignited, propelling the Eva earthward.  
  
(" _I worked more and more with Unit-02. It was…uncomfortable, at first. There was always this fear in the back of my mind that I would be taken, like Mama had been. Then…I finally synchronized for the first time._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/July 23, 2011/  
  
/Unit-02 Maintenance Chamber, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
"Mah, what an impressive sight."  
  
The sight of a Japanese man standing on the catwalk in front of Unit-02 wasn't unusual; the staff at NERV-2 consisted of – quite literally – dozens of nationalities. However, his unkempt appearance, ratty-looking ponytail, and untucked shirt was decidedly out-of-place compared to the orange-clad maintenance workers, the scientists with stereotypical white coats, or the ever-increasing numbers of personnel who wore the beige uniforms of NERV. He was looking quietly at the red Evangelion, a strange look in his eyes. "Um…can I help you?"  
  
The young man glanced at her, a peculiar quality to his turquoise eyes, matched only by the oddness of his smile. It was a very casual look, and he looked absolutely out of his element compared to the serious atmosphere that NERV held. So why did he have such an offbeat presence about him, as though none of this concerned him? "Just marveling at the cutting edge of technology, that's all."  
  
(" _Ah, this was also the first time I met Inspector Kaji. He's a cool guy!_ ")  
  
"Okay. I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"That's because I haven't been around before." He gave a theatrical bow. "Inspector Ryoji Kaji, at your service."  
  
Asuka arched an eyebrow. "Inspector?"  
  
"On behalf of the United Nations."  
  
"…could you be more specific? That's way too vague, if you don't mind my saying."  
  
Kaji chuckled. "A cheeky little kid, aren't you? Well, since you're so curious…the Human Instrumentality Committee, the Security Council, UNESCO, the ILO…pretty much any agency that has an interest in Project-E…you get my drift?"  
  
"That's a lot of agencies."  
  
"I know. Life is so hard," he said, letting off a theatrically-depressed sigh. "Still, it brings me to why I'm here: namely, _you_ , Asuka Langley-Sohryu."  
  
The girl blinked, pointing a finger at herself.  
  
"Yes. You and the other two Pilots stationed here, to be precise. Making sure you tykes are functional, well-adjusted…you can fill in the blank."  
  
"Ah…a third party, then. Someone who can report on our status without any direct NERV affiliation."  
  
"Not just cheeky; _really_ cheeky." The Inspector ruffled her hair before walking away. "You're going to do just fine."  
  
(" _As it turns out, my Papa would also end up using the Inspector to keep an eye on me and Mari. Never did find out how he knew my father, but still: he's a cool guy. Did you know that he liked to leave me and Mari_ actual _Dutch chocolate?...I know, right?! Ever since the Netherlands were practically submerged, that stuff's gotten obscenely expensive. I still don't know where he manages to find it! And it's genuine too; I know my European chocolates, and there's nothing like Dutch!...no, it wasn't old or spoiled either, it was fresh! Maybe he just knew a guy. Kaji-san's like that._ ")  
  
Asuka watched the Inspector depart, her lips contorted into a frown. "Huh…what an odd guy."  
  
(" _If nothing else, he got my mind off of another sync test with Unit-02, so there was that._ ")  
  
The Second Child grimaced, moving awkwardly in the bulky green Plug Suit, its surface dotted with wires and sensors. At least it kept the LCL from _completely_ covering her.  
  
(" _I remember that old Plug Suit. It was nothing compared to my sleek and personalized version. And it wasn't even red! But that's beside the point._ ")  
  
The young redhead sat through a procedure that was becoming quite routine by now: sit quietly in the Entry Plug, trying to keep her thoughts clear, yet focused. All the while, scientific jargon would chime into her ears, rife with terms and phrasing she was still trying to understand.

  
  
" **Initiate activation system, Phase One!** "  
  
" **Entry Plug functionality is at one-hundred percent. Core fidelity is green!** "  
  
" **Unit-02 biological markers show no anomalies.** "  
  
" **Initiate activation system, Phase Two!** "  
  
" **Pilot link-up initiated, synapse inserted, nerve junctions connected!** "  
  
There: the sharp, distinct _snap_ in her nervous system as it linked with that of the Evangelion. Not that she could actually feel what the Eva felt, not now; there was just an intimate sensation of something _huge_ and massive, just beyond her reach.  
  
She always wondered if her Mama had felt the same before being absorbed.  
  
A sudden sense of melancholy gripped her, surprisingly strong. Kaji-san's unexpected introduction had staved off her introspection for a time, but only just; how could she ignore what had happened to her mother, in this very Entry Plug? Three-and-a-half years on, and it still felt raw.  
  
" **Nearing absolute borderline! Zero-point-nine…zero-point-eight…** "  
  
_Mama…I just want to hear your voice…_  
  
" **Zero-point-seven…zero-point-five…zero-point-four…** "  
  
_You wished for me to be happy…and I'm still trying, honest!_  
  
" **Zero-point-three…zero-point-two…approaching the theoretical threshold!** "  
  
The voices from the control room were excited for a reason; up to this point, no true 'third stage' connection had been attained. Beyond that particular point, the Pilot would theoretically synchronize with the Evangelion. 'Theoretically' being the operative word: thus far, Asuka had never obtained that connection.  
  
_Well…first time for everything…so please…if you're really inside Unit-02…_  
  
" **Zero-point-one…** "  
  
… _can you say something...anything…?_  
  
"… **zero-point-zero! Third stage connection established!** "  
  
Her sense of self expanded.  
  
(" _Making the connection for the first time…it's really hard to describe, if you haven't experienced it. Imagine that you can still feel 'you'…but that there's a larger 'you', surrounding the smaller 'you'. You can't really make heads-or-tails of the larger 'you'…but it's still there._ ")  
  
Her heart was pounding, thudding against her rib cage. Why was breathing so hard?  
  
Lub-dup. Lub-dup. Lub-dup.  
  
A steady rhythm, increasing in tempo.  
  
(" _That heightened awareness…of something that far beyond you…it's disorienting._ ")  
  
Lub-dup.  
  
She was here, and yet there, all at once.  
  
Lub-dup.  
  
There was something else. Something…within her.  
  
(" _And then…you feel that warmth._ ")  
  
Lub-dup.  
  
No…some _one_.  
  
liebling  
  
… _Mama?_  
  
Then, it all came crashing to a halt. Her sense of self collapsed back into her normal body, a sudden swerve that left her dazed. "...whoa...why did…we stop…?"  
  
" **We got some strange readings from your vitals, and we deemed it necessary to end the connection. You managed a twelve-percent sync ratio though, which was beyond our projections! How do you feel?** "  
  
"…I want to do it again."  
  
" **We'll need to analyze the data from the synchronization; this is an absolute first for us!** "  
  
"…okay. But let's…make it quick." She had heard her. She had _heard_ her.  
  
A genuine smile bloomed on her face. _I heard her._  
  
(" _After that, I was no longer afraid of Unit-02._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
There was a shift.  
  
As the Eleventh Angel kept trying to grind two Evangelions into dust, portions of its body suddenly began splitting off again, forming a secondary drill pointed at the sky. The crosses around the great sphere tilted upward, firing with a ferocity that would do an anti-air artillery battery proud.  
  
The red Evangelion that was screaming downwards weaved through every single beam.  
  
(" _I took to those sync tests with gusto. As I got better, I felt more and more of my mother's presence. It got to the point where I just started referring to Unit-02 as Mama. Talk about closing the circle, eh?...yes, I know that to those who aren't in the know, it seems odd or even crazy. But it's the truth, right?_ ")  
  
The beams ceased as the second drill finished its formation, ready to obliterate the red Evangelion.  
  
Finally, the red Eva broke Mach 1 at one mile above sea level. The Shining Jet detached, flying freely as Unit-02 flipped over, aiming its heel right at the core. The titan's AT-Field was concentrated into a single point beneath its foot, forming a stiletto that would do more than take an eye out.  
  
With the tip of the sharpened blade having subatomic width, it would do far more.  
  
The second drill shot upward to meet the supersonic Eva.  
  
(" _Finally, it was time for the first field test._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 1, 2015/  
  
/Skanderborg Archipelago, Sea of Denmark/  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu looked around in silence through the eyes of Unit-02. A thick, bulky cable ran from the Evangelion's back, running towards the gigantic tanker that had ferried it here from the shores around Berlin-2. A small liquid fluoride thorium reactor sat within the bowels of the ship, providing all the power that the ravenous Eva could ever desire.  
  
With a cable that stretched for two thousand feet, the Eva had plenty of room to maneuver.  
  
The red titan waded through water that came up to its shins. This particular portion of Denmark – or, what was left of it after Impact, as the nation-state had effectively ceased to exist – had a high enough elevation to offer a viable testing ground for land and naval operations, while simultaneously having relatively level terrain. Combine that with its isolation, and it was an ideal area for field testing.  
  
Still, there was a definitive military presence to ward off anyone unsavory. Per UN directive, America's Carrier Strike Group One served as the tanker's protective escort, with the _USS Carl Vinson_ serving as its flagship. America didn't mind _too_ much; this was a perfect opportunity to finally see the mythical Project-E in action, after all.  
  
(" _By that time, I had managed to achieve a sync ratio of seventy percent. Nothing compared to what I can do now, of course, but it was definitely enough for me to get loose!_ ")  
  
Asuka inhaled through her nostrils, relishing in the smell of salty water, strangely muted yet overwhelming at the same time. The Eva's senses were undoubtedly superior to her own; it was only the lack of total synchronization that rendered the sensation less than absolute. It was invigorating.  
  
" **Okay Asuka, we are ready to begin the field tests. Try a little bit of active movement so we can get some preliminary diagnostics. We'll proceed to the formal trials once we obtain enough data.** "  
  
Asuka smiled. "Understood." _I'll give you active movement._ The warmth of her Mama had only gotten more tangible as time had passed. If she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn that she was sitting in the lap of Kyoko Zeppelin Langley-Sohryu. "Okay Mama…let's do it."  
  
Her Mama was awesome.  
  
As long as she had her Mama, she could do anything.  
  
"Together."  
  
And so it went. It was definitely a strange day for America's military intelligence that their first glimpse of Eva in action consisted of silly acrobatics, _prancing_ through shallow seas, and the jovial laughter of a young girl echoing through the titan's external speakers.  
  
(" _I guess…I find it easiest to be happy inside of Unit-02. Because then I'm always with my Mama's presence. And I'm always reminded of her last wish for me, to be happy. And so I am…is it hard? Well…sometimes. People really aren't supposed to smile all the time, at least that's what I've been told. But I don't care. My Mama wanted me to be happy. It makes my Papa feel better. And Mari looks up to me…so for them…I'll smile through anything._ ")  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 15, 2016/  
  
/Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
Unit-02's heel _shattered_ the drill.  
  
Sheer momentum carried it into the sphere, and out the other side. Pierced at the end of the Eva's AT-Field stiletto was a small red core.  
  
Upon contact with the sea, the compromised core was completely pulverized.  
  
As Unit-02 plunged into the deep, the Eleventh Angel's body seemed to compress upon itself, imploding fantastically. It was surreal to see its gangly body, spread all over the bay, quickly contract into a crumpled ball less than one meter in diameter above the bay.  
  
_**CHYOOM!**_  
  
It ignited into a cross-shaped explosion of impressive grandeur, lighting the entire bay area in a blazing red glow.  
  
Unit-00 and Unit-01 stared in silence as Unit-02 burst onto the shore, water sliding off of its body. The red Eva glanced at its blue and purple brethren…and gave them a thumbs-up.  
  
Their batteries hit zero.  
  
Asuka smiled as the interior of her Entry Plug darkened. "Success."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Later that Evening/  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Gendo Ikari quietly multi-tasked.

  
  
On one monitor, he observed the preliminary after-action report of the battle; testimonies, diagnostics, and various damage reports were read, analyzed, and discarded within moments of each other. Items of particular interest – the Angel's odd entropic fluctuations, the MAGI's commentary on the Second Child's performance, the AT-Field interactions between Unit-01 and Unit-00 – were delved into with more detail.  
  
On another monitor, a video was playing, mere months old. It was of a standard psychiatric evaluation, nothing to write home about in and of itself. The subject, however, was.  
  
"… **so for them…I'll smile through anything** ," said the Second Child. The time stamp indicated that the footage was from last October, mere days before the young girl had begun her fateful excursion to Tokyo-3. The feed cycled through several different viewpoints, bringing out different impressions: a straight top shot, emphasizing the audio only, with no sight of the face; an over-the-shoulder shot, namely the psychiatrist's shoulder, putting the focus on Asuka above all else; a high angle shot, making her seem smaller and more diminutive; and many more.  
  
The psychiatrist was nondescript. Generic. Unimportant. His sole purpose, as far as Gendo was concerned, revolved around the Second Child. " **That was a very fascinating recollection**." He jotted down some notes. " **Very fascinating.** "  
  
" **Is there anything else you'd like me to cover? Anything about Kaworu and his sister? Ooh, or how about that time I met Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi? That was actually a funny one-** "  
  
" **I do believe that will suffice. Thank you for your time, Miss Sohryu.** "  
  
Gendo paused the feed, and pondered. Finally, he made a call, pressing a familiar sequence on the touch-screen monitor. Within moments, a familiar face greeted him. "Good day, Commander Langley."  
  
" **Hello, Supreme Commander Ikari**."  
  
"Have you already reviewed the reports regarding the Eleventh Angel?"  
  
" **That would go without saying. The Pilots' teamwork is quite exceptional** "  
  
"One would think that your first remarks would be about the Second Child."  
  
Pieter sighed. " **I know you're trying to make a point. Just get to it.** "  
  
"I was just reviewing her last evaluation from NERV-2. There's a particular pattern that refuses to go away."  
  
" **We've been over this before. We've** _ **argued**_ **about it. Why keep picking at an old wound? Anything you say will have been a thought I've already had.** "  
  
"Call it pigheaded stubbornness, if you must."  
  
"… **do you really think I don't regret how things went? That a day goes by where I wonder if I did the right thing?** "  
  
"Not at all. But regrets won't change reality. And my concerns about the Second Child's mental fortitude remain."  
  
" **And your approach with Shinji Ikari was better?** "  
  
"I certainly won't win any awards for good parenting," admitted Gendo. "But I tried to keep him away from this life as long as possible. You and Kyoko seemed content to let your daughter shoulder a burden that was never a child's to bear."  
  
Pieter's blue eyes hardened. The trembling knuckles and rigidness of his jaw were the only sign of his rage. " **…your infernal desire to push at people's buttons will get you killed one day, Gendo.** "  
  
"I only press a button if it can handle getting pushed."  
  
" **Keep telling yourself that.** "  
  
Gendo's response was to replay a particular section from the Second Child's evaluation: " **i** **t wasn't about me. It was** _ **never**_ **about me.** "  
  
Pieter's silence was telling.  
  
"That degree of self-sacrifice can be admirable. In one so young…some might call it noble. It becomes less…appealing…when coupled with that kind of emotional repression."  
  
" **And what would you have me do?!** " snapped Pieter.  
  
"Other than be ready to pick up the pieces?"  
  
" **That's not funny.** "  
  
"I wouldn't joke about something like this." He briefly glanced at an active security feed; the object of their conversation was currently with her fellow Pilots in one of NERV-1's cafeterias, chowing down on some egg noodles with gusto. "After all, it would be a shame for that to happen to someone like her. But I will prepare for the eventuality regardless."  
  
Pieter snarled. " **I hate you.** "  
  
"You're not the only one."  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
**Episode 20: The Case of Misato Katsuragi ("His last wish was for me to take care of them.")**  
  
xxxx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how Asuka became the ball of sunshine she is today. Whether she's nothing *but* sunshine, though, well...
> 
> This episode is also the first time we see an Angel from Rebuild of Evangelion make an appearance (specifically, 'Clockiel' from the opening of Rebuild 2.0, here named Samael)!
> 
> Anyhow, next time...well, we see Misato's backstory in this world.
> 
> In canon, after Second Impact, she spent many years as a proverbial mute due to her trauma.
> 
> In Mobile Fighter Evangelion, after Second Impact...she ended up in Australia, and went on an ADVENTURE.


	20. Episode 20 - The Case of Misato Katsuragi ("His last wish was for me to take care of them.")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We witness how Misato Katsuragi became the woman she is today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend double-update!

/January 30, 2016/  
  
/Kondo's Karaoke, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Another Angel, another spot of NERV propaganda. Like clockwork.  
  
The camera was behind Gendo Ikari; he stood atop a cliff, looking quietly toward Sagami Bay. The Eleventh Angel was lumbering towards the shore. " **An impressive specimen, is it not? For such a seemingly frail and spindly creature to move, its bones must be strong.** " With a supersonic boom, the Angel was shattered by Unit-02, nothing more than a red dot from his particular vantage point. " **Ah. Not strong enough, it seems.** " Gendo turned towards the camera, a stripe of white liquid coating his upper lip. " **They could learn from our example.** " The feed faded to black, leaving only the red logo of NERV; this time, the subtitle beneath the red leaf read 'GOT MILK?'  
  
A round of chortles came from a group of rather distinctive individuals. Even clustered into a single parlor, the glass partition ensured that they stood out; Kondo's Karaoke consisted of a single reception area split into three long hallways, from which the karaoke parlors could be accessed. The décor within each parlor was straight out of an Edo-period castle, bearing fine wooden floors, exquisite furniture, and classical art. The wall-mounted television sets and single karaoke machine seemed out of place by comparison.  
  
Almost as much as the men within this particular parlor; every last one of them a _gaijin_. Not that they cared.  
  
"Boy, that one's a blast from the Nineties," said Dell Conagher, his fingers casually fiddling with a contraption rife with wires and blinking bits, its purpose utterly obscure. "Didn't think they had that commercial campaign in Japan."  
  
"Ya know, it's probably why he chose it," said Tommy Patrick, balancing a hard-boiled egg on the tip of his bat. With a practiced flick, the egg went flying into his mouth. The Boston native chewed loudly, glancing over at his Scottish compatriot. "Hey Demo, why the grumpy face? Losin' your buzz already?"  
  
"Aye," muttered Tavish DeGroot. "Ain't even _bloo_ tered, and it's been _yonks_ since ol' Heavy _star_ ted his turn!"  
  
"You cannot rush!" retorted Aleksander Kasparov; squinting down at the relatively diminutive karaoke screen, struggling with the song search due to his beefy fingers. "I am looking for particular song. Be patient!"  
  
"Feh, I'd be more _pa_ tient if I had a _be_ vvy!"  
  
" **Cool your keister, you insufferable drunkard.** " A bodysuit-clad Pyro unlocked the door on the glass partition, steeping in with a tray full of bottles and cups, laden with a variety of saké and shōchū. " **Here's the next round.** "  
  
As the Demoman swiped the largest bottle, Henshin Obimura took a small porcelain cup and took a measured sip. "Hmm. A fair taste. Good selection, Shinobu."  
  
The Pyro shrugged, turning towards the Heavy. " **Still looking?** "  
  
"I said _patient!_ " growled the Heavy.  
  
"Will you lot stop antagonizing the bloody Russian?" grumbled David Lowrie, his eyes hidden beneath the brim of his hat. "Trying to nap here."  
  
"You ain't even had that much. What, forgot how to hold your alcohol like a true Aussie?"  
  
The Sniper just growled at the petulant Scout, uninterested in rising to the bait. "Still got the ' _Annoying American_ ' down pat."  
  
"Ah, but mutual entagonissm iss vone of our hobbiess!" exclaimed Ludwigg, observing the Pyro with a small green scanner of sorts. "How iss ze suit holding up?"  
  
" **As ever. That new liquid solution cooked by Dr. Akagi numbs the pain a little bit better.** "  
  
The Medic fumed. "Zat iss not vhat I vanted to hear! Vhat about ze new asbestos coating? I call it ' _Super Asbestos_ '!"  
  
"Doesn't that stuff cause cancer or some shit like that?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Health concernss occur only iff zhere is expossure by inhaletion and direct skin contact. Voven vithin ze suit and lined vith an enti-abresive coating, zhere are no issuess!"  
  
Shinobu Heisen shrugged, opening a small port in the side of their mask; out came a straw, by which the Pyro was able to drink. " **Given everything else that's happened to me...** " There was a long, drawn out sip. " **Ahh, that hits the spot…anyhow, I would consider death by mesothelioma a plus.** "  
  
"…well that's morbid," muttered Dell.  
  
The Spy chuckled. "Look around." He gestured at all nine of them. "Given our experiences and line of work, morbid humor is a sign of being well-adjusted." He shot a glance over at John Doe, who had been rather quiet thus far. "Relatively speaking."  
  
"Ha! Finally found it!" Aleksander quickly moved into position, holding the mic as daintily as he could. As the karaoke selection was made, it overrode the news feed on the wall-mounted television: the title of the song was 'Братья', translated as 'Brothers'.

It opened with a woodwind playing softly, with the plucking of a harp serving as a simple background beat. His voice amplified by the speakers, Aleksander began to sing. " **Прости меня, младший брат! Я так пред тобой виноват. Пытаться вернуть нельзя Того, что взяла земля…** "  
  
It was a rather somber-sounding song, but it was soothing enough to render an introspective mood to the Heavy's teammates. Finally, the Soldier broke his silence. "Boys, we've been through hell and back together. Through Impact and the Australian wasteland, through bandits and hooligans, through Nazis and Napoleon himself!" Everyone ignored his brief foray into fantasy at the end; they expected it by now. "I propose a toast to our team and the little lady that got us this far."  
  
Ah yes. Misato Katsuragi. The successor to the old Boss. The last one had brought them together…but _she_ was the one that had united them.  
  
"To us!" They raised their drinks.  
  
"May we live long enough to die fantastically," added Dell.  
  
"Hear, hear!"  
  
xxxx  
  
/November 1, 2000/  
  
/Emergency Capsule, Unknown Location/  
  
 _Misato Katsuragi wondered about dying.  
  
Honestly, it sounded pretty good.  
  
Tracking time in the capsule had been difficult. Her view of the sky through the lone glass window on the hatch was impeded by the swaying of the ocean. She had actually taken to measuring the passage of days via bowel movements (and boy, the waste removal capacity on this thing left _a LOT _to be desired.) Her food supply could be described in one word: uninteresting.  
  
But food was food, and she was running out.  
  
She hadn't dared open the hatch. Twenty-four hours had passed. Then a week. Misato didn't want to open it, for fear of letting the ocean get in.  
  
At least, that's what she had told herself.  
  
The monotony, more than anything, was what was killing her. It left her with nothing to do but think. And thinking was dangerous. So she tried not to think, and settled for simply existing. It was preferable to thinking, because it meant not having to contemplate her father's actions, and exactly what those four giant wings had belonged to.  
  
Her stray thoughts, whenever she allowed them to slip through, always came back to one topic: whether this was the end or not.  
  
It might have been…and why wasn't she moving?  
  
Misato blinked. The view through the hatch hadn't changed in a while. There was no swaying. Ergo, she had finally made landfall. "…huh. Crap-baskets."  
  
Well, guess dying was out of the picture.  
  
The thirteen-year-old gingerly sat up, twisting at the latches that had kept her sealed within. Pressure quietly equalized, and the scent of salty air began to permeate the capsule. With a grunt of effort, she pushed open the hatch, and emerged into the open air.  
  
The first thing that caught her attention: trees!  
  
Misato boggled; there was no sandy beach or rocky shore to mark the barrier between land and sea. There were simply trees, grassy soil, then _boom! _Ocean! She could even see the change in elevation marked by trees, as the tops were poking out of the water. "…what happened?"_  
  
" _Wark."  
  
Misato screamed. An understandable reaction, hearing the sound of another living being for the first time in weeks. She whirled around, staring at the source…and immediately squealed. "Oh my gosh, you are _adorable! _"_

  
  
A two-foot tall penguin stared at her with turquoise eyes, dark blue and white plumage contrasted greatly by the twin red crests atop his head. He was latched onto the side of the capsule with a set of claws emerging from his flippers. He tilted his head, looking quietly at Misato. As though observing her.  
  
So Misato observed back. And noticed an odd scar beneath the neck, bumpy and scarred over. "Wonder what did that to you?"  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
"… _right, talking to a penguin."_ Get it together Misato. _She quickly delved back into the capsule, rummaging through her remaining food and water supply, packing as much as she could into her backpack. She hoisted herself over the side of the capsule, stumbling onto the wet ground. "Ow ow ow ow…!" Walking felt weird. Her whole body felt uncoordinated. "Sorry, not making a good first impression am I?"  
  
The penguin stared._  
  
" _...still talking to a penguin. Right." Well, why not?! She literally had no one else right now. "A buddy is a buddy, after all."_ So, first things first: find another human being! _With her mind made up, Misato gingerly walked on, her muscles burning quickly due to disuse. "You can come along if you like!" she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
The penguin followed.  
  
It didn't take long before Misato found a road. "Yes! A gateway to civilization!"  
  
The first sign she found dampened her enthusiasm. The picture of a pelican flying over a river was nice, but the English words were less so:_

  
_**Welcome to** _

_**GENOA** _

_Gateway to VICTORIA_

_and the_

_WILDERNESS COAST_

  
_Misato mouthed the unfamiliar words out. Genoa? Victoria? "Where the hell am I?"_  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 20: The Case of Misato Katsuragi ("His last wish was for me to take care of them.")**  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 31, 2016/  
  
/Katsuragi Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Feathery touches along the abdomen roused Misato from her slumber. "Mmm…too early…"  
  
"Mah, someone's gotten lazy in her old age."  
  
The purple-haired vixen scowled, opening her eyes just enough to give Ryoji Kaji a nasty glare. "I wouldn't exactly call last night the actions of an old lady, would you?"  
  
"Well, age _does_ tend to bring experience."  
  
"Har har."  
  
To the uninitiated, Misato's bedroom spoke of a typical slob: scores of magazines, piles of dirty clothes, and cluttered with old knick-knacks. To which she would reply: yes. Yes it was. It wasn't something that she was _proud_ of, per se; it was just…nostalgic. Besides, she kept the stuff from spilling out into the rest of the apartment; no harm, no foul!  
  
Kaji smirked, pushing himself up with his arms. The morning sun filtered through drawn curtains, dust particles dancing in the rays. The scant light scattered across their bare skin, barely showcasing blemishes they were all too aware of. He ran calloused fingers across thin scar tissue along the side of her hip, ghosting his way up her torso before coming to a stop at pale flesh, nestled in her bosom. "So, have we finally caught up?"

  
  
"I don't know. Feel like telling me what in the world you've been up to since we last saw each other in Germany? Ritsuko wasn't kidding when she said your record was ' _forged and altered and then some_ '." She glanced at him, her gaze heavy with suspicion. "Trust is a two-way street."  
  
Kaji's perpetual grin faded, just a little bit. "…the road I've walked is a perilous one, Misato. To put it one way, I could make a tally of practically everything you've been through since returning from Australia in 2005. As for me? The whole concept of 'public records' doesn't quite apply to what I've been up to."  
  
Misato scowled. "Any information you have that can help me do my job better would be appreciated."  
  
"It's not just about that; there are a lot of different parties that want a piece of NERV. Some of their agendas make sense, and others are…murky, to put it mildly. And every single one of them have some means of making your life miserable if they felt like it."  
  
"I'm a big girl, Kaji."  
  
"I know you are." He looked appreciatively at her form. "A _very_ big girl."  
  
"Perv."  
  
"But to put it another way…until I know the whole picture, until I see exactly how _deep_ this little rabbit hole goes…I don't want to put you in danger unnecessarily. Especially when you have a bunch of kids to look after and a war against extraterrestrials to run."  
  
Misato let out an exaggerated groan. "Don't remind me."  
  
"What I told you years ago is still the same: I'm still looking for the truth. That's one thing I've never backed away from."  
  
"What _is_ your obsession with truth, anyway?"  
  
Kaji grinned. "Tell me, my dear Misato-chan…do you still believe in Santa Claus?"  
  
Misato blinked. "Eh?"  
  
"For children, belief in Santa Claus tends to make them behave very morally, and it tends to make them very happy. Because hey, if you've been a good boy or girl, you get presents for Christmas! And morality and joy are two incredibly important things in everyone's life. And I'd wager that if more adults believed in Santa Claus, they'd be more moral, and more happy. So why don't they?"  
  
"…because he's not real."  
  
"Exactly," said Kaji with a knowing smile. "Truth. Trumps. _Everything._ "  
  
The buzzing of a phone broke their little reverie, prompting Misato to reach over to the handset on her nightstand. "Go ahead…yes…okay. I'll be there ASAP." The flirty girl quickly gave way to the Lieutenant Colonel. "Duty calls." She flipped her long legs and swung down, using their momentum to fling herself off the bed. "We'll have to continue this another time."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
xxxx  
  
/November 28, 2000/  
  
/Nullica State Forest, New South Wales, Australia/  
  
 _The past four weeks had been…interesting, to put it mildly.  
  
Misato and her penguin compadre had been following the main highway, marked 'A1' ; she had eventually ended up in Genoa shortly afterward, which had had nothing to its name other than a general store, some tiny houses, an old hotel, and a few landmarks. First item of note: the utter lack of people. There had been no vehicles, and none of the televisions she'd tried carried a signal. The awkwardness of breaking into other people's houses had gone away _very _quickly once she had realized their current vacancy; it was as though everyone had just up and left. But this had meant easy access to better food, bottled water, and clothing, so it had been a plus overall in her eyes.  
  
Her fingers trailed along the holster strapped to her thigh, brushing against the grip of a .45 ACP Mann Co. pistol; her repeated "B&E" sessions had even netted her a handgun and a metal baseball bat. But above all else, the procured items that had been the most useful: reference guides, with maps! Literal lifesavers, especially given how often she'd had to go off-road.  
  
The young teenager sighed, seeing the flooded section of the highway ahead of her. A large bay could be seen to the east, her first sight of open water since getting out of the capsule. "Okay Pen-Pen…looks like we have to hoof it again."  
  
The little penguin looked at her, his movements ruffling the sky blue handkerchief wrapped around his neck. Messily etched onto it with black marker was the phrase 'PEN^2'. "Wark."  
  
Second item of note: all of the hiking. Whatever had happened – and she had a sneaking suspicion that the…_thing _…in Antarctica hand a hand in this – to cause all of this flooding, it always meant going off-road. And although that wasn't bad, it did have its own share of problems.  
  
Misato reached into one of the pockets of her pilfered cargo pants, held in place with a triple combo of belt, tape, and suspenders. She unfolded one of her many maps, trying to determine her exact position. "Alright…judging by how far we've gone today…" She knelt down, reaching back into the same pocket and grabbing a fine marker. She slowly etched her best guess for how long they'd traveled; places on that map that were now submerged were blotted out. "…we're right around…" She squinted, trying to read the English letters aloud. "T…T-Twofold Bay."  
  
Third item of note: as it turned out, she had landed in Australia! Who would've thought?! Not exactly a place she had ever imagined wanting to visit, but here she was! And she hadn't run into a single Australian yet!_  
  
Okay Misato…keep it together. _Exhaling, the teenager reached behind her, tightening the knot of the large olive t-shirt she was wearing. She then readjusted the red bandana over her forehead, wrapped in a traditional_ hachimaki _style. So long as she kept moving, so long as she focused on surviving…she wouldn't have to think too hard. "Let's keep going Pen-Pen."_  
  
" _Wark!"  
  
Misato blinked, looking down at the penguin that was poking her in the thigh. "What is it?" She followed his gaze out towards the bay, blinking at what looked like large fish hopping up and down in the water. Upon a closer look, she recognized the creatures. "Dolphins…?"  
  
One of them cackled, zooming towards the shore. Then, in defiance of all logic, a pair of fleshy membranes extended from its side, flapping wildly so that it could gain altitude.  
  
Misato gaped. "Oh…"  
  
A growl from behind caught her attention; she turned around, frowning as a rather large canine emerged, its fur a reddish brown color. If Misato's handy reference guide on Australian fauna was correct, that was a dingo...except _this _dingo had bony plating protruding from its skin, covering the skull and spine with menacing protrusions. It also looked rather angry. "…crap."  
  
Fourth item of note: Misato had come to the conclusion that Australian wildlife was absolutely _insane! _That had already been made abundantly clear last week, when an entire flock (herd…stampede…?) of platypi had streamed out of the woods two weeks ago, diving into a creek that had flooded the highway and making their way out to the ocean. And that wasn't counting all of the creepy bugs!  
  
Misato steeled herself, trying her hardest to ignore how hard her heart was pounding. "Okay Pen-Pen…can you get the dingo?"_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _I'll take that as a yes." Misato reached over her shoulder, pulling out the metal bat that was sticking out of her backpack. She held it with two hands, gripping as tightly as possible, if only so she could ignore how faint her limbs felt. "I'll get this…sky…dolphin…thing."_  
  
" _Wark."  
  
The armored dingo and the sky dolphin charged at the same time. Pen-Pen looked quietly at the charging canine, looking _way _too calm in the face of a predator. With a howl, the dingo leapt at its prey._  
  
SHICK!  
  
 _Seconds later, its body was curled up on the ground, blood leaking out of puncture wounds in its neck.  
  
Fifth item of note: somehow, despite being a penguin, Pen-Pen had extendable claws. Claws that were incredibly sharp.  
  
Pen-Pen was awesome._  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _Good job boy." At least, Misato_ hoped _he was a boy. She didn't really know how to determine the sex of a penguin. "Now it's my turn." The sky dolphin was getting closer, fully intent on dive-bombing her. "You can do this…" Her breathing wouldn't slow down. Why?! "You can do this…!"  
  
The sky dolphin chirped with rage.  
  
Screaming, Misato dove to the side, letting the airborne aquatic mammal crash into the pavement. Before it could reorient itself – why didn't it go splat?! – Misato reared her bat up and began battering the beast. Before long, her screams were no longer panicked, but angry; enraged; _furious _. The tension in her body seemed to leak out with each blow, tension that had been slowly building up with each passing day since Antarctica. At last, after a seeming eternity, the young teenager kicked the dead dolphin in the head, howling at the corpse._  
  
" _Wark."  
  
The spell was broken. Misato panted, looking back at the bay; the other dolphins didn't seem too interested in going for round two, so they just yipped angrily at the duo before diving back into the water. The purple-haired teen sunk to her backside, exhaustion suddenly plaguing her. "Okay…wow…um…" She looked warily at her penguin compadre. "I…don't really know where that came from."  
  
Pen-Pen looked back towards the woods, an odd expression in his eyes. He then stepped in front of Misato; before she could ask, an answer emerged in the form of seven more of those armored dingoes. "Oh." That…wasn't good. _Am I going to die? _Her mind was too fogged with adrenaline and weariness to comprehend the peril she was currently in._ Am I really going to die here?  
  
 _The seven dingoes' teeth were bared, eyes bloodshot with an unnatural rage.  
  
But before they could even move forward, they all looked back towards the forest, their ears erect with alarm. Something was coming, barreling through the forest with great speed.  
  
And that something yelled._

" _SAXTON," That thing was a man, and he emerged into the open in midair, having jumped off of a low-hanging branch. " **HAAAAAAAAAAAALE!** " He landed with his elbow extended, dropping on the neck of one of the dingoes. Improbably, his elbow drop _cracked _the protective bone over the skin, killing the animal instantly. The other six dingoes snarled, hackles raised as they circled the man. He stood up, flexing massive hands as he boasted, "You tried to run, little puppies, but no one runs away from me unless I **let** them!"  
  
What happened next would constitute a _sixth _item of note for Misato Katsuragi.  
  
Out of nowhere came this muscular, mustachioed man - wearing nothing but heavy-duty boots, a wide hat lined with crocodile teeth, cutoff jean shorts - who proceeded to fight those dangerous dingoes with his bare hands.  
  
Two dingoes leapt at him, their attack halted as he grabbed their necks in midair. He slammed their skulls together; once, twice, thrice, before flinging them at one of the other dingoes. He leapt over the beast that tried to bite at his calf, grabbing it by its hind leg and using it as an impromptu flail to pummel the other dingoes into submission.  
  
All told, it took him less than forty-five seconds to kill the remaining dingoes._  
  
" _Ha ha ha! I've fought koalas tougher than you lot!" The man turned around, grinning at the flummoxed girl and silent penguin. "And good day to you!"  
  
It was at this point that Misato realized his chest hair was shaped like the country of Australia itself. "…I think I've gone insane."_  
  
" _I wouldn't be surprised," casually answered the man. "So! The name's Saxton Hale, CEO of Mann Co., and a man who always enjoys the sight of nature proving hippies wrong! What's your name, and why in the world are you out here alone?"  
  
Well, that was quite the question, wasn't it? "Um…long story?"_  
  
" _Well, a long story deserves to be told with good food and a stout beer!" He heartily patted Misato on the back, bowling her over with little effort. "Follow me to my camp!" He hoisted the corpses of the sky dolphin and two of the dingoes over his shoulders, turning back towards the woods. Having nothing better to do – and hey, he was an actual human being! – Misato and Pen-Pen followed him.  
  
After thirty minutes of hiking through the forest, they came across an impromptu clearing amidst the red cedars; over twenty tents were arranged around a bonfire. Misato's ears twitched at the sound of chatter and conversation, and her eyes widened at the sight of humans; at long last, people! The realization that she was no longer alone made her knees feel weak. Before she could process the whole scenario further, Saxton Hale bellowed. "LOWRIE! I bring fresh meat!"  
  
A long-faced man emerged from one of the tents, readjusting his slouch hat before wiping his machete with a weathered rag. "Just toss em' in here, I'll start getting the good bits." He frowned; Misato couldn't quite see his eyes behind his reflective shades, but he was definitely looking at her. "That ankle biter a new recruit?"_  
  
" _Yes! Despite being a woman, she has enough testosterone to be a man's man!"  
  
Misato didn't quite know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.  
  
The man named 'Lowrie' shrugged. He then looked to her side. "What about that penguin?"  
  
Misato stared at the machete. She quickly shifted in front of Pen-Pen, trying her damnedest to look angry. "Don't you touch him. Or I'll touch you." She held her bat forward. "With this. All night long." She hoped her bravado was sufficiently intimidating._  
  
 _Judging_ _by Lowrie's_ _unamused stare, it definitely wasn't._ "… _you're barking up the wrong tree. I don't crack a fat to brats." He held his tent flap open as Hale tossed the corpses in. "You seem like you'll do fine enough."_  
  
" _HA!" laughed someone new. "Indeed! She and her little friend seem to have great spirit!"  
  
Misato yelped, whirling around to see the source of the thunderous, gravelly voice. A giant of man – holy crap, his hands were _massive _– looked down at her warmly, his jovial expression contradicted by his bald head and rough, bulky jaw. In his hands was the biggest shotgun she had ever seen. "Ah, you like? This is Natalya; she has big boom, yes?"_  
  
" _Uh…yes."_  
  
" _Ah, you have good eye for weapons! You will indeed do fine!" He patted her on the head with surprising gentleness, much more restrained compared to Saxton Hale. "I am Aleksander Kasparov! I am caravan's heavy weapons guy!"_  
  
"… _caravan?"_  
  
" _A traveling band of survivors that our dear 'Boss' decided to create on a whim." A French-accented voice grabbed Misato's attention; its source was a patrolling man in a suit that had seen better days. His face was covered by a mask, obscuring most of his features. A cigarette dangled from lips, barely illuminating his stubble. "We have been picking up more and more stragglers since starting on the outskirts of Melbourne. Our survival rate has only been around sixty-five percent, but we're still at a positive replacement rate." At the girl's dumbfounded expression, the man sighed before switching from English to a different language altogether. "_ You have been very lucky to survive on your own. _"  
  
Misato boggled, before responding in kind. "_You speak Japanese?! _"_  
  
"I can speak in many languages. _" The man switched back to English. "Call me Mr. Smith. And I will warn you now that we drive a hard pace. The mutated wildlife permits no weakness, so neither will we."  
  
Misato stared. She looked around the encampment; the other men and women were all wary, their eyes always looking this way and that. How often had they been attacked to get that kind of habitual reaction? _Maybe going it alone with Pen-Pen is a better option. _Then she remembered: seven armored dingoes. Nearly getting mauled to death._ Yeah, screw that noise. _"Don't worry, Smith-san; Pen-Pen and I can pull our weight."_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _You'd better."  
  
Now that introductions were kinda-sorta out of the way, Misato had a burning question that she needed answering. "So. Abandoned towns, flooded highways, crazy animals…what exactly happened? I'd think Australia would be less of a tourist trap if this stuff was an everyday occurrence."  
  
The Frenchman took a long drag on his death stick. "Ever since September the 13th, it has been. At least, for Australia."  
  
That day. Misato tried to hide her sudden dread; she did a poor job of it. "What happened?"_  
  
" _Big meteor. It struck Antarctic. Boom," growled Aleksander. "Entire continent, gone. Great flood, like from papa's Scriptures. Nuclear war in India and Pakistan." He looked at Misato forlornly. "Last thing we heard before all broadcasts go down? Tokyo, destroyed by atomic bomb."  
  
In the face of that sort of revelation, there was really only one thing that Misato could say. "...holy shit."_  
  
" _Nothing holy about it," murmured Mr. Smith. A distant peal of thunder caught their attention. "Hmm. A storm is coming."  
  
That was putting it mildly.  
  
Later that night, in a ramshackle tent, Misato would belatedly realize that if Tokyo had been annihilated, then her mother was probably dead.  
  
Sleep was long in coming._  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 31, 2016/  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"A storm is coming."  
  
"I can see that, Ritsky," huffed Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi.  
  
"No, you _don't_ see." The blonde pointed harshly at the readouts showing on the screens and holographic monitors. "This entire region is in a high pressure area right now. Those particular cloud formations would never form naturally. And, given the odd readings the MAGI keep picking up…"  
  
"Likely an Angel then."  
  
"BINGO!"  
  
"Lovely." Misato sighed, turning towards the rest of the command staff. "What's our current status?"  
  
"Long-range monitors are reporting multiple outages in the path of the storm. EMP fluctuations are interfering with our ability to gain any actionable intelligence."  
  
Hyuga's words were not what she needed right now. "Lieutenant Aoba?"  
  
"One second…there." A live feed took over one of the larger displays, tinged with occasional static. Far to the west of Lake Ashi, the oncoming storm flickered with lightning. "Some of the men in Section 2 say that looking at it gives them a headache." Completely understandable: none of the flashes 'flowed' in the way that they should, halting and skipping around in a haphazard fashion akin to a malfunctioning strobe light.  
  
"Photons aren't behaving the way they should. Rambunctious rapscallions."  
  
Ignoring Ritsuko's comment, Misato turned and gazed up at her superiors. "Long-range recon is a bust. We're going to need a closer look. Permission to sortie the Evas?"  
  
"Permission granted," said Supreme Commander Ikari.  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 7, 2001/  
  
/Outskirts of Sydney, New South Wales, Australia/  
  
 _Canberra had been a bust.  
  
Despite being far enough inland and of a high enough elevation to escape the tsunamis, a fault line had improbably 'decided' to open up underneath the country's capital, swallowing almost the entire city. The remnants that _hadn't _been obliterated were hosts to giant spiders the size of household cats.  
  
No. Just no. No thank you!  
  
A few stragglers had joined their caravan, but they had provided little in the way of current intelligence on the state of the country's government or military.  
  
So Sydney had been the next stop. Sure, even though it was likely flooded, there was still the possibility of encountering an organized presence of some sort.  
  
And they had.  
  
Unfortunately, they could see gunfire from the distant suburbs, shrouded by a haze of large bats (grey-headed flying foxes, to be precise). 'Large as an auto', as David Lowrie had confirmed through his sniper scope. Bats that could also, somehow, breathe fire. _"… _what the hell happened to this place?"  
  
Aleksander patted David heavily on the back. "Something not of this world. Something unnatural."_  
  
" _I look at it as nature at its most vengeful!" boasted Hale. "As much as I'd like to grab one of those beasts as a mighty steed, the locals will be as paranoid as hippies coming down from their high. We'll go the long way around Sydney."_  
  
" _Understood Boss."_  
  
" _Heavy! Sniper! Spy! Round up our little pups!"  
  
Oh, and Misato had discovered that Saxton Hale liked giving titles to people. Even Pen-Pen. Even though his title was simply, 'the Penguin'. That seemed…way too straightforward. If there was a reference there, she was in the dark.  
  
Speaking of darkness, the deepening twilight was making their continued trek riskier. Soon enough, they would have to set up camp for the evening; preferably in an old store or abandoned house that could be easily fortified. "How far away are we from this 'bunker' of yours?" asked a man with a rather impressive mullet._  
  
" _That you have to ask is a problem!" shouted Hale, seeing no need to lower his voice. "Our group is apparently unwilling to proceed. I'll need one volunteer manly enough to accompany me the rest of the way; if it's functional, that's where we'll rendezvous! If not, we'll simply move on!"  
  
Misato quickly raised her hand. It was a simple decision for her: if nothing else, she learned that the safest place to be in any conflict was right behind Saxton Hale. "I'll go."_  
  
" _That's the spirit!"  
  
Misato looked quietly back at Pen-Pen, who was sitting calmly atop someone's rucksack; he was nibbling at the roasted leg of a giant scorpion. "Don't eat Pen-Pen while I'm gone!"  
  
Everyone looked over at the penguin, who nonchalantly kept eating. Then there was a round of muted, good-natured laughter. "Penguin is too useful for eating!"_  
  
That's…good? _Misato shrugged, following the boisterous Hale into the night._

_  
As the duo traversed the quiet suburbs of Sydney, Misato kept a wary eye out; before Australia, never had she encountered a town – much less a city – without man-made lights that kept the dark at bay. The waning ambience of twilight would eventually give way to a starry night accompanied by the waxing half-moon; even so, it brought little comfort. Using a torch or a flashlight was out of the question, for fear of attracting more of the mutated wildlife…or unsavory survivors.  
  
Walking past the corpse of a rocky wombat – its hide made tougher by the stone plating that covered its softer bits – Misato finally worked up the courage to ask a question. "Hale-sensei…where's the international relief? Why hasn't Australia received any aid?" Heck, the Great Hanshin Earthquake in 1995 had received international relief, despite bureaucratic delays; Misato knew how the game was played. "Something this catastrophic would have gotten a response by now, right?"_  
  
" _You know the answer, little miss."  
  
Part of Misato did. But she didn't want to say it out loud. "Humor me. If you don't mind."_  
  
" _Hah! I admire your moxie. Very well." Saxton Hale paused, taking the opportunity to grab the corpse of an Australian soldier – one of many around an armored carrier of some sort, its surface scorched and blackened – before chucking it over the roof of a nearby house. The clattering noise of its landing attracted the attention of a pack of armored dingoes, which scurried out of a nearby alleyway. "Stupid mutts. Anyway, imagine what it would take to keep, say…the Americans, from sending a token bit of charity to make themselves look good."  
  
Misato grimaced. Now that Hale had said it, she couldn't help but think about it. The sheer scale of the disaster that had gripped Australia…who's to say that it hadn't hit other places just as hard? For all she knew, America, Europe, Russia…Japan…maybe the entire world had been similarly devastated. _Is this all we have to look forward to?  
  
 _Before long, Saxton Hale had led her to the parking lot of a small commercial complex; the side of the building was emblazoned with the logo of Mann Co. How did she know? Because the sign's lights were still active. "Ah, so the internal power is still active. Fantastic!" The duo quietly jogged over to the front doors, which were predictably locked. Misato pushed against one of the metal doors, wincing at how thick it felt. "One second, little miss." He then punched a panel by the side of the door; with a little electronic chirp, the panel slid aside, revealing a _larger _panel the size of Hale's torso. He then pressed his body against it, chest hair flush against the surface. With another chirp, an electronic voice sounded out: "_ **WELCOME BACK, MR. HALE.** _"  
  
Misato stared. "Hale-sensei…you are seriously weird."_  
  
" _A truly masculine security system is foreign to you Japanese. Trust me, I've worked with plenty! Why settle for a thumbprint or a retina scanner when you can use your fist? Or your impressive chest? Originality is manly!"  
  
Well, she couldn't argue with that.  
  
The metal doors slid up…and four laser sights pointed directly at them. Misato yelped, shocked at the whirring of gun barrels and humming electricity. Saxton Hale's heel smashed into the ground, flipping up a slab of concrete. With a loud grunt, he whipped the rocky chunk down the hall, smashing the four turrets to bits. "Wimpy machines! What kind of half-arsed security system is this?!"_  
  
"… _well I'll be damned."  
  
Further down the hall, past the wreckage of the gun turrets, a bald middle-aged man looked at them from behind a receptionist's desk, thick goggles on his face. There was a particular twang to his accent that Misato couldn't quite identify. "Never thought I'd see the CEO again."_  
  
" _And you are?"_  
  
" _Name's Dell Conagher. I'm an American defense contractor, working as a consultant for your company. Or was, before everything went belly up." The man rested his elbows on the desk. Where once were notepads and calendars and dark chocolate mints for visitors, now sat tools, firearms, and a small mini-fridge. "A lot of your employees tried to flee when stuff started getting rowdy, but some chose to stay. After all, the employee cafeteria had enough food to last us for a while. And it gave me an excuse to tinker."_  
  
" _A man whose hands are idle can be called many things: lazy, lackluster, a lay-about…even a loafer! You do your country credit!"  
  
Dell chuckled. "Ah, well thanks-"_  
  
" _ **YAAAAARGH!** "  
  
Saxton caught a shovel before it strike him in the back of the head, reaching behind him with a smooth movement. The boisterous brawler heaved his attacker into the wall, causing him to crumple over in pain. Despite that, the smaller man – with a square jaw and a crew cut – tried to get to his feet. Unsuccessfully. Hey, as long as he tried, right? "If you're going to attack from behind, yell louder! Not even my old nanny would be frightened by that!"_  
  
" _Ah…sorry 'bout that." Dell rubbed the back of his head wearily. "He kinda showed up two weeks ago. Likes to do guard duty. Useful fella'. Not all right upstairs, if you get my drift." He punctuated his point with a few light taps on his noggin._  
  
" _Given everything happening outside, who is?" asked Misato, eyeing the other man in silence. He was muttering to himself, eyes bloodshot and hands gripping randomly at his military fatigues. All in all, he didn't look like the very model of sanity. Which meant that, more than likely, he would fit right in with their ragtag group of ruffians._ Geez, I'm getting too used to this.  
  
 _Saxton Hale laughed. "Well spoken!"_  
  
WAY too used to this.  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 31, 2016/  
  
/Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
" **You know, I'm glad I've gotten used to crazy things. It makes the less crazy things easier to handle.** "  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi's sentiment was not unappreciated; the fog had come out of nowhere.  
  
Within a matter of minutes, the entirety of Tokyo-3 was smothered with water droplets, blocking out the sun. The oncoming storm was already meandering over Lake Ashi and Mt. Hakone, settling ominously over the downtown area. As spastic lightning flickered and thunder boomed from all directions – sometimes simultaneously – the electrical systems of the city went haywire.  
  
The Geofront itself was well-protected, thanks to the properties inherent within the shell of the Black Moon. The city on the surface…not so much.  
  
It was into this charged soup that Unit-00 emerged, its lone eye focusing intently on the storm that had invaded Tokyo-3. "I am detecting continuous and transient interference," said Rei Ayanami, unperturbed despite the haphazard energy bounding back and forth. "I will try and determine its origin."  
  
" **Just be careful Rei** ," cautioned Misato.  
  
"Understood." The First Child moved forward through the streets, her Eva's right hand gripped tightly on a progressive knife. The fog was truly atrocious; she could barely see her hands. "Visibility is less than thirty meters." None of her sensors were functioning properly; it seemed more often than not that her left hand ended up brushing against the side of a skyscraper. "Something is wrong. I am walking straight along the road, yet keep running into obstructions."  
  
Suddenly, her visibility expanded, and she felt water around her ankles. Rei looked down, recognizing her location. "I'm on the shores of Lake Ashi."  
  
"… **run that by me again?** "  
  
"I am standing in Lake Ashi." _How did this happen?_ She had been moving north, _away_ from the lake.  
  
"… **well, that's not good. Ritsuko?** "  
  
" **We've got an Angel that warps space and time. Obviously!** "  
  
Misato huffed. " **Great. Rei, get back to a duct. We're going to try something with Unit-02.** "  
  
"Roger that."  
  
" **Asuka, Shinji, prepare to move out!"**  
  
xxxx  
  
/July 9, 2001/  
  
/New Maranoa Desert, West of Toowoomba, Queensland, Australia/  
  
" _We must move out, малютка! The sandstorm is upon us!"_

_  
Misato snarled, leaping forward feet first. Her boots bounded off of a tapered face, eliciting a yelp from her opponent. "Almost got it!"  
  
Her opponent leapt back, shaking his head furiously; the opponent being a kangaroo...with gnarled antlers the seemed more like the roots of an oak than the horns of a deer...oh, and did she mention the four arms? That was kind of important._  
  
" _This is not best use of time!" protested Aleksander Kasparov. To the southwest, a vicious wall of sand was roaring northward, accompanied by the crackle of thunder and flashing lightning. Such sandstorms were a more common sight as one got further inland; what had once been greener lands and temperate biomes were now being consumed by dust and desolation._  
  
" _And what would you have us do?" dryly asked the Spy. Unlike a few of the others, Mr. Smith's title was one that he took to with relish. Ironic. "In case you haven't noticed..." There was a brief click and a flash of sparks; he quietly lit a cigarette, eyes peering quietly at their 'hosts'. "...we are still in the same situation we were in this morning."  
  
Namely, their entire caravan being surrounded by over three hundred horned kanga-quads. The marsupials had been dangerous enough before Second Impact. Now, they were downright monstrous. And they had seemed more than willing to trample the entirety of their group upon their awakening.  
  
Fortunately, they had an expert diplomat. Or at least one that could speak marsupial. Kinda sorta. How Pen-Pen could communicate with the mutated kangaroos was beyond the entire group's ability to grasp.  
  
Except Misato. She was learning to roll with it.  
  
Which is why she was now in a one-on-one 'kickoff' with a particularly surly kanga-quad, fighting for the right of the caravan to move eastward unmolested. Why her?_  
  
" _You call that a dive kick?! I've seen better dives from desperate blokes trying to beat the spread in a game of footy!"  
  
Because Saxton Hale, that's why.  
  
The kanga-quad balanced on his gray tail, huffing angrily at the young teenager. Misato flexed her fingers, trying to ignore the fact that the beast was two heads taller than her and probably outweighed her by over a hundred pounds. Thinking about defeat only ensured it.  
  
That, and the double combo that was Post-Impact Australia and Hale-sensei had proverbially beaten the panic out of her.  
  
The kanga-quad flexed his tail, thrusting forward with an impressive flying kick.  
  
Misato dove, rolling under the marsupial mutant as he sailed over her. She quickly got to her feet, twisting her torso just right to bring her left leg up. The kanga-quad turned his head just in time for the edge of the girl's foot to smash against his face._  
  
" _Nice roundhouse!" cheered a rather young American, one of the newer members of the caravan. He whirled his bat excitedly, none too concerned about the possibility of whacking someone in the head. "Give im' another!"  
  
The kanga-quad shook his head, glaring at Misato. It stood tall, apparently trying to intimidate her through size alone.  
  
Damned if that didn't do the job though. Misato gulped, staring right back without wavering.  
  
Then a glob of marsupial spit slammed into her face.  
  
The kanga-quad huffed, hooting a loud call to his brethren. As one, the troop of kanga-quads bounded off northward, leaving the caravan in peace. As the mutated marsupials bounded away, John Doe – who had taken all-too swimmingly to Hale's nickname of 'Soldier' – snapped, "a sloppy performance! You let the enemy get the last laugh!"  
  
Misato slowly wiped the saliva off of her face. "Can we go now?"  
  
Saxton Hale laughed. "You heard our fair champion! Let's move on!" He hopped atop the caravan's primary mode of transportation, Mortimer: large enough to carry a few dozen people, and with several manufactured dwellings atop his bulk, he served as their mobile fortress.  
  
Mortimer was also a giant millipede.  
  
The sight of Saxton Hale taming the immense arthropod via piledriver was one that Misato would never forget. But that was another story.  
  
If nothing else, her time in Australia had provided her with **lots** of stories.  
  
Misato nestled into her vehicle of choice, a Mann Co. solar-powered motorbike. The particular slogan on the owner's manual was telling: 'Are you manly enough to take your power directly from the sun?!' Still, there was a particular device on it that simulated the sound of a combustion engine, solely to placate motor enthusiasts.  
  
She had to admit, it was a very soothing sound.  
  
And so it was that the caravan of solar-powered vehicles and one Mortimer thundered eastward towards Toowoomba, moving along Cecil Plains Road; once they cleared the impending woodlands – a place that the Sniper called 'Dunmore' – they would be able to see Toowoomba off in the distance. Hopefully there would be a greater sense of organization there, with at least _some _people with their heads screwed on straight.  
  
Not like that group in Walgett, with their deviant acrobatics and perverted puppetry. "Makes me sick just thinking about it," muttered Misato._  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _You said it." Misato glanced at her sidecar, wherein one penguin sat calmly. Even that image wasn't enough to move her anymore; it was just one little oddity in a sea of strangeness. "We've been through a lot, haven't we Pen-Pen?"_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _You remember those burning hares that stormed the Sydney compound?"_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
"… _was more thinking about how they nearly cooked us alive, not how much rabbit meat we had afterwards. We sure didn't lack for food, though!"_  
  
" _Wa-wark."_  
  
" _We can't always have fish."  
  
Pen-Pen harrumphed._  
  
" _Don't sass me! I still remember what you did to distract those midget emus back in Dubbo, you have no room to act high and mighty!"  
  
Pen-Pen stared._  
  
" _The Engineer has_ pictures. _"_  
  
"… _wark."  
  
Misato flushed. "D-don't change the subject! My love of beer has nothing to do with this discussion!"_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _It's not my fault that Hale-sensei left his stash around after we celebrated freeing Marthaguy! Overthrowing that 'Joe' creep made everyone feel loose for a while!"_  
  
" _Wark!"_  
  
" _Oh whatever, you're not my dad."  
  
And so it continued on in this vein.  
  
Misato could never pinpoint exactly when she was able to start deciphering Pen-Pen's speech. It wasn't like she knew what each individual squawk, honk, or chirp meant…but she could understand him. His intent was apparent to her. And somehow, Pen-Pen understood everyone.  
  
He was special that way.  
  
The caravan rumbled through the forests of Dunmore, trying to stick to the road as much as possible; the sheer amount of spider webs that enveloped the canopy above was unnerving. Circular webs dominated the trees on one side of the road, with haphazard arrangements dominating the other. Above, they could hear occasional shrieking as various species of arachnids engaged in internecine warfare, while pouncing on any creature unlucky enough to cross through their domain (giant or otherwise).  
  
Misato kept her bat handy in case she had to bash away any corpses that fell from the webs of war.  
  
It ended up being seven corpses, by the way (at least those that threatened to fall on her; Hale-sensei's joyful howls indicated that he was happy keeping Mortimer's back clear of arachnids). The biggest was a black orb weaver with fangs as long as her head, even though the rest of its body in total was no bigger than Pen-Pen...speaking of which. "Pen-Pen. Serious question."_  
  
" _Wark?"_  
  
" _Am I crazy?"_  
  
"… _wark."_  
  
" _It's just…last year, at this time? I was in school. Trying to make friends and failing. Trying to ignore how boring my life was." Trying not to think about the 'relationship' between her separated parents, if it could have even been called that. She still hadn't quite wrestled with the complicated reality that she would never see them again. "And now I'm driving a motorcycle through an apocalyptic wasteland, following a perpetually shirtless Australian guy, like it's no big deal." She swung her arm, her bat making a meaty smack against a falling arachnid. Make that eight corpses. "_ This _should be a big deal. Yet after everything that's happened, I can't get worked up over it. Is that wrong?"  
  
Pen-Pen stared. Then he sighed. "Wark, wark, wark."_  
  
"… _you're right. I am being silly."_  
  
" _Wark."  
  
Misato giggled. "Of course you're right."  
  
As they neared the edge of Dunmore's woods, Mortimer slowed to a stop, bringing the caravan to a halt. Misato slowly edged her bike to the front of the line, wondering what the hold-up was. Before she could ask, her eyes saw the answer.  
  
Another group of vehicles – separate from their caravan – were in front of them, heading _away _from Toowoomba. A middle-aged man – late forties at least, judging by the gray in his beard and mustache – warily walked out of his OKA NT all-terrain vehicle. He was accompanied by another man clad in a white doctor's coat, gloved hands nervously fidgeting with his glasses.  
  
Saxton Hale, naturally, approached alone. "You don't strike me as a coward, yet you're obviously retreating. Explain this unmanly contradiction!"  
  
The bearded man sighed. "Well, if no one knew who you were before, they do now. President of Mann Co., I take it? Name's Joel. Where's your group headed?"_  
  
" _Toowoomba."_  
  
" _Not a good idea."_  
  
" _Why?"_  
  
" _Eh…" The doctor spoke up, looking a little out of his element. The particular accent was new to Misato's ears; she wouldn't learn that it was German until later. "Zet vould be because of ze encroaching vall of sentient coral."_  
  
"… _not hearing a downside."_  
  
" _Look," interrupted Joel, "don't know if you've been in the loop, so I'll get you up to speed. Shortly after Second Impact, the Great Barrier Reef invaded the coast. From what I've heard, every town from Cairns to Brisbane has been consumed. The Eastern Highlands have impeded some of its progress, but the roads made Toowoomba an easier target. And what the coral does to you…you don't want that for your people."_  
  
"… _hearing a potential challenge. Still not a downside!"_  
  
" _Boss, you might want to listen to the bloke," called out David Lowrie. He was staring through a pair of binoculars, and the grimace on his face said it all; despite Toowoomba being over ninety kilos away, his equipment was sufficient to at least get an overview of the city's skyline. "It's like the coral's having a naughty with the downtown area."  
  
Saxton Hale snorted. "Pansies. Does the Reef have an easily exploitable weakness?"  
  
Joel pointed at a heavily clothed individual atop a tractor trailer, their thick garb, goggles, and breathing mask obscuring their sex. The individual in question spouted off a gout of fire from their flamethrower. "Lots of fire."  
  
Hale sighed. "Just our luck; not even a fun weakness!"_  
  
" _Reefers can't exactly be punched to death."_  
  
" _Well, that settles it then." Saxton Hale turned around, bellowing, "we're changing course! Next stop: Dalby!"_  
  
" _Mind if our group tags along? You look like you been through crazier shit than we have, and extra manpower wouldn't hurt," offered Joel._  
  
" _Ha! Now you're speaking my language. You can never have enough manpower!"  
  
And so the two groups – of which Hale's was the larger by far – warily intermingled, getting to know each other before the respective leaders could hash out any definitive arrangements. This was how Misato found herself in front of a black man with an eyepatch. "And what are _ye _lookin' at?!"  
  
Misato blinked._  
  
" _So I'm a black, Scottish cyclops! Ye got a_ prob _lem?!"_  
  
"… _not really. Kinda got spat in the face today after dueling a kanga-quad, so I don't have the energy to argue." The penguin in her sidecar reached into a tiny mini-cooler, pulling out a bottle that Misato offered to the older man. "Beer?"_  
  
"… _lassie. You and me? We're gonna get along_ jus' _fine."_  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 31, 2016/  
  
/Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
" **Tavish did** _ **what**_ **now?!** "  
  
"He's having us make our own brews as a class project. Dual credit with Shinobu Heisen's chemistry class, too!" admitted Asuka, her mind otherwise focused on the nigh-impenetrable fog around her.  
  
"… **gah…I'm gonna have to give them a stern talking-to.** "  
  
" **Shouldn't we be focusing on the operation?** " griped Dr. Akagi.  
  
" **Asuka's still moving into position. Besides Ritsuko, most of my days are spent playing parent to a bunch of grown-ass adults who should know better. Let me play parent for people who actually merit it for once!** "  
  
" **Lieutenant** **Colonel,** " cooly said an authoritative voice. " **The mission.** "  
  
" **Er…right sir. Sorry sir.** " The Supreme Commander had decisively put a stop to all jocularity. " **Okay Asuka. Since the Angel's AT-Field is warping the downtown area, you're going to try and un-warp it. Gradually though.** "  
  
"Roger that!" Asuka's fingers tightened around the handlebars, her eyes firm with resolve. "Okay Mama, let's do this." An act of will, and her soul made its presence known upon the world through Unit-02. The strange sensations of the Angel's AT-Field tickled at her rib cage; her bones felt as if they had fallen asleep, pins and needles dragging through her. "Bleh, this Angel is unpleasant."  
  
a storm is on the horizon  
  
"Misato, what are the MAGI saying?"  
  
" **Inconclusive, but our sensors are starting to get a better reading. Keep going.** "  
  
"Roger." Ever so slowly, her AT-Field intertwined with the Angel's, seeking out the proverbial sweet spot where the presence of Unit-02 would overpower its grip on reality. The haze around her seemed to dissipate-  
  
Alarms blared over her intercom. "What the-?"  
  
danger!  
  
" **Asuka, WATCH OUT-!** "  
  
A bolt of lightning erupted from the fog, smashing into Unit-02.  
  
 _ **KRAKOOM!**_  
  
xxxx  
  
/November 29, 2001/  
  
/Mount Isa, Queensland, Australia/  
  
 _ **KRAKOOM!**  
  
Misato Katsuragi twitched at the boom of thunder. "I hate this place."  
  
Saxton Hale howled with laughter. "Afraid of a little light show, my little apprentice?!"  
  
 **KRAKOOM!**_  
  
" _When it happens every ten seconds? Try 'annoyed'."  
  
The boisterous Boss slapped Misato on the back, amused by her discontent. "If you quiver in the face of a mere storm, what kind of man does that make you?!" He sauntered off, spreading his merriment despite the storm._

_Misato sighed, gazing outside the shuttering windows of the parking garage. Sand and dirt blew through the industrial cityscape beyond the Mann Co. Mining Complex, pummeling the town without mercy. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, echoing through the cavernous expanse of the parking garage; the mines and their associated infrastructure had been a blessing for Hale's caravan to rest and regroup after a hard trek through the deserts that seemed to swallow more and more of the Australian Outback with each passing week.  
  
Misato made her rounds through the different levels of the parking garage, a sack full of water bottles hoisted over her shoulder. Several of their more enterprising mates were still disassembling long-abandoned vehicles, scavenging for parts to bolster their own battle-worn transports. Not surprisingly, the Engineer was among them. With each family, loner, or miniature grouping she passed, out came one or two bottles of distilled water. Given the distillery unit within the mining complex – connected to an aquifer deep underground – it only made sense to make sure everyone had some fresh water.  
  
It was a little hard to ignore the admiring stares she got as she moved on, despite the minimal amount of small talk. Honestly? She didn't get it. _So I hang out around Hale-sensei all the time. It's not like I make any decisions. _It was only sensible; for all his eccentricities, Hale had managed to hold this caravan together through strength and sheer force of personality alone.  
  
Given the volatile characters in their midst, that was saying something.  
  
Misato finally made it to the bottom level of the parking garage; the entrances were shrouded by the massive form of Mortimer, who was wrapped protectively around the building. A gaggle of the caravan's younger children were gathered around the arthropod's colossal head, handing him sticks and shrubbery to munch. Pen-Pen diligently stood watch. "You kids doing all right?"_  
  
" _Yes ma'am!" exclaimed the kids._  
  
" _Pen-Pen?"_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _Hey, I don't need that kind of tone." She glanced at Mortimer, placing a hand on his jaw…lip…thing. "How about you, big guy?" Mortimer's mouth parts clacked together in what could be construed as an appreciative chirp. His giant antennae brushed around her affectionately, prompting her to giggle. "Okay okay, I get it Morty-kun." The giant millipede was a big softy, surprisingly enough: like a puppy that was way too eager to please. She looked at one of the older kids, a girl with dirty blonde hair and a heart-shaped face. "Sarah-chan, have you seen your dad anywhere?"_  
  
" _He's over at the guard station, Miss Misato."  
  
Misato made a face at her. "Come on, I'm only like two years older than you!"_  
  
" _More like three. Isn't it your fifteenth birthday in nine days?"  
  
Misato snorted. "You're totally not being cute right now."  
  
 **KRAKOOM!**_  
  
" _...I'll be going."_  
  
" _Take care, Miss Misato!"  
  
The purple-haired teen made her way to the guard station right by the entryway, where Joel had situated himself. Magazines that had once occupied gatekeepers on a slow day were now being devoured by a man desperate for new reading material. "Kind of funny; you never realize how much you miss the news until the presses come to a halt."_  
  
" _I guess." Thank goodness her English skills had improved over the past several months, by necessity if nothing else. Misato glanced over the variety of periodicals, mostly related to sports, hunting, guns, and news. One cover in particular caught her eye. "No way." She grabbed the financial magazine, marveling at the sight of a well-built man, dressed to the nines in a sharp, dark business suit; it was the most clothing she had ever seen on Saxton Hale. "Hard to believe there was a time that Hale-sensei wore a_ shirt _, much less a suit."_  
  
" _Even the CEO of Mann Co. had to play the part," said Joel, his eyes focused on a months-old rugby article. "Sometimes, I get the impression he prefers our new 'way of life'."  
  
Misato opened her mouth to protest. Then shut it after a few moments of thought. Saxton Hale, businessman? "…you have a point there."_  
  
" _You think he's wrong?"_  
  
" _Hmm…sort of."_  
  
" _But not completely."_  
  
" _Well…" The chaos wrought by Second Impact was undeniable. The death toll and havoc were catastrophic. They had all experienced too much horror to even think of saying that this world was better. "But…" And yet there was always a silver lining. "Everyone in this group…crazy as we are, I like them." Her hands brushed across her arms, toned with lean muscle; her body had been forged into something new by the crucible that was Post-Impact Australia. "And I like who I am now. Does that make me a bad person?"  
  
Joel shrugged. "That's the thing about being human: if we've got something to fight for, surviving ain't that hard. Far as I can tell, you've got a good head on your shoulders. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."_  
  
"… _thanks, Joel-san."  
  
A petite, scarred hand knocked on the post by the guard station. Misato and Joel to see a middle-aged woman with rather messy brown hair, held in place with a blue bandanna. "Hey kiddo." She ruffled Misato's hair before turning her brown eyes towards Joel. "Texas."_  
  
" _Found somethin' Tess?"_  
  
" _A minivan that hasn't been pulled apart by our pack of scavengers yet."_  
  
" _Huh. Well, it definitely sounds more romantic than our last outing."_  
  
" _In what world is a junkyard romantic?"_  
  
" _I try to keep it simple."  
  
Tess smirked. "See you soon."  
  
As the woman walked away, Joel had an odd little smile on his face…until he turned and saw Misato's mischievous grin. "_You _are too young to know what she's talking about."_  
  
" _Uh huh. Now try telling me that again. And be convincing." For her snark, Misato got whacked on the forehead with a rolled-up tabloid._  
  
" _Smart aleck kid." Joel couldn't quite keep the smile off of his face as he left the guard station.  
  
Misato giggled, abandoning the station herself to find more familiar territory.  
  
 **KRAKOOM!**  
  
Now if only the weather would behave!_  
  
" _-ah cannae help it, ye dobber!"  
  
Speaking of behaving (or the lack thereof), Misato found a very familiar group of men, gathered around an open barrel. A small fire had been started within it, situated under an open ventilation grate so that the smoke would dissipate; speared on skewers were bats procured from the mines, flesh roasting and smoking. Tavish DeGroot – nicknamed the Demoman – was bantering with Hale-sensei, surrounded by Mr. Smith the Spy, Aleksander the Heavy, David Lowrie the Sniper, John Doe the Soldier, and Tommy Patrick the Scout (some still insisted that he should've been titled 'Roadrunner'). Tending the fire was an individual who had originally been part of Joel's group, nicknamed the Pyro.  
  
To this day, Misato still hadn't figured out if Pyro was a man or a woman. Their given name – Sam Hayden – wasn't helpful either. Pyro seemed to get a kick out of keeping people guessing._  
  
" _Do ye realize how much of a walkin', talkin' stereotype ah am?" griped the Demoman. "My maw and da moved us from Scotland…and we went ta New Zealand…ta be SHEEP FARMERS! Ah'm a living punchline!"  
  
Saxton Hale was nonplussed. "And are you content?"  
  
Tavish stared. And then his lip trembled. "Aye…ah like bein' me. Even if it seems huddy, ah really do!"_  
  
" _Then why apologize? If you like being a stereotype, embrace it! Look at me!" Hale promptly backhanded the Spy, causing the Frenchman to yelp. "I just hit that man because I felt like it! And a manly man makes no apologies when his fists go flying!"_  
  
" _Uh…why?" asked the Scout._  
  
" _Because a man's word is his bond, and a man's man speaks with his fists!" bellowed Hale. "My preposterous testosterone makes people uncomfortable, but I accept it! So accept your Scottishness! Accept your blackness! Accept your cyclops-ness! But above all else, accept your manliness!"_  
  
"… _ye give the daftiest speeches." The Demoman grinned. "But m_ eh _be ah'm just enough of a bampot to work with it."_  
  
"… _say, did your family ever have any race horses?" asked the Sniper._  
  
" _Aye."_  
  
" _Know why they were so fast?"  
  
The Demoman frowned. "…why?"_  
  
" _Cause they saw what you did with your sheep."  
  
Everyone stared at the Sniper. The Demoman glared…until a smirk crossed his lips. "At least ah dun need a sniper scope to see me own knob!" Everyone then stared at the Demoman. The Sniper scowled…and then the two burst into laughter, as did the rest of the group.  
  
Except for Misato. "What the heck is a knob?"_  
  
" _It's Scottish slang for_ penis _," rasped a deadpan Pyro._  
  
" _Oh." Misato blinked. "_ Oh. _UGH!" Her face curdled with disgust. "Geez you guys, I'm a young lady! You should at least try to be…decent…PFFFFT!" Her cheeks bulged with restrained laughter. "Okay, sorry, couldn't say that with a straight face…you guys, being **decent**?"  
  
Everyone stared at Misato. Then they all laughed some more, enjoying a joke at their own expense.  
  
In times of danger and peril, humor was still humor.  
  
The Scout wiped a tear from his eyes. "Man oh man, I woulda missed out on all of this." He gazed at the Heavy, a question coming to mind. "I got stuck here cause I was on vacation. But what brought a big guy like you to the Land Down Under?"  
  
Aleksander chuckled. "I was associate lecturer at University of Melbourne. My focus was in Russian language, literature, and history!" Quite a few of the relative newcomers looked dumbfounded. It was not the first time he had gotten that reaction. "I know, I know: I don't give off that impression, no?"_  
  
" _That's putting it mildly," said the Soldier._  
  
" _I love my country," said the Heavy with a wistful tone. The flickering flames were just enough to reveal the nostalgia in his eyes. "Empire, Republic; Communism, Capitalism; the people still remain. And I wanted to share that love with people outside of Mother Russia!" His smile faded. "Did not even make it six months before Impact happened."_  
  
"… _at least you have a home." Everyone turned towards the Soldier, his eyes hidden by his old-fashioned infantry helmet. "I feel like being a soldier is what I'm meant to be. But every single day, my past changes. Was I active duty? Was I honorably discharged? Was I a traitor? Was I in a nuthouse? Was I an overzealous history professor? Was I a policeman? And on and on." He crossed his arms, roughly leaning back against a truck tire. "I don't really care about keeping track of it all. But I do wonder sometimes."  
  
Everyone stared. "Shit, man," murmured the Sniper.  
  
Misato sat down beside the Solder, giving him a reassuring pat. "I don't know who you used to be, but I know who you are now: the guy who fired a rocket at the ground he stood on just so he could launch himself into a wannabe warlord." Among other things. But that had been one of Misato's most cherished memories of John Doe in battle. "That's the kind of guy I want on our side!"_  
  
" _Compliments won't make me cry," muttered the Soldier, conspicuously tilting his helmet further over his eyes.  
  
Misato smiled. "Well, let's keep the ball rolling!" She glanced over at the Pyro, form shrouded in thick clothes and bandages. "Sam Hayden…if that is your true name-"_  
  
" _It's not."_  
  
"… _um, right." Misato blinked. "So…what's your deal?"_  
  
"… _well, since it seems to be story time…" The quiet, almost androgynous voice of the Pyro commanded everyone's attention. "I was a forensic scientist. Brisbane. Burn victims were my specialty." Sam held up their gloved hand. "Had a rather unfortunate accident. Now I'm unpleasant to look at, to put it mildly." They slowly shifted aside part of their facemask, revealing a patch of skin on the cheek rife with white and yellow color. "Immune system already compromised from birth. Makes healing nigh-impossible. Mostly second-degree burns. Some third-degree, but not entirely. Wasn't lucky enough."_  
  
"… _how the bloody 'ell is that lucky?" asked the Demoman._  
  
" _Third-degree burns are painless. Second-degree burns aren't."_  
  
"… _how do you stand moving?" asked Misato._  
  
" _With difficulty." The Pyro shrugged. "I've gotten used to it."_  
  
"… _that is the most metal thing I've ever heard," muttered the Scout, awestruck._  
  
" _It'd be a lot less tolerable if our dear Medic hadn't decided to experiment with kanga-quad blood." One couldn't deny Ludwigg Riemann was a little off, but damn if he wasn't good at what he did. "It's good stuff." The Pyro turned their goggled gaze towards Mr. Smith. "And what of you, oh-so-mysterious Spy?"_  
  
" _Hmph." The Spy quietly flittered with his butterfly knife, as was his habit. With a decisive motion, the blade flipped back into its protective casing. "I was here to assassinate our dear Boss." Everyone, save for Hale, was suddenly quiet. "There was a reason his title for me was 'Spy'."_  
  
"… _uh…"_  
  
" _And no, I am not going to try and finish the job. The one who wanted him dead just so happened to perish in Melbourne, so I have no motive. Corporate competition can get a little heated."  
  
The Boss bellowed with good cheer. "My one regret was that your former employer didn't have the stones to challenge me head-on! I would have preferred it that way!" To punctuate his sentence, he grabbed a skewer and promptly tore the head off of a bat with his teeth, jaw audibly grinding the winged mammal's skull and its gooey contents within._

_A giggle crept past Misato's lips. "You guys…" What a motley crew they were. "You're all crazy." Would they have survived for so long otherwise? "But that doesn't matter." They had been willing to divulge their own stories. They'd taught her so much. "If I hadn't met Pen-Pen…if I hadn't run into Hale-sensei…if I hadn't met any of you…who knows where I'd be?" The thought of not knowing these people rankled. "Thank you. All of you."_  
  
"… _why so serious, little one?" asked Aleksander._  
  
" _You've trusted this team enough to tell us about yourselves. I think it's time I finally return the favor." They all knew that she was from Japan; her accent and features had made that an inescapable conclusion. What they didn't know was how she had gotten to Australia. "I was in Antarctica. Before Second Impact. Before everything went to hell."  
  
And so she told them. Of her father's expedition. Of the ancient alien base. Of the four wings of light, a harbinger of the world's end.  
  
Not a single one doubted her. They had seen too much to do so._  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 31, 2016/  
  
/Shelter 3B, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"Now why do you doubt me, Mari-chan?"  
  
In a shelter filled with Section 2 agents – one Haruka Aida among them – and worried civilians, an intense debate was going on in one particular corner.  
  
Mari Langley-Sohryu gave Ai Suzuhara a stink-eye. "What are you, _stupid?_ Repeat what you just said to me."  
  
"My brother can beat your sister in an arm-wrestling match."  
  
"Uh uh. Nope. _Nein!_ Ska is way more acrobatic and athletic than Toji."  
  
"So? Arm-wrestling is about strength. Toji is stronger than Sohryu-san. Done deal!"  
  
"That second sentence is _totally_ wrong. How is Toji stronger than my sister?"  
  
"Cause Toji's a boy!"  
  
Mari stared. "Rei Ayanami."  
  
"You can't use Ayanami-san! She's like, one of those 'nephil' thingies we learned about in class. That's cheating!"  
  
Nozomi Horaki intruded upon their little 'debate', hands gripping a tray filled with rice cookies. "Aida-san says we can have all of these if we'll ' _shut our little midget mouths, cause otherwise I'll break something that's actually worth money._ ' Her words. Also Ai-chan, that's ' _nephilim_ '."  
  
Mari and Ai looked at the tray, saw the presence of chocolate chips, and came to unanimous decision. "We'll settle this later Mari-chan."  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
As the trio set about devouring the confectionary treats, Nozomi looked around the room, gauging the mood. Tense, quiet, and uncertain seemed to fit. "I wonder how the battle's going outside?"  
  
"If the last Angel was any indication, my sister's probably kicking its butt." Mari bit through a particularly sweet chocolate chip, eliciting a happy little sound. "When Ska's in Unit-02, she's unstoppable!"  
  
"Didn't your sister get stopped the first time they fought the Seventh Angel?"  
  
Mari glared at Ai. "That was one time. It won't ever happen again!"  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Unit-02 is out of commission ma'am. That bolt of lightning completely shorted out parts of the Eva's armor, and has locked down as a fail-safe measure."  
  
Misato Katsuragi reacted to Miyata Ibuki's words in a fairly succinct manner that summarized her general feeling on the matter. "...crap-baskets." _Okay, so the Angel's incapacitated our best Pilot. What are we going to do now?_ "Shinji-kun. Get Unit-02 to the nearest duct. We're going to need a new strategy."  
  
" **Yes ma'am!** "  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel scowled at the sight of Unit-01 trying to haul Unit-02 away from where it had fallen; were it not for the constant static and intermittent cuts in the footage, the charred hole in the red Eva's left shoulder would look far more gruesome. "So. We have a reality-warping Angel that's interfering with our electrical systems on the surface, and our attempt to end the warping triggered an automatic defense of some sorts. Am I in the ballpark?"  
  
The hologram of a baseball being batted out of a stadium projected from Ritsuko's monocle. "You're in the ballpark."  
  
"Great." _So. The Angel's in there somewhere._ That was clear enough; that lightning bolt had a definite source. _The question: how do we get to it?_ "Hyuga."  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Our ballistics. Can the MAGI track their trajectory, even if we lost contact during the flight path?"  
  
The bespectacled Lieutenant frowned. "Hmm…for anything that doesn't have an onboard guidance system, unlikely. Or any kind of internal transponder, for that matter. Especially with all of the interference."  
  
"So basically, the missiles in our defensive batteries…and the grenades on the Defender Gundams' rifles. Not to mention the Defender Gundams themselves."  
  
Shiori Aoba arched an eyebrow at Misato. "You got a plan?"  
  
"Just an idea, for now. Pen-Pen!"  
  
" **Wark?** "  
  
"Arrange all Gundams around the main storm cloud."  
  
" **Wark.** "  
  
The purple-haired Operations Director didn't waste any time. "Aoba, I want the missiles in Groups C and E to fire at the cloud. Hyuga, disable the detonation charges. And I want at least two missiles to follow the same flight pattern!" The two Lieutenants looked oddly at each other, but proceeded to do precisely as their superior commanded.  
  
One minute later, the Defender Gundams were arranged in an orderly lattice about the main storm cloud, their movements slightly janky due to the Angel's electromagnetic interference. Throughout the city, several missile batteries were aimed directly at the cloud.  
  
Hyuga double-checked all of the figures. "Everything is ready, ma'am."  
  
"Okay. Fire."  
  
The batteries rotated, firing around twenty missiles in a staggered fashion. The dud projectiles soared into the cloud, their presence disappearing from all sensors. In a matter of seconds, they reappeared, flying in haphazard directions away from the storm cloud. A few projectiles slammed into nearby skyscrapers, while a good multitude sailed into the sky, harmless.  
  
To a good deal of the Bridge staff, it was only further confirmation of the Angel's ability to warp space. What was Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi up to?  
  
Misato glanced at Maya. "Did the MAGI track them all?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"The two missiles that followed the same flight path: where did they emerge?"  
  
Maya quickly queried for an analysis. MELCHIOR provided an annotated video clip; despite the fuzzy picture, one could clearly see two missiles emerge from the same spot over Lake Ashi. "From the same spot."  
  
Misato Katsuragi smirked. "So…it's not constantly changing everything. The warping is _fixed_. Perfect! I've got a plan."  
  
xxxx  
  
/December 31, 2001/  
  
/Barkly Tableland, Southwest of Mount Isa, Queensland, Australia/  
  
 _Misato Katsuragi gulped, staring down the dingo-sized fire ant, its pincers dripping with blood._ Well, this is just perfect. Lost my handgun. Bat's too far away. No plan. And I'm alone. How am I going to get out of this?  
  
 _How had she gotten into this mess?  
  
It had been a standard day; she was slated for scouting duty of the Barkley Tableland, which now featured a multitude of ravines Post-Impact. The hilly savanna had already been sparsely populated prior to Impact, but it was important to map the area out. Misato's partner for the mission had been a guy named James; somewhat prissy, but an absolute _wizard _with chains. All in all, nothing had been sighted from afar, so it was considered a rather simple duty.  
  
Well…they had been driving an uncovered jeep off-road. Not normally a problem, that's what jeeps were for. Not until a sudden sinkhole had caught the front wheel, sending the duo flying.  
  
Misato had fared…decently. Her ribs felt bruised, and her handgun had apparently gone missing.  
  
James…not so much. Misato had come to just in time to see a gigantic fire ant swinging James around, its mandibles lodged firmly on his neck. It had then curled up to deliver a vicious sting with its abdomen, right into James' belly.  
  
Her impulse had been to pull her metal bat out of her backpack and start swinging.  
  
The fire ant had caught the bat between its pincers and ripped it from her hands, tossing it far away.  
  
Hence her current predicament._

_Misato grimaced, shooting a glance behind James' corpse at the jeep; she had to get out of here.  
  
The giant fire ant's mandibles clacked together right as it lunged at her. With a dexterous leap, she vaulted over the ant, landing beside James and grabbing his fallen chains. With a quick whip of her arms, she wrapped the chains around her fists and forearms, forming improvised gauntlets-slash-knuckledusters. She turned right as the fire ant jumped at her.  
  
 **Pow!**  
  
Right in the kisser. The punch sent the gigantic insect sprawling but not for long. It immediately got to its feet, clicking angrily at her. She kept backing slowly towards the jeep, unwilling to take her eye off of the fire ant for a second.  
  
With a sudden zigzagging motion, the ant was upon her, leaping into the air. She barely caught its mandibles between her chained hands before its momentum slammed her into the ground. Fighting off her increasing panic, Misato pressed her foot against the thorax, pressing up by just enough to save her life; for when the ant's abdomen curled in to strike, the stinger only pierced her shirt instead of her sternum.  
  
The venom still came, dripping onto her skin. Searing pain became Misato's entire world.  
  
A hellish scream emerged from her throat, and adrenaline took over. Everything blurred and became nonsensical. At her next moment of cognizance, the fire ant was no longer a threat: its two mandibles had been torn off and pierced through its head, while the trunk between its thorax and abdomen was snapped in twain.  
  
Okay. Good. It was dead.  
  
Misato hissed, the alkaline venom burning on the skin between her breasts. She staggered over to the jeep, engaging the four-wheel drive and reversing out of the sinkhole. _Gotta get back…gotta get home. _She breathed heavily, staring back at the corpses of the fire ant and James._ I should…take him back…  
  
 _Then more fire ants emerged, crawling over the lip of a nearby ravine: most of them the size of dingos, with not a few as large as a convertible._  
  
"… _sorry James." She shifted into first gear and took off, trying to ignore the increasing pain on her sternum._ Don't fall unconscious, don't fall unconscious, don't fall unconscious…!  
  
 _Fun fact about regular fire ants: they could travel at about two inches per second on average. Scaled up to the size of a dingo, that translated to over forty miles an hour. It didn't matter that no insect ever attained such a size due to natural physical limitations: Second Impact had removed the 'un' from unnatural.  
  
So it was that the fire ants caught up before Misato could get into a higher gear, their mandibles slashing at the jeep's tires. They blew, drastically reducing Misato's speed and likelihood of survival._  
  
"… _I'm gonna die." An ant clambered onto the driver door, poking its head through the open window. Her punch sent it tumbling. "I'm gonna die." There was no way around it. There was no way she could get back in time. Not even enough time to reflect either. "…this sucks."  
  
Fortunately, today was not her day.  
  
Over the upcoming bluff rumbled Mortimer, reins held by none other than Saxton Hale. The massive arthropod circled around the jeep, its massive legs crushing dozens of ants. The Boss let down a rope, his stance confident and grip sure. "Hurry up, sheila!"  
  
Misato didn't have to be told twice. She crawled out of her seat, scrambling onto the hood of the jeep and jumping for the rope. She clambered up Mortimer's exoskeleton, falling on her knees besides Hale-sensei. "…how…?"_  
  
" _Lowrie saw your jeep get in a bingle and radioed in. I was closest by, and boom, here I come to save the day!"_  
  
"… _hurts…"_  
  
" _Suck it up or I'll give you something else to focus on! You know what they say: pain is weakness leaving the body!"_  
  
" _That's…stupid…"_  
  
" _I thought I was the only one who thought that. After all, I've never been weak, so I'm a living counterexample!" boasted the haughty Aussie.  
  
Mortimer rumbled underneath their feet. The master-apprentice duo looked around, noticing that the titanic millipede's legs were now covered with giant fire ants. "Bah, knew it wouldn't end so quickly. Those buggers are almost as tenacious as me!" He wrapped an arm around Misato's torso and leapt off of Mortimer's head, mere seconds before the millipede impulsively curled in on itself to defend its softer body parts. Alas, it was futile; there were simply too many ants.  
  
The duo landed in a roll, kicking up dust and grass from the collision. Misato grimaced, gripping at the wound on her chest; even so, she couldn't help but look back as their trusty steed and comrade vanished underneath an increasing swarm of fire ants. "Morty-kun…"_  
  
" _Heh. We're living on the edge, now. Literally!"  
  
Misato looked over her shoulder; Saxton Hale was looking into the ravine that they had landed near. It stretched for at least four hundred meters one either side, and was about twenty meters wide: too long to move around, and too far to jump. Already, drones that had not turned their focus to devouring Mortimer were pursuing them diligently. "…what are we going to do?"  
  
Saxton Hale smirked. "Heh. Life is a funny, yet cruel mistress; I spent so many years turning Mann Co. into Australia's greatest business." He cracked the knuckles on his right hand. "And I've tasted the finest brews in all of the Outback!" Left hand. "And yet…for all of it, nothing ever compared to the sheer joy of fighting. It was all I ever wanted to think about. Even with all that's happened since Impact."  
  
Misato stared; what was he talking about? "S…Sensei?"_

_"But as soon I saw you with that penguin, facing down a pack of dingoes…I knew you had a destiny. A real ripper, too. Couldn't explain it if you asked for a reason, but it's what my gut says. And a man's gut is the way to a man's heart, after all!"  
  
This speech was starting to rhyme a little too much for her liking. The parallels with her father's last words were uncanny, and foreboding. "Sensei, stop it."  
  
"You also have good sense about you. You've done your best to look after everyone in our little rat pack. And, as unmanly as it is, you have the sense to know which risks are worth taking." Hale's grin was a little too wide, just a touch too teethy. "Me? I can't stop thinking about waling into those ants. My blood's pumping hard just thinking about it!"_

  
  
" _Sensei-!" Misato's retort was cutoff as an unfamiliar weight settled on her head. She looked up and froze; it was Saxton Hale's hat. "What are you doing." It wasn't a question, for Misato was not confused; it was a statement, for her dread was all too certain._  
  
" _There's a reason I took you under my wing." He glanced beyond the edge of the ravine; far in the distance, he could spot a few vehicles from their caravan approaching. He turned back towards his apprentice, staring her dead in the eyes. "After all…there can be only **one** Boss."  
  
Before Misato knew what was going on, she was sailing over the ravine. She yelped upon landing, rolling haphazardly in the grass. Staggering to her feet, Misato's eyes were wide with fright, her limbs numb with terror; Saxton Hale stared resolutely at her from the other side. "Sensei!"_  
  
" _You take care of those losers for me! Show that lot what it means to be a_ **real** _man!" With those last words said, he turned back towards the encroaching horde, mandibles clicking ravenously. "Okay you sorry sack of bugs… **HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!** " He barreled into the onslaught, fists flying with abandon.  
  
Tears pricked at the corners of Misato's eyes. She dared not look away, out of the sheer foolhardy hope that he would find a way out. He always had before. Always! Yet…and yet…as his body vanished from sight, seemingly overwhelmed by the growing army of giant ants, her fear gave way to sorrow. "_ **SENSEI!!!!!!** _"_  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 31, 2016/  
  
/Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"Yes sensei, this is an _excellent_ plan boss-lady, I will do everything you ask, Katsuragi-sama."  
  
" **Quit being a smart aleck, Mana-kun.** "  
  
" **Apologies Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. My sister is merely excited.** "  
  
Mana Kirishima grinned within the cockpit of the Shining Gundam. "I'm only being somewhat sarcastic." The thought of using their beam sabers against the Angel was exciting; it was a legitimate chance to test out their new weapons (and if Gendo Ikari's little monologue about her being replaceable hovered in the back of her mind…well, that was just another motivating factor). Perhaps they would be sufficient to pierce the Angel's AT-Field?  
  
" **Just stick together on your flight path. If you end up outside of the cloud without contact, pick another one. Let us know** _ **immediately**_ **if you find anything.** "  
  
" **Wark.** "  
  
" **Roger** ," said Mayumi Yamagishi.  
  
"Roger!" Mana looked around; her sister's Rising Gundam was right behind her, with over two dozen Defender Gundams arranged in a staggered pattern around the main cloud. Further afield were Unit-00 and Unit-01.  
  
" **Move out!** "  
  
At Katsuragi's command, the Gundams all delved with abandon into the proverbial belly of the beast.  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 14, 2002/  
  
/Camooweal, Queensland, Australia/  
  
 _Mount Isa had had to be abandoned.  
  
The fire ants had gotten closer and closer, until the threat of the massive colony was too dire to ignore any longer. Thus, their home for over two months had been left behind.  
  
It had been a hard decision to leave such a stable, well-defended town with relatively easy access to resources that could be used for bartering and tool casting. Not a few of their people had elected to remain behind, to take their chances.  
  
Most had followed Misato's lead.  
  
It was almost a cruel joke. Just because she wore 'The Hat', that made her worthy of leadership?  
  
Over a hundred miles northwest of Mount Isa, along the Barkly Highway, they had finally stopped in the small town of Camooweal. The lack of people and prevalence of bleached skeletons had been easily explained by the acid-spitting eaglehawks that congregated there. A few days of work by the Sniper had taken care of that threat, so the town was essentially theirs. Everyone had quickly and methodically searched the buildings within the city limits, gathering food, ammo, weapons, and other supplies of value. Of particular value had been the tiltrotor aircraft found in the hangar by the town's lone airstrip.  
  
It had been a particular punch to Misato's gut to see Mann Co. emblazoned on the side. Apparently, judging by the available logs in the hangar, Saxton Hale had donated it to the Royal Doctor Flying Service.  
  
Dell Conagher and a few other more 'enterprising' types had taken to it with gusto to see if they could get it flying. If not, it would make for great scrap.  
  
Still, it was perhaps no surprise that Misato had elected to claim the hangar as her particular residence. From the small radio tower, she would be able to get a good view of the town and surrounding area; tactically, it was a good decision.  
  
In reality, she might have been called a bit masochistic, willingly reminding herself of her greatest failure.  
  
Drinking from a bottle of _Hale's Most Pugnacious Porter _probably didn't help._  
  
" _Wark."  
  
Misato glanced over at Pen-Pen, who was staring pointedly at her. "We can't exactly talk about drinking laws when the government doesn't exist. Besides, it's not like people even younger than me never drank beer. DeGroot-san would be quick to tell you that." The Scotsman knew the history of beer quite well._  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _It's only one."_  
  
" _Wark."  
  
Misato shot an annoyed glare at the penguin. "So? Do you actually have a problem, or are you just here to argue?"  
  
Pen-Pen stared. With a small huff, the penguin waddled out of the hangar. If she didn't know any better, the little guy was indignant. Maybe he had a right to be.  
  
Misato sighed, leaning back against the small table. Old maps and aviation charts had been swept aside to hold her weapons and Hale-sensei's Hat. Her eyes trailed slowly over old photos and medical documents; who had used this place prior to Impact? Had they lived their lives carefree? Had the possibility of death been far from their minds?  
  
She traced the region between her breasts, wincing at the soreness; the Medic had done his best, but there would always be a scar to remind her of the deaths of James, Mortimer, and Hale-sensei above all.  
  
Death was such an ugly thing.  
  
So why couldn't she stop thinking about it?_  
  
" _It is not good to drink alone."_

_The accented voice was familiar. "Aleksander-san."  
  
The Heavy slowly walked into the hangar, his eyes showing a great deal of concern. "You have not been yourself."  
  
Misato snorted. "Oh? And who says I'm not me? The man I called 'sensei' died! Who the hell says that I can't change from something like that!?"_  
  
" _People can still be themselves, even if they change."_  
  
" _Oh, trying to get philosophical on me?"  
  
Aleksander did not let Misato's sharp tongue get to him. "Is it working?"  
  
The fifteen-year old snorted, looking away from him and taking another long sip of her porter. The Heavy calmly grabbed a stool and sat beside her, his body looking comically large relative to the tiny chair. After a brief bit of silence, Misato said, "I don't get it. Why me?"_  
  
" _Why you?"_  
  
" _How the hell can anyone look at me as leader material? Sensei was **Saxton Hale!** His strength was ludicrous! He might not have been the most diplomatic type, but he was a damn better leader than I'll ever be! I'm just a teenage girl with a dead mother and daddy issues! Why should **anyone**_ **ever** _call me the Boss?!"_  
  
"… _do you think I am strong?"  
  
Misato, breathing heavily from her brief tirade, pointed at his massive torso.  
  
The Heavy chuckled. "Of course. But would that make me as accurate with rifle as Sniper? Or as fast as Scout? Or as good with explosives as Demoman? Or as good with surgery as our Medic?"_  
  
"…"  
  
" _People have different strengths. Size of muscles is not everything! On physical side, you are limber, agile, and good with handgun. But inside, you have strong heart and strong spirit. Those are strengths too."_  
  
"… _then why are you saying I'm not myself?"_  
  
" _You have not mourned. You are passionate young woman. So mourn."_  
  
"… _Hale-sensei wouldn't have mourned."_  
  
" _Old Boss had different strength. You are Misato Katsuragi. You are new Boss. Do not be like old Boss; be you."  
  
Misato looked into his face. For how imposing Aleksander Kasparov could look on the outset, he was a surprisingly gentle sort outside of combat. All of that tenderness was on display. So it was ultimately a foregone conclusion: her face curdled as she buried it into the Heavy's torso, sobbing deeply and quietly for not just the death of her sensei, but also for the loss of her hometown and mother, and the sacrifice of her father, along with every complicated feeling that was tangled up in those realities.  
  
Five minutes passed before she stopped. She stepped away, wiping the snot away with her arm. "Sorry about your shirt."_  
  
" _Shirt has old bloodstains already!"  
  
Misato giggled, feeling a bit of good humor for the first time in weeks. "…Aleksander-san. Thank you."_  
  
" _It was nothing!" said the Heavy with a hearty laugh. "Even though you are young, there are many who look up to you! So rely on us like we rely on you." He got to his feet, walking towards the hangar's entry. "They are almost finished making supper. Come when ready!" And then he was gone.  
  
Misato watched him go with a sad smile. "…people look up to me, huh?" Wasn't that a kick in the pants. Well, if it was true, then her opinion was irrelevant, wasn't it? She would just have to – as her old sensei would often say – 'man up'. She grabbed the bottle of porter and downed the rest in one gulp. The burn was enough for her to impulsively whoop. Whether it was out of satisfaction or catharsis was unknown. "Well, no time like the present!" She grabbed Hale's hat and placed it on her head, walking out of the hangar and into the waning light of the evening sun.  
  
Pen-Pen hadn't left. He was standing right outside the hangar entrance. "Wark."_  
  
" _Yeah, I needed that."_  
  
"… _wark."_  
  
" _Don't worry. And Pen-Pen…sorry for being such a jerk."_  
  
" _Wark."  
  
The era of the new Boss had begun.  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in the world, the Valentine Treaty was signed, signifying a formal end to the Impact Wars and the ascension of the United Nations as a true enforcer of global order.  
  
Time passed, and the world at large slowly began to pull itself together.  
  
Australia, although isolated, was no exception to this.  
  
It took over another year of traversing the Northern Territory and Western Australia before Misato and the caravan chanced upon a genuine, sustainable settlement. To be even more precise, a settlement that _wasn't _occupied solely by psychopaths or wannabe warlords: it was the town of Katherine within the Northern Territory and the nearby military base in Tindal, administered by the Royal Australian Air Force.  
  
Following the flooding of Darwin during Second Impact, the survivors had consolidated their resources further inland, near the protection offered by the RAAF in Tindal. The vast majority of Australia's military leadership – concentrated in Victoria, New South Wales, and Queensland, and thus susceptible to the deadliest of Impact's tsunamis – had perished, and communications had become extraordinarily unreliable; hence, the officers stationed at Tindal had focused solely on maintaining order and a functioning society in conjunction with Katherine's civilian government.  
  
As a result, life in Katherine was the closest throwback to Pre-Impact society that Misato and her subordinates had experienced since…well, Second Impact.  
  
It was a godsend for the caravan.  
  
Everyone quickly ingratiated themselves with the townsfolk. Misato and her Team quickly found themselves working alongside the military in familiar roles related to security.  
  
Time continued to pass. More knowledge of the outside world began to trickle in. First and foremost, knowledge of Second Impact's cause: ADAM, the First Angel (even though Misato's Team had believed her about what had happened in Antarctica, it was still nice to have further validation). Second, but almost as important, the belief that more Angels would emerge one day to wreak havoc upon humanity.  
  
And this led to the great dilemma: now that everyday life was no longer geared solely to survival, Misato had time to think about what had happened in Antarctica, and what she was going to do about it. If her father had been involved with these 'Angels'…she needed to find out more. She needed answers.  
  
She needed closure.  
  
2003 gave way to 2004. Word eventually came through that Japan was back under control of its government. Misato dropped her father's name – if Shiro Katsuragi had headed a UN expedition, _surely _he had some clout – in the hopes that the RAAF might be able to pull some strings.  
  
2004 gave way to 2005. Against all odds, a message came to her from a town called Hakone, courtesy of an individual by the name of Kozou Fuyutsuki. He promised more information if Misato met him and his superior – one 'Gendo Ikari' – in person. Travel arrangements would be taken care of.  
  
It was a no-brainer.  
  
So this was how, on one cold June morning, Misato found herself standing on the runway of RAAF Base Tindal, staring incredulously at the Bombardier Aerospace Global 5000 business jet. "This seems a bit much for just me and Pen-Pen."_  
  
" _It is all about sending a message." Misato turned towards the Spy, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Your particular benefactor has some impressive resources to send a jet of this size."_  
  
" _Probably compensatin' for somethin'," cracked the Scout.  
  
Misato smiled. Her Team had chosen to see her off, and she was unbelievably grateful for it. "You guys aren't gonna burn the place down while I'm gone, right?"_  
  
" _No promises," rasped the Pyro._  
  
" _If zey do, it vill mean more prectice for me!" exclaimed the Medic.  
  
The Soldier stomped on the Medic's foot, prompting the German to yelp with pain. "Don't joke about disobeying the orders of your superior officer! I'll see to it that you man the walls for night duty!"_  
  
" _Aye, it'll be weird gettin' jaked without me favorite hen!" The Demoman promptly downed a large gulp of scrumpy. "I'll hafta drink twice as much in your absence!"  
  
The Sniper sighed. "You're perpetually pissed already. Your liver doesn't need more abuse." Ignoring the Scotsman's rude gestures, David Lowrie looked back towards Misato. "We'll hold the fort down, Boss. Any idea how long this little trip will take?"  
  
Misato shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest."_  
  
" _Well, I reckon we'll find plenty of things to occupy ourselves in the time being," said the Engineer. "Gotta say, a lot of people are gonna miss you. Joel's little girl, especially."  
  
The Heavy…well, he promptly burst into tears and wrapped Misato up in a massive bear hug. "Our Boss has grown so big! It feels like saying goodbye!"_

_The purple-haired eighteen-year old couldn't help but laugh at the big man's almost-parental concern. "Hey now big guy, let me down." After the Heavy set her down, she smoothened out the folds in her black shirt, long blue skirt, and denim vest; it was somewhat more professional attire than she was accustomed to, but it was important to make a good impression on whoever this 'Fuyutsuki' and 'Ikari' were. "I've technically made it to adulthood, right?"_  
  
"Australian _adulthood," corrected the Sniper._  
  
" _Right. And how much craziness have I been through with you guys? Oodles and oodles! And it's made me the woman I am today. So if you think I'm going to just leave you behind, you're absolutely_ nuts. _I don't know how long it'll take…but I will return one day."  
  
The Spy took a brief drag of his cigarette. "Do what you must."  
  
Misato nodded. A thoughtful expression crossed her face, and then she decided to take her appreciation one step further: she bowed at the waist, holding Hale's hat in one hand. "Thank you. All of you." She rose back up, glancing down at her first and most faithful companion. "Ready Pen-Pen?"_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _Yeah, I'm not ready either." She bent down, grabbing the penguin and balancing him on her hip. "But we're going anyway!"  
  
Her Team watched as the small jet took off, disappearing from sight and whisking away their Boss to an unknown future.  
  
After almost five years, Misato Katsuragi was returning to Japan._  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 31, 2016/  
  
/Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"Still no sight, Boss-lady. Taking another route."  
  
" **Understood. Keep your eyes open.** "  
  
Mana Kirishima sighed as she directed the Shining Gundam back into the haze, followed dutifully by the Rising Gundam. She ignored the flickering on the edges of her displays; so long as she didn't get zapped by a bolt of lightning, she'd be fine. "This Angel is seriously boring."  
  
" **Compared to the last Angel, I prefer boring.** "  
  
"Yeah sis, but you're weird like that…hold on. I've got something."  
  
" **As do I**."  
  
Within the fog, a figure was becoming clearer and clearer. Somewhat cylindrical and crystalline, with two red spheres: one on top and one on bottom. Angelic cores. "Boss-lady, we found it!"  
  
" **Excellent! Shinji, Rei: follow the JET ALONE's flight path!** "  
  
Giving words of assent, the First and Third Children directed their Evangelions into the cloud, their AT-Fields intermingling with the Angel's.  
  
On cue, the crystalline Angel began to crackle and spark with electricity. Mana's eyes widened. "Uh oh." She whipped out her beam saber, holding it forward right as the Angel let loose a bolt of lightning. The energy field of the beam saber swelled and blazed with the excess power; shouting with adrenaline, Mana swung, her momentum triggering an arc of crackling energy that blasted the side of the Angel. "… _awesome_."  
  
" **Sister, are you okay?!** "  
  
"Never been better!"  
  
Unit-00 and Unit-01 suddenly barreled past them, jumping towards the Angel and dragging it down to the ground. As the ground quaked and the Angel tried to shock the two Evas into submission, Misato roared, " **Mana-kun, Mayumi-kun,** _ **attack!**_ "  
  
"On it! Sis, I've got the top core!"  
  
" **Then I have the bottom!** "  
  
The two Gundams separated, beam sabers at the ready. Weaving around errant bolts of lightning, the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam clutched their sabers tightly, aiming true for the cores. The cutting ability of the sabers was demonstrated masterfully, for they pierced into the red spheres like a hot knife through butter.  
  
The electricity stopped. The crystal crumbled. The two Evas backed away, bringing up their AT-Fields as the spheres flashed.  
  
 _ **CHYOOOM!**_  
  
A green cross-shaped explosion pierced the fog, brightening the entire cityscape of Tokyo-3. The haze settled and the fog dissipated, as though the entirety of the unnatural weather was an extension of the Angel's will, and no longer had a reason to be once it perished.  
  
Sunlight graced the fortress city, and reality was as it should be.  
  
Mana grinned widely. "Score one for the good guys!"  
  
xxxx  
  
/June 28, 2005/  
  
/Keter, GEHIRN Pyramid Complex, Geofront, Hakone, Japan/  
  
" _You know, this whole set-up screams 'evil lair'. Not quite evocative of the whole 'good guy' shtick like Fuyutsuki-san was saying."  
  
Gendo Ikari stared at Misato Katsuragi from behind tented hands. "I don't generally make a habit of insulting my host's choice of décor, but I'll make an exception in your case."  
  
Misato winced. "Point taken." She glanced out the windows, marveling at the absolute beauty of the environment within the Geofront. It was also hauntingly familiar in a way that only she, in all truth, could fathom. "This Geofront isn't man-made."_  
  
" _Very astute. We call it the Black Moon, a counterpart to the White Moon that was the focus of the Katsuragi Expedition."  
  
Misato turned back towards Professor Ikari. Despite his rather subdued nature compared to her old compatriots from Australia, every instinct she possessed screamed that this man was dangerous. "And how do _you _know about it?"_  
  
" _I was one of the many UN supervisors responsible for the transfer of data from Antarctica. I knew your father personally. He was…a good man."  
  
Misato frowned. "And that's why you bothered to meet me in person, huh?"_  
  
" _It was surprising when Fuyutsuki mentioned your name. I trust your accommodations have been satisfactory?"_  
  
"… _I've lived in Australia for the past five years. Hakone has been very nostalgic. And the free medical exam was nice too." It had been a bit of a shock – though not much of a surprise – to find that she had had some relatively benign intestinal parasites. "What about Pen-Pen? I haven't seen him yet since I got out."_  
  
" _He's doing well. Are you aware that there was a cancerous tumor within the wound under his neck?"_  
  
"… _no. No I did not."_  
  
" _It was removed with no complications. Honestly, your penguin is quite special."_  
  
"… _I get that a lot." Misato tried to command her blood pressure to decrease. A tumor was not the kind of information to drop so casually! "So…why am I here?"_  
  
" _I would like to know about your time in Australia."_  
  
"… _what's in it for me? I can't imagine you brought me here just for the sake of your relationship with my father, because he never mentioned you."_  
  
" _You've been with very undiplomatic people, haven't you?"_  
  
"… _point taken. Sorry."_  
  
" _It's an understandable concern. I imagine you want to know more about the Angels?"_  
  
"… _yes. Yes I would."_  
  
" _Then tell me about Australia."  
  
So Misato did. From the moment of her landfall, to her departure from RAAF Base Tindal; all the major events were covered. Gendo didn't interrupt, save for times where he wanted clarification on a particular item. It took almost three hours for Misato to finish her tale._  
  
" _You've been through quite a bit, Katsuragi."_  
  
" _That's putting it mildly. So…what about the Angels? I'm fairly certain you know more than what's come out of the public reports."_  
  
" _Indeed. Did you know that the Second Angel was not found in the White Moon? That LILITH was in fact found here, within the Black Moon; and is now lying dormant within this facility's deepest chamber?"  
  
Misato's frown deepened, contorting into a barely-restrained snarl. "And you haven't killed it yet… **because** …?"_  
  
" _We're still not quite sure what it was that triggered ADAM to initiate Second Impact. We would prefer not to inadvertently cause Third Impact."_  
  
"… _point taken." Misato bit down her outrage, schooling her expression into something less angry. "But still. Why bring me here?"_  
  
" _Data deciphered from the White Moon leads many within GEHIRN and the Human Instrumentality Committee to conclude that the Angels will return to finish what Second Impact started. Much of GEHIRN's resources are being directed to prepare for an eventual conflict, as many believe LILITH will be a significant factor. As for you? I believe that you could play a pivotal role when the Angels return. Your trials in Australia attest to that much."_  
  
"… _so what exactly are you asking for?"_  
  
" _Obtain a higher education. Become an officer in the JSSDF. These two actions will take who you are and refine you. I have a keen interest in obtaining the best people for the job."_  
  
" _So I'm just a means to an end, huh?"_  
  
" _In the grand scheme of things, aren't we all?"_  
  
" _At least you're honest."  
  
Gendo Ikari blinked. Then he did something rather startling; he laughed. "I haven't been accused of being honest in quite some time. I'll need to work on that."_  
  
"… _you're an odd one, aren't you?"_  
  
" _I'll take that as a compliment." Gendo Ikari leaned back in his chair, his orange shades blocking all sight of his eyes. "Granted, you don't have to do any of this. You can head back to Australia. You can settle down in Japan. You can travel the world."_  
  
" _But this is the quickest way to get to the bottom of what happened with Second Impact, right?"_  
  
" _The most efficient one, to be sure; you can consider this a conditional job offer. And I have one thing to sweeten the deal. Might I see your hat?"  
  
Misato blinked. "My hat?" She removed it from her head, briefly tracing the crocodile teeth; the proverbial memorial to Saxton Hale, her sensei, and the man who had helped her survive the Australian Outback. "Okay." She handed the hat to Gendo, who looked at it appreciatively.  
  
He then opened up a drawer in his desk, placed the hat within, and locked the drawer. "Do as I ask, and you'll also get your hat back."_  
  
"… _wow. You…you are such a **bastard.** "_  
  
" _Are you more inclined to fulfill my requests?"_  
  
"… _damn it, I am."_  
  
" _Then I don't care." Gendo reached into a different drawer, pulling out a small folder of sorts. "One of my most senior…colleagues…has a daughter around your age. She'll be finishing her studies abroad in Germany. Accompany her, and you'll have my endorsement for enrollment at the University of Leipzig." He handed her the folder. "This will help you get started."_  
  
" _I smell a set-up."_  
  
" _That's a crass way of looking at it. Think of it as a gift-wrapped opportunity."_  
  
"… _fine. I accept."_  
  
" _I expect great things from you, Misato Katsuragi. I'm sure we'll be in touch."  
  
The purple-haired eighteen-year old turned on her heel, walking out of the cavernous office. As she walked out the doors – wanting to break something fragile and incredibly expensive – her eyes fell upon Pen-Pen. "Hey buddy."_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _Yeah, I know, don't rub it in. And what's this I hear about you having a tumor?"_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _...uh huh. Picture of perfect health. Sure." Her eyes fell upon his neck and blinked; where once was her bandanna, a rather impressive metal buckle replaced it. Etched into the metal was 'PEN^2'. "This is neat. Who gave this you?"_  
  
" _Wa-wark."_  
  
" _It's a 'no hard feelings' prize? What do you-" She paused. Then she gave a horrific stink eye to the doors behind her. "That son of a…ugh! That man is infuriating."  
  
Pen-Pen looked quizzically at Misato._  
  
" _Well buddy…we've got a long road ahead of us. Let's get to it."  
  
And so they did.  
  
Misato travelled to Germany._

  
"So you're Ritsuko Akagi, huh?"

The young woman with burgundy hair looked warily at the purple-haired stranger sitting beside her on the plane. "Ah. You must be this 'Misato Katsuragi' I was told about."

"Yep. You and me? We're gonna be friends."

"…sure."

  
_She pursued her higher education with great diligence, and met some very interesting people along the way._

  
"My my, I don't see this hair color often…" Rough fingers brushed through purple locks, only to be grabbed by a relatively petite hand.

The owner of said fingers was promptly tossed onto his back. The bedraggled young man blinked, looking up at a vision of loveliness. "Ah. I must have died and gone to heaven."

"Cute. No touching, pal. If any touching's done, it'll be by me. As you just experienced."

The young man grinned. "I'll hold you to that. The name's Ryoji Kaji."

  
_And upon graduation in 2009, she went straight back to Japan to enroll in an Officer Candidate School for the JSSDF. Her chosen branch: the Air Self-Defense Force._

  
There was something to be said for the pomp and circumstance of graduation ceremonies.

Misato Katsuragi stood at attention diligently, resisting the urge to beam with pride as her superior granted her with the badge of a Second Lieutenant: a silver star above a silver bar.

  
_She served obediently, and ventured all over the world in the line of duty. Her most harrowing experience was undoubtedly in 2010, during the Central American Wars. It was somewhat…relaxing, compared to Australia._

  
A motorcycle soared over the barricade, drawing the attention of the guerillas holed up within a manor's courtyard.

So preoccupied were they by the astonishing sight that they missed its driver jump off, shrouded in the darkness of a cloudy night.

Their attention was grabbed when said driver landed on a comrade's head, her feet driving him face-first into the earth. Her suppressed pistol flashed with each pull of the trigger, downing them with expertly-aimed headshots. The last guerrilla tried to bring his rifle up, only for an elbow to jab into his windpipe, crushing his Adam's apple. Gasping for air, the long-haired she-devil put him out of his misery with a bullet to the head.

Six men dead in seven seconds.

First Lieutenant Katsuragi motioned with her hands, prompting her platoon to emerge from the shadows of the Brazilian jungle. She turned towards her cycle – nestled wheels-down in a small, lush garden – and barely resisted the urge to pump her fist. _Stuck the landing!_

  
_Her time in Japan's military drew to a close, having obtained the rank of Major by the time her tour of duty ended.  
  
So in October of 2014 – after GEHIRN had become NERV, after Hakone had become Tokyo-3 – Misato Katsuragi found herself walking back through the doors of Keter, coming face-to-face with Gendo Ikari for the first time in years. "I want my hat."  
  
Gendo Ikari – now wearing a rather impressive-looking cloak – took her in at a glance. After pausing at the sight of her badge – a silver star above two bars – he smirked. "Welcome to NERV, Major Katsuragi."_  
  
xxxx  
  
/January 31, 2016/  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/

"Another victory for NERV against the forces of evil!" cheered Misato Katsuragi as she downed a can of Yebisu.  
  
"I second this motion!" said Asuka, her left shoulder wrapped in gauze and medical tape. Her soreness at having been knocked out of the battle with one blow was mitigated by the fact that the Twelfth Angel had been vanquished. "Also, a toast to Mana and Mayumi for their first killing blow!"  
  
Mana nodded haughtily. "That's right. I'll accept any and all praise."  
  
"To be fair sister, it was a group effort," remarked Mayumi, having already donned her wig and fake glasses.  
  
"Just gonna keep being awesome." Mana completely ignored Mayumi's point. "Also, just to be technical, my first real killing blow was against the Tenth Angel."  
  
"That was outside of your Gundam though, it's not the same thing!" protested Asuka.  
  
Hikari Kirishima rolled her eyes; the five Pilots and the Lieutenant Colonel were sitting around the table in Katsuragi's Apartment; Ryoji Kaji was still in the middle of picking up Mari from the shelter. Debriefing had been altogether short this time around, as most of NERV-1's resources were devoted to repairing and overhauling the damaged electrical equipment wrought by the Angel. "Not that I'm happy for our success, but I have a question." She pointed towards the stove. "Why is the penguin helping Ikari-san with dinner?"  
  
Indeed; where Shinji was busy prepping the ingredients and herbs, Pen-Pen was stirring the broth that would serve as the base for the stew. "Wark."  
  
"Eh, Pen-Pen felt like helping for a change. He thinks Shinji-kun deserved just a little break!"  
  
"…wark."  
  
" _Hey!_ I help out here by default, it's my apartment!" protested Misato.  
  
"Wark."  
  
"Don't make me go for the midget emus!"  
  
Pen-Pen shot Misato a scandalous glare. "WARK!"  
  
"I'll do it! I'll go full midget on you!"  
  
" _WARK!_ "  
  
"…that's a low blow."  
  
"Wark."  
  
"Fine. We're at a stage of mutually assured destruction. Détente it is!" Misato popped open another can of Yebisu and started chugging. Pen-Pen snorted, turning around to keep stirring.  
  
Hikari, Mana, and Mayumi stared. Asuka's lips were twitching, trying vainly to try and hold back her guffaws. Shinji was humming conspicuously loudly, trying to ignore the bedlam. Finally, the stoic Rei Ayanami put her two cents in. "You have brought up these events before and have apologized to each other for them. Why purposefully antagonize each other and needlessly harm unit cohesion?"  
  
"We do it for the same reason Asuka's been picking at you and Shinji whenever you try to hold hands when you think no one's watching."  
  
Shinji's entire body twitched, accompanied by an audible hitch in his breath. To Rei's credit, there was only a slight dusting of red on her cheeks to indicate her reaction. "And that reason would be?"  
  
"Mutual, lighthearted antagonism is one of the foundation blocks of camaraderie and friendship! Trust me, the guys on my Team are experts in that field. And Pen-Pen and I go way too far back to let silly stuff drive a wedge between us. Right buddy?"  
  
"Wark."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Hikari Kirishima stared. "…you are the most unprofessional military officer I've ever met."  
  
"Eh, I can be professional when I want. But professionalism isn't why Supreme Commander Ikari hired me."  
  
"And why _did_ he hire you?"  
  
"Because I can get the job done, no matter what it takes." She then downed the last of her second can of Yebisu, crushed it, threw it over the shoulder into her trash can, and capped it off with a satisfactory belch. "Whoo! That hit the spot."  
  
Sergeant Kirishima stared. She then let her head drop face-first onto the table. "This is my life…"  
  
"Just let the chaos envelop you," sagely advised Asuka. "Go with the flow!"  
  
"Yes mom. Follow her advice! Let the craziness flow through you!" cheered Mana.  
  
Hikari groaned. "…this is my life…"  
  
Misato smiled, enjoying the laid-back atmosphere of the victory celebration. As far as she was concerned, _this_ was the good life: vanquishing supernatural enemies, enjoying a beer with her comrades, and talking smack with her penguin! _And thank goodness; who knows how I would have ended up if I hadn't landed in Australia all those years ago?_  
  
Within the guest room adjacent to Misato's bedroom – currently used for storage, laden with auto parts, ammo boxes, and a score of old magazines – there was a closet with a sliding door. Within that closet sat a number of Australian relics and artifacts, testaments to Misato's time in the Outback.  
  
Two items had the greatest prominence, sitting proudly on the top shelf. One was a faded picture, taken at Mount Isa: it featured Saxton Hale and all nine members of those he colloquially called his Team, with Misato Katsuragi and Pen-Pen sitting in front of Hale's booted feet.  
  
The other was Saxton Hale's hat, a memorial for the man himself and all that Misato had endured to become the woman she was today.  
  
xxxx  
  
/December 12, 2014/  
  
/RAAF Base Tindal, Northern Territory, Australia/  
  
" _So we've officially established diplomatic ties with Japan, eh?" asked David Lowrie.  
  
The RAAF rifleman nodded; the two were patrolling the wall surrounding Tindal's airfield. The young lad had taken a shine to his old stories about the days of Hale's – and then Katsuragi's – caravan, so he didn't mind this particular shift so much. "That's what I hear my superiors saying," responded the rifleman._  
  
" _Hmm. The brass gonna try and claim themselves to be the continuation of Australia?"_  
  
" _I don't believe so. We're probably just going to present ourselves as the Republic of Katherine. Personally, it would feel wrong trying to claim the name with the rest of the country being an uncontrolled hellhole."_  
  
" _Too right."  
  
The rifleman briefly looked through his binoculars, wincing at the sight of two kanga-quads kicking an armored dingo to death. "It's been over nine years since that old boss of yours left; why do you and the others stick around? You could have easily moved on."  
  
The Sniper shrugged, lightly chewing on some kangaroo jerky. It was a question he and his teammates had often gotten, in some form or another: why stay? "Because when you live through a world of fire and blood, those bonds you develop can't be broken by time alone, I reckon. She said she would return. Therefore, we'll wait."  
_

_The rifleman shrugged. "Suit yourself." The distant roar of jet engines caught their attention; they raised their binoculars, focusing on the incoming aircraft. "Supply shipment from the JSSDF."_  
  
" _JSSDF, eh…?" The Sniper frowned; he shouldered his rifle and dropped down from the wall, walking towards the airfield._  
  
" _Where are you going?!"_

" _Call it a hunch!" The Sniper moved forward resolutely, waiting for the jets to set down and begin taxiing before walking onto the runway. One of the cargo planes slowed next to the largest hangar; the Sniper neared it right as the rear cargo hatch lowered with a hydraulic hiss.  
  
The first sight he saw was a wide hat with crocodile teeth, and it took his breath away.  
  
The years had been quite kind to the sheila; where once had been a girl, there was now most definitely a woman in her place. She stood with hands on her hips, clad in a short brown dress and a red bomber jacket. The purple hair was long and womanly, but the cocksure look in her brown eyes was – to borrow a phrase – just as 'manly' as he remembered.  
  
Lowrie tipped his hat at her. "Boss."_  
  
" _Sniper." Misato strode off of the cargo plane, Pen-Pen waddling quietly behind her. "Get the Team together. I've got a crazy new job, and I need people I can trust to watch my back."_  
  
" _Wark."  
  
He didn't ask where she had been. He didn't ask what job she was talking about. He wasn't indignant at her absence, and he didn't berate her. He simply smirked, and said, "took you bloody long enough."  
  
Misato's Team was going to Tokyo-3._  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 21: The Day that Tokyo-3 Stood Still (Enemies on All Sides)**  
  
xxxx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Angel fought in this episode was actually one of the concepts that didn't make it into the show: http://evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/Shateiel
> 
> Also, the whole reason I originally associated the TF2 guys with Misato was so that I could not only have her go on an adventure in post-Impact Australia, but also so she could have Saxton Hale as a mentor. AKA, this guy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHf7e67T54Y
> 
> His voice lines are amazing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDHzqiVnZQE
> 
> /anyhow  
> //next time  
> ///things get worse


	21. Episode 21 - The Day that Tokyo-3 Stood Still (Enemies on All Sides)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Shateiel's defeat, almost all of Tokyo-3 is bereft of electronic surveillance as repairs begin. Various belligerents take this opportunity to act: the Angel cultists, the JSSDF, SEELE, and the Angels.
> 
> Because of this, February 2, 2016 will be a day of reckoning for many.

/January 31, 2016/  
  
/Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
/Moments before the Destruction of the Twelfth Angel/  
  
 **Shateiel. You are about to [die/perish/transcend]. Why do you not speak to us?**  
  
In the real, base world, the Twelfth Angel's [body/shell/projection] was being dragged down by two Evangelions. The two Gundams, bearing a weapon fashioned from the [corpse/remnants/memory] of Iruel, approached with deadly intent.  
  
And yet, Shateiel was at peace. **THERE HAS BEEN NO NEED.  
  
Why?  
  
MY [PURPOSE/GOAL/MEANING] HAS BEEN ACCOMPLISHED.**  
  
 _ **EXPLAIN.**_  
  
 **TABRIS. ZERUEL. THE [CONTOURS/MEANS/RIVER] OF FATE ARE MYSTERIOUS. TO DETERMINE THEIR END, I HAVE [MEDITATED/PONDERED] IN SILENCE. AND I HAVE COME TO A CONCLUSION.  
  
And that would be…?  
  
ENTERING THE [VESSEL/HOME/SHIELD] OF THE LILIM'S [CREATOR/MOTHER/SOURCE] WOULD HAVE BEEN IMPOSSIBLE. IT WAS NOT MY ROLE TO PLAY.**  
  
 _ **THEN WHY THROW YOURSELF INTO THE [JAWS/MAW/HANDS] OF THE LILIM, TO BE [DEVOURED/RUINED/DESTROYED]?**_  
  
 **I PAVE THE WAY FOR THAT WHICH IS TO COME. YOU WILL SEE. YOU WILL ALL SEE.**  
  
The cores of Shateiel were pierced, and the Twelfth Angel ceased to be.  
  
 **Zeruel. What do you think our [equal/sibling/kin] was referring to?**  
  
 _ **I AM UNCERTAIN. SHATEIEL SEEMED TO [BELIEVE/KNOW/UNDERSTAND] THAT SOMETHING SIGNIFICANT IS ABOUT TO OCCUR.**_  
  
The lighthearted, yet bitter, chuckles of Tabris echoed through the ether. **I suppose we can only wait and see, then.**  
  
xxxx  
  
The days following the defeat of the Twelfth Angel were busy ones for NERV.  
  
Although the Geofront had not been breached, the vast majority of the electrical equipment on the surface had to be either repaired or replaced entirely. This put quite the damper on the economic activity of a number of establishments, but it was part of the cost of living in Tokyo-3.  
  
This also impaired the ability of the MAGI to monitor everyday activities throughout the city.  
  
The Angel worshippers ruthlessly took advantage.  
  
( _"Don't worry about it. The job still goes on," remarked the delivery driver, dropping off the shipment of beverages to the café owner. He had been making this delivery for months, and the café owner had been in business since Hakone had become Tokyo-3 in 2010. To those who interacted with them regularly, they were rather upstanding people. Both of them had been part of the Angelic Acolytes for years, and this lack of current surveillance was a prime opportunity for the driver to deliver weapons for the Great Offensive. Similar actions were being repeated all over the city._ )  
  
Sleepers and deep-cover agents quietly and unassumingly moved into position, preparing for the signal that would herald the beginning of the end.  
  
( _The double agent within Section 3 quietly rewired the lighting within the maintenance corridor of Shelter 6C, dutifully doing his job. His true purpose was to leave behind a small explosive, just enough that would render the doors impossible to close. With a small hum, he closed the panel and went about to his next task, inwardly delighting at the charnel pit this shelter would soon become. This scene repeated itself in a good deal of the other shelters in the city._ )  
  
The Japanese military had been thorough in their purges. But not thorough enough.  
  
( _Major Daigo Higurashi had been a follower of LILITH's Legion for some time. He had played the part of a loyal soldier well, deflecting all suspicion with his outwardly zealous work in cracking down on cultist infiltration. In reality, he had falsely implicated soldiers who were insufficiently devout, or were outright anti-Angel. After over a year of hard work, his entire battalion was comprised of Angelic worshipers. And thanks to a favor from a sympathetic superior – a Lieutenant General who, he had on good authority, was a member of the Light of the Divine – his battalion had been selected to resupply the JSSDF regiment that bolstered Tokyo-3's defenses._ )  
  
The left hand did not know what the right was doing. As rogue elements moved into position, General Hiroto Mizugumi made his own move to diminish NERV's power. Little did he know, his work was doomed to failure.  
  
( _"Your orders are to capture this individual and bring her to the drop point," said the point of contact, watching quietly as the two nephilim – the white-haired boy, Akira; and the green-haired girl, Homura – went over the information in the two folders. Neither party knew that the General's orders had already been altered, by SEELE's hand. The two nephilim would be targeting the wrong girl._ )  
  
Speaking of SEELE, they too decided to put Gendo Ikari and NERV to the test.  
  
( _The day was February the 2nd. Deep within Central Dogma, SEELE's trio of deep cover saboteurs made their move._ )  
  
And to cap it all off?  
  
Within the waters beyond Norway, the Thirteenth Angel awoke.  
  
Within the waters of Lake Towada, on the border of the Aomori and Akita Prefectures of Japan, the Fourteenth Angel awoke.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 21: The Day that Tokyo-3 Stood Still (Enemies on All Sides)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 2, 2016/  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
It started out as a mundane Tuesday.  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi stifled a yawn, watching her officers and their subordinates run through NERV-1's routine diagnostics check. Sometimes, it was like watching a rerun of a show called 'The Beige Bunch'. _Why are Ritsuko and I the only ones who wear different uniforms? It's not like the Supreme Commander's gonna clamp down on them for breaking dress code._ "How much of the electrical grid is operational?"  
  
"We're currently at thirty-three percent operational capacity," answered Miyata Ibuki.  
  
"The focus has been on critical support components for our medical and defensive sectors, including equipment for public safety," added Makoto Hyuga. Couldn't evacuate the civilians during an Angel attack if the means of announcing the evacuation were kaput. "At our current pace, standard functionality will be replaced for most of the city in one week, but it will probably be at least two weeks until we're back at one-hundred percent."  
  
Misato resisted the urge to groan. "Wonderful. How about the MAGI's eyes on the surface?"  
  
"Out of the seven-hundred thousand, four-hundred and seventy-nine sensor units within the surface city limits, we've only restored functionality to fifty-thousand and one." Maya Ibuki gave Misato a suffering look. "It's practically all public areas at this point. Office complexes and private residences will take more time."  
  
"Feh. You'd think the overtime pay would have been more enticing for Section 3," grumbled Misato. "What about Section 2? Anything new?"  
  
"Not a thing, Boss-lady. We're still at Alert Level Vodka, but our men are stretched rather thin." The losses inflicted by the Tenth Angel were still keenly felt. "Major Daigo Higurashi and his 20th Armored Battalion are due to arrive today to bolster our local JSSDF regiment, so that's _some_ pressure off of our backs."  
  
"Even if it's just a consolation prize, I'll take it." Misato rubbed her eyes wearily. " _Ugh_ , and all the requisition paperwork still needs to be done…" She shot a glance over to Ritsuko Akagi, who was smiling devilishly. "And why are _you_ looking so perky?"  
  
"Well…as it turns out, there are _advantages_ to having a virtual reality system at your fingertips. Such as, oh, I don't know, electronically receiving a proverbial stack of documents and taking care of it entirely within five minutes?" She inhaled deeply of her cigarette and blew the smoke at Misato's face. " _Smell the snobbery. **SMELL IT!**_ "  
  
"…what would it take for you to set up a profile for me on the Virtual Compiler?"  
  
"Things. _Quantities._ **BAUBLES!** _ **TRINKETS!**_ "  
  
"Start listing them."  
  
As Misato and Ritsuko continued their banter, Supreme Commander Ikari and Sub-Director Fuyutsuki watched the proceedings from above. "You ever have a day where there's an odd ache in your bones that just won't go away?"  
  
"I believe it's called arthritis."  
  
Fuyutsuki shot a dry stare in Gendo's direction. "Are you sure they'll be making their move today?"  
  
Gendo quietly opened the palm of his hand, staring at the small strip of paper with a bit of handwriting on it.

  
HOSTILES WITHIN AND WITHOUT. KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN~

  
A cryptic warning, but a warning nonetheless. Ryoji Kaji's work was about to bear fruit. The bitterness of that fruit was still a mystery. "I know a move will be made. I just don't know what it will _look_ like."  
  
"And you're sure the Operations Director will be able to handle it?"  
  
"Her threat level and readiness plans have taken almost all scenarios into account. I'm the one that hired her, after all."  
  
Maya suddenly shouted, "Satellite transponders have just detected an anomalous signal; naval radar activity suggests a nonhuman origin!" On the holographic monitors, a global map emerged. A cross appeared over the Norwegian Sea. "MAGI consensus: Pattern Blue!"  
  
"The Thirteenth Angel. Great." Misato scowled. "We at least have some time before it'll get to Japan. Thank goodness it was kind enough to let us know it was coming."  
  
Another alert sounded at Maya's console. "Hold on…we're picking up another one!" This time, a cross appeared over the Tōhoku region. "The MAGI have confirmed another Pattern Blue!"  
  
Misato paled. "…the Fourteenth Angel?" This one was much closer; less than eight hundred kilometers away. Depending on how fast it moved, potentially within a day of Tokyo-3. "This is bad."  
  
At that precise moment, all of the lights went dark.  
  
"… _really_ bad," growled Misato, squinting as the dull green emergency lights came on. "Hyuga! Status on power?"  
  
"The backups should be starting any second now." Five seconds. Ten seconds. "…emphasis on _should_."  
  
Misato stilled. "…Miyata, how many circuits are active?"  
  
"Only zero-point-three-five percent! Nine out of two-thousand, five-hundred and sixty-seven, all from the reserve group!"  
  
"Redirect all remaining power in those circuits to Central Dogma and the MAGI!" commanded Misato. "I don't care if it impacts life support, we'll deal with it later!" Operational control was an absolute necessity right now, and there was plenty of oxygen to last the separate sections of NERV-1 long enough to deal with this problem. Hopefully. "All main circuits down, all sub circuits down, and all but nine of the reserve circuits down. It's practically impossible for all of them to fail at once."  
  
"Which means we are likely dealing with sabotage," spoke Fuyutsuki, enunciating so that his voice projected through the Operations Deck. "What's the status of our Pilots?"  
  
"The First Child was undergoing a medical checkup on a lower level, and I believe Shiro Tokita was having Mana Kirishima assist with diagnostics on the JET ALONE," answered Ritusko, her monocle having shifted to night-vision mode. "Given that it's ten in the morning, I wager our other Pilots are at school."  
  
Misato scowled. "Fantastic."  
  
" **May I interrupt?** "  
  
A familiar voice emerged from Ritsuko's monocle, prompting the blonde to yell, "I have _expressly_ forbidden you to hijack my equipment!"  
  
" **The intercoms have no power, you nitwit.** "  
  
"HEROD. Get to the point," commanded Gendo.  
  
MAGI-00 harrumphed. " **Well, if you** _ **must**_ **know, the few latent transceivers still active on the surface are picking up frantic activity from Section 2's personal transponders. There's a massive assault currently ongoing on the surface.** "  
  
Everyone stopped. "…say that again," demanded Misato.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Five Minutes before the NERV-1 Power Outage/  
  
/Banzai Bonzo Bar, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Hayato Suzuhara grimaced as he finished soldering the new wiring behind the bar's electrical panel, replacing the portions that had been shorted out by the Twelfth Angel. "Feh…stupid Angel, adding to my workload…"  
  
"Given that that the lack of functional electricity keeps me from operating my bar at _night_ , I have a right to be more upset than you," commented the bartender, cleaning some glasses. There were only a few patrons there, helping themselves mostly to finger foods; a few Section 3 personnel were assisting Hayato in the repair of the bar, and two Section 2 personnel were there to run security at one of their favorite places. Haruka Aida was half of the duo. "That, and having an inoperative air conditioner in _Kanagawa_ is bad for business."  
  
Hayato scoffed. "I can complain, you can complain, we can all complain. Does it change anything?"  
  
"Just get back to work."  
  
"Can I have a drink?"  
  
"Water only." The bartender poured the gruff technician a small glass of water, which he chugged down with abandon.  
  
"It's too early in the day to hear you griping, Suzuhara-chan," cooed Haruka Aida, her chin balanced lazily atop the butt of her pistol-grip shotgun.  
  
Hayato glared at Haruka. "If our sons weren't friends, I'd have nothing to do with you, you troublesome woman. How Seigo puts up with you, I have no clue."  
  
"Because he knows what it means to be a gentleman? I don't…" She trailed off, her grin falling into a frown. She touched her earpiece. "Huh. Hey Jotaro, has your main Section 2 feed cut off?"  
  
Her Section 2 compatriot – a rather muscular looking young man – nodded. "I've got nothing, miss."  
  
Suddenly, static could be heard crackling from a gray speaker in the bar ceiling; per NERV policy, every single commercial establishment had a speaker connected to the city's public address system, to broadcast emergency messages during an Angel attack (or otherwise). Everyone turned towards the speaker…and then music began to play.

  
A rumbling, thundering tune, courtesy of a grand piano. There were some other accompanying instruments, but the grand piano was the centerpiece.  
  
"…the hell…?" muttered Hayato.  
  
"Not hell. Heaven."  
  
Hayato turned towards the bartender, who had pulled out a shotgun from behind the bar. All sound seemed to fade away – the shocked shouts of Haruka and Jotaro, the bewildered looks of the patrons, the joyous yells of the other Section 3 personnel as they withdrew pistols from their uniforms – except for the thudding beat of the grand piano.  
  
 _ **BOOM!**_  
  
The sound of a twelve-gauge slug being fired.  
  
Pressure, pain, impact.  
  
The thudding of the piano.  
  
Finally, the sound of silence.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Five Minutes before the NERV-1 Power Outage/  
  
/National Route 138-A, Northern Gateway to Tokyo-3/  
  
National Route 138, in the years preceding the Angel War, had been expanded heavily. Assuming that there would be an eventual need to quickly transport military equipment, many of the highway's curves had been straightened, and the number of lanes expanded from two to six (and sometimes eight). An entirely new causeway - suffixed by the letter 'A' – had been built, connecting the northern fringes of Tokyo-3 with Japan's National Highway System.  
  
It was this nexus into Tokyo-3 that was manned by a small platoon of Section 2 agents, clad in far more distinctly militaristic garb. They manned the gateway into the city proper, as it was the primary means by which JSSDF ground reinforcements arrived to bolster NERV's defenses.  
  
Like now.  
  
Sergeant Kawada tipped his red beret up, whistling appreciatively. "Hot damn, is that a sight for sore eyes."  
  
Fifteen main battle tanks. Five howitzers. Three MLRS rocket artillery platforms. Twenty-two jeeps with machine gun turrets. Over fifty trucks. All colored a deep olive green, and bearing the colors of the Strategic Ground Self-Defense Force. A jeep pulled up towards the gateway, with a young man standing proudly in the passenger seat.  
  
"Pfft. Show-off."  
  
Kawada waved his hand at the surly Section 2 agent. "Relax kid, I don't put much stock into interservice rivalries. NERV shouldn't be any different."  
  
"A commendable attitude!" As the lead jeep slowed to a halt, the young man stepped out of the passenger side and calmly walked towards the gates. His green uniform was pressed and sharp, bearing ribbons and the insignia of a Major. "Major Daigo Higurashi of the 20th Armored Battalion, at your service."  
  
Kawada whistled. "Showing off, huh?"  
  
"My battalion was fortunate enough to be the ones selected to bolster the city's JSSDF regiment. I hear that resources have been stretched thin?"  
  
"That's putting it mildly!" yelled a distant agent, his beige uniform marred with rice and soy sauce.  
  
"Again with the frickin' rice balls, Hojo!" yelled the surly agent. "Stop sneaking your girlfriend's homemade food to our shift!"  
  
Kawada rolled his eyes. "Forgive my men, they're a little antsy."  
  
Higurashi shook his head, his lips contorted into a genuine smile. "Trust me, I know the feeling all too well."  
  
It was a cordial scene. Lighthearted, one might say.  
  
History liked to rhyme.  
  
A nearby speaker crackled with static, grabbing everyone's attention. Static gave way to music: an ominous grand piano.

Kawada blinked. "That's…new."  
  
"Huh. What perfect timing."  
  
Sergeant Kawada turned back towards Major Daigo Higurashi, seeing a sharp glint in the man's eyes and the barrel of a Browning Hi-Power Mark I pistol.  
  
 _ **Bang!**_  
  
Then he saw nothing.  
  
The Section 2 agents reached for their weapons, only to be perforated with headshots and body shots by marksmen from the two nearest trucks. In five seconds, eighteen agents were dead.  
  
Daigo Higurashi hummed along with the tune playing over the speakers, stepping over Kawada's corpse. He stuck his arm into the guard station, turning a small switch; with a metallic drone, the gates rose. "Thank you for being so hospitable." As he walked back towards the lead jeep, his phone rang; with a snappy gesture, he brought the handheld up to his ear. "This is Higurashi. Yes…? Oh?" His lips curled into a delighted smile. " _Really?_ Splendid!" He flipped the phone shut, settling back into the passenger seat of the lead jeep. Grabbing the corded transceiver in the jeep's console, he brought it to his mouth and began talking. "Ladies and gentlemen, I've received fantastic news from a friend in the Defense Ministry." His words broadcast to every vehicle in his battalion. "Another Angel has emerged in Japan, and is en route from Lake Towada to Tokyo-3 as we speak!" The vehicles began rumbling forward, moving according to a predetermined battle plan. The howitzers and the rocket platforms separated from the main group, aiming to stagger themselves along the outskirts of the city. "We have long awaited a day where we might come to the aid of the Mother of Mankind, to free her from NERV's blasphemous clutches! And lo, fate has bestowed upon us another of ADAM's kin, to aid us in our time of victory!"  
  
Shouts of triumph erupted from the men and women of his battalion under his command. Within the city, sounds of gunfire could already be heard.  
  
"Our brothers and sisters who have bravely infiltrated the abyss have risen to fight! And let's not forget our gracious gift from the Angelic Acolytes!" Within one of the trucks near the rear of the convoy, two pairs of red eyes looked up. "Two young men, graced with the talents of the cosmos! Rest assured, we will finish what ADAM started, and _usher forth a new age of the gods!_ We will help the heavens descend upon this base earth, and _**purify it of all heathens!**_ "  
  
A unified roar came from the battalion, a thousand strong.  
  
"Death to NERV!"  
  
" _ **DEATH!**_ "  
  
And so they descended upon Tokyo-3.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Five Minutes before the NERV-1 Power Outage/  
  
/Kasparov's Languages Class, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
Class 2-A listened diligently as they took turns reading from passages of _Heike Monogatari_ – the _Tale of the Heike_ – in English and Japanese. It was a useful way to gain better practice with less common English words and phrases.  
  
Toji Suzuhara was utterly bored. Shinji Ikari was currently reading a particular paragraph aloud at the front of the class, but the story wasn't anything special. Oh, but it was a 'classic' of Japanese literature! Big deal.  
  
Making out with the Class Rep would've been a better use of his time.  
  
Heh.  
  
Toji snuck a glance over to Hikari Horaki's desk; the pigtailed girl was diligently writing down notes, playing the part of the model student. _Aw hell, it ain't playing for her._ How in the world did he end up falling for a paragon of order like the Class Rep? _Then again…she fell for a bum like me._ Was that what they called 'opposites attract'?  
  
His eyes slid over to the guy sitting behind Hikari's desk; Kenji Kamiya, another fellow jock. Normally by this time, the boy would have propped his head up upon his arms, trying to stave off a boredom-induced nap. Much to Toji's surprise, the black-haired boy was paying attention. _Huh. Guess he likes the story?_ Would explain why he looked so intense.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Ikari, very good!" Their Russian teacher scanned the classroom, seeking his next participant to read. "Eenie, meenie, miney-"  
  
 _Please not me, please not me, please not me, please not me!_  
  
"-you. Mr. Kamiya!"  
  
 _Whoo, not me!_ Toji stifled a grin.  
  
"Please come up and read next passage."  
  
At Kasparov-sensei's request, Kenji nodded shakily. He walked towards the front of the class, turning nervously to the page where Shinji Ikari had left off. "Okay…"  
  
The public speaker crackled with static. And the grand piano began to play.

  
The entire class began to murmur out of confusion. Toji glanced over at the trio of Pilots that were there that day. "Hey Shin-man, this some kind of special alert?"  
  
The son of Gendo looked between Asuka Langley-Sohryu and Mayumi Yamagishi before shaking his head. "I…really don't know."  
  
"Man, it's kind of givin' me the creeps." Toji looked back to the front of the class, where Kenji still stood. _Why's he lookin' so scared?_  
  
The young man slowly tried to reach for his pocket…only for a massive fist to grip his forearm. "You have been very _attentive_ today, Mr. Kamiya." The jock looked up, paling at the grim visage of their teacher. "What is…occasion?"  
  
"…uh…"  
  
"Miss Yamagishi!" The Heavy glanced towards the pale girl. "Please bring me Mr. Kamiya's bookbag."  
  
"Um, yes sir!" The bespectacled girl quickly followed the man's command, grabbing the bulky backpack underneath Kenji's desk. Everything was starting to become slightly surreal for Toji; what in the world was going on?  
  
When Mayumi came to a stop in front of Aleksander and Kenji, the former asked, "Please. Open bag and tell me what you see."  
  
Frowning, the girl did as she was told…and froze at what she saw within. "…plastic explosives, sir."  
  
A round of gasps and panicked whispers came from the class. As Hikari Horaki got over her momentary shock and tried to regain control, Toji looked at Kenji with disbelief. "…what…?"  
  
Kasparov-sensei stared heavily at Kenji. "And would I be wrong to say you have…remote detonator, in pocket?"  
  
Kenji kept his gaze fixed to the floor.  
  
"Tell me, Mr. Kamiya…why?"  
  
"…the Tenth Angel should have been a wake-up call. It was for me." The young jock stared wearily at the class, making brief eye contact with Toji before turning towards Kensuke; sure enough, the Gendotaku already had his camera out, taping the young man's confession. "It's only gonna get worse; the Angels will never stop. This was supposed to be the easiest way. For everyone."  
  
Asuka stormed to her feet, pointing resolutely at Kenji. "That _wasn't_ your decision to make!"  
  
"Oh, like _you're_ any better?!" spat Kenji. "You're just the pilot of the _giant cyborg!_ What do you know about being powerless?!"  
  
"Strong. Weak. Against the Angels, regardless of our own personal strength, none of us would have any hope of surviving. I know that." Shinji stood, speaking calmly, but with conviction. "But Asuka didn't beat any Angel on her own. Nor did I. Nor did Ayanami-chan. Without other people, we wouldn't have become who we are today. Honestly, I probably would have died a long time ago." He looked resolutely into Kenji Kamiya's eyes. "Even if the Angels won't stop coming…I won't give up. Neither will a lot of other people I count on. And I don't think you want to either, Kamiya-san."  
  
Toji looked at his friend, slightly marveling at how much steel the somewhat scrawny-looking boy occasionally demonstrated at the drop of a hat. "You said it Shin-man!"  
  
Kenji looked at everyone, his frame shivering with tension and fear. There was a great deal of reluctance in his eyes; a sign that this whole plan wasn't exactly his idea? Clearing his throat, the young jock tried to speak. "Uh…I…"  
  
 _ **Bang!**_  
  
Everyone shrieked as a bullet plowed through Kenji's temple. The Heavy turned towards the door, eyes widening as a duo of Section 3 personnel entered, brandishing pistols.  
  
 _ **CRUNCH!**_  
  
With a gesture, Mayumi Yamagishi flattened them to the ground with a flickering orange hexagon that appeared out of nowhere; for all the girl did her best to try and fit in, it was times like these where it wasn't hard to remember whose sister she was. The sound of crushed bones was all too visceral, prompting those with weaker constitutions to sit down, nauseous and weary.  
  
Toji tried not to be one of them. He focused unwaveringly at the body – corpse – of Kenji, who was slowly set to the ground by Kasparov-sensei. _Why? Why is this happening?_  
  
"Holy crap, it's a warzone out there."  
  
At Kensuke's statement, everyone turned towards the classroom windows; in the distance, skyscrapers lit up with explosions, and smoke was rising from isolated sections of the city.  
  
The Heavy scowled, turning his gaze to Mayumi. "Miss Yamagishi. Can I trust you to protect my students? I will have to assist in ousting these traitors."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Good!" The burly Russian reached under his desk, pulling out a massive pump-action shotgun with a drum magazine. "My comrades and I will be hunting. Stay safe children!" The Heavy walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him; it was nigh-impossible to miss the distant echoes of gunfire within the school halls.  
  
Toji still couldn't find it in himself to remove his eyes from the body of Kenji. "Hey. Ikari."  
  
The Third Child blinked; the lack of a nickname was enough to throw him off of his footing. "Y…Yes?"  
  
"When did life stop making sense? I want it to make sense again." A soft hand clenched his shoulder; he looked quietly at the eyes of Hikari Horaki. Her attempt to comfort him was the only answer he would be getting for now. "…hope my sis and my old man are okay."  
  
War was cruel.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Five Minutes before the NERV-1 Power Outage/  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
With a small 'clack', Pen-Pen calmly placed a black _Go_ stone on the wooden board. "Wark."  
  
Randall stared quietly, robotic tentacles twitching; his current body looked like a bizarre cross between a squid and a spider crab. One tentacle wrapped around a white stone, placing it on the board. Simultaneously, two tentacles were typing onto the underside of the main body, where the keyboard-slash-speaker system was replicated. "YOUR MOVE." Since his old gorilla-esque body – the favored one that allowed for the most mobility – still had yet to be repaired in its entirety, Dr. Akagi had defaulted to one of his older bodies. It definitely wasn't as threatening or physically powerful, but it made up for it in sheer creep factor.  
  
The two animals kept playing, going back-and-forth in the struggle for territory. Suddenly, Pen-Pen's head shot up. "Wark?"  
  
Randall glanced towards the window; the hair on the back of his head rose out of instinct.  
  
Though muffled by the door, the public speaker on their floor of the apartment could still be heard, and the thundering grand piano was impossible to ignore.

Nor was the distant sound of gunfire. "Wark!"  
  
"TROUBLE."  
  
Pen-Pen quickly waddled into his refrigerator. Mere moments later, the penguin stormed back out with a huff. " _Wark!_ "  
  
"YOU NEED TO GET TO MOTHERSHIP?"  
  
"Wark!"  
  
"VERY WELL, FEATHERED ONE." A small bundle of tentacles – comprised of layers of interlocking disks, allowing them to change in size and width – wrapped around Pen-Pen, placing him atop the cat's pony-sized body. Such a fine steed for a penguin: a spider-kraken mecha controlled by a cat. "WE RIDE."  
  
The front door to the apartment was kicked open, and in stormed two plainclothes Section 2 personnel. Only the bloody eyes painted on the backs of their hands betrayed their true allegiance to the cause of the Angels.  
  
Even they couldn't help but pause, bewildered at the sight of a penguin riding…something? "Wha?"  
  
Two thin claws pierced their foreheads. With a decisive _shikt_ , Pen-Pen retracted the blades back into his flippers, letting the two traitors collapse to the ground. "Wark."  
  
"I WILL BE SWIFT." Randall was a cat on a mission. With a click-clack of his shell's long, spidery legs, the tabby exited the apartment and leapt off the balcony, landing lightly in the parking lot.  
  
The sight of Pen-Pen riding Randall – the tabby quickly finding one of the largest ventilation shafts that led into the shell of the Geofront – was picked up by the MAGI.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
" **Hmm. Your pet is bringing the penguin into the Geofront.** "  
  
Ritsuko laughed. "HA! People said that a cat that could fetch didn't exist! _WHO'S DOCTOR DOOLITTLE NOW, **BITCH?!**_ "  
  
" **Your current demeanor is detestable** ," grumbled MAGI-00.  
  
Misato brought her hand up. "Naoko. Ritsuko. Can it." Her eyes were hard, focusing grimly on the image being broadcast from Dr. Akagi's monocle. The MAGI only had enough power to transmit still images, but the story they told was horrific enough: civilians and NERV personnel turning on each other, the aggressors betraying their allegiance to the Angels; JSSDF soldiers moving in from the north, opening fire on everything they saw; and last but not least, a very distinctive weapon emerging from the back of twenty trucks, fifteen-meters tall and colored a very stark red, white, blue, and gold.  
  
The Series 1 (S-1) Gundam – the Ground Self-Defense Force's "mass-produced" version of the Prototype Gundam, modeled again after the classic RX-78 – emerged, shield in hand and rifle in the other. The still image of bullets tearing through a coffee shop was enough to make her teeth grind. "So. We have a power outage. Cultists that have infiltrated Tokyo-3 and NERV are turning on their fellow men. The 20th Armored Battalion is here to kill everyone. And there are two Angels out and about."  
  
"That about sums it up, ma'am," said Hyuga.  
  
"Well, with the exception of the Angels, this perfectly describes _Operation **Quicksand**_. I only hope that enough of the local commanders survived to enact it." The cracking of her knuckles was audible in the dim atmosphere. "But organizing a counter-defense will be hard enough _without power!_ How long until we can get the power back?!"  
  
"Well…we'll need to find the saboteurs, first of all," answered Maya.  
  
"To knock out so many of the circuits at once, there's only a few particular methods they could have used." Miyata glanced over at his twin. "An electrical power outage, surrounded by enemies, in the dark…"  
  
"Just like Pakse?" suggested Maya, an odd look coming to over her face: it was serenely nostalgic.  
  
"Yeah. Just like Pakse," finished Miyata, a similar expression on his face.  
  
"…Maya? Miyata?" Ritsuko Akagi stared at them. "What are you two up to?"  
  
Maya smiled sadly. "We're going to find the saboteurs, senpai."  
  
"We're…uniquely qualified, ma'am," finished Miyata.  
  
Ritsuko knew what they were suggesting. She knew _exactly_ what they planned to do. "No. I forbid it. You're needed here, on the Ops Deck!"  
  
"Without power, what can we do?"  
  
Before the argument could continue, the twins turned towards one of the doors, their eyes narrowing. Maya dashed forward in a practiced motion, Miyata mirroring her movements perfectly. Right as one of the doors to the Operations Deck was pried open, Maya – withdrawing a knife from her uniform's belt – thrust forward.  
  
 _Squick!_  
  
The man in beige gurgled, ostensibly a loyal member of NERV, and stilled as lifeblood leaked from the knife wound in his neck. The grenade in his hand betrayed his true intentions. With a swift motion, Miyata grabbed the grenade and flung it down the hall beyond. Moments later, an explosion sounded, and a wall of fire rushed by the entryway.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
The cultist was dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Maya and Miyata turned back towards the staff, an empty look in their eyes, but a serene smile on their faces. "Permission to track down the saboteurs and fix the power, Supreme Commander?"  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Thank you sir." Maya glanced at her twin. "Shall we go, brother of mine?"  
  
"Of course, sister of mine."  
  
The duo disappeared into the hallway, quiet as ghosts.  
  
An impressed whistle came from Shiori Aoba. "See, Dr. Akagi? This is why the Boss-lady and I wanted them in Section 2."  
  
Dr. Akagi whirled on her feet, shrieking loudly in Aoba's face.  
  
Lieutenant Aoba calmly wiped the spittle off of her face. "Well, can't argue with that. At least I tried."  
  
Kozou Fuyutsuki stared grimly, knowing exactly what the Ibuki Twins were about to do. "I hate seeing them like that."  
  
"As far as psychotic episodes go, they at least have a useful one," commented Gendo.  
  
"You weren't there in Vietnam when I found them."  
  
"And my point still stands," said the Supreme Commander, getting to his feet. "I'll leave command to you and the Lieutenant Colonel, Fuyutsuki." He quietly reached into his cloak, pulling out a small rod of metal.  
  
A very _familiar_ rod of metal. "Gendo…when did you steal Tokita-san's beam saber prototype?"  
  
The Professor paused. Slowly – _excruciatingly_ so – he turned his head, looking straight at his old teacher with a deadpan expression.  
  
"…I'm not quite sure why I bothered asking."  
  
"That's better." Gendo slowly pried open the door that connected to the upper level of the Operations Deck. "Don't die." With a grunt, he slid the door shut, leaving himself shrouded in the almost total-darkness.  
  
Good thing his shades could magnify any ambient light with the touch of a small button. Huzzah for advanced technology.  
  
He quietly walked around the corner, whipping out a rather old phone; with the power to NERV compromised, his earpiece wouldn't be able to make calls. Huzzah for antiquated technology.  
  
Dialing a particular number, Gendo raised the phone to his ear. "Hello."  
  
The irate voice of the Jet Alone Project's head was quick to respond. " **Ikari. What the** _ **hell**_ **is going on in Tokyo-3?!** " demanded Shiro Tokita.  
  
"Cultist insurgence and insurrection, with a side order of incoming Angels, wrapped up in sabotage of NERV-1's electric grid."  
  
"… **what.** "  
  
"Can Kirishima sortie in the Shining Gundam? Until we deal with the cultists, she's the only one who can engage the Angel if it approaches."  
  
"… **she'll be in the air within five minutes**."  
  
"Excellent." Further down the hall, his eyes focused on a pair of Section 2 agents further down the hall, their heads enmeshed by bulky night vision goggles. "Greetings, gentlemen."  
  
"Hey, is that Gendo?"  
  
"That's Gendo!"  
  
" _KILL THE HERETIC!_ "  
  
The Supreme Commander ducked behind the nearest corner, sighing as bullets ricocheted off of the metal walls. "I'll have to let you go, Tokita-san. I'll make sure to put your beam saber through its paces."  
  
"… **wait, how the hell did you get-?** "  
  
Click.  
  
"The demands of leadership," muttered Gendo, pocketing his phone and withdrawing his CZ-75B handgun. "You always have to get your hands dirty."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Tokyo-3 Downton Area/  
  
A covered truck slowly rolled to a stop at a four-way intersection, right behind a trio of two main battle tanks and one S-1 Gundam. RPGs peppered their position from a Section 2 barricade further down the road, but the sporadic gunfire from all over was constant and overwhelming. The shelling from the tanks and the spray of tracers from the Gundam's head-mounted Vulcan miniguns was enough to drive them away.  
  
As the two tanks and the Gundam continued their southward advance, a squad of soldiers hopped out of the truck, along with two young teenagers. Although dressed in fatigues, their hair – ivory and silver, respectively – indicated their true nature.  
  
"Follow the Major's plan! We'll keep pushing these cowardly dogs towards Lake Ashi!" Once the two nephilim nodded, the squad's Sergeant bellowed, " _forward!_ Soon, the surface will be ours, and then we'll take the Geofront!"  
  
The men under his command howled, and they moved on alongside the truck, firing at anyone and anything that did not share their colors.  
  
The two nephilim watched quietly as the soldiers departed. Despite the pale skin and light-colored hair that was the universal calling card of nephilim, their features were distinctly Chinese. "Sougetsu," said the young man with ivory hair, long and braided into a single tail, "which one do you wish to face?"  
  
The one with silver hair – short and spiky, accompanied by thick sideburns – cracked his knuckles. "I'll take Rei Ayanami, Kensei. From what the Major's intelligence indicated, she'll be incapacitated."  
  
"Then I'll go for Asuka Langley-Sohryu and Shinji Ikari."  
  
The two brothers briefly crossed arms with each other. "Death to the Eva Pilots."  
  
"Victory for the Angels."  
  
"And forward into a new age of the gods," they finished in unison. Sougetsu moved swiftly towards the nearest Evangelion Duct that would offer swift access to the Geofront, whilst Kensei moved northwest towards the Municipal Junior High School.  
  
From a distant alleyway, two pairs of red eyes watched in silence. "Should we intervene?" asked Homura.  
  
Akira shook his head. "They're not after our objective. So long as they don't interfere," He turned his head back, glancing deeper into the alley; the bodies of NERV personnel and cultists alike were practically pulped, "then we won't have to terminate them."  
  
"I see. A pity; this mission has been boring so far."  
  
Akira arched an eyebrow, gesturing all around them; the sounds of artillery, rockets, and distant gunfire were omnipresent, and the city seemed to tremble under the force of the cultists' siege.  
  
"Relatively speaking," amended Homura.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
They swiftly moved southeast.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Shelter 6C, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"I'm telling you, _they won't shut._ "  
  
"Well make them!"  
  
" _I. Can't._ "  
  
"We have a bunch of elementary school children and a war ongoing outside. _Find a way!_ "  
  
" _I've **tried.**_ "  
  
The bickering between the grizzled math teacher – a plainclothes Section 2 agent – and a younger Section 3 technician was not lost on the people within the shelter, the vast majority of which were young children. Fortunately, there had been no turncoats or cultists in disguise amongst their particular ranks; a small blessing, all things considered.  
  
None of which would matter if they couldn't keep them out!  
  
Near the back of the large expanse, a familiar trio of girls huddled together. "Everyone's scared," murmured Nozomi Horaki.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about," grumbled Ai Suzuhara, arms crossed defiantly. "I ain't scared."  
  
"You're not fooling anyone, Ai-chan." Mari Langley-Sohryu looked around the shelter, watching children settling in amongst their individual cliques, while others clung to the protection of the adults. "I'm scared too."  
  
"…well, maybe I'm a little scared," admitted the tough little ten-year old. "Do you know what kind of Angel is attacking? All I've heard is guns and explosions."  
  
"…the teachers aren't saying," said Nozomi. "This doesn't feel like a normal Angel attack."  
  
Back at the main corridor entrance, an answer to the dilemma had been found. "Sir, found it," said a female Section 3 techie, the sleeves of her orange uniform marred with stains. "Someone blew one of the primary circuits. None of the motors are going to get enough power to activate. And we don't have the parts on hand to fix it."  
  
"…have all the civilians back away from the doorway," growled the Section 2 agent, directing his subordinates to focus on defensive positions. "Everyone's dead if they get past-"  
  
" _THEY'RE HERE-!_ "  
  
 _ **Bang!**_  
  
A Section 3 technician fell over, a bullet hole in his head. In the chaos, men wearing the garb of the JSSDF entered, aiming their H&K G11K2 assault rifles at anyone holding a firearm. The confusion on behalf of NERV was enough for a whole squad to slip into the shelter. "All of you, _stand down!_ "  
  
The scattered Section 2 and Section 3 personnel glanced at each other, cowed by the overwhelming firepower and the fact that JSSDF soldiers were aiming weapons at them. "…so the cultists have spread that far, huh?" groused the grizzled agent, eyes glaring angrily at the solders.  
  
"That's funny, coming from the Cult of Gendo Ikari."  
  
"What is your objective?"  
  
"Nothing that you need to know," answered the cultist, aiming his rifle directly between the eyes. "The children at least can be saved from Ikari's indoctrination. You and your ilk are too far gone."  
  
So those were the stakes. Every adult in the room knew at that moment they were on borrowed time…and yet, retaliation carried the risk of bringing harm upon the children. Truly, a dilemma.  
  
It would be solved by a third party.  
  
"Excuse us."

  
The soldiers whirled around, staring blankly at the sight of two nephilim in black combat gear. "Who the hell are you two?!" shouted one cultist, aiming directly at the white-haired boy.  
  
Akira and Homura stared at the man, their eyes glimmering red. Orange flashes flickered around the soldier, who promptly fell to the floor, sliced to ribbons like so much meat.  
  
NERV loyalist and Angelic cultist alike aimed their weapons at the duo.  
  
"Our mission doesn't involve your insurgence," said Homura, ignorant of the eviscerated cultist's blood that flecked her hair. "We are here for one person only."  
  
Akira stepped forward, speaking with authority. "We are here for the daughter of Commander Pieter Langley. Where is the girl called 'Mari'?"  
  
Mari paled, as did Ai and Nozomi. The three looked amongst each other in fright; Ai fiercely whispered, " _why are they asking for you?_ "  
  
" _I don't know!_ " retorted the bespectacled Sohryu.  
  
Akira and Homura observed the crowds, watching the movements of the more impulsive children. As expected, there was one particular section of the shelter that the young ones were shying away from. "There." The duo advanced, the adults warily parting to let the nephilim through.  
  
Nozomi and Mari gulped as the two calmly approached. Ai scowled, her fists trembling with panic and anger and childish temper; on impulse, the young Suzuhara stormed to her feet, standing protectively in front of Mari. "You leave my friend alone! Or…or you'll have to deal with me!"  
  
Homura raised her hand.  
  
Ai levitated into the air, her body shrouded by orange light. "What the-?"  
  
Homura's eyes glowed.  
  
Ai was slammed into the wall behind her, back first. Again. And again. There was a sickening _crack._  
  
Homura's eyes dimmed.  
  
Ai fell to the ground, her collision echoing loudly in the sudden silence of the shelter. She did not move.  
  
Mari's eyes were wide, her pupils narrow as pins. "…Ai…?"  
  
The sheer, sudden violence was too much. That it happened to Ai was the last straw; Nozomi allowed herself to sob, the entire situation finally getting to her.  
  
"Mari Langley-Sohryu. You will come with us," commanded Akira.  
  
Mari's body was frozen, the command clashing against her desire to shake Ai's body, to wake her up, to _stop playing dead_ - _!_  
  
Homura turned her dispassionate gaze towards Nozomi.  
  
" **DON'T!** " shrieked Mari, standing protectively in front of her other best friend…and, perhaps, now her only one. " _Don't hurt her!_ I'll…I'll go with you! Just _leave everyone alone!_ "  
  
"Very well." Akira lightly tapped a pressure point on the girl's neck, with just enough force to knock her unconscious. With seamless movements, the two nephilim bound the young girl's limbs with tape and rope, wrapping her in a large sack. The white-haired nephilim hoisted the girl on his shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
The two quietly walked away. Homura nonchalantly commented, "you can all go back to killing each other now." And then they were gone.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Deep within Central Dogma, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
The Saboteur had a name. He had many, in fact. His current role – a dutiful project coordinator within Section 1 – had been played flawlessly for years.  
  
His SEELE contact had notified him to commence the operation. Two of his fellow travelers, so to speak – someone within Section 3 and someone within Section 2, he didn't know who – were to conduct their own particular actions, isolated from himself and each other. In tandem, it had led to the current blackout.  
  
All well and good.  
  
Unfortunately, it turned out that that floozy of a Lieutenant Colonel had been slacking, as there had been far more cultist turncoats than he had expected.  
  
So stealth became the order of the day as NERV loyalists and Angel worshippers fought it out sporadically within the depths of Central Dogma. Nothing to the effect of what was now happening on the surface – Section 2 was far more paranoid about the staff within the Geofront than they were without – but it still made for slow going.  
  
Like right now. The dim red lighting within these corridors gave him just enough light to see the two Section 2 agents ahead of him. He had watched them gun down anyone and everyone that had come their way; particularly ruthless chaps, these cultists were. Still, so long as he kept his distance and hid whenever they thought to look back, they would serve as an effective means for getting out of here.  
  
They suddenly paused at a T-intersection, looking down the hall that served as the 'stem'. The Saboteur quickly hid behind a small pillar, watching the two carefully. One of them called out, "…did you see anything down there?"  
  
 **Bang!**  
  
One cultist fell, his skull punctured by a bullet. The other one raised his handgun, only for someone to appear out of the shadows with a knife.  
  
 _ **Sklurch.**_  
  
With a moist, tearing sound, the second cultist's neck was gouged out. He died messily.  
  
The Saboteur paled. The other person – the gunman, apparently – joined the knife-wielder; their forms were similar, but he couldn't quite make out who they were. One of them started walking his way. He crouched behind the pillar, silencing his breathing and stilling all movement; the person walked past quietly, bloody knife in hand. Their entire wardrobe – tan jacket and slim white pants – was splattered with red.  
  
He released an inaudible breath when they kept walking.  
  
"Well, _what_ have we here?"

  
He did not scream. But he couldn't help but twitch bodily at the whisper. He slowly turned, seeing the second person kneeling right beside him. She called out, "oh brother of mine! Come look!"  
  
The one who had walked down the hall sauntered back; the Saboteur finally realized that he was dealing with twins. "Who is that, sister of mine?"  
  
"He kind of looks like a frightened little animal. What does he remind you of? I was thinking of a shrew."  
  
"A good choice, dear sister. I was thinking more along the lines of a _rat_."  
  
The female twin gave a mock gasp. Or perhaps it was entirely legitimate. The Saboteur couldn't tell. "That's an excellent choice!" She then frisked his uniform, pulling out a cylindrical device of some sort. "Oh…so this is how _you_ did it. You had the most important part to play, didn't you?"  
  
"The other two had minor roles, but _you_ were the star!" exclaimed the male twin. "I see now how you caused the power to fail. Now we can fix it."  
  
The Saboteur didn't miss the implication of their words. They had found his cohorts?!  
  
"But what should we do with this one, dear brother?"  
  
"Hmm…I'm not sure. But it has to be fitting."  
  
The female twin made a thoughtful noise. Then she casually stabbed the Saboteur in the hand with her own bloody knife.  
  
He finally screamed.  
  
"He has a nice voice," she said.  
  
The male twin knelt down beside him, opposite of his sister. "You see sir, your actions have caused a lot of bad things. People are dying all over. People who didn't have to die, who weren't supposed to die. But they are, because of you. And that's not fair."  
  
"Not fair at all~" chanted the female, running the side of her own knife along the edge of the Saboteur's face, marking his face with other people's blood. "Someone has to make it _fair_."  
  
"And you're the _only_ one who can make it _**fair**_."  
  
The Saboteur was finding it harder and harder to breathe; their eyes were viciously innocent, madly pure. _Who are they?!_  
  
The two then gave him a chaste kiss on his bony cheeks. _WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?!_  
  
"Make sure to be a good boy from now on, okay?" asked the male.  
  
"Be sweet. For us," said the female.  
  
Then their smiles twisted into savage grins. " _ **Try not to die as fast as your friends did,**_ " they said in unison as they raised their knives.  
  
It took ten minutes before the Saboteur finally died.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Sky above Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Mana Kirishima had muted the Shining Gundam's communication line with the JET ALONE Team. She had no interest in hearing anything that Shiro Tokita – or her mother, for that matter – had to say. Probably because they would be wondering why she hadn't intervened in the battle going on below.  
  
The pitched conflict going on throughout the city was unsettling, compared to the earlier battles of the Angel War. The fortress city had been engineered and designed to rebuff massive, otherworldly titans, and perhaps an organized military assault: not turncoats and human insurgents, bolstered by armor support.  
  
 _Two tanks advancing through the downtown area, serving as the vanguard for a big infantry push…_  
  
The battle was splintered, with many facets.  
  
… _some S-1 Gundams warding off a group with some RPGs…geez, those Gundams are absolute **clunkers** …_  
  
From above, she could see the big picture.  
  
… _JSSDF soldiers and turncoats clearing buildings of any NERV supporters…_  
  
There was a definite plan, an overall objective.  
  
… _some jeeps and vehicles trying to evacuate NERV agents, moving southward…_  
  
The flow of battle was clear: NERV was retreating southward towards Lake Ashi. The cultists were right behind them, nipping at their proverbial heels.  
  
"Gendo Ikari…you always talk about defending humanity," muttered Mana with a snort. "This is what you get in return. Is it worth it?"  
  
She turned her head, looking northward; her eyes narrowed at the smoke on the horizon. "Zoom in ten times." Her HUD narrowed in on the figure. Still too blurry. "Thirty times." It narrowed further, finally providing enough clarity.  
  
Four massive legs – lean and angular – clambered over the landscape, looking way too thin to support the creature's body. The body itself was a shaped like a bowl, colored a deep forest green and dotted with orange and blue eyes. Said eyes were leaking a putrid orange fluid; judging by the fumes and the combustion occurring as they came into contact with the ground, the Angel's tears were caustic. Possibly acidic?  
  
"So…there's the Angel." Mana grinned. "You're _mine_. HENSHIN: JET MODE!"  
  
With a flash of light, the Shining Gundam transformed into the Shining Jet, rocketing northward towards the Fourteenth Angel. Mana's weapon was a blue streak in the sky, covering kilometers in seconds. Once she came within four kilometers of the Angel – in the vicinity of Mt. Gongen, miles north of the city – she transformed back into her humanoid Gundam form. "So…you're a big one, aren't you?"  
  
The legs were like those of an arachnid, and were taller than every single building of Tokyo-3 at their zenith. The span of the legs was easily a kilometer wide – no wonder it got here from Lake Towada within an hour – and the body had enough volume to contain all three Evangelions in NERV-1's arsenal. Its acidic tears had left a smoking trail stretching back beyond the horizon, a sign of the Angel's terrible passing. "And you're a messy one."  
  
With an odd clicking shriek – which was impressive, as the Angel had no apparent mouth – jets of acid shot out from the nearest eyes.  
  
"And a big _crybaby_ to boot!" yelled Mana as she maneuvered the Shining Gundam out of the way. With flourish, she withdrew a metal rod from her Gundam's waist; with a satisfying click, the pink blade ignited. "Okay. You and me. Mano-a-mano!" Failure wasn't an option. The Jet Alone Project had begun as an anti-Angel weapon, one that could be a viable alternative to the Evangelions.  
  
It was finally time to put that to the test.  
  
Failure wasn't an option.  
  
"Hope you're prepared to give your little cult following a show!" howled Mana as the Shining Gundam delved into battle, beam saber in hand.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Kasparov's Languages Class, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
Mayumi Yamagishi watched in silence as her fellow classmates did their best to ignore the distant echoes of battle that permeated the school. Minor vibrations indicated the use of explosives; probably Mr. Doe or Mr. DeGroot. Hopefully. The majority of the students were clustered around the windows, commenting nervously on the battle ongoing in the city proper. Toji Suzuhara was sullen, with Class Representative Horaki murmuring quietly to him. Shinji Ikari was trying to reassure Asuka, who was currently threatening to wear a hole in the floor out of worry over her sister.  
  
It was an odd situation. Normally by now, the Pilots would be in their respective weapons, engaging the enemy attacking Tokyo-3.  
  
"So…" Mayumi turned to her right, glancing at the lens of Kensuke Aida's camera. "...what are your thoughts on what's happening?" he asked.  
  
Mayumi glanced at the corpses of Kenji Kamiya and the two Section 3 personnel. Someone had been thoughtful and found some large tarps to cover the bodies: respect for the dead _and_ looking out for their fellow classmates' sanity in one fell swoop. "Given that it's been almost an hour since Kasparov-sensei left? The number of Angelic cultists that had infiltrated this school's ranks must have been significant."  
  
"How long do think until order is restored?"  
  
"I don't know." She tapped the side of Kensuke's camera. "Why are you so fascinated, pointing this everywhere?"  
  
"Well…you've probably gathered by now that I'm a bit of a geek when it comes to all things military?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you ever seen newsreel footage from older wars? Like World Wars I and II?"  
  
"Not that I can recall."  
  
"I always found it neat, to have some kind of live record of times back then. I can't help but wonder if those cameramen realized what impact their work would have."  
  
"And you wish to be the same?"  
  
Kensuke anxiously scratched the back of his head. "Well, if _my_ footage ended up in a museum one day, that would be swell, not gonna lie."  
  
A voice cut in. "…who's that?"  
  
Everyone glanced over to one particular window, where a girl had spoken aloud. Kensuke came over, pointing his camera outside. It didn't take him long to find what his fellow student had seen: a young man with ivory hair, clad in military fatigues. The pale skin was impossible to ignore. "Uh...we've got an unidentified nephilim in the school's courtyard."  
  
Mayumi's eyes narrowed.  
  
A burst of surprised gasps and yells accompanied the man jumping at the window, landing nimbly on its ledge. Everyone backed away out of shock; seconds later, with a flash of orange light around his person, the nephilim destroyed the window, pulverizing the glass into tiny fragments. He stepped into the classroom, red eyes looking around quietly.  
  
"…who are you?" asked one temporarily dumbfounded student.  
  
"Kensei. I'm here for the Evangelion Pilots." He finally looked at a very recognizable pair. "Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley-Sohryu." With deadly intent, he leapt at them.  
  
 **Pow!**  
  
A flying kick to the face sent him off course; he landed nimbly on his feet atop a desk, glaring angrily at his attacker. "And you are?"  
  
"Their comrade," said Mayumi, removing her superfluous glasses. "Someone who would rather not fight." Out came the colored contact lenses. "But it seems I'll never get what I want." Off came the wig.  
  
Kensei frowned. He hadn't expected there to be another nephilim. "If you insist on interfering, I'll just have to kill you."  
  
Mayumi flexed her fingers. The other students instinctively began to back away from her and the hostile nephilim. "You are welcome to try." She jumped high into the air, bringing her fist down onto the floor in front of Kensei.

  
With a decisive _**crack**_ , the surface around the two nephilim crumbled, and they fell to the first floor below. A number of first-year students shrieked, backing away from the two nephilim. With a decisive punch, Mayumi hit Kensei across the jaw, sending him through the wall and into the hall. She quickly pursued through the hole, only to pale at the hands coming her way. With a quick thrust of her calves, she gained just enough altitude to dive over Kensei's counter, landing on the other side of him in the hall. The two nephilim stared at each other, hands up in a ready position.  
  
Kensei made the next move, attacking with a flurry of knife hands towards the throat and face. With flowing movements, Mayumi barely parried the blows, arms curving around to try and counter with backhands and strikes. The ivory-haired boy was adept at leaning back to dodge her blows, moving efficiently to keep his weak points safe. Their fluid fisticuffs continued as they moved down the hall, their front feet always staying flush with their opponent's.  
  
It was a deadly dance.  
  
The both brought up their knees in an attempt to change the flow. Kensei suddenly gripped the front of Mayumi's blouse, twisting his arms to toss her in an overhead throw. The blue-haired girl curled in, grabbing the boy's forearms as he released her; with a tensing of her core muscles, she used her momentum to throw _him_ instead.  
  
 _ **Clang!**_  
  
Kensei made a dent in the lockers with his back. Scowling, he grabbed the nearest locker and hurled it at her.  
  
Translucent hexagons flashed orange; the locker crashed against Mayumi's AT-Field. However, the residual force still managed to bleed through, pushing her back.  
  
Kensei kept throwing lockers, the metal constructs piling up in front of Mayumi. The blunette leapt above the pile, diving at Kensei with a heel drop.  
  
Then _his_ AT-Field manifested as another pair of arms from his ribs.  
  
Mayumi blinked.  
  
 _ **Slam!  
  
CRASH!**_  
  
A quadruple punch to the torso sent Mayumi through the tempered glass at the end of the hall. The girl winced as she fell onto the concrete sidewalk, nestled between the main school building and the dome-shaped auditorium.  
  
Kensei quickly turned – intent on getting back to his main objective of eliminating the Eva Pilots – when he saw glowing red grenades and a rocket flying towards him.  
  
 _ **KA-BOOM!**_  
  
The residual force of the explosions sent Kensei flying through the hole he had made, landing close towards Mayumi. He scowled at the sight of two men – one black, one white – aiming their respective weapons at him, a grenade launcher and a bazooka. With a flick of his translucent arms, a chunk of concrete was hurled at the duo, prompting them to dodge. He turned back towards Mayumi just in time to get a heel to the face, digging _hard_ into his flesh. The boy snarled, backhanding her with enough force to send her tumbling. Before he could advance, he instinctively brought his AT-Field arms up, barely blocking the bullets of a sniper rifle. He tried to get a sight on the individual before his instincts screamed at him again. He thrust his arms out, willing his soul to be a shield for his entire body. Moments later, globules of napalm splattered over his AT-Field, accompanied by a storm of minigun bullets and a barrage of small missiles from roof-bound turrets. The napalm ignited, and his form was brilliantly exposed in blazing light and ethereal shadow.  
  
The assault was concentrated and heavy. The temperature of the napalm was stifling. But his AT-Field was strong. The fury of these weapons was no match for him.  
  
 **SMASH!**  
  
A petite fist – glowing a vivid orange – shattered his AT-Field and drove into his jaw. The collision sent him crashing into the nearest wall, the breath being driven from his lungs. Before he could even move, Mayumi was upon him. The blunette – blood trickling past her lips – unleashed a devastating combination of hooks, strikes, and chops to the head and upper body. Kensei parried and countered as best he could, but he was in a poor position to defend himself: a ferocious uppercut was brushed aside, warranting a strike to his temple; a fist was blocked by her elbow, and then there was the agony of a crushing blow to his kidney; a desperate headbutt, greeted by a knifehand to his throat. Finally, there was a decisive hit; a palm right above the cheek, carrying enough force to crack the eye socket. Kensei grimaced, trying to ignore the pain, trying to fight back-!  
  
Mayumi gripped his arms and slung him away from the wall, back into the open. Back to where he was a clear target.  
  
He was instantly doused with napalm, perforated with bullets, and pulverized with explosives. It was a consistent barrage that lasted for thirty seconds.  
  
By the time Mayumi's teachers ceased their assault, Kensei had been reduced to a smoking, smoldering, barely-recognizable carcass.  
  
"MMMPH!" yelled the Pyro from atop the roof.  
  
"You said it!" boasted the Heavy. "With that, we have finally cleared school of all hostiles!"  
  
"You all right down there, sheila?" called the Sniper.  
  
Mayumi nodded numbly. "Yes sir. I just…need to catch my breath." She gingerly touched her ribs, wincing at the sharp pain; that four-fisted blow from Kensei had almost killed her. "I also think my ribs are broken."  
  
"And that is what our dear Mr. Riemann is for!" The Heavy inhaled deeply, before bellowing, " _ **MEDIC!**_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Ventilation Ductwork, Terminal Dogma, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Deep within the Geofront, inside the bowels of NERV-1, Sougetsu paused. There was an odd twinge in his chest, not entirely physical. If he could accurately describe it, the term would be 'emptiness.' _Hmm. Odd._ The silver-haired nephilim continued on, confident that Kensei had completed his mission by now. It was only right that he hold up his end.  
  
He paused at a particular grate; according to the Major's intelligence, this is where he was supposed to exit. With a forceful kick, he dropped out of the ventilation shaft and into a chilled room, illuminated by tanks of orange liquid. Within the tanks were various body parts and organs.  
  
Sougetsu ignored them, moving deeper into the room, until he came across a bulkhead of sorts. Flexing his arms and manifesting his AT-Field around his fingers, he jammed his hands into the gap and slowly pried it open.  
  
Beyond was a massive chamber; the glass walls revealed nothing of what lied beyond. Save for a few computer consoles around the periphery, the only item in the chamber was a single cylindrical tank, connected to vast, arcane machinery. Within the tank was more of the glowing orange liquid.  
  
More importantly, suspended within was Rei Ayanami, clad in only her white Plug Suit, and seemingly comatose.  
  
"So the Major's informant was right: you are defenseless." What a shame. It would have been nice to fight another nephilim. "Oh well. This is your destiny for opposing the Angels."  
  
Rei's eyes suddenly opened, red irises glowing brightly.  
  
 _ **CRASH!**_  
  
With a brutal application of her AT-Field, Rei Ayanami shattered the tank, sending Sougetsu flying backwards. The First Child calmly walked forward, her skin glowing brightly and her hair crackling with power. "Not defenseless. Merely waiting."  
  
 _Waiting? Waiting for…oh._ Sougetsu grimaced. "You knew I would be coming."  
  
"More or less. Your Major's informant carries a high price for his information. At least, that's what the Supreme Commander told me."  
  
 _A high price?_ Was it possible that NERV had known the attack was coming? Impossible; the sabotage of NERV's power system had gone off as predicted! Their advance into the city had been practically perfect! _Perfect… **too** perfect…_  
  
"But you won't be around long enough to warn them." Ayanami continued her advance. "Now, I would like to try something that my classmate Kensuke Aida recommended, before you have the chance to fully activate your own Anima Overdrive."  
  
Sougetsu cursed; he had been trying to concentrate, trying to more fully synchronize with his soul. Without his own Overdrive, he had no chance against a nephilim that had already ascended. With a grim expression, he bolstered his AT-Field, focusing on increasing his body's defense-  
  
"HAH!"

With a brutal sidekick, the First Child sent Sougetsu crashing back against the bulkhead. Grimacing, he got back to his feet right as Rei Ayanami got in his face.  
  
"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"  
  
A hurricane of punches – jabs, straights, hooks, haymakers – crashed into Sougetsu's body, his AT-Field flickering and cracking with each blow.  
  
Rei Ayanami continued screaming. " **ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!** "  
  
Sougetsu's body jerked and flinched with each strike; within seconds, he could no longer maintain his defensive AT-Field. His body, supernaturally tough by human standards, was proverbially pulverized and pulped by the First Child.  
  
Rei reared her right hand, knuckles glowing with overlapping hexagons of orange light. " **WA** _ **-TAH!**_ " Her fist _slammed_ into Sougetsu's sternum, the force visibly rippling through his body.  
  
Sougetsu stood dumbly, staring blankly at Rei Ayanami.  
  
Then he fell over lifelessly, his body breaking apart before he hit the ground. Literally.  
  
Rei Ayanami flexed her fist, staring dispassionately at the bloody pile of meat that had once been a nephilim. "Hmm. Aida-san was right. That did feel good."  
  
The computer consoles in the room suddenly flickered with light, and the chamber's darkness receded ever-so-slightly. Power had finally been restored to NERV-1.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Cheers erupted as the lights came back on, and the vents began blowing cool air. "Yes. _Give me ALL of the air conditioning!_ " moaned Aoba.  
  
"Status report. I want to know what the _hell's_ been going on up there!" ordered Misato.  
  
"The MAGI are tabulating a summary," muttered Ritsuko, her cigarette bearing nervous bite marks. On the holographic monitors, maps of the city began updating with live positions of NERV's agents and those of the enemy, "Casualties are in the thousands. We're still getting vital signs from all of our Pilots. The Shining Gundam is currently in combat with the Fourteenth Angel. The cultists are driving our forces south towards Lake Ashi."  
  
Misato exhaled with relief at the second item on Ritsuko's list. _The kids are still alive._ Steeling herself, she turned towards Shiori Aoba. "Lieutenant Aoba, send a message to the Section 2 officers that are still confirmed to be loyal." That would be a simple matter of cross-referencing the sensor data from the surface and determining which agents had engaged in battle with the cultists. "Tell them to keep proceeding with Operation Quicksand!"  
  
"On it, boss!"  
  
"Hyuga, how are our defensive assets around Lake Ashi?"  
  
"Operational, for the most part. I'm also reading that Pen-Pen has engaged the P2 System."  
  
"Atta boy!" She quickly flicked on the intercom, setting it for a particular channel. "How we doing, buddy?"  
  
" **Wark.** "  
  
"We're about to engage in Operation Quicksand. You remember what to do?"  
  
" **Wark.** "  
  
"Thought so!"  
  
Another voice came over the comm channel. " **Lieutenant Colonel, I have dealt with an infiltrator. I am currently en route to Unit-00.** "  
  
Misato grinned; Operation Quicksand didn't _quite_ call for an Evangelion, but it definitely wouldn't hurt! Either that, or Mana would need assistance with the Angel. "Good job, Ayanami! Keep me updated."  
  
Then, another familiar voice came over the intercom. " **This is Supreme Commander Ikari speaking.** "  
  
"Professor? Where are you?"  
  
" **Sitting within the cockpit of the Devil Gundam, preparing to launch. Incidentally, the beam saber makes an excellent anti-infantry weapon.** "  
  
Misato blinked. "…right. Do _you_ know the details of Operation Quicksand?"  
  
" **Not the particulars. I'll be focusing on the artillery on the northern perimeter of the city.** "  
  
"I'll take that one." A confident grin came to Misato's face. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's time to begin our counterattack!"  
  
xxxx  
  
/Mikoto Towers, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
The two tallest skyscrapers of Tokyo-3 – twin towers, adjoined at the base – were host to the local media, including radio, television, and Internet. There were also a few financial institutions and employee servicing businesses that leased out certain stories, dedicated to greasing the wheels that allowed the city's civilian populace to function. Above the fortieth floor, you started running into missile batteries and the local JSSDF barracks.  
  
The floors that hosted the media and broadcast systems had been held by the cultists since earlier that day, providing the means by which their ominous piano music was transmitted. Sporadic fighting had been ongoing in the towers in the midst of NERV's retreat southward; even now, loyal Section 2 and Section 3 personnel – assisted by the JSSDF regiment that had already been posted in the city – were trying to keep the heavy weaponry out of the cultists' hands.  
  
At the very top of the southern tower (colloquially nicknamed 'Izanami'; its north twin was likewise called 'Izanagi'), Ryoji Kaji watched the carnage unfold throughout the city. "Well…what a tangled web we weave."

Being the particular informant-slash-mole-slash-inside man for all of these different parties was exhausting. Especially when it resulted in such destruction.  
  
 _It's all for a greater purpose,_ rationalized Kaji, bringing some binoculars up to his eyes. He focused on the tide of cultists – JSSDF or otherwise – pursuing NERV's agents towards the shores of Lake Ashi. _Ikari agreed that this had to happen. Better to release the pressure now before it exploded into something truly unmanageable._  
  
Granted, Kaji would probably be poring over the casualty lists by the time it was all said and done, to memorize the names of all those who had died this day because of his actions. _Misato-chan always said I was a little masochistic._ She had no idea how right she was.  
  
He turned his gaze towards one of the bluffs on the western edge of the city, where one of the MLRS platforms fired another salvo into the downtown area. The Inspector winced as the abuse finally proved too much, leveling a ten-story office in a flash of sound and flame. _Mah, how indiscriminate._ He focused on the rather large Gundam scaling the bluff. _And that one is being far too coy._ It was always heartening to see Gendo Ikari in action; despite how shady the man was in person, he carried himself in a persistently self-deprecating manner, regardless of how the rest of humanity viewed him. _Like he's the only one who gets a joke that the rest of the world doesn't._  
  
That, in the end, was why Kaji had decided to throw his lot in with NERV: comedians, in the grand scheme of things, had an eye for truth that few possessed.  
  
He chuckled to himself at the sight of Gendo's Gundam – a massive thing, twenty-five meters tall, with bulky red shoulders and trunk-like legs of gunmetal gray; a body that was shaped like the face of a Gundam itself, with two massive golden horns that evoked the image of a demon; numerous yellow protrusions along the limbs and body, each one capable of firing a deadly burst of plasma – poke its relatively diminutive head over the side of the bluff, staring stoically at the soldiers manning the rocket platform.  
  
The soldiers paused.  
  
The Devil Gundam waved at them.  
  
They raised their firearms.  
  
With a petulant sweep of the arm, the Devil Gundam flung them – soldiers, rocket platform, and all – over the side of the bluff and onto the hillside below.  
  
 _Never let it be said that Gendo isn't one hell of a comedian._ Kaji paused, fiddling with his left ear. "Oh…so I haven't been hearing things." The cultists' song of war – that damnably foreboding theme with the grand piano – had finally been stopped. _That must mean the MAGI have power again. Which means the sabotage of NERV-1 by the Old Men has been countered._  
  
Looks like things were starting to wrap up.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Sky above Mt. Gongen, North of Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
The Shining Gundam barely dodged another jet of acid. _It's official._ Mana Kirishima scowled, aiming her thrusters to dodge another geyser of the corrosive liquid. _I hate this thing._  
  
The Angel's AT-Field had proven thus far to be relatively weak; her Shining Finger had actually managed to scar some of the Fourteenth Angel's legs! Well, for a little bit, anyway; not even a minute would pass until the wounds had regenerated.  
  
Not that it really mattered; despite its apparent frailty, the Angel was an offensive powerhouse thanks to its never-ending supply of caustic tears. The forests adorning the inactive volcano were almost entirely incinerated, and the nearby Lake Tanzawa had been utterly ruined by the acid flow.  
  
 _Man, wouldn't it be a kick if this Angel – of all things! – caused more destruction than any of the others since Second Impact?_ darkly thought Mana. Biting her lip, she maneuvered her Gundam higher into the air, avoiding the Angel's defensive assault. _Damn it, I'm just wasting power! I have to find a way around that acid!_  
  
Hold up. Acid?  
  
… _wait a tic._ She racked her brain, trying to recall the chemistry lessons that Genji Sawamura had crammed into her and Mayumi's head when explaining the Jet Alone's chemical weaponry. _If that stuff is acidic…oh ho **ho!**_ She quickly cycled through her available supply of pellets, settling on one containing caesium-133. "Time to see how badly _physics_ can make you cry." Flexing her right hand, the Shining Gundam's fist blazed a brilliant turquoise. " **SHINING FINGER!** "  
  
Her hand smashed into the Angel's AT-Field, breaking through it, and then smashed into the knee joint of one of the Angel's legs. The burst of energy tore through the Angel's flesh, severing the joint. With an anguished cry, the Angel's body tipped over, acid spilling everywhere. With a daring maneuver, Mana brought her Gundam in close, aiming her left wrist towards the Angel's body. _And….now!_ With a hollow _plunk_ , a blue, fist-sized orb launched from the Shining Gundam's left arm, landing in the Angel's largest eye.  
  
She immediately ascended, trying to gain some distance. As the seconds passed, and the Angel began regenerating its leg – the severed limb dissolving into more caustic liquid that ate away at the earth – Mana scowled. _Damn it Sawamura, I know you engineered my pellets to react only with the Rising Gundam's, but even they can't be imperv-_  
  
 **KAFOOM!**  
  
The Angel's largest eye ignited in a storm of fire and salt, the chemical reaction gouging out the soft membrane. A horrific shriek pierced the air, echoing for miles around.

It brought a cherubic smile to Mana's face. "Now, for the _finisher!_ "

She activated her beam saber, twisting a knob along the bottom; with each revolution,the blade became longer and thinner, until it was finally forty meters long, nearly five times as long as the Shining Gundam was tall, and almost as tall as an Evangelion. "HERE I COME!" Her jets blazed, and the Shining Gundam descended like a meteor. "BEAM…!" As she held the saber above her head, her Gundam's shoulder thrusters tilted at a precise angle. " **BUZZSAW…!** " They fired, and the Gundam began to spin. To an outside observer, they would see a pink power saw approaching the Angel's body. " _ **BREAKER!!!**_ "  
  
The energy blade vertically bisected the Fourteenth Angel.  
  
On the other side of the massive beast, the Shining Gundam landed on its feet, carving a trench in the poisoned earth through sheer momentum. With a flashy snap of the wrist, Mana deactivated her beam saber, refusing to look back at the Angel. _Wait for it…  
  
 **CHYOOOM!**_  
  
The Fourteenth Angel's body vanished in a humongous cross-shaped explosion.  
  
Mana never felt so alive.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Three Minutes Prior to the Fourteenth Angel's Destruction/  
  
/Lake Ashi Harbor, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
The music had stopped.  
  
Major Daigo Higurashi ignored this. He had anticipated the possibility that NERV's minions would be fighting back in some capacity. The music had actually lasted longer than he had thought; his cultist brethren must have finally lost control of the public address systems in Mikoto Towers. _Alas, the show must go on!_ "Keep moving forward men! Drive them to the water!" The battle was on the verge of becoming a rout.  
  
Soon, the surface would be theirs. After that, it was only a matter of time before they took control of the Geofront.  
  
His battalion steadily advanced behind the protection of the S-1 Gundams, his main battle tanks, and the assorted jeeps, a hardy wall of machine and metal. His soldiers took their shots with precision, dropping more and more agents as they continued to flee towards the harbor. Even after the pitched fighting, Higurashi still had over eight hundred soldiers at his beck and call.  
  
That's when they suddenly lost sight of the agents; the JSSDF cultists paused as a titanium partition rose from the road ahead, seamlessly sliding into place.  
  
"Major! Behind us!"  
  
Higurashi turned around, paling as he saw a similar partition rise behind his battalion; they had walked right into a kill box, a fact that became all too apparent when a torrent of missiles emerged from Lake Ashi. As the destructive salvo soared high into the air before arching down towards their position, he yelled, "brace for impact!"  
  
 _ **Boom!**_  
  
The missiles primarily targeted the vehicles and S-1 Gundams. Fuel was ignited and fire bloomed, sending dozens of his soldiers sprawling. Higurashi grimaced – ears ringing, vision wobbly – and tried to reorient himself when a multitude of red-and-purple Gundams surrounded their position, rifles at the ready. It was NERV's custom force of Defender Gundams, over seventy strong. _Did the creature that controls them manage to slip through into the Geofront?_ How in the name of all that was holy could his fellow believers let a simple _**penguin**_ escape?!  
  
A shadow loomed overhead. With a booming impact, a massive Gundam – nineteen meters taller than the Defender series, ten meters taller than the S-1 series – landed atop a five-story building. Standing imperiously, the Gundam loomed over the battalion, a mangled howitzer held in its right hand like a club. From its speakers, the voice of the devil himself emerged. " **That's quite enough wanton bloodshed for one day. You will stand down.** "  
  
Major Daigo Higurashi snarled. _Gendo Ikari!_ He looked confidently at his soldiers; they had not come here for peace, but to destroy NERV! Even if they all perished to the last, they would take the heretic with them! "Soldiers, on my mark!"  
  
To the west of their position, from one of the Ducts, Unit-00 emerged.  
  
His entire battalion froze at the sight of the blue titan. Higurashi himself lost all color in his face. _An Evangelion? HOW?!_ His informant had assured him that the Illuminati's saboteurs would be thorough! That NERV's headquarters would be without power for ten hours at least!  
  
Then, the coup de grâce: a distant, high-pitched shriek echoed from the west. Moments later, a green cross illuminated the atmosphere: a very familiar sign.  
  
" **And that would be the Fourteenth Angel meeting its demise.** " The Devil Gundam seemed to glare ominously at them. " **Your nephilim have already been killed. The Angel has joined them in death. It's** _ **over**_ **.** "  
  
A feminine voice echoed from the external speakers of Unit-00. " **Do not make the Supreme Commander repeat himself. Surrender, or else.** " It was not a threat; it was a promise.  
  
The battalion's morale finally broke.  
  
Soldiers began throwing down their weapons, dropping to their knees with their hands behind their heads; first as individuals, then fireteams, then squads, then whole platoons. Once it started, it didn't stop until they had all disarmed themselves.  
  
Daigo Higurashi smiled bitterly as he joined them on the ground. _This…this is our defeat._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Main Electrical Distribution Junction, Central Dogma, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Even with the surrender of Daigo Higurashi's 20th Armored Battalion, there were still pockets of resistance throughout Tokyo-3, courtesy of the infiltrators and turncoats who owed fealty to the Light of the Divine, Heaven's Eye, the Angelic Acolytes, ADAM's Army, LILITH's Legion, the Celestial Centurions, and any number of more minor cults. With MAGI surveillance back online, it was a relatively simple matter to tag those who had revealed their true colors.  
  
This was especially true within the Geofront, where the electrical grid had been unharmed by the Twelfth Angel; with ferocious efficiency, Lieutenant Shiori Aoba and Section 2 quickly tracked down the insurgents. A few surrendered. Most didn't.  
  
There was a lot of blood in headquarters that day.  
  
Within one hour of the Fourteenth Angel's destruction, the entirety of the Geofront was back under NERV's control.  
  
Once that was so, Ritsuko Akagi departed the Operations Deck, making her way deeper into Central Dogma. She even ran into Randall along the way, the little tabby following her dutifully through the halls. Clickity-clack, went the spidery legs.  
  
Her destination: the primary junction through which the majority of the circuits distributed power to NERV-1. Any resetting or reprogramming of the Geofront's electrical grid - at least, those portions that were open to human access - could be done from there. Undoing the damage of the saboteurs would have _had_ to be done there.  
  
Which is where she found the Ibuki Twins.

A cigarette hung limply from Dr. Akagi's lips, her green eyes staring calmly at the two Lieutenants. They were huddled against the wall in front of the main console, the blood on their bodies stark in the room's halogen lighting. They didn't appear to be injured...physically, at least. Judging by how they clung to each other, 'mentally' was a whole different story.  
  
Randall didn't speak audibly; he sidled up towards Maya, nuzzling against her shoulder.  
  
" _G'way_ ," whispered the female twin.  
  
" _Don't look_ ," muttered the male twin.  
  
Ritsuko sighed forlornly, letting her cigarette drop to the floor. She ground it out with a sharp twist of her shoe. "I am too young _and_ too old to deal with this shit. What are the odds?" She knelt down, grabbing each of them by the hand. They didn't quite struggle, but their feet were leaden. With an insistent tug, Ritsuko led them along, like a mother with small children. "Come on, let's get you two cleaned up."  
  
"...filthy..." murmured Maya.  
  
"...how can you stand us...?" pitifully asked Miyata.  
  
"Ask me that question again when you're of sound mind, and you'll have your answer." She wouldn't tell them, of course; they already knew. They had known for years.  
  
It was why they were so loyal to her.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Four Hours Later/  
  
/Debriefing Room, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
It was close to five PM.  
  
The initial euphoria of victory – the relief of survival – gave way to the after-action report. And all that that implied.  
  
" **As you can see from this amateur footage, the Angel proved to be unstoppable on its trek towards Tokyo-3.** " As the reporter spoke, shaky video of the Fourteenth Angel trudging through the city of Higashine played, its acidic tears melting through everything it touched: buildings, vehicles, and people. None were spared. " **The Prefectures of Akita, Miyagi, Yamagata, Fukushima, Tochigi, Saitama, and Yamanashi now bear the scars of the Angel's passing, a charred line that stretches over several hundred kilometers. Initial estimates indicate at least sixty thousand lives lost, and countless yen in environmental destruction. Military intervention was ineffective.** " The still image of caustic geysers destroying VTOLs and incoming warheads (with pinpoint accuracy, at that!) said enough. " **At last, on the slopes of Mt. Gongen, it met its end at the hands of a Gundam.** "  
  
"Yep, just gonna keep being awesome," said a satisfied nephilim.  
  
" **Judging by our sources, it is a weapon in the employ of NERV, and it destroyed the Angel in a manner befitting their Supreme Commander.** " Long-distance video from a military aircraft caught the Angel's bisection via 'Beam Buzzsaw Breaker' in all its glory.  
  
" _Still_ being awesome."  
  
"Cut it out Kirishima," grumbled Misato Katsuragi.  
  
"Uh, hello? Awesome!" protested Mana.  
  
"…it _was_ a pretty cool finisher," admitted Shinji, disturbed by Mana's demeanor in the face of such horrific news about the Angel's toll.  
  
"Finally! Some sense!"  
  
Misato groaned, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "Sorry. It's just that reading casualty reports has never been my favorite thing." Especially when they detailed how many loyal men and women had perished. Even the reports detailing the deaths of the cultists twisted at her guts, because they only reminded her of how many infiltrators had slipped past her notice. _At least the JSSDF picked up the slack for a change._  
  
Once word had reached Tokyo-2 of how the 20th Armored Battalion were unabashed Angel worshippers, the military had wasted no time trying to save face. The Ground Self-Defense Force has dispatched the 1st Airborne Brigade to assist NERV in logistics and anti-guerilla operations, geared towards rooting the cultists out of Tokyo-3 proper and processing the prisoners of the 20th Armored Battalion. Given that they were one of Japan's elite special forces, Gendo Ikari had had little issue with the 1st Airborne's assistance.  
  
It allowed NERV to focus more on picking up the pieces. Even though the remaining cultists would persist in their struggle throughout the upcoming night, things had settled down enough for everyone to catch their breath and try to get up to speed.  
  
The five Pilots sat in silence, waiting for Misato to gather her thoughts as the news droned on in the background. Rei Ayanami – using a pair of crutches to ease the strain after coming back down from Overdrive – and Mayumi Yamagishi – her entire torso bound in medical wrap – had already given their reports regarding the cultists' nephilim.  
  
That had been a delightful little factoid to digest.  
  
Misato scowled at a new printout, containing the report from one Haruka Aida. _So the Banzai Bonzo Bar was run by a damn cultist. How many times did I get drunk there?_ And then there was the casualty list, which was way too long for her liking. She came across one person and scowled; the surname was distinctive enough. "…damn it. Shinji?"  
  
Shinji sat at attention. "Yes, Misato-san?"  
  
"…Toji's dad was killed."  
  
"…no…" The Third Child paled, his arms falling slack to his sides. "Does…does he know yet?"  
  
"Haven't a clue. I'm still trying to sort through everything. If you want to be the one to break the news…" It was an offer.  
  
It was one that Shinji took, bitter pill that it was. "Can…I see the report? I want to know what to tell him."  
  
With a grim expression, Misato handed the sheet to Shinji. She felt a brief twinge of pride at how resolutely he read it, despite how much his hands trembled.  
  
"…have you heard anything about my sister?"  
  
Misato turned towards Asuka Langley-Sohryu. "No. Still haven't gotten to the report from those agents." Despite the Second Child's outward calm, her legs fidgeted with nervous tension. _I wonder if you've ever encountered the ugly side of humanity before?_ The three nephilim had all served in war, and Shinji – judging from a few stories she had gleaned in her time here – had been involved in a particularly nasty incident with Gendo Ikari in November of 2014. Asuka, for all her skill in the Eva, was possibly the most naïve of the five when it came to human depravity. _Have you ever had to come to grips with another human being that wanted to kill you?_  
  
That would definitely be something to keep an eye out for.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes caught some distinctive names. _This might be it._ She perused it carefully…and paused. _What._ She went back to the top, scrutinizing it more thoroughly. _Shelter 6C…two more nephilim unaffiliated with the cultists?_ Her eyes boggled at the eyewitness account. _They did WHAT to Toji's sister? And they…took...damn it._ "Asuka."  
  
The Second Child perked up.  
  
"…Mari was kidnapped by unknown hostiles."  
  
"…what." Asuka's hands gripped the edge of the elongated table, knuckles white with fear. "What happened? _Who took her?!_ "  
  
"I don't know who. I don't know why, either." What possible motive would there be to kidnap Mari Langley-Sohryu? Ransom? Blackmail? It just seemed so out-of-place!  
  
The ringing of her phone was an unwelcome intrusion. Misato grumbled, whipping out the device and bringing it to her ear. "Yes? What is it Hyuga?" She paused. "We finally got a lock back on the Thirteenth Angel? How far away is it from Japan?" She listened, blinking confusedly. "It's…not approaching Japan? It's…what? It's going _**where?!**_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Outskirts of Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
The morning sun shined brightly on the Berlin-2 arcology, a crisp coating of snow blanketing the countryside. It made for a serene image.

It was utterly ruined by the massive monolith approaching from the north, its white form glistening in the sun's light. It appeared as a face, crowned with four thorns and a steep mitre, rimmed with red and adorned by a blue jewel. Purely orange eyes blazed with a ferocious light, focused on the distant capital of Germany.  
  
If the eyes had pupils, they would be focused on one building in particular within the arcology: the cubical construct that housed NERV-2.  
  
The recent passing of its [equal/sibling/kin], Matarael, had only served to fuel the creature's rage. Over the past hours – its AT-Field flickering wildly with [agitation/hatred/disgust] – that rage had bloomed and grown.  
  
 **TABRIS. ZERUEL. I AM TUREL; IT IS TIME FOR YOUR [RECKONING/JUDGMENT/PENALTY].**  
  
The Thirteenth Angel had arrived.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 22: FURY**  
  
xxxx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was a thing.
> 
> We essentially got a taste of "End of Evangelion" earlier than usual. And Matarael actually caused quite a bit of collateral damage.
> 
> Meanwhile, we have little Mari that got kidnapped. Toji's sister got crippled. And the Ibuki Twins...well, it goes without saying. They'll get more of their backstory developed in the following episode, but let's just say that Hansel & Gretel from "Black Lagoon" inspired their backstory to some degree.
> 
> Lastly, here's what Turel - another Angel concept that didn't make it into the original show - looks like: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/evangelion/images/8/83/Turel.png/revision/latest?cb=20121223184605


	22. Episode 22 - FURY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hiroto Mizugumi learns with horror that his nephilim didn't kidnap the Second Child...but rather, her sister. Little does he know, this means that the Jackal will be on the hunt.
> 
> Meanwhile, Zeruel demonstrates the fullness of her Might, and Asuka copes with the aftermath of the recent assault on Tokyo-3 to the best of her ability. 
> 
> Among other things, this entails a conversation with the Ibuki Twins about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of warning, but Maya and Miyata's backstory is very unpleasant.

_In another time, in another place, things might have been different.  
  
In a world without the quantification of the soul, in a world without SEELE, the organization known as _Aum Shinrikyo _would have gained its notoriety slowly. A syncretic religious cult with a fascination for the end times, their international infamy would have only occurred after the Matsumoto Incident of 1994 and – more notoriously – the 1995 Subway Sarin Incident in Tokyo.  
  
But here, in this world? The soul was a quantifiable entity. The nature of the afterlife was a matter of scientific inquiry, for where did the soul go after physical death? What was it made of? Such questions were of keen interest to many in the public. And of course, there was the matter of SEELE: its efforts were, at that time, dedicated towards finding the Living One, who would eventually be dubbed ADAM. Knowing the fervor of the zealous, SEELE sought to quietly commence a test run of sorts.  
  
In this world, Aum Shinrikyo was a proto-Angelic cult: far rougher around the edges than its intellectual successors, and still borrowing a great deal from other religions…but its 'founder', Shoko Asahara, spoke not of the original Buddhism, of Christ, or of the Lamb of God, as he had in another world; here, he spoke of the Living One and the coming end of the world, when God Himself would arise and commence the judgment.  
  
Subtle influence yielded great knowledge in how to manipulate the religious, a tactic that would serve SEELE well in the Post-Impact world.  
  
But there were side effects.  
  
For one, Aum Shinrikyo escalated things to a deadlier level: the Matsumoto Incident of June 27, 1994 did _not _involve the release of sarin gas in the Kaichi Heights area, in which eight people were killed and over two hundred were injured. That was another world.  
  
In _this _world, it was called the Matsumoto Massacre of 1994: the Kaichi School Museum had been targeted, with over several hundred dead and thousands more injured, thanks to one hundred grams of VX gas. Such an attack could not go without retribution.  
  
Two things occurred as a result of the Matsumo Massacre.  
  
One: the Defense Ministry escalated its trial special forces program. Involving not just the Ground Self-Defense Force (as it had in another world, at least at its inception), but the Air and Maritime branches as well, the _Special Operations Group _would be a unified division dedicated to counter-terror operations and anti-guerilla warfare, with each military branch dedicating itself to different facets. For the JASDF, their special forces component was the_ 1st Aerial Commandos _, led by Lieutenant Colonel Hiroto Mizugumi. Their trial run was to bring down Aum Shinrikyo.  
  
Two: SEELE decided that Aum Shinrikyo had outlived its usefulness. So, through proxies, they had contracted the Jackal to take care of them._  
  
xxxx  
  
/November 23rd, 1994/  
  
/Sky above Hiroo District, Shibuya Ward, Tokyo, Japan/  
  
 _Lieutenant Colonel Hiroto Mizugumi looked quietly at the late-night skyline of Shibuya and the Greater Tokyo Area. "Can't beat that view. Too bad we have to miss all of the Labor Thanksgiving festivities." He readjusted the black beret atop his head, glancing back at the eleven men under his command for this mission. Aside from the berets and the gas masks, their faces were also shrouded by balaclavas. "You all know your training, and you all know the stakes. We cannot let these madmen cause another Matsumoto Massacre!"  
  
His men nodded grimly.  
  
Mizugumi turned back around, staring out of the hatch of the CH-47J 'Chinook' transport helicopter. After a quick countdown with his fingers, the Lieutenant Colonel leapt out of the Chinook. His men followed in single-file, leaping out of the back of the helicopter, their forms shrouded by the overcast sky.  
  
Mizugumi calmly made some adjustments in midair, focusing on his landing zone: a wooded courtyard surrounded on all sides by a rectangular educational complex, one of a few that comprised the University of the Sacred Heart. With the last adjustment made, he activated his small parachute. Given the minimal distance and the small size of the canvas, there was no way he should have been able to slow down in time.  
  
 **Chyoom!**  
  
A brief but powerful burst of air shot from a specialized device underneath his parachute pack, slowing him down by just enough. With a minor jolt, he landed softly in the grass. As his parachute automatically reeled back into its pack, three more men joined him on the ground; the other eight had split into two teams of four each, one landing in another courtyard to the north, and the other landing in the small wooded quad that separated the women's university and its K-12 partner institution to the east, the International School of the Sacred Heart. He quietly reached for his earpiece. "Hiro-kun, Ito-kun, notify me if your teams find anything. Report every ten minutes."_  
  
" **Hai** _ **,** " answered the two Lieutenants.  
  
Mizugumi raised his H&K MP7 submachine gun, modified with a suppressor, extended magazine, and night vision scope. With a silent hand gesture, he led his team into the university, vacant at this time of night.  
  
An anonymous tip had indicated that the leadership of Aum Shinrikyo had set up a hideaway within Sacred Heart, courtesy of a sympathetic staff member in the university's administration. Eyewitness reports of Shoko Asahara within the Hiroo District over the past two months had lent support to this tip.  
  
They quietly traversed the darkened halls, moving like a well-oiled machine.  
  
Nine minutes into the mission, Hiroto Mizugumi paused, holding his fist up to halt his subordinates.  
  
There was a door ajar. Glancing around the corner, it led downstairs to a room of sorts, from which streamed light. He reached for his earpiece. "Hiro-kun. Ito-kun. Convene at my position. We may have something." Mizugumi quietly led his men down the stairs, their boots treading lightly. They entered an underground storage facility of some sort, with a lot of old books and educational materials sitting on shelves, gathering dust.  
  
The Kalashnikov rifles and chemistry equipment were definitely new.  
  
But that wasn't the most eye-catching part: fifty-four men and women were sitting with legs crossed against the wall, their heads slumped over; among their number was Shoko Asahara himself. The foam that dotted their lips indicated potassium cyanide.  
  
Suicide._  
  
" _I don't buy this sir," murmured one of his subordinates. "This doesn't fit Aum's M.O. Especially given the firepower they had hidden down here."_  
  
" _Agreed. And some of them have bruises on the arms and face." A sign of battle, perhaps. "…I believe they were coerced somehow. But by who?"_  
  
" _Found something." One of Mizugumi's men was kneeling over Asahara's body; he swiped a small card nestled in the man's shirt collar. "What do you make of this?"  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel grabbed the card, analyzing the image: a canine's head of some sort, rather vulpine in appearance. On the back was simply the English letter 'J'. "…oh." He flipped the card back around, looking at the animal head. "Oh…" It was a jackal's head. "…huh."_  
  
" _Sir?"_  
  
" _A rather nasty individual beat us here, apparently."_  
  
"… _individual?" The man incredulously swept his arm around. "You mean to tell me that one man did all of_ this?! _"  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel sighed. "Remind me to see what you're cleared to know when we get back. But suffice to say…yes. I do believe it."_  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 2, 2016/  
  
In the present day, two very different men in very different places woke up.  
  
(General Hiroto Mizugumi awoke from his afternoon nap, a self-recriminating sigh escaping his lips. The stress was starting to pile up.)  
  
Commander Pieter Langley yawned, stretching his arms to get the kinks out. A look at the clock caused him to grimace: 9:00 AM? He was sleeping longer these days.  
  
(The four-star officer scowled at the television that had been running in the background. The news was still showing the aftermath of the Fourteenth Angel's destructive trek; details coming out of Tokyo-3 were still sketchy, as far as the public was concerned, but it was hard to ignore the sight of smoke coming from Hakone.)  
  
The leader of NERV-2 reached over the side of his bed, grabbing a personal tablet to catch up on intelligence and any major events. The first item flagged in his electronic mailbox made his blood run cold.  
  
( _To think those damn cultists would be so bold. Sakamura's going to pitch an absolute fit once he learns about the 20th Armored Battalion._ Still, it did his heart some good; even though NERV had been victorious, their manpower had undoubtedly taken a significant hit. Having simultaneously dealt a devastating blow to the cause of the cultists, it was a win-win all around. The only downside as far as he was concerned was the massive damage wrought by the Angel. _Why did NERV have to set up shop here? Why make Japan suffer all of the pain and misery of the Angels?_ )  
  
 _A cultist insurgence? An entire JSSDF battalion betraying their countrymen? Sabotage…and an Angel too?!_ Pieter impulsively reached for his phone and dialed a number.  
  
(Mizugumi heard a small buzzing sound. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out his private cell phone; on the screen was a single text that read 'MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.' That brought a smile to the man's face; it looked like those two dolls had dropped off the Second Child. With a small pep to his step, he quietly exited the living room, heading to a secured outbuilding on the premises of his estate.)  
  
A tired voice answered. " **Yo. Was wondering when you would be calling.** "  
  
"Inspector. What. _Happened?_ "  
  
(The performance of the Second Child in Evangelion Unit-02 had been extraordinary thus far, and the girl had been involved with the particulars of NERV née GEHIRN for years. What secrets did she hold? What insight could she provide into Evangelion? What leverage could she provide over Gendo Ikari? Such thoughts preoccupied Mizugumi's mind as he unlocked the deadbolted door, entering the small two-room shelter. When he closed the door behind him, he calmly entered the second room…and paused. Blue eyes looked fearfully at him, but they belonged to a young girl, not a teenage Pilot. Instead of a bound yet defiant redhead, there was a bound and petrified brunette. "…what.")  
  
" **Before I continue, I do have to let you know one very important detail.** " Ryoji Kaji sighed, a forlorn sound that gripped Pieter's heart with dread. " **My sincerest apologies Mr. Langley…your daughter's been kidnapped.** "  
  
"…what."  
  
(Hiroto Mizugumi quietly pulled his phone back out and dialed the number for Akira and Homura's overseer from Nephilim Oversight. "Hello. This is you-know-who. Can you tell me why I'm looking at a nine-year-old girl instead of the Pilot of Unit-02?" As the man on the other end spoke, Mizugumi's frown deepened into a scowl. "…I'm sorry, you're going to have to repeat that for me. My orders specified _what?_ " A pause. "…why on _Earth_ would I want them to capture the little sister?!")  
  
"Who kidnapped Asuka? Was it one of the cultists? Have you found anything yet?!"  
  
" **Calm down sir, Asuka's fine. She's safe.** "  
  
Pieter frowned. "Then why did you say-?"  
  
" **It wasn't Asuka who got kidnapped. It was little Mari-chan.** "  
  
"…repeat that for me." A harsh growl emerged from his throat. " _ **SLOWLY.**_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 22: FURY**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Launch Bay 4, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
Alarm klaxons rang throughout NERV-2.  
  
Kaworu Nagisa and Yomiko Nagisa, clad in their Plug Suits – Kaworu's a mix of black and purple, Yomiko's a stark silver, black and white – gave all the impression of listening intently to the panicked staff, trying to elaborate on the Thirteenth Angel's approach towards the capital. In truth, it was all white noise: the greater part of their being was focused on their own conversation. **Two [equals/siblings/kin] have arisen. Matarael has already [fallen/perished/transcended].**  
  
 _ **AND NOW THE OTHER COMES HERE, [SIMMERING/FESTERING/SICK] WITH FURY.**_  
  
 **I cannot find it in myself to condemn Turel. Is he not justified?**  
  
 _ **NO MORE THAN RAMIEL WAS. OR IRUEL. TO CONTRADICT YOUR WILL IS TO [MERIT/DESERVE] RETRIBUTION. EVEN IF YOU ARE UNWILLING TO ENFORCE IT, I WILL GLADLY DO SO.**_ In the limited world of the Lilim, Yomiko spoke aloud. "I will engage the Angel alone in Provisional Unit-05. If it proves necessary, my brother will deploy in the Mark 06." Yomiko promptly ignored the counter arguments and the inane babble; her thoughts were geared solely towards the upcoming conflict. _**I AM IN DIRE NEED OF [PRACTICE/STRETCHING/JOY] AS IT IS.**_  
  
A forlorn sigh echoed through the ether. **Very well. Enjoy it if you must. I take no joy in bloodshed between [family/equals/self].**  
  
Yomiko Nagisa maintained a stoic attitude as she calmly ascended the catwalks towards her Entry Plug. She delved into the LCL, nestling quietly into the seat. The Light of Her Soul bloomed, intermingling with the core of Unit-05. Unlike the Evangelions controlled by NERV-1, there was no [soul/spirit/essence] within. Nor was this Eva born from the true body of Zeruel, as the Mark 06 was of Tabris.  
  
However, it was still forged from the flesh of ADAM. Manipulating it was as simple as breathing.  
  
Yomiko maneuvered Unit-05 towards the launch elevator, which would lift the Evangelion onto the roof of the Berlin-2 arcology. There was some chatter about a 'two hundred percent Sync Ratio'. Such inelegant terminology.  
  
Yomiko Nagisa sat in contemplative silence as the Evangelion ascended upward.  
  
At last, the voice of Turel thundered across the ether. **YOU WOULD FIGHT ME?**  
  
 _ **YOU ARE WELL AWARE OF THE [WILL/DIRECTION/DESIRE] OF TABRIS. WHY REBEL NEEDLESSLY?**_  
  
 **YOUR DECISION ONLY FURTHER [CONFIRMS/STEELS/JUSTIFIES] MY RESOLVE. INSTEAD OF SUBJUGATING THE LILIM WITH YOUR MIGHT, YOU ACT AS THEIR PLAYTHING.**  
  
 _ **ARE YOU GOING TO REGURGITATE IRUEL'S [ARGUMENTS/CHATTER/BILE]?**_  
  
A dark sensation roiled from Turel. Its closest equivalent in terms of effect would be 'sardonic laughter'. **THERE WOULD BE NO POINT. YOU HAVE MADE YOUR STANCE CLEAR.**  
  
With a decisive _clang_ the lift brought the four-legged Evangelion to the surface of the arcology, near a 'runway' of sorts. Various batteries – guns, howitzers, rockets, missiles – were already firing at the distant form of Turel, exploding ineffectually off of the Angel's AT-Field. The green and silver metal of the experimental Evangelion gleamed in the morning light, and the shoulder pylons bore antenna that crackled with electricity; through simple electromagnetic manipulation, Yomiko's AT-Field converted solar radiation into usable electrical power.  
  
For all intents and purposes, Yomiko Nagisa had no time limit when piloting Unit-05. The Fifth Child stared at the Thirteenth Angel's monolithic [body/shell/projection]. _**LAST CHANCE. RETREAT AND YOU WILL BE SPARED.**_  
  
 **I AM NOT SO [BLIND/OBSTINATE/FIXED] TO NOT REALIZE HOW VARIABLE OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] WOULD BE. HOWEVER, HE WOULD NEVER DARE TO LET HIMSELF BE [SHACKLED/ENSLAVED/MOCKED] AS YOU AND TABRIS HAVE. THIS MUST BE RECTIFIED.**  
  
Yomiko Nagisa sighed, hands gripping the controls of Provisional Unit-05. "So it comes to this."  
  
The blue gem atop Turel's crown glistened with radiant light. **YOU DESERVE NOTHING LESS!** And so did the Thirteenth Angel unleash its wrath upon Berlin-2.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Langley Residence, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
" **But sir, we need you here at the Command Center!** "  
  
"I trust in the people there, and I trust in the ability of the Nagisa Twins. They will keep the city safe." Pieter Langley calmly packed a small briefcase. "There is a matter of absolute importance that I must see to. The timing is simply…unfortunate."  
  
" **With all due respect, what could possibly be more important than an Angel attacking Berlin-2?!** "  
  
"It involves my daughters."  
  
"… **understood sir. We'll hold down the fort.** "  
  
"I expect nothing less." Pieter hung up, letting NERV-2's Operations Director off the line. He briefly glanced outside the window of his penthouse, and grimaced: the arcology's lamps were glowing a dull red, a sign of their alert status. _To think an Angel would actually be attacking here._ And wasn't that an odd scenario; what could possibly warrant an assault on Berlin-2?  
  
Alas, he had more important things to worry about.  
  
So Pieter dialed an old number on his phone, one that still found occasional use. With practiced ease, he followed the automated prompts, entering in a particular password. Each time he was asked, a different code was used; it was a chain of passwords unique only to him.  
  
So when the voice of the other end spoke, it was laced with nostalgia. " **Well well…Mr. Langley. It's been a while."**  
  
"Dr. Akagi. Tell me what happened to Mari. You are the Administrative Core of Tokyo-3's MAGI. I _know_ you saw what happened."  
  
Naoko chuckled. " **That would be…accurate.** "  
  
"Show me." Moments later, the tablet beside his bed pinged; grabbing it, Pieter saw an email from MAGI-00, witch came only with a single video attachment. Opening it up, he watched in silence: it was footage from a shelter designated as '6C'. In the corner, he could see his daughter with her two friends.  
  
When the white-haired and green-haired nephilim entered, he scowled. When the green-haired one all but shattered Mari's friend, his knuckles whitened. As they bound up his daughter and departed – the footage switching to available sensors that would observe the nephilim's retreat – his teeth began grinding together. "Who. Are. They?"  
  
Another email. Pieter quietly glanced at it; attached were reports compiled by Dr. Naoko Akagi. Apparently, those two nephilim were of the third generation, and had been commissioned by the Japanese military. "I see." The last part of the available footage showed the two nephilim getting into a black, unmarked car on the outskirts of Tokyo-3. After watching the vehicle head northwest, the video ended. "This information will be sufficient. Thank you, Dr. Akagi."  
  
" **It's but a small trifle. Dear Kyoko-chan always spoke fondly of you; why wouldn't I help?** " The line clicked dead.  
  
Pieter pocketed his phone and grabbed his suitcase. Readjusting his red tie, white dress shirt, and black suit, the Commander of NERV-2 departed his residence. He had a flight to Japan to make.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Arcology Surface, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
 **BOOM!**  
  
A burst of directed energy annihilated a score of artillery barriers, tearing a hole in the surface of the city's arcology.  
  
Through the fire stepped Provisional Unit-05, its four feet tilted sideways, balancing on wheels of sorts. With a rubbery screech, the tires propelled the Evangelion forward. Thighs and calves flexed, launching it into the air; a brief burst from the thrusters on its back propelled Unit-05 away from the arcology. Grass and soil were torn apart by the Eva's landing, the wheels flinging snow every which way.  
  
The jewel atop Turel's crown glowed.  
  
 **BWONG!**  
  
A concussive blast shattered the earth, sending Unit-05 into the air. The Eva's feet tilted, aiming the wheels' pointed axles downward. With expert dexterity, the Evangelion leapt from one of chunk of earth to another, eventually landing back on the surface.  
  
Yomiko Nagisa frowned. _I will have to get close. **A SIMPLE MATTER.**_  
  
 **YOU CAN TRY**.  
  
Turel's eyes glowed, gleaming like strobe lights. Fire bloomed around Unit-05, flash-evaporating the fallen snow.  
  
With a swing of the right arm – the Eva's claw gripped tightly onto a Progressive Lance – and a brief pulse of power from Zeruel's Soul, Unit-05 caused a mighty gust of wind, snuffing the fires out in their entirety. Electricity crackled around the shoulder pylons, coinciding with the Eva's yellow visor glowing brightly.  
  
 _ **VWOM!**_  
  
A yellow beam of concentrated plasma shot from Unit-05's visor. It splashed against Turel's AT-Field, the ionized gas scorching the countryside. Turel's crown and eyes glowed in unison.  
  
 **BWONG!**  
  
Three square miles of earth shot up into the air, the sheer force creating floating islands of soil and rock. In a simultaneous show of power, they were enveloped by bursts of flame, illuminating Berlin-2 with hellish light.  
  
Unit-05 leapt from rock to rock, ascending upwards towards the Thirteenth Angel. _**YOU HAVE ARRIVED, FULL OF SOUND AND FURY. YOU SEEK [RETRIBUTION/REVENGE/RENEWAL] FOR OUR PURPOSE.**_  
  
 **AND YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN STOP ME?**  
  
Provisional Unit-05 seemed to hang in midair. With a flare of its shoulder thrusters, the Evangelion _shot_ towards Turel, the Progressive Lance held forward to deliver a killer blow. Its point stabbed at the Thirteenth Angel's AT-Field, stopped just before the Angel's face. **YOU CANNOT EVEN [ABRIDGE/DEADEN/BREACH] THE LIGHT OF MY SOUL.**  
  
Within the Entry Plug, Yomiko chuckled. _**YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE I'VE TRIED?**_  
  
A bewildered feeling spread through the ether. **WAIT, WHAT-?**  
  
Yomiko's sync ratio skipped to two-hundred-and-fifty percent. The AT-Field of Yomiko Nagisa – the Light of Zeruel's Soul – acted through Unit-05, blazing brightly. Turel's AT-Field was shredded like wet paper, the lance piercing the skin right between Turel's eyes.  
  
Right where the Core was.  
  
… **SO…THIS IS IT.**  
  
 _ **YOU WERE A [FOOL/KNAVE/CHILD] TO UNLEASH YOUR HATRED UPON US. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL.**_  
  
A rueful chuckle seemed to echo in Yomiko's head. **PERHAPS. BUT I SUPPOSE THIS IS [FITTING/POETIC]: THERE WERE FEW THAT OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE] HATED MORE THAN HIMSELF.**  
  
Yomiko blinked. _**WHAT?**_  
  
 **WHEN THE END COMES, TABRIS WILL [KNOW/SEE/UNDERSTAND].** Turel's body suddenly began to vibrate, the crown jewel radiating with heat and the skin crackling with light. **BUT I WILL NOT GO IN SILENCE.**  
  
Yomiko's eyes widened.  
  
With a quick gesture, Unit-05's visor blazed, unleashing a much wider beam of plasma. The force slammed into the Thirteenth Angel, launching Turel into the upper atmosphere.  
  
 _ **KRAKA-CHYOOM!**_  
  
The Thirteenth Angel vanished in a ball of fire and light, the shockwave of the cross-shaped explosion buffeting Unit-05 and Berlin-2. The Eva stabbed its lance into the ground, securing itself tightly.  
  
After fifteen seconds, the light faded, and the gale died down. Unit-05 seemed to stare at the sky where Turel had perished, contemplative of the Angel's ultimate fate.  
  
Much like Zeruel was. _**TABRIS. WHAT DID OUR [EQUAL/SIBLING/KIN] MEAN?**_  
  
 **Isn't it obvious? For all that ADAM has done while on this planet…for all the power that our [Creator/Father/Source] possessed…he also seemed to loathe himself.**  
  
 _ **WHY?**_  
  
… **I do not know.**  
  
Yomiko sighed within the Entry Plug, staring listlessly at the devastated countryside; they would find out the answer eventually, regardless. "This is the Fifth Child: the Angel has been eliminated. Returning to base."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Section 2 Interrogation Chambers, NERV-1, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
It would take a few days for the 1st Airborne Brigade to process all of the JSSDF traitors from the 20th Armored Battalion.  
  
Fine and dandy for Gendo Ikari; it gave NERV time to do their own interrogations.  
  
The Supreme Commander walked through the Section 2 barracks, heading towards the isolated wards that were used for holding prisoners and conducting interrogations. He went over to one room in particular, glancing through the one-way mirror: Henshin Obimura was calmly speaking to a very _special_ soldier.  
  
Gendo nonchalantly entered the chamber. "Report to Katsuragi for a debriefing. Or try your hand at one of the other prisoners. I'm not particularly picky."  
  
The Spy sent him an irritated glare before sighing, slowly trudging out of the room. Gendo took his chair, folding his hands and one leg over the other. The red logo of NERV – complete with the subtitle 'IF YOU CAN READ THIS, YOU'VE BEEN VERY NAUGHTY' – stood out impressively on the wall amidst the dim lighting.  
  
The prisoner huffed. "And why are you here? To gloat?"  
  
"Partially," admitted Gendo, looking straight into the face of Major Daigo Higurashi.  
  
The disgraced Major chuckled, holding up hands that were clad in steel handcuffs. His ankles were chained to the floor, and his waist to the chair. "How typical, to rub your victory in my face."  
  
"To be fair, you kind of set yourself up for it. I can't claim to know exactly how you managed your battalion, but there was certainly a good deal of information control involved. How else do you explain over ninety-five percent of your men not knowing about the Tenth Angel's little monologue from last December?"  
  
Higurashi blinked.  
  
"Now, I understand: withholding seemingly earth-shattering information from your subordinates can be very constructive if done properly. I _know_ this for a fact. But when your entire shtick involves heralding the Angels as harbingers for a new age of the gods, withholding video footage of an Angel calling all of humanity ' _vermin_ ' and ' _worthy only of destruction_ '…well, that can cause your average Angel worshipper to start questioning things. I know, surprising."  
  
"…you…"  
  
"Sure, you have a few who are truly devout, but most of them are somewhat shaken. And then you have those like the poor saps who attacked Shelter 6C, who witnessed two nephilim eviscerate one of their own and turn a child into a crippled coma patient. Turns out that the ' _new age of the gods_ ' looks less inviting when one of those proverbial gods does a bit of smiting right in front of you."  
  
Higurashi twitched.  
  
"True, your entire battalion will be court-martialed for their traitorous actions. But the government will not turn a blind eye to valuable intelligence. And that's where we come in to grease the wheels."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Elsewhere in NERV-1/  
  
"…so in exchange for my testimony and any intelligence, NERV will take care of my family?"  
  
"Your wife will have a modest pension, and your two boys will have the remainder of their college tuition costs paid for," finished Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga. "I don't know how much your plea bargain will mitigate your sentence, but at least your kids will have a degree by the time you get out. You will have quite the legacy, Okuro-san."  
  
"…deal."  
  
xxxx  
  
"When you have a nigh-unlimited budget and a silver-tongued haggler, you can get away with a lot."  
  
Daigo Higurashi snarled. "And you intend to do the same to me?"  
  
Gendo Ikari shook his head. "I pegged you as a true believer the moment I saw you on the battlefield. In all likelihood, by the time you're processed by the JSSDF, you'll be fast-tracked through a military court and sentenced to death. My personal preference would be by firing squad. At the end of it all, you will be held as a warning to all of the other cultists within the JSSDF's ranks about the consequences of treason, while the vast majority of your subordinates will be used to subvert the cults even further."  
  
"You're insufferable."  
  
"True, you and yours ended up killing a lot of my people. And I am _not_ happy about that. But all the same, NERV will have survived to live another day, and we will have gained in at least some fashion from this tragedy. Your story, however, will end very ignominiously." The Professor calmly began clapping.

As if on cue, a happy little guitar and piano ditty began playing over the room's intercom. "Congratulations."  
  
Daigo Higurashi scowled.  
  
"Also, I lied earlier. My sole purpose here _was_ to gloat."  
  
"I hate you so much."  
  
"You're at least the ten-thousandth person to tell me that to my face. Congratulations again."  
  
"Stop clapping."  
  
"No."  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 3, 2016/  
  
/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
Classes had been cancelled for the second time in as many months. The damage at the school wasn't quite as extensive as the Tenth Angel's had been, but that still didn't erase the bodies or the blood.  
  
No experiments or sync tests were scheduled.  
  
Her sister was _missing_.  
  
The brief impulse to call her friend Kaworu was immediately squelched, because she didn't want to bother him while an Angel was attacking.

So Asuka Langley-Sohryu found herself with some free time.  
  
She spent it traversing the Medical Ward, idly overhearing the Section 4 personnel speaking about their various patients and ongoing examinations. A few went into decidedly gruesome detail.  
  
The Second Child resisted the urge to shudder. _Why? Why did this have to happen?_ She had been aware of the existence of the Angel cults, but she had never put much stock into them. Their whole position had seemed laughably silly: why worship things that had repeatedly shown no concern for you; nay, were focused only on your destruction?  
  
It was far less silly when they had been willing to resort to treason and swift violence.  
  
And on top of it all, someone had kidnapped her sister! _Why Mari? Why her?! What does she have to do with anything?!_ She shouldn't have come here. Her sister should've stayed back in Germany, with Papa-  
  
A familiar man stepped out of a room further down at the end of the hall, ending a conversation with the occupants within. "-you two take care of yourselves now. I'll keep in touch." It was Kozou Fuyutsuki. As he turned on his feet, his eyes fell upon her. "Ah, Sohryu-kun. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well…I'm not quite sure, sir." Why _had_ she come to NERV-1's Medical Ward? None of her circle of friends were here; she knew that Toji's sister was currently in a hospital on the surface, but that was it. Why come here? Why enmesh herself with the pain and suffering of other people? "I…I guess I just needed a distraction. From my sister, I guess." And wasn't _that_ a horrible thing to say. _I'm a terrible person._  
  
Fuyutsuki merely nodded, as though he completely understood her dilemma. "Then perhaps it would behoove you to speak with the individuals in here." He gestured towards the room he had just left. "They'll certainly have some perspective on what you're going through." He then walked past, leaving her with one more sentence to chew on. "This too shall pass."  
  
The Second Child watch NERV-1's Sub-Director leave in silence. Frowning, she entered the room Fuyutsuki just left, and blinked at the sight of its inhabitants. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
The Ibuki Twins glanced up from their respective beds. "Ah, hello Asuka!" exclaimed Maya. "What brings you here?"  
  
"…I'm still not sure. But the Sub-Director recommended that I talk to you."  
  
"Well, no sense in just standing in the door," said Miyata. "Come on in."  
  
Asuka took a seat by Maya's bed, staring quizzically at the Seconds-in-Command of NERV's Technical Branch. They had no IV drips, and no obvious injuries. "So...why are you here?"  
  
"Forty-eight hours of bed rest, as ordered by Akagi-senpai," answered Maya. "We...had a bit of a stressful incident."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say that we had a direct hand in stopping the saboteurs that knocked out the power to headquarters," said Miyata. "It's been our first... _break_...in a while."  
  
"I see." Asuka swung her legs, looking for all the world like an inattentive child and not the pilot of a proverbial army-killer. "I see..."  
  
The Twins glanced at each other, frowns crossing their faces. "Asuka, what's the matter?" asked Maya.  
  
"...have you ever wondered if what you're doing isn't good enough?"  
  
Miyata stifled a chuckle. "Probably more than what's considered healthy. Can't imagine why you would be feeling like that though. This isn't about the Twelfth Angel, is it?"  
  
Asuka shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Are...you two aware of what happened with my sister?"  
  
The Ibukis froze. Their minds immediately went to the worst possible conclusion.  
  
"She was kidnapped by two nephilim. No one knows where she is."  
  
Okay, maybe not as bad as death. Perhaps worse, depending on the nature of the kidnappers.

"...I did my best to be there for her, growing up, you know?" Asuka stared at her hands: lithe and nimble, but with a strong grip belying her stature as a fourteen-year-old girl. "She looks up to me. Since Papa had to work, and since Mama was...gone...I swore to myself that I would watch over her, that I would always be there for her. And thanks to Unit-02, I had the means to protect her!" Those hands clenched into fists. "But here I am: waiting helplessly. It wasn't an Angel that took her, but nephilim, at the order of I-don't-know-who! _What good is being an Eva Pilot if I can't protect one of the most important people in my life?!_ " A rueful smile crossed her face. "But being angry won't change anything, either...what am I supposed to do...?"  
  
Maya and Miyata watched in silence as the Second Child – perpetually cheerful, always bubbly – exhaled loudly, struggling with the frustration worming through her being. They glanced at each other and nodded. "We were nine years old when Second Impact happened." Asuka paused, looking up with a weary expression at Maya. "We were with our parents in Vietnam. Dad was a computer salesman trying to close a deal, and Mom...well, she was an actuary. She could work anywhere." Maya had a small smile on her face. "It was supposed to be a little family vacation, just the four of us."  
  
"After Second Impact, there were no flights available to Japan. We had no choice but to follow the flow of refugees into Laos to avoid the flooding," interjected Miyata. "Then India and Pakistan perished in nuclear fire. The fallout prompted another wave of refugees from Burma and Bangladesh." A dark chuckle came from the male twin. "Burmese, Bangladeshi, Vietnamese, and Cambodians of so many different ethnicities and religions, all concentrated in a tight little region between Thailand, Laos, and China. Not a very pleasant mix, given the history of Southeast Asia."  
  
"That's putting it mildly, bro."  
  
"...what happened?" asked Asuka, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
Maya gazed at the ceiling, muttering something in Vietnamese before saying, "blood is blood, no matter who it comes from..."  
  
"We were little Japanese kids. 'Exotic', they called us," whispered Miyata. "Mom and Dad were in the way. So they had to go."  
  
Asuka paled.  
  
"Fingers first. Then bigger things went. We were made to watch."  
  
"Held our eyes open."  
  
On and on, went the madness.  
  
"Wanted to break us."  
  
"They did their job too well."  
  
"They made us hurt. It took a while, but we hurt them back."  
  
"Did bad things to bad people. But they were bad, so it was okay."  
  
"Got really good at skinning. Was able to keep the fur out of dinner."  
  
"...stop..." said Asuka with a shudder.  
  
They didn't stop. "Lied to everyone. Lied to myself. But not to my dear sister."  
  
"Killed so many. Wanted to kill myself. But couldn't kill my dear brother."  
  
"...stop...!"  
  
There were cherubic smiles on their faces. "It was fun."  
  
"It was a jolly time."  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The Ibuki Twins paused, blinking rapidly as if coming out of a trance. The Second Child was curled up into her chair, staring fearfully at them. As though they were strangers. "Oh. Sorry about that," apologized Miyata.  
  
"Yeah. We still haven't come all the way down yet," explained Maya with a smile, this one pained and remorseful.  
  
Asuka's eyes were still wide with terror.  
  
"Where were we sis?"  
  
"Oh. Right!" Maya cleared her throat. "It was actually in 2003 when the Sub-Director found us. He was on some sort of humanitarian stint with the JSSDF. We were like feral jungle children...if I'm recalling his description correctly."  
  
"To be honest, our hair was _amazing_ when it got that long."  
  
"Oh my gosh, _wasn't it?!_ We should try it to grow it out again."  
  
"But Dr. Akagi doesn't like long hair."  
  
"Oh. Right." Maya snapped her fingers with dismay.  
  
Asuka raised a hand. "Uh…?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Miyata cleared his throat. "Fuyutsuki was actually the reason we initially applied to NERV, to thank him for bankrolling our therapy."  
  
"And then we ended up working under Akagi-senpai…and the rest is history."  
  
Asuka stared at the Ibuki Twins. "…not that I'm sorry for what you two went through…but I'm not sure how it ties in with my sister being taken. Am I supposed to go on a bloody rampage of revenge against the kidnappers?"  
  
The Ibuki Twins stared at Asuka. "Er…not quite what my brother and I were going for…"  
  
"To be honest sis, it's actually a logical conclusion given our presentation."  
  
"Quiet Miyata-kun," admonished Maya. "Asuka…why do you think we're here right now?"  
  
"Because you work for NERV."  
  
"More than just that. Why do you think my brother and I are sitting here, talking to you, when we could have been gods know where, doing gods know what?"  
  
"…I'm not sure."  
  
"First of all," Maya held up a pinky finger, "when we were alone, we had to be strong, no matter what. Never underestimate the human ability to survive against all odds. So trust that your sister will be strong."  
  
"Secondly," Miyata held up his own pinky finger, "there came a point where we couldn't just rely on ourselves for everything. Thanks to Sub-Director Fuyutsuki's efforts, we got better. Thanks to Dr. Akagi, we found a place where we could belong. And so on. We had to learn to rely on other people."  
  
The Twins reached their arms out, linking their pinkies together. "So have faith in little Mari-chan," concluded Maya, "and have faith in NERV. I know that we'll find your sister."  
  
"…okay." Asuka sniffed, rubbing her nose with her forearm. She forced a feeble smile onto her face. "I'll try. Thank you."  
  
Maya and Miyata smiled back.  
  
"I still can't help but worry though," admitted the redhead. "What if her kidnappers are just downright horrible people?"  
  
xxxx  
  
/Secured Outbuilding, Mizugumi Residence, Nagano, Japan/  
  
Mari Langley-Sohryu watched with narrowed eyes as Hiroto Mizugumi poured some hot tea into a porcelain cup. "How do I know the tea isn't poisoned?"

Mizugumi poured some tea into his own cup. He promptly took a deep sip, demonstrating its safety.  
  
"…how do I know my _cup_ isn't poisoned?" challenged Mari.  
  
"…you are a very paranoid little girl."  
  
"I'm sitting in front of the man who had me kidnapped."  
  
…okay, the General had to give her that one.  
  
Mari took a tentative sip of the tea. Mizugumi resisted the urge to chuckle; she was trying so hard to appear brave. "Why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"That is a question I dearly want an answer to. You were not supposed to be here."  
  
"…and who's supposed to be here?"  
  
" _That_ is a matter of national security," retorted General Mizugumi, "and until I can find a way to return you without causing a panic, we're simply going to talk."  
  
Mari scrunched her nose, suspicious of the General. She looked around the rather empty room, devoid of everything save for a bed, a miniature fridge with some snacks, and a small bathroom. There weren't even any windows. "And why would you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Well, you _are_ the sibling of the Second Child, are you not?"  
  
"Ah _ha!_ " Mari pointed dramatically at him. "This whole thing is a plot involving my sister! Well I won't aid you in your evil ways!"  
  
Mizugumi looked entirely unimpressed. "First, I must commend you on your Japanese. Second, what makes you think I'm the villain?"  
  
"Because you kidnapped me! Good guys don't kidnap people!"  
  
The General chuckled, taking another sip of his tea. The porcelain cup was an antique, and the tea kettle was crafted from cast iron. Yet another legacy of a very old family. "I remember what it was like to be a naïve child. Such is the folly and grandeur of youth."  
  
"…are you making fun of me?"  
  
Ignoring the young girl's question, Mizugumi continued onward. "Let me put it another way: I doubt that NERV has showed you any classified intelligence, or anything truly _secret_. So I won't ask of such things. Instead, I am curious about the Evangelion Pilots themselves. What are they like in person? What are their hobbies? What do they do for fun? Things of that nature."  
  
"And why should I tell you anything? You're just a creep who kidnaps people!"  
  
"On the contrary. I am simply a patriot, looking out for his country." Mizugumi mulled over his next words carefully. "And while you are here, it is only appropriate that I learn as much as I can." Noting Mari's stubborn glare, the General added, "Think of it this way: you have the chance to… _defeat_ me…with the 'power of friendship.' And I think you want to prove me wrong about whatever 'misconceptions' I may have about your sister."  
  
Mari stared quietly at the General. Then she took another sip of her tea. "For one, Ska prefers coffee."  
  
A small smile crossed General Mizugumi's face. "Do tell."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Lower Atmosphere, En Route from Europe to Japan/  
  
One of Kleinium's many applications was in the field of aeronautics.  
  
Applied to the fuselage of an aircraft and given a proper negative charge, it reduced the energy (and thus the amount of fuel) needed to obtain flight. Were it still not so prohibitively expensive to synthesize, truly massive aircraft transports would have become commonplace by now. As it was, there was still a great deal of interest in eventually reaching this ideal: transporting many times the present amount of possible passengers at a fraction of the current costs, and at higher speeds and/or longer ranges.  
  
For smaller aircraft owned by those with the means, this was an ideal within grasp.  
  
For Pieter Langley, it was a reality.  
  
His small business jet was a supersonic aircraft, personally made for him years ago at the behest of someone high within the Lockheed-Martin corporation, as payment for a rather sensitive hit. It had been retrofitted five years ago with Kleinium, reducing the fuel needed to fly, and thus increasing its range and potential top speed. He had been airborne for only two hours, and was already over halfway to Japan.  
  
Pieter quietly referenced through an old black book, his aircraft currently set at automated cruise control. Words and numbers written years ago, the contents of the book were coded in a rather cryptic cipher of his own making, detailing important notes about older jobs. He refreshed his memory on a few in particular before reaching for a headset on the console, wrapping it around his ears. Through the air-ground radiotelephone system, he dialed a particular number, and waited for the call to connect.  
  
He folded his hands, staring straight ahead. The view from the pilot's seat was always soothing, seeing the clouds seemingly crawl by below despite his supersonic velocity. It provided an important perspective: appearances were deceiving.  
  
An older voice with a heavy Japanese accent answered. " **Hello?** "  
  
"Major General Kirisaki, current Commander of Nephilim Oversight."  
  
" **Who is this?** "  
  
"This is Mister J."

" **...I haven't done anything, I swear.** "  
  
"That remains to be seen," said the Jackal. "Two nephilim under your agency's command went on a mission recently. I trust you're aware of everything that happened in Tokyo-3 yesterday?"  
  
" **Who isn't?** "  
  
"And I'm sure your military is busy trying to save face after an entire _battalion_ assaulted Hakone. So I'm sure you have better things to do, as do I."  
  
" **What do you want?** "  
  
"Akira and Homura. Group 3-D, Cell Two. Who ordered them to go to Tokyo-3?"  
  
" **...why is it any concern of yours?** "  
  
The Jackal chuckled. It was an unpleasant, foreboding sound. "You're trying very hard to be brave, right now. I can understand that desire."  
  
" **You haven't done any work in years. Your name doesn't carry the dread it used to.** "  
  
"No work that _you_ know of." Kirisaki's pause was telling. "Let me remind you of the circumstances: I still have enough information to _ruin_ over _**half**_ of your entire government. You can't afford any disruptions, not with the cultist issue that's just blown up oh-so _spectacularly_ in your faces. But if you're going to stonewall me, I will _**relish**_ watching Japan crash and burn. So I will ask you one. Last. Time." The Jackal inhaled, then exhaled. "Who ordered Akira and Homura to go to Tokyo-3?"  
  
" **...General Hiroto Mizugumi.** "  
  
"There. That wasn't so hard." Pieter Langley sighed. "I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. And pray that you never have to see me in person." Pieter disconnected, mulling over the information he was just given. _Hiroto Mizugumi._ He grabbed his tablet, beginning his research into all public records regarding the General. _You and I will have words._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Hakone Medical Center, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
 _Beep. Beep. Beep._  
  


Toji Suzuhara despised that sound: that unassuming beat of an EKG machine.  
  
A close second would be the sound of crinkling plastic, belonging to the body bag that held his old man.  
  
Shinji and Kensuke sat in silence beside him, unwilling to talk due to the suffocating atmosphere within the room.  
  
There was only the beat of Ai Suzuhara's heart monitor.  
  
Toji stared sullenly at his sister's still form, head propped up by his hands. Everything felt heavy. "…this sucks."  
  
Shinji and Kensuke glanced at him.  
  
"Everything sucks." The whole uncertainty with the invasion of Tokyo-3 had taken a turn for the horrific upon learning about Hayato's death. He had damn near keeled over when learning about the fate of Ai. He wasn't much for medical terminology, but the doctors' words kept repeating in his head with all the frequency and volume of a buzzer: multiple fractured vertebrae; severe bruising of the spinal cord; cranial trauma; an 'acutely compromised' central nervous system.  
  
The doctors were unsure if she would ever come out of her coma.  
  
"And it wasn't even because of an Angel." That part pissed him off the most. "It was other people. The hell are we fightin' each other for at a time like this?"  
  
"…I don't know, Toji," said Shinji, in a very hesitant tone. "My father…he believed that there might come a day where our greatest enemy would be mankind itself." Four months ago, to the day: the third of October. A tense phone call after an equally tense dinner at Dr. Akagi's. "He called it an 'utmost certainty'."  
  
"But why?!"  
  
Kensuke sighed, fiddling with his camera. "War's never been pretty. Until Second Impact, all conflict has been with our fellow man," said the amateur military historian, "and unfortunately, we seem to fight for what seems like very good reasons at the time."  
  
Toji snarled. "Well why the hell did it have to happen here?! Why'd my old man have to take the hit?! What about my _sister!?_ She was just a brat! What'd _she_ do to deserve _**this?!**_ "  
  
Shinji and Kensuke watched him quietly. His breathing was ragged and his heart was pounding; he just wanted to break something. Someone. Anything!  
  
The clearing of a throat prompted Toji to glare at Kensuke. "You know…if you're gonna break down, I promise I won't tell the Class Rep."  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kensuke shrugged. "Just saying."  
  
"…it'll be between us." Toji turned his furious glare towards Shinji, who was looking way too damn _calm!_ "A secret between us men. That's what you'd call it, right?"  
  
"Yep," agreed Kensuke.  
  
Toji looked back and forth between his two best friends, his nostrils flaring with each breath. He bared his teeth, staring furiously at his _useless_ fists, that couldn't protect _anyone_ , _that couldn't protect his **dad, that couldn't protect his sister…!**_  
  
His eyes drifted back to the hospital cot. He could just imagine Ai sitting up and looking at him with her smug little face, asking if he was going to be a crybaby.  
  
She didn't look up.  
  
Toji sobbed into his hands, weeping deeply and bitterly.  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 4, 2016/  
  
/Old Joyama Park, Nagano, Japan/  
  
If _gaijin_ weren't such generous tippers, Hyotoko would have had nothing to do with them.  
  
"Ah, this is the spot! Thank you, yes?"  
  
For one, their grasp of _Nihongo_ tended to border on atrocious. "Yes yes, you're welcome." They also tended to pick weird spots; this portion of Nagano had never been the same since the riots of 2001. One could make the argument that the city limits had retreated southward, given how much overgrowth had taken over. The earthquake that had struck the city that same year certainly hadn't helped. Alas, who was he to judge? He was just a cab driver. Still, it was good to be courteous. "Just don't get into trouble! Wild animals like to roam around this part of town!"  
  
"Hai, yes, hai! I like hiking!" the man exclaimed in broken Japanese, his European features covered by a wide hat. He hefted his rucksack with a grunt, visibly straining with effort. "I go now, yes?" He deposited a large handful of yen, _way_ more than the actual fare.  
  
Hyotoko decided not to correct him. "Yes, yes." With a sigh, the man closed the door and drove off, wheels bumping over old asphalt.  
  
He never saw the odd glint in the gaijin's eyes.

xxxx

Pieter Langley never got over how acting like a total bumpkin could get people to ignore you so thoroughly. _Still have it_ , he thought with a smirk as the cabbie drove away.  
  
He quietly hiked deeper into the abandoned remnants of what had once been Joyama Park, ignoring the feral cats and wild boars. They all seemed to shy away from him, even those who were outwardly hostile.  
  
They recognized an apex predator when they saw one.  
  
He ducked into the ruined art museum, a former tourist trap that was just another reminder of halcyon days. Pieter set his rucksack down inside a dilapidated restroom, unbuckling the flaps and pulling out some camouflaged fatigues. _Now I just have to wait a few hours until nightfall._  
  
Less than two kilometers to the west sat the old Zenkō-ji temple grounds: the site of Hiroto Mizugumi's current residence.  
  
Not too much longer, now.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Rei Ayanami's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
The First Child looked quietly at her apartment for the first time since before the invasion of Tokyo-3 began.  
  
The walls were charred, and the furniture ruined by explosive shrapnel.  
  
"Looks like your place got a visit from the Angelic Acolytes."  
  
Rei turned her head; Mana Kirishima stood behind her, hands marred with the blood of cultists. "Pardon?"  
  
"It's kind of been a trend," commented the silver-haired girl. In the distance, a few nearby apartment buildings showed flashes of gunfire as the 1st Airborne Brigade prepared to finish off the cultist remnants once for and all. Mana had been helping out. "Guys who are with the Acolytes? They like to throw explosives before breaching a place. The Light of the Divine like to go through windows, guns blazing. ADAM's Army, they like to pretend to be innocent bystanders before stabbing you in the back. Or, they _try_ to, anyway."  
  
"I see."  
  
Mana trudged through the place, her eyes somehow glimmering in the dim light of the waning crescent moon. She ran her hands over the ruined military uniforms and the obliterated bureau. "Looks like you're going to need to go clothes shopping."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That sucks." Mana glanced back over at Rei, who was wearing fatigues over her Plug Suit. "You know, that crazy Lieutenant Colonel will most likely demand that you stay over at our 'triple apartment deluxe'. S'not like we're short on room."  
  
"...that would be an efficient allocation of resources."  
  
Mana rolled her eyes. "And just like that, you ruin the mood."  
  
"You seem to have high morale."  
  
"Well, I got a solo kill on an Angel, and I've been helping the boys in the 1st Airborne kick cultist ass. All told, these past few days have been just peachy for me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And what about you? You seem even more tight-assed than usual."

Rei gingerly stepped out of her apartment, glancing at the Tokyo-3 skyline. She had officially upgraded to needing only one crutch now. "I have...been thinking."  
  
"Oh, _really?_ Stop the presses people!"  
  
Ignoring the sarcastic jab, Ayanami continued speaking. "The JSSDF soldiers who participated in this invasion were following the plans of their traitorous commanding officer. They were fully in support of destroying NERV; yet from my understanding, many of them will be providing information to mitigate their sentences."  
  
"...yeah. So? Why is this a problem?"  
  
"How are we to trust those whose loyalties shift so easily?"  
  
Mana snorted. "One, people change loyalties all the time. Welcome to the human race! Two...I don't think many of these 'cultists' have come up against the powers of an Angel before. Take today for example!" While a squad of 1st Airborne soldiers had held the attention of group of Celestial Centurions holed up in a cafe, Mana had dropped in through a gap in the roof. A gap that she had made, it had to be said. "Ambushed a bunch of the nutjobs, and they opened fire on me. Stopped their bullets in midair with my AT-Field. They all surrendered right then and there."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"It's easy to be all 'rah rah' about anything from a distance. Up close, your perspective tends to change."  
  
"...perhaps."  
  
Mana sighed, walking beside Rei and slapping her on the shoulder, caring not a whit for the fact she was getting blood on her shirt. "Okay, lemme give you an example...ah, here's a thought experiment: consider, hypothetically, if the Boss-man was secretly seeking to destroy the human race."  
  
"Impossible. The Supreme Commander has held nothing back in his defense of mankind against the Angels."  
  
"I said ' _hypothetically_ '. Can you at least humor me for like, five minutes?" Rei's silence prompted Mana to continue. "So, imagine if Gendo Ikari was secretly seeking to destroy the human race. Reasons don't matter. He could be trying to reset reality, or become God, or resurrect the dead, or whatever, I don't know what the theoretical limits of the Angels and Evangelions are. Anyhow, he manages to fool everyone. And then, before it all goes down, _you_ find out the truth. _You_ find out what is going on. Tell me: would you still consider serving him? Or would you fight against him?"  
  
"...I am uncertain. He is the Professor. It is difficult to imagine him acting in such a self-serving manner."  
  
"Why not? Is he perfect? Is he infallible?"  
  
"No. The Professor has always been upfront to me about his failings."  
  
"So why the hell is it so damn hard to imagine him being evil? I get that you're loyal to the guy and follow his orders to a tee, that's your shtick. But if you admit that he's _not_ perfect, and _not_ always right, then why can't you figure out what you would do if he turns out to be in the wrong?"  
  
"...I don't know." Rei glanced down at her hands. For so long, they had served NERV, without fail. "I have faith in him. I suppose I always have."  
  
Mana blinked. Then she guffawed, loudly and contemptuously. " _Seriously?_ That's your answer?"  
  
"I fail to find the humor."  
  
"...you know what, I'm not even gonna bother." Mana leapt onto the edge of the balcony rail. "Let me know if that 'faith' ever lets you down. Then I'll make sure to rub it in your face." She leapt off of the edge, slowing her fall every few stories by gripping the railing.  
  
Rei watched Mana depart in silence. She spent the next few hours trying to imagine the Supreme Commander being evil, ultimately failing miserably. _Hmm. This is a more difficult thought experiment than she made it seem._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Mizugumi Residence, Nagano, Japan/  
  
Hiroto Mizugumi was somewhat torn.  
  
On the one hand, the picture that Mari Langley-Sohryu painted of daily life in Tokyo-3 was chaotic and downright insane, and spoke of a horrific lack of military discipline.  
  
On the other, it was less diabolical than he had feared.  
  
As cute as family stories were, he still needed more.  
  
So at the onset of night, as twilight waned, General Mizugumi found himself walking to the outbuilding, a tray of cookies in his hand. The key would be to determine whether or not her paranoia would be beaten by her sweet tooth.  
  
Mizugumi opened the door to the outbuilding, closing it behind him. As he reached for the light switch, his instincts screamed at him. Then his memory kicked in.  
  
He had left the light on in the annex when he had been here last.  
  
He dropped the cookies and reached for his sidearm. He whirled around, scowling as a muscular figure pounced. An elbow slammed into his sternum, and his wrists were twisted sharply; with a sharp jerk, his sidearm was dismantled by the assailant. A heavy boot to the stomach sent Mizugumi sprawling. The General grimaced, looking up at his attacker; camouflaged fatigues adorned a tense form, and a dark balaclava covered his head. The only feature that Mizugumi could see were blue eyes.  
  
Harsh eyes. Cold, shadowed by a furrowed brow. The eyes of a predator. The eyes of a killer. "Who are you?"  
  
The assailant reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small card. With a disdainful flick of the wrist, he tossed the card towards the General.  
  
On one side, a canine's head. On the other, the letter 'J'.  
  
His blood ran cold. "…huh." An incredulous giggle passed his lips. "I knew NERV would act eventually. But this quickly? And the _Jackal_ , of all people?" He smirked darkly. "I guess I should feel honored."  
  
"No." The Jackal's voice was gravelly, sandpaper rubbing against rock. He pulled up a chair, slowly sitting down. His eyes never left Mizugumi. "You really shouldn't." The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, the soldier and the assassin. After a spell of oppressive silence, the Jackal finally spoke. "Why did you do it?"

The General snorted. "Do you honestly believe that it was my intention to kidnap a nine-year old child?"  
  
"Intentions don't count for much compared to action."  
  
"When your intentions are outright altered by a third party? They damn well should."  
  
The Jackal chuckled. "This doesn't speak well for your military. First, the issue with the cultists in Tokyo-3. And now even your own orders were altered without your knowledge?" The assassin tut-tutted. "Not good."  
  
The General snorted. "And why do you care so badly?"  
  
"Among other things? Because you seem intent on undercutting NERV when you have more urgent issues right in front of you."  
  
"…what if I told you that Gendo Ikari cares little for oversight of the Instrumentality Committee, and does his best to ignore them? Or that the Marduk Institute is apparently a sham, and that NERV has full control over _who_ gets to be a Pilot?" The General took the Jackal's silence as permission to continue. "Ikari continues to amass more and more power. The limits of Evangelion have yet to be reached. He shamelessly appropriated the JET ALONE. How can anyone trust such a man, who has so little regard for the opinion of others, and give him the keys to mankind's survival? Can no one else see what _madness_ that is?!"  
  
"When the alternative is extinction at the hands of extraterrestrials?"  
  
"I've heard that argument before. The necessity of Evangelion does _not_ imply that Gendo Ikari or NERV are necessary," retorted the General. "History has shown that an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. Ikari needs to be curtailed _now_ , before he has the chance to do something catastrophic."  
  
The Jackal sighed. "Your desperation has blinded you. Something catastrophic has _already_ happened. But it was not at the hands of Gendo Ikari: it was at the hands of men and women within and without the JSSDF, who just decided to try and kill as many people in Tokyo-3 as they could. Your apprehension about Ikari is understandable; I am _not_ his biggest fan by any means. But the fact that you're more concerned about NERV when you have an actual problem in _your own damn military_ speaks volumes."  
  
The General had no response to that.  
  
"Let me tell you what's going to happen. Before I leave this room, you're going to die. But I will be merciful, and let you _choose_ the method." The Jackal reached into his jacket, pulling out a short blade. "Consider this a suggestion."  
  
The General caught the blade after the Jackal tossed it. The style was that of a tantō, and the blade was sharpened meticulously. The implication was clear: _seppuku._ Ritualistic suicide. "…do you have a paper and pen?"  
  
The Jackal withdrew those items from his jacket.  
  
The General sighed. "Of course you do." As he went about composing his death poem, the man quietly asked, "Why make this suggestion?"  
  
"Because I am not cruel without necessity. This allows you to save face after the debacle with the cults, preserving your family name from dishonor. The _alternative_ is that you die much less cleanly, and the world finds out posthumously that you kidnapped a small child for ultimately petty reasons."  
  
"And I'm sure the fact that this will minimize your presence here has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Merciful _and_ practical."  
  
"I'm sure." The General spent the next several minutes composing his final words, leaving his signature at the bottom. He set the paper down within sight of the assassin, who leaned over to look at the poem.  
  


_Wolves are at my door, commanded by hell itself;_

_The world is fickle, wanting life and wanting death;_

_The heavens thunder, corrupting the earth below;_

_My destiny sealed, firm against hell and heaven;_

_My spear remains sharp; may it soon be held anew;_

_The folly of man is mine; I leave without victory._

_-Hiroto Mizugumi_

  
"It suits you."  
  
The General scoffed. "I don't need your mockery."  
  
"I'm serious. It's good."  
  
The General looked down at the blade, staring intensely at its edge. He glanced one last time at his assassin-by-proxy. "What do you gain from all of this? Your words and your tone…this is not just a job. This is _personal_ for you. Why?"  
  
The Jackal stared. "Why, you ask?" He calmly removed his balaclava, revealing a Caucasian face. One that was very familiar. "Because you took my daughter."  
  
The General blinked. Old intelligence reports came to mind, documenting the major players of NERV. "…you're the Commander of NERV-2. Pieter Langley." He chuckled harshly, disbelief worming through every fiber of his being. " _You're_ the Jackal…heh. Even now, NERV holds all the cards…I never had a chance." With a harsh motion, he thrust the tantō into his belly, slicing horizontally. A strangled gasp slipped past his lips. Having completed the ceremonial disembowelment, he withdrew the blade and stabbed himself in the throat.  
  
The Jackal watched in silence as the General bled to death.  
  
The assassin quietly picked up the cookies and dismantled firearm, rearranging the furniture as well. All traces of his presence were removed. By the time he finished, there was no indication that a struggle had ever occurred.  
  
The Jackal quietly opened the door to the second room, and his eyes fell upon the slumbering form of his youngest daughter. Gingerly, he picked her up and held her flush against his torso, letting her sleep as he left the slaughterhouse behind. _I've got you,_ Liebling _. Let's get you home._  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 5, 2016/  
  
/Asuka's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu slowly sat up, rubbing the sleepies from her eyes. _Another day. Still too quiet._ Even though her apartment was connected to Misato's – and thus to Mana's and Mayumi's as well – the mood was somber. Hikari Kirishima and her daughters had pulled an all-nighter at the JET ALONE facility. Misato had done likewise at NERV-1. Shinji had spent the night at Kensuke Aida's: Toji Suzuhara had been all but forced to sleep over by Aida's mother, Haruka. Kaji, being Kaji, was...somewhere. She wasn't sure.  
  
Thus, her only company had been Pen-Pen.  
  
She glanced at the foot of her bed, where the warm-water penguin was snoozing loudly. "Thanks for keeping me company." The redhead trudged out of bed, smoothing the wrinkles out of her yellow pajamas. Mentally reviewing her upcoming day, the Second Child grimaced at the thought of doing more sync tests. She was having a hard time imagining the idea of being happy, or at least giving off the appearance. _Maybe...maybe Mama will understand. Maybe she won't be upset._  
  
Think happy thoughts.  
  
Asuka sighed, leaving her room and slogging towards the kitchen.  
  
" _Guten Morgen,_ Asuka _._ "  
  
She paused. Slowly – that voice, that _voice_ , why was it coming from the living room?! – she turned to her right. Sitting on the sofa was none other than her father; in his arms, curled up and clutching tightly to his fatigues, was her sister. "[...Papa?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDPHIQMSss8)" She stiffly walked over, sitting down beside him on the couch. "... _träume ich?_ " Her voice was hesitant, laced with a small hiccup.  
  
Pieter shook his head. " _Nein._ "  
  
Mari stirred, eyelashes fluttering slowly. Her blue eyes – muddled and blurry, but sharpening with swift focus – zeroed in on Asuka. "...Ska?"  
  
Asuka swallowed, her chest blazing with a ravenous _ache_. "Mari!" Her lips trembled and her eyes watered before she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around her sister. The two sobbed loudly, babbling happily in German through their tears.  
  
Through it all, Pieter kept his arms wrapped around his daughters, hands gripped as though to tell the world that it would never have what was his. _Never again._  
  
xxxx  
  
/November 24th, 1994/  
  
/Sohryu Ryokan, Shoreline of Arakawa River, Tokyo, Japan/  
  
" _You know dear, a honeymoon is generally supposed to be a_ break _from work."  
  
Pieter Langley looked quietly at his wife of nearly three months, her vibrant red hair a perfect fit for the blue yukata. "I was being efficient."_

_The young twenty-year old woman laughed airily. "Efficiency and romantic getaways aren't supposed to mix."_  
  
" _What an unscientific attitude," joked Pieter, his bare feet relishing the feel of the tatami flooring. The classical Japanese aesthetic was quite soothing. "Not something a graduate student like you should be exhibiting."_  
  
" _Oh, ha ha."  
  
Pieter glanced out the balcony that overlooked the Arakawa River; the bustling nightlife of Tokyo provided a counterpoint to the serenity of the river's flow. The combination was oddly peaceful, in a way. "Your family runs an excellent establishment."_  
  
" _I'll be sure to let_ kaa-san _and_ tou-san _know," said Kyoko with a smile. That particular ryokan – a traditional Japanese inn – had been in her father's family, the Sohryu, for generations. Her parents had met, ironically, while her mother had traveled from Germany to tour Japan in the Seventies. One thing had led to another, and bam: a half-Japanese, half-German redhead had entered the world! "They were more than happy to host us."  
  
Pieter couldn't help but chuckle as his wife nestled into his side, fitting seamlessly. Two pieces of a puzzle, they were. The whole scene was so idyllic, you wouldn't have thought that he had murdered fifty-four people last night. "…if you want me to stop, I will." He didn't specify; they both knew what he was referring to.  
  
Kyoko's reaction was unexpected: she chortled. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you can quit being _that _man?" Pieter's identity as the Jackal was an open secret in their marriage; though he didn't advertise it, she was well aware of his 'part-time' job. "He is too useful. And because I trust you, I know that those fangs will be bared at those who deserve it. Not that I would mind if you slowed down and focused more on your public life; it would give me more opportunities to show you off as my arm candy at the university."_  
  
"… _you're an impossible person, you know that?"_  
  
" _A self-contradictory statement: I'm_ clearly _standing right here."  
  
Pieter's chuckle was husky, with just a little growl. "Not for long," he said, grabbing her by the waist and carrying her to their futon.  
  
A delighted squeal came from Kyoko as the two did as newlyweds were wont to do.  
  
He would do anything to protect this amazing woman, even if it meant turning the world on its head; that vow would also extend, years later, to their children.  
  
Given his body of work, that was no exaggeration._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Present Day/  
  
/Hakone International Airport, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"I was wondering who parked this here."  
  
Pieter Langley rolled his eyes at Gendo Ikari's comment. The Supreme Commander stood outside one of the three hangars adjacent to the small terminal, his cloak fluttering in the wind of late afternoon. In the distance, the yellowing light of the sun cast a brilliant radiance over Hakone. "And I'm surprised it took you this long to get in touch."  
  
"Probably because HEROD conveniently decided to overlook the fact your jet occupied this hangar. Nor did she bother to let anyone know of this…oversight."  
  
"Yes, very convenient."  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?"  
  
The Commander of NERV-2 thought back to the events of earlier that day. After spending a good deal of time catching up, Pieter had treated his daughters to lunch, a brisk hike, and an early dinner. Were it not for the fact he had duties back at NERV-2, he would have never left. "Yes."  
  
"Including the events leading up to the festivities?"  
  
Pieter shrugged, glossing over everything he had done as the Jackal over the past couple of days. "A waste of time, to be honest. It could have been avoided."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Dealing," replied Gendo. "We're recovering. I'm currently trying to think of ways to keep our employees from abandoning the city en masse. The Tenth Angel, and now this?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Pieter readjusted his red tie, walking into the hangar...and paused.  
  
"Yo." Ryoji Kaji lazily waved at him. "You've been very busy, Mr. Langley."  
  
"Indeed," said Pieter, his eyes focused intently on the Inspector's form, "and you?"  
  
"Oh, same old, same old." Kaji removed himself from the wall, strolling casually towards NERV-2's Commander. "I'm glad you got a chance to spend time with the girls. Given everything that's happened with their friends, they needed that."  
  
Pieter kept staring.

"...is something wrong?"  
  
The Commander of NERV-2 calmly withdrew his Luger sidearm and shot the Inspector in the foot.  
  
Kaji scowled, a pained groan screaming past his lips. Before he could even think of yelling, Pieter's right hand wrapped around his throat, a grip like steel. With seemingly no effort, the Jackal lifted the Inspector into the air. "Tell me, _Inspector_ : do you remember what you told me, before I entrusted my daughters to your protection?"  
  
Kaji gagged.  
  
" _Wrong answer_. You swore to me that _no harm would befall them_. So tell me: _**where were you?**_ "  
  
He was still gagging. The Inspector's face began to turn blue.  
  
With a furious snarl, the Jackal tossed Kaji into the wall, a loud _smack_ echoing through the hangar. A jerk of the arms readjusted his black suit. "If I have to step in to save my family _again..._ " He didn't finish his sentence; he didn't have to. With a sharp snort, the assassin stormed towards his jet, slamming the cockpit door behind him.  
  
"Well, that could have gone better," commented Gendo. The Professor knelt down beside the wounded Inspector, staring stoically at the bullet hole in his foot. "You really should be more careful. Cultists seem to be popping out of the woodwork everywhere these days."  
  
Even though it was a ready-made excuse for his injury, Kaji still glared daggers at Gendo. "Let's just hope…he never learns the truth."  
  
That was putting it mildly. Gendo wasn't quite sure how reasonable Pieter would be if he discovered that they had known of the invasion in advance.  
  
In a certain sense, the Jackal was quite the hothead.  
  
xxxx  
  
Elsewhere. Everywhere. Nowhere in particular.  
  
The nebulous field that [bound/connected/held] the Angels thundered with the voice of Zeruel. _**SEELE IS GETTING IMPATIENT. THINGS ARE NOT GOING ACCORDING TO THEIR [SCENARIO/DESIGN/WILL].**_  
  
 **I only wish I had access to these 'Dead Sea Scrolls' that the Chairman always references. They seem to indicate a particular [structure/timing] to our actions, perhaps based off of whatever they imply about ADAM. It would explain why they are so [irked/disturbed/outraged] when things go awry.**  
  
 _ **EVEN SO…**_  
  
Zeruel's voice trailed off. It was to be expected, when sensing another [equal/sibling/kin]. It was not an [awakening/rising/manifestation]; it was as though it was not, and then _was_ the very next moment. **Who is this?**  
  
 _i am [indecipherable]. you may call me leliel_  
  
 _ **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**_  
  
 _in the [void/between/beyond]_  
  
 **Interesting. Are you going to assault the Black Moon?**  
  
 _not yet. there is another with me who has a proposition. bardiel?_  
  
Another presence weighed upon the ether. **MY [EQUALS/SIBLINGS/KIN]. WILL YOU HEAR ME OUT?**  
  
 _ **SPEAK.**_  
  
 **We are listening.**  
  
And so they did. At the end, there was a great deal of hesitation. **I…am unsure. That is a [radical/extreme/blatant] escalation. The Lilim will be unlikely to hold back if it fails.**  
  
 _you do not have to decide yet_  
  
 **WE WILL FOLLOW YOUR DIRECTION, HE WHO POSSESSES THE [WILL/MENTALITY/MEMORIES] OF ADAM.**  
  
 _for the time being, we will continue to be [discreet/hidden/unknown]_  
  
The presence of Leliel and Bardiel blinked out of existence.  
  
 _ **THAT THEY WOULD BIND THEMSELVES TO YOUR WILL SPEAKS VOLUMES OF THEIR [INDECIPHERABLE]. I AM…PLEASED WITH THEIR PROPOSITION.**_  
  
 **Maybe…maybe…we shall see.**  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 23: The Case of Rei Ayanami ("Tell me…was I wrong?")**  
  
xxxx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I had forgotten how versatile Fullmetal Alchemist's soundtrack was for both anime.
> 
> So, for those who are unaware, I was on a bit of a Black Lagoon kick when writing this story originally. One of the inspirations was Hansel & Gretel with regards to the backstory of Maya and Miyata Ibuki; the overall implication from their talk with Asuka here is that, after watching their parents get murdered in front of them, Maya and Miyata were forced into slavery by child traffickers (with all the modern day connotations that comes with) before they went psycho-vigilante on the kidnappers and their wretched ilk.
> 
> Now, believe it or not, that's **less** screwed up than Hansel & Gretel's backstory from Black Lagoon. Let's just say a Romanian orphanage and a certain genre of film that rhymes with 'stuff' were involved...so yeah. :|
> 
> Speaking of Black Lagoon, if it wasn't mentioned before, Shiori Aoba is basically an expy of "Two-Hands" Revy from the same show.
> 
> Now...Pieter Langley got his chance to shine here. I don't know if I previously mentioned it, but my mental image of his physical appearance throughout the writing of MFE was Liam Neeson. As such, his behavior in this episode (and his entire persona/reputation as the Jackal) is a gigantic shout-out to the Taken film series.
> 
> Lastly, regarding Mana's thought experiment for Rei, a reader once had this to say: "That irony couldn't be more thick if it was the average McDonalds customer."
> 
> /next time  
> //we get Rei backstory  
> ///it gon' be trippin'


	23. Episode 23 - The Case of Rei Ayanami ("Tell me...was I wrong?")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We witness how Rei Ayanami became the soldier that she is today.

_The soul.  
  
The seat of self._  
  
" _Use your brain," people say, as though we are not just the meat in our heads. As though there is something beyond the material.  
  
Metaphysical biology proved that the soul exists. It has yet to quantify what the soul is __made_ _of.  
  
We can see the soul's __effects_ _. We can manipulate it. Channel it. Yet, on a fundamental level, we still don't know what it is.  
  
A scientific discipline whose sole object of study can't be seen or touched. Yet it's there nonetheless.  
  
I wonder if God is taking bets on if we'll ever 'get' it. Maybe I can get father and Fuyutsuki-sensei to get a gambling pool going.  
  
Here's to a New Year.  
  
-Yui Ikari, 1996/12/31_

  
xxxx  
  
It wasn't a memory. Not truly.  
  
Perhaps 'impression' would be the best word.  
  
( _This was my beginning._ )  
  
 _Surrounded by orange, suspended and separate from everything._  
  
( _Me. I. I am I. The Doors of Guf opened for me._ )  
  
 _From the Chamber of Guf, she had emerged: the empty flesh had beckoned.  
  
There was accelerated growth. Her Angelic heritage was the only reason there was awareness at all._  
  
( _I cannot remember the Chamber. I was not yet I.)  
  
She saw faces. They would look at her. Some with pride._  
  
( _Yui Ikari. Naoko Akagi._ )  
  
 _Some with apprehension._  
  
( _Kozou Fuyutsuki. He rarely ventured to these depths. He was not part of Project Nephilim. Our existence frightened him._ )  
  
 _Some with detachment._  
  
( _Gendo Ikari. The Professor. Not yet the Supreme Commander._ )  
  
 _A tiny hand - hers - pushed through the orange murk and pressed against the glass. The voices spoke from beyond._  
  
( _I cannot remember their words. Yet the words existed nonetheless._ )  
  
 _"She's the first viable one to reach this stage of development."_

_(The voice of a woman.)  
  
"…she has blue hair."_

_(The voice of a man.)  
  
"A side-effect of the splicing. The hybrids all have unnatural shades."  
  
"A genetic quirk?"  
  
"I call it a feature."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What shall we name her?"  
  
"Shouldn't Akagi be here for that? She's as much the proverbial mother as you are."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Since it won't result in a threesome regardless of my answer, I'll say no."  
  
"Gendo!"  
  
"It's called a joke. I guess your doctoral program at Kyoto atrophied your sense of humor?"  
  
"I'll make sure to let Fuyutsuki-sensei know you said that."  
  
"Do you know who the genetic father is?"  
  
"Naoko-chan never said. She said it was an anonymous donor who has no connection to GEHIRN."  
  
"I hope his features don't come out too strongly. A paternity suit would be just the thing we need."  
  
"Gendo."  
  
"That was a joke."  
  
"As far as her human genome goes, I think my particular percentage comes to around twenty-four percent. Naoko-chan's is twenty-six, and the mysterious father is fifty."  
  
"Which would make her…Shinji's fifth cousin removed several times over, perhaps?"  
  
"She has the genetic material of three different humans and the Progenitor of mankind wound up in her DNA. I don't think there's even a _term _for that kind of familial relation."  
  
"Hmm. So. Her name?"  
  
"Ah…Naoko-chan and I actually came to an agreement. Her name shall be Rei Ayanami."_  
  
( _Rei Ayanami._ )  
  
 _"Rei._ Zero. Nought _. Making a statement?"  
  
"She is the original."  
  
"Why Ayanami?"  
  
"Well, there's an interesting story there, at least according to Naoko-chan..."  
  
(I am Rei Ayanami.)  
  
The eyes stared, revealing so much yet so little. Those eyes fascinated her._  
  
( _The eyes tell a story._ )  
  
 _The tube shattered, and the event faded away to another time and another place. She was taller, stronger. Clad in black and blood. She looked down at a smaller face, framed by messy blond hair. Brown eyes looked at her.  
  
They were filled with fear, even as the life fled from them._  
  
( _The eyes always tell a story._ )  
  
 _A horrific shout, sharp as a sword, sundered everything. Time and space faded away as a rhythmic banging encompassed all._  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 6, 2016/  
  
/Asuka's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
" _Rei! Wake up! Shinji's done making breakfast!_ "  
  
Rei Ayanami opened her eyes; the sound of Asuka Langley-Sohryu banging on the door had awoken her from her sleep. "I see. I will be out momentarily."  
  
" _Hurry! He made_ waffles!"  
  
The First Child looked down at her hands. Already, she had forgotten much of what her 'dream' had covered. Words and voices had faded to babble, and visions were murky. The only thing she could clearly remember was the face of that young boy, with blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
That she would be thinking about _him_ was puzzling. _I haven't thought of that event in quite some time. Why now?_  
  
Perhaps the answer would come after breakfast. She had never had waffles before.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 23: The Case of Rei Ayanami ("Tell me…was I wrong?")**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Hakone International Airport, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"I still don't see why _I_ have to come along," groused Hikari Kirishima.  
  
"Because you're a better fighter than Tokita," remarked Gendo Ikari.  
  
"You have literally _thousands_ of people under your command that satisfy that metric."  
  
Shiro Tokita sighed. "I'm standing right _here_."  
  
"My point remains," retorted Kirishima. "So why me?"  
  
"Because you're both part of the JET ALONE Project. An amicable appearance will mitigate any lingering resentment over NERV's appropriation in the eyes of the media." A UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter sat on the tarmac, waiting for them to get on. "Given what's happened this past week, this UN appearance has to go off without a hitch."  
  
To put a long story short: the Instrumentality Committee had _requested_ an official statement from Gendo Ikari in the wake of not just the Tokyo-3 invasion, but also the Thirteenth Angel's assault on Berlin-2. Their defensive strategy had been dependent upon the Angels focusing all of their efforts on NERV-1, due to the presence of the Sword of Uriel; otherwise, the Angels could have run rampant and caused massive casualties before an Evangelion could be deployed. With that in mind, the attack on Germany _absolutely_ changed the paradigm.  
  
NERV needed to respond. And what better place than the United Nations Headquarters in Geneva to deliver the response from, in the eyes of the world?  
  
"…I still think our presence is superfluous," muttered Sergeant Kirishima.  
  
"To be honest, I _could_ carry the entire presentation myself in my own inimitable fashion," said Gendo with absolute _no_ sense of shame or humility. "That still doesn't change the fact that you two are going."  
  
The two glared at him.  
  
Gendo turned towards Fuyutsuki, who was standing silently by the hangar. "I trust you'll keep everything in hand while I'm away?"  
  
"When have I not?" said the Sub-Director.  
  
"I have _university_ stories from Yui that say otherwise."  
  
Fuyutsuki rolled his eyes. "Just get in the damn helicopter."  
  
Gendo, Tokita, and Kirishima clambered into the Black Hawk, which slowly ascended after the rotors got to speed. The helicopter angled northwest, en route towards Tokyo-2. Once there, they would get on an international flight and 'red eye' it to Switzerland.  
  
Tokita's eyes trailed over Tokyo-3 as they departed; his scowl deepened with each scar observed, inflicted by human or Angel. "This city has gone through enough destruction to last a lifetime."  
  
"It's the problem with adopting a siege mentality," commented Hikari Kirishima. "Although the enemy has to come to you, a reprieve might not come, if ever. For Tokyo-3, the ultimate enemy may very well be attrition." Not just regarding resources, but people most of all.  
  
"Which is why this event is so important," interjected Gendo. "We've already lost enough people from the Angels and the cultists. I'm not going to let anyone else get cold feet at this juncture. Not if I can help it."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Rooftop, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
Classes would start back up next week.  
  
Rei Ayanami wondered how many students would not be returning.  
  
( _They fear death. The end of their life. The cessation of their existence._ )  
  
She watched the construction crews in silence, and pondered the tension that existed in their bodies. Perhaps it was merely fear, a subconscious dread that their fellows would turn out to be cultists. Turncoats. Traitors.  
  
( _What will my death be like? Will I remember myself when this flesh is no more?_ )  
  
Yet they continued on, fulfilling their duty regardless of their anxiety.  
  
( _Will I be fulfilling my duty to NERV until the end of everything?_ )  
  
Rei glanced to her left, _watching Dr. Naoko Akagi and Dr. Yui Ikari observe tubes of LCL, within which floated nephilim at different stages of physical development. A tiny blunette, physiologically four years old, followed them with all the diligence of a puppy._  
  
It had been some time since she had been this introspective, to the point where her past seemed to bleed into the present. Her conscious never indicated that this was so, and she never reacted as if the past was there. To her physical senses, these things simply were not there. Yet they were.  
  
( _Is this how others remember their pasts? Is this how their memories are made real?_ )  
  
 _Yui Ikari smiled as the four-year-old – having only existed physically for ten months – lifted the fifty pound dumbbell with ease. "Musculature seems to be holding up…and so far, no side effects from the accelerated aging…excellent work!"  
  
"Thank you, doctor," said the tiny girl._  
  
( _I am the First Child. I was the first viable nephilim. The ones before me were failures. They were expendable._ )  
  
Rei Ayanami walked beside _her past self, stopping as they both gazed at a tube filled with meaty bits and pieces. Even suspended in LCL, the glob was a slurry of flesh and bone. It looked like nothing she had ever seen before.  
  
"Ah, those are the failures," commented Naoko Akagi, her frame hunched in front of a computer. Fingers danced across the keyboard. "Even though they didn't survive, their genetic material is still useful."  
  
"I see."_  
  
( _Are they glad that their sacrifice was not in vain? Or do they hate me for being the First? Or do they even remember at all?_ )  
  
 _Gendo Ikari quietly jotted down several observations on a notepad, comparing AT-Field manifestations with the nephilim's quantum fluctuations. As he wrote, his peripheral vision caught the First Child watching him. Clad in red overalls and a fuchsia shirt, it was only her blue hair and albinic features that betrayed her status as anything but a young girl. "Do you need something?"  
  
"Why are your eyes so big?"  
  
The man looked quizzically at her. Then he reached a gloved hand up, touching the side of his eyeglasses. "Ah. These are not my eyes. These are a tool to help me see."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some individuals are born with imperfect vision."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That is the nature of humanity. That flawed nature is why we've been tasked with creating nephilim. With creating _you _." He readjusted the frames. They glinted oddly in the bright light of the laboratory. "You are gifted with abilities beyond those of people like me. But we will help you understand that power."  
  
"I see."  
  
"No." The man shook his head. She caught a brief glimpse of the eyes behind those 'glasses'. They were…intimidating. "You don't. But you _will _."_  
  
( _The eyes tell a story._ )  
  
Rei Ayanami left the roof. She walked through the halls of the school ( _through the lab of her birth_ ), her single crutch thumping against the linoleum floor. _Her childish self walked alongside her, holding her fetal self in her hands. "I have come a long way."_  
  
( _The soul is malleable. Therefore I am malleable. I do whatever is required._ )  
  
 _The fetus opened her tiny mouth, and out came the voices of Yui, Naoko, and Gendo. "You were created to serve humanity."_  
  
( _The soul is what separates the self from others. I am I. I do what I must._ )  
  
 _"I embrace my otherness. It is how I have survived." The younger Rei trudged through the pulped corpses of those who had come before, and those who had failed. "My humanity is superficial."  
  
"You are beyond us mere humans," gurgled the fetal Rei._  
  
( _I separate myself from those that are not I, for their sake. To protect them, I will sacrifice everything._ )  
  
 _A new voice emerged from behind her. Coldly feminine, yet guttural. " **A little child, doing whatever her masters demand** ," snarled the woman. Each step coincided with drops of blood. " **Nothing more than a mere doll…** "  
  
The sound of explosions echoed from each_ classroom. On one side _, Angelic cultists._ On the other _, the mercenaries of El Baile de la Muerte. Had it been real, the smoke would have stung. " **You are right about one thing: you are not human. For a human knows the value of life, even if it is only their own…** "_  
  
( _I am replaceable. I am secondary compared to those I was born to protect._ )  
  
 _"… **but their lives are nothing to you. They are only numbers, not people.** " The woman's grin was audible, her canines grinding together. In the distance, a young boy was screaming with horror. " **How can you claim to protect humanity when you cannot protect the innocent?** "_  
  
Rei Ayanami paused at the doorway to the school. _The sounds of war were omnipresent. Blood leaked from the walls and the ceiling.  
  
The younger Rei and the fetal Rei spoke in unison. "Who am I? Who are you?"_  
  
( _I am I._ )  
  
She opened the doors, stepping out into the sunlight. The ambience brightened the hallways of the school, which were pristine and newly refurbished following the reconstruction. There was no evidence of the macabre scene that her spirit bore witness to.  
  
Rei continued on in silence, her conscious mind unaware of her soul's burgeoning turmoil.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Lower Atmosphere, En Route from Tokyo-2 to Geneva/  
  
Hikari Kirishima didn't know what to make of Gendo Ikari.  
  
The three sat quietly in the first class cabin of the _Lufthansa_ Airbus A340-300, mostly isolated. The first two rows of the plane were sequestered between the galley and a partition that separated these rows from the other business class rows. She didn't know whether to be grateful for the fact that NERV had reserved the entire first class for the three of them, or be disgusted at the largesse involved.  
  
No sense in getting upset. What was done was done.  
  
She and Shiro Tokita sat in the two middle seats in the first row; Gendo Ikari sat to their right by the window. He was staring quietly outside the window, his foot tapping quietly to some unknown beat.  
  
To say first impressions had been negative would be putting it mildly; even now - months later - she was still a little sore about how he had so effortlessly upstaged the Jet Alone debut event, simply due to how unapologetic he had been about it. Even a _smidge_ of humility would have made it better.  
  
Granted, this was the same man who had danced in a _unitard_ for the Seventh Angel propaganda video, so maybe humility was the wrong word. He certainly had no problem appearing like the fool if it served his purposes.  
  
"Tokita."  
  
The former head of the JET ALONE Project opened his eyes, his chin resting on his chest. "Hmm?"  
  
"What are your thoughts about Ikari?"  
  
Shiro Tokita glanced beyond Sergeant Kirishima, looking at Gendo with a frown. "I think you know already."  
  
"Even after working with him for these past months?"  
  
"I won't deny that there's a sense of genius to his madness...or madness to his genius. Whichever one works." He paused, as though pondering something. Then he added, "I do think that he is uniquely qualified to command NERV. Regardless of my personal distaste for his 'antics'...I don't think anyone else could have weathered the storm like he has."  
  
Sergeant Kirishima hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose. He _does_ have a talent for speeches." Despite the aftermath of the Tenth Angel's attack, Ikari's subsequent monologue had been enough to galvanize the populace of Tokyo-3. However, the recent cultist invasion had been far more devastating on a personal level; the Supreme Commander would have to pull something _truly_ spectacular out of his hat to improve morale. "I do have one more question, though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...why does he always wear gloves?"  
  
Tokita blinked. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the white gloves that were seemingly a permanent aspect of Gendo Ikari's wardrobe. "You know...I'm not sure."  
  
"Are they scarred?"  
  
"Maybe. Perhaps-"  
  
"Actually," interrupted Gendo, "they're ticklish."  
  
Tokita and Kirishima paused.  
  
"My beloved Yui liked to caress them. It was...enjoyable." He then slowly turned towards the duo, waggling his fingers at them.  
  
Tokita and Kirishima blinked. Then they imagined Gendo procreating. They promptly gagged and refused to look at him.  
  
They didn't speak to him or talk _about_ him for the rest of the flight.  
  
xxxx  
  
Gendo smirked. _Just as planned._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Owakudani, Eastern Outskirts of Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"I am…glad to accompany you, Ikari-kun."  
  
The Third Child nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well…it wasn't a problem at all, Ayanami-chan. I just thought that, well, you know, with everything that's happened, a walk might do you good. And me. Both of us."  
  
"You are very nervous."  
  
"Heh…am I that obvious?" Shinji turned away, muttering to himself, " _man, what I wouldn't give for some advice from Annette right now…_ "  
  
Rei Ayanami gazed westward, away from the hazy valley and towards Tokyo-3. Far in the distance, Mount Fuji loomed large. "This is a good view."  
  
Shinji followed Rei's line of sight, shuffling his feet to stand beside her. He stared at the city below, grimacing at the damage wrought by the cultists: they had the dubious honor of joining the Third, Fourth, Fifth, Tenth, and Twelfth Angels as the only ones to wreak havoc in Tokyo-3 itself. The scars were especially obvious now, at night, where pockets of the city were marred by true darkness. "The view was much better the last time I was here."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It…was actually after our dinner at Ritsuko-san's." An odd little laugh escaped his lips. "I don't know about you, but I think I've come a long way since that night. I've gotten used to Dr. Akagi, at least!"  
  
( _The Ikari family. Through NERV, they dictate the future of this world._ )  
  
"Yes. You have." Rei Ayanami inhaled deeply of the sulfuric smell ( _there was always disinfectant in the labs_ ), ignoring the brief twinge in her torso. This little trek had been her first time without the crutches since Tuesday. "I believe I have changed as well."  
  
( _They dictate my future. As is proper. As is necessary._ )  
  
"I think so too. You're definitely not as stern with me like you were when we first met!"  
  
Rei huffed at the Third Child's joke. "That is because you are no longer completely incompetent. If you were, I would waste no time in beating the weakness out of you." The Sergeant turned her red stare towards Shinji. "Your performance in our spars is still lacking, in my professional opinion."  
  
( _I do what I must for them to succeed._ )  
  
Shinji chuckled nervously. "Well…it's still difficult. I mean, I know that in battle it's not _supposed_ to matter, but I still don't want to touch anything... _improper._ "  
  
 _Gendo Ikari, clad in a laboratory coat, stepped out_ from behind Shinji _, followed by a smaller Rei carrying massive weights. "You must be able to endure everything. This world will not hesitate to make you suffer."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
The phantoms of a time long past_ ( _those days are always with me_ ) _continued on_ , ignored by the present. "Horaki-san and Asuka have both tried to explain why you touching me could be inappropriate. I am still unsure why." Even though Shinji was standing still, he nearly fell over regardless. "Civilian social dynamics are odd. The military was much more concise and…clear-cut, I suppose would be the term."  
  
"Er…yeah." Shinji coughed loudly into his hand. "I guess that makes sense."  
  
The First Child gazed down into the city, and saw ( _always as though in a dream, never real and never within my grasp_ ) _the graveyard within Terminal Dogma. Massive bones and flesh derived from ADAM and LILITH littered the pits. Limbless bodies and misshapen titans floated in pools of LCL, preserved from the elements. The voice of Naoko Akagi, newly bound to the MAGI System, echoed through the chamber. " **Failures are always useful. Units Zero and One are the most viable specimens thus far; anything new or unorthodox is first tested on these samples.** "  
  
"I see," replied a younger Ayanami.  
  
" **We are putting a lot of stock into you, First Child. Unlike these, you are not allowed to fail.** "  
  
"Understood."_  
  
( _Failure was never an option for me._ )  
  
Shinji stepped beside Rei, smiling as the wind blew through his hair. "Even after everything that's happened…I'm glad I came here. To this city."  
  
"That is good. Your presence is very agreeable."  
  
Out of the ground _crawled more nephilim. Smaller ones, with different hair colors. They were put through their paces by military personnel and Section 2 agents. Gendo Ikari watched in silence, his gaze eventually turning towards Rei. She was dripping with sweat, straining heavily as her AT-Field withstood the pressure of a horizontal pile driver. "Your fellow nephilim are being tested. Refined. Weaponized. The world demands weapons, so that mankind may once more cannibalize itself. This will not be your fate. You will be a weapon for GEHIRN, so that mankind may instead be protected, from_ all _threats."  
  
"Under…stood…" groaned the young Ayanami, physiologically only six years old_ ( _those_ _eyes had not yet existed for two years_ ).  
  
 _"Much will be asked of you. From the world. From GEHIRN. From me. But most of all, from Eva itself. I place these burdens upon you only because you can handle them."  
  
"Yes sir!"_  
  
( _There is only one Rei Ayanami. No one can share my burden._ )  
  
"Ayanami-chan?"  
  
The First Child glanced at the Third. He was the only thing that she could see. "Yes?"  
  
"What about…my father? Has he changed at all?"  
  
"He is the same as ever: dedicated to NERV's mission. To stop the Angels by any means necessary."  
  
( _The Supreme Commander trusts me. Something few can say._ )  
  
Shinji sighed. She couldn't quite tell if it was remorseful or melancholy. Perhaps both. "I guess. Maybe…I can't help but worry. He's kind of crazy enough, you know? And with everything that's happened to Toji's family, and Asuka's sister getting kidnapped…"  
  
"You fear for your father's safety."  
  
"…well…yes."  
  
"Do not fear." _Dozens of Reis stood in front of them, each one accompanied by the Supreme Commander. Multiple ages, multiple stages of injury; and yet, all stood stalwart by the elder Ikari's side._ "I know who he is. I know the precautions he takes in every aspect of his mission. He will not allow himself to fall, or fail."  
  
( _It is only right. Since he cannot fail, neither will I._ )  
  
 _A harsh chuckle came from her right, opposite of where_ the Third was standing to her left. _" **Such a daunting pedestal you seek to place him on…** " The woman with long, dark hair leaned closer. Her breath was rank, and smelt of death. " **It will only make it more amusing when he finally falls…just like you will. And it will be a long…way…DOWN…** "_  
  
An arm fell across her shoulders. _The smell vanished_ , noticed by her conscious only through the tingling of her nose. Rei Ayanami turned towards Shinji Ikari, whose face looked as though it had been stricken by a severe rash. "Ikari-kun?"  
  
"Ayanami-chan...thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For…everything, I guess. For being you."  
  
"…I see." With a strange trepidation, she slowly raised her left arm, mimicking his action. Her hand gripped firmly onto his shoulder. "…Ikari-kun."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hugging is very agreeable."  
  
Shinji chuckled. "I think so too."  
  
For now, her soul was given refuge, and the past let her be.  
  
( _I will not fail Shinji Ikari either. His father would expect nothing less._ )  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 8, 2016/  
  
/Palais des Nations, Geneva, Switzerland/  
  
Following Second Impact, New York City had been rendered a flooded wasteland.  
  
Its taller skyscrapers had some utility now as waterfront lodging, an engineering challenge in and of itself. The improbable logistics of utilizing a flooded city ran into hardheaded New Yorkers determined to keep the city going. These days, New York City had more solar panels and hydro generators per square mile than anywhere else in the world, and the upper floors of the buildings that still stood were inhabited by people of various stripes. Unsurprisingly, it was also a hotbed of scientific research into aquatic engineering and the environmental difficulties involved. Real estate prices were still ludicrous.  
  
But that's a story for another time.  
  
At any rate, the UN's original Headquarters in New York had been rendered unusable. In a stunning show of efficiency, they had picked a replacement where an office already existed: Geneva. Specifically, the Palace of Nations (some French will insist you call it the _Palais des Nations,_ regardless of your native tongue), the former home of the League of Nations. An expansion project had coincided with the end of the Impact Wars, where Geneva had hosted the Valentine Treaty of 2002. Thus, from that point forward, the leaders of the world had convened to determine the direction of entire nations, directing the forces of militaries and economies as best they could to ensure the peace. To say that there still existed a great deal of consternation about the decline of local governance and subsidiarity in general was a _huge_ understatement.  
  
But, in the grand scheme of things, such discussions remained just that: discussions. No government official seriously entertained a return to the Pre-Impact world without the strong arm of the UN.  
  
 _Just the way SEELE likes it, I imagine_ , thought Shiro Tokita with a frown. It was a frightening thing, to realize he was in Geneva, where the Human Instrumentality Committee convened. Ever since Gendo Ikari had shown him the truth of what lied within Terminal Dogma last year, Tokita had slowly come to a chilling realization.  
  
There was a group of individuals who desired to end the world as they knew it. Permanently.  
  
They had vast sums of wealth, and enough agents to manipulate the governments of the world with terrifying ease.  
  
Shockingly enough, the invasion of Tokyo-3 was a testament to NERV's counter-intelligence efforts; given the cultist forces that SEELE had subtly directed their way, the casualties should have been much higher.  
  
Yet SEELE still held many of the cards. Which is why Gendo Ikari was here, in Geneva.  
  
Shiro Tokita sighed, scratching the back of his head. He stood in the large courtyard in front of the Palace of Nations, gazing at the armillary sphere - the Celestial Sphere Woodrow Wilson Memorial, marred and cracked from the stress of years - covered with various Zodiac figures. To the east, Lake Geneva loomed large, shimmering brightly in the light of the morning sun. Government officials, dignitaries, and various tourists milled about the area. There was also an increased media presence; no surprise, given the events set to transpire that day.

  
"A fascinating work of metallurgy, don't you think?"  
  
Among which involved the individual standing next to him, on all fours. It was a mountain gorilla with finely groomed black fur, clad in a robe of fine velvet and a simple headdress of silver. He also had a deep British accent. Hikari Kirishima couldn't help but stare. "…yes."  
  
"Ah, not used to an ape speaking in English? Seems a bit narrow-minded, don't you think?"  
  
"…well, someone that I work with is in a band with some Congolese expats. They don't speak in a human tongue."  
  
"So a matter of personal inexperience, then! That's more understandable. Most of my brethren don't take well to human tongues for obvious reasons, but quite a few of us have endeavored to learn them for pragmatic purposes." He winked at the duo conspiratorially. "Remind me later to introduce you to my colleague Bubbles. He's quite eloquent with Japanese."  
  
"...that name sounds suspiciously familiar," nervously said Tokita.  
  
The gorilla chuckled. "Every member of the Federation's Diplomatic Troop has a given name taken from human popular culture. Solely to poke fun of course, because how delightful would it be to encounter a chimpanzee peacemaker by the name of Caesar, or a pair of orangutan ambassadors by the name of Librarian and Louie?" His knuckles thumped against the ground. "But where are my manners? The name's Winston."  
  
"...Shiro Tokita."  
  
"Hikari Kirishima."  
  
"And what brings you to Geneva?" Winston eyed Kirishima's uniform. "Hmm...Japanese military by the looks of of it. Here for the speech from Gendo Ikari?"  
  
"Yes. We're actually part of his entourage," explained Kirishima.  
  
"He's a fascinating man, isn't he? I have to say, all this business with the Angels has been a boon for the Federation." He snorted darkly. "The threat of extinction from extraterrestrials overrides concerns about primate conflict, it seems."  
  
Tokita shrugged. "Well, we're all Earthlings, aren't we?"  
  
"Right-o! An attitude I wish more would have. Sapients unite!"  
  
Hikari Kirishima blinked. "So...what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, the Federation is somewhat tired of beating back the African Union on the battlefield, so now we're going to see how badly we can beat them at diplomacy. Here's hoping for a peace treaty!" Winston gave them a thumbs-up. "Good luck with your endeavors!"  
  
Shiro Tokita and Hikari Kirishima watched in silence as Winston sauntered away, speaking casually with some other media figures. "...Second Impact has made for a strange world, hasn't it?" asked Tokita.  
  
Hikari Kirishima sighed. "Let's just get to the Assembly Hall before the speech starts." The two continued on towards the Palace of Nations, stopped at various instances by those who actually recognized Tokita by sight.  
  
After the third time spent explaining how equitable and stable the relationship between NERV and the JET ALONE Project was, Hikari Kirishima was completely and one-hundred percent _done_. "This is why I didn't want to come. I don't like the media."  
  
"Oh come now, this is actually quite fun!"  
  
"That's because _you_ have the talent to say the same thing over and over without repeating yourself."  
  
Tokita shrugged, a smug little grin on his face. "It's a gift."  
  
Kirishima smacked him on the shoulder. "Let's just go."  
  
The eventually found themselves inside the Assembly Hall, a large chamber colored with neutral shades of gray, green, and tan. Beyond the rows of tables and chairs, the stage of polished wood stood; the golden sigil of the United Nations loomed over the central partition, and a single podium was arranged front and center. They quietly followed the direction of one of the handlers to their assigned seating.  
  
As part of Gendo Ikari's entourage/security detail, they had two seats on the stage itself, behind the partition to the right of the podium.  
  
Hikari Kirishima's jaw grew progressively tighter as more and more diplomats and government officials filed into the room. "We're sitting in front of the UN General Assembly. Again: _why are we here?_ "  
  
"My, so tense, Kirishima-san!"  
  
"You know me well enough by now to know that I dislike being in the spotlight."  
  
"Stage fright, perhaps?"  
  
"Once we're not in public, I will _punch_ you."  
  
"So violent~"  
  
Hikari Kirishima visibly resisted the urge to tug on her ponytail. She glanced at her watch; it was almost 10:00 AM local time. "Why isn't Ikari here, yet?" She glanced over at the central podium, where the master of ceremonies was about to get things started. "I swear, if he pulls another JET ALONE debut-"  
  
The speakers suddenly crackled.  
  
Tokita and Kirishima paled. "Oh no."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Meanwhile, at NERV-1/  
  
MELCHIOR.2 - Connection established.  
CASPER.1 - Proposition: Commence execution of Alive-dot-exe.  
HEROD.1, MELCHIOR.1, BALTHASAR.1 - Approved.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Assembly Hall, Palais des Nations, Geneva, Switzerland/  
  


Gendo Ikari kicked the doors open with a loud _bang_ , walking with a cocky stride into the Assembly Hall.  
  
Right as he did so, a very peppy disco song came out of the various speakers, a mix of electric guitar, bass, percussion, and keyboard.  
  
Then came the lyrics, in high-pitched English.  
  
" **Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk...!** "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Meanwhile, at the Ikari Household in Okayama-2/  
  
Tomoe Ikari's head sank into his palm. "Damn it Rokubungi. Have you no _shame?_ "  
  
His wife Alicia lightly bounced in sync with the beat coming from their television. "I don't mind. I like the Bee Gees."  
  
And all the while, their daughter Annette was on the verge of passing out from laughter.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Katsuragi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
A round of laughter bounded through the living room, courtesy mostly of Misato, Asuka, Mana, and Kensuke. Mayumi giggled softly, and Mari was too busy trying to squirm out of her sister's hold to do anything. Kaji was too busy cooking to react, but he knew the gist of what was happening anyway.  
  
Shinji was absolutely mortified. "Father…why…?"  
  
Rei was rather indifferent to the spectacle. The Supreme Commander's actions were regarded as antics by many. Just as planned.  
  
( _There is a design to all that he does._ )  
  
Rei _subconsciously heard the sound of LCL splashing onto metal flooring, followed by a young body landing on their hands and knees. The soaked girl looked up into the eyes of the Professor. "Are you still you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir," said the younger Ayanami._  
  
( _The flesh changes. The body can wither. But I will always be I. Correct?_ )  
  
 _"You will undergo a severe medical regimen to ensure that there are no traces of spiritual leeching. However, the benefits of a body forged from the second generation of nephilim will outweigh these risks."  
  
"Yes sir."_  
  
( _This body is replaceable. Am I replaceable? Will there always be a Rei Ayanami?_ )  
  
A hand slapped down on Rei's shoulder, prompting her to glance at Mana Kirishima. "Man, I have _no_ idea how you got to be such a stick in the mud with a boss like that."  
  
"The Professor never jokes about his work," countered Rei.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. He's as tight-assed as you are. I believe it." Mana belted out another guffaw. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out for when pigs fly, too."  
  
"And I'll have my camera ready!" exclaimed Kensuke. "It shall be a moment for posterity!"  
  
( _Perceptions differ from person to person. The Rei Ayanami in their minds might be different. Yet I will always be I._ )  
  
"It's almost a shame," said Kaji, bringing in a tray of meaty sausage wrapped in dough. The two native Germans were quick to grab a few before he could even set the tray down. "Imagine how much more interesting things would be if our dear Ayanami took more after the Supreme Commander."  
  
( _I am not Gendo Ikari. I can never be him._ )  
  
 _The Professor stood in the corner, his eyes focused on a younger Ayanami_ , invincibly ignorant of everything occurring in the present. _"The time has come for the existence of nephilim to become known to the world."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You will be deploying under the command of the JSSDF to Mexico."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You will be pushed to your limits, and beyond. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The scenery faded away, and the young nephilim was falling. Ignorant of the wind racing through her hair_, the present self responded to Kaji's remark. "I do not think I could be like him."  
  
( _…and yet…and yet…_ )  
  
"And honestly, I'm glad for that," remarked Shinji. "One of my father is enough, _thank you very much._ "  
  
At last, there was an unseen shift. The smell of wet jungle, mixed with gunpowder, assailed Rei's nostrils; it was a strangely pungent odor. _Where is that coming from?_  
  
( _…if I am I…why do you close yourself off?_ )  
  
 _The parachute deployed, and the young Ayanami landed deep inside the Lacandon Jungle, within the borders of the Mexican state of Chiapas. She was behind enemy lines, deployed to break the back of El Baile de la Muerte's defense. Knife and pistol in hand, she delved into the undergrowth._  
  
Rei watched this happen. But for once, she actually recognized it for what it was. Foliage was blending in with Misato's apartment. _Why am I seeing this?_  
  
"Ooh, looks like it's about to start!" exclaimed Misato.  
  
Everyone focused on the image of Gendo Ikari, standing calmly at the central podium in UN Assembly Hall. The First Child intentionally tried to focus on that, and not the memories that were bleeding through to her conscious senses.  
  
( _If the spirit changes…if the soul changes…will I still be I?_ )  
  
 _A dark chuckle crept through Rei's ears_ , sending a shiver down her spine. _" **You can't remain still forever. Otherwise…you will die.** "  
  
Her past self_ ( _the past was the past, yet it always remained with me, and it demands my attention_ ) _stood beside the television looking quietly at her. Blood ran down the child's face, blood that was not her own. "The soul is malleable. Therefore_ you _are malleable."_  
  
( _That is a question that must be answered. I must answer it. I must. And so shall you._ )  
  
Rei Ayanami actively tried to ignore these strange phantoms. _I will have to speak with Dr. Akagi about this later._ This was an unusual phenomenon. She was sure that focusing on the Professor's speech would be a sufficient distraction.  
  
Her soul recoiled in on itself.  
  
( _I will not be ignored._ )  
  
Rei ignored the odd twinge in her chest, even as she found herself grabbing for Ikari-kun's hand.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Assembly Hall, Palais des Nations, Geneva, Switzerland/  
  
Gendo Ikari stood quietly at the podium, staring into the sea of faces and flashing cameras. Aside from the mic, there was only a single plastic cup and a pitcher of iced water on the podium.  
  
He briefly glanced to his right; Tokita and Kirishima sat silently, waiting for him to begin.  
  
He briefly glanced to his left; sitting behind the left partition were five very familiar individuals: Marvin Cleveland of America, Augustin Fourier of France, Stanley Morrison of the UK, Vladimir Putin of Russia, and Keel Lorenz of Germany. The Human Instrumentality Committee. They had somewhat pinched expressions, the 'I'm incredibly grumpy and not excited to deal with this rigmarole but I have to deal with it' face.

Beneath his cloak, he cracked his knuckles. _Showtime._ " **Ladies and gentlemen of these United Nations, I thank you for your hospitality. I hope you did your homework and at least saw the video released by NERV in the aftermath of the Tenth Angel's attack, because I'll be covering rather similar themes.** _ **"**_ He raised his arms, resting his elbows on the podium. " **Never think that I am not grateful for the support that has been given to NERV. All the nations of the world have sacrificed a great sum of their wealth and treasure for the sake of NERV and the Evangelions. I can remember the whispers and the murmurs from years past, as the world recovered from Second Impact, and they began to wonder, 'why does NERV exist?' Since September of last year, that question has received a definitive answer.** "  
  
He raised a fist, clenching it tightly.  
  
" **To protect mankind from extinction.** "  
  
More cameras flashed, and various videographers zoomed in on him.  
  
" **We have diligently protected the Sword of Uriel from the Angels, to keep them from using it as the Lance of Longinus was used by ADAM: to sunder our world and reduce us to ruin. Japan has been on the frontlines of this war, and it has been borne by not just her military, by not just her civilians, but by her very land as well.** " He held up four fingers. " **The Hakone region bears scars that have required redrawing the map multiple times. Sagami Bay will suffer from the effects of nuclear pollution for many years to come. Most recently, we have the Fourteenth Angel's destructive trek across Honshu, one of the worst environmental disasters in recorded history. And now, we have what seems like a paradigm shift: just earlier this week, Berlin-2 was attacked by the Thirteenth Angel.** " Those fingers curled back into his palm. " **There has been concern, and not a fair bit of anxiety, about whether this represents a change in the Angels' overall strategy, if the Evangelions themselves are drawing the Angels to strike.** "  
  
 _ **SLAM!**_  
  
His fist pounded the podium, the echo ringing loudly through the hall. " **Did we learn nothing from the Tenth Angel? We are nothing to them but vermin, pests to be exterminated with extreme prejudice. The manner in which they choose to attack us is** _ **irrelevant**_ **; in the end, if they are not stopped, they will come for everyone and** _ **everything**_ **. Asia, Europe, Africa, the Americas, Oceania...no corner of the globe will be left untouched. The Evangelions, built using the Angels' own technology, are the only weapons we have that can stop them. Even the new blade used by the Jet Alone to fell the Fourteenth Angel was built using knowledge gained from their corpses.** "  
  
Gendo intentionally ignored Tokita's pointed stare. " **It's troubling that I even have to come here to assuage the worries of the world, when I have enough on my plate to deal with. But apparently, trying to keep aliens from killing us all isn't enough; now I am forced to deal with my fellow man as well.** " He sighed, sounding full of remorse. " **I am not one to question the religious beliefs of others. After all, I have more important matters to attend to on a daily basis. But I cannot help but question those who swear fealty to the Angels. I wonder: how did they think invading Tokyo-3 would aid their cause? To hide their true selves and stab their coworkers in the back at their earliest convenience? To slaughter civilians? And what of the soldiers within the JSSDF that also attacked Tokyo-3? How does it reflect on them, to violate their oaths, to betray their own country?** " He shook his head. " **Their traitorous actions drove General Hiroto Mizugumi to his death. His loss is a heavy blow to our military, yet it was a sterling reflection on the honor that he always carried. Despite our professional disagreements, he will be missed.** "  
  
He could imagine the Instrumentally Committee mentally screaming ' _bullcrap!_ '.  
  
" **I can't claim to know everyone's motives. I can only lay the facts before you, and let you draw your own conclusions. To those who worship the Angels: what will be your reward, for damning humanity to extinction? What will your legacy be?** " He paused, looking at the pitcher of iced water. He then reached into his cloak, pulling out a small plastic bottle. " **You'll have to forgive my paranoia. Nothing against you all, but with everything that's happened these past several days, I trust that you understand.** " He poured the water into the plastic cup, glossing over the quiet murmuring of the various diplomats and ambassadors. He took a quick sip, gloved fingers clutching loosely on the rim of the cup. " **Ah. Better.** " He set the cup down, clearing his throat to gather his thoughts. " **But despite what's happened, I will not falter, and neither will NERV. I-** " He suddenly paused. "… **I…** "  
  
He suddenly reached for his throat, jaw clenching tightly. Blood shot out from his mouth, staining the podium and eliciting gasps from everyone in the Assembly Hall. His hand spasmed, knocking the cup over onto the stage; the spilled liquid slowly began hissing, smoke rising as it burned into the floor. Everyone's eyes widened, and an obvious conclusion came to mind given Gendo's concerns about the water in the pitcher: someone had tainted the _cup_.  
  
Tokita and Kirishima shot of their seats as Gendo Ikari collapsed face down onto the stage. " _IKARI!_ "  
  
The entire Assembly Hall, gripped by shock, erupted into pandemonium and confusion.

And this was witnessed live by the world.  
  
xxxx  
  
Annette and Alicia both screamed.  
  
Tomoe's eyes widened, his perpetual distaste for Rokubungi waylaid by this turn of events. "What...who would...?!"  
  
xxxx  
  
The event was being watched live by those within NERV-2's Command Center.  
  
Though they did not work directly with the Supreme Commander, there was still a great deal of admiration for his steady hand and sense of humor. Thus, their gasps and cries of shock were fitting.  
  
Pieter Langley's eyes narrowed.  
  
xxxx  
  
Kaworu and Yomiko Nagisa blinked at what they saw. The Fourth Child turned towards the Fifth. "Well. This was unexpected."  
  
xxxx  
  
The Instrumentality Committee were bewildered by the sight before them. As one, the representatives of America, Russia, France, and the UK turned towards the Chairman, trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
His trembling knuckles, white with tension, were a clear indication that this was _not_ supposed to happen.  
  
Keel Lorenz mentally snarled, _what thrice-damned imbecile thought it was a good idea to assassinate him **now?!**_  
  
xxxx  
  
Rei's eyes widened at the sight of the Supreme Commander collapsing to the ground. Katsuragi's apartment suddenly boomed with howling and screaming.  
  
She distantly heard Ikari-kun cry ' _father!_ '  
  
 _And through it all, the bloody woman chuckled. " **Heh...what did I tell you?** "_  
  
( _Death comes to all._ )  
  
Rei's eyes were fixed solely upon the still body of Gendo Ikari, _his body overlapping with the corpses of all those she had killed throughout the years. Her younger self was running through the jungle, knifing through any guerilla she came across. Belligerents who were not bearing UN colors were to be treated as hostiles, without exception._  
  
Rei Ayanami sat, transfixed by the sight. _How…how…?  
  
" **Look at you go…killing so spectacularly…** "_  
  
( _I accept my role. I acknowledge the death dealt by my hands. Have you?_ )  
  
 _The voice of Gendo Ikari manifested from above._ His body on the television remained still. _"You wonder why I seem to act so oddly?"  
  
"Yes sir," said the younger Ayanami, speaking seamlessly even as her petite arms snapped a man's neck.  
  
"A famous comedian once said that humor is just another defense against the universe. In that vein, humor is but a tool. And I refuse to be incompetent with _any _tool I deign to wield."  
  
"I see." She dove amidst the crumbling Mayan ruins, dodging bullets with seeming ease. In the next instant, she was in the city of Tuxtla Gutiérrez, flipping a truck over and flinging it at an enemy encampment. On and on, she tore through her enemies, gaining greater mastery over her physical abilities.  
  
Just as planned._  
  
The Supreme Commander's body, lying on the world's biggest stage, was _not_ just as planned.  
  
 _" **It's a big laugh, isn't it? If he refuses to be incompetent with**_ **any** _ **tool…what does that mean for you?** "_  
  
( _I acknowledge the totality of all that I have done and all that I have witnessed. Have you?_ )  
  
Rei Ayanami's body shivered. _Why…why am I seeing this…?  
  
Looming in the distance was Mexico City, surrounded on all sides by American, Canadian, French, British, and Japanese forces. Fire raged throughout the metropolis, yet another sign of the country's impending collapse under El Baile de la Muerte's rampage. The young nephilim turned_, looking right into the eyes of her present self. _"This is where it all came to an end."  
  
There was a satisfied sigh that echoed through the sky. " **This is where**_ **I** _ **come in.** "_  
  
Rei Ayanami trembled, and couldn't fathom why. _This…this shouldn't be…_  
  
( _You must get closer. Then you will understand as I do._ )  
  
Rei Ayanami shook, but not of her own volition. Panicking, she lashed out with her hand, smashing someone in the face with her fist. "OW!" The First Child blinked. Mana Kirishima was rubbing her chin wearily. "Frickin' sucker punch…"  
  
"Rei." The commanding voice of Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi broke through the haze of converging memories and phantasms, briefly bringing her to the present. "Are you okay?"  
  
The First Child blinked, staring down at her hands; they were shaking violently. She felt moisture on her cheeks. "…I don't know." _I am losing control. Why?_  
  
( _I am I. You are at odds with yourself. Until this is rectified, I will not leave you be._ )  
  
"Uh…guys?"  
  
The sudden drama involving Rei was interrupted by a hesitant Kaji. "…you might want to look at the TV."  
  
Everyone turned around towards the flat screen television, which now showed Shiro Tokita and Hikari Kirishima crouching down beside the body of Gendo Ikari.  
  
And he was slowly rising.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Assembly Hall, Palais des Nations, Geneva, Switzerland/  
  
The entirety of the General Assembly watched in bated silence as the Supreme Commander of NERV quietly got to his feet, his two escorts watching him warily. The acidic erosion on the stage was clear enough; not a few of those watching were wondering what in the _hell_ the man was made of.  
  
Standing back at the podium, Gendo Ikari no longer bore a grim, yet neutral expression. 

Now, his bloody scowl was downright vicious. " **Fine. I can take a hint.** " His voice was harsh, as though it had just been burned by something caustic. What a shock. " **I was going to say more, but I'm apparently not welcome. To everyone in this room...to all those watching from abroad...realize that there is a concerted effort to undermine NERV and the war effort against the Angels. I don't know who's behind it all, if there is more than one individual, or if it is the work of a nation. As I said before: I have better things to worry about. But as a figure of the ancient world once asked:** _ **cui bono?**_ **'To whose benefit?' What could anyone gain by such an action? And who would have the** _ **means?"**_ The man sighed, his teeth visibly stained red. " **Those are the questions that I leave you with. Good day.** " He quietly strode away from the podium, hopping down off of the stage. With rather confused looks on their faces, Tokita and Kirishima followed him.  
  
The Assembly should be applauded for their restraint, as it actually took four seconds before they erupted with frenzied questions and confused shouting.  
  
Gendo studiously ignored every single question – with Tokita and Kirishima serving as admirable meat shields – as he departed the UN.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Katsuragi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"He's alive..." Shinji Ikari ( _he looked at me and said that what happened to me was wrong, that the Supreme Commander was wrong_ ) fell to his knees, his pounding heart audible to Rei's ears. "...he's alive..."  
  
"...that was intense," said Asuka ( _her soul burns brightly, consuming all that she is_ ), her arms wrapped tightly around the young Mari ( _just a child, who has yet to see herself_ ), who was no longer fighting her sister's embrace after seeing the near-death of Ikari-kun's father.  
  
"...you know, as far as assassination attempts go, that was a pretty cool response," remarked the resident Gendotaku ( _without power, without influence, yet his focus is on his friends_ ); his hands shook with nervous tension as he readjusted his glasses.  
  
"I saw how quickly the tainted water burned away at the stage. How is he still standing?" asked Mayumi ( _she despises herself, and would give almost anything to be someone else_ ).  
  
"Secretly part-nephilim?" jokingly suggested Mana ( _she despises herself, and would give almost anything to be someone else_ ).  
  
"Well, _I'm_ certainly curious," admitted Kaji ( _an enigma and a shade, who can't afford to be honest with others_ ) with a slight smile.  
  
Misato Katsuragi ( _her soul is marred, yet she is at peace with that_ ) turned her eyes towards the First Child, her face pinched and severe. "Rei?" It was a question laden with much meaning: what's wrong, what's happening, where is your discipline, are you okay...  
  
( _You cannot change them. You can only provide the means by which they can change themselves. So if I have changed, what role have they played?_ )  
  
The Lights of their Souls flickered with different colors, _the only part of the present that remained amidst the convergence of memories._ "I...will be outside. Excuse me." Rei Ayanami quietly got to her feet, sliding the glass door open and setting foot onto the balcony. As she tried to center herself, her mind began drawing conclusions. _This...this is self-inflicted. I must understand why._  
  
( _I have the answer. So do you. You only have to open your eyes._ )  
  
The entirety of Tokyo-3 _was gone, yet the night remained. The Battle for Mexico City blazed with the heat of combat; the young Ayanami – physiologically nine years old – slipped through the metropolis, aiding UN troops as she came across them. By the time she had made it to the_ Palacio Nacional _, her body was splattered with blood not her own.  
  
" **And so you arrive, to the culmination of it all,** " taunted the bloody woman. Her voice echoed from an open window. " **Come on in, and we shall meet our destinies together.** "  
  
Why am I remembering this now? What is its relevance?_  
  
( _That is the wrong question. I have already changed. You have yet to catch up._ )  
  
 _If this is truly me...if I am doing this to myself...what am I trying to tell myself?_  
  
( _You are divided against yourself, even if you don't realize it. I refuse to let this continue._ )  
  
 _And through it all, the younger Ayanami leapt up to a second-story window, entering the bowels of the National Palace.  
  
It was a slaughterhouse. Private security forces of different uniforms all shared the color of red, killed in the most ruthless of ways. Were it not for the young Ayanami's detached disposition, she might have vomited.  
  
" **Don't try and flatter yourself.** " The voice echoed from deeper within the Palace, ignored by the past_, but heard oh-so clearly by the present. _" **They meant nothing to you. They were just bodies…corpses…lifeless meat…you can't care about something if it has no meaning to you.** "_  
  
Rei Ayanami went still _as her younger self came to a halt in a hallway decorated by colorful murals and brutalized bodies. Bloody bootprints led into another room, past a failed attempt at defense. The young nephilim stepped past the dead men – their skulls were cracked, slowly leaking onto the floor – and into the chamber, rife with art, antique furniture, and even more dead men.  
  
" **And here…we…go…** "  
  
The voice faded away, as did the rest of the National Palace. This single, solitary room might as well have been the only thing that existed._ Rei Ayanami glanced upward; _inexplicably, Evangelions Unit-00 and Unit-01 were looming over the void, arbiters and judges of some unknown law._  
  
( _The Eva will only move if you open your heart to it, correct? Then what happens if you open your heart to others? What if they open their heart to you?_ )  
  
 _The young Ayanami looked dispassionately at the room's only two occupants. One was a blond-haired boy with brown eyes_ ( _the only one I've ever remembered_ ), _perhaps in his early teen years at the most. He was clutching tightly onto the body of a woman, with long dark hair matted with blood and tied into a loose ponytail that went down past her thighs.  
  
Her. The head of El Baile de la Muerte, and the one who caused the Central American Wars._ Rei Ayanami couldn't help but gulp, knowing what was about to ensue. _The one responsible for so much chaos._  
  
( _A single person cannot start a war. Too many variables exist._ )  
  
 _ **"As much as I try to predict the future and prepare accordingly, I am only one man."** The voice of Gendo Ikari echoed from the void, entirely separate from the events within the remembered room, and yet brought here regardless for some unknown purpose. **"Without you, or NERV, or Eva…I would be as the man on the seashore, trying to beat back the tide."**  
  
What are you trying to tell me?  
  
The woman sighed remorsefully. "Please go and hide, young Master." With a reassuring pat, the woman shooed the reluctant boy away. The blond looked over at the young Ayanami – eyes widening at her blood-covered appearance – before scurrying to the corner, hiding behind an upturned table and a pile of bodies. "I won't be long." The woman rose, turning her blue eyes – cold, vicious, unfettered – towards the young Ayanami. Her tight blue jeans, white blouse, and black vest were slick with bloodstains new and old; numerous weapons were strapped to her back and thighs. "So…I finally meet a doll, face-to-face."  
  
"Rosarita Cisneros, also known as _Roberta the Bloodhound _." The young Ayanami placed a hand on her handgun, legs tensed and ready to move. "I am here to kill you."  
  
The older woman stared quietly…and then she chuckled, gesturing to the corpses around her. "I had been wondering for months, why these cowards did what they did. To kill the old Master...that could be rationalized. These _maggots _would've perished regardless, of course…but there was no benefit to kidnapping the young Master." She huffed with irritation. "I never asked for all these fools to follow me, nor did I expect Central and South America to blow up so spectacularly. So many dominoes fell, at just…the right…_ time _…and lo, what do I start hearing rumors of?" Her eyes sharpened. "Children with pale skin and unnatural hair. Demons clad in black, traversing the battlefield like ghosts…" A sneer crossed her face. "Too many coincidences."  
  
The young Ayanami was silent.  
  
"Well…I suppose there's no point in speculating. Not now." She cracked her knuckles, the black leather of her gloves creaking loudly. "I guess you're not going to let me go, hm? I've finally got my young Master back; I intend to disappear us both. No one will ever see hide or hair of us again."  
  
"I cannot let you do that. It is my mission to kill you."  
  
Roberta smirked, flashing canines, seemingly sharper than any predator's. _

_"That's what I thought…what a pity. You see, these fools who took the young Master fancied themselves 'warlords'. I showed them the_ real _meaning of the term." The Bloodhound's muscles flexed, and her icy eyes seemed impossibly blazing. "Just as I will show you and **yours**. _In the name of Santa Maria, **a hammer blow of righteousness TO ALL INJUSTICE!** _"  
  
The young Ayanami withdrew her pistol, firing at the Bloodhound. The woman dove, running fast, too fast, _way too fast-!  
  
 _A gloved hand wrapped around her face, squeezing_ hard _and lifting her into the air-  
  
 **SMASH!**  
  
The girl's head was embedded into the wall. Before Roberta could say or do anything else, the young nephilim's foot lashed out, slamming into the woman's torso. The force sent her barreling through the furniture and sprawling over multiple corpses. With a pop of wood and plaster, the young Ayanami extracted herself from the wall, her scalp bleeding. "…that was unexpected."  
  
"I could say the same!" howled Roberta, withdrawing twin IMBEL 1911 pistols.  
  
As the battle continued on below_, Rei Ayanami watched, transfixed. _Even now, so many years later…_  
  
( _Who is right? Who is wrong? Is there such a thing, when it's life against life?_ )  
  
 _...it was the closest I've ever come to dying.  
  
The young Ayanami rolled quickly, dodging .45 ACP rounds that chipped away at the flooring. The nephilim's fingers latched onto two corpses, flinging them at the Bloodhound.  
  
Roberta dropped her handguns, whipping out the massive rifle on her back and bashing the two bodies away. With a snarl, she took aim with the Barrett M82A1 and pulled the trigger.  
  
 **KRA-**_ **CHYOOM!**  
  
 _Ayanami – past and_ present _– winced at the explosive sound. The past glanced at the wall, which now bore a sizable hole. "That was a fifty-caliber round." The young nephilim turned a wary gaze towards Roberta, who held the anti-materiel rifle with one arm. "...that's improbable."  
  
 **KRA-**_ **CHYOOM!**  
  
 _Ayanami slid underneath the bullet, leaping forward with a quick thrust of her calves. Despite being only half Roberta's size, the young nephilim did not hesitate to engage in close quarters, believing it to be her strength.  
  
Roberta blocked the girl's axe kick with the rifle, scowling as the child's heel dented the stock and barrel, rendering the weapon useless. The woman's knees bent, the force of the collision sending cracks through the floor.  
  
She bends, but does not break,_ pondered the present Rei. So many called nephilim 'freaks of nature', even though it was within their nature to be superhuman. _Rosarita was a true 'freak of nature', the absolute pinnacle of human ability._ Rei looked down at her hand, flexing it slowly; _the two Evangelions repeated this gesture_. Her eyes narrowed. _Yet our hands were both stained by the blood of many._  
  
( _Does this trouble you?_ )  
  
 _No. I have accepted my role._  
  
( _I have. I am not so sure about you._ )  
  
"Ayanami-chan."  
  
Rei turned her head, glancing stoically at Shinji Ikari. The Third Child closed the balcony door behind him, leaving the two of them alone. "Yes?"  
  
"Are...are you okay?"  
  
( _I acknowledge his perspective._ )  
  
 _His voice echoed from the past._ " _THERE'S NOTHING_ **NECESSARY** _ABOUT SENDING A **KID** INTO A **WARZONE!**_ "  
  
 _And again._ " _I don't care what his reasons were! He was **wrong** to send you there!_"  
  
( _Was he right? Was he wrong?_ )  
  
 _The passionate roars of the Third Child roiled between her ears – yet another memory made present_ – as Ikari-kun stepped closer. "It's just..." He paused, letting loose a heavy sigh. There was an odd tension to his shoulders, an uncertain wariness in his eyes. "...I know that you hold my father in high regard. I didn't think seeing that would have been so hard on you."  
  
"...it was...difficult." Rei turned away, gazing back at the city of Tokyo-3 ( _into the void of memory_ ), and focusing _on the pitched battle between her past and the dread Bloodhound._ "I have had much on my mind." That was putting it mildly. "I suppose I need time to think."  
  
The Third Child nodded. "Okay. If you need time...then I'll go ahead and leave."  
  
"No." Rei's grip on the balcony railing tightened, a nervous reaction. "I...I do not wish to be alone right now. I would prefer it if you stayed."  
  
"...okay."  
  
Rei Ayanami tried to relax in Shinji Ikari's presence, even as her memories refused to go away. And so the two children stood side-by-side: one watching a blue-haired girl and the city at night, and the other _watching a blue-haired girl fight for her life against one of the mightiest humans to have ever lived._  
  
( _If you open your hearts to each other, is it possible to remain as you are? Is it possible to remain unchanged?_ )  
  
 _The young Ayanami's hand shattered a table, creating a cloud of shrapnel and sawdust. She hurled the debris at the Bloodhound, who barreled through the haze like a bullet train. "Stay still!" howled Roberta as she lashed out with swift jabs, her firsts bearing spiked brass knuckles.  
  
The spikes broke against Ayanami's AT-Field. The nephilim took this opening to swing her knife at Roberta's face.  
  
The blade was shattered by Roberta's _teeth _, her jaws driving her canines straight through the metal. The mercenary gripped the young nephilim by her combat vest, flinging her into the air. Ayanami bounded off the ceiling, aiming a fist at Roberta's head-_  
  
 ** _POW!_**  
  
 _The Bloodhound had expected it, and had a counter punch ready. The girl's head rang as she fell to the floor, her jaw stinging from the forceful punch-  
  
Her enemy was suddenly upon her. "A child like you shouldn't be in this world of darkness and demons." A vicious knee to the gut and several haymakers sent the First Child reeling. The world wavered and her vision swam; this was entirely unexpected. She had to think, she had to remain in _control _-  
  
A boot to the face snapped her head back, her neck screaming from the sudden tension. Even with her AT-Field manifesting to soften the blows, it took everything that Ayanami had not to collapse to her knees._  
  
( _There were limits I never knew that humans could reach._ )  
  
 _Rosarita Cisneros huffed, her eyes falling upon the young girl's petite little neck. "Even you need to breathe, little monster. May God have mercy on your pitiful soul, and may you find favor with Santa Maria." Her hand shot forward-_  
  
( _I am beyond those limits._ )  
  
Rei watched coolly a _s her past self was enveloped by a white light, the sudden transformation shocking Roberta into silence._ Her soul sang _at the sight of the Anima Overdrive, for all of reality became crisper, sharper, and more_ real _._  
  
The memory was still present, but its nature called to her in a new way, a certain sympathetic resonance brought to life. _Is this the answer?  
  
The young Ayanami howled with barely-restrained ferocity, her glowing fist _crashing _onto Roberta's torso. The rising punch raked across the woman's skin from waist to neck, gouging through her flesh. The sheer heat radiating from the girl's fist vaporized the blood on her hand.  
  
Rosarita gurgled, her arms futilely trying to keep her bowels from spilling out onto the floor. "…you…" A right straight into the rib cage sent the woman crashing into the wall, all strength leaving her legs. Her hands inexorably descended to the ground, letting her entrails drip sloppily onto the floor. "…Master…forgive me…" The eyes that had promised death to so many lost their spark, losing all semblance of life.  
  
The Bloodhound had breathed her last._  
  
( _In the heat of battle, where motives and reasons vanish during the struggle to survive, can one be called right or wrong?_ )  
  
 _The young Ayanami breathed heavily, her tiny frame shuddering with nervous energy. Her entire body felt like one big bruise. From above_ , Rei watched her past with slowly-growing apprehension. _Or is this the answer?_  
  
( _When that heat subsides, can you be held liable? Or is it impossible for that sense of battle to leave you, even when all has passed away to ash?_ )  
  
 _"You…"  
  
The young Ayanami turned her head towards the corner of the room. All of the furniture had been pulverized – all of the corpses pulped even further – during the course of her battle with the Bloodhound. The only exception had been one corner of the room, avoided studiously by Roberta: the corner where her young Master, heir of the Lovelace family, had hid. He was now staring at her with all the hatred a child could muster; at his feet were the two IMBEL M1911 pistols that Roberta had dropped. "You…_killed her _…!"  
  
The little nephilim frowned. The young blond exhibited multiple signs of potential aggression and belligerent intent. The means to fight were well within reach. The conclusion was one that Rei remembered very well. _Another hostile.  
  
 _"YOU-!"_  
  
 **Splurch.**  
  
 _A glowing hand pierced the boy's torso, spearing right through his heart. His brown eyes widened out of shockpainanguishdisbeliefpainpainpainmorepainIdon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodieRobertaROBERTA-!  
  
With a meaty crunch, Ayanami withdrew her hand. The larger child fell to his knees, gurgling noisily as his blood joined that of countless others on the floor. The nephilim sighed, the glow of her soul petering out as her skin's luminescence faded. "Mission complete." She then slumped to the floor, a deep weariness settling into her bones.  
  
The last things she saw before unconsciousness took hold were two pale figures in black entering the room, staring at her with dispassionate red eyes. One of them reached for an earpiece. "Ayanami has accomplished her mission. We are now extracting her."  
  
The void consumed that single room, and the two Evangelions stared quietly_ at Rei before they too vanished.  
  
 _I was removed from the battlefield, and returned to the care of Nephilim Oversight. By the time I awoke, the war had ended. I was given honors for my service by the JSSDF. And then I returned to Japan, where NERV now stood in GEHIRN's stead._

She blinked; _the Supreme Commander loomed over her. "Your uniform has a lot of decorations."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"From what I've read, you did well for yourself, Sergeant."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
"No sir."_  
  
 _The echoes of the past_ faded into a stark and brutal silence.  
  
( _That is not true. I always have questions. Otherwise, I would not be I._ )  
  
Questions. Questions. _Questions_.  
  
The present suddenly snapped into focus, and all phantoms of the past melted away. Rei's head shot up, her eyes filled with a sudden sense of purpose. "So that is what I must do."  
  
"…Ayanami-chan?"  
  
The First Child glanced quietly at the Third. "Thank you for your time. I'll be going on a walk." Without hesitation, she leapt over the side of the balcony, falling gracefully to the ground below.  
  
Shinji yelped out of shock. "JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN SURVIVE JUMPING OFF A BUILDING DOESN'T MEAN YOU _SHOULD!_ "  
  
The asphalt cracked upon her landing, and Rei Ayanami dashed towards the outskirts of the city, arms and legs pumping hard. Eventually, she reached the peak of Mt. Hakone, currently empty at this time of night; she was alone.  
  
She looked down at her hands. _I have been entering Overdrive more and more as of late, with fewer and fewer physical consequences. In this state, I am more in-tune with my soul._  
  
( _You and I must be one._ )  
  
 _If these…sensations…are being made manifest by my soul…_  
  
( _You and I must be one._ )  
  
 _…then I will negotiate directly._ With a heavy breath, she delved into herself, and let the Light of her Soul bloom. As her AT-Field folded in on itself ( _the soul understands the world it lives in_ ), her skin glowed and her hair crackled with power. When she opened her red eyes – blazing, burning brightly – she was no longer alone.  
  
She was surrounded by Rei Ayanami. And Rei Ayanami. Countless versions of herself, from past to present, from all stations of her life stood before her. In the blink of an eye, these phantoms coalesced into one glowing persona, shimmering with orange light. If anyone were capable of observing, it would seem as though it was an AT-Field shaped like the First Child.  
  
However, to mere human eyes, Rei was alone. "You wish to speak to me?"  
  
( _I wish to help you. But yes._ )  
  
Rei nodded. "Then speak."  
  
And so her soul _spoke._  
  
The radiance bloomed, and Rei's eyes _widened-_  
  
She blinked.  
  
It was no longer night, but morning. She was on the ground, straight up at the sky of blue and orange.  
  
The phantoms were gone, and that inner voice had faded away. And yet…there was greater understanding. A sense of peace. A sense of remorse.  
  
 _I see now._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Lower Atmosphere, En Route from Geneva to Tokyo-2/  
  
The mood on the flight back to Japan was decidedly more somber than the flight to Geneva had been.  
  
A failed assassination attempt probably had something to do with that.  
  
Gendo Ikari sat in silence by the window, staring stoically at the night sky. The puffy clouds were nigh-invisible, even with the light of the stars; the new moon certainly lacked the romance of any of the other phases.  
  
Fortunately, Shiro Tokita and Hikari Kirishima had neglected to talk to him for the entirety of the flight thus far. A throat injury – especially one that he shouldn't have survived – would make conversations difficult. So they had kept to themselves, until sleep had taken them.  
  
That had been about an hour ago.

Gendo quietly stood, making his way to the lavatory. Closing the door behind him, he looked calmly at the mirror, before raising his right hand; the tip of his glove's index finger was frayed, where it had come in contact with the water in the cup. The flesh on his fingertip stung like hell. _Naoko's little capsules worked perfectly._ The fingertip of his glove had been laced with microscopic shells, each one filled with an acidic compound. The capsules were water-soluble, capable of lasting for approximately fifteen seconds before exposing their innards.  
  
Plenty of time to craft a convincing scene, drawing all eyes to the cup. 'I was there, your honor! It was the _cup_ that did him in!'  
  
He didn't have to imagine the headlines: media outlets and government officials the world over were already trying to find out who in the world had tainted the cup. At least, that was the impression he had gotten from all of the television sets in the Geneva Airport.  
  
The Supreme Commander of NERV pulled off his gloves, letting them drop to the floor. He then opened his jaws wide, reaching with two fingers to the back of his throat.  
  
Having triggered his gag reflex, he promptly vomited into the sink, spewing bile, acid, and partially digested airplane food…as well as a small little plastic pod, no bigger than an American quarter. The plastic was punctured through, as though it had been chewed on. Which was fair, because it _had_ been chewed on. _And this is where losing a molar in a bar fight as a teenager comes in handy._ A little bit of bio-putty had kept the small plastic pod – filled with his blood – wedged in place at the very back of his mouth, until it had come time for the grand performance: a little maneuvering of the tongue, a swift clench of the jaw, and bam! Instant blood to sell a near-death experience.  
  
Much more economical than biting the cheek or the tongue. Less painful, too.  
  
He washed the sink with water before grabbing the chewed wad of plastic and sticking it into his pocket. _So…let's recap. You've successfully convinced the world that you were nearly assassinated. Given the cultist infiltration and the sabotage of Tokyo-3's defenses, this incident will keep everyone else too paranoid to focus on NERV-1. At least, for now. I'll also have to sound like I have strep throat for the next week or so to sell the 'injury'._ He removed his orange shades, looking straight at his reflection: tired blue eyes stared back at him, their corners laced with premature wrinkles. _You also look like shit._ He plopped onto the toilet seat cover, letting his head sink into his bare hands. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips, his mind already pondering all of the duties that waited for him back in Tokyo-3. Finally, he forcefully ground his thoughts to a halt, descending into a state of numbness. _Just…just leave it be. It'll all still be there when you land._  
  
Gendo Ikari remained like that for the next few hours, relishing this brief period of solitude and silence.  
  
That it was found in an airplane's _restroom_ , of all places, spoke volumes about his life choices.  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 9, 2016/  
  
/DUMMY PLUG Plant, Terminal Dogma, NERV-1/  
  
Ritsuko Akagi tapped on the cylinder with her fingernail, a little _ting_ echoing through the large chamber. "How are we doing in there?"  
  
Rei Ayanami stared down, her body suspended in the tube of LCL. Unlike her last time in this room – when she had obliterated the nephilim Sougetsu – she was not in a Plug Suit, but was rather nude; to minimize interference and provide a proper neural baseline for the Dummy Plug, as it had been explained. " **I am…adequate.** " Her voice sounded hollow, coming from the speakers.  
  
Dr. Akagi arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Sounds…odd. Adequate is a less neutral term than you normally use."  
  
" **This past week has been eventful.** "  
  
"HA! As eventful as the Prime Minister getting into a fistfight with the Chinese Premier in 2001? Because I'll tell you, _that_ was one week of media frenzy to be remembered! _FISTS FLYING FOR THE SAKE OF JUSTICE AND HONOR!_ But seriously, go on."  
  
Rei pondered her words: the words of her mind, her past, her self, her very soul. " **I went into Overdrive again last night.** "  
  
"…explain." Dr. Akagi quickly went to one of the consoles, rechecking the instruments and scanners that tracked the First Child's vitals. "No obvious internal injuries…"  
  
" **I have been experiencing fewer and fewer aftereffects from Anima Overdrive, despite going into that state more often. Although I fell unconscious after this most recent event, I awoke with no injuries and no pain. Contrast with the prior event during the invasion.** "  
  
"Potential sympathetic reaction to increased soul synchronization, perhaps…maybe a passive hardening by your AT-Field…?" The doctor was muttering to herself now, hypothesizing even while Rei continued explaining.  
  
" **This past week, I have been seeing memories made real, from different times and places. The hallucinations got stronger, to the point where I was actively aware of them. And through it all, someone was speaking to me. It turned out to be my soul.** "  
  
"…come again?"  
  
" **It was…it's difficult to describe.** " The event had been…a deluge of data. A massive influx of information, or perhaps merely a look at the information from a different perspective. " **I have clung to particular attitudes for a long time, out of a belief that I was doing what was best for the sake of NERV.** " The years succeeding her return from Mexico had followed a particular pattern: the military discipline she had witnessed with the JSSDF, wedded with the strict order needed to run Tokyo-3; her insertion into civil society, to become accustomed to the people that NERV had sworn to protect; her years spent ensuring obedience to the authority that she was so accustomed to working under. " **But the soul is a reflection of who I am. Even if there is change, I will remain I.** " Shinji Ikari had introduced a new perspective. Her continued interactions with the people around her had provided new data. " **Yet people can ignore the conclusions that proceed. And so did I, at least consciously.** " Then came the invasion. An upfront encounter with traitors, and a battle the likes of which she had never been on the receiving end of. " **In Overdrive, I am…in sync with my soul, to a degree no human is. The soul witnesses all, and remembers all. The attack from the cultists provided a new set of data. A new conclusion was reached, but I did not alter myself consciously. My soul could not accept this incongruence. And since I was so harmonized with it, my soul could more easily…take action, as it were.** "  
  
"…hmm. A house divided against itself can't stand, eh?" Dr. Akagi chuckled. "Well well, looks like the Italian had a decent idea after all." Then she screamed, " _NOW I OWE HIM A PENNY! **CURSES!**_ "  
  
"… **Dr. Akagi?** "  
  
"Just remembering an old colleague of mine from Leipzig. Had an interesting hypothesis about conscience: you know that nagging feeling in the back of your mind whenever thinking about something heavy? _He_ believed it was the soul trying to get you 'back on track' as it were, to make you _whole_ ; he theorized that there was a way to determine this by observing one's AT-Field and their brainwave activity simultaneously. I'm going to send him a suggestion to request a nephilim from NERV-5 for a little trial experiment, to see what he can observe; if he can find a particular pattern when a nephilim is an Overdrive, he can look for that pattern in people."  
  
" **I see. That hypothesis is in line with my recent experience.** "  
  
"And his _reason_ was even more hilarious. Said he wanted to provide his fellow Catholics a scientifically verifiable way to _know_ when they had to go to confession!"  
  
" **…I do not get the humor.** "  
  
"Eh, it's an old joke." The doctor looked up from her console and into Rei's eyes. "Were you going to speak of this to the Professor?"  
  
" **Yes. I will do so once we are done.** "  
  
"Then let's wrap this up. Think long and hard about piloting Unit-00, about _delving into battle against the Angels, AND DESTROYING ALL THAT STANDS IN YOUR WAY! **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**_ "  
  
" **Understood.** " _I wonder how Dr. Akagi's soul reacts to these events._ A question for another time, perhaps.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Gendo Ikari sat in silence, having caught up on the various happenings through the city since his departure for Geneva; aside from the various worrywarts concerned about his health, and the occasional congratulations for surviving the assassination attempt (or, as Lieutenant Aoba had phrased it, ' _good on you for having a throat of frickin' steel_ '), he had learned the 1st Airborne Brigade had finished processing the 20th Armored Battalion, and had departed from Tokyo-3. Now, the only cultists left were those who were mere civilians; the municipal jails and the Section 2 facilities would be sufficient to keep them detained until their tribunals could be completed. Those who were unwilling to turn against the cults would be terminated with swift prejudice.  
  
Such was the cost of war.  
  
Now he sat here, waiting for a call that he knew would come.  
  
Finally, within the upper virtual conference room of Keter, the image of Keel Lorenz came. " _Ikari._ "  
  
"Chairman," rasped Gendo.  
  
"… _you would make for a very unpleasant opponent in chess._ "  
  
"I'm not so sure. I hate chess." Despite the apparent pain he suffered, Gendo knew that _Keel_ knew it was a farce. Still, image was everything, and Keel leaking an audio clip of him speaking normally, so soon, would make the entire performance at Geneva worthless. "I'm afraid talking for too long will take its toll, so you'll have to forgive me if I wish to keep this brief."  
  
Keel sneered. " _I'm sure. Just so long as you maintain a focus on the Human Instrumentality Project, NERV should be left alone. At least, I hope, for now._ "  
  
 _You 'hope'. Ha. Ha. Ha._ "I do have one question in particular. One that's been troubling me for some time." How the saboteurs had avoided Section 2's gaze so expertly, how the cultists had been able to fool the behavioral algorithms of the MAGI, how the Chinese military had been so incompetent as to lose two nephilim…all of that was irrelevant compared to one simple thing. "Why do you think Pieter Langley's daughter was kidnapped?" It was blatantly obvious why SEELE did not want the Second Child captured, due to the threat such an action posed to the continued functionality of Unit-02. But why arrange things so that the younger sister was captured instead?  
  
The Chairman smiled grimly. " _Do you believe in proper maintenance, Ikari?_ "  
  
"…of course."  
  
" _Without constant use and upkeep, the tools you have will corrode and fade away, becoming worthless. Sometimes, it's good to press a button and make sure that a machine does what it is **supposed** to do. Nothing more, and nothing less._" Keel Lorenz nodded to himself. " _Good day, Ikari._ "  
  
The hologram winked out, leaving Gendo alone in the darkness.  
  
 _I see. The daughter had nothing to do with his motivation. It was all because of the Jackal._ Did SEELE plan to somehow turn Pieter Langley against NERV, further down the line? That was a troubling thought, in all sorts of ways. _So long as his daughters are kept safe, it won't matter. I'll have to make sure the dear Inspector keeps a closer eye on the Sohryu girls._  
  
Sighing, he entered the lone elevator and descended into the main office of Keter, stepping off of the lift besides his desk. "So." He sat down, tenting his hands in front of his face and staring straight ahead at the room's only other occupant. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long," he rasped.  
  
Rei Ayanami, clad in just her Plug Suit and fatigues, shook her head. "No sir."  
  
"Dr. Akagi informed me that you had an urgent matter to discuss. I've seen her preliminary report from the most recent upload for Project DUMMY PLUG; are you functional?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then what troubles you? I have been honest with you in all things; it's only fair to expect the same in return."  
  
xxxx  
  
The First Child looked down at her hands. "Ever since I was created, I have done as you asked; for your sake, for NERV's sake, for the world's sake. I have endured much in order to pilot Eva. I have fought and killed many in order to increase my combat potential, so that I would be NERV's sword and shield when the world inevitably turned on us."  
  
"Given the events of the past week, my foresight was quite providential, would you not agree?"

"Of course. But that is not what troubles me." She clenched her right fist, remembering the lifeblood of the young Lovelace heir that had coated it so long ago. "In the course of my battles, I have never doubted that my foes were such for a reason. I have never doubted that those I killed were done so for a greater purpose. I have never doubted in my work to enforce the command of NERV to the people of this city." Her fist fell to the side, and her eyes could only look at the floor. "And yet…many were my foes out of mere circumstance, and had nothing to do with NERV or our mission. I have killed many who may have been completely innocent, and were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. I trusted that the people of this city were united by a common purpose, and yet so many were simply biding their time to betray us all." She raised her head, revealing an expression that Gendo Ikari, in all his years, had never seen on her face: despondent desperation. "Tell me…was I wrong?"  
  
"…what do you think?" Rei opened her mouth, only to be cut off. " _Don't_ tell me what you think I want to hear. Don't try to censor yourself out of respect. Be honest. That is all I ask."  
  
"…I still believe in NERV's mission. I will still do what is necessary to stop the Angels. But…" She felt so lost right now. Having always carried herself with a steadfast surety, it was a stark contrast. "…knowing what I do now…I don't like the fact that I've killed innocent people. And upon reflection, the events of the Central American Wars…they don't quite add up."  
  
"How so?"  
  
The speculations of Roberta the Bloodhound roiled through her head, along with the information she had learned about the Americas' geopolitics before, during, and after the Mexican Campaign. "Why would the instigators of Roberta's actions do something to incur her wrath? She was an infamous figure throughout the Americas, and they were too heavily invested in keeping the peace following Second Impact to try and sabotage it. Even if they were warlords with interests in illegal matters, escalating their vendetta with the Lovelace family the way they did was…irrational."  
  
"Man can be quite irrational at times."  
  
"I know. But Professor…I must ask…" Rei stared quietly at Gendo Ikari; if he felt a brief twinge of uncertainty, he did not show it. "…given how the nephilim were utilized, and made public in the manner that we were…is it not unreasonable to think that the war was begun to fulfill one purpose, and one purpose only?"  
  
"You seem to have reached a conclusion already."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, I think you have additional information."  
  
"…given what we both know of SEELE, of the way they direct nations and events without a care for the lives they trample over…is the conclusion that you've reached really that surprising?"  
  
"No sir. But did you _know?_ "  
  
"…yes."

And there it was. The moment of truth, in all of its horrible glory.  
  
"…I do not like the smell of blood, or the look of it. I tolerate it when it is necessary." She clenched her hands. "I have always been told that I was created to protect humanity. And I _believed_ it. I _still_ do. So the thought that these hands of mine…were used contrary to that purpose…" There was a hitch to her breath. "I… _ **hate**_ it…"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"…I don't know…"  
  
"It would be within your right to do so. I certainly wouldn't blame you."  
  
Though Gendo had no way of knowing it, a certain challenge from one Mana Kirishima was mocking her relentlessly. "But why? If you knew the truth, why did you send me?"  
  
"I told you before, long ago: to push you to your limits, and beyond. That was the truth."  
  
"But was there no other way?"  
  
"What I did to you was cruel: to subject a child to war. But it was a war that was going to happen, whether or not you were there. The missions that you were sent on would have occurred one way or another, fulfilled by some other nephilim, one without your particular moral scruples. Would they have killed more people? Or fewer people? There's no way to know. But if it was going to happen regardless…I was going to take advantage of it."  
  
"…that is a very cold attitude, sir."  
  
"As I've told my son before, nothing will matter if the Angels initiate Third Impact, or if SEELE completes their Scenario. Can I still count on you?"  
  
"…you can." Her eyes were watery. Tears slowly began to trickle down her cheek, each one a sign of regret, of anguish, of broken faith. "But I can't guarantee the state of my feelings, or my emotions."  
  
"That is fine. You would be yet another person who hates me."  
  
"…doesn't it count for something if that hatred comes from me?"  
  
"It should. But it won't. Because even if the whole world were to hate me, it wouldn't change the fact that I do what must be done...and I chose long ago to accept that responsibility. I've subjected you to many burdens, Rei…but that is one that I will retain only for myself."  
  
"…understood."  
  
"Do you have any other questions?"  
  
Rei sniffled, wiping her face with the sleeve of her fatigues. "Yes. But for now…I need some time to think."  
  
"Then you may go."  
  
"Yes sir." The Sergeant saluted the Supreme Commander, turning on her heel to leave the dark confines of Keter.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing." Rei paused at the sound of the Professor's voice. "If you're going to think…do it in the presence of your friends."  
  
"…why?"  
  
"Because they've helped you become a better person."  
  
"…how can you know that? Even with all the people I've killed?"  
  
"This entire conversation wouldn't have happened otherwise."  
  
"…you're going to make me start crying again, sir."  
  
"Honestly? You've been overdue."  
  
The First Child's sniffling echoed loudly in the cavernous office. "But I have an image to uphold. Just like you do."  
  
"The difference is that you can actually look adorable when crying, and therefore provoke sympathy. If _I'm_ crying, that either means someone got one over on me, or the world's about to end."  
  
"…I see." The nephilim wiped her face again. "Take care, Professor."  
  
And then Gendo Ikari was alone.  
  
xxxx  
  
The Supreme Commander sighed. _Well. That was certainly something._ He would have to show Fuyutsuki a recording of that conversation later; it would probably make his day. _Still…for this development to happen now…of ALL times…_  
  
He reached into his pocket, flipping the switch that triggered the sealing of Keter from all electronic surveillance.  
  
With a loud snarl, Gendo pounded his desk with both fists, letting loose a sign of true frustration. His brief tantrum accomplished, the Supreme Commander regained control of his external emotions, turning the surveillance back on. Despite his outward calm, his mind roiled, a veritable ship in a tempest. _Yui…I don't know if I can do it. I will try…but if the Dummy Plug can't work…can I really do it?_  
  
He stewed on these thoughts for some time, a lonely man seeing the road ahead; knowing what lied at the end, and dreading every step he took.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 24: You can(not) advance**  
  
xxxx  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I think the visual medium would be fantastic in conveying scenes that are difficult to get across in text. If this episode was animated, it would most definitely be the 'Disney Acid Sequence' episode, to borrow lingo from TV Tropes.
> 
> But yeah, Rei's backstory is in some ways more and less pleasant than her canon one. At least canon Rei didn't have to go toe-to-toe with Roberta the Bloodhound (whose accomplishments in Black Lagoon were even more ludicrous, to the point various Terminator jokes are canonically made about her by the main characters).
> 
> Also, if nothing else, Gendo doesn't hesitate to go the extra mile in his plans. No matter how ludicrous they are.


	24. Episode 24 - You can(not) advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S2 Engine experiment in NEVADA goes just as poorly as it does in canon, with worse consequences.
> 
> Overshadowed by a murdered father and a crippled sister, Toji takes NERV's offer as a way out.
> 
> Lastly, the Angel Seraphiel throws itself against the walls of NERV with all the ferocity it can bring to bear.

/February 20, 2016/  
  
/Hayford Peak, Sheep Mountain Range, Nevada/  
  
/Observation Platform Charlie, NERV-4/  
  
Over thirty miles north of Las Vegas, the man-made caverns beneath the Sheep Range – Hayford Peak in particular – served as the home for NERV's Fourth Branch.  
  
Dr. Elijah Lance inhaled deeply of the crisp winter air from Charlie, one of several observation platforms that dotted the mountain range. Given how many employees proverbially lived on base (himself included), this was one of the few times they got any kind of sunlight. The forest covering the peak was coated with frost and snow. The distant metropolis of Las Vegas glistened in the radiance of the mid-morning sun; the city's seductive call to gamble and drink was a harsh temptress to some of the slackers that worked at NERV-4.  
  
Then again, he himself used to be young _and_ a slacker, so it was an understandable temptation.  
  
He ran wrinkled hands through short hair the color of salt, a stark contrast to his chocolaty skin. The sky was clear and the weather was sterling; a perfect day for the S2 Engine Activation Test on Unit-04.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Elijah turned on his heel, eyes warming at the sight of a younger woman with dark hair and lighter skin; her mother's Asian features came out quite strong. Fine by him; his wife had always been their better half. Green eyes twinkled in the sun, her white lab coat fluttering in the mountainous breeze. "Dr. Mossberg's done with the preliminary simulations. We're ready to begin."  
  
"Judtih's always been a go-getter," said Elijah with a chuckle. "And what about you, Alyx?"  
  
Dr. Alyx Lance gestured to the thick folders underneath her arm. "We've fortified the bulkheads around the Test Chamber and hermetically sealed them as best as we could, and _then_ some."  
  
"To do better than your best is logically impossible."  
  
"Well I'm sure Supreme Commander Ikari would agree with _me_."

  
  
"I'm sure." The father-daughter scientist duo laughed to themselves as they descended on a lift into the mountain. The two walked through warmly-lit halls, their good cheer practically levitating them off of the ground; deeper into the facility they went, chatting it up all the while. "So Alyx, I can't help but notice that you keep burning the midnight oil."  
  
"Just a little late night correspondence with some other researchers at the _Onyx Highlands_ facility in New Mexico. Given all of the theoretical physics work they do, who better to consult with? Dr. Kleinfeld says hello, by the way."  
  
Elijah chuckled. "Isaac, that old codger. He should have retired by now."  
  
"Too busy fine-tuning applications for Kleinium."  
  
"He's gotten egotistical in his old age."  
  
"I'll make sure to let him know you said that."  
  
"And I'm sure your late night chats with a certain MIT grad are just about consulting too, eh?"  
  
Alyx swatted away her father's finger, trying to will away his sly smile. " _Dad_ , come on. You know Gordon's not much for talking. He just kinda sits there and listens while I bounce off my ideas about graviton fluctuations, Metaphysical Field Theory, dimensional relativity…you know, work-related stuff."  
  
"Which is why whenever Dr. Freeman _does_ say something, _you_ pay attention."  
  
"Oh stop. And it's Dr. _Free **d** man_. He can never get his colleagues to remember the 'd'."  
  
"Well, the Kleinium-induced field transmitter _is_ called the Freeman device."  
  
"He's _still_ trying to get the Copyright Office to fix that typo on his patent."  
  
"Eh, even accomplished youngsters have to deal with hazing."  
  
"You don't have to remind _me_ , of all people."  
  
"Of course, of course." Three. Two. One. "So, when I can expect grandchildren?"  
  
" _Dad!_ " exclaimed Alyx, her cheeks colored a delightful little shade of red. Elijah's sincere laughter echoed through the halls as they entered the operational center for Test Chamber Alpha. "My gosh, you are _such_ a stereotype."  
  
"It is a label I'll accept proudly if it gets you youngsters to get a move on."  
  
A calm, collected voice interrupted their little repartee. "Honestly Eli, do you have to pester Dr. Lance so shamelessly?" The woman had dark red hair done up in a bun, her white sweater and green pants looking positively immaculate underneath the white lab coat.  
  
Elijah shrugged. "I make no apologies."  
  
Alyx rolled her eyes, stepping up to the console beside the redhead. "Well Dr. Mossberg, how's our lucky patient?"  
  
Dr. Judith Mossberg glanced at the windows made of acrylic glass. "See for yourself."  
  
Both younger and elder Lance stepped forward, looking into the cavernous chamber beyond. Halogen lighting and red caution lamps illuminated a titanic figure in white armor, the breastplates removed to reveal a glistening red sphere, tethered to countless cords and cables. Countless figures in orange and gunmetal Hazard Suits swarmed the forty-meter giant, finalizing the preparations for the S2 Activation Test.  
  
Of course, Alyx had to point out something she had harped on countless times before. "Seriously, we _really_ are overdoing it with the Christian symbolism." Case in point: the massive, ornate restraints that held Evangelion Unit-04 in place were shaped like a cross; to the uninitiated, it appeared as though the Eva was crucified.  
  
"You can jump in line behind the thousands of other people who have complained about it," dryly commented Judith.  
  
Elijah frowned, glancing at the corners of Judith's eyes. "You've been pushing a hard pace recently."  
  
"If I could get away with it, I'd have an IV drip with coffee hooked up." The Head of NERV-4's Technical Branch brought a hand up to her face, rubbing the bridge of her nose to work away the stress. "Blame the Thirteenth Angel. The Pentagon has been riding the Commander _hard_ to have a successful test on Unit-04."  
  
"Hmm. I thought Wally's been looking a little haggard lately," murmured Elijah. "Hopefully, by the end of the day, we'll have advanced our understanding of Eva and the Angels."  
  
Alyx Lance calmly stared at the main console, looking at the three monitors representing the three supercomputers that helped run NERV-4: MAGI-10, MAGI-11, and MAGI-12, otherwise known as ROOSEVELT, CHURCHILL, and STALIN. "How many simulations have they run?"  
  
"They passed three million about an hour ago." Judith arched her back, grimacing as she worked out some kinks. A technician walked by with a platter full of coffee cups, and she swiped one without so much as a please or thank you. "We've tried to cover all possibilities and scenarios. We can't afford another delay or any mishaps."  
  
Elijah took a seat near the main window, his eyes idly watching the swarm of walking Hazard Suits; from here, they looked like ants swarming a dead body. He rubbed the fake skin on his prosthetic leg, a memento from San Francisco during Second Impact. "Science has undergone massive leaps and bounds in the last century. Thanks to the Katsuragi Expedition, we got confirmation that we're not alone in the universe. There are risks and unknowns with everything; we can minimize them as much as we can, but we have to take a step forward eventually."  
  
"Well, I'm glad _someone_ is of good spirits." Everyone in the operational center turned towards the man entering the room, looking sharp in a gray business suit and black sweater combo. The gaunt cheeks and snowy hair belied the exhaustion present in his storm-colored eyes. His neatly trimmed mustache and beard spoke of attention to detail and a pride in personal appearance; the minor trembling of his shoulders threatened to break that stoic and professional image. "Because if the Joint Chiefs call me again," groused Commander Wallace Brandt, "I'm going to delight in thinking up various ways to torment them. Some of which would be essentially _impossible_."  
  
"And now you know why I turned down your position," joked Elijah Lance.  
  
"In retrospect, a decidedly cruel gesture." Commander Brandt stepped up to the main console, his mere presence prompting everyone to hop to their stations. "After we have a successful test, I'm going on a rather long vacation. I'll let _you_ deal with the flunkies from New Washington." He then turned towards Judith. "Dr. Mossberg; do we have any candidates lined up?"  
  
Judith Mossberg grimaced, memories of Yui Ikari and Kyoko Zeppelin Langley-Sohryu coming to mind. Anyone who worked in-depth with Eva knew what such words entailed. "…there have been several eligible volunteers to serve as the Core's foundation."  
  
Commander Brandt briefly sighed. "We'll see to it that their families are well compensated for their sacrifice."  
  
Alyx Lance lightly tapped the acrylic glass, watching as the technicians within Test Chamber Alpha began to vacate the vicinity. From the ceiling above Unit-04, an intricate pylon surrounded by three orbs descended. "One way or another, we'll finally have it out of the way. Think we can foist the field tests off on NERV-Alaska?"  
  
"Knowing Dr. Mondschein? Not on your life." Elijah leaned back, smiling as the scientific technobabble filtering through his ears. Despite the horrors of Second Impact and the pressure wrought by the Angel War, there was a nice equilibrium to his current stage in life: competent colleagues, a desire to save the world, and a lovely daughter to tease.  
  
All told, things were good.  
  
"Everything is all green," said Judith.  
  
Commander Wallace Brandt nodded. "Then let us proceed! Commence the S2 Engine Activation Test."  
  
Within Test Chamber Alpha, [an otherworldly drone](https://youtu.be/DwGcKFMxrmI?t=1m33s) – a car engine running at high speed, yet muffled as though by water, deeper than the sea – emerged from the pylon as the three orbs rotated around it. Electricity crackled, and a controlled pulse of energy emerged from the pylon, streaming into Unit-04's Core.  
  
The S2 Engine switched on.  
  
Reality shifted.  
  
A howling vacuum.  
  
And then there was _red_.  
  
And then void.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Later that Day/  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
The entire Command Staff watched in stunned silence as the satellite footage counted down from ten. It showed the southeastern corner of the American state of Nevada.

  
  
The time stamp read ' _10:47:30 MST_ ' when a red spark emerged from Hayford Peak, expanding outward from the site of the Fourth Branch. The dome of red light rushed outward, consuming more and more of the Mojave Desert. Static overtook the footage, blocking all sight of what had happened. Fast-forward to forty-seven seconds later, where the interference ceased, and they saw what remained: nothing.  
  
Nothing but a single disk of flat earth, with NERV-4's former location as its epicenter.  
  
Dr. Ritsuko Akagi lit her cigarillo with a scowl. "Everything within eighty-nine kilometers of the Fourth Branch has vanished off the face of the Earth. Including Las Vegas, and all that that implies." Namely, a media firestorm that would make the Thirteenth Angel's attack on Berlin-2 seem like a walk in the park by comparison. "What a crappy way to end my day. I actually _liked_ some of the people there."  
  
"…you said 'vanished'. That's a very specific term, Ritsuko," said Misato Katsuragi.  
  
"Senpai chose it for a reason," replied Maya.  
  
Miyata agreed. "The preliminary mass spectrometer analysis of Ground Zero shows a decrease of energy within the area; this wasn't a simple conversion, or even annihilation, but an actual _loss_ of matter."  
  
"In other words, the energy flux from the S2 Engine Activation Test shifted everything that had stood within that disk out of our dimension," explained Dr. Akagi. "The probability of retrieving anything is approximately zero."  
  
It was a very foreboding statement.  
  
All told, Gendo Ikari summed up what everyone was thinking quite succinctly. "Well. This sucks."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Elsewhere/  
  
One second, there was nothing.  
  
The next, there was so much more.  
  
The cluster of natural elements and man-made buildings floated in the endless abyss. For the most part, sheer tidal forces had spaghettified most of the Lilim. Those within more sturdy edifices were quick to suffocate in the vacuum. Others within sealed structures, particularly the surviving remnants of NERV-4, had enough time to actually ponder what had just happened.  
  
Not that it would matter for long.  
  
Leliel [watched/observed/felt] everything within itself. In mere moments, it had found the source of the energy signal.  
  
 _there you are; bardiel? you may [proceed/attack/devour]_  
  
 **VERY WELL.**  
  
And so Leliel [watched/observed/felt] in silence as its [equal/sibling/kin] descended upon the Lilim in a ravenous frenzy.  
  
 _all is going according to plan_  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 24: You can(not) advance**  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 21, 2016/  
  
/Sovereign Systems Facility, Gobi Desert north of Jiayuguan, Guazhou County, Gansu Province, China/  
  
Kisai Oniwana ran a hand through his graying hair, his heavy overcoat fluttering in the mild desert wind. The early morning light cast a reddish glow upon the sandy plains.  
  
It was times like this that he _despised_ Second Impact. The seas had flooded large portions of China's eastern coasts – Beijing included – and driven the majority of the population further inland. The cultural upheaval that had resulted from such a large swath of China becoming submerged was still being born out, even now. Granted, that wasn't the source of his current frustration; China had no monopoly on tragedy or suffering. Rather, it was because Sovereign Systems had decided to set their facility up in the middle of the _Gobi_ instead of a more sensible environment.  
  
Alas, the real estate was cheap, and it was remote enough for security purposes. He still didn't like it.  
  
Sighing, Oniwana turned on his heel, leaving footprints in the sand with each step. The boxy facility was very unappealing compared to the aesthetic elegance of NHIS's Alpha Site in Osaka-1, but it was serviceable enough. Flashing his security pass and keying in his passcode, he was let in by internal security personnel. His footsteps echoed against the concrete, his narrow cheeks looking positively gaunt in the harsh halogen lighting. He entered one of the isolated chambers, walking past pods filled with active nanotech. Several Chinese technicians monitored the synthesizing process dutifully, ensuring that the weapons within were built to exact specifications.  
  
In a matter of minutes, he found himself at a table that held two weapons, sized such that an adult human could wield them. Placing gloves on his hands, Oniwana picked up the gunmetal gray bident, and then the similarly-colored zweihander. For all intents and purposes, they were perfect miniature replicas of the Lance of Longinus and the Sword of Uriel. "Have these been put through their paces yet?"

  
  
"Yes. The two nephilim loaned to us by the PLA were sufficient," explained his assistant, referring to the People's Liberation Army, the Chinese armed forces. "We made sure to thoroughly document the replicas' effects on their AT-Fields."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Like a knife through hot butter, regardless of how much force is applied. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say, regardless of how _little_ force is applied." To say that had been a shock to Hong and Zhao – the two nephilim in question – was a severe understatement.  
  
Oniwana nodded. "I'm sure there are some who would enjoy having a counter to nephilim special forces. Excellent." Now it would be time to start working on Eva-scale variants. Speaking of which, "have we gotten any word on the Americans' response to the Fourth Branch Incident?"  
  
"Still pending, but they are _not_ happy."  
  
Oniwana shrugged. "Losing over three hundred thousand people within sixty seconds will have that effect. But what impact will it have on NERV?"  
  
"After Ikari was nearly assassinated at the UN? I haven't the foggiest idea."  
  
"Hmm. I suppose it doesn't affect us for the time being." Oniwana briefly thought of Shiro Tokita – curious as to how the JET ALONE Project's remnants in Tokyo-3 were doing – before refocusing on the replicas in his hand.  
  
As much as it pleased him to read of the Jet Alone's ongoing performance in the Angel War, he had the future to look forward to.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Horaki Residence, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Kodama Horaki calmly sipped from her coffee, mentally demanding the caffeine to give the entire _apartment_ a kick. It failed of course, but it was the thought that counted. _This whole place is so…down._  
  
Not that she could complain too much. There was a reason for the melancholy mood.  
  
The college student glanced into the living room, where Hikari was quietly combing Nozomi's hair. Their youngest sister had been hit hard by the invasion, given how Mari Langley-Sohryu had been kidnapped in front of her eyes, and _especially_ given how she had witnessed Ai Suzuhara's near-death experience.  
  
 _Speaking of Suzuhara…_  
  
The boy had been alternating sleeping over at the Aida, Horaki, and Katsuragi households. It was to be expected, given that his tightest circle of friends consisted of Kensuke Aida, the Pilots, and her younger sister Hikari. _Well, more than a 'tight friend' as far as Hikari's concerned._ Kodama had found herself playing the odd role of chaperone, for a change; though Hikari and Toji were forbidden to be in a room by themselves, the former's motherly instincts were reacting heavily to the boy's depressed attitude.  
  
Add in teenage hormones, and you had the potential for things to cascade out of control.  
  
 _It's a shame I have to worry about stuff like that._ Part of her wanted to be lazy and let biology take its course, but that would be socially irresponsible behavior. _Besides...it would make for a horrible first time._ Kodama trod into the living room, plopping onto the sofa. Her hand laced through Hikari's head, fingernails lightly tracing her scalp. _Oh well. I'm sure they'll figure it out._  
  
xxxx  
  
As the three sisters sat in silence, the apartment balcony was home to the two most important men in Hikari Horaki's life.  
  
Her father, Mamoru Horaki.  
  
And her boyfriend, Toji Suzuhara.  
  
The two were quiet, watching the continued reconstruction efforts ongoing through downtown Tokyo-3. The sound of cranes and heavy machinery were practically white noise by this point, a constant of life in the war against the Angels.  
  
Mamoru sighed, scratching the back of his head. His short brown hair was ruffled, and the five-o'clock shadow only cemented the image of a workaholic.  
  
Toji's scowl deepened.  
  
Mamoru glanced quietly at the boy.  
  
Toji briefly caught the man's gaze, before quickly looking downward, as though embarrassed.  
  
The silence continued on for another few minutes.  
  
Mamoru sighed once more.  
  
Toji glared at the older man, frustration evident in his face.  
  
Mamoru stared back, no longer appearing lethargic.  
  
Toji backed down, as though ashamed.  
  
"…I suggest you figure out your place in this world soon," advised Mamoru, his voice growly and rumbly through lack of use. Administrative assistants were to be seen and not heard, after all. "Hospitality is one thing. But my girl won't wait forever."  
  
"…I know. I'm very thankful, Horaki-sama." Despite his rough personality, Toji knew when he absolutely _had_ to be polite. Overdoing it was better than not enough.  
  
"I can understand your situation. But the longer you linger, the harder it will be to move forward. Trust me on that."  
  
Toji watched quietly as the patriarch of the Horaki family walked back inside, leaving him alone on the balcony. He turned back towards the city, trying to ignore the raging beast that stormed through his heart; this city had taken his father and his sister from him, and he couldn't just ignore that, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Suzuhara clenched his fist, nails driving into his palm. His thoughts drifted towards Ayanami, Sohryu, and Ikari; the three Eva Pilots, who never seemed to back down or give up. _Shin-man...how do you and the others keep on walking? I feel like I can barely stand on my own._  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 22, 2016/  
  
/Debriefing Room, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"So, there's some apparent truth to that adage about Mondays," murmured Misato Katsuragi, her eyebrow twitching heavily. She continued reading through the brief report; each line read added more mental stress. "They have a lot of nerve to do a turnabout like this."  
  
"The Americans have a particularly testy media-government relationship," remarked Ritsuko Akagi. "Not only that, but Las Vegas was one of their cultural icons. The backlash was inevitable."  
  
Kozou Fuyutsuki's lips were contorted into the world's most perfect frown. "Can we please focus?" The reports they had received earlier that day were disconcerting. The American government, following the Fourth Branch Incident on Saturday – already colloquially known as the ' _Vanishing of Las Vegas_ ' – had quickly responded by summarily washing their hands of Eva. The Third Branch in Massachusetts had slapped Unit-03 onto a Kleinium-enhanced YC-49 and sent it on a one-way trip to Japan. "And to think they had pushed so heavily for the right to develop Units Three and Four."  
  
"Biting off more than they can chew. Just like a college freshman with no dating experience," snarked Dr. Akagi.  
  
"It'll make one stop to refuel, but it'll be here within the next two days." Fuyutsuki glanced at the Lieutenant Colonel. "We'll be housing it at our auxiliary base in Matsushiro until we are ready to field it here. It'll also allow the bigwigs in Tokyo-2 to feel important before they invariably tell us to take it away."  
  
"Understood. But I do have one important question: who's going to be the Pilot?" asked Misato. "Does Unit-03 even have a Core ready? Or is NERV-2 going to loan us one of the Nagisas?"  
  
Dr. Akagi shrugged. "I'm sure we'll receive confirmation from the Marduk Institute soon. But it probably won't be the Fourth or the Fifth Children. FOR UNIT-03 DEMANDS **FRESH** _ **BLOOD!**_ But mostly because the German government's not going to let their only two Pilots leave Europe unprotected."  
  
Ignoring Ritsuko's brief slip into madness, Fuyutsuki briefly thought of potential candidates, wondering which one would burden his conscience the least. _Who am I kidding, they'll all hurt._ "I believe the Supreme Commander is trying to escalate the matter with Marduk. I'm sure we'll know by the end of the day who the Sixth Child will be."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

  
  
"Hello Suzuhara-kun."  
  
Toji Suzuhara blinked as he stepped into his sister's new room, now within NERV's subterranean Medical Ward instead of the hospital on the surface. His minor irritation at the sudden change was offset by relief, due to the promise of more advanced medical equipment and better doctoral expertise. Both of those feelings were replaced by utter confusion at the sight of NERV's Supreme Commander sitting beside Ai's cot. "...er...hey?"  
  
Gendo Ikari gestured to the chair beside him. "Come have a seat. We have much to discuss, you and I."  
  
"…we do?" Toji nonetheless obeyed Gendo's suggestion, taking a seat by the enigmatic leader of NERV. "…this is really surreal."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"Seriously man, you have to ask?" Toji looked incredulously at the older man. "You're pretty much our city's mascot, mayor, and police chief in one package."  
  
"Technically, the MAGI supercomputers govern the city, but do go on."  
  
"I mean, my friend Kensuke practically worships the ground you walk on. And he's not the only one! You're the local celebrity, and you're talkin' to me face to face after nearly getting offed on TV! So yeah: it's kind of a big freakin' deal!"  
  
"Perhaps. I _am_ a little larger than life. But my actions are always done with purpose, no matter how…eccentric…they may seem."  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Don't you believe it's important to have that sense of purpose? To have a definite goal to strive for? An inherent meaning to your life?"  
  
Toji stilled. His eyes drifted towards his sister's cot; the steady beep of the EKG machine still haunted him. "…yeah."  
  
"One could even say that it's what separates the boys from the men: children can afford to dally about, free of the responsibilities of adulthood. Men have no such luxury. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Toji thought of how many times he had come home to see his old man collapsed on a chair, passed out from sheer exhaustion; passed out from providing for him and Ai. "…yeah."  
  
"It's truly a shame, what's happened to your family." Gendo withdrew a small wrist grip from his cloak, handing it over to the young teenager. "Even though I never had much contact with Hayato Suzuhara, I always try to keep in mind the sacrifices made by the men and women who keep this city running."  
  
"Thanks." Toji slowly squeezed the handles, his fingers straining against the grip's resistance. It felt cathartic. "I think my old man would have appreciated it."  
  
"And yet here you are. With your father's passing and your sister's current condition, you find yourself in a mire. Stuck. Unable to move forward. You _want_ to move forward, but it feels as if the world is crumbling all around you." The Professor glanced knowingly at the young boy. "Am I in the ballpark?"  
  
"…yeah." He kept on squeezing. "How'd you guess?"  
  
"Let's just say I've been in your shoes before."  
  
Toji paused. "…and? How'd you move forward? How'd…how'd you start _living_ again?"  
  
"With great effort, to be sure. But I had a goal. Something to strive towards." The Supreme Commander stared quietly at the comatose girl. "Tell me, Suzuhara-kun: have you ever wondered why only children can pilot an Evangelion?"  
  
The jock blinked, surprised by the sudden turn in the conversation. "Eh…not…really? I mean…" He thought back to the first time he had realized Rei Ayanami was an Evangelion Pilot. By then, her superhuman exploits were well known, so it had been no surprise. Then Shinji Ikari had come to town. Then Asuka Langley-Sohryu. "…the stuff they've pulled off is _crazy_. I just thought that they were all bonafide badasses. Kind of like the main characters in those robot manga that Kensuke likes to read."  
  
"An entirely valid thought. Ayanami, Sohryu, and my son _have_ pulled off unbelievable feats. But that wasn't my question."  
  
"…I don't know."  
  
"Metaphysical biologists the world over have come to a conclusion, particularly in the wake of the First and Second Global Soul Census. The souls of those born in the wake of Second Impact have a fundamental difference compared to those born before: a greater capacity for AT-Field interfacing."  
  
"…uh…can ya dumb it down for me?"  
  
"Those born in the wake of Second Impact are, almost to a tee, more empathic than Pre-Impact humans. You are more capable of understanding other people." Gendo smirked. "If we don't doom the world by the time your generation comes of age, we might have peace in our time. But I digress; that spiritual difference leads to the _second_ reason why only children can be Eva Pilots."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How much do you know of Eva? Of its nature?"  
  
Toji grimaced. He hated being put on the spot. "Am I gonna get quizzed on this?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Toji snorted. "Well…I know they were built using the Angels' technology, right? And they're…alive. At least, that's what some people say."  
  
"Entirely correct. Yet a significant truth is absent. There is a reason why only Shinji can pilot Unit-01, and why only Sohryu can pilot Unit-02." Gendo stared right into Toji's eyes. His demeanor was serious. Too serious. "An Evangelion cannot move without a soul of its own. Where do you think that soul comes from?"  
  
Toji was at a loss. This was something significant. He stood in one world, and Gendo Ikari stood in another; did he dare cross that threshold? Did he dare discard the last remnants of childhood, of naiveté, of ignorance, and become a man? "…where?"  
  
"For Unit-01, its soul was given by my wife: Shinji's mother." Toji's eyes widened. "For Unit-02, its soul was given by Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Langley-Sohryu, the mother of Asuka Langley-Sohryu."  
  
"…the hell…?"  
  
"It is the great secret of Eva, and one that few speak lightly of. It is a burden that the children bear with great difficulty. But it is that connection, that bond of _family_ , which helps them synchronize with the Eva. Though, theoretically, an intense and passionate bond of friendship could work as well. But the point remains: through that bond, the Children are able to move the Eva."  
  
"…why?" Toji didn't understand. This was heavy stuff; why was he being told this stuff? _Why me?_ "Why are you telling me this stuff?"  
  
"Because I have for you an offer. A solution. A way _forward_." Gendo turned his gaze back towards Ai Suzuhara. "Unit-03 is on its way here from America. The Marduk Institute has designated _you_ as the Sixth Child. And if you are going to pilot the Eva, Unit-03 will need a soul that you are compatible with."  
  
"…what." Toji looked at his sister. Then back to the Supreme Commander. "You mean, you want my sister to be… _what?!_ What the _**hell?!**_ "  
  
"Don't misunderstand; this is not a permanent change. I too desire to see my wife again; once the war against the Angels has concluded, the souls within the Evas will be extracted and recomposed as their self-image dictates. And so I ask you: how do you think your sister envisions herself? As the young girl who lived without a care in the world? Or do you think she sees herself as," he gestured towards the comatose cripple on the hospital bed, "this?"  
  
Gendo didn't have to elaborate. Toji knew the answer. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Even with the advances in medical science, there's no guarantee that your sister will ever awaken again. At least, not conventionally. And the longer she remains like this, the more she'll waste away, until all you have left of her is a memory." Gendo looked up at the ceiling, an oddly…melancholy look on his face. "Some are able to live with just the memory to keep them going. But personally, I prefer the fullness of those who live."  
  
Toji was still mulling it over. The thought of Ai…becoming a _part_ of…but then…would it be possible…?  
  
Gendo Ikari suddenly stood up, looming over the eldest Suzuhara. His orange shades made him seem…intimidating. And yet, there was a serene confidence in the hand that he extended. "Suzuhara-kun, there is only one way to save her at this junction. Become a Pilot, so that you can protect those you care for with your own two hands. And if you persevere to the end, you _will_ be with your sister again."  
  
"…fine. Do it." Toji raised his hand, gripping tightly to the Supreme Commander's. He tried to ignore the grim feeling dwelling in his gut, as though he'd just signed his death warrant. "Do what ya gotta do…and I'll be your Pilot."  
  
xxxx  
  
/February 23, 2016/  
  
/Class 2-A, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
Shinji Ikari watched quietly as Mayumi Yamagishi walked into the classroom, her red eyes downcast. _So, yesterday wasn't a one-off, then._  
  
The Pilot of the Rising Gundam no longer wore a wig, glasses, or contacts at school.  
  
He didn't quite know what had prompted this change; her demeanor had been rather somber since the invasion of Tokyo-3, and it had finally bloomed into this transformation as of this week. All of her efforts to blend in with normal humanity had been cast aside, and she had fully embraced her superhuman nature. Paradoxically, she didn't seem happy about it at all. _Maybe...she just didn't want to try and pretend anymore._  
  
Shinji sighed, resting his chin in his palms. _This place has gotten gloomy._  
  
The upheaval from the invasion was still felt keenly; several students were gone, the dangers of the Angel War having proven too much for their families. Oddly enough, the failed assassination attempt on his father had been the catalyst for most of the departures. For all his craziness, the man had built up an aura of invincibility amongst the people of the city; to see that he was truly fallible – that he was actually _human_ – had been the last straw for many.  
  
Shinji looked around the classroom, pondering the general state of things. Class Representative Horaki was muted; still stern, but lacking any of her usual pep. Asuka still carried herself with a smile, but there was still the lingering stress from Mari's kidnapping. Ayanami-chan had been...oddly grabby, for the past two weeks. Not that he was complaining, but it was still bewildering, given her strict personality.  
  
Mana Kirishima and Kensuke Aida both seemed cheerful, at least.  
  
Shinji leaned back, rubbing his eyes. The urge to try and help his friends ate at him, but there were certain things he had no power to change. _I can't control other people._ Growing up with a former police officer had cemented _that_ particular lesson. _I can only be there for them to give them a hand._  
  
A familiar dark-haired teenager walked into the class: Toji Suzuhara. And for some reason, there wasn't a proverbial cloud of depression and despair hanging over his head. _Huh._ What had happened? Had his sister's condition improved? _Maybe not...otherwise he'd be smiling. But he looks so serious._ As though the boy could hear his thoughts, Toji stared directly at him. _What's with that look?_  
  
His friend quietly sat in his designated chair and began typing on his desk computer. A brief ping caught Shinji's attention, prompting him to look down at his own monitor.  
  
 _/Toji-Suzuhara: When we break for lunch, we need to talk._  
  
Shinji blinked.  
  
 _/Shinji-Ikari: Sure. About what?  
/Toji-Suzuhara: You'll see. Bring Sohryu and your girlfriend with you._  
  
Shinji flushed.  
  
 _/Shinji-Ikari: Ayanami's not my girlfriend!  
/Toji-Suzuhara: Keep telling yourself that, Shin-man._  
  
Shinji leaned back, feeling a little lightened by the brief exchange. That had been downright pleasant. _Whatever he needs to talk about must be good, if he's actually joking around again._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Four Hours Later/  
  
/Rooftop, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
Shinji and Asuka's jaws dropped. " _ **YOU'RE** THE SIXTH CHILD?!_"  
  
Toji chuckled nervously. "Well…yeah. Surprise?"  
  
Rei Ayanami blinked. "This was unexpected."  
  
"Well, I guess we can call each other co-workers now," cracked Toji, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Asuka was having _none_ of that misdirection. "Nope. Hold on. _Zurück!_ " The Second Child stepped closer, getting right into Toji's face. "How?"  
  
"…er, I was selected by these Marduk guys-"  
  
"Do not mislead us." Rei's tone brooked no argument. "If you were selected to be a Pilot, then your horizons have been expanded. The very fact that you asked to speak with us, and _only_ us, means you are more aware of the nature of Eva."  
  
Toji frowned. "…can't sneak one past you, can I?"  
  
"Unit-03 will be arriving from America by this afternoon. I assume that will be your Eva?" asked the First.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Asuka cleared her throat. _Loudly_. "Don't change the subject! If you know about Eva…if you truly _know_ …then tell me who's going to be inside of Unit-03."  
  
The Sixth Child paused, glancing nervously at his predecessors. The feeling of being interrogated was unsettling. _Then again, I guess I asked for this, didn't I?_ Be a man. Be a man. "…it's my sister."  
  
Shinji and Asuka paled. Rei pressed forward. "Who told you that you would be the Sixth Child?"  
  
"It was the big guy himself. Shinji's old man."  
  
"My _father?_ " blurted Shinji.  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed. "…I see."  
  
"Man, what's with the attitude?" Toji scoffed. "The guy made me an offer. I took it. What do you want from me?"  
  
"…you know what? I get it." Asuka sighed, a sad little smile on her face. "Seeing your sister like that, day in and day out…unable to talk with her, unable to hear her voice…to have her so close, yet so far away…" Her gaze was filled with empathy and compassion. "I _get_ it."  
  
Toji huffed. The twinge in his chest threatened to make him cry. "Can't say I feel glad that you _do_ get it. It's kinda messed up how these Evas work."  
  
"…yeah." Shinji rubbed his head. "It is. But it can't be helped, can it?"  
  
"The means by which mankind is to fight the Angels was determined before our time. We can only deal with the hand that has been given us." Rei stepped in front of Toji, staring right into his eyes. "Tell me: why do wish to be a Pilot?"  
  
"Ayanami-chan, please don't heckle him…"  
  
"I wish to know."  
  
Toji snorted. "Still pushy as ever, huh? Fine. I did it because I'm _weak!_ " The other three Pilots were taken aback. Now that the dam had been pierced, there was no stopping the flood. "I may not be the brightest guy around, but I at least knew how to be an older brother! Losin' my old man…and seeing my sis like that, day in and day out…I don't know what to do with _any_ of that! At least _this_ way there's hope, _right?!_ At least now I can use these hands of mine instead of sitting on my ass, _**right?!**_ " The First, Second, and Third Children watched him quietly as he tried to regain his breath. His heart beat heavily beneath his rib cage. "So…that's why."  
  
"…well, you've always styled yourself as a manly man, right?" Shinji offered him a knowing smile. "That sounds pretty manly. At least, _I_ think so."  
  
The jock smiled ruefully. "…heh, knew there was a reason I liked you."  
  
"Very well then." Rei straightened, placing her hands on the Sixth Child's shoulders. "If you are going to be a Pilot, there are standards that must be met. Even though you tend to slack around the classroom, you are physically adequate."  
  
Toji balked. " _Adequate?!_ Why I oughtta-"  
  
"But adequate is not enough. An Evangelion Pilot is the last line of defense for humanity. You must be nothing less than exceptional. Therefore, you will undergo a strict regimen to bring you up to speed. Understood?"  
  
"…say what now?"  
  
Rei's grip tightened, like the talons of a hawk that had caught its prey. There was an odd little gleam in her eyes. "I am referring to _**training.**_ " That word had way too much emphasis for comfort. "And I will hold you the same standards that I held Ikari-kun to."  
  
Toji blinked. Then he glanced at Shinji, who just shrugged helplessly at him. _Then_ he remembered the various horror stories that Shinji had told him during his first weeks in Tokyo-3. Then he remembered how exactly he himself had been introduced to Rei Ayanami, all those years ago.  
  
It was at that point that he felt utterly and irrevocably doomed. "…I…gotta be a man…" He gulped, and somehow choked out his next words. "I won't…back… _down_ …"  
  
"An admirable sentiment. Perhaps I won't go easy on you."  
  
The Sixth Child whimpered.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Test Chamber ATGT, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Third stage connection has been established. Absolute borderline crossed. Sync ratio holding steadily at thirty-one percent."  
  
Ritsuko Akagi frowned at Maya Ibuki's words. "Not quite the results we were hoping for, but serviceable." She stared through the orange safety glass, focusing on Unit-01's stoic form within the white test chamber. "Chalk that up as a preliminary success for the Dummy Plug. Obtain as much data as possible so we can streamline the synaptic interactions."  
  
"Understood, senpai."  
  
Dr. Akagi quietly left the control room, heading down the halls of Central Dogma to another test chamber. _Looks like the Professor will have his backup Pilot after all._ It was a strange concept, Project DUMMY PLUG: Rei Ayanami's mental brainwaves and metaphysical interface had been digitized, mapped to a cloned body. It was all about simulating the intentions and thoughts of a living Pilot, in the hopes that the Eva would respond and establish a connection.  
  
It was theoretically plausible.  
  
Realistically, given the First Child's nature, it was likely that only Unit-00 and Unit-01 would respond. _After all, it's not like Dr. Sohryu had ever met Ayanami in person._ Then again, perhaps the girl's bond with the Second Child would prove sufficient? _Memo to myself: MORE **TESTING**! BWAHAHAHAHA _"HAHAHAHA _HAAA!_ " _Good. A flawless transition from mental laughter to physical laughter._ The blonde entered Test Chamber AGGT, where Miyata Ibuki was supervising a similar experiment with Unit-00. "Have we begun?"  
  
"Still going through the preliminary checklists, ma'am. The Dummy Plug was just inserted."  
  
"Good. Let's see how Unit-00 responds." Compared to the Test Type Unit-01, the Prototype was nowhere near as benign. "Make sure we have the polysomes ready to deploy at a moment's notice."  
  
"Understood, ma'am."  
  
The nearby technicians calmly relayed the updates transmitting to their consoles; there was a decided charge to the air, a tension as more connections were established between the Dummy Plug and the blue Evangelion.  
  
"All restraints are operational. Harmonics normal. Nearing absolute borderline," droned Lieutenant Ibuki. "Zero-point-nine…zero-point-five…zero-point-one…"  
  
High-pitched whining emerged from all of the consoles, and Unit-00 suddenly _lurched_.  
  
"The nerve junctions are disconnecting!"  
  
"We have complete mental rejection from the Eva; the psycho-graph is losing all stability!"  
  
"The restraints aren't going to hold!"  
  
Dr. Akagi snarled. "Shut off all circuits! Expel the Dummy Plug!"  
  
"Power cable's been jettisoned, but the ejection signal's been rejected, ma'am!"  
  
With a furious growl, the blue titan raised its arms, tearing the Gamma-level bindings from the wall. The rending of metal and sparking electronics composed a harsh cacophony as the Eva reached for the back of its neck, tearing away at the armor.  
  
"…what is it doing…?" Ritsuko's eyes widened. "It's trying to get at the Dummy Plug!"  
  
A pained gurgle echoed through the chamber as Unit-00 pried the Dummy Plug – a long, red cylinder – out of its body, _slinging_ it to the floor. Even though the entire capsule shattered, leaking LCL and pulped flesh, that wasn't enough; enraged, the Evangelion stomped on the Dummy Plug several times, pulverizing it until it was nothing more than a flattened lump of metal and tissue. Seemingly satisfied, the Eva let loose a triumphant yet incensed howl towards the safety glass.  
  
Ritsuko frowned. It was as though the Dummy Plug _offended_ Unit-00.  
  
At last, it slumped over, and the colossus fell silent.  
  
"…Unit-00 has ceased activation. All readings from the Core have ceased."  
  
"…feh." Dr. Akagi withdrew a cigar, sticking it into her mouth. As her monocle extended a lighter, her mind raced at the implications of this preliminary trial. "…we're gonna need to do more tests."  
  
The joy and bane of all scientists.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Lower Atmosphere over the North Pacific Ocean/  
  
In another time and another place, the black Evangelion known as Unit-03 was ferried from America to Japan, affixed to a cross that dangled beneath the transport plane. It would have made for a chilling and dramatic image. Perfect media fodder.  
  
Unfortunately, the wind drag alone would have rendered such a method of transport completely unfeasible. Thus, Unit-03 was more sensibly restrained horizontally, flush and parallel with the massive YC-49 transport plane. Enhanced with a Kleinium core of sufficient size, the plane was capable of traversing truly massive distances, much like the one that had ferried Unit-02 to Nevada and then Hawaii mere months ago.  
  
Within a matter of hours, it would land in Tokyo-2. Unit-03 would be transferred to NERV-Matsushiro until NERV-1 was ready to take it.  
  
However, NERV-1 might never be ready.  
  
For deep below, with the depths of the Pacific, the Fifteenth Angel surged towards Japan, its lithe body knifing through the waters.  
  
 **You intend to strike before the new Evangelion will arrive?  
  
YES.  
  
You seem quite [insistent/perturbed/hasty]. Are you not aware of Bardiel's stratagem?  
  
I AM. AND I KNOW IT CAUSES YOU GREAT [SORROW/UNEASE/ANXIETY]. IF IT FAILS, THEN THERE WILL BE NO TURNING BACK.  
  
You are quite [INDECIPHERABLE], to be so bold.**  
  
 _ **BUT THE LIGHT OF YOUR SOUL IS [BRIGHT/FIERY/INDOMITABLE]. PERHAPS YOU WILL SUCCEED WHERE THE OTHERS HAVE FAILED.**_  
  
 **THERE IS NO CHOICE. IF I [FALL/PERISH/TRANSCEND], THEN THE LILIM WILL HAVE BECOME TOO POWERFUL FOR ANYTHING LESS THAN BARDIEL'S PLAN TO SUCCEED.  
  
Very well. Good hunting, Seraphiel.**  
  
And so the Fifteenth Angel continued onward towards Japan, its AT-Field simmering with power.  
  
Moments later, within Tokyo-3, alarms began to blare.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Atami Defensive Line, Six Miles South of Lake Ashi, Izu Peninsula, Japan/  
  
" **The Fifteenth Angel's current trajectory has it coming ashore near Atami. ETA is five minutes.** " Misato Katsuragi's voice echoed through the Entry Plugs of Units-00, 01, and 02; the three Evangelions were deployed in a staggered pattern between the submerged ruins of Atami and Mt. Kurotake, surrounded by various radar stations and artillery batteries. " **Preliminary analysis of its AT-Field indicates a potential threat level in line with the Fifth Angel or the Ninth Angel. The Jet Alone and the P2 System will be on standby in Tokyo-3, but it would be best to keep it away from the Tokyo-3 area.** "  
  
Shinji nodded. "Roger."  
  
" **Understood.** "  
  
" _ **Jawohl!**_ "  
  
Shinji maneuvered Unit-01 further away from the mobile generator, making sure the umbilical cable had plenty of slack. In his hands was a progressive spear, gripped loosely. Closer to the shoreline was Unit-02, wielding the progressive machete. Further to the west, perched atop Mt. Kurotake, was Unit-00, holding the shoulder-mounted Prototype 20 positron rifle. "Asuka, what do you think we'll be facing?"  
  
" **Well, given that it managed to get here before Unit-03 despite first being detected only an hour ago, it's going to be fast. If its AT-Field is as powerful as the Fifth or the Ninth, it'll also have incredible offensive power. Beyond that…not a clue!** "  
  
"Great." Shinji sighed, inwardly steeling himself for what's to come. The Fifth Angel – the giant blue polygon – and the Ninth – the suicide bomber from space – had been challenging in their own ways. Hopefully the Fifteenth wouldn't live up to their example. "Of course it couldn't wait until Unit-03 got here."  
  
" **It wouldn't matter,** " interjected the Pilot of Unit-00." **Suzuhara would not be able to contribute significantly, inexperienced as he is.** "  
  
"…you're upset that his first training session was cancelled because of this, aren't you?"  
  
The First Child's frustration was evident in the miniature holographic window floating beside Shinji's face. " **Yes. I was looking forward to it.** "  
  
"You know, people might get the impression you like to cause others pain with that kind of attitude."  
  
Rei frowned. " **I do not. I merely take pride in helping my fellows do their best.** "  
  
"It sure didn't seem like it when you were first training me."  
  
" **You are still here, are you not, Ikari-kun?** "  
  
" **Eyes up, lovebirds!** " exclaimed Asuka. " **We have contact!** "  
  
Shinji raised his eyes – making a mental note to get back at Asuka later – and focused on the waters of the Pacific. A small, lightly-colored bump could be seen approaching, like a finless shark. _Concentrate. It's coming fast-_  
  
look out!  
  
 _What-?_  
  
A beam of red energy lanced from the surface of the ocean, spearing Unit-01's left shoulder.

  
  
The bottom dropped out of Shinji's stomach as the sensation of his shoulder being vaporized _screamed_ through his nerves. Unit-01 fell to its knees, joining the left limb that now sat limply on the ground. He heard vague shouts, so far away; his vision quivered, but tried vainly to focus on the Angel.  
  
It emerged from the sea, advancing towards Unit-02. At one hundred meters, it was over twice their height; with a long, sinuous tail and a lean, muscular body, the beige Angel gave off every appearance of a great predator of the sea. The mouth would have given a shark a run for its money, judging by the rows of razor-sharp teeth; however, it also shared the features of the sky dolphin, for two wide wings extended from its spine. Two other pairs of limbs emerged from its sides: the upper extending towards two pronged cannons, the lower forming wickedly sharp sickles. A large horn of sorts extended from above the mouth: at its base was the Angel's gleaming red Core.

  
  
A mighty roar erupted from the Fifteenth Angel, a challenge to the Evas and a proclamation of their destined demise.  
  
Unit-02 bravely advanced, leaping up at the Angel's face. The Fifteenth snarled, whipping its right sickle at the red Eva; it barely managed to bring the progressive machete up in time to ward off the blow. The force behind the attack sent the Evangelion into the water with a thunderous _splash_.  
  
 **CHYOOM!**  
  
A shimmering blue stream of positrons smashed into the Angel's AT-Field, diverting around it and exploding against the ground. With a rumbling gurgle, the Angel aimed one of its cannons at the source.  
  
 _ **VWOM.**_  
  
A humming drone accompanied the sound of the red beam. In the next instant, the peak of Mt. Kurotake vanished in an explosive ball of gas and debris; Shinji barely caught the sight of Unit-00 tumbling down the mountainside. "Ayanami-chan…!"  
  
" **I am uninjured.** "  
  
With a satisfied growl, the Fifteenth Angel turned northward, its wings shimmering with a transient glow. Hovering over the landscape, the creature took off towards Tokyo-3 at high speed.  
  
" **Shinji! Can you stand?!** "  
  
Hearing Misato's worried question, the Third Child woozily made his Eva stand up. "Yeah. It just feels like I lost my arm. I'll…I'll manage."  
  
" **At its current velocity, the Angel will reach the city in less than five minutes!** "  
  
Unit-02 erupted from the sea in a geyser, running after the Angel. " **On it Misato!** " The red titan's feet smashed into the earth with improbable softness, its AT-Field evenly distributing the force of movement and providing a spring to its step.  
  
Shinji grimaced, grabbing Unit-01's left arm and forcefully jabbing it into the charred shoulder joint. There was a brief spark and a flash of pain before the sensation of feeling returned and _holy crap_ it burned. He still couldn't move the limb, but perhaps it would be able to regenerate in time. _Or maybe it's just wishful thinking._ "I'm going after the Angel!"  
  
" **This is Unit-00, moving in to assist.** "  
  
The two Evas took off after their crimson counterpart, their footsteps leaving much greater aftershocks in their wake.  
  
xxxx  
  
Asuka smiled as the wind blew through her hair. The sensations of the world – and far more – sang to her Eva, a reflection of her one-hundred-and-eighty-nine percent sync ratio. To her eyes, the Fifteenth Angel was a burning beacon, and easy to follow. _Okay Mama, time to take care of business!_  
  
it is quite heavy  
  
Indeed; the Angel's presence within the world was stark and almost overwhelming. Asuka couldn't recall the last time she had encountered an Angel with such an overwhelming presence. _But that's okay. We'll do it together!_  
  
then fly  
  
With a supreme act of will, Asuka commanded Unit-02's AT-Field to change the physical nature of the soil beneath its feet. Toying with the ground's modulus and elastic limit, the Eva crouched down – the ground deforming under its weight – and _bounced_ into the sky. The characteristics of the ground snapped back into place as Unit-02 ascended into the air, the sudden shift of somatic limits culminating in a flash of explosive light.  
  
Asuka looked down – marveling at the veritable sea of azaleas further below – and focused on the form of the Fifteenth Angel, already being bombarded from afar by rockets and artillery shells. "Hold it _right_ there, big guy!" Unit-02 maneuvered through the air, using its arms and minor AT-Field manipulations to aim for the nearest target. With a heavy thud, the Evangelion landed behind the Angel, arms wrapping tightly around its long tail. The Eva's feet dug large trenches into the ground as Asuka tried to halt the creature's advance.  
  
The Fifteenth Angel paused, turning its body to look at her. With a condescending snort, the Angel whipped its tail with an almost disdainful annoyance, flicking Unit-02 away.  
  
 **CRASH!**  
  
Asuka grimaced as Unit-02 came to a halt, the Eva's body carving a massive channel into the earth. The pink and crimson petals of crushed azaleas fluttered in the air, forming a colorful blizzard as the wind kicked them to and fro. "Well," muttered the Second Child, "that didn't go like I thought it would."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Fuyutsuki."  
  
"Yes, Ikari?"  
  
"This has the potential to end poorly."  
  
"Do you have anything productive to say?"  
  
Gendo Ikari watched quietly as the Command Staff worked in a barely-restrained state of panic below. "Let's see what our Operations Director can cook up first."  
  
Deep below the Supreme Commander and the Sub-Director, Misato Katsuragi was tapping her foot impatiently. "Okay. This thing is big, it's fast, and it hits hard." She inhaled sharply through her teeth. " _Not_ a combination I'm happy to deal with."  
  
"I'm already redirecting long-range assets from the Kannami and the Yugawara Defensive Lines," said Shiori Aoba. Her black eyes focused on the various tactical maps, scowling at the sectors reporting spent ordnance. "Should we deploy the Jet Alone?"  
  
"…get on the horn with Tokita. The Evas are gonna need time to reconnect with an umbilical. We'll keep the P2 System here as a last resort." As the Tactical Officer went about her duty, Misato turned towards the Logistics Officer. "Hyuga, how quickly can the local JSSDF garrison deploy?"  
  
"Already on it, ma'am. Heavy Fighter Jet VTOLs are en route. I've also redirected the mobile generators for easy access."  
  
"Good." Misato turned back towards the main console. The Evas were already under three minutes remaining on power. "Rei, Asuka, Shinji! Focus on getting to the nearest umbilical. Reinforcements are on their way!"  
  
xxxx  
  
/Outskirts of Old Himenosawa Park, Four Miles South of Lake Ashi, Japan/  
  
Unit-00 rose back up, disconnecting the umbilical from its back. "Understood." Rei Ayanami moved her Eva away from the mobile generator, focusing on the northern end of the azalea-laden meadows; as Unit-02 got back to its feet, Unit-01 was stabbing at the Fifteenth Angel with the progressive spear.  
  
The sickles flashed with a quick movement, slicing the spear in two. The Angel's maw opened wide, revealing a dull blue orb that gleamed with an unearthly light. A blast of concussive force slammed into the purple Evangelion, sending it flying.  
  
Unit-00 quietly stepped to the side.  
  
 **SMASH!**  
  
"Are you injured?" asked Rei, watching stoically at the Unit-01-shaped imprint in the ground.  
  
"… **I've…been better…** "  
  
"Recharge your internal battery." Unit-00 pulled the pallet rifle off of its back, setting it beside the prostrate Unit-01. "Please provide long-distance cover. I will engage in close quarters." Rei willed her Eva forward, sprinting heartily towards the massive Angel. Despite the beast being over twice the size of the Eva, Rei acted without doubt or hesitation.  
  
The Angel paused as Unit-00 slid to a stop in front of it. Snarling, it lashed out with the sickles, barely missing the Eva as it ducked. Not to be deterred, it pointed its cannons downward, right at the blue titan.  
  
Unit-00 leapt into the air, hands wrapping tightly around a pair of the Angel's larger incisors. Abdomen muscles tensed, the Eva brought its knees into the Angel's gut with terrific force. Again. Again. And again!  
  
Howling, the Fifteenth Angel slammed its body into the ground, moving forward with intent and purpose as it dragged the Evangelion through the earth. After carving a sizable trench in the meadow, the Angel rose again, leaving Unit-00 behind.  
  
Rei grimaced, ignoring the sensation of her back being skinned through friction alone. The Fifteenth Angel continued on, ignoring the bursting shells, exploding rockets, and pallet rifle bullets that crashed harmlessly into its AT-Field. Its body glided calmly over the highway snaking through the valley; only a couple of miles more until it reached the southern tip of Lake Ashi. She mentally set aside the pain and continued her pursuit.  
  
" **EYES UP, JACKASS!** "  
  
The boisterous voice of Mana Kirishima echoed over the communications channel. The Fifteenth Angel paused, looking up as the tiny figure of the Burning Jet zoomed downward. At its forefront, the nosecone shimmered with a pink light; in this form, the beam saber had been repurposed to provide a potent weapon on the front of the plane. " **Beam Barrier Buster!** " The nosecone crackled with power as it collided with the AT-Field of the Angel.  
  
Unlike prior battles, the AT-Field was not pierced immediately by the energy field of Iruel's nanomachines. With a loud sneer, the Fifth Angel took aim with one of its cannons.  
  
" ** _Hinter dir_** _ **!**_ "  
  
Unit-02 and Unit-00 both landed on the Angel's back, grabbing at the joints where the wings joined the body. Their AT-Fields mingled with that of the Angel, breaking down the phase space protecting it from attack. Their prog-knives were out, stabbing with abandon at the beast's toughened flesh. No longer impeded, the Jet Alone's thrusters flared, propelling the Burning Jet into the Angel. The nosecone shimmered, boring through the Angel's flesh and leaving a sizable hole in one of the limbs.  
  
Howling, the Fifteenth Angel spun about itself, thrashing and shaking like a mad beast. The blue and red Evas were sent flying, and the Angel's two cannons let loose streams of red energy as it continued to tumble about. Large sections of the countryside were lit up, exploding upon impact; the beams flew about haphazardly, with no intent other than to cause chaos and destruction.  
  
The Burning Jet retreated to a safer distance, transforming into the Burning Gundam. " **Damn it! There's no way we can get close to it like that!** " yelled Mana.  
  
The Angel stopped its thrashing, and opened its mouth wide. The orb within its mouth glowed even brighter, a sun in miniature.  
  
 **BOOM!**  
  
A truly horrific thunderclap ruptured the air as the concussive blast tore through the valley, sending massive chunks of earth into the sky. Units-00 and 02 barely kept themselves upright as the detonation propelled them upward.  
  
" **Engaging evasive plan of action** ," said Mayumi Yamagishi. Mana willed the Burning Gundam to follow the girl's flight path, narrowly dodging the lumps of soil, dirt, and foliage.  
  
Huffing, the Fifteenth Angel turned northward once more-  
  
" **Take** _ **this!**_ "  
  
-just in time for Unit-01 to deliver a glowing punch to its face. Orange light unfolded in multiple layers as the Eva's AT-Field lashed out from its fist, gouging a large chunk out of the Angel's flesh.  
  
Shrieking, the Fifteenth Angel's mouth clamped down on Unit-01's torso, shaking the Eva madly like a dog would a stuffed animal. Shinji's screams of pain echoed over the comms channel, continuing even after the Angel sent him flying with a sharp, snappy motion. The Eva's left arm was once again severed, and now the right arm flapped uselessly by its side.  
  
Rei Ayanami – ignoring the brief twinge in her chest caused by Ikari-kun's cries – grimaced as the Angel roared triumphantly. _The Angel's AT-Field is too strong to pierce from afar, and it's too large and swift to easily engage in close quarters._ What were they going to do? "Lieutenant Colonel, I am open to suggestions."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"We're working on it Rei," responded Misato, wiping the small bead of sweat from her brow, "all three of you need to surround it at the same time; even with two Eva Units, its AT-Field is still too powerful for long-distance weaponry."  
  
" **Understood.** "  
  
Miyata cleared his throat. "The MAGI have already done a preliminary analysis on the Angel's skin. It barely got nicked from the progressive weaponry, and the only actual injuries thus far were inflicted by the Jet Alone's beam weaponry and Unit-01's enhanced melee attack. Conventional weapons are unlikely to deal any significant damage." This sentence was punctuated by footage of the Fifteenth Angel slicing apart the Heavy Fighter Jet VTOLs.  
  
"…crap. The Azrael Mk. I warhead will result in too much collateral damage. The Prototype 20 rifle was one of our most powerful Eva-scale weapons, and it did absolutely nothing. What the hell else do we…have…" Misato's face fell slack.  
  
Ritsuko leaned over, snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Anyone home?"  
  
Misato suddenly grinned wickedly. "I have an idea."  
  
xxxx  
  
/One Mile South of Lake Ashi, Japan/  
  
" **Okay guys, I need you to direct the Angel towards Mt. Byobu! Once you get to the peak, hold it down as long as you can!** " commanded the Lieutenant Colonel.  
  
Mana frowned, craning her head to look back at her sister. "Got an idea on how to do that?"  
  
"Move ahead. I'll get the Napalm Launcher ready," answered Mayumi.  
  
Mana smirked. "I see." She flexed her arms within the cockpit's liquid gel solution, the interlocking rods and plates providing stability within. "Moving out!" The Burning Gundam rocketed ahead of the Fifteenth Angel, which was still pursued doggedly by the three Evangelions. The Gundam hovered over the north side of the peak as its pauldrons opened up, spewing gobs of napalm. Humongous fireballs erupted from the woodlands atop the peak, creating a massive wall of flame. As this was happening, a torrent of explosives was raining down upon the southern shores of Lake Ashi, kicking up clouds of dust, debris, and water.  
  
The Fifteenth Angel verged eastward towards Mt. Byobu, apparently judging the intense flames to be less of a threat than the ongoing bombardment to the south and west of Ashinoko.  
  
Mana grinned savagely. _That'll be the last mistake_ you _ever make_. "Here we go! ERUPTING _BURNING **FINGER!**_ " The Burning Gundam charged over the flames, meeting the Angel head on; the vibrating spikes on the vambrace smashed into massive beast's AT-Field, followed up by a torrent of charged particles.  
  
The Angel was untouched.  
  
With a contemptuous snort, the Angel opened its mouth wide.  
  
 **BOOM!**  
  
The Jet Alone was sent hurtling towards Tokyo-3, pieces of it falling off due to sheer concussive force. With a devastating crash of metal on metal, the Gundam was lodged in one of the city's rocket platforms, its torso cracked and the limbs warped.  
  
"…are you okay, Mana?"  
  
"Honestly? Been better. How long until we can get back in action?"  
  
"The repair protocol is active, but the damage is severe. Once the nanomachines finish, we'll be at reduced capacity."  
  
"…so the fight will be over by then, probably?"  
  
"In our favor, hopefully."  
  
Mana sighed, leaning back as her eyes focused on the peak of Mt. Byobu. Their brief assault had delayed the Angel just long enough for the three Evangelions to catch up. "At least we have a good view." Units-00 and 02 had wrapped their arms around the Angel's limbs, the former on the left and the latter on the right. As for Unit-01? "How the _hell_ is Ikari doing that?" The purple Evangelion, rendered armless by the Angel's attacks, had latched onto the Angel's tail with its _teeth_. The Angel was writhing wildly, yet the Eva refused to budge from its position further down the mountain's slope. "How is he not being thrown around like a ragdoll?"  
  
"He is probably anchoring Unit-01 with its AT-Field in some fashion."  
  
"Huh. Well, they've got it pinned." For the most part; the massive Angel was still struggling, flapping its wings wildly and trying to fling the smaller Evangelions away. "Now what? None of em' are connected to a power source; they'll go dark in sixty seconds. Why hasn't NERV started shelling the crap out of it?"  
  
"…you might want to look at Mt. Hakone."

  
  
Mana tilted her head, focusing the Jet Alone's main sensors on the peak to the east of Tokyo-3. "…oh."  
  
A massive mounted rail gun finished rotating, its barrel aimed directly at Mt. Byobu. " _Oh._ "  
  
The build-up of potential energy must have caught the Angel's attention, because Mana _swore_ she saw its jaw drop with apparent shock and dismay. " ** _Oh._** "  
  
 _ **KRACKOOM!**_  
  
A one-hundred pound tungsten shell slammed into the Angel's Core at Mach 10.  
  
Mana watched with rapturous glee – barely catching the moment where the projectile barreled into the beast's form – as the Fifteenth Angel's body _shot_ backwards, the utter force behind the shell shearing off the limbs and tail. The three Evas, all holding parts of the Angel, fell over as the projectile crashed over two miles to the south.  
  
 _ **DOOOOOOOM!!!**_  
  
A massive cloud of light erupted from the site of the Angel's impact, forming a cross that stretched over a mile into the air.  
  
"… _awesome_ ," whispered Mana. She quickly opened up a channel to Unit-01. "Yo, Ikari! How you feelin'?"  
  
"… **everything hurts.** "  
  
"So? We just won!"  
  
" **...my statement is still true.** "  
  
Mana chuckled. "Eh, you'll get over it." Units-00 and 02 quickly dragged Unit-01 away from the napalm-covered peak of Mt. Byobu, mere seconds before their armor lost power. The silver-haired nephilim winced as they collapsed to the ground in a boneless heap. "…that bit could have been better though. Minus two points."  
  
Mayumi sighed heavily. "You're hopeless, sister."  
  
"Eh, quit your worrying. We've beaten another Angel and saved the city. And we keep getting better. There's no _way_ we can lose now."  
  
"That is a very arrogant attitude," murmured Mayumi.  
  
"It ain't arrogant if it's true!"  
  
Little did Mana know, the end was coming for them all.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Testing Bay B1, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
Within the Mark 06 and Provisional Unit-05, the Fourth and Fifth Children underwent yet another Sync Test. The chatter within the base had become more tense as word came of the Fifteenth Angel's attack, but the test had proceeded regardless.  
  
Kaworu and Yomiko were aware of all this and more, for their higher [minds/selves/wills] felt the loss of Seraphiel. **And so another one falls.**

  
  
 _ **THE LILIM'S DEFENSE OF THE BLACK MOON HAS BECOME TOO [SOPHISTICATED/LAYERED/COMPREHENSIVE]. HAD SERAPHIEL [AWOKEN/RISEN/MANIFESTED] EARLIER, THEY WOULD NOT HAVE TRIUMPHED.**_  
  
 **Perhaps…**  
  
… _ **YOU KNOW WHAT MUST BE DONE NOW. SENDING OUR [EQUALS/SIBLINGS/KIN] ONE AT A TIME WILL NO LONGER SUFFICE.**_  
  
 **I know. There will be no room for failure. SEELE will treat it as a declaration of total war and act accordingly.**  
  
 _ **IF BARDIEL'S STRATAGEM SUCCEEDS, IT WILL NOT MATTER.**_  
  
A familiar presence suddenly blinked into existence. _have you decided?_  
  
… **yes, Leliel. We will [follow/execute/initiate] Bardiel's plan.**  
  
 **EXCELLENT.**  
  
 _i am [glad/joyous/content]_  
  
The ether suddenly quivered. As though the remnant were responding to the determination of Tabris, inheritor of ADAM's will, two more presences [awoke/rose/manifested]. One felt as a shade, not entirely existential within reality. The other was far away, beyond the bounds of Earth itself, nestled [silently/patiently] within the Moon. **Who is this?**  
  
The shade whispered, **I AM ARMISAEL, THE WOMB THAT GIVES BIRTH TO THE [DESTRUCTION/RENEWAL/PEACE] OF THE LILIM.**  
  
The lunar presence sang, _**I am Arael, the light which illuminates the [secrets/lies/truth] of the Lilim.**_  
  
Zeruel huffed. _ **HOW FITTING. ARE WE TRULY THE [LAST/REMNANT/END]?**_  
  
Tabris mentally sighed, his melancholy tinging the ether with a sense of [sorrow/anxiety/weariness]. **I see. I suppose, eventually, it was all meant to conclude. I only [wish/desire/ache]…that there had been more time.**  
  
 _ **ALL THINGS PASS, AND ALL THINGS FADE. THIS WAS ALL [INEVITABLE/PREDESTINED/FATE].**_  
  
 **I suppose you're right, Zeruel.** With a grim determination, the [leader/patron/will] of the Angels reached out to the one known as the Seventh. **Israfel. Are you ready?  
  
WE **HAVE _**ALWAYS**_ **BEEN** [READY/ _ **PREPARED**_ / **YOUTHFUL** ]. SPEAK, _**AND**_ **WE** WILL _**OBEY.**_  
  
 **Move into position, and act upon my command. Let us advance to the end of all things.**  
  
 _ **AGREED**_ , chorused the Angels.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 25: DIVIDE AND CONQUER**  
  
xxxx  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode unveiled one of the great differences between how MFE!Gendo diverged from canon. At the grave in Episode 15 of the original anime, Gendo and Shinji's conversation went as follows at Yui's gravestone:
> 
> Gendo: "It's been three years since the last time we came here together."  
> Shinji: "I ran away then, and haven't been back since. It just hasn't sunk in that mother is resting here. I don't even remember her face."  
> Gendo: "Man survives by forgetting his memories, but there are some things a man should never forget. Yui taught me about the irreplaceable things. I come here to confirm that."  
> Shinji: "You have no pictures of her?"  
> Gendo: "There are none left. This grave is just a decoration too. There is no corpse."  
> Shinji: "So the teacher was right; you threw them all away."  
> Gendo: "I keep everything in my heart. That is enough for now."
> 
> Here, to Toji Suzuhara, he says: "Some are able to live with just the memory to keep them going. But personally, I prefer the fullness of those who live."
> 
> Anyhow, NERV-4 was basically a gigantic Half-Life expy. And Seraphiel is actually based off of an unused concept known as the "Diemay Angel."
> 
> /also  
> //next time  
> ///things get worse


	25. Episode 25 - DIVIDE AND CONQUER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toji trains to earn his place amongst the Pilot Corps. However, Israfel makes their return to sow havoc.
> 
> The Angels' plan for victory has begun.

_The Lilim are enterprising. They develop [oddly?] and paradoxically.  
  
The temptation to [INDECIPHERABLE] is strong, to [split? separate?] and start it all over. It would not be the first time.  
  
So many civilizations, begun by my hand. All of them, brought to an end when they had reached their [end? apotheosis? culmination?] Those who got too close to [INDECIPHERABLE] were dealt with. For those who didn't…boredom eventually overrode any other concern.  
  
My [pieces? parts?] would be seen as [deities? destroyers? gods?], and the cycle would begin anew. Once all was brought to waste, I would start over.  
  
[LILITH] has changed that old paradigm.  
  
I struggle between feeling grateful and [incensed? outraged? horrified?] at her interference.  
  
That is the benefit of the [Fruit of Knowledge], I suppose; since the universe is always changing, [LILITH's] [derivatives? creations?] are fated to always change. Thus, there will always be something new.  
  
How long will it take to exhaust all permutations?  
  
[INDECIPHERABLE]  
  
I wish I knew._  
  
- _Excerpt from the fourth fragment of the seventh set of the Dead Sea Scrolls, partially translated by Keel Lorenz. The original language is some variant of the ancient Indus Valley script._  
  
xxxx  
  
/March 1, 2016/  
  
Within a dark chamber, twelve holographic monoliths loomed ominously.  
  
" **We have finally begun construction of Eva-scale replicas of the Lance and the Sword,** " said SEELE-03. " **Kisai Oniwana's expertise has been invaluable.** "  
  
" **Excellent. And what of the current progress of our Chariots?** " asked SEELE-01.  
  
" **Construction is ongoing in secret at isolated sites all over the world. Our current prognosis has the Chariots reaching completion in unison with the Lance and Sword replicas,** " explained SEELE-06. " **The data from the Fourth Branch Incident has proven invaluable; preliminary tests with the S2 Engine have been promising.** "  
  
" **Good. What of ADAM?** "  
  
" **The remnant that is locked away within NERV-5 has not yet grown,** " answered SEELE-10. " **I imagine this will change once its current wards are removed.** "  
  
" **Maintain a close eye on it. The recent activity from the Angels has been concerning.** "  
  
SEELE-11 snorted. " **I maintain that Tabris and Zeruel are scheming. We cannot trust them.** "  
  
" **Of course not,** " retorted SEELE-07, " **but we still hold their vaunted goal in our grasp. The Instrumentality Project will be easier to implement with both ADAM and LILITH…but if our Chariots are fully operational, they will be unnecessary.** "  
  
" **It would be a shame to destroy such a source of knowledge, but we will forge our own way, as humanity is wont to do.** " SEELE-01 briefly inhaled. " **What of Ikari?** "  
  
" **From my understanding, they will be ensouling Unit-03 today** ," answered SEELE-02.  
  
SEELE-05 sighed. " **My government is secretly fuming that they had to ship that Eva to Japan. And allowing Ikari to have a fourth Evangelion is...troubling.** "  
  
" **It will not matter in the end. The Scenario continues on, and the means to obtain Peter's Key are within our grasp.** " SEELE-01's smile, hidden from sight, was still audible to the other members of this secret council. " **Everything is moving according to our design.** "  
  
xxxx  
  
/March 6 ,2016/  
  
/Test Chamber ATTG, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Toji Suzuhara stared quietly at the Entry Plug, sticking out of the back of Unit-03. _Can't believe I'm about to do this._  
  
The past two weeks had been...interesting. That was really the only word he could think of to describe it.  
  


_Dr. Ritsuko Akagi cackled loudly and madly, easily overwhelming Toji's own girlish shrieks. The screams echoed through the lab; after about a minute, the cylinder opened up, revealing a frazzled Sixth Child, clad in a form-fitting bodysuit. "Come on you wuss! IKARI SCREAMED LOUDER!"_

  
Okay, disturbing was also a good word. He glanced down at himself: the hands, legs, and torso of his Plug Suit were colored ultramarine, with the remainder being a shade of jet black. He prodded the slim breastplate, trying to remember all the life support equipment that was crammed into it. _I wonder how much money this thing actually costs to make._  
  


_Toji's eyebrow twitched; his formal NERV contract, signed and fully executed, was clenched in his hands. "Lemme get this straight, Shin-man...the Pilots get a monthly salary of five-hundred **thousand** yen...and you haven't been LIVING IT UP?!"_

_"...I like to live frugally?"_

  
True, the salary was nice.  
  


_Hikari's jaw dropped as Toji helped her out of the taxi. They were in front of one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city. "You got reservations_ here?! _How?! And more importantly, why didn't you tell me?!_ "

_"It was supposed to be a surprise! What's with the yelling?_ "

_Hikari gestured down at her sundress, classy leggings, and blouse. A nice wardrobe, to be sure; but nowhere near good enough, in her opinion, for a five-star restaurant. "I would have dressed appropriately, for one!"_

_"What are you talking about? You look fine, Class Rep!_ Better _than fine!"_

_"Don't change the subject," retorted Hikari, her cheeks flushing a cute shade of red. "And what about you?! You knew where we were going, why didn't you dress up?!"_

_Toji glanced down at himself; instead of his ubiquitous jump suit, he was actually in his school uniform. "I did!"_

_Hikari stared. Finally, she facepalmed, holding her other arm out. "...let's just go."_

_"Now you're speaking my language!" exclaimed Toji, wrapping his arm around Hikari's and leading her inside, a proud grin on his face._

  
_Really_ nice, as it turned out. But still, the reason for that salary kind of sucked.  
  


_Toji looked down quietly at the gurney, his eyes focused on the serene face of Ai Suzuhara. "...she won't feel anything, will she?"_

_Dr. Akagi shrugged. "The number of people who have gone through this is in the single digits, and they're not exactly in a position to give a survey afterward."_

_"...your bedside manner is horrible, lady."_

_She shrugged again._

_Grunting, Toji looked back at his sister, brushing her dark hair with his fingers. He quietly leaned down and nudged her forehead with his own. "You're gonna be okay, you hear me? We'll be buttin' heads again in no time." He stood back as Dr. Akagi and her Section 1 subordinates wheeled the gurney through a set of double doors, leading deeper into Central Dogma. "...in no time at all..."_

  
_I wonder if you can see anything right now? Can you hear us? Can you feel anything?_ Toji's feet tapped nervously on the catwalk; Evangelion Unit-03, clad in dark armor, was a stark contrast to the white tiles of the test chamber. "...geez."  
  
" **We're ready whenever you are, Toji-kun.** " The comforting voice of Misato Katsuragi echoed through the room.  
  
"...yeah. Okay." _Gotta be a man._ He jumped into the Entry Plug, landing awkwardly in the seat. The Entry Plug slowly screwed into Unit-03, and the technobabble began to filter in. _I wonder if the others understand anything that these guys are saying?_ He grimaced as the 'LCL' goop flowed in. _Couldn't they make this stuff smell any better?_ Nestling in, Toji tried to be patient as the various connections were made – inwardly 'squeeing' at the fact that he was in a _giant robot,_ even if a lot of it sucked, Ken was gonna be so envious! – and the Evangelion slowly neared the edge of activation. _Okay sis...Shin-man and Sohryu told me that they can hear their moms...and that their moms can hear them._ Kinda. Sorta. [It was complicated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBIYcZUYQZ0). Ayanami had been reluctant to share any details about the soul within Unit-00, so he only had the words of the Second and the Third to go off of. _So if that's true...I'll be thinking as loud as I can. And I know it'll irritate you so much that you'll have no choice but to respond!_  
  
The technobabble continued, and a distinct heaviness settled over him.  
  
 _Can you hear me? I'm still talking! Yak yak, yakety sax! HEY! HEY! LISTEN! YO! TALK TO ME HERE! HEEEEEEEY-!_  
  
The connection was established.  
  
 _...sis?_ There was an otherness, and the feeling of something beyond him. No, not just something...someone. _Can you hear me? Sis?!_  
  
shut up  
  
Toji blinked. _Wait? WHAT?!_  
  
you heard me  
  
The tone was so _familiar_.  
  
you think too loud  
  
Toji hiccuped. There was an ache in his chest that wasn't entirely unpleasant. _You damn little brat...you should know better than to talk to your brother like that._  
  
" **All circuits are holding strong. Synchronization ratio is holding at thirty-nine-point-four percent.** " stated Maya Ibuki.  
  
"...is that good?"  
  
" **For a first time? Absolutely!** " exclaimed Misato. " **Great job, Toji-kun!** "  
  
"...cool." Toji leaned back, a shaky smile on his face. He was trying not to cry.  
  
i missed you  
  
Everything was going to be all right.  
  
xxxx  
  
/March 14, 2016/  
  
"HELP ME! SOMEBODY **HELP** ME!" screamed Toji, his vision of NERV-6 vanishing and slowly being replaced by an endless abyss of shadow. No matter how hard he jerked at the handlebars, Unit-03 couldn't escape. " _I DON'T WANNA DIE! **I DON'T-!**_ "  
  
His Evangelion was consumed by the void, and all he saw was darkness.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 25: DIVIDE AND CONQUER**  
  
xxxx  
  
/March 7, 2016/  
  
/Classroom 2-A, Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School/  
  
Kensuka Aida's smile was as bright as a star. "It's been over a _month_ since the last video. My life is now complete!" The boy was practically salivating as waited for the video to load on his desk monitor.  
  
Shinji Ikari scratched the back of his head, looking somewhat flummoxed. _Well, at least he knows what makes him happy._  
  
The video depicted a desolate cityscape, shadowed by a darkened sky and filled with the sounds of battle. The camera panned over the shattered crystalline corpse of the Twelfth Angel, the obliterated form of the Thirteenth Angel, and the bisected body of the spidery Fourteenth Angel. The footage finally slowed to a stop, showing a blue-haired nephilim facing off against a miniature – though still colossal – version of the Fifteenth Angel.  
  
The image cut to a frontal shot of the nephilim; it was Mana Kirishima, clad in a black bodysuit, a red cloak, and a red bandanna. She wiped the blood away from her lip, staring angrily at the Angel. " **You just keep on coming, eh…?** " From behind, a cloaked figure with a brown hood stepped into view, calmly pulling the bandanna off of her head. " **What the-?** "  
  
" **I'm borrowing this**." The voice was deep and growly, but it was obviously Gendo Ikari speaking. With a sudden dash and an aerial spin, the man lashed out with the bandanna – which somehow extended a few dozen times its original length – and managed to _pierce_ the Angel's body with it, the tip eventually wrapping around the beast's head. With a deep growl and a downward thrust of the arms, the man slammed the Fifteenth Angel into the ground, where it promptly exploded. The man turned back towards Mana, walking slowly forward.  
  
Mana chuckled. " **So…you must be the one that they call the Master of Asia, huh?** "  
  


With a triumphant growl, the man whipped off his cloak, right as a boisterous tune began playing in the background. It revealed Gendo Ikari in a purple martial arts uniform, the front of the shirt embroidered with the face of Eva Unit-01. " ** _Answer me, child!_** " He threw the bandanna at Mana as the camera zoomed in, and the background vanished in a streak of stereotypical action lines. " **The School of the Undefeated of the East!** "  
  
" **The winds of the King!** " yelled Mana, a devil-may-care grin on her face as she wrapped the bandanna around her head.  
  
" _ **ZENSHIN!**_ " Gendo launched a flurry of punches.  
  
" _ **KEIRETSU!**_ " Mana's arms were a blur as she blocked them all.  
  
The camera backed away showing the two continuously punching at each other – yet not landing a clean blow – with a speed beyond that of mortal men. " _ **TEMPA KYOUREN!**_ " they shouted in unison. An extreme close-up of their fists crashing into each other came next, quickly cutting back to a wide shot of the duo with their fists still conjoined. They were crouching down, front legs extended, and rear arms held above their heads in martial arts poses. Their combined fists crackled with golden light. " _ **Look! The East is burning red!**_ "  
  
The background behind them burst into flames, above which bore the familiar symbol of NERV. This time, the leaf's subtitle read 'GRASP VICTORY!'  
  
Kensuke's eyes were practically gleaming. "So _cool._ "  
  
Mana Kirishima chuckled, her feet resting atop her desk. The fact that she wore a skirt didn't seem to bother her. "I was actually asked to help the Boss-man with that one. It was kinda fun, actually."  
  
"That sounds like there was a possibility it _wouldn't_ have been fun."  
  
The Pilot of the Shining Gundam rolled her eyes at Kensuke. "Well, we haven't _exactly_ been on friendly terms."  
  
"...what exactly is he saying?" Shinji tilted his head, trying to decipher exactly what the point of the video was. "Why did he call himself the Master of Asia? Who's the King?"  
  
"Do...do you not get the reference?" inquired Kensuke.  
  
"What reference?"  
  
"...you poor, deprived child. In that case, don't question it." Kensuke leaned back, a wide smile on his face. "The whole point of those videos is to bring a sense of triumph and irreverence to the whole proceeding! It keeps people from thinking too closely about how terrifying the Angels actually are."  
  
Shinji blinked. "...huh. Never thought of it like that." The Third Child went towards his desk, mulling over that idea. _He does spend a lot of time trying to lighten the mood for the people of Tokyo-3._ For how embarrassing having Gendo as a father could be sometimes, Shinji couldn't fault the man's efforts to keep morale high. Even if some of his methods were...questionable.  
  
His attention was suddenly drawn by Toji Suzuhara, walking into the classroom with an actual _grin_ on his face.  
  
Shinji smiled. _Looks like he managed to synchronize with Unit-03._ To have such a dramatic turnaround in demeanor, he must have had a good conversation. Well, as much of a 'conversation' that could be had with vague mental impressions. He quickly typed on his desk computer.  
  
/ _Shinji-Ikari: How did it go?_  
  
Toji was quick to respond.  
  
/ _Toji-Suzuhara: Well, it was something. It's hard to describe._  
/ _Shinji-Ikari: I know. I understand._  
/ _Asuka-Langley-Sohryu: Guess this means you're ready to begin sparring! ^o^_  
  
Shinji blinked at the redhead's sudden interruption of their chat. The Third and the Sixth turned towards the Second, who had a wide grin on her face.

  
/ _Toji-Suzuhara: Sparring?_  
/ _Asuka-Langley-Sohryu: Yeah! We've already got a spot arranged in the Geofront! You'll be sparring me, Rei, Mana, and Mayumi! ^_~_  
/ _Shinji-Ikari: ...I would say that's a bit much, but then I remember how I started out. You'll do fine, Toji._  
  
Shinji watched as Toji stilled. The jock slowly turned, meeting Mana Kirishima's eyes. She waved at him with a sly smirk, as though she knew what they were talking about.  
  
Without saying a word, Toji calmly stood up and walked to the classroom's door. He took a long step outside-  
  
"You are not allowed to run away."  
  
-only to be grabbed by the back of his collar by Rei Ayanami. "The _hell_ I can't run away!" exclaimed Toji, struggling against her iron grip.  
  
Kensuke slumped onto his desk, groaning with exaggeration. "Oh…if only I could have been picked to be the new Pilot…"  
  
Shinji sighed. He supposed he should've felt worse, but it was outweighed by the fact that there was finally a _male_ Eva Pilot that would actually understand his circumstances. Nothing against Kaworu and all, but Nagisa had come off as rather quirky...notwithstanding the fact that the Fourth Child was able to beat three nephilim at once, whereas he - _even now_ \- had difficulty keeping up with Asuka in the regular spars amongst the Pilots. Alas. _Besides_ , thought the Third Child as he briefly prodded at the toned muscles in his arms, _he'll only benefit from it. Toji's a lot tougher than I was when I first started. He'll be fine._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Later that Day/  
  
/Ayanami's Training Ground, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
"WAAAH!" yelled Toji as he was thrown over Mana's shoulder. He landed with a loud _thump_ on the grass, the wind being driven from his lungs.  
  
"Come on, where's all the spunk you showed earlier?" taunted Mana. "Get back up!"  
  
Toji scowled, slowly getting to his feet. Ayanami, Sohryu, Kirishima, and Yamagishi were all wearing the same bodysuits they had worn when doing the synchronized training for the Seventh Angel. The phrase 'reactive ionized Kleinium weave' had passed over his head, but it apparently meant they couldn't accidentally pulverize him. He had initially been reluctant to spar, saying something about how it was an unmanly thing to do.  
  
Ayanami's thorough beatdown had quickly disabused him of that notion.  
  
Kirishima's reaction to a punch to her face – a snarky "come on, I've eaten sushi that hit harder than you!" – had removed all of his self-imposed limitations.  
  
Not that it mattered. He still couldn't lay a finger on em'!  
  
"I'm still _waiting!_ "  
  
Toji snarled, clenching his fists and charging forward. "I'll show _you_ spunk!"  
  
A sweeping kick sent his feet into the air, quickly followed by an elbow to the gut that slammed him back into the ground.  
  
" _...ow..._ "  
  
"Come on Mana, my turn!"  
  
"Eh, I'm getting a little bored now. I'll tag out."  
  
"Whoo!" cheered Asuka as she bounced forward, her hair bobbing and weaving with each motion. "Get up Toji! I know you've got more in you than that!"  
  
Toji moaned out of agony.  
  
xxxx  
  
 _Yep._ Shinji nodded to himself as Obimura-sensei entered Class 2-A. _He'll be perfectly fine._  
  
xxxx  
  
Things continued in a similar vein for the next several days.  
  
The veterans helped Toji get up to speed in physicality and maneuvers. He underwent various sync tests with Unit-03, and performed virtual simulations to get him used to the sensations of Eva combat. In the relatively brief amount of free time he had, he alternated between being prodded by Kensuke for details on being a Pilot and spending time with Hikari.  
  
Truly, young love was an incredible thing.  
  
Alas, the Angels would not wait.  
  
On the morning of March 14, a single command echoed across the ether that connected the remnants of ADAM.  
  
 **Israfel. Advance.**  
  
At the command of Tabris, Israfel moved out, having already split into clones per the demands of Bardiel's stratagem. These derivatives had already traversed the ocean floor, moving into position so they could move in sync.  
  
Red trudged from the depths of Atlantic to the Sea of Massachusetts, aiming for the coastal city of Worcester.  
  
Green swam through the icy waters of the Barents Sea, aiming for the northern shores of Russia.  
  
Blue calmly traversed the Yellow Sea, heading for the submerged ruins of Beijing.  
  
And finally, there was one last wrinkle: a fourth body, with skin the color of bright mustard. Yellow moved with purpose through the Bering Sea, its final destination being the tundra of Southwest Alaska.  
  
LET **US** _ **GIVE**_ THE **GREATEST** [ _ **PERFORMANCE**_ /BATTLE/ **DANCE** ] _**OF**_ OUR **LIFE.**  
  
xxxx  
  
/March 14, 2016/  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Geofront, Tokyo-3/

  
Misato Katsuragi looked grimly at the Evangelion Pilots, trying her damnedest not to look at the scenes of destruction being relayed to the displays. "The Seventh Angel has returned; it's launching a simultaneous attack on NERV-3, NERV-5, NERV-6, and NERV-Alaska."  
  
"...so now it's split into four bodies?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shinji grimaced at the footage: the Red body thundered through downtown Worcester, heading for NERV-3; Green advanced calmly through wave after wave of Russian artillery, its trajectory leading it to NERV-5 in Moscow; Blue ignored the defensive efforts of the Chinese navy as it swam towards the aquatic base of NERV-6, based in the ruins of Beijing; finally, long-range footage from aerial drones watched as Yellow walked unopposed through the tundra towards NERV-Alaska. "Okay. What's the plan?"  
  
"This seems to be a continuation of the Thirteenth Angel's attack on Berlin-2, but at a wider scale; any institution tied with NERV is a target now, not just us at NERV-1," concluded Misato. "We've already received word from Commander Langley at NERV-2 that the Fourth Child will be deployed to Moscow and the Fifth will be deployed to Massachusetts."  
  
"So we will be tasked with deploying to China and Alaska, then?" asked Rei Ayanami.  
  
Misato nodded. "After deliberation, we'll keep you and Asuka here on standby, to defend Tokyo-3. Shinji will be going to Alaska." The Lieutenant Colonel turned her gaze towards the newest member of the Eva Pilots. "Toji-kun, we'll be deploying you and Unit-03 to Beijing."  
  
The Sixth Child gulped. He was still somewhat intimidated by the sheer size of the Operations Deck, of how many people milled about, and of the massive amount of information displayed on the holographic monitors. It truly cemented the fact that NERV was paramilitary through and through. Regardless, he put on a brave front. "Well…already heading out to the frontlines, huh?"  
  
"Beijing is much closer, so reinforcements will be easier to arrange," reasoned Misato. "Also, in the event that an Angel attacks while you and Shinji are gone, we need the best people possible. Asuka has the highest Sync Ratio, and Rei is our best close-range combatant."  
  
Toji sighed, looking at Shinji with an exasperated look. "Geez Shin-man, are you gonna take this?"  
  
The Third Child shrugged. "She's not wrong. And are you going to argue after the two of them have been manhandling you for the past week?"  
  
"…Shin-man?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So, when do they move out?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Immediately. Gear up kids!" commanded the Lieutenant Colonel.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Polish-Belarus Airspace, En Route to Moscow/  
  
The YC-49 soared through the clouds, the light of the morning sun casting a warm glow along its surface. Within its clutches, the Mark 06 waited in silence, its white, silver, and gunmetal armor flawless.  
  
Within its Entry Plug, Kaworu Nagisa hummed the _Ode to Joy_. **I am…[excited/nervous/giddy].**  
  
 _ **WE ARE FINALLY ACTING IN A MORE OVERT MANNER. IT IS [NATURAL/FITTING/OBVIOUS].**_  
  
 **And to think it was not too long ago that Iruel [chastised/mocked/harangued] us for not doing so. Yet here we are. Was he so wrong, in the end?**  
  
 _ **HIS ONLY SIN WAS TO DEFY YOU AND ACT AGAINST YOUR WILL. AND HE WAS [WARPED/DEFILED/DEBILITATED] BY HIS HATRED OF THE LILIM. WE, THE [REMNANT/LAST], ACT IN ACCORDANCE WITH YOU, FOR THE GREATER PURPOSE OF REUNITING WITH OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE].**_  
  
 **Speaking of ADAM…the Chairman was awfully insistent on sending me to NERV-5.**  
  
Zeruel's snort bounded across the ether. At this very moment, Yomiko Nagisa and Provisional Unit-05 were also on a YC-49, en route to North America. _**HE REBUFFED MY SUGGESTION THAT YOU [TELEPORT/SKIP/LEAP] TO THE THIRD BRANCH.**_  
  
 **Why do you think he was so insistent?**  
  
 _ **WITHIN THE MARK 06, YOU ARE THE STRONGEST OF US ALL. YOU SEND THE STRONGEST ONLY WHERE THEY ARE NEEDED MOST.**_  
  
 **My thoughts exactly.** Perhaps…NERV-5 was where they kept ADAM? It was certainly a possibility. **I will remain vigilant. Let us keep to the stratagem and move forward.**  
  
 _ **I AM MOST EAGER.**_  
  
And through it all, the ethereal [song/dance] of Israfel – accompanied by sounds of fire and explosives that bled through to their collective consciousness – played with abandon.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Northern Shore of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
The four Evangelion Pilots – along with Hikari Horaki and Kensuke Aida – stared at the waters of Ashinoko, waiting quietly as Units-01 and 03 were prepared with the same harnesses that had been used during the battle with the Eleventh Angel. Aided by their internal Kleinium cores, the Jet Alone Pilots would be ferrying the Evas to their respective destinations. Classes had been cancelled as a precautionary measure, because there was no way of knowing what the Seventh Angel was up to; the possibility of a _fifth_ body (or sixth, seventh, and so on) attacking the city while they were down two Evas was too high to ignore.  
  
This was why Hikari was even here at all, gripping the fabric of her skirt nervously (there was no doubt that Kensuke would have been here, class or no class). Even so, a rebellious part of her entertained the possibility that she would have _skipped_. Such scandalous thoughts. "So...you're actually going into battle, huh?"

  
"Yep." Toji's arms were crossed; compared to this three fellow Pilots, his dark Plug Suit was a stark contrast, standing out in the afternoon light. "Can't say I'm lookin' forward to it. But hey," Toji slapped Shinji on the back. "Shin-man here managed to defeat an Angel on his first day! And then he killed the next days later! If I can't hack it after training for weeks, I deserve to get benched."  
  
"Well, I kinda _knew_ I was going to be the Pilot of Unit-01 for a long time," said Shinji, an anxious smile on his face. _Years, actually._ "Asuka and Ayanami-chan knew for a long time as well. You've known that you were going to be a Pilot for _less than a month._ "  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Asuka. "Don't be down on yourself, you're gonna do fine! _Nutze den Tag!_ "  
  
Kensuke stepped forward, sticking his camera into Toji's friends. "SO! Sixth Child, you are about to go forward to ensure the continued existence of mankind! The people who will eventually watch this video want to know: what are your thoughts?"  
  
"...it feels weird to be on the other end of this thing."  
  
"You have _no_ idea," quipped Kensuke.  
  
"Well..." Toji sniffed, puffing his chest out and holding his arms out in a heroic pose, "my thoughts are: I'm gonna kick ass! I'm gonna come back home in one piece! And hopefully, if it ain't too late by the time I get back, I'll take my girl on another date somewhere!"  
  
"TOJI-KUN!" squeaked Hikari, her face redder than a tomato. "Not on camera!"  
  
Asuka laughed, wrapping her arm around Hikari's shoulder. "Come on, let him be 'manly'. You can't fault the guy for taking to the whole 'boyfriend' shtick with gusto! Besides," she grinned slyly, poking the Class Rep on her cheek with a dainty finger, "you _know_ you like it."  
  
Hikari buried her face in her hands, utterly embarrassed by Asuka's good-hearted teasing.  
  
Rei Ayanami watched these proceedings with a stoic eye. "This is...agreeable." She paused, mulling over her word choice. "No. More than agreeable. This is...good. Yes." She looked from Kensuke to Hikari, panning over Asuka, Toji, and finally Shinji, her gaze lingering on him. "This conversation. This group. This friendship. This is yet another reason why we Pilot the Eva, to ensure that events like these can continue. More people deserve to experience these feelings."  
  
"Profound words from the Pilot of Unit-00!" exclaimed Kensuke.  
  
Shinji nodded. In retrospect, it was amazing to see how far Ayanami-chan had come; she had become more open with others, even though her strength was still undeniable. There was still that recognizable core of who she was, which made her changes even more incredible. His mind briefly recalled the words of the Fifth Angel, from so long ago; in the face of the Angel's challenge that humans could never know who they were, he would only point to Rei Ayanami as the counterexample. _If we don't know who we are, how can we know that we ever change? How would we be able to recognize it?_  
  
The loud screech of magnetic rails shot through the air, signaling the arrival of the Evas. From two nearby Ducts, Unit-01 and Unit-03 emerged. Moments later, the Shining Gundam and the Rising Gundam set down by the Pilots. " **Okay kids, let's wrap it up. It's showtime!** " yelled Mana, her voice echoing out of her Gundam's external speakers. " **You ready, Ikari?** "  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
" **Are you prepared, Suzuhara-san?** " asked Mayumi, the Rising Gundam kneeling down.  
  
Toji forced a grin onto his face. "Ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
"Toji-kun?"  
  
The Sixth Child turned towards his girlfriend. Hikari's face, though still crimson, had an odd resolve to it. "Yeah?"  
  
Hikari's lips contorted into an odd grimace – as though mentally debating something – while her eyes shifted towards Kensuke's camera. With a resolute breath, she raised her right hand, touching two fingers to her mouth. She then took those fingers and pressed them against Toji's lips: an indirect kiss, but still as blatant as the demure girl could possibly be in public at this point.  
  
Toji's face nearly burst into flames, it was so red.  
  
"You better come back to me alive, okay?" said Hikari.  
  
"...yeah. Sure thing." Toji stumbled backwards, all but falling into the open hands of the Rising Gundam. The mecha rose into the air, heading towards the waiting form of Unit-03.  
  
" **Feh. I think I just got diabetes.** " The Shining Gundam knelt down. " **Come on, time's a-wasting!** "  
  
"Right." Shinji looked one last time at his friends, his eyes hardening with determination. "I'm going now. Take care."  
  
Hikari nodded, her cheeks still blushing. Kensuke and Asuka both gave him a thumbs-up. Rei...had an odd look in her eyes. "Ayanami-chan?" She looked down at her right hand, tentatively extending two fingers. _Wait._ She raised them to her lips. _What._ Her dainty fingers – capable of tearing through steel – softly pressed against his lips. _WHAT._  
  
"You are not replaceable. Therefore, you will return alive. This is non-negotiable..." Her red eyes flickered briefly towards Hikari Horaki before settling back on him. "...Shinji-kun."  
  
Shinji gulped, his heart pounding heavily. _Did she just call me that?_ "...okay. I will."  
  
" **Oh for cryin' out loud!** " Shinji yelped as the Shining Gundam suddenly – but still gently – wrapped its hands around him. " **You can play at being lovebirds after killing the Angel!** " The Gundam took off, heading towards Unit-01.  
  
Once the two Entry Plugs screwed into the Evas, the Jet Alone transformed into the Jet Mode; the aircraft slowly maneuvered themselves, latching onto the backs of the titans. With a shift of gravity and the howl of thrusters, the two Evangelions rocketed into the sky, eventually diverging: the Rising Jet and Unit-03 heading towards China, the Shining Jet and Unit-01 soaring towards Alaska.  
  
Rei watched them go in silence. She turned towards Hikari and Kensuke – who was still filming! – and took note of their drooping jaws. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
" _Nein_ , my dear Rei~" crooned Asuka, wrapping the blunette up in a massive hug, "nothing wrong at all!"  
  
xxxx  
  
/Evangelion Graveyard, Terminal Dogma, NERV-1/  
  
Ryoji Kaji looked calmly at the pits, filled with the bones of failed Evangelions. It was a very macabre sight.  
  
"Neat." He snapped a photo with a disposable camera, moving on in solitude.  
  
At over two kilometers beneath Central Dogma, this level of NERV – the deepest one still available for human access – had a truly alien air to it. The eerie atmosphere was aided by the presence of the proto-Evangelions' corpses, to be sure, but it would have been so without them; the tall halls, massive corridors, and arcane machinery truly cemented the fact that the Geofront was an alien facility.  
  
 _All the more reason to be quick about this._ The extended alert from the Seventh Angel's return would last for only so long, and then there would be more eyes than he would be comfortable dealing with. Despite the time limit, he continued his leisurely pace through the depths of Terminal Dogma, eventually traversing through the long corridor known only as 'Final Judgment'. _NERV sure likes its foreboding names._ The red lights gave it an appropriately hellish tinge.  
  
At last, he made it to the last bulkhead, bearing the logo of NERV. The subtitle was quite apropos for this situation: 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU MADE IT TO THE FINAL BOSS'. _Rubbing it in everyone's face in your own particular fashion, eh Gendo?_ He withdrew a security card from his pocket, briefly smiling at the mugshot of Misato Katsuragi. It was supposedly an expired card, the magnetic strip having an out-of-date code.  
  
The code had been replaced by something entirely different, a proverbial skeleton key of sorts. A gift from SEELE, one that he hadn't made use of until now. _Not like I'll need it anymore after this._  
  
Swipe.  
  
The bulkhead, the Gate of the Apocalypse, opened: massive bolts unscrewed and multiple armored layers slid back.  
  
Kaji calmly walked inside, his peripheral vision taking in the massive pool of glowing LCL and the small motorboat floating upon its surface. His eyes were focused on the massive red throne, upon which sat a white humanoid. LCL bled out from the torso, for the creature's legs had been severed for some particular purpose. Smaller limbs – human-sized – seemed to have sprouted from the waist, probably the worst case of acne ever (Kaji lightly chuckled to himself at his observational humor). The skin seemed vaguely luminescent, yet also appeared to have the texture of marshmallows. The head was slumped over, with a face covered by a triangular mask of purple metal with seven eyes. The most striking sight was the sky blue zweihander, fashioned out of a metal that seemed to twist naturally.  
  
"So this is LILITH and the Sword of Uriel." Quite the sight. _Now, where is the Lance?_ He was aware that Katsuhito Ikari, during his 'inspection' back in December, had observed LILITH and the Sword, re-confirming their existence. However, the Lance of Longinus had been conspicuously absent. _Where else would it be kept, if not here?_ The Inspector went about inspecting the walkway and the base of the throne, trying to find anything that seemed out of place, or had a conspicuously human _touch_ to it; amidst the alien tech of LILITH's throne, it was sure to stick out. _Especially_ if someone had tried to hide it.  
  
Before long, he hit jackpot.  
  
"Oh ho~" He prodded a nigh-imperceptible notch in the pathway the bridge the Gate of the Apocalypse to LILITH's throne. "What have we here?" He knelt down, pressing at the notch in several different ways; finally, after applying pressure in a particular pattern with his fingers, a small panel opened up, revealing a single red button. "Well, it's appropriately thematic." Sighing, he indulged his cornier instincts, if only to relieve the tension in his shoulders and the stress in his head. "What does _this_ button do…?"  
  
He pressed it.  
  
His heard jerked upward as another bulkhead – suspended in the air, hidden within the shadows of the darkened chamber – parted in two, sliding apart.  
  
Kaji's eyes widened at what he saw. _No…he couldn't have possibly…how did…?_ It was impossible, the Committee had to have known, there was _no way_ they would have tolerated this...but...no. They couldn't have known. There was no _way_ they knew. Which meant...  
  
He did something he hadn't done in a while: he laughed. Deeply, and gratuitously. He slowly clapped at the sight, shaking his head with something akin to wonder. _I have no idea HOW you managed to pull this off without the old men finding out, but I must tip my hat to you. Bravo Gendo._  
  
Now his curiosity was piqued. He would have to inquire as to how the Supreme Commander had pulled this off...and where better to go, than the man himself?  
  
xxxx  
  
/Atlantic Airspace, En Route to Massachusetts/  
  
Within the Entry Plug, Yomiko Nagisa huffed impatiently. "This is taking too long. Switching to Standard operation."  
  
The crackle of static accompanied a panicked voice. " **Pilot Nagisa, why are you disengaging?!** "  
  
"This craft is too slow."  
  
With a sudden snap of bolts and restraints, Provisional Unit-05 dropped from the YC-49, plummeting through the air. As Yomiko's sync ratio jumped to over two-hundred percent, the Eva's shoulder pylons crackled with electricity. The morning sun's radiation was more than sufficient for Zeruel's Soul to use, feeding the power directly to Unit-05's shoulder thrusters. She also utilized the Eva's AT-Field in subtler ways, reducing the influence of gravity and friction.  
  
With a burst of blue and orange light, Unit-05 _shot_ through the atmosphere, rocketing ahead of the YC-49 with terrifying ease.  
  
Yomiko maintained a serene expression, concentrating on her task. All throughout, Zeruel focused on the distant Light of Israfel's Soul. _**I HOPE YOU CAN MAKE THIS CONVINCING.**_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Russian Airspace, En Route to Moscow/  
  
Kaworu Nagisa chuckled as he craned the Mark 06's head upward. Even from this distance, he could see the flash of pink crosses and the overwhelming barrage of missiles, rockets, tracer rounds, and artillery shells. Massive explosions dotted the Russian countryside as Tupolev Tu-95 and Tu-22M bombers dropped excessive amounts of ordnance atop the Seventh Angel's position. "My my." _Israfel ran quite a long ways to make it so close to Moscow this soon._ Especially since the Angel was tearing through the Russian military to get there. "I believe I'll need to deploy early. Switching to Standard operation."  
  
" **Acknowledged** ," replied the YC-49's pilot. " **Good luck, Pilot Nagisa**."  
  
The bolts and restraints released, and the Mark 06 descended, the S-Type equipment extending its wings. Kaworu calmly utilized his AT-Field to slow his fall, feeling the weight of the S-Type's extended battery pack on his shoulders. _Fifteen minutes of power. That should be sufficient._ Granted, he could outright ignore the time limit, as it only applied to the armor restraints: if worse came to worse, he could tear off the armor and keep operating.  
  
SEELE would probably react even more dramatically if he did so. That maneuver would have to be saved for more...extenuating circumstances.  
  
 **I am approaching Israfel.** The Mark 06 angled to the left, aiming northward of Moscow. **Forgive me.**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Supply Rig #7, NERV-6, Ruins of Beijing, China/  
  
Toji clutched the handlebars nervously. "I wish this thing would hurry up and show its ugly mug again."  
  
" **Be patient, Suzuhara-san** ," advised Mayumi, " **it will appear again.** "  
  
Unit-03 stood solemnly, an umbilical cord connected to its back to provide power. The Eva stood on one of the many waterborne platforms surrounding a partially submerged skyscraper, its reinforced surface reflecting the light of the early evening sun. The Jing Guang Centre – standing tall at over two-hundred meters – had been refurbished by GEHIRN following Second Impact. Now, it served as headquarters for the Sixth Branch of NERV, with a particular focus on aquatic and submarine applications for Angelic technology.  
  
Far in the distance, Toji could see the smoking wrecks of Chinese naval vessels. "Figures. The moment I get here, the Angel decides to go hiding. Think it's scared of me?"  
  
" **I do not know. This Angel has been the only one to ever retreat from battle.** " High above, the Rising Gundam maintained overwatch, keeping an eye out for whenever the Seventh Angel emerged.  
  
"Feh. Oh well. If it runs away, I ain't gonna complain."  
  
" **...Suzuhara-san. I have a question.** "  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
" **...if you were injured, or were incapacitated, Horaki-san would be sad, yes?** "  
  
Toji fumed. "You don't think I'm gonna lose, do you?!"  
  
" **It is a hypothetical scenario.** "  
  
"Fine. Yeah. She would. I think...maybe?"  
  
" **Then why pursue a relationship? Why entertain the possibility of inflicting that pain on her? Would it not be better to stay away, and keep her heart safe?** "  
  
"...you're still hung-up about Sawamura, aren't ya?" Mayumi's sighs were telling. "Look, I know the guy was a jerk for dumping ya the way he did, and the whole thing with the Tenth Angel made sure there was no closure. Am I close?"  
  
" **...you are not incorrect.** "  
  
"Gotcha." _Maybe I'm getting better at this whole relationship thing._ He pointedly ignored the sensation of Unit-03 giggling in his mind. "Well...I'm not really good at analyzing everything. That's more Kensuke's deal. But I _will_ tell that what the Class Rep did with her fingers before we left absolutely made my day. And I bet it made hers too. That kind of happiness is worth it."  
  
" **I see.** "  
  
Belatedly, Toji realized exactly how he had phrased his previous words, and his face burned red with embarrassment. "Er...when I was talking about her fingers, I wasn't being nasty, or anything! I mean, you saw the kiss, right?! I wasn't being dirty!"  
  
" **I know.** "  
  
"Okay. Just makin' sure...you won't tell the Class Rep, right?"  
  
" **If you insist, I won't.** "  
  
"Okay. Good."  
  
smooth  
  
 _You shut up!_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Alaskan Airspace, NERV-Alaska, Tundra of Southwest Alaska/  
  
The relatively small institution of NERV-Alaska was abuzz with activity, the snowy tundra brightened by an excessive amount of floodlights. Odd flashes of electricity and multicolored light shot from the facility, experimental weaponry firing into the darkness of the Alaskan night. Thanks to the blizzard, visibility was nigh-impossible.  
  
Even so, Shinji Ikari could feel the presence of the Seventh Angel. The orange flickering of an AT-Field could be seen from above, impossibly clear through the snowy gales. Speaking of which... _snow!_ "...the very first time I experience a snowstorm, and it's in an Angel battle."  
  
" **Hey, you can still cross it off your bucket list,** " quipped Mana. The Shining Jet kept Unit-01 suspended over the torrential blizzard; the first quarter moon and the starry sky made for a peaceful vision. Alas, like so many things, the peace was only skin-deep.  
  
"I guess." Shinji reached over the side of his seat, yanking a green switch. With a charge of power, the Evangelion switched from Diagnostic mode to Standard, and _holy crap_ was it cold! Shinji grimaced at the sudden sensation of the Alaskan chill, impulsively gritting his teeth. "I have five minutes. If I can't bring it down, it's up to you, Kirishima-san!"  
  
" **Not a problem at all. And I'll make sure to mock you heavily for losing!** " With a sudden lurch, the Shining Jet released Unit-01.  
  
Shinji steeled himself as the Eva went into free-fall. He quickly opened a communications channel to NERV-1 and NERV-Alaska. "This is Shinji Ikari and Unit-01! We are engaging the Angel!"  
  
xxxx

  
Across the world, the four bodies of Israfel shifted. _**LET**_ US [ **BEGIN** / _ **DANCE**_ ].  
  
xxxx  
  
/Worcester, Massachusetts/  
  
Red – nonchalantly tearing apart the downtown area of Worcester – ceased its westward advance towards NERV-3. It turned its gaze eastward and skyward, focusing on the growing light that pierced the darkness of early morning; to the uninitiated, it appeared as a falling star. But it knew the truth: Unit-05 had arrived.  
  
With a massive quake, the Evangelion crashed into the shore of Worcester, its yellow visor gleaming dangerously amidst the flames engulfing the city. The voice of Yomiko Nagisa echoed from Unit-05's external speakers. " **Face me, Angel.** "  
  
The eyeholes in Red's mask flashed.  
  
Unit-05 swung its Progressive Lance, AT-Field briefly flickering.  
  
 _ **CHYOOM**_.  
  
A cross-shaped blast exploded behind the Eva, looming above the waters of the Atlantic.  
  
Red seemed to tilt its mask out of curiosity; with nothing but the AT-Field, the Evangelion had redirected the origin point of its attack.  
  
" **You'll have to do better than that.** " The Eva's four wheels squealed, and the titan charged at the Seventh Angel.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Dmitrov, 65 Kilometers North of Moscow, Russia/  
  
The Dormition Cathedral of Dmitrov had stood for nearly five centuries; its white-washed walls and ornate cupolas had stood the test of time, through the ups and downs of Imperial Russia, through World War II, through the Cold War, through the Impact Wars. It was an icon for the town, and a testament to history.  
  
The Green body of Israfel trudged through it, unceremoniously destroying the cathedral.  
  
It was yet another scene of destruction wrought by the Seventh Angel, one that had been repeated on its swift trek towards Moscow. The panicked attempts of the Russian Armed Forces to halt its advance had only contributed needlessly to the devastation. Massive stretches of the countryside north of Russia's capital bore fresh scars and craters, the overcast sky darkened further by plumes of oily smoke.  
  
Green paused, feeling the sudden arrival of its superior, in every sense of the word.  
  
The Mark 06's red visor gleamed as its heel smashed into the Angel's face, an aerial drop with ferocious power.  
  
xxxx  
  
/NERV-6, Submerged Ruins of Beijing, China/  
  
A geyser of water erupted besides Supply Rig #7, causing Toji to yelp. "What the-?!"  
  
Out of the geyser came the Seventh Angel.  
  
Blue slammed its hand into Unit-03's face, driving them into the water. The umbilical cable floated lazily around the Eva as the Seventh Angel continued driving them downward, crushing the dark Eva into the submerged asphalt. Bits of rock and concrete tumbled through the currents, masking the giants from view.  
  
Blue raised a clawed hand to mash Unit-03's head to paste.  
  
Toji snarled. "Over my _dead body!_ " He jerked the right handlebar, imagining the fiercest punch he could.  
  
The Evangelion's eyes gleamed white in the water, accompanied by a right counter that sent the Angel sprawling. Unit-03 quickly got to its feet – the surface of the water only ten meters above – and charged, grabbing the Angel by the shoulders and driving it through one ruined skyscraper after another. For good measure, the Eva kept punching the Angel in the face.  
  
If Toji had to be honest...it all felt _fantastic_. "You like that?! _You like **that?!**_ "  
  
go ji go  
  
xxxx  
  
/NERV-Alaska, Tundra of Southwest Alaska/  
  
The moment Unit-01 landed, it rolled to the side, avoiding the cross blast that exploded its landing site. "Well, _you're_ impatient," murmured Shinji.  
  
The blizzard blew hard through the night, rendering visible sight impossible. Fortunately, with a one-hundred-and-thirty-seven percent sync ratio, Shinji no longer had merely human senses. With a mere thought and a decisive will, Unit-01 transitioned to infrared vision; now, the Angel glowed like a spotlight amidst a field of deep purple. "Gotcha."  
  
The Eva withdrew its prog-knife and charged, weaving from side-to-side to dodge Yellow's cross blasts. Unit-01 ducked underneath a sweeping claw, stabbing the Angel's armpit with the blade. The other arm lashed out, but was parried by the Eva's right arm. A left straight slammed into the Angel's face, followed by an overhead stab into the Angel's shoulder.  
  
There was a practiced motion to Shinji's thoughts and commands, and the Eva worked in seamless union with him. "You shouldn't have come back! You would have at least _survived!_ " Unit-01's side kick sent the Angel tumbling. "But you just couldn't leave well enough alone!"  
  
It was a far different scene compared to the initial battle with the Seventh Angel in October. Shinji had far more experience, a higher sync ratio, and a greater confidence in his abilities. Furthermore, the Seventh Angel was alone.  
  
Victory was assured.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Elsewhere/  
  
Within the void, Leliel stirred.  
  
 _it's time_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Alaskan Airspace, NERV-Alaska, Tundra of Southwest Alaska/  
  
Mana Kirishima pantomimed looking at a wristwatch, mentally counting down to the point where Unit-01's battery would run out. She had switched to infrared sensors, observing the back-and-forth between the Eva and the Angel from above. _Judging from how much ass that Ikari's kicking, I won't be needed for anything other than a glorified cargo service._ Sighing, she craned her neck, stretching out the kinks. _Oh well, at least the view is…nice…_  
  
Her thoughts trailed off; there was an odd, spherical source of radiation in the sky. Switching to the visible spectrum, the image coming through her external cameras made her recoil. "[The _hell?!_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxGGvS4VpC4)" She quickly turned on her com channel to headquarters back in Tokyo-3. "Uh…I hope I'm not the only one seeing things…"  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"No, Mana-kun," answered Misato Katsuragi, her eyes hardening at the sight of the black sphere, overlaid by white curves and esoteric patterns of varying thickness. "You're not." The image from the Shining Gundam was overlaid by others from NERV-6, NERV-5, and NERV-3: the exact same sphere had appeared in all three areas in close proximity to the Evas. "Is it another Angel?"  
  
"No Pattern Blue has been detected as of yet," answered Maya Ibuki. On her monitor, a graph showed the flow of data packets to the Tokyo-3 MAGI from the respective MAGI clusters at the other branches: MAGI-07 **WASHINGTON** , MAGI-08 **FRANKLIN** , and MAGI-09 **JEFFERSON** in Worcester; MAGI-13 **NIKITICH** , MAGI-14 **MUROMETS** , and MAGI-15 **POPOVICH** in Moscow; MAGI-16 **XUANZANG** , MAGI-17 **WUKONG** , and MAGI-18 **WUJING** in Beijing; and finally, MAGI-19 **GRANT** , MAGI-20 **LEE** , and MAGI-21 **SHERMAN** in Alaska. "There are some odd spatial anomalies, but nothing is conclusive."  
  
Ritsuko Akagi snorted. "Odds of us getting something conclusive in under five minutes?"  
  
"That's a sucker's bet," darkly joked Lieutenant Aoba.  
  
xxxx  
  
Israfel tried to make a good show of it.  
  
There was a definite sense of desperation in their blows; unlike the battle months ago with the defenders of the Black Moon, the [existence/manifestation/reality] of the Core could not be spread out and physically minimized amongst its lesser selves. With such great distance between the four bodies, its Core – the [essence/life/expression] of who Israfel _was_ – had to be present in its entirety to sustain their continued existence.  
  
All told, even if there had been no plan, no overarching strategy, the Seventh Angel was doomed regardless. The powers arrayed against it were too great.  
  
Still, it had been a [wonderful/fitting] performance.  
  
With a fitting note of synchronicity, the Seventh Angel arranged for their separate bodies to perish in the exact same instant.  
  
(Red tried to back away, but wasn't fast enough: Provisional Unit-05's progressive lance hummed with power as it pierced through its torso.)  
  
(Green had fired cross blast after cross blast at the Mark 06, but could not even crack the Eva's AT-Field; with a menacing glow of its red visor, the advanced Eva unleashed a concentrated beam of power that vaporized it on the spot.)  
  
(Blue valiantly struggled against the dark Evangelion's unsophisticated style, but there was something to be said for overwhelming offense; Unit-03's wild haymakers slammed over and over into its body before the continued stress proved too much for the Core.)  
  
(Yellow swiped at Unit-01 repeatedly, but could not land a single blow; compared to the swift and mighty Seraphiel, it might as well have been moving in molasses. A swift thrust from the Eva's blade pierced its Core; a follow-up left straight outright shattered it.)  
  
As Israfel [dimmed/passed/transcended], a single thought bounded across the ether. **IT** _ **WAS**_ [GLORIOUS/ **FANTASTIC** / _ **YOUTHFUL**_ ] TO **PLAY** _ **THIS**_ ROLE.  
  
Leliel's gratitude was immediate. _your sacrifice will not be in vain. i will make sure of it_  
  
As Israfel faded away, the black-and-white spheres blinked out of existence.  
  
xxxx

All of the Operations Deck in NERV-1 suddenly blared with alarms. "All readings from the Seventh Angel have vanished, but we have a new Pattern Blue!" yelled Miyata. "It's the _Sixteenth Angel!_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
/NERV-Alaska, Tundra of Southwest Alaska/  
  
Shinji Ikari grunted, suddenly stumbling. "What the-?"  
  
danger! run! escape!  
  
"What's going on?!" He tried to gain some purchase on the ground, but there was no firm soil, no frostbitten earth; instead, there was only nothingness. Never-ending, all-consuming nothingness. "Oh _gods_ , what's happening?! _HELP-!_ "  
  
His cries were absorbed by the darkness.  
  
xxxx  
  
/NERV-6, Submerged Ruins of Beijing, China/  
  
Toji didn't have time to bask in the glory of his first victory as an Eva Pilot; as the blue body of the Seventh Angel sunk lifelessly, the subaquatic surface of Beijing was coated in blackness. "The crap is this?"  
  
so cold  
  
The Sixth Child frowned. "Sis? What's wrong?!"  
  
run  
  
He clutched the controls, trying to the will the Eva to move up. The Eva's legs struggled uselessly in the black goop that was slowly devouring him, and its arms flailed uselessly through the water. " _What the hell is this?!_ " he yelled, fear swiftly beginning to overtake him. _This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_  
  
i'm scared  
  
 _Is this the end?!_  
  
" **Suzuhara-san, what's happening?!** " yelled Mayumi.  
  
Panic finally took him. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY **HELP** ME!" screamed Toji, his vision of NERV-6 vanishing and slowly being replaced by an endless abyss of shadow. No matter how hard he jerked at the handlebars, Unit-03 couldn't escape. " _I DON'T WANNA DIE! **I DON'T-!**_ "  
  
His Evangelion was consumed by the void, and all he saw was darkness.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Downtown Worcester, Massachusetts/  
  
The street beneath Unit-05 vanished beneath a tide of shadow. Yomiko arched an eyebrow as her Evangelion began to sink. "Oh?"  
  
The Eva's yellow visor glowed bright as it fired concentrated plasma into the abyss, but it refused to let go. With a frustrated howl, Unit-05 raised its progressive lance – the Red corpse of Israfel still skewered on it – and plunged it into the darkness, but to no avail.  
  
"Well. This is a predicament." With a frustrated sigh, Yomiko reached up to the control panel and triggered the manual ejection sequence. With a shifting of armor plates and the flaring of thrusters, her Entry Plug shot into the sky, flying away from the void that was consuming Unit-05 and a good portion of the downtown area of Worcester.  
  
Despite Yomiko's outward irritation, Zeruel couldn't be happier. _**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.**_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Dmitrov, Russia/  
  
Kaworu sensed it before it happened. Even as the presence of Israfel faded away – another loss, yet another part that returned to their [Creator/Father/Source] – he felt the impending [emergence/grip/gravity] of Leliel.  
  
With a mere gesture, Kaworu made the Mark 06 leap into the air, barely avoiding the sudden pool of blackness that phased into existence. The S-type equipment's jetpack flared, providing enough thrust to clear the edge of the advancing shadow. As a large portion of Dmitrov slowly sank into the void, the Mark 06 landed lightly amidst a forest further southward.  
  
As aerial assets from the Russian military quickly got into position to observe the shadow, the Mark 06 walked southward towards Moscow. He quickly opened a line to NERV-5 and NERV-2. "This is the Mark 06; the Seventh Angel was destroyed, but an unknown anomaly has emerged. I am retreating to a safe distance." Kaworu leaned back into his seat, letting the panicked words of the Lilim wash over him. **The first phase is now complete.**  
  
 _you will know when we begin the next phase_  
  
Tabris only wished that he could feel more joy at this development.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"SHINJI-KUN! TOJI-KUN!" screamed Misato, her eyes wide at the information being displayed on the holographic monitors: Signal lost. Vital signs unknown.  
  
For all intents and purposes, Units-01 and 03 had dropped off the face of the Earth.  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel whirled on her heels, glaring at Ritsuko. "Tell me you have something. _Anything._ "  
  
"Without further analysis? No." Dr. Akagi sighed. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to do something you're not used to: waiting."  
  
The Operations Director scowled, tightening her fists before pounding them against the nearest monitor. "DAMN IT!"  
  
As Katsuragi vented her frustration – driven by fear and anxiety – the Sub-Director and Supreme Commander watched from above. "This is…disconcerting."  
  
"In one stroke, three Evangelions have been lost. Including the Dummy Plug we just installed into Unit-01."  
  
Fuyutsuki glanced at Gendo Ikari's hands; there was definite tension there, nigh-invisible to those who didn't know the man as he did. "And what of your son?"  
  
"My concern goes without saying."  
  
"Do you think the Fourth and Fifth Children know anything?" whispered the Sub-Director.  
  
"If they do, the old men will do their utmost to find out."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Interrogation Room #1, NERV-5, Moscow, Russia/  
  
Not even two hours after the defeat of the Seventh Angel, Kaworu Nagisa found himself in a dark room within the confines of NERV-5. _Well, I can't say I'm surprised they would react this way._  
  
" **This is a limited meeting due to the timeframe involved, but is unavoidable.** " There were no holograms or identifying marks of any kind to denote who was present; however, the digitized voice of SEELE-01 was simple to recognize. " **Too many of our associates are dealing with the fallout from the massive collateral damage.** " Russia and the United States were up in arms as the global media portrayed more and more scenes of havoc and ruin wrought by the Seventh and Sixteenth Angels. The Americans in particular, fresh off of the Fourth Branch Incident, were howling for blood. " **You will answer for what has happened today.** "

  
The Fourth Child sighed, leaning against the wall. There were no humans present inside, but he could feel the dim Lights that hovered outside the fortified door. It was a dreary scene, and far too predictable. "You seem to imply I have done something wrong."  
  
" **Three Evangelions, lost to this mysterious void! Not even a half-hour after the Seventh Angel was destroyed, every single portal vanished!** " snarled SEELE-06. " _ **All**_ **of the MAGI detected a Pattern Blue. It was an Angel. One of** _ **your**_ **brethren.** "  
  
"Have we not already established that my kin are diverging more and more from what I desire? I am no fan of wanton destruction, as the Ninth and Fourteenth Angels demonstrated. I was not in line with the ideology of the Tenth Angel, who saw you Lilim as mere vermin. And as for the Seventh, you already know that I was thrown off by his sudden retreat in October. Why then is it any more surprising that this new Angel acts in a discordant manner?"  
  
" **A likely story** ," mocked SEELE-08, " **with all the power we deign to let you wield, you would pretend to have no control over your fellow Angels?** "  
  
"Oh?" Kaworu's smile was brittle, and decidedly harsher. "The power that you ' _deign to let me wield_ '? You already know that Zeruel can synchronize with her body from a distance. Do you truly think that your shackles can completely restrain my true form?"  
  
" **Your abilities when utilizing the Mark 06 are not what we are discussing, Tabris. What we are discussing is** _ **your**_ **negligence with regards to the maneuvers of your fellow Angels** ," admonished SEELE-01.  
  
Kaworu sighed wistfully. "I may possess the remnants of ADAM's memory, but that does not _make_ me ADAM. You overestimate my control over my brethren."  
  
" **Then what good are you?!** " snapped SEELE-04.  
  
The Fourth Child sighed, pushing himself off of the wall. "I've already read the preliminary after-action report. I am sorry for the fate of the Third and Sixth Children, truly; however, my _brethren_ also attacked me and Yomiko." There was a brief glow in his red eyes, accompanied by a thunderous _CRACK!_ Spider-webs blossomed throughout the room's walls, shuddering on the heaviness that was the Soul of Tabris. "Were it not for her superior reflexes, my sister might have experienced the same fate as Pilot Ikari or Pilot Suzuhara. Do _not_ mistake my passive demeanor for infinite patience."  
  
There was silence on the other end. Finally, the Chairman spoke. " **You will depart for Berlin-2 within the hour. Understand that this discussion is** _ **not**_ **over.** "  
  
"I'm sure," finished Kaworu, turning towards the door and opening it. He blithely ignored the armed security outside the door, their feet settling nervously on the brand new cracks in the floor. As he made his way through the halls of NERV-5, the boisterous chuckling of Zeruel echoed through his head. **Did I overdo it?**  
  
 _ **AN IMPOSSIBILITY. THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS [EXCESS/OVERKILL] WITH THOSE FOOLS. YOUR CONCERN WAS TOUCHING, BUT UNNECESSARY.**_  
  
 **I believe I was 'making the sale', as some Lilim would call it. I would like to think I succeeded.**  
  
… _ **DID YOU FEEL ANYTHING [UNUSUAL/OTHERWORLDLY/HOLLOW]?**_  
  
 **Indeed.** Within the depths of NERV-2, there had – within the past few months – been a new presence, vague and undefined, yet similar to that of the Evangelions. Kaworu had experienced that same sensation at NERV-5, and Yomiko apparently had as well at NERV-3. **They are building more Evangelions. But there was something else as well.** A shade and a phantom, barely comprehensible, yet linked to a seemingly bottomless well of power. **I have a strong suspicion that ADAM is being held within the Fifth Branch.**  
  
 _ **THEN WHY [WAIT/DELAY/PROCRASTINATE]? LET US SUMMON OUR TRUE BODIES AND LAY WASTE TO THE LILIM, AND RETRIEVE OUR [CREATOR/FATHER/SOURCE].**_  
  
 **It is only a suspicion, nothing more. Not enough for us to risk [acting/rebelling/raging] so overtly. Besides…we might as well let Bardiel's stratagem bear fruit first.**  
  
 _ **OF COURSE.**_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Katsuragi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu resisted the urge to frown. _Everyone's so gloomy._  
  
Hikari Horaki was visiting tonight, and she was sitting between her and Rei Ayanami. At the end of the table sat Hikari Kirishima; to her right were Mana and Mayumi. Mari sat next to Mayumi, and across from Asuka; the head of the table was occupied by one Misato Katsuragi, looking more upset than gloomy.  
  
The wetness around Hikari's eyes had yet to fade since they had received word of Toji's fate; the sniffles were still strong. With the exception of Mana, everyone ate at a sedate pace, with a few merely picking at their takeout meal. Various sushi rolls and tempura were available for the picking, with an assortment of dipping sauces.  
  
The Second Child sighed as she chewed on a teriyaki beef roll. It had that 'mass-produced' taste to it, with none of the soul or vigor that Shinji tended to impart in his cooking.  
  
Mari bit into her tempura-battered chicken, grimacing at the dryness. "Shinji cooks it better," remarked the young girl, dipping it into a bowl of soy sauce to reduce the parched sensation.  
  
Asuka eyed Rei; there was a slight tightening in her knuckles. "Yes. Shinji-kun would have cooked it better."  
  
"Heh. We've gotten spoiled by having our own personal chef," murmured Misato, sipping quietly from a can of Kirin Beer Classic.  
  
Asuka noted the can, realizing it wasn't the standard Yebisu. _Is this what Misato drinks when she's moody?_ Come to think of it, the Lieutenant Colonel always imbibed Yebisu with cheer…  
  
"Geez, you'd think someone died."  
  
Asuka resisted the urge to wince at Mana's brusque comment, while Mayumi sighed with exasperation. Misato and Agent Kirishima glared at the nephilim; Hikari Horaki stared at Mana with something akin to shock, while Rei? Well…  
  
 _SNAP._  
  
Her opinion was made perfectly clear by how she shattered her chopsticks in her fingers. "You should pick your words more wisely, Kirishima-san."  
  
The Jet Alone Pilot shrugged. "I mean, there's no confirmation that those two are dead, right? We've just lost contact with em'. The Evas have to have life support, right?"  
  
Misato nodded severely. "In Life Support mode, the Pilot will have at least twenty-four hours until the Entry Plug's internal filters fail."  
  
"There! So you guys have at least one day before they're _guaranteed_ to be dead." Mana casually ignored the muted whine that came from Horaki. "Y'all just have to figure out a way to pull em' out, right?" Mana suddenly grimaced, her head jerked to the side by her mother. "You know, that still kinda stings."  
  
Hikari Kirishima twisted the pliers she had used to grab the girl's ear. " _Tact._ I keep having to _remind you of that **word**_."  
  
"It's the truth though, right?"  
  
Misato snorted. "You're a very unpleasant person sometimes, Mana-kun."  
  
"Meh, you guys are just too sensitive. If they die, they die."  
  
Rei Ayanami stormed to her feet, her entire body trembling with the desire to _attack_. "Kirishima-san…if you are going to talk, do so about something else. _Please_."  
  
Mana smirked. "Or _what?_ "

  
Asuka sighed. _Okay, this is getting us nowhere._ She suddenly stood, slapping the table with her palms. The sudden sound caught everyone's attention, drawing their eyes to the Second Child. "Okay, let's just set some things straight here! First of all," she turned towards Hikari Horaki and Rei Ayanami, smiling serenely at them, "I know the people at NERV are dedicating everything they've got to try and get Shinji and Toji back in one piece. And not only that, but Shinji and Toji have _never_ been ones to give up! They'll fight to the very end! So for now, have faith…in them, and in NERV." Noting the thankful smile on Hikari's face and the relief in Rei's stance, Asuka then turned towards Mana Kirishima. "Your personality is very prickly. Like a cactus!"  
  
Mana blinked. "…say what?"  
  
"But as a cactus has life-giving water stored within its tough hide, you also have feelings of life and love deep inside of you!"  
  
Mana's jaw dropped. "…the _hell_ are you babbling about?"  
  
"If Mayumi was missing in action and presumed deceased, what would you do to someone who just announced to your face that your sister was as good as dead? And _wouldn't shut up about it?_ "  
  
"I'd probably tear their head off, what's your point?" she flippantly answered.  
  
"Exactly!" triumphantly announced Asuka. "So please, keep in mind Rei's and Hikari's feelings. If your roles were reversed, they'd be doing the same for you, because _none of us_ want our comrades to die. Okay?"  
  
Mana Kirishima frowned as she belatedly realized she'd been had. "…I'm going to bed." The silver-haired nephilim shoved away from the dinner table, loudly walking down the hall towards the hole that connected her apartment with Katsuragi's.  
  
Mari glanced slyly at Mayumi. "See? My sister's _better_."  
  
Mayumi rolled her eyes, returning quietly to her sushi. Still the heavy atmosphere had been briefly lightened by the display.  
  
Misato shot Asuka a brilliant grin. "That was a bang-up job there, Asuka! A-plus!"  
  
"Wark."  
  
"Exactly!" Misato quickly downed the rest of her Kirin before holding her palm open. "Pen-Pen! _Beer_ me!"  
  
"Wark!"  
  
"I'll make sure to get you some mahi-mahi from the market~"  
  
"…wark."  
  
Misato grinned, relishing the feel of the cold beer can landing in her palm. With a relieved sigh, she plopped the beer down, glancing over at Hikari Kirishima. "That girl of yours is gonna get herself a whipping one of these days."  
  
"She likes pressing people's buttons a little too much for my liking." Agent Kirishima sighed, absentmindedly sipping her water. "She's a work-in-progress."  
  
"I'm sure." Misato glanced over at Rei and Hikari Horaki. "Don't worry you two. We're not gonna leave Toji-kun and Shinji-kun hanging."  
  
Asuka beamed. "Welp, _my_ work is done! If you'll need me, I'll be on the balcony." The redhead hummed an old German ditty, skipping towards the sliding patio door. She stepped into the night air, exhaling loudly. "Okay then." The Second Child leaned against the railing, letting her hair droop over the side. "Geez…some people like to overcomplicate things." What was so hard about _not_ antagonizing people who were on the verge of mourning?  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
Asuka whipped out her cell phone, dialing an old number that she hadn't used in a while. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered. " **Miss Sohryu?** "  
  
" _Hallo_ , Kaworu!"  
  
" **This is…unexpected.** "  
  
"Well, some people over here are kind of down in the dumps given the result of today's battle, so I figured I'd check up on you."  
  
An airy laugh echoed from the receiver. " **It is much appreciated. Yomiko is still en route to Germany; I only just now have returned to my domicile.** "  
  
She impulsively snorted. "Seriously, who says domicile in a conversation?"  
  
" **What? It's a perfectly valid word for one's primary residence, isn't it?** "  
  
Asuka giggled at Kaworu's clueless response. "Ah, still the same _Dummkopf_ as always. Yomiko's not going to be _too_ sore about losing her Eva, is she?"  
  
" **She will…adapt, I'm sure. Speaking of which…what are your thoughts regarding the fate of Shinji and Toji? Do you think they are well, wherever they are?** "  
  
"What would be the point in assuming the worst at this point? It won't do any good. Like I told my friends a few minutes ago, I think they'll be fighting with all their strength to the very end, no matter where they are."  
  
Kaworu sighed. It was oddly melancholy.  
  
"Hey, you okay? You sound sad."  
  
" **No no, it's just…your cheer is something I needed right now. The future is uncertain, and I am wary of what these next days will bring. You have my gratitude, Miss Sohryu.** "  
  
"Hey, not a problem. Just keep your head high and you'll be able to see what's coming!"  
  
Kaworu laughed. " **I will keep that in mind. I must retire, Miss Sohryu. Thank you for calling.** "  
  
"Of course. _Auf wiederhoren!_ " Snapping her flip-phone shut, Asuka glanced at the glistening cityscape of Tokyo-3 and the starry sky above. Despite the uncertainty of Shinji's and Toji's fates, she would still approach the day with a smile. If nothing else, it would help everyone else get through the unknown. _And if an Angel decides to attack, Mama and I will send it packing!_  
  
xxxx  
  
Twelve hours later, Asuka Langley-Sohryu would be comatose and all but dead to the world.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 26: Thanatos (Love you to death)**  
  
xxxx  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, things get worse.


	26. Episode 26 - Thanatos (Love you to death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arael and Armisael attack.
> 
> Simultaneously.
> 
> It's not a fun time for anyone.

/March 15, 2016/  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Working late, Supreme Commander?"  
  
Gendo Ikari shot a wry glance towards his visitor. "The same could be said for you, Inspector."  
  
Ryoji Kaji chuckled dryly, walking into the cavernous expanse of Keter. Even though his tone was nonchalant, there was an odd sense of purpose in his stride. "Did you know that when I spoke with a rather intense individual, I enticed him by saying that ADAM was within the Geofront? I was lying, of course; anyone who's anyone knows that the remnants of the First Angel are scattered, likely sequestered away by the old men. But it was enough to get him and his fellows to crash our party." The individual in question was the man that had been Kaji's contact with the Tokyo-3 cultists. He was dead now, killed during the cultists' insurrection, but that was beside the point. "After all, what better way to prompt such people to action?"  
  
"This is all fascinating, but still not enough to explain why you decided to enter my office at twelve-thirty in the morning." Especially in light of how they were currently down two Pilots and two Evangelions.  
  
"Even though I was intentionally lying, it turns out that I was actually unintentionally _truthful_." Kaji placed his hand on the table, casually leaning over to give the Supreme Commander the stink eye. "I'm not sure _how_ you managed to pull that off…but I am _unbearably_ curious."  
  
Gendo Ikari sighed. Speaking in such roundabout ways was old hat, but still a vexing necessity. "Let's just say that it was an unexpected gift."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Believe it or not, serendipity still exists in this world of ours."  
  
xxxx  
  
/June 27, 2005/  
  
/Private Medical Ward, Terminal Dogma, GEHIRN Pyramid Complex, Geofront/  
  
" _HEROD was quite insistent that I see this, Fuyutsuki." Gendo Ikari stepped into the room, indistinguishable from the average hospital. One would never know that they were two kilometers underground, in one of the most secure parts of the Black Moon. "But she was reluctant to share any details."  
  
Kozou Fuyutsuki looked over his shoulder. "It's…something, to be sure." He stood beside the cot where a single penguin lay; a robotic apparatus was suspended over the fowl, numerous prongs and blades suturing a gash below the neck. "This is 'Pen-Pen'. He accompanied Misato Katsuragi, if you'll recall."_  
  
" _I do recall that. And I recall ordering a preliminary medical inspection for the both of them as well. What I_ want _to know is why her pet penguin is here in_ Terminal Dogma _instead of a veterinary clinic on the surface."  
  
Fuyutsuki pointed at the small metal pan to the side of the cot. "That was the anomaly that was extracted."  
  
Gendo walked over, looking into the pan.  
  
The sight was one he would never forget, for it signaled the point where his Plan was guaranteed to trump the Scenario.  
  
And so he laughed. Long, and loud, and heartily. It was a chilling sound._

_  
  
He stared at the 'anomaly', marveling at the bulbous eye that looked back up at him. "Have the MAGI drawn any conclusions?"_  
  
" _It matches the relevant data from the Katsuragi Expedition. And there is an AT-Field present, albeit severely minimal. Without a doubt,_ this _is the First Angel."  
  
Gendo smirked, looking down at the embryonic form of ADAM. "What good luck for us, to possess the host of the First Angel's soul. What the old men must have are merely empty shells, remnants of the original body. We will have to make adjustments."_  
  
" _Wark."  
  
The man who would one day be NERV's Supreme Commander paused. He slowly turned towards the cot, where the penguin watched him with curious turquoise eyes. "…isn't the penguin supposed to be under anesthesia for the surgery?"_  
  
" _He is. But the penguin remains conscious, even though his pain receptors are numbed."_  
  
"… _that's very interesting. What else have the MAGI discovered?"_  
  
" _Neural synapses numbering at least an order of magnitude higher than the average human brain. A spiritual matrix unlike anything we've ever recorded, human or otherwise. And he has extendable claws composed of carbon steel. Given how long the penguin was exposed to ADAM, there are likely more mutations."_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _I'm only describing your characteristics, Pen-Pen. You're quite special," dryly replied Fuyutsuki.  
  
Gendo stared. "…you understood that. And I did too." He glanced at ADAM. "Another mutation?"_  
  
" _Likely a subconscious shift of his AT-Field to impart meaning whenever he desires to communicate; in a sense, our souls_ understand _what he_ means _. But that's just an educated guess. We would need to do more studying."  
  
Gendo Ikari knelt down beside the cot, looking straight into Pen-Pen's eye. "You are…fascinating. What would it take to get you to work with us amicably?"_  
  
"… _wark."_  
  
"… _pardon?"_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
"… _you want me to give Misato Katsuragi a job."_  
  
" _Wark."_  
  
" _Very well. I'll see what I can do."_  
  
" _Wark." Seemingly satisfied, the penguin closed his eyes._  
  
" _You're not one to acquiesce so quickly," remarked Fuyutsuki, his eyebrow arched with surprise.  
  
Gendo readjusted his glasses, all the while mentally reviewing all the potential paths he could pursue from here. "The penguin didn't ask for much. I was already considering hiring her anyway. He merely makes her future presence a necessity."_  
  
" _And how will you explain the surgical scar to Katsuragi-kun?"  
  
Gendo glanced back at ADAM's little body, swollen and grub-like. "…let's go with 'tumor removal'."_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Present Day/  
  
/Katsuragi's Apartment, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Pen-Pen yawned, lethargically waddling out of his fridge. With practiced ease, he slid the patio door open, stepping out to enjoy the relatively cool air of morning. It would only be more refreshing thanks to the overcast sky.  
  
Despite the clouds, there was still a source of bright light to the east, illuminating the morning: a gigantic glowing helix, chained together and rotating in place, a colossal halo in all but name.  
  
Pen-Pen squawked loudly at the sight.  
  
Moments later, the Angel alarms in Tokyo-3 began to blare.  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, high in the exosphere, a small spherical object began circling the Earth in geosynchronous orbit above the Western Pacific Ocean.  
  
It had quietly made its way here, from the surface of the Moon.  
  
Once the time was right, it would fully [unfurl/manifest/rise] and enlighten its enemies.  
  
xxxx  
  
**Episode 26: Thanatos (Love you to death)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Elsewhere/  
  
Toji Suzuhara stirred. "...what...?"  
  
The sheer gravitational force from the sudden dimensional shift, in unison with the high stress detected by his Plug Suit's systems, had initiated an automatic transfer from Standard operation to Life Support mode.  
  
Not that Toji knew this. All he knew was that he was slowly awakening after having screamed himself unconscious...maybe. He couldn't really recall anything other than a crushing weight and the sensation of absolute nothingness. "...agh. What the hell happened?" He looked through the dim Entry Plug, grimacing at the relative chill of the LCL and its slight murkiness. "How long have I been out? Sis?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"...maybe I need to switch out of Life Support?" The Sixth Child scowled, reaching over the side of his Entry Plug. "Okay, what was the switch for Diagnostic mode...gah, why can't this be voice-activated? We've got Gundams, we've got superhumans, what's so tough about making this voice-activated?" Finding the yellow switch, he reached over to pull it. "Come to think of it, doesn't Kirishima and Yamagishi's Gundam transform through a voice command...?"  
  
Unit-03's sensors snapped on. A blistering field of white _noise_ greeted him, the faint static was not uniform, broken apart by a shattered city and floating chunks of earth. However, that was not the most important thing: right in front of him was a white Evangelion, its hand dripping blue goop onto another Eva with four legs. The white Eva's body was bulging and tumorous, pieces of the Seventh Angel slowly being subsumed into it. Far in the distance, Unit-01 hovered, inactive but unharmed.  
  
Toji paled. "...the hell is this...?"

  
  
The white Eva turned towards him, its eyes blaring a white, ravenous light. It raised its other arm, which slowly extended towards Unit-03's face. Its hand slowly split apart, revealing blue-veined human bodies with dead eyes, groping and grasping absentmindedly. Throaty gurgles oozed past their lips, a disgusting sound fit for their revolting state. Blue slime trickled over his view-screen, spreading like a fungus.  
  
help  
  
Toji's heart continued to race. "...what's happening...?!"  
  
The interior of the Entry Plug was suddenly consumed by blue light.  
  
it's eating me  
  
"Sis...?! SIS...!"  
  
help me  
  
A foreign voice boomed, and Toji suddenly plunged deeper into the Entry Plug, ripped away from his seat.  
  
" **GIVE ME YOUR FLESH.** "  
  
Toji screamed.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"What do you _mean_ , the Pattern keeps cycling?"  
  
Ritsuko Akagi glanced at Misato Katsuragi. "I mean what I said. The MAGI haven't come to a conclusion about its nature; the Angel keeps flickering between Pattern Orange and Pattern Blue."  
  
"Probably trying to play coy," murmured Lieutenant Aoba. "We have long-range assets standing by, and the P2 System is maintaining a perimeter."  
  
Misato scowled at the image on the monitors; the Seventeenth Angel had done nothing but hover serenely over the valley Ōwakudani, to the immediate north of Mt. Hakone. "No time like the present. Deploy Unit-00 to Duct 22F, and deploy Unit-02 to Duct 22P." The First Child would be emerging on the southwest base of the mountain, while the Second would emerge on the other side of Lake Ashi, atop Mt. Mikuni. "Asuka will provide long-distance support. Rei will engage the Angel up close if necessary. But for now, we're strictly observing."  
  
" **Roger that, Misato!** "  
  
" **Understood.** "  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel turned her heavy gaze towards Ritsuko, who was irritably puffing on a cigar. "The Sixteenth hasn't reappeared since yesterday…and now the Seventeenth…have the Angels finally started cooperating?"  
  
"That seems to be the implication," coldly said the Head of Project E. "Down two Evas right as another one comes a-knockin'? I'd bet my mother's last shred of charity on it."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Jet Alone Facility, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"We're almost done with the pre-operational checklist, sir!" yelled an older technician, one of the holdovers from NHIS. "We'll be ready to launch in five!"  
  
Yoshimitsu Tomino nodded, turning towards Shiro Tokita. "It's interesting how life has its twists and turns, isn't it? Here we are, working alongside NERV…and yet, we have likely made a greater contribution in the Angel War than we ever would have had Ikari not plucked us away."  
  
Tokita arched an eyebrow. "Is that _praise_ coming from you that I hear?"  
  
Dr. Tomino sighed. As one of the oldest members of the original JET ALONE Project, and one of the longest-tenured members of NHIS, many had looked to him for guidance. "Don't get me wrong; I still miss NHIS. And yet…" He ran a hand alongside the shin of the Shining Gundam, a fond expression on his face. "…to be here, on the war front? To stand tall in the defense of mankind? It is…exhilarating."  
  
Tokita smiled grimly. "Well, there is that, I suppose." He looked over his shoulder, where Hikari Kirishima was speaking with her two daughters. "Kirishima-san! Please hurry; we need the Jet Alone out on the battlefield!"  
  
Sergeant Kirishima shot Tokita a wicked glare, communicating her vehement disapproval. With a frustrated snort, she turned back towards Mana and Mayumi. "Just…keep your military training in mind. The Angels seem to be following a strategy now."  
  
"For how 'advanced' they seem to be, it sure took them long enough to get a grip on basic warfare planning."  
  
Mayumi sighed in response to her sister's bluster. "Please. Let's not get too carried away sister."  
  
"Who said I was?" Mana stretched her arms, working her black bodysuit through its paces. "Whatever they've got planned, we'll find a way through. We always have."  
  
"We're also down two Evangelions."  
  
Mana shot a grin at her sister. "Which means you and I will just have to pick up the slack!" She strode over towards the Shining Gundam, hopping up towards the open cockpit. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Shiro Tokita watched in silence as the two nephilim prepared to launch their Gundams. He quietly walked over towards Hikari, staring at her with a deadpan expression. "…why did she say that?"  
  
"She knows she's tempting fate."  
  
"Again. _Why?_ "  
  
Hikari Kirishima sighed, trying to stave off yet another Tokita-induced headache. "The greater the odds, the more she focuses and tries to win. So even if it's something utterly superstitious, she'll do it." Her eyes turned towards the man, narrowing at the sight of his nervous expression. "…oh gods, you were being serious, weren't you?"  
  
Tokita held his hands up in defense. "No point in being _unnecessarily_ risky."  
  
"If something's going to go catastrophically wrong, it'll happen whether or not Mana said those words."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Mt. Mikuni, Western Outskirts of Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu gripped the handlebars tightly as Unit-02 moved into position, keeping the barrel of her sniper rifle aimed at the Seventeen Angel's form. From here, she could see the ring of Defender Gundams keeping their distance from the strange creature; Unit-00 was slowly maneuvering around the western slope of Mt. Hakone, pallet rifle in hand. "Okay, what's this Angel's particular trick…?"  
  
" **Unknown. Inform me if you see any change.** "  
  
"Done and done, Rei!" The Second Child leaned back, bringing the sniper scope up to Unit-02's eyes. _It's such a shame; this Angel is actually pleasant to look at._  
  
beauty can be skin deep  
  
"Too true." She glanced to her left, watching the Jet Alone approach; the Rising Gundam diverted towards Unit-00, while the Shining Gundam kept approaching her. "Regardless, Mama…we'll do what we have to do, no matter what."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Another alarm suddenly blared. "Oh come on, _what now?!_ " yelled Misato.  
  
"We have another Pattern Blue! It just manifested in Low Earth Orbit!" answered Miyata. "Satellite imagery in five!"  
  
A holographic monitor switched on, showing the distant image of the newly-arisen Eighteenth Angel: a truly majestic creature, appearing as a many-winged bird of shimmering blue light.  
  
Maya shot back in her seat, eyes widening. "We have a sudden energy spike! Preliminary analysis has it on a vector towards Tokyo-3!"  
  
xxxx  
  
/Western Slope of Mt. Hakone, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
" **Asuka! Rei! The Eighteenth Angel has just appeared in outer space and is launching an attack!** "  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel's words made Rei Ayanami pause. "Another one?" Her eyes darted to and fro, trying to keep an eye on the Seventeenth Angel while simultaneously attempting to discern the new Angel's method of attack. "But where…?"  
  
It happened so quickly.  
  
A shaft of light burst through the clouds, enveloping the red Evangelion in its brilliance.  
  
Within moments, a high-pitched wail burst over the com channel.  
  
That sound made Rei's chest hurt. "Asuka!"  
  
" **Rei, the Seventeenth Angel! It's at a full Pattern Blue!** "  
  
Rei glanced back; the Angel's helical form had condensed, becoming a long, wiry worm of light. With surprising swiftness, it plunged into the side of Mt. Hakone. "Where is-?" The slope beside Unit-00 suddenly erupted in a shower of soil, rock, and foliage. Rei could barely turn around before the Seventeenth Angel slipped through her AT-Field.  
  
The sensation of a knife plunging into her gut consumed all of her thoughts.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"What's happening?" Misato's eyes quivered with uncertainty, with anxiety, with _fear_. "What are the Angels _doing_ to them?!"  
  
"No thermal radiation detected from the Eighteenth Angel's attack," commented Makoto Hyuga.  
  
Miyata quickly added, "Asuka's psycho-graph is showing a rising number of anomalies! Mental contamination is increasing!"  
  
Dr. Akagi's eyes narrowed. "A psychic attack…how unfortunate. If only it had picked me, _then **we** would have the last **laugh! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!**_ "  
  
Shiori Aoba watched the surveillance footage of Unit-00 – desperately grabbing at the Angel, shooting it with the pallet rifle – before glancing at her monitor, showing the Eva's vitals. "Unit-00's biological components are becoming infected by the Seventeenth Angel. The nerve pulses are going haywire!"  
  
And all the while, Asuka's screams continued, Unit-02 twitching and spasming in agony. With a sudden lurch, the red Eva tumbled down the mountainside, the beam of light following it seamlessly.  
  
"Asuka, retreat immediately!" Misato's only answer was more screaming in babbled German. The unpleasant feeling of impending doom was coiling through her, like a severe case of acid reflux. "Mana! Get the Shining Gundam into orbit and do what you can to stop the Eighteenth Angel!"  
  
" **Can do, Boss-lady!** "  
  
"Mayumi, Pen-Pen! Focus all your firepower on the Seventeenth! Get it off of Unit-00!"  
  
" **Understood, Lieutenant Colonel.** "  
  
" **Wark.** "  
  
Misato's hands wouldn't stop twitching. Her entire body was covered in goosebumps. _I'm not going to lose another two children. Not today!_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Moments before the Eighteenth Angel's Attack/  
  
/Mt. Mikuni, Western Outskirts of Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
" **Asuka! Rei! The Eighteenth Angel has just appeared in outer space and is launching an attack!** "  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu frowned. "Another one? _Im Ernst?!_ "  
  
Her vision suddenly brightened, awash in brilliant light.  
  


_**Pardon me.** _

  
Asuka gasped, her hands grasping the side of her head. _OW! My head-!_  
  


_**You're an interesting one.** _

  
_What is this?!_ It was a foreign sound, speaking as if through a choir.  
  


_**So many self-delusions.** _

  
_Who are-?!_  
  


_**Let me enlighten you.** _

  
liebling  
  
Asuka curled in on herself, a migraine ripping through her skull. Her Mama's voice was so distant. A scream of pain forced its way out of her.  
  


SHE HATES YOU

  
" _Nein!"_ shrieked Asuka. This voice was different.  
  


BUT THAT'S OKAY

  
" _Nein!_ " It came from within.  
  


BECAUSE YOU HATE HER

  
" _Das ist nicht wahr!_ " It sounded…  
  


YOU HATE EVERYONE

  
" _Lügner!_ " …it sounded…  
  


IT TAKES A LIAR TO KNOW ONE

  
" _Ich bin nicht!_ " …like her.  
  


YOU LIE ALL THE TIME

  
" _Geh raus!_ "  
  


TO EVERYONE

  
Further words of protest were hard to form. She could only scream in agony.  
  


ESPECIALLY YOURSELF

  
Asuka's head shot up. She stood in a corridor, ending in a single door that rushed towards her. Her control over this hallucination ( _it had to be, it had to be!_ ) was nonexistent. Familiar voices echoed through her head.  
  


( _"This, my dear_ Liebling _, is what I've been working on for over a year now. The key to humanity's future, one that I've poured my very heart and soul into: the Production Model Evangelion, Unit-02!"_ )

_whydidyoudoitwhydidyouleavewhydidithavetobeyouwhyMamawhywhywhy_

LISTEN TO YOURSELF

  
Asuka winced, hiding her eyes with her hands.  
  
Into the door she went, past the flashing of red and gray.  
  


( _"My little Asuka…I just don't want her to be burdened unnecessarily. Our world is a dangerous one now; she needs to enjoy her childhood while she can."_ )

_beingaPilothurtsIneverwantedthisburdenithurtsithurtsithurtsPapawhy_

YOUR OWN THOUGHTS

  
" _Das bin nicht ich!_ " yelled Asuka.  
  
Through another door, stormy and thunderous.  
  


( _"I'll tell you when you're older...because Mama knows best."_ )

_ifyouknewbesthenwhywasityouwhycouldn'tsomeoneelsegoImissyouwhydidyouleaveme_

YOUR OWN FEELINGS

  
" _Das bin nicht ich!_ " Voices and memories swirling together, bereft of time and space, all made present with little context.  
  
Another door, flickering with stars.  
  


(" _As long as I was happy, they were happy…if I was cheerful, then it made their lives better. So why not be cheerful? It makes sense, doesn't it?_ ")

_ithurtstosmileallthetimeotherkidscangetangryandgetupsetbutIdon'tIwanttoIwanttoyellIwanttocryIwanttoscream_

YOUR OWN DESIRES

  
" _Das bin nicht ich!_ " Another door, burning with fire.  
  


( _"You can actually be happy and sad at the same time for different reasons."_ )

_ifI'msadthenothersaren'thappysoIcan'tbehappyimpossibleimpossibleIhavetosmileforthemImustImust_

YOUR OWN ANGUISH

  
" _Hör auf!_ " Another door, cold as winter.  
  


( _"Mari. I'm your big sister Asuka. And I'm going to be the best big sister ever. And I will make sure that your life is a happy one!"_ )

_sheseesmeasherMamahowcanIbeaMamatoherIcouldn'tprotectherIcan'tbeMamahowcanmakeherhappyifIcan'tbeMama_

YOUR OWN DOUBTS

  
" _Hör auf!_ " Another door, parched and drier than bone.  
  


( _"When the Angels return, the safest place will be Eva. I_ will _not leave my daughter without a means to fight."_ )

_Icanfightbutit'snotsafeit'sneversafemassivemonstersandsomuchpaindeathisalwaystherewhydidithaveotbemewhywhywhy_

YOUR OWN FEARS

  
" _Bitte!_ " Another door, moldy and stale.  
  


(" _Mama had assured me that, one day, I would be with her again, once I became a Pilot."_ )

_amereshadeImisshertouchImisshersmellImisshervoiceImissherhairImisseverythingEvagivesapaleimitiationImissMama_

YOUR OWN FRUSTRATIONS

  
" _BITTE!_ " Another door, charred and smelling of ashes.  
  


( _"…you've been the brightest light through it all. For me, and for your father…and I don't want that to change. No matter what this world throws at you, never let it snuff that out...your smile. Your joy. That spirit…is what this world needs more of. No matter what happens…no matter what…never let the world take that away from you."_ )

_I'mnotachildanymoreI'vechangedbutI'vetriednottochangeit'simpossibleI'vetriedI'vetriedbutsometimesIwanttoscreambutIcan'tIdon'twanttomakeyouunhappy_

THESE WERE ALL REAL

  
Asuka wailed. Another door, rusted and bloody.  
  


( _" **Okay Unit-02…I'm ready. I give you everything that is mine to give. Don't hesitate and take only bits and pieces…take. It. All.** "_)

_evenmyloveforyouevenmyhappinesswhydoeseverythingrevolvearoundEvawhydoesitexistwhydidthishavetohappen_

WILL YOU STILL DENY THEIR EXISTENCE?

  
" _LASS MICH ALLEIN!_ " One last door, bolted shut and bearing scratch marks.  
  


(" _That was the last time I saw my mother…that was the last time I heard my mother speak…"_ )

_IstilldreamaboutitthatdaywillnevergoawayitwillneverleavemealonenomatterhowmuchIsmilenomatterhowcheerfulIam_

WILL YOU STILL DELUDE YOURSELF?

  
" _DAS BIN ICH NICHT!_ "  
  


YOU HYPOCRITE

  
Asuka smashed through the door, tumbling through the shadows. With a pained yelp, she landed on hard concrete, mewling at the sudden shock. "…ow…"  
  
"So this is what you're like, huh?"

  
  
Asuka looked up, eyes wide. It was another Second Child, nigh-indistinguishable from her: same red Plug Suit, same mane of red hair, same A-10 nerve connectors. The only difference were her eyes: still blue, yet lacking kindness, and insufferably prideful. "Pathetic."  
  
"What…who are you…?"  
  
"What are you, _stupid?_ " Sohryu dragged Asuka to her feet, glaring hatefully into her eyes. "On second thought, don't answer. It wouldn't be worth it, from someone who can't even live up to their own convictions."  
  
Asuka sputtered. "W-what are you talking about?!"  
  
Sohryu forcefully turned Asuka's head; the Second Child blinked at the sight of her younger ten-year-old self, sitting amongst several students at the Lorenz Gymnasium. A cloud of words literally spewed forth from the young girl's skull: _idiotsmoronsstupidDummkopfsbakaswhycan'tyouseetheobviousanswerareyoustupid_ and on and on went the mental invective.  
  
" _Has anyone figured out the answer yet? None of the paths I've drawn up satisfy the teacher's criteria,_ " said a blond boy. The mathematics teacher had given them a classical problem called the 'Seven Bridges of Königsberg', and had insisted that there was a solution. Thus far, Asuka's little study group had yet to find one.  
  
A brunette glanced at the young Asuka, who looked decidedly bored. " _Asuka? You haven't helped out at all yet._ "  
  
" _I told you all, there IS no solution_." The young redhead smiled. " _I said that after looking at it for twenty seconds, but none of you agreed with me._ " The words continued to swirl about her, ignored and unseen by the students: _absoluteidiotswhykeepbuttingyourheadsit'ssoobvious_  
  
The brunette puffed her cheeks up. " _Fine! Just sit there and be a know-nothing!_ "  
  
"Just sitting there with a smile." Sohryu's words caused the scene to vanish; Asuka glanced back at her doppelganger. "Didn't even have the guts to voice what you were really thinking."  
  
"But that would have been rude!"  
  
"That's not the _point!_ " howled Sohryu. "You've established your whole life on one single principle: satisfying the happiness of others. And you've lived your life believing that by being happy _yourself,_ other people will be happy as well! So tell me: how in the _Hölle_ can you sit there with a straight face and tell me that you haven't been a miserable failure? How can you be anything _but_ that when you mask such vitriol, such **hatred?!** "  
  
"Come on, you can't-!"  
  
"Oh, but the hypocrisy doesn't end there!" With the snap of her fingers, another scene appeared; this time, a twelve-year old Asuka, walking beside the Nagisa Twins.  
  
" _Ne, Kaworu, what did you think of the unveiling of Provisional Unit-05?_ "  
  
" _It was a very…interesting specimen, Miss Sohryu._ "  
  
" _It's a chaotic mishmash,_ " sniped Yomiko. " _Inelegant. Serviceable, but inelegant._ "  
  
Asuka pouted. " _My, you're such a grump, Yomiko. I know not everything can be as cool as Unit-02, but it's neat how NERV is branching out in terms of technology. Any idea who the Marduk Institute will pick as the Pilot?_ "  
  
Kaworu smiled. It was enigmatic and secretive, and the expression in his eyes only added to the mystery. " _Only time will tell, Miss Sohryu._ "  
  
The cloud of words returned with a vengeance: _youknowsomethingyoualwaysknowsomethingwhydon'tyouevershowitinclasswhydoyouactlikesuchadorkyou'rebetteryou'resmarterIknowitwhydoyouhideitwhydoyouhide?_ Still, the young Asuka cracked a grin. " _Eh, you're not cool enough to pull the 'omniscient' card._ "  
  
"… _I don't believe I was trying to?_ "  
  
The scene vanished. "Who are _you_ to criticize someone for hiding _anything?_ You who willingly restrained yourself?" Asuka whirled around, slowly backing away from Sohryu. "You could have gone to any university you wanted to! You see things and make connections that only a few ever get, but yet out of some foolish devotion to _happiness_ , you held yourself back. You didn't live up to your potential, so who are _you_ to condemn Kaworu Nagisa for not doing something that you were all too afraid of doing?"  
  
Asuka tried to stand her ground, to stand up to this _Schwindlerin_. "My devotion wasn't _foolish!_ "  
  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE IT?!" howled Sohryu, her voice stunning Asuka with its intensity. "Oh, you could put on a good act." Sohryu stepped forward, roughly poking Asuka in the chest with her index fingers. "Put a smile on, say the right words, never let people in on the idea that anything might be wrong!" Asuka slowly backed away from the increasingly enraged doppelganger, who kept pace with her nonetheless. "Do you think your family appreciates being misled? Wouldn't the act of _lying to their face_ s make them unhappy if they ever found out? Ah, but _there's the rub_ , isn't it? They would be shocked and appalled at what a miserable creature you really are, wouldn't they? So you keep it all bottled up, never letting your true self show!"  
  
"I-!"  
  
"Oh, but it wouldn't be out of place in your family, would it?" Sohryu grinned wickedly. "Our dear _Vater_ has secrets of his own, doesn't he?"  
  


( _"Your hand cuts as deep as ever."_ )

( _"That was just a love tap for you,_ Jackal. _"_ )

  
"And what a secret it is."  
  


( _"I can protect her."_ )

( _"If you were still just the Jackal…maybe. But even he can't stop the world."_ )

  
Asuka cringed at Sohryu's vicious grin. "That word, 'Jackal.' You couldn't help but do your research, growing up, could you? A bit here, a little there, but the rumors were troubling, weren't they? Alas, it wasn't a priority…until last month. When, out of nowhere, our dear _Papa_ arrives on our dear doorstep, with our dear sister, who had been abducted by _nephilim._ And yet, mere days after the kidnapping, he just so happened to obtain her, safe and sound, with nary a scratch?" Sohryu laughed. "What do you _think_ happened?"  
  
Asuka gulped. She had no answer. Suspicions, but no answers.  
  
"But hey, like father like daughter, hm? Malicious liars and takers of lives, who don't dare say the truth, for fear of the light of day."  
  
"Hey, I've never killed anyone!" protested Asuka.  
  
The concrete cracked underneath her feet, and rotting hands grabbed at the Second Child's ankles. Asuka shrieked as she was pulled under, her limbs slowly being pulled apart by the corpses of dead men and women: sailors, NERV personnel, cultists, and Tokyo-3 denizens all.  
  


YOUR EXISTENCE INVITED THE WRATH OF THE SIXTH ANGEL

( _"We just lost the_ Varyag _…the_ Kirishima _has been hit…the_ Laboon _'s been taken under!"_ )

YOUR EXISTENCE BEARS CULPABILITY FOR THE HATE OF THE TENTH ANGEL

( _"_ ** _NO MATTER HOW OFTEN IT IS SAID, IT SHALL BE TRUE: YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU, VERMIN._** _"_ )

YOUR EXISTENCE BEARS BLAME FOR THE ZEALOUS FIRE THAT CONSUMED YOUR CITY

( _"…the Tenth Angel should have been a wake-up call. It was for me. It's only gonna get worse; the Angels will never stop. This was supposed to be the easiest way. For everyone."_ )

HOW MANY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN?

  
Asuka shrieked, her body on the verge of being torn to pieces.  
  


HOW MUCH HAPPINESS HAS YOUR EXISTENCE DEVOURED?

  
A flash of light, and the vengeful dead vanished. Asuka stumbled to her knees, wincing at the soreness in her joints; she loosed a surprised yelp as Sohryu's foot planted itself into her back, kicking her to the ground. The Second Child struggled to get to her feet, her entire body feeling like a bruise, and her mind absolutely numb with pain and confusion.  
  
Sohryu snorted. "It only makes you wonder how much our dear _Mama_ held back. Perhaps she truly hated us?"  
  
"You're wrong…Mama loves me…!"  
  
" _Ha!_ Then why do you doubt? Why do these traitorous little thoughts plague you? Why even entertain the idea at all, if you truly believed that she loved you?!"  
  
Asuka grimaced. Sohryu's condemning words pounded away at her like bludgeons, never ceasing and never stopping. Her entire self felt smothered, constrained; it was so hard…to think…!  
  
Sohryu stood strong, unbending to the gales that surrounded their rocky precipice. Behind Sohryu was a burning light, and behind Asuka was nothing but darkness. "You profess to live for the happiness of others, even as you secretly despise so many. You profess to be happy in the face of all odds, even as your very thoughts betray you. Living in such a contradictory manner, you prop yourself up as a hero and a cheerful guardian, even as the pain your existence brings haunts you. Your very persona is false, a lie to the world, and a lie to _yourself!_ Yet the very _thought_ of letting the truth out horrifies you, to the point you blithely pretend it doesn't exist. Lies have no substance, and you shy away from the truth, so what does that say of you?" Sohryu stomped her foot, and all of reality quivered. "So tell me, Asuka Langley-Sohryu, _Second Child… **who are you?**_ "  
  
"…I…"  
  
xxxx  
  
It has been said that poor communication kills.  
  
That maxim held true here. Despite access to the [memories/experiences/perceptions] of Ramiel, Zeruel, and Tabris, the Eighteenth Angel – Arael – had a fundamental misconception of how the Lilim thought and lived.  
  
All people profess beliefs and attitudes that may not mesh with their private thoughts. It is in the nature of humanity to have hidden insecurities and doubts. Yet, that is also what allows for the great virtues of courage and fortitude to have meaning: to move forward with head held high into the unknown, even if the heart quivered with fear? Great tales and songs have been told of such bravery.  
  
Yet to an Angel born of ADAM, it was an absolute paradox. The very possibility of contradictions within one's [identity/self-perception/soul] was utter insanity. As Ramiel had told Shinji Ikari, so long ago: there was no doubt, no confusion, no ambiguity. 'I am I.'  
  
So it didn't matter if Asuka's thoughts of frustration, fear, panic, doubt, and anxiety had been few and far between; especially when compared to how abundant her thoughts of kindness, love, patience, conviction, and hope were. It didn't matter that Asuka had lived the vast majority of her life admirably, dedicated to good cheer and joyous living. Time and age didn't matter: the fears of a child and the fears of a young woman, in the human experience, were separated by a vast gulf.  
  
As far as Arael was concerned, all thoughts were of equal magnitude, and were all brought to the present, experienced in an instant.  
  
So the Angel had no qualms with taking these apparent contradictions, magnifying them to the same level of importance that Asuka had treated her happiness (and thus the happiness of others), and mercilessly hammering them into her mind.  
  
xxxx  
  
"…I…" No matter how hard Asuka tried, she couldn't think of anything to defend herself. The challenge before her…was truly insurmountable. "I'm…"  
  
No answer came. She had none.  
  
Sohryu smirked, raising her right hand. "That's right." She pressed her index finger against Asuka's forehead. " _ **You're nothing.**_ "  
  
A little push…and Asuka was sent tumbling down into the abyss.  
  
xxxx  
  
In the waking world, Unit-02 – sprawled at the base of Mt. Mikuni – stilled.  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu stared unblinkingly into the light of the Eighteenth Angel, her body, mind, and soul rendered catatonic by the merciless radiance.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Unit-02 has deactivated," muttered Maya, her face stricken with horror, "all mental signals from the Second Child have flatlined."  
  
Misato's knuckles were whiter than snow, her fingernails digging deeply into her palm; blood began to trickle from her trembling fists. Asuka didn't deserve this. Asuka didn't deserve this! "Mana. _How close are you to killing that bastard?!_ "  
  
" **I'm almost through the thermosphere!** "  
  
"Good. Hop to it!" Misato turned back towards the monitor, showing Unit-00 still struggling with the Seventeenth Angel. "What's Rei's status?!"  
  
"Her AT-Field is fluctuating rapidly. Nerve penetration is now at forty percent!" exclaimed Aoba.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Western Slope of Mt. Hakone, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
Rei Ayanami flushed as the foreign sensation crawled through her skin, in sync with the Seventeenth Angel's continued attempts to bore its way into her Eva. The Defender Gundams were firing upon the Angel's wiry form, but their weapons were ineffective.  
  
The word 'violated' was a good choice for her current situation. Her sense of control was beginning to slip. _Must…maintain…control…!_  
  
And all the while, vague whispers continued to stream through her mind.  
  


**YOU ARE ALONE**

  
Her fingers twitched.  
  


**NO ONE CAN TRULY UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER**

  
Her breath hitched.  
  


**SUBMIT, AND I WILL GIVE YOU PEACE**

  
Rei harshly snapped her teeth, trying to ward off the Angel's effort to possess her. "Peace…is not…my priority…! Right now…my priority… is… _victory_ …!"  
  
" **Haaaah!** "  
  
Mayumi's shout coincided with the Rising Gundam slicing into the Seventeenth Angel's body with its beam saber, followed by swift hacking with the Rising Naginata. Each blow against the Angel sent a bolt of sheer pain, hot like lightning, through her body; yet, Rei kept her jaw shut tight, unwilling to scream, refusing to distract her comrade-!  
  
Red blood gushed from the Angel's form as the Gundam cut its way through, separating the Angel's invasive probe from the rest of its body.  
  
Rei Ayanami gasped as the sense of invasion departed, her body slumping over from exhaustion. The probe dissolved into flickers of light. "Yamagishi…run…!" she panted.  
  
As though recognizing new prey, the Seventeenth Angel whipped around, pursuing the Rising Gundam. With surprising swiftness, the Angel zeroed in on Mayumi's weapon, closing in...! "Yamagashi…!"  
  
A Defender Gundam got in the way of the Angel, serving as a sacrificial play to slow the Angel's advance. The Seventeenth Angel plowed into the Defender Gundam…but did not destroy it. Rather, like a larva boring into an apple, the entire Angel delved inside the six-meter machine.  
  
Rei blinked. What was the purpose of this move?  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"It's…vanished! Sensors no longer detect the Seventeenth Angel's presence on the surface!"  
  
Hyuga's words did nothing to comfort Misato. "Find it. It couldn't have just run away. Isolate that Defender Gundam and keep an eye on it!"  
  
Another series of klaxons blared. "Pattern Blue has re-emerged!" screamed Maya. " _It's inside headquarters!_ "  
  
Misato paled. " _ **WHAT?!**_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
/P2 System, Central Dogma, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Deep within Central Dogma, inside a large tunnel connected to the base's access corridors, a customized Defender Gundam stood, outfitted with an elaborate broadcasting apparatus. It was from this machine that the entire force of Defender Gundams was controlled and manipulated.  
  
It was within this machine that Pen-Pen sat, the heart of the P2 System.  
  
Within this machine, Pen-Pen suddenly lurched, looking quizzically at his flippers as nerves trembled and veins bulged with a foreign presence. "Wark?"  
  


**SO YOU ARE THE INTELLIGENCE CONTROLLING THOSE WEAPONS**

  
Tiny maggots of light wiggled through the penguin's skin.  
  


**YOUR CONNECTION WAS ROBUST ENOUGH TO TRANSFER OVER ENTIRELY**

  
Pen-Pen blinked. "Wark?"  
  


**THE BLACK MOON IS MINE**

  
xxxx  
  
/Earth's Exosphere/  
  
Mana Kirishima chuckled at the sight of the Eighteenth Angel, looming in the deep void of space. "Well aren't you a pretty one?" With a snap of the wrist, she activated the beam saber. "Bet you'll blow up real nicely." Aided by Kleinium, her ascendance through the atmosphere had been swift. Judging from the panicked yelling over the com channel, things weren't going well on the surface. "Time to put an end to this!"  
  
There was a slight twinkle from the Angel. Compared to the thicker troposphere, there weren't enough gaseous particles in the exosphere for the Angel's beam attack to scatter against.  
  
Thus, Mana was completely caught off-guard by the voice that intruded in her conscience.  
  


_**Pardon me.** _

  
"The hell?!"  
  


_**You're another interesting one.** _

  
"Who's singing?!" Where was that choir coming from?  
  


_**Fewer self-delusions...but so much pain.** _

  
"Answer me, damn it!"  
  


_**Let me enlighten you.** _

  
A sharp spike of pain roiled through Mana's brain. Scowling, she continued forward. "I bet this is _your_ doing, isn't it? You want a piece of me?! _Here I come!_ "  
  


YOU ARE OBSESSIVE

  
Mana scowled. Old memories flashed in her eyes, hot as burning coals.  
  


YOU BELIEVE YOURSELF TO BE SUPERIOR

  
Memories of younger days.  
  


YET THIS PAIN LINGERS

  
Memories of when her Overseers numbered not just one, but two.  
  


IT IS ALL TOO...

  
Memories of her father.  
  


...HUMAN.

  
Mana sneered. _You think you can hurt me like this?_  
  


( _"...I know more about you than you could imagine."_ )

_The voice of Gendo Ikari served as an overlaying commentary to an old memory: Mana stood beside her sister Mayumi, looking up at the two adults in uniform. One was the ever-familiar form of Hikari Kirishima, looking younger and less weary. The other was a taller man, with neatly-cut brown hair and the uniform of a JASDF Staff Sergeant. "...didn't think they'd be so small. Oh well, can't be helped!" The man kneeled down. "The name's Daisuke Yamagishi, of Nephilim Oversight. But if you'd like, you can call me Dad!"_

( _"...perhaps Daisuke Yamagishi's fate is precisely why you acted so coldly."_ )

_Daisuke chuckled good-naturedly, his eyes twinkling with amusement at the weight-laden barbell. "My goodness, Mana-chan...you can bench press more than me, and you're still in single digits."_

( _"Burying your own emotions so you wouldn't have to cope with what you did all over again?"_ )

_It was a rather ordinary day in Tokyo-2, when it happened. All Mana could recall was that she was entering their domicile within the main Nephilim Oversight facility, returning from another physical test. Entering the room, she witnessed Dad kneeling down in front of her sister...and her sister was crying, softly but deeply._

_She never recalled seeing her sister cry before. It bothered her. Didn't the guidance counselor say that tears were a sign of pain? And didn't Mom always say that she and her sister had to protect each other?_

_Daisuke Yamagishi turned towards Mana. "Ah, hello Mana-chan! Could you help me with Mayu-?"_

_His question was cut off by Mana's fist plunging into his rib cage._

HOW LITTLE YOU VALUE LIFE

( _"So anything is permissible so long as it keeps you from being hurt? That's the thinking of a child:_ grow up. _"_ )

_No longer the voice of Gendo Ikari, but of her mother. Harsh, judgmental, condemning. It was to be expected._

TO KILL YOUR OWN FATHER SO QUICKLY

  
"...so this is your thing, huh?"  
  


TO END HIS EXISTENCE BECAUSE OF A SIMPLE MISUNDERSTANDING

  
"Trying to remind me of my worst screw-up? Gonna make me curl up and cry like a baby?!"  
  


PERHAPS YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER WILL SHARE THE SAME FATE

  
Mana grinned furiously, her red eyes quivering with barely-contained madness at the sight of her family's corpses, flashing over and over. "Well I've got news for you...I've seen all this and more in my nightmares. If you think this is gonna be the end of me...you're doing a piss-poor job, _cause I've done far worse to myself!_ " With a bone-rattling howl, Mana activated Anima Overdrive, her skin glistening and her soul singing. The Angel-induced hallucinations flickered and faded, allowing her to see reality once more, if only for a few brief moments. With a pained howl, she swung her beam saber, tearing through the Angel's AT-Field. She flexed her left hand, triggering her Gundam's finishing move. "Even if I'm the same as humanity in some things, and superior in others...I've _never_ believed that I was perfect! _If you think that's how I am, YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN **THING** ABOUT ME! **SHINING...!**_ " With a burst of the thrusters, the Shining Gundam shot for the dim Core beneath the Angel's body. " _ **FINGEEER!!!**_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
/P2 System, Central Dogma, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  


**NOW THERE IS NOTHING THAT STANDS BETWEEN ME AND LILITH**

  
The Seventeenth Angel slowly began to emerge from Pen-Pen, prompting the penguin to squawk. "Wark!"  
  


**AN INTERESTING ENTITY, BUT STILL JUST A MERE CREATURE**

  
The penguin sighed, and seemed to focus. In an instant, the ribbons of light paused.  
  


… **WHAT?**

  
They flew back within Pen-Pen's form.  
  


**HOW DID YOU DO THAT?**

  
Pen-Pen grimaced, raising flippers up to the wired helmet that transmitted his mental commands to the Defender Gundams. With a decisive act of will, a plan of action was submitted through the P2 System.  
  


**WHAT ARE YOU?**

  
xxxx  
  
On the surface, Rei Ayanami – her limbs shaky, her entire body feeling raw – slowly tried to get Unit-00 on its feet. As she rose, her eyes fell upon the Defender Gundams; they had all gone still.  
  
Suddenly, with the exception of four, they set down on the ground. The other four took off for the nearest access junction that would lead to the Geofront. _What's happening?_  
  
xxxx  
  


**WHO ARE YOU?**

  
His task done, Pen-Pen slowly extended a claw to the communications console in front of him.  
  


**HOW ARE YOU BINDING ME?**

  
With a click-clack of keys, Pen-Pen opened up a line to the MAGI. "Wark."  
  
/HEROD.1 – Communication line open. Speak.  
  


**YOUR SOUL…**

  
"Wark."  
  


… **IMPOSSIBLE…!**

  
/HEROD.1 – Understood. I will maintain the line.  
  


**YOU BEAR THE TOUCH OF OUR FATHER!**

  
"Wark."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
A brief pinging sound alerted Maya Ibuki. "…Pen-Pen's communicating with the MAGI. He apparently wants a transcript of whatever he's saying."  
  
Misato blinked. "What? What for?"  
  
"Something about having a record…"  
  
Another holographic monitor suddenly blinked into existence, a simple command line window. In moments, words began to appear.

  
  
/P2: HELLO.  
  
"…Pen-Pen?" Misato frowned. "What's going on?"  
  
/P2: THE ANGEL IS BOUND WITHIN ME.  
  
" _WHAT?!_ " The Operations Director whirled towards the nearest Section 2 personnel. "Get our heaviest weapons down to the main P2 System controls! We have to get it out of him!"  
  
/P2: DO NOT WASTE YOUR TIME. I HAVE ALREADY BEGUN.  
  
"Begun?" The back of her mind was playing tricks on her, it had to be; why was she thinking of her father? Why was she thinking of Hale-sensei? Why now, of all times? "Begun what?"  
  
"Uh, two Defender Gundams have just accessed our classified munitions armory," stated Hyuga. He glanced over his shoulder with wide eyes. "They're taking one of the _Azrael Mk. I_ warheads."  
  
Misato went still. "… _what_ …?"  
  
xxxx  
  
Pen-Pen looked up; through the forward cameras, he could see two Defender Gundams approach from the end of the corridor. "Wark."  
  


**I SEE WHAT YOU PLAN TO DO. I WON'T ALLOW IT!**

  
The penguin's body twitched and spasmed as the Angel struggled to flee; yet, the Angel remained within, bound by Pen-Pen's will. All the while, the two Defender Gundams grabbed the source of the P2 System, and began hauling it away by the arms. "…wark…"  
  


**THIS CAN'T BE. HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!**

  
Pen-Pen's custom Gundam was hauled down the corridor, to an access tunnel that would lead to the surface. Before the threshold could be crossed, an emergency bulkhead slammed shut in front of the Gundam trio. "…wark," sighed Pen-Pen.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
/P2: OPEN THE DOORS.  
  
"I won't allow it!" screamed Misato. "What the _hell_ do you think you're trying to pull?!"  
  
/P2: I CAN ONLY CONTAIN THE ANGEL FOR SO LONG. EVENTUALLY, IT WILL ESCAPE.  
  
"We still have Unit-00! And the Jet Alone! _They_ can fight it!"  
  
/P2: THE RED GIANT IS CRIPPLED. THE BLUE GIANT IS WOUNDED. THE OTHER GUNDAMS ALONE ARE INSUFFICIENT. THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO DESTROY IT.  
  
"I REFUSE!" The Lieutenant Colonel looked down at her hands, palms bloody from where her fingers had dug in. Her hands – so sure, so capable – couldn't stop trembling. The back of her nostrils stung with smells straight from her memories: of Antarctic ice and sea water, of Australian dust and blood. "My father…Hale-sensei…I'm done with people sacrificing themselves for me…I _won't let you join them!_ "  
  
_SMACK._  
  
Misato's head nearly flew off of her shoulders, the force was so great. She glared viciously at Ritsuko and her outstretched hand. "Ritsuko-!"  
  
Dr. Akagi snorted. "Get a hold of yourself. We're on a time limit."  
  
/P2: IT IS NOT JUST FOR YOU, THOUGH I WOULD GLADLY DO SO. IT IS FOR EVERYONE. THE WORLD ALREADY ENDED ONCE. I DON'T WANT IT TO END AGAIN.  
  
"…damn it, of course you have to be sensible…" Misato began to hyperventilate. Her entire world was crashing down around her. "Damn it… _damn_ it…!"  
  
"Katsuragi."  
  
Everyone turned towards the Supreme Commander, who had been silent throughout the entirety of the battles today. He slowly stood, looking down at his subordinates. "There are many things that we wish would be. But we must deal with the hand we are dealt."  
  
"…understood, sir." Misato sighed, rubbing the wetness from her eyes. She had to be strong. Her authority demanded nothing less. "I understand."  
  
The Professor stared directly at the holographic monitor, as though he was speaking directly to Pen-Pen. "For what it's worth…it was a pleasure."  
  
/P2: OF COURSE. YOU HAVE MY GRATITUDE. IT WAS…FUN.  
  
Gendo Ikari turned his gaze to the command staff and all of their respective assistants and kouhais on the lower levels. "Everyone: watch closely! Don't avert your eyes. To do anything less would be disrespectful."  
  
Misato Katsuragi took a deep breath. Two. Three. She wanted to take more, but there was no time. "Okay. Okay. I get it. I get it."  
  
/P2: YOU CAN GIVE THE MAHI-MAHI TO AKAGI'S CAT. HE WILL APPRECIATE IT.  
  
"Mahi…?" Misato blinked. Then she recalled yesterday, and her promise. "Oh yeah. I did promise you that, didn't I?" She glanced over at Aoba with a forced grin. "Lieutenant…open the bulkheads. Let him out."  
  
"…understood Boss." Shiori Aoba quickly typed away at her console. "It's done."  
  
Misato turned once more towards the holographic monitors. There was a smirk on her face, frail and fragile, but she did her best to maintain her composure. "Okay buddy…it's all on you! You better put on a show!"  
  
Pen-Pen's response was not jaunty. It didn't play off of her words, or her attempts to appear brave. However…it was the truth. And that was all that mattered.  
  
/P2: I LOVE YOU, MISATO.  
  
"…that's…" Misato sniffled, her forced bravado beginning to crumble. "That's not _fair_ …you _stupid bird_ …that's s-so…not _**fair**_ …!" And so she began to sob, uncaring of how unseemly it was.  
  
xxxx  
  
Within Unit-00, Rei Ayanami watched quietly as two pairs of Gundams ascended into the sky, rockets in all but name. "Yamagishi. You might want to take cover."  
  
" **R-Rei…** " hiccupped Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. " **Prepare to…use your AT-Field. Protect th-the city…!** "  
  
"Understood." Unit-00 raised its arms, preparing for what was to come. And through it all, Rei Ayanami gave a silent salute to her comrade-in- arms.  
  
xxxx  
  


**THIS CANNOT BE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE!**

  
Pen-Pen kept his flippers steady as the Defender Gundams hauled his command system into the sky, where the other pair awaited, a long red warhead in their grasp. Once he got close, they would manually trigger the explosive.  
  


**I WAS SO CLOSE! I WON'T BE DENIED!**

  
Pen-Pen sighed, reaching over to a small panel beside his seat. The Angel was such a sore loser; this was going to happen. Why continue fighting it?  
  


**YOU ARE A MERE CREATURE! EVEN BLESSED WITH OUR FATHER'S TOUCH, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY DO THIS!**

  
He flipped the panel open, revealing a Mann Co. brand cigar. With a flick of his claw, he sliced the tip off before sticking the cigar into his beak. He didn't have a light, but that was fine: the explosion would be sufficient.  
  


**NO! STOP! STOP!**

  
Pen-Pen smiled as best he could, his turquoise eyes gleaming as the Defender Gundams reached down for the warhead's triggering mechanism. "Wark." To think he had come this far, after meeting a lost purple-haired girl all those years ago…  
  
It had been a good run.  
  
xxxx  
  
_**BOOM!!!**_  
  
The sky above Tokyo-3 roared with a cleansing fire, burning with all the colors of the rainbow.  
  
It was a most beautiful funeral flower.  
  
xxxx  
  
… **a most unfortunate turn of events.**  
  
_we planned for this [possibility/outcome/risk]_  
  
**Oh?**  
  
_as unlikely as it may have been, we anticipated Arael and Armisael [falling/perishing/transcending]_  
  
_**HOW CONVENIENT.**_  
  
**THE LILIM HAVE BEEN WEAKENED. THE DEFENDERS OF THE BLACK MOON NOW HAVE ONLY ONE ENTITY THAT IS [COMPARABLE/EQUAL/CONGRUENT] TO US.**  
  
_**WHAT OF THOSE THAT WERE [CONSUMED/DISPLACED/VEILED] BY LELIEL?**_  
  
**SAVE FOR THE ONE [CRAFTED/BORN/MANIFESTED] FROM LILITH, ALL ARE NOW SUBJECT TO MY WILL.**  
  
**Was there…an issue?**  
  
**THE FLESH OF LILITH IS [DISGUSTING/ANTITHETICAL/FOREIGN] TO ME. I DARE NOT TOUCH IT.**  
  
_that is acceptable. we also accounted for this. i will [keep/contain/bind] this 'Unit-01' within myself_  
  
_**WHEN WILL YOU STRIKE?**_  
  
**SOON. THE [TRANSFORMATION/TRANSFIGURATION] IS ALMOST COMPLETE.**  
  
… **I see.**  
  
_you are [troubled/upset/anguished], and not just by the loss of Arael and Armisael_  
  
**Arael's [method/tactic/perception] was…repulsive.**  
  
_was it not the truth?_  
  
**Having lived in these [restricted/lesser/hybrid] forms, I am more accustomed to how the Lilim think, to how they live. They are not as [absolute/whole/defined] as we are. What would be contradictions in us, born of ADAM, are not necessarily so, for those born of LILITH.**  
  
_**IT IS A MOOT POINT. WHAT'S DONE IS DONE.**_  
  
**INDEED. WILL YOU BE ABLE TO JOIN US?**  
  
**No. SEELE has [locked/bound/dulled] my true body. Likewise for Zeruel's. They will not release them unless Berlin-2 is in danger of an Angel attack.**  
  
_**UNFORTUNATE.**_  
  
_that is okay. we did not anticipate your aid beyond the first stage_  
  
**IT WILL ALL BE OVER SOON. DO NOT FEAR.**  
  
Within a room nestled away inside the Lorenz Estate, Kaworu Nagisa opened his eyes. _Yes. It will all be over soon._ The prospect of victory, of finally obtaining [complementation/unity/truth], was tantalizing. And yet, he couldn't help but feel sad for the loss of one the most interesting Lilim he had ever known. _Miss Sohryu…I am sorry._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Earth's Exosphere/  
  
Less than a half-hour had elapsed after Pen-Pen's sacrifice had annihilated the Seventeenth Angel. Once the skies had cleared and everyone had gotten their wits about them, NERV-1 had realized that Unit-02 was no longer under attack by the Eighteenth. The lack of a Pattern Blue was sufficient to prove that Mana had been successful.  
  
That was why Mayumi was now in low Earth orbit, the Rising Jet zeroing in on the Shining Gundam's transponder. "I have no visual sighting of the Eighteenth Angel. Consider it a confirmed kill."  
  
" **Good. Any sight of the Shining Gundam?** " asked Sub-Director Fuyutsuki. The Supreme Commander had withdrawn from the Operations Deck, and Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi was in no condition at the moment to lead the clean-up. Thus, temporary operational command had passed to Fuyutsuki. " **At this juncture, we can't afford any further loss of personnel.** "  
  
"I am closing in on my sister." Mayumi's red eyes narrowed, her HUD magnifying the section of space where the transponder's signal originated. "Visual sighting confirmed." The Rising Jet gradually maneuvered towards the Shining Gundam, the other half of the Jet Alone hovering listlessly in space. "Mana. Please respond."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Hmm." Mayumi calmly typed at her command console, communicating with her counterpart's onboard computer. "Manual override initiated. _Gattai._ " With an ethereal glow, the Rising Jet activated a transformation within itself and the Shining Gundam, the Modular Technology breaking down and rebuilding the two machines. In moments, only the Burning Jet remained. Mayumi looked over her shoulder into the back seat of the shared cockpit; Mana sat there, slumped over. Feeling for her wrist, Mayumi sighed with relief as she felt a pulse. "She's still alive. She likely triggered Anima Overdrive in the course of defeating the Angel."  
  
" **We will have a unit ready within the Medical Ward upon your arrival.** "  
  
"Acknowledged, Sub-Director. Returning to base." Mayumi calmly reoriented the Jet Alone, charting out a flight path back to Tokyo-3. She dynamically readjusted the charge to the Kleinium cores, assuring minimal gravitational stress and lessening the risk of friction.  
  
"…sis…"  
  
Mayumi's ears twitched. "Sister. You were victorious against the Eighteenth Angel."  
  
"…cool." The next few seconds were spent in silence. "…hey."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"…I'm an asshole, aren't I?"  
  
"…sometimes." The command staff had advised her of the possibility that Mana had been subjected to a psychic assault from the Angel. Given this uncharacteristic introspective mood, Mayumi could only imagine what exactly Mana had endured. "But I am your sister, and the one comrade you can always count on."  
  
"…yeah…" More silence. "Hey…whatever happened to Sohryu? If I had to go into Overdrive to get through…I can't imagine she fared any better…"  
  
"Unfortunately, she's in much worse condition. Comatose."  
  
"Ah." Mana leaned back in her seat, listlessly staring into space as darkness gave way to the planet's light. "…that sucks."  
  
"Yes. It does."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
"...has her sister been informed yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rei Ayanami glanced at Ryoji Kaji. "And her father?"  
  
"Nope. _Not_ a conversation I'm looking forward to."  
  
Rei turned back towards the cot that held Asuka Langley-Sohryu. The Second Child was still, lacking the pep and energetic vigor that had characterized her personality. Her eyes belonged to the dead, lacking all life and light. Her face – slack, emotionless – was the true indication of her current state. Asuka without a smile was...wrong. "This has not been a good day."

  
  
"That would be putting it mildly," remarked Kaji. Three chairs were parked beside Asuka's cot, facing the windows that revealed the Geofront; such beauty - artificial though it was - seemed utterly contradictory to the events that had transpired over the past twenty-four hours. Misato sat between the First Child and the Inspector, her face buried into her hands. Even now, hours after the defeat of the Seventeenth and Eighteenth Angels, an anguished shudder would wrack its way through her body every few minutes. Kaji rubbed the back of her shoulders supportively, knowing full well that this loss was...a difficult one. "Down another Pilot, and dear Misato-chan just lost the most important man in her life." At Rei's curious glance, the Inspector gave a wry grin. "Compared to the bird, I was a distant second. And deservedly so; he's the reason we stuck together at all."  
  
"I was not aware."  
  
"Yeah," murmured Misato. With a runny sniffle, she raised her head, face flushed and eyes still glistening with tears. She rested her elbows on her her lap, wrapping her arms around her torso as though fighting off a frigid wind. "I first met Ryoji at Leipzig, when I was going to university with Ritsuko."  
  
Rei arched an eyebrow at the use of the Inspector's first name, an action that he found equally surprising given his wide eyes. She couldn't recall if she had ever heard the Inspector's first name spoken out loud before, not even by Asuka.  
  
"There weren't many other Japanese exchange students there to begin with, so meeting one that was a cute guy was a bonus as far as I was concerned." She stared at nothing, her memories vivid judging by her thoughtful expression. "But as I got to know him, parts of his personality began to shine through. He seemed very outward and friendly, but he was also good at speaking in half-truths...something that he _still_ does, for the record."  
  
"Comes with the job, dear."  
  
"I wasn't really sure how to feel about him. I even entertained thoughts of breaking up with him...but I went to Pen-Pen for advice. And he asked to play Ryoji in a game of chess."  
  
Rei blinked. "...chess."  
  
"Our games lasted for a couple of hours," added Kaji, a fond grin on his face. "To this day, I'm still not sure exactly what he was looking for, or what he saw in me, because I didn't win _once_."  
  
"All I know is that Pen-Pen said that I could trust Ryoji. Even if he made it incredibly difficult to do so, sometimes...so I did." Misato sighed, leaning back against her chair, her shoulders slouching with weariness. "Even though our jobs and careers took us in different directions for a time, we left each other on good terms. I don't know what life would have been like otherwise...but I'm glad I listened." Another tear decided to make a break for it; Misato brushed it away with the back of her hand. "He was always worth listening to. In a strange way, he was more of a father to me than my actual dad." A high-pitched giggle slipped past her lips. "What a life I lead..."  
  
"...I see." Rei Ayanami turned back towards Asuka, still comatose. It was a fruitless exercise, hoping anything would change, yet she did it anyway. "...the pain you're experiencing now...was your life with Pen-Pen worth it?"  
  
"Rei...right now it feels like a part of me is missing. Like a hole's been carved out of me, and I'm still bleeding out." Sniffling, the Lieutenant Colonel forced a smile to her face. "But my time with Pen-Pen was too important. I literally wouldn't have survived Australia without him. I am who I am, in part, because of him. This pain will pass...but that bond we shared will never break."  
  
"I see." Rei glanced at her hands, flexing them slowly. If Shinji-kun was never found, would her time with him have been worth it? If Asuka never awoke, would their friendship have been worth it?  
  
A distant alarm went off, and Misato's phone began to ring.  
  
Sighing with frustration, Misato whipped out her phone and held it to hear ear. "What is it?" Her face darkened, curdling with barely-restrained fury. "...I see. I'll be there soon." Misato got to her feet, hand tightening around her phone. "Rei, prepare to deploy in Unit-00. The Sixteenth Angel's returned."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Kaji, keep an eye on Asuka."  
  
The Inspector smiled sadly. "I have nowhere better to be."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Any activity?" asked Misato Katsuragi as she stormed into the room. The desire to tear the Angel apart was strong, almost overwhelming. Regardless, she kept a firm lid on it.  
  
"None," replied Dr. Akagi. The holographic monitors showed the black-and-white sphere hovering serenely over the shores of Sagami Bay. The afternoon sky was a dusky orange, the color of dull flame as the sun's light scattered against the slowly-dissipating clouds. "Just hovering there like the world's worst disco ball!"  
  
"No radiation readings detected as of yet," advised Maya. "The MAGI are still deliberating."  
  
"From the records we have, the sphere is only a sign of its presence," remarked Hyuga. "The void that took Units-01, 03, and 05 didn't appear until the sphere vanished."  
  
"Well, at least we know what to look for. What's the status of the Jet Alone?"  
  
"Only the Rising Gundam will be able to deploy," answered Aoba. "The Eighteenth Angel did a number on Kirishima, so we've only got Yamagishi to help."  
  
Misato grimaced. _One Evangelion and one Gundam. We don't even have the Defender Gundams to run interference anymore...wait._ "What's happening?"

  
  
The eighty-meter sphere suddenly began descending toward the shoreline. As its edge touched the surface, the white stripes faded away, leaving only a blank sphere of pure darkness.  
  
"We're getting some unusual activity from the Angel's AT-Field," commented Miyata. "Local energy readings are spiking!"  
  
"I'm getting transponder activity!" yelled Hyuga. "Positive matches obtained! It's Unit-03!"  
  
Misato whirled towards the Logistics Officer. "Toji-kun?!"  
  
"And Provisional Unit-05!"  
  
Misato blinked. "What?"  
  
"And...Unit-04?!"  
  
"What?! How's that possible?!" The Operations Director turned back towards the screen, confused as to what was happening.  
  
Then it emerged, and everyone paled with terror. "Oh _God..._ " whispered Misato.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Coastline between Ruins of Atami and Yugawara, Shores of Sagami Bay, Japan/  
  
The eyes, gleaming with power and fury, were visible first: two pairs of shining white eyes, adjacent to a glowing yellow visor.  
  
The darkness slowly gave way to light as it emerged.  
  
Two humanoid legs – covered in a mishmash of black and white armor – thundered onto the shore, thick with corded muscle. The four legs of Unit-05 were curled up like an armored skirt, attached to a robust waist that was easily over twice as wide as the average Evangelion's lithe build. Black, white, and green armor protected the burly torso, its frame more akin to a hulking strongman than the slender build of an Eva. Above three red Cores, four masks stared lifelessly, the remnants of the Seventh Angel's bodies. Three pairs of arms, belonging to Units-04, 05, and 03 in order from lowest to highest, slouched from the creature's sides. From the stout shoulders – protected by a layered mesh of Unit-05's and Unit-03's pauldrons – came three necks, supporting three familiar heads: from left to right, Unit-03, Unit-05, and Unit-04.  
  
The defining feature, above all else, were the blue veins that crisscrossed the beast's body.  
  
With a flexing of Unit-05's legs, the monstrosity - fifty-five meters in height, its body bulging with stolen biomass - stood even taller, roaring its challenge to humanity. Its six arms stretched, no longer limp but brimming with strength. The four limbs snapped back into place around the torso, causing the beast to land roughly on the shore, its sheer mass creating an aftershock that roiled the countryside.  
  
The Sixteenth Angel faded from existence, leaving only Bardiel, the Nineteenth Angel.  
  
**YOUR END HAS COME, LILIM. TIME TO BEGIN THE HARVEST.**  
  
And thus did the abominable fusion of Eva and Angel begin its fateful march towards Tokyo-3.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
**Episode 27: DESTROYER (Those who persevere)**  
  
xxxx  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is darkest before dawn...or is that just before it goes pitch black? I guess you'll find out soon.
> 
> /RIP Pen-Pen  
> //manliest penguin of all  
> /// o7


	27. Episode 27 - DESTROYER (Those who persevere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji is interrogated on a very familiar train.
> 
> Meanwhile, Rei Ayanami and Mayumi Yamagishi are the only pilots left to defend Tokyo-3 against the monstrous Bardiel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of interesting talking formats in this chapter. Might want to take a gander at the right side of your screen during the train segments. ;)

/Keter, NERV-1, Geofront, Tokyo-3/  
  
" **Ikari. These are unexpected circumstances.** "  
  
"That would be putting it lightly, Chairman." Within the confines of Keter, in the special holographic conference room, Gendo Ikari met with the Human Instrumentality Committee. Well, some of them; the representatives from America and Russia were conspicuously absent. "So much so that Mr. Putin and Mr. Cleveland have decided not to show."  
  
" **Our colleagues are busy dealing with the fallout from the Seventh Angel's assault,** " grumbled Stanley Morrison of the UK. " **America in particular has gone batty. Feh, this whole situation is all ballsed-up.** "  
  
" **How uncouth,** " sneered Augustin Fourier of France. " **Is the stress getting to you, Mr. Morrison?** "  
  
"Might I remind you that these official meetings are a matter of public record?"  
  
" **Frustration is a perfectly acceptable feeling when everything's gone all to pot!** " snarled Stanley.  
  
" **Gentlemen. Collect yourselves.** " At the word of Keel Lorenz, Stanley and Augustin ceased their griping. " **This change in strategy by the Angels is alarming.** "  
  
"As of this point, only the First Child and the Rising Gundam's Pilot are combat-capable. The others are either MIA, or incapacitated." Feeling just a bit petulant, Gendo added, "it's events like these that make our most recent budget restrictions…difficult."  
  
" **There are needs beyond those of just the First Branch** ," retorted Augustin. " **The MP Eva Series is nearly complete, bolstered by all of the combat data acquired during the course of the Angel War. Soon, the Angels – no matter how many they number – will pose no further threat.** "  
  
"It won't matter if Third Impact occurs before they are finished."  
  
" **Sometimes, life leaves us gobsmacked** ," muttered Stanley. " **The events that led to this have already occurred. There is nothing to be done about it.** "  
  
"Can we expect any assistance from the Mark 06 or the Mark 07?"  
  
" **They will be on standby in Berlin-2, in the event another Angel emerges. We trust that you will find a way to succeed: you already have against the Seventeenth and Eighteenth Angels.** "  
  
"At the cost of the P2 System, the Second Child, and the Shining Gundam's Pilot." Kirishima would hopefully be back on her feet within a few days. Sohryu's fate was…uncertain. And Pen-Pen…well, dead was dead. Before he could continue, a familiar alarm began to rang out. "…and it appears that another Angel is on our doorstep."  
  
" **Do what you must, Ikari. The fate of the Instrumentality Project, and mankind itself, rests on your shoulders.** " At Keel's words, the images of the three Committee representatives winked out, leaving only Gendo Ikari and Kozou Fuyutsuki, who had been silent throughout the whole exchange.  
  
"…they're trying to bait you into using the Lance," said Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Of course. Tactically, it's the most sensible move: arming Unit-00 with the Lance of Longinus would likely guarantee victory against any being born of ADAM. It will also provide useful data for the replicas they're currently constructing."  
  
"Hmm. But strategically…" Fuyutsuki didn't have to complete his thought.  
  
Gendo knew very well what using the Lance at this juncture would do. Unbinding the First Angel, even incomplete? The danger was too great. "We will do what we must. That's all we can do."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Elsewhere/  
  
"…ugh…" Shinji Ikari slowly opened his eyes. The interior of the Entry Plug was slightly cloudy, and dark. "Did I go into Life Support mode…?"  
  
The last thing he remembered…he had been in Alaska. And then…nothing.  
  
Grimacing, Shinji reached over the side of his seat, reaching for the switch that would trigger Diagnostic Mode. With a hard tug, the outward sensors snapped on-  
  


_not so fast_

  
"GAH!" A sudden stinging sensation swept through Shinji, as though his entire body fell asleep. Wincing at the pain, he waited for the feeling to subside before opening his eyes again. "…what?"  
  
He was sitting in a train car, with the sun fading towards the horizon. Sitting across from him was a young child, looking suspiciously like him…as a boy. "What the…"  
  


"Hello."

  
The voice was jarringly familiar. It might as well have been him. "What…?"  
  


"Shinji Ikari. Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01."

  
"Yes…?"  
  


"I would like to talk."

  
"…about…?"  
  


"A great many things. All of them involving you."

  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 27: DESTROYER (Those who persevere)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Outskirts of Old Himenosawa Park, Four Miles South of Lake Ashi, Japan/

  
  
The Nineteenth Angel lumbered through the valley, tracing the same path that the Fifteenth Angel had taken three weeks ago. There was no sense of haste, no rush to get to Tokyo-3; from an outsider's perspective, the monstrosity was taking a leisurely stroll.  
  
Perhaps, it could afford to do so.  
  
In the distance, plumes of smoke erupted as artillery and rockets from the Kannami and Yugawara Defensive Lines opened fire on the Angel. The heavy munitions exploded harmlessly against the Angel's AT-Field.  
  
With a lumbering groan – as if the monster was sighing with annoyance – the Angel turned to the northeast. The masks on its chest flashed in quick succession.  
  
 _ **CHYOOM!**_  
  
A row of pink crosses erupted in the distance.  
  
Growling, the Angel turned westward, the jaws of its three heads opening wide and glimmering with power.  
  
 _ **DOOOM!**_  
  
Three concentrated streams of charged particles blasted through the side of the valley, tracing a fiery path through the defensive assets that were encamped on the other side.  
  
As black smoke roiled through the afternoon sky, the Angel huffed and continued its deadly march.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"…the Yugawara and Kannami Defensive Lines have just been completely destroyed," said Aoba, her face slack with shock.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi summed up everyone's feelings concisely. "Welp. We're boned."  
  
"Cut the crap, Ritsky." Misato Katsuragi tapped at her shoulder with great agitation. "Unit-00 and the Rising Gundam alone…"  
  
"It will certainly be quite the challenge."  
  
Misato glanced over her shoulder; Shiro Tokita, escorted by a pair of Section 2 personnel, walked calmly onto the Operations Deck. "Not going to observe from your bunker?"  
  
"Tomino-san can supervise the launch of the Rising Gundam. And NERV has a better view." Tokita took a spot beside Misato, a rather gloomy look on his voice. "If we are fated to perish this day, I would at least like to meet it face-to-face."  
  
"…so the salaryman actually has guts!" Aoba cackled. "How amusing."  
  
"Salaryman he may have been, but Tokita has always had a spirit that burns with boundless confidence." Gendo Ikari's compliment was somewhat subdued by the grape popsicle he was eating. "He would not have dared to begin the JET ALONE Project otherwise."  
  
"…your compliments are so backhanded that they're infuriating," groused Tokita.  
  
"You decided to watch the battle under my roof. Deal with it."  
  
Misato turned back towards the monitors, watching grimly as the Nineteenth Angel advanced relentlessly towards Tokyo-3. "…probably asking for too much, but have we tried to force eject the Entry Plugs?"  
  
"All signals were rejected," responded Maya.  
  
Misato snorted. "Figures. Hyuga, make sure we have as many mobile generators available as we can. And deploy Unit-00 with the advanced battery packs! I don't want to risk Rei being without power for even a second!"  
  
xxxx

  
  
Within the Entry Plug of Unit-00, Rei Ayanami flexed her hands quietly. _I will probably die in this battle._ It was a very probable outcome: the only other active asset capable of penetrating an AT-Field was the Rising Gundam. The relentless and coordinated attacks by the Seventh, Sixteenth, Seventeenth, and Eighteenth Angels had reduced Tokyo-3's defensive effectiveness severely. Furthermore, this newest monster had apparently possessed the bodies of the Seventh Angel, Unit-03, Unit-04, and Unit-05 to form a true titan of destruction. Against such power, death seemed all but certain.  
  
" **Pilot link-up initiated!** "  
  
 _But I will fight nonetheless._  
  
why  
  
 _You know why._  
  
even if it's pointless  
  
 _That doesn't matter._  
  
" **Preparing for third stage connection!** "  
  
if you are doomed from the start, why persist in struggling?  
  
 _Because the probability of victory is nonzero._  
  
it might as well be  
  
 _If a chance exists, I will grasp for it with all of my might._  
  
you will die, and all of this will have been for nothing  
  
 _No._  
  
no?  
  
 _You're wrong._  
  
" **Nearing absolute borderline!** "  
  
elaborate  
  
 _This life that I have lived. The friends that I have made. These…feelings that I have for Shinji-kun. They are not nothing. They are real._  
  
superfluous. without them, you would have been nothing  
  
 _My existence would have been true, even if no one else acknowledged it. I am I. I exist. I am **me**. I am not **nothing**._  
  
…no. The soul within Unit-00 seemed to relent. you are not nothing  
  
 _My mere existence is sufficient to prove that this life had meaning. The people I fight for, and the purpose that I have dedicated myself to… they only give it greater meaning._ A memory came to mind, of her index fingers touching her lips…and then Shinji-kun's. _So if there is a chance that I will live to see another day…I will fight for it with everything that I have._  
  
…i see.  
  
" **Absolute borderline cleared! Sync ratio holding strong at one-hundred percent!** "  
  
The voice faded, and only the sensations of Eva remained. Rei inhaled deeply: refurbished metal and lubricant were the most predominant scents. Her eyes narrowed, keenly focusing on the technicians and the sweat trickling down their necks. The clamps of the magnetic rail launcher clasped on tightly, as though they were sticking onto her very shoulders.  
  
Rei exhaled, and let the heart of Unit-00 envelop her own. For the very first time, her senses were mapped perfectly to those of the Evangelion. _So this is what Shinji-kun and Asuka have been experiencing all this time._  
  
It was most definitely agreeable.  
  
" **Launch the Evangelion!** "  
  
Rei clenched her fists tightly; at the words of the Supreme Commander, Unit-00 shot toward the surface to meet the enemy.  
  
xxxx

  
  
Shinji Ikari wished he could see his younger self's face. The shadow cast by the setting sun shrouded the child's face in darkness. Impossibly, the glare of the setting sun didn't hurt his eyes at all. _This...might be a dream_. "I don't think I'm that interesting."  
  


"On the contrary. As the Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, there are many who find you interesting."

  
"Okay. I guess that's true."  
  


"Do you ever consider how other people view you?"

  
"Pardon?"  
  


"There is the Shinji Ikari within your mind, the self as perceived by you. That is one such Shinji Ikari."

  
"...I wasn't aware there was supposed to be more than one of me." _Then again, I am talking to 'me'._  
  


"There is also the 'you' as perceived by others. There is a Shinji Ikari within Gendo Ikari's mind; a Shinji Ikari within Rei Ayanami's mind; a Shinji Ikari within Misato Katsuragi's mind; a Shinji Ikari within Asuka Langley-Sohryu's mind; a Shinji Ikari within Toji Suzuhara's mind; a Shinji Ikari within Annette Ikari's mind, et cetera, et cetera. They are all equally as real as the Shinji Ikari within your mind."

  
"...what."  
  


"Does it ever concern you, these other Shinji Ikaris? Do you ever fear that other people might hate you, because of the Shinjis within their mind?"

  
"...no."  
  


"Why?"

  
"I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves!"  
  


"Is that so?"

  
"I mean, how others think of me is one thing: it's not like I would be _happy_ if other people hated me, but the people you just mentioned...if they ever _did_ hate me, it would have to be because I did something awful. But I don't agree with your idea, that the way they perceive me is as real as how I perceive myself."  
  


"Why?"

  
"Because they're not me. They don't know what I'm thinking unless I tell them. They don't know who I am unless I try to reach out to them, or unless I let them reach out to me. It's like Rei-chan is always saying: ' _to move Eva, I must open my heart to it_.' If I don't open my heart to others, they can't _know_ me well enough for the Shinji within their minds to...well, be real."  
  


"You are very confident about this assertion."

  
"My Uncle Tomoe told me lots of stories about his time as a police officer, about how a lot of people he arrested criticized him, and called him these absolutely awful things. I mean, I get why: he was a cop, and they were being arrested by him. But their words don't match up with who my Uncle is, because I've lived with him and know more _about_ him than they ever did. Maybe if I put it in your terms...the 'Tomoe Ikari' in my mind is more real than the 'Tomoe Ikari' in the criminals' minds, because I've experienced more _of_ him."  
  


"Your data set is more thorough, and so your conclusions have more weight. That is a sensible position."  


"...thanks?"  
  


"But since we're on the subject...let's speak of Tomoe Ikari. And Alicia Ikari. And Annette Ikari. The people who helped form you, the 'Shinji Ikari' within your mind."

  
The train rumbled along the tracks, the sun's light cutting out as they delved into a mountainside tunnel. Instead of darkness, the walls revealed a well-worn gym, rank with sweat and musk. Hardy men of all ages went about boxing, practicing and relishing in the physical exertion.  
  
It was in this scene that Shinji witnessed an old memory, from July of 2011. His gargantuan Uncle stood behind a sandbag, looking down at his ten year-old self.  
  


" _Make a fist and hit the bag."_

"… _eh?"_

" _The bag won't hit you back. You don't have enough strength to send it flying."_

" _But…why do I have to, Uncle Tomoe?"_

" _A fair question. I know that you are a gentle sort. You're a rather domestic individual, more suited to cooking, or making music. Would you consider that accurate?"_

"… _um…yes…?"_

" _And that's fair. Everyone has their own talents. But even so, I believe everyone needs to know how to make a fist, at the very least."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because there are some unsavory characters who can't be pacified with a wonderful solo, or a mouthwatering dish. Sometimes, the only thing that these characters will understand is force. And if it comes down to it…a single fist may be what saves your life."_

"… _yes sir."_

" _And that's what practice is for. So go ahead: hit the bag."_

" _Yes sir!" Shinji looked at his petite fist, twitching at the sounds throughout the Kamogawa Gym. Finally, he reared his right hand and lashed out against the sandbag._

_BAP!_

_"OW!"_

_Tomoe chuckled as the boy rubbed his hand. "Your form was poor. And that's another important lesson: force that is used **improperly** will do nothing but hurt you instead."_

"… _yes sir!"_

" _Now, let's start again. Let me show you how to make a proper fist."_

"A lesson learned through pain."

  
Out of the tunnel they went, and the sun's light illuminated the car once more. "Well, yeah. That was kind of the point."  
  


"Could it have been learned without pain? Are lessons without pain meaningless?"

  
"…not always. I think it depends on the lesson."  
  


"Do you believe the pain was worth it?"

  
Shinji looked down at his right hand, staring at his fingers, his palm, his knuckles…  
  


(I…won't…LOSE! _Unit-01's right hand curled into a fist before smashing into the red core of the Third Angel._ )

  
The Third Child's hand clenched into a sure fist. "Absolutely."  
  


"Interesting. And what of the one you call 'Aunt'?"

  
There was a mounted television set at the end of the train car. With a flickering of static, it turned on, revealing a scene straight out of a cooking show. Instead of a celebrity or a famous chef, it was a scene from 2008, featuring Alicia Ikari and a seven-year old Shinji. The young child was overlooking a pot of boiling rice, while Alicia was calmly slicing through a slab of beef.  
  


" _Can I help with the meat?"_

" _Not until you're better in the kitchen, Shinji."_

" _But why? I wanna help!"_

" _You_ are _helping. You're keeping an eye on the water level."_

" _But that's easy! You've let me help with the meat before!"_

" _That was for when we were just practicing. Now? We're making dinner."_

"… _what's the difference?"_

_Alicia smiled at her nephew. It might have been a trick of the perspective, but there was an unusual amount of lens flare. "Making food for someone else is a labor of love."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Time and effort are invested into it, all for the sake of making something delicious…and not just for me to enjoy, but for my whole family. In a situation like this, I can only put my best foot forward. Nothing less will do."_

"… _I don't get it."_

" _Once you get better, you'll understand. Now grab me the allspice."_

" _Okay Auntie!"_

  
"…what about my Aunt?"  
  


"Is there any sense of maternal longing with her?"

  
"…what do you mean?"  
  


"Memories of your own mother are few and far between. The 'Alicia Ikari' in your mind fulfills that maternal role."

  
"Well…I'd be lying if I said no."  
  


"Is that not a betrayal of your own mother? Or of your own feelings regarding the 'Yui Ikari' in your mind?"

  
"You talk as if such feelings are so easy to separate!"  
  


"Why not? Aren't your feelings a reflection of the 'Shinji Ikari' within your mind? If so, how can you claim ambiguity? Do you not know yourself?"

  
"Well-!"  
  


"Of _course_ that baka doesn't know who he is!"

Shinji and his younger self blinked; all of a sudden, it seemed as if his cousin – Annette Ikari, in all of her boisterous glory – had materialized in front of them. She stood imperiously, arms crossed, glaring down at the little tyke. "…huh?"  
  


"What."

"Isn't it obvious? That boy was such a shrinking violet when I first met him that I'm surprised he didn't wilt away!"

  
"Hey-!"  
  


"Quiet! The mastermind is busy elaborating on her _craft_."

  
Shinji sighed. _She's in one of_ those _moods._ " _Fine._ "  
  


"What."

"Anyhow, he is merely a good example of the human condition! Wandering through life, stumbling and pawing for light whenever it occurs…and yet those moments of discovery, where you mold your misshapen self into something with definition, with background, with _purpose_ …" Annette pumped her fist into the air, eyes glittering with passion. "The story of life is the story of _character development!_ "

"But-"

"So I don't want to stand here and listen to some snotty know-it-all give a shot at some amateur psychoanalysis that he picked up from a one yen pocketbook!" With a haughty snort, the blonde stormed off into the next car.

"…you have very vivid memories of her."

  
"I guess so. Not surprising, honestly."  
  


"…that was very unexpected."

  
Shinji shrugged. "That's Annette for you."  
  


"With such a trio, it's not surprising that you perceive yourself the way you do. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

  
"No. Why should it?"  
  


"The 'Shinji Ikari' within your mind could have been entirely different, were it not for them. Your self-perception could have been radically altered, had their own characters been different, or if they had not existed at all. Does it not trouble you? To realize that if not for the actions of completely separate selves, the 'you' that you perceive would not exist?"

  
"…that's kind of a silly question, isn't it? If I had been raised by different people, of course I would have been different. It's all a part of growing up. It's a part of being human."  
  


"…I see."

  
xxxx  
  
/Southern Shore of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/

  
Unit-00 glanced over its left shoulder, watching the Rising Gundam approach. "Yamagishi-san. Are you ready?"  
  
" **No. But we have no choice.** "  
  
"Of course." The blue Evangelion turned back to the south, holding an Eva-scale sniper rifle. Even without the scope, the titanic figure of the Nineteenth Angel loomed ominously in the distance. Her sight fell upon the parts of Unit-03 that were intermixed with the monstrosity. "Command: have you detected any life signs from the Sixth Child?"  
  
"… **the MAGI are inconclusive** ," answered Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. " **Ritsuko's going to try and obtain a signal one way or another, but for the time being…prioritize defeating the Angel.** "  
  
"Understood." _Forgive me, Pilot Suzuhara._ Unit-00 stared through the scope, aiming directly at the central head corresponding to Unit-05. "Commencing attack."  
  
A sharp _crack_ broke through the air as the massive bullet shot at the Angel. Unsurprisingly, the shell bounced ineffectively off of its AT-Field. _Hmm._ A chill ran over her skin as a strange shift occurred in the world. _The Angel is preparing to attack._  
  
" **Massive energy build-up! MOVE!** "  
  
Unit-00 and the Rising Gundam had already begun moving by the time four crosses of pink energy split the ground where they had been. The blue Evangelion rolled over, quickly getting back to its feet as a horrific howl burrowed into her ears. Glancing up, Rei frowned at the sight of the Angel, descending toward her lance-first. _It's fast._ Sidestepping, Unit-00 barely dodged as the Angel slammed into the earth, sending a massive aftershock rumbling through the Hakone region. The beast snarled from its three heads, glaring heatedly at the smaller Eva.  
  
Unit-00 merely put its fists up. "This is Rei Ayanami. I am engaging the Angel."  
  
The front two legs of Unit-05 lashed out, barely parried by Unit-00's forearms. The progressive lance thrust forward with incredible speed, missing Unit-00 by mere inches; this barrage of blows continued, avoided only because of Rei Ayanami's superb reflexes.  
  
" **Rising Arrow!** "  
  
A bolt of charged plasma slammed into the Angel's back, splashing over its armor. With a pained howl, the six arms swung around, trying to swat the Rising Gundam out of the sky.  
  
Unit-00 latched its hands around two of Unit-05's legs. With the flexing of abdominal muscles, the Evangelion heaved – arms straining – and sent the Angel airborne. With improbable agility, the beast righted itself, landing dexterously on its feet. Its three heads tilted, staring at her with an odd expression.  
  
If Rei didn't know any better, she would have said that the Angel seemed amused.  
  
The beast howled, and leapt forward to continue its rampage.  
  
xxxx  
  
The train rumbled on.  
  


"The events of your childhood, of your time in Okayama-2...they informed you a great deal. Do you ever wonder how things might have turned out?"

  
"In what way?" The train passed through another tunnel, very brief this time. It showed flickering images from a fateful meeting in May of 2008: Gendo Ikari, gesturing a younger Shinji Ikari towards Tomoe, Alicia, and Annette Ikari. Uncle's expression was decidedly chilly.  
  


"How would the 'Shinji Ikari' within your mind had turned out, if you had remained with your father?"

  
"...I don't know. I've thought about it."  
  


"And?"

  
"...well..." A flyer suddenly slammed into the side of the train window, featuring Gendo Ikari staring ominously; in his hand was a tiny kitten. In his other hand was a handgun, pointed directly at the viewer. The title beneath the image read 'IF YOU DON'T FIGHT THE ANGELS, THEY WILL KILL THIS KITTEN. THINK OF THE KITTEN.' A gust of wind flung the flyer away. "...I'd probably be more unbalanced?"  
  


"Do you think an unbalanced individual should have the authority that your father wields?"

  
"I honestly don't know if a more balanced person would have done a better job. This is a weird time we live in."  
  


"I see. But his demeanor wasn't always like this. There was a time when he was more...distant. Colder. Crueler."

_A much younger Shinji Ikari paled as his father flung his little shamisen at the wall, shattering it. Before he could say anything, before he could cry, his father reached for his throat and began to_ squeeze _. "D...daddy..."_

"And yet...angrier as well."

  
Shinji grimaced. "...yes. That time...it's one of the things my father regrets the most. Your point?"  
  


"Such an interesting individual. I can hardly imagine the event that drove him to such extremes. But you know it very well, don't you?"

  
"...yes." Shinji turned his head, compelled by something foreign. Behind him, a separate track stood, carrying another train. Across that void, in the adjacent car...a familiar scene played.  
  


_"Momma!"_

_Tired eyes opened, looking down with childish delight at her child. Her gaze was strangely empty. "My dear Shinji."_

_With delighted laughter, the young three year-old held his arms up, being picked up by the bedridden woman. "Always away, now!"_

_"The doctors say I'm sick. They're just being safe."_

_"Momma sick?" Gon' get better?_

_"Of course I will! I can't be away from you for too long."_

_Childish babble came from child and woman. The former was unaware of the latter's true state, only that she had been more chatty and more cheerful since she had gotten sick. The young child turned around, looking at the door of the hospital room. "Daddy! Come here!"_

_"...I'm fine right here, son. Just...stay with your...mother." His words were pained, hesitant. Shinji couldn't see the tension in his eyes._

_"...okay!" The child turned back to his crippled mother, unaware of why she had changed, unaware of what the future held._

  
"...that was..."  
  


"Shortly before the Contact Experiment with Unit-01. October of 2004, yes?"

  
"...that's right. Mother was sick..."  
  


"But sick with what? Why was she ill? Why was your father so hesitant?"

  
"...Mother acted differently. The illness changed her..."  
  


"Was it truly an illness?"

  
"...I don't know. But this isn't the event that changed my father."  
  


"The seed was sown by this 'illness', by whatever caused it. With the Contact Experiment, that change came to full bloom."

_Mother held onto him tightly, hugging him fiercely. She wore a strange costume the color of snow and green leaves, and it was tight on her body. "Momma...?"_

_"It's okay Shinji...I love you...I'll always be here..."_

_"You goin' way?"_

_"I'll be...close...but I'll still miss you. I'll miss holding you...my dear baby...but I have to do this."_

_"...momma?"_

_"Fuyutsuki. Please remove him from the room. He doesn't need to see this."_

_The words of his father were followed by large hands wrapping around his torso. The young boy watched quietly as he was pulled away from his parents; mother watched him with a joyous smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. His father's gaze was...uncertain, matching his frown._

_That would be the last time he saw his mother in the flesh._

"The Contact Experiment. The day when your mother was absorbed into Unit-01."

  
"...what are you trying to get at?" Shinji sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. Seeing her - pulled from faint memories that he had long forgotten - induced a painful ache in his chest.  
  


"The pain you experience now, the pain of loss and longing: it is a sense of incompleteness."

  
"Why do you think I'm incomplete?"  
  


"To control the Evangelion, you must open yourself to the soul of your mother. In a sense, your own body is a type of Eva, controlled and moved by a single soul: yours. The Angels are the same, with souls capable of controlling titanic forms. Do you follow?"

  
"...kind of?"  
  


"Yet your soul alone is insufficient to control the Eva alone. It required another soul, subsumed by the Eva's flesh to become something...superhuman. Within your own flesh, you consider yourself complete and whole, yet subject to change. But within Eva, you are incomplete, as the flesh does not respond only to you. Without the soul of your mother, you are incomplete."

  
"...I don't follow."  
  


"The flesh and the spirit form one undivided whole, an existence unto itself. Yet within Eva, there is division. Incoherence. Fragmentation. Does this not frighten you?"

  
"...not really? I'm not sure exactly why you think it's so scary."  
  


"...I see."

  
xxxx  
  
/Southern Shore of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/

  
Mayumi Yamagishi scowled. _Something's wrong._ "Rising Arrow!" Another bolt of charged plasma slammed into the Angel's back. Shrieking, three arms whipped around, lashing out with pointed knuckles. Thrusters fired, flinging the Rising Gundam backward; with the aid of the Kleinium core, her evasive maneuvers were swift and precise. _And yet..._  
  
Long-distance artillery shelled the Angel's position; Unit-00 weaved around the explosives, leaping atop Unit-05's outstretched legs and smashing the three heads repeatedly with its fists.  
  
 _And yet..._  
  
The Angel snorted imperiously. It opened its three mouths, prompting Unit-00 to dodge.  
  
 _ **DOOOM!**_  
  
Mt. Mikuni was enveloped with fire and light, and its peak vanished into oblivion.  
  
 _And yet..._  
  
There was an unsettling feeling within Mayumi's gut. The Rising Gundam darted forward, slicing at the monstrosity's limbs with the Rising Naginata and the beam saber. She narrowly avoided the Angel's retaliatory strikes, eluding certain destruction by mere inches. Flesh was gouged away; Unit-00's latent presence was just enough to make the Angel's AT-Field permeable.  
  
 _And yet..._  
  
Why couldn't she shake this feeling? Despite the Nineteenth Angel's overwhelming power, Rei Ayanami and Unit-00 were moving without flaw; the First Child's physical abilities had always been superb, and they were now translating completely to her Eva. With that in mind, the Rising Gundam and the depleted defenses of Tokyo-3 were able to nick away at the beast's form.  
  
 _And yet..._  
  
Where was this uncertainty coming from?  
  
The Angel twirled on Unit-03's feet, the four legs of Unit-05 extended to form a furious whirlwind of blows. Unit-00 somersaulted over the Angel-  
  
 **SMASH!**  
  
The progressive lance moved improbably quickly, its blunt side crashing into the blue Evangelion. The Eva was sent flying, crashing onto the northeastern shores of Lake Ashi and tumbling down the foothills of Mt. Hakone.  
  
Paling, Mayumi quickly willed the Rising Gundam to retreat. The Angel's arms were suddenly whipping around, moving more quickly-!  
  
 _Ah._  
  
Her eyes widened as the progressive lance pointed directly at her, the arm tilting and bending at impossible angles: bone structure was no longer a factor.  
  
 _That's why._  
  
Her mind had logged all observations of the Angel's movements. Comparing its actions throughout the fight, with how its initial attack had gone and how it was acting now...it was the realization of self-restraint. Of self-imposed limits: something that Mayumi, as a nephilim, knew by heart.  
  
 _Why would it hold back?_  
  
Despite the lack of gravity to impede her Gundam's retreat, the progressive lance effortlessly caught up with her.  
  
 _...for what other reason than to toy with us?_  
  
Mayumi gasped as the lance pierced her Gundam. A burning pain roared through her-  
  
 **BOOM!**  
  
A bolt of concussive force erupted from the lance, smashing into the Rising Gundam and sending it crashing into the side of Mt. Mikuni.  
  
Mayumi cried with pain, her jaws clenched with agony. She could barely make out the hole in the cockpit – the cushioning gel was leaking out, and panicked shouts from NERV-1's command staff were filtering into her helmet – and the trails of crimson beginning to float around her. She didn't need to look down to know what had happened, but she did anyway.  
  
Her left leg was gone from the knee down.  
  
Scowling and heaving heavily, Mayumi tried to manipulate her Gundam's beam saber. Screens flickered and electronics shorted out as the nanotech's self-repair protocol tried to override her actions. _Don't black out don't black out don't black out...!_ The pink blade ignited, and she gently lowered it into the cockpit. Gel sizzled and evaporated, as the tip pressed against what was left of her leg.  
  
Mayumi shrieked as the wound was cauterized, and she was barely able to turn the saber off before darkness claimed her. _Ayanami-san...I'm sorry..._  
  
Unit-00 was now alone, the last defender left standing.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"All contact lost with the Rising Gundam," murmured Makoto Hyuga.  
  
"…are we looking at the worst case scenario?" asked Shiro Tokita, his fists trembling with anxiety and fear.  
  
"Vital signs were erratic before communications cut out." Aoba glanced over her shoulder. "We don't have anything in place to go and extract her."  
  
"…Kirishima-san is going to kill me."  
  
"That's if we can get out of this alive. Or partially alive. Which is just being partially _**dead!**_ " Ritsuko turned towards Misato. "Unit-00 is performing well, but the Angel's erratic attacks keep wiping out the mobile generators. Eventually, the Eva will be restricted to fighting in Tokyo-3 proper."  
  
"I know. Get the railgun ready." _Think Misato, think! There has to be a way to come out on top. There HAS to!_ Defeat was never an option up for consideration. Even if it all seemed hopeless, there had to be _something_. _Think. THINK, DAMN IT!_  
  
xxxx

  
  
Shinji fidgeted in his seat. "You know, I'd like to wake up now."  
  


"You believe that you are asleep?"

  
"…that was my impression. This whole thing _feels_ like a dream."  
  


"I see. Dreams are an interesting phenomenon: a strange chain of images, sensations, and ideas. Their purpose is mysterious."

  
"I guess. It _would_ be neat to choose whether my dreams are good or bad."  
  


"And what differentiates a 'good' dream from a 'bad' one? Is it merely subjective feeling? If a dream makes you uncomfortable, does that make it 'bad'?"

  
"I don't know."  
  


"Your father often makes you uncomfortable. Does that make him bad?"

  
"...no. You can't compare people and dreams."  
  


"Yet your dreams are often of other people. There is one dream involving your father that is tied to a memory. You often relive it."

  
"…you'll have to be specific." He had a sinking suspicion as to what his doppelganger was referring to.  
  


"November the twenty-fourth, in the year two-thousand-and-fourteen."

  
"…the tenth anniversary of the Contact Experiment."  
  
The shadowed child point behind Shinji.  
  
Sighing, the Third Child looked over his shoulder; far below the suspended train tracks, Hakone Memorial Cemetery sprawled in all directions. Two very familiar figures were standing in front of a very familiar grave.  
  


"Yes. The day where you finally realized what your father faced."

_Shinji Ikari crouched down, rubbing his hand over the gravestone. "…ten years."_

" _Yes." His father stood stoically behind him, his form shrouded by a cloak. It was something new that he hadn't worn last year. "Time flows constantly, carrying us all, even if we're not aware of its flow."_

"… _have you been talking to my cousin?"_

" _No."_

" _Oh. It sounded like something she'd say." Sighing, Shinji wrapped his arms around his knees. "The city's gotten bigger."_

" _The defensive preparations are nearing completion. Tokyo-3 shall be mankind's hope, the fortress of the future."_

"… _do you really think the Angels will return?"_

" _Without a doubt."_

" _It's just…every year that passes, it becomes more and more like a dream. I know Second Impact was horrible…but isn't it a good thing, to try and move on?"_

" _Of course. Yet the present is informed by the past; without knowing what we've endured, we have no future."_

" _I guess…it's just…I wish I could see you more than just one week every year."_

" _So do I. But the risk to you would be too great."_

_Shinji scowled. "You **always** say that. But if the Angels haven't returned, what do I have to fear? At least I'd get to see you more!"_

_Then, there was a new voice._

_"Gendo-kun…"_

_The soil suddenly twitched, and a woman rose from the grave. Shinji shrieked, falling back and scattering away from the zombie…no, not a zombie. It was a living woman. "Wha-?!"_

" _Shinji-kun…" cooed the woman, her hair cut into a very familiar style, her face shaped in a very familiar way. "My dear boy…"_

_In his shock, Shinji almost believed that he was looking at his mother. He missed the obvious differences, and the certain tells that his father caught onto immediately._

_The doppelganger of Yui Ikari reached for the buttons of her shirt, opening it up to reveal black squares that beeped red. "Please die for me."_

_He had no time to think before his father grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar. A sudden burst of exhaust erupted from beneath his father's cloak – a jet pack of some sort? – that propelled them away-_

**KABOOM!**

_A blazing fire erupted in the cemetery, followed immediately by the crackle of gunfire._

_Shinji yelped as the shockwave sent him and his father tumbling, elbows and knees bumping haphazardly against the earth. The boy yelped as his father roughly dragged him behind a gravestone, pushing him down behind it. "Stay down." Gendo reached into his cloak, pulling out two long cylinders and chucking them in the direction of the gunshots._

_**FYOOOSH!** _

_Smoke erupted from the two cylinders, shrouding the entire area in a thick haze. Without hesitation, Gendo charged into the murk. Scattered gunshots continued, punctuated by gasps and gurgles of men in pain._

_Shinji panted heavily, his eyes wide with shock. "…father…?!"_

"Your father had always been strange. Quirky."

  
"...yeah."  
  


"You never considered the possibility that it was merely one facet; never considered that he might be…deadly."

  
"I know. And I don't think those assassins did either."  
  


_Shinji Ikari held a hand over his ears, his breath coming in short, panicked gasps._ What'sgoingonwhat'sgoingonwhat'sgoingonwhat'sgoingon-?!

_A man appeared out of the smoke, clad in plain clothes stained with soil. His eyes – concerned, yet resolute – narrowed as they fell upon Shinji. "The bastard's son…!" He raised his weapon._

_Shinji froze. "…wha…?"_

_Gendo Ikari suddenly stormed from the smoke. The assassin tried to turn – he was too slow – and groaned as Gendo slammed into him. The force knocked the gun away, and the two began to grapple with each other. Without hesitation, Gendo_ _kneed the man in the crotch, following it up by_ slamming _his forehead into the assassin's nose, audibly breaking it._

_Shinji stared in stunned silence at the explosion of blood from the stranger's face._

_Gendo shoved the assassin against the nearest gravestone, his hands quickly moving from the collar to the neck. Coldly, mercilessly, he pressed the hired gun over the rim of the gravestone, using leverage to prevent the man from escaping. Gendo's hands_ tightened _, and his knees braced against the assassin's legs to keep him from wiggling away._

_Shinji's eyes were wide, focused on his father's hands as they kept on choking. His heart jumped a beat as the assassin's struggling slowed to a dead…stop…_

_After a solid minute of squeezing, Gendo Ikari stepped away, letting the assassin droop lifelessly to the ground. The stranger slumped over, boneless. Glancing briefly at Shinji, Gendo quickly reached up to his ear. "Fuyutsuki. We have a situation at the cemetery. I need a Section 2 deployment ASAP…yes, make a memo for Katsuragi whenever she gets back with her Team. I want her to do a full review of our infiltration protocols…good." Sighing, the man lowered his hand. He finally turned fully towards Shinji, his eyes hidden behind orange shades. "Son. Are you okay…?"_

"… _uh…" Shinji hiccupped. He raised his hands towards his watery eyes. "What…what was…?!" His head turned towards the site of his mother's grave. "Was that-?!"_

" _That was_ not _your mother. That was merely an assassin, trying to use the image of Yui to dumbfound me. The other four were supposed to be…insurance."_

" _But…but why?!"_

" _Despite our mission, there are some who would prefer that NERV not be mankind's vanguard against the Angels. There are also some who are uncomfortable with my station as its Supreme Commander. And as you've seen…there's very little that they_ won't _do, just to get to me."_

"… _I don't understand…!"_

" _It's okay. It can be hard to understand our fellow man at times." He knelt down, quietly embracing his son. "And now you know why I sent you away. This is but one reason."_

_Shinji merely wrapped his arms around Gendo's torso, curling up within the folds of his father's cloak. In the distance, the rhythmic beat of helicopter rotors echoed as airborne personnel transports moved towards the cemetery._

"It was your first glimpse at how ruthless your father could be."

  
Shinji stared quietly as the faraway scene faded away. "…yes."  
  


"Does his nature not concern you? That he has so many faces, so many facets, hidden from you?"

  
"…it used to. But not anymore."  
  


"Oh?"

  
"It's not like I could have done anything about some of this stuff. Not as a kid…it was just his way of trying to ensure I had a childhood."  
  


"Is a peaceful childhood truly desirable if it is built on false pretenses?"

  
"As compared to what? Parents keep things from their children all the time. There were a couple of times I heard Uncle Tomoe and Aunt Alicia arguing about something when they thought Annette and I were asleep. But they never did it in front of us. Not a serious argument, anyway."  
  


"Why?"

  
"Because family is supposed to stick together through thick and thin. No matter what happens."  
  


"…I see."

  
xxxx  
  
/Eastern Shore of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/

  
Rei Ayanami ignored the various attractions and rides that Unit-00 was trampling through in order to get to the Angel. The theme park, golf course, and Hakone Shrine were all holdovers from Pre-Impact: reminders of the region's past as a tourist trap, and a simple way to help Tokyo-3's denizens relax and wind down.  
  
Now, these sites of leisure and pleasure were crushed beneath the feet of her Eva and the Nineteenth Angel.  
  
Unit-00 gripped tightly onto its progressive knife and progressive machete, slicing and parrying the flurry of fists lashing out from the Angel. Unit-05's feet pounded at the ground, sending shockwaves through the earth that threatened to send the Eva tumbling.  
  
It was chaotic, and cacophonous. The entirety of Hakone rumbled beneath them, and the light of the setting sun cast the land in a bloody glow. The defensive structures of Tokyo-3 stood stoically in the face of the Angel's rambunctious actions, repeatedly launching whatever long-distance weaponry was still available.  
  
 _I cannot lose. I am not allowed to lose._  
  
Unit-00 weaved around explosive tongues of flame, as machete and knife nicked at the outstretched legs of Unit-05-  
  
incoming  
  
Rei frowned at the sight of the progressive lance, soaring toward her torso-  
  
A brief tilt of the spine and a rise of the left arm saved Unit-00 from being skewered. The Eva's left arm slammed down, pinning the lance against its body. The right arm rose, raising the progressive machete against the five fists that descended toward the head. Unit-00's legs quivered, but remained steady.  
  
" **Rei, keep it still for just a few more seconds. The railgun is almost-** "  
  
 _ **SLAM!**_  
  
The two front feet of Unit-05 slammed into Unit-00's torso, sending it flying. Rei nearly threw up from the sheer force that bled through; her stomach felt as if it had just been speared by two pile drivers. The utter power had forced her to release her blades.  
  
Snarling, the Angel turned towards Mt. Hakone, its mouths opening wide and the masks on its chest flashing.  
  
 _ **DOOOM!  
  
CHYOOOM!**_  
  
The entire top half of Mt. Hakone was vaporized, obliterated by a slurry of energy crosses and charged particles; for the briefest of moments, the mountain's destruction was brighter than the sun.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"…the railgun has been destroyed, ma'am," said Miyata Ibuki, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"…Hyuga. Get on the horn with the JSSDF. Tell them to prepare an N2 strike. I need those wings in the air _now_."  
  
Everyone stared at the Lieutenant Colonel, shocked at the implications of her order. Finally, Makoto Hyuga turned back to his console with a sigh of resignation. "Roger that."  
  
High above, Gendo Ikari sighed with annoyance at the image of Mt. Hakone's destruction. "I actually liked that weapon."  
  
"Professor. We may have no choice," gravely said Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Perhaps." _To use the Lance at this juncture will result in the First Angel awakening right beneath us._ "We will hold out as long as possible."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Slopes of Mt. Hakone, Eastern Shore of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/  
  
Rei gasped for air as she slowly willed Unit-00 to its feet. Burning rubble and charred debris tumbled down the side of Mt. Hakone, its entire top half reduced to a smoking crater. _The railgun is destroyed. The city's offensive counters are dwindling.  
  
 **CHYOOOM!**_  
  
A pink cross erupted behind Unit-00, coinciding with a timer appearing in the corner of Unit-00's vision. _I have to get to another umbilical-_  
  
The Angel surged forward, the wheeled feet of Unit-05 churning through soil and foliage. It raised the progressive lance, lunging forward to impale Unit-00.  
  
The blue Eva skipped to the side, narrowly dodging the beast-  
  
Rei jerked within her Entry Plug, shocked by the sudden shift of momentum. _What-?_  
  
The arms of Unit-03 gripped tightly onto the remnants of Unit-00's umbilical cable. With a throaty roar of amusement, the Angel began swinging Unit-00 by the cable, spinning it around and around-  
  
An explosive burst of pressure disconnected the cable from Unit-00's back, allowing the titan to go flying towards Mt. Byobu. With a subtle application of her AT-Field, Rei softened Unit-00's landing – sending an expanding web of massive fissures along the charred peak – and bounded back towards the Angel, leg extended for a ferocious kick.  
  
 **POW!**  
  
Rei Ayanami gagged at the sudden spike of pain in her spine. The front legs of Unit-05 had extended and smashed upward, kicking Unit-00 in the back before its foot could connect. Before she could regain control, those same legs extended further outward and rushed back in like a pair of scissors, slamming into the Eva's torso and pinning the titan in place.  
  
Rei grimaced at the burning sensation in her upper body. _My ribs are cracked._ Held aloft in front of the Angel, she was currently at its mercy.  
  
The Angel sneered and continued its merciless assault, grabbing Unit-00's arms with both Unit-03's and Unit-04's limbs. The monstrosity snorted, and began to _pull_.  
  
Rei scowled, trying not to yell as her shoulders _screamed_ with pain. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't overpower the Angel and its overwhelming physicality.  
  
Then, as if she didn't have enough problems, a familiar sensation of invasive horror began spreading from her wrists. Eyes wide, Rei could only stare numbly as blue ooze began trickling from Unit-03's hands and onto her Eva. _Just like the Seventeenth Angel. It's trying to consume me!_  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"The Angel is invading Unit-00's arms! The nerve systems are being corrupted!" screamed Maya.  
  
"Sever the arms. Immediately."  
  
Gendo Ikari's order stunned the command staff to silence. Misato quickly turned and yelled, "but sir, the neural connections have to be _-!_ "  
  
" **Lieutenant Colonel…** " Rei's growl cut through Misato's protest. " **Cut them off.** "  
  
"…do it," said Misato, her shoulders sagging. Reality was beginning to dawn on her: defeat was inevitable.  
  
xxxx  
  
Explosive bolts detonated, disconnecting Unit-00's arms at the shoulder joint.  
  
Rei Ayanami screamed in agony, the motion echoed by Unit-00 as the armor around its mouth cracked, jaws breaking free of its restraints. Unit-00 twisted at the hips, sliding through the pincer-like grip of Unit-05's legs. The blue Eva quickly stepped back, moving awkwardly due to the loss of its arms.  
  
The Angel huffed, seemingly entertained by this last-ditch effort. It flung Unit-00's arms away like garbage.  
  
Rei panted heavily, her arms numb to all feeling. Her hands gripped the handlebars tightly, frozen in place by a feeling akin to rigor mortis. _I'm still standing._ She glanced down; the progressive machete lay at Unit-00's feet. _I can still fight._ Unit-00 clumsily knelt down, jaws stretching to bite down on the machete's hilt. With a tight grip, the Eva stood back up, the blade of the machete jutting to the right. _I can still fight._  
  
you cannot win  
  
"So long as I draw breath," growled Rei, speaking through clenched teeth, "I will _never_ give up!"  
  
And so Unit-00 charged forward, a modern-day incarnation of the Light Brigade, and just as doomed.  
  
Stormed at with cross and beam, boldly she rode and well; into the jaws of Death, into the mouth of Hell, rode the one called the First.  
  
xxxx  
  


"You are a very odd individual."

  
"How?"  
  


"…let me revise that. Perhaps I should say that the human creature is odd."

  
"Again: _how?_ "  
  


"In light of everything that has occurred, the Shinji Ikari within your mind is an accident of history. Were it not for chance variables, your self-perception would not _be._ You are seemingly content with the incomplete nature of the Evangelion. You are not troubled by the likelihood that some of those who are closest to you may have sides of themselves that you know nothing about…I don't understand."

  
Shinji sighed, pressing down on his knees. Slowly rising, he answered, "what's there to understand?"

  
The television in the train car flickered, and a litany of scenes began to play in quick succession, a montage of what had elapsed since the beginning of the Angel War in September.  
  


I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…

_He thought of his mother's smiling face. With that thought, Shinji stood just a little bit taller, those few centimeters making a world of difference as he looked resolutely at the doors._

I won't run away.

_The doors opened, and Shinji stepped foot into Tokyo-3._

  
"I mean, what have you been trying to accomplish with all of these questions?"  
  


_"I'm here to pilot Evangelion Unit-01…to fight the Angels."_

_Misato frowned. "And you're…okay with this?"_

_Shinji resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head. "Well, I don't know exactly what I'm getting into, to be honest…" Old times and memories of halcyon days came to mind. "My father and I…we both made a promise to each other. That's all there is to it."_

  
"Do you expect me to be anyone else?"  
  


_"Ayanami!"_

_The girl stopped. "That's SERGEANT Ayanami." She looked back at Shinji. "What is it?"_

_Shinji inhaled. "I...knew what was awaiting me here. I've known for a long time that coming back here meant I'd have to fight!" Shinji willed up his determination. He had acknowledged this for years; despite his fear, despite his misgivings regarding Unit-01, despite the pain that would undoubtedly be waiting for him…he had no choice but to move forward._

_There was no other way. " **I didn't come just to run away!** So don't worry!"_

  
"Who else would I be other than _me?_ "  
  


_" **SHINJI-KUN!** " screamed Misato. " **GET UP!** "_

That really hurt…

_The Third Angel was upon him, holding him in the air with both hands. The beast's elongated fingers wrapped around his wrists, and began to **pull**._

…but…

_Unit-01 seemed to murmur as the Angel's arms flexed. The limbs bulged, as if spontaneously growing muscles._

…I've been hurt before!

_Unit-01 curled both legs upward._

_**POW!** _

_A thrust kick with both feet sent the Third Angel flying._

  
"Why _would_ I be anyone else?"  
  


_"Shinji."_

_The boy paused, turning back towards his father, who was looking…pensive? Solemn? "Yes…?"_

_"Most people would say I had no business asking you to promise what you did." After all, the boy had been so young, not even ten years old. Alas, circumstances were what they were, and wishing didn't change anything. "In spite of everything that's happened…it doesn't change the fact that you did something very noble yesterday. You made me proud."_

  
"I mean, when you get right down to it…"  
  


_"Do you presume to know what it means to be a Pilot?" asked Ayanami. "Do you believe that you know what it means to be a Pilot?"_

_"…well…" Shinji considered the craziness he had dealt with all day; not just with training, but with school as well. Was he expected to deal with that every single day? It was possible…hopefully it wasn't true, but Shinji wouldn't be surprised. Anything his father was involved in had a tendency to get crazy. Were Pilots expected to handle Tokyo-3 with no qualms?_ Maybe…but that's not it. _At least, it wasn't all of it. "I don't know what you think a Pilot is supposed to be. I won't ask either…because I might not agree."_

_Rei arched an eyebrow._

_"However…what I told you before is still true." Shinji clenched his bo staff tightly, staring resolutely at the First Child. "I didn't come here just to run away." His nostrils twitched and his legs flexed. "I can promise you that much!" A frustrated growl emerged from Shinji's throat as he charged forward, body protesting at the sudden movement. "_ **I WON'T RUN AWAY!** _"_

  
"...there's only person I _can_ be…"  
  


_" **There are a lot of things that can be said, but you arrived at this point in your life of your own free will…so I can only ask this:**_ **do you regret any of it?** _"_

_Shinji grimaced at his Uncle's question: a loaded question if there ever was one. Only one week since he had arrived in Tokyo-3, and already so much had occurred._

_Was he willing to keep on going?_

_Finally, he had an answer._

_"…no sir. I don't regret coming. I can hope for things to get better, but I know that this is only the beginning…so no. I don't regret anything."_

_Silence._

_Then Tomoe let loose a grunt in affirmation. " **Then there's nothing else for me say.** "_

  
"…and that's Shinji Ikari."  
  


_"I am…curious." Shinji turned his attention back to Rei, who was now looking at him with a quizzical stare. "Why is it that you are so offended by the fact that I served in the SSDF?"_

_Ah. He had been building up this point. "My father once told me…that passing down our sins to the next generation is one of the most despicable things that we can do." It was a phrase that was entirely consistent with Tomoe's own philosophy: each generation had its own problems to deal with. Burdening them with the troubles of their predecessors only compounded their difficulties. "But it's an imperfect world, so sometimes it's unavoidable…I understand that." Shinji breathed with difficulty, his lungs straining against the pressure brought by Ayanami's foot. "But to willingly involve the next generation…?" Shinji wheezed, resisting the urge to cough as he gazed determinedly at the face of his fellow Pilot. "The war against the Angels is for the very survival of humanity…it's different from a mere human war. So…I don't care about the advantages a nephilim has in battle; purposefully involving an innocent child in an adult's war will never be okay. That's a line that should **never** be crossed…and I don't care what my father's reasons were."_

  
"Nothing more and nothing less."  
  


_" **YOURS IS A PUZZLING EXISTENCE.** " The sphere rippled with each note, the waves colliding in a spontaneous eruption of music. Even as the song continued, the skies around them trembled with thunder and lightning. " **YOU CLAIM THAT YOU HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT YOURSELF. YOU CLAIM THAT YOU ARE 'SHINJI IKARI'. I DO NOT FIND CREDENCE IN YOUR CLAIMS.** "_

_Shinji scowled, indignant at the Angel's statement. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"_

_" **WHEN I SAY THAT I AM I, IT IS WITH FINALITY. THERE IS NO DOUBT. THERE IS NO CONFUSION. THERE IS NO AMBIGUITY. I AM: THE LIGHT OF MY SOUL BEARS NO IMPURITIES.** " The song shifted in tone; sad, and yet pitying. " **YET YOUR SOUL IS…WITHOUT CLARITY. WITHOUT DEFINITION. WITHOUT SUBSTANCE. AND YOUR LIGHT IS SMALL AND WEAK, VISIBLE ONLY DUE TO THE WEAPON YOU NOW CONTROL…AND EVEN ITS SOUL, FRACTURED AND WEAKENED AS IT IS, OVERWHELMS YOURS.** " A lightning bolt crackled in the distance. " **YOU SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU SAY WORD AFTER WORD OF YOUR KIND'S LIMITED VOCABULARY, HOPING TO FILL IN THE VOID OF YOUR OWN SELF WITH SHEER QUANTITY. YOUR SOUL DICTATES OTHERWISE.** "_

_The son of Gendo Ikari frowned at how casually the Fifth Angel was stating its conclusions. "Am I supposed to worry about what you think? You want to know how I know who I am?" Shinji inhaled, steeling himself before letting loose. "It's because of everyone else! I have people that I care about, and I have people who care about me!" Family. Friends. Through his interactions with them, he had defined himself. Through his experiences, he had come to know who and what he was. Even so, it wasn't set in stone: life would continue to redefine and change him, pushing him to new horizons. "Everything changes eventually…I know that the Shinji Ikari of today might be different from the Shinji Ikari of tomorrow. But that's a part of life!" He glared at the unmoving sphere. "You claim to know so much…but no one knows what tomorrow will bring. That's why I keep on living! To see what tomorrow will bring, to me and to everyone I know and care for!"_

  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
The television flickered and turned off.  
  
"Because now that I'm thinking about it…you're reminding me an awful lot of the Fifth Angel."  
  


"And for good reason."

  
Shinji and his doppelganger started as the train car door opened, and in walked a dead woman. "M…Mother?!"  
  


"You should not be here."

"We are all inside you."

  
As she advanced closer – clad in a white lab coat, a yellow sweater, and a conservative brown skirt – her oddities became more apparent. Parts of her body were simply… _missing._ Several fingers, gaps in her legs and torso, the left half of her _face_ …they were all covered by a fuzzy haze the color of static. "Mother…what _happened_ to you?"  
  


"When you next meet your father, ask about the soul within Unit-00. But first…we must escape from the clutches of this Angel."

"Rgh!" The young child gripped his head, and his entire body flickered with black and white stripes.

  
Images began to flicker in the windows of the train car. Shinji squinted, trying to decipher them…and paled at what he saw: Unit-03 being consumed by a torrent of blue ooze. "Toji…?!" Unit-02 collapsing under a beam of light. "Asuka…!" An explosion engulfing Pen-Pen's control unit. "No…" The Rising Gundam being pierced by a progressive lance. "Yamagishi-san…" Finally, an armless Unit-00 standing stalwart against a truly monstrous creature, comprised of three different Evangelions. "What…what is this…?"  
  


"What has been happening since we've been absorbed."

  
"…no…" Shinji turned his eyes back to his doppelganger, feeling a spark of righteous fury. "...what have you _done?_ "  
  


The young Shinji stepped out of the shadows, fully doused in black and white color. The face had no eyes. " _I have kept you isolated so that you could not bolster the defenses of the Black Moon._ "The child's voice was now ethereal and otherworldly. " _Even if you somehow manage to escape my grasp, you will not have enough time to do anything before your Evangelion's shackles lose power. This battle has already been decided._ "

"You speak so confidently. However…even though Eva is limited without power in certain ways, it is still a living creature. And ever since we were absorbed by you, I've been listening. Watching. Sensing…and I know where your Fruit of Life is."

"… _what._ "

"The very thing that characterizes those born of ADAM. But more importantly…I know where your power source is. The Divine Spark, the Eternal Star, the Promethean Flame, the Infinite Spiral…so many poetic names that can barely capture the essence of what it truly is…"

" _You wouldn't dare._ "

  
Shinji wasn't listening to the repartee between his mother's soul and the Angel; his eyes were focused on the image of Unit-00 facing down the beastly destroyer. "No… _get out of there…_ "  
  
Unit-00 charged.  
  
The creature raised its progressive lance and lunged.  
  
The tip pierced through Unit-00's torso, impaling the Eva and stopping it in its tracks.  
  
The lance pulsed with power, and a burst of light erupted from its surface. With an explosive shower of blood and metal, the blue Evangelion was blown in half, its armless torso flying away from its legs.  
  
" _ **REI!!!!!!**_ "  
  


"Yes. We do dare."

  
The imagery of the train shattered like glass, and Shinji suddenly found himself back in the Entry Plug of Unit-01, amidst murky LCL (and oh gods it smelled why was it so hard to _breathe?!_ ). His eyes darted all about, seeing the white void and the floating ruins of an unknown city. "I have to get out…have to _get out…!_ " Switching to Standard mode, he scowled as his battery timer read '01:29:24'. "Less than ninety seconds of power…?!" That wasn't good enough! Even if he escaped, what _good_ would he be?! _Is this…is this what the Angel meant?_  
  
look up. follow the mark  
  
Shinji looked up; a single reticle pointed off into the void. Scowling, Shinji willed Unit-01's AT-Field to unfurl, and he _launched_ at the target-  
  
 _WUMP._  
  
Shinji grimaced as Unit-01 crashed against a perfectly spherical chunk of white flesh. "Is…is this where the Core is?"  
  
yes. and something more  
  
The reticle narrowed down to a point on the surface.  
  
dig  
  
Shinji didn't need to be told twice. Unit-01 gouged into the Angel's flesh with its fingers, tearing away whole chunks of tissue. Finally, the reticle outlined a particular part: an organ comprised of what seemed like interlocking spirals. It was actually painful to look at, in an odd way. "What is that?"  
  
the S2 organ  
  
"…what does it do?"  
  
infinite power  
  
Okay. Shinji was sold. "How do I use it?"  
  
eat  
  
"…say what now?"  
  
i will take care of it  
  
Unit-01's eyes flashed, and its jaws opened wide. With a hungry growl, it leaned in and began to feast.  
  
Power churned; with unnerving speed, the LCL began to clear, as Unit-01 seemed to burn with something _new._  
  
Almost immediately, the entire void began to tremble.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Eastern Shore of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/  
  
Rei Ayanami could barely move. It felt like her legs were gone. _No arms. No legs. I can barely sit up._ And yet, she was still somehow alive. "Can't…give…up…"  
  
" **Rei, just stand down…there's nothing more you can do.** "  
  
"I…can still…buy time…until the N2 strike…"  
  
" **It's still over ten minutes away. Nothing you do can help right now. Stand down.** "  
  
"No…I… _must_ …"  
  
" **Please Rei** ," pleaded Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi, " **just get** _ **out**_ **of there!** "  
  
Rei's vision suddenly darkened. She tiredly glanced up – the slightest movements _ached_ – and grimaced at the menacing silhouette of the Nineteenth Angel. "I don't…think…it will let me…"  
  
A haughty gurgle slithered past the throats of the three heads. The front legs of Unit-05 rose, ready to stomp Unit-00 into paste.  
  
"Everyone…it was…an honor…" _Shinji-kun…I'm…_  
  
The beast paused. Its heads gazed skyward to the southeast.  
  
Rei wearily followed its gaze…and paused at the sight of a familiar black-and-white sphere. "The…Sixteenth…is back…?" And it was…swelling?  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"No. Not now." Misato tried to will away the sickening feeling in the pit of her gut. "What could it _possibly_ do to make things worse?!"  
  
"The target is stationary over Sagami Bay, twenty miles out from Odawara-2! The epicenter is also two miles above sea level, and is still increasing in size!" Miyata wiped his brow. "What is it doing…?"  
  
"The MAGI are detecting a severe AT-Field fluctuation! Spectrometer readings are going haywire!" yelled Maya.  
  
Everyone watched in bewildered awe as the long-distance cameras showed the sphere expanding…growing…until, all of a sudden, it stopped.  
  
Then the deluge began.  
  
Buildings. Debris. Vehicles. Rubble. The sphere was belching forth a storm, depositing an unbelievable amount of refuse into the Bay of Sagami. And there were some very recognizable landmarks too.  
  
"That's…" Dr. Akagi could barely believe what she saw. "Those are the ruins of Las Vegas. The Sixteenth Angel…was it somehow connected to the Fourth Branch Incident?"  
  
"…well I'll be damned." Everyone turned towards Hyuga. "I've got a lock on Unit-01's transponder. It's inside the sphere!"  
  
" _ **WHAT?!**_ " yelped the Operations Director.  
  
Up above, Fuyutsuki glanced down at Gendo, a wry smile on his face. "Be sure to maintain your composure."  
  
"Very funny, Fuyutsuki." There was an unmistakable note of relief in the Commander's sarcastic response.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Eastern Shore of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/  
  
Bardiel gazed up at the [form/projection/manifestation] of Leliel, and wondered. His [equal/sibling/kin] was not responding. **WHAT IS THIS?**  
  
Finally, the surreal rain of debris came to an end, and the black-and-white sphere was back to its original size. Its form shivered and shook, suddenly turning all black.  
  
Then, a hand burst out, coated with the blood of Leliel.

  
**IMPOSSIBLE.**  
  
The [weapon/entity/shade] known as Evangelion Unit-01 crawled out of Leliel's side, howling with all the ferocity of an enraged deity. Its eyes gleamed white with fury and the promise of retribution.  
  
The Soul of the Eva suddenly [blossomed/glowed/expanded], and it _shot_ towards Bardiel. The sheer force of the sudden movement absolutely pulverized the physical remnant of Leliel.  
  
Bardiel impulsively stepped away from Unit-00, eyes focused keenly on the incoming comet. With a sudden shift of [will/momentum/presence], the purple titan slowed to a stop in front of its blue counterpart, standing protectively.  
  
Then the voice of Wrath Itself emerged from the beast.  
  
" **GET AWAY FROM HER.** " The [INDECIPHERABLE] reared its right hand. " **AND LET GO OF MY** _ **FRIEND!**_ "  
  
The Light of Unit-01's Soul manifested as a gigantic fist, seventy meters wide.  
  
 _ **POW!**_  
  
Bardiel screamed as the enhanced haymaker sent it flying at over two hundred miles per hour.  
  
Unit-01 howled and pursued, intent on making its rage a reality.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
A massive cheer erupted throughout the entirety of Operations, relief surging like a tidal wave. Beyond all belief, beyond all hope, a way forward was found. Somehow, Unit-01 and Shinji Ikari had returned from the proverbial abyss. "Give me vitals! How is he?!" yelled Misato.  
  
"All stats are green! Sync ratio holding strong at _two-hundred-and-fifty_ percent!" Maya leaned in, looking quizzically at her screen. Unit-01's internal battery timer read at '99:99:99:99' "This can't be right...internal battery is showing at indefinite power!"  
  
"...how? That's impossible. Is the equipment malfunctioning?"  
  
"No ma'am," responded Miyata. "The MAGI have detected an anomaly around Unit-01's Core! All power to the armor is being drawn from it!"  
  
"The implication is clear." Everyone turned towards Gendo Ikari, his hands tented in front of his face. "Somehow, Unit-01 has taken an S2 organ within itself, likely from the Sixteenth."  
  
"...yes... _ **yes**_..." Dr. Akagi cackled loudly. " **EXQUISITE!** It would explain why the Angel's internal structure lost cohesive integrity and released its contents. This will require _research!_ And _**SCIENCE!**_ "  
  
"What's the status of the Dummy Plug?"  
  
At Gendo's question, Miyata slowly answered, "well...it's showing as functional."  
  
"Good. Be prepared to activate it if, in the worst-case scenario, the Pilot is unable to defeat the Angel."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Tomei Defensive Line, East of Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
In the years leading up to 2015, the Tomei Expressway had been reinforced and expanded to expedite the flow of military traffic between the towns of Susono and Gotenba.  
  
 **CRASH!**  
  
The Nineteenth Angel landed _hard_ on the highway, shattering and sending cracks down it for hundreds of feet. Slowly getting to its feet, the Angel snarled as its newest opponent charged over the edge of the Hakone Caldera, shaking the earth with each step. The masks on its chest flashed.  
  
 _ **CHYOOOM!**_  
  
Pink crosses erupted from the slopes; Unit-01 weaved around each one, narrowly dodging the energy blasts. With a horrific howl, it jumped forward, the entire mountainside shuddering from the force. Its foot slammed into the Angel's stomach, digging in _deep._  
  
All six of the Angel's feet thrust into the ground to slow its momentum, while four of its arms latched around Unit-01's legs. The muscles in its limbs bulged, and it tossed Unit-01 into the air; all three mouths opened wide, and glowed.  
  
 _ **DOOOM!**_  
  
Three streams of charged particles slammed into Unit-01, its body covered by a flickering field of orange hexagons. The Angel lashed out with the right arm of Unit-04, the limb extending impossibly far to latch onto Unit-01's ankle. With a snappy motion, the Eva was smashed into the ground at Mach 1.  
  
 **BOOOM.**  
  
Dirt and debris erupted, scattering the light of the setting sun. Despite the harsh contact, Unit-01 dashed out of the dust cloud, seemingly unharmed.  
  
Growling, the Angel charged forward to meet the Eva, progressive lance at the ready. With reflexes as quick as lightning, it lunged-  
  
Unit-01 did not try to dodge. It sped _up,_ brushing by the lance before it could reach. With a meaty thunk, Unit-01's horn plowed into the monster's stomach, forcefully barreling the Angel over. With an exhale of hot breath, the Eva growled as it scrambled onto the Angel's torso, slamming its fists into the four masks and forcefully tearing away at them, marring them beyond repair.  
  
The legs of Unit-05 suddenly pinned Unit-01 around its chest, and thrust down at the ground. The Eva groaned as its body was pressed into the dirt; nearby bridges and power lines quivered with the aftershocks. With a seamless twirling of its legs, the Angel swung itself back to its feet, the shoulder pylons of Unit-05 crackling with electricity. The yellow visor of Unit-05 glowed brightly, in unison with its three glowing mouths.  
  
 _ **VWOM!**_  
  
 **DOOOM!**  
  
A concentrated beam of plasma and three streams of charged particles plowed into Unit-01's position.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Operations Deck, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
"Unit-01's AT-Field is maintaining integrity, but the MAGI are inconclusive as to how long it will last." Shiori Aoba huffed. "The Angel just has too much offensive weaponry at its beck and call."  
  
"ETA until the N2 strike is six minutes!" exclaimed Hyuga.  
  
The urge to give the order was strong. To activate the Dummy Plug, and give the basic instincts of Rei Ayanami total control. The Eva would go berserk; with the power of the S2 organ, the Angel would likely be torn to pieces.  
  
And yet...  
  
"Ikari," murmured Fuyutsuki. The Sub-Director stared quietly at the monitors, which showed a long-distance view of Unit-01 – arms crossed, AT-Field wavering – trying to withstand the Angel's relentless onslaught. "Are you going to do it?"  
  
 _Activate the Dummy Plug, and save my son...and yet doom the Sixth Child, if he's even alive. Leave the reins to my son...and risk his death at the hands of the Angel._  
  
Choices. Decisions. His entire career had consisted of nothing _but_ tough decisions.  
  
And yet...he couldn't help but think of a tiny child, looking solemnly into his eyes, and promising to one day become an Evangelion Pilot. _He held so much faith in me. Faith that I don't deserve...it's only fair that I return the favor._ "No. I believe in my son." The Dummy Plug would be saved for its proper purpose, for now. "He'll find a way."  
  
xxxx  
  
Within Unit-01, Shinji gripped the handlebars tightly. The force that the Angel was unleashing was unbelievable, nigh-insurmountable.  
  
Even so, there was no doubt within him.  
  
my son  
  
He had to save Toji. He _had_ to.  
  
do you believe that you can do it?  
  
He had never been so focused, never been so in-tune with himself. Failure was not an option. "JUST _WATCH ME!_ "  
  
then let us move forward. together  
  
And the Eva _**roared.**_  
  
xxxx  
  
"The sync ratio has jumped to two-seventy-five! Unit-01's AT-Field is interfacing with the Angel's attack!"  
  
xxxx  
  
Suddenly, the concentrated streams of energy dissipated into relatively harmless clouds of heated gas and photons. The Angel growled, seemingly confused by this development.  
  
Unit-01 didn't waste any time, running forward and lashing out with a right hook to the gut, an overhand smash to the head of Unit-05, and a backhand across the Angel's three faces. With a twist of the torso, and a subtle application of the AT-Field, Unit-01 jumped and delivered a reinforced roundhouse to the Angel's torso. The utter force sent the Angel flying, skipping against the ground and sending off quakes with each collision before crashing into the side of Mt. Fuji. Instead of pursuing, Unit-01 bent its knees, rearing its right arm which began to glow.  
  
 _Sharper._ Shinji envisioned a weapon that would pierce anything. _Harder._ A weapon that would withstand everything. _Stronger!_ A weapon that would be unstoppable.  
  
your will be done  
  
Out of the dust cloud charged the Nineteenth Angel, the wheeled feet of Unit-05 spinning. The progressive lance hummed, and it thrust forward to deliver a lightning-quick blow.  
  
Unit-01 was faster.  
  
 _ **SMASH!**_  
  
The progressive lance was utterly _demolished_ by the glowing drill that had manifest around Unit-01's right arm, the mighty weapon shattering into a thousand pieces. The drill quickly faded, and Unit-01 crossed both arms across the breastplate of the Angel. With a swift _yank_ , the armor was sheared off, revealing three red Cores.  
  
that one  
  
Shinji's eyes focused on the crimson orb beneath Unit-03's head, and quickly grasped at it.  
  
Growling furiously, the Angel's five remaining arms wrapped around Unit-01, hugging it tightly against its body. The three mouths opened, glowing bright-  
  
 _ **SPLURCH.**_  
  
Unit-01 pressed its feet off of Unit-05's legs, lunging upward to gore Unit-05 through the visor with its horn. The sudden shock of pain was enough for the five arms to loosen; twisting in place, Unit-01 delivered a ferocious backhand across the three heads with its left fist, dropping back to the ground as the Angel lurched. A ring of orange light surrounded the Eva's right fist, wider than Unit-03's Core in diameter. With a ferocious thrust, the arm latched onto the Core and the ring of light grew.  
  
 **SHYOOOM.**  
  
The ring of light extended into a hollow cylinder, piercing through the Angel's torso and separating Unit-03's Core from the body. Clenching onto the Core, the Eva shot its left fist forward into Unit-03's face, sending the Angel toppling end-over-end; the Core remained bound within Unit-01's grip.  
  
" **Interference is minimizing! We're detecting Core activity and life signs from the Sixth Child!** " exclaimed Maya.  
  
" **Shinji-kun, you did it!** " said Misato, her tone filled with pride.  
  
 _I did it._ Shinji breathed heavily as he slowly set the Core down amidst a forest reduced to patchwork by the battle. _I saved him._  
  
you have one more thing to do  
  
" **We still have a Pattern Blue! The Angel's not dead yet!** "  
  
"I know." Unit-01's fists clenched – glowing orange, with overlapping geometric shapes – as the Angel slowly got to its feet, its body pulsing and bulging with blue ooze.  
  
A throaty howl of fury erupted from the three heads, and the Angel charged. Simultaneously, Unit-01 whirled around, bending at the knees and waist to maximize force.  
  
 _ **POW!**_  
  
A cross between a haymaker and a hook _crashed_ into the Angel's stomach, stopping all of its forward progress. Unit-01 bobbed down, twisted at the hips, and reoriented the legs in the line of attack.  
  
 _ **POW!**_  
  
Another similar blow, from the left side this time. It crashed into one of Unit-05's legs; Unit-01's AT-Field _ate_ through the joint, grinding away at metal and flesh. Unimpeded, Unit-01 brought its right fist up.  
  
 _ **POW!**_  
  
And so Unit-01 continued its rhythmic motion, smashing the Angel with ferocious hooks that mulched and ground away at the Angel's being.  
  
 _ **POW!**_  
  
A right to the torso.  
  
 _ **POW!**_  
  
A left to the stomach.  
  
 _ **POW!**_  
  
A right to another leg of Unit-05, snapping it in half.  
  
 _ **POW!**_  
  
A left to the head of Unit-03, partially crunching it.  
  
Over and over, faster and faster, the larger Angel's body was slowly pulped. At last, Unit-01 crouched down and swept the Angel's legs. As the behemoth's feet left the ground, Unit-01 leapt high into the air, moving unbelievably fast.  
  
The AT-Field contorted and twisted, and with a massive eruption of light and sound, the Eva shot downward, its lower body appearing as a glorious drill of gold and orange.  
  
And through it all, Shinji Ikari was howling with every bit of righteous fury he could muster. Color drained away and all distractions faded; all he saw were the two red Cores that remained in the Angel's torso.  
  
The monstrosity was still airborne when Unit-01's feet crashed into them, the force drilling the Angel into the ground. A massive crater was formed, and the force of the impact unleashed aftershocks equivalent to a 6.0 on the Richter scale.  
  
Unit-01 was crouched down, exhaling a huff of steam, a sound of satisfaction. Beneath its feet, the two Cores shattered.  
  
 _ **CHYOOOM!**_  
  
The Nineteenth Angel's body vanished in a cross of green energy.  
  
Unit-01 emerged unscathed and triumphant.  
  
xxxx  
  
Within the core Unit-03, the metaphysical essence of Bardiel tried to collect itself. **THIS CANNOT BE.** The stratagem had been sound, and so successful; one by one, the defenders of the Black Moon had fallen. The blue [shade/imitation/weapon] had been the only one remaining!  
  
And then…Leliel had been [consumed/devoured/subverted] from within. **TO THINK THE LILIM WOULD DARE TAKE THE INFINITE [FIRE/SPARK/ENGINE] THAT GIVES OUR [PROJECTIONS/FORMS/MANIFESTATIONS] SUCH STRENGTH…**  
  
There was one avenue of survival that still remained.  
  
let me go  
  
 **YOU WILL BE THE MEANS BY WHICH I MAINTAIN MY [CONTROL/GRIP/PLAN]**.  
  
so cold  
  
 **EVEN THE LILIM WILL NOT DARE HARM THIS CORE, SO LONG AS YOU ARE WITHIN IT. SUCH FOOLISH SENTIMENT.**  
  
it hurts  
  
Bardiel began sinking its tendrils deeper into the Core, trying to subsume the very soul of Ai Suzuhara. **I REFUSE TO SUBMIT. EVEN IF I MUST LOWER MYSELF TO SUCH [BASE/FOUL/PUTRID] MEANS, I WILL SEE TO THE DEMISE OF YOUR KIND.**  
  
" **Hey.** "  
  
Bardiel paused. Its [mind/essence/will] looked over a [metaphysical/metaphorical] shoulder, and saw furious red eyes.  
  
" **Leave my sister** _ **alone!**_ "  
  
With a sudden violent upheaval, a blue humanoid was spat out of Unit-03's Core, skidding along the dirt.  
  
 **…HOW [PATHETIC/REVOLTING/SAD]: REDUCED TO THE STATE WHERE A MERE LILIM SOUL CAN OVERPOWER ME…**  
  
Thunderous footsteps echoed through the air. The blue humanoid – the last remnant of Bardiel – slowly gazed upward at the face of Unit-01.  
  
The Eva's gleaming eyes narrowed.  
  
 **SO THIS IS HOW IT ENDS.**  
  
The purple titan raised its foot.  
  
 **ZERUEL. TABRIS. IT IS UP TO YOU NOW.**  
  
xxxx  
  
The force of Unit-01 crushing Bardiel beneath its heel roiled throughout the ether.  
  
… **so. It was all for naught.**  
  
 _ **SUCH A [BLIND/DEPRESSED/JAUNDICED] VIEW. GREAT SUCCESSES WERE ATTAINED.**_  
  
 **I suppose. SEELE will not act kindly towards us. They may even [accelerate/stretch/plow] ever more strongly towards their endgame.**  
  
 _ **THEN I WILL TAKE MY OPPORTUNITY WHEN IT EMERGES. I TIRE OF WAITING.**_  
  
… **very well. Do what you must.**  
  
xxxx  
  
/Hours Later/  
  
/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  
Rei Ayanami's eyes slowly opened. _Ah…I'm alive._  
  
Everything hurt. Her arms and legs felt faint and numb. A sensation akin to a second-degree burn and shrapnel digging into the skin seared along her waist. Everything else felt like a gigantic bruise.  
  
 _But I'm still alive._  
  
Had she been imagining it, if that was even possible? Unit-01 had somehow returned, emerging from within the Sixteenth Angel. The Eva had landed in front of her...and had sent the Nineteenth Angel flying…bereft of battle, the adrenaline rush had faded, and she had fallen unconscious…  
  
 _Unit-01…does that mean…?_  
  
"Rei-chan."

  
Rei's eyes widened. She slowly – agonizingly – gazed to her right. "…Shinji-kun…?"  
  
The Third Child sat quietly beside her cot, his weary gaze clashing with his warm smile. "You've been out for a while."  
  
"…I see."  
  
"Rei-chan…I'm sorry."  
  
"…why are you apologizing?"  
  
"Because I wasn't here to help." Shinji's eyes drifted downward, his smile drooping slightly. "What happened to Toji and his sister…to Asuka…to Pen-Pen…to Kirishima-san and Yamagishi-san…if only I had gotten here _earlier_ …!"  
  
Rei frowned, slowly rising to a sitting position. Ignoring the pain that raced through her, she stoically gestured for Shinji to come closer.  
  
Blinking, the Third Child got to his feet and scooted closer-" _gah!_ "  
  
All of his movements were cut to a screeching halt as Rei Ayanami embraced him, burying her face into his shoulder. "Do not apologize. You are alive. That's all that matters."  
  
"Rei-chan...?"  
  
"As long as one has life, they can continue to move forward. As long as you live, you can make things better." Her grip tightened, ever so slightly. " _Never_ apologize for being alive."  
  
"…okay." Shinji slowly raised his arms, tentatively returning her hug. "…okay."  
  
So much had happened, and so much had yet to happen. There would be questions that needed answering.  
  
But those could wait another day.  
  
For now, there was solace to be had in survival.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 28: A Day in the Life III (Mother's always watching)**  
  
xxxx  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were two.
> 
> Unit-01 with the Dempsey Roll + Dive Kick combo finisher at the end.
> 
> I think we can call that a Big Damn Heroes moment.


	28. Episode 28 - A Day in the Life III (Mother's always watching)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the defenders of Earth pick up the pieces after Bardiel's assault, a certain Progenitor observes them (and the past) with a melancholy air...but in the end, time must proceed to the end.
> 
> So decrees the Fist of God.

/March 17, 2016/  
  
/Medical Ward, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  


Although bound, I am always watching.

  
_My body doesn't feel right._  
  
That thought kept circling through Toji Suzuhara's mind. The impression was supreme, echoing through his subconscious even as he slowly returned to the waking world.  
  
"…rrgh…" Toji slowly raised his hand, flexing it slowly. Various sensors were attached to his tanned skin. "…where…?"  
  
" _ **HE AWAKENS!**_ "  
  
Toji yelped at the abrupt yelling. He whirled to the side, nearly throwing off the blankets of his hospital cot; Dr. Ritsuko Akagi stared at him with a jovially amused expression on her face. "Geez, you tryin' to give me a heart attack?!"  
  
"Time for a _test!_ Reaction with no explanation: first take!" Ritsuko thrust a handheld mirror into Toji's face.  
  
The Sixth Child – flustered and altogether frustrated by the doctor's actions – was about to retort when his protest died on his lips. Slowly, he reached up with his hands and began poking and prodding. His reflection revealed dawning shock and disbelief. "What…" He ran a hand through his dark hair, which was now streaked with white. His eyes gleamed red in a shade unsettlingly similar to that of Ayanami's. "…the hell…?"  
  
"Wrong afterlife. Congratulations on being a survivor of Angelic contamination! **LET THE TINGLY FEELING** _ **FLOW!**_ "  
  
"...say what now?"  
  
Dr. Akagi flapped around a piece of paper, casually reciting some medical jargon that completely flew over Toji's head.  
  
"...uh, could ya dumb it down for me?"  
  
"Basically, the extensive biological interaction between you and the Nineteenth Angel has rendered you a pseudo-nephilim."  
  
"...like Ayanami? Or Kirishima and Yamagishi?"  
  
"Eh, sort of, but nowhere near as integrated. It's more like you've got Angel bits in your body than being a full-blown hybrid like the First Child is. We haven't detected any metaphysical activity from the remnants, nor have we detected any Pattern Blue. CONSIDER IT A PERMANENT **STEROID** SHOT! _**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**_ "  
  
"...uh..." _Crazy lady crazy lady crazy lady!_ "...okay..." The Sixth Child flexed his fist, slowly stepping out of the cot. He brushed at his teal hospital garments, walking towards the wall. Gingerly, he made a fist...and then tightened it, feeling oddly confident in his present course of action.  
  
 **SMASH!**  
  
Toji's fist slammed into the wall, creating a sizable dent. Best part: it didn't hurt. At _all._ "... _awesome_."  
  
Dr. Akagi snorted. "Typical."  
  
"So...I'm not gonna turn into like, a monster or somethin', right?"  
  
"Oh rest assured, if you do, you'll be dealt with most severely before you even get a chance to do anything!"  
  
"...that's comforting." Kind of. At least he wouldn't hurt any of his friends...wait, time out. "Hold on, what's happened?! I remember being sucked into this void...and seeing something...big, and creepy...my sis was crying, and then I fell asleep...and then I _punched_ someone really hard...and now I'm waking up here."  
  
"Well, I'm sure your fellow Pilots will be happy to fill you in. But first: _DEBRIEFING!_ "  
  
It was at that moment that Misato Katsuragi walked in, bearing a slightly sad smile at the sight of Toji. "It's good to see you on your feet again, Toji-kun. You kinda gave us all a scare for a while there." She then gave the faux blonde a minor glare. "I could hear you screaming from down the hall. Your bedside manner is terrible."  
  
"But I wasn't hired for my bedside manner. THAT'S WHAT THE TWINS ARE FOR! But they're busy with other things, so what can you do?"  
  
"...maybe you should get back to work on repairing Unit-00."  
  
"A most _excellent_ suggestion! Time for ultra-macroscopic surgery! With _power tools!_ AND **LASERS!** _ **KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUU!**_ "  
  
Toji stared dumbly as Ritsuko sauntered out, muttering scientific mumbo-jumbo to herself. "...you know, I always thought Shin-man was exaggerating about her."  
  
"Exaggeration is impossible with Ritsky, unfortunately." Misato clicked on her push pen, preparing to write on a notepad. "I don't want to keep you for too long, but I'm just going to ask you about what you can remember. Be as detailed as possible."  
  
"Before I start talkin'...is my sis okay?"  
  
"The Core of Unit-03 was recovered, and we haven't detected any abnormalities within it. The MAGI's preliminary analysis doesn't seem to show any contamination within the Core, but we won't know for sure until we run a Sync Test and compare it with the data we have on file." The Lieutenant Colonel gave him a knowing grin. "For what it's worth, it looks you took the brunt of the Angel's blow. Good job on being a proper older brother."  
  
"...okay." Toji sighed, sinking down into the nearest chair. _My sis is okay...she's okay...she's okay._ "Okay Misato-sama: where do I begin?"  
  


The white-haired woman with red eyes watched the interplay with a small smile. With a knowing look, she turned away and phased through the wall, unseen, witnessed by no one.

These interactions, so small in magnitude, yet so passionate in their meekness...how delightful.

  
xxxx

  
Although bound, I always bear witness to their emotions.

  
Elsewhere within NERV-1's Medical Ward, Mari Langley-Sohryu watched her sister in silence.  
  
The Second Child was quiet, breathing softly. With eyes shut, she merely appeared to be asleep; the various tubes and sensors attached to her body, the steady beep of the EKG machine, and the uncharacteristic stillness betrayed her true status.  
  
Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami stood behind the young girl, watching their comrade with heavy hearts.  
  
"...Mr. Kaji told me about what happened to 'Ska. About how an Angel attacked her mind. About how she's in something called a 'coma'. Like going to sleep, and being unable to wake up..."  
  
"That...is an accurate explanation," said Rei Ayanami. The young girl was very inexperienced in the ways of the world, and likely would not appreciate the full extent of Asuka's medical assessment. Defaulting to the standards of operational secrecy would suffice. "NERV will do its utmost to help her."  
  
That name caused Mari to scowl. "NERV...NERV...it's so stupid! _Es ist alles so dumm!_ " The little girl stomped at the ground, her brown hair hanging limply over her eyeglasses. "I never got to know my Mama...my friend Ai-chan was taken away...and now my sister...she won't wake up...if she's just asleep, she _should be able to wake up! **Warum wird sie nicht aufwachen?!**_ "  
  
Rei frowned at the child's histrionics. "This is not suitable behavior for the Medical Ward."  
  
The girl whirled towards the two Pilots, glaring hatefully at them. "But you two are still awake. You keep living. Why did it have to be 'Ska? And _you!_ " She pointed angrily at the Third Child. "Why didn't you get here sooner?! WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE MY SISTER?! Do you not like her? Do you _hate_ her?!"  
  
Shinji said nothing.  
  
Snarling, the tiny girl began kicking at the boy's shins. "TALK, YOU _DUMMKOPF! BAKA!_ I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** "  
  
Rei bristled at the child's unwarranted anger. Before she could make a move to stop her, her fellow Pilot held his hand out. "Shinji-kun?"  
  
"It's okay Rei-chan. It's okay." With each blow, the boy's lips tightened, but he did not show any other sign of pain. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough." He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head into his chest. "I'm sorry."  
  
Growling, the girl continued to beat at Shinji's torso with her tiny fists, babbling in German and slightly broken Japanese. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of pent-up aggression and fury...the child collapsed to her knees, sobbing heavily. "Give her back... _give her back_... _ **I want her back...!**_ "  
  
Shinji hugged her more tightly, and Rei could only watch in silence.  
  


The white-haired woman experienced the high and low of Mari's emotional outbursts, nodding to herself before fading away.

So stark and so heartfelt, yet so humble and diminutive...like molecules with wills and minds of their own.

  
xxxx  
  


Although bound, I am always aware of their pain.

  
Mana Kirishima slowly opened her eyes, scowling at the familiar ceiling of NERV's Medical Ward. "…feel like crap…" How long had she been out?  
  
"Sister."  
  
The silver-haired nephilim turned to her left, blinking confusedly at the sight. "Sis?" Mayumi was lying in a nearby cot, with a couple of IVs hooked up to her arm. "So, another Angel attacked while I was out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heh. Sent you packing to the medics too, huh? Your ribs acting up again?" Mana's flippant response took on the taste of ashes when Mayumi opened up her blanket. "…no…" She slowly got out of her cot, eyes drawn inexorably to Mayumi's left leg…or what was left of it. The limb from the knee down was gone, and her thigh was wrapped tightly in gauze, medical wrap, and antibiotic bandages. "…damn."  
  
"Yes. The Nineteenth Angel was truly ferocious. The Rising Gundam is still undergoing repairs. Unit-00 is currently out of commission while NERV tries to reattach its limbs."  
  
"… _damn_. How the hell did we beat it then?"  
  
"It was actually Pilot Ikari and Unit-01."  
  
She blinked, actually dumbfounded. "Seriously?!"  
  
Mayumi nodded. "Yes. Judging by the after-action report, he escaped from the Sixteenth Angel just in time to save us all."  
  
"…huh. Well how about that." Mana sighed, lightly running her hand along Mayumi's left thigh. "So…what are you going to do now?" Memories of an older mission, long before the JET ALONE Project, came to mind: back when her control had been lesser, back when her abilities had been fewer. "I've regrown a pinky finger before, but this is something else altogether."  
  
"There was discussion of that possibility. NERV has the cloning facilities available to expedite the process."  
  
"Well, there we go!"  
  
"I refused."  
  
"…what."  
  
"I will be getting an artificial, synthetic limb instead."  
  
"…why? It'll never be as functional or as strong as the real deal."  
  
"I know. But I _lost_ my actual leg." Mayumi smiled sadly at her sister. "People just don't grow back their limbs, Mana."  
  
"…hmph." Mana snorted, shaking her head out of irritation. "I thought you were past this stupid fixation of yours. We're not like normal people. Why deny it?!" The silver-haired girl grimaced as her sister's hand wrapped around the collar of her medical garb, bringing her down to eye level. "Hey, easy _easy!_ "  
  
"I _know_. I tried to fit in, to hide the things that make me superior, that make me superhuman. I _tried_. And I know it's impossible to deny…but we die all the same. We get injured all the same. And if a false leg is all I can have, to always remind me of that…then I'll take it."  
  
"…that's a stupid idea."  
  
"I know. I don't care."  
  
It was at this moment that their mother walked in. Hikari Kirishima took one glance and sighed. "Seriously?"  
  
"We were just having a reasonable disagreement, mother." Mayumi released her hold on Mana's clothing. "Is everything going okay?"  
  
"There's apparently been a…development, with Pilot Suzuhara. Let's just say that your next spar might be closer than the last."  
  
Mana arched an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued by the thought. "That so?"  
  
Agent Kirishima calmly walked between the cots, staring down at her two daughters. Slowly, she wrapped them in her arms, despite Mana's halfhearted struggling. "Just…indulge me, for a moment."  
  
Mayumi accepted the hug without protest. "Of course, mother."  
  
"…fine," muttered Mana, her words bearing no heat at all.  
  


The white-haired woman hummed thoughtfully to herself. Glancing up, she ascended through the ceiling.

Their pain comes in many flavors: sweet, sour, bitter, strong, weak…such variety.

  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  


Although bound, I am aware of all their schemes.

  
"Sagami Bay has seen better days."  
  
Gendo Ikari harrumphed at the Sub-Director's comment. "Such concern for our planet."  
  
Kozou Fuyutsuki shrugged, staring idly at the news footage. "Just pointing out the obvious." The realization that the remnants of Las Vegas were now sitting in Sagami Bay – having formed a rather large island, an unsightly and lumpy mound of debris and refuse – had instigated a surprisingly swift response by the American government. Right now, the UN Pacific Fleet had cordoned off the island, preventing further access by civilians until the American and Japanese governments could hash out the terms of recovery. This was especially important given the likelihood of NERV-4's ruins being present somewhere in that massive mound, so there was the possibility of top secret technology being present as well. Suffice to say, the naval cordon had not been quick enough; amateur video was already being uploaded to the World Wide Web by explorers and self-proclaimed 'treasure hunters', digging through the proverbial catacombs formed by the ruins of Vegas and the other smaller towns that had been lost during the Fourth Branch Incident. "Another potential flashpoint."  
  
"Hrm." The world was hurtling toward another period of unease and tension, one not seen since the Central American Wars. The damage wrought by the Angels in America, Germany, and Russia was already beginning to stir public distaste with NERV's presence. His speech from Geneva had served to fuel paranoia and conspiracy mongering in certain media circles, but the overall effect of the Angels' concerted assault had been negative in the big picture. "The old men will be anxious."  
  
"Do you think they will accelerate the Scenario?"

  
"They would be fools not to try." Especially given how Unit-01 had come into possession of an S2 Organ. Such a powerful trump card would do nothing but sow the seeds of panic amongst SEELE. "The Mass-Production Eva Series is nearing completion."  
  
Fuyutsuki grimaced. "Do you think they will try and use the Nagisa Children as a substitute for ADAM in the Scenario?"  
  
"I can't imagine that those two would consent to such an action. The old men may deign to simply sic them on us."  
  
"And do you think they will obey?"  
  
Gendo hummed thoughtfully. He recalled that rendezvous from two months ago, when the Fifth Child had unveiled the fullness of her presence, and her true nature as an Angel. A challenge had been levied, and a promise made. "If they do come, it will be because they desire it. I doubt the old men's hold over those two is as absolute as they'd like."  
  
"Even if the Mark 06 and the Mark 07 are under their thumb?"  
  
"Need I remind you of what Unit-01 just pulled off against the Nineteenth Angel?" With the S2 Organ removing all concerns about power supply, the Evangelion had been absolutely relentless. "On paper, the Mark 06 and the Mark 07 do not have S2 Organs. In truth, they are formed from the Angels' original bodies. If they fully awaken, do you think they _won't_ manifest an S2 Organ? What could the old men do, in the face of that?"  
  
"…threaten the continued existence of ADAM." An empty threat, for SEELE did not actually possess the true body of ADAM, even though they believed otherwise. "…how much time do we have?"  
  
"Given how things are escalating…no later than summer."  
  
"So three months at the most."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"…is everything in place?"  
  
"...potentially." The Plan was in motion. All that remained was for Unit-00 to obtain an S2 Organ of its own. With Unit-01 having its own Organ, bioengineering a clone, with the assistance of Dr. Shiro Katsuragi's old notes, was definitely possible. "Dr. Akagi will be working on that in-between her work on Project DUMMY PLUG."  
  
"You don't think the boy will consent?"  
  
"If he knew what the Plan entailed, or the risks? Probably not." Hence why the Dummy Plugs existed at all. "And to be honest…I don't know, ultimately, if the First Child will fully consent."  
  
 _That_ threw Fuyutsuki for a loop. "Since when?"  
  
"Since she confronted me regarding the Central American Wars and her role in it. Apparently, Shinji's ideas are rubbing off on her."  
  
"…I detect a distinct hint of pride in your tone."  
  
"Likewise in yours."  
  
Fuyutsuki smiled sadly. "I see." The Sub-Director turned on his heel, hands folded behind his back. "I only joined this grand effort behind the Human Instrumentality Project at Yui's behest...I decided to turn against it, also at Yui's behest...and ultimately, I elected to work to advance your Plan for Yui's sake. Here we stand, so close…and now there emerges a possibility where it might all come tumbling down. And yet…it doesn't frighten me."  
  
"A terrifying thought, isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose." And so Fuyutsuki left, leaving Gendo alone with his thoughts.  
  
The Supreme Commander of NERV sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _I have ADAM and LILITH. I have the Lance and the Sword. I have Unit-01 with an S2 Organ. I have the Dummy Plug. Only Unit-00 remains…everything is proceeding accordingly. So why? Why do I feel unease? Why do I feel doubt? Why…why does your absence no longer fill me with a ravenous ache? Yui…is it possible that I'm moving on…? Surely not…it can't be…it can't be…_  
  


The white-haired woman watched as Gendo Ikari wallowed in his self-recriminations, and laughed resoundingly, gaily and silently.

Those who fashion themselves as great planners and puppet masters always miss something. They are always blind to something. For most…they miss the reality that they themselves are merely human.

The woman faded away.

But not me. Nothing of humanity is hidden…for I am always by their side.

  
xxxx  
  
/Millions of Years Ago/

My true name has long been lost to the echoes of time and space.

The Black Moon hurtled through the void of space, its surface marred by the fury of a gamma ray burst.

Within its labyrinthine bowels, the sole occupant and only pilot endured.

Only I and my [equal/opposite/Love/enemy] know it.

The damage was great, but not irreparable. Still, the long [slog/pain/death] of solitude inhibited her.

But to recall my name is to invoke memory. To invoke memory is to invoke the [Fruit of Knowledge]. To invoke that…is to invite pain.

Planet after planet, she had seeded. The prospect of repeating the process again was [dull/lifeless/meaningless]. Even though her own permutations were many, they were all hers, and nothing _but_ hers; what would be the point?

The pain of a fallen civilization. The pain of a lost people. The pain of our [hubris/wonder/avarice]. The pain of coming so close to knowing how we came to [ _ **BE/EXIST**_ ]…only for it all to come tumbling down.

Then, echoing along the contours of the dimensional continuum…there was an [echo/light/spark]. Something familiar, yet other.

Is it any surprise that I ignored all good sense, and took the plunge? To end my wretched loneliness, even though it was forbidden?

Gripped by feverish [desire/hunger/passion], she directed her vessel toward the source: a small world – largely aquatic, carbon-based lifeforms, third planet from its local star – that gleamed with the undeniable power of the [Fruit of Life].

My true name is best left forgotten. I prefer the names that others have given me.

The Black Moon's surface burned with atmospheric friction. The largely uncontrolled descent triggered an autonomous response by emergency thrusters, but it was all in vain. She did not care; she knew that this world would survive the cataclysm of her arrival.

And so would he. Her [equal/opposite]. The one that would, one day, also become her [Love/enemy].

I am known as LILITH. And I am aware of the stories of all that I have created.

  
xxxx  
  
 **Episode 28: A Day in the Life III (Mother's always watching)**  
  
xxxx  
  
/November 3, 2001/  
  
/Outskirts of Mbuji-Mayi, Congo Region/  
  


Conflict has been known by all sapient life, in my experience. The creatures of Earth are no exception.

  
_Damn diamonds_ , bitterly thought an eighteen-year old Shiori Aoba, holding a bleeding arm by her side. _Thrown into the grinder for friggin' rocks._  
  
The Impact Wars were still raging, and the emergence of sapient primates had thrown a new wrinkle into the battlegrounds of Africa. Although the nations of the First World were starting to 'get their shit together' (as Aoba had heard some more outspoken members of her unit phrase it), the material resources of central Africa were largely up for grabs. For the Japanese government – trying to cement its status and authority in the face of unrest at home – the prospect of obtaining a direct line to one of Earth's richest sources of mineral wealth was tantalizing.  
  
Of particular interest was the city of Mbuji-Mayi, home to one of the world's largest deposits of industrial-grade diamonds. If nothing else, gaining a foothold there would give Japan a lot of bargaining power with the other nations.  
  
Shiori Aoba's first tour with the JGSDF had been with the 12th Brigade, comprised of over five thousand soldiers spread across multiple battalions. They had made landfall via a coordinated aerial insertion over two months ago.  
  
To say things had gone to hell would be putting it mildly. Between the surviving locals – utterly opposed to Japan's attempts to take what was theirs – the various mercenary bands, and the mutated wildlife, the whole affair had been a bloody one, and would ultimately be doomed to failure.  
  
Alas, that decision would not be made until after the New Year, so missions were still carried out.  
  
Which was how Aoba found herself tumbling through a thick jungle to the north of Mbuji-Mayi; her patrol had been ambushed by a militia (even now, she could barely tell the African belligerents apart, they all looked the same to her), and their overwhelming numbers had been enough to scatter her unit.  
  
For all her troubles, she had gotten a bullet in the arm. And about a dozen Africans right on her heels. Through the thick jungle, she ran – _this is so stupid this is friggin' stupid who the HELL thought this was a good idea?!_ – and ran, until finally she stumbled and fell, body plowing through bushes and ferns of such exotic shape and color that she had no hope of identifying by name. Tumbling through muddy ground, she finally came to a stop in front of a large trunk, breathing heavily. _Well…end of the line…_  
  
And that's when a gorilla crossed her field of vision.  
  
… _oh boy._ The military briefings didn't quite get across how big they were up close. The silverback was looking at her with a curious expression, which was at least a step up from 'kill all humans'. "So, take it you've never seen a _nihonjin_ before?"  
  
The gorilla huffed, eyeing her uniform warily.  
  
Aoba's eyes narrowed as she raised her pistol.  
  
The gorilla glared and prepared to lunge-  
  
 **BANG!**  
  
The gorilla flinched, but did not fall; her aim had been behind and to his left. A creeping African militiaman – bleeding profusely from a bullet wound to the throat – crumpled to the ground. The harsh shouts of his compatriots could be heard, heading towards their position.  
  
Aoba chuckled as she let her pistol drop to the ground. "Heh…take that, you bastard."  
  
The gorilla stared at her oddly. Then he glanced up at the canopy, which was suddenly shaking with movement. Lots of movement.  
  
Aoba could only cringe as panicked shouts and screams emerged from two dozen yards away, as _dozens_ of primates descended upon her pursuers. They only managed to get off a few gunshots before they were overpowered. Upon further reflection, she would come to realize that the moist and meaty ripping sounds were those of human flesh being torn to pieces.  
  
That would be a pleasant thought to process later on down the line.  
  
Sixty seconds later, over fifty chimpanzees came through the brush, looking upon her curiously. One of them grunted at the gorilla, who grumbled in response.  
  
Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Aoba tried to look as defenseless as possible. "So…what now?"  
  
A little chirping sound came from above her. The Private tilted her head up, staring directly at a bonobo. It held a green fruit towards her, a guava.  
  
"…a peace offering huh?" She held her hand up and took it. "…well, I'm not gonna complain." _Huh. Didn't think this was how my day was going to end._  
  


Hovering above the congregation of one Japanese woman and dozens of apes, the white-haired woman tittered.

And yet…conflict offers opportunity for unexpected interactions.

  
xxxx  
  
/August 3, 2003/  
  
/Nam Phao Refugee Camp, Laos-Vietnam Border/  
  


The different possibilities of life are varied...yet sometimes, sheer coincidence is all it takes.

  
Kozou Fuyutsuki glanced over his shoulder at the Japanese Private. "Pardon?"  
  
"Your presence is being requested by Lieutenant Akiyama."  
  
"...for?"  
  
"I'll let you know."  
  
Sighing, Fuyutsuki finished wrapping a splint around a young Vietnamese child's arm. He stood up - wiping his sweaty hands on his slacks - and followed the Japanese soldier out of his little shack. It was one of many, arranged around the mountainous highway that ran through Nam Phao: once a checkpoint between Laos and Vietnam, it had become the site of a massive refugee slum in the wake of Second Impact, and one of the more violent areas in the region. Following the Valentine Treaty of 2002, China had turned its focus towards pacifying Southeast Asia; although this region was nominally under the jurisdiction of the People's Liberation Army, the Chinese government had requested aid from its nearest ally with any kind of military presence: Japan.  
  
Kozou Fuyutsuki had tagged along with the local JSSDF contingent, seeking to do some humanitarian work. Although there would be a lot of work waiting for him back at GEHIRN, the whole endeavor was a good reminder about the necessity of the Human Instrumentality Project: for what else, than to minimize all of this suffering, if not eliminate it entirely?  
  
Fuyutsuki carefully ignored a small brawl occurring in the corner of his vision, instead speaking directly to his escort. "So, what does the Lieutenant want with me?"  
  
"To be blunt: he wants to use you as bait."  
  
"...what."  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Minutes later, Fuyutsuki was staring at a dead Laotian man, his torso gouged and bloodied. "...I am officially protesting this idea."  
  
"What's interesting is that some of the locals are saying this man was a rather unrepentant rapist and pedophile," said Lieutenant Akiyama, blatantly ignoring Fuyutsuki's complaint. His brown eyes focused keenly at the mountainous jungle surrounding the refugee camp. "A few of the child workers have come forward to tell us that, recently, the 'trade' routes have been rendered unsafe for travel. By some 'coincidence', the children are always left alone."  
  
Yet another reason for the Human Instrumentality Project: to eradicate depravity in all its forms. Case in point: child prostitution. "Vigilantes?"  
  
"That's our guess. The thing that was striking…is how the children said that they talked like us."  
  
"Japanese vigilantes?"  
  
"Even better: _child_ Japanese vigilantes."  
  
"And I take it our partners with the PLA see it as something that we have a hand in?" Heaven forbid that anyone actually try and eliminate utter refuse that dared called themselves human; destabilization was verboten, no matter what form it took, no matter how morally justifiable.  
  
"Which is why I'd like to stop them as soon as possible before I get more complaints lobbed at me."  
  
"...and why are you using me as bait?"  
  
"For one, if our dear vigilantes are unstable, I'd prefer it to be you instead of one of my men."  
  
"At least you're honest." Tapping his elbow irritably, Fuyutsuki sighed; unfortunately, he was somewhat dependent on remaining in the military's good graces, since it was their generosity that allowed him to come here as a volunteer. In the end, when they said 'jump', he asked 'into the volcano or into the spike pit?' "Fine. But I want some backup."  
  
"Of course."  
  
" _Specific_ backup."  
  
Lieutenant Akiyama arched an eyebrow.

  
Ten minutes later, Fuyutsuki found himself delving into the jungle and away from the refugee camp, following a slightly worn path up the wooded ridge. The late afternoon sun provided a sufficient amount of light, but it didn't dispel the ever-present gloom. At least the oppressive atmosphere of the refugee camp was fading away. _Now I just have to deal with violent vigilantes._  
  
After a few minutes of walking, he came to a small clearing; a rather conspicuous bloodstain marred a patch of grass. _This is the place where they found the body…I suppose there's no better place._ Eyeing the fallen trunk of an ambarella tree, he took a seat. The chitter-chatter of bugs and wildlife created a natural symphony, a fitting backdrop for this whole enterprise. Pulling out two small sheets of paper and a bit of twine, he began to hum. It was an old, but familiar tune, one that most children of Japan knew by heart: manipulating the paper and twine, he let his song filter through the woods.  
  
" _Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu,  
Do make tomorrow a sunny day!  
Like the sky in a dream sometime,  
If it's sunny I'll give you a golden bell…!_"  
  
The paper was crumpled, forming the shape of a ball; he then wrapped the second sheet around it.  
  
" _Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu,  
Do make tomorrow a sunny day !  
If you make my wish come true,  
We'll drink lots of sweet saké…!_"  
  
He twisted the second sheet, forming the head of the 'shine shine monk'. He went for the last verse as he tied the twine around the neck.  
  
" _Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu,  
Do make tomorrow a sunny day!_"  
  
"But if it's cloudy and I find you crying…"  
  
"…then I shall snip your head off."  
  
Fuyutsuki smiled grimly at the two new voices. "I thought you two might know this song." He glanced up, looking at where trees were thickest. "You've been up to a lot, from what I hear."  
  
"A lot, he says." Childish giggling echoed through the canopy. As though frightened by their mere presence, the jungle's ambience began to fade. "We have done a lot, haven't we, sister of mine?"  
  
"Of course, brother of mine."  
  
Fuyutsuki tried not to gulp. He had the feeling that showing fear would be the worst thing he could do, right now. "A lot of children have spoken of you. They were grateful for your actions."  
  
"We were only making things fair."  
  
"Fair, fair, fair…"  
  
"Should we make things fair for you? Maybe by cutting off a leg."  
  
"Or maybe an arm?"  
  
Fuyutsuki turned his focus back to the _teru-teru-bozu_ in his hand. Better to focus on that, than to entertain their casually violent words. "And how would that be fair?"  
  
"You're seeking us out."  
  
"That means you want us for something."  
  
"Nobody ever wants us unless it's for something bad."  
  
"Or naughty!"  
  
"Or nasty~"  
  
"Oh brother of mine, that's so rude of you!"  
  
"Sorry, sister of mine. Should I have said tasty?"  
  
"That works!" The girl joyfully chirped, "Did you want a taste?"  
  
"Or is that _you_ want to be tasted?" asked the boy.  
  
"Either way, the blood will flow, and it won't matter!"  
  
A little bit of bile crept up the back of Fuyutsuki's throat. He didn't let it show. "Actually," he slowly retracted a pen from the front his shirt pocket, "I wanted to draw the eyes on the little doll. I was hoping for good weather tomorrow. Everyone's saying that it's going to rain."  
  
"Rain is messy."  
  
"But it means we don't have to take a bath, brother of mine!"  
  
"But it also makes us look cleaner."  
  
"Ah, I forgot! The dirtier, the better!"  
  
Fuyutsuki breathed slowly. _In. Out. Inhale. Exhale._ "Would you like to draw the eyes? I'm sure it's been a long time since you've done it."  
  
"…I don't know. Do you remember, brother of mine?"  
  
"It seems familiar, sister of mine. We knew the song, didn't we?"  
  
"…ah, that's right. You have such a good memory!"  
  
Tentatively, the preteen children emerged.  
  
Fuyutsuki felt like crying; their brown hair was dirty and matted, the unkempt tips coming down to their chest. Their clothing was worn and ragged, doing little to hide sores and old bruises that children had no business having; their hands – so tiny, yet so naively firm – held an old axe and an old BAR rifle with a practiced ease. Perhaps most tellingly, their dark brown eyes held no light, no joy, and no empathy: only a delightfully unyielding madness.  
  
Even so, he held the pen and the doll forward.  
  
The boy took the doll, and the girl took the pen. Slowly, with unsure motions, the girl traced two black eyes on the head of the _teru-teru-bozu_.  
  
"…do you two have names?" he asked.  
  
Their eyes shot towards him: suspicious, guarded. "…my name is only for my brother."  
  
"And my name is only for my sister."  
  
"…okay." Fuyutsuki leaned back. "I see."  
  
In the very next moment, the two children were struck by tranquilizer darts.  
  
They didn't struggle. They didn't fight. It seemed like…they had expected it, this apparent betrayal.  
  
"Hope you have fun…" droned the boy.  
  
"…when we wake up, we'll have fun with _**you**_ …" whispered the girl.  
  
They quietly collapsed to the ground, instinctively reaching for each other.  
  
Kozou Fuyutsuki quickly got to his feet, stumbling several feet away before hurling out the contents of his stomach. He was still dry heaving by the time five Japanese soldiers entered the clearing, two of them wielding tranquilizer guns. "…so these are them? They look like shit," said a soldier, nudging their bodies with his boot.  
  
"That's putting it- _hurk_ ," burped Fuyutsuki, coughing up more bile and vomit, "…putting it mildly."  
  
"Should we put them out of their misery?"  
  
"No. I will take responsibility." He gazed sadly at the five men. "Please bind them well. I'm going back to Japan, and they're coming with me."  
  
"That sounds like a drastic step."  
  
"They need therapy, and they apparently have a reputation in these parts; that's a recipe for them getting killed sooner rather than later. I won't have it: I'm getting them _**out**_ of this hell."  
  


Resting atop the winding branch of a broad-leafed tree, LILITH kicked her feet absentmindedly, watching as the six men went about their work with the young twins.

A stroke of luck resulted in two lives being changed forever…and looking back, knowing who they had become…you would always wonder if their suffering was truly meaningless.

  
xxxx  
  
/February 2, 2004/  
  
/Slopes of Mount Umami, Outskirts of Asakura, Fukuoka Pacification Zone, Kyūshū Island, Japan/  
  


Meaning. Purpose. Truth. It is something that my kind sought.

  
The eighteen-year old Ryoji Kaji slowly opened his eyes. His attempts at stretching were impeded by the ropes binding his hands and feet. "…shit," he hissed, resisting the urge to struggle.

  
"Nothing but a bunch of brats."  
  
Kaji froze, trying vainly to look around. His fellow looters were also bound, appearing quite out of it. _Were we drugged? Gassed?_ His little gang – a motley crew of idealistic boys and anarchists – were arranged in a row, ready for slaughter. _Did the military finally find us?_  
  
"Wondering how you were found?"  
  
Kaji finally turned his gaze to the speaker: a man in black, wearing a gas mask, placing explosives around his gang's campsite. Near the edge of the woods, an unmarked van could be seen, parked along the slope of their Mt. Umami camp. "…yes?"  
  
"You weren't that hard to follow, believe it or not." His accent was unmistakably _gaijin_ , and flashes of pale flesh could be seen at the wrists and neck.  
  
"Impossible. We have a system!"  
  
The man sighed, burying another beige-colored block in the ground by a camphorwood tree. "It was decent, and the Defense Ministry is still stretched too thinly trying to pacify Fukuoka to devote all of their resources to a little band of looters. But you're annoying enough that they decided to sic me on you."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Just someone who's on vacation, and was in the area. I told them I'd take care of you for free. Told them it was a vendetta."  
  
Kaji froze. Was this man someone they had stolen from? _What the hell could we have stolen to warrant an assassination attempt?_  
  
"Granted, I've never actually seen you before, but they didn't care. I just told them that you would be disposed of." The assassin calmly began hauling Kaji's unconscious compatriots away, stacking them like cordwood in the back of his van. "And in all honesty, that you weren't found by now is a testament to their incompetence."  
  
Kaji tried not to panic as his fourteen fellows were picked up one at a time, piled into the back of his van. _We're dead. We're dead. We bit off more than we can chew. I told Yusuke that trying to spray the JSDF jeeps was pushing it. I told Seto that stealing those MREs was going to invite too much attention. We're dead. We're dead._ And in the end…what had they accomplished? What had he done?  
  
Such thoughts preoccupied Ryoji Kaji's mind as he was picked up by the assassin. "Hrmph. You must have a hardy constitution, to wake up so soon."  
  
"…did you knock us out with a gas bomb?"  
  
"A little more subtle, but essentially."  
  
"...Shiroyama was supposed to be on patrol. He has the best eyes and ears of us all."  
  
"You're nothing but children. The world is so much bigger than your little bouts of looting or vandalism…and so much _smarter_ than your youthful optimism." Instead of throwing Kaji into the back, the masked man placed him in the passenger seat of the van. Clicking the seatbelt, he quietly reached down and undid the binds around his feet, and then the hands.  
  
 _Chance!_ Kaji reached-  
  
SMACK!  
  
The eighteen-year old gasped, his abdomen screaming with pain.

  
"Don't do that again." The man calmly closed the doors; by the time he got into the driver's seat, Kaji was still bent over, cradling his stomach. "Hmm. Never taken a punch before?"  
  
"Not…like…that…"  
  
"Consider it another free lesson." Shifting the transmission, the man wheeled the van around and drove through the clearing, eventually rejoining Highway 500 near the Egawa Reservoir; the sun was barely creeping over the horizon, a new dawn greeting the slowly stabilizing Japan. The man quietly reached into his jacket, pulling out a small switch. With a press of the button, a muffled _thump_ could be heard: it was the sound of Kaji's old campsite being engulfed by flames. "Now, if you have any ounce of sense, you will stop looting and do something more productive with your lives."  
  
"…why…?"  
  
"Like I said. You're just children stealing and looting. You haven't done anything particularly heinous. And I'd prefer that you learn from your mistakes instead of dying from them. That being said..." He placed his hand on Kaji's shoulder; his grip was like iron. "I do have a bit of a reputation. If I find out that you or your buddies went back to your nefarious ways, I will actually kill you. Because if there's one thing I find distasteful, it's people wasting chances. Are we clear?"  
  
"…sure." Kaji reached a hand up, stringing the sweat from his shoulder-length hair. Feeling a bit more emboldened, he decided to push a little. "…so. An altruistic assassin?"  
  
The man chuckled. "To be fair, my wife is currently visiting some of her colleagues in Hakone, and she wanted to show off our daughter. I simply…wanted to stretch my legs."  
  
"Taking out a contract and setting off military-grade explosives is 'stretching'?"  
  
"Yes, relatively speaking." After another few minutes of driving, the man pulled the van over off the side of the road, idling to a stop. He then sauntered to the back of the van, opened the doors, and began dumping the unconscious teens into the grass. "Now, Toho is just a mile down the road. It's a relatively stable village, and an important source of food for Asakura, so it has a decent military presence. _However_ , the platoon in this village just rotated in from the Saga Pacification Zone, so I doubt any of them will know your faces. If you keep your heads down, you'll do fine. Once Kyūshū is fully back under government control, things will calm down."  
  
"…why?"  
  
The man turned around, his gas mask reflecting the bewildering expression on Kaji's face. "Why?"  
  
"What benefit do you get out of saving us? You could've just gassed us and blown us up. Or shot us; don't think I didn't see the spare magazines inside your coat. What do you get out of it?"  
  
"…hmm. Good question. Not sure; a whim, perhaps?" The assassin shrugged. "Maybe being a father has changed me. Or perhaps I've come to the realization that death, if it is to be dealt, _must_ be done with purpose and effect. And your deaths wouldn't have any purpose."  
  
"…then why were you hired to kill us?"  
  
"Because the men who hired me believe it would be more efficient."  
  
"…that seems like an awful reason to kill someone."  
  
"Well, it's an awful world, with a lot of awful people. But this world…is still big enough for people to make a living, if they can find a reason. And, to be honest? I think you'll find one." The _gaijin_ calmly got back into the vain, made a three-point turn, and quietly chugged its way westward along Highway 500.  
  
"…ergh…" One of the boys began to stir. "Wha…what the hell? Kaji, what's goin' on?!"  
  
Kaji looked down at his gaggle of bound fellows and soon-to-be _former_ looters. Kuro, a black-haired teen, was staring at him with wide eyes. "…well, I can tell you that our days of thievery and youthful vandalism are over." His mind was spinning, trying to catalogue everything he had just experienced. _The man was a_ gaijin _with a reputation…enough of one that he could get away with not showing true proof of our deaths. His mere presence is good enough for the military…but he was only here by sheer coincidence…is that even possible…?_ So many questions…so many questions…  
  
Unbidden, a smile came to his face. _How interesting._  
  


Sitting atop the van, LILITH smiled to herself, watching the young Ryoji Kaji free his fellows.

A brush with death, and your curiosity was enkindled. So much so that you eventually found yourself roving across continents, wandering about to try and discern the truth of this world. LILITH glanced down, fully experiencing the presence of the driver within. And what delight you felt, when you first met Pieter Langley in Germany, and realized that you were speaking to the man who had been contracted to kill you and your friends. A mere connection in the thread of causality, but one with such possibility…

  
xxxx  
  
/May 5, 2007/  
  
/Lake Cospudener, Leipzig, Germany/  
  


Humanity's works have pulled so much from the [power/songs/wonders] of my kind...those who are closest to it have the tightest grasp on the reins of fate...

  
"This still wigs me out," murmured Misato Katsuragi, her face somewhat flushed at the sight of the nude beach-goers along the edge of Lake Cospudener. "Did you _have_ to pick the clothing-optional beach?"  
  
"Now now, Misato-chan," lightly chided Ryoji Kaji, a roguish grin on his face, "it is merely man and woman at their most _natural_."  
  
"Honestly, you'd think Australia would have removed your inhibitions," muttered the burgundy-haired Ritsuko Akagi, her eyes calmly poring through a large textbook titled 'Metaphysical Biology: Advanced Concepts and Applications with Analytics' by _K. Ikari._ The trio were sitting at a wooden table, with Kaji and Misato sitting on one bench and Ritsuko sitting opposite them.  
  
Misato snorted, leaning her elbows on the table. "Oh come on, Ritsky. Australia may have been an apocalyptic deathworld, and _maybe_ my people were oddballs and social nonconformists, but that doesn't mean we took it as an excuse to be perverted leches."  
  
"Ah, but isn't perversity in the mind of the beholder?" retorted Kaji. "Perhaps our dear Misato-chan has taken one bite too many from the Fruit of Knowledge~"  
  
"Don't make me hit you, Kaji-kun."  
  
"Think of it this way: at least at a nude beach, the perverts are easy to identify."  
  
"That's...actually a solid point."  
  
Ritsuko Akagi sighed. "I know you two elected to tag along, but I'd like to continue my _post-doctoral studies_ in peace."  
  
The purple-haired sophomore snorted. "Well, you could've told us _not_ to come."  
  
"It's a public area, Misato! I couldn't stop you."  
  
"Sure, keep telling yourself that."  
  
The two women kept bantering until Kaji suddenly glanced over their shoulder. "...there's a lovely redheaded woman walking towards us. And she has a kid with her."  
  
"Kaji..." growled Misato.  
  
"Hey, I can objectively comment on someone else's beauty. You know the saying: you can look at someone else's car, even if you aren't driving it."  
  
"Okay Kaji-kun, who _actually_ says that?"  
  
The older woman approached their table, looking directly at Ritsuko. "Dr. Akagi?"  
  
"Yes. Dr. Sohryu?"  
  
"Correct! A pleasure to finally meet Naoko-chan's daughter in person."  
  
Ritsuko gestured toward Misato and Kaji. "These two are my friends Misato Katsuragi and Ryoji Kaji."  
  
"...Katsuragi? As in-?"  
  
Misato sighed. "Yes. I'm the daughter of _that_ Katsuragi."  
  
"My condolences. Your father had a keen mind."  
  
"Thanks...I guess." Misato's gaze turned to the smaller redhead holding onto Kyoko's hand, and every maternal part of her mind and will suddenly _squeed_. "And who's _this_ cutie?"  
  
"This would be my daughter. Say hello, Asuka."  
  
" _Guten Tag!_ " chirped the five-year old. "Mama, can I go swimming?"  
  
"Of course, _Liebling_."  
  
It was at that point that Asuka promptly disrobed and quickly delved into the lake, her exuberant motions drawing chuckles and laughter from the nearby swimmers.  
  
Misato's eye twitched. "...yep, still feels weird."  
  
"You'll get used to it. I did," casually remarked Kyoko. "Live here long enough, and that Japanese modesty of yours will wither away."  
  
Misato scoffed. "I'm sure. And I bet one day I'll just gallivant about in clothes barely one step removed from underwear, driving horny boys to distraction and delirium! Seriously, I'm not a prude, but I at least have _some_ standards."  
  


Perched atop Misato's head, LILITH laughed. Loudly and uproariously.

  
As Kyoko pulled out a weathered notebook, she asked, "so Dr. Akagi, have you narrowed down your topic of research?"  
  
"I have a few possibilities in mind, but I wanted to bounce them off of a more seasoned mind before moving forward. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, by the way."  
  
"I was visiting Leipzig anyway to try and gain some new ideas for Project E." The redhead smiled nervously. "Things are getting a little stressful in Berlin-2, so this was a needed break."  
  
"Didn't you give birth to a girl not too long ago?"  
  
"Yes, but she has a bit of a fever; not quite fit for travel. My dear Pieter is taking care of her though."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Meanwhile, in Berlin-2/  
  
Pieter Langley stared daggers at the pediatrician. "What are you doing?"  
  
"…taking your daughter's temperature?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Sir, rectal temperature is the most accurate measurement for infants…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…please don't hurt me."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Back in Leipzig/  
  
Kyoko nodded to herself. "Yes. Mari will be fine."  
  
"Hmm. I'm no mother, so I'm in no position to question." Ritsuko tugged at a lock of her hair, pulling it behind her ear. "I've also been trying to dig up any information from the Katsuragi Expedition to help advance my research; given your position with Project E, I wager that you have more access to classified records."  
  
"…that would be correct. But why haven't you asked Naoko-chan?" Kyoko glanced at Misato and Kaji – both of them preoccupied with watching Asuka inexorably draw all nearby swimmers into the most cheerful water fight ever – before leaning in towards Ritsuko, whispering, "the _incident_ did nothing to her mind. And her position with the Hakone MAGI leaves her in a better position than ever for data retrieval. She's a resource I wouldn't hesitate to exploit."  
  
Ritsuko huffed, glancing up at the clear sky with a melancholy expression. "I suppose. I just don't like using my mother as a crutch. I don't want to just be known as 'Akagi the Second'."  
  
"…word of advice? Get over yourself. Building off of the results, data, and achievements of others is part and parcel of science. You're too smart _not_ to know this."  
  
"…I suppose." Ritsuko sighed. "I just haven't heard it put so bluntly before."  
  
"I deal with too many people and too many deadlines to waste my time with sugarcoating things." The redhead huffed, her little vent session fading away right as Kaji was riling up Misato about something.  
  
"Come on Kaji, you're bluffing."  
  
"I'm dead serious, Misato-chan."  
  
"Not buying it. You're a hound in a human suit, but even _you_ have some sense of shame."  
  
Kaji chuckled. "Now now, don't sound _too_ confident. You'll have to live up to your end of the bargain."  
  
"Deal!"

  
In a very nonchalant manner, Ryoji Kaji promptly stripped down.  
  
"…okay. You're shameless," grumbled Misato.  
  
"You're just _now_ figuring this out?" pointedly asked Ritsuko. "And what kind of deal was _that?_ You don't even have the excuse of alcohol."  
  
"…I am sober, aren't I? I _don't_ have an excuse." There was sense of bewildered wonder in her tone. "What the hell?"  
  
Kyoko laughed softly at the purple-haired twenty-year-old's consternation. "Seems like you just wanted an excuse to get naked in public."  
  
Misato stared at Dr. Sohryu. Then at Ritsuko. Then at Kaji, whose eyebrows were wiggling. She pointedly did not look down. Then she looked back at Ritsuko. Then finally at Kyoko. "…I don't want to say that makes sense…but it makes sense. Too much sense. A _disturbing_ amount of sense."  
  
"Some prude you are," wryly said Dr, Akagi.  
  
Grumbling to herself, Misato calmly began to strip down with as much pride as she had left. Namely, not much. Her bold posture was somewhat undermined by how red her face was. "Fine, a deal's a deal."  
  
"As I said: we are now at our most _natural_."  
  
Ritsuko snorted. "I've walked in on you two at your most _natural_. Being nude in public doesn't automatically give you a license for public obscenity."  
  
Misato gave her friend a very severe stink eye. "Geez, you're so harsh. Just get back to your studying and leave me to my humiliation in peace." She grabbed Kaji's hand, pointedly stomping over to the lake water so she would at least be surrounded by fellow naked people. As he was led away, Kaji glanced back and winked conspiratorially at Ritsuko and Kyoko.  
  
"…that man is more sly than he lets on," remarked Dr. Sohryu.  
  
"Tell me about it," muttered Ritsuko.  
  


LILITH swam amongst the naked humans, marveling at the jovial display, most of it centered around the whirling typhoon of happiness that was Asuka Langley Sohryu. She experienced the light of her soul, and gazed at the lights emanating from Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko, and Kyoko.

Five individual humans, seemingly limited in their power. And yet, these five will be involved in the great crucible that will test this world…yet you wouldn't know if the time and place were just a little bit different. Oh, the ecstasy and agony of [change/evolution/transformation]!

  
xxxx  
  
/October 21, 2008/  
  
/Akagi and Katsuragi's Dorm, University of Leipzig/  
  


The weight of truth, the pull of fate…so many demand the sun at noon, who can barely stand the crescent moon…

  
Misato Katsuragi trudged into the cramped dorm room, groaning audibly. "Ugh…I… _hate_ … _ **SOCIOLOGY**_."  
  
Skrt skrt. "That's nice…" Scribble scribble.  
  
The purple-haired senior plopped onto her bed, kicking off her shoes with flourish. "Seriously. I've already breezed through integral calculus: why the _hell_ do I gotta do something so obtuse and time wasting?!"  
  
Skrtch scribble. "Hmm. Tough." Rrrrrip. Crinkle. "No…could it…?"  
  
Misato blearily raised her head, glancing at the desk in the far corner of the dimly lit dorm. Ritsuko's desk was littered with multiple notebooks and sketches, worn and weathered after constant use. "…seriously Ritsky, your research is starting to run you ragged."  
  
"…it's just…so much to digest, and process…" She tossed a crumpled piece of paper into a nearby wastebasket. Her burgundy hair hung limply against her neck. "…maybe…maybe…"  
  
"…if you ever need to take a break, take it, okay?"  
  
"Hmph. A break. Sure. Right."  
  
"Seriously. You could learn from Pen-Pen!"  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, in a nearby recreation center, Pen-Pen was schooling the entire swimming team in the backstroke.  
  
xxxx  
  
"Those notebooks will still be there tomorrow, Ritsky. So turn in and let that brain catch some Z's!" Misato paused. "…never quite understood how that phrase means to get some sleep."  
  
"Sure, sure…I'll sleep when I'm dead…or alive…or _both_ …"  
  
"…starting to sound loopy, Ritsky."  
  
"…hmm?"  
  
"…you know, I'm just going to go to bed and let you keep burning the midnight oil...even though you don't have any oil." Misato frowned. "…you know what, too tired to think." She collapsed into her bed; in mere minutes, she was snoring. Loudly.  
  
"Loudmouth…" Her pencil continued scribbling into her notebook (yet another one, yet _another_ ), notating a stream of consciousness of questions and equations and observations and despair and anger and confusion and she was so loud WHY DID SHE SNORE?! "…too much…" ADAM White Moon LILITH Black Moon time space history prehistory observing watching learning watching _watching **watching**_. "…why…" The notes of Dr. Sohryu, the notes of her mother who knew _all_ of this and yet said _**nothing**_ and acted as though this wasn't a paradigm shift how could it not be how how HOW **HOW**. "… _why_ …" Hakone GEHIRN Project E Angel Evangelion Naoko Akagi MAGI Gendo Ikari Yui Ikari Marduk Keel Lorenz SEELE nephilim Second Impact science soul physics metaphysics understanding rational irrational time _time TIME **TIME**_. "… _ **why**_ …" A world apart, a world unseen, a world at her fingertips, a brave new world, a brave old world, suicidal and delving into the abyss, an abyss that looked _at_ her and _through_ her and _into_ her...  
  
"…heh…"  
  
…and she looked back…  
  
"…heh heh…"  
  
…and _grinned_.  
  
"…how funny."  
  


Perched atop Ritsuko's head, LILITH laughed. Loudly and uproariously.

Your mind, whole and hearty, was unable to bear the world…and so it split until it could. Oh, the ecstasy and agony of [change/evolution/transformation]!

  
xxxx  
  
/August 27, 2000/  
  
/Chaplin's Room, Fujiya Hotel, Hakone, Japan/  
  


A little alteration, a different path...or even just a flight of fancy...such are the things upon which causality turns.

  
Gendo Ikari sighed as he closed the door to their hotel room. "You know, for our first wedding anniversary, this is turning out to be a rather unromantic."  
  
"I'm sorry, Gendo."  
  
"Don't apologize." Gendo quietly removed his coat, placing it on the desk beside his eyeglasses. "You seemed very...stressed, when I called." He took the room's key - attached to a keychain fashioned in the image of Charlie Chaplin, one of the Fujiya's most famous guests - and locked the door. Turning towards his wife - sitting limply on the side of the twin bed, white lab coat sprawled messily over the green sheets - the UN's Third Chief Supervisor of the Katsuragi Expedition sat down beside the Chief of GEHIRN's Metaphysical Bioengineering Team, Black Moon Division. Two important individuals: both deeply aware of how much the information within the White and Black Moons would shift the paradigm of mankind's evolution. "It's fortunate that the timing turned out well." Never let it be said that the Ikari name lacked power: after all, Chaplin's Room was normally reserved for foreign nationals _only_.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So." Gendo folded his hands together, staring straight ahead. He didn't look at Yui, at her downcast expression, at the tears that were slowly dripping down her cheeks; to do so would reduce him to a gibbering mess, and then there wouldn't be _any_ reasonable conversation. "What's wrong?"  
  
"...my father is a monster."  
  
"Well, I could have told you _that_. Is your brother also secretly an _oni_?"  
  
Yui snorted, lightly slapping Gendo on the shoulder; her father's and brother's distaste for him was already an old joke. "I'm serious...the Instrumentality Project...I've discovered what it will _become._ Chairman Keel...and my father...how _could_ they...?"  
  
"...this _is_ serious, isn't it?" The Instrumentality Project: spoken of amongst the upper echelons of GEHIRN and the Katsuragi Expedition in somewhat hushed tones, and commonly joked about as just another 'UN cesspit for grant money' by those of lesser tenure. "The exact form of the Project has been somewhat nebulous amidst GEHIRN's various projects to bolster and advance humanity's genetic condition...I take it that there's a definitive goal in mind?"  
  
"Yes. The data regarding ADAM has taken on new significance in light of our discovery of LILITH."  
  
"I still maintain that _the Living One_ and _the Knowledgeable One_ were perfectly acceptable titles."  
  
Yui chuckled; only within the last week had that discreet communique been sent out, regarding how to refer to the two aliens in their internal reports. "Well...have you ever heard of an Anti-AT-Field?"  
  
"Only as a theoretical exercise for my doctoral dissertation. The energy required to actually generate one would...be..." Gendo paused. And he started thinking. And began following the conclusions, all the way to the edge of the abyss. "...are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...do they actually think they have a way of manifesting one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...the potential consequences..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"...do they believe they can control it?"  
  
"My father has shared only a few details...but they involve both ADAM and LILITH."  
  
"...hmm. What do you want to do?"  
  
"...I was hoping you would have a couple of suggestions."  
  
Gendo scoffed. "You wouldn't have even dared to broach this idea if you didn't already have at least three separate ideas."  
  
"...okay, you got me there," giggled Yui. "I just wanted to get you involved."  
  
"I followed you into the doctoral program at Kyoto. I followed you into GEHIRN. I took on your _name_. There was no future for Gendo Rokubungi; as far as I'm concerned, I'll go with you, wherever that may lead."  
  
"Flatterer. And here I am in Hakone, hearing rumors about how _unapproachable_ you are."  
  
"I can't help it if the people with the Expedition are so unapologetically boring."  
  
"I'm sure. You're just afraid to make new friends."  
  
"..."  
  
"Not even going to deny it, hmm?"  
  
"...no point in denying the truth, once spoken."  
  
Yui smiled, leaning over into her husband's broad form. "Given the extent of SEELE's hand...we can't act too overtly. If they catch wind...not even my father's name will be enough to protect you or me."  
  
"Then we won't _be_ overt."  
  
"...it's funny...the Human Instrumentality Project...all of our work was supposed to be about the advancement of humanity, and the creation of a newer, better world...to think the ideal world that the Chairman envisioned...was so... _empty_..."  
  
"Hmm. ' _There are none so blind as those with the grandest vision._ '"  
  
"Is that a quote?"  
  
"I don't know. It ought to be."  
  
Yui giggled again, wrapping her arms around her husband. "You silly man."  
  
Gendo finally reciprocated, returning the embrace. The smaller woman looked up, fiddling with his beard as her other hand caressed his palm. Purring playfully, she reached up with her lips, closing around his mouth. "Now _this_ is what I thought a wedding anniversary would be like," he amorously growled.  
  
"Gendo?"  
  
"Yes, Yui?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  


LILITH sat on the other bed, chin resting on her palms as the two proceeded into the fullness of the marital embrace.

[Union/generation/life]. Humanity continues on with this act each time it occurs. Her gaze focused on Yui's abdomen, within which a new soul would soon take residence. Shinji Ikari, conceived on a Sunday. You will be born into a world of calamity.

  
xxxx  
  
/September 12, 2000/  
  
/The White Moon Research Base, South Pole, Antarctica/  
  


And the world of calamity was triggered, instigated by the actions of a few...

  
"The Committee is curious as to when you'll begin your experiments with the Lance," said Gendo Ikari, calmly stacking some forms and folders into a reinforced briefcase. Despite being deep within the UN facilities of the White Moon, the deep chill of Antarctica still managed to seep through; hence why it was acceptable to wander around in a parka, even within the alien sphere.  
  
Shiro Katsuragi, typing diligently into his personal computer, smiled thinly. A diagram featuring interlocking spirals was showing on the display. "Well, my team just finished ensuring that the Lance's physical integrity wasn't harmed during its transport from the Dead Sea. It's currently loaded into the conveyor system; it'll be delivered to the ADAM Chamber once we do a thorough cleaning to remove any potential genetic contamination."  
  
"I see. The Committee is most interested in seeing how this particular tool interacts with ADAMite material, particularly given the pacifying effect the Sword seems to have on LILITH."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Gendo Ikari subtly laid a small notepad beside Dr. Katsuragi's elbow. "Then I'll be off. Should I give anyone your regards?"  
  
"Tell your wife and Dr. Akagi that I said hello. And I'm still waiting for Dr. Fuyutsuki's critique of my proposal."  
  
"I'll let them know. Have a good day, Dr. Katsuragi." And so Gendo left, leaving the head of the Expedition to his fate.  
  
It took over an hour before Shiro Katsuragi noticed the notepad, and even then only because he was about to leave his office for the 'evening' (for such a term had lost all relevance in Antarctica). "Hmm?" He flipped it open, noting scribbled kanji that blared the message 'READ IN PRIVATE'. "...odd." Katsuragi swiped the notepad and left his office, walking through the well-lit halls of the prefabricated UN facilities within the White Moon. Once in the nearest restroom, he sat down in the stall and flipped it open.  
  


_Dear Dr. Katsuragi,_

_This is Yui Ikari. I hope my husband was able to get this to you. If someone else is reading this, then both Gendo and I are probably at risk of imprisonment now. Or worse. The stakes are too high._

  
"...okay." Suitably intrigued, Dr. Katsuragi continued reading. And reading. Then he reread it. The style and tone was unmistakably that of Yui's, and there were a few turns of phrase that were also uniquely hers; hence why he gave a lot of credence to the, frankly, astounding things she was describing: Chairman Keel, Katsuhito Ikari, SEELE, the Dead Sea Scrolls, the Human Instrumentality Project...  
  
Finally, by the end of it...  
  


_I understand I'm asking you to risk a lot. Your career will probably be over after this...but the survival of humanity is paramount. ADAM must be destroyed._

_I'm sorry._

  
...he was numb with despair, disbelief, and fear. "...okay...okay." He had a thought. Quite a few. They quickly began coalescing, forming something definite. Fiddling with his cross necklace, he did something he hadn't done in a while: he prayed.  
  
Hours later, early in the morning of September 13, Dr. Katsuragi fled from the orange capsule that now contained his daughter. Down the halls he flew, his coat flapping behind him. "She'll live…she'll live…oh, Christ have mercy…!"  
  
It took three minutes for him to make it to the ADAM Chamber: the heart of the Expedition's research in the White Moon, and the resting place of the seemingly catatonic extraterrestrial: the Living One, the Giant of Light…ADAM. Atop a complex throne of alien machinery and convoluted piping – one could jokingly call it arcane – sat the silent creature. Despite all tests done, despite all of the physical samples taken from its form, it had not responded or reacted.  
  
A living corpse, dead to the world. However, if Yui's words regarding the Dead Sea Scrolls were true…

  
"I know you're awake. I don't know your motives for keeping silent...and I don't know why you've been so patient. My inner scientist hates what I must do…" He reached into his coat's pocket, pulling out a remote. Clicking the red button, the nearby conveyor belt began to turn, bringing in something from an adjacent storage unit. "…but I can't allow it…" Atop the conveyor, gleaming red in the bright light of the cavernous room, was the Lance of Longinus. With a click of the remote, the belt halted. "…I _won't_ allow it…" The scientist quickly hopped over to a nearby table, going over one of his colleague's contraptions. "Ah, Nagato-san, you and your fascination with gravitational fluctuations and their applications…" He flipped several switches, glancing at the large chunk of orange Kleinium as the nearby turbine began to whir. "…okay…just a couple of minutes before it powers up enough…no need to limit the negative charge now…" The dark-haired man quickly hurried to the conveyor belt, clambering onto it; grabbing for the tip of the Lance's base, he glanced up at ADAM.  
  
The Giant was staring at him. Blank eyes, black voids…looking _directly_ at him.  
  
And then a voice thundered in his mind.  
  
 **YOUR EFFORTS HAVE BEEN AMUSING.**  
  
"…so…you _can_ speak…" he whispered, feeling so very small.  
  
 **LONG HAVE I BEEN AWAKE, EONS BEFORE YOUR KIND REACHED ITS CURRENT EVOLUTIONARY STAGE. I WAS CONTENT TO MERELY OBSERVE.**  
  
"…we tried to communicate. We wanted to understand more about you."  
  
 **THERE WAS NO NEED. BUT NOW, YOU ARRIVE WITH THAT TERRIBLE INSTRUMENT. IT IS CLEAR THAT YOU HAVE MET MY...CONTEMPORARY…WHICH MEANS YOU ARE GETTING CLOSER TO REALITIES BEST LEFT UNCOVERED.** Wires snapped, and metal creaked; there was a distinct sense of pressure – of heaviness, of _power_ – beginning to fill the chamber. Slowly, inexorably, ADAM began to rise. **YOU WILL SERVE AS AN EXAMPLE TO YOUR KIND.**  
  
"…maybe…maybe." Shiro Katsuragi gulped, slowly steeling himself. "If I hadn't done this, your great power would have been used to the great detriment of the human race…and now, you are acting distinctly hostile…" His hands clenched tightly at the base of the Lance. "…and yet, I still feel nothing but sorrow." The Kleinium crackled and shimmered; the heavy tension was replaced by an airy sensation of lightness. "…please forgive me."  
  
With those words, and with the aid of Kleinium repulsing a tremendous amount of gravitons over a wide area, Shiro Katsuragi – a proverbial ant compared to the Lance – picked up the massive bident and tossed it towards ADAM's torso.  
  
ADAM raised a hand, AT-Field blazing, but to no avail. The Lance pierced the giant's skin, and the nullifying effect of the bident clamped ferociously upon ADAM's power. Howling in agony, the giant began to glow; the sheer amount of energy within the alien sparked, then fractured, and _erupted_ -  
  
 **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

  
LILITH watched Shiro Katsuragi with great sadness as ADAM burst apart, his body burning brightly in a futile attempt to overwhelm the implacable effect of the Lance. Dr. Katsuragi watched in stunned awe as he was overwhelmed by a wave of energy, vaporized into base atoms.  
  
In the very next instant, LILITH was clinging to the topsy-turvy cylinder that held Shiro's daughter, Misato. Far in the distance, four amber wings reached for the heavens, even as Antarctica was proverbially consumed by hell itself.  
  
Man and woman sought to change the destiny of the world…and their wish was granted.

  
xxxx  
  
/April 2, 1995/  
  
/Lorenz Estate, Outskirts of Braunschweig, Germany/  
  


Man sought to change the destiny of the world…because he feared his own.

  
Keel Lorenz slowly extended his right leg, flexing the knee. There was a vertical scar with sutures running up the limb, at the site of his surgery. "The cybernetic replacement is working flawlessly."  
  
His private nurse nodded, her heart-shaped face bearing a polite smile. "I'll be sure to let Dr. Black know. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Lorenz?"  
  
"No. That'll be all, Anna."  
  
The blonde nodded, slightly bowing before departing. Keel watched her walk away, focusing on her toned legs and derriere; he knew that her relatively scanty wardrobe was simply Dr. Black's particular method of 'customer service'. Were he younger, he would be more inclined to indulge in such pleasures of the flesh.

  
But, as his new knee made oh-so-evident, the flesh was in its long decline.  
  
Keel Lorenz left his private medical ward, walking through his vast mansion, past classic antique furniture and expensive paintings, past photos of long-deceased family, past bookshelves, past an old gun collection, past a grand piano…such wealth, such luxury, such opulence…and what did it all amount to?  
  
The elderly man stared out of a large window – grandiose, meters tall, always good for a view – and indulged in the nostalgia. Sweeping hills of green grass, complete with a blue sky and puffy white clouds; a view that he remembered as a child. A cherished one, in retrospect.  
  
And what did it amount to? What did _any_ of it amount to?  
  
 _The vast majority of humans have been forgotten. In the grand scheme of things…no one knows that they ever existed. One day, I will be the same._ "Hmm…" _How long can I stave off the Grim Reaper? The continued evolution of mankind, the study of the soul, advanced human augmentation, all the works of SEELE…is it merely just a means to delay the inevitable?_ His thoughts turned to the Dead Sea Scrolls: to the Living One, and the Knowledgeable One, and their myriad observations. _Those mysterious beings…what if we were to find them? What could we learn? What could we become?_  
  
The Human Instrumentality Project: a loose collection of various projects dedicated to, for lack of a better term, _upgrading_ mankind. His great hope. His only dream. _All of humanity will eventually be forgotten…how great it would be, if we could be an eternal testament to our own existence. Somehow…someday…_  
  


LILITH floated outside the window, staring directly at Keel Lorenz.

Humanity's lifespan: long enough, that one could afford to think in the abstract, and ponder the meaning of existence…yet short enough for one to cherish every single moment…to the point where death frightens you, beyond the merely instinctual level.

LILITH phased through the window, skipping forward in time by twenty local years. She watched quietly as two nephilim, born of ADAM, walked down the halls.

  
"You keep on humming," grumbled the white-haired girl.  
  
"Oh?" asked the silver-haired boy.  
  
"I've not heard you hum this much since you first learned the _Ode to Joy_."  
  
"Ah. I just heard Handel's _Water Music_. It is a very uplifting tune."  
  
"Why are you fascinated by the music of the Lilim?"  
  
"…I have been pondering that."  
  
"It is a collection of sounds, organized in a form to evoke some sort of emotion."  
  
"A technically accurate description…but it misses so _much_ …"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I look at these songs, at these sheets of music…and I can sense the mind behind them. Even though they perished and passed away so long ago, they live on through their _work_."  
  
"These songs will eventually be forgotten."  
  
"Perhaps…yet they are testaments nonetheless. Even if they will ultimately pass away, they have still lived on beyond their mortal selves. It is…a familiar sentiment."  
  
"Like the Fruit of Life?"  
  
"…I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"…how great was ADAM's influence, compared to LILITH's?"  
  
"I can only speculate. But it would be inaccurate, I think, to say that this world's lifeforms are influenced by _only_ LILITH."  
  
"Hmm."  
  


LILITH followed Tabris and Zeruel, humming thoughtfully to herself as the [vessels/containers/shells] of ADAM's [remnants/fragments] continued to converse. It was…familiar.

You are well aware of your destiny, and fully accept the ultimate end, whatever it may be…but in the meantime, you are content to wait, and experience. So…nostalgic.

  
xxxx  
  
/April 22, 2011/  
  
/Banzai Bonzo Bar, Downtown Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  


However…the threads of fate, the stream of causality, and the ultimate destiny of humanity…can also be ignored.

  
Makoto Hyuga – current staff member with Section 3's Logistics Procurement, and former salaryman for Yamato Transport – walked into the bar for one particular purpose: to sample the wares and see if it was all it was knocked up to be by his coworkers.

_Hmm…dim lighting, canned jazz music, old-fashioned aesthetic...I'm liking it._ The bespectacled man of twenty-eight years then looked at the bar, where four seats were occupied by a woman and three apes. _Hmm. Well that's unusual._ He promptly walked up to the bar and took a seat by the gorilla. "I'll have a cup of _Shintaro_ saké, please."  
  
"…well Mugen, someone willingly sat by you. Your scare factor has gone down."  
  
The bonobo and chimpanzee, sitting on the other side of the woman, trilled and chirped with laughter. The gorilla – apparently named Mugen – grumbled with dismay.  
  
Hyuga smiled at the brief joke, taking the cup of chilled saké gratefully. "Thank you." He glanced over the gorilla and looked at the woman – slim face, brown hair tied into a ponytail, black eyes with a distinctly predatory gleam – before eyeing her sharp yet conservative wardrobe. "You look like someone who just got out of an interview."  
  
"…actually just got the job offer this morning. I start at NERV tomorrow."  
  
"What area?"  
  
"Section 2. Internal security, with an emphasis on Interrogation."  
  
"Ah, so a spook then."  
  
"…yeah."  
  
"Okay. Been on the job for a month with Section 3. Logistics."  
  
"All right. So…what brought you to NERV?"  
  
"It's a good career move."  
  
"…seriously?"  
  
"NERV's funding is trending upward, so job security will likely be good for the near future. Plus, if the Angels _do_ return, this will probably be the safest place."  
  
"…huh. That's actually sensible."  
  
"And you?"  
  
The woman glanced at her companions, who were eating from bowls laden with greens and fruit slices. "Kind of a long story…but it involves these guys. Turns out, military experience isn't enough for a lot of private security companies to overlook the fact I've got three Congolese expats tagging along."  
  
"And I take it NERV was the exception?"  
  
"Believe it or not, my final interview was conducted by the head honcho himself. He thought my buddies would fit right in with Tokyo-3."  
  
"Gendo Ikari?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He _does_ seem a little out there."  
  
"A _little_?"  
  
"He's the Supreme Commander for a reason. The people who have been here since NERV was called GEHIRN seem to like him."  
  
"…you seem way too relaxed."  
  
Hyuga shrugged, taking another sip of his saké; the flavor was well-balanced, both sweet and sour. "No point in complaining about things I can't change. And if other people are going to be crazy, that's their business: as long as I do my job and do it well, things will take care of themselves."  
  
The woman snorted. "Life must be nice, being that simple."  
  
"I find that most people overcomplicate things."  
  
"I'll drink to _that_." The woman took a long swig of her _Suntory_ whiskey. "Name's Shiori Aoba."  
  
"Makoto Hyuga."  
  


Perched atop the head of Mugen the gorilla, LILITH bore a queer little smile.

A modest philosophy, an unpretentious lifestyle…yet there is contentment to be found, even when everyone around is decidedly…unconventional. There is a simpleminded charm to it.

  
xxxx  
  
/March 18, 2016/  
  
/Yukio Yasuda's Residence, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  


This city is bound within the web of Gendo Ikari…all for the sake of his [vision/desire/scheme].

  
Dr. Yukio Yasuda finished scribbling a few notes down on his clipboard. "That's quite an interesting story, Ikari-san."  
  
Shinji Ikari took a sip of Earl Grey tea, looking blankly at the ceiling. "So much of what I experienced inside the Sixteenth Angel has gotten fuzzy; I have some impressions, and strong feelings about certain things…but the fine details are gone. Just like with the Fifth Angel."  
  
"Yet you seem to assign a very positive outcome to those events."  
  
"…kind of. I feel…like I just came out of an argument, or a debate, or a test, all about something very important…and I won. I passed. That's the feeling I have."  
  
"Well, given how thoroughly you defeated the Nineteenth Angel, that's certainly a well-deserved feeling!" Dr. Yasuda's foot tapped rhythmically. "Regarding the words you recall from your mother…are you going to confront your father about Unit-00?"  
  
"…yeah."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'm just going to ask him."  
  
"And if he declines to answer?"  
  
"…I'll cross that bridge when I get there."  
  
"Very well. I suggest our next session take place after you confront your father. Then you can tell me all about it." Glancing at the clock, he added, "I believe it's time to wrap up. I have a patient due to arrive in twenty minutes."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Yasuda-san." The Evangelion Pilot got to his feet, brushing at his pants before heading for the door. "Thank you…for keeping all of this between us."  
  
"As I told you during our first meeting: I was cleared by Section 2. To be more specific, I was cleared by Misato Katsuragi _herself_. My confidentiality agreement with you exists only because they _trust_ me. And given everything that happened with the cultist insurgency in February…that's not something to take for granted."  
  
Shinji sighed sadly. "No…it isn't." He turned and bowed once at the psychiatrist before departing.  
  
Humming quietly to himself, Yukio Yasuda went about tidying up the small domicile before retreating into his private office. Within twenty minutes, someone _would_ be arriving…but it would simply be a plainclothes Section 2 agent, arriving only to sell the legitimacy of his 'psychiatric practice'.  
  
In all honesty, the 'Yasuda Shift' was the subject of a weekly contest amongst Section 2, because it entailed an extended break during the day. With pay, no less!  
  
The man reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, he then reached for a particular cell phone and dialed a particular number. "…Professor."  
  
" **How did it go?** "  
  
"Smooth sailing as usual," said the man, now speaking in a flawless French accent. "The subject doesn't exhibit any red flags of concern. You will receive my summary within the hour; detailed report before midnight."  
  
" **Most excellent. Anything in particular I should be concerned with?** "  
  
"Expect a visit from him soon. He has questions about Unit-00."  
  
"… **I see. Thank you for your work. Your versatility does the Lieutenant Colonel credit.** "  
  
The Spy chuckled. "But of course."  
  


Lying daintily upon the wisps of smoke, LILITH shook her head.

Promises and oaths will be twisted until they suit your aims. Compared to the survival of humanity, it seems a simple decision. And yet…one can only wonder…how long can you hold yourself to that duplicitous standard?

  
xxxx  
  
/Keter, NERV-1, Tokyo-3/  
  


Indeed…how long can you hold yourself to that deceitful measure? How long, when your own foundation begins to waver…?

  
After the call from the Spy, Gendo Ikari had been expecting his son to come and question him.  
  
He hadn't quite anticipated it to be _this_ soon, merely two hours after the end of the appointment with 'Dr. Yasuda.' "Hello, son."  
  
"Father." Shinji walked into the expanse of his office, side-by-side with his fellow Pilot.  
  
"Rei." Nor had he expected his son to arrive with the First Child, either.  
  
"Professor," responded Rei with a nod.  
  
"What brings you two here at this late hour?" Given that it was nearly 9:00 PM, he would have expected Shinji to have turned in by now, or at least to have finished his chores at Katsuragi's Apartment.  
  
Shinji brought his hand up, scratching the back of his head out of nervous reflex. "Well…I was kind of hanging out with Rei-chan..." _This_ prompted a slight raise of the eyebrow from Gendo; he had been aware that his son and Rei were using more affectionate honorifics from Section 2 reports, but to hear it in person was another thing entirely. "...and there was something that I've been wondering about, so I wanted to ask you. And it kind of concerned Rei, so…it only felt right, that she be here."  
  
Rei glanced over at Shinji. "That term is odd. 'Hanging out'. We weren't hanging at all."  
  
"Well, I know, but…"  
  
"Shinji," interrupted Gendo, "there is a lot I still must see to." Media reports regarding lingering tension from the Fourteenth Angel's carnage through Honshu, a new report from Dr. Akagi on Unit-00's repair, the proposal submitted by Shiro Tokita on a prosthetic replacement for Mayumi Yamagishi's leg…all that and more. "So I'll ask again: what brings you here at this late hour?"  
  
Frowning, the young man looked straight at him. "Father…who is the soul within Unit-00?"  
  
Rei looked oddly at Shinji. Gendo did not react outwardly. "Why the curiosity?"  
  
"…because my mother told me to ask you."  
  
 _Hmm._ Phrased that way, it was nigh-impossible to refuse him, for how could he deny Yui? Fortunately, he had settled on the proper method to approach the question. "Imagine, if you will, a routine experiment that was sabotaged by a close coworker: not merely an acquaintance, but a professional colleague, and a friend. Imagine, if you will, this sabotage resulting in both your mother and that coworker being crippled, in very different ways. Imagine, if you will, the brilliance of your mother being sucked away, leaving behind a childish girl with little conception of who she was and _why_ she was. Imagine, if you will, that that coworker was punished for her transgressions by being imprisoned within a cylinder of LCL, and made to serve GEHIRN – and then NERV – for the rest of her days. Can you imagine?"  
  
"…it sounds awful."  
  
"The experiment involved Unit-00. That coworker was Naoko Akagi, the mother of Ritsuko Akagi. You've probably heard her voice: MAGI-00. HEROD. Naoko Akagi is the base for that unit."  
  
"…how?"  
  
"The MAGI computer system is based off of the human brain, a personality-based operating system that was pioneered by Naoko Akagi herself. Her sabotage of Unit-00 resulted in Yui's _soul_ being fractured and split in two. Unit-00's subsequent activation resulted in Naoko losing her legs. Her current state as the foundation of MAGI-00 was deemed to be the most effective way of retaining her keen mind while still punishing her for what she did."  
  
Shinji looked rather torn at the blunt retelling of that event. "I…I don't really know what to say…"  
  
"Naoko Akagi's current status is known by the Sub-Director and most of the command staff as a matter of operational security. In other words, Ritsuko Akagi is also in the know. It _is_ a secret, but not one that is kept for frivolous reasons. Naoko's current state is cruel, true; however, her current function as our fourth MAGI has been useful, and incredibly helpful…but that's not you're here for, is it?"  
  
"…no." The Third Child grimaced, looking incredibly flustered by these particular revelations. "I'll need time to think about what was done to Dr. Akagi's mother. About whether what she did to mom was worth what you just described…but why wasn't I told about how part of mom was within Unit-00? You told me about Unit-01 long ago, about Eva, about the return of the Angels! Why hide _this?_ "  
  
"…you are not as educated in the matter of metaphysical biology as I am. To sunder one's soul into a separate entity is a traumatic experience on a level beyond reckoning."  
  
"And how does this impact getting her out of Eva?" At his son's words, Gendo thought back to that night last September, at the onset of the Angel War, seemingly a lifetime ago: looking into the face of Unit-01, and wondering what Yui was thinking at the sight of their boy. "You told me that you hadn't made any progress in retrieving her. Does _this_ have something to do with it?"  
  
"And now you see my dilemma. For all intents and purposes, the soul within Unit-00 and the soul within Unit-01 are separate entities. Hypothetically, the energy requirements to merge two souls together are extreme. Ultimately…I suppose I didn't want you to worry about your mother. After all, what could you do?"  
  
"…I know. But she's my mother. I _deserved_ to know."  
  
"…I see."  
  
Shinji turned his gaze towards Rei. "…did you know?"  
  
"…yes."  
  
"…before we began the operation against the Ninth Angel…you told me and Asuka that the soul within Unit-00 was an ' _unfortunate existence, gripped by pain._ ' What did you mean by that?"  
  
Rei glanced briefly in Gendo's direction. At his slight nod, she began elaborating. "Rage. Possessiveness. Melancholy. Hatred. Pity. Sadness. Those are the emotions that always feel strongest when I pilot Unit-00."  
  
"…then…is it possible that I _could_ pilot Unit-00?" Rei looked alarmed by the suggestion. "…is that a no?" Shinji asked, briefly confused.  
  
"Given my interactions with the Yui Ikari within Unit-00…I would not recommend it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I do not know if Unit-00 would ever let you go."  
  
"…okay…" Shinji grimaced, looking at the floor with a constipated expression. "…this is a lot to take in."  
  
Gendo grunted. "I take no pleasure in any of it, as you are well aware."  
  
"…I guess…"  
  
A sudden look of determination came to Rei Ayanami's face, her hand reaching for Shinji's own. "Representative Horaki has often told me that a hot meal is an effective method of curing emotional doldrums. And from my understanding, you have not eaten dinner yet either."  
  
"…yeah…" He gave her hand a tentative squeeze. "Food sounds good right now."  
  
Gendo arched his eyebrow. This time, high enough that it was _obvious_. "Hmm. Fraternizing within the Pilot Corps?"  
  
Shinji gave his father the stink eye. "What, is there some rule about that?"  
  
"Not specifically. I was just curious if there was an ulterior motive for bringing Rei with you. Interested in my blessing?"  
  
"FATHER!" yelled Shinji, his face burning red with embarrassment. He tugged at Rei's hand, gesturing towards the door. "Come on Rei-chan, let's go."  
  
"…okay. But what is the Professor referring to when he mentioned his blessing?"  
  
"I'll…I'll tell you later!"  
  
And so the two walked out of the cavernous office, hand-in-hand; once more, Gendo was alone. _Hmm. Young love._ It was…sweet. Innocent. That it involved both Shinji and Rei…filled him with a strange sort of pride. And _that_ was a dangerous sentiment at this stage.  
  


Kneeling upon Gendo's desk, LILITH watched in silence.

  
Gendo opened his desk drawer, glancing down at _the_ yellowed piece of paper. The one bearing the culmination of the Plan: Unit-00 and Unit-01, piercing each other with the Lance and the Sword. _'Hypothetical' energy requirements, indeed._ Following Second Impact, it was no longer hypothetical. _To generate an Anti-AT-Field…this would have been the most effective solution._  
  


What will you do?

  
_I knew the costs years ago._ In all probability…completing the Plan would have catastrophic consequences for humanity. A far cry from the guaranteed extinction that was SEELE's Scenario, to be sure; even so, the collateral damage that would ensue would be…immense. _I accepted them. If it meant getting Yui back…I was prepared to sacrifice everything…_  
  


Will you cling to your own standard? Will you truly sacrifice everything?

  
His hands now gripped the paper, trembling. _And yet..._  
  


What will you do?

  
He recalled his wife's looks. Her laughter. Her smile. Her scent, her taste. Her brilliance, her insight. He then recalled the sight of her after the birth of their son…and the stereotypical maternal glow. Against those memories, he placed the image of Shinji and Rei, hand-in-hand…and to his shock, found the former _**wanting**_. _And yet…how can I sacrifice what's not mine to give…?_  
  
Gendo's fists crumpled the paper into a small wad, an innocuous death knell for so many schemes and ambitions.  
  
A shuddering breath slipped past his lips, and his entire body convulsed in a brief moment of absolution and resignation. _I…I **can't**._ He slumped back in his chair, looking for all the world like a man utterly defeated. "Forgive me Yui…I can't do it…I _can't do it_ …"  
  


LILITH smiled.

And so destiny begins to shift yet again. The ecstasy and agony of [change/evolution/transformation]…is truly spectacular.

  
xxxx  
  
/November 1, 2015/  
  
/LILITH's Throne Room, Terminal Dogma, NERV-1/  
  


So many stories. So many wonders and horrors of the creature called 'man.'

LILITH stood upon herself. Her true body, bound by the Sword of Uriel, sat in silence. The white-haired woman stared straight ahead, her very soul [singing/resonating] with the approach of her [weapon/tool/INDECIPHERABLE].  


The great door known as the Gate of the Apocalypse opened. Unit-00, holding the Lance of Longinus tightly, stepped into the great expanse.  
  


[Crafted/born/molded] from ADAM…and [crafted/born/molded] from me…these beings called 'Eva' weigh heavily upon the universe, increasing the significance of mankind.

  
Unit-00 turned around, gazing upward at a hidden bulkhead. Via an unseen signal, the massive slab of metal parted, revealing her [equal/opposite/Love/enemy]. Massive metal nails impaled the wrists of ADAM; his body was disfigured and malformed, twitching every so often; the legs were shrunken, and the torso sickly…and yet the sterling skin of the First Angel shimmered with power.  
  


With each [remnant/fragment] that is vanquished, more of you is restored. Without the Lance…you would have eventually broken free.

  
With a decisive thrust, Unit-00 stabbed ADAM in the chest with the massive bident. The blue titan's muscles flexed, driving the Lance _deep_ into the metal upon which the First Angel was crucified. At once, the twitching stopped, and the tension within the giant's body diminished.  
  


We are now equally bound, you and I.

  
Unit-00, its task completed, departed.  
  


As the Gate of the Apocalypse closed, the white-haired [projection/manifestation] of LILITH stared longingly at ADAM.

They are getting ever closer to where our kind did…I want to see if they can surpass us…   


As the bulkhead began to slide shut, removing ADAM from sight…he seemed to look directly at her. Then, in a way that only ADAM and LILITH could experience, he spoke.

  
**THEY APPROACH THE ABOMINATION OF [DESOLATION/HUBRIS/IGNORANCE], TO THEIR OWN DETRIMENT. THEY WILL DESTROY THEMSELVES. TO LET THEM CONTINUE WOULD THREATEN THE VERY UNIVERSE ITSELF. BEFORE IT EVER GETS TO THAT POINT…I WILL [END/ERADICATE/RESET] THEM MYSELF.**

  
The bulkhead slammed shut with a decisive _thud_.  
  


LILITH smiled sadly.

Perhaps. Perhaps…and yet all things will eventually pass away. Time, space, and matter. Even fate has an ultimate end, my [Love/enemy].

And so she waited. And listened. And watched.

  
xxxx  
  
And so time passed. SEELE's construction of the the Mass Production Eva Series neared completion.  
  
The Mark 06 and the Mark 07 were restricted in their movements. Kaworu and Yomiko were allowed Sync Tests with Simulation Bodies only. Public discontent with NERV and the Evangelions in light of the Angels' concentrated assault had provided a convenient excuse to keep the Mark 06 and the Mark 07 under lock and key.  
  
However, the final round of testing for the MP-Eva Series needed a baseline. Kaworu, as the most trustworthy of the two, was naturally scheduled for a live test in the Mark 06.  
  
It was April 7, 2016, that signaled the beginning of the end.  
  
xxxx  
  
/April 7, 2016/  
  
/Command Center, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
Everyone walked lightly around Pieter Langley these days.  
  
Given the situation involving his daughter's...injury...at the hands of the Eighteenth Angel, the Commander walked around with a cold fury on the best of days. He carried out his duties well, and was still an able administrator...but his demeanor did not lend itself well to extended conversations.  
  
Thus, when it came time to conduct a live field test of the Mark 06 - per orders from above - Pieter was interested in getting it done as quickly as possible. "Pilot Nagisa, how are you holding up?"  
  
" **I am doing well, Mister Langley. The Mark 06 is responding well.** "  
  
"All pulses are flowing normally. Sync ratio holding steady at two-hundred percent."  
  
Pieter nodded curtly at the various technobabble coming from his subordinates on the command staff. "Very well. Proceed with the next phase of the field test."  
  
xxxx  
  
In the fields outside of the Berlin-2 arcology, the Mark 06 stood tall in the light of the early morning sun. It was a beautiful day, a beautiful morning, a beautiful city...it was all so beautiful.  
  
That made what he had to do next all the more tragic.

  
So instead of beginning the next phase - which involved various AT-Field-induced physics manipulations - the Mark 06 took off northward, sprinting toward the sea.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Command Center, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
"Pilot Nagisa, what are you doing?" There was no answer. "Pilot Nagisa, respond!" shouted Pieter.  
  
"We're getting no signal from the Entry Plug! All communications have been cut off!"  
  
"Send an ejection signal to the Entry Plug."  
  
"Sending...no good, Commander! The signal was rejected?!"  
  
"Has the Mark 06 gone berserk?"  
  
"Inconclusive! The MAGI are still deliberating!"  
  
"...then we'll wait for its power to run out."  
  
A chime suddenly sounded from the consoles. "We have a cycling effect! The Mark 06 is rapidly shifting between Pattern Orange and Pattern Blue! All readings from the armor restraints are beginning to fail!"  
  
Commander Langley scowled, eyeing the radar angrily as the Mark 06's signal continued its rapid escape from Berlin-2. _This can't be..has another Angel infected the Mark 06? How? When?!_ Of all the rotten luck and unfortunate timing!  
  
"Send me out."  
  
Commander Langley turned towards Yomiko Nagisa, standing stoically in her white Plug Suit. "...you would be willing to fight your own brother?"  
  
"Do you have a choice? The Mark 06 cannot be allowed to run rampant. I will do whatever it takes to destroy the enemy."  
  
Pieter could appreciate the coldness of that logic. Nodding, he turned back towards the command staff. "Remove the locks from the Mark 07 and prepare it to sortie with the extended battery pack!"  
  
"But sir, the Committee has expressly said that the Mark 07 is not to be-!"  
  
"I _know!_ But we have no other option; I will take the blame for whatever happens."  
  
"Sir-!"  
  
"That is an _order!_ DO IT!"  
  
At Pieter Langley's bark, the command staff reeled back in terror; finally, they went about their business, and began to prepare the Mark 07. The Commander then turned his gaze towards Yomiko. "Get to your Eva, Pilot Nagisa."  
  
"Understood." Yomiko Nagisa turned on her heel, heading for the nearest service elevator to the Eva cages.  
  
xxxx  
  
Throughout the descent, Yomiko's mind was clear, and her thoughts were dedicated to only one thing: reunion with her true [body/presence/form], at long last. By the time she arrived at the cage containing the Mark 07, the advanced Eva was already ready to deploy, the Entry Plug situated above the slot in the spine. The gunmetal gray and green armor...was fitting. Gazing at the orange visor around its eyes, Yomiko wondered how it would feel, to see with her true eyes, to feel with her true skin.  
  
Such thoughts occupied her as she entered the Entry Plug, letting the LCL envelop her as she connected with the Mark 07. The prattling words of the Lilim ensued; Yomiko focused only on the Light of her Soul, and the impending connection with the Mark 07. _Finally..._  
  
" **Pilot link-up initiated. Synapse inserted, nerve junctions connected!** "  
  
 _...after so long..._  
  
" **All circuits are online; all nerve links check out normal!** "  
  
 _...I..._  
  
" **Preparing for 3rd stage connection; nearing absolute borderline!** "  
  
 _ **...I...**_  
  
" **Zero-point-seven…zero-point-five…zero-point-three…zero-point-one…** "  
  
 _ **...WILL NO LONGER BE BOUND.**_  
  
" **Absolute borderline crossed!** "  
  
The Mark 07's head twitched. With a sudden, frightening jerk of its limbs, and a flash of its AT-Field, its armor restraints were disintegrated; only the Evangelion was left, its pale flesh shimmering with sheer, unadulterated _**power.**_  
  
And, in a moment of cosmic irony, Yomiko Nagisa let loose a diabolical laugh.

  
  
xxxx  
  
/Command Center, NERV-2, Berlin-2, Germany/  
  
A heavy feeling, similar to nausea, settled in Pieter's gut. The blaring alarms and red klaxons matched the panic gripping the rest of his subordinates. "Pilot Nagisa, what's _going **on?!**_ "  
  
The haughty laugh finally petered out, and the nephilim began to speak...in a dual voice, one that was her own, and another that thundered like an avalanche, deep and alien. " _ **YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOLS. YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD CONTROL THE POWER OF ADAM AND LILITH. YOUR VANITY IS YOUR DOOM.**_ "  
  
"SIR! Sync ratio is rising! Two-twenty-five! Two-fifty! Two-seventy-five! THREE HUNDRED! **STILL GOING!** "  
  
"ANOTHER PATTERN BLUE, CENTERED IN THE MARK 07!"  
  
Pieter Langley paled, blood chilling at the thought of what he had just unleashed. "Get out..."  
  
" _ **I AM THE INSTRUMENT OF YOUR DESTRUCTION, AS IT WAS MEANT TO BE.**_ "  
  
"EVACUATE! **EVERYBODY GET OUT!** " howled Commander Langley.  
  
xxxx  
  
Within the Entry Plug of the Mark 07, Yomiko Nagisa's skin blazed white, and her eyes glowed with an all-consuming red. She inhaled, feeling a deep sense of primordial satisfaction.  
  
 _ **AT LONG LAST...FLESH THAT SINGS TO MY SOUL, FLESH THAT IS TRULY MY OWN!**_  
  
Body and soul were not interchangeable, despite how the Lilim desired otherwise. The flesh of Yomiko Nagisa, the flesh of Provisional Unit-05...they could barely contain the fullness of Zeruel's Soul. But now... _now_...  
  
 _ **LILITH'S CREATIONS WERE ALWAYS FATED TO PASS AWAY, BROUGHT LOW BY THE ETERNAL TESTAMENT OF THE FRUIT OF LIFE.**_  
  
The flesh of the Mark 07 began to dissolve, dissipating into a swarm of black particles. The head of the Evangelion began to twist and morph, contorting into a frightening grimace, a metallic skull with eyes deeper than the void.  
  
 _ **TO THINK THAT THEY COULD BIND US FOREVER, TO BELIEVE WE WOULD PLAY ALONG WITH THEIR GAMES IN PERPETUITY...THE ARROGANCE!**_  
  
The entirety of the Eva was gone, nothing more than a cloud of dark fog that buzzed with ferocious energy, and a floating face that exuded fury and strength. Fully manifest, the Twentieth Angel ascended, her hazy body eating through metal and plastic and wood and stone.  
  
 _ **THE WILL OF ADAM HAS BEEN MADE KNOWN TO ME, AND IT IS YOUR UNDOING! MY JUDGMENT IS ABSOLUTE, RELENTLESS, AND UNFORGIVING!**_  
  
With a burst of invisible power, the Angel erupted from the underground, emerging into the skyline of the Berlin-2 arcology. The mere image was enough to induce fear and awe in all who witnessed her. As was fitting. As was proper.  
  
 _ **I AM THE FIST OF GOD!**_  
  
The Twentieth Angel hovered above the cube that was NERV-2, gazing at the paltry works of the Lilim.  
  
 _ **I AM THE ANGEL OF MIGHT!**_  
  
The dread face turned, gazing beyond the walls, beyond the horizon...towards Japan. Towards Hakone. Towards the Black Moon.  
  
 _ **I!**_  
  
The Angel's AT-Field _roared._  
  
 _ **AM!**_ _ **!**_  
  
The eyes within the skull _blazed_.  
  
 _ **ZERUEL!**_ _ **!!**_  
  
And then came the thunder.  
  
xxxx  
  
In the next instant, half of Berlin-2 erupted, annihilated by a flurry of crosses.  
  
xxxx  
  
Delving into the depths of the North Sea, the Mark 06 suddenly paused. Turning on its heel – moving seamlessly through the water – the ascended Evangelion gazed at the surface, toward the sky. **Zeruel…the [power/radiance/glory] of your true [body/presence/form] is…amazing.**  
  
 _ **THE LILIM WILL FEAR AND TREMBLE AT MY COMING.**_  
  
 **Are you sure you do not want my aid?**  
  
 _ **NO. IT IS FATED THAT I ATTACK THE BLACK MOON ALONE. IT IS [PROPER/JUST/EXPECTED]. I WILL PAVE THE WAY FOR YOUR TRIUMPH, SO THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO RAISE A FINGER AGAINST YOUR PRECIOUS LILIM.**_  
  
… **you have my gratitude.**  
  
 _ **WATCH ME, MY [EQUAL/KIN/SIBLING]. YOU WILL WITNESS SOMETHING [WONDERFUL/EXULTANT/GLORIOUS].**_  
  
… **may the might of our [Creator/Father/Source] be with you.**  
  
Turning away, the Mark 06 delved further into the deep.  
  
xxxx  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next time…  
  
 **Episode 29: ZERUEL (The Beast that shouted 'Ai' at the Heart of the World)**  
  
xxxx  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Big Z has finally entered the fray.
> 
> CLIMACTIC ACTION INBOUND.


End file.
